Power Rangers: The Sonic Rainbooms (Ni-chi Sentai Gemranger)
by TheAPPstore
Summary: Sequel to Ringranger and Equinger, the two teams have combined into one single team known as Gemranger. Now with their new powers, this large team of rangers must face both past enemies of the rangers before them and an evil scientist who wants his own empire. Sonic, Rainbow Dash, and their friends must save their home from every threat. Inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers
1. Episode 1: The New Ranger Team

**Season 1, Episode 1 (Rewrite and Updated)**

 **"The New Ranger Team"**

* * *

Sonic and My Little Pony. Two franchises with a deep rivalry in it's fanbase. These two love to bash on each other day by day, trying to distance each other apart. They seem very similar, both in behavior and the characters. Despite this, there are still many avid fans of both series, writing fanfiction and drawing art of the characters together.

But one fan decides to tackle this crossover with a different approach. Combining these two franchises in a crossover with Super Sentai elements thrown into the mix, and you have yourself this. Meet The Sonic Rainbooms, also known as the Gemrangers. With several months of being together and several experiences and adventures, these two teams have seen highs and lows.

The next chapter of these ranger's lives awaits them.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Thousands of years ago, the region of Columbia was at peace. There exist two tribes on this land. One that worships the deity, Chaos. The other, Harmony. These two used to be in a conflict some generations ago, until I intervened. From that point onward, the land remained at peace, with no major conflict erupting in the region. That is...until these two came. I have long forgotten their names at this point, but they are ruthless forces of nature. I watched as they slaughtered many of my mentor's people. The two appears to be after the sacred treasure of the region. The Chaos Emeralds, and the Harmony Crystals.

These two contain the essences of my two mentors, Chaos and Harmony, and they contain great power. Powerful enough to destroy the world. I watched in horror as my mentors took a desperate effort to keep this treasure from falling into the wrong hands. They sent those seven gemstones out into the open, only reachable by their chosen heroes. Then, they lifted their shrines containing the master crystal, the home of these two, and send it to the sky. I have forgotten the rest of the events that unfold before me as I slipped into unconsciousness as the battle rages on. I later found my self in an urethral plane, waiting for the day when my chosen sixteen would show up.

I have watched long and hard, seeing these chosen sixteen proving themselves to be worthy of these new powers. After years of studying, I have determined that I've found the right people for the job I'm asking of them.

* * *

Weeks ago...

Deep within the mountains, there exist a shrine that is dedicated to the first tribe leader of the local area. Well, it used to be, but then a few years back, it was used as a storage place for the two evil leaders that were sent here to be sealed. A group of explores are currently visiting the temple, probably to check on the seal. "Here we are," the tour guide announces. "The sealing place of Black Cross Fuhrer and the malevolent witch Rita Bandora. Defeated decades ago, they are sealed in these two urns on the region of Columbia."

The explorers entered a room that is very small. The stone is gold in coloration, and there are elaborate carvings on the walls and ceiling. At the center of the room is what appears to be a coffin. At the rear is a table. On it are two urns.

"Seriously?" one of the explorers questioned. "They were killed off, like, forty-two and twenty-four years ago respectively, and they sealed them both on this location. Far from where they were defeated. Why? What's the logic behind this? Who places recently killed off bad guys into a tomb of a tribe leader?"

"Apparently, according to the records, the region is famous of its effect on seals," the guide explained. "For some strange reason, the seals can only be broken by an outside force. I don't really want to know how they managed to gather up that data. Also, they are ridiculously strong. Just take a look at the two seals on the two former camping areas."

"I'm pretty sure that these urns contain the ashes of these two infamous leaders," the stubborn explorer said.

"Seriously, Bulk?" the guide asked. "You assume that the only thing that remains of both Fuhrer and Rita are ashes. The records disagree. According to them, they were never burned down by any rangers."

Bulk just scoffed at the tour guide. "You think that's true?" he said in a mocking manner. "Here! Let me prove it to you!" Bulk walks up to the table, reaching out for he lids.

"Wait!" one of the explorers warns. "Don't do it Bulk!" Too late. "Professor" Bulk has opened the lid, breaking the seal. "Oh, great! Now you've done it!"

"Done what?" Bulk asked.

Out of the urns, two streams of black dust spill out of the urns "You've broken the seal of these two bad guys" the our guide explains. "And now, they're out there in the world. Unleashing decades worth of anger build up. Nice job, Bulk. You have managed to get yourself fired from the archaeological industry. The Bokengers will never forgive you for this!"

On top of the tomb, shrine, the streams of black dust settle down, forming two human shaped beings. One is an old woman wearing a brown cloth/mantle and a horned hat. The other is a man in black wearing a helmet with a black cross. It is no doubt, the first two main villains the rangers have faced. Witch Rita Bandora, the mage that fears dinosaurs. And Black Cross Fuhrer, founder of an evil society. After decades of unrest, they have been released.

"Ah! The breath of fresh air!" Rita cried out. "After twenty-four years of being crammed into that urn, I'm free! Time to unleash my anger."

"Don't you mean, OUR anger?" Fuhrer reminded.

Rita turns her head towards the source of the voice. "Oh, hi there, Fuhrer," she greeted. "I didn't noticed that you were right there next to me."

"I'm right next to you for years," Fuhrer reminded. "Well, it's time to be the leader that we missed for so long. Complete the task that those pesky rangers have denied us. And most of all, BUILDING AN EMPIRE!"

And with that, the most infamous threats rangers have ever seen has risen again in a different world. It'll be a matter of time before their revenge plans succeeded. Little did they know, there's a ranger team that is brewing.

* * *

The town of Granite Falls is a mysterious place. Near it's town limits are several temples dated to times long ago. Near one of those, two young explorers have entered a temple deep within the woods. Behind them are sheets of a parachute. These two teens have known each other for quite some time, but this moment will be one of the most significant moments they'll ever experience. They're about to step into a new chapter in their life. As former rangers, their respective teams have longed for a new ranger power to replace their old, outdated ones.

The prismatic-haired girl is the famous Rainbow Dash. Her home city is Canterlot City, located northwest of her current location. She's an athletic little lady with a love for sports and likes to brag a lot. Sure, she might be active, but she tends to be a little lazy. But when she's on her active days, boy, can she do a lot. She has light cyan skin and magenta-red eyes. Her attire is olive green adventure clothing over a white shirt, plus a white and green had for good measure. This is not her usual attire, by the way.

The cobalt-haired boy next to Rainbow is Sonic, Like Rainbow, he is athletic, has an ego, and is a brilliantly lazy boy. His skin is a mix between light cerulean and light blue, plus he has emerald green eyes. His comes from Emerald City in the Knothole district, located southwest of his current location. His attire consist of brown adventure clothing over a white shirt. Around his neck is a chocolate brown handkerchief. This is also not his usual attire.

On their hands are a pair of gloves. Rainbow has black hand warmers, while Sonic has white hand wraps. Oddly enough, on their right wrist, there is a strange looking watch, with a hole pointing up the forearm. According to the one who gave them these, they will be their new ranger powers.

They're here at the temple to look for the remaining devices that look like the ones they own. It's the only way that they can being the new ranger powers to their friends.

They opened the doors and entered the temple, taking in the vastness of the temple.

"Whoa! This place is so awesome!" Rainbow said, venting out her excitement.

"What is this place?" Sonic asked as he looks around.

The find themselves in a large room containing several doors, each a different color.

"Welcome, rangers to the Columbian Ranger Temple," a voice greets them.

"Huh?" Rainbow said as she paused in her tracks. "Did I feel something on my wrist?"

"It's probably our devices," Sonic replied. "Might be reacting to this place."

Rainbow shook her head, not seeing that the reaction to the temple is not the only thing. "No, seriously," she says. "I swear that I felt something moving on my wrist."

"This place contains the devices that you'll give to your friends," the voice continued.

"It's that voice again," Sonic observes. "Why does it sound so clear to me?"

"It's that vibrating motion again," Rainbow points out. "What's going on with my body?"

"Future rangers, I'm speaking to you directly from your devices," the voice explains.

This has Rainbow freaked out. "Wah! My device! It can talk!"

"Relax, young ranger," the voice reassures. "This thing has communication properties."

"Phew!" Rainbow signs, placing her hand over her heart.

"Excuse me, whoever this is," Sonic said. "What can we do in this temple?"

The voice explains. "This temple contains seven chambers all centered on cooperation. Well, there were seven, but the chamber in the back in currently blocked off. Someone has explored there before and taken the treasure there. There are six chambers filled with challenges for you to conquer. Good luck my new rangers. I'll be waiting in my place until you can complete all the available challenges."

"Okay...that's very interesting," Sonic replied. Then he looks around. Now, where should we start? We have plenty of options so-"

"Let's try that chamber first!" Rainbow said, pointing to the doorway to the far left.

"Sure," Sonic nodded in agreement. "Let's do that one."

"Race you there!" Rainbow teased. Then she ran towards the chamber.

"Oh, Rainbow. Still has that competitive spirit that I know even since the day that I met you," Sonic recalled. Then he realized something. She's about to leave him behind! "Wait...hey! Wait for me!" Sonic ran after Rainbow, and so begins their expedition to find all of the devices.

* * *

One by one, the duo tackled each chamber. The first one that they visited involves carrying a container across the room. Their wrists are locked in place as they traveled along. Once they reached the end of the chamber, they placed the container down, revealing its contents. Inside the container, there are two devices. One of them has a gold coloration, while the other is purple with streaks of magenta and pink. Rainbow and Sonic's hands are released and they claimed their prize. Rainbow hesitates to grab the device, but Sonic reassures her.

The second involves them traveling through a corridor that is split into two. The levers on each side only activated the door on the other side, so the duo must cooperate if they ever hand to get the prize. After the doors are a series of cranks and spinning platforms. Once that's done, the prizes are just up ahead. They are another pair of devices. One red, one orange.

The third has Rainbow and Sonic finding themselves linked by a rope upon entering the room. Beyond them is a long winding route of many twisted path. The rope provides a catch. Should one of them fall, they'll have to restart this room all over again. A few mistakes later, they've finally managed to reach the end. Their prizes are a pair of nearly identical pink devices.

The fourth chamber involves one of the two reading the instructions while the other tries to unlock the door. Rainbow is playing the role of the teacher while Sonic is playing the role of the disarmament person. Sonic is unable to look at he instructions, and Rainbow is unable to see what the lock looks like. No bombs are involved in this task, but the two still feel stressed out after that. Once the door has been unlocked, it opens, revealing the duo's prizes. Two green devices. Just like this room's ambient light. Though, one of them seems to have some yellow in there somewhere.

The fifth chamber takes place in several slippery rooms. At the end of each room are two buttons, both of which must be pressed down at the same time in order to advance. The nearly friction-less surface and the frigid atmosphere makes this a challenge to get though. All that athletic training has really paid off, as both Sonic and Rainbow have managed to finished the chamber and claim the two white devices as their prize. Though, not without a new slips and falls here and there.

The sixth and final chamber has them going through a maze. But here's the catch. The maze is impossible to complete, as there is no way to reach the other side of the room. Luckily, there are several walls which can be switched off at he push of a button. Thing is, the button must be held down for the walls to go down. Predictably, the two have made it. After several attempts to reach the end. Going through a maze without a map is hard. Their final prize was a pair of two devices yet again. Both devices' display has a gold edge, with one being purple and the other being black.

After spending what seems like two hours in there, Sonic and Rainbow took a break near the pedestal in the middle of the central chamber. They are pretty tired after all that exploring. On the floor are the devices that the two have collected, all scattered around.

"Phew!" Sonic said wiping the sweat off his head. "That should be the last of them!"

"Man, I'm so tired from doing all that running," Rainbow breaths heavily.

"Good job, new rangers," the voice congratulates. "With your cooperation, you have managed to collect all the available devices of this temple."

"Why, thank you...whoever you are," Sonic tried to thank. "What's your name?"

"I would tell you now, but I'll save it for later," the voice answered. "You still have more rangers coming your way. Oh, and here's your reward. Come up to the pedestal to claim it." Emerging form the pedestal are six cylindrical gems. They are of various colors, but each has white end caps. There's a red one, an orange, yellow, cyan, blue, and a purple gem. "And if you need a way to carry all these devices easily, don't worry. I have something for you." Emerging from the pedestal are two briefcases.

Sonic and Rainbow walk up to the pedestal and inspects the gems. "Six gems?" Rainbow observes. "They all look pretty similar other than the color." She then looks at Sonic. "Should I be worried? Is something going to happen when we grab them?"

"Looks like you've been reading one too many stories about adventurers," Sonic commented in a snarky tone.

"There's nothing to worry about, young ranger," the voice reassured. "You can safely grab them. Nothing bad will happen to you."

Rainbow looks worried. "Sonic...should we trust this thing?"

"Oh, don't worry," Sonic reassures again. "It's not like a boulder is going to fall down on us. Here, let be show it to you." Sonic grabs the blue gem. Rainbow crouches down with her hands over her head. She expects something to happen, but so far, nothing. "See? Nothing to worry about."

Rainbow has her confidence boosted up. She stands up and grabs the cyan gem without a second thought.

"Give these to your friends," the voice ordered. The remaining gems floated towards their hands. "And keep the devices under your protective grip. There's no telling that there is some evil doer is going to snatch these things."

Later, Sonic and Rainbow are packing up to leave the area. A helicopter will be there to pick them up. They are about to place the devices into the briefcases, except that there is one problem. They don't know where the devices goes.

"Um...Rainbow?" Sonic asked. "I'm not sure which devices goes where. Some of them look the same!"

"You must not be looking hard enough," Rainbow answers. "Here, take a look at that." Rainbow points out to Sonic's briefcase.

Sonic stared at Rainbow, wondering what she's talking about. "What is it?" he asked.

Right there," Rainbow pointed out. "Above where the devices go. There's an engraving of a symbol."

Sonic takes a look at his briefcase and sees a symbol of a ring. Then he takes a look at Rainbow's and is has a horseshoe "You're right. I didn't catch that the first time around."

"Ah, I see something on the bottom of the devices," Rainbow observes. "An engraving of a horseshoe on this one. Hmm. Maybe all the devices with the horseshoe symbol go with the horseshoe briefcase. And the ones with the ring symbol, they go with the ring briefcase."

"Sounds like a good idea," Sonic comments. "Really clears up the confusion since some of these devices are nearly the same color, but it is very hard to distinguish each other apart without additional details."

After a few minutes of organizing, they are ready to leave.

"Alright," Sonic announced. "We are all packed up and ready to go."

"Well, it's nice seeing each other again," Rainbow said. "Man, we are seriously bumping into each other a lot in recent times, don't you think?"

"I would be surprised," Sonic remarked. "Considering that there is a train line that connects both of our home cities."

"That project was really worth it," Rainbow added. "I wonder how long it would take to connect the entire region of Columbia?"

Sonic pondered for a moment, taking into consideration the rate new line are being constructed. "Probably won't take long," he answered.

Sonic and Rainbow opened the door to the temple and they prepare themselves to leave the area. However, after they opened the door and seeing the sunlight, they are greeted by a rude, harsh voice.

"Aha! I've got you now, rangers!" one of the monsters yelled. The two jumped at this voice. The voice came from a purple...thing with some horns on its head. To his left is what seems to be a forest nymph. Meet Horn Titan and Forest Titan, Fuhrer and Rita's latest attack plan.

"Sonic...who are these freaks?" Rainbow asked, clinging on to his arm.

"I-I don't know, Rainbow," Sonic answered. "I've never seen these two before. But by the looks of things, this might not end very well."

"You two!" Forest Titan demanded, holding his hand out. "Give us that briefcase! That belongs to Fuhrer!"

"Fuh-what?" Sonic shook his head after hear the name. He then remembered something about that name. "I thought he was defeated!"

"Stop bluffing, you fool!" Horn Titan yelled. "Give us these changers! Or else you'll suffer some dire consequences."

Sonic and Rainbow both have a panicked look on their faces. They took one last look at each other before running in opposite directions. What no one expected was for them to run off into the distance at high speed.

"What?" Forest Titan said.

"Hey, where did these two go?" Horn Titan asked, stomping on the ground in panic.

They looked around for their two targets. They have taken what they're searching for away from them. They don't really know where they're heading. They moved so fast that it seemed like they disappeared into someplace else.

Forest Titan grew frustrated over not being able to find the rangers. "Why are we standing here for? After them!" he asked.

* * *

Somewhere in Canterlot City lies a movie studio called Columbia Motion Studios. The company behind it is famous for several films, though not as many as other places. Many directors with the studio often use locations within Columbia, often using them as stand ins for various locations around the world.

The studio is currently in the middle of producing an adaptation of the first Daring Do novel. The books are a huge favorite of Rainbow Dash, so much so that the studio invited her to see its production and point out any inconsistencies. Somehow, she invited some of her friends to come over.

Outside the studio, but within the grounds, are three teens and a preteen. They seem to be looking at the sky, waiting for their two friends to come back.

Miles Prower is the preteen that's watching the sky. He is clad in yellow, from his hair to his skin. Even the aviator's jacket, which he usually wears, is yellow. Miles is the tech-geek of Sonic's friends, and is the smartest out of all of them. Sonic and Miles have known each other for years. Currently, no one knows where his parents have gone. Some say that they died, others claimed that they went missing. But until he finds them, he has to live with his aunt Zooey. Being young, he is the shortest out of all of Sonic's friends.

Knuckles is the red, tall, muscular guy who is also a friend of Sonic. He is donned in tribal clothing given to him by his mother, Tikal. His skin seems to be a bit darker than the rest of the team. His relationship with Sonic started out rough, with the two of them often clashing when they encountered each other. This behavior still happens to his day, though not as often as it used to.

Applejack is the resident cowgirl among Rainbow's friends, contrasting Knuckles' native origins. A blond girl with a healthy tan, she is taller then her friends, though only by a few inches or centimeters. As her name implies, she is a member of the Apple family, working at a farm that produces a lot of Columbia's food. As her name also implies, she is a little clumsy at the hands. Don't trust her to het behind the wheel; it never ends well.

Lastly, there is Twilight Sparkle. The brains of Rainbow's friends. Unlike Miles, who was known his respective speed demon for years, Twilight only knows Rainbow for about 4 months. She's a purple girl with a streak of pink and magenta in her hair. She is wearing a dark purple jacket over her uniform that she wore at her old school. She and Rainbow are both involved in an incident that involved a mysterious device that she picked up a few years ago which turned her into a demonic being, but only for about half an hour.

Anyways, the four friends waited outside for their friends' return.

"Man...I am feeling very worried about the safety of those two," Twilight said.

"Don't fret about it for too long, Twilight," Applejack reassures. "It's only been a day since they were sent of on an exploration adventure."

Meanwhile, Miles is sitting on a bench with his hands placed at his cheeks. He appears to be very tired, "I wish I could go home right now," he groans. "Without Sonic around, I feel very homesick."

"I'm sure that they'll come back soon, Miles," Knuckles replied. "I think that they will be returning right around dinner time." Miles only groans in response to that.

Suddenly, there is some rustling going on with the foliage. It is accompanied by a strange rumbling.

"Wait a second," Twilight said, holding her hand behind her ear. "Does anyone hear that?"

"Hear what?" Knuckles asked.

"It sounds like something is going on out there," Twilight replied. "Something like...a tremor."

"Um...we aren't near any fault lines, are we?" Applejack asked.

Suddenly, two familiar figures emerge from the foliage. It appears that Rainbow and Sonic have returned, but they also seem to be holding a briefcase on their hands. On their faces are some gashes and bruises.

"Ahhhh!" they screamed as they jumped out.

"What," Miles spat out in disbelief.

"Rainbow and Sonic?!" Twilight called out. "What are they doing here?"

Then they land. Hard. On their faces. In the concrete.

Sonic lifted his head from the ground, covering the bruise he just got. "Ow..." he groaned.

"That...really...hurts..." Rainbow replied, also covering her face.

Everyone rushed over to help them up.

"Rainbow Dash! Sonic! Are you two okay?" Twilight asked.

"What's with the bruises?" Knuckles asked, taking note of the cuts.

"Well, we-" Sonic began, but Rainbow cut him off before he can continue further.

"We've got no time to explain!" Rainbow shouted, startling them. "I'm...kind of in a panic mode right now."

"Why?" Miles asked.

"First off. let us give you something," Rainbow answered. "Two, in fact."

"Oh, right!" Sonic remembered.

The two place down their briefcases on the ground and open them up. Inside each of them are six wrist worn devices, each of them are in a different color. The friends look at them in awe.

"Whoa!" everyone said.

"What are those thing?" Twilight asked.

"They look just like the device you have Sonic," Miles observed.

After a while, the others noticed that some of them are glowing.

"Uh...why are they glowing?" Miles asks.

Sonic didn't give out an answer. "Pick them up and wear it on the wrist of your choice," he ordered. "I have no idea why they are going that."

The others don't know what's going on, but they did what Sonic told them. They reached out and grabbed each of the glowing devices. Miles grabbed the gold device, while Knuckles grabbed the red one. Applejack reached out for the orange device, while Twilight grabs the purple one, her hand shaking as she reaches out to it. They inspected their devices, before placing them on their wrist, where the devices quickly attacked themselves. After their friends grabbed their respective devices, Sonic and Rainbow closed their briefcases and stand up.

"Also, we have this to give you," Sonic continued as he reaches for his pockets. Rainbow realizes this and quickly searched around her pockets for the other gift. They each pulled out two gems.

"Gems?" Applejack questioned.

"Take them as well," Sonic explained.

The four friends were unsure if they should trust their friend, but decided to go with it and reach out to grab their respective gems. It didn't last very long, as before the gems can be taken, two monsters appeared out of the foliage.

"There they are!" Forest Titan called.

Sonic and Rainbow turned to the source of the voice. "Aw, crud," Sonic groaned. "They've followed us here!"

"I knew that I would found you here," Horn Titan growls.

"Don't think that your super speed is going to take you very far," Forest Titan added.

Sonic and Rainbow both pulled the gems out of their friends' reach and pocketed them. They stand in front of their friends, as if they're trying to protect them.

"Who are these two?" Twilight asked.

"Don't ask us," Rainbow responded. "I don't remember seeing these two before."

"I knew that you should've given us these changers," Forest Titan told the friends. "So, give them right now! Or else."

The hearts of the two blue heroes begins to pound heavily. They breathe harder and deeper as time passes.

"You can't give it to them, Sonic," Miles told his friend.

"They have no choice!" Horn Titan yells as he charges right in.

"Brace yourself!" Sonic commanded as Horn Titan draws closer.

Everyone else cower in fear as Sonic and Rainbow braced themselves for the attack. Then, Horn Titan strikes. The rest of the friends scuttled back as they see their leader(s) struggle to hold the monster back. Some grunts can be heard as the attack rages on. Then an explosion occurs, sending Horn Titan walking back.

"That does it," Forest Titan stated.

"There is no way that they could survive that," Horn Titan added.

From the front, there is nothing but a wall of smoke. From the back, the friends saw the transformation that will change their life.

"Gah!" Sonic and Rainbow grunts as they cleared the smoke. Well, it sounds like them, but they have been completely replaced. There is a person clad in blue armor with several bits of stone and metal on the breastplate, shoulder pads, and kneecaps. Same goes with the person in cyan armor. Weirdly, a familiar looking hair is flowing from the backs of the heads. On the back of the two people, there seems to be a jet-pack-like device. Strapped to the blue person's back is a scabbard with a gold handle sticking out over the right shoulder. On the cyan person's left waist, there is another scabbard with a white handle sticking out.

"What?!" Horn Titan gasped in shock. "But how?"

"Power Rangers?!" Forest Titan gasped. "Wha...I wasn't told that they exist here!"

"Sonic...Rainbow..." Twilight said while still surprised. "What...what happened to you two?"

"Is this..." Sonic began, "...my new form?" Sonic then takes a peek over his shoulder and sees a familiar hilt. "We meet again, my sword," He says. "It's good to be back with you."

Meanwhile, Rainbow was staring at her hands and armor. "This is amazing!" she shouts. "I feel very powerful AND I got my sword back!"

Everyone around them nodded in agreement. That is, until they look forward and saw something lunge towards them.

"Watch out!" Knuckles alerted.

Sonic and Rainbow both snapped back to seeing in the front. They saw the two monsters charging right in. At this point, their instinct took over and they also charge right in.

Rainbow proceed to sheath her sword and fight Forest Titan with her fist. They traded blows with each other, but Rainbow seems to be dodging most of Forest's attacks. Being desperate to turn the tides, Forest summons some vines and locks Rainbow's leg in places.

"Ha ha ha!" Forest chuckled. "You are locked right in place. Now, you have no escape!"

Rainbow struggled to escape the grasp of the vines. She finally broke free from the vines and proceed to to kick Forest Titan in the face. "Lucky for me, I have a black belt in karate," she said.

Meanwhile, Sonic was busy dodging Horn Titan's charges with his newfound super speed. He flash steps back and forth, which begins to annoy Horn Titan quite a lot. He finally resorted to grabbing Sonic by the leg.

"I've got you now, ranger!" Horn Titan taunted.

With one of his legs stuck, Sonic proceed to smash the hand with his other foot, which causes Horn Titan's grip to fade instantly allowing Sonic the time to escape. Horn Titan wailed as he grasp his hand in pain.

After this, Sonic and Rainbow returned to their starting position, right in front of their 4 friends. They watched as Horn and Forest wailed in front of them struggling to find their footing.

"Now I'm really annoyed!" Horn yelled.

"You leave us with no choice!" Forest cried as she and Horn charged straight towards Sonic and Rainbow.

The others cuddled in fear as the monsters draw closer. When the two titans are just a few feet away, something ticked inside of both Sonic and Rainbow. They grabbed their swords as time seem to slow down. Then, just before impact, they quickly unsheathed their swords, slicing them right through the two titans. The titans scream in pain as they're sent backwards by the strike.

"Wha-what happened?" Miles stuttered.

"Did they just..." Twilight muttered, trying to find an answer to what she had just witnessed.

Sonic only realized that the blade of Rainbow's sword nearly hit his chest, stopping just inches from hitting him. "Hey, watch where you swing that sword of yours," he yelled. "You nearly hit me!"

Rainbow then noticed that she's right next to Sonic. "Oh! Sorry about that," she apologized. "Next time, stand a little farther from me when we do that trick."

"Oh, the Fatal Draw..." Forest Titan groaned. "One of the deadliest attacks a knight can do. Oh, this hurts so bad. Why didn't I see this coming?"

Sonic and Rainbow both get into a ready stance with their swords. Then, suddenly, their swords begin to glow and attach themselves to each other. Sonic and Rainbow are pulled closer together by this. What they are now holding is a combination of both of their swords with them each holding one of the hilts. They and the friends are amazed by this. The two titans, on the other hand, seem to have taken a more worried appearance.

"What is this?" Horn Titan asked.

"Whatever that is, it's certainly not a good sign," Forest Titan answered.

Sonic and Rainbow look at each other in the eyes and nod in agreement. They don't know what they have created, but their instincts told them to attack. With both of their hands, the two rangers attacked the two titans with their combined sword. As they strike, the sword suddenly gained length and glowed yellow. The attack was like a really powerful laser beam to the two titans, as they wailed in pain as the sword slices through them. Then, the sword returned to normal sized and separated into two.

Several explosion surround the two titans as they breathe their last breath.

"You may have won this fight, rangers," Forest Titan screamed. "But this won't be the end of it!"

Horn Titan and Forest Titan both disappear in a large fireball. Sonic and Rainbow returned to their archaeological outfits as they braced themselves from the explosion.

"Well, that was a strange experience," Sonic remarked. "Isn't it?"

Rainbow inspects her device on her right wrist. It seems to have a gem sticking out the back. "I don't know what to say, my friends," she says. "I have no clue what happened, but this is truly bizarre."

Their friends walked up to them, unable to say a word about what had happened.

Meanwhile, above the trees where no one is looking, a mysterious and suspicious drone watches over the friend's action. It is recording everything it has seen and is beaming the intimation back to the owner's hideout.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

For those returning, you may notice some slight alterations. Yes, I altered the events to better reflect the events going on in the prequels.

When I started this project, I never anticipated me expanding this universe that I'm creating. I never anticipated myself finding new things to add to this project of mine. I was originally intended for this to be a part of a wider universe, where several sentai teams coexist with each other. That turned out to be too ambitious for me to handle, so that got toned down to simply a Sonic and My Little Pony crossover with sentai elements thrown in.

Little did past me know about the rabbit hole I was about to put myself in.

I would later got the idea of having a prequel to the series to explain the ranger's origins. And well, as that was being developed I didn't realize how much the earlier episodes conflicted with continuity. So I went back and altered a few things to better reflect the new continuity I'm creating.

Turns out that there wasn't a lot of things to alter. Just swap out a few words and I'm done. I had planned to do a prequel ever since I first wrote this, but I didn't expect myself to do a prequel series where these teenagers were once rangers. Oh well.

Expect more changes to the earlier episodes as I go back and fix some mistakes and continuity errors. Or another episode of Gemrangers. Who knows what the future will hold.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters belong to Sega

My Little Pony characters belong to Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers by Toei Company/Saban Brands


	2. Episode 2: The Ranger Test

**Season 1, Episode 2 (Rewrite)**

 **"The Ranger Test"**

* * *

Twilight has only been part of Rainbow's group for a few months and she's not feeling very confident. Rainbow notices this and decides to test her new friend to see if she displays the qualities that she would like to see.

Meanwhile, a new threat that's coming into Canterlot will add two more rangers into the core team, one veteran, one new. The new adventures of the two teams as rangers has only just begun.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

A few hours ago, two monsters have attacked the studio grounds with the intent of getting those devices and gems that Sonic and Rainbow are carrying. With the help of the gems turning them into some sort of superhero, they were able to defeat the two monsters. Though, they mention that they were sent out by Fuhrer, a boss that hasn't been seen since the Legendary Ranger War that happened a few years back. If the events even existed in this universe.

But enough talking. The six friends at the studio are at the office of the director of the movie, Canter Zoom. Sonic and Rainbow have returned to their normal, everyday outfits of the day.

Sonic's outfit consist of a white shirt with a face of some hedgehog named after him. Or was it the other way around? Anyway, he dons a red and white jacket and blue and white pants. On his head are yellow aviator's goggles. Why does he need them, who knows. On his feet are red, white, and gold sneakers for runners.

Rainbow's outfit contains some of the same elements. She has a white shirt with a multicolored lighting bolt in the front. She dons a blue and yellow jacket and pink and white shorts. On her feet are blue and silver sneakers.

In the office, everyone is explaining what happened out there. Even going so far as telling them that they used the relics to defeat the monsters of the week. Which turned out to be actual weapons and they are currently bonded with their respective users. Talk about a useful relic!

"Wow," Mr. Zoom commented. "It looks like what you've seen has got to be the most amazing thing ever! I should probably make a show about this."

Rainbow tilts her head when she notices that Mr. Zoom is displaying some of the same behaviors that she does when on the studio grounds.

"A new show?" Sonic questions. "Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Zoom, but we've been a bit out of practice as of late. Also, we're not actors. Why don't you...save it for later when we do have several weeks of training? Trust me, it'll be several times better. Also, we've haven't gotten all of our team members back into Rangers."

"I'm sorry about that," Mr. Zoom apologized. "It's just that I'm a huge fan of teams of transforming heroes in general."

"Uh...is there something wrong?" Rainbow asked.

Suddenly an idea just came to Mr. Zoom's head. He just noticed something that could be done with the names of the teams that the two leaders are currently in. He's looking at you, Sonic, Rainbow. "Oh! I almost forgot!" he blurts out. "We need a new name for your team! Let's see here...you're the leader of Team Sonic...and you're the leader of The Rainbooms...how about we call you The Sonic Rainbooms?"

Sonic and Rainbow, confused as to why the heck would they need a new name for the team, or the implications of this, decides to do what heroes do best. Flopping on the floor. I think they regret calling their teams the way that it was.

"Uh...was there something that I said?" Mr. Zoom wondered.

* * *

Fuhrer and Rita have gotten news that the monsters that they sent out has been destroyed.

"Those blasted rangers have defeated my new monsters that I just rolled out!" Fuhrer yelled, slamming his fist onto his table. "Defeated by an amateur who lost their powers once before, that's not going look good on my track record."

"I want these gems so badly now!" Rita added. "I once have no clue what these are capable of, but now I realize that why I needed them more than ever!"

"We, Rita," Fuhrer reminded, turning around towards his partner. "You mean we. As in, this is our goal, not just yours."

"Apologizes, my dear Fuhrer," Rita said. "I have come up with another plan for those rangers. Fuhrer! Send our next monster right towards where the ranger aura is the strongest!"

"You mean highest concentration, Rita," Fuhrer corrected. "That sounds way cooler and makes a lot more sense in this context.

"I hate it when you correct me," Rita grumbled as she looked away with her arms crossed.

"What did you say?" Fuhrer asked, having heard Rita's grumbling.

* * *

The next day. Rainbow was walking down the hallways of Canterlot High, the school that she attends. She is hauling her backpack around since yesterday. In it are the briefcases containing the devices.

"What a way to spend the weekends," Rainbow commented. "Traveling to a movie studio, then getting into a temple with an distant friend, and then defeating a monster with said friend. All in an entire weekend. Sure, it might feel short, but a lot of things can still happen even in the smallest of time spans. Well, as small as we are able to track."

She was mindlessly walking down the hallway to her first class of the day before being tripped over by someone. It was a brown boy with slightly lighter hair. It was Hoops, one of the bullies that will still not give on bullying the poor girl. She just can't catch a break when they are around.

"What now, Miss Crash?" Hoops mocked. "What are you talking about again?"

Rainbow gets up on her feet. "Screw you, Hoops!" she countered as she walks away. "I was promised a friendly environment in here, you know!"

Rainbow spends the entire day carrying that briefcase on her back. She was planning on giving it to her friends, but she found little opportunity to do so. So she waited until the school day ends and when everyone is at the local youth center.

"So...friends," Rainbow began. "You may have noticed something on our wrists here." She presents the device on her wrist to her friends.

"These watches?" Thunderlane observed. "I don't remember you owning a watch like this before. Do you?"

"Oh! That looks wonderful on you!" Rarity gushed. "Where can I get one of those?"

Thunderlane, or as his friends like to call him, Thunder, is one of Rainbow's oldest friends. He is a dark gray teen with a electric blue hair in a Mohawk cut. He is currently wearing a yellow shirt with a black leather jacket over it. After several years of being apart, he finally sides with Rainbow after being pressured to join the various cliques in the school. He never felt interested in them, so he choose the only option available. Currently he is the only male member of Rainbow's team of friends. Don't ask me how the other girls even accepts him as a member.

Rarity is the white girl with the purple hair. A girl who likes to decorate her. She has makeup on her face, mostly her eyes. She happens to also obsess over the looks of others. In fact, Rainbow's first encounter with her involves Rarity figuring out a dress that will magnify Rainbow's beauty, what with er prismatic hair and all. Needless to say, Rainbow rejected.

"Oh...Thunder and Rarity," Rainbow replied. "These devices are more than a watch or an accessory. They are...well I'm not going to mention their exact functions right now," she explained. "And just in case you're wondering, here are your devices." Rainbow unzips her backpack and pulls out a briefcase. SHe sets it down on the table and opens it up right in front of her friend's eyes. Inside the briefcase are the remaining 4 devices. She has one of her own and has given two of them to Twilight and Applejack.

"Ohh!" Everyone said in awe. Except for Fluttershy who remained silent.

"They look kind of fun!" Pinkie said.

Pinkie is, well, pink. Formally a worker on a rock farm-err-quarry with no enjoyment, she has turned into one of the most fun loving girls out there. Now she currently works at a local youth center in the area, making sure everyone has a great time.

Fluttershy is Rainbow's childhood friend. They grew up together for years. She's a kindhearted person who just loves animals. She currently works at a pet center, where she maintains the health and looks of many pets before returning them to the owner. She's a timid and quiet person, so don't expect many words to come out of her mouth.

"Oh, that one would look perfect on me!" Rarity said, referring to the white device.

"Um...why are they glowing?" Thunder asked.

"Don't ask me," Rainbow replied. "I didn't know about them until now. Just take what suits you best. It'll work out." Everyone reaches out for the devices that fits them best. Pinkie grabs the pink device, Fluttershy grabs the light yellow. Rarity picks up the white device, while Thunder takes the black. Everyone takes a moment to inspects their device. "As for Twilight..."

"What?" Thunder asked. "What about her?"

"She's only been with us since the end of last school year," Rainbow explained. "I'm sure you'll remember the incident when she transformed into something horrifying and I jumped in and tried to yank her amulet out of her. Yes, I know. It's foolish. But enough talk. I have something to show her."

"And what's that?" Rarity asked.

"I'll tell you later," Rainbow said as she got up from her seat. "Take care, my friends." She then makes a break to the entrance of the youth center.

Just as Rainbow was about to leave, she was stopped by Hoops. "See you later in class, Crash!" he yells. Everyone turns their attention to Hoops and his cronies. Rainbow gives a mad stare at Hoops before leaving.

Before the rest of her friends left after the school day ends, Rainbow has told Twilight to stay at the sports area of the school while she brings her friends to the local youth center to give out the devices. Meanwhile, Applejack decides to leave for her farm in the outskirts of the city. Twilight waited at a bench, waiting for her friend to return. Just later, Rainbow has arrive like she promised. So far, Rainbow has only given the orange gem to Applejack, but not to Twilight. And this is her plan of the day.

"Hey Twilight!" Rainbow greets. "Glad you waited here like I instructed."

"Oh, hi there...Rainbow," Twilight greets back. "What are you doing here? Where have you been?"

"Well, I ask you to stay here while I go to my friends' hangout spot at the youth center to deposit the devices that I've been hauling around since yesterday," Rainbow explained. "Trust me, it was not easy finding opportunities to hand these out to my friends without being interrupted. Even during lunch time. So! Enough with that. Time to bring out the test."

This new information has Twilight stunned. Rainbow never mentioned about a test before she left. Twilight wasn't even informed about what this test is. So she does the most logical thing to do.

"What test?" Twilight asked.

"Here's the plan," Rainbow told Twilight. "We'll compete against one another at the sports field for a few minutes. If you can beat me in this match, I'll give you the purple gem to you and you'll join me part of this...ranger team let's say. And trust me. I'm not going to be bluffing the entire time."

Twilight is unsure of how this match will end. But she decides to go with it. "Well, it sounds like a terrible plan. But if this was for making you proud of me, then I'll go it!"

"That's the spirit!" Rainbow responds as she picks up a ball. "Now, let's do it!"

Twilight and Rainbow then head out for the sports field, ready to play their little game for some reason.

* * *

During the match, Rainbow and Twilight competed to see which girl can get the most points. Though, considering their experience, the match is a little lopsided. For some strange reason, Twilight was unable to make a single goal. Either Rainbow stole the ball while she's dribbling, or Twilight didn't tick the ball hard enough. Needless to say, the match ends after a few minutes, with Rainbow claiming a total victory over Twilight 7-0. After the match is done, Twilight collapses on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Oh...that was bad," she gasps for air. "That was really bad."

"Well that's pretty predictable," Rainbow said as she picked up the ball. "Something wrong there, Twilight?"

"Yes," Twilight answered. "I can't believe that I was a fool to compete against you in that match. I'm sorry, Rainbow, but I can't believe that I've failed you."

Rainbow was confused at what her friend said. "Failed me?" she repeats. "You have very high expectations of yourself, Twi. You've thought that you have failed me, that I deem you unworthy of being with me as a ranger. But you thought wrong. Instead, I see you as someone who is worthy of being a ranger, someone who can fight with me."

"Wait...what?" Twilight was stunned.

Rainbow then helps Twilight to get back on her feet. "I'm much better at sports than you could ever hope. Very few students could even hope to stand a chance against me. Many did not last even a minute against me before giving up. But you acted differently. Instead of giving up the moment you had the chance, you persisted. Even with the odds stacked heavily against you, you decided to continue to fight. You had heart and determination. That's the spirit that I like to see in a ranger. To me, it's what turns a ranger into a hero."

Twilight was bewildered. "So wait...so this was all a test? A test that was about...me?"

"No ranger in history has ever given up without a fight," Rainbow explained. "No matter how hard they fall, they always bounce back. And since you displayed those qualities, I will give you your gem." Rainbow reaches for her pockets and pulls out the purple gem. It is glowing brightly. She offers it to Twilight.

"But..." Twilight hesitates. "Won't this one turn me into a monster like the one that I transformed to a few months ago? During the last stages of the Columbia Games?"

Rainbow stops to recall the events of the games. She remembers that year being a total train wreak. One of the teams was really toxic to its own members, one of the school's sporting equipment went missing in the weeks leading up to the big event, and someone turned into a monster late into the games.

 _"Help...me!" Twilight screams._

Rainbow remembers Twilight activating some sort of amulet that was strapped to her neck. She recalls Twilight transforming into some she-demon named Midnight. And then Rainbow jumped in.

 _"Get off my leg, you fool!" Midnight screamed as she tried to kick Rainbow out of her grasp._

She remembers herself struggling to keep hold of Midnight's leg.

 _"Twilight! Get that amulet out of your neck!" Rainbow ordered. "It's too dangerous!"_

Then, they hear a mysterious voice.

 _"Stop this right now, young one," the voice commanded. "The power that rests inside that device is too powerful for you to handle. You are not trained enough to handle such power. I demand to to take that off! You're threatening the whole planet because of your careless actions!"_

 _Once the two touched the ground, they engaged in a battle for the device. Rainbow pulls the device away, while Midnight tries to force Rainbow to let go._

 _"Stop resisting!" Rainbow yells. "You're only making your problem worse because of it! This isn't a tug-of-war match! I demand you to stop!"_

Then, after a few minutes of struggling, Rainbow delivers a speech.

 _"Twilight! Stop right now! I see that you're all powerful, but you are a lonely person. Someone who is in desperate need of a friend. I may be great, but I still to friends to take care off. Genuine friends! Those 'friends' over there? They are not your genuine friends. Look at what they created out of you! Do you see the damage that you have caused? Do you realize the damage these jerks have been inflicting on you? DO YOU?!"_

Rainbow sighs after going through that terrible battle. She places her hand on Twilight, who looks very worried.

"Look, Twi," Rainbow reassures. "It's not like this one is dangerous. I bet this one is a tamer version of the device that you activated months ago. I can assure you that this one will not turn you into a monster. I know, because I read the text on those temple walls yesterday during that expedition. And boy, was that a wild adventure. Just grab the gem and insert it into the slot and we'll all be-"

Suddenly, a beeping noise is coming from the devices.

"Huh?" They said, turning their attention to the devices.

"A call?" Twilight wonders. "From our devices?"

"Let's hear who this one is from!" Rainbow said as she answered her device.

"Um...girls?" a southern voice said.

"Applejack?" Rainbow asked. "Why are you calling us? You are supposed to maintain your farm."

"There's a monster that had just ravaged through my fields," Applejack reported.

"Oh no," Twilight cried in a worried tone. "Something must've happened over there. Are you okay?"

"I'm doin' alright," Applejack responded. "Same can't be said for the trees, unfortunately. I'd better go replace some of them..."

"Let's check it out!" Rainbow ordered as she began to make a run.

"Hold it right there!' Applejack demanded, which stopped Rainbow to a screeching halt. "It recently passed through the Sweet Apple Acres area and is now heading to your location. I think. I'm arriving here in a short time. Don't panic. Stay right where you are and be prepared to fight."

"Umm..." Rainbow tries to think.

"Did she use the gem that you gave her earlier?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow recalls giving the orange gem to Applejack before school starts.

 _"Here, Applejack. You can have this." Rainbow hands over the orange gem._

"I have no clue," Rainbow answered. "She didn't mention using it."

"I wonder how our friends down south are doing," Twilight ponders.

Suddenly, there was another incoming call.

"Another call?" Rainbow asked.

"Quick! See where it came from!" Twilight ordered.

Rainbow answered her device. "How's it going over there?" Rainbow shouted to her communicator.

Sonic's voice answered. "Hi, Rainbow! Well it was a nice and normal afternoon before these guys show up," he explained as clashing noises are heard in the background. "Is this what the rangers have to deal with every week? I mean, facing off a horde is bad enough, but doing it a hundred times is really pushing the limits. Hey, Rainbow, how it-"

"RAAWWHHHHH!" something roared in the distance.

"What was that screaming into my device?" Sonic asked.

"Focus, Sonic!" Miles' voice said. "We have a horde to hold off!"

"Uhh...see you later, my fellow friends up north," Sonic closes off. "Have a great time while we have a bad one."

Another beep is heard signalling the end of the call.

"Rainbow...what's going on down-" Twilight tries to asked. But when something suspicious is visible...

"Here it comes!"

"What? Oh. dear. What is that thing-"

"RAWWWHHHHH!" the monster roared.

* * *

Twilight and Rainbow covered their ears as the roar continued.

"That roar was deafening!" Twilight yelled. "How can anyone retain their hearing with that around?"

Rainbow then spotted something down the street. It appears to be some sort of monster truck with an extra set of wheels at the roof. "Wait! Over there!" Rainbow points to the monster truck.

"Over where?" Twilight asked. Then she looks to where Rainbow was pointing and sees a monster truck. Only now, it is close enough that she could clearly see who is driving. It seems like one of her friends. "Is that Applejack?"

The truck marks a hard turn to the street in front of the school. "Howdy partners!" Applejack greets. "Hope you have been doing well while I'm absent!"

"H-How?" Twilight shudders. "How is she driving that thing proficiently? I thought she was very clumsy with the hands! You can't trust her behind the wheel!"

The monster then slams its hands right next to Applejack's truck. "Whoa!" she jumps. "Hey, keep your smelly hands away from my beloved monster truck." Applejack unbuckles her seat belt and hops off her truck. She then makes a mad run towards her friends. "Sorry I has absent, girls. I just had to come back to the farm. Should've seen that one coming."

"RAWWWWHHHHH!" the monster roared again.

Rainbow positioned herself in a ready position, as if she is about to kick somebody's butt. "Twilight! Applejack! Do what I just did!" Rainbow commanded. "After you inserted your gems into your device, of course." The other two pulls the gems from their pockets and inserted them into the devices. They then got into a ready stance. "Alright, girls. Are you ready to commit to the task of defending this world from the forces of evil? Are you ready to rejoin the ranks of teenagers with attitude that's been recruited for over twenty-eight years? Are you ready to join me as rangers once more?"

"We're ready!" Twilight answered, feeling assertive.

"Count me in!" Applejack responds.

Rainbow held her right arm out forward. "Then let's do it!" she shouted.

The three girls held their non-dominate hand (where their ranger activation devices aren't equipped in) in front of them, then pulled them back into the devices. As soon as the fingers make contact with the display, they then raised their devices up into the air. They shoot out a circle which soon descends down on them, putting them into their suits.

Rainbow got into the typical ranger suit, the same suit that she used the first time she used her ranger device. The other two got some personalized suit that seemed to fit their backgrounds. Applejack got an cowgirl suit, complete with a hat and lasso. Twilight received a mage outfit as her ranger form. It is a dark purple cloth, with a six-pointed star wand and a spell book strapped to the waist.

Once the transformation sequence ended, everyone takes a look at what they got.

"Ah!" Rainbow breathed in. "It feels good to be back in this suit."

The others decided to take a look at their suits.

"Hey! Look at me!" Applejack said. "I'm a cowgirl! They've really personalize this one to fit us."

Twilight takes a look at her new form. "I...I didn't transform into a monster this time around," she inspected. "And I still feel powerful. This is great news for me!"

"As great as it can seem," Applejack commented. "Right Rainbow?" She turns to where Rainbow once was and discovered that she was gone. "Rainbow?" Applejack tries to call. "Where'd she go?"

"Umm..." Twilight pointed out. "What is she doing over there?"

Applejack snapped and turned toward the monster. It appears to be in pain. A cyan comet zipped around the monster, leaving a rainbow trail behind. It stuck the monster multiple times, before finally landing in front of it. The comet dissolves to reveal that it was Rainbow all along who decided to charge headfirst into the situation. She has her sword out, but there was something else new that was behind her. A pair of cyan, transparent wings.

"Did...did she grew wings?" Applejack asked, still stunned over what happened.

Twilight doesn't seem to care about what's happening. She got distracted by her wand. "What's with this wand?" she asked as she look at her wand at different angles. "I don't really know what it does."

Applejack gave a disappointing stare towards Twilight. "Oh well," she continued. "Time to reawaken my cowgirl heritage." She pulls out her lasso and gets ready to throw it.

Rainbow was struggling to get a hit on the monster, as it leaves her little opportunity to strike. Wherever she went, the monster will turn towards her. Eventually, it turned its back towards Applejack, who has her lasso ready. She lops it into the monster, the loop sliding into the neck area. Then, it snaps tightly, forcing the monster to gag and gasp for air.

"Amazing job there, Applejack!" Twilight congratulates.

"Hurry!" Applejack ordered. "Find a way to restrain that monster! Stop that thing from moving!"

"On it!" Twilight responds. She then proceeds to open her spell book. "I wonder if I can make a tether beam...got it!" She reach a page with the spell of tractor beam. She then close the book and out it back into its pocket. Twilight then focuses her internal energy fight towards her wand and concentrates. Then, she fires of a beam of energy directed towards the monster's arms.

The monster struggled to get the lasso off of its neck. The task was made even harder because its arms are locked by a tether.

"Nice work there, friends!" Rainbow congratulated. "Now keep that thing in its place! Don't let this thing escape your grasp! It's time to do my finisher move."

"But Rainbow..." Twilight reminded. "Couldn't you have allowed us to finish that thing off?"

"Let's see..." Rainbow muttered as she inspected her arsenal. "I've got no lasso, magical powers, nothing that suggested a finisher..." She then took out her sword. "Well, just gonna stick with finishing this one off for now. Hope this works."

Rainbow then zips high into the air as the monster struggled to escape its confines. The other girls struggled to maintain the restraints. High into the air, Rainbow draws her sword and then dives downwards, with her sword above her head. Then, just before impact, she swings her sword down, carrying enough energy to break the monster's head.

The grasp of the lasso and beam broke off as the monster stumbled from the pain it has received. It groans in pain as the three rangers watch from the ground. Then, it lets out one final long roar before it falls down.

"This one has been finished off for now." Applejack said. "Why don't we-"

Suddenly, the monster began to glow, ever more brightly every second. Rainbow, realizing what's about to happen, took immediate action.

"TAKE COVER! IMMINENT EXPLOSION!" Rainbow screams, jumping away.

"What?" Twilight asked. "How-"

Rainbow takes her two friends and dives into cover. They reverted back into their civilian forms just as the monster exploded in a large fireball. It left behind a mess of rocks and debris. Rainbow. Twilight, and Applejack took a peek out of their cover, looking at where the monster once stood.

"That's a bit of a mess we have created right there," Rainbow commented. Then she notices that other than the street in which the monster was fought, nothing else was damaged. "Though, I wonder. How are the windows not broken by that explosion? Or how nothing else was damaged?"

"Are you okay?" a voice asked.

The trio then turned around and sees that their friends are coming towards them. They seem to be having their devices attached to one of their wrist.

"Oh, hi friends," Rainbow greeted. "How are you doing?"

"We just saw a monster rampaging through the city!" Thunder reported.

"Ohh! That was fun!" Pinkie hopped. "Do it again!"

"Is there anything broken over here?" Rarity asked.

"We're all fine," Twilight answered.

"What happened?" Thunder asked.

"Let's just say that I defeated a monster," Rainbow answered. "With some assistance."

"Twilight? Applejack?" Rarity saw the two friends standing with Rainbow. "What are they doing here?"

"We transformed into this...suit thing," Twilight explained. "And we gotten new powers because of it. I turned to a magician, something completely different from the last time I used any device."

"I turned into a well equipped cowgirl," Applejack explained. "You now? Just so that I can remind you of my heritage."

"Well, great job, Rangers." Rainbow then places her hands over Twilight and Applejack's shoulders.

"Rangers?" Applejack asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, after this incident, I shall call you Rangers from this point onward whenever we found ourselves in a situation like this."

"So wait," Twilight said as she tried to explain. "So we are a Ranger team? But none of our suits so far have been remotely identical."

"When is our turn?" Thunder asked. "When is it our chance to be a ranger just like you?"

"Oh just wait a little longer, friends," Rainbow chuckles. "You'll have your chance someday."

"So wait...what are these devices?" Rarity asked. "You said earlier that they are more than a watch or an accessory."

"I can explain what these devices are," Rainbow assures. "After we clean up this mess that I created, of course. So, who's willing to help me out? Then I can explain."

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Man, I can't stop myself from inserting a lot of shout outs to the franchises I'm basing this series off of. And it's only the second episode of the series. Well, a rewrite of the second episode if you have been part of the series since the day that it began.

Anyways, clearing up some points here. In this universe, "The Sonic Rainbooms" refers to the unification of the two teams, Team Sonic and The Rainbooms. Why their leaders decide to flop after hearing that name, only they know. It is not, however, the super-powered form of the canonical Rainbooms of the EG universe. Sorry to those who thought that. Seriously, it felt jarring to see that name in the official wiki for Friendship is Magic as it was never mentioned at all anywhere as far as I know.

Also, that comment about (re)joining the teenagers with attitude club that was formed over 28 years ago. That was a reference to Turborangers, which was the first series in Super Sentai to feature a team composed entirely of high-school attendees. Teenagers with attitude. Earlier than you expected. And no, they are not shifting into turbo this time.

That flashback scene with Twilight is almost identical to the climax of Friendship Games. Almost. There area few characters missing from that scene and the final battle wasn't anything like that in the actual movie.

Well, that's all I have to say. This is TheAPPstore, suspending my service due to maintenance. When we have an update, I will see you when it's coming.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters belong to Sega

My Little Pony characters belong to Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers by Toei Company/Saban Brands


	3. Episode 3: A Horde of Robots

**Season 1, Episode 3 (Rewrite)**

 **"A Horde of Robots"**

* * *

Another new threat to the rangers has appeared, and it's a familiar threat. This time, its a main antagonist from one of the two franchise that I'm crossing over. Some one that is definitely not seen in Super Sentai...

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Somewhere in Columbia, there is another lair. This one is definitely owned by some mad scientist, because the shell has a science-fiction feel. In fact, it is a lair that belongs to a mad scientist. The lone resident is a mostly bald, egg-shaped man in a red and white coat this is covering his entire torso. His legs are short, and his arms are freakishly long relative to his body. Covering his eyes is a seemingly opaque sunglasses. It is the one, the only, Dr. Eggman.

He is standing in front of a monitor. "Hehehe," he chuckled. "My plan to take over the world is almost complete. With this, I'll show the world what I'm truly made of."

Popping out of the command panel is a red, spherical robot. His name Orbot, an adviser of Eggman created by the doctor himself.

"Your plans are complete, master," Orbot announced.

"Ahh, Orbot," Eggman responds. "What's our status?"

"The army of robots is now complete," Orbot replied. "Your Egg Robo is nearly complete, but we don't need that for this plan to work. Everything we need is finished. So, where do we start?"

Eggman hopped to his keyboard and punched in some "random" numbers. He screen snaps to the location. A square building with four branches sticking out the sides. "There."

Orbot takes a look at the monitor. "At a high school? But why?"

"I sense a familiar energy radiating from the area," Eggman answered. "And I have just the perfect plan for this. Orbot! Deploy the robots when I give the signal!"

"As you wish, master."

* * *

Sonic starts his morning by walking towards Emerald High, the school that he currently attends. "What a way to spend the weekend," he remarks. "I went on an expedition with my old friend and defeated a monster ourselves. Yesterday was just amazing." He ponders for a bit. "Though, those monsters said that their master was Fuhrer. That name does not sound very good. Has he come back? If so, how? Maybe I should just forget about it. My head hurts just from thinking about it."

"Sonic!" an unsettling girl's voice calls out.

"Uh oh," Sonic notices. He recognize that voice. That belongs to Amy, a self-proclaimed girlfriend. The relationship is one-sided. While Amy loves Sonic, Sonic doesn't love her back. He turns to talk to her. "Oh...hi there...Amy. It's..uh...so nice to see you here." He then takes a look at her face. "What's with the face?"

"You promised to meet me at the park on Sunday!" Amy angrily answered. "Just for our date! Where were you?! Tell me! TELL ME PLEASE!"

"I...I didn't know we had a date scheduled yesterday..." Sonic nervously said. "Why are you so mad about it?"

"You are not hanging out with that girl, aren't you?" Amy screams. She pulls out her absurdly large hammer out of nowhere.

"Amy! Chill!" Sonic yells. "This is a school setting! Please stop being so violent."

"I WILL chase you down the hallway with my hammer. You're going to pay for this!"

"Enough of this nonsense!" someone said.

Sonic and Amy immediately stopped to look at the person in light gray. This color is on this boy's hair and suit. This is Silver, another one of Sonic's friends on campus. Hailing from a family of craftsmen, this fellow is one most reliable members you can have. Probably.

"Silver?" they both said.

Silver walked to his two friends. "Look Amy, we are a team, hired by our blue boy," Silver told. "He doesn't harm his buddies whenever he feels like it, so why should you? If he doesn't do it, then why shouldn't you?"

"Grrr!" Amy growled.

"Okay Amy, calm down!" Silver ordered. "Just get to your next class and we'll all be fine." Amy growls again and puts away her hammer. She promptly stomps towards the entrance. "Sorry about that, Sonic," Silver apologizes.

"Thanks for saving my skin, Silver," Sonic said. "And my bones."

"No problem!" Silver replied as he starts to walk away. "See you in another class! Or lunch. Or that youth center. Have a great day!" Silver leaves for the school.

"Girls," Sonic began while all alone. "I really don't like the ones who are obsessed with romance. What's wrong with their brains? Skewed priorities much?" Suddenly, his backpack started to shake and glow. He has stuffed the devices that he found yesterday into this bag, waiting for a chance to give these to his friends. They seem to be reacting to something. "Whoa! Calm down over there!" Sonic commanded. He begins to open his backpack and inspects the contents. In it, he can see that the pink and gray devices are glowing. "What's that? Did you detect some aura in the area? And it's coming from...oh crud!" Sonic realized that its too late. "I have no clue what triggered these things to glow in the first place! Who did that?"

Suddenly, Espio walks up near Sonic. Espio is the purple guy who is a descendant of a not-very-well-known ninja clan. He aims to follow in the footsteps of his grandparents. For some reason, he has a horn of hair as golden as his eyes. He has a serious personality, but inside, he is just as weird as all of his other friends. He used to be in a band called the Chaotix, but after their last concert, the band has since dissolved. Vector has moved north, Charmy has gone back to his home, and Espio is stuck with Sonic and his pals.

"Sonic, why are you freaking out?" Espio asked. "Have you've gone out of your mind?"

Sonic pauses for a moment before unzipping his backpack. "Oh, I forgot! I have a class to go to!" He sprinted away.

After a while, lunch comes in. During those hours, Sonic was too busy paying attention to his classes to get a single chance to hand these devices out. After leaving his last class into lunch, Sonic realized that he has been lugging these devices around for quite some time. He decides that lunchtime is the perfect place to hand these devices out, but only to two of his friends.

At the lunchroom, Sonic is joined by his 6 friends on campus. Miles, Knuckles, Amy (who is really salty), Silver, Espio, and Manic. Collectively, they are known as Team Sonic.

Manic is Sonic's younger brother. He hasn't been mentioned very much unless someone brought him up. That is until recently, when he now shares a space in the spotlight. He used to be a laid-back person with a itch for plans that benefited him. Now, he has become one of the most zany friends you could ever meet. Kind of like that party girl in the north. Wait...

"So, brother," Manic began while having his lunch. "Do you have anything to say during this lunch break?"

Sonic sipped his drink. "Well, I have almost nothing else to say in this time," he answered. "But what I can do is give these away to two of my closest friends." He reaches for his pockets and grabs two gems. One of them is yellow, the other is red.

"Hey, it's those gems from yesterday," Miles pointed out. Sonic offers the yellow gem to him. "What? Are you giving this one to me?"

"Sorry if I didn't give these to you earlier, Miles," Sonic apologizes. "I got a little...distracted let's say. Or maybe we weren't together at the time. Same goes with you, Knuckles."

"Aw, that's so sweet of you," Knuckles replied. Amy grumbles from the side. "But, why are you giving them to us now? Isn't there a trial we have to pass before we receive them?"

"I heard a voice in my head last night," Sonic recalls. "It told me that you two are worthy of receiving these gems."

"What did they do?" Manic asked.

"Miles, you are a bright bulb among my group of friends," Sonic explained. "When we have questions to ask, we will always have to to help us. Most of the time. But you are reliable enough to be worthy of getting this gem. Here you go." He hands over the yellow gem to Miles.

"Thank you Sonic!" Miles said.

"Knuckles!" Sonic calls. "You might be stubborn, and gullible, but your strength plays a key role in the upcoming battles. You know all the tricks in the book, able to smashing enemies with ease. With this quality of you in mind, I shall give you this red gem." Sonic offers the red gem to his muscular friend.

"Uh...sure. Why not?" Knuckles takes the red gem.

Sonic turns to the rest of his friends. "The rest of you, I'm sorry to say, but I have no other gems to give out at the time. Sorry about that."

"Well, I have a gem right at home-" Silver begins, but had his mouth covered up by Espio.

"Quiet, Silver!" Espio ordered. "Do you want any thieves breaking into your home any second? Sonic has made it very clear that gems like yours are very valuable. Remember Sonic's philosophy: preventive actions are more effective than emergency actions. If it's something that we can control, then we have the power to minimize the chance of it happening."

"Sorry about that," Silver apologizes in a muffled voice.

"Sonic has told us that we are fighting an experienced enemy," Espio reminds Silver. "Whoever we are fighting, that person will take any opportunity to launch an attack."

"Hey!" Amy yells. "Tone it down over there!"

An awkward silence fills the room after Amy yelled. Everyone stared at Team Sonic with a confused look.

"Um, guys?" Miles checks his watch. "We have food to finish, because we are running out of time!"

"Oh, right!" Sonic replied. "Must be ready for the next class period."

* * *

One the next class period, Sonic was in his history class which is currently hosted by retired archaeologist Mr. Drake. Drake is currently doing a lecture on the history of Columbia. Sonic isn't paying much attention to the lecture, as he is reading a history book that covers a similar topic.

"So, there was this famous explorer that hails from this region, and that was Professor Tony." Drake said. "He traveled through the lands of Columbia in search of all its secrets. He didn't find them all, by the way, but what he did find are these devices." Drake has an eye on Sonic's wrist. "Oh. Kind of like the one Sonic is wearing right over there."

The other classmates laughed for a bit before Sonic snapped.

"Hey!" Sonic yelled. "Keep me off of those lectures, Dr. Drake!"

"It's Mr. Drake, good sir," Drake reminded.

"Whatever," Sonic brushes off. "Just...just please stop mentioning anyone in this class in your lectures. I can hear everyone's collective groan from this seat."

"Aww..." the other classmates groaned.

Sonic faults on his desk, slamming it against it.

"Poor Sonic has a habit of doing that, right?"

* * *

The day continued as normal as the day ends. The after-school bell rings and the parking area floods with students. Sonic and his friends are walking out of campus.

"I always wonder," Silver said. "What's with you and your habit of planting your head against a floor or a desk?"

"I have no clue," Sonic answered. "It might be an instinct." He then notices that Amy is still looking salty, even through the entire day. He wonders why Amy is being like that for so long. "Something's wrong, Amy?"

This caught Amy's attention. "Oh, it's nothing," she replied. "It's nothing."

"Let me guess," Manic wonders. "It has something to do with Sonic, right?"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Amy shouted.

"Whoa there, Amy," Knuckles said. "You need to chill out."

"But he's my boyfriend!" Amy protested.

"Boyfriend?" Silver just shook his head. "That's just-gah!" He then turns to Sonic. "Sonic, do you ever show any...romantic relationships with Amy?"

"Come on, Sonic," Amy hoped. "Please tell me that you had feelings for me! Please!"

"Yeah..." Sonic thinks of an answer. "No."

"WHAT?"

"I may care for Amy, but I'm not in a particularly in a very strong relationship with her," Sonic explained. "Why do I even bother letting her join in again?" He stares off into the distance.

"Come on, Sonic," Amy begs. "You know that in your heart, you'll love me. It's just that you're too shy to admit it."

"Guys, can we please discuss this at the local youth center," Espio reminds everyone. "There are people leaving, you know?"

"Okay then," Sonic agrees. Then he turns to Amy. "Seriously, Amy. I think it's about time that you need to chill out."

* * *

One annoying walk later, everyone is at the youth center. While most of the crew is at one of the tables, Knuckles is sparing with a sandbag in the athletic area.

"So, when is it our turn to join your ranks?" Silver asked.

"Like I said, you need to wait a little longer," Sonic replied.

"WHEN IS IT TIME FOR ME TO FEEL CLOSER TO MY BOYFRIEND?" Amy screams.

"Hey, tone it down!" Espio yells. "There are other people hanging out at this place, you know?"

Everyone takes a look around them and sees that they are surrounded by eyes that are staring at them.

"I'm sorry!" Amy apologizes to everyone.

"I think your obsession levels are through the roof at this point," Manic remarks. "Hehehehe. Sorry, where were we again?"

"The gems and devices," Sonic reminded.

"Oh right! So, brother. When will we be getting our gems just like what happened with Miles and Knuckles?"

"I can go home and grab my gem there if I want," Silver said.

"Silver!" Espio berates. "What are you thinking? We discussed this earlier, you know?"

Suddenly, Sonic's device, Miles' device, and Knuckles's device are all beeping at the same time.

"Huh?"

"Ugg...that beeping is getting annoying." Sonic said. "Mind if I stop it?" Everyone nods in agreement and Sonic answered his device. "Hello?"

"We have an emergency at your school!" a familiar voice warns. "A horde of robots is invading it!"

"It's that voice again," Sonic notices. "I wonder if-" Then he realized what the warning was about. "Oh crud."

Knuckles walks up to the others with a towel wrapped around his neck. "Hey! What's going on?" he asked the others. "I was having a really intense workout."

Sonic stood up, getting ready to leave. "Miles. Knuckles," he called. "It's time to get going! We have a school to save!"

"You're calling us to join you?" Miles asked. "Sure, why not?"

"If you insist," Knuckles said at the same time.

"But what about us?" Manic asked.

"Your four will stay here," Sonic said. "Just keep everyone calm and keep yourself safe. Don't leave until I give a signal."

Sonic, Miles, and Knuckles all make a break for the door. Just after that, Silver jumps from his seat and attempts to leave the building, but was stopped by Espio. Again.

"He clearly said stay where you are, Silver," Espio reminded. "You're not going home to snatch your gem, are you?"

"I need to help them right now," Silver replied.

Amy got up from her seat. "Well, if that's the case, then I should be going right now."

Espio stopped her as well. "No, Amy! Sonic clearly said to stay here. It might be too dangerous right now."

"I can defend myself with my hammer, you know."

"It might not be enough. The reason Sonic decided to bring Miles and Knuckles with him is because he gave those gems to them earlier. We do not have those gems. Go ahead. Try to activate your devices without the gems inserted."

The other three friends besides Espio decided to activated their devices without the respective gems inserted. And...

"Nothing." Manic said. "Just nothing."

"See? I knew Sonic was a lot smarter than he looks. He probably did a lot of research while at the temple where he found these things."

"So, we're stuck here for now," Manic said. "Great. Any ideas to kill the time here?"

* * *

The trio makes their way onto the campus of Emerald High. What they saw was terrible. The entire parking area is filled with robots. It is very hard to see the concrete from this angle. The trees within the parking space are no longer there. And several robots have taken the liberty of stealing some spray cans and coating the campus with various crude images.

"Oh, great. That's perfect." Sonic sarcastically remarks. "Just what we wanted."

"You call trampled plants and vandalized concrete perfect?" Knuckles asked,

"Whatever we do, we need to clean this mess up before worse things can happen to this school," Sonic said as he gets into a ready stance. "We'd better ranger up just like what I did yesterday."

"But, couldn't we just charge right in?" Knuckles asked again. Miles gave him a rather nasty look.

"It might not be enough," Sonic told his friends. "Come on, guys. Do what I just did!"

Miles and Knuckles get into a ready stance as well. Miles, as his device is attached into the opposite wrist as everyone else, has his stance mirrored.

"Hey!" Sonic calls out. "You over there!" All the robots stop at what they are doing and turned their attention towards Sonic and his friends. "Vandalize this!"

With the opposite hand from the device, the three teens presses their devices. Then they point them towards the sky and fires off a circle, which descends on them and putting them into their ranger outfits. Sonic got the suit that he usually wears. Miles got an advanced engineer's outfit with a helmet and visor included. Not bad for a young hid. Knuckles got a tribal outfit that fits his lineage as a native.

The three new rangers stand in position ready to attack.

Before he makes a move, Miles takes a look at his weapon. "Huh?" He pulls out a giant tool that was strapped to his waist. "What's with this giant wrench?"

Meanwhile, Knuckles is really digging into his new outfit. "Aw, yeah! I get to really embrace my native heritage."

"Welcome to the ranger club, my friends," Sonic welcomes. "Let's go this!"

Sonic charges into the fight with his sword out. He slices through the many robots, but they seem to be surprisingly difficult to finish off. It took him several slashes just to defeat one robot. Predictably, Sonic was overwhelmed very quickly.

"Don't just stand there!" Sonic yells to his friends, who are doing nothing. "Come with me!"

Both Miles and Knuckles snapped and realized that their friend was in danger. Naturally, they didn't like that, so they charged right in and joined the fight.

Miles wildly swings his wrench around the battlefield. This is surprisingly effective, giving how inexperienced to fighting Miles is. Though, it could also be the robot's incompetence. Meanwhile, Knuckles punches his way into the horde.

When they finally reached Sonic in what seems like half a minute, they make sure to finish off the robots surrounding him. Once he is free, Sonic lets out a sign of relief and jumps up high into the air before slamming his sword into the ground, blowing away several robots within a small area. He then pulls the sword out of the ground.

"Boy this is insane!" Sonic said. "I wonder how our buddies up in the north are doing."

Remembering the device's ability to communicate between each other, Sonic tries it out. His first idea was to contact his friend and ally, Rainbow. So he does that.

"How's it going over there?" Rainbow's voice said from the device.

"Hey, Rainbow!" Sonic greets as clashing noises fill the air. "Well it was a nice and normal afternoon before these guys show up. Is this what the rangers have to deal with every week? I mean, facing off a horde is bad enough, but doing it a hundred times is really pushing the limits. Hey, Rainbow, how it-"

"RAAWWHHHHH!" something roared from the devices.

"What was that screaming into my device?" Sonic asked.

"Focus, Sonic!" Miles reminds. "We have a horde to hold off!"

"Uhh...see you later, my fellow friends up north," Sonic ends as he ducks under an incoming attack. "Have a great time while we have a bad one. Whoa!" He ends the call just as the attack swings back. Sonic then springs up and draws his sword again, breaking the robot.

After a while, there are very few robots remaining and the rangers are feeling very tired after all that battling.

"It's almost over!" Knuckles announced. "The numbers are thinning!"

"Keep it up! Soon we'll have...every...last...robot...gone...uh-oh." Sonic peters out when he sees a flying metal sphere with a glass dome on top of it.

"What is it?" Knuckles asked. Then he looks up. "Oh."

"What do I have here?" the mystery person asked. "Three teens busting my robots? That's unacceptable."

"Who are you?" Sonic asked pointing towards the sphere.

"I'm Dr. Eggman," the man answered as the dome opens up. "And I intent on taking over this school, and eventually, this entire region!"

"Hey!" Sonic yells. "Hands off my..." He looks away for a little while. "...Mom's position..." Sonic feels ashamed to reveal such information,

"Why the long face, blue boy?" Eggman asked. "Was it something that you do not want to reveal?"

"Keep your words off of him!" Miles shouted out. "He's our leader!"

This has Eggman puzzled. "A leader? Of what?"

"We're Team Sonic, of course!" Miles replied

"Miles!" Sonic snapped. "How could you?"

"Team Sonic," Eggman repeated. "That name sounds strangely familiar." He ponders for a little while. "Like I feel like I know it before, but I just cannot figure out when. Ah, looks like my plan to vandalize this campus has failed. Because you've destroyed every last robot with ease."

"See?" Knuckles said. "I told you that we didn't need our Ranger form to finish these off."

"Knuckles, they might seem fragile in small numbers or all alone, but in a horde like this, we just can't do it. It's too big. We can't handle such large hordes in our normal forms."

"That reminds me," Eggman continued. "I have an extra toy for you to play around with. Want to see?"

"I have this feeling that I can't trust you," Sonic said while crossing his arms.

"Good for you, blue boy," Eggman congratulated. "Because it's not even finished yet. Brace yourself for this, because I will destroy you. Have your fun while it last."

Eggman reseals himself in a glass dome and flies away back to his lair. With the danger now over, the three rangers reverted back into their civilian forms.

"Something tells me that this won't be the last time we'll be seeing him," Sonic said.

"At least the danger is now over and didn't extend beyond this campus," Miles reassured.

"Yeah. You're right." Sonic puts his device up to his mouth to make a call. "It is safe to leave the building now, friends," Sonic announces. "The threat has been eliminated. " He turns to his school, which appears to be in a bad state. "Bad news. Our school appears to been...vandalized. There's graffiti all over the place. Also, we have piles of scrap metal that's laying around on the parking lot. The graffiti may be distracting, but we can let the custodians take care of that. But this mess? We can't have that laying around. A car might get broken. So, who's with me?"

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

This episode takes place around the same time as episode 2 of this series, thus explaining the communicator call from that episode. So far, we have 6 rangers on this team,. spread across two separate teams. Or a single team. Who knows what the two teams dynamic is for now, but it will become a closer relationship as time goes on.

Oh, and look at what we have here. Another big bad that the rangers will have to face. And if you think that they will be limited to a single city, then think again. We've only just begun with this series. Who knows what other evil plans these three main villains will come up. Err, two separate organizations?

You just have to wait to figure out. I'm TheAPPstore, and I've run out of jokes about my name for now.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters belong to Sega

My Little Pony characters belong to Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers by Toei Company/Saban Brands


	4. Episode 4: The Boasting Magician

**Season 1, Episode 4 (Rewrite)**

 **"The Boasting Magician"**

* * *

A new girl comes into town boasting that she had great powers! And said that she wants to join Eggman's side. Uh...what? Naturally, the angers don't want anything out of this, so they tried to opt themselves out. But instead of getting out, they're now stuck watching her pretty lackluster performance. They are very disappointed by this.

When a bear decides to crash in the presentation, the rangers are going to need to add more rangers to help them finish the task at hand. And the next pair of their friends to receive their new ranger powers are...wait what?

Partially inspired by: FiM S1E06 "Boast Busters"

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

To begin their afternoon, Rainbow decided to check on Twilight's house to see how she was doing. What she saw in her friend's backyard is a crater. Something definitely fell at that place, so she invites Twilight to have a look.

"Nice...crater you have at your backyard there, Twilight," Rainbow commented standing in front of a fence. "Tell me. What happened here?"

Twilight closes her eyes as she explains away. "It was six years ago. Something fell out of the sky right into my property." She recalls a strange meteor falling on her yard as she explains. "My mom said that it came to us for a reason. She carefully removed the outer coating. Inside are eight devices."

"Oh." Rainbow seems interested. "What do they look like?"

"They look like the medallion that I wore during the Columbia Games," Twilight answered. She clutches the air in front of her chest.

Rainbow scratches her head in disbelief. "You have got that from that...thing that fell from the sky?" She then stares into the sky. "Speaking of which, why haven't you bothered to fill that crater?"

Twilight lets out a sigh. "I left it there to remind me what happened six years ago."

"Did you ever see that thing ever again?"

"No. It disappeared back into the sky after I pulled one of the star...things out. I have no clue what was going on but-"

"Attention friends!" Pinkie yells as she pops right between both Rainbow and Twilight.

"What? Pinkie?" They both said.

"We have an emergency!" Pinkie announced. "An aspiring magician has been spotted in Emerald City! We need to get down there fast!"

"Really?" Rainbow stares at the pink party girl in confusion. "Are you sure that this will be how we'll be spending our afternoon?"

"Yes! Of course!" Pinkie seems very paranoid. "Get to the train station immediately!"

"Why?" Twilight asked.

"Don't question me!" Pinkie yells before proceeding to drag her two friends to the station. "We'd better investigate who that person is!"

* * *

Sonic is at his room as usual, doing his homework for the day. As expected, the walls of his room are painted blue. His bed is has a brown checkered blanket and a green pillow. On the door wall is a series of shelves. They contain Tomatopotamus memorabilia and several plush toys of his hedgehog liking. On the bottom shelf are some coconut shells that he collected during a trip to the tropics.

Being a child of an authority figure can be rather tough, especially if said parent happens to be the principal of the school that you're attending. His freshman year there has often been met with jokes about his superiority over all others (even though he is equal to almost everyone else), but those died off as the school year ended. This year has been a little more mellow.

Sonic's homework time is cut short, as he is interrupted by none other than Manic.

"Brother?" Manic asked as he opens the door to Sonic's room.

"Yes, Manic." Sonic replies. "What do you want?"

"We appear to have an unwelcome visitor standing right in our doorstep," Manic answered. "We should investigate right about now."

"Seriously?" Sonic lifts his hands up. "Are you kidding? I have homework to do, you know!"

"You remember what mom said about unwelcome strangers, did you?" Manic asked.

"Fine." Sonic places his pencil down and walks toward the front door of his house. He opens it and searches his street. "Okay, who do we have here?"

"The Great and Powerful Trixie, of course!" a girls voice answered.

Sonic jumped when he heard that voice. He turns his attention to the source of the voice. In front of him is a girl, about the same age as him, wearing a purple wizard's costume with light purple stars doting the cloak and hat.

"Er...excuse me?" Sonic asked as he looked up and down her outfit. "What in the world are you doing here?"

I'm practicing my skills so one day, I can be with the glorious Dr. Eggman!

"Dr.-" Sonic was left stuttering. He recognized that name from a few days back. Or earlier. He does not know. "Are you nuts? That guy tried to vandalized my school once. With his robots! Girl, you need to chill. He is dangerous, I tell you. Dan-"

"Oh, don't be so silly, blue boy," Trixie responded as she covered Sonic's mouth. "Trixie will be with him. No matter what the cost!" She then shoved Sonic to the ground.

Sonic watched as Trixie walked away. He got back up to his feet, grumbling. "I really hope that relationship goes south really quickly," Sonic hoped. "I bet she'll be a animal hunter when she grows up. If her future is that."

Just then, Miles walks in. "Hey, Sonic!" he greets before noticing the suspicious girl. "Who is that girl doing near your house?"

"Well, Miles," Sonic said in an irritated voice. "I'd like you to meet Tr-"

"Trixie, the Great and Powerful!" Trixie interrupted. "I can conjure up the most glamorous of spells!"

Sonic stared at Trixie with disapproval. Sure. She interrupted him a few times. Now she is boasting about things Sonic has never seen her do before. "Oh, yeah? Prove it! I'm one of the two most talented school age athletes from this region, and I can prove it if I wanted to!"

Trixie lets out a scoffs. "That's per-wait. Who's the second one? You mentioned that you were not the only one your age who is as talented at sports as you are, so, who's the other one?"

"That would be me," Rainbow stomps in.

"Hey there, Rainbow!" Sonic greets. "Say, what brings you here? And why is Twilight with you?"

"We got a warning from Pinkie that some boastful aspiring magician is coming here for a performance," Twilight explains. "How'd she got that information, I have no idea." She then notices the young magician. "Is that girl the one who we are looking for?"

"You two have come to the-" Miles tried to say, but for some reason, Trixie keeps interrupting them without warning or acknowledgement.

"The one who you must be thinking is right here!" Trixie announces. "Behold! For I. Am. Trixie!"

The others are left chuckling. "Hahaha! Oh, that's just a bunch of ham," Sonic mocks Trixie. "Say, can you prove it to us that you have the potential to become a great magician?"

The friends continue to chuckle before Twilight realizes that someone is not with them. "Wait a minute. Where has Pinkie gone to?" Rainbow stops chuckling and starts searching the area. The others soon followed, except for Trixie. "She said that we are supposed to be here right about now. She, was with us when we exit the train station, didn't we?"

Something came to Sonic. "Uh, let me check on my little brother for a second." He then sticks his head into his house. "Hey Manic? Remember that suspicious girl that you warned my about earlier? She's apparently a aspiring magician." No response from the house. "Manic?" Sonic continues to call. Still no response. "Manic? Are you there?" No response yet again. Sonic then pulls his head out of the doorway. "Must've gone through the back door of my house."

Rainbow raises her hands up after thinking about the situation. "Well, I can't believe that I wasted my afternoon just on visiting my old friend AND on encountering some person that I have no idea who they are. Time for me to go home. Let's go, Twi."

Rainbow was about to leave for the train station, but did not get very far before Twilight stops her.

"Wait, what if she said is true?" Twilight asked.

"An ego is never good if you don't have the skills to prove your claims," Rainbow explains.

Twilight thinks about it for a moment, then lets out a sign. "Yeah...maybe you're right, Dash. Let'go."

Rainbow and Twilight are about to leave Trixie with Sonic and Miles. They both do not get very far, not taking a single step before being stopped.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Trixie shouts. Her shouting was so loud that it can stop people in their tracks covering their ears.

"Quiet down there. Trixie!" Miles ordered. "You nearly blew my ears-" Miles just could not continue. The interruptions from Trixie just keep on going.

"Thanks to all of you for meeting Trixie before my performance," Trixie thanked her new "fans", "because all of you are invited to my opening show! No tickets required!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone yells in disbelief. What kind of raffle are you holding, they thought.

"But we've never paid for a ticket to visit you and your show!" Sonic protested. "None of us does."

"Too late," Trixie countered. "You're all going no matter what. Don't even bother to resist me."

Rainbow facepalms and faults down to the ground. The others are left pinching their noses.

"Perfect," Sonic comments his situation sarcastically. "That's exactly how I want to spend my afternoon. Mom would be totally proud of me."

Meanwhile, behind a bush out of view, Manic and Pinkie are eavesdropping the entire conversation without the knowledge of everyone else involved.

"Have you've gotten your device yet?" Pinkie whispered to Manic.

"Yeah," Manic answered. "I can't believe that I have to dig through my brother's backpack just to get it."

"Good," Pinkie replies. "We've got our respective devices. Now, we just need to get our respective gems." Pinkie then takes a look at Trixie and the friends. "And from the looks of it, that girl over there might just have the answered that we need."

Pinkie and Manic's wrist devices seem to be reacting with some nearby energy source, as if the respective gems have been detected. The strength of the reaction died off as Trixie moved further and further away from Sonic's house.

* * *

The four friends have found themselves in a park in Emerald City called Emerald Hills. This appears to be a forest and a grasslands. At one of the large plains between the forests is a stage featuring none other than Trixie. Strangely enough, there appears to a handful of people attending Trixie debut magic show. Our four friends-Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Miles, and Twilight Sparkle-make up over 10% of the people who attended.

It is nearing sundown over Columbia, as the sky has a orange coloration and the shadows elongated.

"That's a...oddly low attendance for an opening show," Miles observes. "Has she even bothered to advertise her show?"

"Seems like the only ones that are here are her friend's friends," Twilight remarked. "Who knows how many people a few degrees of separation can get you."

"Quiet!" Sonic tells the two genius friends. "The show's about to start."

Trixie walks on the stage, setting off light centered on her as she walked.

"Welcome, audience, to Trixie's opening magic show!" Trixie announces proudly. "It's a fine evening here in Emerald City, don't you think?"

"Yeah! Woo!" a boy cheered.

"Go, Trixie!" another boy cheered.

Sonic facepalms. "I can't believe that we're stuck with those two fools. I have never seen them before and already they're obnoxious."

To start her opening act, Trixie puts herself to the test as a demonstration of her powers. "Now, to start off, why don't we begin by challenging some other new magician? Some like..." She searches the audience for someone to pick on. Most of them seem to be uninterested, as they feel like they've been forced to be in this situation. Except for two young boys. Then, she chooses Twilight, of all people. "You!"

"Yikes!" Twilight shrieks after she is chosen. Her friends are surprised to see her being picked.

"You there!" Trixie said. "You're the perfect test subject for my first performance! Go ahead! Stand up! No need to worry!"

A shiver runs down Twilight's spine. She stands to to approach the stage. "Excuse me for a second."

Twilight makes her way into the stage itself, standing on one side of the stage platform while Trixie stands on the other side.

"You stand in front of Trixie, breathing nervously as you stand," Trixie told. "I can hear your heartbeats from here." Trixie then pulls two wands out of her pockets. She keeps the wand in her left hand, while tossing the one on her right to Twilight. "Here, have a wand."

"Whoa!" Twilight yelped as she grabbed the wand.

From far away from the stage, Manic and Pinkie sneak a peak at the performance behind a bush, carefully observing the magician.

Twilight shook nervously, wondering what to do in this situation.

"Well now?" Trixie asked.

Twilight gulped. She holds her wand right in front of her and flicks her wrist. And...nothing happened. Seeing this, Twilight flicks her wand several more times. Then she stops and stares at Trixie with a freaked out look.

"Too bad," Trixie mocks as she zaps a spell towards Twilight. As she is doing this, a spark emerges from Trixie's belt.

"Ahh!" Twilight yelped as she is flung back from the stage.

Meanwhile, in the bushes, Manic and Pinkie began to notice something.

"Did you spot that?" Pinkie quietly asked.

"I don't know," Manic replied, blinking his eyes. "It happened too fast for me to catch it."

Pinkie then pointed out something. "There is a spark on her waist," she said. "I didn't catch the color, though."

"Let's wait and see," Manic suggested. Pinkie nodded in agreement and they resumed their business.

The audience's reactions are a little bit mixed. Some are amazed at this young girl's talent. Others are horrified to see another girl get blasted on stage. Some of them doesn't seem to show any interest, wondering why they are stuck to watch this in the first place. Our four friends seem very disgusted by Trixie's actions. Most predominantly, Rainbow. She was left speechless.

"Wha-what kind of show is that?" Sonic questioned. "What kind of talent show would allow participants to be shot at on stage? It's ridiculous!"

Trixie doesn't care. She cleaned her wand with a smug look on her face. "Your move."

Twilight quickly jumped to her feet and points her wand out. Nothing happened again.

"How pathetic," Trixie puts down. "You don't even know any magic spells. That proves that Trixie is still the best out there. Now take a seat."

Rainbow was feeling very angry in her heart, but her voice screams paranoia. "This is just asinine," she said, perfectly describing her feelings about this opening act.

"Good thing that this isn't a professionally made performance," Miles pointed out. "Otherwise, we'll be swimming in a sea made of nothing but salt."

What was her budget again?

Trixie proceeded to walk towards center stage. "Let me tell you a story," she began her life story before coming here. "I was a traveling magician, looking for a place to begin my first performance." She uses her wand to shine a display on a large dark board positioned over the stage. Lights from her wand danced across the board. Some of the audience members are looking around the area, trying to find those pesky hidden lasers. Meanwhile, something on her belt glowed pink and lime green.

Meanwhile, behind a bush...

"Did you feel something?" Manic asked.

Pinkie looks at her wrist and sees that her device is glowing every few seconds.. "My device is reacting to something!" she said.

Manic takes a look at the stage. "That pouch on that girl's waist," he observes. "That must contain our gems.

"How are we going to sneak in and take them without anyone noticing?" Pinkie asked.

Manic remained silent as he laid out his plans.

Meanwhile, Trxie continues to tell her story. The image danced as she continues to recite her tale. "I wandered the country for many months, traveling far away from home to achieve my dreams. On route to this city, I encountered a large bear in the forest. It was several times bigger than me, but despite all the odds, I managed to defeat the bear. Though, not without a cost. I felt exhausted after all that battling. But then, hours later, I made it here. And I decided to begin my first show ever right in this park!"

Far away from the stage, a suspicious drone spies upon the entire performance, picking up everything from audio and video. It was another drone of Fuhrer and Rita, doing their thing of spying on the rangers without anyone else noticing.

"You ask for a bear, I'll give you a bear," Fuhrer said. "Plus, there are several civilians in the immediate area. I can't wait to see their reactions when I released my Bear Titan from its sleep. It is very close to the rangers. I just cannot wait."

Rita walked around the command hall of the evil lair. "That super serum that we gave to that poor bear has made it super strong." She recalls the fight between that bear and that mysterious magician girl. "I have no clue how that girl managed to defeat that bear all by herself. The serum must've not kicked in fast enough."

"Oh well," Fuhrer replies. "It's been a while since we fed that bear that serum. Time to terrorize some civilians." He presses a button commanding it to remove itself from the situation.

Manic hears a strange buzzing sound coming from behind him. He turns to see a escaping drone. "Hey, what is that thing?" he asked. "Get it!"

"Uh," Pinkie realizes. "We don't have anything that we can throw at that drone."

"Darn it!" Manic grunts in frustration. "It got away!"

"And now, for my first demonstration of my abilities," Trixie continued. "I need something from my storage truck." She takes a look at the two boys who have been following her for quiet a while. "Snips! Snails!" she called. "Get me a prop from my-"

She was interrupted by the sound of tremors, each coming in at a consistent rate. It is followed by a roar. Everyone's nerves froze in fear, unsure about what's going to happen to them. They feel uneasy as the tremors get louder and louder. Suddenly, from the forests nearby, a mighty bear arrives. It is large as the surrounding trees and is as orange as the evening sky as the sun goes down. It seems really angry. This tipped many people over the edge and sends them running, leaving the four rangers, two fanboys, and Trixie behind.

"We meet again, bear," Trixie told this familiar animal. "Just had to interrupt my performance, didn't you?"

* * *

The rangers and Trixie are confronted by a massive bear. It seems that Snips and Snails have run away to behind the stage in fear. However, there seems to be something wrong with the bear, and Sonic felt like something's a little off with that bear.

"Well, I've finished you once," Trixie boasted, "and I'm going to do it again!" Trixie pulls her wand back and yells out something as she points her wand towards the bear. A blast of magic energy exits her wand and goes towards the bear. It left behind a small, blackened area on the bear's chest, and it does not seem bothered by it. "What? Why don't my spell work?"

"Did you made that story all up?" Twilight asked.

"I'm serious!" Trixie responds, trying to defend herself from this seemingly preposterous claim. "It really happened! Trust me!"

"Well, no one can trust your claims if you can't do amazing stuff to back it up!" Rainbow yells.

"But you've haven't seen everything that I can do!" Trixie protested.

The bear roared out a deafening sound, strong enough to blow the hair of anyone unlucky enough to be in its path.

"Another threat, another battle," Sonic said. "Let's ranger up!"

The four rangers activate their devices and they glowed and emitting electricity. Then they pointed them high into the air firing out a circle that decends down upon them, getting them into their ranger outfits.

"Let's finish this bear off," Sonic commanded. Everyone draws out their weapons and attack away.

First up is Rainbow Dash. She slashed and hacked her way into the bear with her sword. However, her efforts are a bit futile, as she is unable to make a single dent in the bear's fur. She id definitely close enough for her sword to cut deep into the bear's skin, but alas, her attacks did nothing. Sonic later tired to do the same thing, but ended up with the same results. Rainbow is feeling infuriated right now.

Next up is Twilight. With her wand and spell book that came with her ranger form, she tried to make a magic attack. "Alright, how about a little punch from me?" she asked the bear. She points her wand towards the bear as magic energy travels toward the tip. She fires off a magic attack, only for it to backfire on her very hard. "This might take a while to get used to," she remarked.

Miles tried his hardest to knock the bear off its feet, only to get knocked away by one of the bear's paws. He crashes into the trees nearby. "Gah...' he groans.

Meanwhile, Sonic can hear a cry for help coming from the bear itself. He doesn't know what was really going on in that bear he was facing, or how to save it.

Rainbow tried to climb on top of the bear to try to find a way to calm its wrath. But all she got are some mysterious and strange wailing coming from inside the bear before being knocked off.

Trixie watches the battle unfold in the open, doing nothing to get away from the danger.

Twilight walks up to Trixie, taking grasp of her arm as she goes. "How can we deal with that thing?" Twilight asked, trying to grab her attention. No response from Trixie, so another try. "Trixie! Do you have any ideas?"

"I...don't know," Trixie replied.

"What?" Twilight reacts. "But you've claimed that you put that thing into rest! How did you do it?"

"I have no clue how I managed to pull that off," Trixie admits.

Meanwhile, the other rangers are on the ground struggling to get back on their feet. It seems that they can't get a hit without being in danger of being struck by the bear. The bear then charges right towards Trixie with its head down.

"Trixie!" Twilight warns. "Look out!"

Too late. The bear headbutts Trixie, sending her flying out. Twilight got out of the way just in time. After Trixie landed, she drops two cylindrical gemstones. One of them is pink, the other is green. They glowed in the ground, making their location easy to see.

"Are those...gems?" Twilight asked.

Trixie got up and notices that she had dropped something. "Oh...my gems! My special treasure!" She reaches out to grab her gems from her position, but is stopped when two pairs of feet stepped down in front of her.

"What?" Twilight said.

From the ground and at a distance, the other rangers can see the two figures clearly, thanks to the light emitted by the gems themselves. However, they seem a bit familiar to them...

"Pinkie?" Rainbow said after seeing the familiar pink, puffy hair.

"Brother?" Sonic said after seeing a certain hairstyle that he's been seeing for years,

"Grr?" the bear said.

"Sorry to interrupt your fight," Pinkie said.

"But we think that you guys need a little bit of help," Manic finished. Then he turns to Pinkie. "Are you ready, friend?"

"You got it!" answered Pinkie.

They inserted their gems into their wrist mounted devices, then pressed on the display to activate it, and out on their new outfits.

The two new rangers' outfit consisted of a camouflaged soldier's outfit, complete with belts and a hard helmets. Pinkie has what can be only described as the exact opposite of camouflage as her main color. On her hands is a large, cyan cannon. Manic has a bright version of the typical camouflage color. He wields orange duel laser arms, one on each hand.

Trixie was bewildered. "What are you supposed to be?" she asked. "Soldiers?"

"Soldiers...with wacky weaponry," Manic answered. "Let's do it!"

"How about getting a taste of my cannon?" Pinkie said as she fires off explosive blast toward the bear, knocking it back. Twilight then grabbed Trixie and get her out of the action.

Manic rolled off to the side and proceeded to fire his duelies to the bear. "They say that duelies are less accurate than single pistols," Manic commented after getting near perfect accuracy with his weapon. "Whoever said that needs steadier hands and sharper vision, because I'm hitting that bear all the time!" The bear begins to resist the barrage and charges right towards Manic. He dodged it just in time. "Ha!" he taunted the bear. "You gotta have much better reflexes than that." He proceeds to continue to fire off this weapon.

Meanwhile, Pinkie leaped high into the air, pointing her cannon down towards the bear. While in the air, she fires off three blasts. All of them hitting the bear. She lands on the opposite side of the bear, then turns back, holding her cannon as if she is ready to fire off. "This should do the trick," she said before firing off one more blast. The bear is soon engulfed in a fireball.

"Did it work?" Manic asked as she walked toward Pinkie.

A few seconds later, the bear reemerged form the flames. This time, its behavior is a little...off. It wailed off wildly, running in circles as if it's trying to get something off it.

"What's going on?" Manic asked.

"Something must be wrong with the bear," Sonic explained and He and Rainbow walked up to them. "I think that bear is brainwashed by something. I can hear it crying for help from in there."

"But how?" Pinkie questioned. "How are we going to remove that bear's evil side without destroying it?"

Rainbow ponders for a moment. She recalls that, right after she and Sonic first combined their swords together and defeated two monsters while in this form, a voice tells her this.

 _"That sword that you two hold..." the voice said. "It has two modes. Chaos Mode destroys enemies, while Harmony Mode purifies them. Call out the mode that you want. But be careful at what you choose."_

"Got any ideas, Miss Dash?" Sonic asked.

"I'm getting somewhere..." Rainbow said. Then an idea comes to her head. She pulls her sword back, intending to combine it with Sonic's sword. "Blade of Deities!" she calls out. "Harmony Mode!"

Sonic and Rainbow combined their swords into one. This time, the swords glowed white and extended upwards.

"Time to bring that thing back to its senses," Rainbow said.

The duo pushed their sword down. The beam collides with the bear. It wails and screams as evil forces are being removed from the bear. In a flash of light, the purification process is complete. Sonic and Rainbow pulled their sword as all the rangers reverted back into their civilian forms.

When the light died down, it reveals a brown bear. It seemed confused. "Aw, look at what we have here," Manic squealed. "A forest bear!"

The bear walked back to the forest where it belongs.

"Must've been confused from being corrupted," Pinkie replied. "Who did that?"

Miles walked up to his friends. "I bet very highly that it was one of the evil overlords that we're fighting," he said.

Just then, Twilight walked up to the scene. "Has anyone seen Trixie?" she asked. "I swear that we left her somewhere near her stage!

"Right over there!" Sonic pointed out.

Everyone catches a glism of Trixie running away on a path.

"Hey!" Rainbow screamed. "You there! Come back, you coward!"

"Just leave her alone," Twilight said. "We have better things to deal with. After all, we just added two new rangers into the roster." She looks up at the sky and sees that nighttime is coming. "Oh dear. It's getting quite dark in here. The sun's about to set and nighttime is rapidly approaching. I don't think we can get home before bedtime." She lets out a sigh. "I don't want to do this." She turns to Sonic to ask a quesiton. "Sonic, would you mind if we crash at your place for the night?" she asked. "I'm sure we can go home by tomorrow morning."

"Fine by us!" Sonic answered. The other boys nod in agreement.

They were about to walk back home when suddenly...

"SONIC!" A shrill female voice called.

"Oh no," Sonic realizes that its Amy again. "Not her again!" He turns to the source of the voice just to see a very angry girl wielding a very large hammer.

"Sonic! You promised me for a date today, and you never came!"

Sonic waved his hands in an defensive act. "I didn't plan that today, Amy!" Sonic protested. "Please! Calm down!"

"I won't forgive you for this!" Amy proceeds to chase Sonic down with her hammer ready. In response to this, Sonic runs away again.

"There he goes again," Manic remarked.

"Run! Sonic! Run!" Rainbow cheered her friend on. "You'd better get away from that crazy-oomph!" Just as Amy passes by, she swings her swings her hammer right at Rainbow's face. "My nose..." Rainbow groaned.

Meanwhile, the chase continues. "We should've even be this far from home at this time of day!" Sonic screamed. "You need to stop now! Amy! Put down that hammer of yours!"

"Don't try to run from me like a coward Sonic!" Amy shouted. "I'll beat your face down in a flash!"

"Ow!" Sonic said after another thud is heard. "Please! Cut it out!"

"This is for not spending time with me!" Amy shouted. "You promised!"

At this point, Sonic and Amy are too far away for their voices to be audible.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Little known fact. Kathleen Barr, the voice of Trixie in _Friendship is Magic_ , also happend to voice Katella, a minor antagnonist from an episode from _The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog_. Maybe she came here to get some money? I have no idea. This is also why Trixie wishes to by Dr. Eggman's right hand woman. Though, given our heroes' response, I don't see the relationship going very far. Or maybe not. This is what you get when you dive a little deeper into a voice actor's other roles in other shows.

Sorry for the hiatus there. I was a little busy juggling responsibilities what with the rewrite of a large chunk of the episodes and creating new ones. Or maybe it wasn't a hiatus, and I'm adding new chapters to this series every several days. If you are reading this after all the original 18 episodes are rewritten, let's just say the production history is complicated.

Anyway, my name is TheAPPstore, a ironically named store that sells nothing. Not even apps. See you there.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters belong to Sega

My Little Pony characters belong to Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers by Toei Company/Saban Brands


	5. Episode 5: Taking Flight

**Season 1, Episode 5 (Rewrite)**

 **"Taking Flight"**

* * *

During a history session with his teacher, Sonic is informed of a mysterious crystal that has never been taken before. Several adventures have came before him, but they all failed to get this strange crystal from its proper place. It is the Aviation Crystal, said to grant the wearer the power of flight. Well, only to a select group of people. No wonder all those attempts have failed!

Bringing along three of his allies-Rainbow, Miles, and Twilight-Sonic takes them on a harrowing adventure to the place where the Aviation Crystal is said to be kept. However, someone else is after that same crystal, intending on keeping it away from them. It's time to take the battle to the skies high above the ground.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

It's a Thursday morning right here at Emerald High. Sonic is doing his day at his history class that he has for this semester. He and his classmates are just finishing up that chapter on the history of Arabia. Something about a great empire that stands there once before being consumed by another rising empire. But that chapter of history will not be finished today, for the bell has rung signalling the end on class.

"Alright class," Mr. Drake announces. Or Dr. Drake, Professor Drake...whatever suits your fancy. "Be sure to get that world history homework ready to be turned in tomorrow. Let's see what you have remembered so far."

Sonic got up from his seat and gets ready to join his classmates in leaving the room. But, being the son of the principal of this school, he just had to be called out on something. "Mr. Sonic, can we have a moment?" Drake asked.

Sonic stopped in his tracks after he heard his named being call out. "Excuse me, Drake?" he asked in response. "What do you need me for?"

"Do you remember your mom?" Drake inquired. "The principal of this school? I've been hearing that you've gotten in a lot of fights with some monsters recently. Hey, can you meet me after school? I have something to show you."

Sonic said nothing as he leaves the room. But he did remember to meet Drake after he finished his last class of the day.

A few minutes after the school day ends, Sonic entered the classroom of Mr. Drake. "I'm here, Mr. Drake," he said as he walked through the doorway. "So, what is it do you have to show me?"

Drake takes notice. "Oh. You're here," he said cheerfully. "I figure that you might need a little bit of a mobility boost, now that you are a Ranger. People have been talking about you and your allies ever since you have returned to being a Ranger. Shame that your first Ranger team had to end badly." Drake opens a file cabinet and pulls out an document. "Here, hold this," he ordered.

"A document?" Sonic observes. "What is this about?"

Mr. Drake decides to tell a story as Sonic flips though the pages, paying attention to even the mot subtle of details as he went along. "Legend tells of a mysterious crystal known as The Aviation Crystal. It grants the power of flight to anyone who wears it, but only to Rangers of a specific type. Do you read the description? Perfectly fits you, doesn't it?"

Sonic has just on the right page just as Mr. Drake ends his story. There's a paragraph that caught his eyes. It reads, "WRIST-MOUNTED DEVICES. POWERED BY GEMS. ENCASED IN A STONE AND METALLIC ARMOR WHEN ACTIVATED." Why was it in all caps, nobody knows.

"That's very interesting," Sonic comments as he closes the document. "But, maybe I'll pass." He places the document on Drake's desk and slides it toward his teacher.

"Don't stop there!" Drake ordered. "This could be a useful tool to you, Sonic. This weekend, I'll take you and whoever you invited to the location where that crystal can be found."

"Oh yeah?" Sonic said, seemingly interested. "Where can I find it?"

Mr. Drake slams the document in front of Sonic. On the page is a floating island in the sky, filled with many towers and walkways and buildings. The place seems vaguely familiar to Sonic, but he just couldn't know why.

"Sky Sanctuary," Drake answered.

* * *

Naturally, since this involves exploring ancient ruin, Sonic decides to invite fellow adventurer, Ranger ally, possibly love interest Rainbow Dash along for the journey. As a huge fan of the Daring Do books, Dash just couldn't turn down this invitation. Of course, Sonic wouldn't want to leave her out of this adventure, would he? Sure, he has only read one book in the series and hasn't become an avid fan, but he has become an experienced adventurer. Sort of.

Joining them on their quest to find this Aviation Crystal are Miles and Twilight. Sonic has personally invited them on the journey because, according to studies, experience builds relationships faster and makes you even happier. Nothing buys happiness faster than a roller coaster ride. Sure, Sonic could invite Knuckles and Applejack to join them on this journey, but the stubborn farm girl has to stick with her farm and stubborn Knuckles refused to come. Probably has something to do with them invading his ancestor's greatest works, but he does not say anything. Bummer.

Oh well. Our four friends are in a VTOL plane making their way through the clouds. Everyone on board is wearing an adventurer outfit for the day.

"Oh, this is going to be so exciting!" Rainbow mumbled to herself.

Twilight is pulling a book our of her bag "Okay, let's see what this floating ruins in the sky is all about," she said as she opens the book and reads the text inside.

"The Sky Sanctuary massive floating temple that is a maze of pathways that can have an unlucky adventurer wandering in circles if they're not careful enough," Twilight reads from the temple's entry. "Within this labyrinth is the legendary crystal known as The Aviation Crystal, said to grant the wearer the power of flight, but only of they are a Ranger themselves. And even then, it has to be a specific type. Getting to the crystal is difficult in itself, as it involves solving various puzzles and navigating your way around this temple. Legends said that this temple was constructed by the ancients as a means to test the chosen ones." She closes the book after reading that paragraph.

"Wow. That was so elaborate," Twilight remarked. She turns to Miles. "It's a good thing that our blue boy decided to bring us along for the journey. Right Miles?"

Miles doesn't seem to be interested in what Twilight is saying. He is more interesting in taking a look outside one of the windows. Among the clouds, he can make out a structure that is getting in their sights. As soon as he could make out a temple, he said, "Can you take a look outside or a second. It looks like we have Sky Sanctuary on our sights."

The VTOL makes its way through the clouds as the Sky Sanctuary comes into shape. It is a massive temple, about the size of a small city, filled with many white and green buildings and lined with various plants on the pathways. Dominating the skylines are many towers, some of which are hallow. The VTOL is landing on a circular platform located a small distance away from the main structure.

Somewhere on the ground, a spy drone observes the temple.

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman is at his lair watching the footage his drone manages to get. "Ah," he lets out. "Look what we have here. A floating temple in the sky." The shape and coloration of the temple seems awfully similar to a sketch that he made earlier. "I cannot mistake it. It is the famous Sky Sanctuary. A difficult-to-reach palace in the sky which only grants access to certain people."

Orbot pops in from the control table. "Doctor, I don't think its a very good idea to invade prohibited areas," he advises.

"So what?" Eggman protested. "It's not like there are any guards patrolling the area. I'd bet that they are long gone."

"Yeah, but whoever is in control of the place might not appreciate your presence on that."

Eggman stares at Orbot. "Here's my plan," he began. "There's said to be a crystal located in there that grants the wearer the power of flight. I don't think I'm one of those chosen heroes, so I'll go in there and keep that pesky crystal away from those annoying Rangers. Once I do that, they will be grounded forever!" Eggman rubs his hands together as he cracks a sinister smile.

"Are you sure that that'll work?" Orbot questioned.

Eggman did not respond.

Meanwhile, the four Rangers departed from the VTOL that they were on and immediately started to take a look at what's around them.

Rainbow is leaning on one of the small walls, looking down at the ground below. "We're so high up," she comments. "It should be difficult for us to breathe when we're this high above the ground." If the altimeter is correct, they should be about 2.5 kilometers above sea level. The air is getting pretty thin at this altitude. "I hope we don't fall off. It could take a while before we hit the ground." Rainbow feels a tight feeling around her chest as she said that.

"Nothing to worry about, Rangers," a voice reassured.

"Huh?"

Sonic is staring at his device. "It's that voice again," he said. "Better make a call." He puts his device up to is mouth. "Excuse me? What are you talking about?"

The voice explains the reassurance. "Should you fall from this temple, you will be teleported to the last circular plaza that you have step foot on. The ancient tribe want to make this experience as smooth as possible. They don't want anything interrupting the flow of your trial."

"That doesn't look very comfortable to whoever is unlucky enough to fall down there," Miles remarked.

The call ended with a click. Sonic puts his hands together, getting them ready for the job ahead. "Well, guys," he begins to recap. "We have a temple to explore, and a crystal to take. This crystal will grant us the power of flight, and only us. Because making sure the chosen ones will get that is a brilliant idea." He takes a look ahead to the long path that lays ahead of him. "Anyway, this place is the perfect location for my speedy jog." Sonic then proceeds to sprint off into the distance.

"Hey, Sonic!" Rainbow yelled. "Don't forget about me!" She proceeds to run off after Sonic as the other two friends watch close by.

"These two seem to be enjoying their time together," Twilight remarked.

"It's like they are made to be friends from the beginning," Miles replies. "Oh, and since we are here two, why don't we go ahead an explore this temple?"

"Yeah, your right," Twilight agrees. "Oh, and make sure to get your notebook ready. I've heard that the ancients like to carve words in their temples to teach us about the way that they lived."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Miles and Twilight then took a brisk walk towards one of the buildings. Judging from the size of this temple, it's going to take a while at best.

* * *

Minutes passed. The runners have taken several minutes exploring the temple and already, the layout is starting to get confusing. Do the ancient tribes that existed in the past really lived in this nightmare of an city? Maybe not. This could be another one of those places made just to test whoever dares to step foot into the area. Or another population center. Either way you slice it, there is no way this place could be practical in an age where fast modes of transportation were not available. Not even horses are available at the time, so they had to walk everywhere.

On one of those pathways, Sonic is running at a super-human speed through what seems to be a boulevard. Not quite the his limits, but still fast nonetheless.

Sonic takes in the air as he runs. "Ah," he said. "There's nothing more refreshing to me than a little jog. And not just a log. This is super fast jog zooming across a temple of all places. Wow, this place is huge. I feel very comfortable running this fast in this place. Plus, it makes me feel good and free. Free as-omph!" Sonic felt something hit his foot, causing him to fall over flat on his face. He then pulls his face up. "What happened? Did I trip on something?" He then takes a look back. "Oh. It's another ledge. Those things always trip me up." Sonic got back on his feet as strange noises fill the ambient noise. He wipes the dust off of his clothes. "Well, I've got no time to spend fretting about obstacles." There's a faint scream coming from above Sonic. "We have a crystal to hunt-"

Sonic is inexplicably crushed by a human.

"Ow..." a girl's voice moaned.

Sonic opens his eyes and sees that it was Rainbow who fell right on top of him. They can't seem to get enough of each other. "Rainbow?" Sonic asked. "What are you doing here?"

Rainbow realizes she fell on her friend and got back on her feet. "Sorry about that," she apologizes. "I was running through the place when I stumbled upon a hallow tower. When I entered it, the doorway was sealed off and the walls began to glow."

"And then what happened?" Sonic asked.

"And then I was shot up high into the air," Rainbow continued. "Landing right on top of you." Sonic scratches the back of his head after Rainbow said that. "By the way, this place is massive. How do the ancients expect us to get though this place? Let alone get to a specific location without a map."

Sonic ponders for a moment. "Um...rolling around at the speed of sound?" he guesses, having vague memories of a massive truck going after him.

"What's next?" Rainbow replies. "Following me?" Rainbow was thinking that she was Sonic's rainbow. Literally. Weird thoughts went through the speed demons mind.  
"Don't make me laugh."

Sonic stands there, surprised by Rainbow's reaction to his guess. "That just put in a strange thought in my head," he said. "Very strange."

In another area of the Sky Sanctuary, Miles and Twilight are inspecting the various drawings on the walls of the structure. They seem to depict the lifestyles of the ancients.

"Interesting," Twilight comments. "These walls contain paintings of how the ancient tribes lived. This is so cool."

Meanwhile, Miles is reading one of the slabs on the other side of the building. "Hang on, Twilight," he said, getting his friend's attention. "There is some text on this slab of stone. Do you think you can read it?"

"I'll be there in just a moment," Twilight responds. "Just need to get my decoding paper and we're all set." She pulls a piece of paper and walks toward where Miles is standing. Looking at the slabs and paper, she begins to decode the words on the slab.

The slab reads, "The power crystals of Columbia. Created by the two deities themselves. They are said to contain an immense power within them. So powerful, they they couldn't risk them falling into the wrong hands, so they restrict their usage to the chosen heroes of this region. Future heroes, if you are reading this, then that means that you are one of those chosen heroes. You are granted unrestricted access to the entire temple without any problems. Good luck, heroes. The fate of the world lays in your hands."

"That's very interesting," Miles remarked.

"Are the ancients really that advanced?" Twilight questions. "I mean, come on! They managed to built a temple this large and made it float high up in the sky! This is an amazing feat, even with the technology available at the time. Are you sure that they are not some wizard people?"

"I don't know," Miles answers. "And we may never know for sure."

Just then, Sonic came in trying to slow himself down.

"Whoa!" he screams before faulting over.

"Huh?" Miles said.

"What was that?"

Shortly after Sonic arrived, Rainbow came in second, sliding on her face as she screeches to a halt.

"Sonic? Rainbow?" Twilight asked. "What are you two doing here?"

Rainbow props her head back up. "Aw man," she groans. "This place is confusing. Not only is it super large, but it is also very maze like."

"You won't believe how many dead-ends and loops we encountered along the way," Sonic replies. "No wonder it is so easy to get lost in here if you're not careful."

"Oh, don't worry about it, you two," Twilight reassures. "If you just take a few more minutes, we'll eventually get to the chamber which holds..." Her mind went a little foggy over there for a second. "Sorry about that. That detail was a little fuzzy in my head." Twilight ponders a little more. "Why are we coming here again?"

"To find the Aviation Crystal, of course," Sonic answered, having gotten back on his feet. "I told all of you about it when I invited you to join me in this little adventure."

"Say, where is that thing?" Miles asked. "It has to be around here somewhere."

"I say we take a closer look at everywhere," Rainbow replies. "Maybe there is another path that I didn't catch the first time I took a run around here."

Sonic raises his hand up. "I'm joining the search. Two speedsters are better than one, right? He he..."

Outside the Sky Sanctuary, Dr. Eggman is busy looking at the footage he has acquired via the various drones he has cleverly placed throughout the temple.

"Found any clues yet?" Orbot asked.

"Still cannot find where that sneaky crystal is hiding," Eggman responds.

Suddenly, on one of the monitors, a blue blur rushes by one of the drones. It is followed shortly by a rainbow blur.

"Hang on," Orbot points out. "It's that blue boy again. Followed by...a rainbow one?"

"Huh?" Eggman said as he turns toward the monitor. "Oh no, it's Sonic again, isn't it? Off to steal my treasure again?"

"Technically, we're stealing it from him," Orbot corrected. "Say, why don't we follow him? I'm sure he'll find the crystal for us. He's so reliable when it comes to finding them."

"Oh be quiet!" Eggman growls. "It's not like he's an adventurer with years worth of experience."

Orbot dons a flown on his face. "Yeah..." he said. "Definitely someone you can trust to get a crystal. That boy's gotta good track record when it comes to those.

* * *

It's been another several minutes, and the Rangers still are unable to locate where the Aviation Crystal is located on this floating temple in the clouds. But they are getting close, given enough time. Sonic leaps from wall to wall, into a conspicuous opening on the bottom side of one of the buildings. He lands on one of the ledges below the hole, then jumps up into the building. He lands on a circular platform in a room surrounded by green glowing walls.

"Phew!" Sonic wipes the sweat off of his face. "Took me long enough."

Rainbow jumps in not too soon after Sonic.

"Is this the chamber of the Aviation Crystal?" she asked, looking at the area.

"Looks like it is," Sonic answers.

"Whoa!" Rainbow gasps.

At the center of the chamber is a pedestal holding a light blue crystal. It has four spokes lined along the top.

"This must be it! The thing that we are looking for!"

Sonic and Rainbow both run toward the crystal.

"Wow! This thing looks awesome!" Rainbow observes.

"This looks like the kind of gemstone I would catch Knuckles trying to defend," Sonic remarked, commenting on his rather overprotective nature of his early years. "Though, to be fair, I'd don't see him do that very often."

"Let me take a look," Rainbow said, reaching out for the crystal. She stops before making contact. "Umm...after you touch it."

"Does this look like the kind of temple that will be crushing us the moment we grab that?" Sonic asked. "Cause it's not."

"But I don't trust-"

"Take it!"

"But-"

"Takeittakeittakeittakeit," Sonic said urgently. "Take it!"

"Alright," Rainbow gives up. "If you insist." She reaches out to take the crystal for her team. But then, there was an explosion to their left. As the smoke clears out, it is revealed to be Eggman in his Egg Capsule once again.

"Congratulations Sonic," Eggman thanks. "On leading my way to that crystal that you are trying to find."

Rainbow tries to speak up, but before she begins...

"Hey Eggman!" Sonic yelled. "I found it first before you!"

Eggman darted his eyes to the girl next to him. "And what's this girl next to you? Your new girlfriend or something?"

As soon as Eggman said that, a blush flairs through the duo's cheeks. Sonic and Rainbow have never considered each other to be in an romantic relationship. Not ever since they first met one year earlier.

"It's...it's nothing like that, okay!" Rainbow said.

Eggman now has his interest on Rainbow. "And who might you be?" he asked.

"I am Rainbow Dash!" she boasted. "And I'm going to ram into you like a bullet!" Rainbow then sprints over to attack Eggman. Sonic could only watch as his friend tries to ram into Eggman. Foolishly. She slams her head into the shell of the Egg Capsule, only for it to do nothing. "Gahh! My head!" she screams as she stumbled back.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Eggman laughs. "Foolish girl! Now stand back, you two. I have a crystal to steal."

"Not if I call dibs on it first!" Sonic replies as he grabs the Aviation Crystal before Eggman could even activate his claw.

"Oh, you sneaky," Eggman growls. "You leave me no choice." He presses a button on his console and activates a blaster directed towards the speedsters. They have no option but to be blasted.

Down below on one of the plazas, Mails and Twilight are taking a break. "This place is so exhausting to walk through," Miles gasped for air. Who knows how long he has been running for.

"It's one of those days where I wish I had super speed like the case with both Sonic and Rainbow," Twilight comments. "They do seem to enjoy the thrill of traveling around at high speeds, don't they?"

"Duh! It's in their names!" Miles replies. "They aren't named that way for nothing!"

Just then, they heard an explosion coming from above.

"What was that?" Twilight asked.

"Look!" Miles pointed to the sky.

From the top of a building, two figures are jumping out of the building, screaming as they go. One of them is holding on to a crystal.

"It's Sonic and Rainbow!" Twilight yelled. "And they've got a crystal! It must be the one that we are looking for!"

"How nice of them," Miles said. Then he takes a close look at his friends, and realizes something. "Wait...oh no."

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked.

Miles points to the two speedsters. "They are about to fall right on top of us! Quick! Get out of the way!"

Miles shoved Twilight out of the way just in time. Sonic and Rainbow crashed into the floor, creating a small crater. Good news, they are safe. Bad news, the impact has shattered the Aviation Crystal.

"Oh no!" Miles said.

"The Aviation Crystal!" Twilight cried. "It shattered!"

Sonic lifts himself up from the crater, then notices the broken crystal in front of him. "Aw, curses!" he said, pounding the floor.

"Foolish teenagers," Dr. Eggman said from above. The Rangers turned their attention to him. "The prize has been broken. You have wasted all your precious time of your pathetic little life to getting that crystal, only for it to shatter in your hands." Eggman then rubs his hands together. "Well, now, time to unleash my new weapon. Behold, the Egg Jet!"

From below Dr. Eggman, a fighter jet ascended with a depression where the cockpit would be. Eggman inserted himself into the depression, forming a glass dome on top of him. "But I'm not going to simply fight you from here," he taunted. "Instead, I'll bring the battlefield to a place you have never battled before. The sky! Enjoy your stay, kids!"

The Egg Jet flies away, maneuvering it's way around the buildings. The Rangers are left in the dust with no way of getting to where Eggman is.

"What are we going to do now?" Sonic screamed. "We are stuck here with no way of getting to where that pesky doctor is. Also, the treasure that we are looking for is broken. Seriously. How are we supposed to fight that guy?"

All of the sudden, the pieces of the Aviation Crystal began to glow. Not only that, but the other Rangers began to glow as well. They gasped in awe as they are witnessing something that is happening to them.

The teens got into their Ranger forms as new abilities are unlocked. Sonic, Rainbow, and Twilight acquired a pair of wings, with Rainbow's being a lot bigger and streamlined, built for speed. On the other hand, Miles got something different. The piece of the Aviation Crystal granted this young boy a pair of yellow tails sticking out from the lower back.

After the transformation is finished, the Rangers touched the ground. They inspected the new body parts that they acquired.

"Aw, sweet!" Rainbow said. "We got wings!"

"Is this what that crystal grants us?" Sonic asked. "This is simple way past cool!" Then he turn to Miles, who seemed to have gotten something different. "Miles...what is that sticking out from your bottom?"

"Huh? What?" Miles replied. Then he look at his back. "Twin tails? How is that in any way give me the ability to-" Without thinking, Miles spin his twin tails like a helicopter, which hovers him just above the ground. "Oh."

"Well then. Let's not waste any more time," Rainbow said, watching the Egg Jet getting farther and farther away. "We have a doctor to catch." Rainbow then flaps her wings, sending her high into the air, before flying towards the escaping Egg Jet at high speeds.

"Hey!" Sonic yelled before jumping into the air. "Don't forget about me!" Sonic then air boosted after his friend.

"Don't leave us behind, you two!" Miles called out has he hovered in the air, before flying just behind his friend.

Twilight watches has her friends and allies went after the Egg Jet without her. She takes a deep breath in, assuring her that she won't turn into that nightmare that keeps popping her head every several nights. She flaps her newly acquired wings before blasting off. She catches up to the rest of the Rangers.

High in the sky, and getting farther away from the Sky Sanctuary, the Rangers are in pursuit of Eggman in his Egg Jet. Sonic and Rainbow are currently leading the charge, while Miles and Twilight stayed far from the front lines.

"Hehehe," Eggman chuckled. "There is no way that they'll catch up to me this time!"

"Doctor, I have bad news for you," Orbot said. "This Egg Jet is a lot slower than you thought, even though we are traveling very fast. Oh, and look behind you to see why."

"Huh?" Eggman grunted. "What is..." He just had to look back. Once Eggman starts to stare at his rear view mirror, he sees that he is being chased by those Rangers. "Gah!"

Sonic curled up into a ball, rolling around like a saw blade. Rainbow gets behind him and kicks him right into one of the wings. The Egg Jet gets knocked down as a result. The poor doctor yelps as this happens. Soon after, Rainbow turns herself into a drill and rams right into another wing, punching a hole in it. The Jet is starting to slow down.

"Grrr," Eggman growled. "Why does it always have to end this way?"

Twilight then whips her wand out, keeping a tight grip on it so that she doesn't drop it to the ground below. "Alright," she assures herself. "If I could just focus..." Closing her eyes, she points her wand towards the Egg Jet, firing off a beam of energy that cooks the right engine facing the front of the plane. The Egg Jet is rapidly losing thrust. It turns very slightly to the right.

"My precious plane!" Eggman yelled. "I can't keep this thing under control!"

Miles then whips out his absurdly large wrench that's not very practical for everyday use, except for combat. "Would you like it if I wedge this into your remaining engine?" he asked before tossing it into the left engine.

"What are you doing?" Eggman asked as the Egg Jet continues to shake and alarms began to go off.

With the job finished, the Rangers decided to decent back to the ground, but not before Miles pulls his wrench out of the engine. They started out at about 2 kilometers above sea level when the fight starts. Now they have reached a little below 1.8 kilometers in just about 5 minutes.

Just a few minutes later, and after several attempts to eject from the falling aircraft, the Egg Jet exploded due to a complete failure of the systems. It sends Eggman, along with his...docking sphere away. "Curse you, Rangers!" he screams "I'll see you laterrrrrrrr..."

The Rangers soon landed on the ground, reverting back into their civilian forms as soon as they touched the ground. Sonic looks up to the sky, watching the comet in the sky as it descends. "Bye, Egghead!" Sonic mockingly waves good-bye. "I hope you enjoy your stay at your drawing board! Making new plans to destroy us!"

Twilight, being a genius herself, decides to ask, "Are you talking to me or-"

"It's Eggman," Miles answered. "Sonic's definitely talking to Eggman. He is not mocking you in any way. He's not even looking at you as he say it. Though, from the looks of things, he does seem a little crazy."

Rainbow then turns to her friends. "Well, my friends, our mission is complete," she reported. "With the power of flight, we will take the battle in a new dimension." No laughs from the other Rangers. They seem to be processing the joke. "Get it? Because we are adding altitude into our list of-never mind. The joke is ruined one you start to explain it." The others, realizing the pun being made there, laughs anyway. "Or your audience finds it funny even if you explained it," Rainbow remarked. "Go figure."

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

You know, even without wings, Sonic will most likely fly. Just let him run off a steep ramp and watch him soar through the air like a bird. Well, now that he has some wings, he can leap high into the air without using a ramp. Though, I suspect that he will not be using this a whole lot in the coming battles. Mostly because he'll have to out of his way to activate his wings. Same goes with the other Rangers, though not as severely.

This series is about a Ranger team that gains new powers and tools over time. This is a team that grows as the number of battle fought grows. The amount of tools in their tool-belt will be very large, so they'll have to master the tools that they already have before gaining new ones. They aren't being dumped everything as soon as the series starts. That will be quite messy.

This has been another episode of this series. This is TheAPPstore, updating soon.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters belong to Sega

My Little Pony characters belong to Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers by Toei Company/Saban Brands


	6. Episode 6: Silver Lining

**Season 1, Episode 6 (Rewrite)**

 **"Silver Lining"**

* * *

Something horrible happened this very day. An invasion on two homes for a special, powerful gemstone. Having enough of this, Silver took his precious items and retreated north to where one of the allies live. There he discovered something amazing about the items that he owned, and he, along with an old ally, got their new weapons and joined the ranger force.

But now is not the time to celebrate. All of their ranger friends are participating in fighting this new threat. And they might not make it, unless they got a little push towards victory. To top it all off, this monster is a menacing force who will not stop until it gets what it wants. Can this day get any better?

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

In the basement of Silver's mansion, Silver is at the basement in the blacksmith's room. His ancestors have worked here to craft many tools to other people, making his family rich in the process. This place is still operational, even after forged tools became obsolete. Silver is sitting at a desk looking at a pair of bows he has crafted much earlier. One of them is a white bow made out of metal. The other is a semi-transparent crystal bow. Ever since he crafted them, he has been wondering why he has the urge to make these things in the first place.

Suddenly, Dmitri, the butler of Silver's family, entered the room.

"Silver, we have a emergency," Dmitri warned.

This caught Silver's attention. "What is it, Dmitri?" he asked.

"We have unwelcome visitors on our street," Dmitri explained.

Silver realized that Espio's warning about taking about the gems. It could lead to an invasion on his home. Could there be spies eavesdropping on everyone? "Oh, how I shouldn't have said that," Silver slaps his head. He prepares to barricade the door, before realizing something bad about the room he is in. "Wait...this is not a safe place to be at this time. In that case, I'm outta here!"

"Silver!" Dmitri yelled as Silver makes a break for the exit. "I said stay in here! It's too dangerous out there!"

"So what?" Silver replied. "This room has no other escape routes in the case that our defensive systems are compromised."

"But-" Dmitri tried to say before realizing that Silver is right.

On one of the shelves is a glass dome containing a light gray cylindrical gem, the family treasure. It glows brighter as Silver gets closer. "If intruders are coming here for this," Silver said as he lifts the dome, "I'd better play keep away." He takes the gem and pockets it before setting the glass dome back down. "Now to find the other person with the corresponding arrows. I bet it's that girl, isn't it. Well, time for me to move out. See you later, Dmitri." Silver opens the door and makes his way out of his mansion.

As soon as Silver walked out of his mansion, he is greeted with what looks like a war that is taking place right outside his home. "What the-what is going on?" He sees that Sonic and his several allies, including the ones from the north, are participating in this fight.

Suddenly, as if it has detected something, a humanoid monster that is encased in a metal coating perks up and turns toward Silver. This monster's name is Metal Titan. "Hey!" Metal Titan calls out. "It's him! Get that gem that he is-urg!" She is tackled by Sonic.

"Not today," Sonic said. Then he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a light gray circular device. "Silver! Get a hold of this!" Sonic tosses the device over the monster's heads and right into Silver's hand.

Silver takes a quick look at this new device. It is glowing, as if it is reacting to his presence. "I'd better get outta here," Silver said as he puts the device on his wrist. "This place clearly isn't safe." He then makes a mad dash to the nearest station.

"He's getting away!" Metal Titan calls out. "Don't let him leave my sights!"

"Not if I intervene," Rainbow said before she tackles the metal monster.

"Grr!" Metal growls. "Curse you rangers!"

* * *

Several minutes later, SIlver is on a train heading north towards Canterlot City. On his hands is a case containing his two bows. He got the case by snatching it on his way out of his house. Now, he doesn't want anyone but himself caught sight of his bows. People might think that he's another mad gunman. Thing is, he doesn't have any ammo. Plus, the worried look on his fae pretty much gives away the fact that he is being chased.

"Something wrong kid?" a man who is sitting next to Silver asked. "You look really paranoid right now. What's the matter"

"It's those monsters again," Silver studdered.

"Oh, don't be so silly," The man replied. "As long as civilians stand together, we will take down any monsters that come in our way. We're tired of cowering in fear everytime they come. It's time to fight back."

Silver is quite surprised that regular civilians are taking action against these monsters instead of cowering in fear as usual. But considering how powerful these monsters tend to be over time, he has another thought. "I highly doubt that it will last very long, considering how strong these monsters tend to be over time."

Minutes later, the train arrives at the South Canterlot Station, located near Canterlot High. The doors open and...oh crap.

"Oh no!" Silver hollered. "Not this place!"

The entire station is invested with little monster minions, commanded by a large...thing made out of rock.

"You thought you could escape us, little ranger." Earth Titan taunted with a smug look. "But we are just one step ahead of you. Get him."

"Not if we intervene!" the man said. "Come on, guys! Let's get fighting!"

The crowd of civilians and the horde of monsters clashed against one another in the middle of the station, with SIlver watching the carnage happen right in front of his face.

"I really need to get out of here," Silver said as he goes toward one of the walls. "If I could just...get out of those guys sights." He makes his way into the station exit.

Silver soon finds himself running down a street, lugging his case along the way. A loud battle cry echos throughout the corridor from a distance.

Silver takes a look back while running. "These monster are so determined to catch me, they're willing to do anything they can to close the gap." Closer inspection down the street reveals that the minions are out of sight, but their battle cries still roar across the city. "I may lave lost them, but is probably not for long. I really need a safe place to retreat as soon as-wah!"

SIlver doesn't seem to notice, but right in front of him a door opens and a hand reaches out and yanks him out of the street and into the building. Upon getting back to his sences. he finds himself in what seems like a clothes shop, complete with models displaying the dresses and dressing rooms. There are shoe shelfs lined on the alls. Strange. Nearly everything in this room is coating in several shades of purple. There are other colors too, but this place is just filled with purple. Behind a counter is a stairwell going upstairs.

But what caught his eyes is a beautiful young lady with flowing purple hair. She appears to be covering the windows with the blinders and is grabbing some cloth from a clothing bag.

"Hurry, darling," the girl said. "We need to come up with a disguise for you as soon as possible." She digs through her bag shoving away clothes along the way.

"What?" Silver interjects. "Excuse me, lady, but we don't have time to do something like that. We're in a state of panic right now." His voice studders as he said that last sentence.

"I know," the girl replied. "That's why I have to make you has hard to spot as possible. We don't want anyone seeing you. Not even those stupid, annoying freaks!"

"But-uh," SIlver tries to say the girl's name, as they have meet each other before. But the name seems to have been slipped from his mind ever since their last encounter. "Sorry. I forgot your name. What is it again?"

"It's Rarity, darling," the girl reminded. "Don't you remember?"

"I'm Silver," Silver reintroduced himself. "Good to see you again. Anyway, I don't think this will work. Our cover will be blown if we ever get out here."

"What do you mean it will not work out?" Rarity asked. "A disguise will fool everyone, you-"

Rarity is interrupted by the sound of fists banging on the door. Good news: she locked it. Bad news: they can't escape that way. A sweat drop drips down from their heads as the banging continued.

"What's going on down there?" A light-yellow skinned, golden-haired girl dressed in red asked as he walks down the stairs.

"Honey, what brings you here?" Rarity asked.

Silver recognized Honey as one of his childhood friends growing up. She moved away sometime during middle school. "Wait...what is Honey doing here?" Silver asked.

"She's my employee," Rarity explained.

"Glad we meet again, Silver," Honey greeted. "It's been a very long time since I saw you. My family moved to this city to look for job opportunities, and that's when I stumbled upon this place. I'm an aspiring tailor, so what better way to begin my career than helping out another aspiring tailor?"

"Oh really? You work at this place?" Silver replied. "Good for you, old friend."

Suddenly, Silver's suitcase is beginning to respond to something. "Gah! My suitcase!" Silver grabs hold of it. "Something in there is vibrating!"

"What is-" Rarity began, but something ticked inside her head before she could continue. "Oh my. Is that..."

Honey steps down the stairs and approached the case. "Let me take a look inside this thing." Honey opens the briefcase and take a look at the contents. "Two bows?" Honey questions. "Where did you these those?"

"I crafted them with my old blueprints," Silver explained.

"How-"

"I'm an expert craftsman."

Rarity takes a good long look at the bows and noticed something interesting. "Strange..." she began. "There is something about these bows that tickle my mind. I wonder..." Rarity ponders for a moment thinking about what possible connection she could make out in front of her. That's when she got her answer. "I got it!" This caught the attention of both Silver and Honey.

"What?" Silver asked. "What is it?

"I just realized something," Rarity replied. "Stay right here for a moment. I just need to gab something from my basement." Rarity then jumps up from her seated position, jumps over a counter, and then enters the door that is under the stairs.

The banging grew louder and more pronounced as time passes by. Silver looks back at the front door. It appears as if it was about to give up.

"How strong is this door?" Silver asked.

"Pretty strong, I have to say," Honey answered. "I suggest that you run away right about now."

In the basement of Rarity's boutique, she search through all of the boxes and tables looking for two things.

"Let's see here. Where is it?" Rarity said as she rummage through the boxes. "I swear that I left it here somewhere. Man, it's totally dark in here. Where's the lightswitch?" She tough the wall of the basement looking for a switch. Then her hand felt something. It must be the switch, so the flipped it on. Now, the room is lit, bright enough to make out things. "Phew! I can see again." Then she turns to a table with two arrows on it. One is white with cyan streaks, the other is made out of crystal. They appear to be glowing. Right next to the arrows is a sealed dome with a white cylindrical gemstone. "Oh, there they are!"

She picks up the arrows. "Well, it looks like I've found the bows that will suit you best. After all those other bows that I tested failed, of course. Just can't take in the immense power that these arrows contain, can you? Well, time to bring these to Silver. I think that's what he wants all along." Then she turns to the nearby gem. "Oh, and my gem. Don't want to forget that. I'm amazed that this building has not been the subject of robberies after so many years under the protection of my family. But since our enemies have a need for it...here it goes." She then inserts her gem into her device on her wrist. It fits quite nicely and the device glows after the gem is inserted. "Perfect!"

Meanwhile, upstairs, Silver and Honey are ready to fight the horde at their doorsteps. The door is about to break.

"Brace yourself, Honey!" Silver yelled. "That door is about ready to give way to that swam of monsters!"

"Rarity?" a young girl asked from upstairs. "Why do we have a crowd of visitors banging on our door?"

Honey recognized this as Rarity's younger sister, Sweetie Belle. "Sweetie!" Honey yells. "What are you doing down here? What's your business here?" She makes her way up the stairs. "Sweetie! Get back into your room! We have undesired visitors around here and they might want to attack us!"

"Honey. But why-"

"It's dangerous down here! Do you understand?"

"That doesn't look very good," Silver commented.

Suddenly, the door to the basement opens up, with Rarity holding two arrows on her hand.

"Found it!" Rarity announced.

"You did?" Silver asked.

"Found my arrows that have been under my warm embrace since-" Suddenly, the white arrow on Rarity's hand flew towards Silver. "Whoa!"

"Ow!" Silver yelped as the arrow promptly smacks him in the face. Then the crystal from Silver floats up and flies right into Rarity's face.

Silver got up and takes a look at the front door. It is developing cracks.

"Uh, Rarity?" Silver asked. "I don't think this door can handle it any longer."

"Oh, not the door!" Rarity growled. "Well, good thing that this place has an emergency exit built in. And don't worry darling. I know my way around this place. Come on! Follow me!" Rarity picks up her bow and arrow and gets into one of the exits. Silver gets up, pick up his new weapon, then runs out the back door.

* * *

Out in one of the back alleys, Rarity kicked the back door open, allowing her and Silver to escape the building. Silver closes the door behind him as he exits.

"Barricade the door!" Rarity ordered.

Silver took whatever he could find in the alley to block the door. Boxes, trash bags, trash bins, anything that could slow down those pesky monsters. They then gasp for air as they thought about their situation.

"How much time to we have?" Rarity asked.

"I think we brought ourselves a few more minutes to think about our situation," Silver answers.

Rarity inspects her new weapon. "So, these bows...what are they?"

"I have a feeling that they are our new weapons," Silver said as he twirled his arrow around his fingers. "Or at least, the ones that we'll be using." He stops playing with his arrow and take a look at it once more. "So, you kept the things? Without figuring out what they do?"

"I don't know how long my family had this," Rarity answered. "All I know is that my arrows are not compatible with any other bow." She then looks at Silver with a flirtatious look. "Until...you decided to bring those to me."

Silver felt his heart becoming heavier as he stares into Rarity's eyes. He clutched his heart as he felt intense emotions running through him. "Well..." he said. "We've chosen a romantic location to be at, didn't we?" He stuttered at every other word. "Maybe we should try this again someday and-"

Silver doesn't have enough time to express his emotions before the monsters had caught up to them.

"Hey! It's those two again!" they heard a voice coming from above them.

Rarity look up and sees a horde of monsters standing on the rooftops. "WHAT?" she screamed. "How did they get up there?"

Rock Titan, the leader of this invasion, looks down on the two and scenes something. "Aww nuts," he said. "We're too late. They are about to become rangers."

"Let's go!" cried Silver. "Let's get out of here!" Silver grabbed Rarity's arm and dragged her though the alleys.

"Well, no matter," Rock Titan said. "You're surrounded anyway."

Silver and Rarity then encountered a group of monsters blocking their exit. There is no way out of this mess. They are trapped.

Silver looks at Rarity for an answer. "What can we do now?" he asked.

Rarity takes a look at her arrow, then her bow, and then towards the monsters stand in front of her. Then an idea sparks in her head. "Stand back, darling. I've got this." Using her bow, she places the arrow tail on the drawstring and pulls it back. As she draws, the arrowhead glows brightly. Everyone surrounding Rarity shields their eyes from the bright light as she prepares her attack.

"Ahh! The light!" Rock Titan hollered. "What is that girl doing?!"

Without hesitation, Rarity releases the bowstring, sending the arrow flying. It soars through the air with the tip still glowing. It plows through the monsters as if they are nothing, making them fall as the arrow passes. Seconds after she released the string, the arrow reappeared in her hands.

Rock Titan is unable to say a thing. He stares in disbelief after watching what had happened.

Silver is stunned. "What?" he spoke.

"No time to ask," Rarity replied. "Look! The way out is clear! Let's go!" She runs off deeper into the alleys, stepping on the coupes of the monsters as she went. Silver watches nearby, shrugs, then proceeds to follow her.

"Hey! Not fair!" Rock Titan yells. "This is what you'll get!"

As Silver and Rarity run through the alleys, hordes of monster chase after them. One group of monsters even attempted to trap them again, but the heroes aren't fooled.

"My turn," Silver said as he readies his arrow for firing. He draws it back, releases the bowstring, then allows it to plow through the monsters before it reappeared in his hands. All within a few seconds. He takes a closer look at his arrow, wondering what had just happened. "Strange," he said. "How does this thing work?" But there was no time for explaining. They have to get out of here and fast.

Finally, they are out of the alleys and into the streets.

"We're out!" Silver announced.

"Finally! An open space!" Rarity gasped. "I finally feel fine!"

"Well, it won't be fine for very long," said a raspy voice.

"What?" Silver turns to see a deep black person with a cross for a head and a old woman wearing a horned helmet and a brown dress covering the rest of her body. Behind them are a pile of monsters just like the ones that are after Silver earlier today. "Who are you two?"

The woman in the brown dress answered first. "I am Rita Bandora, the wicked witch from yesteryear!," she announced.

The man with the black cross spoke next. "And I'm Fuhrer, the bane of all the rangers!" he said. "No veteran team will save you now."

Silver has some serious doubts about these two that stand in front of him. "Oh yeah? What is your business here?"

"We wanted to get revenge on those rangers after what they have done to us," Rita answers. "Also, it satisfies us to see people running around like ants as soon as one of our monsters shows up."

"How could you?" Rarity yelled. "Come on Silver! Let's show these two what business they are up to."

Silver and Rarity get into a fighting pose, ready to face off against the two leaders.

"Oh, must I remind you before we fight?" Fuhrer reminded. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Did you think I would give up easily?" Rock Titan taunted. "Because I do not want to disappoint my masters."

Silver and Rarity turned towards the source of the voice. They gasped as soon as they caught sight of Rock Titan, who is just about ready to right. They turn right back, and say that both Rita and Fuhrer are both gone! They are in a terrible situation. How could they dig themselves out of this?"

"Well, rangers?" Rock Titan asked. "Are you going to do something about this?"

Silver and Rarity then realize something. Their morphers. For the entire ordeal, they have their ranger mode up and ready. The first thing that they did as soon as they grabbed their respective gem was to insert into their devices. Holding their gem morphers up to their faces, the duo look into each other's eyes one more time.

"Ready, darling?" Rarity asked.

"Oh please," Silver replied. "Don't get any ideas."

They the pressed their fingers onto the display, surrounding them in a bright light as they suit up. The other monsters covered their eyes as they saw what was happening.

Just like the rest of their ranger friends, the device blasted out a circle which descents onto them and putting them into a suit. It looks just like any other suit owned by their friends, only this time Silver's suit is, of course, silver in color, while Rarity's suit is white.

"You'll fall down soon," Rock Titan said. "Get them!"

The horde of minions charge blindly straight towards the two new rangers.

"Big mistake," Silver said as he draws his arrow back and aims st the charging minions. He releases the arrow, letting it plow through every single enemy that it encounters. His first arrow struck Rock Titan in the leg.

"Gah!" he howls. "How dare you!"

Silver is now having difficulties trying to get another arrow ready. Minions climbed all over him, locking his limbs in place.

"Hey! Get off me!" Silver yelled. A minion punched him in the head. "Ow! Rarity! Help me!"

"Stupid minions," Rarity grumbles as she kicks a minion off her leg. She knocks a minion with her elbow towards Silver, before saying, "Hang on Silver! I'm coming!" She leaps up high into the air, drawing her bow in the process. She aims to where Silver is and fires off her arrow. The arrow impacted the ground, setting of an explosion that knocks all the minions off of Silver. Silver feels a little dizzy from the blast, but snaps back to his senses.

"Oh, why do I feel like something has slammed into me?" Silver asked.

Rarity's arrow reappears in her hand and she draws her bow back and aims it at Rock Titan. "You're next, coward," she said, pointing out the relative inactivity this monster is in. She lets go of the bow, letting the arrow soar through the air.

Clearly, Rock Titan wasn't paying much attention, as he struck in the back by the arrow and was sent off by the resulting explosion. He slides on his face, grinding his rocks. he gets up and said, "That was a dirty trick! How did you managed to hit me?"

Silver and Rarity ran up towards Rock Titan, having dealt with all the minions.

"You are the worst. Possible. Threat," Rarity said. "I've seen much worse in my life." She points towards Rock Titan. "You there! You just stand there and watched the whole fight without doing anything."

"You little pricks," Rock Titan throws back.

"As punishment for your inactivity," Rarity started as the two bows glowed, "You will face the full wrath of us."

Suddenly, Silver's bow and Rarity's bow have both combined into one. It sparkles and shimmers in the light, holding great potential power. It's two users hold on to one of the handles on either side.

"That's...how could you..." Rock Titan tries to say.

Silver inspects his new weapon that he and Rarity had just created. "How did we managed to do that?" he asked.

"Don't know how we create that," Rarity answers. "But let's give this monster a little gift from us."

The two bow uses hold out their arrows in front of them before placing them at the draw string. They pulled the string back and as they do that, the two arrows merged together and formed a single, large glowing white arrow.

Rock Titan got up to his feet one final time. "What is this..." he said. "What are you doing?"

"Ready darling?" Rarity asked.

"You asked for it," Silver answers. "Here we..."

"GO!"

On cue, Silver and Rarity released the drawstring, letting the arrow fly though the air and punctured a hole right in the middle of Rock Titan's chest. He only gasped in surprise upon realizing that he's doomed.

"That's just..." he mouths out. "Nooo..." He falls on where is back would have been and collapses into a pile of rocks. Shortly before exploding like fire crackers.

Silver and Rarity pulled their bows back and took a look at the blast zone, just to admire the job that they had done.

* * *

Silver and Rarity continue to admire the work that they had just done. They reverted back into civilian form.

"Well, our job here is done. Time to head back to-"

"Hold it!" a voice said.

"What was that?" Silver asked. Then Sonic came in. "Oh hey, Sonic! How are you doing?"

"Silver. Rarity. I've got bad news for you," Sonic started. "It is not over yet. We've still have one more monster to defeat for the day."

"It is not-" Silver tried to say, before realizing something. "Oh of course! I forgot about that! I forgot about that monster that I saw trying to invade-"

"We've got no time to waste or explain," Sonic cuts in. "We must meet up with our friends and take down this threat once and for all. Come on, guys. Let's get moving!" Sonic quickly runs away in the direction that he same from, with Silver and Rarity following soon.

Meanwhile, at a different street, Rainbow and the other rangers are busy waiting for Sonic to come back. Or the monsters to come here. Are they seriously lagging that behind? The squad that came here is comprised of all the current rangers, meaning everyone except Amy, Fluttershy, Thunderlane, and Espio is present.

Rainbow was just about done with turning around, when she saw Sonic running in along with the two that she send out Sonic to look for. "Oh, there you three are!" she said. "We are so worried about you."

Rarity stopped in front of her friends to take in lots of deep breaths. "Why does this run have to take so long?" She places her hand on her forehead. "I feel like I'm about to collapse."

"Relax, Rarity," Twilight reassures. "You'll be fine in a short while."

Suddenly, sounds of footsteps echo though the city streets. "Hear that?" Miles asked his friends. "That's Metal Titan. And her minions. Prepare yourself, everyone."

On the horizon, a league of minions matched up the street, lead by Metal Titan. She soon stops in her tracks, having an army of fighters ready to strike. "Well, well, well," Metal Titan said. "Look at what we've got here. A team of rangers and those two that just killed my brother."

"Your brother?" Silver asked.

"He was terrible anyway," Metal Titan continued. "I'm a much better fighter than he is. You want a fight? Fine. I'll wait until you get into that ranger form, then I can kick your bodies after defeating you even in your ranger forms. And rub salt on my sibling's body."

"We'll see about that," Sonic responded. "Everyone! Activate your devices!"

On cue, everyone pulled out their gems from their pockets and inserted them into their devices. Except for Applejack and Knuckles, who appears to not be following their leader's orders.

"Wait, what?" Applejack said as she looks at her friends.

All the rangers sans the two muscles, pressed down on the display of their devices. They pointed them at the sky, firing off a circle which descends onto them, putting them in their outfits. After they got into their suits, they got into their fighting stance.

"Oh, this shall be interesting," Metal Titan said. "Charge!" The minions charge right in. In response, the rangers did the same thing.

As soon as they clash, the street transformed into a coliseum without convenient places to watch all the action going on. Sonic went in first, plowing through every enemy he encounters with his super speed. Rainbow went in from above, stomping on the minion fighter's head as she flies by. Miles threw his wrench like a boomerang. It came right back to his hands not long after he threw it. Meanwhile, Twilight was busy firing off magic lasers at the enemies.

The ranged rangers, while positioned farther from the action, still had a blast firing off their weapons. Pinkie knocked the approaching minions wither her cannon, while Manic continued to fire off his duelies like someone who was specifically hired to take down these things. Silver stayed the furthest back, having little combat experience, providing support for his teammates. Meanwhile, Rarity went up close, sweep kicking minion's legs with her feet before finishing them off with her bow.

As for Applejack and Knuckles...well they went up close to Metal Titan and tried to attack her using only their bodies.

"Hey, why are you so tough right now?" Applejack asked as she tries to kick the monster with her feet. Metal Titan only gave a smug look before knee-kicking her up and away from her. Applejack lands lands head first and lies on her back. "Oh...mah neck's a hurting."

Knuckles springs up from behind and tries to punch Metal Titan's back. "Why. Won't. You. Fall?" He said, punctuating each word with each punch. Annoyed by this, Metal Titan grabs Knuckles by the arm and throws him in the direction of Applejack. He lands leg first, before falling to his side. "Oh, my leg."

After slashing his way and thinning out the minions numbers, Sonic takes a look at the two strong friends at their fallen state. Rainbow soon lands right next to Sonic after seeing that her friends are hurt. All because they refused to get into ranger mode.

"Stubborn powerhouses," Sonic commented.

With no minions to bother them, Miles threw a wrench into Metal Titan, striking her in the chest and leaving a dent at where the impact site. Metal Titan screams in pain after being hit. Then, Twilight fires off a powerful magic attack, which knocks Metal back and hitting the ground hard. She struggled with even getting up. And, to make everything worse for her, Pinkie fires off multiple cannon shots while Manic bombards the monster with repeated plasma bullets.

Then Metal Titan gives up after suffering all that pain. "That...does it. You've defeated all of my minions...and now I'm too exhausted to even move. All these dents that I've collected...they're weakening my body. Please rangers. Give me mercy!"

The rangers are exhausted after all that fighting. But they're not done yet. "Sorry lady," Sonic began. "You and your minions have attempted to raid a house twice in the same day, and then proceeded to chase one person down for nearly the entire day.""

"You're a threat to us," Rainbow added. "And for that, we'll give you something from us."

"Let's show this monster some real power," Rarity said. "Silver, take my hand." She offers her hand out to Silver, and he gladly takes it.

"Oh, this ain't good for me," Metal Titan realizes. "I just can't avoid this. I'm too weak."

"Time for us to finish her off," Sonic commanded.

Silver and Rarity leaps up to Sonic and Rainbow's raised hands respectively and they threw their friends up into the air, preparing their finisher move.

"Blade of Deities!" Sonic and Rainbow shouted as they drew their swords and slammed them together. "Chaos Mode! Final strike!" The blade of the weapon glows yellow as the mood heats up. Slowly, they bring the blade down towards the target.

"Twin Bows!" Silver and Rarity shouted as they slammed their bows together. "Supercharged Arrow!" As they began to fall, they pulled their arrow out and pulls it back on the drawstring, creating a single, powerful projectile. "Release!" They let go of the drawstring, letting the arrow fly towards their target."

Simultaneously, the arrow and the blade both contacted Metal Titan, inflicting massive damage. Just to ensure her defeat. "Gahhh!" She screams. "Oh, it's a lot more painful than I predicted. This isn't cherry tapping, this is a fatal blow!" The strikes ended with Sonic and Rainbow pulling their swords back and Silver and Rarity landing with the bows separated. The rangers watched as Metal Titan fell, with the rest of them trying to keep both Applejack and Knuckles standing. "Well, at least I get to see my pathetic brother again!" Metal Titan faults one final time, before exploding into sparks while the rangers reverted back into civilian form.

The rangers let out a sign of relief. "Well, our job's done for the day," Rainbow said. "Who knew days like these could escalate so quickly."

"Oh, finally all this drama is over!" Rarity said. "I can finally take a rest." Out of breath, she places her hand on her forehead and begins to fall.

"Wait! Rarity!" Silver said. "Don't rest on the-" He attempts to stop her fall with his arms, but failed and fell with her.

Rarity was jolted awake by the impact. "Huh? What did I slam my back on?"

The others chuckle at this question. Rarity got up and everyone prepares to leave. It was a long and eventful day for them, so they deserve a rest.

Just as they were about to leave, Rainbow pauses for a moment and looks back to where Metal Titan once stood. She notices that where she was last seen, she left behind...something. "Hmm? What is this?" she asked. Rainbow approached the two objects and kneels down on them. "It looks like that monster we just fought has left something behind." The two objects are small, cylindrical shaped rocks, about the same size as the gems that she and her friends owned. When she picks them up, color fills the core and caps of the rocks.

"A black and gold gem, and a purple and gold gem," she observed. "Gee, I wonder who's next."

Someone called for Rainbow not too shortly after. She puts the two new gems in her pockets and walks away.

Rainbow is able to tell who the next two friends will become a part of her team based solely on the colors. Now is only a matter of time before they transform.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Much better version of the episode of the same name, am I right?

Anyway, sorry if this took so long to release. I am so busy right now. I've got school to worry about (Yes, I am a student), I've got so many ideas, and I kept on wasting time. It's like working on an actual show, where it can potentially take days just to create an episode. These episodes that I'm spitting out look more like chapters of a novel than an actual script. I know. Rules can get a little wonky.

Starting in a few days, I will be releasing the prequel series to this series. Most ranger teams have a rather simple story before they've become, well, rangers. This team is not one of them. Their backstory is so complex that a mini-series had to be made just to explain their origins. You can laugh at me for making that silly decision.

This is TheAPPstore and-hey! Stop tapping on me!

* * *

Written by APPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters belong to Sega

My Little Pony characters belong to Hasbro

Series based upon Super Sentai/Power Rangers by Toei Company/Saban Brands


	7. Episode 7: That's no Sensei

**Season 1, Episode 7**

 **"That's no Sensei"**

* * *

Two unwelcome guests went up to Thunder's house one day because they've detected some ranger aura in the area. Not wanting to have unwelcome visitors invading his home, Thunder confronts the two evil overlords and threaten them to leave. But not before deploying their latest monster of the day: Sensei Titan.

Unable to take on the threat on his own, Thunder must fine one more partner to team up to battle this monster. Too bad for both of them that taking this guy down will not be easy, Especially without the help of their friends. They just need something else...

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Today is yet another sunny day shining down upon Canterlot. The seasons are changing, as the leaves of the trees slowly turn into warm colors. The cool breeze blows on everyone's faces, making them feel a little fresher.

Thunder is riding the bus home after school hours are over, along with several other students. He appears to be muttering to himself, recapping what he has heard from his friends.

"Okay, if the news I got from Rainbow is correct, there should be four of us left who have yet to become rangers, despite having a device already, he said. Thunder then recalls the notes Twilight has collected during their trip to Sky Sanctuary. "We know from experiencing and from the notes collected from the temples that they require a gemstone inserted into this before the ranger mode becomes available. And even then, it has to the right one to fit in this hole. Where are those last remaining gems?"

"Hey, quit that talking!" the bus driver said. "Your stop is here."

Thunder takes a look out his window and sees that his house is nearby. "Yeah, thanks a lot," Thunder said. "If it weren't for you, I would've missed my stop right about now. I wonder how the girls are doing." He gets up from his seat and exits the bus.

Thunder opens the front door of his house. "Welcome, sweetheart!" his mother greeted. "How was your day at school? Did you have fun over there?"

"I feel fine, mom!" Thunder replied. "I'm going upstairs to my room. Call me down to dinner when it's ready." He steps his foot on one of the stairs.

"Um...can we have a moment together?" his mother asked.

"Huh? What is it?" He steps off of the stairs ad approached his mother.

"Do you know your friend Rainbow Dash very much? You two are friends since you two are young." Thunder's mom pulls out a small box from the drawer. She opens the box in front of Thunder, revealing two cylindrical gemstones. Both have gold caps, but one is black and the other is purple. "Well, these two gemstones fell out of the most recently defeated monster a few days back. I know. Things are going a little crazy during your afternoon hours." She then notices that her son is staring at the two gemstone, without giving a response. "Thunder? Are you there? Is there something wrong?"

Thunder recognizes the gems. They look like the ones his friends and allies owned. This has to be one of them. He hovers his hand over the two gems. "Uhh, mind if I take these to my room?" He asked his mom. "I want to have a closer look at them."

The rational people would refuse to give a valuable object to someone else, even if they trust them deeply. Thunder's mom is not one of those people. She knew that he could keep these two safe, as he was a close friend of a current ranger. "Sure thing," she said with confidence. "Go on ahead."

Seeing that his mom trusts him deeply, Thunder takes the gems fro the box and walks back to the stairs.

Thunder's younger brother then shows up on the stairs. He sees that his big brother is about to take the stairs, holding something on his hands. 'Umm, Thunder?" he asked. "What are you doing? Can I join you?"

"Please leave me alone, Rumble," Thunder replied. "I have something to work on."

* * *

Thunder is sitting at a desk in his room near a window. The room is not very spacious, only having room for a bed, a bookshelf, some tables and surfaces, a dresser, and a very small walking space. The desk area is a bit of an mess. There are wires and microphones scattered all over the desk, as well as some other devices. The walls are painted dark gray, with painted thunderclouds and lighting bolts placed sparingly on the walls.

"These gemstones..." Thunder began. "They look just like the ones my friends own." He takes in a few more angles of his gem. "Hmm. This gemstone has the same color palette as my own wrist device." He looks into the gem, and then his device. "I wonder if it fits," he said. Placing the black and gold gem over the hole, Thunder slides the gem into the slot. When he got it in, the display glows to indicate that it's ready to transform its wearer. "Got it in!" he exclaims. He inspects his wrist a little more. "Fits nicely too! Guess it's my time to-"

Thunder is interrupted by the sound of two people talking outside. The words that they are using start to make Thunder feel worried. "I smell a ranger in this area," he hears a woman say. "I bet it's coming from that house over there!"

"What in the world?" Thunder mutters to himself. "Who's talking over there?" Thinking that they are monsters who are looking for rangers, Thunder slides his window open and shouts to the people below. "Hey! Get outta here!" he ordered. "You're not welcome in this area!"

"Isn't that so, new ranger?" a deep male's voice said.

Thunder opens his eyes and looks down. He discovers that-surprise-Rita and Fuhrer are hanging around the street in front of his house. There's no mistaking it. He recognized them the moment he say their clothing.

"You again?" he said. "You're...you're the same two people that my friends described earlier. What's your business here?"

"You're the new ranger around here, aren't you?" Fuhrer asked. "I always knew where they are right now."

Then something just hit Thunder's head. "Wait a second...aren't you two defeated a while back? Way before me or any of my friends and allies came into this world as rangers?"

"You can thank some idiot fool who thought releasing us from that stupid temple in this region," Rita explained. "I always hated that place. It stinks being trapped in a confined area having nothing else to do but wait."

"We happen to come here because we've detected some ranger aura in the region," Fuhrer. "You don't happen to be one of them, aren't you? Because if you don't, then we wouldn't be here arguing with you."

Something tells Thunder that these two are a major threat. He is uncomfortable with the idea of monsters walking down the neighborhood doing nothing but wait for an opportunity to strike. "Okay, that's it!" he snaps. "You better get outta here! Or else I'm calling the cops. Or my friends."

"Thunder? Is there something wrong up there?" Thunder's mother asked from downstairs.

Thunder looks back at his bedroom door. "This is not your problem, mom! This is MY problem. And I have to wipe it up!"

"You don't understand, little ranger," Fuhrer said. "All of your friends are way too busy dealing with their own problems to care about the ones that are happening to the outside world. They are probably getting too tired."

Hey, that's not true! My friends are always willing to save the world when the time calls for them. And as if I didn't have to remind you: Get. Outta. Here. Leave this place! Leave me to my own problems! I don't want to fight you."

"Oh, do you want a distraction?" Rita teased. "Well, I've got just the thing to occupy your time! I'd like to you to meet...Sensei Titan!" As Rita announced the new monster, a being cam out of the sky and crashed down on the street. It is clad in full samurai gear, from head to toe. It dons a freaky mask, perfect for intimidating enemies. "Would you like a beating from this guy? You really need to get in a better relationship with your teachers. Anyway, bye!"

Just as quickly and mysteriously as they came, both Rita and Fuhrer disappeared from the street, leaving Sensei Titan to his own business.

"Alright. Time to give you a lesson," Sensei Titan said as he walked to the front door. The mouth of the mask moves as he speaks, as if the mask was a part of his body. Other parts of the mask, most notably the eyes, seem to move. "You really need it."

Now Thunder is in a full panic mode. Fighting a monster is already scary enough. But having one visit your own house? No, he can't allow that to happen. No ranger in history would even dare to allow such a threat to be in your very own home. Thunder is frozen in fear. His muscles are unable to move at the very thought of having a monster so close to home. What can he do now?

The one thing he just needs is a little motivation from a mysterious voice. "Don't just stand there, ranger to be," the voice said. "Fight that guy!"

"I...I won't let you into my house!" Thunder makes a run out of his room. Passing by a closet, he opens the door and pulls out a pole. A pole that his former father used during his time at the military. This one seems suitable to fighting, so he brings it out.

"Brother? Is something wrong?" Rumble asked.

"Make way! Make way!" Thunder said as he runs down the stairs.

"Thunder, why are you running down the stairs with a pole?" his mother asked. "You know that is danger-" She is cut off when her eldest son opens the door, revealing a monster with a scary face.

"Stay. Off!" Thunder yells as he thrusts his pole forward towards Sensei Titan's chest.

"Oh. Who invited that guy to our house?" Thunder's mother asked.

"So you decided to face me head on?" Sensei Titan asked. His voice suggests that he is a old, experienced warrior. "Well, time for you to receive a beating."

"I wouldn't bet on it," Thunder said.

Sensei Titan lets out a series of kicks, punches and chops. Thunder countered by blocking every strike. When he sees a window of opportunity, he swings his pole around, only for Sensei Titan to dodge it just before impact.

"Now now, ranger," Sensei said. "I know you have a gem in your hands. Give it to me, and I'll finish this lesson without you receiving any serious pain."

"I won't let you have it," Thunder responds.

"Fine. Then this is what you'll get for not obeying my orders."

Meanwhile, from the front door, Thunder's family watches him fight. While his mother is shocked to see that her son is fighting someone who wants to hurt him with great proficiency, Rumble is cheering his awesome brother on.

"Go Brother!" Rumble cheers. "You can do it!"

"Have a nice day, pathetic ranger!" Sensei Titan said, charging a powerful karate chop. Thunder tries to block it, but the chop penetrated his defense and snaps the pole in half. Thunder is struck, sending him towards his house screaming in pain. Thunder's family watches in shock as they see a member of a family getting injured while on duty, a thing that hits a little too close to home.

When the fighting stops. Sensei Titan looks at Thunder one more time. "Weakling. This is what you'll get if you dare mess with me. I'll see you later, for another round of beating." And then he disappears into a puff of smoke that drifts along with the wind, leaving no trace behind.

* * *

"Brother!" Rumble cried out as he ran towards Thunder.

"Hey...Rumble," Thunder groaned. "How's it going?"

Rumble started frowning. "Aw, come on man! You are the most amazing brother I've ever had! I though you are going to pull it off right in the end!"

Thunder got up on his feet and shook off the dust he collected. "Well, not today" he replied. "That guy is way stronger than me in every possible way. There is no way I could ever stand a chance against him with my current combat skills.""

"Coming through!" Applejack's voice echoed through the air.

"What?" Thunder asked. Then he heard the sound of an engine roaring. He turned to the source of the noise and saw that there was a monster truck that is coming his way. Freaked out by this, Rumble ran back to his house as fast as his little legs cold take him, while Thunder just stands there.

On board Applejack's truck, Rainbow is sitting by her side. Upon seeing Thunder up ahead, she commanded, "Hey Applejack. Stop right now!"

Upon hearing this, Applejack slammed on the breaks, bring the truck to a quick stop just in front of Thunder. Due to rapid deceleration, Rainbow was flung forward and activated the airbags.

Rainbow looked at her friend with a disapproving look. "Nice driving skills there, master of none," she comments.

"Sorry," Applejack apologizes. "Just need to get used to this."

"Get used to this?" Rainbow repeats. "Come on! You had this thing for like months. How could you drive this thing so poorly after all this time?"

"I was getting a little clumsy there for a second. Just need to control myself." She waits for Rainbow to make a move, until she realizes that the airbags were getting in the way. "Oh right. The airbags. Couldn't move with them in the way." She reaches for a lever behind the driving wheel and flicks it, deflating the airbags and allowing Rainbow to exit the truck. Rainbow opens her passenger door and leaps out of it.

Rainbow ran to her friend. "Thunder! I'm go glad you're here! What happened? I've heard that both Rita and Fuhrer are here a while ago."

"Rita and Fuhrer?" Rainbow repeated. "Aren't those two defeated many years ago by rangers like us? Because I heard from them that they are released by an idiot adventurer who thinks unleashing sealed spirits was a brilliant idea. They are sealed for a reason, you know! If that person happens to be a member of the same group who travels around the world looking for treasures to keep out of evil's hands, then that person will be totally banned and blacklisted from the exploration industry. And if the owners happen to be rangers, then they're in big trouble."

"Yeah, and making the rangers angry is never a good idea," Thunder remarks. Then something in his head reminds him. He reaches got his pocket. "Oh, and I have this too. I think this one is what they're looking for." He pulls out a purple gem from his pocket.

Rainbow inspects the gem. "You know, maybe I should give that one to Sonic when I had the chance," she recalls. "I should've told the others about how I found something in the rubble.

"How come you didn't bother to do it again?: Thunder asked.

"It must've slipped my mind," Rainbow replied, letting out a sign of shame.

Thunder looks at Rainbow for a moment. "Well, time to head to Emerald City," he declares. "You said that some of our allies are stationed there so, maybe this gem belongs to one of them."

Rainbow perked up. "Thunder, that's a great idea!" she said. "Let's get going and take that monster down before he could do more damage. To the train station!"

Several minutes later, Thunder his running down his local train station looking forward into taking the next train, with both Rainbow and Applejack trailing behind. With a train ticket in his hand, Thunder catches the southbound train seconds before the door closes. Unfortunately for both Rainbow and Applejack, they were swarmed by the other passengers who are looking to get their autographs, despite them both not being adult and an official signature. Thunder, at the last moment, looks at the closing doors, only to realize that two of his friends are not here. He caught a gimp of them scurrying down the stairs shortly before the doors closed.

"Wait!" Thunder yells. "Hold this train down for a-" But it was too late. The train left before the two girls could board.

"Aw man!" Rainbow groans. "What's with these people?"

Applejack was left breathing for air. "Well, if only people could stop getting excited over celebrities visiting a location."

Their situation was made even worse by the fact that they themselves were normal civilians. They are rangers walking among civilians. Sure, the majority of normal people might ignore them, but today it seems like a flock of dedicated fans just decided to be in one location just to meet them in person. To a public location that is used everyday.

Thunder looked back at the station. He was on his own, with nothing but his gem to keep him occupied. "Well, guess this one is up to me," he said. He pulls out the purple gem once again. "I hope I'll get to meet whoever this gem belongs to."

Half an hour later, the train arrived at the intended stop. A crowd of people exited the train at once, only to reel back once they saw that was going on in the station.

Thunder digs his way out of the crowd. "Okay, I'm here," he said. "So, where is this-" He stopped as soon as he saw something horrifying. The same monster from earlier attacking someone else. Someone who is holding...a device on their wrist? The purple and gold gem is glowing but Thunder doesn't seem to notice. "What is going on?"

Espio is pinned to the ground by Sensei Titan. He struggles while the monster did not give a budge. "You call yourself a teacher?" Espio yells. "Well then, you're a abusive one. You're a disgrace to your title. This is not who a teacher should treat their students."

"Sure it is," Sensei Titan countered. "It's the only way to make them obey their orders."

That's when Espio decides to give a little speech. "As a teacher, you place yourself in the position of leader, the leader of a classroom. Your students are your followers who are willing to learn what you have. You need to treat them like actual people, otherwise they are not willing to listen to you, no matter how good your lessons are." He then goes one step further. "If you treat your students like crunched up cans, then they're going to see you as a bad role-model to themselves. If you treat them poorly, if you treat your students poorly, then they are going to treat you poorly just so that you could get a taste of your own medicine."

"Spare me from your cheesy lessons," Sensei Titan said. "You do realize that fear forces people to follow you, right?"

Espio could feel the full weight of the monster placed on his chest. He could feel himself unable to breath. "Help..." he chokes out.

"Hey! Get off him!" Thunder yelled.

"What?" Sensei Titan said. He turns towards the source of the voice and sees that a old enemy is back in action and is running towards him. "You again?" Thunder leaps and kicks Sensei Titan backward, knocking him off of Espio. "Gah! How did you manage to beat me this time?" he yells.

Thunder leans down on Espio and helps him get back on his feet. "You must be Espio, is that correct?" Thunder asked.

"Yes," Espio replied. "Oh, and are you Thunderlane by any chance? I've heard about you from Sonic and his friends."

"Yes, you are talking to him" Thunder replied back. "Just refer to me as Thunder, would you?" Thunder reaches for his pocket. "Here, have this."

Espio looks at the gem for a bit. "Hey, I was looking for this one." He picks the gem up and inserts it into his device. Then he pats Thunder on the back. "Thanks a lot."

"How dare you fight a teacher?" They heard Sensei Titan yell. The two turned their heads. "Aren't they supposed to give you lectures to make you a better person?"

They got into position ready to fight. "You're a terrible teacher," Espio said. "All you seem to give is pain. Pain to your so called 'students'. And today, we're giving you the treatment that your colleagues had to suffer."

* * *

The two boys stand in front of their enemy in a empty train station. There was no one but them in this room. Arrivals were canceled as there was a monster in the room, and the officials don;t want anyone hurt.

"Foolish students," Sensei Titan said, "How dare you insult a teacher. My lessons consist of beating you to the brink of death until you have gotten the grasp of somehing. Here. You want a lesson? I'll give you a lesson of my own!"

"Thunder! Watch out!" Espio called out.

"He's to-" Thunder tired to say, but he was cut off by Sensei Titan's smack with a stick.

"Thunder! No!" Espio cried,

"And you are next," Sensei Titan laughed, tapping his stick on this other hand.

Espio hurried to activate his device, hoping to get into his ranger form for once. But he was smack in the head, was grabbed by the neck, and then thrown around the station, crashing into racks of magazines and newspapers.

Outside the station, in a square in front of it, Sonic and his friends are looking though the area, trying to find out where the monster is. They heard that he was in here somewhere, but they didn't get where the monster is yet.

"Alright," Sonic began. "The monster should be around here somewhere...has anyone got any diea to where this tihng might be?"

"Well, we searched the entire area and still found nothing," Miles said.

"That means the only place remaining is that station over there," Sonic concluded. He looks up at the station, towering over his head. The station is placed at least 5 stories high, with the top floor housing the boarding area. Sonic observes at the top floor some strange flashing lights. There were barely any people in that floor. "Hmm. Strange. There appears to be a fight going on in there."

Miles looks at the building. "Hang on," he realize. "Isn't that where we send Espio to?"

When the friends look to where they sent Espio off to investigate, they were greeted with an explosion. They saw Espio falling down the building, along with another boy.

"Hang on you two!" Sonic yells before running towards their landing site. "I'm coming!" Shortly after running, Sonic was smacked in the chest by a stick, sending him backward before a strange blue substance covered the floor.

Sensei Titan descended from the hole in the station, holding a stick in hand. "No disturbing my students!" he yells. "That's the rule in the classroom!"

Miles runs up to his friend. "Sonic! Are you okay?"

Sonic places his hand on his chest. "That's just cruel!" he said. "What kind of teacher is willing to whack their students around so carelessly?" Sonic got up to his feet and prepares to run. "Oh, that guy is going to pay for what he's done!" He runs up to Sensei Titan, before hitting an invisible wall just before stepping over the blue substance. He recoils backward, feeling dizzy from the impact.

Meanwhile. Espio and Thunder got up from their injuries. They are stuck inside the arena that the blue substance made along with Selesi Titan. "Ugg," Espio begins. "That...was painful. Really painful. Is everyone alright?"

"Arg," Thunder grunted. "Feels like there are thousands of tiny knifes that are pressing down my back and hands."

Senst Titan stomped his foot in front of the two boys. "So. Do you admit that you are weaker than me?" he asked. The boys do not respond. They are still trying to catch their breath after they fell from several stories. "Good," Sensei Titan said, taking it as a yes. "Then let's continue this pain train."

Espio grunts in defeat. "What can we do, Thunder?" he asked. "This guy is much tougher than us. We don't even stand a chance against him."

"Maybe, in our regular forms," Thunder said. "But we do have these things." Thunder presents his device up to Espio. The display is glowing. Espio then looks down on his own device given by Sonic. The display too is glowing.

With that in mind, Espio got a clear idea on his head on how to defeat this Titan. Trying to fight him directly won't work, as their previous encounters showed. What about distracting him? They've got the manpower to do it. With a plan to defeat this Titan in hand, Espio stands up and confronts the monster. "No." He answered. "I do not admit that I'm weaker than you."

This caught Sensei Titan by surprise. "What did you say?" he asked.

"Alone, we cannot defeat you," Espio explained. "You are too quick for conventional methods to work. How about we try something that you would not expect?"

"You dare try to stand up against me?" Sensei Titan taunted. "Just try getting near me."

"Oh, we'll see," Thunder replied. "We'll see when we fight."

The boys got into position and hold their hand out in front of them as they say, "Gem Morpher! Activate!" before reeling back their hands on the the display. After that, they are engulfed in a bright light.

Even though Sensei Titan has a "mask" on, it still functions as his face. He shields his eyes out from the lights created by the morphing sequence. "Ugg. Bright lights. Not this again. What's with all the lights? It doesn't make any sense." And then the lights died down, ans Sensei Titan takes a look at the two boys. Only this imte, they are transformed intoo the form that he dreads. "What in the-"

Thunder and Espio have transformed into their reanger forms for the current team. Their suits look similar to the ones that their friends owned, though in this case their suits are almost completly black aside from some metal colors and a color coded streak.

Thunder obtained a straw hat that was strapped to this chin. There's a tinted visor attached to the bottom of the hat covering protecting his eyes. On his hand is a small metal mallet with a leather handle. Thunder inspects his new weapon and sees that his hammer is emitting eletric sparks. He recognized this as the legendary hammer that is wielded by a famous Norse god. "Well, well, well. Look at what we have here," Thunder said as he inspects his hammer. "I've been blessed with a gift from the Norse gods."

Espio's face is covered in a ninja mask that covers his entire face. The area normally cut off to allow vision is now covered in a visor. "How fitting," he comments. "I've been blessed by the way of the ninja. All those years of being trained has paid off."

Sensei Titan was left stuttering. "It can't be," he mouths out. "You...you look like the other rangers that my masters faced. Except...your color is a little-"

"Different, you are trying to say?" Espio finished. "Well let's just say that you are going to have an unpleasant experience." Reaching into a pouch on his hips, Espio pulls out a metal shuriken. "Here. Want a shuiriken?" He then threw his shuriken at Sentai Titan. It flew fight past him and landed right behind him.

Sensi Titan stared at the shuriken on the ground. "Ha ha! You missed! Your aim was-" Sensei turn to where he last saw the boys. Only this time, Thunder was nowhere to be seen and Espio was the only one standing there. "Wait where's the other guy?"

Knowing what shurikens are typically used for, Espio gleared down. "I wasn't aiming at you," he said. "Oh, and look up if you wish to keep your neck intact."

"What are you trying to do?" Sensei Titan asked. "Are you saying that something was about to fall-".

"Surprise!" Thunder yelled as he slammed his hammer at Sensi Titan's head..

"Gahh!" the monster screamed. "Oh, that stupid sneaky tactic! How did you managed to fool me?" He takes a look around the arena and saw that his targets are nowhere to be seen. There are several witnesses around the arena who are cheering the rangers on. But still no sign of those pesky rangers. "And where did you go?" Then he felt something hit his helmet. "Hey! Who did that?"

Sensei looks up only yo see Espio falling towards him holding a wooden two-handed curved sword. "Having fun yet, monster?" Espio asked before stricking the neck with the wooden sword. The impact sent Sensti Titan tumbling to his chest.

"Why you-" Sensei Titan sitan tried to yell, but he was pinned to the ground by Thunder, who slammed his hammer down on his head while he was down.

Admiring his work, Thunder placed his foot on Sensei Titan's back. "Now I know how it feels to make the playing field level," he said. "Now it's your turn to feel the real pain of having your butt kicked around the battlefield for-" Then Sensei Titan grabbed Thunder's leg. "Hey! What do you thing you're-"

Sensei Titan threw Thunder off of to the side, before leaping onto where he landed. "You'll pay for this!" he yelled as he beigns to strangle Thunder by the neck.

"No! Stop!" Thunder pleaded. "I've already had enough! I don't want the same thing happening to me twice in one day! Please! I beg mercy!"

"I give no mercy to you, little ranger!" Sensei Titan screamed. "Now, you shall be destroyed!" And then a shuriken flew right behind Sensei Titan, and he foolishly turned his attention to the shuriken. Then Espio came along and rammed Sensei Titan off of his friend and ally.

"Get off my friend" Espio threatened. "Or you'll suffer major consequences." Espio looked to Thunder, who was checking his neck. He helps his friend get back to his feet. "You okay, Thunder?"

"Thanks a lot, Espio," Thunder replied. "You've really saved my skin this time."

"You're welcome," Espio said. Then he looks over Thunder's shoulder and sees that Sensei Titan has a large stick ready to swing. "Watch out!" he warns.

Thunder has only a second to look back before being smacked in the back by the stick. He is knocked to the ground, struggling to get up.

Sensei Titan tosses the stick off to the side and steps to Thunder. "Now I know how much it feels to make the playing field level," he said. Behind him, Espio rummaged through his pouch searching for some shurikens to throw. "Now, it's time for you to meet your maker."

"No..." Thunder breathes out.

Suddenly, Sensei Titan felt a sharp object that pierces his back. "Huh?" he grunts. "What is that on my back? Is it..." Then he felt someone grab him by the arm. He looks to the one who is holding his arm. It was Espio, who had his fist ready to punch. "What?"

"Surprise," he said. "Enjoy your suffering like your comrades."

"What do you mean?" Sensei Titan asked.

Espio roundhouse kicks Sensei Titan in the neck, sending him flying across the arena. As soon as the monster landed, Espio ran up to him, picked him up by the collar, then proceeded to punch the face several times before kicking him in the chest. He tosses Sensei Titan then performs one final blow to the chest, sending him skyward. Espio ran to his friend and helped him get back on his feet.

"Now Thunder! Finish him!" Espio commanded.

"Roger that!" Thunder replied. He leaped into Espio's raised hands and Espio threw his friend upward towards Sensei Titan.

Thunder flew up to Sensei Titan as he ascended, having his hammer our. He is holding the handle on one hand and the head on the other. "Hey buddy? Guess what?" he taunted. "You're no teacher. You're a monster just like everything that me and my friends ever fought."

"But I'm not a-" Sensei Titan protested.

"No buts. You're doomed." Thunded raised his hammer high above his head with both hands, then slammed it down towards Sensti Titan's chest, sending him to the ground below.

"Noooooooo!" Sensei Titan screamed as he fell. He slammed into the ground on his back, sending concrete and dirt high into the air. And then he exploded in a fireball the size of the crate that he created, just to be safe.

As respect for the monster that he and Thunder defeated, Espio bowed to his opponent just as Thunder landed. He knew that the enemy he was forced to face off was a rather worthy opponent, almost like the one he would encounter in a martial arts tournament. But as he had previously threatened to end his life during this encounter, Espio decided to throw an insult to Sensei Titan, just to rub their victory in. "You're expelled from the school...of the planet," he said.

The strange blue liquid evaporated away, allowing everyone else to pass though without trouble. The boys are just about to leave when they heard the voices of their friends who are calling for them. "Thunder!" they heard some voices. "Espio!"

"Oh hey!" Thunder said. "Our friends are coming to us." They caught Rainbow and Applejack getting out of the station via the door at the ground level. On their opposite side, they saw Sonic and Miles coming towards them.

"Sorry about that," Applejack apologized. "We've tried to hard to join you here, but some crazy fans happen to be there and the train to here got cancelled temporarly due to a disturbance in that station. Really crazy day if you asked me."

Rainbow took a look around the area where the arena once stood. There appears to be burn marks and a crater in this square. "What happened here?" Rainbow asked the boys. "Did a fight happened here? It looks like did."

Sonic places his hand over his friend's shoulder. "Oh, Rainbow. You've should've been there when it happened," Sonic said. He began to describe the events of the fight. "These two boys used distraction to throw the enemy off to allow an opportunity to strike. Then, when that monster turned his back to Espio-"

Applejack cuted Sonic off. "Okay, Sonic. I think I've heard enough from you," she said. "Yea starting to talk more and more like Rainbow Dash now that I think about it."

"Wait...me? Rainbow? Similar?"

"Oh don't be silly, Applejack," Rainbow told her friend. "Sonic and I knew that we share quite the similarities the day we met. Right Sonic?" She turned to Sonic.

"Yeah. Totally," Sonic remarks. Then he looks at everyone, who is giving him and Rainbow a surprised look. "Why are you all staring at us like that?"

"Oh, the surprises you found in everyone everyday," Thunder remarks. "Deeper than it looks, doesn't it?"

"Well, at least we're officially rangers now," Espio said. "We're the two new rangers that got added to the poster. Right Thunder?" Espio elbows Thunder as he ended.

The hit was a lot harder than Espio expected. Thunder recoils after being hit in the arm. "Ow! Espio! Don't hit my arm so hard!" Thunder complained.

"Sorry!" Espio apologized. "I didn't mean to!"

Thunder and Espio then proceeded to get in an argument. Espio insisted that it was an accident, while Thunder argued that it was intentional. Everyone but them laughs at how their squabble is going. It's going nowhere.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Twelve ready, two more to go! It's taking a bit of time before the full team is complete. So far, we have the following rangers of this team and their colors.

They are: Sonic as the blue ranger (yet he's the leader of the team, unlike most ranger teams), Rainbow as the cyan ranger (again, the leader), Miles (real name, not a nickname) as the yellow ranger, Twilight is purple, Knuckles is red (In most traditional sentai teams the red ranger is the leader. This is one of the very few exceptions), Applejack is orange, Pinkie is pink (of course), Manic is green, Silver is silver (of course, again), and Rarity is white. Note that they are the single colored rangers. The remaining ones are multi colored. Thunderlane is the black and yellow ranger, while Espio is the black and purple.

We've got only two friends left, and they are Amy and Fluttershy. These two girls are coming up next. Get your hammers ready...and your flowers. And a sheild. And a helmet. And a pair of scissors to cut off this list. See you later!

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers by Toei Company/Saban Brands


	8. Episode 8: Two More Rangers

**Season 1, Episode 8**

 **"Two More Rangers"**

* * *

Fourteen known devices, but only twelve owned gems. There are two more rangers that are needed to complete the current team. And by process of elimination, those two are Amy and Fluttershy.

After the rangers most recent defeat, it turns out that they need a little more manpower to do the work. In addition, the rangers are getting damaged more than they could damage the monster. They need more people to make sure that this job is finished. But there are only two friends left that have yet to become rangers of the current team...

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Amy sits on a bench in a park alone, contemplating on her relationship with Sonic. Time and time again, whenever she tried to get into his personal space, he just runs away. Something seems very wrong between these two. It was mild before, but now it has gotten to the point where Sonic is getting very tired of her antics.

Amy twiddled her thumbs, feeling a little sad. "Why Sonic?" she mumbles to herself. "Why do you have to reject me every time I tried to start a date with you? I'm starting to question why I'm even on this team with you. I wonder if we'll ever be together, after all those attempts."

That's when the voice stepped in. "I have a lesson for you," the voice said. "Consent in the key to a successful relationship. When both parties agree, lasting and strong relationships will surely follow. Look back on your actions, young girl. What does the man of your dreams think of you as a partner?"

Amy held her device to her mouth. "Is that really the key, mysterious voice of my device?" she asks. "Has Sonic really been so sick of my actions that he actively runs away from me every time I tried? Was it something to do with my hammer?" Amy gave up with trying to ask and sigh in confusion, now knowing what to do in her current situation. "I'm so stuck right now. I don't know where to start."

"Are you okay?" a girl's voice asked.

Amy perked up and turned to the source of the voice. She is greeted with a yellow-skinned girl with pink air. She looks about the same age. "Who are you?"

* * *

Amy was confused as she stared at the girl. "Excuse me?" she asked. "What is your business here?"

"My name is Fluttershy," the girl answered. She sat down next to Amy. "Nice to meet you."

Amy answered in an unenthusiastic tone. "Oh, hi there. Nice to meet you. I'm Amy." Amy then sighs again.

"Is there something wrong?" Fluttershy asks.

"Yeah," Amy responded. "It's just that Sonic seems to have forgotten me since the last few months. I don't think he pays much attention to me. If fact, I think he's treating me poorly now."

It was the day that Sonic decided to give out the rest of the devices to the rest of his friends.

Amy went up very close to Sonic as he held the pink ring watch. " _Oh, Sonic!_ " she gleefully begs. " _If you give me that device will you marry me?_ "

Sonic had his back to the lockers. He is flustered by Amy's wish. His words held a lot of stuttering has he talks. " _That's taking a bit far Amy_ ," he said, trying to be defensive.

" _Please?_ " Amy asks again with sparkly, wishful eyes.

Then Sonic pulls himself together. " _Look Amy! I know that you're excited to see our relationship blossom into something greater, but that's a long time before it happens. If you want your device so badly, then you need to ask politely. No need to ask for something in return that's not within the same value range as the thing I'm offering._ " Sonic slams the device into Amy's hand. She looks into Sonic, expecting something positive. But Sonic has enough. " _Here. You can have your device. But I'm sorry to say that WE WILL NOT ME MARRIED!_ "

Sonic angrily stomped away in the hallway. And Amy was left crying.

Back in the present day, Any felt sad thinking about it. Fluttershy tried to comfort her new friend.

"I think that Sonic sees you as a good friend," Fluttershy said. "Or at least, someone with the potential to be a good friend. You see, from what I've heard from Rainbow, the man of your dreams has thought of you as just another friend. But as the years past and you started to feel a little...clingy, Sonic sees you as more of an annoyance than a friend. And you, not realizing the damage your actions are doing, continue to chase him down long after he is tired of you doing that."

"I only realize it until recently," Amy replied. "But I still feel stuck. I don't know how to impress Sonic for once. I don't think I know how to treat a man well."

Fluttershy jumped from the bench. "Okay, how about we start with treating animals?" she proposes. "Here, let's try going to my animal shelter and see-"

Suddenly, an explosion is audible from somewhere within the park. Fluttershy stopped as soon as she heard that, and smacked her hands over the mouth in shock.

"What's wrong?" Amy asks.

"Oh dear..." Fluttershy said. "That can't be good, our friends are involed in this, and they might be in trouble. Quick Amy!" she grabbed Amy by the arms. "Let's get to our friends! We need to know what is going on!"

"Hey!" Amy yelled. "Let go of me!"

The two girls arrived at the fight scene. There was a big armored monster and a bunch of rangers zipping about trying to fight it. Fluttershy and Amy stopped just outside of where the battle was taking place.

"Oh my goodness," Fluttershy gasped.

"What is that thing?" Amy asks. "Have they've gone out of their minds?"

The rangers are currently fighting Hammer Titan, a large massive beast welding a massive hammer. He is wearing gold armor and his gear is gold all around. He is attempting to swat the four flying rangers out of the sky. "Why. Won't. You. Stop. Moving?" Hammer Titan yelled, swatting his hand at every word he spoke. "Hold still, please!"

Sonic ran towards the monster followed by Rainbow who is flying just above and behind him. "Here comes the big one, Rainbow!" Sonic said.

"I'm right behind you, Sonic!" Rainbow gave a thumbs up. "Now let's get moving!" Sonic leaped high and begins to use the Aviation Crystal to help him boost towards Hammer TItan, while Rainbow flapped her wings hard pushing her closer towards the monster.

Hammer Titan looks at the two blue rangers who are coming towards him. He gave a smug look as he tightens his grip on his personal hammer. "Oh, you are going to regret..." Hammer Titan swings his hammer at the diving rangers. "-this!" The hammer smacks them both, knocking them both out of the sky and their ranger form. They then crashed into the ground and trees, with Sonic getting a face full of dirt and Rainbow receiving back treatment from a tree, before sliding down.

"Ally down!" Twilight announces. "Two allies have been injured in action!"

"Ah ha ha ha!" Hammer Titan pulls his hammer to over his shoulder. Then he feels a slight tickle coming from the legs. "Huh? Hey, what's that on my legs? Get off!" He swings his leg a long trying to get those rangers off.

Knuckles and Applejack are focused in trying to immobilize Hammer Titan by going for the legs. While Applejack is clung to one og the legs kicking the giant monster in the calf, Knuckles charges in ready to punch the other leg into a collection of broken bones and tissues. He steps to within arms reach of the leg and gets ready to punch it, but Hammer Titan lifts his leg up causing Knuckles to miss and trip. And then Knuckles gets crushed by the leg he was going for.

Silver charged up an arrow from afar. He lets go of the drawstring sending the arrow flying. It penetrated the armor, but it did not go very far and Hammer Titan shows no sign of pain or slowing down. "Aug! It's no use!" he yells. "If only I could prevent this from ever happening! How can we defeat this thing?"

Just as Silver said that, Applejack loses her grip and gets tossed off the leg she was griping on to. And then she gets crushed by the same leg that she was holding on to, just to rub salt on the wound.

"More like, how do we get this thing to calm down?" Rarity said. Behind her, Thunder swings his hammer straight at Hammer Titan. It bounces harmlessly off his armor and back into Thunder, smacking him in the face. Rarity turns her attention to her fallen friend. "Er, I mean, stop rampaging over us."

Amy and Fluttershy watched as each of their friends got mowed down by Hammer Titan. They should be able to take down this thing, but from hte looks of it they might've taken quite a beating before. Probably from those pesky minions and little fighters that keep getting between them and the monster they were taking down.

They saw Espio try to climb on Hammer Titan's back with a small knife. He latches on the plates, pulls out the knife, and stabs the knife in between the platings. But even with this deadly technique, this monster still refuses to fall. As soon as the knife touches his back, Hammer Titan reaches out for his back and picks Espio up, holding him in front of his face.

"That move won't have very much effect on me, little baby boy," Hammer Titan gloats. Espio gulped in nervousness. "Oh well, up you go!" Hammer Titan tosses Espio up in the air before smacking him with the hammer. Espio screams as he flew through the air before landing right on Manic. Ironically, Manic was wearing a suit with a camouflage pattern on the breastplate and they were fighting on the green grass. Pinkie watches from nearby as she witnessed the defeat of two of her friends.

Manic and Espio are knocked back into civilian form. Manic wakes up and notices that Espio is right on his chest. "Hey! Get off my chest!" Manic said as he moves Espio off of him. "I need some air to breath in!"

Pinkie walked over to Manic and the unconscious Espio. She leans down on her green friend. "Are you okay?" she asks. "That impact must've really hurt."

"I'm okay," Manic coughed out. "It's just that it feels like a boulder the weight of a human had just slammed into me."

"Come on!" Pinkie said. "Let's get you two to safety."

"Gotcha," Manic replied.

Before they could begin, Rarity fired an arrow directed at Hammer Titan. He knocks it back with his hammer, redirecting it to Pinkie, Manic, and Espio. The arrow landed in between the three of them, setting of an explosion that sens the three of them flying. Pinkie was knocked back down into her civilian form, slamming into a tree.

"Sorry!" Rarity apologizes. "That jerk reflected my arrow!"

"Everyone's down but us," Miles noted "We can't keep up the fight!"

"We've just have to work with what we have," SIlver said.

Twilight flew up to Hammer Titan's side and fires off a magic fireball. It knocked Hammer Titan back, getting a little bit damaged to the armor. But he still won't fall. He turns his attention to Twilight and slammed her to the ground with his hammer, knocking her back into civilian form.

Miles rushed to Twilight's side to help her get up, but Hammer Ttin grabbed him by the leg and fling him up into the air. Miles tried to recover, but he has wit with the hammer sending him off into the woods.

"All of those pesky rangers have been taken down," Hemer Titan announced. "Now it's just the two of you who are left." He stomped to Silver and Rarity, who are cuddling each other.

"Not this time," said Silver. "Come on, Rarity! TIme to being out the bow!"

Rarity nodded in tears, before snapping back to anger. "It. Is. On!" she grunted.

They stood up and combined thair bows into one. They pulled back the drawstring charging up the arrow. Aiming it towards Hammer Titan, they released the string sending the powered up arrow flying. The arrow punctured though Hammer Titan,s body, and he reiled back from the pain. But even with that, he is still standing.

Hammer Titan glared toward to the two bow users. "You thought that would finsih me?" he asks. He lifts up his hammer up. "Have this instead!"

Silver and Rarity attempted to run for their lives, but Hammer Titan slammed hin sammer down on them. They were both crushed back into civilian form.

Hammer Titan lifts his hammer back up. "My job here is done, paphetic rangers," he taunted. "I'll see you later for when I bring my partner along." He begins to walk away from the battlefield, disappearing into air.

Amy and Fluttershy only watched from the sidelines as their friends are defeated one by one. This can't be possible. The rangers are supposed to win every battle that they come across, with enough effort and willpower put into it. What happened to them that caused them to fail in this instance?

* * *

All of the rangers are at the benches wrapped in bandages. Some are sitting on the benches, otheres are on the ground exhausted from the fight. Sonic is on his wrist device calling up the voice.

"So wait...you've failed?" the voice said in a worried and confused voice. "But...with a team like that you should be able to beat that monster! How could you possibly mess this up?"

"He was a lot stronger than we calculated, and there were too many of those pesky minions. None of us expected the threat level to get this high so fast." He places his device down and talked to his friends. "Okay friends, tell me. How long ago was our previous mission?"

"It's been only a week since the last mission," Rainbow replied.

The voice tried to make sence of this situation the rangers have found themselves in. "Well, if the monsters strengthen up this quickly, then you should be more powerful soon," he said. "Don't ask me how it works. All I know that it's for balancing purposes. Making sure that you are able to take down the threat before long. Bad guys can't win forever."

"I don't know," Sonic groans. "Even with the increased strengths, we still might not be able to defeat our monster of the week. If only we had a few more friends to help us out."

"Well, the only ones left are Amy and Fluttershy," Rainbow added. "And even then, we still need to find their gems in order for them to activate their ranger powers for this team."

"Speaking of them, where have they gone now?" Miles asked. "I swear we last saw them at the entrances of the park. Where could those two girls be?"

Little did these rangers know, Amy and Fluttershy are hiding at a nearby bush, evesdropping everything that their friends have said. They later decided to silently leave their friends alone and take a walk, just to buy them some time to think.

"I just..." Amy began. "I was wondering. Where can we get our respective gems?" she asked. "They could be anywhere!"

"What location are you talking about?" Flutershy asked. "The world? Or Columbia?"

"Columbia," Amy answered. "Given how scattered they are ever since they're created, it is quite rare to find one random person who is not a ranger carrying them around. There are sixteen ranger gems in the world! Finding them would take forever unless they come to us!"

"I know you had them somewhere!" they heard an angry voice coming from somewhere.

"What was that?" Fluttershy shireked. She hid behind Amy.

Amy took a peek around the area, just to find where that voice came from. She ten comes across a large armor thing picking on what seems like a police officer. The monster looks feminine, it's armor seems to be in the samy style and made out of the same materials as the Hammer Titan that they saw their friends fought earlier. It's as if they're sent out at the same time...

Amy pointed to the monster. "It came from over there!" she said. "Now, quick! To that bush!" Amy drags Fluttershy to behind the bush.

"These gems have been handed down through the generations, wishing us to protect them with our greatest might," the officer said, backing off. "As an officer, it is my duty to protect civilians from any harm. And you are a threat that needs to be taken down."

The girls looked into each other. "Do you think this person has them?" Fluttershy asked.

"From what we've heard, I think so," Amy responded. They then returned their gaze towards the monster and the officer,

The monster's name is Sword Titan. She leans down on the officer. "If fighting you means I will get what I deserve, than I'm in!" she threatened. She was about take out her sword and swing it at the officer. But before she could strike, the officer moved out of the way and kicked Sword Titan in the back. She stumbles for a bit before growling at the officer. She sheathes her sword and gets ready fora fist fight.

The girls watched as they saw the officer fight Sword Titan all by himself. "Man," Amy commented. "For an ordinary person, he really does know how to pick a fight."

Sword Titan tries to hit the officer, but the officer was far too nimble for her liking. He keeps on dodging every fist that she threw at him. The officer then decided to run circles around Sword Titan, to which she responded by placing her feet in front of the officer's path, causing him to trip and fall. The officer landed on his chest, then he rolled to his back. Sword Titan then decided to jump to his chest and began to strangle him.

"I've got you now, officer!" Sword Titan boasted as she squeezed the officer's neck. "Now, let me reach into your pockets and grab those gems." She reaches into the coat pocket and pulls out two small cylindrical gems. One of them is pinkish-red, the other is lime green. She hold them high into the air. "Ah! Ahahaha! Yes! I've got them! They're mine! They belong to my master!"

Upon seeing the gems, the devices on the girls' wrist began to react to the gems. Amy and Fluttershy looked at their devices before staring at each other's eyes. They silently nod in agreement in what to do next.

The officer tried to pull Sword Titan's hand from his neck. "These gems were meant to be given to the rangers," he choked out. "I know who to give them to. These belong to those who are wielding a circular device that is equipped in the wrist! You are not one of them, and you must be punished!"

Sword Titan looks down on the officer. "How are you going to do it?" she mockingly asked. "Arrest me? Don't make me laugh at your weak methods."

"No..." The officer said as he reaches for another of his coat pockets. "I'll get you with my gadgets!" He whips out a can full of pepper spray and sprays eye-bleeding particles through the grates on Sword Titan's helmet.

"Ahh! Pepper spray?" Sword Titan screamed as she released her grip on the officer and placed them over her eyes. She tosses the gems behind her as she screams. "That hurts! That hurts so bad! Gah!" As soon as Sword Titan releases her grip on the officer, he makes a run for it, getting away from the monster as fast as he can.

Amy and Fluttershy walked up to the gems and picked them up, with Amy picking up the pink gem and Fluttershy picking up the lime gem.

"Why hello there, monster," Amy greeted the monster.

"Huh?" Sword Titan said as she turns her back and uncovers her eyes.

"You look like a close ally of the thing that took down our friends," Fluttershy said, sounding more assertive. "How dare you do that to them!"

"You?" Sword Titan began. "You're not a close friend of those rangers, are you?"

"Time to avenge our friends," Amy said. "Ready, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy's assertive look quickly turned into a more worried one. "I don't know," she said. "The odds don't sound good. I mean, two rangers against one stronger monster?"

"Think of this battle as for our friends," Amy said. "They were defeated before, right? So it's time to take revenge on those that defeated them. If we lose again, then we would fail our friends! The enemy would win!"

Fluttershy's worried look turned back into a assertive one. She might be a pacifist, but for this one, she might be joining the fight. "I'll do it," she said.

"That's the spirit!" Amy said, patting her friend on the back. "You look like you're being a team player now!" Fluttershy nodded. Amy then turner her gaze towards Sword Titan, who is charging right at them, screaming as she goes. "Look out!"

Amy grabs Fluttershy and carries her away from Sword Titan's slash. She swings her sword right where the two girls once stood.

"Ha!" Sword Titan said. "Got you!" Then, she turns her gaze to where she swing her sword, and there was no one there. "Huh? Where'd you go?" She then turns toward he girls, who looks like they are ready to transform. "Oh dear."

The girls presented their gems in front of them. "Gem Charger! Engage!" they cried as they stuffed them into their devices. They then turned their devices to transform mode, and pressed on the touchscreen, engulfing them in a bright light.

Just like all of their friends that came before, the girls pointed their devices to the sky firing off a circle. The circle then descends onto them, placing them in their suits. Amy got a camouflage free pink suit, and Fluttershy got a camouflage free chartreuse green suit. A shock wave came out of Fluttershy as she transformed.

Back at the benches where the rangers are hanging out trying to recover, they have begun to give up as the recovery process is getting a bit too long for their liking. It seems as if all hope for them in ever defeating that Hammer Titan has been lost. What they didn't expect was for a wave of green energy to be coming out from the bushes right though them. As the wave passes by, the rangers could feel their strength coming back to them. Bandages came off them as the wounds were healed. Then they are able to remain stable while standing up. Finally, they are filled with the energy needed to jump back into battle. While it was a strange feeling, the rangers looked at each other and agreed that it's time to get back into the action and take revenge on the monster that defeated them. They rushed towards where they saw the green wave coming from.

Amy pulls out her hammer. "Time to bring out the big hammer!" she yells as she swings it around.

Fluttershy looks at her suit. "The power of green...again," she observes. "What was that that I sent out?"

"How dare you!" Sword Titan screams. And then charges right in.

Amy responded by charging right towards Sword Titan, having her hammer out. These two fighters swing their blades and hammerheads, clashing weapon against weapon.

Then Fluttershy takes one look at what's going on and realizes that she's made a mistake to be a part of this. Again. "Never mind. I'm not ready to fight!" she yelps as she gets into a ball. "This looks more dangerous than before!"

The fight continued until Amy recoild from striking the sword, before getting stabbed by a sword knocking her back right in front of Fluttershy.

"Amy!" she gasped as she crouched down. "Oh dear! Amy! Are you alright?" Amy responded with a groan.

Sword Titan walks up to the girls with her sword out. "Look at you weaklings," she said. "You'll never stand a chance against me!"

Fluttershy continued to attempt to shake her ally awake. "Amy! Please get up! You need to stay in the fight! Amy!" Just then, Fluttershy's hands began to glow. "Huh?"

Sword Titan stops her walk to observe this event. Slowly, Amy's wounds began to heal up. After a few seconds, she gets back up, holding her hand up to her head.

"Ugg. I feel dizzy," Amy said, tilting her head around. "But I also feel fine at the same time!" Amy snaps her head back into a normal position.

Fluttershy takes a look at her hands. "What is this madness?" she asked. "Have I...healed a person with my hands?"

"What?" Sword Titan gasped. "How did she-?"

Amy got right back on her feet. "Well, now that I'm all patched up, I'm now ready to reenter battle!" She picks up her hammer and gets into a fighting position. "Bring it on!"

"Well, looks like I need a little more firepower to bring you two down," Sword Titan said. "Hammer Titan! Come down to me!" On her command, Hammer Titan came from the sky and landed right behind her. The girls recoiled back at the sight of the monster that wreaked their friends. Sword Titan crosses her arms. "So," she began to say, "who is going to save you now?"

The two girls held a shocked expression as they don't know what to do.

* * *

The girls backed off as Hammer Titan approached them. Amy growled at Hammer Titan while holding her hammer.

"Oh great," Fluttersjy said. "Not this again! Even with healing spells, I don't think we can take this down ourselves!"

Hammer Titan stomps closer to them, toying with his weapon of choice.

"What do you think about this?" Sword Titan said. "This is hopeless. You should consider giving up." She then looked toward her partner. "Hammer Titan, will you do the honors?"

"With pleasure," Hammer Titan said. He then proceed to raise his hammer up.

Fluttershy tripped and fell on her bottom. She tries to protect herself as her doomsday looms closer and closer. "Oh dear. Stay away! Get away from us!"

Hammer Titan was about to slam his hammer down on the two girls, until a voice interrupted them.

"Not so fast!" Sonic's voice said from the trees. He charges right into Hammer Titan's face, stopping his attack.

"What?" Sword Titan said. "How did that happen?"

Sonic lands in front of the two girls, with Amy looking a bit amazed at his actions. Coming from the grasses and bushes are the rest of their friends.

Amy looked around at her friends, all of them who are in their ranger mode right now. "My friends..." she said. "How did you..."

"What?" Hammer Titan said. "They've come back to their senses! But how?"

Twilight offered an explanation about what had happened. "When Fluttershy first morphed into ranger mode, she sends out a healing wave that makes us feel much better. That is how we recovered from our injuries."

This fact stunned Fluttershy. "So...I did this to all of you? I'm...I'm quite shocked right now."

"I've defeated you rangers once before," Hammer Titan roared. "And now we're going to do it again!" finished Sword Titan. And then they charge ahead.

The rangers responded by charging forward against them.

The fight is very wild. Amy swang her hammer into Sword Titan's leg, causing her to lose her balance. Then Amy go away just as Sword Titan plants her foot down, but just as she does this, she is struck by an arrow. Looking to where she saw the arrow being shot, she sees Silver holding his bow, with Rarity standing next to him.. Growling at them, Sword Titan charges right towards them. SIlver quickly became terrified and cling on to Rarity, who looks quite surpirsed about his reaction. Sword Titan draws out her sword and gets ready to slace the two bow users, but was smacked off to the side by Sonic. Rainbow lands right where Sword Titan once stood, looking towards the vow users and giving them a thumbs up un assurance, before flying off to assist her friend. The two bow users then decide to support their friends by focusing their arrow shots toward Sword Titan.

Meanwhlie, Knuckles is charging straight towards Hammer Titan, punching him in the lag as he passes. He turns around to focus towards Knuckles before Applejack is tossed up into the air and smacks his helmet with her leg. Hammer Titan springs his head right back, launching Applejack down to the ground while proceeding to continue to chase Knuckles down.

Applejack groans and tries to get up, but she could ot find the strength to get back up. She lays there, having given up on getting back on her feet and getting back to the battle. Then FLuttershy came along and leans down on her. She focues her healing energy into restoring her friend and green glows envelop her hands. Applejack too was glowing green, feeling all that strength coming back to her. She gets back on her feet, hi-fives Fluttershy, then continue on with the fight.

Fluttershy then postion herself behind cover. Whenever a ranger needs some help, they retreat behind cover to recieve some healing before going back into the fight. To her, this was much better then being constantly in the middle of the fight in order to help her friends out, unlike in her previous team.

In the other area, Sword Titan and Sonic are having a sword exchange several slashs and stabs and clashed their sword against each other. Then, Sword TItan stabs Sonic in the abdomen, sending him back. Sword Titan approches him, but she was hit with an explosive arrow. Out of cover, Rainbow leaps out, performs a helmet splitting attack on Sword Titan's head, then knocks her back into Hammer TItan with one final swing.

Things are going pretty well for the rangers They have been fihting for several minutes and they show no sign of stopping. They seem to be slowing down, what with some of them retreating behind cover only to get healed and be back on the battlefield. This constant source of healing, combined with Hammer Titan's already damaged state from fihting these rangers once, makes the chances of winning even higher. The last thing that they needed is one of Hammer Titan's allies to be flung from someplace else and crash down on him. The rangers are knocked back by the impact.

Sonic, Rainbow, Rarity, and Silver all came back on the path that was battle scarred. They stand in front of the two titans, who were bunched up in a pile, unable to move from all the pain that they have recieved. "It's all over now," Sonic spoke to the two titans, clutching his stomach.

"Your time ends here, monsters," Rainbow added. "And now, it's time to finish you off."

Fluttershy was focusing her healing on healing Sonic. Meanwhlie, Amy had other ideas in mind. "Alright!" Amy said, excitedly. "This is out first time being rangers for this team! Come on, Fluttershy. Let's this!" Amy began to run towards the two titans with her hammer out.

Fluttershy stops Amy. "No," she said. "Stop right there. That's not our role in this team."

Amy stops in her tracks and looks back. "What?" she spoke. "Then...who is?"

"Leave that task to us," Silver told Amy. "It is our duty to make sure these monsters doesn't stay. Are you ready guys?" Silver made the signal for everyone to step off the path, clearing a way for teh rangers' final attack. Sonic, Rainbow, and Rarity stood next to him, and they all nodded in agreement. "Then let's do it!"

"Blade of Deities, Chaos Mode!" Sonic and Rainbow announced as they slammed their swords together. The blade fuses into one and glows a golden color.

"Twin Bows! Activated!" Silver and Rarity announced as they slammed their bows together and begin to drawback on the drawstring.

"Well, friend," Sword Titan said to Hammer Titan. "At least this'll be the last light we'll be seeing before we die."

"And...strike!" The four ranger said. Sonic and Rainbow both brought the blade towards the enemy, while Silver and Rarity released the drawstring sending the bow flying. The two attacks blast right through the two monsters finishing them off.

The two monsters both screamed in unison as their final moments on this world came to a close. "At least you failed once just to get the job done!" Hammer Titan said, before he and Sword Titan both exploded.

Everyone stood in front of the remaining crater as they reverted back into civilian mode. "Phew!" Sonic wiped the sweat of his head. "That was tight. We fought a monster, then got defeated, and then we tried again under different circumstances and we won!"

"That deserves a break," Rainbow said as she stretched. "Great job team for helping us take down this monster. But most of all, thank you, Amy and Fluttershy. For helping us when we're needed. And since you two have morphed into that suit for the first time, you are now officially part of the team."

"Thanks Rainbow," Fluttershy replied.

"I knew you had great potential," Rainbow replied back, patting her friend on the shoulder.

Sonic, would you forgive me for all the times that I chased you down?

"Well, as long as you tone it down and help me out," Sonic told Amy, "then yes, I will forgive you. But not for this time. You are improving a little in the last few weeks, though."

"Aww, Sonic," Amy said. "You're so sweet. Let me kiss you." She moves up to Sonic lips puckered up.

"Ah, save the kisses for later," Sonic said. "Besides. I'm already taken."

"What?" Amy shrieked.

"Okay, that's enough," Knuckles declared, grabbing Amy by the collar and dragging her out. "You two need a break from each other." Amy had a shocked expression on her face as she is dragged away.

The others watch as Knuckles left with Amy. And then, the officer comes back, and they turn around. "Huh? Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"Have you been living under a rock?" The officer asked. "I'm Nick, one of the veteran rangers. As you can tell, I used to be a ranger, but my job is done and now I'm one of the officers that is patrolling the region. I was attacked by one of the monsters that you're just defeated. At the time, I was holding the gems that are meant to be given to the remaining two people that have a device but still does not have their respective gems. But it looks like you've already done it."

"So wait...what's your business here?" Sonic asked. "Why are you here?"

"Like I said," Nick began. "I was about to give the gems that I have to the remaining rangers of this team." Nick reaches for his pockets. "But I also brought these." He pulls out two badges and offers them to the two leaders, Sonic and Rainbow. They contain "Ringranger Member" and a engraving of a ring on Sonic's badge and "Equinger Member" and a horseshoe engraving on Rainbow's.

"Badges?" Rainbow said, looking at them. "But these are our previous team names! Before we had our butts kicked by that monster from when we did our team up mission."

"That's not all," Nick told them. "If you flip it over, you will see your current team name. The makers of these thought it sounded fitting. Enjoy your reward." Nick then walks away to resume his duties.

Sonic takes a look at his badge. "Let's see...what is on the other side of this badge?" He flips it over to reveal the word "Gemranger" on it. "Oh my."

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

And, that's it. The full team is completed with all fourteen friends in service once again. Sorry this episode doesn't feel like it's focusing on the two girls unlike last time, but apparently, Rita and Fuhrer decided that they need to send in a monster that is so powerful that it takes he entire squadron just to take down. Let's hope that our two girls, Amy and Fluttershy, get a major focus on a future episode in which they are solely involved in a mission.

Also, doesn't that sowrd user and a big hammer user combo seem a little familiar? That pair is inspired by that infamous boss from the Dark Souls series, where you improve youself one mistake(death) at a time. I won't mention the name, both because I have forgotten about it at the time of writin this, and also to...avoid any trumatizing flashbacks of fighting the two together. Well at least the rangers took more than one try to defeat this monster. nd damage carries over to the next encounter.

Well, I hope all of you have a great time here. If you got an episode suggestion to make or any suggestions as to how I can improve on this series, please make sure to leave a review. And who knows? Maybe I will take your advice or episode idea.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers property of Toei Company/Saban Brands


	9. Episode 9: School Days

**Season 1, Episode 9 (Rewrite)**

 **"School Days"**

* * *

Just an episode exploring the rangers' relationship with them and the others. No monster fighting this time, just a day in the life of the rangers. And some set up for the upcoming episodes.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

This chapter of the series opens with Thunder and Rainbow walking down the hallway together, talking about their feeling about going out there and defeating monsters whenever they come to ruin they and their friends day. Now that they have experienced this several times, they think it's quite fair to talk about this right about now. The clock shows that classes are starting in a few more minutes, so they can talk about it for some time.

Strangely, all of the rangers have decided to bring in their devices today. All except for two, but even they did not bother to bring their gems. Mainly because they thought that they will not be fighting any monsters or any robots today. They think that today will go like every other day that doesn't have a monster fight during the day.

"I really hope that we can get through an entire week without some monster showing up and ruining everything," Thunder said.

Rainbow sighs. "Even though we have a lot of rangers on our side, it still can get very annoying when one of these monsters show up to ruin our day," she remarks. "I mean, come on! Give us a break already! I'm feeling a little tired of this already! I want to do the things that matter to me, such as homework for my classes. Not go out there and save the world, that kind of thing. If only these guys would give us a bre-whoa!" She trips on someone else's foot.

"Ha ha! Look who got tripped!" Hoops mocks Rainbow, laughing along with his friends. And then he looks up to Thunder, who is staring at them a little funny with his squinting eyes and a frown. "Ahh!" He screams. "He's here as well? Quick my friend! Get away from this guy before we uses his black magic on us!" Hoops and his friends run away from Thunder, screaming for help and with their hands up in the air.

"I'm no mad magician who likes to ruin everyone's days," Thunder told those bullies. "If I ever encounter one of these, boy will I have a really bad day. Along with everyone else." He then leans down on Rainbow to help her get back on her feet. "Feeling better now?" he asked.

Rainbow places her hand over her head, feeling the world tilting below her feet. "Man. Why can't I ever get the respect I deserve from everyone?" she wonders. "I save the day like every other week. Several times. And yet some people decide to disrespect me any my achievements. What a cruel world that we all live in."

* * *

The second seen showed Sonic and his pals hanging out just outside of the school doors. Sonic is talking to Amy about his relationship withe her.

'Like I said, Amy," Sonic began. "I'm already taken. The concept of you and me being together is great on paper, but the way you decided to execute it is just horrible." Sonic looks away to pinch his nose. "Amy, you really need to get over yourself and move on. Find another boy to obsess over and slam their head with a hammer when they're not listening to your tastes." He then makes a small pause. "Just kidding. Don't."

"What's with you and that girl?" Amy said to Sonic. "You two seem to be very close to each other."

Sonic had his gaze turned away from Amy. "Just forget about it for a moment," he told his friend. "Remember, you are part of this team, and I'm your teammate. And as a teammate, I want you to treat me and the others with respect."

"What if I can't?" Amy asked.

Knuckles then peeked his head through the front doors and called to Sonic and his friends. "Hey guys!" he calls out. "Class is almost starting! Get your gear up and get to your classrooms as soon as you can!"

Sonic lets out a sigh and returns his gaze towards Amy. "We'd better continue this sometime soon, Amy," he said. He began to move toward the school, laving goodbye to his friends. "See you around!" he said cheerfully to his friends.

"See you later," Amy said with an annoyed tone.

Sonic was about to enter the building, when Miles came alone. He stops his steps as soon as he heard the sound of metal clanging. He turns his head to his friend, and saw that he is carrying a big backpack on his back. Yet again.

"Um, Miles?" Sonic asked. "I was wondering."

Miles stopped in his tracks to look at Sonic. "What?"

"What's with that big bag of yours?" he asks, pointing out Miles' big bag on his back.

Miles glared at Sonic with his eyes nearly shut. "None of your business," he answers. And then he continues to enter school grounds, leaving Sonic behind and confused.

"Huh," Sonic makes a noise. "Weird." He then makes his way into the school.

Cutting straught ahead to phycial education, the class is outside performing some tests like trying to see how fast they could run around the track four times. Sonic decides to opt himself out mainly because he has tested himself on that test yesterday. He's sitting on the bench holding a stop watch and keeping track of everyone else's time. Meanwhlie, there is a game of frisbee going at the feild.

"So, Sonic," Coach Alex began. "I've heard that you like to go fast. You run very fast, and enjoyed the perks of going at such a high speed. Wouldn't it be cool if you could go even faster?"

Soinc looks off to the side. "Look Alex," he began. "Do I look like I need to go even faster than my boosted sprinting speed? I'll probably crash into walls so many times if I'm not careful."

"No no no!" Alex interupted. "How about a vechile that could go even faster than your running speed? Better yet, it's a gift from one of your friends!"

This caught Sonic's attention. "Wait, what?" he blurted out. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll just leave the details for you to discover," Alex replied. "Don't want to spoil the surprise for you too early, he he."

Sonic squinted at the coach, looking for more infomation. He's getting a gift from one of his friends, but what is it? Coach Alex tried his best to keep a casual look on his face.

Then, Sonic decides to leave. He stands up from the ench and hands the stopwatch to Coach Alex. "Here," he said. "You'll take over monitoring those students for that firness test. I'm going somewhere else." And then he left the track field.

Alex looks down on the stopwatch that he's gotten. His stopwatch. And then he looks at the feild and saw that several students are walking when hey should be running. "Hey!" he yells from across the field. "Move faster you slackers!"

Sometime after this, the very next scene is the school's workshop, filled to the grim with all kinds of power tools that only a person with some level of safety sensibility will be ever be caught using. There's not a lot of students attending this class, mainly due to the high safety sealing needed to even enter the class.

Miles is working the sweat out of him on two bikes with safety equipment such as a mask, goggles, and gloves. One is as blue as Sonic and has a roof on top of the seat. The other is sky-blue, but has rainbow-colored stripes on several sections. Miles is currently doing the finishing touches on the blue bike. Mr Flare, the teacher and supervisor of the class, is having an argument with Principal Aleena over Miles's work.

"Principal Aleena?" Flare began. "Can you please explain why my top student, who is also the youngest, is wasting his time modifying motorcycles instead of doing the projects that I assigned him?"

The adults look off to the side watching Miles applying welding heat to the bikes before looking back into each other's eyes.

Aleena explains to Flare about what Miles is doing. "Mr. Flare, I can assure you that I commission Miles to modify a rental motorcycle to suit the needs of my son," she said.

Flare was confused, considering that Aleena had two sons, one of which looks very different from the rest of the family. "Which one?" he asks.

Aleena answers the question bluntly. "Sonic."

Flare still doesn't get it. "Then, what is Miles doing right now?" he exclaims. "He's adding random devices into the axle caps of the wheels and the undercarriage. There's a booster attached behind the seat! And the spokes of the wheels look more like a rotating fan than actual spoke." His words held a lot of stutter. "Alenna, can you explain to me why Miles is doing this to a motorcycle?"

From the hallway, a student yells into the room. "Hey! Sonic's coming!"

Feeling her heart jumped, Aleena rushed to the room divider. "Oh dear! Better do this and fast!" she said. The room divider acted like a curtain. Aleena pulled on one end of the curtain and pulled it to it's fullest length, separating the rooms. She then ran to the door.

Sonic knocks on the door. "May I come in?" he asks.

"Uh, would you mind for a bit?" Aleena said. "Let be just...open this door slightly so you can take a little peek." She opens the door a little bit, allowing Sonic to take a little peek.

"Mom, can you explain why I've been hearing a sparking noise every time I pass this room?" he asks.

Mr. Flare clears his throat. "Well, Miles is-" he began, but his mouth was covered by Aleena's hand.

"Shh! Mr. Flare, would you please be quiet?" she whispers. "We don't want to spoil the surprise for Sonic!"

"I heard that," Sonic said from outside the room. "What surprise are you hiding?"

"Uh, It's nothing!" Aleena lied, trying to keep a straight face. "Nothing, really!"

Sonic grew increasingly suspicious. "Mom, you do know that I'm a lot smarter than I look," he reminded. "I am not dumb. So, can I please see what's going on back there?"

"Not now, Sonic." Aleena replied. "Would you please get out?" She tried to close the door shut, but Sonic resisted.

"Come on!" Sonic yelled. "I want to see what's going on back there!"

"Would you please be patient for even one second?" Aleena asked.

As Aleena and Sonic continued to argue, Miles hid at the farthest wall from the curtain and bring his device to his mouth. Setting his device to call mode, he makes a long distance conversation to his friend up north.

"Alright Twilight," he begins with a whisper. "Have you got the electronics ready?"

Meanwhile, up at Canterlot, Twilight is at her science classroom doing electric surgery on a piece of machinery. She is wearing lab equipment as usual. She is tinkering with some electronics when her device vibrated. Thinking that it might be her friend, Twilight stops what she's doing and answers the call. "Almost done!" she answers back. "Just need to perform the finishing touches on the display piece."

"Good!" Miles replied back. He resumes to discuss his plans for the bikes and the electronic. "Once we're finish, we'll exchange our finished products to each other and we'll put the finishing touches on our friend's bikes. We'll combine our works and ship them to the appropriate recipients."

"That's good," Twilight responded."So, what's your progress on the two bikes? What about the cyan one?

"Well, I'm just about to test the attachment nodes soon. But until we're done, I guess we'll have to keep on working on this. Call you later, Twilight."

Twilight let out a giggle. "You too," she replied. And then the call ends.

Finally, Aleena won the battle of that door and slams it shut shoving Sonic back into the hallway. "Whoa!" Sonic yelped, almost tripping and slamming into the lockers on the other wall.

Alenna spoke from beyond the door, her voice muffed from going through a solid object. "Just remember, Sonic," she began. "If you hear strange noises coming from this room, just ignore them and go about your day. You got it? I'll see you back home."

Sonic stood with his back against he lockers. "Man," he spoke. "Them keeping that secret away from me is only going to make me want to see it more and more." He feel the urge to know what is happening in that workshop. Could it be something that was meant for him? He felt the urge to enter the door, just to take a look a what's going on. On the other hand, the hidden thing might not be as amazing as he thought. "Eh, maybe later," he decided. "I'll just tave to keep on wanting." He leaves the area and goes further down the hallway.

* * *

[Scene Change]

In the art room, Rarity is working her best to get these jackets finished. Currently, she has thirteen colored jackets ready on a coat rack, with the fourteenth being worked on. The teacher stands in front of her workstation marveled at the clothing.

"Wow!" the teacher said. "Nice creations, Rarity!"

Rarity looks up from the clothes she is working on and pauses her work. "Oh, thanks," she replies. The she goes into explaining the purpose if the color coded clothes. "I'm going to use them on my friends. They're our ranger uniforms for when me and my friends are just walking out during their everyday lifes."

The teacher was confused. "Uh, what?"

Rarity puts her work glasses down. "You know, colored coded for convenience?" she clarfies. "Because nothing screams 'I'm this color!' more than wearing the color of the suit that you put over your clothes."

"What do you use to make these?" the teacher asked.

"Oh, you know?" Rarity replied. "Some leather, cloth, fabrics, and some dyes."

"What inspired you to make these?"

"Oh, I was commissioned by a principal of another school down in the south for the leather jackets. Which causes these other designs to op up in my head."

"Who commissioned you to make these?"

Tere was a long period of silence after the teacher asked that. Rarity and the teacher looking into each others eyes, wating for a responce. Finally, Rarity said, "I'll let you discover that on your own. Now leave me alone, please." She waves off the teacher, signaling her to go away. "I have a clothes that needs some finishing-"

Suddenly, the school photographer Photo Finish kicks into the soor holding the camera that she's never seen not wearing. "Look at that fashion girl!" Photo Finish announces as she proceeds to take several pictures. "She is at the school doing her job! Here, let me take some pictures for the yearbook!"

Rarity shields her eys from the flashes."Hey! Get that camera out of here!" she demanded. "This is a private work! I do not want others to see it when it's unfinished!" She gets up from her workplace and chases Photo Finish down. Photo Finish notices this and drops what she is going and gets herself out of there. "Out! Out with you!" Rarity chases Photo Finish down the hallway.

The teacher stated at the wide open door wondering what is going on there. "Did she even asked for that?"

In the field house of Canterlot High, Rainbow's father had an unfortunate injury during a game he was coaching yesterday. He couldn't come today, so for this class period, Rainbow is volunteering to be a coach for the day. Sure, she might be a sports star for the school, but who says that young experts can be coaches? This will be a great opportunity for Rainbow to practice her skills as a coach.

Just as she is monitoring the gym to make sure everyone is participating and following directions, some old "friends" decides to walk up to her.

"Hey look!" Hoops pointed out. "It's daddy's little girl replacing him because he was injured!" Hoops and his friends then laugh at the idea of a student taking charge of a class.

Rainbow turned her attention away from what's going on at the gym and payed attention to the bullies. She glares meanly at them. "No insulting the coach!" she ordered. "Or the students for substituting the teachers!"

"Oh, yeah?" Hoops replied. "When why did you decide to take the job, Ms. Crash?" The boys continued to laugh.

Rainbow feels insulted by the bullies. It was nothing new. She always had issues with these people for years. She decides to rant out at them, just to show them how she feels. "First off, my name is Rainbow Dash," she reminds the bullies. "It's been always this way. Second, this incident will not go very well in your records. You do realize that when there is a substitute, you are required to respect the sub in the same way as you do with a regular. I'm the most professional athlete in the junior league of this city. These students here could really use my help. But you bullies are disputing my ability to coach the other students. And that is never okay in district admin's eyes."

Hoops and his friends looked at each other. "What are you? The child of the administrator?" They chuckle a little bit. "Like that cobalt boy that you are seen hanging around?"

Things are getting a bit to personal for Rainbow to handle. "Hoops, you're making me mad," she growls. "You and your cronies, get back to work. Or else I'll send my reports directly to Celestia."

"Hey!" Hoops said to his friends. "You should see this lady's father when he got injured. Did you see the size of that bruise?" They chuckle a little more.

Now Rainbow could not hold her anger any longer. First they insulted her, then they insulted Sonic-who is probably her boyfriend at this point, and then they made fun out of her father's injuries. She has enough of this. She jumps from her seat and leers into the bullies eyes. "You know what?" she asked with an irritated tone. "Screw you guys. I'm going to the principal's office to report your behavior." She begins to exit the field house. "Someone in the field house, would you please replace me as the sub?" she asked. "I'm going to Celestia's office."

The bullies continued to laugh, until Rainbow's action gets to them. "Wait, what?"

In the principal's office, Celestia is busy looking over the reports taken at the gym, with Rainbow sitting at the opposite side.

Celestia sighs after seeing this. "Those bullies can't ever give up on picking on you and your friends, can they?" she asks.

Rainbow nodded. "Even when I try to talk them out they still return to their antics," Rainbow explains.

"It really sucks to be you," Celestia remarks. "Even when you get to do all that amazing feats. Tell you what, Rainbow. I'll sent in a mail to your father talking about your experience as substitute replacing him. Meanwhile, those bullies that you've been constantly harassed by are going to have a talk to me after school. Is that clear?

"Yes, Principal Celestia," Rainbow replied.

Celestia nodded in agreement. "Now, get back to the locker room and change," she instructed. "This class period is about to end."

Rainbow got up from her seat and waves goodbye at the principal. "Got it," she responds. "See yah!" Rainbow exits the office.

"Have a great day, Rainbow," Celestia replied.

* * *

Hours later after school, Rainbow is pushing Hoops and his friends into the principal's office, with Thunder encouraging her to do so.

"Keep on pushing, friend," Thunder said. "Make those bullies pay for what they did to us."

"Um, what are you going to do with us, Thunderlane?" one of Hoops' friend asks. "Zap us to somewhere else?"

"Oh don't be silly," Rainbow replied. "You remembered what you did to me and my friends, right?"

The bullies were confused. "What? No," one of them bluntly responded.

Rainbow dragged them all the say to the office. "That's okay," she said. "You're all heading to the principal to look back on your actions." She then proceeds to knock on the door before walking away with her friends. "See you later, bullies."

"Wait!" Hoops cried out. "What are you going to do with-"

Celestia opened the door to the office and saw the three bullies that many were complaining were disterbine the peace. "Oh, there you are, finally," she greeted. "I was wondering where you'd be when I summoned you to my office. Now come with me, boys. You have a lot of talking to do."

Hoops and the others looked at each other just as they were about to enter the office and faced the concequences of their actions.

Minutes later, the students are hanging out at the local youth center. Thunder is walking back and forth between two tables. One of them is occupied by the girls, who are the current rangers. The other is occupied by the boys who are former rangers.

"We've seen much worst things than bulling," Thunder muttered. "If we've experince worse things, then why can't people respect us for all the work that we do for the world?" He stopped in between the two tables.

Rainbow placs her drink down on the table. "Here's a challange for you," she said. "Name one thing that is worst than bulling and harassment."

The team take turns giving out answers. "I don't know," Thunder began. "Nearly being wrecked by a massive monster that we though we could take on but it turns out that we could use a little help. Mainly because there were so many of those annoying minions that seems to be endless in amount."

Applejack gave her answer. "Losing our powers during that team up," she gives out.

"Having your house be raided," Rarity replied to the prompt. "Several times for holding a special gemstone."

Party Flavor, who is one of the former rangers and is hanging out with his fellow friends, decides to jump in and give his answer. "Having the girls be kidnapped and forcing the boys to save the day for them and rescue them from their captives."

As soon as he said that, all the rangers, both current and former, stare right at Party Plavor.

"Silence, Party Flavor," Sandalwood tells Party Flavor. "You're not a part of this exchange."

Mac, feeling tense every time Applejack, his sister, gets into a mission, decides to give out his answer. "Nearly losing your sister so many times," he said.

A wave of silence fills the building.

After hearing that, Rainbow has one thing to say. "Fair point, Mac."

Then, omething just came into Pinkie's head. "Oh. Here's a good one," she said. "Having a competition be trashed be some forces, outside or inside." Then everyone continued to have their shocked look, this time directed at Pinkie. SHe tooks towards the others. "What?"

"Oh man," Sandalwood said. "If Twilight were here, imagine how she would've been after hearing that. We don't have the best experince there, do we?"

"Speaking of Twilight," Rainbow brought up, "has anyone seen her around here?"

"Hey, where is she?" Thunder said as he looked around the building. "Where is our smart girl at?"

In another place known as the local youth center for the guys at Emerald City, Sonic is walking back and forth in front of the counter waiting for Miles to come here. Meanwhile, everyone else is watching him strolling around the building. None of the friends have gotten any idea of where Miles is after the school day has ended, so who knows what that boy is up to.

"I called Miles up so many times and every time I did not receive an answer from him," Sonic muttered to himself before stopping at the table where his friends are sitting. "Where is that boy?"

"None of us have any clue about his whereabouts," Knuckles replied. "I mean, he did mention about working on something on campus during lunch, but he didn't disclose what it is."

"Huh," Sonic replied. "I wonder what he's been working on. I tried to see what is going on at his classroom but-" The front door opens and there was Aleena, standing there watching Sonic and his friends hanging out in their usual place. "Huh? Mom? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Hi there, Sonic. And friends," she greeted as she leaned through the opening. "If you want to return to school then I'm sorry to say, but none of you are not allowed to return to school grounds during this time."

"What?" Manic questioned. "Why?"

Aleena clutched her chest. "There is...something going on in there that I don't want you to see right now," she responded. "Now come, Sonic." She grabbed one of her sons by the collar and dragged him out of the building. "Time to go back to home. And I'm watching you till tomorrow morning."

Sonic struggled to pull his mom's grip away from him. "What? Hey! Mom!" he grunted. "Let go of me!" Then he gave up. "Ugg. If only I brought in my device. Urg!"

"Ha ha!" Manic laughs as he watches his brother being dragged away by their mom. "My brother is not having a good time with his mom. He he."

From beyond the glass, they could hear Aleena's voice. "You two, Manic," she said. "You're coming with me as well."

As soon as he heard his mom said that, Manic leaped out of his seat, grabbing his stuff along the way. "I'm coming!" he said in a hurry as he makes his way out the door. "I'm coming, mom!" The other friends watched as Manic chaced after his mom.

They resumed their conversation. "Now that they're gone," Knuckles began, "should we discuss about that secret topic that Alenna is keeping our mouths shut about? At least Sonic's not here to hear about that!"

Espio disagrees. "Even when they're gone," he stated, "I don't think we should discuss about that. What if the information got leaked?"

"I think it's best if we keep our mouths shut about it," Silver told them. "The future dictates that the surprise must be kept hidden from his eyes. I've learned that from daydreaming and sleeping."

This has Amy excited. "You're predicting what the future will be like?" she asked.

"No, it's more like speculation than a prediction," he replied.

It is nighttime upon Columbia, and everyone is finishing up their day. They're getting themselves to sleep and ready for the following day. Not in Miles' case. He is at his workshop garage home working the soul out of him into putting the finishing touches on the two bikes that he is working on. Near his garage is a parked truck with an open trailer. The interior of the container is filled with various stuff, but there is a large amount of space that is left in the back for the bike to occupy.

Inside his garage, Miles is making the final checks to make sure that his creation works. Once that's all finished up, he lifts up his protective mask, wipes the sweat off of him, then decides to contact Twilight. "Okay Twilight," he speaks through the device. "Have you got the display ready? I've got the main body ready to go."

In Twilight's house, she is placing the protective cover over the wiring, computer chips, and circuits. Once that's done, she decides to respond to the call that she got. "Got it ready." Walking to the table, there is two leather jackets. One is blue, the other is cyan. Having planned out how the exchange will go, she picks up the blue jacket and places it over the display. "And, I've gotten the clothes as well. I'm sending off the...blue display to you. You're sending the cyan one to me, am I correct?"

Miles rolls the cyan bike out of his garage. he places his device close to his mouth again. "Well, yes. I have both the blue bike and the cyan bike ready," he replied. "I'm rolling out the cyan bike to the truck."

Twilight was excited. "Ohh, our friends are going to like it when they've finally seen their bikes for real!" she gleefully said.

"Good thing that we worked on our projects after school and then sneak them out of there while they're not here," Miles remarks. "Otherwise, it would've spoiled the surprise for them."

Miles rolls the cyan bike up the ramp and places it in the truck bed. Then, he hops off and runs to the driver who just outside having a stretch before the long road ahead. "Send this one to Rainbow first thing in the morning," he told the driver. The driver agreed to make that promise and hops into the cabin. The ramp retracts, the shutter closes off and then the truck drives away into the night. Then, he makes a call to Twilight once again. "Okay, Twilight. Is the display ready yet?" he asks.

Twilight places the blue display device on the bed of the trailer along with the blue jacket. Then she leans to the nearby driver. "When you're there, be sure to send the included bike to Sonic at the start of your next shift," she ordered the driver to do. Nodding to this command, he makes his way back to the cabin of the truck. Twilight jumps off just as the shutter closes off and the truck starts up to drive away into the night. She then decides to make a call back to Miles, just as she is running to her lab. "Miles, the blue display and blue leather jacket is ready."

"Sweet!" Miles responded. "Once out two speedy blue friends see what we've created for them, they're going to love their new toy." He waits fora response from Twilight then there was no response. Unsure as of what's going on, we decides to contact Twilight once again. "Hello? Twilight! Do you read me?"

Twilight sits down on her desk and talks to the device again. "Yes, Miles! I am still here," she answers."It's just that I'm doing a little bit of research on this legendary maneuver."

On her table is a picture of an oval with an object going through the oval. The oval is shaped like a shock wave, with different sections being colored a different shade. There are several lines of text written below the image.

"Huh," Twilight said. "This thing looks like a sonic boom, but it is more magical. There is currently no record of anyone in the history of the planet who has done something like this as far as I know. Is it mythical? Is it real? I may never know."

Tomorrow is a weekend and the bikes should arrive at the recipients' home by tomorrow morning.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

So, unlike those Power Ranger shows that feature teenagers, the series doesn't really focus a lot on the ranger's school life. Sure, there has been refrences to the schools several times. But those are only a handful of times. As you'll see in these first batch of episodes of the series, not much attention was drawn to the rangers' school life. Most of the episodes focus on what they do outside of school. And honestly, there hasn't been a whole lot interesting going on in theese schools.

Also, can someone count the number of episodes where Rita and Fuhrer, one of the main villans of the series, have appeared or mentioned? I'm sure that it's about...less than half of the episodes that they apprared in (as of the time of writing)?

Well readers, I wish you a great tomorrow. See you then.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters, property of Sega

My Little Pony characters, property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers by Toei Company/Saban Brands


	10. Episode 10: Going for a Ride

**Season 1, Episode 10**

 **"Going for a Ride"**

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Rainbow is sleeping in her bedroom as the morning sun rises. No alarm clocks were set as this was the weekend. Last week was a very tiring week what with all the stuff she has to do. Studying for tests, practicing her sports skills, hanging out with friends. All of those things can really put a strain on a girl like her, and she definitely deserves some rest.

That is, until she hears a knock on her bedroom door. "Rainbow Dash?" Rainbow's mom calls. Her voice is muffled from going through the door. "Rainbow? Are you there? Wake up! We have a surprise for you waiting outside! Come downstairs to see it!"

"Ugh," Rainbow groans as she gets up. "What is it, mom? What do you want from me?"

"As a parent of a ranger, your father and I though that we should give you a gift," her mom explains. "You won't believe it until you're there. Come down here and have a look! I'm sure you will be pretty excited by it."

Rainbow lifted herself out of her bed, stretching to get herself awake. "Ugg, fine," she grumbles. She walks towards her bedroom door.

Throughout Rainbow's morning, she constantly hears a strange noise coming from outside her house. Curious as to what this us all about, Rainbow finished her breakfast and walks towards her front Rainbow's house, there is a truck on the streets, sitting there idle waiting for its load to come off.

"Alright, mom, dad," Rainbow grunts as she exits her house. "What have you wasted your money on this time?"

In front of Rainbow is a truck with a large box trailing behind it. Out from the back rolls out a motorcycle. The main body is cyan with a gold undercarriage The front wheel looks like two wheels that appear to be glued together. Behind the leather seat are a pair of triple boosters. There appears to be female attachment nodes on the front wheel and undercarriage.

"What?" Rainbow reacts upon seeing this.

Meanwhile, in Emerald City, Sonic is spotting a cabin motorcycle coming out the back of the truck. It is blue with black undercarriage with yellow streaks at the top. The front wheel appears to be two separate wheels that are close together. Behind the seat is what seems to be a rocket booster. Attached to the front wheels and undercarriage are male attachment nodes.

"What is this thing?" Sonic asks.

Sonic's parents are nearby, watching as their son getting a new gift. "See that son?" said Aleena. "This will be your new ride. Say hello to your new toy!"

Manic watched from one of the windows, seeing that his brother is getting a new toy to play with instead of him. "What? My brother's got a bike? But why?"

The truck ramp retracts and the trailer closes the door. Then the truck leaves, leaving behind the bike.

* * *

Sonic took some time to take a look at his new ride. On the information display, there was a meter for current speed, altitude, coordinates, fuel supplies, and a radar. There are joints placed near the handle, positioned in a land driving mode. Below the display is a key slot with three modes of the motorcycle. One was for highway, the other is for racing, and the third is flight. On the seat is a blue leather jacket with gold stripes. At the front wheels and undercarriage there appears to be attachment nodes for some strange reason.

"You know, this is quite a neat idea," Sonic remarks. "Though, I'm not really sure the purpose of this motorbike if I can just go anywhere with the abilities that I have."

Aleena leaned down to her son. "Sonic, when was the last time a run though a place like a city has ever gone smoothly?"

Sonic ponders for a moment about his last runs though some places. He recalls using his run though a forest when he's being chased by a monster. It went as well as an outsider would've expected, with him bumping into trees all the time and plowing though bushes and getting sticks and leaves stuck all over his body. Other than that moment, he doesn't see the point in owning a motorcycle, so what's the point?

"Well, I know I don't fare well with running though tight corridors," he said. "But I think I can learn from those mistakes and, with enough practice, can run though places like cities with ease."

"But what if you found yourself in a path where walking is not an option?" Alenna asks. "Places where one wrong step can send you tumbling down."

"So what?" Sonic replied. "I can always fly. Flying is an option. I've got a chunk of the Aviation Crystal in hand. I can totally work around obstacles like those you mentioned."

Alenna went full on serious mode a that moment. "What if you tire yourself to the point where you can no longer keep yourself afloat?" she asks. "Flying doesn't come for free and maintaining your altitude uses up energy which has to come from somewhere."

After thinking about it for a moment, Sonic makes his decision. "Alright. I'm taking this," he decided. "It's time to take this thing on for a ride!" Sonic was about to hop into his new vehicle, but was stopped by his mom.

"Hold on for a minute, would you?" Alenna asks. "Before you go, we need to dress you up for the long road ahead. There's a leather jacket waiting for you at the seat. Meanwhile, I'll get the helmet for you."

"Okay, here we go," Sonic said. Throwing away his old red jacket, Sonic puts on the new blue leather jacket in preparation for getting on his new ride. He then puts on a blue helmet with yellow stripes and a green visor. Finally, Alenna gave Sonic the keys to his motorcycle. It is metallic blue tube that, when flicked, reveals the key code to activate the motorbike.

"Alright, son," Alenna announced. "You're ready to go!"

"Thanks mom!" Sonic said to his mom. Then he burst out out of his front door, hops on his motorbike, inserts the key into the slot, and turns it into the motorbike's flight mode. As soon as the engines start to fire, the front wheels move outward, forming two fans that are pushing the air downwards. The rear wheel then rotates so that the hole faces downward and firs off a stabilizing force. After this, the motorbike hovers just slightly above the ground.

Down below, Sonic's household watches as he was about to be sent off into somewhere. "Good luck Sonic!" Aleena called out. "Hope you have a great time with this!"

Looking to his family members, Sonic smiles at them then looks off into the distance. Putting the control stick into flight mode, Sonic activates the boosters and gets ready to move out. The thusters behind the seat began to glow and fires, sending the motorcycle away at great speeds. Sonic cheers in excitement as he is sent of at high speeds.

Down below, Sonic's family waved goodbye at their dear friend. Except for Manic, who feels left out.

Back in Canterlot, Rainbow is on her motorbike in her new jacket. It is a cyan leather jacket with silver stripes. She is holding a cyan helmet with silver wings, a primary colored stripe going around the middle of the helmet, and a magenta visor. Her motorbike appears to have attachment nodes on the front wheels and undercarriage.

"So, do you think this will be safe?" Rainbow asks her father.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be safe, my dear Rainbow," Rainbow's father assures her. "Besides, you are the best motorcycle driver I've ever seen!" He hims Rainbow's hair. "You passed that test with flying colors!"

"Yeah, yeah," Rainbow said. "I'm amazing, sure. Don't need to remind me that. Now stay back." Rainbow puts on her helmet. "I'm about to take this on a test drive."

Rainbow's father steps back as Rainbow pulls a cyan tube out from her pocket. She flicks it, revealing it to be another key. She inserts it into the keyhole, rotates it to that the arrow points to flight mode, and turns on her bike. Immediately, the bike starts to hover, with the front wheels expanding outwards and the rear wheel rotating downwards producing a little thrust.

"Good luck, Rainbow!" Rainbow's day cries out from below. "Hope you have a safe day!"

"You too dad," Rainbow replies. "And with that, here we go!" Putting the driving wheel into flight mode, Rainbow pumps down on the boosters, activating them and pushing her and her motorbike far off into the distance.

* * *

Rainbow flew her bike high above the houses below. She is traveling just slightly higher than even Canterlot City's highest buildings. It's not a very large drop, only several hundred meters above ground level. She seems to be enjoying it.

"Wow, my home city looks beautiful from up here!" Rainbow observes. "I can see almost every part of the city, from the farms to the suburbs, to the city core and...that rock quarry." She makes out a mass of buildings to the west and a large stone plain to the east.

Rainbow takes a look at her bike. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" she excitedly said. "Let's see what this thing can do!" Flooring on the gas pedal, the activates the boosters which pushes the bike along with her to places far from her home. "Yahoooooo!" she cries out as she zips through the skies at high speed.

Out of her view, a orange, metallic hemisphere with a glass dome on the flat side rises up. Inside the dome is Dr. Eggman. "So, that girl just got herself a new toy to play with," he comments. "How nice. She's going to have a very bad day once I get in front of her."

Orbot, who was near Eggman, tries to contact the database to check on the original information. "Umm, doctor?" Orbot tried to get his masters attention. "There appears to be a contradiction in out original plans. The plan was to spy on that blue boy and trash his had when we had the opportunity to-"

"Oh, seal that robotic mouth of yours!" Eggman yelled to Orbot. "That was the original plan, but I've gotten news about being some rangers that reside in this area. So I changed up the plans to go to this place. And it looks like I've caught myself a bike rider."

Suddenly the radar alarms went berserk. Orbot jumped as soon as he heard the noise. He tried to inform the doctor about the radar. "Doctor, there appears to be something that is heading our way!" he said.

But Eggman did not listen. "It's a shame that I got too dug in creating my other plans and robots to even pay attention to the outside world," he began to boast. "But upon getting memories of that blue boy, it gave me the energy to execute my plans to make his day miserable. It's just I don't know how I got those memories. It appears that the two of us have shared a lot of moments."

"Doctor," Orbot kept of shaking.

"How could this be? We haven't met each other before, right?"

"Doctor!"

"Oh well. Time to execute my plans once and for-"

Tired of hearing his creator's constant boasting, Orbot looked out the dome one last time before taking over the controls andyanking it out of it's original position. The insides jolt as the hemisphere moves. All that to avoid an incoming laser blast.

Eggman got up from the jolt. He screams to Orbot. "What are you doing? Do you realize that you don't have permission to control thia-"

"Hold it!" a voice yelled from the outside.

Eggman stopped and looked outside. In front of him is a helicopter with one door open and an officer yelled to him via megaphone.

"You're not that Eggman, are you?" the officer asks.

"What are you talking about?" Eggman asked the officers.

"You know?" the officer said. "That person who looks exactly like you who tried to vandalize a school earlier?"

Eggman, realized that they are looking for him, decided to take a hold of the controls before looking back at the officer. "Uh, I just remembered," he said. "I have somewhere to go. Have fun!" Eggman snickers at the officer before blasting off in his Egg Caldron. The blast of the rockets knocked the helicopter to hard that it starts to fall from the sky.

"Oh good," the officer said. "The rotor blade is damaged. Mayday! Mayday! This thing is going down!" The officer braced for his life as the helicopter fell to the ground, only to realize that they are falling rather slowly. It's going to be a while before they see ground again. "Aw snap, I'm going to be stuck in here for a while."

In the skies just south of Canterlot City, Rainbow is busy trying to do some stunts in the air. She stops after she does an upward-loop.

"Boy, do I feel right in the sky," Rainbow comments. "Being so high up that everything seems small to you, the aderline from going so fast, the fresh breeze of the sky; this place is perfect!"

Then, the device on Rainbow's wrist began to ring, signalling an incoming call.

"Hey, who's calling to me?" Rainbow asks. "Better go check." Holding the steering stick with the hand with the watch device, Rainbow tured the device into communication mode and taps on the display to answer it. Switching hand responibilities, Rainbow holds her device near her mouth. "Hello? Anyone there?"

"Hey Rainbow!" Sonic's voice said from the device.

"Sonic?" Rainbow asks. "What are you doing? Where are you right now?"

"I'm riding on my bike in the sky heading north," Sonic answered. "Just thought that I wanted to see you after we last saw each other."

"You too?" Rainbow said. "Did you get a bike like me?"

"What? Seriously?" Sonic asks. "That's great news! Hey, we'll meet up somewhere along the coast. Just head south and we'll meet up with each other. You've got to see what I got!"

"Well, you'd better see what I got," Rainbow said back. "Hang in there Sonic! I'm coming!" Rainbow pushed on the gas pedal again, activating the boosters and sending her southward.

On the ground below, Miles and some of his friends and allies are looking at the sky watching Rainbow playing with her new toy.

"Man, Rainbow really loves her new bike, doesn't she?" Twilight remarks, looking though binoculars.

"I bet Sonic would love his bike as well," Miles said. "I think they are taking a liking to going fast. In fact, I'd bet that their bikes are able to travel much faster than their running speed! It's great for traveling large distances!"

"Umm, Miles?" Twilight said. "There's a strange orange thing that is heading in Rainbow's direction.

"What?" Miles asks. "Let me see!"

"Well, it's an orange thing against a blue sky, so you should be able to see it from here," Twilight said.

Miles take a closer look at the sky, only to find nothing. The object is too small to be visibleand it does not leave any trails, making the object very hard to see. He tried to squnit his eyes, but he found nothing.

"Twilight, give me the binoculars."

Several more miles down south and the two flying motorbikes are heading right in each other's way. Rainbow looked down on the board display looking at all the numbers. She gained a lot of altitude during that time, flying somewhere just below the deadly zone. Oxygen levels are severely lowered and the pressures are lowered as well. She's so high up that everything on the ground seems small to her. She looks to where she is going, and spotted a small blue thing that is heading right towards her. Upon seeing this, she gets excited.

"Sonic!" she calls out.

"Hey Rainbow!" Sonic calls back ."How was your-"

Sonic flew past Rainbow at a very high speed. Rainbow watched as Sonic zipped right past her motorbike. She slows herself down for Sonic to catch up. Shortly after he zips right past his target, Sonic makes a sharp U-turn and rendezvous with his friend, going at the same speed as her. He is flying his bike to the left of Rainbow's

"Sorry about that," Sonic apologizes. "What I meant to say is, how was your day?"

"It's been pretty good without you around," Rainbow replied. "Got in some time to hang out with friends in between those battles and got this sweet new flying bike. Along with you apparently."

While Rainbow and Sonic are talking, the two bikes drifted towards each other without the input from wither of them.

"Well, I'm perfectly fine with not having you around," Sonic said as he relaxed on his bike. "I mean, we don't get to see each other all the time, so it's a good thing that we make the most out of our time apart. Better enjoy that time while your best friend is away while you-"

Eventually, they got to the point where the attachment nodes placed on their bikes are able to attach to each other, forming a larger bike. The bikes jolted as they merged into one.

"Huh? What?" Rainbow said.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Sonic asks. He looks to where the attachment nodes are. "Since when is it okay for people to attach things into their vehicles?"

"This is so strange," Rainbow comments. "It's like our bikes have decided to combine into one."

The combined bike has the inner wheels go into grounded mode so that the attachment nodes on it can face each other. The other wheels continued on in flight mode.

Sonic looks around the combined bike. "Looks someone is getting a little to obsessed with attaching things to-"

Suddenly, a few laser blast struck the back of the double bike. The bike jolted as it got struck.

"Hey!" Sonic yells. "What's the big idea?"

"Ha ha ha!" they heard Eggman laugh. "Looks like I've caught you, Sonic."

The Egg Cauldron flew right in front them, with Eggman inside. They caught Eggman taunting them.

"Not you again," Rainbow groans.

"What do you want from us, not-an-egghead?" Sonic begged.

"Oh, look at what we have here," Eggman said. "Not only has Sonic brought in his rainbow-haired girlfriend along for the journey, they've also gotten themselves a new toy to play with. Here, let's have a little chase. Come and get me, suckers!" Eggman pulled the throttle on the Egg Cauldron and it increased it's speed, sending it far from Rainbow and Sonic.

"Oh, how I hate the nasty egghead," Sonic growled.

"Get him!" Rainbow pointed towards the escaping Egg Cauldron.

Sonic activated the boosters, accelerating the double-bike so fast that it created a colored shock wave behind them upon accelerating.

* * *

It's a battle in the sky as Eggman found himself being chased by two speedy bike riders. Sure, they might not have their friends by their side, but that does not make them any less annoying to deal with.

"Ugg," Eggman grumbled. "Stubborn blue people! When will they ever give up?"

Orbot popped up from the control panel. "Insulting an entire group of people based on their skin color?" he asks. "That's very low, even for you. How dare you make fun of an entire group of people? You're placing us on the blacklist!"

Eggman glared towards his adviser robot. "You," he said. "Why won't you SHUT YOUR ROBOTIC MOUTH UP?"

"You created me, doctor!" Orbot yelled back. "You're a doctor, remember. You should know better than to place a stereotype on an entire group of p-"

"Oh, quiet already!" Eggman slammed Orbot back down. "Shut your big robotic mouth up, would you? I'm being chased by two blue people. Here, have a little taste of this." Eggman reached for a button, activating and firing the rear cannons.

"Whoa!" Sonic yelped as he yanked the double-bike out of the way of the cannon blasts. "Is this scientist out of his mind?" Multiple more cannon shots are fired and Sonic continually dodges out of the way of them.

Rainbow was tossed and turn at her seat as the double-bike dodged the cannon blasts. When the barrage stops and the double-bike stopped shaking, she took the time to berate her friend. "Hey! Watch how hard you move that thing!" she yells at Sonic. "Sooner or later one of us is going to be shaken off this combined bike!"

"Well, if this flying machine is ever stuck," Sonic protested, "One of us will be shaken off. Neither outcome is good, but I'd rather keep this ting intact than letting it be damaged by a fireball!"

"So what?" Rainbow argued. "You're piloting this thing like a mad man, with no regards to your personal health or your passengers. Even if you're doing it for the health of your plane or whatever, you're still not caring for me!"

Sonic and Rainbow continued to bicker over the safety of them after dodging a lot of cannon blasts. Eggman watched as the two of them have an argument, distracted from their task.

"Oh oho!" Eggman chuckles, seeing the perfect opportunity to strike. "I've really gotten them under their nerves fight about now! Now, time to finish them off!" Eggman reaches for a button on his command pod and smashes it.

"Rainbow," Sonic continued. "This is just like the time where we first met each other, where we would have an argument over something because we couldn't agree on who is-"

Blam! The double-bike is struck by Eggman's big cannon blast. The bike is shook violently, knocking Sonic off his seat while Rainbow braced for her life. After the shaking subsided, Rainbow took her head off her control stick. "Phew! That was close," she said. "That could've ended disastrously. Right Sonic?" She takes a peak to where Sonic would be, and has horrified when he wasn't there. "Oh no!" She leans over behind the double-bike only to see Sonic plummeting towards the ground.

Rainbow clutched her teeth. She would've continued onward and defeated Eggman by herself, but she knew that she could not do it alone. Sonic in in deep trouble and she needs him to finish the task at hand. There was no way that Sonic could have remained conscience after that impact, so he couldn't save himself by activating his ranger form and floating his way down to safety. Saving him was her option, but Eggman could've gotten away.

So many choices...

Rainbow made her decision. Going by her gut instincts, she decides to save Sonic from his fall. Breaking the double-bike to a complete stop, she activates her ranger form and gets ready to leap off her bike. "Hang on Sonic!" she yells. "I'm coming!"

"See you later," Eggman gloated. "Loser." He pilots the Egg Cauldron away.

Rainbow was diving towards Sonic, rapidly losing altitude with every second that passes. Kilometers before impact, have they really gotten that high up in just a few minutes? Regardless, Rainbow has only a few seconds before Sonic goes away. She doesn't want to see him go. She could barely make out Sonic's limp body, plunging towards his doom.

Rainbow could not let this happen to her. If Sonic dies, if Sonic goes away, Eggman wins. And she would be left heartbroken, to see a faithful friend go away. If he goes down, then so will Rainbow. And the team of friends that they've spend so much time together would be dissolved. And as rangers, if they are gone, then the world will crumble from all the monster attacks that would go unopposed. THere was so way that she would let these guys-

No! These thoughts must be wiped away. She has t focus on saving Sonic right now. She moves closer and closer, but so was the ground. It was getting to a point where impacting the ground would mean curtain death. The ground is approaching, getting closer and closer. There was certainly not enough time for her so save him. All that she needs is a little boost to help her win this.

As she goes, the air around her screamed louder and louder, as if she is reaching the breaking point. The air is getting more and more compressed as she continues to build up speed. Then, a merical happened. A magical aura surrounds her as she reaches maximum speed. Then just as she thought that she couldn't go any faster...

BOOM!

Almost instantly, Rainbow Dash doubled her speed, leaving behind a rainbow-colored shock wave where she reached the breaking point. A rainbow trail follows behind her as she travels.

Rainbow has done it. It was her signature move. The Sonic Rainboom. The perfect symbol for the team she and Sonic was in.

Rainbow grabbed Sonic out of the sky just seconds before impact. Then, she makes a wide turn upwards as she glides. Their vertical velocity gradually turned zero, before going back up the positives. Rainbow rises up carrying Sonic in her arms.

Sonic snapped back to the real world after going unconscious. "Ugg..." he groans. "What happened? I felt like I was falling before I was caught by a...special person who is close to my heart." He then looks toward Rainbow. 'You?" he asked. "You saved me?"

"Couldn't keep a friend hanging," Rainbow replied. "Now let's head back to our combined bike. We have a doctor to catch."

Sonic takes a peek over Rainbow's shoulder. He watches a rainbow trail following behind her. "Whoa," he said in awe. "That is beautiful."

Moments later, the speedsters have returned to their bikes to continue the chase. Rainbow places Sonic down on his side of the bike while she hops right into her side, still in her ranger form.

"Let's get going!" Rainbow commanded. "We have an egg to crack. Oh, and Sonic? Wouldn't it be perfect if we finished this job when we both are in our ranger forms?"

Sonic used to have some level of distrust when it comes to Rainbow. But after that instance, he can now trust her fully. "I'm in," he said. He then activates his ranger form and grips on the stick. "Now let's get going!"

Rainbow floors the boosters and the double-bike is sent off at high speeds towards the Egg Cauldron, forming a shock wave and trail behind it.

Meanwhile, at the Egg Cauldron, Eggman was happily gloating over his victory over the rangers. "That poor Sonic will not know what hit him," he gloats. "That'll teach him that bickering equals death in my book. With him gone, I will be able to conquer this world undisturbed and uncontested! Gah hahahaha!"

Orbot popped up to inform Eggman of worrying news. "Doctor?"

"Hahaha-" Eggman stopped laughing to take a look at Orbot. "What is it?" he pesters.

Orbot pointed towards something in the distance. Eggman looks up and sees that Sonic and his annoying "girlfriend" of his is not only alive but is actively chasing him down! "Gah!" he screamed. "How are they still alive! Quickly Orbot! Activate the cannons now!"

"Umm..." Orbot said. "You've spent all that ammo on that once massive blast. All for nothing. Now they have the upper hand."

"WHAT?"

"Alright Rainbow," Sonic said. "It's time to drive off this egg once again."

They focus all their energy on making a boost. They move faster and faster as time passes. They drift towards the Egg Cauldron, and the drift turns into a slide. They could see Eggman banging on the glass dome begging for mercy.

"Here it goes!" Sonic yelled. "Double Boost!"

Sonic and Rainbow then performed their epic boost. Their speed shot up to their maximum. Behind them they have a shock wave of color; one side blue, the other side is a rainbow of colors.

Eggman had a fraction of a second to process what is happening, before the double bike punched through the Egg Cauldron without breaking a sweat.

The double-bike came back to normal speed as the Egg Cauldron exploded behind them. leaving nothing but the Egg Pod.

Eggmen looked back and clutched his fist up to Sonic and Rainbow. "I'll get you two," he promises. "Next time." And then he left.

Sonic and Rainbow looked at each other after the mission is completed and they reverted back into civilian form, still with their helmets on.

"Oh man Rainbow," Sonic said. "That was truly epic!"

"I know!" Rainbow replied. "From our heated argument, to the fact that I nearly lost you, to that awesome finisher move-There's on denying it. Being a ranger can get totally awesome sometimes!"

"Let's land this thing," Sonic suggested. "I need a break from all that flying. And falling."

The double-bike slowly descended to the ground.

Miles and Twilight are waiting for their friends to land their bike. Wind blows over their hair and faces as the double bike assumed its landing position and lands on the ground. Sonic and Rainbow took off their helmets after they've landed.

"Hi you two," Twilight greeted.

"Huh?" Rainbow said. "Miles? Twilight? What are you two doing here?" Sonic and Rainbow hopped off their bikes and walked up to Miles and Twilight.

"Well, we are watching you playing with your new toys that we've created," Miles explained.

"You've created this bike?" Sonic asked, turning back to admire his best friend's work. "For us?"

Miles continued on with what he's saying. "And then, as we're watching, we saw the most amazing thing."

"The legendary Sonic Rainboom!" Twilight exclaimed. "Rainbow, you performed that move while you are saving Sonic from that fall! We watched the whole thing!"

"Wait, what?" Rainbow asked.

"This is so perfect!" Twilight gleefully gushes. "That's exactly our team name! That thing should be our team symbol! I mean, I've been noticing a special connecting between your team name and Rainbow's," she continued, talking to Sonic.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked.

Twilight continued to ramble about how the rainbow shock wave that she could've made the perfect symbol for the team as Rainbow Dash pinched her nose, annoyed at how Twilight is talking nonsense over this once maneuver. Did she have a positive memory associated with that?

Team Sonic plus The Rainbooms equal the current team's name: The Sonic Rainbooms

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

If the descriptions of Sonic and Rainbow's motorbikes seem familiar, that's because the designs are mostly based off Rainbow's motorbike from Friendship Games for guess who, and the Blue Force One from the TV series Sonic Boom, owned by guess who. Only this time, their designs are a bit...different.

Oh, so that's where the team name came from. We are wondering at how this came to be. And it was all because one person don't want to see the other person go. And that person fell because they turned their attention away from those cannons to each other. Well, at least these two have their relationships improved. We're looking at you, Sonic and Rainbow Dash.

More episodes are coming up next. Stay tuned, readers.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers by Toei Company/Saban Brands


	11. Episode 11: Team Assembly

**Season 1, Episode 11 (Rewrite)**

 **"Team Assembly"**

* * *

This is the first conference The Sonic Rainbooms/Gemrangers had in months. After going through a lot of change in relationship after their team up, these formally two teams have come together as one. And thanks to recent events, all current members of this team have come together to discuss the events during their team up and the member's current positions as of late.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

"Look Twilight," Miles began. "We know that we survived an entire week without either a monster attack or an attack by that darn egghead who refuses to stop attacking us. Why did you sent us all the way to here?"

Twilight walked down the platform. "We are coming here for our first ranger conference for this current team," she answered.

This answer sends Applejack into shaking her head. "Ranger conference?" she asked. "Don't yah mean second? Cause we did have one conference after that...embarrassing defeat during the team up." She adjusts her hat as everyone save her a strange look. "Sorry. I can't resist."

The rangers have arrived at Shale Coast Station to attend a conference there. A conference that was meant for them and them only. Out of all the places that they could've chosen, it had to be that one to minimize the amount of time spent traveling. They're still students, after all, so they would like to have as much time to do some schoolwork as possible. Barring any monster attacks, of course.

Bizarrely enough, the two fastest rangers have yet to appear. They're supposed to be there first via whatever mode of transport they could get their hands on, but they're not here. Miles looks at his ranger device to look at the time. "Strange. They are supposed to meet us here at this time," he said. "Wonder what's taking them so long?"

The sound of turbines cutting though the air fills the platform. They looked up to the source of the noise, and saw that both Sonic and Rainbow have finally arrived on their motorcycles. "Oh," Twilight said. "Here they come!"

"Hey everyone!" Sonic yelled from above as he and Rainbow landed the double motorcycle on the ground in front of the platform.

Pinkie leaped off the platform and sprinted towards Rainbow just as she took off her helmet. Pinkie hugged Rainbow tightly, smiling as she goes. Rainbow chuckles for a short time. "That's quite nice of you," she said. "Took me and Sonic long enough to get to this place, didn't it?" Rainbow then notices that Pinkie was still hugging her tightly. "Umm, Pinkie? Wouldn't it hurt if you just...let go of me for a while? You're making this more awkward than needed." Pinkie realizes this and lets go of Rainbow, having hugged her for long enough. "Thank you," Rainbow responded.

As Sonic prepares to put his motorcycle in a safe place, he takes the time to check his ranger device. Looks like the meeting will be starting in a few minutes. "Perfect timing," he remarks. "Meeting is starting in ten minutes. And our meeting place is just a brisk walk away." He looks toward the building, which is just a street away from the station that they're in. Sonic looks back at his friends and offered them to follow him. "Come on, everyone. Let's get going. We don't have much time to waste."

* * *

The meeting room is a rather bland room for a meeting. There was no projector, a white board to project on, and very little decorations besides a vase of roses in the middle of the table. This place is a terrible place to host business plans. Not that it matters, as that was not the intended purpose of this room and many others within the building. This was a place to host discussions on various topics without any distractions.

All that the team needs is a table large enough for all fourteen current members to sit at. And sure enough, the table that they're provided has enough space to suit a meeting between up to twenty people. How lucky! Or not.

Sonic walks around the table holding the badge he got from their most recent mission together, the mission that saw the official hiring of the remaining rangers of the team. While everyone else sits around the table watching Sonic walk around. Except for Pinkie and Manic, who seem to be more focused on Rock, Paper, Scissors than anything else. "So. This is our team," Sonic said as he inspects the badge even more. "The Sonic Rainbooms. Thought that it was a joke name for our team given that how fitting combing the two names of our former team seems. But now, the name has stuck." Sonic sighs as he tries to read the engraving below. "Our alternative team name, if I could remember my father's homeland native language..." Sonic tries his best to read the Romanized Japanese Text. But all he could get was, "Gemranger?"

"Here Sonic," Espio offered. "Could you give that thing to me? I can read Japanese quite fluently. It kind of runs in the family for me."

"Sure," Sonic agreed. "Here you go, KakuPurple."

The others chucked at Espio's given ranger name. "Really Sonic?" Epio said as he glared towards his blue friend. Sonic hands the badge to him and Espio reads the engraving. Everyone turns their attention to Espio, including Pinkie and Manic who dropped what they're doing and decided that listening will bring more interest to them than not paying attention. Espio let in a deep breath. "Okay, here we go. Our alternative team name is...Ni-chi Sentai Gemranger?" He said the title in confusion. "What?"

"That's quite a strange name for a title," Rainbow remarks.

"Well, that was quite strange, even for me to say it," Espio said. "Makes me wonder how those sentai team members even nail their team name every single time."

Manic jumps in to give his own thoughts. "Maybe because they're actors," he suggested. "Or they know the team very well. Or it took several tries before they nailed that name. Or whoever chose the name was really fluent in Japanese, unlike that guy." He points to the glass wall and door at the other end of the table, away from where are the rangers are sitting.

"Er..." Thunder makes a noise. "Who are you talking to?"

"Probably the writers," Pinkie answers. "Err. Writer and creator."

"Okay, enough of this nonsense," Rainbow decided. "Let's move on. So we know that saying the Japanese version of the name is quite awkward for us given that most of us aren't even fluent in the language. How about we stick to calling ourselves The Sonic Rainbooms and call it a day."

"Can we insert Power Rangers in front?" Pinkie asked. Everyone looked at her with a strange look. Again. Pinkie looks at the faces of her friends. "What?"

Then something just came to Rarity's mind. "Oh! That reminds me!" She dugs into the bag that she brought in. "Earlier this week, Twilight commissioned me to design a symbol to represent the team."

"Well, I tried a star inside a gold ring for Sonic's side of the team," Knuckles said. "That was thrown out when our old powers got knocked out and the teams merged."

"What about our old horseshoe outlining a heart?" Pinkie suggested. "Here! I even had a sample of it." She reaches into her hair and pulls out a small piece of paper with said horseshoe. "See?"

"Well...it's quite fitting...then." Twilight awkwardly comments. "But I don't think-"

"That's not going to fly, at least for this team," Sonic said. "Besides. Our symbol must represent us in the most fitting way possible. Our symbol should represent us, two teams combining into one. The symbol should represent unity after a fall, being ready to fight back after we failed once. It will show the world that, with the fourteen of us here in this room, we shall overcome every challenge that gets sent in our way."

"Or," Rarity added, "we could represent this team in the most literal way possible. And by that, I mean having our team symbol be a literal Sonic Rainboom. Here. Have a look at this." She pulls out a large roll of fabric and places it on the table and rolls it out, revealing not only the team symbol, but also the team flag. The flag consists of a black background with two rainbow shockwaves on the right side. There is a white circular saw that is spinning and traveling away from the shockwaves. Surrounding the circle and trail are fourteen stars, with two of them being a little larger than the rest.

"Wow," Silver commented.

"That looks awesome," Rainbow added. "Even if it did not live to my expectations, it still looks pretty awesome."

"So, what does this team symbol mean?" Manic asks. "What does each part represents?"

The other rangers began to bombard Rarity with questions about the tesm symbol. She hushes everyone to be quite a few seconds later.

"Settle down," Rarity told everyone. "I can explain this symbol in detail." She points to each feature of the team flag as she explains each part. "These two rainbow shockwaves represent the two teams combining into one. That speeding object that's producing these shock waves? That represents us blasting though any obstacle that comes in our way. No matter how difficult the challenge is to overcome, we will find a way to finish that challenge. These fourteen stars represent each and every one of us, with two large stars representing our leaders. And that, is the full summary of this design. Looks quite fitting on a flag. Any questions?"

"Why did you make that?" Silver asks.

"Twilight asked for it," Rarity explained. "She needed something to represent us, now that we are a full team. There's not a symbol that fits us more than this, am I right?"

The time where Rainbow had to save Sonic from his fall was a pretty harrowing experience. The sonic rainboom that she generated during that rescue was most likely the inspiration behind this flag.

* * *

Time passed, and the rangers exchanged a lot of stories between each other. Then, Sonic decided that it was time for him and Rainbow to have a little bit of alone time, just to they could talk to each other about the time that they've spent together ever since they murged the teams together as one.

"Rainbow...there's just..." Sonic began, but he just couldn't find the right words.

"What is it Sonic?" Rainbow asked, looking up to him.

Sonic sighs. "It's just that...we've been though a lot ever since we've become rangers," he explains. "Not just this team, but when we started to kick the enemy's butt a year ago. The day that our lives would change forever."

Some memories cam back to Rainbow. "Oh yeah," she said. "When I started becoming a ranger as an Equinger, I had to assemble a team full of the girls that I met during the first day of school. One of them was my own best friend. Yeah, the old powers might be long gone, but I kept holding on to this, just to remind me of that time." Rainbow reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a cracked, dark purple device. She places it on the table.

"The Equine Morpher!" Sonic said, recognizing the device. Then he looks back at Rainbow. "You...brought this along the journey?"

"Yep," Rainbow nodded.

"Well, I brought in a memento from my previous ranger team, the Ringranger," Sonic said as he reached into his own coat pocket. "The Ring Brace." He pulls a black, cracked device that looks like it was meant to be worn on one's wrist. He places it on the table.

"You brought this too?" Rainbow gasped.

"Yeah," Sonic answered. Then he sighs. "Man, I just cannot forget the time when our teams met. The time that we faced off a monster that broke these morphers."

Rainbow let out a nervous laughter. "Yeah..." she said. "That time."

It was the fight during the time where the former Ringrangers and Equingers first meet each other in full.

 _Knuckles crashed down to the ground, knocked out of his ranger state. "No!" Sonic yelled to his fallen friend._

 _Applejack ran up to Knuckles to check on him. "Knuckles! Are you alright?" she asked as she shook him._

 _"Ha ha ha!" The monster laughed. "You thought that you could succeed in this team up. But you thought wrong! This is not your usual team up. I'm going to turn this into the most disastrous team up between two ranger teams in ranger history!"_

 _Rainbow growled at the monster. "Oh. We'll see," she said. "We'll see about that."_

 _The other rangers continued to fight the monster, but it proved fruitless. It took them a lot of time just to take down one single monster. So long, that they are getting tired. Eventually, all of them are knocked out of their ranger forms with disastrous results._

 _"Ha ha ha!" The monster laughed again. "Even with another ranger team by your side, you still cannot defeat me! Now, I'm going to eliminate all of you and-"_

 _The rangers soon made a mad dash away from the monster, leaving him stuck on the land that he resides in._

 _"No! Wait! Come back!" the monster screams. "I'm not done with you yet!"_

 _The former rangers soon found themselves staring at the realm of the monster that defeated them._

 _Silver pounded on the ground. "Oh, if only I could go back in time and prevent all of this from happening!"_

 _"Give up Silver!" Sonic yelled. "There was no way we could've win against that monster. Even if you gave out past selves the information, we would still lose because...no matter how hard we tried, we still couldn't make a dent in that guy's health. It's...hopeless!"_

 _"Cheer up, brother," Manic said. "It's only a loss."_

 _This caused Rainbow to freak out. "Only a loss?" she shrieked. "Yeah right. What if that guy had the power to destroy the world? If we failed against that guy, then we failed the world!"_

Back to current times, the two leaders are still there, thinking about the day that the two teams clashed with each other.

"That...did not go as well as we expected," Sonic remarked.

"All because six of us, three on each team, could not resist to fight each other to see who is better," Rainbow added. "Just like us when we first met."

A few seconds of silence fills the room as Sonic and Rainbow began to talk about their feelings for each other.

Sonic spoke up. "I was thinking..." he began, "we've really gone though a lot in this team. Ever since we first met, we have really gone though a lot of intense moments."

"Yeah," Rainbow agreed. "Like that time where I have to recuse you from your fall and I had to perform the legendary Sonic Rainboom just to save you in time. I feel like I've done that move before."

"And all those initial missions of our friends," Sonic brought up. "They did gone though plenty of death-defying moments. Even though we only did a couple of missions, there is still a lot of awesomeness packed in these few missions." Then, he changes the subject. "So...about our initial powers."

Rainbow chuckled. "Oh yeah, that," she said. "First time me and my friends tried them on, we had no clue about what is happening."

"Just like the some of the ranger teams from the past where they are not aware of the powers that they're about to get and they accidentally stumbled upon them," Sonic commented, thinking about the ranger teams that came before them. "Or, the powers find them. Either way, when you're not aware of the powers that you're getting, things will get confusing for you."

Unless you have strong ties to these powers...

"Shame that our old powers had to end so soon," Rainbow said. "We were just about to unlock the full potential of our powers. And it was during our team up mission. Oh, if only we didn't fight like we did the first time around." Rainbow grumbled during that last part, feeling guilty about not sharing information about them before.

Sonic stood up and approached Rainbow. He offered his hand to her. "Here Rainbow. How about a hug to calm those nerves?"

Rainbow looked up to Sonic and smiled at him, letting out a small tear. She takes his hand and stands up. "Love you, Sonic," she said. And they hugged each other.

Sonic patted on Rainbow's back. "Love you, too," he replied.

* * *

Amy watched as Sonic was having an...embrace with Rainbow. She takes her eyes away from the window and walked away. "Looks like Sonic has finally found a girl that he actually enjoys spending time around," Amy said. "Now I can't get into his personal bubble."

"Blame it on the fact that he has found a girl who shares so much in common with him," Thunder said. "Not down to the exact interest, but close enough. There are still a lot of things that they don't have in common." He then tried to come up with examples. "Like...the books that they've read."

The something came into Rarity's head that she'd completely forgot about until now. "Oh! I almost forgot!" she said. "I was commissioned to create these for us to wear." She reaches out and grabbed a clothing rack and pulled it next to her. "See?"

Amy inspected the clothes. "What are these?" she asked.

Rarity took a look at the clothes that are next to her. Then, she looks back at her friends. "Ranger uniforms!" she explained. "Highly personalized garments!"

Applejack scratched her head wondering what they need these for. "Uh...do we need them right now?" she asked.

"Oh please!" she said. "They're main purpose is for identification. So that it is made even easier to tell each other apart even in civilian form! Go ahead, try them on! It'll work out."

The rangers looked at each other, thinking if getting new uniforms would be a great idea. Naturally, not wanting to disappoint their clothes designer...

Soon, nearly everyone got a new suit. Miles got a yellow pilot's jacket, Twilight got a deep purple and magenta jacket and shirt, Applejack got a cowgirl's outfit to match her hat, Knuckles got a red shirt with a white swoosh near the collar, Pinkie and Manic kept their current suit (apparently, Rarity thinks they look fine enough in their current outfits), Fluttershy got a green sweeter (despite green not suiting her-wait, what?), Thunder got a jacket with yellow stripes across, and Espio got a more ninja-like outfit.

In short, Pinkie, Manic, Amy, Rarity, and Silver did not receive a ranger uniform.

"Wow!" Twilight said as she got out of the bathroom. "We look distinctive."

"Yeah," Miles replied. "As if our haircuts and natural colors didn't make it easier to tell us apart."

"I think I have the same haircut as Rainbow," Applejack recalls as she checks her hair. "Almost."

"Well, my friends," Rarity said, "At least we can see each other even from a distance because we are now very distinctive from everyone else."

"As well as making it easier for casual observers to tell what ranger colors we are," Pinkie said.

Rarity looked at Pinkie wondering what is she talking about. "What causal viewers?" she asked.

"You know?" Pinkie answered. "The ones who are looking at us right now."

Miles looked though the room looking for these causal viewers. "Where? I don't see anyone else in here but us."

Pinkie jumped back to this reality. "Never mind," she said. "Must've taken a peek out there."

The meeting room door opened up and out comes Sonic and Rainbow, who are finished with their conversation. "Hey guys!" Sonic greeted. "How are you-" The came to a stop as soon as they saw the new outfits their friends are wearing. "Whoa! All of you look different. Did you get new uniforms, by any chance?"

"You can thank me for that one," Rarity said.

Rainbow looked at Rarity. "You?" she asked.

"Sure," Rarity replied. "I was commissioned to make them."

"Huh. Strange," Sonic coughed out. "Well, at least you are sensible about these uniforms. They do look like causal clothes. I'm pretty sure no one will guess what our ranger colors are from now on. Seriously! Color-coded clothing has become standard. Well...most of the time."

The rangers went back to the meeting room for one final discussion.

Sonic sat at one end of the table delivering his speech towards his friends. "We, as the Sonic Rainbooms team-that name feels a bit awkward to say-have been working as rangers for quite some time. We had out original powers, and we enjoyed them for when the monsters attacked our home. We once thought that this will last for an entire year, after spending several missions with these powers. But we were wrong. As you all know, during that time where we had our original powers, both of the teams accidentally met up. During this faithful meeting, more than half of the original teams decided to fight each other while the remaining four just stands off to the side wondering about their friend's thinking process."

Espio had his hand over his head, disgusted at the actions his allies decided to take. "I have no clue what each of our friends except the leaders are thinking."

"I agree," Thunder said. "I mean, what made our friends think that fighting each other upon first meeting is a good idea?"

"That was old us, Rainbow told them. "We are not them. We have learned from that experience."

Sonic continued on with his speech. "As some of you know, that ended in a tie, so what's the point of that fight? Well, that fight made some of us realized that fighting each other is not the best option, especially when there's a much bigger threat that both of you are fighting."

"It's like a battle between the right hand and left hand," Manic said, then proceeded to demonstrate by bashing his two hands together. "You're fighting each other, even though the two of you are part of the exact same body."

"And after that, a monster showed up to ruin our day," Sonic continued.

"Oh! Ha ha!" Pinkie laughed. "And you thought that this will end just like every other team up missions involving two or more ranger teams. Both of us joining forces fighting the monster and coming from the battle victorious. Ha ha ha! Oh, we thought so wrong."

"Yeah...Pinkie's right," Rainbow said. "We did expect to come out on top. But instead of getting that ending, we got our butts kicked a lot by this monster."

Sonic reached the end of his speech. "I don't know what's going on with that monster, but that thing is so powerful that not only did it knock us all from our ranger forms, but it also broke our morphers, changers, whatever you would like to call them, to the point where we can no longer use them."

Twilight then brings up the most recent significant event before they got their most resent powers. "Which brings all of you to-" She lets out a sigh to clar her thoughts. "-the Columbia Games junior league."

"Just forget about that disastrous sporting event," Rainbow tells Twilight. "There were so many things wrong with that year's games that it ended your former school's fifteen-year-long win streak."

"I really hope next year's big event went a lot better than last time," Miles said. "If there was a next game."

Sonic pinched his nose and slammed his hand down on the table. "Look, guys," he said. "If there wasn't going to be a Columbia Games hosted in the junior league, then we will make it happen again. We're a team of friends. We've saved the day several times since we've started. If we can save the planet from certain doom, then we can make it happen again. And if we fail, we should try again, because as rangers, we won't give up until the task is complete. No setback, no matter how big, will let us down."

Rainbow looked at her wrist device with the gem still attached to it. "Probably why we decided to go for these new powers the moment we heard about them," she theorizes. "We are unsatisfied with our defeat against that monster, so we go for the new powers to get back into the fights."

"Speaking on that monster that destroyed our old powers," Knuckles brought up, "what happened to that thing that defeated us and destroyed our old powers?"

"That thing's probably still around, waiting to attack us," Espio guessed. "Or, some other ranger team has dealt with it. I don't know."

Shortly after this, everyone's device went off with seconds of each other. "Oh look!" Twilight pointed out. "Our time here is almost up!"

Sonic stood up from his seat. "Well, friends," he said, "Looks like we'll have to end this meeting." The other rangers make a break for the exit. "See you all in our next mission," he concluded, and he exited the room, leaving a empty table.

Somewhere in Columbia, a team of veteran rangers stood in front of the corpse of a monster, the same one that has defeated two ranger teams nearly a year ago.

"Well..." an adult agent said. "After all that hard work, we've finally managed to defeat the thing which knocked out two ranger teams at the same time. Just as it was about to strike again."

A women walked up to the man and grabbed on to his arms. "Speaking of the two teams, do you think they've came back?" she asked,

The man looked up to the sky. "After all that time that have passed since their defeat, they may be back considering some of the damage that was left behind on the nearby park that wasn't there before," the man answered, then he began to step back. "Now let's go rangers. Time to head back to the Human World. Our world. Everyone's waiting for us in there."

The group of rangers began to walk away from the site of incident.

As they are about to leave, the man wrote a mission report telling the events.

"We defeated the monster, the beast that defeated two ranger teams at once," he recorded. "However, we did not catch the perpetrator behind this. We also gotten reports that our old enemies Rita and Fuhrer might be released again. We'll leave the task of defeating those up to the rangers of this area. We have much more important things to worry about back home."

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Oh, so that's how they got here! Now we know the history behind the Gemrangers. Once known as the Ringrangers and the Equingers, these two teams have been utterly defeated by a monster that dominated them both. The monster that defeated them both also appears to have been defeated by a team of veteran rangers, albeit it took them a really long time. They're really pushing the time limit on how long their ranger powers can last.

It seems like the veteran rangers can't be bothered to defeat their two most powerful enemies. Mostly because they don't know where their base is. They decided that they'll be much better off lending the task to them instead of doing it themselves. After all, they can't remain in worlds other than their own for long.

Edit: The events in the flashback were altered to match up with the events that happened during the episode where the events happened. Some dialogue was altered as well.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers by Toei Company/Saban Brands


	12. Episode 12: Camping Night

**Season 1, Episode 12 (Rewrite)**

 **"Camping Night at the Wilderness"**

* * *

One of the younger ones who are close friends with the rangers doesn't have a sibling, biological or otherwise. That girl is Scootaloo, who is very close friends with two of her classmates, Sweetie and Apple Bloom. So when there is a camping trip that involves some of the rangers and their younger siblings, Scootaloo jumps to the occasion in hopes of impressing Rainbow Dash, who is her idol, and hopefully form more of a connection to Miles, one of the rangers and a close friend.

Unfortunately, for her Rainbow starts to tell scary stories and Scoots tries her best to keep her cool. Meanwhile, one of the main antagonists is exploiting one of the camper's fear and troll the other rangers, in hopes of ruining their day.

Inspired by: "Sleepless in Ponyville" (FiM, S3E6). If you're a long time watcher of Friendship is Magic, you'll know what's about to come.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

It was a nice afternoon in one street in Canterlot. Apparently, there is a mess in the middle of the street with various furniture being scattered across the street. Two men are arguing over...a tipped cart of hay of all things. Down the street, a girl on a scooter rolls around the street.

The girl is Scootaloo. As her name implies, she's a bit of a scooter fanatic, frequently seen riding a scooter around town.

She steers around the dropped furniture on her scooter, keeping a constant speed in the process. Then, she spotted the cart of hay that was dropped down right in front of her. She looks worried at first, but she told herself that she could use this as a ramp for a jump. Building up speed, she approaches the cart as fast as the wheels could take her, and then she flew right out of the cart.

"Woo!" Scootaloo whoops as she lets go of her scooter only to grab on to it without flinching. "I'm liking this!"

Meanwhile, down on the ground, Rainbow is talking to Sonic and Miles about something that happened to her once on the field. "...and then, while I was kicking the ball around, I turned around and I saw the audience members holding up a card. They seem to be cheering for me. I got distracted and-" Rainbow takes her gaze off the two boys for a second and saw that Scootaloo is flying through the air in her scooter. "Hey Scoots!" she calls out. "Nice moves!"

"Nice moves?" Scootaloo gasps as she heard that compliment. "Rainbow Dash thinks that I have-" Then she lands on the ground and falls to the side, right next to Thunder and Rumble as they walked down the street. "nice...moves..." Scoots finishes off.

Rumble clings to Thunder's torso after experiencing a near miss with Scootaloo. "That...nearly hit me," Rumble said.

* * *

Scootaloo hangs out with her classmates talking about her experience. Scoots have a bandage wrapped around her left arm due her scraping the ground as soon as she landed.

"...and then I was soaring through the air," Scootaloo said. "I caught Rainbow watching me and then she commented on my nice moves! Oh, and did you see that Miles kid? He is considered Sonic's little brother! Oh, I want to be like him. I mean, I see Rainbow as the most amazing ranger I have ever seen in person! And-"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it," Rumble said. "Rainbow's your idol. Don't need to brag about it."

Sweetie look at Rumble, who is acting like his usual grumpy self. "Isn't Thunder your older brother, Rumble?" she asked.

"I think he's overshadowing me," Rumble replied. "Do you feel the same thing, girls?"

Sweetie and Apple Bloom only gave a shrug, as if they're unsure about their feeling about their older siblings. Meanwhile, Scootaloo groans.

"Ug. Did you see how amazing your older siblings are?" she told her friends. "Did you wish you could be like them when you grow up? I pratically wish I could be as amazing as Rainbow Dash. I just wish she could see how awesome I am."

Apple Bloom was having enough of this. After all, she has something she's planning to do that involves her older sister, Applejack. Just as she was about to walk very far, Sweetie stops her. "Wait...Apple Bloom!" Sweetie said. "Where are you going?"

Apple Bloom looks back on her friends. "Sorry if I had to leave a little early, but Applejack is planning a camping trip for the weekend," she tells them. She notices the slightly increased in interest in everyone's faces, and got an idea in her head. "But if you want to, you could let me ask my older sister to invite her friends to come along."

Scootaloo jumped to get an opportunity. "Really? This camping trip will be the perfect time to spend time with our older siblings!" She reaches out and grabs Rumble. "Count us in!"

"Let me get Rarity to come over," Sweetie told the others. "She loves camping!"

"A camping trip?" Rarity said with a disgusted tone. "Seriously? Count me out, because I can't stand all that-" She shudders at the thought,"...nature."

Sweetie went back to Rarity's place to invite her over, with Honey standing just off to the side.

Honey berates her boss. "Really, Rarity? You decided to not spend time with your little sister?" She turns her gaze towards Sweetie, who is having puppy dog eyes and looked like she was about to burst into tears. "I mean, look at her face. Don't tell me that this does not say 'please'!"

Rarity stared at her sister, then makes her decision. "Fine. I coming," she said, which sends Sweetit into excitement. "Just give me a moment to find an outfit that is more apportate for this situation." Rarity walks upstairs as the other two girls open the door and looks though the opening. "And while you're at it, pack up my stuff, please?"

The friends eventually arrived at the forest entrance, with Miles going up to the front to guide his friends' way to the campsite. Plastered on one of the trees is a piece of paper hung on by a thumbtack. Miles reads the note. "Follow the sticks to where they point. You'll eventuall reach our campsite. P.S. Remember to remove this when you're done, okay?" Miles looks down at the trail and sees some sticks with their ends pointing down the path. The sticks are mostly visible against the background of fallen leaves."Well, at least we can see the sticks against the leaves. Follow me everyone!" Miles takes the piece of paper and begins to march down the path.

Meanwhile, everyone else is checking off what they have.

"Bug Spray?" Applejack asked.

"Check," Apple Bloom replied. "Canteens?"

"Check," Applejack replied. "Looks like we're all set. Hey, has anyone seen Rarity? I'm sure that I invited her too."

A sound of a rolling wagon fills the air. Thunder looks at the source of the sound. "Well, there''s your answer," he said.

Applejack took one look at the wagon and gasped. It was a pile of suitcases. All tugged by Sweetie.

Rarity approached her friends. "Just in case we encounter some impassible vegetation, I packed in a hand-crafted kukri in a scabbard," she told them. "Also, I packed in make-up."

"A ku-" Applejack said, but she shook her head in disbelief. Then she comes to her senses. "Let's forget about how you get that. At least we're all set for now!"

Scootaloo take a look around the forest entrance, but doesn't see Rainbow anywhere. Nor was Sonic. "But what about the speedsters?" she asks. "Aren't those two supposed to be here?"

Miles was ahead of the group. "They did came," he told the others. "They just went a little ahead to set up camp so we don't have to. Now stop bluffing and get moving! We have some friends to catch up." Miles walked along the trail, following the path the sticks are making.

The others soon followed Miles.

As everyone walked towards their first campsite, Rarity asks a few questions regarding their location. "Are we there yet?" she asks.

"Nope," Applejack bluntly replied.

A few more minutes later...

"Are we there yet?" Rarity asks again in a harsher tone.

"Doesn't look like it," Thunder replied.

Even more minutes later when everyone is getting pretty tried of all that walking...

"Are we there yet for once?" Rarity asks in a tired tone.

Miles paused in his tracks and looks back on his fellow campers. "Last time you said that, the answer was clearly no," he said. "This time, it's actually yes. We're here at the campsite! And it's all set up for once!"

The campsite is an open area with plenty of space to set up tents. There are five tents placed around the campfire and sitting logs. One was red, another is blue, one was yellow, one was white, and one was black. Rainbow is busy trying to figure out how to start a fire, while Sonic is just about to finish setting to the blue tent. The stick that was holding the blue tent up fell over causing the tent to collapse.

Miles took at look at the campsite, then back to his friends. "Mostly."

Scootaloo took one look at Rainbow and turned her body around. "Okay, Scoots," she whispered to herself to prepare herself. "You're talking with Rainbow Dash. Just play it cool." She takes a deep breath in, then walks toward the campsite, casually waving at Rainbow as she goes. "Hey Rai-" Scoots then steps on and trips over a log. "Whoa!" She then splashes down in the river nearby as everyone watched what happened. Scootaloo gets up from the riverbed, then spits out the water. "Hey Rainbow! How's it going?"

Rainbow looks at her friends, who are supposed to be here a few minutes ago. "What took you so long?" she asks.

"Well," Applejack said as she looked back at the pile of suitcases Rarity decided to bring. "...some of us didn't pack as lghtly as expected. That sure slowed us down a bit."

"Ug," Miles groaned. "How many times to I have to pause just to wait for them to catch up?"

Hours later, it is nighttime and Applejack started the fire by rubbing a piece of wood against the fire wood.

"Cuddle up, everyone," Rainbow said as everyone took their seat on the logs. "Time for some stories."

Scootaloo raised her hand, which confused the others. "Oh! Can you tell us about the time where you got kidnapped and the boys are forced to take your own powers just to save you?" she asked,

A moment of silence fills the camp group. "What?" Rumble said.

"That was the previous ranger team," Thunder reminded. "We don't speak of that anymore."

Rainbow pressed her hand together and rubs them. "Okay, listen up. This story will be the scariest story you'll ever heard. Buckle up, everyone, because here we go! It happened on a night like this..."

As the story continues, everyone has a mixed reaction. Sonic was smiling in anticipation of the ending, the younger girls huddled up against each other (except for Scootaloo), Rumble huddled up to Thunder while he pats his younger brother on the back, and Applejack and Rarity are starting to look bored.

Rainbow is getting to the last part of her story. "...And then, the Old Lady asks-"

That's when Rarity snapped. "Wait, wait, wait," she said. "I've heard of that story before when Applejack and I had a sleepover at Twilight's place."

This caused a collective groan amongst three of the older siblings. Including Miles, for some reason.

"Aw, come on!" Thunder yelled. "She was about to get to the last part. The ending!"

"Way to spoil the story, girls," Sonic ironically thanked.

Rumble was still hunched up to Thunder. "I'm...scared," he said.

Thunder looks back and pats his younger brother's back. "Don't worry, buddy," he said, kindly. "As long as we're here. you'll always be safe. Right, young ones?"

Sweetie and Apple Bloom both nodded in agreement. But not Scootaloo.

"Oh, you can count me out!" Scootaloo said. "I'm not scared at all during that entire story!"

"You're sure about that?" Rainbow asks. "Cause I saw you jumping over the cart earlier today and you're totally fearless."

"Yeah...totally," Scootaloo replied, nervously. Then she heard a twig snapped. "Gah!"

"Something wrong?" Sonic asked.

"It's...it's nothing!" Scootaloo partially lied. "Just a snapped twig."

Applejack stares at Scootaloo with a suspicious look on her face.

Rainbow yawned. "Well, guys," she said. "Guess it's time to hit the pillows." She went inside the blue tent. "Good night, everyone."

Sonic and Miles went into the red tent, the Apple Siblings went into the yellow tent, and the Storm Siblings went into the black tent.

Rarity takes one look at the white tent and looks away in disgust. "Urg. A fashion girl deserves a much better tent than this!"

Sonic peeks his head out of the red tent. "Get used to that."

Inside the blue tent, Scootaloo was having trouble falling asleep. She keeps on waking up at every noise that comes to her ears. Snapped branches, owls hooting, the sound of rushing water. All of those things made Scoots very paranoid. Unwilling to sleep, she hums the entire night to keep her busy.

Outside the campsite, Rita stands there watching. "Hm...I wonder how I could mess with that little girl, as well as those rangers?" And then she comes up with a plan.

* * *

The morning sunlight shines over the campsite. Everyone is packing up to prepare for the long road ahead. Lots of funny stories and experiences will be shared along the way.

Rainbow gets up from her sleeping bag and stretches her arms. Scootaloo is still awake, having been humming the entire night. "What was that noise?" Rainbow asked, still a little tired. "Is there a bug in the tent?" She looks around her tent and found nothing except for Scootaloo and herself. She looks to where Scootaloo is. "Well, Scootaloo, it looks like last night went pretty well. Right?"

Scootaloo turns her head around, revealing her bloodshot eyes and extremely tired look. "Yeah. Right," she said as her eye twitches. "Best night ever."

"Good thing we're rested up," Rainbow said, opening the tent letting some light in. Scootaloo shields her eyes from the light. "Looks like we have a long trip ahead of us. Pack up, little one. We're about to move." Rainbow exits the tent, followed by Scootaloo.

Sonic grabs the stick that is holding the white tent up. He pulls it out and it falls on the occupants. "Hey!" Rarity yelled. "Who dares to let a tent fall over me?"

The tired Scootaloo snapped into a state of wakefulness as she heard Rarity yell. "Ahh!" she screams as she makes a break to the nearby trees.

Sensing something wrong with her idol, Rainbow approached the area where she saw her run off to. She peeks behind the trees. "You okay there, Scoots?" she asks.

"I'm fine," Scootaloo said in a more paranoid tone.

Everyone walked down a trail lined with cranberry bushes. They are sharing stories with each other and even laughed a bit after hearing them. Except for Scootaloo. She is clearly not listening to any of the stories her friends are sharing.

Rainbow stops to take a look at them. "Oh look! Cranberries!" she said as she snags a few. She presents these to her friends, who have also stopped to take a look at them. Except for Scootaloo, who walked on. Rainbow continued her sentence, presenting them near her friends. "This will be great for your project about how domestication has radially changed these plants from their native-" And then, unexpectedly, the berries exploded in Rainbow's hand, causing Applejack to shriek and leap into Rainbow's arms.

"Ahh!" Scootaloo yelped as soon as she heard the soft boom. She dashed off away from the rest of the group.

Rainbow blinked trying to figure out what was going on. "Did those cranberries just exploded in my hand?" She looked at Applejack, squinted at her, then proceeded to place her down.

Sonic grabs a few more cranberries. "Here. Let me have a try." He presents these to Thunder.

"Um. Are you sure that these things are different?" Thunder asks.

Sonic takes a closer look at the cranberries. "Do these look like they're different?" he asks. "There's probably nothing different about-" And then they exploded, leaving ashes on the boys' face. "Well, there goes our answer."

Miles looked around the trail only to find that Scootaloo is nowhere to be seen. "Hey, where's Scootaloo?" he asked. "I thought that she was with us."

Behind some bushes, Scootaloo is hiding, shaking at a high rate than a tremor. "Is the danger over?" she asked. She peeks over the bushes and finds that nothing was there that was out to get her. She lets out a breath of air. "Glad that's over." Then she realizes that she'd left the rest of the group behind. "Wait, where's the rest of the group? Oh no! Have I've gone ahead of them? I better get back to them. Don't want to be out here in the dark all alone."

"There you are!" Miles said, having heard Scootaloo's voice. She freaks out as soon as she heard that. Miles ran up to where Scootaloo was hiding.

Miles passed by Rita who is hiding in the bushes with a branch in her hands. "He he he," she snickers. Then, she snaps the branch in two, creating a loud sound.

Scootaloo snaps as soon as she heard a branch breaking and ran away from Miles just as he was about to reach her.

"You okay, Scoots?" Miles asked. "You seem a lot more jumpy than yesterday. Why did you run away?"

Scootaloo peeks from the tree she was hiding behind. "I was...just checking the trail up ahead!" she answered with a nervous tone. "Just to make sure that it's safe. And that running...I was streching my legs!" She let out a little chuckle, feeling a lace of confidence.

The other campers managed to catch up with Miles and Scoots. They all have a confused look on their face as they stop by.

More time passes by and the campers are approaching yet another campsite. They can hear the beautiful waterfalls that are nearby. They walked towards the clearing when a branch snapped from it's tree and falls on Sonic's head.

"Ow!" Sonic yelped.

At the same time, Scootaloo freaked out. "Ah!" she shrieked as she tried to run away.

Rainbow stopped Scootaloo in her tracks. "You're not getting away this time," she told her idol as she grinds her feet against the ground. "We don't want to lose you again."

Sonic rubbed his head after the branch fell on him. Miles came over to check on him. "You okay, Sonic?" he asks. "That branch just hit your head very hard."

"Well, guys," Applejack said. "Here we are at our second campsite: The cave."

The clearing is about as large as the previous campsite. Except, there is a cave nearby.

Scootaloo shook her head when she heard what Applejack said. "Th-the cave?"

"Alright!" Rainbow said as she clapped her hands. "This place is perfect to tell my next story. All we need is to set up camp, set up a fireplace, and we're all set."

Minutes later, the campsite is set up. Except for the tents.

"Get yourselves comfy, Belle sisters," Sonic announces. "The white tent is coming up!" He pounds on a holding nail with his mallet which causes the stick holding the tent up to break. Without a support stick to hold it up, the white tent falls down. "Or...not. And that was my last stick."

Rarity took off her sunglasses. "Good thing I brought in this!" she said. She went to the wagon full of her suitcases (how she's managed to pull that all the way is beyond her. Probably gotten some help from the others in lightening that load.) She grabs one of the suitcases, places it on the ground, and pulls on a string, revealing a large tent that is shaped like a building. Large relative to the rest of the tents, of course. That thing towers over the other tents. "A fabulous girl needs a fabulous tent. Don't you think?"

The others had their jaws dropped as they look up to the tent.

"Does that look a little too much?" Rumble asks.

"I have no clue what kind of person would pack in a tent as big as that," Miles said. "Let alone how one can stuff all that in a single suitcase."

Sonic looks up at the night sky and saw that it is nearing sunset. "Uh oh," he said. "It's nearing nighttime. Better get some firewood before it's too late. Be right back." He then sprints off into the trees and Rainbow waits excitedly for his return.

But then, the sound of a explosion echoes from the trees.

"Ahh!" Scootaloo shrieked as she tried to run away again.

"Oh no you don't!" Rumble said as he rammed into Scootaloo, stopping her in her tracks as Rumble pins her down. Scootaloo tries to resist capture by pounding her feet and hands on the ground.

"Scootaloo, is there something wrong?" Thunder asks.

Scootaloo stops kicking her legs and pounding her arms on the ground. "Just...testing my reactions to stimuli," she said, nervously.

Thunder gave a suspicious look. "Right," he said.

Sonic ran back to the campsite with a pile of firewood in his hands. Also, his face is covered in ashes. Rainbow looks at him and said, "I see that you've gotten the firewood, as promised. What happened to you?"

"I encountered some cranberries," Sonic answers. "And they exploded. Again."

The night is stating and the campers are finishing up everything they wanted to do and preparing themselves for some campfire stories. A few campers have shared their stories, ranging from scary to bizarre.

After hearing some of the stores, Rainbow decides to tell another story she knows about. "I have a really spooky story for this time of year," she began. Scream Night is only a few days away, so a spooky story is perfect for preparing everyone's minds for the spooky tricks that lay in the coming days. "I've heard of rumors of a...thing that is walking the earth, known as the Headless Horseman! Legends told of it only appearing at night-"

Applejack interrupts the story. "Wait, wait, wait," she started, wondering how does it all work. "So if it's headless, then how in tarnation does it know it's way around?"

"The legends said nothing about it being brainless," Sonic replied. Then, he clears his throat. "Sorry for the interuption. Please continue."

Rainbow continued on with her story. "This nightmare of a thing is said to bring in disasters where ever it goes," she tells her friends. "Floods, fires, earthquakes, plague, nothing will end well with this person trotting around..."

As Rainbow progress further and further into the story, the younger ones cling huddled closer and closer to their friends. Except for Scootaloo, who is trying to keep her cool as she listen. She looks around, trying to find the signs of this...thing.

"...But when the town caught a glismp of the headless rider, they were never heard from again!" When everyone heard that last part, everyone else flinched except for Scootaloo, who is still keeping her cool despite being terrified. Rainbow went along to finish her story. "So if you see this thing in action, run."

When Rainbow finished her story, nearly all of the younger ones look terrified. They huddle up to whatever they could find.

"That...scared the light out of me," Rumble said in a teeth clattering tone. Then he quickly turned calm as he hugged Thunder. "Good thing I have my ranger brother by my side." Thunder smiled as he patted on Rumble's back.

"That made me jump," Miles said.

"What? Made you jump?" Scootaloo said, shocked by the reaction. "I'd hardly flinched while hearing that. All I did was to have my heart pound hard the entire experience." Her tone shifts into a more nervous tone as she said that.

Apple Bloom yawned. "Uh...is it bedtime yet?" she asks.

"Afraid so, sugercube,"Applejack replied.

"But, what about the other activates?" Scootaloo asks. "Like campfire songs?"

The others are clearly drowsy from all the activities that they did. Such as walking to this place and playing a few games.

"Scoots, is there something wrong?" Thunder asks. "It doesn't look like you want to sleep."

Scootaloo tries to come up with a reason for her unwillingness to go to sleep right now. "I'd just love to spend time with Rainbow Dash," she said, trying to act casual. "Especially on a camping trip! Don't want to waste a minute on sleep. He he. Silly sleep."

"Well, everyone's going to sleep at some point during the night," Sonic replies. "It's an natural instinct that we all have. Also, you're sharing a tent with Rainbow, so it's not like you're apart from each other for the entire night."

"Ugg! This is so unfair!" Scootaloo yells. "Why do I have to...sleep." Scootaloo dozes off while sitting. Rainbow looks around the area and proceeds to pick Scootaloo up and carries her to the blue tent. The other campers went into the tent to sleep for the night. The fire is put out, leaving everyone in the dark.

Watching from the trees and into the campsite, Rita looks down on the campsite. She notices that one of the campers is still having anxiety issues. Plus, over half of the campers are rangers. With those two factors in mind, an idea pops up in her head. "Hehe," she chuckles. "I know the perfect way to ruin their night."

* * *

Scootaloo is in the dream world running away from a seemingly invisible object through the forest.

She breathes heavily as she runs. "Get away from me! Please!" she yells. She looks back, and saw that there is the dreaded Headless Horseman, complete with a horse. Scootaloo gasps for more air as she looks at the path ahead. "If that thing catches me, then I'm going to be dead! And I don't want to be dead! I want to remain alive in the world! Whoa!" She trips on a root and falls down. Rolling to her back, she notices that the Headless Horseman is now up to her. It carries an axe on it's hand. It then raises it high above its neck, ready to strike.

Scootaloo attempts to defend herself. "No! Get away!" she shrieks "Leave me alone, I don't want you around!" Just as she though her life was seemingly over, there was a bright flash of light that brings everything around her to a halt. "Huh?" she said as she looks around. Then she looks at a sky and saw a gleaming light shining down on her.

A wise old man's voice came out of the light to speak to her. "Admit it, young one," it advises. "Speak of the truth to your friends. Admit your fears to everyone around you. Don't try to hide it forever."

"Who...who is that voice?" Scootaloo asks. Then the light disappeared and time flows back to normal. The Headless Horseman is now ready to strike. "No! Spare me! Please!" she screams. And then everything went black.

"Ahhhh!" she yelps as she jumps out of her sleeping bag. She looks around the tent and saw that everything was fine. It is still nighttime, though. It'll be a long time before there is daylight once more. "Phew," she sighs. "It was all just a dream." Then she looks down on the sleeping Rainbow. "Oh Rainbow. When will you see how awesome I'm truly am?"

Then, a small tremor shook the campsite, causing Scootaloo to jump out of her sleeping bag.

"Oh no!" she said. "That's not a good sign! The Headless Horseman could be here at any second!" She gets out of the tent and grabs her scooter which she never leaves home without. She grabs her helmet, straps it on, then jumps into her scooter. "I'm getting out of here!" she yells as she hightails it out of here.

As the seconds passed, the tremors grew more numerous and intense. To the point where it shook everyone else awake.

Rainbow gets up from her sleep "Ugg," she groans. "What was that noise?" She then turns to where Scootaloo slept. "Scootaloo? Are you ok-" then she notices that she is not there. "WHERE IS SHE?"

Everyone gets out of their tent to investigate what's going on.

"Ugg!" Sonic grumbles. "How can I take a rest, when there are tremors every several-" He stopped himself as soon as she saw what's going on.

The campsite is now covered in roots that surround the campsite. Only the tents and fireplace are spared. Standing in front of the campers is the infamous Rita.

"Hello, my little rangers!" Rita greeted. "How are you today?"

"Rita?" Thunder asks.

"Thought that I could add a little spice to your camping trip" Rita tells the rangers. "So why not bring in a former enemy?" As she said that, a wooden humanoid figure jumped out of the tree tops.

"Forest Titan?" Rainbow recognized. "But I though that Sonic and I defeated you! How could this be?"

In the background, Sonic looks around the campsite and saw that one person is absent. He mouths out the words, "Hey, where is Scootaloo?"

"Don't ask that question," Rita said. "For now, I'm just going to leave her to take care of you. Good night, sweethearts." And then she disappears into a puff of smoke, leaving the rangers to deal with Forest Titan.

Sonic growls at Forest Titan. He starts to make commands to his comrades based on the situation. "Rainbow! Miles!" he calls out. "Track down Scootaloo and fast! Thunder, escort the little ones to safety. The rest of us, we'll take care of this monster. Again." As Sonic is making commands, everyone pulls out their Gem Morphers out of their pockets and attached them to their wrists. "Are you ready everyone? Here goes."

Rainbow and Miles ran off into the forest as they morph into their ranger forms. "Hang on Scootaloo!" she yells as she and Miles activate their devices. "We're coming!" And then they flew off into the distance.

"Get in there as fast as possible," Thunder told the little ones. "And don't worry. We'll be safe." He then runs back to rejoin his friends.

"Gem Changers, ready!" The four rangers announced as they activated their devices and get into ranger form.

"Let's make this interesting" Forest Titan began. "Let's give the boy who loves nature a little gift." She then snaps her fingers.

As the rangers prepare themselves to fight, Sonic is suddenly lifted upwards by a tree. It wraps around him as the others stepped away and looked up. "Ahh! Put me down!" Sonic screams. "Put me down!"

"Hope you like this, nature boy!" Forest Titan said.

Scootaloo rides her scooter deeper into the forest trying to get away form the perceived threat. "Is that thing still chasing me?" she asks as she looks back. "Who's going after me? Oh, I hope it's not the Headless Horseman. Cause if it is, then I'm doomed!" Her scooter then went over a rock that sneds her tumbling towards a cliff. "Whoa!" she then falls into the cliff. "Ah!" she then grabs on to a nearby branch as her scooter plummeted to the river below. "Hello? Anyone out there? Anyonce other than...the Headless Horseman."

The branch she was holding on to snapped, sending her plummeting to the river below. She splashed down and lifted her head above the water. She then notices that she was about to go over a waterfall. Gasping at this, she tries to fight the current, but she was too weak. The currents carried her over the waterfall.

"Heeellllp..." she screams as she falls.

Moments after she went over the waterfall, Rainbow flew up the stream in her ranger form, carrying Scootaloo with her. "I got you!" she said.

Scootaloo opens her eyes and looks up. "Rainbow Dash? Is that you?" she asks. "Oh, how I'm go glad to see you! Thank you, thank you!"

Rainbow takes Scootaloo to a small patch of the forest where Miles is waiting. She places her

What were you doing out here is the middle of the night of all places?

Scootaloo mustered up the courage to tell the others the true story. She takes a deep breath and reveals her feelings. "I'm so sorry, Rainbow!" she apologizes. "All I wanted out of this camping trip was to show you how cool I was and I was hoping that you take me under your wing and become something like my big sister! But then you started to tell those spooky stories and then I got scared and then-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Miles interrupts Scootaloo. "Hang in there. Slow down. Are you saying that you wanted to be like Rainbow Dash's sister just like my relationship with Sonic? Well, he does have a biological brother, but still."

Scootaloo reaches her arm to Miles' shoulder. "I'm sorry, Miles," she apologizes as well. "I just wanted to be like you. I want to have someone who I can look up to. Someone who can treat me like a yonger sibling." She then went to her knees, crying on the ground.

Rainbow pats on Mile's back. "Go ahead, Miles," she orders. "Tell little Scoots about how your history."

Miles smiled and crouched down to Scootaloo. "Listen, Scootaloo," he began. "When I first met Sonic, I was getting bullied. Everyone my age mocked me for being so much smarter than everyone else. He took me under his wing not because of how cool I am, but it was because he sees me as someong who needs help. He is an amazing person, no denying it. But under that awesome exterior lays a soft heart that is willing to help out. And considering how similar he and Rainbow are to each other, I would not be surprised to see Rainbow do the same to you."

Rainbow crouched down to Scootaloo. "So. You're looking for someone to take under their wing, right?" she asks. Well, you've found the right person to trust. You're now my little sister, Scoots."

Scootaloo sniffles up and looks up to Rainbow.

"Thank you," she said. Rainbow and Scootaloo then hugged each other. Miles shed a tear as he watches the two hug each other.

"Need some help here!" Sonic yells from out of the forest.

Everyone in the area looked around the area. They then saw Sonic flying between the trees, landing in front of the three of them. Out of the trees, Forest Titan emereges with severe injures. They caught the other rangers attacking the monster with their weapons and moves.

"I see that you all been doing very well in taking down this monster," Rainbow comments.

"Yeah, but we need to finish her off right now!" Thunder yells.

"Oh, right. The swords," Rainbow replied. Then she spoke to Sonic. "Now I remember why we invited you here. Just in case. Well, here it goes!"

Sonic and Rainbow drew their swords and slammed them against each other, forming the Blade of Deities once more. The blade merges together and glows yellow.

"Oh no!" Forest Titan yells as she continues to be bombarded with attacks. "Not again!"

"Say goodbye to this world for the second time!" Sonic yells.

Forest Titan attempts to escape the battle by running though the woods. Swiftly, Sonic and Rainbow brings their blade down to where Forest Titan is, extending the blade to the point where it can hit Forest Titan. She is stabbed through the back by the blade and stops in her tracks. Puffs of smoke appear around her as she collapses to her knees.

"My masters will get their revenge!" Forest Titan screams at the rangers. And then she exploded.

After that intense night, the five sibling pairs went out of the forest after making a lap around the forest trail.

As the team exits, the friends held their last bit on conversation. "Did you even see my brother?" Rumble said to Miles. "He built up some sort of tracking device in his own room when the girls had their original powers. Shame that it was destroyed..."

"Whoa! That looks like an amazing feat!" Miles replied. "I might consider hiring him as another engineer." They both had a chuckle.

Scootaloo jumps in. "Yeah," she agrees. "When you've got siblings as amazing as that, you'll know that you want to be like them. Espcially then they're a ranger."

The campers finally got out of the forest.

"Phew! This was a harrowing trip!" Sonic comments.

Then they notices that several of their friends are there, waiting for them.

"Uhh, what are y'all doing here?" Applejack asks.

"Oh, thank goodness that you're safe," Amy said.

"We were so worried when we got the danger signal," Fluttershy added.

"So tell us," Espio begged. "What happened during your little camping trip?"

"Well..." Rainbow said as the campers looked at each other. "It was a long story."

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

The ending of "Sleepless in Ponyville" is one of the most heartwarming moments of the series. And that episode replicated in this series! Minus the annoying song, and several scenes. Plus a monster, exploding berries, and additional characters. Also some scenes are altered. Uh...

Let's just say that I remade an episode with a few more things added, right?

Oh, and here's a deleted scene, based on a scene from one of the Power Rangers movies. Specially, the prequel movie to Turbo. You sure you can comprehend all the changes that Turbo bought? Anyway, here's the scene. Have a great day, readers.

Edit 5/12/18: Fixed spelling errors, fixed an continuity error.

* * *

 **Deleted Scene**

Rita is dumping water on the smooth stone near the cliffs next to the waterfall. She hides in the bushes as soon as she hears the campers coming.

Miles pats the sleepy Scootaloo on the back as they walked. "You should really get some sleep right about now," he recommends. "It is very dangerous if you walked around feeling very tired. You could get yourself-"

Sonic slipped on the wet stone and slides his way into the waters below. "Whoa, wah!" He trips over the cliff and screams as he plunges down towards the water.

"What in the-" Thunder said as he stopped with the rest of the group. "How did he-"

Sonic splashed down into the waters below, disappearing below the surface.

"Hang in there, Sonic!" Rainbow yells as she jumped into the waters below. "I'm rescuing up again!"

"Darling! Don't!" Rarity reached out.

Rainbow splashed down into the river. Seconds later, bubbles appeared on the surface, then Rainbow emerges from the water in her ranger form, carrying Sonic in her arms. Sonic gasps for air as he is lifted towards the path they are walking on. They got back to the path and Rainbow places Sonic down as she reverts back into civilian mode.

"Wow," Scootaloo gasped, eyes wide open. "That was amazing!"

Sonic gasps for more air as the others squirted water out of him. "Let's watch our steps a little more, next time," he suggests.

Then, the group continues onward towards the next campsite.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters, property of Sega

My Little Pony characters, property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers by Toei Company/Saban Brands


	13. Episode 13: Complementry Powers

**Season 1, Episode 13 (Rewrite)**

 **"Complementary Powers"**

* * *

There's a new competition coming up, and it's at Granite Falls of all places. Upon hearing this, the Speed and Power members of the team are starting to have a competitive spirit sparking between them. Especially between the Speed and Power members. We're looking at you, Sonic, Rainbow, Applejack, and Knuckles.

Things start out pretty smoothly. The four friends try to compete to see which of the four will come out on top, as well as competing against the other competitors. However, things start to get a little bumpy near the end with the rivalry between the two pairs growing hotter and hotter.

Inspired by: FiM S1E13 "Fall Weather Friends"

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Thunder exits his house towards his mailbox. His eyes look a little tired from staring at a screen for a little too long. "Man. Me and my friends are getting a lot of e-mails recently from the fans," he remarks. "It seems that more people are waking up to the strange events happening around here. Let's see if the physical mail is doing any better." He opens the mailbox and pulls its contents out. He looks through the pile, deciding what to do with them. "Let's see here, coupons, utility bills, postcards, junk, Fall Events-" And then something caught his eyes. "Wait...Fall Events Competition?" He moves the paper in the back of the pile to the front, just to check if what he saw is correct. Sure enough...

The rest of Rainbow's side of the team is hanging out at the local youth center, having a chat about today's events. Several more students from Canterlot High are also there. Rainbow appears to be talking to her device, communicating with her friends from the south. The rest of her friends are either chatting with each other or are listening to what their allies from the south have to say.

Suddenly, Thunder bursts through the front door holding a invitation in his hands. "Hey girls! We have a Fall Carnival Competition coming up next week!" he announces loudly. Everyone in the room turns their attention towards him.

"Uh...what did I hear again?" Sonic's voice said from the device, dumbfounded at what happened over there.

Sonic's side of the team is also at a local youth center. Their youth center that is close to their school.

Something in Manic's head popped up when he heard that there was going to be a competition in the region. "Wait a second...did he say Fall Carnival Competition?" he asks. "Hold up. Let me have a look."

Manic has put the event in the back of his head since he got the invitation. But now that someone has mentioned it, he digs through his coat pockets searching for invitation that he got. Feeling something with his hands, he pulls it out and reads the invitation.

"Yeah. There is a Competition being held next week!" he said. And then he reads the fine print that he did not notice at first glance. "And it's at...Granite Falls of all places. Man, these even organizers choose the strangest places to host these events. Out of all the places that they could have chosen, they choose a small town. Do these people think that that small town can handle such a huge event?"

Back at Canterlot, Rainbow and Applejack are starting to exchange glares towards each other. They know that they're friends, but their relation between them has been a bit...volatile. And with more of their friends potentially participating, it seems that the competition is going to get hotter.

* * *

Granite Falls is a small town located a few miles northeast of Emerald City's northern limits. A few thousand people live in this bizzare town. Some of the people with the town are a bit looney, there is a temple located deep within the nearby forest, and one of the buildings on the main street has been closed off and no longer allows entry of any kind.

"Welcome to Granite Falls," a host announces as visitors enter the town. "Just east of all the...uh...action. Yes, action. Granite Falls. Just east of action." After reading this tagline, the host steps away from his microphone, still on, while he questions the wording of the tagline. "Ugg, we'd better get more experienced scriptwriters. If only our best ones didn't abandon us leaving us with lazy scriptwriters." The voice then became clearer as the host goes back into his position. "Okay, moving on."

A different host's voice is then heard. "For this year's Fall Events Completion, we're choosing this place as the host of the event," she said. "Because, due to recent events, we are avoiding the areas where monster attacks have recently occurred. This place looks a bit safe, no monster attacks here, so we're hosting it here, folks!"

On one of the parks, there is a game area set. There are six dirt lanes, each with two small poles on each end. Each end of the lanes have a box containing some horseshoes. There are twelve partisipators seen getting ready to play, with four of them busy watching the other competitors.

"First Event is Horseshoe Toss," the male host began, "Get your throwing arm ready, participators, because there's going to be a lot of events that involve throwing. Like the upcoming Ring Toss event. Oh, and for more information on future events, be sure to consult your brochure for the list of events in order from first event to the final."

Within the spectators, there is Manic, Miles, Thunder, and Pinkie. They are all here to watch their friends play and cheer them on, as Pinkie is holding a foam finger on her hand.

Then something came into Manic's head after he heard the two events that are about to happrn. "Wait, what's the difference between Horseshoe Toss and Ring Toss?" he asks. "Aren't those two basically the same thing?"

Thunder is sitting hearby spinning a horseshoe on his finger. His lucky one branded with a lightning symbol. He then turns his gaze at Manic. "Well, they're based on the same concept. Throw an object to a pole in the distance," he answers. He stops spinning his horseshoe and grips it in his hands. "The only difference being the shape of what you're tossing and the distance from the throwing area to pole. And also the rules of each sport." Thunder than stands up from his seat and procceded to toss his horseshoe into one of the nearby poles. It hits the pole, spings around it, then landed on the ground. The others are amazed by this. "So, totally different sports."

Rainbow, one of the competitors, looked at the rest of the competitors and realize that out of all of them, only she, Sonic, Applejack, and Knuckles are rangers. None of them haven't heard of these strangers doing things such as saving the world. With the fact that they're competing against normal people, Rainbow decides to remove her device. "Here," she said, tossing it to Thunder.

The device hits Thunder in the head, and he catches it as it falls. He was a bit confused by this. "Hey, why are you tossing your ranger devices?" he asks.

"Let's make this more exciting for the rest of the participators," Rainbow explains. "We are not dealing with monsters or robots this time."

Sonic started at Rainbow for a second, processing what she had said. "Yeah. Good idea," Sonic agrees. He removes his device and proceeds to toss it at Thunder, hitting him in the head again.

"Ouch!" Thunder yelped as Sonic's device hits him. He then fell over with the device landing on is torso. His friends who are spectating look at him as he was laying there. Even Pinkie, who seem to taken notice.

Sonic and Rainbow follow what the other participates are doing: Getting into their positions. Knuckles and Applejack, on the other hand, are standing their staring at their friend who is laying on the ground. Rainbow did not ignore this. "Come on, Knuckles! Hurry up Applejack!" she ordered. This caught the Strength Duo's attention. "Remove your devices, please! We're one of the participators, remember?"

Applejack scoffs. "Fine," she said. She and Knuckles proceeded to remove their ranger devices and toss them to their friends sitting near by as they went into position.

Miles hurried to catch the devices before they hit the ground. After successfully catching them, he then yelled at his friends. "Hey! You're going to break these if you keep on doing that!" he yells at both the Speed Duo and the Strength Duo.

A few minutes later, the host's voice began to speak again. "The first event, Horseshoe Toss, will begin in a few seconds," he said,

"Score the most points with your limited amount of horseshoes!" the female voice explains the objective.

Everyone gets into their position, facing off against each other. As usual, Rainbow and Applejack are on one of the courts, while Sonic and Knuckles are on the other. The remaining four lanes are filled up by the rest of the competitors.

Finally, the countdown begins. Everyone reaches down and grabs a horseshoe, gripping them in their hands. "Five. Four." Nearly everyone is sweating in anticipation. "Three. Two." And then everyone's hear stopped for a moment as the host shouted, "One!"

Everyone in each area then started to throw their horseshoes into the scoring area, with each taking turns in throwing them as to not allowing the horseshoes to collide with each other mid-air. Rainbow and Applejack are fiercely doing their best to score as much points as possible. The others are doing their best as well, but not to the extent of these two girls. Sonic and Knuckles, however, appear to be struggling with scoring some points, either by falling short, or throwing them past the scoring area.

One everyone has thrown all of their horseshoes, one of the officials slammed on a buzzer. "Time!" the male host yelled. "All the participators have used up their horseshoes. Time to tally up the points."

Rainbow takes count of the amount of points she scored with her horseshoes, only to discover that Applejack had one more horseshoe in the pole than her. "One point!" Rainbow screamed. "I lost by one. Point!" Rainbow got frustrated that she lost to Applejack by a single point. She curls down to the ground, shedding tears about her lost.

This prompted Applejack to walk up to Rainbow and lean down on her. "We're just gettin' started, Rainbow," she tells her friend. "Who knows when the tide will be turned. Preferably not on me."

"Well look who beat us down to the ground," the girls heard Sonic said. They look towards him, seeing that he feels a bit grumpy. In front of him is a mess of horseshoes. Only three horseshoes are seen to have landed in the scoring area.

"...The hay happened here?" Applejack asks.

"Guess what? You beat us, hard," Sonic said bluntly. "Knuckles and I only scored three points with our twelve horseshoes."

"Ouch..." Rainbow said.

"Well, I guess that means that your lose could've been a lot worse," Sonic said.

Knuckles is then seen walking up to Sonic. He looks at his slightly shorted blue friend, before shoving him side. This sparks a shoving match between the two boys, in which one of their spectator friends face palmed in response.

"Next up...Ring Toss!" the female announcer said. "Get all of your rings into the poles as fast as possible!

"If your hand is feeling a little bit tried, don't worry," the male host reassures. "It's going to take a few minutes to get the upcoming events set up. Be sure to rest up your body and take a warm up for future events."

All the competitors took the time to get into their position. Sonic and Knuckles, in particular, are standing right next to each other, while the girls are positioned a little farther away from them.

"Are you ready competitors?" the male host announced. Even reached down and picked up a ring, getting ready to throw it. "Then here we go!" An air horn sound effect is played out, making the spectators jump as the competitors begin the event.

Everyone then tosses their rings into the nine poles, positioned in a 3x3 grid. The clock continues to tick as people continue to toss their rings. Sonic seems to be doing well, as about ten seconds in, he's already gotten three poles. Knuckles doesn't seem to be far behind, while Rainbow and Applejack...not so much.

With about 35 seconds elapsed, Sonic got his tossing ring on the final pole. The stopwatch next to him freezes as soon as the all the poles have a ring. A buzzer plays out signaling everyone that someone has completed the task. "Booyah!" Sonic cheered after he finished the Ring Toss event in first place.

"And the blue speedster Sonic has taken first place!" the male host announced. "Keep it up, competitors! You all have one more minute before-"

Seconds later, another buzzer sound came from another place. Sonic looked towards the source, and found that Knuckle's timer has stopped. "Well, look who got very close to beating his rival," Knuckles said, pointing to his poles.

Sonic took a look at Knuckles' poles, only to discover that he too has completed the task. "Oh," Sonic mouthed out.

"And it seems that Knuckles has taken second," the male host announced after that rather rude interuption.

"Now that we're finished, why don't we check on the girls?" Sonic suggested to Knuckles. "They seem to have a great throwing arm. Do you think their skills would easily translate to here?"

They later spectate Rainbow and Applejack...and discovered that they are stuggling with the event, in much the same way as them during the Horseshoe toss event.

The hosts seem to be listening to what the participates are saying. "Did four of our competitors have a situation swap?" the female host whispered to her coworker.

The Ring Toss event goes on for some time, going on for a full minute after Sonic is finished. As the clock ticks down, participators are trying harder to get their rings in.

The timer ticks down to zero, with the hosts sweating in anticipation. "And...time!" the male host said, pressing on a buzzer. "Let's see how our competitors are doing." The event officials take a look at everyone's progress. Then they report their findings to the hosts, who then comment on the. "Well, it seems like half of this event's competitors have gotten all of their rings into the poles. And the other half...well they're partially completed. Especially those two girls who seem to not know how to translate their skills into another sport of a similar kind."

Rainbow Dash and Applejack are dead last in this event. They've only managed to get a single ring in, and that's it.

"Well, folks. It's time to take a break as we set up the upcoming events."

* * *

While the events are setting up, the competitors took the time to stretch and warm up in preparation for the upcoming events. While this is happening, Applejack approached the two speedsters, who seem to have a discussion about which mode of using their speed is the best.

"Hey Rainbow!" Applejack waved as she entered. The two speedsters stopped their discussion and turned their attention towards her. "I have a question to ask."

"What is it, Applejack?" Rainbow asks in return.

"Why'd you ask us to remove our devices shortly before we started?" Applejack asks.

"Well, this is an official event that is not started by any of us," Rainbow explains. "Plus, I counted them up. We have twelve competitors playing these games today. Four of them are us, the rangers."

"Not everything that happens on this world revolves around us fourteen, you know," Sonic added, crossing his arms.

"Really?" Knuckles replied as he walked in. "Sure feels like it."

Applejack pondered for a moment. "So, how exactly does removing our morphers help with making these games fair?" she asks.

"I noticed that when Sonic and I inserted our respective gems into our morphers, we gain a civilian ability known as super speed," Rainbow answers "That was so weird. I've never ran that fast before in my entire life!"

"And then something strange happens when we remove out gems from our morphers," Sonic added. "We slow down to normal running speed. Well...our normal running speed, but the super speed effect is no longer there. Removing the morphers entirely with the gem still on produces the same effect."

"So...why do you two decided to take off your morphers?" Knuckles asks.

"I don't want to be tempted to reinsert the gems at a non-optimal time," Rainbow answers. "My gut will tell me to use my ability, while my brain says not today."

A wave of realization hits the two strong members of the team. They now understand why it was necessary to remove their devices prior to the events starting.

Finally, after several minutes of waiting, the female announces spoke through her microphone, beaming her voice to the competition area. "Hurry up, competitors!" she alerted everyone. "The rest of the events have been prepared. Get to work!"

The next event is Barrel Weave. The goal of this event is to maneuver around the barrels set up as fast as possible. Knocking over a barrel will induce a time penalty, which will be added on top of the completion time.

Sonic completed the course with a time of about 20 seconds without knocking over any of the barrels. When he finished, half of the competitors have already gone through the course.

Rainbow took a look at Sonic's time, and noticed that he got the exact same time as her. 20 seconds flat. "You've got the exact same time as me?" Rainbow asks, shocked by this.

"Just can't avoid ties between the two of us," Sonic commented. "We're pretty much equals in the field of competition, unable to outdo each other."

It's Applejack's turn, and she makes her way through the course with proficiency. Except that she keeps on bumping into a barrel causing it to fall over, giving her a penalty. "Oops! Knocked a barrel," Applejack said after she knocked a barrel over. She then bumps into more barrels. "Oops! Another one! Oh, for the love of..."

Their ranger friends who are here are watching, and they either shook their head or looked away from Applejack's rather lousy performance. Since when did they saw someone perform this task so poorly? She isn't even that wide, and yet she still knocks the barrels over.

The next events proceed as follows. In the Strength Test, Rainbow, Applejack, and Knuckles all slammed the hammer flawlessly, with Applejack's and Knuckles's hitting hard enough to send the ball into the bell. Sonic, however, is not doing well. While attempting to use the hammer, he trips backward and crashes down on his back, disqualifying him from the event. Just to rub salt at his defeat, someone tosses a hammer at his feet...and Rainbow's.

In the lifting event, the two strong members of the team are able to lift half their body weight, which is impressive given their age. The two speedsters are having a little trouble, though. On the reactions, on the other hand, the speedsters managed to get a reaction time of 0.15 seconds, faster than normal. The strong ones are never able to get that close. In the sprint event, the speedsters managed to edge slightly ahead and claim victory for the event, though Sonic passed the goal line slightly earlier. Midway though the track, Knuckles collapsed due to exhaustion, disqualifying him for the event.

Several more events have passed, and the two duos are neck and neck. The four friends are tied in events won, and now its down to the last event. While that's get up, Sonic and Knuckles have...gotten themselves into an argument.

"I'm telling you!" Knuckles yelled at Sonic. "You can clear a path very easily with super strength!"

Sonic looked up at Knuckles wondering what he meant. "Oh yeah?" he teased. "Since when have I seen you lift very heavy things with your own arms? Never seen you do such a thing." This left Knuckles speechless. "You know knucklehead, you can get to places very fast with super speed. And with super reflexes, you can dodge incoming hazards."

"Why would you dodge them," Knuckles asks, "when you can just lift the fool who is firing at you?"

Sonic gives a glare at Knuckles, then proceeds to smack him in the back.

"Hey!" the boys heard Applejack yell from a distance. She stomps up to them, pointing at Sonic. "How dare you attack mah partner!"

"You partner?" everyone heard Rainbow say as she approached her fighting friends. She looks at Knuckles first, then back to Applejack. Apparently, they consider each other to be partners in the same way that herself and Sonic are considered to be partners. In Rainbow's case, everyone can clearly see it. Where as in Applejack's case, it's a bit less clear. "Since when did you two become partners?" Rainbow asks Applejack and Knuckles. "You two never told anybody about your current relationship!"

Meanwhile, the rest of the friends are spectating the fight, wondering how these four got themselves into this hot mess. Other competitors are watching, gawking at this strange argument.

"...And I thought that this was supposed to be an argument over which power is the better choice..." Manic groaned.

Pinkie was equally shocked by how quickly the argument dissolved into relationships. "Come to think of it," she began. "Maybe these two should've been less subtle about their relationship."

Meanwhile, Miles is up to his nose looking at the rankings of every competitor and their rankings in each event. In particular, he is paying attention to his friends's rankings. And then he noticed something. "Hmm. That's strange," he began. "Does anyone notice a pattern between our friends' rankings in these events?"

"What are you talking about?" Thunder asks.

"Out of all the events that either Sonic or Rainbow competed," Miles began to explain, "they scored highest in barrel run, reactions, the 400 meter sprint, and jump rope by a small amount compared with the rest of the competitors. As for Applejack and Knuckles, they scored highest in tug-of-war, strength, lifting, and punching a pad. Any guesses?"

The others were a bit clueless, having no idea for what Miles is talking about. Thunder finally got an answer in his head, but before he could speak, Miles explained the pattern.

"Sonic and Rainbow both performed well in events involving speed and reflexes," Miles explains, "while Applejack and Knuckles scored highest in events involving strength and power. However, both pairs performed rather poorly in the reverse."

Out of all the noncompeting friends, only Thunder got an understanding. The remaining two, Manic and Pinkie, still don't get it.

"What does that mean?" Manic asks.

"It means that our friends performed well in skills they specialize in," Thunder said.

"Oh! I get it!" Pinkie got an idea. "The reason the strong ones and the speedsters constantly get into arguments is because one has something they do not have! Right?" She looks at her friends, only to find that they are giving her confused looks.

Minutes later...

"And now, for the final event of the games, an military training course!" the male host announced. "Featuring ten sections requiring various skills, this will prove to be a challenge to everyone involved!"

The course is a rather lengthy, featuring four lanes each with the same obstacles in the same place. Some sections are platforms, others have ropes on the ceilings, and there's a section which is a door with a rope attached to it. At the end of the course is the infamous quarter pipe, requiring great grip on the shoes to pass. It looks like this was used frequently, probably as a training course for people how are looking forward into participating in a famous competition for the super athletic.

However, one in a while, the operators allow regular people to use the course to get a feel of what actual athletes. Probably why the event exist in the first place. Giving who is participating, though, it is mostly people who don't take exercise very seriously but still do it, or those who are already athletes but don't have the years behind them to probably qualify. There is a lot of young people who are participating in these events.

"Get into positon, competitors," the female voice said. Everyone did what she said, with four of the competitors stepping forward. The four rangers who are competing are standing in the back, waiting for their turn to compete. "The first round of the final event will begin in ten seconds!"

The four competitors get into position as the clock ticks down. Then, as soon as the countdown reaches zero, a loud horn goes out and the competitors start their run.

* * *

After a few minutes, eight of the competitors have finished the course, and now its down to the four rangers to finish the competition. The last four competitors are Sonic, Rainbow, Applejack, and Knuckles. The four gets into their respective lanes as the countdown for them counts down to zero.

"We've now gone down to the last four competitors of this season's lineup," a host announced. "It's the famous rangers of Columbia who are competing today. All four of them are tied currently, so who gets the honors of being in a list of future Warrior Spirit competitors? Who will beat this season's record time of 4 minutes and 45 seconds?"

Miles and Thunder are sitting at the spectators' bench, waiting for their friend's turn to shine. Before the final wave starts, Manic and Pinkie have returned to the benches, with Pinkie holding a bag of cookies.

"Hey guys," Manic said. "How's our friends doing?"

"They're about to compete to see which ones gets to be one of the future competitors of the next Warrior's Spirit games," Miles explained.

"Wait, that's the prize for winning?" Pinkie asks. "Since when did they say that? It wasn't in the fine print!"

"Apparently, someone forgot to add that while printing the invitations," Thunder answers. "At least, according to the hosts. But they did mention it after the first wave of competitors finished the course. No wonder there is so few competitors in this season."

"Sorry," Manic apologizes. "Pinkie and I are out to get lunch while this is happening. Didn't get to hear all of that due to all the noise the others are generating."

"Quiet, everyone!" Miles whispers. "Our friends are about to start!"

There are only a few seconds before the rangers start. During this, they get to exchange a few light-hearted insults towards each other.

"See you at the finish line," Rainbow said to her muscular friends.

"I'd like to see you get through that climbing wall," Knuckles threw at the speedsters.

"Oh yeah?" Sonic replied. "Let's see you make it through those bouncy spheres without falling down on the mats."

"I'd like to see the look on your faces when you fall down on those wall jump sections," Applejack said.

Rainbow gave a glare at Applejack. "We'll see about that."

"Let's go rangers!" the female host announces. "Start the timer folks!"

A loud horn fills the air, prompting the four friends to begin the obstacle course. Sonic and Rainbow both take off at their normal running speed, leaving Applejack and Knuckles slightly behind.

The first obstacle is the rope suspended over a gorge. The mats are placed about 1.7 meters below the playing area, so far down that not even the tallest person can ever reach it. Well, the tallest person who can reasonably be still standing. The ropes are beyond reach of any person, being 3 meters up.

Sonic grabs the rope and moves across the gorge. Nest to him is Rainbow, who is just slightly behind. Behind them still are Applejack and Knuckles who swiftly makes their way down the rope and into the other side. Eventually, all four of them made it to the other side at almost the same time. Knuckles fell on his chest as he landed, leaving him behind as his friends continued onwards.

"Hey, wait for me!" Knuckles said as he gets up and goes after his friends. Down at the spectating area, Pinkie is having a little laugh after seeing Knuckles trip over as he tries to land on his feet.

Next up is the climbing section. The wall is featured with several protruding ledges spaced at various distances. While Sonic, Rainbow, and Applejack slowly makes their way to the top, Knuckles with his superior upper body strength-and reach since he is taller-easily makes his way over the wall and gets to the top. He even steps on Sonic's head, causing him to stop.

Sonic looks up the wall and growls at Knuckles as he stands there taking a breath of the top. Rainbow eventually gets to the top, and proceeds to shove Knuckles down the slide ahead of him. "Should've kept on moving, knucklehead," Sonic grumbled to himself as he resumes his climbing.

After being shoved down the slide, Knuckles stared at Rainbow as she slides down. "How dare you shoved me!" he yells at Rainbow.

Rainbow got up to Knuckles' face. "You can thank me later," she tells him. Then Applejack comes along and slaps Rainbow in the back oh her head. Rainbow quickly turns her gaze at Applejack looking very angry. "Hey!"

Applejack had a little chuckle as she moves on to the next obstacle, with Rainbow going after her. Knuckles, however, just stands there looking at the girls as they moved on. Then Sonic makes it to the top and slides down the slope.

"Move it, knucklehead!" Sonic yells as he slides down. He then brings Knuckles down as he reaches the bottom, causing Knuckles to trip and fall on Sonic.

Things do not go very smoothly for the four rangers for the remainder of the match. They all constantly bump each other, reach out and nudge them, and they often get distracted from their main objective. During the bouncing ball, Knuckles tripped and fell off, turning Sonic's attention towards him causing him to miss his landing. Rainbow and Applejack got distracted by this, and Applejack fell. Applejack grabs onto Rainbow's leg as she fell, bringing her down. As a result of one person falling off, everyone is forced to retry the entire section.

But instead of retrying the section, Knuckles tackles Sonic as he runs back to the ladder to retry the bouncing balls and pins him down.

"Knuckles!" Sonic shouted. "What are you thinking?"

"How dare you knock be down as you slide down," Knuckles growled.

"Hey!" Sonic throws back. "That was because you did not move on when you're finished with the wall climbing section. Now get off me and finish this!"

"No!" Knuckles shouted back.

As the two boys begin to wrestle with each other, Rainbow drags herself across the mats towards the beginning of the bouncy balls while being pinned down by Applejack. She crawls her way to the other side, before stopping in exhaustion. "I give up!" she moaned. "This is not going as smoothly as I hoped."

"What?" all three of Rainbow's opponent's replied.

"Hey rangers!" the male host yells. "Why are you stopping here? The clock is still ticking, and you're 1 minute over the season records. Move it you four!"

Sonic is starting to have enough of all this fighting. He was thinking in his head that this was all going to be a nice friendly competition filled with some light-hearted bantering. Even around his pal Rainbow, the two of them still tried their best to be at the top. They had a lot of fun in competitions, even if it meant that one of them will have to edge out over the other. Bringing along their rivals-Knuckles for Sonic and Applejack for Rainbow-might as well made things interesting for everyone involved. But no. It screeches to a halt at the very end.

Seeing as they're not finishing the race anytime soon, Sonic did one thing many people did not expect. "Stop the timer!" he shouted. "End the race here and now!"

This one command silenced everyone. The hosts remained silenced over that one. Everyone had their laws opened after hearing that. Then, after several seconds, the timer silently stops.

Later, the rangers all gathered at the town entrance, preparing the leave the town to go back home. Their devices have been returned to them, and everything is starting to cool down. Before they leave, the friends have a little something to say.

"Seriously brother?" Manic asks. "You decide to cancel the race while the four of you are in the middle of it?"

"I was expecting one of you four to come out on top," Pinkie added. "It was so fun seeing you four compete to be the best! Then it all came to a halt when you started to fight with your respective rivals. What were you thinking?"

"Just had to let those old habits get to you, Applejack," Thunder commented. "How very unsportsmanlike. I mean, do you see the other competitors try to sabotage each other while going through that obstacle course?"

Miles gave only a sigh of disappointment.

Sonic, Rainbow, Applejack, and Knuckles all had grumpy looks to them. They were all unhappy with the results they got. Sure, they got the high position in several events, but at the end of the day, it was all for nothing. All they've got was a participation prize.

A bus came along to pick the eight rangers up to head back home. The buss door opened and out coms Twilight. "Hey everyone!" she greets. "Did you all have a blast while at the-Wait, what's with the grumpy looks?"

"Well..." Sonic began, but he is cut off by Rainbow.

"We had a race through an obstacle course," Rainbow explains. "It was starting out strong, but then our dislike towards each other soon got to us and it dragged the whole thing down. Sonic decides to call it quits after see these moments one too many times."

Twilight begins to get a bigger grasp on the situation four of her friends are in. Then she asks more questions. "Wait, so how was the events?" she asks.

"For the strength test, Knuckles and I managed to hit the bell, Rainbow did pretty okay, while Sonic just...fell over while trying to slam the hammer down," Applejack explains.

"I'm not very good with hammers..." Sonic grumbled.

"The barrel weave was a blast to participate in," Rainbow said with excitement. "Sonic and I aced the event, with the exact same time no less. Knuckles managed to bump into the barrels several times because he's wide while Applejack...come on Applejack. You're thin! How could you brush up against those barrels several times when they're not that close to each other?"

Applejack grabbed her arm. "Maneuverability is not really my thing," she says.

"Seems like Sonic and Rainbow excel in tasks involving movement," Twilight observes from the statements. "Knuckles, Applejack, you two are much stronger, and can lift heavy things."

"Lift heavy things?" Manic asks. "Since when?"

"Since..." Knuckles tries to answer. but he forgot. "...uh...I don't remember."

"Oh sure," Applejack begins to say. "Lifting heavy things like a tub of apples? Well within my abilities! Lifting extremely heavy things like a boulder? Ha ha ha...I', not sure if I can do that...yet..."

Twilight notices a trend between four of her friends. "Hey, I noticed something about your results," she began. "The two speedsters-"

"Yeah, we've noticed that," Miles interrupted, causing Twilight to give an embarrassed look. "Now can we go home now?"

Two rushes of air are heard, and Miles takes a look around him. He notices that Sonic and Rainbow are now absent from the gathering.

Miles looks around looking for his friend. "Sonic, where have you run off too?"

A hand reaches out of the bus and yanks Miles out of his place and into the bus. The bus door closes and it drives off away from Granite Falls, driving down the road ahead.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Speed and Power characters are somehow always the type of people that constantly bash on each other, even if they're friends. Both are strong in their respective fields. Which of these is better? Who knows and it depends. Like a lot of powers, they are situational. Being really fast might be better at traveling to places. Or dodging enemy attacks. But being super strong might be better for clearing boulders. It might be best to say that they are equals.

This episode was originally going to have a battle between the rangers and two monster. One representing Speed, the other representing Power. That got cut off possibly due to the "out of nowhere' nature of the event. It wasn't foreshadowed at all, and I've ran out of ideas in the middle of creating the fight scene. So that was scrapped in favor of something more faithful to the episode of inspiration.

Oh, and one more thing. If you ever catch a Speed character having an arm wrestling match with a Power character, always bet your money on the Speed character, because I guarantee you, they're going to win out. Isn't that right, Sonic? Rainbow Dash? Any speedsters?

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers by Toei Company/Saban Brands


	14. Episode 14: Not My Day

**Season 1, Episode 14 (Rewrite)**

 **"Not My Day"**

* * *

Today was just not Thunder's day. Throughout the day. he experiences multiple misfortunes including objects falling on him. Being constantly struck with misfortune multiple times is already bad enough. But dealing with a robot created by Dr. Eggman is a whole another story.

Inspired by the following episodes: "Feeling Pinkie Keen" (FiM: S1,E15), "Unlucky Knuckles" (Sonic Boom: S1,E13), "Out of Luck" (Overdrive, E18), and "The Feng-Shui Trap" (Boukenger, Task 27).

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Rainbow and Thunderlane are at a local golf course, and they're at Hole 13. The flag and hole are just over a hundred feet away. It is currently Thunderlane's turn, and he has his eyes on the ball and hole.

"So, here we are," Rainbow commented. "We are one hundred meters from the hole, there's a slight tilt, and the wind is blowing with where the ball is going. There is no way you could miss the green with the given conditions, Thunder."

"Alright, alright!" Thunder says. "Calm down! I need to concentrate on my stroke so I can get the ball as close to the hold as possible."

"Alright, suit yourself."

Thunderlane focuses his mind on the ball, calculating the precise amount of power needed to do what he intends to do. He then takes a swing, and the ball goes flying.

Only, at the peak of its trajectory, the ball makes sudden stop and falls straight down. With seemingly no explanation.

"Well that's a nice shot," Rainbow sarcastically comments. "You should try again. I bet you'll do better next time."

A few strokes later...

"Alright," Rainbow begins. "There is something suspicious going on with your strokes. I have already putted the ball and you're still going! What is wrong with you today?"

"It's okay," Thunder reassures. "Just got a little bad luck. Don't worry. I'm sure it'll go away in a second."

Thunder putts the ball into the hole, and it misses. "What? I missed! How did I miss, my aim was directed right at the hole!" Frustrated, Thunder throws his putter upwards...and it lands directly in the hole. Rainbow's eyes are wide open in shock. She cannot believe that it happened.

"How?" Rainbow wonders. "How does anyone do that?"

"You know what?" Thunder said. "Screw this round, I'm getting out of this place." He stomps his way out of the golf course. "How could I possibly have failed to do task like that this badly? It's just golf, it's not very hard to miss a putt like that! Grr, something is very wrong with me."

* * *

Thunderlane was walking in the sidewalk in the park, grumbling about how he manages to land a putter right into a small hole. "It's been going so well over the past few holes," he mutters. "How did it all came crashing down? It's like everything's been going well for me in the past few instances, and then on that particular instance, the world just bend upside down and decides to screw me over! Where's the logic in-" He then trips over a crack on the path and falls down on his chest.

"Ow..." Thunder moans. "That really...hurts. Someone should...really fix...that." Thunder gets up on his feet, still in pain. "Otherwise, someone-like me-could get hurt by that thing. I really need to pay more attention to where I;m walking next time." Thunder shudders and proceeded to walk forward again. "Man, I'm not having a lucky day," he says. "Oh, well. It'll be over soon. I'm sure it will."

Thunder takes a few steps, and then gets hit with a falling flower pot. "Ow! Hey! Who dropped that?" He looks up towards the sky only to find no flying object. "Huh. Strange. I wonder where that came from." He walks forward again...right before getting crushed by a wooden cart full of hay. Then an iron anvil, and then a piano. He digs himself out of the pile of scrap wood that he's in.

"Okay, who is clumsy enough to drop THAT kind of stuff?" he yells. "This is getting ridiculous. Why are random objects falling on me? Did I break a mirror or something? Did I went under a ladder? What about a black cat? Man, there could be so many things that are the cause of my bad luck." He then pulls himself out of the pile and continues his walk.

Thunder walks under a tree with a beehive. The beehive snaps from it's branch and then lands on Thunder's head.

"Oh! Ah! Not the bees!" Thunder screamed. "The honey is so sticky and messy!" Thunder then starts to madly run around, trying to pull the bee hive out of his head. "Get this thing off of me, please!"

Then he gets hit with a refrigerator, for no apparent reason. It is then followed by a sheet of metal, and then a boulder.

"Well, there goes the poor bees. And my bones. And the cleanup crew's sanity. Today is really NOT my lucky day."

Hours later, Thunder proceeds to crawl himself back to the nearest youth center he could find. And by that, we mean the one he and the girls usually hang out. He enters the door while covered with bruises and bandages. The girls were there to greet him.

"Oh hey Thunder!" Twilight greets. "How was your-oh dear. What...what happened you?"

"Long story short," Thunder begins. "I was crushed by various objects, including a flower pot, a fridge, a boulder, and an anvil."

Pinkie gasps as soon as he said that. "Crushed by so many objects?" she said. "That's a clear sign that the luck balance of the universe is turning against you."

"The luck balance of what?" Twilight replies.

"Pinkie, your mind is in the wrong universe," Applejack replies. "What are you? A jungle badger? Who has a really crazy mind and is willing to yell at their shadow?"

"Something tells me that the writers are having a field day with all those references," Thunder remarks. "They seem to find a opportunity to insert a reference to something else whenever they got the-wait, what was I saying?"

"Oh, maybe you got Dave's curse!" Pinkie suggested.

"What is Dave's curse?" Twilight asks. "And who is this 'Dave' what we're talking about? What's the history behind this curse?"

"The Dave that loves to drop objects of random people and rigging their day against them," Pinkie said. "You know, that guy who placed a curse on that red muscle man who got screwed at a game of golf and that one science obsessed lady who won't stop observing me!"

The others look at Pinkie in confusion. Thunder was especially shocked given how he got screwed over at the gold ball game earlier today. He sure isn't sure about the muscle man part.

"That was a strange statement," Twilight said. "I can imagine people yelling at us for making such an offensive statement. Even if the statement wasn't meant to be offensive. Especially to me..."

"I didn't mean to make someone somewhere feel upset," Pinkie defended.

"Okay, here's what happened," Thunder began. "So, I was at the golf course with Rainbow Dash today, and we were at the thirteenth hole. While Rainbow had some good luck getting the ball into the hole, I wasn't. For some strange reason, the ball did some really strange things like stopping in midair and driving itself away from the hole. I then give up and proceed to take a walk in the park, when suddenly, several objects fell on top of my head. So, as you can see, this day is just beginning to not be my lucky day."

"How did you get that amount of bad luck?" Pinkie asks. "Did you run under a ladder? Pet a black cat? Broke a mirror?"

"Pinkie, that's just nonsense," Applejack objects. "You do realize people made these things up just because they happen coincidentally. I think they just made those just to mess with people and force them to do things that they don't want to do. Such as knocking on wood."

"You know what?" Thunder says as he gets up and goes for the door. "I'm having enough of this nonsense because I'm not getting help. I'm going to spend the rest of the day getting through life with this amount of horrible luck." He opens the door and gets out. While he's doing that, Pinkie is twitching uncontrollably. "Brace yourself, ladies. Cause' there no stopping this ranger even in a really bad-"

Thunder gets cut off by a telephone pole.

"...day..." he finishes. "Not again."

Twilight has a shocked face. A shocked and worried face. "Okay, maybe we should work out how this is all happening."

* * *

Things continue to not go very well for Thunder. After that last incident, his head is now covered in bandages. He is just outside Twilight's house, walking back and forth on the front yard. Twilight is accompanying him, looking through a clipboard listing everything that happened to him today.

Twilight looks through her notes. "I don't understand this, Thunder," she said. "I've never seen someone with this amount of bad luck before. And I'e certainlly never expected a barrage of objects to be dropped on you. This is all so strange"

"I really need to invest in that military grade helmet my dad is currently wearing," Thunder said. "These falling abjects are really starting to annoy me."

Twilight turns her gaze away from her notes and directs it to her friend. The grass below Thunder's feet, or at least where we walked over, is starting to look flattened. "Look Thunder, I know you're a bit upset about your situation but-"

"Don't even bother to motivate me," Thunder said. "There's a chance that everything will come crashing down on me."

Twilight made her voice clear. "Actually, I was trying to convince you to stop stomping on my grass."

Thunder looks down and sees that the yard that he was stepping on looks a little flattened from his footsteps. "How long was I stomping around?" he asks.

"You've been stomping on my grass for a few minutes," Twilight replied. "I can see the footprints you are leaving behind. Don't worry. You can just sit by me."

"Hey! What happened to the grass?" A young boy's voice said.

Thunder immediately looked around the area trying to figure out who said that. Meanwhile, Twilight knew who that voice was. That voice belonged to Spike, her younger adoptive brother. She looks up at the window of her bedroom and saw him there. "Spike! What are you doing in my room? Get back to your room!"

"Why not?" Spike asks.

"Like I always said. I don't want you messing with my stuff!"

"Aw man. Your room looks so nice though." Spike pulls his head out of the window.

Twilight turns to Thunder and lets out a sigh. "Look friend, there has to be a reason behind all these bad events that are happening to you. So tell me. Did you notice anything suspicious hovering over your head at the time that the objects fall on you? Something like...oh, I don't know...a cargo plane?"

Thunder ponders for a bit. "Hmm...the only object that can be justified was the beehive. It snapped off of the branch it was hanging over and just happened to fall on my head. Everything else, including that telephone pole, was complete and utter nonsense. Trust me, I checked the pole before I got to the youth center."

Twilight looks down the road. She saw that her friend is running towards her. "Wait..." Twilight said. "Isn't that Rainbow?"

Rainbow ran down the street towards Twilight's house at faster-than-normal running speed. Approaching her friends, she skids to a halt just to stop om front of them.

"Rainbow!" Twilight said. "You're here! What do you have for us? You do seem a littled worried."

Rainbow panted as she tried to get out something. "It's...Eggman...again," she lets out. "He's...back for more...action." She snaps herself to fill her with moe energy so that she doesn't need to breathe as heavily. She continues on. "Listen up. Eggman is back in the city. We've gotten reports of his sightings in this area. Good thing our friends in the south decided to join us in the fight. Come on! Let's get going!"

Just as Rainbow was about to leave, a coconut falls on Thunder's head. "Ow," he said, rubbing his head. "Hey, where did that coconut came from? I though that coconuts can be only found in tropical locations. We're not in the tropics, we are in the middle latitudes, where the climate is cool and not suitable for tropical plant growth!"

"Okay..." Twilight said. "This is now impossible to explain scientifically since that came out of nowhere. There has to be some other way to explain what's going on. Something like...I just can't wrap my head around this."

Rainbow is getting impatient with her friends because of a coconut that came out of nowhere. "Okay, can you two places move along? We have something to deal with, no time to waste. Get going!"

The trio of friends make their way into where Dr. Eggman was last seen. Waiting got them on location are Sonic, Miles, Manic, Espio, and Pinkie. Where are the other rangers? Probably in too deep within their own work to even bother to help. They're pretty sure that the eight of them are able to pull it off even without the remaining six. Though, not having a healer could make a few more problems.

"Oh, thank goodness you arrived," Sonic said. "And before you ask what is going on well...we have your answer right above our heads."

High above the ranger's heads is a spherical capsule with a glass dome. In it is none other than Eggman, because of course he would pilot the thing. He's the only owner of that. He retracted the dome just to they could all see his face. And hear his voice clearly.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Eggman laughed. "I see that you're all here. Including that electric punk Thunderlane. Did you enjoy all the 'gifts' that I sent you?"

Everyone gasped at the new information. "Wait a second," Thunder realized. "You're the one behind all my bad luck?"

"If you could call that bad luck," Eggman responded. "You see, I wanted to mess with your mind a little bit, just so what you could feel as if the world is bending over to screw you over at every opportunity I can get. I stole various objects from several households and dumped them on your head."

"Huh," Sonic said. "I was wondering where that coconut model went."

But Eggman was not willing to bluff. "And now, I'm going to attack you to make you day even worse. On top of having a friend who is suffering from bad luck. Introducing...Burnbot."

As soon as Eggman said that, a giant robot with sawblades for hands descends down in front of the rangers, cracking the road under its treads as it lands. It swings its arms around showing that this robot is not messing around.

"Uhh..." Manic said. "How could you call this one Burnbot when it primary uses sawblades."

"Oh," Eggman realizes. "Stupid me. I didn't named this one properly."

Orbot emerges from the control panel to berate his master. "Doctor, you designed this robot yourself," he says. "How could you possibly misname a robot in which you personally oversaw design and construction over-"

"Oh, shut up you freak!" Eggman smashed his partner and adviser down the chute. "How come you are so much smart than me? Huh? HUH? Well don't answer because I'm about to leave my newest robot up against some meddling rangers." He leans over his pod to gloat at the rangers one more time. "Well, I'd better be leaving now. In the meantime, I'll be leaving the inaccurately named Burnbot out with you. Toodles!" He closes the glass dome and flies off.

Burnbot swings it's sawblades one more time to show that it means business. It crawls slowly towards the rangers with its treads. The rangers back off away from Burnbot, giving them several extra seconds.

Miles turn to Sonic. "Well, Sonic. You know what that means, right?"

Sonic laughs it off nervously. "Well, we all know what's going to happen next, right? My friends and allies." He and the other rangers hovered their hand over the display of their device. Then Sonic yells the calling card. "It's morphin-"

"Hold it!" Someone yells from the distance. The rangrs drop what their doing to allow this person to pass by.

Or it could be dear friend Applejack, who is dragging Fluttershy along just so she didn't have to miss it. Well, at least they had a healer on the team.

"Mind if we break right in?" Applejack asks Rainbow.

"Hey, you don't have to drag me all the way here," Fluttershy reminded Applejack.

"Hey, at least we got someone to help us get back up in case we're hurt," Rainobow commented. "Okay then, let's try again."

The rangers got into position and activated their devices again.

* * *

Just as usual, when the rangers activated their devices, they pointed them at the sky and fired a circle which decends down over them puttting them in their suits.

Upon getting in their suits, the leaders yell out the following lines.

"Team Sonic," Sonic said.

"Rainbooms?" Rainbow said. "How about the..."

"Sonic Rainbooms!" Sonic and Rainbow finally get to say. The rangers posed as if they're getting a picture of them taken. A big explosion happends right behind them. Unfortunatly for Thunder, he was caught in the explosion and was knocked to his chest by the resulting shockwave. The other rangers quickly got out of pose and looked at their poor friend.

"Aw, not this again!" Twilight moaned.

"That's a safety violation of the highest degree," Espio said, commenting on his friend's situation. "Who's going about placing explosive devices in the middle of the street?"

Manic looked back the resulting crater. "Only crazy special effects masters who have no respect for public safety," Manic said. "Someone could get themselves seriously hurt from that!" And then he hears a strange music playing...somewhere. "Why is the Dynaman music playing here? We're the Gemrangers, not some early age sentai."

"I think I'll fit in that team," Pinkie said. And then she remembers Dynaman's full name. "Oh wait, that'll be ironic."

Manic took a look around the area trying to find the source of the music. He soon discovers a stereo in the middle of the street, which seems to be playing the music. "Ah! There it is!" Manic pull out one of his pistols and fired a laser blast at the stereo, destroying it in the process. "Who needs to insert music pieces from old shows?"

Fluttershy leans down on Thunder, who's back is now covered in ash. "Are you okay, Thunderlane?" she asks. "It looks like you're having a very bad day."

Thunder pulls his head from the ground. "That's because I am having a bad day," he yells. "All because some mad scientist thought that it'll be funny to see me suffer from random falling is wrong with that guy? What about him thinks that unethical experiments are okay?"

"Guys!" Rainbow yells from above. "We need some help here!"

The other rangers turned to Burnbot. Their friends are doing something to fend off Burnbot. Rainbow is going for hte arms, fruitlessly trying to cut the arms in half. Down below, Sonic is trying to jam the threads, trying to inhibit Burnbot's movement. Applejack is kicking the hull of the robot, but all she could get are a few dents and a stuck leg. Miles is on one of the arms, but it keeps on moveing trying to shake him off. As long as he hold on to the arm, he should be fine, but as long as he holds on the arms is going to keep on trying to shake him off. Lastly, Twilight hovers in front of Burnbot holding her wand. She focuses her inner power to the tip of the wand, then fires off a magic beam straight at Burnbot. This should to the trick, but all she could managed is a black spot where the beam hit at the chest region of Burnbot.

"Ugg," Twilight groans. "This is not working. Nothing that we are going is effecting this robot!"

After Twilight said that, Miles loses his grip and falls off the arm he was holding on. With one of this arms not having a tick, Burnbot rasies his left arm, reay to strike Sonic below.

"Get your leg out of that dent," Sonic tells Applejack while he tries to pull his sword out of the treads.

"While you're regreting to place your sword into the treads," Applejack tells back.

"Hey!" Manic yelled, pulling out his duel pistols. "Hands off my brother!" He and Pinkie fired their weapons at Burnbot. The impact of the pellets and explosions stopeed the arm right in its tracks.

"Just hold on a little longer, guys!" Fluttershy said, placing her hands closer together. "I'm patching the injuries you've might've gained from the fighting."

Espio looks at his friends as they stuggled to take down Burnbot. They saw some of them get smacked by the arms while others are stuck. "Well, we're not going anywhere by doing our current strategy," he says. "Thunder, you've got any ideas?"

Thunder takes a long look at Burnbot. He looks at where the treads are and notices something. Burnbot is suspended high above the ground by these threads. It looks like there should be enough space for fit one person. He wonders...

"You know," Thunder said. "Eggman might be a genius when it comes to screwing us over. But did he anticipate any of us going under his latest creation?" He jumps to his feet and runs toward Burnbot.

"Thunder!" Espio yells. "What do you think you're doing?"

Twilight tries to figure out how to beat this Burnbot when she stops Thunder foolishly running towarsd it before stopping just in front of it. "Thunder, what are you doing?"

"Crushing this thing," Thunder answers. "With his other creation. Everyone! Get off of Burnbot!"

"What?" Rainbow stops attempting to strike Burnbot's right arm with her sword and looks down. "Why?"

"I said get off!" Thunder yells.

"Got it," Rainbow replies. "Though, I don't know how this will turn out." She turns to her friends. "Alright friends, time to bail!"

Just as Rainbow made the call to retreat, Sonic has managed to free his swordm while Applejack yanked her leg out of the dent that she created. They ran away from Burnbot, putting Thunder's plan into action.

Meanwhile, back at the pod, Eggman was observing everything that was happening though his screen. "Hehehe. Nice," he said. "They've all finally realized how impossible it is to actually hurt Burnbot. He is made out a metal that is very resilient against massive blows. This is the perfect plain! I am a genius! Now to rub one final salt on the wound." Bending backwards, Eggman raises his arm high up into the sky, before slamming the button with his finger. "Dropping large metal safe...now!"

The other rangers stand in the sidelines as Thunder attempted to execute his stupid plan. Burnbot slowly crawls trying its best to crush Thunder under its treads.

"You sure that this is going to work?" Espio asks.

"Well, the stupidest plans seem to always work," Pinkie replied. "So, let's hope for the best!"

Twilight looked toward the sky and caught a glimpse of the falling object. "This better work," she hoped. "Thunder! Dive under Burnbot! Your falling object is about to land!"

"You've got it!" Thunder responded and dived under Burnbot in between the treads. He covers his head waiting for the object to land.

Burnbot stopped when Thunder leaped under it. It looks around the area, trying to figure out where he went.

The rangers looked up at the sky. The object is getting closer and closer to the surface..

"Come on..." Miles begged. "Just work..."

The object is seconds away from impact.

Burnbot only had a few seconds to realize what was going on. He looks up at the sky, only for it go get it's head smashed in by a safe. A loud crash is heard along with the sound of crunched up metal. The safe stopped midway down Burnbot's abdomen, just inches above where Thunder was hiding. Sparks fly out Burnbot's arms as it twiched. The ranger's mission was complete. Burnbot has been eliminated.

"Nooooo!" Eggman hollered from his pod. "I've been out played! I've been tricked! How could this be?" Eggman slammed his face on the control panel sobbing uncontrollably. Orbot popped up trying to comfort his master.

"Doctor, I think dropping objects into people head was a terrible idea," Orbot said. "Someone could have taken advantage of it and ruined your latest creation. I think you should consider-"

"Oh shut up already!" Eggman tried to slam Orbot down. Only to press his object release button again. "Oh curses! What have I done?""

Back on ground, the rangers are back in their civilian forms. They meet together just in front of the defeated Burnbot, talking about what happened today.

"Well, I guess the lesson here is even on a bad day, you can still make some good out of it," Thunder said. "Just as long as you're having the willpower to do it. I mean, take a look a history. There are times where it feels as if this day, week, month, or year in which people and civilization have come to their darkest moments. But even at that, there is still some hope, some hope to make your day better."

The other rangers had a little chuckle. "And who knows?" Twilight began to say. "Maybe the cause of someone'd bad day could be an entirely different one, one that you would not expect out of this."

That's when Pinkie had a theroy in mind. "Hey, what if that Eggman got his inspiration for seemingly placing bad luck on random people from a inturn he had by the name of Dave?"

"Dave?" Sonic asks. "I swear I had heard someone named that before."

"He was associated with bad luck?" Rainbow asks. "And here I thought he was associated with flying or blurting out everyone's inter thoughts. What was I saying again? Did something popped into my head or...never mind."

Thunder makes one final statement. "Well, at least for today, we won't be seeing anyone getting hit with the bad luck hammer anytime soon. Right everyone?"

"Um...guys?" Pinkie said. She was shaking again.

"Oh, not this again," Applejack said.

"What is our friend doing?" Miles whispered to Twilight.

"That's Pinkie using her 'Pinkie Sense'," Twilight explains. "That means that when she shakes a lot, something bad is about to a happen. Such as falling objects that are about to land on someone's head."

"Something is about to land on my head?" Thunder said, hearing the genius's conversion. "Are you saying that one more thing is about to land right on my-"

Crash! There was a loud metallic thud. Something has landed, but not on Thunder's head. Confused, he turns to the source of the noise, to where Espio once stood. Except that there was no longer Espio there. He was replaced with a upside-down trash bin. A trash bin with legs. A trash bin, with legs and a pile of trash.

"Espio?" Thunder said to the trash bin. "Is that you hiding under that bin?"

"Well, it looks like I'm the one who is now under this curse or whatever," Espio said, voice muffled and echoed. "Probably thanks to that Doctor once again. Well, at least I could use this as a helmet. Err. Armor."

The other rangers laugh at Espio recently acquired misfortune, Proving that even serious guys like Espio can have a sense of humor.

"Can I use the lid as a shield?" Espio asks.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Oh Dave. How dare you strike again. You dropped several things on Twilight's head for attempting to study Pinkie's strange behavior. You cursed Knuckles for laughs sake. And you created a show that next to no one knows-

Oh who am I kidding? At least this episode is a tribute to these two episodes, taking some elements from the other two. I'm of course talking about the two episodes that Dave Polsky wrote and the episodes of Boukenger/Overdrive where (one of) the main character gets hit with a bad luck curse. Ouch. I feel bad for them.

Well guys, I hope you like the revision. I fixed up the spelling mistakes that dotted the passage and changed up the story a little bit so that it's a little less ridiculous at the end. Anyway, this is TheAPPstore and I wish you a good lucky day. *Gets smashed by a boulder* Okay, can we please stop this?

* * *

Written by APPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters belong to Sega

My Little Pony characters belong to Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers by Toei Company/Saban Brands


	15. Episode 15: Airship Infiltration

**Season 1, Episode 15**

 **"Airship Infiltration"**

* * *

Silver and Rarity's parents have finally came home, but there is no time to celebrate. Eggman's airship has been spotted and is making the civilians feel uneasy. To put a stop to this, they are launched straight into the airship trapped in a capsule.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Silver was happily snoring in his bedroom as the morning light beams through the windows and shines upon his dresser. It was the weekend and thus should be working on things that are related to school. But it seems like today, it won't be one those those weekends as the door to his bedroom was being knocked by his butler Dmitri.

"Silver?" Dmitri asks, knocking on the door. "Silver? Are you there?'

Silver groans in his bed. "Dmitri, would you please go away?" he grumbles. "I'm trying to get some sleep. Just wait a little longer and we can talk."

Dmitri's voice grew more annoyed. "Silver, there is so time to waste," he said. "We have an emergency! And your parents are here!"

Silver jumps out of his bed as soon as he heard the news. "Wait, my parents?" he asks. "What are they doing here? I thought that they won't be coming back for several more weeks. Why are they coming back?"

"Just come downstairs and we'll get the details in, alright?"

Silver put on his regular everyday clothes and makes his way to the lower level. In the living room, he and Dmitri are joined by two individuals. Copper, his mother and Gold, his father. Silver and Dmitri are sitting at he couch at the right side of the room facing towards the television in the rear, while the parents are sitting at the couch on the left side.

"I don't understand," Silver said. "What is it do you want from me?"

"Well, son," Gold spoke up. "We were supposed to be at work, but then an attack on the building that we are working is was damaged and uh, you might want to take a look at this." Gold reached for the remote and pressed a button, turning on the television.

On the television is what appears to be a news report. People are complaining about a red airship that's been going around blasting at buildings. Mostly at the suburbs, but there are still several people who have lost their homes because of this thing. Silver grew concerned. He was getting worried about the potential damage this thing will cause. The last thing that we would expect was for the airship to be revealed as another part of Eggman's diabolical plan, as there is a insignia of his face plastered on the sides.

"Oh dear," Silver said. "This cannot be good.

* * *

Silver looked out the window trying to find out where that airship was hiding. "Where is that thing?" he asks.

"Just forget about trying to find it in this area," Copper said. "That this has already run its course through this city. That airship is probably parked back at the owner's base. And if the patterns are true, his next target should be Canterlot City. The second area of operation in the region."

"Canter-" Silver stopped himself at the realization of the possible ramifications of that attack. Should Eggman go there, his allies there could be in great danger. He and his friends might get to there first to save the girls and help deal with this. Those girls up there could get in trouble! Especially...oh dear. Silver stood up from his seat. "Hold up for a moment. I've got a call to make."

Silver ran up to his room and on his dresser there is his device, still with the gem inserted. He grabs it, attaches it to his wrists, and then schedule a call directed to one of his friends up north. He waits for someone to answer his call. After a few moments, he gets an answer.

"Hello?" he heard Rarity's voice say. "Is there anyone on the other side of this call?"

Silver perked up when he hears Rarity's voice. He answers back. "Um...this is Silver who you are speaking too," he said.

"Silver?" Rarity asked from the device. "Did you pick up on my call? Did you see your parents come in this fine morning?"

"Wait.." Silver pondered. "What are you talking about?"

Rarity lets out a sigh. "Well, that's because...my parents came."

From her counter, she looks up to her parents: Magnum, the male, and Cookie, the female. They are sitting on a bench listening to every word that she spoke. She then returns her attention to making a call.

Rarity explained the whole situation to Silver. "So...darling," she began. "My parents told me that they were in the middle of a meeting between your parents and mine after our interactions between the two of us in the past couple of weeks. They were continuing on about a plan for a project that involves both families from last night. I've heard that Eggman began his attacks in the early morning making for a rude awakening." She said all of that in a worried tone.

Magnum stood up from the bench and clapped his hands. "Alright, our sweet princess," he said. "Time to get going. We can still stop this menace from doing further damage." Cookie then stood up and she and Magnum began to go for the door. Just before grabbing the handle, Magnum spoke to Rarity. "And bring that boy along for this mission. Make sure to meet him at the nearby military base. And don't worry. We'll make sure to ask."

Rarity stood up from her counter and spoke to her device again. "Silver? Do you read me?" she asks. "We're going to a military base somewhere a few miles south of Canterlot. Make sure that everyone is there."

As Rarity is saying that, Silver has gotten around to fixing his bed from last night, when he hears her asking him to meet them at the military base. Upon hearing that, she groans, stops what he is doing, and heads right for the door.

"If only I saw this one coming earlier," he grumbles as he exits.

Hours later, Silver and Rarity found themselves stuffed in a transparent capsule lodged in a cannon that is aimed towards the sky while their parents are here. The adults are at the controls awaiting launch. Suddenly, Eggman's airship can be seen making its way northward.

"There it is!" Magnum yelled.

"Quickly!" Gold ordered. "Point the cannon so that it points to the airship! Make sure the path the ammunition takes intercepts with the path the airship is taking!"

Silver takes a look around the room. "Are you sure this will work?" Silver asks while being stuck in a capsule in a cannon pointed straight towards the airship in the distance. "I know that this will probably work, but I'm definitely going to feel sick after this.

"Don't worry about it, son," Gold reassures. "As rangers, you should be able to survive the impact and take that airship down."

Rarity looks off to the side. "Have you been placing cameras in the battlegrounds?" she asks. "Did you recognize us in the news? How did you know that we're rangers?"

"Leave that question for later," Cookie replied. "For now, we've got better things to worry about than how we manage to get our information. We have an airship to take down."

"I would berate you for being a ranger," Copper started, "If your fighting was for a good cause and you mostly do it outside of school hours. Also, I've heard from your teachers that you've been doing pretty well." She then looks back outside. Already, the airship is making some progress, being halfway there before being completely out of their sights.

"Any last questions, rangers?" Magnum demanded.

"One question," Silver brings up. "Why can't we have a standard family reunion? You been away from us for weeks at a time!"

The adults say nothing. Rarity whispers to Silver. "I think you've made a big mistake, darling," she said.

"Enough of this nonsense," Gold said. "Launch them into that airship!"

The cannon rotates to that the capsule will hit the airship. Already, the arc the capsule will make is barely touching the sides of the opening. When the cannon is lined up, Magnum activates the cannon.

"Wait! But-" Silver said before being cut off by the sound of an exploding cannon.

They scream as the capsule soars through the air and the airship rapidly approaches them. The ground beneath them grows further and further away. They can feel their bodies pressing against the rear of the capsule. Then, they impacted their target.

* * *

"Ouch," Silver said. "That really hurts."

"I think I sprained an ankle in the landing," Rarity said.

They find themselves in the airship face planted on the floor with a broken capsule and a punctured wall behind them.

"I knew this was a crazy and bad idea as soon as I hear the plan," Silver commented as he gets back on his feet. "There are several more practical and safer ways of getting us in this airship than stuffing us in a cannon and shooting us towards an airship. Oh well, desperate times call for desperate measures, even though the situation is not terrible."

"Well the good news is," Rarity began, "there's no one else around here and the alarms haven't gone off. Speaking of that, does this thing have built in alarm systems?"

"Let's not think about it too much," Silver reminded. "We'd better move. We have a airship to take down, after all."

"Right," Rarity agrees. "Now, where do we find that cockpit? Whoever's piloting this thing must've be there."

They look around for a little while before moving down the hallway.

In the airship's cockpit, Dr. Eggman was busy looking over some plans for today. Emerging from the control console comes in Eggman's personal advisory robot, Orbot.

"Master, we appear to have unwanted visitors infuriating the airship," Orbot said. "I highly suggest that you activate the alarm systems."

Eggman appears to be ignoring his adviser's advise, as he is too distracted looking over plans for today. Orbot clears his throat.

"DOCTOR? DO YOU READ ME?"

"Guh-uh!" Eggman reacts. "Orbit! What are doing in here?"

"I came in here to warn you about the fact that...well...we seem to have intruders on board the airship," Orbot said.

"We have what?!" Eggman asks.

Suddenly the alarms began to go off and blast the same phrase over and over again. "INTRUDER ALERT!" Red lights fill the room.

"What? Intruders?" Eggman yells. "Quickly, Orbot! Activate the alarm systems! Mobilize the robot force!" He jumps from his and points to a seemingly random direction. He waits for something to happen, but nothing happened.

Orbot gave his disapproval face to Eggman. "I'm sorry to say, ironically titled genius," he said. "but you haven't even bothered to place specially designed robots onto this airship."

"Rats!" Eggman stomped. "I forgot about that." Then something came to his head. "Hey, come to think of it...what intruders did you find, Orbot?" Was it Sonic and his rainbow-haired friend infuriating this airship again?"

Orbot looks off to the side and sees that the very people that Eggman is describing is outside. Focusing on something else. "Hate to break it to you," he said, "but it appears that your supposed intruders are...busy warding another threat."

"What?" Eggman yells.

Outside the cockpit, a large dragon passes by, followed shortly by both Sonic and Rainbow. both in their combined bike and their ranger form.

"Hey!" they can hear Rainbow yell out. "Get back here, you troublemaker!" And then they disappear off into the distance, ignoring the airship as they passes by.

Orbot returned his gaze back to Eggman. "I'm very sorry to report, but you don't have any security cameras installed on this accursed airship. The weight sensors seem to have picked up on the increased weight, but we cannot verify who is on board this airship. So much for calling yourself a doctor. You seem to make blatant mistakes that a normal person would catch."

"Then, what are you waiting for?! ACTIVATE THE ALARM SYSTEMS FOR ONCE!"

"But sir?" Orbot asked. "Can't we just-"

"I DON"T CARE ABOUT WHO'S ON BOARD RIGHT NOW! JUST ACTIVATE THE ALARM SYSTEMS NOW!"

"Okay, alright, doctor. I'll do it, but you don't have to scream at my face in order to-"

"QUIT PROCRASTINATING!"

Orbot groans in annoyance."What a pity doctor," he said. "He's so idiotic that his creations are more intelligent than him. Makes me wonder why he even bother." Orbot proceeds to sink down into the command console.

Meanwhile, within the airship, the two rangers are wandering around the airship not knowing there they are.

"This place is confusing," Silver remarks. "Who designed this place? This thing is like a maze."

"Only a person with no sense of direction or space would design this place," Rarity replied. "Just thinking about the place's inconvenient layout makes me cringe."

"We'll never find the airship's important rooms just by wandering the place," Silver added. "This airship might be relatively small, but navigating the place is a chore to do. You can wander in here for hours and still cannot find the room that you're looking for." They then stopped to look around the hallway that they're in.

"Well, it looks like the interior designer for this place must've screwed up a lot. They should be fired."

Suddenly, the alarms systems begin to go off. Sounds of sirens filled the air.

"What's going on?" Silver asks.

Rarity begins to look back and sees a line of closing doors.

"Oh dear," Rarity realizes. "My claustrophobia is coming back. Quickly, Silver! We must-" A door closes behind them, and then the door in front of them. They find themselves trapped in a small part of the hallway surrounded by walls and doors."-get out of here..."

Silver walks up to one of the metal doors and knocks on it, see what would happen is he tried it. He then tried kicking it, stubbing his toes in the process.

"Ow!" Silver yells. "Shouldn't have done that."

"We're trapped in here?" Rarity asks, confused at the situation. "Well, this position might be bad for a normal person, but whatever idiot designed this place forgot one thing about us."

"Oh yeah?" Silver questions. "What's that?"

Rarity presents her device that she had the entire time. "We have a ranger form," she answers. "Want to morph into action?"

"Sure thing!" Silver responds as he gets up. "Count me in."

Silver and Rarity activated their devices and got into their ranger form.

"So what's our plan of attack?" Silver asks.

Rarity pulls out her arrow. "This." She places her arrow into her bow and draws it back, pointing towards the door. She then lets go, firing off an arrow that explodes on contact, leaving a hole that's large enough for both of them to pass through.

"Come on, Silver! We'd better go!"

Rarity dives right through the hole in the door, with Silver following her.

* * *

Eggman got frustrated with his security door's ability to contain the intruders.

"Blasted security doors," Eggman pounded. "They can't do their job. Orbot! Did you find out who are the infiltrators and where they are on this airship?"

"I'm trying,' Orbot began,"but the security systems still can't pin down on where exactly the intruders are. You, sir, are the most idiotic mad scientist I've have ever seen. What did you do to this poor airship during the construction process? You planned this all out weeks in advance. How could you possibly mess up this badly?"

"What?" Eggman exclaims. "I created you to be my assistant! Why are you poking fun at me? And don't call me an idiot, because I'm actually a genius!"

Orbot looks away and crosses his arms. "Yeesh. What an ironic title to give yourself, considering your abysmal track record."

Explosions continued to rock the cockpit several more time. Then they stopped for a moment, before the cockpit entrance exploded. Silver and Rarity jumped out of the smoke and debris.

"WHAT?!" Eggman yelled. "They were right there?! ORBOT! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY MISS THAT?"

"Um..." Orbot tried to explain.

"Hold it right there, you evil mad...whatever your position," Silver yelled, pointing his finger at Eggman.

"Your lackluster security systems ain't gaining you any points in the evil overlord department," Rarity added.

"What did they say?" Eggman asks Orbot.

"Didn't you listen, you ironically titled doctor?" Orbot replies.

"I'm giving you one minute to land this airship," Silver declares as he and Rarity draw their bows out. "Or else."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Eggman begs. "Wait just one moment! I have something to say."

"Oh, yeah?" Rarity replied. "What is it?"

"Well, um," Eggman ponders. "Well, you're simply...mistaken! That airship that you just saw flying above Emerald City? Yeah...that was not me. Not me at all! He he." Eggman reaches for a secret compartment underneath the control console, containing a laser blaster.

"I don't believe you," Silver said. "You clearly did that horrible thing to these civilians. Your insignia is plastered on the sides of the hull. And on top of that, we even picked up your voice during that attack. There's no lying about it. It was clearly you who did that. There fore, you shall deserve some judgement. Goodbye."

Eggman stuttered as he tried to defend himself. "Wait, wait, wait!" he begged. "Before you knock me out with some judgement, I have one last thing to say." He has a forced smile on his face as he said that.

"And what's that?" Rarity asks.

Eggman yanks his blaster and points at the two rangers. "Surprise!" he said.

Eggman fires his blaster straight towards his enemies. It went right between Rarity and Silver and collides with a wall behind them, exploding in the process. The explosion has caused them to flinch and release the bowstring, sending their arrows straight towards Eggman and his control console.

"Big mistake," Orbot said.

The two arrows have created an explosion in the cockpit area, sending debris flying and destroying the control console. Eggman gets up and stares at the hole in the wall.

"Now you've done it," Eggman angrily announced. "You two have destroyed the very thing I need to control this airship. How dare you do this to me."

Silver and Rarity both have shocked expressions on their face at what they had just done.

"Hey, it wasn't our fault that we destroyed the console by accident," Silver explained. "It was your choice to fire your weapon straight at us while we have our bows drawn. The explosion caused by your blaster weapon caused us to flinch and release our arrows at an unintended time, destroying the console and creating that gaping hole in the wall. You should blame yourself for this mess that you've created."

"SILENCE!" Eggman yelled. "It's never my fault! I didn't destroy my control console! It was, in fact, you two that destroyed my console. Shame on you."

"Shame on you too, egghead," Rarity responded. "In fact, why should we call you an egghead? You are not very smart!"

"I'm gonna destroy you two," Eggman declared. He fires his blaster at Silver and Rarity, but they both dodge out of the way. The explosions created by Eggman's blaster have punctured several holes on the floor.

"Stop doing this," Silver begs. "You're wreaking your own airship."

"I don't care," Eggman replies as he fires another laser. "You've already wreaked my control console to the point where I can no longer control it. And why won't you two stay still?!"

Eggman's careless use of his blaster has left several craters on the floor. Silver and Rarity have both found themselves huddled up on the back wall. Eggman growls at them for not staying still. Outside, the airship was over water when the engines ran out of fuel. The fans slowed to a complete stop as the airship starts to fall. In the cockpit, everything in the room has found themselves floating towards the ceiling.

"Now look at what you two have done!" Eggman said. "You destroyed my command console and now I cannot track how much fuel I have remaining."

"So much for calling yourself an genius..." Rarity mumbles.

The airship continued to plummet from the sky and headed straight towards the water below. Silence turned into the sound of screaming.

"Ahh!" Eggman screamed. "Get me out of here!"

Silver's back as up against the "ceiling" as Rarity screamed the air out of her. The water drew closer every second that passes.

"Brace yourself, Rarity!' Silver yelled. "This will not be a soft landing!"

Rarity stopped screaming to turn her gaze towards Silver. "Obviously!" she responded.

The airship crashes in the water in a huge splash, sending large waves towards the shore. Upon impact, everyone in the cockpit crashed down to the floor with a face plant.

"Ow..." Rarity groaned. "My face...I;m going to leave smears all over the floor,

Moments later, police helicopters have surrounded the airship. Eggman was being escorted by two police officers towards a police helicopter, with handcuffs on his hands. Silver and Rarity are watching in a nearby spot in their normal, everyday clothing.

"Dr Eggman," The officer said, "you're arrested for terrorizing civilians, illegally using airspace in an unauthorized vehicle, placing weapons of mass destruction in the air, stealing metal and ammo from the reserves, and so much more. You're about to get a very long list of punishments when you're with us."

Eggman looks back at his enemies. "I'll get you two next time," he announces. "Next time." He then gets shoved into the helicopter, which then ascends away into the air.

The two rangers watched as their enemy is carried away. Rarity leans on Silver. "I hope he never escapes the prison," she whispers.

"Yeah," Silver agrees. "We'll be in big trouble if he does. Now, how do we get back."

They look around the outside of the airship, trying to find a thing to get back to land on. Swimming isn't an option, as land is a bit of distance away, way longer than any range they could swim.

"I don't know..." Rarity responded. "Tell you what. I'm calling our friends to see if they could provide a ride home for us. Here, give me a min-"

The sounds of blades whizzing though the air fills the environment. They look around trying to find the source of the sound.

"What's that sound?" Silver asked. "And where is it coming from?"

Rarity listened closely to find the source of the sound. "Looks like it came from-" she looks up, and discovers a double bike hovering above her head. "-up...there..."

Sonic and Rainbow landed their double bikes on the airship.

"Is this the airship that we passed?" Sonic asked.

Rainbow took a closer look at the airship. "Yep," she answers. "Looks like it." She turns her gaze only to find that her friends are there as well. "Oh, and our friends are here too."

"Hey you two!" Rarity greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, what are you two doing here?" Sonic asked. "Tell you what, you two. hop into the double bike so that we can take you back to land safely. I can clearly tell that we ha a long and complicated story to being to our friends. Don't want you to be stranded on here any longer."

"But what about-" Silver began.

"I don't care about the airship," Rainbow interrupted. "I'm pretty sure that someone else is going to clean up this mess. Hop on to our bikes so that we can get out of here. And don't waste our time."

Moments later, Silver and Rarity both hitched a ride on Sonic and Rainbow's bike. The two bikes hovered above the ground with its passengers, turned towards land, then boosted towards it, leaving the airship to gather rust and water on the sea.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Another episode starring Silver and Rarity, and the second (?) that exclusively features two of the main cast without showing anyone else. These two have seem to find themselves going on missions together very frequently recently. I wonder if they're developing a strong relationship. Nah, that can't be. It's still to early to tell. I wonder why people seem to ship these two so often.

Some references that I would like to point out. The cannon firing scene at the beginning of the episode is a homage to the cannon scene found in the Deponia series developed by Daedalic Entertainment. For story reasons, I won't get into greater detail. Remember Deponia? Self sacrifices and-

Blah! Now I'll have to start this this all over again.

 _Huzzah! All over-_

Hey, what are the chorus guys doing in here? I didn't invite them over. I don't remember have them in my room before. I wonder how they even mange to get in here. Ahh, whatever. You guys get back to where you came from. Out! Out!

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters belong to Sega

My Little Pony characters belong to Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers by Toei Company/Saban Brands


	16. Episode 16: The Dark Rangers: Part 1

**Season 1, Episode 16 (Rewrite)**

 **"The Dark Rangers, Part 1"**

* * *

Two new unfamiliar faces have shown up, and has mysteriously disappeared. But during a run towards their respective schools, Gemranger/The Sonic Rainbooms leaders Sonic and Rainbow Dash have encountered two black rangers.

Just who are these two mysterious new rangers?

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

The Canterlot Youth Center is oddly quiet today. Not many teens are visiting the place, possibly due to the after-school activities. Rainbow and Thunder decided not to go, possibly becasue Rainbow needed a break and Thunder doesn't have anything to do at school today. So they decided to take a break here just for a workout. They took off their jacketsand wrapped them around their waist.

As Thunder is lifting dumbells, he looks towards the juice bar and noticed two teens which he has never seen before. One is a dark gray boy with black hair and red highlights. The other is a girl whose hair resembles a fire. They're both wearing black jacktets, almost the same one that Thunder owns.

He stares into the two need kids with a suspicious look. "Hmm?"

Rainbow looks aside from the thredmill at Thunder. "Something wrong?" she asks.

Thunder places the dumbells back at where he found them. "Those two people..." he said. "What are they doing here?"

"Never seen them around these places before," Rainbow replies. She turns off the thredmill, then hops off. "Have you?"

"No, never seen these two before," Thunder answers. "Come with me. We'd better talk to them." Thunder puts his jacket back on as he walks towards the door that links the gym to the juice bar. He enters the door and approched the table where he saw the myterious two kids. "Hey, you two," he greets. "What are you-Gah!"

Suddenly, Hoops jumped in front of the two new kids and shoved Thunder aside. "What's up, newbies?" he said. This weirds out the two new kids, giving them a shocked.

Thunder sits on the ground after being shoved. Rainbow then comes along and helps him get back up. She then looks at Hoops. "Seriously, Hoops?"

This turns Hoops attention towards them. "What do you think you're trying to achieve by talked to the new guys, loser?" Hoops demanded an answer.

Rainbow and Thunder both gave Hoops a glare a disapproving glare. "You're the real loser of the school, Hoops," Rainbow tells Hoops. "A social loser."

This made Hoops real mad. "Hey! I'm no loser!" he insisted. "And I'll prove it to you!" He then charges ahead and rams Rainbow, stuffing Thunder's face into Hoops' chest.

The runner of the youth center, Ms. Cake, turns her attention to the fight that is going on in the door that links the juice bar to the gym. "Hey!" she shouted at the teens as she rushes up to them. "No fights in this building! Someone could get hurt!"

Hoops continued to attack Rainbow and Thunder, pulling in the two new faces into the mix. As Hoops continues to pound on them, Rainbow tries to release Hoops' grip on her. Then, amounst the chaos that is going on, the two new faces managed to craw their way out of the duct, albeit it with several bruises and dust on their clothes.

The girl cleans her clothes and looks at the boy. "Forget this place," she tells the boy. "We're out of here!" She grabs the boy's arms and drags him along as she makes a break for the door.

Later, Ms. Cake pulls everyone involved out of the fight. Thunder is resting on the ground rubbing his head with Ms. Cake's arms around him, while Rainbow is holding Hoops by the collar going right up to his face.

As Rainbow growled at Hoops for getting them into his hot mess, she noticed that the two new kids were gone from their tables. "Huh?" she gasps. "Where did they-" Looking up to the window, she catches a glimpse of the fire haired girl dragging the black haired boy by the arms. She then noticed, on both of their right wrist, a mysterious wrist mounted device that bears a striking similarity to the devices that she, her friends, and her allies down in Emerald City own. Except that they don't seem to have a gem inserted in.

Having lost the two new people, Rainbow turns her attention back at Hoops with an angry look, blaming him for ruining her introduction to them. Hoops then gave a sheepish look as an apology. But Rainbow doesn't buy into that.

Down in the streets as the two new kids sprinted, there is a suspicious camera that is attached to one of the buildings. Amongst the crowd of people, it tracks them down as they traveled through the city streets.

* * *

Rita and Fuhrer has been a bit drained over the past couple of weeks. The two are starting to run out of ideas, and so are looking at their colleagues and their past deeds to get inspiration. One of the ideas they got was to brainwash a non-member, turn them into their own ranger, and pit them against the real rangers of their respective team. Naturally, this was bound to fail but they keep on pursuing the idea because they think that this time will work. Only problem is, they weren't able to find a non-member to pit them against their enemies. Until now.

"Aha!" Rita got an idea upon looking at her spying globe. She noticed two teens, around the same age as the rangers they're fighting against, that happened to have the same devices that the Gemrangers own.

This summons Fuhrer to the command hall. "What did you get, Rita?" he asks as he enters the area. "Found someone we could use?"

"Yes," Rita answered, rubbing her hands. "We've found two."

"Two?" Fuhrer said with a shocked look. "But-"

Rita continued to ignore her partner's confusion, tracking the two teens down. "These two teens would make the perfect candidates for my-" She stops herself, after she remembered that she's not attacking these rangers alone. "I mean, our evil Dark Rangers!"

Fuhrer looked at Rita, still with his confused look. Sure, he knew that she was going to get her own ranger to fight for her at some point, but considering her history...

"Mind if I grab some green dye?" he asks

Rita turns around and glared at Fuhrer, her face saying, "No." Fuhrer reels back after he saw his partner's mean look.

Sunset Shimmer is a girl who has yellow and red hair, orange skin, and wears cyan clothing with a black leather jacket. Her friend is Shadow, a brooding boy who is constantly wresting with his traumatizing past for years. Dressed in and being almost black, his only colored parts are his shirt, eyes, highlights, and shoes, and all of them are predominantly red. Both have lost their immediate family due to some...horrifying incident, but the current rangers, or this city, hasn't caught up with their story.

Sunset and Shadow are walking along in an empty, remote part of the city that is covered in warehouses.

Shadow lets out a sigh as he covers his head. "It seems that no matter where we go," Shadow sighs, "we are bound to encounter some bullies."

"Good thing the news related to us haven't reached this area yet," Sunset reassures Shadow. She runs ahead of him and stops there. "Imagine the trauma we would constantly receive if anyone gets their hands on our history. Though, I'd imagine there will be someone who will help us out, but we've haven't seen anyone like that for years!"

"That sounds inviting," Shadow replies, "but I don't think I'll be staying for long once people make fun of us.

"Ugg!" Sunset groans. "I really don't want to be reminded of the time someone burned my house down along with the rest of my family. And it was during the night!"

"Only terrorist would do such a thing to other people," Shadow comments. "That's just off. Cruel, sadist, maddening. Why must these people exist? I wish they would all just be gone. I don't want to see any more people suffer."

"That's a little mean-spirited," Sunset comments, "but you've made a good point."

They continued to walk through the warehouse section all alone, until they spotted something on the ground. Their devices reacted to something in the area.

"Hmm?" Sunset notices. She felt the rumble on her wrist as she approached the bag. "What's that bag doing here?" She runs up to the bag followed by Shadow. The vibrations on the wrist grew stronger the closer they got to the bag. Sunset looks down on the bag and kneels down. "Hmm, what's inside this? Could it be..."

Sunset unzips the bag and opens it up. Inside are two small cylindrical gemstones. One is crimson, the other is teal. Sunset reaches to them and picks them up, standing up straight and presenting them to Shadow.

Shadow was shocked at the sight of this. "No way..." he mumbles.

"Yes way!" Sunset replies. "These must be the gems that we are informed of in the temple! Now take this, Shadow. Time to see what these things can do for us!" Sunset hands over the crimson gem and tries to figure out a way to get her teal gem into the slot in her device.

Suddenly, she felt something on her leg. "Huh? What is that..." She looks over and looks at her leg, and sees that something has grabbed on to her. "Wah! Hey, let go!" She stumbles down and attempts to yank the hand from her leg.

Shadow is being pulled into the hole where the hands came from. He struggles to climb his way out of the pit. "Just...leave me...alone!" Shadow grunts as he stuggles to hang on. And then he loses his strength and gets pulled in, screaming as he fell.

"Shadow!" Sunset cried out, before being pulled into the hole by the hand, also screaming.

The two holes on the ground soon disappeared.

Sunset and Shadow soon found themselves trapped in a strange, unfamiliar chamber being hung from the ceiling by ropes that are wrapped around their bodies. They tried to worm their way out, but the rope won'e budge.

"Urg! Hnggg!" Shadow grunted as he swings himself around.

Sunset soon stopped struggling to yell at her captors. "What are you doing with us?" she yelled. "Who are you? Where did you come from? Let go of us right now!"

They then hear a sinister laughter coming from the darkness. "The only two names that you need to know are Rita and Fuhrer." Two figures then emerges from the shadows. One is an old lady in a brown cloth dress, the other is dressed in black and gray with a cross as an helmet.

"Rita and Fuhrer?" Sunset asks as she stared at her captors. "What's that? Who are they?"

Rita gave a chuckle. "They are us. I'm Rita and he's Fuhrer. We both have experience with people like you. Teenagers, adults, aliens, you name it. All of them are known to bear the title of...rangers."

Shadow leered into their eyes. "I don't understand what is happening," he replies. "Tells us something! Tell us now, we demand answers!" He stuggles wildly against the ropes.

Fuhrer gave a sinister smile at the two teens. "Good try," he said, "but we won't give you the answers that you need. All you need to know is to follow one objective. Destroy those rangers!"

The two teens are confused by what ranger team these two meant. There are a lot of ranger teams, and they haven't specified that. "What rangers?" Shadow asks. "I want to get out of this now!"

"Enough with all the talking," Fuhrer tells the two teens. "Rita, if you do hte honers..."

Rita nodded in agreement. She then points her staff at the two teens and fires of a stream of lightning. The two scream and wail as they are hit, their minds going dark. As they are continiously being struck by lightning, a dark armor atart to form around them. Finally, the stream stops and the two teens were soon dropped to the ground in their new forms.

"There!" Rita said as she pulls her staff back. "Now we have our evil dark rangers!"

Fuhrer looked at the his two new minions. Eletetricity is flowing out of their bodies as they stand up. "I must say, I am impressed with you efforts, Rita," he complients his partner.

"Can't believe that they fell to that trick," Rita replies.

"Listen up, my dark rangers," he announced. "Your target is the Gemrangers, specifically, their leaders. Once you've done that, target their friends next. Once you finished both tasks, head back to here to report the mission status. Do you understand?"

The two dark rangers silently gave a nod to their new masters. "Yes, Master," they both said.

The very next day, the weather is perfect for a jog through the leaves here in Emerald City. Here, one of the boys uses this as an opportunity to squeeze in his morning jog as a means to get to school.

"Sonic, why do you need a stopwatch of all things?" Aleena asks as crashing noises are heard from inside the house. "Could you just use your motorcycle or-"

"It's just a short distance," Sonic explains. "It's within sprinting distance. In fact, I might get to school in under 90 seconds." Sonic then bursts out of the door with his stuff, waving goodbye to Aleena and a rather sleepy Manic. "Bye mom! Bye Manic! See you at school!" he said as he runs off into the street.

"Man. Sonic can't help but challenge himself," Aleena said, as she watches her son run off.

Seconds later, Sonic continues to sprint down the street at high speeds. Sweat is pouring out of his face as each step feels like a beat in hi heart. "Thirty seconds in," Sonic muttered to himself, treating himself as if he is an announcer. "And he's over the third-way point. Can he make it? Can he net himself a sub-90 seconds? Can he-"

"Hello there, ranger," Sonic heard from...somewhere.

"What?" Sonic snaps. He then loses his balance and trips on a crack before sliding on the soles of his shoes to a halt. "Who said that?" He looks around the neighborhood and street, trying to find the source of the voice that he's heard. Then he looks behind him, and there was someone in a pitch black suit that resembles his own, with red stripes dotting his suit. From the looks of it, "It was you, isn't it?" Sonic concluded as he pointed his finger at this new person.

Meanwhile, up north at Canterlot, Rainbow's parents are cheering her on as she takes a morning jog towards the school.

"You can do it, Rainbow!" Rainbow's mom shouted as she waves a flag.

"See you at school!" Rainbow's father shouted, before waving his hand.

Rainbow ran through the neighborhood with a smug smile on her face. "Hah!" she taunts. "Who needs vehicles when you can use your-huh?" Upon looking ahead, she spots a suspicious figure standing in her way. She slams on the brakes as she skids to a halt, right in front of the mysterious figure. "What in the-what are you doing here?"

"Hello there, ranger," an oddly familiar voice greeted. It sounded like it belonged to a girl.

Rainbow grew a serious and angry look on her face. "Who are you?" she asks, demanding an answer. "And why does it feel like we've met each other before?"

* * *

Rainbow stands there confronting the mysterious girl. She is in a dark suit of armor, looking like the armor she wears when going into ranger mode. This once features dark blue stripes placed across various parts of the body. Rainbow is unsure of what to do in this situation, as she has never seen anything like this before. "Hey...there...what's your business?" she asks.

The girl then pulls out a wand and fires off a ball of fire. Rainbow had her eyes widen and she dodges out of the way before the fireball could make contact.

"Oh, you want to fight?" Rainbow guesses. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay. I've got a school to go to. See ya!" And then she continues her run...right before being hit in the back by a fireball.

"No..." the girl said. "You must be destroyed at all costs!" She then lunges right at Rainbow, attacking her and knocking her back.

Rainbow tumbles down the street before landing on her feet and hand, sliding to a halt. She then looks up at the mysterious girl. "So, you want to fight?" she asks. And then she transforms into ranger mode seeing as the girl is also a ranger herself. "Then I'll give you a real fight!" And then she charges right into the mysterious girl.

Meanwhile, back in Emerald City...

"So you must be a ranger too, just like me," Sonic concludes based on the look of the suit. "So, new ranger, what are you doing in this place?"

The ranger said nothing as he pulls out what looks like a shotgun and pointed at Sonic. He fires it at the blue boy, bombarding him with several blasts of lasers. Sonic moves out of the way as the lasers flew past him and into the fence behind him. The fence breaks where the lasers hit, ending up as a pile of smoky debris.

Sonic turns his attention back towards the mysterious ranger. "Well, I love to run away," Sonic began, "but I assume that you're following me. I can't let you get near school grounds with that thing you're carrying." He then activates his morpher, transforming him into ranger mode. ". Here. Let's have a fight, shall we?" He then draws his sword in prepration to attack.

Sonic lunged forward, swinging his sword and thrusting it forward. With each attack, the mysterious boy leaps back, avoiding the attacks. The boy then fires off his shotgun, aiming right at Sonic. Sonic rolls off to the side before bursting forward with sword way out to the side. He nails a strike on the boy, but all it did was knock him back.

Back up north, Rainbow flies around the mysterious girl as she fires off several fireballs at her. They all ended up behind her, as she is zooming very fast so that by the time the fireballs get to her, she's already out of the way. Then, she makes a sharp turn diving downwards towards the girl, performing a buzz saw attack. The mysterious girl then pays attention to her and fires off a fireball, landing the hit and sending Rainbow flying over her head and landing nearby, skidding to a halt. Rainbow then looks back at her wings, which are burnt, scorched, and bent, rendering her unable to fly. Angered by this, Rainbow looks back and growls at the girl, and sprinted forward with her sword ready to strike.

Sonic continues to fight with the mysterious boy, seeking every opportunity to strike. He has a few burn marks on his armor, and the jetpack on his back has been broken, making flying not an option. Sonic is now stuck on the ground with no means of getting into the air, as that requires a ramp, something that this neighborhood doesn't have. Sonic then increased his speed, slamming right into the boy, sending him upwards. Sonic then pulls out his sword, holds it back, then thrusts forward as he blasts off straight into the boy.

The boy quickly got back on his feet as soon as he landed. He looks at where Sonic is at and notices that he is charging right towards him. Knowing that he has a clean hit ready, he boy aimed his shotgun right at Sonic.

"Sorry it had to end this way," the boy said. And then he fired off his shotgun landing a direct hit on Sonic. Sonic came to a halt as he is flung up in the air.

The boy then jumps up and repeatedly strikes Sonic, sending his body higher and higher. Then he came on top of Sonic and slammed him down to the ground, leaving a crater on the street. Sonic had his face planted in the ground as he downgrades back into his regular civilian mode. The boy then lands near Sonic.

"You've managed to put up quite the fight," the boy said. "Don't worry, ranger leader. I will be back for another fight." And then he teleported himself out of the area, leaving Sonic there down in the crater.

Back in Canterlot, the fight between the girls is just about to finish. Rainbow increased her speed and sprinted forward towards the mysterious girl, with sword held all the way back. The girl then blasted off a fireball straight at Rainbow, stopping her in her tracks while engulfing her in a massive fireball. Rainbow is then seen being knocked into the air, colliding with the nearby trees with her back. She then slides down the tree bark, landing on the ground as she demorphs back into civilian form. The girl then steps up to Rainbow.

"So I done with you now," the girl said. "Care to tell me where the rest of your friends are?" Rainbow said nothing as she sits there, unmoving and injured. "No? Well, that's bad for me. Tell you what, I'm heading back to my master to report my findings. Enjoy your day." She then turns back and teleports herself to somewhere else, leaving Rainbow to be sitting under a tree.

Meanwhile, in Canterlot High, the rest of Rainbow's team, The Rainbooms, are hanging around outside the school doors. They having a little bit of fun just before the five-minute warning bell rings.

"Ha ha ha!" Applejack laughs. "Oh, Pinkie, your stories are so funny!"

Fluttershy looked around the campus and realized that someone is absent. "Uhh...has anyone seen Rainbow around here?" she asks.

The members all have a collective feeling of uneasiness as they noticed that their leader is mysteriously absent. This is really weird. Rainbow is rarely absent.

Suddenly, a car went past their sights and travels to the staff parking lot. After a few moments, Rainbow's father is then seen running from behind the outside walls, coming up to them.

"Hi there, Coach Dash," Twilight greeted as she stands up. She then notices that the coach seems to in a bit of a hurry. "What's with the rush?"

Rainbow's father catches his breath and looks up to the team. "My daughter..." he mouths out.

"What?" Rarity asks. "What about our prismatic darling?"

"My daughter's been seriously injured!" he shouts.

This sends a gasp through the entire group. Their team leader, injured! What happened to Rainbow, they all wondered.

The rest of Team Sonic is starting to get impatient over the arrival of two of the members, Sonic and Manic. They're also getting frustrated over when the school principal will arrive, as she is coming later than usual.

"What's taking Sonic and Manic so long?" Espio asks. "And where is the principal?"

"All the staff are supposed to be here right before school hours," Silver recalls. "But the principal of the school, having children that attend the very school she looks over, she typically around the same time as the rest of the parents."

"But they're arriving later than usual," Amy points out. "What's slowing them down?"

Miles then spots a car that he recognizes. It's the car of the principal. And he knows that when there is Principal Aleena, there's always both Sonic and Manic. "Oh look. Here comes the principal her children," he said. They spotted Principal Aleena and Manic getting out, but still no sign of Sonic. They also noticed that they have very worried looks on their faces. "And they look-uh..."

Manic ran up to them and skid to a halt. Behind him, Aleena comes up to Team Sonic to give them the news.

"Sorry, we're late," Manic apologizes. "It's just that we had...uhh..."

"What?" Knuckles asks, demanding answers. "What happened?"

"It's my son, Sonic," Aleena answers in a worried tone. "He's...he's..."

"What?" Miles yells. "Tell us, Principal Aleena! We need answers!"

Aleena gather the breath she needs to tell the others what happened. "Sonic has been seriously hurt!"

"What?" they all gasp, except for Manic.

"How could this happen?" Amy asks, feeling worried about one of her friends.

Miles went up to Manic to get more information. "Did you get why Sonic is injured?" he asks.

"Well, we found him in a crater," Manic explains, "took him back home, but weren't able to get anything else out of him due to time restraints."

The other members of Sonic's team looked at each other wondering how to handle this. Except for Miles, who is pondering on his next action. "What do we do now?" Silver asks the others.

After thinking about it for a while, Miles came to a conclusion. "I'm coming to Sonic's place," he stated.

This surprised everyone. "Wait, what?" Manic said, confused by this. "Miles, what do you think you're doing? You still have school to attend!"

"You do realize that I'm very smart," Miles said, tapping into his cranium. "I can catch up with the others." He then begins to move away from campus. "All of you stay here just in case something happens, alright? Okay, see you later." He then sprints off out of the campus.

The others have their jaws wide open at Miles' decision to leave campus to get to Sonic's location. Manic gulped in uneasiness as he wondered what could be next for his brother. Or possibly worst, his fellow ranger friends.

Back in Canterlot High, Twilight is pondering on her next move. She has no clue as to what happened to Rainbow during the morning, so the logical conclusion is to get to her and ask her about what happened to her. Knowing that she can catch up, she decides to make her move.

Twilight takes a step forward down the steps. "Stay in this area, guys," she ordered. "I'm coming to Rainbow's home." She then sprinted off away form campus and into the direction of Rainbow's house.

"Wait, why did she-" Pinkie begin to ask, but stopped herself at the realization that one of her friends is running away towards one of their other friends. "Twilight! Come back here!" No response from Twilight, so Pinkie grunts in frustration.

"I hope my daughter is okay," Rainbow's father said, clutching his fist tightly.

* * *

Miles hurried up to Sonic's house. The outside walls are painted blue, making it easier to spot. Miles slides to the side as he makes a sharp turn towards the front door. He runs up to it and starts knocking.

"Sonic?" Miles calls as he pounds on the front door. No response from Sonic yet. He continues knocking. "Sonic, it's me! Miles! Your friend!" Still no response. This is getting worrying for Miles. "Sonic, are you there?"

Then he finally got a response. From inside the house. "Miles, is that you?" Sonic asks from inside. "What are do doing here today? Aren't you supposed to be in school? Get out of here! Let me recover!"

Miles gave a sigh. "Sonic, would you please forgive me?" All I wanted is to know is what happened to you today, before school starts. You were absent from school today, and we were all starting to get worried about you. Please tell me, Sonic."

Sonic pokes his head out of his window and looks down on Miles. Miles turns his gaze towards Sonic. "Meet me in my room," Sonic ordered. "Just stay at the front door and I will unlock it. Just give me a moment. This is going to take a while." Sonic then moves his head inside his house and makes his way downstairs. Several thuds are heard as Sonic tumbles down the stairs. Miles closes his eyes shut and a averts his gaze. When the thuds stop, Miles opened his eyes and pressed his hears against the front door.

"Sonic! Are you alright?" Miles asks.

Sonic groans in pain after falling down the stairs. Getting his butt kicked by someone who looks like he could be a ranger is one thing. Tumbling down the stairs still recovering? That's just adding salt to the wounds he's already had.

At the same time, Twilight would do a similar thing to Rainbow, running up to her house to knock on the door. A few minutes later, the four friends are taking to each other via their built-in communicator.

"So wait...you too?" Sonic responded after hearing what happened to Rainbow. "You encountered a ranger who is in an suit that looks just like yours, only the colors are darker?"

Rainbow replied with a sigh. I encountered that strange girl during my trip to school," she said. "We had a fight with against each other...and I have my butt kicked during that fight."

"Same with me!" Sonic replied. He then felt a sharp pain going up his body. "Ow. That hurts a lot."

Twilight nudged herself closer to Rainbow. "Tell me, Rainbow," she said. "Who is that girl that you've fought with?"

Rainbow turned to Twilight. "I have no clue," she answers. "Couldn't get a clear look of her face because of that visor. Though her voice and hair does seem a bit familiar, looks and sounds like the girl that Thunder and I met at the youth center."

"That's incredibly strange, isn't it?" Sonic replies.

Miles talked to Sonic's communicator. "Who is that girl that you've met at your local youth center?" he asks.

"I don't remember a whole lot," Rainbow replies. "All I know is that she has another boy accompanying her."

"Notice anything strange about them?" Twilight asks.

"All I noticed are those...wrist watches," Rainbow replies. "They appear to be just like the ones that we own ourselves."

This perks Sonic up. "Could those be the devices that come from the same temple where we found these?" He presents his device up Miles' face so that he can take a look at it. "These Gem Morphers?"

Miles looked at Sonic, confused by the name that he calls them. "Is that what they're called?" he asks.

Sonic pulls his morpher/communicator/watch away from Miles with a sheepish look. "They're not exactly named during my trip to the temple near Granite Falls when I was with Rainbow," he explains. "Gem Morpher is all that I could come up."

"Guess that's it for now," Rainbow said, having heard everything that she needed. "Twilight, wouldn't you mind leaving my house? Going back to school so that I can recover?"

Twilight places her hand on Rainbow's shoulder. "No, Rainbow," she said. "You're my friend and our leader. I don't want you to be absent. No one in your team wants it."

"Well, how could I be of any use?" Rainbow asks. "I'm injured from that fight, remember? Ow, better not move that muscle too much."

"Stay in your room, Rainbow," Twilight told Rainbow. "I'm going to see if I can make you recover faster." She then activates her communicator and speaks to it. She directed the call towards Miles. "Miles, you're with me?"

Miles felt his wrist vibrate from the sound coming from it. He looks at his device, and notices that it's from Twilight. He returns the call. "What's your plan, Twilight?" he asks.

"We're going to help our leaders recover," Twilight told him. "Stay in contact with me, okay?"

Back at the lair of Fuhrer and Rita, the two dark rangers have returned to report the mission and its outcome. It appears that Fuhrer and Rita are shocked by what they are hearing from their own rangers.

"So wait," Fuhrer said. "You...spared them? After you've defeated them? And what about the rest of the Gemrangers? Aren't there more?"

The brainwashed Shadow gave a sigh to his masters. "That blue ranger was a worthy opponent," he said. "He was able to keep a good fight with me. That said, I didn't get where his other allies are at. He was unconscious before he could give an answer to me."

"Same thing with me," the brainwashed Sunset said. "I knocked out that cyan ranger you guy sent me to seek, and she gave me no response when I asked her for the whereabouts of her allies."

Fuhrer growled at the two dark rangers, seeing as they have not completed the task that they're given. "I won't forgive you next time to fail me," he growled.

"Master, an important announcement!" a minion said from below.

"What is it?" Rita asks.

"It's the leaders of the Gemrangers," the minion said. "It looks like they are recovering from their injuries. And fast! And it seems like they're accompanied my one of their friends!"

This angers Fuhrer even more. "Graahhh!" he roars. "How could this happen?" He then went up to the dark rangers. "You two! How could you let this happen to them? You know what, I have a plan. I'm sending you two after those leaders again."

"But what about the other rangers?" the brainwashed Sunset asks.

"I'm sending an army at their schools," Fuhrer said. "Now stay still. I'm about to put this new plan into motion. Watch your back, Gemrangers."

 **To be Continued...**

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

What do we have here? Two more rangers? And they're not just any regular joe. They are Shadow and Sunset, the two formally evil characters who turned a new leaf. That brings the total amount of rangers to sixteen. Which would make the current team even larger, if only they could reform them once again.

And judging from their dialogue prior to being kidnapped and brainwashed, it seems as though these two have suffered a terrible past.

Well, what are you waiting for? The next episode will be the second showdown between the dark rangers and the current Gemrangers. Four of them. Stay tuned, readers.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers property of Toei Company/Saban Brands


	17. Episode 17: The Dark Rangers: Part 2

**Season 1, Episode 17 (Rewrite)**

 **"The Dark Rangers, Part 2"**

* * *

The dark rangers have returned to finish off what they have started, and the leaders of the Sonic Rainbooms/Gemrangers are pulled into battle for the second time in a day. Joining them are the two smart ones of the team, Miles and Twilight. Together, the four will be fighting off the dark rangers in a climatic finale to this arc. Meanwhile, the remaining ten friends are left to defend their respective schools when the same ones that sent out the dark rangers summon an army to attack them.

Isn't being a ranger fun?

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Yesterday, there's been a robbery at a local museum in Emerald City. Police are investigating the crime scene, gathering the data they needed to piece together what happened. Officer Nick is at the area where the crime happened.

"So wait...these two items on display," Nick asks the museum owner. "Both of them have been stolen?"

"Yes," the museum owner said. "I recognize them as the gems the ranger team Gemrangers use. I've heard of all of their missions."

The team Gemranger rings a bell in Nick's head. "You mean The Sonic Rainbooms?" he said, remembering the time that he's met with them. "I've met with that team before. But enough about that. Tell me, what happened here?" He pulls a notepad and pen from his uniform pocket and begins to write down what the museum owner has to say.

"Well, in the broad daylight, some monster came in and trash the place, sparking fear and terror in this area," the museum owner explains. "The monster deactivated the security cameras, and several people have been critically injured. They smashed open the display case and stole the two gems that was on display."

"And what colors are the two gemstones that were stolen?" Officer Nick continued.

"Crimson and teal," the museum owner bluntly answered.

"And who was this monster that came in to steal these things?"

"Well, the monster was mostly likely sent out by Rita and Fuhrer. Gotten more sightings of the two of them recently. They seem to have taken this world as their new home..."

* * *

It's been hours since the day began and Twilight is still absent. With two members missing, the team looks a lot smaller than usual.

"Our team feels a lot more empty now that our leader is absent," Rarity said. "And not only that, but Twilight still hasn't come back."

"Yeah," Pinkie agrees. "I wonder what's taking her so long?"

Suddenly, a tremor shakes up the school, starteling everyone and stopping them in their tracks.

"Uhh...what's that rumble?" Fluttershy asks.

This causes Thunder to snap. "Oh no, not another attack on school grounds!"

"It's been a while since we've seen this happen," Applejack said. "Come on, everyone one! Let's move out!" She runs towards the door, followed by the rest of the team.

Meanwhile, in Emerald High during homeroom.

"Miles still has yet to return," Amy said. "I'm getting increasingly worried about Sonic and him."

"Hopefully, Espio arrived at Sonic's place and came back to us with information," Knuckles betted. "I'm sure we'll know how our leader is do-"

Manic interuptes Knuckles as he stared out through the door. "Uhh, Espio's coming back sooner than usual," he observes, catching everyone's attention. "He looks like of worried."

"Wait, what?" Knuckles responded. "Okay, things are getting stra-"

"Incoming invasion!" Espio screams as he bursts through the door. He skids to a halt in front of his friends.

"What's wrong, Espio?" Knuckles asks.

Espio gasps for air. "We have...an army...that is...about to come!" he said, his breaths breaking what he is saying.

"An army?" Silver asks. "What arm-oh..." He looks at the road that leads into Emerald High. There is an army entering the campus.

Team Sonic bursts out of the doors to confront the infiltrating army. "Hey! What did I say about trespassers?" Knuckles roared, his fist pumped up. Then they noticed that a figure is standing in front of them.

"What?" Knuckles said.

The man with the cross masks laughed at the teens. "Ha ha ha! It is I, Fuhrer, who you see."

Silver glared at Fuhrer. "What are you doing here in our campus?"

"Oh, just attacking this school to terrorize the kids," Fuhrer answers casually.

This angers Knuckles, who felt insulted about his age. "We are not kids!" he insisted. "We are adults!"

"Who cares about age?" Fuhrer replied. "At least this will grab your attention. Toddles, rangers. I hope you like the army." He then disappears into a cloud of dust that floats up into the sky. The army then slowly approached the rangers and the front door, with nearly everyone having worried expressions.

Knuckles pounded his fists against each other. "Okay, guys. Let's pummel them with our own fi-"

"It's morphing time!" everyone excepts Knuckles shouts as a ball of light appears behind him.

Knuckles turned around to look at his friends. They are all in their ranger mode. Knuckles is baffled by this. "Wait...why did you guys get into ranger mode?" he asks.

"It's too risky!" Silver answers. "There's an army of attackers who are probably as strong as our normal forms. We'll get outnumbered very quickly if we don't do this!"

"Now, hurry up Knuckles!" Manic insisted. "You don't want to get dominated by a bunch of nobodies."

"Ugg," Knuckles grunted, giving up with fighting these guys in his current form. "Fine!" He then presses a button on his morpher, activating his ranger mode.

The rangers on Rainbow's side of the team all burst out of the front doors and are greeted to a massive invasion on their campus and other property. Houses have been trashed, fences destroyed, and some property as been damaged. Hovering above the horde is a old woman in a brown cloth and a horned headgear.

"Rita?" Thunder said, recognizing the figure.

"You guessed right, my little rangers," Rita replied. "I hope you like the idea of my minions crashing into your school!"

"Oh give us a break!" Fluttershy said. "This is just nerve wreaking for us and the other students!"

"Well, I'm going it because it satisfies me," Rita said. "Goodbye, rangers. Have fun with this one! And don't think that your leader will come here to save you." And then she disappears into a puff of smoke as the hordes of little monsters all raised their weapons.

"Alright, y'all," Applejack said pounding her pumped fists together. "Let's defend our...school...?" She hears some morphing noises coming from where her friends were. She looks behind her only to see a squadron of rangers. Then, she realizes the reason behind this. "Oh, right! We're a team of powered up teenagers...fighting against equally powerful minions. Darn, we're going to be crushed easily if we fight them in our normal forms. Okay then, if you guys insist." She raised her morpher in front of her and activated her ranger form.

Back at Rainbow's house, Twilight is checking on Rainbow to see if she's finally okay.

"Feeling better?" Twilight asks as she puts the finishing touches on the bandages covering Rainbow's injuries.

"Yeah..." Rainbow replies without pain in her tone.

Twilight wipes the sweat off of her. "Phew! You recover fast from injuries," she said.

Rainbow smirked at Twilight for calling her recovery fast. After all, it took a few hours to recover from very injured to mostly okay to go. "You call that fast?" she asks, "Accelerated healing is a must-have for us speedsters. If we crash into a wall at high-speeds and decelerated rapidly, we are expected to survive that and recover quickly."

Twilight is skeptical of Rainbow's ability to self heal very rapidly. "So, if you can recover quickly, then how come that recovery lasted mush longer than a few seconds?" she asks.

"I might be powered up," Rainbow explains, "but I'm fighting others who can deal blows that would put a normal person into critical conditions. It's all about relativity."

"I get it now," Twilight beings to understand. "We're strong compared to normal people, but equally strong against others with the same abilities and strengths."

"Yeah," Rainbow agrees. "Smashing your body against a wall at high speeds? Can shake it off in seconds. Fighting against someone who can match my abilities? Oh boy, things are going to hurt for a while!"

"Ha ha ha," Twilight laughs. "I understand now." She then makes a call on her device for her friends down in Emerald City. "Alright, Miles, has Sonic healed up yet?"

"Just give me a moment," Miles answers. "Sonic needs a few more minutes before he's up and running again. And hopefully, we can get back to school."

In the background, Sonic is testing the limits of himself, trying to see how far he can push himself before the pain comes back to him. Then he could tell if he's making his problem of injury even worse.

"That's great," Twilight replies. "I wonder how our friends are doing in our absence."

Suddenly, the four's devices began to go off, catching the attention of them.

"What's this?" Sonic asks. "Another incoming call?"

Miles looks at Sonic, expecting him to do something. "Answer it!" he begs.

Sonic taps on his device to answer the incoming call. "Hello?" he greets the caller.

"Warning!" they hear Knuckles say. "Do not come to your school, there is an attack going on over there!"

The call then switches to someone in Canterlot. "There's a horde of enemies that are attacking the school!" they Hear Rarity say. "e can hold them off for now, so stay out of this!"

"Another monster attack?" Rainbow and Sonic both say at the same time. Then then began to start their inner engines as they start to run. "Hang on, guys. I'm coming!"

Sonic and Rainbow's impulsive actions shocked both Miles and Twilight. "Wait! Sonic!" Miles yells as he grabs Sonic's arm. He ends up being dragged along.

"Wait, Rainbow!" Twilight begs as she grabs Rainbow's arms. She also ends up getting pulled along.

"What about your wounds?" the two smart members both asks.

Sonic bursts out of his front door with Miles still being dragged in. He stops himself before the street after seeing the black ranger with red stripes. "Huh? What in the...world?" Sonic said as he skids to a halt.

"Hello, leader ranger," the black ranger said. "We've met again."

* * *

Rainbow and Sonic, at the same time, are confronted with the same ranger that kicked both of their butts earlier.

"So. Are you ready to rumble?" the black ranger with a teal stripe colored across her chest asks.

"Uh..." Rainbow said, unable to think of how to deal with this.

Switching back to Sonic and Miles, Miles huddles up Sonic's arms as Sonic tries to decide what to do. He too comes up empty handed. As Sonic thinkgs, Miles looks up to him. "What are you going to do, Sonic?" he asks.

Sonic then gets an idea. Considering that he's communicating to Rainbow earlier, that must mean that the events that are happening here are also happening there. Therefore, Rainbow's must be experiencing the same events as him: confronted with the very thing that defeated them earlier. With that in mind, Sonic took a stop off to the side with a sheepish look on his face. "I forgot something!" he said, trying to make up an excuse to not fight. "I...have...somewhere...to...meet up with my date. And I'm dragging in my little buddy for the ride. See yah!" Sonic then starts to run at high speeds, dragging Miles along and leaving the black ranger behind.

"Huh? Hey!" the black ranger yells. "Get back here!" And then e runs off chasing Sonic and Miles.

Meanwhile, up north at Canterlot, Rainbow is still deciding on how to deal with this mysterious girl she's facing off against. Then, she felt a small rumble going up her wrist. Something tells her that Sonic has made his decision. "Oh! I totally forgot something!" she said, trying to make up an excuse to not fight with this girl. "I need to...go somewhere...because a friend is waiting for me. Catch you later!" She then zips off to her side, dragging Twilight along while leaving the female black ranger behind.

"Hey!" the girl yells. "Where did you think you're going? Come back here to fight me!" And then the girl chases Rainbow down, demanding a fight.

So far, the plan is going off well. Rainbow is going to meet up with Sonic and his pal somewhere between here and Emerald City, luring the mysterious black ranger for the four of them to deal with. With that being said, Rainbow makes a quick call to her friend to give him the location of where they're going to meet up. "Sonic?" she begins the call as she continues to run, still holding on to Twilight.

Sonic answers the incoming call. "What is it?" he asks.

"Meet me at Andesite Height," Rainbow ordered. "Forty-eight degrees north and one hundred-twenty-two degrees west."

"Got it!" Sonic agrees. "See you there! Hold on tight, Miles!" Sonic increased his speed as he travels down the road.

"I'm not done with you yet!" the mysterious boy said as he continues to chase down Sonic.

A little under an hour later, Sonic and Rainbow have arrived at the promised meeting place, along with Miles and Twilight which they have dragged along.

"We're here at Andesite Heights!" Sonic said, stoping at the outskirts of the town near a train line. He peeks at his deice again. "And our coordinates are nearly correct within a fraction of a degree."

"Could you please tone it down?" Miles said, feeling a little woozy after being dragged along at high speeds for minutes on end. "I'm getting pretty dizzy from all that speed."

Sonic looked at the dazed Miles. "Oh, sorry about that, buddy," he apologizes as he sets him down so that he could regain his grounding. "I turned quite a lot on the way here." He then looks to the north to find that a rainbow blue is heading towards him. "Oh, look. And here comes Rainbow."

Rainbow sprints to the town outskirts carrying Twilight piggyback style. She skids to a halt. Afterwards, she drops off Twilight near her friends. Twilight gasps for air after being dragged along at high speeds.

"You okay, Twilight?" Rainbow asks.

"Yes," Twilight gasps out. "Why'd you two decide to go here of all places?"

"This is the ideal spot to fight against these...evil rangers or something," Rainbow explains. "This place is equidistant from Canterlot City and Emerald City. The ideal place for us to meet up."

"And they'll never expect us to be here!" Sonic added.

Miles took a look at the train line going through Andesite Heights and noticed that the arriving train as something hitching a ride on top of the train. "Umm...what's that thing on the train?" he asks.

Sonic looks at the train and spotted the same thing. He realized that those evil black rangers have caught up with the four of them. "Oh dear," he said. "I think they've found us."

Miles looked back at Sonic and glared at him. "Sonic, are you going at your maximum running speed?" he asks.

"I was carrying another person!" Sonic tries to explain his slowdown. "I just had to slow down a bit because I was pulling a much greater mass! With speeds like that, it won't be long before those trains catch up to us while we're standing around!"

"Hold on!" Rainbow yells. "They're coming!"

The black ranger on the northbound train leaps off the train and leaps around the area, eventually landing right in front of Sonic, Rainbow, Miles, and Twilight. "I've been looking for you, leader ranger," the male black ranger said. "And it looks like you've brought some of your friends along."

Rainbow took a look at the mysterious boy's hair and noticed that it bears the same black color with red highlights. Even though his face is covered by that visor, his hair sticks out beyond the helmets. "Hang on. Don't you look familiar?" she asks.

Sonic looked at Rainbow, surprised that she said that. "You've meet this guy before?" he asks.

"At my local youth center," Rainbow explains. Then she turns to the southbound train and saw another figure leaping out from it, landing in front of them. "And here comes his buddy."

"Wait, what?" Sonic and Miles said at the same time with a confused look.

"So you've decided to move the battle to here, of all places," the mysterious girl commented. "No matter. We'll destroy you."

The four friends get into their fighting stances. "Better not underestimate us," Sonic tells the two evil black rangers. "We are four rangers. You are only two."

"What's it going to be?" the girl asks. "Fight us, or are you surrendering to our masters in exchange for something much more powerful?"

Rainbow immediately answers the question. "I don't know how much stronger I'm going to be by switching sides," she answers, "but let me tell you. I'm not willing to switch sides simply to gain more power. None of us are."

"You leave yourself with no choice," the boy said, pulling out his shotgun. The girl also joined in on the action, pulling out her wand.

Sonic grew a determined look on his face. "Alright. Bring it on!" he announces. "Even though you've defeated us earlier, but this won't be like last time. Let's go!"

The six of them began to fight each other. Sonic pulls out his sword and slashes away at the black and red ranger, which responded by firing away his shotgun. Sonic reacts by darting off to the side, avoiding the attack. He then lunged forward and performs a jump slash. Before the attack could connect, the boy held his shotgun in the way of the attack, blocking it. Sonic and the boy in black pushed their weapons against each other, each struggling to out to the other. While that is happening, Miles goes off behind the boy in black and hits him in the back with his wrench. The boy is knocked forward, screaming at he pain as Sonic got pushed back. Sonic then lunged forward and performs a jap at the boy, pushing him back again.

Rainbow runs around distracting the girl in black as she tries to attack Rainbow with her fireballs. While this is happening, Twilight stands beyond the girl's line of focus and fires off a spell towards her. At the last moment, the girl takes notice and dodges out of the way of the incoming spell. Right in the path of Rainbow. Rainbow slams into the girl and knocks to the ground. She then pins the girl's body as the girl struggles to knock Rainbow off her.

As Rainbow grits her teeth trying to defeat the girl, she noticed something on the girl's right wrist. A wrist watch that bears a resemblance to the one that Rainbow and all the members of the team has. "That wrist watch of yours..." she observes. "Where did you get that?"

"None of your business!" the girl replies as she shoves Rainbow off her and stands right back up.

Suddenly, Sonic's device-as well as Rainbow's, Miles', and Twilight's-started to have their display glowing mysteriously. "Hey...my morpher..." Sonic observes. "It's telling me something..."

The boy in black looked at his device and saw that it too is glowing. "Hey! Stop glowing!" he yells as she shakes his arm. "What are you reacting to this time?"

"What is going on?" the girl in black asks. "Why is my wrist device...glowing?"

Twilight looked at her device as it glows. She then looks to her friends. "Is there anyone who can explain this?"

Sonic takes a good look at the two people in black. Their devices looked similar to the ones he and the rest of the team owns, as well as the body armor. With that, he can draw one conclusion. "These aren't evil rangers," Sonic concludes. "They're one of us, the same team. They've been...brainwashed to do evil things, like attacking other rangers!"

"Are you saying that these two are Gemrangers?" Miles asks. "Just like us?"

"There's only one way to get them out of this situation," Sonic said. "And I hope it works. Ready, Rainbow?"

Rainbow is thinking of the same thing. She turns to Sonic and holds up her sword. "Ready," she replies. Then she turns to the dark rangers. "Blade of Deities, Harmony Mode!"

Sonic and Rainbow fused their sword into one, with the blade glowing white. The held on to the two grips in and upright position, ready to bring it down.

"What are you..." the boy asks as he looked up. "No! Stop!"

"Hey!" the girl asks. "Just what are you planning to do?"

"Miles! Twilight!" Sonic calls. "Pin them down!"

Miles and Twilight both ran to the dark rangers as they try to get away. The two used their fight skills to gain the upper hand. Once they got close to the dark rangers, they swoop down to the ground and knocked them to the ground.

"Hey, let go!" the girl in black yells as she tries to force Twilight's arms away from her.

"You're not getting away!" Twilight yells as she brings her arms closer.

Miles and Twilight both kept the two dark rangers in check as they back off towards each other. Meanwhlie, Sonic and Rainbow ran up to where the dark rangers are, still keeping the Blade of Deities upright.

"Steady..." Rainbow said, keeping her focus. The two dark rangers are now right next to each other. The two tried to push each other away, but Miles and Twilight only pushed them closer. "Come on..." Rainbow's hands are staring to become cramped, as she grips the handle of her sword tighter and tighter. Sonic seems to be suffering the same thing, as sweat drops trickle from his head. The dark rangers are in their line of sight, and there's no escaping from this one now.

Finally, Rainbow gave the command. "SLICE!"

Rainbow and Sonic both brought the glowing white blade of the Blade of Deities, holding it down on them as they scream in pain. As soon as the blade made contact, Miles and Twilight let go of them and got out of the way. They watched as the two dark rangers were freed from their mind control.

When the dust settled, the four rangers-as well as the dark rangers-reverted back into civilian mode. They were all covered in bruises acuminated from the fight, heavily breathing to catch their air. The two dark rangers are laying there on the ground unmoving. Battle smoke emits from the ground.

"Mission...complete..." announced Rainbow.

* * *

Sonic looks at the two dark rangers in their civilian form as they lay there unmoving. "Well, that was a tense day," Sonic remarks, :and it looks like they won't be moving anytime soon. Is there a medic nearby?"

Rainbow looks around the area to see if there's anyone else nearby. During that search, she spotted the rest of the team approaching them "Hey, look! It's the rest of our friends!" she points out, catching Sonic's, Miles', and Twilight's attention.

All of them stopped in front of them, exhausted from all that running. "What are you guys doing here at a time like this?" she asks. "Aren't you supposed to be in school right about now?"

"Well...it's hard to believe..." Knuckles breathes out, "but-"

"School days have been cut short due to an invasion," Applejack explains. "That might seem great on paper, until you realize that the cause of the cancelation was an attack on the school. Yeah..."

"The school day has been cut short?" Miles asks.

"To be truthful, it is terrifying for the students inside," Applejack continues. "They're stuck indoors for potentially hours. We're all lucky to worm our way out of there while the emergency service deals with the rest of them. Hopefully, nothing like this happens again."

Knuckles took a look at them and the area surrounding them. He notices some bruises and two bodies on the ground. "Say, what happened here?" he asks. "Why are you four look battered? Why is there two bodies laying on the ground?"

"It's a long story," Rainbow replies, "but Fluttershy, if you would do the honors?" Fluttershy looked at Rainbow with a confused look. "Of healing these downed new rangers?"

"They're rangers too?" Fluttershy asks. The new information surprised everyone.

Rainbow scratches the back of her head, looking towards the two downed teens. "Well, they do have the same device on their wrist as our own so..."

"Stop wasting time," Twilight interrupted.

"Oh, okay," Fluttershy agrees. She leans down on the teens on the ground and use her healing powers to patch up their injuries. It took her a few moments, but soon, they were revived.

"Urgg..." the girl groans. "Wh...what...happened?"

"Phew!" Rainbow let out a breath if air. "She's okay!"

"Urg..." the girl groans. Then she started to look around with a panicked look. "Shadow? Shadow, where are you?"

"Um...is that Shadow?" Pinkie asks pointing to the boy in black.

"Urrrggg..." the boy said, getting up and shaking his head. "My head...who turned on the lights?"

The girl looked around the people that are surrounding her and noticed a familiar rainbow-haired girl looking at her. "Wait...you..." she asks, pointing towards Rainbow.

"Who, me?" Rainbow asks back.

"Are you the one who tried to defend me from those bullies the other day?" the girl asks again.

"Uhh..." Rainbow said, still very confused. "So...what's your name?"

This just came to the girl's mind. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself," she said. "My name is Sunset Shimmer. And this here is Scarlet Shadow, but just call him Shadow if you will. Pardon his feminine sounding first name, if you would."

These two new teens intrigued the team. They were getting curious.

"So...Sunset..." Sonic asks. "What's your history?"

Sunset puts her hand behind her neck. "Well..." she began. Then she started looking around the area. "Is there anyone else around here?"

Rainbow looks around the area. There is no one in the area but the team. "Well, there's no one here but us," she replies, "but let's head somewhere else just in case someone accidentally walks into our little history lesson. Don't worry, you're still fine."

"Oh, and remember," Sonic reminds. "Your secret is safe with us."

[SC]

"I lost my family to a terrorist attack during my visit to a museum," Shadow muttered as the team gathered around him and Sunset in the middle of the woods.

This gets the team interested.

"A terrorist attack?" Sonic asks.

"I lost my entire family to that," Shadow said, rubbing his arms. "Especially Maria..."

A moment of silence fills the team.

Twilight turns to Sunset. "What about you, Sunset?" she asks. "What's your history?"

Sunset takes a moment to let out a sigh. "After the terrorist attack on the museum, I've found Shadow in an alley, all cold, hungry, and sad," she said. "I knew that he had suffered from a traumatizing event, and I couldn't just leave him out here to die. So I took him back home and raised him like a sibling. I even took him to the school I attend. I shouldn't have mentioned that he's an attack survivor."

"Why did you do that?" Rainbow asks.

"I thought if people knew that he's a survivor, people might take care of him a lot more," Sunset explains her action. ""We got the exact opposite. I got mocked for taking care someone who should've been killed, Shadow got bullied for being...new. It's totally backwards. I thought I was going to get help. Instead, I received none."

Everyone is still paying attention.

"Anything else?" Sonic asks.

"Turns out, Shadow is suffering from a mental illness called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder," Sunset said. "There's a lot of people who don't appreciate those with mental conditions at my old school. Probably because of the principal. They always determine the personality of the school. This resulted in us wandering the region for many years, living with other family members. Like my aunts and uncles."

"What about you?" Miles asks. "Do you have a family to-"

"I lost by parents too," Sunset suddenly yells, shocking everyone. "One night, while Shadow and I are sleeping, someone set my house on fire. I escaped my burning house with Shadow in my arms, but I was unable to save my parents in time. Thus, I was put into the same situation as Shadow."

"Oh my!" Rarity gasps. "That's a horrible thing to happen to your family!"

"Did you catch who did it?" Silver asks.

Sunset shakes her head. "No," she answers. "And I was never able to."

Rainbow then stands up from a seated position. "Well, we do have a welcoming community and student base at my school, Canterlot High," Rainbow said. "You passed right through that area earlier, didn't you two?"

"Well, we don't want you wandering around the school without being associated with a group," Sonic said. "You two will have to join us."

This perked up Sunset. "What? What do you mean?" she asks.

"Well, we're the Sonic Rainbooms!" Sonic introduces the team as he and Rainbow posed together. The rest of the team, though, looked at them weirdly.

Sunset and Shadow looked at Sonic and Rainbow with a confused look. "Err..." they make a sound.

Sonic and Rainbow are left embarrassed. "Well, technically, we're a single team, but we operate like separate ones," Rainbow explains the team. "I'm the leader of my side of the team, the Rainbooms. Sonic's the lead of...well guess who."

"Well, you know what?" Sonic decides. "Shadow looks fit to be a new member of my side of the team."

"What?" Shadow asks.

"No! Don't take Shadow!" Sunset begs. "He's my only friend after all these years together!"

"Oh, don't worry, Sunset," Rainbow assures. "You're going to see your boy soon! Oh, and by the way, I'm taking you under my side of the team. Is that clear?"

Sunset, after a bit of hesitation, nodded.

After that, the team left with Shadow coming with Sonic's side of the team and Sunset coming with Rainbow's side of the team.

On the tree branches, a surveillance drone watches over that happens.

Fuhrer looked through his viewing globe to see that his evil dark rangers are no longer under his control. "Darn it!" he roars, pounding his fists into the console. "They turned our evil rangers into the good side! And worst of all, normal humans have defeated my army that I sent out to attack their schools! And the schools were relatively undamaged!"

Rita is sitting next to Fuhrer and she too is angered by how this turned out. "Urrgg!" she growls. "I hate it when this happens. Why can't we get our own rangers to fight for us forever?"

Fuhrer grew even angrier after putting himself up with these rangers one too many times. "I'm going to take extreme measures to take down these rangers," he announces. "And if that fails, I'll going to take even more extreme measures."

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Sunset and Shadow had just become the fifteenth and sixteenth member of the Sonic Rainbooms! Who is the fifteenth member...who knows. Well, they are the eighth member of each sub-team within the team.

Sunset is the teal ranger while Shadow is the crimson ranger. They both have matching black leather jackets with the front opened up, exposing their shirts. Obviously, Sunset has a blue shirt while Shadow has a red shirt.

Sixteen members, sixteen rangers. Gemranger's ranger count has gone even larger, further pushing its status as the largest ranger team where everyone is a full-time active member. And because it's so large, adding new members is basically impractical at this point. Should there be anymore rangers, they'll have to be delegated to a new team.

That's all I have to say about this episode. Next time, let's see the time when Shadow and Sunset officially become rangers (of the team). I'll see you when its released!

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters, property of Sega

My Little Pony characters, property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers by Toei Company/Saban Brands


	18. Episode 18: Termination Line

**Season 1, Episode 18 (Rewrite)**

 **"Termination Line"**

* * *

After the fight with Sunset and Shadow, the two feels a bit uncomfortable reintegrating themselves back into society. While they're currently known as a ranger due to similarities to the team that their in, they don't quite exactly feel like they fit in.

While visiting one of the local parks along with the entire rest of a team, an unscheduled astronomical phenomenon has left people anxious. Then, a monster arrived, as well as an army of food soldiers.

While the rest of the team are busy dealing with the weaker foot soldiers and are healing up after a few blows, it's up to Sunset and Shadow to prove their worthiness of being a ranger. Once lured into evil and fighting against rangers, these two will perform their first mission as rangers, proving that they are now in the good side.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

After the monster invasion yesterday, Canterlot High is going back to normal. Though, with school officials talking about safety in the school now that seven-err-eight of its students are now rangers. Parents are getting concerned about the safety of their kids wile the rangers are around, so the school might see tighter security sometime in the near future. Sister school Emerald High is doing the same thing, as well as all major schools of Columbia.

With the rise in monster attacks in the country, schools are preparing tighter emergency protocols for when there's an unauthorized intruder on campus. Due to the previous attack, they are now treating all invading monsters as a threat. Everyone now has to participate in dealing with the monster, even if it means that they're at risk of getting themselves hurt.

Until these protocols are put into place, students attending schools housing the rangers will have to keep a closer eye on campus, as monster attacks could happen at any moment.

In the mean time, Principal Celestia is getting ready to meet the new student who's about to attend the school. It is the evening of the day Sunset was freed.

"Who is this new face here on campus?" Celestia asks. "Never seen her around here before."

Sunset is sitting on a chair facing the school principal. Sitting next to her is the leader of the Rainbooms, Rainbow Dash.

"This is Sunset Shimmer," Rainbow introduces her new friend. "She's the one who defeated me earlier, but I bounced back, tagged along with Twilight and my Emerald City friends, and freed her from evil's grasp."

"Thanks a lot, Rainbow," Sunset congratulates. "I was practically unconscious during that whole ordeal."

"Sunset...interesting..." Celestia replies as she reviews her application forms. "And you're applying her to this school?"

"Yes," Sunset answers, nodding as she speaks.

"Any academic history?" Celestia continued to asks.

"Well, I am a pretty smart student, by the way," Sunset answers. "Unfortunately, the constant torment I got from my old schools has severely hindered my performance. I seek to go to here to continue my studies, hopefully without anyone tormenting me."

"Who are your parents or guardians?" Celestia asks again.

Sunset looks off to the side, gazing away from Principal Celestia. "Well...I used to have parents," she began, "but they both died to a fire at my old house. I also live with other relatives, but I'm not sure if they'll be happy if they learn that I was once brainwashed to do evil things. I'm...quite uncomfortable to see my aunts and uncles again..."

"Well, you do need someplace to live," Celestia said. "You can't just live out in the open."

Sunset then turns towards Rainbow. "Hey...Rainbow. Do you think I can stay at your house?" she asks. "It looks pretty nice from the outside."

Rainbow scratches her head, deciding on what she should answer. "Well...sure..." she replies. "After a lot of convincing from my parents to allow you to stay."

Celestia reaches out for a stamp and presses it down on the application forms. She then slides the paper towards Sunset. "Sunset, I hope you enjoy your stay at Canterlot High, because you are hereby accepted into this school," she announces. "Be sure to come here by tomorrow, as that's your first day. Make yourself comfortable!"

* * *

At the local youth center, Sunset sits at a table with the rest of her teammates. She looks at them with a very nervous look. She turns her gaze towards the people that are passing by, as if she if feeling a bit paranoid about what they think about her.

Twilight picks up on Sunset's constant shift in attention. "Something wrong?" she asks.

Sunset snaps back looking towards Twilight. "Oh, did you say something?" she replies. "Yeah...I feel kind of nervous."

"Oh don't you worry, silly!" Pinkie laughs it off. "They aren't going to pay attention to you."

"I got turned into some...monster and beat up one of you down to the ground," Sunset said, tapping her fingers on the table. "You really think they can forgive me?"

"Sunset, it's not your fault that you attacked me.," Rainbow said, trying to cheer her new member up. "You were brainwashed at the time, so it's not like you have any control over your own actions. Isn't it right?"

Sunset groans and plants her face on the table. This creates a noise which catches Thunder's attention. He looks over his seat and saw the other girls staring at head on the table.

"Stubborn sad people," Rainbow mutters.

Hours after the battle, Sonic takes Shadow to the front yard of Emerald High. Come custodians are seen cleaning up the mess that was left behind after the attack.

"Make yourself comfortable, Shadow," Sonic said, patting the black brooding boy on the back. "Because here comes your new school that you'll be attending, Emerald High!"

Shadow took one look at his new school before looking back at Sonic, with a sense on confusion in his face. "Sonic, I don't understand this," he said. "I nearly beat you to a pump when we first met. You ran away from me the second time we met. And you came back along with some of your friends and then I got beaten up. And this is how you treat me?" He was up in Sonic's face as he said the last few words,

"Dude, calm down!" Sonic said, shoving Shadow away from himself. "It's not your fault that you attacked me when we first met. It was the work of...man...person, who are they again?" He ponders for a moment, trying to remember two of their enemies. After a few seconds, he remembers then. "Ah! It was the work of Rita and Fuhrer, two of our main enemies, who brainwashed you and your friend into attacking us. You have no say in that. You have no control over your own body from that point until we sent a sword beam into your face."

Shadow drifted off into staring into his own wrist device. Attached at the rear, like all the other devices that look just like this, is a small cylindrical gem. A shaking feeling went down his arm as he looks into it. "I not even sure that I trust this thing at all," he mutters. Then, he raises his voice to normal levels. "I'm really worried that this thing will take over me then I morph or whatever you call it. And then I'll turn into that...monster of a ranger that I was before. A disgrace to rangers everywhere."

Sonic looked at Shadow's device, then back towards Shadow's face. He stomps his fist on Shadow's device, ejecting the gem into his hands. "Stop, worrying you brooding boy!" he yells. Then she puts Shadow's crimson gem up in his face. "Look! Look at you gem. Does it look cursed to you?"

Shadow can see that his gem is completely fine. Nothing suspicious is going on in there. It was not a rigged gem. "Give me that," Shadow said as she swipes his gem away from Sonic's hands. After doing that, he took a few steps away from Sonic, inserting the gem back into his own device.

"And of course, you inserted it back into your wrist watch device knowing full well that it was probably cursed by Rita and Fuhrer and will take over your body once again," Sonic comments. "Or at least, that's what you think." He then points to the entrance of the school. "Shadow, my mom's office is right over there."

This catches Shadow's attention. "You mom works here?" he asks.

"Yes. Her name is Principal Aleena," Sonic answers. "You don't see any students whose parents happen to work at the very school that they're attending. Let alone someone who happens to be related to the principal of the very school that they attend."

Shadow took a few steps away from Sonic before sprinting off towards the campus exit. As soon as he does that, however, Sonic sprints up to him and grabs him by the collar, dragging him towards Emerald High by the heels.

"Oh, no, Shadow," Sonic said as he drags Shadow along. "You're not going anywhere until your student profile is reviewed and you get yourself a schedule."

Shadow goes nothing but cross his arms and grunts.

A short time later, Aleena is seen reviewing the student files related to Shadow.

"Has a mental disorder, suffered from a tragedy, make sure the students take good care of this student..." she mumbles as she took a glance at Shadow's student profile. "My goodness! Did he really gone through all of that in his life?"

"Well, a lifetime is a long time," Sonic said. "Lots of things can happen to a single person within the span of a single year, let alone a week. And who knows how much one's life can turn around in a week. A day. Or an hour."

"Very well," Aleena replies. "I'm going to accept...Scarlet Shadow? That's his name?"

"Just call him Shadow," Sonic tells her. "He prefers that name."

"Right. Shadow it is," Aleena said. She presses a button and out comes Shadow's schedule for his time in Emerald High. The printer sends out the paper, Aleena takes it out and hands it to Shadow. "Here is your schedule. And son?" She turns to Sonic, assigning him something to do.

"Just call me Sonic, Aleena," Sonic said, preferring to call his mother by her real name in school settings. "I am a student attending this school, and you should treat me as such. Don't make this embarrassing for me." He giggles for a bit.

Aleena gives a smile at Sonic. "Just give Shadow a tour of the building," she said. "Make himself feel a bit at home on campus. Oh, and one more thing. Make sure that everyone treats Shadow well. You are dismissed."

Over the next day, Shadow and Sunset watch the other students as they pass by them and are introduced by their teachers. The other students give a welcoming hello towards their new student and classmates. While Sunset waved back at the students giving them a nervous smile and wave, Shadow just stares at the passing students, with a pretty worried look on his face.

The school day ends and the weekend begins. It's a chilly day out here in Columbia as the seasons transform into autumn. Leaves are turning to a warm hue and small know patches are seen on the ground.

* * *

For the weekend, the entire Sonic Rainbooms team decided to hang out at the park near Emerald High. Sonic, Rainbow, Applejack, and Knuckles are all playing Frisbee. Fluttershy is practicing knitting along with Rarity and Amy, with several birds landing near her without her noticing. Occasionally, Manic decided to steal a few randomly placed stereos that are there for...no reason. And Pinkie decided to see how much ammunition she can stuff into her cannon.

Meanwhile, at another bench, Silver is sitting down cleaning up some of the weapons used by the team. The way he got them is a bit complicated. First, the weapons user had to morph into ranger mode, hand him their weapon, then morph back into civilian mode. Once he's done, they do the same thing again, except that he returns the weapons back to them. He is currently at the swords, and has yet to get to the bows.

At another area, Espio is meditating while Miles, Twilight, and Thunder have a sheet of fabric covering the grass as they work on a few inventions. Along the way, Miles teaches Thunder about the basics of circuity. Thunder gives himself a few shocks and the three of them all had a laugh whenever that happens.

As for Sunset and Shadow, they are sitting at a bench far from the other's activities. They seem to be having a bit of alone time together. Even Espio, who is usually not a social person, decided to be close to the rest of the team, as he considers himself to be a part of a team.

"I forgot how sad you are, Shadow," Sunset speaks among the tweeting birds. "I forgot how long you've been this way. It feels like it's been forever that you've been this sad. Even through both of us knew that you are not always like this."

The two shared a few more moments of silence together.

"Sunset, I have a question," Shadow said.

"What's your question?" Sunset asks, looking towards him.

"Do you miss your family after all these years?" he asks. "Because I know I miss them."

This reminds Sunset of the bad old days when she was a bit younger. "Ah, right. The family fire from three years ago," she said. "I still don't know who the culprit is. I may never know. I might as well abandon the search. I feel like I wasn't committed enough to the task for me to succeed."

In the middle of her knitting session, Fluttershy notices the two new friends and notices how far they are in relation to the rest of the team. She places her knitting tools down and ran up to them. "Hey you, two," she said, coming up to them.

Sunset raises her hand. "Hey, uh...what's your name again?" she said, her mind going blank there.

"The name's Fluttershy," Fluttershy replies. "You're Sunset, right?"

"Uh...yeah?" Sunset answers.

"And this boy is named Shadow?" Fluttershy asks, looking towards Shadow.

"Do I need to remind you more?" Shadow replies, his voice gruff.

"What are you two doing out here far away from the rest of the team?" Fluttershy asks. "It feels...kind of weird come to think of it."

"Oh, you know," Sunset said, looking off to the side. "Just don't feel like I'm a part of this team."

"Well, Sunset. You are the eighth official member of The Rainbooms, right?" Fluttershy asks, leaning closer to them.

"I guess that's correct..." Sunset replies.

"And Shadow, you're the eighth official member of Team Sonic. Am I right?" Fluttershy continues to ask.

"Technically correct, but I feel...a bit out of place here," Shadow answered with a feeling of awkwardness.

"And both of you are part of the Sonic Rainbooms," Fluttershy continued. "Correct?"

"I'm sure that-wait, I don't get that," Sunset replied, snapping her attention back towards Fluttershy. She seems to be quite confused over how her new team that she's a part of work. "So this...Sonic Rainbooms team...thing. How does it work?" she asks. "I mean, that's a team separated between two different cities. How do you keep track of who's in what position?"

"It's more of two separate teams operating under one umbrella team," Fluttershy explains. "We usually operate separately, though consider ourselves a single team. Even if we're kilometers apart from each other most of the time."

"Who's the leader of this team?" Sunset asks, getting interested.

"This team has two leaders," Fluttershy answers. "Sonic, leading Team Sonic, and my good friend Rainbow Dash, leading The Rainbooms. It's...um...complicated."

"Why does this team have two leaders?" Shadow asks. "Is it even possible?"

"Fourteen lower members is a lot for one person to lead," Fluttershy continues to explain, "so the effort as to be split across two leaders. Sometimes, we let our scientists take the lead. So far, our full time leaders are Sonic and Rainbow, and our part time leaders are Miles and Twilight. Both are placed in the top positions."

Sunset nods, understanding how the team works. "I get it," she said. "So this team is a massive one, so large that it requires two leaders for it to properly function. The team is split apart into two groups, each stationed in a separate city. Each side of the team has a leader who leads their side of the team. Sometimes, the team is gathered together in one place, and the two leaders team up along with the rest of the team. Is that correct?"

After being stunned about Sunset's ability to come into conclusions really fast, Fluttershy is left with very few words. "Uh...close enough."

Meanwhile, back at Fuhrer and Rita's base, they are getting ready to unleash their latest monster into the world.

"Alright, Eclipse Titan," Fuhrer said. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes sir," Eclipse Titan replies.

"We recently lost two minions within a day of hiring them," Rita said. "Your job is to eliminate them along with the rest of the team they're a part of. I've supplied you with an army of minions. You got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Eclipse Titan said.

"Okay, Eclipse Titan," Fuhrer said as he reaches out towards a lever. "Here you go!"

The transported Eclipse Titan is standing on lets out an ominous glow, disintegrating its passenger and sending them into the surface. "Weeee..." Eclipse Titan said as he is sent out on his way to his mission.

Back at the park, everyone is enjoying their time there. At least, until something strange happened in the sky. Suddenly, the area around them starts to darken, and everyone is confused.

"Huh?" a boy said as he dropped his ball. "Why is the ground darkening?"

Everyone in the park looked around in confusion. Their hearts were racing. They don't know what's going on.

Then, somebody looked at the sun and saw something unexpected. "Whoa!" a man yelled. "Look at the sun!" He then points into the sky and everyone turns to where the sun is.

Up in the sky, the sun is slowly getting covered up by the large natural satellite of the planet.

"What the-" Twilight gasped. "A solar eclipse?"

"There wasn't a solar eclipse scheduled at this location, right?" Miles said. "I mean, is the moon positioned correctly for eclipses to happen here?"

"No..." Espio shook his head. "This cannot be a natural thing! Something out there must've trigger it."

"A time traveling person?" Manic asks.

"If I see dead birds lining up the streets, then I'm out of this place!" Pinkie declared. She was about to run away from the place, until she spotted some foot soldiers. "What the-foot soldiers?"

"Get them!" Sonic commands as he and the rest of the team switched into ranger mode.

As panic ensues, the team fights the foot soldier. Regular civilians are running away from the foot soldiers into safety. Along the way, they stared into the eclipse. The area is as dark as night, a cornea shining where the sun was once located. It was hard to see anything. People are tripping over things they couldn't see and the fighting is very difficult.

Fluttershy turned to her friends, seeing as they are fighting some foot soldiers. A worrying feeling went down her body. "Oh! Better get to my friends!" she said. "They need some help in case they need it!" She then runs towards them, transforming into her ranger mode along the way. "Hang in there, guys! Medic's coming through!"

Sunset and Shadow stood up from the bench, watching the fight unfold in front of them.

"What is this madness?" Shadow asks.

"A solar eclipse followed by an attack?" Sunset said. "What is going on around here? Who would do such a thing?"

"Hello there, former evil rangers," someone said behind them.

Sunset and Shadow turned around in the darkness. They could barely make it out due to the little light, but what they saw is a monster. From the colors, it seems that there is a cornea-like symbol on his chest. The decorations appear to be based on the sun and the moon.

* * *

"We interrupt this program to bring breaking news from Columbia," a news reporter announced.

"The country is experiencing a solar eclipse. Astronomers are running around in their labs all confused, as the event was not predicted to happen there. The real moon is still in its place, so the cause of the eclipse is a mystery. Over near Emerald High, there is an attack on the local park. The famed rangers of the two cities are on location fighting off the army that showed up as civilians escape the scene. We'll be continuing this report until the threat is over."

Sunset and Shadow are confronted with Eclipse Titan all while the rest of the team are busy fighting the foot soldiers.

"What did you do?" Sunset asks. "What's with this unscheduled eclipse?"

"Hahaha!" the monster laughed. "It was me that caused this. Meet Eclipse Titan!"

Shadow was shocked, before glaring at Eclipse Titan "So you're another one of those monsters."

"Monsters from your former masters," Eclipse Titan replied. "How dare you betray my master?"

"Can you really call it a betrayal if you're forcefully allied towards someone without your consent?" Sunset asks.

"Fuhrer brainwashed you because he needed a counter to your new friends over there," Eclipse Titan replied. "And now that you're no his minion, it's time to pay the ultimate price! Take this!"

Eclipse Titan charges up an attack by holding his hands up high into the air, creating a ball in between his palms. Sunset cling onto Shadow, bracing for impact. Sonic and Rainbow, noticing the light that the ball creates, rushes towards their location. Propelling themselves high into the air via their flight kits, the two slammed their swords together, forming the Blade of Deities once again. They engage Chaos Mode of the double sword, making the blade glow yellow. Eclipse Titan looks up at the two rangers as they prepare to strike their swords down on him.

As they land, Sonic and Rainbow slashed their sword down Eclipse Titan's body, cutting off his attack and sending him flying backward. Sunset jumped for a moment as she saw the monster get brutally slashed by a powerful attack.

Sonic and Rainbow then stand up on their feet, separating their swords in the process. "There. That should do it," Sonic said as he and Rainbow sheathed their swords.

Eclipse Titan did not move for a moment, as if he was defeated. But he was not defeated yet. He still had some stamina remaining in him, allowing him to endure a few more attacks. He soon got back onto his feet, hissing at the two leaders for making a mistake.

"What?" Rainbow said as she steps back in shock. "It didn't defeat him?"

"Haha!" Eclipse Titan menacingly laughs. "You fools! You should've weaken me like all the others. Now you'll get to she what happens if you don't follow the formula. "Take this!" He then lunged forwards at Sonic and Rainbow faster than expected. The two then sprinted off in opposite directions, leaving Eclipse Titan to swings his arms at Sunset and Shadow, knocking them to the side.

Behind Sunset and Shadow, there is Silver and Rarity, who is taking a break from fighting the foot soldiers and charges up an attack from their Twin Bows.

"Come on," Silver said. "Just work. Defeat this monster would you please?"

Silver and Rarity then released the bow strings, sending the powered up arrow straight towards Eclipse Titan. He looks at the soaring arrow and blocks the arrow by pushing on it. He also reflects the arrow back towards Silver and Rarity. The duo's eyes widen in shock. They didn't expect this to happen. Before they could run away, the arrow hits them creating an explosion that sends them off to the side with burn marks on their skin and armor.

"Ha! Look at your pathetic friends," Eclipse Titan said. "Just take a look at them. Don't you see how much better off you can be if you just get rid of your weak friends?"

Rainbow sprinted towards Eclipse Titan, wanting to hit him with her sword. Before she could reach him, she is greeted with an arm smack to the face, sending her to the ground. She soon gets up, planting her sword to the ground and standing on a knee and a foot. Sonic does the same thing, and he hers punched in the stomach. He stops to the ground, covering up his damaged belly.

"Hey!" Sunset yelled. "Cut it out! How dare you call my friends pathetic. They were the only friends I ever had aside from Shadow. Unlike all the other groups that I tried joining in, they rejected me. But not them. Because I have something that they also have. This." She gets back up her feet and presents her wrist device towards Eclipse Titan.

"What? How dare you defy me?" Eclipse Titan asks

Shadow is soon seen getting back up. He is clearly mad after getting smacked in the face. "You dare call my friends pathetic?" he asks. "Are you implying that I would be better off alone? Because I did that. With Sunset. And that did not work. You want to know why? We are struggling. We have no skills, and we are unable to defend ourselves."

"That's why we've been searching for a group to belong to," Sunset adds. "We need a community to find a place in. Someone who can defend us while we are growing. Someone who can accept us."

"Wh...what are you saying?" Eclipse Titan asks.

Sunset and Shadow's devices then starts to glow. "The time has come, new rangers," the voice said. "You are now the official eighth members of your respective teams, the eighth duo of your ranger team. It's time to complete your first mission as a ranger...now."

"Wha-what is happening?" Eclipse Titan asks. "Don't tell me that they are..."

Sunset stared into Shadow's eyes. They agreed that it was their turn to defeat the monster. "It's our time to shine, Shadow," she said. "Let's do it."

"Right," Shadow replied.

Sunset hovers her hand over the display of her device. Shadow does the same thing. A wave of confidence went down their bodies as Sunset announces, "It's morphin' time!" And then they pressed on the display, activating the devices and allowing them to transform.

Like all the others, Sunset and Shadow pointed their devices high into the sky, firing off a circle which descends through them. The circle puts on their suits of armor they will be using while they're in their ranger mode: mostly black with their ranger color visible on the band that stretches across their torso. It looks just the same as the last time they transformed, only this time, they're fighting against evil, their goal is now defending their home.

Pinkie took one moment to look at the two new rangers the team has gotten. "Whoa! They really did it!" she cheers. And then she bounced with her fists pumped up and raised above her head. "They've transformed into their ranger forms! And this time, they're not evil!"

"This team has grown even larger," Manic comments.

Suddenly, a foot soldier is sent flying over their heads, nearly brushing up against Pinkie's fist. Their gazes are turned towards the foot soldier that just soared above them. Then, they hear their friends speaking. "Heads up!" Knuckles yelled. "We've got more foot soldiers coming our way! Leave the main monster fight to the two rookies. We've got more important things to worry about."

The rest of the team continued to fight while Sunset and Shadow prepare to face off against Eclipse Titan. Sonic and Rainbow took a break from fighting, waiting for Fluttershy to come to them so that they can help fend off the remainder of the foot soldiers.

Sunset starts off by punching Eclipse Titan with her fists, not relaying on her weapon of choice. Her fists barely made a dent, and after throwing her fists a few more times, a sharp pain went down her arms, forcing her to stop. Eclipse Titan laughs at Sunset for thinking that using her bare hands. Shadow then tries to knock Eclipse Titan by knocking one of his legs down. He performs a low sweep, only to knock one of the legs before being kicked. Eclipse Titan mocks Shadow for doing such a foolish move.

Shadow gets up to his feet, with a flashing pain going up his leg. It hurts so much, he could not continue doing this. Then he remembers something. he was a weapon. Reaching for his pockets, Shadow pulls out a shotgun and points it towards Eclipse Titan. Soon afterwards, he beings to fire laser pellets on his chest. Eclipse Titan steps back after each shot, with each hit stinging more than the last. While Shadow was distracted firing upon the monster, a foot soldier showed up, ready to grasp onto Shadow without him noticing. Before it can land on him, he is knocked away by a fireball. Feeling a sudden warmth, Shadow turned to where Sunset is, and he saw that she is holding a wand with the active end emitting smoke.

Sunset then turns her eyes towards Eclipse Titan and turns her wand towards him, firing off a Fire Blast which knocks him back even further. As he steps back, Sunset steps forward, maintaining a constant distant to output consistent damage over time. Then, she feels a bit tired, forcing her to stop performing her fire spell.

Eclipse Titan collapses to the ground on his knees. He coughs up a lot. "Gah!" he coughs out. "How? How can two new rangers possibly stand a chance against me? You have no experience. You shouldn't have stood a chance."

"We're just like all the other new rangers," Sunset breathed out. "Powerful from the time of joining. You haven't picked up on the trend yet, have you?"

Then Eclipse Titan starts begging. "No! Please!" he begged. "I beg mercy! Spare me for once. I can do better things! Just give me a chance and I will do it!

"Really?" Shadow asks. "After taking away our sun, you wanted mercy?" He points his shotgun right at Eclipse Titan's face. "Sorry, but it's about time that you give our beloved sunlight back. Any last words?"

Eclipse Titan was left without words. He whimpers unable to say anything. Shadow takes it as a no and gives one last blast to the face. Seconds after being hit, Eclipse Titan gives one last scream before subsequently exploding, with the fireball engulfing both Shadow and Sunset.

After Eclipse Titan's defeat, the sun slowly gets uncovered, bring sunlight back towards Columbia. The civilians at the park cheered in excitement, as the rangers have finished another mission. The rest of the team returns to their civilian form, covered in bruises from the fight that happened. They looked around the park seeing if there are still any foot soldiers remaining. After a while, they concluded that there was none remaining.

Sunset and Shadow are also back in their civilian form, feeling a bit woozy from being engulfed by an explosion at monster's defeat. They soon got up, their legs shaking from weakness. Then, they are surrounded by the rest of their friends, who celebrated the arrival of two new teammates. Their first mission on the job has been completed.

"Well, would you look at that," a reporter announced. "The mysterious solar eclipse is now over. And it's all thanks to the Gemrangers, who have gained two additional members. The largest ranger team in history has grown even larger, with all of them probably serving full time. Rangers can't get any larger than that. And with that, let's resume our programs."

Watchers from across Columbia cheered as the rangers once again defended their home from monsters.

Unbeknownst to them, there is a drone hovering high above the park, watching over what happened. The drone is not an authorized camera, meaning that a new company doesn't own it.

From his base, Fuhrer watches in frustration as yet another monster of his has been defeated. "Noooo!" he screams. "Grr! They've really tipped me over the edge. First, they've turned my two evil rangers into the side of good, and those same rangers who betrayed defeated my latest monster not 48 hours later. This is madness! I cannot take this anymore!"

Rita came in to try and comfort Fuhrer. "Look, Fuhrer," she said. "It's just another defeat. You can just calm down and move on with your life. Perhaps someday, you might attain victory over-"

Fuhrer then shoves Rita away. "Silence!" he yells. "I cannot accept this. My anger is boiling my skin away!"

"Couldn't you just go out there and take on the rangers yourself?" a minion asked.

"I do not wish to do that unless as a last resort," Fuhrer told his minion. "I do not want to risk losing to them unless I have no other option."

Rita then gets back up, wiping away the dust off her dress. "So...how would you punch off that anger in you?" she asked.

Fuhrer turns his back towards her as he pumps up his fist in anger. "I know exactly how to vent off my anger before it destroys me," he said. "I must destroy. Their. Schools."

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

With the arrival of the eighth and final pairing of the team, the Gemranger team is complete. The team will see no new members from this point forward.

As all of the members are full time rangers and not one shots like a few extra rangers, Gemranger (The Sonic Rainbooms) has officially became the largest fully active ranger team seen so far, with a total of 16 members currently active.

However, Fuhrer is enraged that the two rangers he once owned has defeated his latest monster. Angry at their success, he turns to desperate measures to try to hurt the rangers he's fighting against. What possible changes this could bring to future episodes? Find out more in the next chapter.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters, property of Sega

My Little Pony characters, property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers by Toei Company/Saban Brands


	19. Episode 19: Transfer: Part 1

**Season 1, Episode 19 (Edited)**

 **"Transfer: Part 1"**

* * *

For the past several weeks, Sonic, Rainbow, and their friends have been living a double life. Most of the time, they are in school. Other times, they're fighting monsters and Eggman's creation. All while getting a lot of publicity, mostly because their faces aren't completely covered up. That changes today. With their schools gone, the rangers have to say goodbye to their old ways of life and the places that they love to hang out and move to a base in the mountains, where they'll be spending the rest of the year.

* * *

Rainbow was happily sleeping in her room. It is near midnight and she is in a deep sleep. But during the night, several shakes have filled the air, to the point of waking her up. She tries to fall back to sleep, but the constant tremors kept her awake. After several seconds of wrestling with this, she gives up and places her pillow over her head.

"If this is an earthquake, then I'll have to prepare to get under my desk," Rainbow said. "This doesn't seem natural, but I'll have to take cover. I have no clue what is happening outside, so I'll investigate tomorrow morning."

The shaking continues, annoying Rainbow even further.

"Ugg, when will this shaking stop? It's keeping me awake!"

Sonic is not having a good night's rest today. The constant shaking and noise is keeping him awake.

"Urg. All the loud noises, man," Sonic said. "It's going to hinder my performance tomorrow because I didn't get enough sleep!" He rools to his belly and covers his head with his pillow.

Manic comes in, tired from all the strange shaking and noises. "Brother, do you have any idea as to what is going on outside?" Manic asks.

Sonic only reponded with a groan and rolls on his back and covers his face with a pillow, screaming in frustration.

"I'll take that as 'I have no clue'," Manic interprets. "Yeah, me too."

Manic closes the door and leaves.

The constant noise is keeping everyone awake, and people are afraid to go out. People even gotten so far as to call the police over these strange noises overnight.

* * *

The very next day seems like a normal day for Sonic and his family. He went downstairs, have his breakfast, then takes his stuff towards Emerald High. Everything seems to be going smoothly, even after two schools gotten a new student in the middle of the year.

All that normality disappears once Sonic reaches Emerald High. As soon as he saw the school-or, more accurately, what's left of the school-Sonic skids to a haut.

"What the?" Sonic reacts. "What happened here? What happened to our beloved school?"

In front of Sonic is a pile of rubble and debris where once stand his school. For the past several weeks as a ranger, he and his friends have been attending this school and fighting monsters at the same time.

"H-how?" Sonic said in disbelief. "How could something like this happen to our school? Is...is this what happened last night?"

From the road leading up to the school, Miles, Knuckles, and Amy appears.

"Ah, there you are, Sonic," Miles greets. "I was wondering why you...decided...to...run...off...oh my goodness. What happened here?"

Sonic was so shock at what he is seeing that he was unable to speak it in words.

"Umm, Sonic?" Knuckles asks. "Can you explain to us what happened here? Our school's freaking totalled for your mom's sake!"

"Listen, my friends!" Sonic yells. "I only know what happened here, not how it happened. Do I look like I witnessed the event to you?!"

From the entrance, another car approached the parking area before stopping. Out came the rest of Sonic's friends.

Manic exits the car first. "Alright, guys," he said as he got off. "If my calculations are correct, we should be at the source of the tremors. Which is right...at our...school. Uhh..."

Principal Aleena exited the car and was shocked by what she saw. "Oh my goodness," she said. "My beloved school...it's...gone...

The remaining three boys-SIlver, Espio, and Shadow, soon entered the campus. As soon as he sees the pile of rubble that was once the school that he most recently attended, Shadow has a breakdown, seeing a familiar event in his head.

"No..." Shadow mutters. "No...no. No. No. No!" Shadow begins to rush up to the rubble, but is immediately stopped by Espio.

"Don't," Espio warned. "If you ever dare to approach that, you'll suffer the same traumatic flashbacks that has been haunting you since your family died. Don't. Ever. Let yourself. Experience. These. Traumatic. Events. Again. Understand?!"

Shadow only gulped in nervousness.

"Oh my goodness gracious," Silver reacts. "What kind of person would do this to us? And the students that attend this school? It...ug!" Silver fell to his knees.

"This is just insane," Sonic mutters. "We've spent over a year and a quarter in this school. We've gone through many missions together, both as Team Sonic and The Sonic Rainbooms. We've comforted someone who was formally evil and reintegrated them back into society. And this...this is our reward for doing this?" Sonic looked at the pile of rubble and lets out a sigh.

"Speaking off Rainbooms," Miles said, "don't you think we should call our friends from the north?"

That thing just came to Sonic like a bullet coming out of someone's mouth. "Oh right!" he said. "I forgot about that!" He hurries to his device to make a call to the north.

Life in Canterlot City seems to be pretty normal. Unless you are living near Canterlot High, in which your house has been destroyed or damaged and the local school is now gone.

Rainbow and her seven friends are standing in front of what was once their school. It was been turned into a pile of rubble without anyone noticing. Except for those unlucky households who happen to live nearby. They're screwed by the destruction as well. Rainbow was struck by sadness. She walked up to the only thing that was still standing. The school's famous Great Horse Statue, which seemed to survive. She touched the statue with her hand.

"Look, Rainbow," Twilight began. "I'm sorry to see this happen to us."

Rainbow turns back to her friends, letting go of the statue. "Look, my friends," she began. "I know many rangers that came before us experienced events like this." She points towards what was once Canterlot High. "This is approaching the events that happened to the original squadron of rangers. All of their government bases are destroyed. All except for five agents died in the attack. And now, hundreds of students have lost a school they they deeply cared for. It's...madness. What are Celestia's plan for this kind of event? What about future students? Where are they going after finishing primary school?"

The others don't give out a response.

"I'm taking that as an I don't know," Rainbow responds. She turns back to her school.

"I do not like that omen," Thunder said. "I really don't like this omen."

"I'm feeling flashbacks just by looking at this pile of rubble that was once our school," Sunset added. "Those were very dark times for me. Why does the world have to be so cruel?"

Applejack pulls her hat over her eyes. "I wonder how the students that attend this school will be able to deal with this: the destruction of their own school..."

Pinkie is seen having her hair deflate into her old cut. Even the party girl is unhappy. She's made so many memories with this school and with nearby places. And now it's all one, taken away from not just her, but everyone who works in and attends this school.

Fluttershy is also seen rubbing her arms and averting her gaze. Clearly, this is something that she doesn't want to talk about.

Rainbow then felt a vibration coming up her wrist where her device is. She answers it. "Hello?" she answers the call.

"This is Sonic speaking," she heard Sonic said. "So...yeah...My school, Emerald HIgh..it has been destroyed."

"You too?" Rainbow said.

"What? You and your friends witnessed hte same thing?" Sonic said.

"Welcome back...rangers," a adult female's voice said. The friends noticed the voice and turns to the source. It was Principal Celestia, with Vice Pricipal Luna joining along side her. "You've seem to have witnessed a very severe event, today. Our school appears to been...destroyed."

* * *

Hours later, hundreds of students and staff members have been transported to an auditorium somewhere between the two cities. Celestia is on the stage and speaks to the microphone.

"I'm sorry to say, my faithful students," Celestia began. "but it appears that our beloved school was destroyed by some mysterious forces. Along with sister school Emerald High. The destruction of these two schools wile certainly put a burden on neighboring schools in the district. Principal Aleena and I will be attending a conference to discuss plans for the students of these two schools. Joining us are Aleena's proudest student and son, Sonic and his fellow ranger leader Rainbow Dash. This will be a private conference, so don't bother us while we're at it. The plans will be executed the morning after the final plans are put into place. Do not be alarmed."

Later on, the prinicpals of the two schools, along with Sonic and Rainbow, are in a confrence room, discussing plans for what to do with their team now that their schools are gone.

"Ever since you became a ranger," Aleena said, "I've been...planning this."

"You had this in mind since last year?" Sonic asks.

Celestia looked at the family from Emerald High. "Well, after you and Rainbow meet up and combine your teams into one, we have been discussing plans to move you into someplace else," she said. "The two parts of the team have been operating in seprate places, and I don't think its very viaable if you lived seprately. Who knows when a threat will come that will involve all of you."

"Oh come on!" Rainbow said. "We have a train that links the two cities. We can go from Emerald City to Canterlot City in less than an hour! What's your excuse?"

"Hmm...let's check for a moment," Celestia said. "Considering that ranger mode is usually maintained for about half an hour and the train ride linking the two major cities takes about forty-five minutes...by the time you recieved the warning, it'll be already too late. And who knows the outcome of that battle? Maybe half the team is enough to defeat it. Maybe they'll be destroyed. Who knows? Even with super speed or faster modes of transportation, it still might not be worth it. So I guess having you all in one place might just be the best thing to do."

"In fact, there is a base in te mountains all prepared for you," Aleena brings up.

Sonic and Rainbow looked at each other for a moment. "A base?" they asks. "For us?"

"It is all prepped up with everything that you need," Aleena said. "You've got a residential area where you'll be living in-"

"Hang on a second," Sonic interrupted. "Are you saying that the entire team will be living in that base?"

"I'm getting to that, my son," Aleena glared at Sonic. Then she continued. "Moving on...This base also has a workshop for all your crafting needs, a lab for performing experiments and inventing new things. There's the command center where you'll be provided with a map of the region and see where the threats are at, and there is a field for all your sports and training needs."

"Okay..." Rainbow responded, being interested in the base. "So, what does the residential building include?"

"Everything you can expect out of a normal home," Celestia answers. "That thing's got a room for each of the pairs, for a total of eight bedrooms. Not all of them will have a double bed, by the way. Down the hallway from where you enter is the kitchen and dining room, where you'll be eating your meals. On the second floor above the bedrooms is the living room. Why is that above the bedrooms...don't ask me. Ask the one who designed it."

Aleena rubbed her hand on Sonic's head. "Well, good bye, Sonic," she said. "Enjoy your stay at your new base."

"Okay..." Sonic said. "So where is this base...excatly?"

Aleena hands Sonic with a piece of paper. He picks it up. Rainbow leans over Sonic's shouler to take a look at it.

Written on the paper are two numbers next to two letters. 48.39N 121.79W. They must be the corrdinates to their new base.

The very next day, it was moving day for the entire team. Sonic is the first one to leave, boarding on his bike with a backpack full of his stuff. He turns on the engines, transforms it into flight mode, then flies away off into the distance. Meanwhile, Manic exited the house with a cart with containers on top of it.

Twilight has recieved the memo that she has to leave with her friends towards their new base. Before she says good bye to her family, she makes one more visit to them.

"You're leaving?" Spike said, shocked over the fact that Twilight is leaving.

Twilight slips her arms into the straps of her backpack. She breathes out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Spike," she began. "But I have to leave for the base. My school has been destroyed-after being there for a few months-and I got a call from Rainbow saying that we must leave for someplace else. And before you ask, no. You cannot join me.

Spike whines in disappointment. Seeing his sadness, Twilight have him a little pat on the head.

"See you later, Spike," she told him. And then she left the house, looking back and waving good bye to her family. Her mother sheds a tear at the sight of her daughter is leaving for someplace else.

Outside, Twilight's house, there is a moving truck parked in. The trailer of the truck is packed with several boxes and luggage, filled with clothes, hygine products, decorations, and some personal eletronics. Standing near the passenger seat is Thunder who is talking to Rarity.

"Come, Rarity," he said. "Cheer up. I don't want to see my beautiful to be this sad."

Rarity only lets out a sigh.

Suddenly, from below, Pinkie popped up covered in confetti. "Surprise!" she yelled, starting both Thunder and Rarity.

"What? Pinkie?" Rarity said.

"Are you happy now?" Pinkie asks. Rarity gave Pinkie a disappointing look.

"I don't think she'll be happy in a while," Thunder said. "Let's...hope on into the trailer. Everyone's sitting in there...for some reason..." He pushes Pinkie to the rear of the trailer, with Pinkie not even resisting.

Down in the south in Emerald City, the rest of Sonic's team is preparing to leave for the base. There is a moving truck parked just outside of Silver's home, where nearly everyone climbs onto the trailer.

"I don't get why he have to sit on the trailer instead of a bus," Knuckle said. "Wouldn't that be at least a little bit more practical? Or hey, maybe we should ask one of us to drive us there. Why can't we do that?"

"I don't think other people will be pleased if we took a bus," Amy answers. "Considering that we are operating in two separate cities, we're going to have to rent two small busses for the seven of us. I don't know about the long term effects of driving, but seven is just too small to use something like a bus really effectively. Plus, we wouldn't want to generate a lot of traffic, do we?"

"Well, it's not everyday that you see people riding in the back of moving trucks," Manic said.

* * *

After searching the area for what seems to be the entire day, Sonic and Rainbow are above where the base should be. Rainbow checked her device, and sure enough, it displayed the approximate location of where the base should be.

"You sure that we are in the right place?" Sonic asks.

"From what my device is saying, our base should be right around here..." Rainbow answers.

"Let's descent to get a better look.=," Sonic suggested. "Everything looks tiny from this altitude, and there are clouds blocking our view."

The combined motorcycles descent from the air and approached the ground. Now that they've gotten a better view of the area, they can actually make out the shapes of the buildings. Below them is what seems to be a collection of buildings. One of them is circular, the other is rectangular, there appears to be a large sports field, and there is an oddly shaped building with a large road coming out of it.

"Huh," Sonic wonders. "Is this the right place?" He guided the vehicle to the ground, reverting back into ground mode. Sonic and Rainbow got off their motorcycles and observe the area they're in.

"Rainbow, are you sure that this is the right place?" Sonic asks. "Something about this feels quite off."

"According to my device, we should be in the correct place," Rainbow answers. "This should be the base that we're looking for. There are no other buildings around in the area."

"Not sure this place qualifies as a base."

They look around the area for points of interest, but all they could found are the oddly shaped building with the large road and the circular building. Nothing else.

Suddenly, they hear a strange voice coming out from the circular building. It sounds familiar, however.

"You've made it rangers..." the voice said.

"Huh? What was that?" Sonic flinches.

"Come in here. I have something to say."

"I don't know much about this place," Rainbow said. "This place looks like it could be haunted. Where is that voice coming from, anyway?"

"I think it's coming from that building over there," Sonic said pointing toward the round building.

Sonic and Rainbow opened the front door and sees a futuristic interior in front of them. But there's no time to gawk at them. Just ahead is a circular table with what appears to be a map of the Columbia Region. Even farther away, on the opposite wall of the entrance, is a large glass cylinder with some mysterious liquid inside. Or maybe it's empty.

"Whoa, this place is awesome," Sonic observes.

"What is this place doing here in the middle of the mountains?" Rainbow asks.

They walked up to the table and inspects the seats. There appears to be sixteen of them, all arranged in a circular fashion.

"Wonder what this is," Sonic ponders. "It looks like...a conference table." Then he looks at the buttons and the blank monitors. "No wait, this must be a machine! A machine disguised as a conference table. Um...I have no clue."

"Hey, this looks like a map!" Rainbow observes. "This looks just like the landscape we see when looking at this region from high orbit!" She then points to the cities. "Look! They even rendered the cities!"

"So this is a map on a table," Sonic concludes. "Question is, for what? It displays the geography, but what else?"

"Welcome, Gemrangers," the voice greets.

"Huh?" Rainbow flinches. 'What was that?"

Sonic and Rainbow looked around for a few seconds, trying to find the source of the voice. Suddenly, a human head formed in the tube. "I'm very glad that you came here, rangers," the head said.

"Ah!" Rainbow shirked. "What is that?"

"You may refer to me as Median," the head introduced. "I am the protégé of the two great deities in your home region, Chaos and Harmony. You've probably have heard of those two, haven't you?"

Sonic was dumbfounded by this head in the tube. "Wait, Chaos and Harmony?" he said. "What is going on?"

"Let me tell you a little story about me," Median said. "Long ago, Chaos and Harmony ruled over the land that would become Columbia. There are two main tribes that worship these two. One sides with Chaos, the other sides with Harmony. It is said in legends that they were the ones who helped shaped the world. Chaos created the forces of nature, while Harmony created lifeforms and complex structures. These two have been constantly fighting over each other for ages, seemingly locked into an endless battle. Their respective tribes, paralleling their battles, have been at war with each other many times over the course of history."

"They've been at wars?" Rainbow asks.

"It seems like these two deities and tribes will be stuck in an endless battle, with neither side taking the advantage, until I intervened," Median continued. "They were so amazed by my actions that Chaos and Harmony agreed to stop fighting and have me as their protégé. Peace over the two tribes soon followed and that's when they agreed to merge into a single, unified tribe."

Sonic and Rainbow looked at each other after making connections between the tribes of the past and now.

"Together, they created two sets of gemstones, each have seven members," Median continued. "One holding the essence of Chaos, the other holding the essence of Harmony. Additionally, they created two Master Gemstones to keep the balance in check and to provide a home where the deities can reside."

"And then what happened?" Sonic asks. "What caused you to be trapped in this state?"

Median lets out a sigh, knowing that this hurts him. "That attracted the attention of two major threats, both of whom wanted to take the gemstones for themselves. They attacked the region, slaughtering everyone who came in their way. It got so bad that Chaos and Harmony pretty much hid their gemstones across the world in many different places and lifted a piece of the land that their Master Gemstone shrine reside on. They then defeated the two evils who came and sealed them into their holes."

"What about you?" Rainbow asks.

"Well...during the process of defeating the evils, my physical form is killed," Median told. "I never knew how successful the process is after I died, so I never knew the outcome of that great battle. I regained consciousness during the Great Dimensional Ripple, where a mad scientist in this region created a portal leading into to other dimensions...and accidentally connected all of the nearby worlds in the process. During this, I woke up in a strange state, able to communicate to other people.

In Fuhrer's base, Fuhrer is congratulating his latest creation for successfully doing his mission.

"Excellent, Destruction Titan," Fuhrer thanks his soldier, who is bowing down before him. "You have successfully lead an army of your own to destroy the schools these rangers attend. However, your impatience has forced you to make a big mistake. You see, I commanded you to attack their schools when they're least expect it. I meant to say during school hours. However, you have decided to attack in the middle of the night, when everyone is sleeping and no one is in the school. Such shame."

"You sent me out at the wrong time, sir," Destruction Titan said, placing the blame on Fuhrer.

"That is no excuse," Fuhrer yells.

Rita nudges Fuhrer, asking him when he will be done.

"I'm about to get to that part," he whispers to Rita. "Just give me a minute, please?"

"When will I get to talk?" Rita whispers back.

"That'll be a discussion for later," Fuhrer said. Then he returns his attention towards Destruction Titan.

"So I now have a new task for you to fulfill, one that will complete the thing you're sent out to do," Fuhrer resumes. "Destroy these rangers." Fuhrer reaches for a coat pocket and pulls out a vial of a strange liquid. "This substance will make you a giant. Drink it, and you will grow to the point of crushing these annoying rangers in one stomp. This has been used for years in many different methods, so I assure you that this will work without fail." Destruction Titan was handed over the vial and stores it in a hidden pocket. Fuhrer resumes his plans. "When the rangers got to the point where defeat is curtain, drink up and victory will be certain. They haven't gotten a giant mech like those other ranger teams. This is our chance to wipe these rangers off the face of the planet. Do. Not. Disappoint. Me."

Destruction Titan looks up at Fuhrer. "I understand," he said.

"Great," Fuhrer said. "Now, get out of here!"

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Ouch.

With the constant threat of monsters and evil plots plaguing their everyday lives, the last thing the rangers want to happen is to have their schools destroyed and beign forced into a base, where they'll be all together all the time. Just as they feared, or so some will think.

This is the point where we start to see some staples of the Super Sentai series taking hold, so expect monsters of the week being surrounded by disposable fighters, giant mechs, and drama coming up in future episodes.

Well, time to say goodbye to the high school setting and typical teenage activities. We hardly knew you.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters belong to Sega

My Little Pony characters belong to Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers by Toei Company/Saban Brands


	20. Episode 20: Transfer: Part 2

**Season 1, Episode 20**

 **"Transfer, Part 2"**

* * *

The rangers have sucessfully got to their destination, but another monster has appeared and is terrorizing civilians. This time, it is carring a franchise staple. To counter this, another Sentai staple is brought in to fight this new threat. Can they succeed?

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

"So, wait, what's going on here?" Sonic asks the head in the tube.

Earlier today, the two schools that the rangers attend have been destroyed. The buildings were presumably attacked by some unknown forces, but no one knows who the culprit is. Soon, hundreds of students have found themselves without a school to go to, and the neighboring schools have gotten several students that are about to come here. Out of the several hundred students that are moving to a different school, 16 are transferred to a distant place, one that will serve as their home base for the rest of their ranger career.

"As you may know, our plant has been under attack by monsters for nearly 41 years," Median said. "It was all thanks to that mad scientist who ignored others warnings about the potential dangers that lurk behind his inter-dimensional portal. Since the monsters first struck Earth, several rangers have sacrificed their lives to protect the planet."

"What's your purpose?" Rainbow asks.

"As my name suggest, I serve as a mediator between Chaos and Harmony, the two deities that reside in this region," Median answers. "They used to bicker a lot, sparking wars across the years, until I intervened. After they stopped fighting, they accepted me as their protege. Since then, these two beings, and their people, have been at peace, until the great war stuck between them and the monsters that have plagued our existence. My two teachers are forced into hiding after the incident, and I was forced to watch over the land, waiting for the day 16 special souls will arrive. And that day has come."

* * *

Within the base grounds, two moving trucks arrived at the scene. The back doors slide open, and many teens leaped out. They absorbed the new environment with all of their sences. The last ones to get out are Silver and Rarity, who have been sitting in the passenger seat the entire way.

"Here's your new home," one of the drivers said to Silver. "Hope you enjoy your stay there as a ranger." Silver leaps from the seat without saying a word.

"Here it is: a base for you and your friends to live in," another driver said to Rarity. She signs as the looks down. She feels bad for leaving her employee and her sister back at home. The long, grueling journey here only made her mood worse. Now, if there is anything that can make her happier, it would be...seeing Silver again. Rarity spotted him walking outside, and her mood instantly improves. She leaps from the passenger's seat, grabbing her bad that she brought along. She runs towards Silver and hugs him, freaking him out in the process.

"Oh, Silver-darling!" she sobs. "I can't believe that we're living together!"

"Umm..Rare?" Silver asks, still freaked out. "Do you even realize how long ago our last mission together was?"

Rarity realizes this and stops hugging Silver. "Oh, umm...I've...I've lost count."

Meanwhile, behind the trucks, the remaining twelve friends absorb their surroundings.

"So...This is our new home?" Twilight wonders.

"I can't believe that we are moved to this base the day our schools are destroyed," Miles said with a salty tone. "It's like they have a plan for us to transfer here long before our schools got destroyed."

"Umm...has anyone seen Rainbow?" Fluttershy asks. "I've haven't seen her since...this afternoon..."

Separated from the rest of the group, Shadow stands towards the distant hills, fists clutched.

"If I ever catch the people responsible for the destruction of two schools," he begins, "I will beat them to death with my own fists!"

Sunset walks up behind him and presses her hand on his shoulder. "Shadow," she begins, "you've been holding on to memories like these forever. I know they are terrible and they haunt you to this day, but it's about time that you let go of these feelings and move on."

Shadow only growls back.

"Hey, everyone, look!" Miles pointed out. "Here comes Sonic!"

Sonic runs out the round building and skits to halt right in front of them. "Glad that you all are able to get here," he greets. "Now, let's no inside that building." He points to the round building that he just exits. "There's someone that I want to introduce you to." Sonic runs back to the round building. The others agree to follow him and they soon enter the round building.

Inside the building, Median was just finished with introducing himself to the remaining rangers.

"That's some story," Miles remarks.

"Man, hearing that story just reminds me of how terrible my family history has been," Knuckles said, being a native of the lands. "Not my immediate family, but my ancestors."

"I'm sorry for you to hear that so many times," Median apologizes. "It seems that the more times you hear something, the more it solidifies in your head."

"So wait," Espio begins. "You're the voice that keeps popping up in our heads occasionally. Who or what granted you that ability?"

"It's best to not know right now," Median answers. "Especially during your first day here."

"Oh! Mentor in a tube!" Pinkie shouts eagerly. "Can you explain my ability to see into different dimensions?" She points to her head as the other rangers gave her a surprised glare. A moment of silence fills the room.

"That, Pink Girl, is beyond my understanding," Median responds. Pinkie groans in disappointment.

"So, Median..." Twilight begins. "Can you tell us who destroyed both Emerald High and Canterlot High some nights ago?" This question shocks everyone in the room, including Median himself. Everyone stares at Twilight with a surprised look. She then scratches the back of her head. "Umm..." Twilight squeaks awkwardly. "Sorry about that. I'm just wondering who would do this terrible thing."

Median sighs. "I'm sorry, Twilight, but I wasn't looking at the two schools at the time of the attack. It happened in the middle of the night, where I was looking at you people. I noticed that you were woken by the strange shaking. I was confused at why all of you are waking up. By the time morning rolled around, it was too late. The two schools are destroyed."

Thunderlane was the last one to stand up. "So, what's with that strange looking building near this base?" he asks. "What is that thing, and what is its purpose?"

Median was about to get to that part, but he was interrupted by the hologram map warning the rangers of another monster attack. A warning beacon is placed near the location of Canterlot City, just northeast of the ranger's current location.

"Ug, just as I was about to explain that building!" Median shouts with frustration. "Enough of the questions, there's a monster attack right near Canterlot. This threat is highly dangerous, so I highly suggest that you bring your Zords along."

"Zords?" Miles asks. "You've never mentioned them while we are speaking to you.

"Get to the large building near this base," Median ordered. "The Zords that I speak of are located here. They will be your main weapon to face off against dangerous enemy forces. Now go rangers! What are you standing here for?

The rangers got up from their seats and scurried out the door as alarm sounds filled the room.

* * *

The rangers plow through the door of the large building near the base. It is built into the mountains situated between two massive rocks. On one side is a flat rock where grass is growing. That is the location of the base. The other rock is more rugged looking and less habitable.

"This place is huge," Espio comments as he looks around the building. The building is faintly lighted and the air is cold. Metal scaffolding can be seen on the ceilings with the light coming from outside. On the ground level, there appears to be several vehicles, but their color is hard to tell, as it is too dark to make out any colors.

"Is this where our Zords will be stored?" Thunder asks. "If so, than that answers my question."

"Hang on," Twilight begins. "What are our Zords and what do they look like?"

"Activating lights," the building AI announced. As each of the lights are turned on, several vehicles are revealed. It calls their name as they appear.

The first set of lights shine upon a gold car with six colored stripes together. They are, in order, blue, cyan, yellow, purple, teal, and red. There appears to be a panel that opens up at the front. It is placed closest to the garage door, ahead of everything else. On the hood, there is a big "1" plastered on it.

The second set of lights shine on what seems to be two trucks fused together, with a third larger box containing a spherical cockpit sandwished between them. It is primarly green and pink on the body, with the boxes at the back being chrome in color.. It is placed behind the multi-colored car. On the sides, there is a "2" painted.

The third and fourth set of lights shine upon two similar sized and shaped cars. Both are elongated cars, with a seam near the front and the cabin at the back. One of them has a warm coloration with a western theme, while the other is in cool colors with an eastern theme. The both cars seem to be holding a large parallelogram box on the side. They are placed to the sides of the building. There is a "3" painted on the warm-colored car, and a "4" in the cool-colored car.

The fifth set of lights shine upon a white dragster with a pair of two spoilers. There seems to be a seam cutting through the middle of it. It is placed at the rear of the building, behind the truck. At the "wings" there exists a "5", placed just behind the two spheres that are sticking out.

The last set of lights shines upon a black bird-like plane. It is suspended on a platform above all the other Zords, with a walkway going into where the cockpit appears to be.

As each set of lights are turned on, the announcer says their name. "SR-1. SR-2. SR-3. SR-4. SR-5. SR-6." When the last set of lights are turned on, the announcer then says, "All Zords are online and ready for action."

"Sweet!" Miles said. "These could be our new Zords!"

"Hang on a second," Sonic points out. "There are six Zords in this building, and there's sixteen of us right here. Which means that there are more of us than the Zords...Do we have to share Zords like in the old days?"

Suddenly, everyone starts glowing as the announcer says, "Transporting rangers into cockpits." This scares Fluttershy, while confusing the others. They are soon being hovered just a few centimeters off the walkway.

"I'm taking you to the Zords that you'll be piloting," Median alerted. "Be prepared be teleported."

The rangers dissolve into sixteen light beams. Six of them are traveling to SR Zord 1, three pairs of two are transported to SR Zords 3, 4, and 5, three are sent to SR Zord 2, while the remaining one boards SR Zord 6.

Shadow felt himself landing on a platform. He gets up groaning about the pain, until he takes a look outside and saw the walkway that he and the rest of his allies were just on. "Huh? Are we inside our Zords?" Shadow asks, getting up.

The two blue rangers, two of the black rangers, and the genius of the team have found themselves in a white room with a large viewport. Sonic and Rainbow are positioned in the port side of the room, Shadow and Sunset on the starboard, and Miles and Twilight at the front in a sitting position.

Miles looks around the cockpit. The viewing window looks just like the viewing window he saw on the vehicle at the front. Right in front of him is a large metal door that covers nearly the entire field of view out of the cockpit. "It looks like we're in the multi-colored car in the front," Miles concludes. More clues include the size of the room that they're in. It's about as wide and deep as it appears to be from above.

Sonic takes a look at the stick in front of him. "So, how to we pilot this thing?" he asks. He then grabs onto the stick with his right hand. "Like this?" He moves it a bit, tilting it forwards and backwards, from side to side, and even playing with the buttons. Nothing seemed to happen. "What do these things do? Just work already!"

"Don't budge too much," Median reminds. "You don't want to break your control stick the very day you get to pilot them."

Rainbow takes a good look at the stick near her. It seems like all the rangers who are piloting this thing gets to control it with a stick. She grabs onto the stick. "So...do we control this together?" she asks. "What do each of these things do? Do they control different functions? Or do they all do the same thing? So many questions..."

Twilight looks around the cockpit and realizes that its just her, Miles, Sonic, Rainbow, Shadow, and Sunset here in this cockpit. No one else is with them. "Hey, where did the rest of our friends go?" she asks. "I swear that we are with them!"

"Uh...I think they in those other Zords," Sonic guesses, looking outside behind him. He saw some figures moving around in the Zord he could see.

In the western theme Zord, Knuckles and Applejack are piloting the Zord, with Knuckles driving the Zord while Applejack sits behind him. The cockpit appears to be spherical.

"Hey, look!" Knuckles exclaims. "I get to drive this thing!"

"You better watch where you turn this thing," Applejack reminded.

Espio and Fluttershy have found themselves piloting the same Zord. They are in the eastern themed Zord, with Espio piloting it while Fluttershy sits behind. She appears to be whimpering in uncertainly.

"Oh look, I get to be with the timid member of the team," Espio said. "How _wonderful_."

Meanwhile, in the fused truck Zord, Amy is driving the Zord while Manic and Pinkie sit nearby.

"What? How come you get to drive?" Manic asks. "Let me at the wheel!"

"You can't have the wheel!" Amy shouts. "You're too crazy to handle it."

"Oh! Let me handle this!" Pinkie eagerly said.

"Ugg," Amy groans. "First I don't get to be in the same Zord as Sonic, and now I'm stuck with two zany minds ready to annoy me. Can't things get any worse?"

In the dragster Zord, Silver and Rarity are in separate cockpits, With Silver driving the right side and Rarity driving the left.

"Hi darling!" Rarity waves to Silver.

"We're so sweet together, aren't we?" Silver remarks.

"Hey, don't get any ideas, Silver," Rarity responds.

In the bird Zord, Thunder has found himself piloting it. Behind him is an extra seat.

"I feel lonely up here," he comments. "At least I get a nice view of the battlefield!"

"Alright, rangers," Median announced. "Let's roll out!"

"Well, here goes nothing!" Twilight responds.

The garage doors open for the ZordsZords to come out. Thunderlane's Zord is lifted up to the rooftop of the building. The sound of engines starting up fills the air as the ZordsZords prepare for their first mission.

"Hit it!" Sonic commands.

One by one, the zords begin to move. First, SR Zord 1, then 2, then 3 and 4, and finally, 5. SR Zord 6 brgins to lift up from the rooftop.

"Don't leave me behind, guys," Thunder said as he moves his Zord forward, following the other zords.

Meanwhile, in the Canterlot City outskirts, Destruction Titan was busy setting fire to the nearby houses, laughing sadisticly as he went.

"A little bit of destroyed road here," he mumbles. "A destroyed house there...what's that? Emergency vehicles? Not today! I'm not letting any rescuers get in my way of my rampage."

"Not so fast there, you monster!" someone shouted.

"Huh?" Destruction Titan reacts. "Who said that? And...what are those things coming towards me?"

Out in the distance, 5 large cars and one flying machine are coming towards the Titan.

"Don't let these poor people suffer the fate as ME!" Sunset yells.

"I've seen enough terrible events happen to me in my life," Shadow begins. "So why allow others to go through this?"

"Eat this!" Knuckles yells as he pulls a lever, revealing a weapon in the vechile. It fires several beams at the Titan, cauing him the fall back.

"Um, sir?" Fluttershy asks Espio. "Do you think we can talk this guy out?"

"Leave that to those who still have a heart," Espio answers. "This is a monster that we're dealing it, so who knows what the results will be."

High in the sky, Thunder targets Destruction Titan and pelts him with a barrage of lasers. "Having fun yet?" Thunder taunts as he continually fires his weapons.

Destruction Titan yelps as he is constantly pelted. "I would be having fun if you rangers would stop hitting me with your attacks!" As he continues to be hit, his anger grew larger and volatile. Finally, he snaps. "Alright, that's it!" He takes the vial he got from Fuhrer and drinks up. After he is done, he glows brightly and grows to a giant, towering over the nearby houses and the ranger's vehicles. The rangers look up, unsure of what to do.

"A literal titan?" Sonic reacts to what he is seeing. "That can't be good."

"What to do now?" Rainbow asks.

Apparently, Median has the answer. He speaks to the, offering them advice on what to do in this situation.

"There's no way you can defeat this monster on foot," he says. "Your zords, however, are able to combine into the Grand Six Megazord. This is your only option."

"Oh, just like the old days," Amy remarks.

"Well, if you insist, Median," Sonic said. " _Roku Gattai!"_

"What?" Shadow asks.

"Do your research later, we have a monster to defeat!" Sonic responds.

The rangers in SR Zord 1 feel a sudden pull downward as the cockpit detaches from the main body and moves into the air.

"Hold on tight, my zany friends," Amy warns as she drives the truck into the attachment nodes. Manic and Pinkie screams as the truck moves along and attaches rears of SR Zord 3 and 4 a moved, forming a protective dome around the cockpit and revealing a attachment node. The trailers moves away from each other and forms the thighs. The two zords slide themselves into the trailers, forming the lower legs and feet.

"Alright, Silver!" Rarity waves. "Good luck out there!""You too, Rare," Silver says dragster Zord separates into two and moves neat the nodes in the rear of SR Zord 1. They expand a bit and reveals the hidden fists. Then they slide themselves in.

Meanwhile, high in the sky, the bird Zord zooms around, positing itself for the final docking sequence."Hang on guys," Thunder warns. "I'm bringing this thing in."The wings fold back as the head moves to the top, revealing a helmet like structure. It then lowers itself on the circular plating located behind the cockpit of SR Zord entire structures then lifts itself up, with the cockpits rotating to make sure that the rangers are facing forwards.

"Grand Six Megazord! Online and ready!" the rangers announced.

"Another Mecha?" Destruction Titan reacts. "Don't make me laugh. Because I'm destroying you in an instant!"

"We'll see about that!" Sonic responds back. "Everyone, let's being this giant monster down!

* * *

The Grand Six Megazord throws a punch at the Titan. It responds back with another punch, knocking the megazord backwards and shaking the chest cockpit. Despite Destruction Titan's ability to destroy buildings, the Grand Six Megazord remains intact.

"What?" the Titan reacts. "But how? How can that survive my attacks?"

"I don't know the exact reason," Amy responds. "Who knows where your sudden weakening came from. So much for that."

"What is this thing made of?" Miles asks. "I'd better analyze the structure of this robot so figure out how it is able to survive blows like these!

"There is no way any building could survive that!" Destruction Titan yells. "I've destroyed many buildings, including two schools!"

This oddly specific detail made Shadow snap. "So it was you who destroyed both Canterlot High and Emerald High? You monster!"

"So it was that guy?" Rainbow responds. "Well if that's the case, then let's beat him to death!"

The megazord throws another punch and a kick with the left foot. This shakes the cockpit, scaring the living soul out of Fluttershy.

"Hey, stop using this foot to attack," Espio yells. "You're scaring your friend off!"

"Sorry about that," Twilight apologizes.

The fight then continues on as normal, only from this point onwards, the rangers stick to using the fists as a means to attack, as to not make their friends in the legs feel scared and/or nauseous whenever the leg they're in gets used. That still does not change their experience in the while in their robot's knees whenever the Grand Six ever gets stuck.

After a bit of fighting, Destruction Titan collapses due to sustain injuries. The rangers use this as an opportunity to repeatedly beat up the monster.

"Alright! He's down!" Rainbow announces. "Now let's go get them!"

"But-" Miles tries to say, but he was interrupted by the sound of their mecha moving.

The Grand Six punches Destruction Titan multiple times, making him wail with each successive hit. But there is a problem with that: the monster is not going down. Several punches in, everyone realizes that simply punching the monster until it's dead is not going to work. It stopped punching and stood up straight.

"Aww man," Rainbow realizes. "Looks like that's not going to work. It appears that we'll have to finish off this giant monster the old and hard way!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Miles said.

"Problem is," Sonic brings up, "What are we supposed to use to finish off this monster? We don't have any weapons loading into this giant robot of our own, do we?"

Destruction Titan then proceeds to get up, but it appears that he is having a hard time trying to get back on his feet. His legs shook as he stands, and he nearly collaspes back to his feet while doing do. "I can...still...fight!" he spits out.

Meanwhile, in the arm that Silver is piloting, Silver looks around to see if there is anything useful. He spots a thin box sticking out of the right leg.

"Hey, Knuckles?" Silver asks. "Can you send the box to your right to me? It might be the thing that we need to achieve victory."

"What box?" Applejack asks. "This one?" She presses a button labled "Starboard Box Release". Knuckles and Applejack then hear the sound of a piece of their Zord being jetisoned off. In the air, the box transforms into a sword, complete with a handle. The right arm grabs it and Silver takes a good look at it.

"What's that? A sword?" Miles asks, looking outside towards the arms.

"This thing as weapons built in?" Sonic gasps.

"Wait...what are you doing?" the Titan asks. "Don't tell me that-"

"Oh, you better know what's gonna happen to you," Rarity taunts. "Because it. Is. On!"

"Nooooo!"

"Here goes nothing!" Silver yells as he pulls a lever. "Eat our final strike!"

The Grand Six Megazord pulls the sword back and slices it right through Destruction Titan, defeating him in the process.

"Gahhh! This won't be the last time you'll see meeeeeeee..." Destruction Titan falls back and explodes in a blaze of glory. The rangers celebrate this victory in their cockpits, except for Espio, and Fluttershy, who leaned back in relief.

For the first time in his life, Shadow has found enjoyment in killing monsters that terrorize the public. For the first time in what seems like forever, Shadow breaks out a smile. Sunset notices this and smiles alongside the friend that she comforted for several years.

"Glad that you've found some enjoyment, Shadow," Sunset congratulates, patting him on the back.

Shadow's smile turns into a frown. "Wait...was I...smiling?" he asks. Then he covers his mouth in embarrassment. "I should've caught myself doing the act!"

The rest of the rangers had a laugh at Shadow's inability to hold his smile back for long.

"Not so unemotional after all," Sonic teased."

* * *

Back at the ranger base, Median was congratulating the rangers for the completed mission.

"Great job rangers. With the power of teamwork, you are able to defeat your first giant monster. However, nighttime will be falling over Columbia and bedtime will be in a few hours. This base will serve as the place where you'll be living, so It's time to assign rooms.

The sixteen rangers eagerly circle the table waiting for the announcements.

"Sonic, Rainbow. You two have a deep relationship coupled with some missions together. You two will be sleeping together tonight and every night onwards in Room 1."

"Alright, Rainbow!" Sonic says as he high-fives his friend. Then he feels someone grab him by the waist.

"Not fair!" Amy whines. "I want to sleep with him!"

"Sorry to say, Amy, but your relationship with Sonic is...messy. Moving on...Miles, Twilight. You'll be sharing Room 2. Not exactly sharing the same bed, but the same room nonetheless"

"Genius. Squared." Twilight responds. She high fives Miles.

"And it's not just them," Median continues. "All the rangers of this team will be sharing a room with someone else. Their room number will be based on your number that is assigned to each of you. For example, if you are team member 3, your room number will be three. There are two lists of rangers for this team, one from Sonic's side, and one from Rainbow's side."

A list of rangers gets pulled up in the hologram table. For Sonic's side of the team in order from one to eight, they are: Sonic, Miles, Knuckles, Manic, Amy, Silver, Espio, and Shadow. For Rainbow's side, they are: Rainbow, Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Thunderlane, and Sunset. Funnily enough, Twilight is the second to last member to join Rainbow's side of the team, yet she is placed in the number two spot. Also, for the rangers who share a number, there seems to be a connection between the two of them.

"So..." Applejack began. "Does this mean that I will be sharing a room with Knucks here?"

"Oh this is so exciting!" Rarity said, pushing her cheeks up.

"What?" Silver asks. "What's exciting?"

Rarity then jumped to Silver and hugged him, taking him down to the floor with her. "We get to sleep together in the same room!" she said. The other rangers looked at them as cuddling noises are made.

"Um..." Silver said. "Are you sure that this is necessary?"

Thunder and Espio soon finds themselves looking at each other in the eye. It seems that they'll have to be sharing a room. Whether or not it also means that they'll have to be sharing a bed is another story, but considering their relationship and attraction to people of the opposite gender, it's most likely that they'll be sleeping in separate beds. Same goes with Amy and Fluttershy, the former is not sure about having to share a room with someone other than Sonic, and the latter feeling uncomfortable being in the same room as a crazy girl.

The others pairs share a verity of feelings. Pinkie and Manic are giving each other high-fives, Shadow and Sunset are quite happy with sharing a room once again, and the big ones are giving each other weird looks about having to share a room and potentially the same bed. Applejack and Knuckles are feeling very awkward about this.

"I see that you are having mixed feeling about having to share a room with another person," Median observes. "Don't worry about it for too long. Not all of you will be sharing the same bed. But you're still sleeping in the same room. You'd better get used to this over the next several days, because once you get used to it, you'll be sleeping with your respective partner without giving a second thought. Nighttime will be falling upon us soon. And with that, rangers, you are dismissed. Head to the residential building. It's off to your left when you exit."

The sixteen rangers got up from their seats and head out the door. It is nearing bedtime with a few hours to spare.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

We've got lots of the staples that made Super Sentai the franchise that it is brought in to this series inspired by this franchise, and it took a whopping 20 episodes to do it. After 20 episodes to establishing the world and characters, we've finally made this into an unofficial sentai series. And it is a Sonic/MLP crossover. Hey, we've gotta have somewhere to start from.

Oh, and did I mention that there will be some slice of life elements thrown in the mix? Yeah, expect some genre-shifts in the later episodes because one minute you're living out your normal life and the next you're fighting monsters in a giant mecha. Who's in control of the mood again?

I am TheAppStore, and I still sell no apps. See you next time.

Edit 12/21/2017: Changed name of main mecha from "Elemental Megazord" to "Grand Six Megazord". All instances of this name will be changed. Moved initial mecha transformation to proper place. Never made much sense to place it away from where it's supposed to be. Altered some text, added new ones.

Edit 08/17/2018: Revamped detailings on SR-1 and SR-2

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters belong to Sega

My Little Pony characters belong to Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers by Toei Company/Saban Brands


	21. Episode 21: Base, Sweet Base

**Season 1, Episode 21 (Edited)**

 **"Base, Sweet Base"**

* * *

They've defeated their first monster in a battle in their mecha. Now they've just need to take a look at this new base that they obtained, and hopefully learn a few more things about it.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

The rangers opened the door and see a long hallway lined with 8 doors, 4 on each side. Facing away from the entrance, the odd numbered doors are to their left, while the even numbered doors are to their right. At the back of the hallway, there is a double door.

"By the way," Median started. "While you're were gone fighting that monster, I told the people in charge of bringing in furniture which rooms should get the double beds and which rooms should get the single beds. Any other decorations are your choice. I hope you'll enjoy your first night here. Have a nice rest, rangers."

"So this is where we'll be sleeping in for the night?" Rainbow observes. "I'm pretty sure that I prefer sleeping in my room instead of spending the night here, right guys?"

"I don't know," Sonic answers. "I don't know the size of the rooms we're staying in."

"Wait a minute..." Rarity realizes.

"What is it?" Twilight asks.

"No one bothered to bring us information guides of this place, didn't they?"

"Last time I checked..." Sonic began but pauses to gather his thoughts. "Hmm...does anyone got an information guide handy?"

Everyone else shook their heads no.

"Well, that sucks," Sonic comments.

"Alright everyone, too your rooms." Rainbow commanded. "We'd better see what our rooms look like."

Everyone nods in agreement. The teens walked up and down the hallway, trying to figure out their assigned rooms.

* * *

"Check. It. Out." Rainbow said and she and Sonic entered their room. The room was about the size of a typical hotel room, with the beds taking up nearly half of the avaiable space. There's a closet and bathroom, just for good measure. They are currently in Room 1, the room closest to the building entrance aside from Room 2.

There's not much to say about this room. Just a double bed surrounded by white, empty walls.

Sonic notices the bed that looks like it can suit two people. "Hey, at least we get to...sleep...together..." Sonic said with his face blushing as he scratches the back of this head.

"Umm...what's wrong?" Rainbow asked.

"This is going to be awkward," Sonic answers.

"For those of you with a double bed in their room, get used to it," Median announced. "I know I feels a little awkward, since you only knew each other for a couple of months. You've haven't gotten a lot of times to see each other since, I know. But I can assure you that your relationship is going to improve over time. Don't be surpried if things get a little...intimate in there."

Rainbow rolled her eyes and whistled over being unsure of what she feels about this.

Room 6 is another one of those rooms with just a bed surrounded by blank walls. Rarity and Silver are currently staying in this room in the base.

"Isn't it cool?" Rarity said, giggling with excitement. "We'll be sleeping together! Are you exited about this?"

"Chill, Rarity," Silver said. "Why are you jumping to this so early? Didn't you realize how long we've known each other? How about how long we've shown any kind of interactions?"

"Well, as I hail from a rather rich family, I can assure you that I'm excited to be with another boy who is from the same social class as me," Rarity said. "Is that clear?"

Rarity then noticed that Silver has his hand up his chin wondering what to do in this situation.

"Silver?" Rarity calls. "Darling? Is there something wrong?"

Silver didn't respond. His face was rather blank, as blank as the walls themselves.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, asking to come in.

"Hey, guys!" they heard Thunder said from outside in the hallways. The two looked at the door as it was being pounded on. "Mind if you open the door? I want to have a visit!"

"Uh, nothing to see in this room, Thunder!" Rarity answers. "They're just...a bit bland! Just wait until we're finished decorating and we can visit each other's rooms! Oh, and darling. Don't you have a room to reside in? It's almost dark!"

Room 2 is a bit different from the others. Instead of having two people share a bed, the room has two separate beds, one for each resident that is staying in this room.

"Well, that's fitting," Miles comments as he inspects the two beds. "We are sleeping in the same room, but our ages are years apart. Kind of makes since that we are sleeping in separate beds."

"That seems fair," Twilight replied. "I mean, you're a few years younger than the rest of us, am I correct?"

"Well, we're only four years apart from each other, so it doesn't make sense that we would be in a deep relationship," Miles said.

"Oh, Miles," Twilight replied. "We'll see when age up if we got ourselves into something like that."

"Please don't get any idea..." Miles hoped.

Room 4 is yet another blank room, with nothing more than a bed. However, the beds that were provided are a bit bizarre, as they are double bunker beds.

"What in the..." Manic said, looking at the beds. "What? Who in the world would want to have this? Two beds on top of each other? I though those were discontinued!"

"Apparently not," Pinkie replies. "There's still demand for them, I guess. I mean, who else would want a bed arrangement as run as this?"

"Yeah, but don't be surprised when you noticed a pile of mattresses below your bed the next morning," Manic said. "Trust me, I will do it, even if it means I'd get a face full of fluff the next time I wake up."

"But...how are you going to get on your bed?" Pinkie asks. "Oh, right! You get in with a snap of the finger!"

Manic giggled at Pinkie. "You know what?" he decides. "I'm taking the top bed. You'll just have to contend with the bottom one."

"That's great!" Pinkie cheered, jumping up so high that her hands almost touch the ceiling. "I always get the bottom bed when I was growing up. Ah...so many memories of past." Then, she hits something that is unpleasant to her. "Oh, wait! Forget about it! I don't want to relive my past!"

Manic looked at Pinkie with a confused look. "Uhh, Pinkie?" he asks. "Is there something wrong?"

Pinkie stop swatting at the air and looked at Manic, also with a confused look. "What?" she asks.

Knuckles and Applejack are sleeping in Room 3, and Knuckles isn't exactly happy about it. He sits on the bed with a blank look on his face as Applejack changes to her sleeping clothes. Applejack then gets to the bed and notices him with a blank look.

"Um...Knuckles?" Applejack said, coming towards him. She sits on the bed next to him. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm not used to sleeping with a girl next to me," Knuckles answers, admitting his problems.

Applejack laughs off Knuckles' problems. "Oh, don't be silly," she assures him. "All of us are probably having the same problem as you do. But like Median said, get used to it. This will be our permanent home for quite some time."

Knuckles continued to stare blankly at the wall in front of him. "I can't believe that I'm sleeping with a cowgirl..." he muttered.

Applejack stopped just as she was about to get on the bed. She looks at Knuckles. "What did you day, partner?" she asks.

In Room 5, Amy is walking around the room as she frets about her loss of Sonic.

"I can't believe that I lost Sonic to...that other girl..." Amy said in frustration.

"Who? Rainbow?" Fluttershy asks as she sits on one of the beds.

Amy stops in her tracks and lets out a sigh. "To be honest, I should've seen this one coming," she admitted. "Sonic's not interacting with me as often, he has his eyes set on Rainbow over me, the two have gone on more missions together than me." She sighs again. "Maybe I should just give up on Sonic. I'm starting to think that he's not the boy for me."

"Well, you're not the type of girl he wants to hang out with," Fluttershy replies.

"Wait...what?" Amy asks. "What are you saying?"

Thunder and Espio are sleeping in Room 7, and just like with Fluttershy and Amy in Room 5, the two boys are sleeping on spate beds.

"What did he get Rarity?" Thunder murmured to himself. "Did...did she interacted with him more than me? I don't know..."

Espio is meditating in the middle of the room. He looks off at Thunder. "Something wrong?" he asks.

"Yeah," Thunder answers as he looks over towards Espio. "It's just that Silver's gotten Rarity instead of me. Guess this is what happens when we are numbered differently."

Espio stops meditating and stands up, looking towards Thunder. "You sure you interacted with her very often?" he asks. "You're not together as often as Silver does, right?"

Thunder glares at Espio. "Just turn off the lights and get to bed," he said. "I'm getting tired here."

Espio stretches his arms, taking in a deep breath. "Yeah, me too," he replies.

Room 8 is the last room and the one furthest from the entrance doors along with Room 7. Shadow and Sunset are sleeping together in this room, and Sunset is excited about the opportunity she's having.

"Aren't you excited, Shadow?" Sunset asks the seated Shadow. "We're sleeping in the same bed now! I mean, we're once share the same room, but in different beds. Now, we're sleeping together! Isn't that cool or what?"

Shadow only looks at Sunset and gives off a sigh.

Sunset rubs the back of her head. "Yeah, I know," she admitted. "I miss my home. Doesn't mean that we can't make it feel like home, though. What do you say, Shadow?Tomorrow, we'll personalize these rooms to suit us a bit more nicely. Any words?"

Shadow just tilt over and collapses on the bed, going into sleep when he landed.

"Okay," Sunset said, standing up and heading for the lights.

The sixteen rangers spend their first night at their base as the moon shines above them.

* * *

The next morning, all the rangers are in the dining area having their first breakfast in their new base. Well, almost everyone. Sunset is strangly absent from the rest of the group, and Shadow appears to be very tired.

"Hey, wait a minute," Twilight realizes, looking around the room noticing that someone is missing. "Has anyone seen Sunset? She was with us when we walked in this building but then she's just...absent. What's going on?"

"Sunset's not a morning person," Shadow answers weakly. "I should know. I've been with her for who knows how long."

"Why didn't you try to wake her up yourself?" Twilight asked, leaning closer to Shadow..

Shadow sit up straight from slumping on the table. "I told you: I should know," he answers. "I tried doing what you said for the first few days before stopping. Sleep cycle is important, you know. Breaking that could be dangerous."

"Okay, I beginning to understand your relationship," Miles said, looking at Shadow. "By the way, why are you so tired right now?"

"I'm not much of a night's person," Shadow responded. "Those stupid voices in my head are constantly keeping me awake. I can't put this tragic event behind me."

"Oh, irony!" Manic remarks. "It's so cruel. I mean, you could die from it, it cause problems, and is counter-intuitive. If your name is something like, 'Light', but you still look like that then that'll be irony at it's finest."

The room fills with a little chuckle after Manic said that.

"What's going on?" Sunset's voice said behind the door. A knock is heard coming from the door.

"Come in, Sunset," Rainbow commanded. "Shadow's waiting for you, along wither everyone else. We're having our first breakfast here, you know. You don't really want to miss that."

"What do you mean I'm waiting for her?" Shadow asks. "Are you implying that-"

"Oh forget it," Silver said as he stand up from his chair. There are empty plates in front of his chair. "I'm getting the door for her. I'm already done with breakfast. For now, I'll just explore our new base." He approaches the door ready to exit the dining area.

Rarity is also done with her meal and thus ready to leave and explore. "Darling! Wait for me!" she said as she got up from her chair and chased Silver to the door.

Silver opened the door only to be greeted with a tired Sunset with messy hair. Silver, understandably, is freaked out by this, while Rarity just showed a disgusted look.

"Oh my, Sunset!" Rarity gasped. "You really need to get that checked. Your hair looks like it needs some combing."

"I always begin my mornings looking like this," Sunset explains her look. "Now, can I enter that room and have my breakfast like everyone else."

Rarity gasped at this. "Uh, no way we're letting you in without your hair getting cleaned up," she said. Then, she pulls out a few combs. "Why don't you have a nice clean up of the hair to start your day?"

Sunset was freaked out by this, so much that she was snapped awake. She steps away from Rarity as she approaches her. "Um, Rarity?" she asks. "Can you please put those things down? I'm...kind of good here!"

A few minutes later Silver and Rarity exited the residential room, where they and the other team members slept at for their first night.

"Man that was painful," Rarity remarks with a sense of tiredness. "Who knew that cleaning up someone's hear can be so difficult.

Silver stopped to take a look at the base he and his friends were provided after the events that happened in their home city yesterday. "What's with these other buildings?" Silver asked as he looks around the area. "We didn't get a chance to explore these buildings yesterday."

"Morning, rangers!" Median announced. "I hope that you've been getting your good night's rest and are ready for a new day!"

Median then turns his attention to Silver and Rarity.

"So, what brings you two here?" he asked.

"Just exploring our base," Silver answers. "Nothing else."

"Speaking of exploring, I have something special, just for the two of you," Median replied.

"Really?" Rarity asked "What is it?"

"Can you two see that building over there? The one closest to the road in which you entered the base. See that? In that building, I have something special for the two of you. Trust me, your ancestor's professions have a key part in your secondary role."

"And what is that?" Silver asked.

"Just take a look!"

Silver and Rarity entered the building and turned on the lights. What they say was astounding. Besides them are a line of all of the ranger suits, the ones that belonged to themselves and their friends and allies. On the back wall are what seems to be two stations. On the left-hand side from the entrance is a blacksmith's station. On thr right is a tailor's station.

"This. Is. Amazing!" Rarity squeaks. "I can't believe that the builders of this base are so dedicated!"

"Well, my last name isn't Smith for nothing!" Silver prodly stated.

Rarity snapped as soon as she hears the word Smith. She slowly turns her head to Silver.

"Darling?" Rarity asks.

"Yes?" Silver replied.

"What did you say?"

"It's Smith, right? Last name isn't Smith for nothing." Silver tried his best to act casual.

Rarity tiltes her head as if she's trying to grasp the situation. Silver just can't keep a straight face, for some reason.

"Smith," she repeats. "So you're name is Silver Smith... Do you have a relative that goes by the name 'Gold' or 'Black'?"

"Of course not! I-"

"Silver..." Rarity glares at Silver a little more.

Silver clamps his hands over his mouth after realizing that he shouldn't have said that. "I just have to day that, didn't I? Just had. To open. My mouth."

Rarity facepalms at Silver's starement. "Just can't belive that you said that. Next time you do that, you'll accidently reveal your deepest secrets."

In the laboratory building, Miles and Twilight are in it, looking at the various machinery and science stations that dot the area.

The lab is a typical, well equipped scientific laboratory. There are lab coats, safety goggles, gloves, vials, beakers, fire extinguishers, a fire blanket, an eye washing station, and various other tools.

"This place is so cool!" Miles said. "I can't believe that the whoever built this place accounted for so much however many years ago!"

"This place brings me back memories of the lab at my old school," Twilight added. "Too bad my peers dissed me for being different from the norm. Gosh, those were the cruel old days..."

"The world requires great minds to advance civilization," Median said, introducing the lab. "During your free time when there is no monster threats, this will be the place where discoveries will be found. Inventions will be made here that may or may not help out your team, so go ahead and see where your imagination takes you. See what you can create."

Miles pondered, thinking of something in his head. "And I think I've come up with something right about now..." he muttered to himself.

Suddenly, Thunderlane burst in through the door.

"Hey, guys!" he greeted. "I was wondering where you two went." He then takes a few more steps in the lab, taking in the environment perfect for creating inventions. "Wow, this base is a lot more elaborate than when we first see it. I wonder what else there is in this base of ours."

In the recreation area, the four athletes are standing there looking at the area. There is a track and field of a typical size, as well as a storage shed, possible containing some sports equipment.

Sonic, Rainbow, Applejack, and Knuckles walked up to the sports field located behind the command center.

"Just because you guys are strong enough to deal with monsters, that doesn't mean that you're stopping exersice," Median said. "You'll still need to get fit and build those muscles, building the body that is suited for you. Or you could have some practice games with your friends. This is big enough for a eight on eight match. Tr"

Upon seeing the track, an idea had just came to Sonic and Rainbow.

"Wanna race?" Rainbow asked.

"Didn't we tied the last time we did that?" Sonic recalls. "We always tie when we battle with each other, didn't we?"

"It'll probably be the same result like last time," Rainbow answers. "But at least we'll get to see how fast we've become. I'd bet that this track is about 400 meters long. With this, we can calculate our speed. Plus, we can challenge each other to get the best time. You're in?"

"Can't turn down that challenge," Sonic answers, stretching his legs and hopping in place. "Are you ready?"

"If you insist," Rainbow answers back.

The two stepped onto the track at the starting line, getting ready to run.

"Ready..." Sonic began to say as he and Rainbow prepare themselves to run. "...And go!" Sonic and Rainbow sprint off around the track, with Knuckles and Applejack watching just nearby. They watched as the two speedsters race around the track, making several laps along the way.

"Just can't give up that competitive spirit, can they?" Knuckles asked.

"They seem rather happy together," Applejack comments. "I wonder if we'll ever get that arm wrestling match someday."

"Nah," Knuckles disagrees. "We'd better not. Either we get crushed by the speedsters, or we break their arms. Embarrassing defeat or hurting a friend, I don't really want to be at that Morton's Fork."

Applejack gazes off to Knuckles. "Yeah, I agree with that," she replies.

Soon, Sonic and Rainbow were done with their little race, after performing 30 laps in about a minute.

"What's our time?" the two said at the same time, before realizing that they tied again.

"Uh, we tied again...didn't we?" Sonic asks as he was standing up.

Rainbow stood up straight. "I predicted that," she said. "Say, what time did we get? How fast are we going?"

Sonic pondered as he calculated their speed. "Let's see, 400 meters times 50 laps equals 20,000 meters. And we did that in..." Then it came to him. He forgot to get a stopwatch. "I'd lost track, didn't I?"

Rainbow stomped in frustration. "Oh, come on!" she yells. "How are we supposed to find out our speed if we can't figure out the time?"

"Wait wait wait!" Sonic told Rainbow. "We have scientists, remember? Let's conduct an experiment and find out what our speeds are." He then makes a call to Miles and Twilight. "Hey! You two! We have an experiment to conduct. Rainbow and I wanted to know how fast we are. Mind if you grab a few stopwatches?"

As Sonic and Rainbow continued to call up the team's two scientists, Median watches from his tube.

"Ahh, what a wonderful team of rangers I have under my eye," he said.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Rainbow yells as the six rangers entered the command center. "Sub-Mach speeds?"

"Guess I now have a reason why I'm named Sonic," Sonic remarks as he steps into the command center

Miles and Twilight are holding the results on the experiment on a clipboard.

"We did the calculations," Twilight said, looking at the results, "and we concluded that you two are moving rather close to the speed of sound. A little over half, to be exact."

"I swear!" Rainbow yells. "We were not going at our maximum speed during the race."

"Something the matter, guys?" they heard Silver say. The six rangers looked forward and saw the rest of their friends sitting at the command table.

"Come here, darlings," Rarity begged. "Our mentor, Median, has something to say."

The six rangers

"I've hope you enjoyed seeing what you could do during your stay at this base" Median said to the rangers. "I don't see any monster attacks coming up in a few days, so enjoy the peace while it last. There also happens to be a town just a few...uhh...kilometers from this base. You've probably seen that town on your way here, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah, I've definitely seen that," Silver answers.

"There is one more thing that I would like to talk about," Median began.

"And what is that?" Sonic asked.

"Miles, the young yellow boy..." Median said. "I have something to talk about."

"What is it?" Miles asked.

"Did anyone noticed my hesitation when talking about distance?"

Everyone stared at Median in confusion, as if they didn't catch that.

"Well, I tried as much as I could to avoid mentioning your name, young boy. I may avoid doing that mistake later on, but now that you're known to the public, some confusion may arise when people are discussing distance. So, sorry friends, but you'll have to refer to your young ally by a different name."

A collective groan fills the room as everyone hears that.

"But I like Miles better!" Sonic protested. "It's his birth name, remember?"

"I know that's his real name, but a different name might be better," Median responded. "Let's see, Miles. You have a collection of foxes, many of which have multiple tails. Your ranger form seems to incorporate that element into you, you use tails as a means of flight ever since you got that special crystal..." He is still coming up with a new name for Miles. The, it hit him. "How about we all refer to you as Tails?"

A collective shock fills the room as everyone stares at Miles/Tails. (?)

"What?" Sonic blurts out.

"Tails..." Manic ponders. "Tails...that name rings a bell in my head... Hey brother, didn't you-"

"Get your mind back in this world," Twilight interrupted.

"You may get confused now," Median began, "but as you get used to it, you'll become more comfortable with the name. And with that, Tails will be this young boy's final name."

"So, is is going to be his codename?" Sonic asks.

"It functions like that, but it's a litle different," Median answers. "Tails will be the name that you'll all call him as, but it's not like a codename for a mission. This WILL be his name for the rest of his ranger days, and possible for the rest of his life."

"Names," Rainbow started. "They can be simple and complicated at the same time. Simple because its easy to come up with a name, complicated once you've bend the rules a little bit."

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

We're reaching part-way into the series' lifespan, and their base didn't get introduced until much later. That took quite a while, didn't it? I mean, the ranger's base usually gets introduced in the first few episodes. This one took quite a while. That's how far from tradition this series is straying away.

An important anouncement for the series: From this point onwards, this series/team will be refered to as the title of this fanfic series. Through, considering how rarely they announced that name, it should be considered unofficial.

One more thing: Spelling mistakes will pop up in this series. I know, people are not perfect. If you noticed a spelling mistake, please tell me where that mistake is and I will correct that.

This is TheAPPstore, and I still do not sell apps. I will see you next time.

Update: I forgot about this episode for a long time since this went live. Well, I'd better add in a few more things so that length is on par with the others.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters belong to Sega

My Little Pony characters belong to Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers by Toei Company/Saban Brands


	22. Episode 22: The Breakout

**Season 1, Episode 22 (Edited)**

 **"The Breakout"**

* * *

When we last saw Eggman, he was arrested for several degrees of violations. Maybe it included something about breaking out of prison several times? Who knows? Anyways, he's broken out of jail yet again. The rangers are called into action once more, but this doctor has a nasty trick up his sleeve. There is yet another tool in the ranger's belt however...

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

"If the police haven't intervined, I've would've been still out there, terrorizing the civilians with my sadistic creations."

Dr. Eggman was stuck in his prison cell sentenced to be in there for several months. His punishment will be community service and attending a correctional facility tomorrow. He is, however, making a plan to breakout of his cell. He is holding a filer, which he stole from a fellow prisoner who manages to smuggle it in.

Eggman holds his filer up to his eyes. "With, this," he mumbles, "I will get back to my mad scientist days. I'll show the world what I'm truly made off." Eggman stands up and approches the prison bars and carefully watches the patroling guards. Slowly, he cuts the bars with the filer. This creates a noice throught the cells, as one of the other prisoners woke up to the noice.

One of the prisoners get snorted out of her sleep. "...Uhh…" she groans, rubbing her eyes. "What is going on out there?" The prisoner turns to find that one of her neighbors was breaking out. "Oh no..." she whispers. "What are you doing?"

"Huh? Why aren't you cheering for me, lady?" Eggman asks.

The prisoner refused to help her neighbor out. "I would if you weren't a terrorist," she shouted back. "Just look at you! You're a sadist! You're insane! You're a monster! It's a miracle that you are placed in this prison! You could've gone to a maximum security facility or some sorts."

Eggman refuses to listen to his neighbor as he continues to cut the bars. "Silence, lady," he insisted. "You recuse to help me, fine! I'm breaking myself out all on my own. Just you wait."

The commotion starts to wake up the surrounding prisoners.

"Hey, what's the big idea, you two?" one of the other prisoners asks. "Get your good night's rest, you two. You do realize that there are others who are sleeping."

Eggman grew frustrated with his neighbors. They just won't stop talking to him. Eggman then decides to vet out his anger all at once. "I said, SILENCE!" he roars.

Eggman's roaring has caused nearly all of the surrounding prisoiners to wake up.

"Hey, what's with the commotion?" one asks.

"Aww, I was getting my good night's sleep on my uncomfortable bed," another complained. "How dare someone makes this experience more miserable. I had it badly enough being stuck in this!"

"Ugg! This section of the prison is killing me" yet another yelled. "I'll have to ask for a transfer to another cell tomorrow morning because all of you is getting under my nerves!"

"Studies have shown that staking awake for this long can be harmful to your body, you know."

"How many times do I have to remind you?" Eggman demanded as he pulls the bars out. "SI. LENCE. PLEASE!" He yanks the bar out right at the woman, knocking her uncouncious. The loud noice has shoken the other prisoners awake. Not only that, it caught the attention of guards.

"Who dares to try to escape?" one of the guards questions. "Who dares to disterb the other prisoners?"

"Time to get outta here," Eggman declares as he makes a run for it.

* * *

A chase then begins within the prison in the night as Eggman evades the sight of his pursuers. Alarms blare around the facility as guards frantically search for Eggman. Meanwhile, the nearby prisoners

"Stop right there, you sadistic doctor!" one of the guards commanded. Eggman was being chased by several guards though the hallway. They were making good progress until Eggman leads them into the second floor lobby, where there are no other doorways. Eggman turns to look at the guards one final time, back facing the windows.

"So long, suckers," Eggman declares. Eggman leaps towards the window, shattering the glass in the process.

The guards ran up to the window and looks outside, only to find that they have lost Eggman. He is nowhere to be found in the night.

"Doh we missed!" one of the guards said, kicking the nearby table in frustration. "We were so close to catching him escaping this building!"

"And we were about to send him to a correctional facility tomorrow," another guard whined.

"Great. He escaped." a third guard added. "What to do in this situation? Chase him down in the middle of the night, possibly disterbing the sleep cycle of many civilians? I don't think so."

"Should we notify the rangers?" the guard asks.

"Maybe we should...but not right now. They are unlikely to be awake at this time of day. How about tomorrow?"

The other guards nod in agreement.

"Alright then, we shall alert the sixteen rangers from this region that the mad doctor has escaped," one of the guards suggested. "But first, let's tell the chief before calling the rangers. Okay?"

"Okay," the other guards said, agreeing to this plan.

* * *

The next morning, at the ranger base, the rangers are enjoying their second breakfast at the base. Rarity was busy combing Sunset's hair out from it's messy state. Sunset is not a morning person after all, and her hair frequently gets messy overnight. Also, she usually find it hard for her to fall asleep, and she would not yell anyone why.

"Man, good thing that we have friends who are quite good at cooking," Sonic says while he's eating pancakes. "Otherwise, we'll be rumaging through food in the pastry not long from today."

"All those days in the cooking class really paid off," Applejack said as she wiped the sweat off her head.

"Yeah!" Rainbow added. "Without you, trying to create dishes would have been a disaster to do. The resulting dishes would bee a disaster and would not be safe for concumption.

"A disaster like the ones caused by those monsters roaming around the city," Sonic added. "It's a good day today that we do not have something like this happening today. I mean, what could go wrong on a day like this?"

A few moments after Sonic has finished talking, everyone's morphers emitted an alarm, filling the entire room with a loud noise. Then an alarm blared through the building, signaling an attack.

"Rangers!" Median cried out. "We have a emergency coming from Emerald City! Report to the command center right this instant!"

Median's yelling has everyone scared. Fluttershy in particular was so scared that she turned into a whimpering ball as soon as the warning ended.

Sonic places his device close to his mouth. "Just give us a few minutes, Median!" he yells. "We have breakfast to finish!"

"My apologies, rangers," Median replied. "Just report to the command center as soon as you can. This is an emergency, and every second matters."

"Don't worry about it," Sonic replied. "We'll be there is a few minutes. No worries. I'm sure that Emerald City can hold on for a few more minutes. We'll be there!"

The rangers than began to scarf down their food as fast as they can, only eating enough to get them through a mission without feeling too hungry. Once they're done eating, they make a run to the command center at the heart of the base.

* * *

A few minutes have passed and the sixteen members have all come to the command center. Poor Fluttershy was such a nervous wreak that she still whimpered even after Median's shouting ended. Rainbow tried to confort her friend throughout the entire session.

"So, what's the emergency, Median?" Sonic asked. "What is this emergency that is coming from Emerald City? Just what is it?"

"Silver, Rarity. I have bad news for you," Median said, looking at them. "It's about your last time together."

"You're not talking about our last mission together, are you?" Rarity growled.

"Last time I checked, that mission ended with Dr. Eggman getting arrested," Silver recalls.

"He was arrested at the end of that miss, yes," Median began, "but the mad scientist have found his way out of prison. I think he escaped back into his lab where is crafting his newest plan. I am fearing that he may strike in the coming days, or worse, hours."

Espio had just facepalmed after hearing this news. "We can't seem to catch a break as rangers, can we?" he asked. "I mean, how many even masters do we have to deal with? One is a mad scientist who's releacing his latest creations every other week. The other is a monster who is sending other monsters to terrorize the world."

"Terrorize," Shadow repeats while shuddering. "Deep fear strikes me at the mention of this foul word."

"It could be worse," Sunset added. "Just imagine if the two were to work together. What horrible creations do we have to deal with now?"

"You're not helping, Sunset," Twilight reminded.

"Alright everyone," Median commanded. "Get to your zords. We currently have no clue about the scale of this threat. But just in case the threat happens to be smaller, there is always 4 motorbikes avaiable to you in SR Zord 1, the one that forms the chest."

This new infomation has everyone stunned.

"Oh," Rainbow realizes. "I was wondering where that went. I thought I parked that one in the garage."

"Me too," Sonic added. "Last time I checked, there were additional vehicles stored in there, but I did not see mine. I think it's in the zord that we are piloting."

"Hold on a second..." Shadow pondered. "He said that there are four bikes, but there are six people piloting it. We know two of them is already taken away to this, but who's driving the two extra bikes?"

"You'll see when we get there," Median responded.

"Alright, you've heard them," Sonic shouts. "To the zords!"

The rangers are in the garage waiting for the door to be opened.

"You know," Rainbow began. "Calling each of our zords something like 'SR 1' sounds pretty boring to me. How about...Alpha Carrier?" From now on, the large multicolored car will be referred to as this.

"That brings me an idea!" Pinkie shouted. "Let's name this one Beta Twin-Trucks!" From now on, this pink and blue freaky creation will be call this.

Amy was confused by this. "Wait, wha-" she asks before she got interrupted.

"How about this!" Knuckles shouted. "Gamma Gunner is ready for action!" The western style leg piece will now be referred to as this.

"Hang on," Applejack said. "You're sure that this-"

"Delta Knight!" Espio shouted, calling the eastern style leg piece this. He then admits that it's a bit strange. "Even though this thing can't transform into a knight, but whatev-"

"Epsilon Formula!" Rarity shouted, calling he white car with fins on its back this name. This causes Silver to draw his eyes at Rarity awkward look. Rarity looks back at Silver and notices that she's getting strange looks. "It sounded better in my head, honestly."

"Zeta Crane!" Thunderlane calls the bird-like part of the robot. "I would've called this one the Storm Crane, if it weren't for the theme naming ruining my dreams."

So now, every part of their giant robot will have a Greek Letter assigned to it as well as something that can describe the vehicle in one word

"Enough of wasting time," Sonic says. "Let's move out!"

One by one each of the six zords rolled out of the large garage, heading towards their destination. All of a sudden, in front of the Alpha Carrier, a mysterious portal appeared.

"Huh?" Tails said. "What in the-"

"Hold onnnnnnnnn!" Twilight yells as each of the zords entered this portal.

"Whoa!" Sonic gasped in awe. "Where are we? What is this place?"

"Rangers," Median greets. "Welcome to the transformation dimension. It's a mysterious place there you can safely combine your zords together in preperation of the upcoming battle. For some unknown reasons, time flows much slower than usual here."

"Well, if he says that it's okay to combine here, then let's do it now," Rainbow says. " _Roku Gattai!_ "

Shadow still didn't understand why his peers say that, "I still don't get what you're sayinnnnnnnnng..."

The cockpit of Alpha Carrier lifts up to make way for the Beta Twin-Trucks. Then, both the Gamma Gunner and the Delta Knight slide into the trailers of the Beta Twin-Truckes. Then the Epsilon Formula spits in two and attaches near the rear of the Alpha Carrier. Finally, the Zeta Crane has its wings fold back and the head up to the top, revealing a head before setting itself ontop of the panel behind the Alpha Carrier's cockpit.

The Grand Six Megazord is complete. It exits the dimension in its vechile form and flies off into the distance.

"Huh?" Sunset notices. "Since when did this thing learn to fly?"

"Best if you ignore it, for now," Twilight answers.

Out in the streets of Emerald City, police units are firing their baster weapons uselessly against Eggman's newest creation: a giant mecha. It stomps around the streets leaving craters on gthe ground. Panicked civilians and officers ran away from the mecha's path as it walked.

"Mwahahaha!" Eggman laughs. "Yes, fire all you're weapons at me now! Waste all your ammo on me instead of those pesky crooks lating around.

Fron his command pod, Orbot showed up as usual, but is joined by another of Eggman's creation, Cubot.

"Master, I have an important message for you, today," Orbot said.

"Silence!" Eggman scolded. "Would you please shut your mouth? I have a city to claim as my own!"

"Remember those pesky rangers that keep twarting your plans?" he reminded. "Yeah, they're approching fast."

"Fast?" Cubot repeats. "I don't see any of them nearby from up here."

"Quiet, you-ompf!" Eggman befrates, but was interrupted by a jolt. "Huh? What hit me?"

"Behind you!" Orbot pointed out.

Eggman's mecha turned around only to be introduced by a kick in the command pod.

"Bet you didn't expect us to show up, egghead!" Sonic taunts.

Espio is thinking differently. He tried to talk Eggman down into surrendering. "Eggman," he began. "Would you please stop your invasion? You're terrorizing the public, which sends chilling memories down the spine of one of our friends. If you don't stop now, we'll have to take drastic measures to stop you."

"Oh, shut up, pipsqueak!" Eggman counters by kicking the legs.

Espio and Fluttershy yelped and shrieked as the cockpit is shaken. Suddenly, the Grand Six Megazord begins to fall backward.

"Um, what is going on?" SIlver asks as he observes to ground tilting.

"We're hit!" Sonic explained. "Brace yourself!"

"Oh, this is going to suck for my body," Thunderlane groans.

Thud! The Grand Six Megazord has fallen on its back.

* * *

The Grand Six Megazord has found itself to be unable to pick itself up. Eggman's mecha slowly approches, feet ready for crushing.

The six rangers in the cockpit of the Alpha Carrier hve found themselves on the back wall. Sonic, Rainbow, Tails, Twilight, Shadow, and SUnset all groaned in pain.

"We've got to get back up!" Amy yells.

"How?" Knuckles asked. "One of the legs is damaged, so how are we going to get in a standing position?"

Meanwhile, outside, Eggman was chuckling, knowing that this moment will be where we claims victory over the rangers. He lifts his mecha's right foot and gets ready to stomp on the chest.

"Oh dear!" Thunder realizes. "We need a solution fast! We need-urk!" Thunder suddenly feels a force pulling him back into his seat. Suddenly, he can see the ground beging to form a level state.

"Hmm?" Eggman pauses his mecha's stomping action when he sees the chestplate about to crush the foot. "Oh crap, better bull by leg out!" Eggman pulls the leg out before it could be crushed. "Hey! Watch that! You nearly broken my mecha's leg!

Sonic pulls his device up to his mouth. "Median, how do we bust this prison escapee?" he asks. "This megazord is unable to get itself up because one of the legs is damaged. Median, do you read me?"

"Remember what I said about having four motorbikes stored below your cockpit?" Median tests. "There's a door at the rear of the cockpit. Enter it, and you'll enter the storage area of the cockpit."

"Gotcha," Sonic ends. "Okay, Rainbow. You and I will go downstairs. The rest of you, get this thing out of danger!"

"But Sonic," Tails complained.

"Don't worry, little brother," Sonic assures. "It's time to fight Eggman using smaller vechules." Rainbow makes a mad dash towards the back, opens the door, and slides down the firemen's pole that was inside. "'ll be back when the fighting's over." Sonic then follows Rainbow to the lower floor.

"Sonic, wait for me!" Shadow calls as he runs towards the door.

"Don't leave me here!" Sunset yells as she runs after Shadow.

Mesnwhile, outside, Eggman was beginning to change his plans.

"Well, rangers," he snorts. "You're letting youself be a sitting duck while my weapons are getting themselves ready."

Meanwhile, below the cockpit, the 4 heroes entered the room, see that their bikes are here. Sonic's bike and Rainbow's bbike are there, but joining them are another two bikes. One of them is shaped like a phenox, the other has the face of a wolf. On the handles are some helmets.

"My goodness," Shadow comments. "What are these things? And who's driving them?"

"Don't ask questions," Sonic says as he puts on his helmet and gets on his bike.

"We have a robot to bust," Rainbow added doing the same.

The two blue speedsters get into a ready positon. Moments later, the panel they were on starts to slide, revealing another entrance to the Alpha Carrier. Bright lights fill the room as everyone in it shields their eyes.

"Wait," Eggman says as he watchs it all. "What are those?"

The two bikes begin to hover a little bit using the wheels, before blasting off right towards Eggman.

"Gah!" he screams as the two bikes zoom past him. "Stupid flies, I'll get you first!" Eggman attempts to fire his weapons right at the two bikes. His accruracy is terrible, and he consistantly misses his target, annoying him even further. GAHHHH!" he screams again. "WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU?"

"First off all," Sonic points out. "We're not flies. We might look like flies to you, but we are not flies."

"Second of all," Rainbow added, "skewed priotities, much?"

Meanwhile, Shadow and Sunset are watching the events unfold, seeing their two friends zoom around Eggman as he frantically tries to hit them. They're peeking through the panel.

"We've better help them!" Shadow cries. "I don't think they can handle that!"

"How?" Sunset wonders. "We only have a few options."

Shadow takes a peek at the two other motorbikes, the ones with the animal motifs.

"I have an idea..." Shadow said. "Follow me." He steps away from the panel and towards the bikes.

Eggman was getting increasingly annoyed by the bikes that keep flying around him. "Stupid weapons," he grumbles. "Why can't I hit them?"

"Doctor," Orbot warns. "Look over there!"

"What?" Eggman turns around and sees that his enemy's megazord has gotten another panel sticking from the side. Following the trails, he sees two additional motorbikes. Or it could be the same ones...no these two are defintily different. The colors of the trails they leave behind are completly different.

"How do I control this thing again?" Shadow asks inspecting his motorbike.

"Shadow, watch out!" Sunset yells, pointing out that they are coming towards Eggman's mech. Then she remembers not owning this motorbike before, or how she drives something like this. "Wait, how do I fly this thing? I can't control it!" Shadow and Sunset then collides with the mech, knocking them out of the sky and leaving a dent on the mech.

"Aw, nuts!" Eggman whined. "My precious mecha! I've spend so much time on it!"

"Shadow! Sunset!" Rainbow calls. "Get out of here!"

Shadow and Sunset are shoken awake by Rainbow's yelling. Upon waking up, they paniced and hop on their motorbikes and drive towards their friends, who are hovering above ground with a damaged leg.

"On the other hand," Sonic ponders, "I think they gave us an idea."

"Ramming that mech?" Rainbow guesses. "If thet's so, then let's try it!" Sonic and Rainbow fly their bikes a ways away from Eggman's mech while it chuches the wound with a hand.

"You didn't put much thought into it, do you doctor?" Orbot replied to Eggman's whining.

"Guys, look!" Cubot yells as he points to the two bikes.

Sonic has combined his bike with Rainbow's bike, creating another flying bike. "Time to boost," Sonic says. From a still position, the combined bikes go from stand-still into high speed in a fraction of a second. This punches a large hold right through Eggman's mech.

"Oh crap!" Eggman yelps as everything explodes around him. "Time to bail!" He presses a button and ejects his cockpit out of the dying and collapsing mech. He clutches his fist up at the two rangers. "We'll meet again," he declares. "This won't be the last time you'll see me." Eggman flies away as his abandoned mech exploded.

* * *

After this, the rangers returned to the base for a break. Tails was absent as he was in the zord garage fixing up the damage the zords gained last battle. Meanwhile, Shadow and Sunset are busy learning low to drive their new bikes, with the others watching by.

Sonic walks around, mumbling that a enemy has returned to oppose them once again. "Eggman is wiped off the threat list," he mumbles, "only for him to be back in business shortly afterwards. That doesn't look good."

"Now we're back to having three major enemies," Rainbow remarks. "This is going to be fun, isn't it?"

Twilight then ponders about something that has to do with Eggman. "I always wonder why the police haven't managed to arrest that Eggman every time he attacks the region," she says. "Shouldn't they have him pinned down considering how visible he is when he attacks?"

"I don't know," Rainbow replies. "Maybe he was just to clever for the police to catch him. Maybe he was much so much faster than almost everyone else that next to no one could capture him. Maybe after his arrest, he took things seriously and planned ahead. Who know?"

"Well, we know one thing about him that we'll never forget," Sonic says. "We will be seeing him again in the coming weeks or months."

Moments later, a thud fills the air and everyone turns their attention towards the source of the sound. Apparently, Shadow has fallen off his bike and it was laying on the ground on its side.

"Who would own an edgy motorbike such as this?" Shadow complained. "I like running better than driving something when I have no experience doing it. Ow...my arm hurts."

The others stare at Shadow as Fluttershy rushes to help him heal back up.

Tails walks up to the others. "So, what's the verdict?" he asks.

"This is going to take a while," Sonic answers, groaning as he said that.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

This is an updated version of this episode that I edited to fit the lengths of the other episodes. Well, sort off. Before the edits, this had the fewest words out of all the chapters, even nearing the length of a quarter hour episode of a show.

Now it should be a bit longer. It's still has the lowest word count out of all the episodes, though not by a huge margin.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters belong to Sega

My Little Pony characters belong to Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers by Toei Company/Saban Brands


	23. Episode 23: Testing Out New Powers

Season 1, Episode 23 (Edited)

"Testing out New Powers"

* * *

Our friends have been rangers for quite some time. A few months, to be exact. Yet, for some reason, they gained some interesting new powers right about now. Why these didn't appear earlier, the answer will remain undiscovered, but this is the perfect opportunity to test the limits of what these rangers can do.

* * *

The friends are at the rec area of the base, fighting some target dummies that someone happened to found in a nearby storage shed. They are improving their fighting ability in between attacks. Well, most of them anyways. The two genius are at the lab, while the two rich kids are at the workshop, possibly creating new outfits and weapons.

"Ha!" Sonic yells as he spars a dummy. "Take that, dummy! Even though you can't feel pain, but whatever!"

"Man, Sonic is a pretty good fighter," Rainbow comments. "Don't you think?"

"Yeah," Knuckles answers "He might be a natural fighter, but he can't punch as strong as me!"

"What's the proof?" Applejack asks.

"He tried to punch a really heavy bag that I can send spinning," Knuckles recalls. "He'd hurt his hand while doing so, and the bag barely moved a bit. Plus, he likes to show off..." Knuckles has appeared to go on a tangent away from the original topic. He'd end up mentioning two words that caught the attention of Rainbow.

"Show off?" Rainbow repeats. "That's exactly what I like to do! Can you-"

While the spectators are talking, Sonic tried to do a roundhouse kick, a move that he admires as a young kid. What he got instead is a small tornado that drifted towards the dummy, slapping it with his hands. He comes to a stop after realizing what's happening.

"Huh? What just happened?" Sonic asks after he stopped spinning.

"Sonic," Knuckles calls. "Did you just-"

"Hang on a second..." Rainbow interrupts. "Let me try!" Rainbow stands in front of the dummy thinking about what happened. She wonders. Sonic created a tornado just by spinning around. Is she could replicate his actions, could she do the same thing? With a theory in place, she spun around in the same fashion as Sonic. It created a small tornado, just like what Sonic did. She came to a stop after doing this. "Whoa! I can do the same thing?"

Nearby Thunderlane is watch from a safe distance, witnessing the two athletic speedsters create a tornado. Nest to him are Sunset and Shadow. Shadow seems to be turned away, watching the nearby scenery. "Huh, something strange is going on around here," Thunder said, placing his hand under his chin. "I mean, how'd did we get these strange new powers?" He then pulls his hand next to him as he said that. For some strange reason, a ball of lightning formed over his hand.

"Umm...Thunder?" Rainbow points out. "There's something on your hand."

"I have what?" Thunder interjects. Then he stares at the lightning ball. "Ahh! A ball of lighting?" he shrieks.

Sunset then feels something suspicious placed on her chest. No, wait. Something was tickling her hand. She pulls the hand out and sees that a ball of fire has appeared on her palm. "Yikes!" she shrieked. "My hand's on fire! Put it out!"

"Hey!" Shadow yells. "Calm down, you two!"

"I don't remember touching a orb of pure lightning," Thunder recalls. "H-how? How is this possible?"

"I don't know," Sonic answers, "but we'd better take this to Median. Maybe he has an explanation for this strange phenomenon that's happening to us."

The others nod in agreement. They leave the rec area leaving the dummy there. They walked to the command chamber, where Median was waiting.

* * *

The rangers are in the command center talking to Median about the new powers that they discovered today. Strangely enough, Twilight, Tails, Silver, and Rarity are absent from this conference. Twilight would've been excited to study this strange phenomenon that's been going on around her friends. At the same time, she might feel afraid to study it due to an incident last year that involved her and a load of magical energy. Why nobody even bother to invite her over to the command chamber is out of the question.

So, the rangers talked to Median about these new powers that they've gotten today.

"I see that the gems must've gave you these new powers," Median said after he heard what happened. "This is new to you, am I not mistaken?"

"Well, I remember getting super speed upon getting my respective gem," Sonic replies, "but I don't remember getting the power of wind as soon as I wear my device."

"Same with me," Rainbow replies.

"I do not have the explanation for why these things are happening to you," Median said. "For now, I think it's best if you experiment with your new powers for a little bit. These new powers might be given to you temporally, so use them while you can. But...just in case it's a permanent thing, let me teach you something."

"Okay...what is it?" Sonic asks.

"It's a new move that the ancient people practiced in the past to ward those monsters away," Median explained. "I call it, the Cyclone Hammer Strike. Sonic, Rainbow, Thunder, and Amy, the four of you will be involved in this."

"Oh, for once that I get to be with Sonic," Amy said.

"Yeah, right," Pinkie agrees. "Along with that prismatic girl that you are jealous of since you seen the two together." Amy growls at Pinkie for making such a statement.

A few moments later, the rangers are at the rec area again with the dummy all set up. Sonic, Rainbow, Thunder, and Amy are all standing in front of the dummy while everyone else remained at a safe distance. Minus 4 of them.

"Alright, rangers," Median begins. "So, here's that move. The others can stay aside and watch how this works. First off, either Sonic or Rainbow can begin the attack by spinning. Who's willing to start?"

"I will do it," Sonic volunteers.

"Alright Sonic." Median replies. The others get into position. Thunder was in a position, ready to throw balls of lightning at the tornado that Sonic was about to create. "And, start!" On command, Sonic begins to spin around, creating a small tornado.

Suddenly. clouds formed right behind Rainbow. "Huh?" she jumped. "Since when did clouds pop up behind me?"

"Best if you do not think about it for too long," Thunder replies.

"Alright, Thunder and Rainbow," Median instructs, "you two take turns throwing clouds and electric bolts right towards the tornado that Sonic created."

"But, when is it my turn?" Amy asks.

"Wait a little longer, Amy." Median reminded. "And...go!"

Right on cue, Thunder began to throw electric balls straight towards Sonic. Seconds later, it was Rainbow's turn to throw. Thunder stopped after seeing that the balls that he was throwing are starting to become weaker. As this is their first time doing this move, their aim was a little off, sometimes to the point of nearly hitting Sonic.

"Hey, watch where you throw those things!" Sonic yells. "You nearly hit me!"

"Sorry about that," Thunder apologizes. "I'm just not used to doing this."

Several seconds later, Sonic's tornado is starting to look a little bit...stormy

"Alright, the tornado is sufficiently supplied with enough storm power," Median told the rangers. "Now, Amy, jump in with your hammer ready!"

"Should I do it?" Amy asks. No response from Median. "Well, here goes nothing!" Amy whips out her trusty hammer. But instead of smashing her friends in the head, she's using it to complete the move. She hops into the tornado and Sonic grabs her feet. Unfortunately, they find themselves unable to move. "Huh? Why aren't we moving?"

"I can't. Move," Sonic reported.

This made Median realize something. "Oh, dear! I forgot about that! Apparently, we need to make it start moving by striking it with another hammer. Preferably a heavy one that can withstand electricity."

This description perfectly describes the hammer that Thunder owns. "Don't tell me that I have to get my hammer into this," he says. Then he brings his device up to him. "Should we do this in our ranger form?"

"Ugg." Amy complained. "I'm feeling dizzy."

"Amy's feeling nauseous, Median explained. "I think that's out cue to stop this lesson." The tornado comes to a stop, dispersing the clouds and lightning it had acquired. Sonic doesn't seem to be affected by the spinning by very much. Amy, on the other hand...well, she fell right off Sonic's hands. Thunder then rushes up to her and catches her just before she hits the ground.

"You alright?" Thunder asks.

"Why does the world feel a little tilted?" Amy groans, feeling as if her head was made of jelly.

"Don't worry about it," Sonic responds. "You just have to lay down and wait until the dizzy feeling goes away. Might take a while, though..."

Thunder takes the time to look at his hand, which seems to be holding a ball of lightning. "About this new ability on my hand..." he wonders. Then something came to him. "Hey Sunset, can you come over here for a moment?"

"Huh? Why me?" Sunset asked surprised as she started to walk towards Thunder.

"Alright, stay right here," Thunder explains. "I think I got something." He runs behind Sunset in a ready stance. Sunset looks with a weird look.

"Does it have to involve you going behind m-gah!" Suddenly, she feels a tickle of electricity coursing through her bottom and back. "Thunder, what are you doing?!"

"And..." Thunder releases the built up energy, leaving Sunset stunned as he moves around. His hand seems to be locked in place as he does it. They always face the same direction as they moved. Thunder tried to walk backwards with Sunset, only to have the effects wear off while he's doing it, causing Sunset to trip and fall on her back. "Oh. Oops. Sorry about that."

"Nice move there Thunder," Rainbow comments sarcastically.

"I don't think that this will be useful in the long run," Thunder explains his thoughts on this move. Then he feels something tingling on his bottom, accompanied by a strange smell. "And what's that burning on my bottom."

"Umm...Thunder?"

Thunder takes a look back and sees that Sunset is burning his bottom. Apparently, they both have the same idea. "Gah! Sunset! Why are you burning my pants?!"

"This is for stunning me with electricity!" Sunset shouts as she releases the energy.

"GAAHHHHHHHH!" Thunder runs ahead along with Sunset at ridiculously high speed. It only lasted for a few seconds, as one of them tripped on something and they both fell.

"That seems both harmful and impractical at the same time," Sonic comments at what he saw. "I mean, we can plow through enemies by charging right though. Right Rainbow?"

"I can agree with you, Sonic," Rainbow answers, after understanding what he said. "That doesn't seem very useful."

* * *

The rangers returned to the base after testing out some of the new powers that they squired. Fluttershy is busy taking care of Thunder's burnt bottom and lower back. "Alright, Thunder. Stay right there and you'll be fine," she ordered.

"Just don't push on it too hard," Thunder warns. "Ow!"

"I said hold still," Fluttershy repeats.

Meanwhile, Manic is looking at Sunset's new ability and notices something interesting about it, "Oh, the irony!" he proclaims. "You lost your old family and home to a fire, and now you've got fire as one of your abilities. Don't you have terrible flashbacks every time you look at the fire in your hand?" No response. "Sunset?" Still no response. "Is there something wrong? Do you read me?"

"Oh, sorry!" Sunset snapped. "Just got distracted for a little bit. I just...I just can't shake this feeling off of me."

"What feeling?" he asks.

"You've probably known this by now."

"Oh, right," Manic realizes.

Meanwhile, Sonic is feeling salty about how he and his friends are not able to perform that move perfectly on the first try. "I can't believe we didn't execute it correctly the first time we'd tried that," he whines.

"Remember rangers. It takes some practice to perform these moves correctly," Median lectures. "They may seem cool and flashy, but they're also really difficult to master. However, once you master it, it deals high damage and feels really satisfying. Trust, the show-offs are going to use these moves a lot in the coming battles. You know who you are."

Rainbow gives a sheepish look at Median. Sonic doesn't seem to be interested.

"Anyway, continue to figure out what you can do in the time being. You'll be surprised at what you are able to do."

Shortly afterwards, the rangers returned to the rec area of the base, discussing the powers that they've gotten.

"So, Sonic and I both have super speed plus the power over air," Rainbow recalls. "Thunderlane has the power to use lightning. Because of course he would. And Sunset has the power to use fire, oddly enough. Is there anything else that we are able to do?" Rainbow then turns to Fluttershy and sees that she's surrounded by birds. "Fluttershy, what's with all the birds?"

"Okay, by there little birdie! Have a safe time out there!" Fluttershy releases the bird on her finger, with the others following soon after. She then turns her attention towards her friends. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I see that you can speak to animals quite fluently," Sonic comments. "Not surprising since, you know? You've been around animals a lot?"

"Well, I hope she has children," Manic teased, "because I bet that one of them will inherit that ability if you know what I'm saying."

"Aw, Manic!" everyone else responds.

"What?" Manic asks in confusion. "Just saying."

"You're seriously pulling references out of nowhere, are you?" Rainbow asks. This causes Manic to stomp on his feet in frustration, causing a small shockwave.

"Uh, what just happened?" Thunder asks.

"How'd I do that?" Manic wonders. "Did I cause a miniature earthquake?"

"It's probably perfect timing," Sunset explains, "considering the region we're all living in."

"No no, let me try this again!" Manic stomps again, creating yet another earthquake. "Whoa! This is brilliant!"

Out of nowhere, Pinkie pops up near Rainbow with a handful of rocks hovering just above her hand. "Seems like I'm not the only one with the power of earth," she says.

"You too, Pinkie?" Rainbow asks, bewildered.

"Here, watch!" Pinkie then proceeds to throw her rocks out into the distance.

"Alright," Sonic tries to think. "Nearly half of us have an ability that is active even in our civilian state. Out of the sixteen here, we discovered that seven have a civilian power."

"Make that nine of us," Knuckles says while walking up to them. Joining him is Applejack, who is to his left.

"What do you mean, nine?" Sonic asks. "Knuckles, who are the two that we missed?"

"That's us, right?" Knuckles answers, referring to both him and Applejack.

"I'm not sure that's correct, Knuckles," Applejack replies. "We've haven't tested that yet."

"So? I'm just guessing

"Wait a minute," Rainbow pauses. "I'm so confused right now. Does all of our friends have a civilian ability? Or is there a few that don't? Do these two have super strength as they tell us?"

"I have an idea!" Thunder proclaims. "Why don't we test to see if out two friends over there have super strength as their civilian ability? Just like we did earlier today." The others agree with Thunder's idea and tries to go with it. Keyword there this tries. They are interrupted by an alarm before taking a single step.

"Rangers! Alert! Alert!" Median shouts. "There's another monster attack at the core of Emerald City! I'm detecting a horde of minions in the immediate area. You must go there right now!"

"Oh, perfect!" Rainbow remarks. "Just what we needed!"

Sonic groans. "Some people just can't figure out when to stop," he states. "Including, it turns out, us."

"Let's not get sarcastic or self-depreciative here," Amy reminded. "Come on, guys! Let's get moving!"

"But what about the super strength test?" Knuckles asks.

"No time to test it out here," Amy says. "But what we can do is test it out during the battle with that monster over there. What are we wasting our time here for? Let's get moving!"

* * *

There are 8 rangers coming towards the site of incident. The two speedsters, the two strong ones, the two zany ones, and the two hammer wielders. The rest remained at the base just in case there is some other threat heading straight towards the ranger base.

Upon arriving, the rangers are met with a tall, nearly vertical pile of debris blocking their path. The piles looks to be very tall, almost covering the fourth floor windows of the nearby buildings.

"What's this?" Knuckles observes. "A barrier? Blocking out path and sight?"

"Oh no!" Applejack gasps. "It looks so tall! How is anyone going to get past that?"

"Let me climb up there and see what's going on behind this wall of debris," Sonic told his friends. "The rest of you can remain on ground and find a way around this mess. Oh, and must I remind you that your ranger form is always available? If things are getting a little to tough for you, always be aware that getting your armor is always an option. Anyways, here we go!" Sonic jumps to the pile of debris, carefully scaling it as he goes.

"Let me scout the area," Rainbow says. "I've better see if there are any other paths that we can take." She dashes off into the distance, turning at the first intersection.

Meanwhile, the others are trying to made plans to bust this wall down. "What about cleaning that mess up?" Manic suggested. "Is that an option?"

"That could work..." Amy replies. "Considering we may have two people with super strength..."

"Aw nuts!" Sonic reports from way up there. "They've got another barrier on the other side? And what's this monster doing over there?"

Sonic sees what seems to be a miniature bulldozer. On its rear. With legs. And it has claws for hands. Commanding many other humanoid...things. Sonic can barely hear the commotion going on from down there.

"...does anyone here find anything that we can meld into a weapons?" The thing says. Then one of the minions spotted something, and pointed to something behind the "bulldozer". "What's that minions? What are you pointing to? Is there someone...spying on us..." The "bulldozer" turns around, revealing it's face.

"Oh crap."

"You fool! How dare you get in Dozer Titan's way! Get that thing out of my sight!"

The minions lob various bits of rocks and threw them at Sonic. They seem to have really strong arms, as some of them go over the wall and nearly hits Sonic. He climbs down the wall, jumping to the ground when he gets near.

"Sonic!" Amy calls. "Did you spot anything?"

"I've spotted another barrier and yet another monster," he responds.

Just then, Rainbow came to the scene coming from the other street.

"Did you see the same thing?" Thunder asks.

"If you're thinking about the other barriers, then yes," Rainbow answers.

"So, going around it isn't an option," Applejack concluded. "Great. How are we supposed to get to the monster now? Guys? What are staring at me for?"

"Remember what I said about testing out other powers in battle?" Amy asks. "Why don't you two try it? You claimed that you have super strength, now its time to prove it."

"Well, if that's our only option, then let's see how strong we're really are!" Applejack proceeded to grab a chunk of the wall and pull it out. Suddenly, she made a hole in the wall. "Whoa! I ripped an entire chink of this wall!"

"Let me try it," Knuckles said, rushing up to the wall and grabbing a piece. He pulls it out, creating yet another hole. "Hey! I can do it too!" The wall dipped a little due to missing pieces.

"So it's true," Sonic says. "These two really do have super strength after all. Keep at it, guys! We're almost there!"

Sonic then feels a tap on the shoulder. He turns around and sees that Manic is holding a piece of rock. "Mind if I throw this piece of debris at that wall?" he asks.

"Wait, Manic don't tell me-"

"Makes for a great surprise attack, doesn't it?"

"Oh, sure. Why not? Got for it!"

"Just give us a moment..."

Meanwhile, Dozer Titan is chucking with his back to the wall. A small structure is forming right in front of his eyes. "Tee he he. They'll never reach me at this rate," he chuckles. "The barrier will buy me enough time to prepare-" Suddenly an explosion occurred behind the titan's back. He slowly turns around, panting in fear. What he say was several rangers on a hill of what was once a barrier. "What? How did you manage to break my barrier?"

"Don't even question it," Sonic responds. "It's ranger time!" Sonic and his allies activated their devices and get into their ranger forms. They're all ready to fight.

"Oh no, you...you're not the power rangers my master was talking about, are you?" Dozer Titan wonders. The rangers leaped from the hill and into the battlefield. Sonic and Rainbow hacked ans slashed the minions as they so. Meanwhile, Manic and Pinkie rocks. The rocks might be light, but with their new powers, they managed to knock them unconscious. Amy leaped up from all the carnage and smashed the device into a pile of rubble. She might not know what it is or what it's supposed to be, but whatever. Crisis averted. Outside the righting, Dozer Titan stands there, worried about his plan. "Hey! Stop attacking my minions! They're vital for my plan to-"

"Shut up, monster," Knuckles interrupted as he smashed another minion. "Less talking, more trading blows!" He punches yet another minion off into the distance.

"I'll get you, rangers!" Dozer Titan screams as he charges in. He grabs Knuckles by the arms. Knuckles struggled to force the dozer arms out of him. Sure they might be good for pushing rocks, but they sure are good at shoving away skin. Knuckles can feel discomfort coursing through his body. But the grip did not last. Just then, Applejack came in and roundhouse kicked Dozer Titan, causing him to lose his grip on Knuckles.

"Thanks a lot," Knuckles sighs in relief. "You saved my skin."

"No problem, partner," Applejack proudly responds.

Seconds later, the horde of minions is nearly gone. Now there is just Dozer Titan that remains.

"That's nearly all of them down," Sonic announces. "Now let's focus on that big one over there!"

"Wait!" Dozer begs as he wiped out a vial. "Let me take my serum out! As long as I can drink this in time, I am curtain to crush these-"

"Denied!" Applejack said as he knocked the serum right out of his hands. Dozer titan is unable to say anything, as he is trying to think about how this is possible.

"Now's our chance!" Sonic announces. "Let's try that move that Median tried to teach us earlier."

Rainbow, Amy, and Thunder all nod in agreement.

"Let's do this thing. Stay back, guys."

Sonic began to spin around rapidly, creating yet another tornado. Thunder and Rainbow then take turns throwing clouds and lightning at the tornado.

This causes Dozer to snap. He looks at the tornado that's coming to him. "Wait...what are you doing?"

Thunder and Rainbow stop throwing any more things to the tornado, as there is plenty of storm power in the tornado. Amy pulls her hammer out and leaps toward the tornado. Sonic grabs her legs and Thunder pulls out his hammer.

"This time, it'll work," Thunder says.

"Wait! Don't!" Dozer begs.

Too late. Thunder already swing his hammer to the tornado, sending it moving. Amy's hammer then smacked Dozer Titan several times before the barrage stops. When the barrage did stop, Dozer looked up and sees that Amy has her hammer ready.

"Bye," she says before she smashes her hammer right at Dozer's face.

Dozer stumbled for a bit as the rangers walked away, only collapsing a few seconds later. The rangers returned to their civilian forms as they walked away.

Back the base, the rangers are in the top floor of the sleeping quarters, discussing about their new powers.

"Twilight's gonna be excited when she hears about our new powers," Rainbow says. "Though, at the same time she might feel worried."

"Why, Rainbow?" Sonic asks.

"Well, it's because of the incident one year before-"

Suddenly everyone hears an explosion coming from what seems to be the kitchen. Everyone rushes to the kitchen and sees that the whole room is a mess. Poor Applejack is covered in soot. Pinkie Pie is unfazed by the explosion.

"Man, our friends are really bring in more surprises every day, don't you think?"

[End of Episode]

* * *

From the Author:

Over 4,000 words for a single episode. Talk about long! I knew something was off in those previous episodes.

Okay, for context, I tried a way to make sure that the each episodes feel like your standard 30-minute episode of a TV show. Not 15 minutes, not 1 hour. Just 30 minutes. How did I managed to get this strangely high number? Well, I first typed out the dialogue, figuring out who said what. Once the desired amount of words is reached, I'll added in the details. Most 30 minute episodes contain between 2000 and 2400 words of dialogue per episode, so I tried to aim right around that mark. And, boy, does it really feel like watching an actual episode in novel form. Sort of.

Anyway, onto the references featured in this episode. The Lighting Tickle and the Fire Sprint used by both Thunder and Sunset are a nod to Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga. A game that came out in 2003 and the remake is coming out just shortly after this episode was written. The cyclone hammer attack was also imported from that game. Remember Superstar Saga? I played that game when I was growing up, and I still have that to this day.

Alright, end of episode. You know me. I'm TheAPPstore. Making references since...however many weeks ago when I started this project. Also not an app store. I love making jokes about that. See you next time.

(Edits 12/17/2017: Spelling errors fixed, small dialogue changes.)

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters belong to Sega

My Little Pony characters belong to Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers by Toei Company/Saban Brands


	24. Episode 24: Meet the Town

Season 1, Episode 24

"Meet the Town"

* * *

After being forced to live at a base faraway from their original homes, the rangers decided that its time to take a visit to the town nearby. Meanwhile, Fuhrer and Rita are shifting their focus to attacks towards this new village that they haven't bothered to take notice of until now.

With more monster and robot attacks taking place uncomfortably near their base from this day on, the rangers must get their game up if they want to combat the feeling of intense stress in the coming battles.

* * *

The rangers began their day in front of the town sign. It's about time they finally explore the place. "Ah," Sonic breathes, "the sweet little town of-wait. Hold on a second. Let me read the sign." Sonic takes a closer look at the sign. "Hmm, let's see. Transition Outpost. Population 1,578. Hmm. Couldn't have a name any more creative than that."

That name has left Rainbow shuddering. "That's it?" she asks. "That's the name of this town? Why couldn't get a much better name of this village? I mean, I can come up with several names that are several times better than...than this! How about Baker Valley? Ranger's Outpost? Rocky Cliffs?"

"I think we should stop complain about the name of this place and trying to find alternatives to replace the name," Tails reminded. "We should take our complaints straight to the mayors office."

The friends nod in agreement, but out of nowhere, Pinkie pops up.

"And hopefully find where all the sweets are!' she says.

Rainbow then panics and shoves Pinkie down.

"Well, it's about time we meet the residents of this village that we blissfully ignore until now," Silver suggested. "Why didn't we go here earlier is beyond me..."

"Yeah, blame the author!" Manic yells.

"Get your mind out of that dimension, Manic," Sonic commanded. "What are we doing? Taking a peek at whoever's watching us?"

"Wait," Silver realizes. "How did we managed to dissolve this conversation into a completely irrelevant thing?"

"Oh, why are we wasting time on this?" Sonic asks. "Let's go my friends! There's a village to explore! Even though we've could've done this a lot earlier, but whatever. Here we go!"

* * *

The rangers took a little time to explore the ins and outs of the town they are in.

First off, Rainbow stands in front of a train station. "What's with that train station?" she asks. "Isn't the population a little small for that to be useful? Does this thing receive many tourist or-what am I missing here?" Rainbow tries to find a reason why a train station was placed there, but couldn't find a reason and gives up and moves on.

Meanwhile, Pinkie is standing in front of what seems like another youth center. Just like the one she and her friends used to go to before their school was destroyed. "Oh, look! Another youth center! That'll be a great hangout spot for us to use! Even though we have a spot to hangout at our base..." She was thinking of the upper floor of the residential building of the base.

Meanwhile, still, Rarity was walking down the streets when see saw something on top of a roof. "Huh?" She turns her attention to the workers. "What's going on over there?"

There seems to be a commotion at the rooftop.

"I'm telling you, Muffins!" a worker ordered. He seems to be a gray young adult dressed in an construction outfit. The woman next to him seems to also be gray, but seems to be crossed eyed. "Stop hopping on that roof! The mayors have ordered us to repair this chink of the roof due to water damage the other day and THIS is how you'd rather spend your time on?!"

"I just don't know what came up to me!" Muffins excused.

Muffin's careless hoping has caused the wood beneath them to collapse, causing them to fall. "Ahhhh!" they hollered before a thud.

"My GOODNESS!" Rarity hollered. She walked towards the building to check on them. "Hello? Are you two okay? Did the fall hurt you?"

"Ah, if it isn't the famous Rarity." a voice said. Rarity turned her attention to whoever said that and saw two older people, about the same height as her. "Current member of The Sonic Rainbooms, or The Gemrangers, if you prefer."

"Who are you?" she asks.

Meanwhle, Sonic was running around the town, looking for landmarks and vantage points. He appears to have lost his sense of direction, though.

"Whoa!" Sonic remarks. "For a town with a relatively small population, it's sure easy to get very lost in here. Where am I, anyway?"

"The Meh Burger is open for business!" a voice announced. "Please come in for some stellar meals!"

Sonic turns his sttention to the voice. His eyes are greeted by what seems to be a butger joint, runned by a cyan teen with teeth bracers. He doesn't seem to be enjoying his job.

"Hi there buddy!" Sonic greets. "Why the long face?"

"This restaurant doesn't see a whole lot of customers," the boy explains.

"Okay..." Sonic tries to interpret. "Why aren't you out of business?"

"This place is the only food vendor that sells some viable foods within a 10-mile radius," the boy answers. "The other food vendors sell some nasty meals."

"Well that's depressing. This place really needs a marketplace because I do not see one anywhere. Might need to ask my friends if they've seen one. Well, gotta go somewhere. See ya!"

"Have fun, cobalt boy,," the boy said.

This causes Sonic to stop in his tracks. "What did you just call me?" he asks.

Somewhere in the southernmost area of the town, Thunder is walking around minding his own business. He came to a halt when he comes to a large field of solar panels. "What's this? A solar power plant?" He then realizes something. "That explains how we got our electricity! Though, we do have that massive hydroelectric dam system that produces nearly half of this region's electricity. Hopefully, images of water leaking out of power sockets won't come into their minds."

He then turns to see an open fuse box, just waiting to be touched by someone. "And what's this? An open fuse box? That stinks. I'd better correct this idiotic decision before someone murders themselves." Thunder then walks up to the fuse box and shuts it down. "There! That does it. I wonder if there's anything else to explore." Thunder then takes a walk away from the power plant, not realizing that some drone is watching him.

"Ahh, look at what we've gotten here!" Fuhrer said, watching the crystal ball.

"It seems that the rangers have a town to protect," Rita observes.

"And it's near their base! Let's attack that village so that those rangers get a real feel of what real danger is like."

"Quick! Contact that mad doctor! I smell a plan coming up."

"Alright, dear!" Rita leaves the room in search of the contacting phone. While Fuhrer stays behind and smashes a button, revealing another Titan that he prepped up.

It's a good thing that I prepare this earlier by harnessing the power of the stars. With this, the rangers will be star struck. I call this one...Star Titan! Now, all I need is to equip this one with some minions, and BOOM! I have the perfect plan. Screw trying to lure them out! I'm sure they have some preventive measures in place just in case. Well, they surely won't see this coming! An attack right at their doorsteps! Mwahahahahaha! Oh ho ho! Oh hohohohohoho!

* * *

Rarity is standing in front of a building confronted by two old people. "Wait, so...who are you two anyways?" she asks. "I've...I've never heard of you before. Do I?"

"My name is Fink," the elder man introduced himself. "This dear woman is my co-mayor, Mare. We are currently the governor of this minor sub-region."

"Nice to meet you, young ranger," Mare greets.

"Wait..." Rarity stuttered. "So...how'd did you know about us?" She got confused when Mare referred to her as ranger.

"Two things: The news, and your leader's parents." Fink answered. "They informed us about your arrival to the nearby base, constructed by none other than the region's most famous researcher. Commissioned by...whoever's in there. Also, you tend to morph in public view. You're not very good at being subtle."

Rarity was bewildered. "I have no clue how they'd got in sight of us. There's always that one person who we didn't see witnessing us get into our ranger form. I mean, how? We can't keep a our ranger forms a secret, but-"

"Mind if I interrupt for a moment?" Silver said stepping in. Rarity was about to let out a sigh of relief, but she was interrupted.

"Why, hello there, Silver," Fink greets. "Still getting into that blacksmith's industry, are you?"

Silver stopped in his tracks. "There is no escape," he thought. "There is definitely no escape from this."

"Umm..." Silver spoke. "I think we've seen enough of this town." Silver grabbed Rarity by the arm. "See you later!" He sprinted out of the two elder's view dragging Rarity with him. Mayor Fink and maybe-governor Mare watch them as they left the area.

"Um...can someone help us?" a worker asked. "We're kind of stuck under this pile of wood."

Sometime later, the rangers have returned to their base, talking about what they saw while in the town.

"So you've finally decided to explore that little village over there a short ways away from here," Median said. "I always wondered why you didn't do this earlier. But enough about that. Did you see anything that catches your eye?"

Rainbow spoke up first. "There's a train station that I saw," she said. "As well as a fast food place that seems to be struggling. From the looks of it, it doesn't get many costumers each day."

"There's a youth center in the town," Pinkie spoke second. "It almost feels like the one we used to visit back in Canterlot City. Well, the friends from that city anyways. Some of you have never been there before, have you?"

Half of the rangers shrugged.

"I saw a solar power plant in the area," Thunder said. "That's probably how we'd got our electricity."

"Thunder, this place also has some solar plants installed on the rooftops," Tails reminded. "Did anyone noticed them while we were here?"

This caught Sonic's attention. "Oh, they were there the whole time?" he asks. "I didn't pay attention to them enough to even notice them."

"Are you even looking for them?" Median asked. "Anyways, what are your thoughts on this, rangers?"

"This place feels quite familiar to out old homes before we got moved to here because our schools are destroyed," Twilight spoke up. "Speaking of schools, I wonder how both Canterlot High and Emerald High are doing since the reconstruction process started."

"Last time I checked," Tails replies, "some of the students are returning. Just, not in traditional classrooms. I've heard that several portable classrooms are stationed there. There's not enough to fit everyone, but they're working on it."

"Well, it's official," Sonic said as he wiped his hands. "There might not be a school for us to retreat to in this town. Seriously, how did this village managed to survive without at least one? But rest assured that this place will be our secondary-"

Sonic was interrupted by an alarm, which echoed throughout the entire command hall.

"Whoa! What was that?"

"My sensors detected yet another monster attack," Median answered. "But...I've got bad news rangers. Look at the map." The rangers takes closer look at the map of the region. On the map is a red blinking dot among the blue hologram. "It's near our base! In that village!"

"What!" Manic yelled. "Seriously? Let's check it out."

Then another explosion is audible even from that distance, making the rangers shiver in fear and uncertainty.

"...Or not."

"Well, we're not gaining any points for being a ranger if we just stand there," Rainbow said. "Let's go, friends!" Before everyone could move, she makes one more command to her comrades. "Oh, and while you're at it, get the Elemental Megazord deployed and ready. This threat is conveniently close to us and might turn giant if we tired to kill whoever this is the first time. Hey! You'll never know!"

"Rainbow's right," Sonic agrees. "Let's go to that garage to get our zords ready. We'll have some of us come out here and confront it ourselves."

"But," Sunset said. "Don't we need-"

"I'm pretty sure that it'll work just fine if not all of us are piloting them," Sonic interrupted. "You've seen this done before right?"

"Whatever!" Rainbow yelled. "Let's not waste any more time! C'mon!"

* * *

Four of the rangers have arrived at the scene if incidence, going behind cover to take a closer look at the monster. Poor Shadow had to be dragged by Sunset just so he can win some participation points. He is often not seen with the rest of the rangers at any time. Oh well. He's stuck with his leaders and closest friend and he doesn't want to say anything about his situation.

Anyway, Sonic, Rainbow, Shadow, and Sunset are taking cover behind a conveniently placed wall of debris. Err, a chink of a wall. From behind this wall, they see a monster with a five-pointed star strapped to its back. On each of its branches is what seems to be a hole that is storing the weapons. The monster seems to be enjoying itself by destroying everything that comes to its sights.

"What's this?" Sonic comments quietly. "A humanoid with in a star costume with weapons attached to it?"

"Ha hahahaha!" the monster manically laughs in a masculine voice. "No one can escape the mighty power of Star Titan!" He fires off in another direction, causing another explosion.

"Shoddy naming conventions!" Shadow growls. "Couldn't they've gotten a more creative name than Noun Titan?"

"First off," Rainbow reminds, "stop giving ideas! Second off, take your complaints to the person/man/woman/thing/whatever who sent this things out every week. Chances are, it's their fault for being lazy."

"Oh dear," Shadow shudders as soon as he takes another look at Star Titan. "Just seeing this just makes me into a pile of bones."

"Shadow! Don't!" Sunset yelled. Then she realized her mistake. "Aw crud! I've revealed our location!"

"What's that I hear?" Star Titan asks. "Was it...fear by any chance?" Star Titan turns towards the wall that the four rangers are hiding behind.

"Curses!" Rainbow grunts. "Hurry, guys! Get into your ranger form before that thing-"

Her friends scrambled as Star Titan readies his weapons. Right before...

"Ha!" Star Titan firs his weapons right towards the wall. "Take that, pesky rangers!" As the smoke clears, four figures jumped out from the dust cloud. Two of them mainly in blue, two mostly in black, They landing right in front of Star Titan, rubbing salt on his wounds. "What?! How did you survive that? There's no ordinary person who could survive an attack like this!"

"Keyword there, is ordinary," Rainbow replies. "We're not your typical average Joe. We are rangers, super-powered beings. And you should know by now!"

"By the way, who's your master?" Sonic asks.

"My master is Fuhrer and Rita," Star answers. "And they declare that you must die!" He fires yet another blast towards the rangers, but they rolled out of the way just in time. Well, just in time to escape the blast, but not in time to dodge the resulting shock wave.

As Sonic rolled out of the way, he calls his friends via his gem morpher/communicator. "Guys! Do you have the megazord ready?" he asks.

"Ready to get into battle mode!" Tails answers.

"We'll stay in vehicle mode just in case," Twilight added.

"Right then," Sonic ends his call, right before turning his head towards another blast. "Whoa!" He yelps as he dodges. "Hey! Are you even aiming at me?" he dodges and rolls away. Right before getting crushed by Rainbow. "Yikes! Rainbow! Watch where you're landing!" he yells. Rainbow didn't even get a chance to say sorry beofer they have to dodge yet another blast. This is starting to get under Stat Titan's nerve.

"Why. Won't. You. Stay. Still?" Star yells, firing another blast towards one of the rangers at each word he spoke. "Come on! Just stay still and this pain will go away!"

"Hey, Sonic, I think I have an idea," Rainbow said. "Remember when Thunder decided to tickle Sunset with some lightning?" She was thinking of a certain RPG that she used to play as a young child growing up.

"I remember," Sonic answers. "Whoa!" He dodges yet another blast. "So, what's your plan?"

"What if we took another page from their book," she ponders. "Hmm...Sonic!" She leaps high into the air. "Grab my legs while I'm in the air!"

"Huh?" Star Titan gasps.

"What?" Shadow said as he watches the cyan girl rise higher into the air. "What is she doing?"

"I'm coming, Rainbow!" Sonic leaps high into the air towards Rainbow, grabbing her ankles after he rendezvous with her. Then they descend right on top of Star Titan. Star did nothing as he watches the incredible teamwork that the two of them displayed. Then, Sonic lands on Star Titan, crushing him slightly and making him confused and dazed. Rainbow, at the same time, jumps off of Sonic, performs a backflip midair, then lands on Star Titan before bouncing away.

"Dahhh!" Star wails in pain. "That really hurts!"

Sunset was stunned by this. "That. Was a cool move," she said. Another idea comes to mind. She turns to Shadow to test her new idea. "Here! Let us try another move!"

"Sure," Shadow agrees reluctantly. "Why not. As long as you are willing to GRAB MY LEGS!"

Shadow leaps up high into the air, spinning as he goes. Sunset soon leaps up and grabs her friend by the ankles, spinning along the way. They continued to spin, faster and faster as they crawled towards Star Titan. When the duo are above Star Titan, they drill down, hurting Star Titan multiple ties before they jumped out..

"Ahhhh!" Star Titan screams as he grabs his head in pain. "That hurts too!"

"Give up you monster," Sonic ordered. "Do you want to see one more cool team manever?"

Bad news. Those team attacks only made Star Titan aggrier. "This isn't over yet! I have one more thing that'll tip this battle in my favor!" Star reaches out for his pockets and grabs a vial filled with a familiar substance.

"That vial!" Rainbow notices. "Is he-"

"No..." Shadow grumbles. "Not this again!"

"Quickly, Rainbow!" Sonic ordered. "Stop that thing from-" Too late. Noone has enough time to react before Star Titan drinks the vial whole. " ...growing... Uh oh."

The rangers now have a big giant problem that is blastin the town into pieces.

"I'm Superstar Titan! Fear my full power!" the titan roared.

"Hey 'superstar'?" Sonic pointed out. "Guess what? You've broken the number one rule of ranger battles. Never escalate the battle too early!"

Superstar Titan scoffs. "That's fine by me. As long as we duke it out the traditional way." He then proceeds to fire his massive weapons right towards the rangers. They narrowly escape the explosion.

As expected, the Elemental Megazord has arrived on the scene in its vehicle mode.

"Hold on everyone!" Tails yelled. "We're coming!"

The megazord then transformed into battle mode, assuming a humanoid form. It landed right in front of Superstar Titan.

"Fools!" Superstar exclaimed. "I'll destroy you before you even noticed."

On ground, the four rangers are getting out of the way of the battle between their robot and the monster. Then then stop and turn around.

"Transferring to the cockpit," Sonic commanded. The four grounded rangers are soon teleported up to the cockpit of the Alpha Carrier Zord.

"Bring out the big guns, Gamma Gunner!" Tails ordered.

"You've got it," Knuckles replied as he reaches for a button, launching a box into the air. The box then transforms into a gun-like shape. The left arm grabs it.

"Time to fight ranged weapons with ranged weapons," Twilight said.

The rangers get to work as they fired off the Gamma Blaster right at Superstar Titan. Several of the shots managed to hit the monster, sending him stumbling backwards. He then comes back to his senses and fires off several more blasts of energy, some hitting the Elemental Megazord. The mecha stumbles backward as the cockpits are shook violently. The rangers grunt as they tried to maintain their footing.

"Hang in there guys!" Rainbow yelled. "We can still win this!"

Elemental got back on its feet as Superstar Titan laughs his breath off. "Are you taking this seriously with that weapon of yours?" he questioned in a mocking manner.

"You've haven't seen our fullest potential!" Shadow yelled. "Say hello to our Supercharged Laser!"

Grabbing hold of the magazine, the Elemental Megazord fires off one more blast straight towards Superstar Titan. It went straight through Superstar, obliterating any vital organs the monster might have. Superstar stumbles around for a bit.

"I'm such a fool!" he screams as he is about to fall down. "I should've seen this one coming!" The monster then explodes a few seconds after falling on its back.

The rangers let out a sign of relief after defeating the monster. No need to celebrate for now. They need the time to relax after this incident.

"Well done, rangers," Median congratulates. "That was a stressful mission if I have to say."

"That was stressful indeed," Sonic replies, "what with the amount of firepower that monster had."

"I really hope that they don't go too out of control," Shadow said. "Who knows how much damage those terrorists can do."

"Shadow, why did you refer to all these monsters that we, as rangers, constantly fight as 'terrorists'?" Rainbow asks.

"They send people running and screaming as soon as they appear and they constantly destroy buildings," Shadow answers. "Something that is too much alike modern terrorist that plague our world. Only this time, they are not us. They are monsters who only live off of other's misfortune."

"Speaking of damage," Twilight ponders, "why don't we check the down for some damage? There must be some damage done to the town during that fight, right?"

Minutes later, all the rangers are standing at the epicenter of the damage that was done to the town. It looks like a war has happened here, mainly because a **battle** happened here recently.

"Well, if there is one thing that we learned about us," Sonic began after seeing the carnage that was down to the town. "We absolutely suck at our job as rangers."

"Don't worry about it, Sonic," Rainbow reassures. "Just give the town a week to recover and it'll all be fine." Her cheerful reassurance quickly turned to an irritated grumble. "As long as no monsters ever attacked us during this time."

Pinkie quickly pulled out her trombone and played the sad trombone sound, signaling that maybe this ranger team needs a little more training if they don't want to see this happen again.

[End of Episode]

* * *

From the Author:

Okay, now the rangers are defending a town that they reside in. Well, it's not exactly residing in this context. They are living in a base that;s a little ways away. But whatever! This town will be attracting some weirdness from this point onward because sending your monsters right at the ranger's doorstop is the new thing in Sentai history! Right guys? Has something like this been done before? Hello? Oh well...

Anyways, has anyone gotten some Ponyville vibes upon reading what the town is like? How about some Hedgehog Village vibes? Anyone? Well, it's difficult to tell considering I've haven't released any art detailing what the place looks like.

Also, how many mythology gags to I have to stuff in this one series? Go ahead, Count them up. There should be several references per episode on average. And don't get me started on those Actor Allusions!

This is TheAPPstore, closing out for maintenance. We apparently have problems with the broadcast from the influx of new viewers.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters belong to Sega

My Little Pony characters belong to Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers by Toei Company/Saban Brands


	25. Episode 25: The Doormat and the Coach

Season 1, Episode 25

"The Doormat and the Coach"

* * *

Poor Fluttershy was never really the most assertive out of the team. She's not so much of a fighter so much more than she's a supportive member that can help push the others into victory. So, can a person who is specialized in making a more assertive person out of some have a chance in making her better?

Well, if you know how this one goes, then you know that this is already a bad idea. But wait! There's more! There are several rangers within the team that has some kind of problem that they are dealing with. And when he sees someone with a personal problem...well you could guess what happens next from here on out now could you?

Inspired by the following episodes: "Putting Your Hoof Down" (FiM S2, E19)...Sort of.

* * *

This place needed a marketplace, said Sonic. The main street seems to be the perfect place to place a market. Makes him wonder why the town didn't bother building one in the first place, considering that this place has existed for years.

So the rangers went to work and built several shops out of nothing but wood and fabrics. The monsters weren't going to attack in a couple of days, so why not? They're going for it. After an entire week of building, and several construction fails, the rangers finally did it. This town now has a marketplace.

"And...we're done!" Rainbow said as she slides the market stand into position. "That should be the last of them. Finally, the marketplace is complete! Now residents can buy goods without having to leave the village and travel potentially a long way from home if they want something."

The rangers look at their work, admiring the effort that they put into making this a reality.

Sonic leaned on one of the stands. "Man, can you believe how painful setting up all these shops is?" He recalls the several fails he has experienced while constructing these market stands. "Some of them collapsed while I was constructing them, and Shadow insulted me for 'shoddy craftsmanship' every time they fall."

Applejack scratched the back of her head. "Well, at least I have a place where I can sell all mah apples. Great job, sugahcubes."

Sonic crosses his arms "I think we deserve some praise from the villagers. I'm sure that they'll appreciate a marketplace in the village, right?" The team look at where they last saw the villagers. And the results they got were not pretty. They appear to be fighting over each other, presumably for privileges to use these stands. "Okay, I take it back. They're not thanking us. They're fighting each other."

"Fighting over shops when not all of them are even merchants?" Rainbow said. "Okay, that's just plain dumb."

The rangers only stand there and watch as the fighting continued. Sure, they can break it up. But then again, they will be pulled into the fight, whether they like it or not. What a jerk.

* * *

The next day, all the chaos has died down and its back to business as usual. With the opening of the new marketplace, salespeople have moved to this location to help support the population.

Fluttershy is sent out to get the food today. She walks down main street looking for a place to get food. "All that hard work has made my friends hungry," she monologues. "They've spent so much time and effort into making this marketplace a reality. Too bad that we are running out of food. I better go get some before sundown." After some looking she stumbles upon an on site butcher's shop. A nauseating feeling went down her stomach as she looks. "Ugg...I know that I don't eat meat, but some of my friends eat them. This makes me nauseous but...I'm going there first." She walks toward the butcher's shop.

Walking up to the counter, she asks for some meat. "Excuse me?" she begins to asks. "Can I have-"

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a random civilian of the town shoves her out of the way to make his offering. "Two pounds of steak, good sir.

"That'll be ten dollars," the butcher calculates. The civilian pulls out his wallet to fish for his currency.

Fluttershy sets up to her feet and looks at the fool who shoved her. "Hey. I was there first," she complained. "Would you mind if I"-

The civilian makes his payment and the butcher hands over what his customer asked for. "Have a good day," he says to the civilian.

"You too," the civilian said back. And then he leaves.

"Who's next?" the butcher asks. He stares at his next customer.

Fluttershy, still feeling a little nauseous, decides to step forward towards the counter. Right before a lady slides right in front of her.

"Hey, can I get some pork?" the lady said. "I'm kind of hungry."

The butcher was quite confused about what the lady meant. "Two questions," the butcher asks. "One, how much meat do you want? Two, I'm sure that girl behind you came first, so would you please let this girl come first?" The butcher leans over to the lady's shoulder to Fluttershy. "Young lady? Are you okay?"

The lady turned back and sees Fluttershy there looking quite a bit annoyed. "Oh, was she there all this time? I didn't see her."

The butcher was about to let Fluttershy to come here. Until he saw a device that the keeps on seeing from those news reports and pictures that were floating about. It looks quite like the one seen by people. And that hair and face...there is no mistaking it. "Wait a moment...she's...she's a ranger?" The butcher redirected his vision to the lady that cut in front of her. Then he slams his hands on the counter. "How dare you mess with a ranger? You know how powerful they can be, right?"

"Mister, I can assure you that I did not see her there," the lady tries to cover up her actions. "Would you understand?"

"How could you do this to her?" the butcher said as he raised his tone. "I'll get you for this."

"Sir! Can you-" the lady tries to compromise.

But it was too late. The butcher was not happy to see that a ranger was getting poor treatment. He leaped over the counter and attacked the lady. They are now trading blows.

Fluttershy backs off form the fight, not willing to be a part of it. "Okay, maybe I shouldn't go for the meats. How about some bread to satisfy-"

"Coming through!" someone yells.

Fluttershy takes a look towards the source. Smack! She is shoved to another shop by a shoplifter.

"Hey! Catch that whipper snapper would you?" a angry lady demanded.

"Ow...my back," Fluttershy groans.

The rest of the shopping trip did not bold well for Fluttershy. One time, she got into an argument with a shopkeeper over the price of things. She paid the correct amount as stated by the sign but is soon told about a price change. She tries to talk it out, before pulling her payment away and going to another store.

Another time, she walked away from the store simply because they don't have any more vegetables on sale. Except that they still have some in stock. Fluttershy was shocked to see that the food that she wanted is no longer available. But when she walked away, the shopkeeper simply pulled the extra supplies he had from under the counter. She wasn't alone. Other shoppers realized that they have been lied to and promptly attacked the shopkeeper for lying about how much items he had available. She would come in to stop it, but is too afraid to join in, so she walks away again.

Giving up, Fluttershy tried to leave the marketplace to give the responsibility to another person. But then, she bumped into someone. When she looked up to she who she bumped into, all she got was a evil grin. He put his hand down as if asking for payment to let her past. Scared Fluttershy backed off, not willing to stand up against this person. She could try to talk him out, but chances are, she's going to have her body tossed around.

That's when Applejack, who happens to be one of the shopkeepers, finally cannot hold her anger for much longer. "Hey! What do you think you're doing to poor Fluttershy" she yells at the offending person. "Don't make me whip you up! Out! Out!" The mean, big guy suddenly turned into a scared cat and ran away, pushing aside the others he had blocked. Applejack leaped over the counted and walked to her friend. "You okay, Fluttershy? You look like you're having a rough day."

"No...I'm not okay," Fluttershy replied.

"Why? What happened during your shopping trip?"

Fluttershy clutched to her arm. "Well..I tried to visit multiple shops around this marketplace, but everyone else just keeps pushing me. It's like they don't even know that I'm even here!"

"Are you wearing camouflage?" Pinkie said, popping out of nowhere.

Pinkie's appearance scared Applejack. "Wha-Pinkie?" she asks.

Pinkie then went into rapid talk mode. "If you are wearing camouflage, then that means that you are very hard to see. But since you're not wearing camouflage and the background colors are clearly not mostly green, that means that they should be able to see you. But since they're not seeing you and you kept on being pushed away that means that you're kind of being a doormat right no-"

Applejack, having heard everything she needs to know, decides to cover Pinkie's mouth with her hand. "Uhh...yeah...that pretty much sums it up."

"I don't know what to do," Fluttershy admitted. "I just can't seem to stand up for myself."

"Yah clearly having some confident issues right now," Applejack concluded. "What you'll need is a little confidence boost." Applejack leaped over the counter and looked through her shelf. She pulls out a pamphlet and hand it to Fluttershy free of charge. "Here, I heard of a guy who might just be able to help you in your current situation. His name is Iron Will, and judging from the pamphlets he gave out, this person might just be the one." Applejack then looks around, only to notice that Pinkie is now gone. "Hey, where did Pinkie go?"

"Umm...I think she went right over-" Fluttershy tries to answer.

"Oh well. Probably left for the base," Applejack passes off. "Okay, so, when you're ready just call his number. He'll be there soon. I promise."

Fluttershy looks at the pamphlet. It depicts a picture of Iron Will, complete with his phone number placed at the bottom. She flips it over. There was strangely nothing there. Normally, there would be a profile describing who the person is on the back of a advice column. This is not one of those cases, but who knows? This guy might just be the one thing that she needs to get though life without being a doormat to everyone else. Well, everyone except her friends and allies.

Back at the base, Fluttershy is at the cafeteria typing the phone number onto her phone. Her friends typically communicate via their devices, but to contact other people, they have to use their phones. Not the easiest task, or the most optimal, but at least it's always available. Meanwhile, the ranger devices always transmit a loud and clear voice every time, but only for the rangers and no one else.

"Fluttershy, are you sure that this is a good idea?" Median asked after seeing the pamphlet that she brought in.

"Let me think about it," Fluttershy told to Median. Then, she presses the call button after the number is made and places her phone to her ear. She waits for a response. "Hello? Is this Iron Will that I speaking to?" she spoke to a phone. A garbled voice responded back. "Hi, this is Fluttershy, calling from the ranger base in the mountains." She waits for a response again. "10 seconds? Well, that's per-"

"Iron Will coming through!" the new mentor announces as he lands at the ranger base. "Here to make your day better!"

The rangers stand in a line wondering what business this Iron Will person has.

"Seriously?" Median said with an annoyed tone. "You invited this guy over to our base?"

Fluttershy answers to Median. "Well, I called him over because Applejack said that I have some...assertive issues," she explains, glaring at the ground.

Knuckles, having an idea pop up in his head, starts to approach Iron Will. "This guy?" he asks. "He looks like the kind of guy that would be the perfect opponent for me to fight." He then gets into a fighting stance.

"Um, Knuckles?" Applejack asks. "I think he's just there for Fluttershy. Would you please leave him-"

"Don't make me pass up a potential fight, farm girl," Knuckles rudely interrupts. "What kind of fighter does not pass up a potential fight like-" Slam! Knuckles is rammed by Iron Will. "That...was a bad...idea..." Knuckles mumbles as he lay there on the ground.

"So, Fluttershy," Iron Will began. "It's the girl who summoned me here. Are you ready for some assurance from me?"

Fluttershy nervously nudged a lock of hair as she tries to answer.

* * *

Iron Will impaciently waits for a responce.

"Come on. I'm waiting," he said. "I can guarantee that you'll be satisfied. Come on. Iron Will is not willing to wait. Say something!"

After thinking about it for a while, Fluttershy relunctly agrees to get to his lecture. She called him to this for a reason, after all.

Back at the down, Fluttershy and Iron Will walked down the streets of the nearby village.

"So, what's the point of this walk?" Fluttershy asks, looking at Iron WIll. Then she turns her gaze and...

"Ahh!"

...She encounters a line of people that spands across the street. There were two other stands on each side of this stand that have lines of people spanning parallel to the street.

"That scared me!" Fluttershy said. "I don't want to be in this!"

That's when Iron Will began his lecture. "When someone get's in the way and is not willing to move, what do you do?" he asks. He waits for a responce from Fluttershy, "Hey! Don't just stand there! Do something!"

Fluttershy walked up to one of the people in line. "Um...excuse me? Can you move a bit?" she asks politely. "I am just passing through." The person she was talking to ignored her. "Excuse me?" she continued. "Are you there? Are you listening to me?" The person still did not move.

"That one is a stubborn little fellow," Iron Will comments. "A little asking won't convince this person to move. SO, what do you do now?"

"Try again?" Fluttershy guesses.

"Wrong answer!" Iron WIll replies. "If that person is too stubborn to move, try yelling at them! And ram though them at the same time!" Iron Will takes a few stops backwards, before charging forward. "Out of my way, barricade!" he plows into the person and knocks him into the ground, causing everyone around him to recoil in shock.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" the knocked person complained.

"We are standing in line, you fools!" a woman nearby yells.

Fluttershy listens to the responce made by the civilians. She went up to the knocked person. "Sorry about that," she said. "Are you ok-"

Iron WIll slaps Fluttershy in the face. She shrieks as she is hit.

"WHy aplolgize, when you can crititize!" Iron WIll advises.

"Hey, what's with the disruption?" the stand over leans over. "We are just handing out tickets."

Iron WIll looks at Fluttershy as she covers her slapped area. "What that? Are you scared?" he asks.

"Um..." Fluttershy began, nervously. "This does not suit me very well." She takes a few steps away from Iron WIll. "I'll just...bail myself out." She makes a run for it away from Iron Will, disappearing into the streets.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Iron Will yells. "This lecture is still going! We still have to continue on. So, are you willing to stick with me?" No responce can be heard from Fluttershy, as she is too far away to even hear what he is saying. "Hey! Come back you coward!" Still no responce. Iron WIll then gives up. "Ugg. It's too late. She's gone. Time for me to take my lessons someplace else."

The following day, the morning sun shines its light down on the rooms. Rainbow and Sonic are sleeping away after a long day of work. Facing the pillows, Rainbow slept at the left-hand, softer side, while Sonic slept at the right-hand, slightly more firm side. It was only a few more minutes before the alarm clock goes off, but they were rudely woken by a yelling voice.

"WAKE UP, SOLDIERS!" Iron Will yelled through the door. Sonic and Rainobw both jumped awake as soon as they heard that.

"Ahh!" Sonic screamed. "Who said that?!"

"Today is a new day, comrades!" Iron WIll said. "Time go get up and get some military training!" A clap is heard from behind the door.

The two speedsters both rubbed the sleep off their eyes as they both prepare for the day ahead. They out on their normal clothing, leather suits included, and put on their gem-powered devices.

"I swear that this isn't a military training camp..." Rainbow moaned.

"What's going on?" Median spoke from the devices. "I can see that you are shocked awake. Is there something wrong? Does it have something to do with our new visitor? Am I missing some-"

It appears that Sonic is forced into confronting his fear of deep water, something that he never asked for. Rainbow, probably here to keep her could-be-boyfriend company, is pulled onto the experience as well.

The two leaders, and Iron Will, are in a boat in the middle of the lake wearing fisherman's clothes.

"Oh, this was a terrible idea," Sonic said, leaning over the boat. "Deep water and I do not mix very well."

"Listen up, blue boy!" Iron Will yelled at Sonic. "When you are faced with your greatest fear, what do you do?"

Sonic gave a nervous look at Iron Will, afraid to give an answer. It's as if he's out of his brave attitude for a moment.

"You just have to aviod it," Rainbow gave a response. "Trust me, I tried it once and it did not-"

"Nope. Not exactly," Iron Will replied.

Sonic stopped leaning on the edge of the boat and turned towards Iron Will. "What? Do you want me to do something stupid?" he asks.

"When you are faced with your greatest fear, tackle it directly," Iron Will advices. "Like this!" He then proceeds to shove Sonic into the water, who screams as he fell and disappears below the surface.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Rainbow yells at Iron Will.

"I shoved him into the water, Ms. Dash," Iron Will explains.

This sends Rainbow Dash into a growling rage. "You...you idiot!" she berates. "Don't you realize that Sonic can't swim? He's afraid of-Gah! Now I'm the one that'll have to save my friend." Rainbow reaches for her device to activate her ranger mode, but Iron Will grabs her hand before she could transform.

"You stay out of this!" Iron Will shouts.

"But he trusts me more!" Rainbow protested as she and Iron Will continued to struggle.

"Iron Will is not letting you to save your friend," Iron Will said.

"But he's...about to...drown!" Rainbow grunts.

Soon after, the boat that the two were on tips over and dumps them both into the water.

After that trip to the lake, Sonic has been transported back to his room in the base, still shivering after nearly drowning. Rainbow is sitting on the bad next to him, trying to help him calm down. Apparently, there appears to be hostile fish hiding in the lake, as they are covered in bandages from arms to legs. They express minor pain as they move the affected areas.

Outside the base, Iron Will is talked to Shadow about his...memories.

"Those events happen a long time ago," Iron Will said to Shadow after hearing his traumatic backstory. "You need to get rid of those thoughts and shape up."

"But Iron Will!" Shadow whined. "It doesn't work like that! Significant events don't just disappear naturally! They linger for a long time! And I have to learn that the hard way!"

"Shape up, black boy," Iron Will replied. "You need to forget about your past and look towards the future." As Iron Will continued, he slowly went up to Shadow's face, intimidating even the broody boy. "You are not in the past. You need to get rid of those thoughts. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" His voice turns into a gale force sound.

Shadow has transformed into a whimpering mess. Sounds of explosions, screaming people, and collapsing structures echo through his ears and mind as he blanks out.

"I'll take that as a yes," Iron Will observes. And then he walks away.

Shadow stands there, unmoving, stuck in his thoughts. Then, Sunset comes along, relieved that one of her allies is safe. "Oh, thank goodness that you're safe," she sighs in relief. "Imagine what would happen if that coach of ours beat you down. Oh, that'll be unsettling." Then she notices that Shadow is not responding. "Shadow? Are you there?" she asks. Then she tries to get his attention. "Shadow? Hello? Don't tell me that you're experiencing these flashbacks again." With both of her hands, she grabs on to Shadow's arms. After a brief moment has passed, Sunset freaks out and lets go of Shadow's arms.

"Oh, that scared me," Sunset said. "My secondary ability is not looking quite as useful as it looks."

Back at the residential building, Espio walked up the stairs and looks toward the front window, located on the opposite wall of the lunchroom viewing window. Only, there was not a window there at all. It has been covered up by shades. Standing close to the wall are Pinkie and Manic, both with their ears up against the wall. Some grunting and thuds can be heard from outside.

"Huh? What are you two goofballs doing up here?" Espio asks, walking up to them.

"We are hearing noises coming from outside," Manic replied.

"And these don't sound like very good signs," Pinkie added.

"Can I listen?"

"Go ahead," Manic responded. "We won't stop you."

Espio crouched down between Manic and Pinkie and positioned himself to just under the windowsill. He presses his hears close to the wall. "Okay, what is going on outside?"

Coming from below, it sounds like Thunder and Knuckles are confronting Iron Will, just in front of the main entrance.

"...okay, just calm down here," they hear Thunder said. "If you can just listen to us, then we could be-oh snap!" The sound of footsteps soon followed. The trio chuthed their teeth at the pain they were about to witness. "Nononono please stay away from-"

A series of three punches is heard from below, before a loud thud is heard. It appears that one section of the outsdie walls have been dented.

"Hahaha ha!" they hear Iron Will say."

"Ow...my bones..." Thunder groans.

"That's what you get for trying to confront Iron Will," Iron Will taunted. "And now...you're next."

Thunder cried out to warn his friend. "Knuckles! Watch ou-"

There was then the sound of someone blocking someone else's attacks. Judging by what they've heard, they could tell that Iron Will is making the attack while Knuckles blocked it. "You call that breaking my bones? You mean beef machines wouldn't know how to break some bones if-" Then, while Knuckles is distracted, a loud boom, presumably an attack from Iron Will, is heard. "Not againnnnnn..." they heard Knuckles scream.

The three rangers were horrified at what they've heard. Especially the part where Knuckles was being flung out. Again.

"And that'll teach you to fight back," Iron Will finishes off. "You call yourself rangers? Well, you're weaklings. How did you even manage to take down those monsters. Well, Iron Will is done with all of you here. This person will see you later."

Espio, after hearing all of this, pulls his ears from the wall. "Oh dear...this can't be good. This isn't healthy."

"This is getting way out of control, man," Manic concluded. "We hired Iron Will to make one of our friends more assertive when she is treated like a doormat. But now, she's left, and he's taking his lessons to our friends when they clearly don't need them from him."

"And he proceeded to beat them to within an inch of their life," Pinkie added. "I knew I got suspicious the moment I saw that pamphlet."

"Does it have something to do with his missing profile?" Manic asks. "It feels quite strange for a probably well known person to not have a profile that describes them and what they do."

Espio gets up to his feet and looks away from the window. "We need to get rid of Iron Will. He's clearly doing more harm than good."

* * *

The rangers have arrived at the command center and already there are several problems visible. Sonic is shivering like a poorly supported building during an earthquake, Shadow is stiff in fear while several people tried to get him to move, and Thunder and Knuckles are covered in bandages.

"Okay rangers, let me get this straight," Median began. "This Iron Will that you've hired yesterday had taken one of the leader's confidence to abysmal levels quite literally, froze a member solid after trying to convince him into overcoming his past, and then proceeded to knock two of the rangers to within an inch of their life. What is wrong with that guy?"

Applejack covers her eyes with her hat in shame. "I think it's my fault that I caused all this unintentional pain," she admitted. Everyone gasped and looked at her. "I thought that bringing him over was a good idea because of what his profession is: making people more assertive. Poor Fluttershy was being treated like she wasn't there at all. I handed his flyer to her and...caused all this damage to y'all." Applejack sighs. "I regret this."

Median brought up something. "Did any of you managed to get his track record?" he asked. "Because that tells a whole lot about the person we're dealing with."

Espio gave a helping hand. "I looked through every possible resource and archives I was able to get my hands on...and I'm unable to find Iron Will's profile."

"Suspicious!" Pinkie blurted out.

"Something tells me that this guy shouldn't be trusted," Median concluded. "I mean, when he's shoving lesson into people who clearly don't need them and beating people to near death if they dare challenge them, then that's a clear sign that he's not the most trustworthy of mentors."

And then the map made a loud beeping noise warning the rangers that there is yet another monster attach coming. It is located just outside the town.

"Oh dear," Median notices. "There is yet another monster attack coming. And it's just outside the town limits. And our top fighters are unable to go due to...this man that we hired. Who wants to go?:

Espio stood up. "I'm going out." He then points to both Pinkie and Manic. "You two, you're going with me."

"What?" Manic stopped poking at Shadow. "Why?"

Espio explained the numbers. "Out of the sixteen of us," he counted, "two of them are shell-shocked, another two are injured, yet another two have to comfort their partners, and one is absent." Espio makes a break for the door followed by Pinkie and Manic. Espio stops just before exiting the building, while his two partners continued on. "Oh, and while I'm at it, I'm taking our two scientists and our two bow users along for the ride."

"What about the rest of the available rangers?" Amy asks.

"Amy? Applejack?" Espio called out. "If Iron Will ever showed his face, make sure to beat him for all the trouble that he caused to four of the boys. Hope all of you have a great time in here. Especially you, Shadow." he then left the building.

"Good luck," Rainbow wished.

Minutes later, they kept on tracking the monster their friends are currently fighting. It moves through the town as time passes.

Suddenly, there was a sound coming from the entrance. "Umm...rangers?" Median said. "Did you hear something? I'm pretty sure that it's-"

"I'm back for more!" Iron Will yelled as he burst through the door, catching everyone off guard,

A brief moment of silence filled the room. Then Applejack stood out of her chair and approached Iron Will. "Iron Will, we seriously need a talk," she began, marching closer to the "mentor". "Because what in tarnation are you thinking? You were supposed to take care of Fluttershy, not the others. Besides, they're confident enough. They don't need lessons from you." She cleaned her hands as she talked.

"Oh, you're looking for a fight, lady?" Iron Will said. "Well, then let's do it. I'm beat you around like that strong muscle man that I beat earlier." He gets into a battle stance.

"Oh yeah?" Applejack replied. "Well then this is for Knuckles." She then roundhouse kicks Iron Will out the door. After he landed, she then charges toward him.

"What is this? The war room?" Median asks as he watched the fight. "Where we plan out battles and fight over the table?"

"If that's the case, then we'll have to consider renaming this to the tracking room," Rainbow said. "War Room does not sound like a fitting name."

Applejack continued to spar with Iron Will, punching and kicking her way through his defenses. Iron Will responded with more punches and kicks. He knocks Applejack to the ground and gets ready to pin her down, but Applejack rolled out of the way moments after she landed, causing Iron Will to fall flat on his chest. Applejack runs up to give him a beating after what he as done to her allies, but Iron Will gets up and grabs her leg just before impact.

This continues on for a while until...

"You two!" a timid girl's voice yelled. "Stop fighting now!" Iron Will and Applejack turned to the source of the voice. It was Fluttershy.

"What in-Fluttershy?" Applejack said.

"What are you doing here interrupting our fight?" Iron Will asks.

Fluttershy approached Iron Will, wearing her mad face. "You've done way more than we asked for," she explains in a more angry tone. "You've tried to give us more confidence, even though we are satisfied with the confidence we had. And in trying to shape us up, you've made some of us even less confident because you're so menacing."

"Hey!" Iron Will yelled. "How did you get that information?"

"I called her," Rainbow tells from far away.

The others turned their heads to one of the leaders.

"You," Iron Will growled.

Rainbow let go of the door and walked up to her friends outside. "We communicate. A lot," she tells Iron Will. "When we get information, we make sure that everyone gets it as soon as possible. As rangers and friends, we strive to keep each other informed about what's going on."

"It's official, Iron Will," Fluttershy announced. "We can no longer trust you. Your contract is over."

Iron Will and Applejack stopped their fighting and stood up straight.

"Wait. Why?" Iron Will continued to ask. "Why must you do this?"

"Some of us got suspicious when we can't find information about you," Rainbow explained. "When we discovered that you have no existing track record, we decided that you shouldn't be trusted."

"That's because I destroyed it," Iron Will said. "I don't want people discovering my true colors."

"Oh, we know," Rainbow replied with a strong voice. "We know your true colors."

Iron Will starts to feel tense in his body. "Wait? Are you saying that I'm getting-"

"You are faced with several charges," A police officer said, stepping up to the girls and Iron Will. "Including trying to drown someone, beating someone to near death, and worsening someone's mental condition. In the current code of law, that is unacceptable."

This shocked Iron Will. He is then sent into a stuttering voice. "But what about them?" he asks. "They beat people to death and they don't get punished."

"That's because they're trying to protect their home," The officer countered. "They fight when they see that their home is being threatened. The threats are either a monster or one of Eggman's robots. And once they see a threat, they won't rest until they win. You on the other hand, just beat people to the brink of death just because. Come with us. You have a long story to tell."

The officers handcuffed Iron Will and escort him out of the ranger base.

Rainbow patted her friend on the back. "Great job, Fluttershy," she congratulates. "You talk that bully into submission."

"I had to," Fluttershy replied. "I just don't want to see you suffer under him any longer."

"Man, why do I think that bringing him over was a good idea?" Applejack asks. "We don't even have information about him in the first place."

"Maybe because..." Rainbow ponders. "Oh, right! You have some trust issues?"

Applejack nervously nodded, admitting that she has made the mistake of trusting someone they have no public information of.

"Okay, guys," Rainbow walked back to the command center. "Let's head back to the command center and how our friends are doing against that monster." Rainbow walked back to the command center, with Fluttershy and Applejack following soon.

Back at the command center-err, tracking room(?)-the rangers took a look at the map on the table while Fluttershy treats the injuries some of their friends have sustained.

"You know rangers," Median brought up.

"What is it?" Fluttershy asks.

"There is a difference between a good mentor, and a bad mentor," he explains. "Good mentors care for their students. They will train them to their fullest potential and teach them meaningful lessons, even if those don't get remembered forever. Bad mentors, on the other hand, well, I'm not entirely sure on what constitutes as a bad mentor. You could throw in making their student's life miserable if you want."

Several soft footsteps can be heard from outside the doors. They open up to reveal Espio and all the rangers that he brought along.

"Oh man!" Espio said. "You won't believe how long that took. Even with the seven of us, it still to several minutes. Still, all worth the effort! Phew!" He then takes a look around only to find that Iron Will is gone. "Um...where is Iron Will?"

"We kicked him out," Sonic explains. "He was more trouble than helpful."

"Oh, that guy!" Espio remembers. "Yeah. I knew he was trouble as soon as I saw that pamphlet. But seriously. Who needs more mentors when you have one as awesome as Median?"

"And don't forget," Median added. "All the ranger team mentors."

The episode ends with several of the rangers laughing. Espio did chuckle for a while, though not for long. Still, you can't deny that this large pack of rangers don't need more mentors. They've got one and that's all that they need.

[End of Episode]

* * *

From the Author:

It's been a long time since we saw any new episodes come out of this series. And by that, I do not mean all those rewrites of those old episodes. If you do not know that this happened, then congratulations! You watched this fanfic series past that weird time where I go back and rewrite all those old episodes.

Anyway, back to the episode. So this thing is a bit like "Putting Your Hoof Down". Thing definitely deserves some revisions such as who to put the blame on or how the others react to the new version of the once timid friend. This episode takes that concept, and then asks "What if our timid friend decides to bail out of the lesson after she saw what her hired mentor does to people? What if that hired mentor decides to take his lessons to other people besides the one he was specifically hired to teach?" This is what you get. An episode, about a mentor, doing more harm to his students than teaching them lessons.

Oh, and that fight scene between Thunder, Knuckles, and Iron Will? That scene is based on the TF2 short, "Meet the Sandvich". Who what happened between the three mercenaries. Most gruesome "Meet The Team" short we've seen. Not entirely sure on what happened between these three people outside the residential building. Not entirely sure.

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers by Toei Company/Saban Brands


	26. Episode 26: Tough Ride

Season 1, Episode 26

"Tough Ride"

* * *

Dr. Drake has made discoveries about a treasure that is high in the mountains. It tells of a mountable cloud that is said to have been created by the ancients for future people to use. Some of the rangers took this as an opportunity to gain a new tool to be used in their tool belt.

Dr. Drake has also sent in blueprints about how the team's four bikes could be combined to form one giant vehicle. As these belonged to the team's strongest and most competent fighters, they will not be around for when the others are scaling the mountain.

* * *

The rangers are sitting at the command hall wondering what to do next. Ideas as to how they'll like to spend their time in between missions have slipped off their minds.

Suddenly, Median spoke up about a message he just got. "Incoming message from Dr. Drake," he announces, accompanied by a ring tone.

"Mr. Drake again?" Sonic asks. "Back to his old days of adventuring, isn't he?"

As soon as the idea of adventuring popped up, Rainbow perked up. "Man, wouldn't it be cool to meet this guy in person?" she asks. "I mean, he's one of your teachers!"

"Please be quiet, Rainbow," Median reminded. "Your friend is about to open the message."

"Message? What message?" Tails asked as he tired to tap his device. "I don't see how we could view this thing." He stopped tapping his device and tried to access it from the table computer. "At least from our devices." He later gave up. "Where did we keep that computer? The lab?"

"Oh," Median realizes. "I thought that your devices are able to open up files. My bad. I thought that you and your friends have come up with the idea of opening files on your own devices. Anyway, get to the lab. We have some analyzing to do."

Some of the rangers have traveled to the lab to see this message. Tails tapped on the buttons accessing the base's electronic inbox. "Let's see here..." he said as he moved the mouse around. "Opening up file attached to message and boom!" The attached file is a photo of a dirty drawing. It looks very old. It is an map of the Columbia region with only the land features such as lakes drawn on the map. Attached to the map is a painting of a cloud, with an arrow coming out of it pointing towards the large mountain in the southern half of the central mountain range. Below the photo is a paragraph explaining what's going on.

"What does it say, Tails?" Twilight asks. Then she takes a peek at the photo. "What's this a cloud? What does a cloud have to do with all of this?"

Tails scrolled further down the message, ignoring the little wall of text detailing about the above picture. At the bottom of the message is a chicken-scratch drawing of the teams four bikes with an arrow pointing to each other. It's a little crude, but at least some minor details can be read. "Not just a cloud. There are also some blueprints attached. Take a look!"

Twilight takes a closer peek at the blueprints. "Oh, my goodness. Look at what we have here."

* * *

Sonic, Rainbow, and Thunder are called to the lab to take a look at the photo and blueprints, which have been printed out for their convenience.

"According to these blueprints," Miles read, "it appears that the four bikes have the ability to combine into one single vehicle. A Quad-Bike, if you would like to call it."

"Four bikes that have the ability to combine into one?" Thunder asks. "Look, I know that we have a main mecha that we use every time a monster grows giant. This...I think we're taking the concept of combining several smaller things into one greater thing is getting a little too out of hand. Don't you think we'd had enough?"

"First of all," Rainbow began, "We've only had one mecha. We don't have more in our arsenal. Secondly, we do have our double-bike, but it is only made up of two components, so can you even consider it as using the combining concept?"

"That's not all," Tails continued. "He has also uncovered some legend about a mountable cloud. Apparently, according to legend, it can only be accessed by the chosen rangers of the land."

"Is it just me?" Sonic asks. "Or are the ancients are using this 'only usable by the chosen ones' lock a little to frequently? Is this the work of the ancients again?"

Twilight lets out a sigh. "I don't know, but it appears that the ancients are taking a huge fondness of this lock in their creations. Did they saw many great civilizations fall because of some magical artifact that is powerful, but it fell into the wrong hands thus causing the downfall of said civilizations?"

"Well I don't recall them existing at the time that I once lived," Median spoke from the devices.

Twilight snapped her attention to her device. "What is it Median?" she asked.

Median told his little story about the time he once lived in. "Last time I checked, my memories went a little foggy during the Great Cataclysm of Ancient Columbia. I blacked out during this time, and it was only recently that I gained conscience and some of my original powers. Thanks a lot, dumb old scientist who thought creating an inter-dimensional portal was a great idea."

"Wait, what exactly are you talking about?" Thunder asked.

"Never mind," Median said. "Get back to your work."

The rangers returned back to the command center to tell their friends about their plans.

"Alright," Tails announced. "So, according to these findings, we can find the location of this cloud at...46.84 degrees north and 121.61 degrees west." Tails reaches for a button on the table and placed a beacon on the map. "Pack some warm clothes. We're heading off to the most famous mountain in the Columbia region. Except for the following. The two eggheads, the two speedsters, and our dark rangers."

Sonic lifted himself up to ask a question. "So...everyone except you, me, Twilight, Rainbow, Sunset, and Shadow. Why us, of all people?"

Twilight pulled out some research papers. "Well, we still have to do the research on the Quad-Bike combination," she explains. "And if we are done, we don't want their owners absent, away from their personal vehicles. Alright everyone, let's pack up. Time to go to the mountains." She turns to where Median is. "Oh, and Median? Would you mind if you send out the zords?"

"What? Why?" Median asks.

"Just in case some monster showed their faces," Twilight replied. "And just in case they decided to grow giant."

"Okay, here you go rangers."

All of the rangers except for Sonic, Rainbow, Tails, Twilight, Shadow, and Sunset leave the building.

Sonic walked up to Shadow and placed his arm around his neck. "So, how about we continue with those driving lessons? I'm sure that you'll be done with them quickly."

Meanwhile, the remaining rangers are piloting the Grand Six zords dressed in warm clothing. Parka, thick jackets, scarfs, gloves, anything that could keep them warm. Whlie it is some snow patches covering the ground in some places, these rangers are about to travel to an even colder location: the mountain. Everyone is in their respective vehicles, except for Thunder, Espio, and Manic. Two of the boys are driving the Alpha Carrier while Manic has moved to the Delta Knight.

Thunder looks around the cockpit of the Alpha Carrier. "It feels very strange being in here without the six who are piloting this," he remarks. "Also, it feels very empty without them."

"And all that shifting around just to compensate for the fact that six of us aren't joining in this mission," Espio replied.

Thunder replied back. "Hey, at least everyone is mostly where they should be, right?" He chuckles a bit. "Okay everyone, here we go."

The six zords rolled out of the garage heading to their destination. Meanwhile, the four bike riders stood at the cliff watching their friends head off into the mountains.

Somewhere in the villain's base, Rita and Fuhrer are trying to figure out what their next plan should be.

"I just can't believe this," Rita said, tapping her head with her finger trying to get out some ideas. "It seems that we can't defeat those rangers for very long.

"It's okay," Fuhrer reassures. "We managed to defeat them. A few times, actually." He then points out the times where they managed to defeat at least one ranger. "None of them lasted very long and was quickly followed by another defeat."

"Speaking of rangers," Rita thought. "What are they doing that we can sabotage? Are they even doing anything?"

"Incoming news!" A minion spoke from below.

Rite rushed to the edge of the balcony and leans down on her tracking minions. "What is it minion?" she asks.

"The rangers are heading to Mt. Cascadia!" the minion reported. "The highest mountain in the Columbia region. They're probably sent there because they found a secret treasure. Or maybe they want to climb a mountain, I don't know."

"They're heading towards a mountain?" Fuhrer asks. "And it's probably to search for a treasure? Well, it's a good thing that we have this is reserve." He reaches for a nearby lever and pulls it down. "Meet Snow Titan!"

In the summoning area, are large, human sized, walking snowman appeared in the circle. "Hey guys!" he said. "How are you doing? Having a chilly cold day in the underground?"

Rita looks at Fuhrer with an angry look to her face. "Seriously?" she asks. "Out of all the monsters you could've summoned, you picked this? A snowman?"

"Well, they are heading towards a mountain which typically has a lot of snow," Fuhrer explains his actions. "Also, it is winter, even though there are only patches of snow on the ground. Point is, seasons are closely related to temperatures and weather pat-"

"Oh, enough talk," Rita interrupts. "Let's send this snowman anyway. He looks like the perfect monster for the job!" Rita then formulates her plan. "So the rangers are climbing up a mountain to search for some treasure that is located there. I want you to go up there and make those rangers' mission harder! And make sure to claim the treasure for us. We don't need it, we just want to keep that thing out of those pesky rangers' hands."

* * *

A few hours later, the rangers have made it to Mt. Cascadia. Snow covers the peak of he mountain, the air is cold at this altitude and time of year, and brisk winds blew through the hikers. They looked up at the towering mountain, feeling a little dizzy from having to lean so far back.

"So, this is it. Mt. Cascadia," Thunder introduces to his friends. "The highest mountain in the region and its mountain range. Towering in at over 14,000 feet, this mountain is a local climber's dream. Also home to a hidden shrine only accessible by the rangers." After staring at the mountain for a while, Thunder looks back on his friends. "Well, bundle up, everyone. This expedition is going to take a while." And then he approached the mountain top.

Fluttershy continued to look up at the mountain. "My goodness," she gasped. "This mountain is scarily tall! I almost felt dizzy just from looking at it."

Amy stopped to look back at one of her friends. "It's actually not that bad," she reassures. "This mountain isn't that steep. It's quite a long walk to here." She then continues on with the mountain trail.

Rarity starts to feel a little sweaty from all the layers. "Man. I feel hot in here," she said, fanning her head. "Should I take my scarf off just for a moment?"

"We're scaling a high mountain, remember?" Silver replies. "Keep yourself as warm as possible. We don't want to have frostbite during the scaling."

Rarity scoffs. "Okay. If you insist, darling." She and Silver continue on with the mountain path, catching up to the rest of their friends.

Back at the base, Rainbow is busy teaching Sunset on how to ride her bike.

"You sure you're getting the hang of it?" Rainbow asks, standing by.

Sunset wobbles on her bike as she slows to a stop. "Man, those people who went though driving school makes it seem like driving is a difficult skill to master," she comments. "It's not. All you really need are some good hand-eye coordination, attention, and the ability to keep your distance from the other motorists. I think I'm getting the hang of this."

"That's the spirit!" Rainbow cheers.

Then Sonic coms along to check on the girls. "Hey girls! How are you doing?" he asks as walks in.

"Rainbow's been teaching me for quite some time," Sunset explains. "She thinks I've got the hang of it. Knowing the basics and what not."

"Yeah," Rainbow agrees. "Oh, and stay off the highways until we can get you a driver's license," she tells Sunset. "Like many people, you're going to be learning for a few more days until we are able to trust you in your driving capabilities."

Sonic looks off to the side, towards the lab building. "I wonder how our lab workers been doing on that sweet new combo," he ponders.

Meanwhile, back in the lap, Twilight is studying the blueprints she printed off earlier. She then looks at the workshop area, watch Tails install the new attachment nodes to the back of both Sonic's bike and Rainbow's bike. "You got this, Tails?" she asks.

"Almost there!" Tails said as he turns off his welder and holds up his protective masks. "Just need to attach these attachment nodes and test them and then we're all set!" Then he looks towards the door and saw that the the four bike riders have entered the lab. "Oh, hey you four. How was your driving tests?"

"They're doing very good," Rainbow answers. "They seem to be getting the hang of it. Might need to teach them for a bit longer though."

"That's great new," Twilight replied. "I'm sure that you learn these things quite fast."

"Hey, how was our friends' progress on getting that cloud?" Sonic brings up.

"Well..." Twilight begins. "I hope that they are doing well."

In the background, Tails lets his protective mask fall on his face so that he can get back to work. Don't want a bare face near something as hot as a welder.

Back at the mountain, the others struggle to make progress. The trails are rocky and narrow. Harsh winds blew snow onto the climber's faces and clothing. At one point in their journey, Pinkie slipped on a patch of ice and nearly fell on her face. Luckily, Manic caught her just in time. She looks up to Manic with a smile.

As they ascended higher and higher, the winds grew stronger and the snowstorm grew harsher. "Ugg," Rarity groans. "This blizzard is getting too strong! We need to go back, it's much too dangerous!"

Espio stopped and looks back while Thunder continues on without them. "Are you kidding me?"" he asks. "We traveled all this way to find a cloud. It might be a potential new tool to add to our arsenal. We must not stop now! We've made so much progress!"

Suddenly, Pinkie began to feel exhausted. "Ugg. This air is too cold for me to handle," she said, feeling dizzy. "I think I'm getting...frostbite. Ugg." She then fell down to the ground. Manic tried to catch her once again, but the ice gave way under their feet. "Whoa!"

"Ahh!"

The loud snap echoed throughout the mountain. Espio looks back past all of the others and saw that both Pinkie and Manic have fallen. Manic is clinging on to a piece of the intact trail, holding Pinkie with his other hand. "What happened here?

The ground broke down below our feet!" Manic explains.

Espio looks around the trail and noticed that someone is absent. "Where's Thunder" he asks. Then he ran up the trail, as it is the only possible direction his friend could've gone. "Thunder! Where are you?"

Applejack then reached out her hand down to Manic. "Come on, you two!" she cries. "We'll pull you right back up!"

As Applejack struggles to grab Manic's arm, Pinkie looks up behind her and noticed a moving figure in the shape of a stacked large snowballs.

"Oh, lookie here! A snowman!" she said, excitedly. Then, as the snowman approaches and more of it's face is visible, the more...sinister it looks. "Wait...uh oh."

The others look up to see the monster of the week: Snow Titan. The Sinister Snowman.

"You thought you could get away with getting that cloud?" Snow Titan said. "Well, I might not need it. My masters won't need it."

"So, what are you here for?" Knuckles asks.

"To keep your meddling hands off that cloud" Snow Titan answers. Then, he leaped over the gap, landed on Applejack, then shoved Knuckles off to the side. The remaining rangers back off trying to fend off their opponent.

"Oh, coming to this place was a bad idea!" Fluttershy said. "I want to go back to the base, where I can feel safe!"

Amy then raised her eyebrows wondering how an ally of all things shifted from one end of the assertive spectrum to the other.

"Hey! Send an alarm already!" Espio yelled.

"Oh! Right!" Amy scampered, trying to make a call to her allies back at the base.

The rangers at the base are busy making the final touches to the four bikes. Twilight and Tails are checking the new modifications they made to the bikes, while the remaining four are finishing up their lessons of the day. Then, all at once, their devices began to blare out an alarm.

"What the-" Tails said, turning his attention to the loud noise. "Hey! What's going on?"

Twilight taps her device to read the alerts. "Our allies are in danger!" she reads. "They are under attack!" Judging from where they're heading off to, she knew where the danger is at. She rushes to the front door and yells to the others. "Quickly! Get to Mt. Cascadia as soon as possible!" he ordered.

Sonic looks back at Twilight. "Wait, have you put your finishing touches yet?" he asks.

"We are done with adding in the attachment nodes," Twilight answers. "But we haven't fully checked them yet!"

"Rolling out the motorcycles now!" Tails announces as he pulls the motorcycles he is working on out. "Now hop on!"

Sonic, Rainbow, Sunset, and Shadow hopped on their respective bikes. Sonic has the blue cabin, Rainbow has the cyan, Sunset got the orange phoenix, and Shadow got a wolf lean-back bike. The four activated their bike's flight mode and takes off. Sonic and Rainbow's lift went smoothly, but Sunset's and Shadow's lift upwards is rocky. Together, zipped south towards Mt. Cascadia, where their friends are.

As they flew their bikes through the air in formation, but separated,, they hear a suspicious buzzing noise. Then, it was accompanied by a familiar voice. "You're not getting away, pesky rangers!" they heard.

Sonic's ears perked up as soon as he heard that. "It's Dr. Eggman!" he correctly guesses.

"What is he going here at a time like this?" Rainbow asks. Then, the four rangers looked behind them...and saw a giant flying beetle with equally massive pincers. It is piloted by none other than Dr. Eggman, because he is the one who designed it. Introducing, the Egg Beetle.

"Ohohoho!" Eggman chuckles.

"Oh, give us a break!" Rainbow groans.

The four rangers continued to flew high in the sky. Chasing them is the Egg Beetle, who closes its pincers as it chases its targets down.

Meanwhile, back at Mt. Cascadia, Thunder is approaching the location where the cloud he and his friends were looking for. The walkable area of the trail gives way to a circular, snow covered shrine it seems surrounded by the mountain on one side and steep drops in the other. And by steep drops, we mean that the cliffs are not suited to be walked on...or climbed on. The peak of the mountain lays far above the area, just thousands of feet above where the shrine is located. The air grew bitter cold, the clouds making the sky look dark, despite it being near midday.

As scaling the mountain for quite some time, Thunder notices the shrine in front of him. At the center of the shrine is a glowing object. "There it is!" he said. He then ran up to the center of the shrine. Words are scrawled on the shrine walls, but Thunder did not take notice. He only cares for the...the...

"The...cloud?" He enters the shrine and only found a medallion with a picture of a cloud engraved on it. "What is this thing?" he asks himself as he inspects the medallion. "I came all this way for this? I was expecting a cloud! Not a stupid medallion!" Then he looks at the words engraved on the walls of the shrine. "Unless..." he ponders as he reads the text.

"Hey!" Thunder heard someone said. He turns around and saw a large, sinister snowman just waiting for him at the entrance to the shrine.

"What?" Thunder blurts out.

"Give that thing to me!" Snow Titan demanded.

Thunder gulped as he realized that he was all on his own. No one is here with him on this shrine. No one, but that Snow Titan, who seems to be after this...medallion that he is holding.

* * *

The four bikes and their riders flew through the air towards where their friends are fighting. Sonic is communicating to Tails via his device to get information on the vehicle combination.

"You should be able to attach your bikes together at this moment," Tails pointed out. "Go ahead, give it a shot!"

"Well, this is the perfect opportunity," Sonic remarks as he turns his head to look back, "since we need a few extra hands to do the desired task."

Behind Sonic, Shadow and Sunset are struggling to both steer their bikes and target the Egg Beetle at the same time. Shadow is busy blasting away with his shotgun, while Sunset throws fireballs to drive away the metallic beetle. Too bad for them that they're constantly drifting and tilting, so they both have to repeatedly stop their firing to readjust their bikes so that they won't fall off and crash into the ground.

"Ugg!" Shadow grunts. "Why can't this thing remain still?"

Sonic returns his gaze to ahead of him. "Well then, time to test out this new formation." Sonic grips on the handles tighter and prepares to slow down to dock. "Cobalt Comet formation!"

As soon as Sonic said that, the front of Sunset's bike rotated itself to reveal a attachment node. "Huh? Why did my phoenix head turned into an attachment node?" Then she looks up ahead and saw that Sonic's bike, with the corresponding attachment node placed behind the rear wheel, in approaching her. "Ahh!" Sunset screamed as she tried to protect herself. Sonic's bike attaches itself to Sunset's bike, creating a slight jolt in the process. When the jolting ended, Sunset sit up straight and yelled at Sonic. "Hey! Tone it down with the combining!" she yells. "It's jolting my bike."

Sonic looks back. "Sorry about that!" Sonic apologizes. "We'll be gentler next time!"

Now, it's Rainbow and Shadow's turn to combine. "Here it comes!" Rainbow announces as she pounds her fists together. "The Prism Wolf!"

Rainbow slows her bike down as the attachment node at the front of Shadow's bike reveals itself. The two bikes attach to each other, forming the Prism Wolf bike combination.

But they were not done yet. With them just barely out of reach of the Egg Beetle's pincers, Sonic and Rainbow made one final announcement of the new bike combination. "And now...Quad-Bike formation!"

The Cobalt Comet and the Prism Wolf both joined together via the attachment nodes found in the under carriage of their bikes, with the Cobalt Comet on the left, and the Prism Wolf on the right. With the combining of these two bike combinations, the Quad-Bike has been formed.

With two pairs of hands free, we should be able to drive away Eggman before he drives away us. "Come on you two!" Rainbow yelled as she looks back. "Give it all you got."

"Ugg." Shadow groans. "Alright." He pulls out his shotgun and gets ready to fire laser bolts. "Hands off us!" He fires off several rounds of lasers, bombarding the Egg Beetle. Sunset soon joins in by lobbing fireballs towards Eggman.

"Ah!" Eggman screams as his cockpit is shaking from all the hits. "How dare you do this to my Egg Beetle? I'll crush you in a second." The Egg Beetle then widens its pincers erady to clasps down on the four rangers.

Just before the pincers slam down on them, Sonic and Rainbow both increased the speed of the Quad-Bike by using their own boost energy. The Quad-Bike got out of the way of the pincers just before it clamps shut.

"Grr! I missed!" Eggman exclaims as he saw that his attack did not make contact. "Hold still please!"

"Relative to you, Egghead," Sonic taunted. Then he looks back at his friends. "Keep it up, everyone! We're almost at Mt. Cascadia!"

The Quad-Bike zooms off into the distance as the Egg Beetle continues to chase them down.

Back at the mountain shrine, Thunder is being threatened by Snow Titan to give up the medallion. The one that Thunder and his friends had walked all this way for. "Hand me that cloud before I crush you," Snow Titan demanded. Thunder held onto the medallion tighter while leaning back, not willing to give it up to this freak.

Just then, Espio came to the shrine and saw Thunder being threatened by Snow Titan. "There you are, Thunder!" Espio said. "We were so worried about you when you went on ahead without us." He then takes a look at Snow Titan, who steps closer and closer to Thunder. Espio's eyes grew angry. "Why you pile of evil snow!" He pulls a shrunken from his coat pocket and threw it at Snow Titan. It digs itself deep into the monster. Good news: It stopped him in his tracks. Bad news: Now his attention is turned towards him.

Snow Titan let out an evil grin. "So...you are brave enough to join your friend in this dangerous situation, hmm?" he said. Espio then flinched in fear. "Well then," Snow Titan continues. "This is what happens when you mess with me!" He screams with a loud noise that echoes across the mountains. The resulting sound is enough to let a massive pile of snow tumble down the mountains.

The shrine shakes under their feet as piles and piles of snow approaches. "It's an avalanche!" Thunder yells. "Quick! We must-"

Thunder and Espio are hit with a pile on snow, pushing them down into the mountain slopes. They can be heard screaming as they tumbled down the mountain riding a huge snow sheet. Snow Titan was unfazed by the snow, as it passed right through him. He seems to be visibly larger after the snow as passed, though. He then leans down on the slopes looking at his enemies, and he grew a sinister grin.

"Hope you like having your tombstone in the snow," he taunts the two rangers.

As Espio and Thunder tumbled down the mountain while on a massive sheet of snow, Espio screams for his life while Thunder tries to figure out a way to summon a mountable cloud

"Come on!" Thunder yells as he shakes the medallion. Nothing happened. He continued to shake it. "Work! Work please!"

Snow Titan leans down on the cliff, laughing evilly. "Ha ha ha!" he laughs out. "That's what you get for not following my orders!" He continues to look down at the mountain, until a bright spark of light flashes from where he sent those rangers tumbling down. "What? Impossible!" Snow Titan said. "How did he..."he stopped himself as he saw something unbelievable. Those two rangers he sent tumbling down the mountains? They were now riding on a cloud, with one of them hanging on to the cloud kickinh his legs. "...do that?"

Thunder looks down at the cloud he is riding. His medallion lets out a faint glow. "Whoa!" he says in awe. "So this is the cloud that we are looking for! It acts just like a hoverboard!"

Espio, while amazed, is more concerned about keeping his grip on the cloud. "Umm, can I hop in with you?" he asks.

Thunder looks behind him and down, seeing that his friend is clinging on to the cloud he is riding. He then leans down and helps his friend on his cloud. The cloud expands to accommodate the two of them. "Can't leave my friends hanging for their dear life, can they?" he says to his friend.

Snow Titan was outraged by this revelation. "Urg!" he screams out. "You make me so angry that I'll have to turn giant!" He then leaps off the mountain and into the slopes, going after the avalanche that he caused.

"He's getting away!" Espio reported.

"Time to go after him!" Thunder replied. "Hold on tight!" He zips down the mountain on his cloud while Espio screams from the extreme speed. Meanwhile, the snow of the mountain begins to fall.

Further down the trail, the other rangers are about to regroup and continue their journey, when suddenly, the ground beneath them began to shake. Fluttershy shrieks and clings on to Amy as the others. Chunks of ice began to tumble down the mountains as the shaking intensifies.

"That can't be a good sign," Silver said to them. "Quick! Let's get out of here before-"

Too late. They were soon being pushed by the snow down the mountains.

Somewhere in the sky, the rangers in the Quad-Bike are continuing firing blasts into the Egg Beetle. They then approached Mt. Cascadia, when suddenly, they hear a booming voice coming from below.

"Ah aha ha ha!" they heard someone laugh. "I've become giant!"

The four rangers look down and saw a giant snowman hanging around a big pile of snow at the base of the mountain near the zords.

"Oh dear..." Sonic remarks. "That can't be-"

Watch out!" Shadow yelled.

Sonic looked back and saw that the Egg Beetle is about to crush them with its pincers. Reacting to this, Sonic lifted the Quad-Bike up, avoiding the attack.

Down at the snow pile, the others dig themselves out. They lifted several chunks of snow off the ground and help the others get back on the surface. While they're doing that, Thunder and Espio descended down to them on their cloud.

Rarity spits snow out of her mouth and gasped at the cloud that the two of them are on. "My goodness!" she gasped in awe. "That is a beautiful-"

"Not our biggest priority," Thunder reminds, looked at Snow Titan who towers over them. "We have a giant monster to finish off!"

Espio turned his gaze away from Snow Titan and looked towards where the zords are. Then, he got an idea. "Hey look! Out zords are here!" he points out. And everyone turned their attention towards them. "You know what that means..."

The rangers soon hopped in their respective zords and combined them into the Grand Six Megazord once again. They are ready to face off against the towering Snow Titan head on. Just one problem: Their joints are stiff due to the snow!

"What the-" Thunder blurted out as he moved the stick around. "Why can't we move this thing?"

"It's no use!" Silver realized as he pressed the buttons. "Our joints have been frozen over!"

"Aww cursed spheres!" Manic said. "How can defeat this monstrous snowman if we can't even move?"

Meanwhile, high in the sky, the Quad-Bike is just about to finish off the Egg Beetle. Smoke spews out of the Egg Beetle as it continues to accumulate damage. Finally, Shadow makes one final blast of pellets, causing the Egg Beetle to break down and fall from the air. "Grr!" Eggman growled. "Pesky rangers destroyed yet another one of my creations. Time to bail out!" Eggman ejected his cockpit and flew away just as the Egg Beetle exploded.

Rainbow haven't thought about doing this until now, but she feels the need to check on her friends down below. She bring her device up to her mouth and makes a call directed at Thunder. "Sorry if I didn't call," she makes an excuse. "We have that Eggman chase us down with another one o his creations. Now it's been dealt with. So, did you and your friends managed to find that cloud?"

"Yes!" Thunder replies. "Though, not in the form that we are expecting. It's more like a summoning medallion that summons a cloud."

Rainbow pumps her fist after hearing that. "Sweet!" she cheers.

"There's just one problem," Thunder continues. "And it's not related to the cloud."

"What's that?" Rainbow asks. And then everyone looks down to the ground. They noticed that Snow Titan is wearing with their Grand Six Megazord, except that their mecha is not resisting. This sends everyone in a panic. Something must be wrong with their giant robot.

"The snow has jammed our joints!" Espio explains. "This thing can't move properly!"

Then, Show Titan proceeds to shove the Grand Six down into the ground. He then places his foot on the chest. "Your time is up, rangers," he said as he clutches his fist ready for an attack.

The Quad-Bike then makes its way down towards the ground and glided towards one of Show Titan's fist. Sunset holds a fireball in her hands as they soar through the cold air. "Not today," she says. Sunset then throws a fireball at Snow Titan's arms while the Quad-Bike smashes through the fist, turning it into a puff of snow. The area hit by the fireball has melted, leaving a hole with water at the impact site.

"Urg!" Snow Titan growls. "You're not getting away with this!" He steps off of the megazord and travels to the pile of snow. Snow then travels up his body into where his fist once was.

Sunset looked down on the Grand Six Megazord that is laying there on the ground. It is covered in snow and ice, unable to gat back up due to how stiff the joints are. With that in mind, she makes a plan with her friends. "All right, guys," she started. "I'll get down there and thaw out the joints. You three focus on keeping that giant snowman busy. Sound good?"

Sonic gave a thumbs up in agreement. "You've got this, Sunset," he replies. Sunset smiled. The Quad-Bike then descended to over the Grand Six, where Sunset hopped off, before rising again. She then rushes towards the right arm, where she is closest.

Having their back on the rear wall is getting to both Thunder and Espio. They start to feel stiff from having their back on a hard surface.

"You know what?" Thunder decides. "Enough of sitting around here unable to do anything! Let get out of this place and help our friends!" He lifts up his medallion. "Okay then...so what's the magic words?" He then closes his eyes and begins to mutter some phrases. "Go, magical cloud," he mutters. "Magical cloud, I call you here! Magical cloud, I summon you!"

Outside, Sunset is checking on the fist to make sure that it was able to move. The fist rotated, then Sunset looked back and give a thumbs up to the arms' pilot. Then, from the chest cockpit, a cloud emerges, with both Thunder and Espio riding it once again. Espio is clinging on to the cloud once again, kicking his legs as he stugggles to get back up.

"Ha ha! I got it!" cheered Thunder as he rides on his cloud. "Time to help out some friends!" He then guides his cloud towards Snow Titan as Espio continued to cling on for his life. "Time to help out some friends," he said.

Snow Titan continues to focus its attention to the Quad-Bike and its riders. What he did not realize is that someone else is coming towards him. As Thunder approaches Snow Titan's face, he transform into ranger mode and pulls out his hammer.

"Hey, buddy!" Thunder cates Snow Titan's attention. Snow Titan heard the voice and turned his head around. He didn't expect to see a cloud coming towards his face. Thunder then smashes his hammer towards Snow Titan's face, knocking off a bit of snow out of the monster's face.

Sunset was just about finished with warming up the arms. They were now able to move around. Now Sunset travels to the legs to thaw out the joints there.

As the cloud continues to glide through the air, Espio loses his grip and lets go of the cloud. He lets himself fall towards the snowy ground below, before landing on a passing Quad-Bike on one of the back seats. Upon coming back to his senses, he noticed this.

"Got you!" Sonic says, looking back.

Espio then got an idea his head. He adjusts himself on the seat and pulls out some shuriken, but he was stopped by Shadow before he could throw any.

"I don't think that's going to work," Shadow pointed out. "This monster is a walking snowman. Slicing objects will not do."

"Shadow's right," Rainbow added. "Instead, we'll knock some snow out of him! Like this!" Rainbow increased the speed of the Quad-Bike and guided it towards one of Snow Titan's legs. Snow Titan was too busy trying to swat Thunder and his cloud away, so he didn't noticed that his leg had been knocked out until it was a fraction of a second too late.

Snow Titan toppled over from having one of his legs missing. He fell back on a bed of snow. But he is not moaning in pain. Instead, he was annoyed. "Grr!" he growls. "You dare to knock some of my material out? I can still win this!" Snow Titan gathers up some snow to place them on where his body parts are.

"How about no?" he heard someone said.

Snow Titan looks up and saw that the Grand Six Megazord is up and running, having its joints thawed out. Sunset is inside the chest cockpit, feeling exhausted.

"What?" Snow Titan flinched. "How did you recover from the cold?"

"Bit of a thawing work," Sunset answers, heavily breathing.

"Time to hop in," Sonic announces. The Quad-Bike moves to the chest cockpit of the Grand Six.

"Don't forget me!" Thunder calls out. He glides towards the chest cockpit after the Quad-Bike.

The chest cockpit is now full, with Sunset at the back recovering from using her fire powers.

"Bring out our blaster," Sonic ordered.

The left leg decuples a box and fires it up to the left arm, transforming into a gun. The Grand Six then points it's weapon towards Snow Titan.

Snow Titan looks up so the that the Grand Six is pointing its gun at him. "No! Wait!" he yelps. "I'm not done yet! Give me more-"

"Fire away!" Everyone yells, except for Sunset and Shadow. On cue, the Grand Six first a big blast straight at Snow Titan, turning him into nothing more than a head and a pile of snow.

Snow Titan looks at his surroundings. "Ah aha ha!" he laughs. "You though you could finish me off, but I'm still alive!" His head moves upwards to reveal that the rest of his body is reforming.

"He's rebuilding himself!" Thunder points out.

"This calls for another round," Sonic decided. He then pointed his finger forward, making the Grand Six fire another blast at Snow Titan. This time, it turns him into nothing more than a pile of snow. The Grand Six then turns its gun back into a box and places it back to the left leg.

Thunder turns to his friends. "Well, we've got what we came for," he said. "Now let's get out of here before he comes back!" The other rangers nod in agreement.

And so the Grand Six sprints off away from the battle site, heading back to the ranger's base.

"Wee Hee!" Thunder said as he soars across the skies in his cloud above the base. The other rangers are recording what they've done for the day.

"One new combination and one new vehicle," Sonic checks off. "Our arsenal is growing pretty constantly. Wonder what's next? Are we even done yet?"

"Sonic," Median began. "You and your team still have a long way to go, just like every other ranger team. It's just that, your path is way longer than any team seen before."

"What did you say?" Rainbow asks, questioning the length of their journey.

"Never mind," Median sets aside.

The others looked at each other, muttering about the length of their journey as rangers. As they're doing this, Thunder descended from the sky, hopped off his cloud, then pulled the cloud back into his medallion. "Hey guys," he says. "Did I miss anything?"

[End of Episode]

* * *

From the Author:

Phew! That was a rather wordy episode. And by wordy, I mean that there is a lot of non-dialogue words in this episode. There are about 2,000-2,400 words of dialogue per episode.

You know, I could focus more on the ranger's trek on climbing up the mountain, but the path will probably be a long, treacherous trail where the only obstacle is the harsh snow and winds. Seriously, couldn't these rangers have chosen a better time to scale a mountain? It's winter when this episode takes place!

If you've haven't known already, the Columbia region, where the series takes place, is based on the area surrounding the Columbia River in the United States. Why I chose this place? Probably animation studio and some of the voices behind the My Little Pony franchise and some Transformers series are located within this region. And also because of one of the major city's nickname being "The Emerald City". I mention this because Mt. Cascadia is based on Mt. Rainier in Washington, the highest mountain of the Cascades mountain range. Hence, Cascadia. Why I say highest instead of tallest? Technical reasons.

You know who I am. This is TheAPPstore. I'll see you later.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters belong to Sega

My Little Pony characters belong to Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers by Toei Company/Saban Brands


	27. Episode 27: Out of Time

**Season 1, Episode 27**

 **"Out of Time"**

* * *

Silver, in the canon universe, is a time traveling person who seeks to prevent a bad future, This version of Silver is not that Silver, although he does wishes to go back in time and prevent disasters that took a heavy beating on him. So, let's give this guy a time-based episode just for his canonical self to rub some of his traits onto this version.

Oh look! A legacy power! Nice!

Inspired by: "It's About Time," (FiM, S2,E20)

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

It's a fine morning at the ranger base and Silver is sitting at his workshop trying to figure out how to make alloys.

Silver holds two bars of metal in his hands and takes a look at each of them. "If I put in the copper and tin at the exactly the right proportions," he mutters to himself, "I should be able to make the material bronze. This alloy is very strong, able to withstand a number of metal breaking conditions. Now the problem is that I don't know the exact proportions to make this alloy work." He slides his chair back and goes to a nearby bookshelf and rummages through it. "Hey, where did I put that alloy journal?"

Behind Silver, at the center of the room, a strange gloving light is appearing, accompanied by a gust of wind. Silver soon hears the howl of wind and turns around to investigate. "Huh? What's happening here?" he asked. As the glow grew bigger, Silver becomes more worried. "Rarity? What's going on?"

And then the lights died down, revealing someone who is in the exact same clothes as Silver. Except that it's all ripped up in some places and looks burnt. His hair seems similar to Silver, yet it's all a mess, looking like it got burnt. There are white bandages all over his body, mostly around his head. For some reason, he looks quite familiar. Almost like he's Silver, but from somewhere else.

"What?" Silver asks. "Is that...me? How is this possible?"

The boy stood up and shook his head to snap himself awake, revealing burn marks across his cheek. "Listen past me!" the boy began. "I really need your attention! I have a very important message for you from the future!"

"You're from the future?" Present Silver asked,

Future Silver nodded. "Yes, I am from the future," he replied. "But that's not-"

Present Silver couldn't hold his excitement. "Oh, this is so exciting!" he said. "I always wanted to time travel! Going to places other than my own time is great!"

Future Silver puts on his serious look. "Okay, past me," he said. "Could you please stop-"

Present Silver cut his future self once again. He takes a look at the mess his future self is in. "Oh my," he observes. "Did something happened to you? Did you get caught in a great war that happened far into the future? The future must be rough and scary. I'd definitely would try to alter history to try and stop it."

"Actually, I'm from next Thursday at sundown," Future Silver said. "But that's not important right now."

Present Sliver still did not listen. "How did you-ere I even managed to learn how to time travel?" he ask his other self. "Did I find a time spell or a stone that can alter time?"

"Ask our scientists to make a time travel device to help you," Future Silver replied. "But that's not-"

"Wait, why did you came here?" Present Silver asked. "To warn me about something? Is time travel fun to do? Or does it-"

Future Silver covered the mouth of his past self. A loud sound fills the room, and Future Silver seems to be glowing. "Would you please shut your big mouth for once?" he growls. The sound grows louder and the light grows brighter. "You've wasting my already limited time here so, you need to listen to me for once! Whatever you do, past me, don't-"

And then Future Silver disappeared in a flash of light, leaving a mess, and a horrified Silver, on the floor.

"Don't..." Silver repeated, stuttering on his words. "Don't do what?"

Rarity opened the door to the workshop. "Darling?" she asked. Then she gasped at the mess on the floor. Fabrics, bars, paper, and tools are scattered throughout the room. "What happened here?"

* * *

Silver is then seen walking around the lab, muttering to himself about the future. As he strides around, some of the others watch him go on a loop.

"This is bad," Silver mutters. "This is really bad."

"What's wrong, Silver?" Twilight asks, not understanding the issue at hand. "Please tell us so that we can help you out."

Silver got the nerve to tell his friends what's wrong. "What is he warning about?" he asks his friends. Then he stops in his tracks and look towards his friends. "Is it about an upcoming disaster? I mean, he looks like a wreak what with all the bandages, burn marks, and his ruined, changed clothes. Is that the problem right now?"

Rarity walked up to Silver and touched him in the shoulder. "Oh please darling. Calm downm" she tells him. "Why are you worrying about a disaster that you yourself haven't seen yet?"

Twilight looked at Rarity with a suspicious look. "Really, Rarity?" she asks.

Rarity let go of Silver as he started to talked to himself. He closed his eyes and lowered his hands. "Okay me. Calm down," he told himself. "It's just a future event that I'm warned about. All I have to do is fix up potential disasters before they happen. And then, we'll all be safe from the disaster. Whatever that is."

"That's kind of much for something that we don't know very much about," Twilight commented. "Then again, it is the future that we're talking about so..." She walks around the lab trying to figure something else. Alas, she comes up empty. "I've got nothing."

"We just have to go around the town and fix up anything that could've been the disaster," Silver decided. "I'll just get all my friends to help me."

Then there is a montage of everyone doing their thing in fixing the town up to prevent any potential disaster. First up, Thunder investigates the solar power plant...and notices that the breaker box has opened once again. Frustrated about this, he closes it and walks away grumbling. Silver stands near by and puts a check on his list. Next, Twilight and Rarity walked around town to search for any structural problems the buildings might have. Multiple times, tanks to Twilight's insistence on always double-checking everything. Even if there are hundreds of things to check. As expected, this takes several hours, with Rarity getting more annoyed with each passing minute. After the first round of checking, Silver checks off the task as completed and walks away, leaving Rarity to have to go around town several times.

Next up, Tails makes a trip around the lab to make sure that all the chemicals are stored properly. After checking them, he puts them in a safe vault and locks it up. He then walks away from the lab wiping his hands for a job well done. Silver watches from a window and checks that off as well. Though, he didn't bother to put the experimental devices in a safe place. That could cause some problems. Silver didn't even bother to notify Tails that leaving unfinished experiments could cause a few problems later on. Finally, Pinkie climbed up to a watchtower and searched the area. She is looking for any incoming monsters. Her telescope didn't notice anything suspicious, and the raday shows no local threats. Pinkie then gives a thumbs up at Silver, and he checks off the task as completed.

After all of that work is finished, its time to head back to the base to review the work and the collected data.

Silver makes one final check at his list of things to do. It is a single page of things to do, with the list coming down both sides of the paper. All of the tasks have a box next to them, and they're all checked off. "Done, done, and done!" Silver said as he looks though each task. "Wow! We've checked everything, so we know the disaster could not have been any of those things. What about others?"

Manic looked at a sheet of paper containing a squiggly line going around a grid. "Seismic sensors say...we're prefectly fine," he reads. He then shows the paper to the rest of his friends. The line is almost plat, with only a few bumps visible. "Scientists don't see any earthquakes that are about to happen with next next few days. Or years."

"Okay, so big earthquakes are off," Silver checks off. "Anything else that I missed?" He looked towards the speedsters. "What about weather?"

"Weather status," Sonic began as he looked around. "Expect chilly air at this time of year. Nothing unusual."

"See any strange weather patterns?"

Rainbow pulls out a piece of paper in which she writes the expected weather for the week ahead. She takes a look at it once again. "According to our local weather radar," she begins, then presents the data with the rest, "nothing out of the ordinary."

Silver felt is heart racing a little bit faster after he heard all of that. "Alright. So, power outages are out because we fixed it before it could happen. We patched up many things that could end in disaster. And natural disasters have been knocked off the list." He takes in a big breath of air as he heart beats faster. He is still unsure at what his future self is trying to warn him about. "So what's next?"

"Um...guys?" Twilight asks.

"What is it?" Silver asks as he turned his head. Then he noticed that Pinkie is shaking rather rapidly. "What?"

"Something is about to fall on someone!" Pinkie said jittery.

"What thing?" Silver yelled, which caught everyone off guard. "We are indoors, there's no way that something could've fallen on us, right?" He then gets hit in the head by a mysterious device, causing him to freeze for a moment before falling down. The device lands just next to him.

"Oh, what's this?" Sonic asks as he leaned down to pick up the mysterious device. The device appears to be a wrist worn device. It is a sleek, futuristic device. A round oval with a display and some buttons. After a bit of inspecting, he figures out what it is. "A Chrono Changer?"

Rarity leaned down to help Silver get back up. "Silver? Are you okay?" she asks.

Silver rubbed his head on where the device had hit him. Shortly after doing that, he remembered something. The future version of him that he saw also had a head injury, it seems. It is covered with a white wrapping bandage. "Oh no.," he realizes.

"Something wrong?" Rarity asks.

Silver then went up to Rarity's face, pointing to the bruise on his head. "This is the exact same injury that covered up my future self's head=" he said.

"That's okay," Manic reassures as he reaches into his coat pockets. "A least you're lucky to have a walking first-aid hit. Here, have a bandage."

"Okay," Silver responded. "Give me one. Just...anything but white." He then closes his eyes awaiting the bandage to be applied.

"Well, sorry Silver," Manic said as he applied the bandage to the injured spot, "but white is all I have."

Silver snapped his eyes back up after hearing that. "Dang it," he said, after gaining one element from his future self. "It's not too late, however," he assures himself. "We can still prevent this disaster...whatever this is." He then looks at the Chrono Changer in Sonic's hand. "What is that thing, and what's it doing here?"

A moment of silence fills the command center, until an alarm shattered the silence. "Rangers!" Median alarmed. "Another monster has appeared in the base from a portal! Get outside now!"

"Did they managed to figure out how to create portals?" Sonic asks. "Ah, forget it. It's investigation time!"

Everyone makes a run outside to investigate what monster is lurking outside. Except for Silver, who seems to be lost starting into the mysterous Chrona Changer

"Hmm...this seems interesting..." SIlver muttered as he inspects the device. "Whatever. I'm taking this!" He attaches the Chrono Changer into his left wirst, before realizing that he is left alone. "Hey! Guys! Wait for me!" He makes a run for the exit.

"Uhh...Silver?" Median asks as Silver contines to leave. "Might if I lecture you on that legacy pow-" But it was too late. Before Median could finish, SIlver had already left. "Should've stayed to listen."

* * *

Silver ran outside the command hall, only to find out that the team is now dealing with a humanoid being that is covered in cannons. "What in the-" he said, unable to process that he is seeing. "Is this the disaster that I'm foretold?"

The monster lobs bombs down on the poor rangers. It seems that they are unable to get themselves very close to the monster. Even the rangers welding ranged weapons are having a little trouble. Whenever they tried to aim their weapons, the monster always turned its attention towards them, interrupting their attacks. There are four ranged rangers, and only one of that bomber. Yet even they are having trouble getting a hit on it.

"Took you long enough, Silver!" Rarity yelled as he jumped to the side to dodge an incoming bomb. "It was only a few seconds after this mad bomber showed up."

"Ha ha ha!" the monster manically laughed. "You can't handle the power of the Mad Bomber!" It continues to rain bombs down on the rangers.

Poor Shadow was having nightmares of all these bombings. Seeing things that remind a person of their horrible experiences in the past does not bode well for the sane mind. He starts to whimper as bombs continue to fall, with his heart racing even faster with every passing second. The rangers defiantly need a break after this, Shadow needs to rest up even more.

"This monster is not what we are used to fighting," Rainbow says as she dodges falling bombs with her speed. "This one prefers to bombard us with its weaponry! That's insane!"

"That's because this monster came from the future," Median explains. "This monster is known as The Mad Bomber. He's the first monster that the Timerangers fought after-"

The word Timeranger rings a bell in Silver's mind. "Wait, Timeranger? Aren't they known as the Time Police?"

Median then continued his explanation. "After the Timeranger's cells have been broken into, the monsters inside escape back to the past to wreak havoc on the present day. They've succeeded his recapturing the criminals, but it appears that one of them has escaped prison once again."

"What?" Silver asks.

A loud explosion soon happened, sending rangers flying off in different directions. They groan in pain as they tried to get up. Fluttershy rushes to the scene to help her friends heal up.

"Ha ha ha ha!" the Mad Bomber continues to laugh at the ranger's expense. "All of you are down." He then turns to Silver, who is standing there, unmorphed the whole time. "Ooh! Look what we have here! There happens to be one more ranger who is still standing." He then walks up to, sending chills down Silver's spine.

"Morph now, Silver!" Median ordered.

It might seem hopeless at first, but with this Chrono Changer, he might be able to win this. With that in mind, he makes his choice.

"Oh yeah?" Silver asks his opponent. "How about I use a power that you're familiar with?"

The Mad Bomber stops in his tracks. "And what do you mean?" he asks.

Silver places the Chrono Changer on his left wrist, then crosses his arms with the changer presented upwards. He then presents his changer forward, before yelling out the following phrases.

"Chrono Transformation!" he yells as he presses the button. Once Silver presses the button on the changer, he is engulfed by a bright light. It soon dissipates, leaving behind someone in a suit.

The suit was metal cuffs at the wrist, with the left cuff holding the changer. On the upper chest, there is a downwards pointing arrow, which appears to be at a swept angle. The helmet's visor contains the same arrow. The visor of the helmet appears to be tinted, surrounded by black on all sides. Aside from the black area and the metal cuffs, the entire suit is covered in reflective silver. Silver in this form is now known as TimeSilver.

Silver, in his new form, steps up to the Mad Bomber, and immediately the Mad Bomber reels back.

"So you're supposed to be a Timeranger," he said. "Ugg. This brings back old memories. What do I have here now?"

Silver takes a look at his new form. He starts to feel calm with all the new equipment that comes with the suit. "Congratulations Silver," Median applauds. "You are the first person in your team to have used a legacy power, the power of a team that came before you. Or in this case, after you, since they came from the future."

"This is wonderful!" Silver said excitedly. "I have gotten the same powers that are used by the Timerangers! This is so fitting!" He then glares at the Mad Bomber, who seems nervous. "So, do you want to experience old memories?"

The Mad Bomber knew that these Timerangers have apprehended him twice before. But in those cases, they take him on as five members. In this case, however, he is only dealing with one. With about one-fifth the enemies, the Mad Bomber attacks by charging at Silver. In response to this, Silver strikes back.

Silver throws a series of punches at the Mad Bomber. The Mad Bomber then leaps back and begins to bombard Silver with his bombs. Silver, having received knowledge of the monster via his morpher, runs ahead of where the bombs are. They land just behind him. Grabbing a Chrono Blaster from his belt, he fires upon the Mad Bomber with the futuristic rifle blasts.

The Mad Bomber is starting to get annoyed with this ranger. "Just give up already!" he roars. "I've fought against five rangers before, and they've kicked mu butt! You're just one ranger, so that means I can easily whoop you!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Silver taunts.

The Mad Bomber continues to waste its bombs on hitting Silver, while the rest of the rangers are unmorphed and watching from a safe distance. Some of them are enjoying some popcorn as the fight continue.

Eventually, the Mad Bomber runs out of bombs to lob, so he resorts to going up close and getting dirty. At the same time, Silver's Chrono Blaster runs out of ammo, so it puts it back on his belt and gets ready to go melee. The Mad Bomber throws a punch, but Silver ducks under, then rolls in between the legs.

Silver leaps up and smacks the Mad Bomber down on his back. Silver then steps up, placing his foot on the Mad Bomber's body. The others cheer in celebration of Silver's victory.

"Ha!" Silver laughs. "Now I know how it feels to be a part of a previous ranger team. Or in this case, a future ranger team."

"Wait..." the Mad Bomber choaks out. "Are you going to arrest me after this?"

"Arrest you?" Silver asks, slightly confused. "What do you mean arrest you? Do I look like the police to you?"

The Mad Bomber then closes his eyes in defeat. "Well...good-bye cruel world," he says as he begins to glow. "It's been fun seeing the past...again."

"What?"

The Mad Bomber then explodes, engulfing Silver in a large fireball, much to the shock of everyone. When the fire subsides, Rarity rushes to Silver's location, worried about him.

"Silver!" Rarity shouts. "Are you okay?" Silver is laying there, knocked out of his TimeSilver form. He has several burns on his skin and his clothes have tears in places. He groans as he lifted himself up. "Oh my goodness! You look terrible! Here! Let me get a mirror to show you how battered you are." Rarity grabbed a mirror and presented it at Silver.

Silver took a look at his new look, and his horrified by it. He snaps awake as soon as he sees that he is starting to resemble his future self that he saw a while ago. "No...no no no no no! This can't be happening!" he screams. Silver then leaps back on his feet. "That's not the disaster? Grr! I still did not change the future! It's still coming!"

"Wait," Rarity points to the ground. "What's that?"

This catches Silver's attention. He looks at where the Mad Bomber was defeated and exploded. In the middle of the crater is a mysterious stone. It glimmers in Silver's eyes.

"Could that be..." he mutters to himself.

Later in the day, everyone is cleaning up the mess the Mad Bomber left behind. Meanwhile, Tails and Twilight are in the lab working on...something. Suddenly, Silver burst in through the door holding some strange stone.

"Tails! Twilight!" Silver yelled out, catching the attention of the two scientists. "I think I've found the solution to solving this crisis I'm having!"

"Silver?" Twilight asks. "What's that you're holding? And why do you feel a bit more worried than usual?"

"That monster that I fought is carrying this stone," Silver explains. "He left this behind after I defeated him. This is exciting news!" He places the stone down on the table. "If we can figure out its properties, then it might contain the solution to the crisis we are about to face! I mean, that monster is not the disaster, so could there be something more to this than we thought? This is exciting! I'm about to-"

Tails realized that Silver in walking directly towards an experimental weapon, without Silver paying attention to his path. "Silver!" Tails yelled. "Stay away from that-" Too late. Silver bumped into it, causing it to spew out fire at Silver's face. "...experimental-flamethrower..." Tails finished. "Ooh...dear..."

"I burnt my hair to the exact same cut as my future self that I saw, right?" Silver guessed from the shocked look on the scientist's faces.

Twilight crouched down and grabs a mirror from a storage compartment. "Um...yeah..." She holds it in front of Silver, revealing that he has burnt his hair out.

"What would you do that to yourself?" Tails asks.

Silver quickly had enough of this foolery. "I'm such a fool!" he screams as he stomps out of the lab, slamming the door behind him.

Tails looked at Twilight. "You think Silver is suffering from an panic attack?" he asks.

Twilight looked back at Tails. "Do you mean a very long one lasting several days?" she asks. "Probably yes. Yes he is suffering from a panic attack. When will he learn?"

* * *

Upstairs in the residential building, Silver is walking back and fourth in front of one of the couches, where Manic happened to be sitting in. Silver is looking very messy, having burn marks everywhere, his hair is a mess, and he has only a few more hours before the disaster strikes.

"Eight hours remaining before the disaster strikes," Silver muttered to himself. "What can I do now?"

"Silver? Are you okay?" Manic asks in a concerned tone.

Silver stopped and covers his face. "No," Silver replied. "It's just that...no matter what I do now, I just couldn't alter what happens in the future." He then turns around and points to all the things that happened to him. "Look at me! I'm a mess! Just like future me when I first saw him."

"Maybe you need to relax for a little bit," Manic suggested. "That amount of stress can't be healthy for your body." He dig into hi coat pockets and pulls out a blue jalapeño that has a minty smell. "Here. Have a chill pepper. It'll help calm your nerves."

Silver looked at the chill pepper in confusion. "Where did you get that?" he asks.

"No need to ask questions," Manic answers as he hands Silver the chill pepper. "Just have a bite and you'll be okay in a while."

Silver takes a look at the chill pepper. He can smell the cool mint from here. Thinking that this will work, Silver opens his mouth to take a bit out of this chill pepper. Upon doing so, he discovers that it tastes like its freakishly cold. "Ahh! Cold!" Silver shrieks as he drops the chill pepper. If spicy foods makes a person's tongue feel like it's on fire, then really minty foods makes one's mouth feel like the artic. It's unpleasant either way.

"Oh. Did that thing contains way too many mint particles?" Manic asks.

Silver is having a panic attack this time something not related to the thing he's worrying about in the first place. "Need a warm drink!" Silver screams. "And fast!" He makes a run for the stairs.

"Silver!" Manic warns. "Watch for those-" He hears the sound of Silver missing his steps and tumbling down the stairs. He reels away as Silver fell down. When the noise stops, Manic slowly opens his eyes. "...stairs..." he finishes.

"Ow..." Silver groans from the bottom of the stairs.

Later, back in the lab, Tails and Twilight continue to analyze the stone. According to them, they think the stone takes the user back in time, according to what they've have seen what with the Mad Bomber appearing out of nowhere and dropping this stone after Silver defeated him.

Suddenly, Silver bursts through the door, with a bunch of bandages on him. The two scientists looked towards him as he enters the lab. "Did you figure out how the stone works?" he asks.

Tails and Twilight nodded. "This is what we call a Time Stone," Tails said, bringing it up to Silver. "When this thing is activated, it will send the user back in time, assuming the right device is used with it."

"By analyzing the scraps of machinery that the Mad Bomber dropped after he exploded," Twilight said, reaching out for a gadget what had the appearance of a hand gun, except that it had a futuristic look and it has a hole the size of the Time Stone, "we created this: The Time Travel device. We've found out a possible solution to your problem."

This gave Silver a smile. "So that means that I can go back to the past and change whatever might cause the disaster?" he asks with growing enthusiasm. "This is great!"

"...Just one catch," Twilight pointed out, and this made Silver snap back to being worried. "We don't know what this disaster you're talking about is. What is it? When will it happen? How did it happen? What variables cause it to-"

"No need to say that!" Silver shouted, unable to handle it any longer. "We're almost out of time," he continued, sounding more and more paranoid. "We have a few more minutes before the sun goes down, and then the disaster would come." He looked outside through the window. The sun is nearly close to the ground. Silver gulped nervously.

A moment of silence fills the lab as everyone wonders what the disaster is.

"Darlings!" Rarity said as she opened the lab doors. "What's going on in there?"

Silver leaned closer to Twilight, who is holding the time travel gadget. "Have you've gotten the time travel device working yet?" he asks.

"We're almost done!" Tails answers. "We've haven't tested it yet, but we do know who our test subject will be." He reaches out for the Time Stone and inserts it into the gadget. "The stone used to power this thing is damaged from the blast, so you will only be in a different time for a few moments before you're zapped back to your time."

"That's still not enough time for me to go back and prevent what's causing this disaster to happen in the first place!" Silver yelled after hearing the information.

"Silver, darling," Rarity said, coming up to Silver. "Please. Don't be so over dramatic over something that we have no clue about."

Tails gave a disapproving look at Rarity. "Really, drama queen?" he mutters. "You give advice like that to your friends who are also being over dramatic?"

Silver took a peek outside at the setting sun. His eyes widen upon realizing that time is almost up. "Almost sundown?" he mutters. "And today is a Thursday...the disaster! It's almost here! Quick everyone! Brace yourself!"

Things are going a bit wild here in the laboratory. The scientists are ducking under the tables, while Silver grabs Rarity and hides under the table in anticipation of the disaster coming.

Or so he thought.

Seconds have passed since the sun goes below the horizon and nothing happened. The scientists got up from their hiding places upon realizing this.

"Darling? Is everything alright in there?" Rarity asks.

"What?" Silver said as he opens his eyes.

Tails peeks out of the window. "I don't see any disaster coming," he said. "It's just another day like any other." Twilight lets out a sigh of relief after Tails said that.

Silver was left stuttering. "B-But...what about..."

Suddenly, the device on Silver's wrist began to ring. Everyone in the lab takes notice. Some more startled than others. "Oh. Looks like we've got a message from Median to you, Silver," Twilight observes. "Mind if you check it out?"

Silver lets out a sigh. "Fine." He answers the call from his communicator. "Hello?"

"Silver!" Median yells, scaring Silver. "What were you thinking over the past few days? The entire time, you've been worrying about a disaster that never came. What's wrong with you?"

Silver was unclear about the message, as he was in a state of panic. "Wait...what?

"You're panicking about something that never came," Median repeats. "Need I repeat more?"

Silver realizes what he's been doing all this time. "So wait...all this time...I've been worrying over nothing?" he asks. "Nothing? I've spent all that time in a panic over...something that I made up? In my mind? Then...why did my future self came to the past for?"

"I don't know," Twilight answers. "To warn you not to worry, I guess?"

This sends an idea in Silver's mind. "That's it," he said. "That must be it! That's what I'm trying to tell my past self what to do all along!" He hurries up to Tails demanding something. "Quickly! Calibrate the time travel device to send me back a few days ago! I've got a plan on how to fix my mistake!"

Hours later, Tails and Twilight are putting up the finishing touches on their time travel gadget. "Date set to last Tuesday morning, all charged up...got it!" Tails said as he tweaked the gadget with the finishing touches. "Alright everyone. Stand back. We're sending Silver back in time. Prepare yourself, Silver."

Silver steps on the marked cross that Rarity has placed. He looks up to his friends who are sitting there.

"And good luck, darling," Rarity wished.

"Transporting subject back in time," Tails said as he watched the progress bar. As it fills up, the winds inside the lab grew stronger, carrying papers. "In three...two...one!" Silver then disappeared into a ball of light.

And then the lights died down, revealing that Silver has made it back to the past.

"What?" Past Silver asks. "Is that...me? How is this possible?"

Present Silver stood up and shook his head to snap himself awake. "Listen past me!" Present Silver began. "I really need your attention! I have a very important message for you from the future!"

"You're from the future?" Past Silver asked,

Present Silver nodded. "Yes, I am from the future," he replied. "But that's not-"

Past Silver couldn't hold his excitement. "Oh, this is so exciting!" he said. "I always wanted to time travel! Going to places other than my own time is great!"

Present Silver puts on his serious look. "Okay, past me," he said. "Could you please stop-"

Past Silver cut his future self once again. He takes a look at the mess his future self is in. "Oh my," he observes. "Did something happened to you? Did you get caught in a great war that happened far into the future? The future must be rough and scary. I'd definitely would try to alter history to try and stop it."

"Actually, I'm from next Thursday at sundown," Present Silver said. "But that's not important right now."

Past Sliver still did not listen. "How did you-ere I even managed to learn how to time travel?" he ask his other self. "Did I find a time spell or a stone that can alter time?"

"Ask our scientists to make a time travel device to help you," Present Silver replied. "But that's not-"

"Wait, why did you came here?" Past Silver asked. "To warn me about something? Is time travel fun to do? Or does it-"

Present Silver covered the mouth of his past self. A loud sound fills the room, and Future Silver seems to be glowing. "Would you please shut your big mouth for once?" he growls. The sound grows louder and the light grows brighter. "You've wasting my already limited time here so, you need to listen to me for once! Whatever you do, past me, don't-"

"-panic...over...the disaster...that..." Present Silver stopped, realizing that his panic attacks were now on a perpetual cycle, with his past self inheriting his anxity.

"Something wrong, darling?" Rarity asks.

Silver facepalmed. "Urg! I can't believe that I just did that!" he said, standing up. "Now I know that I'm trying to get my past self into not worry so much. But by not allowing me to share the infomation, I accidentally made myself think that something catisthrophic is going to come! I am such a fool! Now the anxity is going to be passed down the many version of me in the timeline, stuck forever in a cycle. Oh, why didn't I bother to listen?"

"Oh, don't worry about it, darling," Rarity reminded. "It's all over now. You may calm down now. If there's one good thing about this experince, it's that you used a legacy power to help deal with that monster that attacked us."

Silver chuckled. "Good thing," he said.

The very next morning, Silver has nearly fully recovered from his injuries he obtained in hte last few days. Now he no longer looks like the Silver he witnessed going back in time to attempt to warn him about something. Or so he thought. Turns out his future self is trying to tell himself not to be all panicky about the future. Oh the joys of trying to deliver a message to someone's past self.

"I'm so sorry, Median," Silver apologizes. "I got so worried about the future that it clouded my rational thinking. All I was thinking was me trying to prevent the future from happening the way that it did."

"And in doing so, you've made yourself a mess," Median commented.

Silver has still not fully recovered from the mess he's placed himself in.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to think more about the present than the future," Silver wraps up. "Because the future's not going to change no matter what I do. Better not worry about even the most insignificant of things. I wonder why the monsters the Time Police fought even bothered to attack the past if the Time Police is going to be formed anyway. Nah, probably just me."

"Maybe if you had learned about this earlier you wouldn't have to go though all of this," Sonic replied.

Silver gave a sigh. "But alas, I didn't. And so, my panic attacks from the past several days will be stuck in a time loop, forever passing down through each me. And hey! At least I get to use this along. Which is quite fitting, given the time-based situation I've dig myself into. Speaking of that, how the time travel device?"

Tails pulls out the time-travel device, showing that its currently broken. "The Time Stone is no longer working," he said. "We've pushed it to it's limits and broke it in the process."

This fills the rangers with laughter.

"Goodbye, rangers," Median dismisses his crew. "I wish that all of you will have a wonderful day. Preferably without a panic attack over nothing."

Suddenly, the electricity goes out, scaring all of the rangers. The only light that exists now is the light coming from Median's chamber.

"Hey!" Thunder yells. "Who tampered with our electrical box?"

"Is this the disaster?" Silver asks. "It's quite minor if you ask me!"

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Out of all the characters, Silver acts the least like his canon counterpart originally. Unlike the SIlver that we all know, this incarnation of Silver has been living in the modern times ever since he was young, and he appears to have taken the role as a creator, paralleling Rarity. With his episode, time travel aspects have been introduced, adding more of the canon SIlver into this SIlver.

However, he and his family held a dark secret, one that his parents are aware off, but he himself doesn't. And that ties into the sentai team Timeranger. Why does the TimePolice exsist? Why did they form? Well, it could be because they don't want the past to change, but what motivates them? What is the trigger that caused them to form to protect history?

Silver is the first of the Gemrangers to have recieved a legacy power. This could mean that the other rangers could be next.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters belong to Sega

My Little Pony characters belong to Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers by Toei Company/Saban Brands


	28. Episode 28: Trapped Underground

**Season 1, Episode 28**

 **"Trapped Underground"**

* * *

While searching for gems to meet her quota, Rarity has been captured and taken to the caves below the rocky fields. Most of the team has arrived to save her. However, a few problems began to rise up. Members getting under each other's skin, arguments about who gets the girl, and making a lot of noise which attracted the attention of the ones who kidnapped Rarity.

While everyone else is distracted by the fighting, Rarity is all by herself to deal with her kidnappers, forgetting to bring her morpher while traveling to the rock plains. It's up to her to use her own wits to outsmart her captors and dig her way out of the situation.

Episode plot based on: "A Dog and Pony Show" (FiM, S1E19)

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Somewhere in the mountains, Rarity and Manic are walking around the rock plains trying to search for some gems, ores, and whatever junk happens to be buried in the area. Rarity is carrying around an underground object detector created by Tails while Manic is holding a pickaxe while pulling a metal wagon along. Why is he hauling a pickaxe around...who knows. Considering that he's got seismic related abilities, he seems like the perfect person to do a job like this. As for the wagon...well they need something to bring the collected gems back and Manic is not exactly willing to fill his pocketed with precious gemstones.

"Question," Manic began as he carries around his pickaxe. "Why do these star's contracts demand so many gemstones?"

"I don't know," Median answers. "Because they're so common around here? I mean they're so common that their only use is decorate accessories." Manic looked at the device on his wrist with a face saying "I did not ask you."

"I thought my contracter wanted just one dress," Rarity says. "Now she needs several for costume changes. Why didn't she tell me earlier?"

"Beats me," Manic shrugs.

Rarity dragged her detector on the ground for a while. Then it detected some objects buried close to the ground. "Ahh! There's some right here!" Rarity said. She reaches into Manic's coat pockets and pulled out a stick. She dragged the stick on the ground to mark the spot where she found the objects, "If you do the honors."

Manic nodded in agreement and proceeded to dig around the marked area and uncovering several gemstones. They all glimmer under the light of the sun.

"There's more over here!' Rarity said as her detector spotted several more near ground objects. She marks the spot where she found them and moved on, leaving Manic to go to the marked spot and continued to dig. Rarity dragged her detector even more and found even more stuff. "And there! Right here!" She continues to use the detector several more times, eventually filling up the wagon. "Oh the joys of technology!" she says, "Thanks to this gem detector, I can find odjects buried near the surface! Oh, thank you, Tails!" She hugs her detector as she says that.

Manic looked at Rarity after he tired himself from all that mining. "Yeah...right," he said.

As Rarity and Manic continued to expand their findings, several miners took a peek from the bushes and found a pile of gems aboveground.

"Ohh" one of them said. "Look at all those gems! Who...who got them?"

One of the other boys took a closer look at the pile of gems and saw that it was resting on top of a wagon, hauled by a girl and a boy. The girl is holding some sort of gadget where she placed it on the ground. "Maybe it's that...oh what's that the girl is carrying? She's placing it on the ground. Hmm..."

"We've been spending years digging around for some gems," another boy remarks. "But this girl and her strange device may lead us to even more gems."

"I have an idea, boys," a boy said. "Let's get her!"

"Oh, prepare yourself! She's getting near the bushes!"

Manic and Rarity approached the bushes, continuing their search for gems. Median has detected a disturbance on the nearby bushes. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Manic asks.

"There's something about that bush that makes me feel uncomfortable..." Median continues.

"What bush?" Rarity asks as the nearby bushes began to rustle even more.

"Surprise!" the group of miners say as they jumped out of the bushes.

"Ahh!" Rarity shrieked as she is grabbed. "Someone help me!" She continues to hold on to her detector as she is being kidnapped.

Manic is knocked back by the surprise attack. He soon gets back on his feet. "Hang on, Rarity," he says as he ran towards the miners. "I'll save-" Manic is then slapped back to near his dropped pickaxe. "you..."

"Let go of me...with your...slimy...dirty...hands..." Rarity begs as she tried to free herself as she being dragged into a nearby hold. "Ahh!" The miners disappeared along with Rarity. The hole is soon filled up with dirt, denying access to Manic.

"Rarity!" Manic cries before he realizes that its too late. He now needs the help of his friends if he wants to succeed. "Urg, I'd better summon the rest of my team to here." He makes a call directed to all of the members of the Sonic Rainbooms. "Calling all Gemrangers!"

* * *

The vehicles arrived at the scene of the crime, joining Manic as he waits there under a tree. He looks at his friends as they arrived. "It took you long enough," he says.

Silver ran up to Manic. "What happened here?" he asks.

"Rarity was trying to find some gems to complete her contract," Manic explains. "She needs them to finish the dresses that the Queen of Pop ordered." He then realized that even though he called in everyone to join in on this mission, he noticed that three are absent, excluding Rarity. "Hey, I asked for everyone in the team to some here. Where's the rest of the team?"

"Can't leave a base unguarded," Sonic says. "Our scientists and Fluttershy have deciced to stay behind."

"Why didn't Fluttershy come?" Manic asks, looking a little bit more unhinged. "She's our medic!"

"Well, that's what we get for putting the role of a medic into the shy and timid person," Rainbow said. "Might as well get an actual nurse who's willing to helps others in the frontlines as a medic. Hopefully, our scientists will convince her that she needs to go out there to help out her friends."

Thunder looks around the rock plains looked for where Rarity is. "Say, where did Rarity go?" he asks. "You said that she is captured."

"Give me a minute," Manic said. He takes a deep breath in to calm himself down. Then he say things rapidly. "I saw her being dragged into a cave system by miners. Maybe we are standing on top of a cave system. In that case, there should be a spot where the ground is then." He then takes another deep breath to calm himself once more. "Okay...follow me everyone!" He pulls put his pickaxe then leads the group.

As Manic and Pinkie are looking for a thin spot, Silver and Thunder had a little argument.

"I know Rarity for over a year," said Thunder.

"What?" Silver asks.

"Yeah. I had to bail her out of troubling situations multiple times," Thunder explains his relationship tp Rarity. "I'm pretty sure she's fallen for me now."

Silver was skeptical of Thunder's claim. "Oh, really?" he asks again. "Meanwhile, she's gone of a few missions with me, and we don't mind our company. I'm pretty she's mine now. Did you see her hugging me when we arrived at the base?"

Now Thunder is mad at Silver. "Hey, that's no fair," he said. "I've known her for much longer than you. She's mine now!"

"No, she's mine!" Silver yells back.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Would you two boys please cut it out?" Applejack yells at Silver and Thunder

"What?"

"Enough with trying to figure out relationships," Applejack said. "Look! We've found a thin spot." She points to where Manic and Pinkie are hanging out. Manic is touching the ground with one hand while holding his pickaxe in another. Meanwhile, Pinkie is sniffing at the ground.

"Aha!" Manic said, standing up. "Looks like there's a thin spot over here! We must be over a large cave. Gather around, everyone. And prepare yourselves for some shaking!"

"Ohh! This is going to be fun!" Pinkie said.

Manic lifts his pickaxe high up into the air, then slams it down to the ground creating a small earthquake that shakes everyone. Nothing happens for a moment. Then, the ground gives way and collapses, sending the group down into the cave.

"Ow!" nearly all of them yelped out as they impacted the ground.

Sonic, Rainbow, Applejack, and Knuckles have all found themselves stuck on a ledge surrounded by fences. "Shucks..." Applejack groans.

Sonic gets back on his feet and wipes the rock dust off of his clothes. He looks around only to find that the team as been separated. "Hey, where is everyone else?" he asks. "I swear that we are all together before."

Rainbow gets up to her feet and walks to the chest high walls that surround them. She looks down over the walls and discovered that the rest of their friends have landed in different floors. "Hmm...looks like everyone else is below us," she observes. She then ponders what to do next as Applejack and Knuckles get back up. Then, Rainbow gets an idea. "Heads up everyone!" she announces, putting her fingers over her device display. "I'm picking up everyone and gathering them all-"

"Nononono!" Applejack yells as she runs up to Rainbow and yanks her hand away from her device. "Stop! Stop!"

Rainbow glared at Applejack angrily after she did that. "What is that all about?" she asks with anger in her tone.

"Us being split up is a good thing," Applejack explains. "We can explore much more of the cave system in search of Rarity."

"But what if they encounter a situation where they can't do it alone?" Rainbow asks.

"Quit your worrying, Dash," Knuckles assures. "I'm pretty sure that they can handle this. Just leave them be." He then approaches a nearby cave entrance before stopping to look back on the speedster. "And don't think about carrying everyone else." He enters the cave.

Applejack follows Knuckles while Rainbow stopped just besides Sonic. They looked at each other for a short moment before continuing on, following the muscles of the group.

Manic, Pinkie, Amy, Sunset, and Shadow have all found themselves on a different ledge, separated from everyone else. Shadow seems to have disappeared, but his shadow is still showing.

"Ugg...what happened?" Amy asks, rubbing her head.

"I should've known that that rock is that thin," Manic groans.

Pinkie rubs an injured spot on her head. Then she looks around and noticed that not everyone is here. "Huh?" she notices. "Where is everyone? Oh no! Don't tell us that we're separated!" Then she looks to the shadow without anything seemingly casting it. "And what's that over there? What's casting that-"

"Hey, that's Shadow!" Sunset points to the shadow with seemingly nothing casting it.

"What?" Manic asks. "That's Shadow? A literal shadow? We're not taking things-"

"That's his civilian ability," Sunset explains. "He can merge with the shadows when ever he feels like it. Perfect for sneaking around, you can pull in anyone you want. The downside is that his speed decreased dramatically, so his maneuverability is quite limited. Plus, it just feels uncomfortable being in the shadows." As Sunset explains, Shadow's...shadow shifts around as he looks around. Sunset leans down next to the shadow. "Come on, Shadow. It's time to get out of there."

"Sure, Sunset," Shadow replies. "Help me out of this. Just as long as you don't take a peek into my mind again."

Something about that rings a bell in everyone's ears. "Wait, that's your other ability?" Amy asks.

"Yes. Seeing into other's mind is my other ability," Sunset replies as she pulls Shadow out of his shadow. "Not exactly the most applicable powers in the world. Also, Shadow's mind is freaky looking."

"What do you mean, freaky looking?" Pinkie asks. "Why don't you try it on me?"

"What are you trying to do, Pinkie?" Amy asks. "Getting Sunset to use her own abilities on you? Are you out of your mind?"

Down at the bottom of the pit, Silver, Espio, and Thunder have all piled up together with another entrance to explore. They all groan in pain after that hard landing.

* * *

The group of miners call themselves the Diamond Dogs. They spent most of their time underground finding gems or metals for their own use. The three most important members are Rover the thin one, Fido the big one, and Spot the little one. Together, they are basically the leaders of the Diamond Dogs, though which ones held a mugh higher importance is up for debate.

The Diamond Dogs comer Rarity in to a wall as she grips her detector tightly. Too bad for her that she had forgotten to bring her wrist-mounted morpher. She could resolve this easily by calling to others about her location. Or by morphing into her ranger form. Either way, Rarity is left to her civilian abilities to dig herself out of this one.

"Alright, little girl," Rover said, his hands ready for grabbing. "That device of yours seems pretty useful in tracking down those gems. How does it work?"

Rarity growled at the Diamond Dogs. "First off, don't call me a little girl," she insists while posing in a lady-like stance. "I'm a young lady. Second, this place stinks! Since when was the last time this cave had its air cleaned? I'm noticing rock dust all over my clothes!"

"That's not what we're asking," Rover said. "We're talking about this." Rover pointed to the strange device Rarity is holding.

"Okay. Okay," Rarity said. "This detector fires off penetrating waves that travel through the earth which bounces off anomalies which shows up on the monitor here," she said, lifting her detector up and pointing to various bits. "Here. Let me demonstrate." She moves the Diamond Dogs out of the way as she drags the active part of the detection the ground and watches the monitor for anything buried under the rock. She watches the monitor very closely before something showed up. "Aha! Looks like there are some gemstones here. Let me mark that for you." She pulls out the stick that she brought with her and marked the spot where her detector detected the presence of gems. "See?"

"Ohh! Very nice," Rover congratulates, clapping his hands. "You've found the gems that are buried in the ground. Now, dig them up!"

Rarity looked at the Diamond Dogs with a surprised look. "Are you kidding me?" she asks. "You guys never mentioned this on the way here."

"You find them, you get them," Fido told Rarity,

"Ugg! Fine!" Rarity groans. She then digs at the spot with her sole of her shoe, dragging it along pushing away the soft rock. She makes several lady grunts as she taps her foot and drags it along at a slow and inefficient pace.

Rover was annoyed by Rarity's method of digging. "Urrrgggg! What's taking you so long?" he yells. "Why haven't you made any progress? Also, enough with all the grunting!"

"Well, as you can see, I didn't exactly bring anything else along," Rarity explains. "Other than this detector." A moment of silence fills the chamber as Rarity and the Diamond Dogs. "...What? Do you expect me to grind away my shoes from all that digging?"

"Alright! That's it!" Rover gives up. "You're pulling the cart, searching, marking out, and hauling all those gems. We'll summon our diggers to dig at the spots that you marked. What do you say?"

Rarity looked at the Diamond Dogs with a shocked look on her face.

Meanwhile, in the caverns while searching for Rarity, the speedsters and the muscles are walking down the cave having a little argument.

"I'm telling you, Knuckles," Sonic said, his voice echoing through the cave. "This place is not suited for racing."

"Aww, a race would've been nice," Knuckles insisted.

Rainbow stopped for a moment and turned to Knuckles with an angry look on her face. "First off, there's a disparity in speed," she said, reminding Knuckles that she and Sonic have super speed while Knuckles and Applejack have super strength. "Second off, we don't know layout of this cave, so we can get lost easily. And lastly, seriously? A race when we're in search of a friend?"

"Rainbow's right," Applejack said. "If we want to rescue Rarity, we need to stick together and-" She got interrupted when several Diamond Dog diggers poked their heads out of the floors and ceilings.

The four of them looked around at the cave that their in, surrounded by Diamond Dog members. "Uh oh. We're surrounded," Rainbow said.

"Ahh, looks like we've caught ourselves some new miners!" a miner said.

"Miners?" Knuckles said. "What-"

"Get them!"

The Diamond Dogs are now right up the four friend's face. The four friends reached for the morphers to get into their ranger form and fight back.

Deeper into the Diamond Dog's cave, Espio is trying his best to sneak around while Silver and Thunder remained behind.

"You really shouldn't have taken my Rarity," Thunder said to Silver.

"What? Rarity and I defeated a monster together!" Silver countered.

"Hey, she fell into my hands first, you know?" Thunder countered back.

"You should probably pick better girls to hang out with other than one who keeps on switching love interest," Silver recommended.

Espio is having enough of Thunder and Silver fighting over Rarity, so he forgets to sneak around to yell at them. "Would you two please shut up?" he yells, stopping their conversation. "If we wanted to save Rarity from those miners, we have to be sneaky. We don't want to get caught and be thrown into whatever dungeon they happen to have thus having us stuck in here forever." He then sees that Silver and Thunder have widened eyes as they look at what's behind Espio, but Espio doesn't get this. "Why do you two look worried?"

"Behind you!" Silver said.

"What?" Espio asks. Then he turned around, only to have his face greeted with a Diamond Dog miner. "Uh oh."

"Looks like we've tracked them down based on the sounds that they make," said the Diamond Dog miner. "Get them!"

The three boys are ambushed by several more Diamond Dog miners as several more poked their heads out of the ground. They reach for their morphers as they start to defend themselves.

Manic, Pinkie, Amy, Shadow, and Sunset are all stuck with each other as they search the caverns looking for their kidnapped friend. While Manic is busy touching the walls of the cave, Pinkie happily skips around while the others are all huddled up.

"Brr!" Amy said. "It's so cold and dusty. How does anyone survive in this environment for an extended period of time?"

"I wonder what the food tastes like?" Pinkie wonders. "Probably taste like rock candies."

"Rock candies?" Sunset asks, confused by what they are. "What are those? Candies that grow underground?"

"No, silly," Pinkie answers. "They're hard candies made to resemble rocks. Trust me, I may be a bit wacky, but I know what rock candies are. I grew up on a rock farm, need I remind you?"

Manic continues to search the walls of the cave. Then, he finds a thin spot on the wall. "Aha!" he said. "This is a thin part of the wall! That means that there must be a cave on the other side." Manic's voice echoes which begins to worry Amy, Sunset, and Shadow. "Stand back, everyone! I'm about to tear this wall-"

Shadow panics and grabs Sunset to hide in his shadow. This action stops Manic as the others look at Shadow.

"Hey!" Amy yells, her voice echoing through the cave. "What did you do that for?"

"Did you hear that?" Shadow answers. "They're about to spot us! Quickly! Hide!"

The others look around the area searching for both digging noises and a place to hide. They come up empty-handed.

"Hide where?" Pinkie asks. "It's not like they're going to find us anytime-"

Right at that moment, some of the Diamond Dogs miners poked their heads out of the cave walls, surprising everyone. The Diamond Dogs miners then looked at the ones they have found.

"Oh, good!" one of them said. "More miners to force into labor! And look! One of them even brought a digging tool!"

Shadow and Sunset poked their heads out of the shadows and looked at the miners that surround them.

Amy, realizing that the noises they are making are attracting the Diamond Dogs, decides to do one thing. "Fight them!" she orders.

And then the cavern dissolve into a fight scene, with all the teens morphing into rangers to combat the Diamond Dogs.

* * *

"Urrg!" Rarity grunts as she dumps the gems into a pile in front of the Diamond Dogs. She then wipes the sweat off her head. "Okay! That...should be...enough gems. Can I go now?"

"No!" Rover answers, going up to her face. "We're keep you in here for the rest of your life doing all the hauling for us!"

Rarity then recalls the things she has seen while hauling all of the gems. "Haven't you guys ever heard of tools?" she asks. "You're digging things up with your nails, making them dirty and damaged in the process!"

"Please! Be quite!" Rover commands going up to Rarity's face again. "Just do as you're told and continue to pull this cart!"

Rarity took one more sniff at Rover's breath and averts her eyes in disgust. "Urg, what is that smell?" she asks. "Since when did you last brushed your teeth? Or have taken mints?" She then moves on her own, leaving Rover to check his own breath. Turns out, it reeks of bacteria.

"Oh you annoying..." Fido growls. "Just shut your mouth up!

Rarity continues to make really harsh comments on the conditions the Diamond Dogs have to live with for potentially years. "I have to point out that your living and working conditions are just...horrible!" she said. As she makes her comments, several Diamond Dog miners togin to check themselves and are immediately disgusted by what they've found about themselves. "The air is just filled with dust! It's going to make a mess out of my hair and clothes! Also, it's really stinky in here! Since when have you last taken a bath? You guys could use a bath! And have you even heard of using soap and water together? Speaking of water, where is it? I desperately need a drink. And I'd imagine this place being filled with-"

"Stop it, girl!" Rover screams. "I'm getting tired of your ramblings! I can't take it anymore!"

"That's another thing," Rarity begins to point out. "Stop calling me a little girl. I am a lady and I wished to be addressed as such. Now please let me-"

"Enough of your whining!" Rover whines rather hypocritically. "It hurts my ears!"

Rarity stared at the Diamond Dogs "You call that whining?" she says. "I am simply complaining. You want to know what real whining looks like?"

The other main Diamond Dog members are left speechless.

Then Rarity begins to whine. "Ohh! This harness is too _tiiight_!" she whines. "My back is going to _ache_! And this detector is going to run out of battery soon! _Ohh!_ Can't _you_ just clean things up? It's going to leave a stain on my-"

"ENOUGH!" Rover shouts. Then he collapse on to the ground covering his ears.

Rarity walks up to Rover and looks down on him. "Is that enough for you?" she asks.

Rover looks up to Rarity. "We'll...we'll do anything for you, Lady Rarity!" he said, begging for mercy from that annoying sound of hers.

Rarity raises an eyebrow. "You're taking things a bit far, aren't you?" she asks after being addressed as that name.

Later in the day, Rarity as transformed this chamber into something akin to a throne room, with the Diamond Dogs doing all the work for her.

Rarity is served a drink of water from one of the Diamond Dogs. She takes a sip from it. "Not what I expected, but it'll suffice," she said. And then she continues to relax.

The three main Diamond Dogs hauled several carts filled to the brim with gems. Then Rover stopped and realized something. "Hang on, why are we doing all the work for her?" he asks as he stopped his crewmates.

Spot looks at Rover. "To stop her from whining?" he asks. Then he makes a lot of loud noises which prompted Rover to slap him in the back.

"Why should we be under her control?" Rover asks. "We should take back our position of power! Make her haul the carts like she's supposed to. Do it!"

A Diamond Dog miner then swipes Rarity's "Huh?" she says as she watches her drink "Hey! My drink!"

Rover then pulls Rarity from her seat and puts a cart on her. "Try to whine all you want," Rover said, "but we're not falling under your control again, mule!" He slaps Rarity in the back as he said.

Something about what Rover said just ticks Rarity off. "...What did you call me?" she growls as she looks back on Rover.

"Urr..." Rover said as he is left speechless.

"Did you just call me...a mule?" Rarity said, her voice even angrier. "You dare imply that I'm ugly? Oh...you messed with the wrong lady, boys." She puts her first together as she said that, ready to fight.

"...Uh oh..." Rover grumbles.

"Take this!" Rarity said as she begins to punch out Rover.

Somewhere in the caverns, the team of rangers fight off the Diamond Dog miners as they go through the caves in search of Rarity. They primary use their fists and legs to do all of the work, as they simply want to knock them out rather than kill them. They reserve their killing side for the monsters, Eggman's robots, and their footsoldiers.

The three groups soon meet up at a chamber. "Hey! It's the rest of them!" Sonic pointed out. They all gathered around the chamber as soon as they saw each other.

"Huh?" Silver said, surprised that the team has reunited. "Did we-I mean, the caves just..." It was clear that he is left speechless.

Pinkie looks tired after running through the caves and fighing off miners. "Getting through that cave is not fun," she said. "I'm never going here ever again! Not in my lifetime!"

"Well, at least we are reunited," Thunder said. "But we still need to find Rarity. Anyone have ideas about where she could be?"

The sound of rocks banging and screams soon fill the air. "Wait, what's that sound?" Rainbow asks, keeping her ears peeled to find the source of the noises. She looks around and finds that some of the sounds are grunts belonging to the friend that they're searching for. "Hey! It must be Rarity!" she discovers. "It's from over...there!" She points to the lone metal bars at the center of her vision.

Silver pulls out his bow. "Let's get them, everyone," he decides. Then he pulls out an arrow and draws it back on his bow. "Hang on, Rarity! We're coming! Ha!" Silver releases the string, sending the arrow towards the bars where it explodes, destroying the metal bars in the process. Out of the smoke steps out Silver as he prepares to rescue Rarity.

"...What?" he said, stopping himself after seeing the unconsious bodies of the Diamond Dogs.

Rarity wipes her hands clean after she finished off the Diamond Dogs. Then she turns her head and finds that the some of her friends are there as well. "Did you miss me, everyone?" she asks.

The other members poked their heads into the opening, eyes wide open in surprise. "You're safe?" Silver said, studdering. "But-"

"Rarity?" Thunder said. "H-how did you...how?"

Rarity stared at her friends as they stare at her confused. "What? Just because I'm a lady doesn't mean that I can't fight with my own fists." She winks at her friends, but her eyes are clearly pointing towards Silver.

"Uh..." Silver said.

"Oh, just ignore him, girl," Thunder said, elbowing Silver. "You're clearly with-"

"She's clearly flirting with me, you wife taker!" Silver yells at Thunder. Then he looks back at Rarity. "Sorry, come again?"

"Honey taught me all the tricks," Rarity explains. "She's a lady who can fight, remember?"

Last time Silver checked, he doesn't catch Honey fighting off anyone while he's around her. Has she been practicing her brawling skills while he's away?

"Just...just take the lady!" Rover begged, running up to the friends. "Along with all the jewels she'd tricked us to collect! Please! Make it stop!"

Suddenly, something came to Silver's head. Earlier, he noticed that Rarity has left her own wrist device back at the base. "Oh! I forgot about this!" he said, pulling Rarity's morpher from his pockets and presenting it to he. "You left this at the base, didn't you?"

Rarity looks at her own morpher, then looks back into Silver's eyes. "Oh, thanks," she said, picking it up and putting it on her wrist. "I shouldn't have left this one at the base. Otherwise, I would've resolved this issue much faster. Of course you wouldn't be needed anyway because I can save myself."

The rangers have returned to their civilian forms carrying baskets on their backs containing a pile of gems. Manic looks about ready to mine a hole where they can leave the area. Meanwhile, Thunder, Silver, and Rarity are all talking to each other about their love triangle.

"Wait...what?" Thunder gasps after hearing what Rarity said.

"Sorry, Thunder," Rarity said as she leans towards Silver, "but I'm with Silver now. Jealous?"

"I...uh..." Thunder said, having no idea what to say about this.

"What?" Silver asks with a confused look. "Didn't her reaction to when she saw me being safe after the destruction of our schools tell you anything?"

Thunder was left scratching his head.

"Alright, everyone!" Manic declares. "It's time to head back to the surface! Follow me, everyone!"

"Weee!" Pinkie gleefully cheers. "This is way more fun than running around dirty caves all the time!"

Manic hacked his way through the rocks, cutting through them as if his pickaxe is a drill. He digs a hole as he runs while everyone follows him. Then they burst out of the ground stuttering all around the hole.

"Phew!" Knuckles said. "It's been a while since I last seen the surface!"

"What happened?" Median said on everyone's morphers. "All of you just went off the radar! We are unable to communicate with you for a while!"

"Oh, it's just that we're underground the whole time, Rarity explains. "Hehe."

"Oh right, commination difficulties?" Median guesses.

"Uh...yeah."

"Hey!" Pinkie said. "We can go home now! Yeah!"

Everyone left the rocky plains with containers strapped to their backs, carrying their treasure that they have received. Thunder is left behind as he felt depressed for losing the love war between him, Rarity, and Silver.

"Hey, Thunder," Amy said, catching Thunder's attention. "I'm sorry that your girl has been taken. I mean, I had a boy taken from me. I was mad at first, but I accept it as fact later on. Hey, mind if we become a couple? We're both hammer user!" She then pulls out her massive hammer, to which Thunder awkwardly reacts to.

"Uh..." he said, unable to find the words.

As everyone is walking back to the base, they exchanged their funny story of how they managed to get lost in the caves and got ambused by those pesky miners. "You guys get under each other's nerves?" Rarity asks after hearing those stories. "You guys are clearly annoying the wrong type of person. The real target is the enemies. That's who you should be annoying to." And they all had a chuckle.

"Being annoying to the enemy?" Sonic repeats. "That gives me an idea as to how to deal with the monsters we have to deal with..."

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

My take on "A Dog and Pony Show", using this story's version of the characters we all love and throwing in several more characters. But sending them all in with a few exceptions was all for naught as Rarity, our "damsel in distress" uses her fighting lessons she got from her employee, Honey, into good use. And yes, she's directing fighting the diamond dogs in this episode instead of continuing to whine. Because she felt insulted for being called a mule? Hey, this is supposed to be a family friendly series, but that doesn't mean that things can turn out a bit child-unfriendly at times.

Oh look, even more deleted scenes that never made the cut! Fun!

* * *

 **Deleted Scenes**

Thunder, Silver, and Espio all got up from the floor of the cave that they're landed in.

Thunder looked at Silver who is right besides him. "Hey!" he said. "You are here as well? But I'm going to save Rarity!"

Silver glared at Thunder. "Well, it was your fault for standing near me when the ground was collapsing," he said, pointing to Thunder. "Maybe if you were to stand in another place, then we won't be stuck together for the rest of the search!"

"No, it's your fault!" Thunder countered. "You should be the one who moves."

"No, you!" Silver said back.

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"Would you two please quiet down?" Espio yells, standing in front of a cave entrance. The two boys looked at Espio. "Manic said that several miners have taken Rarity down underground. They could be swarming around us at any moment, using the sounds we make to track us down. Keep your eyes peeled. They could be anywhere."

Espio walks deeper into the cave, followed shortly by Silver and Thunder.

* * *

This Deleted scene is based on a scene from Deponia where Rufus clones himself and his three copies argue over which one of them has the nucleic acid. It was originally going to be seen in this episode, but was scrapped due to how little sense it makes in the context of the narrative. It would probably make a little more sense in something like Eggman's base.

In this scene, Thunder, Espio, and Silver have found themselves on platforms suspended by chains attached to the ceilings. Earlier, they've stolen a key from a Diamond Dog guard, but fell into a hole which leads to the platforms. As they tumble, the key keeps on exchanging hands. By the time they reached the platform, they aren't sure about who has the keys.

While on the platform, Thunder and Silver have an argument over who has the keys and therefore, who will save Rarity. Espio tries to calm them down, but the two kept on arguing. Eventually, the two boys decide to check their pockets to see if they have the keys. They check their pockets and one of them will pull out the keys, declaring that they will save Rarity. The other will grab the keys, attempting to yank them off the other's hand. Espio tries his best to stop them, but they continued to fight. Espio does try to intervene, only to cause the two boys to drop the key. The two had a fight and falls off the platform. The key shatters upon hitting the floor, meaning that rescuing Rarity at this point is practically impossible.

The reason it made little sense was because the scene relied on the fact that the three boys would forget their morphers while running to Manic's location. Which is very unlikely, considering the team's policy of always being prepared. Also, the gate would've been made out of a strong material. Considering that nearly everyone is involved, that bar stands no chance. So why would they need the keys again?

Also, I just couldn't figure out how to integrate this scene into the story because we have to focus on Rarity during this episode.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters belong to Sega

My Little Pony characters belong to Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers by Toei Company/Saban Brands


	29. Episode 29: Expiration Date

**Season 1, Episode 29**

 **"Expiration Date"**

* * *

The Sonic Rainbooms team has conducted fifty missions since they got their ranger powers. Sure. Not all of them involved them using their ranger form to finish the task. But still, fifty missions have been completed nonetheless. Six of the rangers had just recently completed the team's 50th mission and they're coming home to celebrate the milestone.

While that is happening, Tails, Twilight, and Thunderlane have been conducting experiments with the new teleportation technology they've acquired. They're discovered a rather disturbing secret about the teleporters that made them question if the technology is even safe to begin with. Things turned ugly when the product of the experiments turned monstrous, forcing the rangers to conduct their 51st mission. And to finish off that creation, they're going to need a little bit more firepower.

Inspired by the Team Fortress 2 short of the same name.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

It's a nice normal day in Transition Outpost. Civilians are minding their own business while they saw the rangers getting out there to deal with a monster who was operating just outside their doorsteps. What they didn't expect to see was an orange large car which was plowing through main street on their way back to the base.

"Watch out!" a civilian cried out. "It's a runaway van!"

"Get away from it!" another called out.

The civilians dodge out of the way of the van as it passes though.

Inside the van, Sonic was having a nap after that last mission while Applejack drives the van. Joining them are some of their friends who decided to tag along in defeating the most recent monster.

The device on Sonic's wrist begin to ring, signalling a incoming call. Applejack, noticing the ring, looks disapprovingly at Sonic and decides to slam her hand against Sonic. He was snapped back to being awake after this. "Huh? Wait, what? What's going-" he said in confusion.

"It's a call for you, Sonic," Applejack told him.

"Oh," Sonic replied. "I was wondering where that vibration came from." Sonic reached to his device to answer the call.

Median's voice came out of the device. "Sonic, I've been observing you and your friends for the past year, and I've counted all the missions up that you've conducted so far, whether they involved your ranger form or not. And it turns out that the last mission that you've done was your Fiftieth."

"Wait. Fifty missions?" Sonic asks.

"I counted them up since you've become rangers of this team," Median continued. "You did a great work there rangers." Then another call came from Sonic's device, signalling an incoming message. "Oh, and it appears that we have a message from Twilight. She says that she wants us to meet at the lab as soon as possible."

"Oh, her again," Sonic said. "What is she up to?"

"I hope it's not related to robots," Rainbow said from the back of the van.

"Oh, we'll see," Sonic said, looking at the window to the trailer. "We'll see when we get there."

The van entered the ranger base and into the garage. "Good bye Median," Rainbow said. "I'm leaving the van now." She exits through the rear of the van.

"Okay, see you at the lab," Sonic said to his friends as they left. Then he spends a little more time in the ran remarking the amount of missions that they've conducted. "Man. I can't believe that we've done Fifty missions together since Rainbow and I merged the teams. It's been a year since me and my friends first gained the ranger powers and eight months since we've merged together. Got to say, it does feel like it's been like this since forever ago. He he." Then he looks at the driver's side and realized that Applejack left the keys in again. "Oh, great. She forgot the keys again! No wonder she keeps getting locked out." Sonic reaches for the keys and pulls them out before leaving the van.

Sonic enters the lab and sees that Tails, Twilight, an Thunder are all working on something. The rest of his friends aside from Pinkie are all here at the lab as promised. He swings the keys around his finger as he moves. "Hey, Triple T's. Look at all this laying around. What are you three eggheads been working on?" He the tosses the keys to the scientists, expecting them to catch them.

Te three scientists only stare at Sonic as the keys bounced off Thunder's head. "Ow," Thunder said as the keys fell to the ground.

"Good catch," Sonic remarks sarcastically.

Then Tails come up to explain what they're doing. "Well, you see, we've done some experiments on the teleportation technology that we recently acquired and...well...you should all take a look at this." Tails reaches for a control device and presses the button. The center of the teleported hums and glows and produces a loaf of bread at the center.

"Wow," Rainbow comments. "We can move bread around. That's very surprising," she added with a sarcastic tone. Then she notices that one person is missing from the lab. "Hey has anyone seen Pinkie?" As Rainbow continued to speak, Twilight reaches for the loaf of bread holding both ends with her hands. "You called everyone to meet you guys here so-" Then Twilight snaps the bread in half, revealing it to contain very some strange green substance and some teeth. Upon seeing this, everyone except the scientists jump back in shock. "WHOA!" Rainbow yelled. "What in the world is that thing?"

Twilight looks at the ends of the bread and gives a simple explanation in a fascinated tone. "Tumors!"

The others gave the scientists a rather disgusted look.

Thunder adjusts his goggles. "Now...you know what that means, right?"

"That means that teleporters are dangerous?: Manic guesses.

"Correct Manic," Tails told him. "Though, to be fair, we did only test one object, which is bread. We might need to conduct more experiments to confirm our suspicions."

Twilight walked around the lab, making some calculations. "And...judging by the rate in which these tumors grow since we've started this experiment...we should have 72 hours before this mutates into something worse!" Twilight said the first part in a normal tone, before shifting it to a more serious one.

The other rangers look at the scientists in confusion. Not Manic for very long. He converted the hours to days in the silence. "Wait a second," he whispered. "If we have 72 hours, that means that we have exactly-" But he was cut off.

Pinkie makes a dynamic entrance to the lab, complete with confetti. Her screaming breaks the silence, turning everyone's attention towards her. "WOO!" she screams out, " Fiftieth mission milestone! It's time to celebrate! WOO!" She stops to look at her friend's reactions, only to find that everyone was giving her a weird look. Except for Manic, who seems to be snickering at the absurdity of her entrance. She looks around and gives a confused, "What?"

* * *

[68 Hours Remaining]

Everyone was in the command center looking back at all the work that they did, while Manic walked around the table counting up all the missions. "Let's see here. Most of the missions involved us defeating a monster, several missions involving Eggman and his robots, some are about helping out the world, a few unrecorded ones-" He flipped out at unrecorded. "Hey, what constituents as unrecorded? We had them in our archives! Does unrecorded mean that the audience doesn't get to see it? Who's counting these?"

"Okay Manic. Calm down," Median said. "You don't need to stress yourself too much."

"Yeah!" Pinkie agrees. "As I always say, maintain a positive attitude!" And then everyone looks at her strangely. "What?"

Manic returned his gaze towards Median. "Excuse me, Median, but what counts as a mission?" he asks.

"I count what you're doing to help you, your friends, or your home world as a mission," Median explains. "Here, have a list of all the missions that you've ever done so far, just go you can verify it.

A screen popped up in front of Twilight. "Oh look," he points out. "A data sheet. Let me have a look at it." She then proceeds to read off everything that the team did that could count as a mission. "Defeat the monster, done that so many times. Ward off Eggman, not as often, but it counts. Built a marketplace, rescue the animals, acquire the powers..." And then she gives up after wondering if these thing even count. "I'm sorry, Median, but a few of these missions that me and my friends just feels a little arbitrary."

"Yeah, think of these more as achievements that you all have done," Median said. "At least you have something to look back on when you're done."

Rainbow stretches her arms and yawns. "I'm getting a little tired," she gets out. "I'm going back to my room in the residence building. That last mission really drained all my energy."

"Well, it's nighttime already," Median said, "so if you're feeling a little tired, I recommend going back to your rooms. You all did some great work today, so you deserve to have a break. Have a good night rangers."

Everyone gets up and leaves the command center.

"See you tomorrow, Median," Sonic said to Median.

As they leave, Tails and Twilight begins to head off to the lab to continue their work, while Thunder decides to head off into the residential building.

Tails looks towards his friend. "Thunder, are you joining us back at the lab?" he asked.

Thunder stops on his tracks and looks back on his friends. "No thanks," he answers. "I'm done with working with you today. Maybe next time though. Catch you next morning!" He then continues onward back to his room.

"Okay, Thunder," Tails said. "If you insist." He then continues his journey back to the lab.

The two scientists are back at their lab working on their projects. There are two tables set up in the room, each with a teleporter on it. Next to the tables area cart with two layers.

Twilight looked over the results of the test. They've tested several bread and bread-related items and they tested positive for tumors. Meanwhile, Tails is at the computer typing away performing additional studies.

Twilight looked towards her friend. "You're sure that we've tested everything that we've got?"

"Hey, don't bother me," Tails answered from the computer. "I'm working on something else here."

"Okay," Twilight agrees. She looks down on the table and picks up a loaf of bread. It is peppered with large green boils and several disgusting lines. "Man. This is just so disgusting. What if these tumors are fungi? We might need to scan our friends for any fungal infections. One of these things might've burst, releasing their pores."

"I didn't hear any popping noises when everyone is in the lab," Tails replied. "So, they're defiantly not some undiscovered fungi."

"Oh," Twilight understands before resuming her work. "We might need to test out a sample of every single food item we got in stock. We need to test sample out for any signs of tumor growth or the appearance of green boils after teleportation."

After spending several minutes on the computer, Tails has hit something. "Um...Twilight?"

Twilight looks back on her friend. "Yes Tails?"

"You might want to come here and have a look at this," he said.

Twilight walked up to Tails. "What? What are you working on?" she asked. Then she leans down and looks at whatever Tails is working on. "My goodness, what is that thing?"

On the screen are outlines of each of their friend's weapons. The two bows, the two swords, the two wands, the shotgun that fires laser pellets, and the fold-able wrench. Each of them is pointing to a much larger weapon that has all the components together.

"It looks like a weapons blueprint," Tails said. "It requires two bows, two swords, two wands, a shotgun, and a wrench to make this. With this, we can blast already weakened enemies into dust. And here's what I also find." He swipes the screen to reveal a weapon concept involving a hand cannon and duelies.

"And what's that as well?" Twilight asked.

"That looks like a cannon with two sidearms attached to the side," Tails explained.

"Whoa!" Twilight gasped. "Taking the 'side' in sidearms? That's some clever wordplay over there if I might add."

"Don't blame me, blame the ones who came up with these blueprints," Tails replied. "Which might be me."

Unbeknownst to them, Pinkie, for unknown reasons, is spying on the two doing their work. She gets a rather disturbing idea in her head to do after she saw Tails and Twilight did to the bread. Inside the lab, the experimented bread began to twitch ever so slightly.

* * *

[58 Hours Remaining]

The morning sun shines upon the ranger's rooms as they are about to wake up. Sonic opens his eyes and gets hit with sunbeams. "Ugg. What was I dreaming about last night?" he groans as he gets up. "I was in a surreal world full of chili dogs, bread, and a strange noise that seems to be coming from above my head."

Several footsteps and clattering can be heard from upstairs. Rainbow gets after hearing all that strange noise. "What is going up upstairs?" she asks. "Did someone set up a party over there or something?"

"Must be Pinkie doing what she does best," Sonic guesses. "I wonder what she is thinking."

[Upstairs, 57 Hours Remaining]

Manic, along with several friends walked up the stairs to the second floor. "I swear that I promise her to meet me at our room to-" he began to say, before stopping after seeing what happened to the room. "Oh my goodness."

The room is decorated with streamers, balloon, and bread cutouts. On the other side of the room are the other rangers who took a look around the decorated room. Pinkie is standing in the middle of the room, with her back turned away from the stairs. Then she looks back and jumps to face her friends.

"Surprise!" Pinkie said, looking a little tired.

Applejack takes a look at the decorations. "Uh..." she gets out. "This is a little overkill, Pinkie. Yah sure this is necessarily?"

"Of course its necessarily," Pinkie responded, her eye twitching. "It's our fiftieth mission milestone party!"

"So wait..." Knuckles began. "You spent the entire night setting up this place? I know that you are a little silly and wacky and...something. But this is taking things a little too far. You did all this for the entire night. Without sleeping, it looks like. Also, what's with all the bread related decorations? Why did you do that?

"It just came to me," Pinkie explains.

"Huh," Amy said. "That was strange. What inspired you to decorate the entire room with...bread themed decorations?"

"Like I said, I just came to my head," Pinkie repeated.

Then Something came to Thunder. "Speaking of bread, why don't I check on those eggheads?" he said. "I promised to meet them there last night." He then walked towards one of the stairs. "Later, friends."

The other rangers watch as Thunder goes downstairs.

Manic looked at Pinkie, observing her tired look. "You really need to get some rest," he said. "Come on. Let's get you back to your room." He escorts her back downstairs to the room she was provided.

The other rangers looked at each other for a moment. Silence fills the room as they wondered what to do next.

"So..." Sunset broke the silence. "...Anyone up for some partying?"

[The Lab, 56 hours remaining]

Thunder walks up to the door of the lab, muttering to himself in the process. "I'm not sure what we are thinking when we decided to experimented with this untested and unseen technology," he said. "No one has made a word on if this technology is dangerous or not when we got the blueprints." He latches on the handle. "Oh well. Only way to find out is to experiment. That's why we did that." He looks at the door and lets out a sigh. "I wonder if those two are okay after tonight." Slowly, he opens the door to the lab.

Thunder opened the door to the lab and reached for a lab coat and goggles. "Hey Tails. Hey Twilight. How are you two-" And then he pauses after seeing the mess that is the lab. There was stuff on the floor, the two scientists are sleeping on the job, and there's sticky notes plastered in all sorts of places. Strangely, the teleporters are absent. Must've moved them somewhere. "Wow. You are so dedicated to your work that you decided to sleep in the lab rather than your room."

Then, Tails woke up from the desk. "Huh?" he asked. "Did I hear something last night or what?"

Twilight gets up, groaning about her strain. "All I hear are some footsteps and strange noises going coming from the back room, she said."

"What did you two do last night?" he asks.

Then, Twilight perked up. "Oh, hey there Thunder," she greeted. "Didn't see you there. Now, what was it...oh! Got it! Well, we took some stuff from our food storage and placed them in teleporters and tested them for tumors. And the results are a tad inconclusive."

"Did you find anything?" Thunder asks.

"All I found was more tumors forming in the bread," Twilight answers as she reaches for a loaf of bread with tumors on it. The green things are starting to become visioble on the surface. "We really don't really know what that is. Might be tumors, might be something else. More testing is needed to determine what these green things are."

Thunder stops reaching for the lab coat and goggles. "Well, it was nice seeing you two here doing what you do best," he said. "Anyway, I'm going back to my friends while you two have your fun in there, alright? See you soon!" He goes back to the door and exits the lab.

Twilight looks around the lab looking for the teleporters that have seemed to disappeared. "I'm missing a teleporter," she said. "Have you seen them around?"

"No," Tails replied. "I'm sure that I left the teleporter there somewhere. The bread is still here though. Did somebody move it?"

"I swear that I locked the door to the lab last night," Twilight pointed out. "Did you?"

Tails thought about it for a while, then said, "Uh no."

"Well that's bad, Twilight said. "Someone could've easily gotten in and tampered with our experiments. Making the data that we've collected invalid."

"Should we build more teleporters?" Tails asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Twilight answered.

Unbeknownst to either of them, the teleporters are still at the lab, teleporting a single piece of bread over and over again since it was installed there. There is a contraption that allows the bread to be moved without needing someone to be there. The bread now has more visible green spots, the teeth are visible in the surface, and it's twitching. It makes a strange noise as it moves around.

* * *

[Cafeteria, 22 Hours Remaining]

"I'm getting a little more concerned with Pinkie than I was ever before," Manic said as he walked around, then he approached Pinkie who is having bloodshot and sagged eyes and a wide grin that won't go away. Her eye lids twitched every few moments. "I've tried everything that could get her to snap back to reality over the entire day and she still won't budge." Manic pulled a confetti launcher out of his coat, place it in front of Pinkie, then pulled on the string sending confetti pieces flying. Pinkie still did not react to confetti flying across her face. "See?" Manic said. "She's not reacting to the things that she enjoy doing."

"Good news," Shadow said. "I won't be dealing with that hyperactive girl any time soon. Bad news, I don't think she's behaving very well." Pinkie's eye twitched again.

"Do you think that Pinkie is getting a little to obsessed with bread and related products?" Sunset asked.

"I don't know," Thunder said. "Several loafs of bread has come to the base purely for experimental reasons. I'm pretty sure that those experiments have something to do with the some of the absent pieces of food."

Shadow stood up from his seat. "Did they brought any rolls by any chance?" he asked.

Thunder crosses his arms, looking towards Shadow. "Seriously Shadow?" he asked. "You're not acting like yourself, are you?"

[Lab, 21 Hour Remaining]

Back at the lab, the board is covered in markings. It has a detailed list of everything that was tested. There was random junk scattered around the floor and tables. They've tested a cup of flour, it gained tumors when placed in the teleporter. Apples suffered nothing. So was oranges. And beans. Markers did not grow anything, and so was cloth, metals, rocks, and wood. The random junk that they've tested did not grow anything when placed through the teleporters. The only thing that did grew anything was bread and wheat products. This was their last few tests.

"This bread is getting nastier and nastier every minute that passes," Miles observes. "Meanwhile, we are getting closer and closer to decoding this weapon combination ready."

Twilight turned to Tails. "Okay. If our suspicious are correct, this loaf should get additional tumors when it gets teleported. Are you ready?"

"Ready!" Tails replied. He picks up a mutated loaf and placed it near his face. He recoils from the foul smell, making a disgusted noise. "Ugg. That's nasty. And gross." He tosses it into the teleporter. "In you go." The bread disappears from Tails' teleporter.

The bread reappeared in Twilight's side of the teleporter, this time it has additional teeth. It twitches a little bit. "Huh?" Twilight leans down on the bread. "Ohh. Interest-'

Suddenly the bread grew a mouth and starts to roar at Twilight. "Rah!"

"Ahh!" Twilight screamed. The the bread starts to gnaw on Twilight's neck.

"What have we created?" Tails asks. Then he looks at what's happening. "Oh no..."

"Get this thing off me!"

"Hang on Twilight! I'm coming!"

Twilight screams in pain as the monster continued to knaw on her neck.

[Command Center, 20 Hours, 50 Minutes Remaining]

All the rangers are summoned to the command hall as alarms blared throughout the complex. Rainbow rammed into the doors and everyone followed. They traveled to the center of the room where the command table is located. "Okay, Median. Can you explain why those eggheads decided to summon us here of all places?" she asks.

"Hush," Median said. "They are coming now."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asks.

They've got their answers from the two eggheads that kicked the door open. "Hey!" Tails yelled to get the attention of his friends. "Hey! Guys! Fellows! We've discovered something! The teleporters aren't dangerous. It's just bread that gets these tumors!"

Twilight then comes in holding a beaker full of liquid with a bread monster inside. "It's not even tumors!" she explains. "It's some sort of organism that exist within the inter-spacial plane that only metabolizes in an environment of pure wheat. Here. Watch this!" She shakes the beaker and the bread monster inside growls angrily at the outside world. Pinkie comes to take a closer look and taps on the glass. "Oh ho ho! It hates me so much!"

Tails chuckles and hangs his arms around his friends. "So we're fine," he states. "As long as the bread isn't teleported too many times."

"Question," Pinkie said.

"What''s your question, Pinkie?" Tails asks, nonchalantly.

"Did I create a monster at the lab?" Pinkie said with a concerned look. The concerned expression spread to everyone around her, and they all looked at Pinkie.

"What did you do?" Tails asks, pointing fingers at Pinkie.

"Teleported bread," Pinkie answers.

"How. Much?" Tails got a little more serious.

"I teleported bread for the past two days."

Twilight angrily smashes the beaker containing the bread monster. "Where?" she asks as she grabs a hold of Pinkie by the collar, skaking her. "Where have you been sending it?!" Then a small tremor shook the entire complex.

"Umm, guys?" Manic asks. "Do you think that we've created a monster in our base?"

"Uh, it's okay! It's okay!" Pinkie assures as she jumped from Twilight's grip. "I can still fix this! We've only got one more day before the bread turns into a massive monster." She approaches the door, grabbing a hold of the handle. "Why don't we go back the the lab?" Pinkie opened the door, only for the bread monster, who is now massive, to be revealed to be waiting for them. It roars at them as the door opens. We are not dealing with a small bread monster. The rangers are now confronted with Bread Titan.

"What is that thing?" Twilight hollered.

Bread Titan lunged forward and wrapped its tentacles around both Pinkie and Manic. "Wah!" They screamed as they were yanked from the command center.

"Brother!" Sonic yelled.

"Oh snap," Median said. "We've got a monster in the base. Quickly, rangers. Morph now!"

"Ugg," Rainbow growls. " Time to do self pest control! Come on friends! Here we go!"

All of the remaining rangers, with the exception of Tails and Twilight activate their devices and go into ranger mode. They run into Bread Titan as it scoots away.

The too eggheads look to where the lab once was. The lab now has a massive hole on the side wall. "The lab!" Twilight cried out.

"Quickly! Let's get there to check on our data!" Tails ordered. They ran to the lab to check to see if everything is alright.

Pinkie grabbed the tentacle that was holding her while Bread Titan roars at her face. Meanwhile, Manic is trying to squeeze the juice out of the tentacles tying to free himself.

"Hang on Pinkie!" Rainbow yelled as she ran towards Bread Titan and draws her sword out. "I'll save you!" She leaps high into the air, performing a series of front flips with her sword extended outward. She falls towards the tentacle that was holding Pinkie. Her sword then cuts through the tentacle, spewing green liquid and dropping Pinkie to the ground face first. She helps her friend get up.

Manic continued to wrestle with the tentacle as it squeezes him harder and tighter. From his right, Sonic leaps up with his sword out, letting out a battle cry as he chops the tentacle in two. The tentacle then fall, being Manic with him. As soon as Sonic landed, he rushed to where Manic landed and helps him get back on his feet.

"You okay, brother?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah," Manic replied.

Bread Titan roared again and Sonic turned his attention to the source. He then returns his gaze back at Manic.

"Get to your ranger form right now!" Sonic ordered, tapping Manic on the back.

Manic hovers his hand over the touch display. "Oh," he groans. "I'm going to lose my love of bread after this. Not that I have wheat intolerance." He then presses down on his device bringing him into ranger mode.

Off to the side, Shadow and Sunset are attacking it with what they have. Shadow bombard Bread Titan with several shotgun blasts, driving the monster away with every press of the trigger. After firing his weapon several times, he reaches for the handle at the top of his weapon, moving it back and forth to recharge his shots in the heat of the battle.

Sunset then jumps in with a fireball in her hand. "Here. How about some burnt bread?" she said. Then, she throws the fireball at Bread Titan causing it to recoil and turns it attention to these two. It roars at them. "Oh dear."

"I think you've made it angrier," Shadow said.

Then, Bread Titan lunges forward and wraps it tentacles around Sunset, pining her arms to her torso.

"Keep your limbs off my friend!" Shadow yells at the monster as he leaps up and grabs the tentacle that is holding Sunset.

"Keep it going, everyone!" Rainbow yells. "Keep that bread monster away from the lab!"

Thunder finishes off a tentacle before looking towards where the lab is. "Are they even done yet?" he asks.

Tails is now rapidly typing on his computer. "Almost there!" he announces. "We need to upload this to the bio-grid to allow a weapon combination." He then presses a button and a bar shows up on the screen indicating the uploading progress. "Come on...please work schematic," he begged. "Don't fail on me, not at this time!"

Fluttershy is rushing to the downed rangers, treating their wounds that they obtained. She watches as her other friends struggle to keep a hold of that thing. She tries to speak to it to calm it down and stop it from rampaging. "Umm...bread monster?" she politely asks. "Would it be fine if you stop attacking my friends?" Bread Titan did not listen to her and instead decides to slap her with a tentacle. She yelps as she dodges the swinging tentacle.

Things are getting tighter and tighter for the rangers. Applejack is currently trying to yank a tentacle out from its place, while trying to slow Bread Titan's progress. Her feet digs into the ground as it moves. Meanwhile, the ranged rangers are attacking it from the front, in an effort to drive Bread Titan away. Pinkie is doing a great job driving the mess that she created away, as her cannon blasts pushes the monster away slightly. Knuckles then gets the idea of pulling Bread Titan back and so joins Applejack in trying to pull Bread Titan away from the lab by grabbing on to another tentacle and moving away from the lab.

Shadow struggles in trying to free Sunset. His legs dangle as he tries to pull the tentacles off of Sunset, who is trying to pull her arms out. His hands are starting to slip, as he is losing grip on the tentacle. Just as his arms are about to give up, Sonic cuts through the tentacle with his sword, dropping both Sunset and Shadow back into the ground. Rainbow then comes along and helps the two to get back on their feet as Knuckles and Applejack passes by.

Twilight looks out the hole and watches her friends battle Bread Titan. She has a worried look on her face, not knowing if they are going to make it out alive. "I don't think our friends can handle this any longer!" Twilight cries out.

Tails watched as the bar fills up completely. He squints in anticipation, sweat is on his face. The bar fills up more and more...until it is completed and screen turns green indicating that the schematic is in. "Got it!" he announces, Twilight smiles at the news that the blueprints for the weapon combinations got in. He then yells to all of the rangers. "Everyone! Gather around in front of the monster! We're coming!"

Tails runs out the lab getting into his ranger form, with Twilight following soon after.

"Okay our scientists," Sonic began with everyone gathered except for the two strong rangers, who are still dealing with keeping Bread Titan down. "What's you plan?"

"Okay everyone," Twilight formulates the plan. "Here is what we're doing." She points towards each specific member as he goes. "Shadow, your weapon forms the main body." Shadow pulls out his gun and pulls back on the pump. "Tails, your wrench will form the rear stock." Tails pulls out his wrench and folds it in half, giving it the appearance of a thicker wrench. "Sunset and I will use our wands and attached them to the side of Shadow's blaster." Twilight pulls out her personal wand, followed by Sunset. "Silver and Rarity, you will use your bows and attach them to the top and bottom."

"How sweet, darling," Rarity said to Silver. "We get to be a part of this!"

"Sonic and Rainbow, your swords will be placed on top of the bows," Twilight finished off the weapon plan. Sonic and Rainbow perform a fist bump as their names and roles were announced. "The rest of us will distract the monster so that we can perform our attack. Now, go! Everyone else!"

The rest of the rangers, resume what they're doing and slammed their bodies on top of the tentacles, keeping Bread Titan in place. The rangers that are involved in making the weapon combo stood in front of Bread Titan.

"Which side so we place our weapons, darling?" Rarity asked for clarification.

"Girls will place their weapons on the bottom," Twilight explains. "Boys, you place your weapons on the top. You got this?"

The other rangers nodded in agreement.

"Then let's do it!" Twilight shouts. "That bread monster may be mighty and large, but it won't stand a chance against us. As rangers, we don't rest until this threat is taken down. Come on everyone! Let's combine our weapons together!"

Tails began by attaching his wrench into the stock of Shadow's weapon, extending the stock. Shadow then tosses his weapon up into the air.

"Ready Sunset?"' Twilight asks, deploying her wand.

Sunset pulls out her wand. "I'm ready!" she answers.

"And...toss!" Twilight commanded as she and Sunset tossed their wands up into the air, attaching themselves to the sides of the weapon.

Silver and Rarity are carried up to the weapon by their speedy friends. Rarity grabbed on to the bottom barrel while Silver grabs on to the top. Then their speedy friends fly away.

"Here comes the bows!" Rarity announces as she and Silver attaches their bows to the railings on top of the shotgun. Then, they drop away.

Finally, Sonic and Rainbow flew up to the nearly finished weapons to put their swords into. Rainbow clinged on to the bottom, while Sonic latched on to the top.

"And here comes the swords!" Sonic announces.

The duo attached their swords on top of their friends' bows. With the weapon finished, the two dropped down to the ground, still holding on to the weapon.

"Super Eight Crossbow," Sonic calls out as he landed. The others ruch up to the crossbow weapon, holding on to each segment. "Ready!"

"Hurry up already!" Knuckles called out. "We're losing grip!"

The remaining rangers are struggling to keep Bread Titan in its place. The two brutes are wresling with the tenacles, while the others look like they're about to be flung off. Fluttershy in particular looks like she's about to be far from the battle when things go wrong.

"We've got no time to waste," Rainbow said. Then, she gives the signal to activate the Super Eight Crossbow. "Fire!"

Shadow grips on the handle of the Super Eight Crossbow, with his finger over the trigger. As soon as Rainbow gives out the command, Shadow presses the trigger, All at once, the swords send out a painful laser, the bows are firing off virtual arrows, the wands are summoning magical fireballs, and the shotgun is firing plasma pellets. The combined attacks struck Bread Titan with a great force, bringing severe pain tought the attack.

The monster should be dead after this attack. But, much to the ranger's surprise, it did not. As soon as the strike ended, Bread Titan was still standing, abit much weaker than before.

"Ugg, It's no use!" SIlver yelled. "It's still not enough to take this monster down! Do we have enough power for another one?"

Shadow presses on the trigger several more times. Nothing happened, except for the sparks that came from the barrel. "It's not working!" Shadow yells. "We've run out of power to fire this thing again!"

"Ug," Sonic groans. "How are going to fix this mess up?"

Pinkie and Manic looked at each other. Pinkie pulls out her cannon, while Manic pulls out his pistols. The formulate a plan and got off the tentacles that they are holding on to.

"Here," Manic said. "Let us handle this."

The rangers that are holding the Super Eight Crossbow looked off to their side only to find that Pinkie and Manic are holding a new weapon. Or, it seemed like a new weapon. It turns out to be a combination that the scientists have discovered earlier. They might've accidently sent the blueprints to the grid while trying to send in the blueprints for the Super Eight Crossbow.

"What? Pinkie?" Twilight said. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning up the mess that I created," Pinkie answered.

"With a new weapon combination," Manic added. "I'd like you to meet..."

"Tri-Cannon!" Pinkie and Manic announced.

Now that they have let go of the two tentacles that they are holding, it leaves Bread Titan an opportunity to pull the other rangers off of itself, allowing it to move freely. Too bad that it was very sluggish, because Manic and Pinkie pointed their Tri-Cannon right at Bread Titan.

"Fire!" They both yelled as Pinkie pulled the trigger. Upon activation, the Tri-Cannon fires off a series of cannon blasts and laser beams at Bread Titan, hitting it multiple times. It was enough to dwindle its health down to zero. Upon being defeated, Bread Titan lets go of it's cargo and drops it to the ground, roaring one final time before exploding into a ocean of green goop with a deflated bread thing sitting in the middle. All of the rangers are caught in it's nasty effects, and they are buried under a pile of green goop.

The following day, the rangers are starting a clean up process of the base after the attack. Several rangers are sweeping the slime off the lawn, while others moved the collapsed, inedible bread to someplace else.

Pinkie and the scientists are standing at the command center, discussing what they've learned for the day.

"I'm really sorry, you two," Pinkie apologizes. "I thought that it was a good idea to mess with things I have no understanding of. Please forgive me." She then leans down in front of Tails and Twilight, crying.

The two scientists looked at each other and gave a shrug. Tails leans down on Pinkie to tell her something. "Hey, Pinkie," he said. "You don't wave to be so sad because, you're not alone."

Pinkie stopped crying and looked up. "What?" she asked.

"You see," Twilight added, "us scientists often mess with things we have no idea over. It's the only way to learn, and I'm glad that you've learned your lesson here."

Pinkie stood up to them. "Really?" she asks.

Twilight gave a smile. "Don't worry. We'll forgive you." And then she ace a hug to Pinkie, who looked really surprised and decided to hug back. Tails smiled at the two girls, happy that their relationship will only get better as time goes on.

That's when Median starts speaking. "Hey...uh...just one question," he began. "How are you going to make these teleporters work so that they can send a group of people in seconds? And what system do you need to make these things work? Are you ever going to finish these teleporters or-"

"It's okay, Median," Tails reassures. "We're working on it."

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Had this one sitting around collecting virtual dust while I was creating the episodes preceding this. I had this one prepared for a while.

Starting from this episode onwards, my author notes are going to be more like developer commentary. You know, the commentary provided by the creators on their own work mainly to talk about things that happened during production of their work. This is typically found in movies and video games, but not typically found in written literature.

So instead of talking about the actual episode itself, I'm going to reserve this space for the process of making this series. I'm going to continue doing this for as long as I have things to talk about during preproduction of this series. And boy, did the preproduction last for years. I've been having this crossover in mind ever since I first became a My Little Pony fan starting around 2012 and when I first noticed a video starring both Sonic and Rainbow Dash. In their native forms, of course. Not the human forms like this. From there, my mind went a little wild.

This series will be taking on a hiatus once episode 32 finished production, as I will be focusing on the two prequel series Ringranger and Equinger. What are those two? These tell the stories of both sides of the team before they meet up. These two teams have been alluded to in past episode, so hopefully a series telling their origins will interest you. Where can you find them? Well, they're my stories, so check them out by visiting my profile and looking at what I have.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters belong to Sega

My Little Pony characters belong to Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers by Toei Company/Saban Brands


	30. Episode 30: Psychic Powers

**Season 1, Episode 30**

 **"Psychic Powers"**

* * *

Silver and Rarity woke up one morning and discovered that they've gotten themselves some new abilities overnight. Without the help of their gems. To keep them under control, the two create accessories which contains their powers so that they don't activate all the time.

The very next attack provides some great fodder to test out these new abilities. Let's have some fun messing around enemies with them before they begin to formulate their plans around these new abilities.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

It was morning, and Silver woke up to a sunny day. He stretches his arms as he wakes up, yawning in the process. He then lifts himself up, only to find that the ceiling is close to his head. "Ow!" he said, bumping his head on the ceiling. He did not notice the strange cyan glow that his hands are emitting. "What's this ceiling doing his close to the bed?" he asks, looking up.

"What did you say, Silver?" Rarity said, waking up with a bag over her eyes.

Silver looked at Rarity, only to find that she is having a strange glow over her hands. "Ahh!" Silver shirked, pointed to Rarity's hands. "Rarity! Your hands!" He scurried his way to the edge of the bed.

"What?" Rarity asks, not knowing what's going on.

Silver went over the bed and fell down. "Ahh!" he screamed for a short time, before landing on what seems to be diamond. "Omph!"

"Silver?" Rarity asks, leaning over to watch over Silver. Then she realizes what's going on. "Ahh!" she shrieks. "The bed! It's floating!"

Silver looks up and shrieks as well, dropping the bed in the process. The landing of the bed caused quite the disturbance, as it shook everything in the room and woke up the neighbors.

"Hey! What's going on over there?" they hear Espio yell. "Calm it down, would you?"

"Urg..." Silver groans as he slumps on his back.

* * *

Silver and Rarity stood in front of Median, explaining what happened to them this morning. "I woke up this morning and bumped by head on the ceiling," Silver said. "I saw Rarity with the glowing hands and I panicked. When I fell off the bed, I felt like I landed on a crystal! It was at this point that I noticed that my own hands are also glowing! So strange..."

"Um...can someone explain to us why this is happening to us?" Rarity asks, looking at her glowing hands.

"It appears that the gems are giving you additional powers," Median observes. "Mainly, the ability to create force fields or shields and well as controlling things from a distance. It's called psychokinesis, a very useful skill."

"Very useful skill," Silver repeats. Then he turns into his panicked mode. "But how do I turn it off? It's about to get out of control!"

As Silver was freaking out, everyone else found themselves hovering in the air. Pinkie is really enjoying it, though. "Wee! We're floating!" she gleefully said.

"Hey!" Thunder said, finding himself facing with a wall made of diamond. "What's the deal with these crystal structures?"

Median watches as strange things are happening to the rangers. "Okay, so things are looking to be a but out of your control," he said. "Why don't you try removing your morpher? Maybe that works. I mean, it works for the others, maybe it'll work for you two."

"Thing is," Silver brings up, "they came to us while we are asleep. We didn't have them on at the time and yet they still came to us." Silver nervously looks at his hands, wondering how in the world did they came here.

"Well, you might need to find another way to fix this issue," Median suggests. "Maybe put that power somewhere else? I don't think that your gems are the ones which are providing-"

Something about putting the power someplace else just hits Silver's mind in the fight place. "Wait a minute..." he said. "That's it! That might be the solution! "Hold on for a minute. I'll be at the workshop in a few moments." Silver then dashed out of the command center, dropping everyone from his psychokinesis in the process.

Rarity reaches out for Silver. "Wait! Silver!" she cries. "Where are you going?" Too late. Silver has already left and is no longer able to here Rarity from here. She lets out a sigh in disappointment. "Aw man..."

While half of the rangers are inside the command center, the other half is hanging around outside in the field testing out new weapons, courtesy of Tails.

"Pedal Storm, activate!" Espio announces as he begins to hold down the trigger. His new weapon fires off cherry blossom pedals which knocks the dummies back. While this is happening, Silver runs towards the workshop. Along the way, Tails spotted him and drops what he's doing.

"Silver?" he said. "What are you doing out here?" He then runs off towards, Silver, leaving Espio alone.

Silver hears the sounds of footsteps. He turns around and spotted Tails coming right towards him. "Wait!" he said. "Don't!" He forces his hands out in the front, causing Tails to be stopped and be lifted up into the air. He flails his limbs as he is being floated up. "Sorry! It's just a new ability that I have. Gotten it mysteriously overnight." He drops his hands, freeing Tails from being under telekinesis and dropping him to the ground.

Tails gets up off of the ground. "What?" he said. "How did you get it?"

"I woke up this morning only to discover that the bed is floating up to near the ceiling," Silver explains. "I then saw Rarity's hand and freaked out. I fell over the bed, after which I bumped my bottom into a magical crystal. Got to say, really strange."

Tails grew a fascinated look as he hears Silver's story. "And what are you trying to do?" he asks.

"My hands won't stop glowing," Silver answers. "As long as they're doing this, my powers won't deactivate. I've got to find some way to store the power in my hands. Mind if you help me?

Tails is left scratching his head, as he has no clue about things like using telekinesis.

Silver lets out a sigh. "Fine," he decided. "I'll do it myself."

In the workshop, Silver is busy trying to figure out a way to store the powers somewhere else. Something that he can activate and deactivate at any time. Unfortunately, he come up empty.

To prepare for the consruction of said thing, Silver reaches out for his tools shelf to take a plier from it. However, instead of picking it up with his hands, he instead pick them up with telekinesis. "No. I said grab it," he tells himself. "Not use my telekinetic powers to pick it up. Set it down. Set it down." He puts the plier back in its place. "I've got to try again." He reaches for the pliers again, only to pick them up using telekinesis. Again. "Hey! Stop using telekinesis!" He yanks his hand out, causing the pliers to knock over toolboxes and spilling its contents.

"Oh dear," he said, looking at the mess. "I've got to clean this mess up." He leans down to pick them up, only to lift them with telekinesis once again. "Hey! Enough with this already!" After several bouts of fighting his own powers, he gives up. "Oh...it's no use. I can't do anything without my telekinesis kicking in."

"Having trouble yet?" Median asks.

Silver brings his device up to his mouth. "Yeah..." he admitted.

"Well, you can't just push aside these powers that you don't want," Median told Silver. "They might be useful to you."

"Oh really?" Silver said, skeptical of the idea.

"Yeah," Median replies. "Try it out with the stuff you have. Focus on them and use your powers on them. Just stay calm and everything will work out smoothly."

"Okay. I'll try," Silver agrees. He takes a deep breath and focuses on cleaning up the mess and putting the tools back into their shelves. Suddenly, things are going smoothly. He's picking up all of the tools and putting them back into their place. Silver looks around, excited at this new discovery. "Oh hey! It's starting to work now! This isn't actually so bad after all! This is incredible!"

Suddenly, Rarity came in opening the door. "Darling? What are you doing in the workshop?" she asks, peeking her head through the opening.

"Gah!" Silver shrieked, dropping the tools again and recreating the mess on the floor again. "Rarity!"

Rarity looks at the mess on the floor. "Uh...sorry about that," she apologizes. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes," Silver replies. "You walked in the middle of my work period! While I was cleaning up!"

"Work period?" she repeats. "Oh, so what are you working on? Oops. My bad!"

"I'm working on a way to store these magical powers that we have," Silver explains. He ponders for a bit, thinking about what should he create to store these powers. Then, he comes up with something. "I'm thinking of an accessory that we can wear on our wrist, so that every time that we needed them, we could just wear them and our abilities will become active again!"

This excites Rarity, being a fashion designer. "Oh! You're designing accessories?" she asks. "Oh, darling! That's perfect!" she then runs up to Silver and hugs him very tightly. "Here! Let me help you on your part. With me helping you, we can do this!"

Silver giggled nervously as Rarity hugged him. He can only imagine their relationship values going up after this interaction. Then, something came into Silver's head. "Um...are you sure that you have telekinetic powers as well?" he asks.

This caused Rarity to stop hugging Silver makes her wonder. "Telekinesis?" she asks. "What are you talking about?"

Silver moves his arm to the back of his neck. "Well, earlier, I accidently knocked back our friend Tails by putting my hands in front of me and lifting him up off the ground," he recalls. "Your ability seems to be creating these crystal barriers. Maybe you also have my abilities."

"Hmm...that seems interesting," Rarity replies. "Let me try!"

Silver steps back as Rarity spread her arms out and closes her eyes. She focuses her mind on the tools on the floor. Suddenly, the tools began to lift up off the floor and float around. This time, instead of being surrounded by a cyan aura, they're surrounded by a blue aura.

Rarity opens her eyes and saw what she's been doing. "Wow!" she said. "It seems I also have telekinesis. This is great!"

"Okay!" Silver agrees. "Now, all we need to do now is creating our own personal accessories where we can store our powers for later use. Mind if you help?"

"Don't have to ask me," Rarity replies, agreeing to help Silver out.

A montage of Silver and Rarity creating some accessories is then played out. There are some humorous moments. Such as when Silver accidently tilted his forging caldron too much and spilled the molten metal inside into the cast too quickly. Another is when Rarity is experimenting with her new powers by controlling a sewing machine from a distance, only to press the wrong button. The third is when Silver is about to put on his new bracelets, only to find the hole to be a bit too small for his hands to fit in, so he had to redo the bracelet again.

After what seems like several hours of working, Silver and Rarity has finally made two pairs of bracelets. Both are made out of an gold alloy made to make it more durable than regular gold. While both pairs have nearly identical widths, one pair was thick, the other was thin.

Silver wiped the sweat off of his head. "Ahh!" he said. "Finally. It's finished."

Rarity took a closer look at the bracelets. "Oh my! They do look quite gorgeous!" she said the bracelet's shine catching her eyes.

"Let's try them on and see how they feel!" Silver suggested.

The two put the two pairs of bracelets on, with Rarity taking the thin bracelets and Silver taking the thick. After putting them on, they both took a look at it, both at how it feels and how they appeared.

"Oooh!" Rarity said. "Beautiful. You know, gold on white just seems like the perfect-Wah!"

Suddenly, the glow from Silver and Rarity's hand began to disappear, with their bracelets absorbing the magic. When the transfer process ended, Silver's bracelet now has cyan lines forming square zigzags at the middle, while Rarity's now has blue lines streaking through the middle of hers. They were both quite shocked at this.

"What?" Median asks. "Do you expect yourself to figure it out alone? Well, the world just wants you to achieve your goal, and it transferred the power from your hands to your new bracelets. Are you excited?" He waited for a response from them, and got nothing. "Silver? Rarity? Is there something...wrong?"

Rarity, unable to cope with what she had just saw right in front of her eyes, decides to do the one thing that she does best. Faint.

* * *

The rest of the team is either doing their training or testing out new weapons. While this is happening, Silver and Rarity exited the workshop. Several of their friends have caught sight of them exiting.

"Oh hey, look!" Sonic pointed out. "It's Silver and Rarity!"

"Took them long enough," Rainbow said. "What are they doing inside of that workshop? Flirt with each other all morning? Or do they have a project that they have that involves the two of them?"

Silver and Rarity ran up to the team. "You're late to the party," Sonic said. "We were just testing various weapons for each of our friends. This team's arsenal is pretty limited, so our scientists designed a few weapons for us to play around with." Then he takes a look at their bracelets. "Say, what's with your bracelets? I've haven't seen them before."

"Oh? These things?" Rarity said as she presents her bracelets. "Well, funny story. You see, when Silver and I woke up, we discovered that our hands are glowing. And we are not wearing our wrist watches, morphers, communicators-whatever you call them at the time. The bed is levitating and Silver fell into one of my crystal constructs."

"These magical powers just won't leave," Silver added, "so I had to design a way to store these powers somewhere else instead of having it on all the time. Hence, the bracelets you're seeing on our wrists. Oh, and our morphers? They attached themselves into our new bracelets. I know, pretty weird."

The other team members took a closer look at the bracelets and saw that both Silver and Rarity have their morphers on their bracelets, instead of the black wrap that appears whenever any of them have gotten their morphers close to their wrist.

"Okay..." Twilight said. The others are left either scratching heads or putting their hands up to the chin.

"Check out what I can do!" Rarity announces.

Rarity then concentrates and forms a diamond wall. Right in front of Applejack. Applejack performs a roundhouse kick to the dummy, only to hit her feet on the wall. She twists her ankle and falls to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Oops! Sorry Applejack!" Rarity gasps. She then runs up to Applejack. "I'm sorry that I got your leg hurt! Uhh...let me see how much it hurts!" She hovers her hands over Applejack's hurt ankle.

Applejack slaps Rarity's hand away. "Leave me alone!" she insists. "And be watchful of where you place those diamond constructs. You're placing them like someone who as no clue where to place those darn walls!"

After Applejack's rather harsh yelling towards Rarity, Silver is starting to develop second thoughts about his new ability and how they affect others. "Okay. This might take some getting used to," he said. "For the others, at least." Then something came to his head. "Wait. Hang on. Let me try this." He closes his eyes and focuses on the dummy. After a while, it beings to be lifted up, surrounded by a cyan aura.

Everyone looks at awe at what Silver is doing. Except Applejack. "Whoa!" they all said.

Silver opens his eyes and looked at what he's doing. Then, a sharp pain went up his head. "Gah!" he said, losing focus of the dummy and dropping it to the ground. He feel to his knees as he holds on to his head. "My head...it's...not used to this..."

"Watch out, Silver," Median warns. "Using your psychokinesis takes up a lot of brainpower. You need to know what object you're trying to use it on and move it around. Your head might hurt a bit at first, but you'll get used to it. Once you do get used to it, you'll be able to control when the ability will be active and use it without thinking too much about it. Just make sure that your bracelets are on. Your powers are now stored in them."

"What about me?" Rarity asks.

"Same thing applies to you, Rarity," Median replies.

Something then came to Twilight's head. "Hmm...have you ever thought using your own powers as transportation?" she asks. "Hey, Rare. You think you can make yourself a board for you to ride on?"

Median ponders for a moment. "That's an interesting idea," he decided. "Why don't you two try these things out? You'll add another transportation option to your tool belt for when you need to get to the battle site."

Silver stops feeling pain in his head and stands up on his feet. He is interested by the idea that he can move himself without moving his legs. "Hmm...I'll try," he decides. He then closes his eyes and focuses his mind on lifting himself up. Then, he is surrounded by a cyan aura and lifts himself up into the air. The others are awed by this feat. Silver then opens his eyes and took a look at what he's doing. "Well, would you look at that? I'm making myself float!" Then another idea came to Silver. "Oh, and let me try this out!" He then forms a construct of a board and stands on it. His legs are wobbling as he stands there. "Whoa...wha!" He then falls off the board, catching himself with his powers. "Okay...maybe I'll stick with hovering myself."

"Oh oh! Let me try!" Rarity said. "Stand back, everyone. There's a diamond construct coming right up!" Everyone takes a stand back as Rarity swings her arms, forming a diamond construct hovering just above the ground. She then hops on it and balances herself while standing on her personal board. The others are awed by this feat again. Rarity then looks at the amazed look on everyone's faces. "Pretty sweet, isn't it?"

"Wow!" Rainbow said. "You can ride on one like a board!"

"If I were to give a name to a board like that, I'll call it the Aurora Diamond," Silver said. Then Rarity gave a disapproving look towards Silver. "Oh, right. Nobody calls you that anymore," he realizes.

Pinkie then waved her hands high into the air. "Hey! Hey!" she said. "Try it on me again! "I want to float around and ride on a diamond construct!"

"I...don't think I'm very comfortable making someone else float my psychokinesis powers," Silver replies. Then he justifies his reasons. "Like all powers, telekinesis or psychokinesis or whatever you want to call them is a tool. It can be useful in the right situations under the right hands, but also has the potential to be harmful. Since you are both a friend and a teammate...I'm going to say no to that. For now."

"Aww...no fair!" Pinkie said as she stomps the ground. The stomp is so powerful that everyone starts to wobble for a little bit.

"What are you? A lab rat?" Twilight said to Pinkie. "And watch where you're stomping!"

"Um...good thing you two got those new powers," Median said. "Look!"

The team looks off in the direction of the field and saw a giant robot dropping down towards it. Inside the robot was Eggman. "He he he!" Eggman laughs as he looks at the team. "Hello, my loathsome team. Long time no see."

Sonic growled at the robot. "Eggman!" he calls out. "Not you again!""

"Ho hohohoho!" Eggman continues to laugh. "Today is a good day to crush you all under the power of my new Egg Dragoon Prototype-1! You'll make great data about this machine's performance. Crush them!"

The Egg Dragoon then fires off its drill at the rangers, forcing them to jump out of the way just before the drill impacted and set off an explosion.

"Ahh!" the all screamed as they flew away from the explosion.

* * *

Sonic is the unlucky one as he is the closest to the blast when it happened. He tumbles across the fields, rolling to a halt.

Rainbow lifts her head out of the ground and looks at the downed Sonic. "Sonic!" she cried out as she gets up and runs towards him. Arriving at Sonic's location, she lifts him up. "Sonic, are you okay?"

Sonic coughs out bits of sod as he weakly catches his breath. "It feels like I'm ramming into a bus at full speed," he said, coughing several times afterward.

"Hang in there, Sonic," Rainbow tells him. "I'm coming to get-"

The Egg Dragoon fires off its drill once again, this time at both Sonic and Rainbow. The drill impacted the ground and exploded, sending them both flying. They tumbled ear each other. Sonic then gets up, with gashes across his faces and ashes all over him. His eyelids are twitching as he gets up and looks at the Egg Dragoon.

"He he he," Eggman laughs. "This is the end, Sonic!"

"No..." Sonic weakly mutters.

Eggman then fires off its drill right towards him once again. It flies through the air, with its sights directly at them. Then, suddenly, a diamond wall beings to form and covers both Sonic and Rainbow, blocking the explosion leaving them safe.

As the dust clears, Eggman notices that Sonic is still okay, though heavily damaged. "What?" he said. "But how?"

"Elimination denied, Egg-loser!" Rarity said as she held her arms out. Her hands glowing generating the diamond constructs.

"Grr!" Eggman growls. "Since when can you create diamond shields?"

Rarity then turns towards one of her friends. "Fluttershy! Quick!" she ordered.

Fluttershy ran past Rarity and heads towards Sonic and Rainbow. She kneels down near them and behind the diamond shields. "Hang on, you two," she told them as she begins the healing process. "Just hold yourself together for a little longer! Don't worry. You can make it."

Eggman's eyes are fuming with anger. "I'll get you little girl!" he declares. He then points his machine gun right at Rarity. Before he can fire off, a cyan aura surrounds the machine gun arm. "Hey! Who's trying to take control of my machine?" he yells as the arm is moved out of position. Then the entire Egg Dragoon is being lifted up. "Who is lifting this thing up?" He then looks around, trying to find the culprit. He then finds a boy who is holding his arms out with his hands surrounded in a cyan aura. "Hey!"

This catches Silver's attention.

"Here!" Eggman yells. "Have a wall of missiles to the face!" He opens a compartment on his Egg Dragoon, revealing a whole grid of missiles. He then fires several of them straight towards Silver.

"Silver!" Rarity cries.

Silver closes his eyes and held out his ands and, seemingly by a miracle, stopped all of the missiles with his telekinesis.

"What?!" Eggman yells. "He stopped them all?"

Silver opened his eyes and sees what he's done. He smiles at the sight of the floating grid of missiles. Then a sharp pain went up his head, interrupting his focus and causing him to drop all of the missiles.

"Silver!" Rarity yells as she rushes up to him. "Are you okay?"

"My head hurts..." Silver groans, holding his head. "I can't manipulate so many objects at once..."

Fluttershy drags the injured Sonic and Rainbow out to safety while Eggman is distracted.

"You two seem to be stopping my barrages with those new power of yours," Eggman observes. "I'll take you two out first. My priority is not of those leaders." He then begins to fire off his rapid-fire weapons straight towards Silver and Rarity.

Rarity, in response to this, held her land back, turning towards the Egg Dragoon. She forms a diamond barrier, blocking all of the pellets.

Eggman is determined to break through the diamond shield. "Come on...diamond shield..." he mutters. "Break...open...now!"

As she maintains the barrier, Rarity looks back at Silver. "Silver!" she yells. "Your bow! Use it now!"

Silver recovered from his headaches and stand up, pulling out his bow. He draws his arrow back, aiming it right towards the Egg Dragoon. Then he looks towards Rarity. "Rarity! Try to think about creating an opening in your barrier!" he orders. "Just for a brief moment!"

"Here...it...comes..." Rarity said. And then she opens up a hole in her barrier, away from where Eggman's shots are landing.

"Haha!" Eggman says as she sees the hole in the barrier. "An open-"

Before he could react, Silver released the arrow sending it flying towards the Egg Dragoon. The arrow strikes the machine, dropping it to the ground.

"Attack denied," Silver said as Rarity makes the barrier disappear. "You've got to have quicker reactions than me to exploit that hole in the barrier, plus knowledge that she's going to do it. Too bad for you that these are new things for you. Now, accept defeat! Or else..."

Eggman grumbled that he was outsmarted, even though he is supposed to be much smarter than the rest of the population. He stares at the ranger, gritting his teeth at them. "Never!" he declares. "This thing still has some power remaining! Plus I've built in something a little special for you!" He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a vial full of a serum that looks familiar.

"Gah!" Silver yelps as soon as he saw the glowing substance. "It's-"

"How about I add a little growth serum to my Egg Dragoon?" Eggman asks.

The rest of the team knew that a vial full of a strange glowing serum means trouble at this point, because that means that they'll have to deal with a giant. With his new powers in mind, Silver rushes towards the Egg Dragoon with his hand out. "Oh no you don't!" he yells.

"Too late," Eggman said as he pours the substance into a special hole in his Egg Mobile. "I've already inserted in the growth serum. Now...prepared to be crushed!"

The Egg Dragoon suddenly grows into a giant size, towering over the rest of the rangers.

"Oh...curses," Rarity said as she and Silver looked up. "A giant thing for us to fight? Really?"

"Well, at least we know what to break out," Silver said. "Summoning Grand Six Megazord now!"

The Grand Six Megazord components rolls out of it's garage, combining together and forming the giant mech. It then lands down near the giant Egg Dragoon, matching in size. Several members of the team are unable to join, so Sunset and Shadow takes over Sonic and Rainbow's position.

"So, you decided to break out that pathetic machine again, didn't you?" Eggman said, looking at the Grand Six. "Here, take this!" He then opens up his missile silo and fires off several missiles

"Uh-oh!" Shadow said. "This can't be good!-"

"Oh no you don't!" Rarity said, pushing on a lever. The Grand Six then pushes its left hand forward, its hand surrounded in a blue aura. It forms a wall of diamonds in front of the Grand Six, blocking off all of the attacks.

The four rangers in the chest cockpit all got out of their bracing position. They looked around the cockpit in confusion. "Huh? What happened?" Twilight asks.

"How did that not hit us?" Tails asks.

"Could it be our psychic friends?" Sunset guesses.

"What in the..." Eggman mutters, shocked at what happened. "H-how? How is this possible?"

"Phew!" Twilight said, wiping the sweat off of her head. "For a second, I thought that we were about to get demolished by Eggman. Good call, Rarity."

Silver ponders for a moment. "Hmm...since we can transfer our own psychic powers into our mech's arms, why don't I do this?" He extends his arms out, focusing on the box containing the sword for the mech. The box on the left leg begins to be surrounded in a cyan aura, detaching itself from its place on the leg. It then flips open, revealing the sword.

"Hey!" Espio yells. "I didn't even press a button!"

Eggman takes a look at the sword in the hands of the Grand Six. "Hey, are you trying to destroy me with that little sword of yours?" he asks. "Sorry, but I'm not going down without a fight! Try to catch me!" The giant Egg Dragoon then runs around the Grand Six, outside of the ranger of the sword.

Rarity gave a stern look at the Egg Dragoon as it moves around the mech. "How about no?" she said, extending her arm.

The Egg Dragoon then runs into a giant diamond wall. "D'oh!" Eggman yelps as he slams his machine against the wall. "Ow...where did that come from?"

Silver then placed the sword back into its proper place and brings out the laser rifle. He grabs it with the mech's right hand and points it towards the Egg Dragoon. "Who needs swords?" he asks. "We're going to finish you with a laser rifle. Hiya!" He then fires the laser rifle, blasting it towards the Egg Dragoon. A the last moment, however, it moves out of the way.

"Ha ha! Miss me!" Eggman taunted as he moves his Egg Dragoon around. "Now you gotta-Ow!" he slams into another diamond wall which appeared out of thin air.

"Denied!" Rarity yells. She then proceeds to trap the giant Egg Dragoon with more diamond walls. Silver, meanwhile, lifts Eggman up.

The Grand Six then points its gun at the Egg Dragoon, and Eggman freaked out. "What? No...no!" he begs. "Stop it! Let me go, this isn't fair!"

"Fair?" Shadow repeats. "Well, if you're up against us, you're not having a fair fight, are you?"

"Please! I beg mercy!" Eggman pleaded. "Spare me, now! I won't do anything bad from now on, I swear!"

"You promise?" Pinkie said. "If you want to keep that promise, all you have to repeat after me. Cross my heard and hope to fly-"

"Oh, shut up, Pinkie!" nearly everyone else said. Manic didn't say or do anything, Shadow, Espio, and Sunset all facepalmed in disgust, and Thunder just stared at where Pinkie is with disapproval.

Pinkie stared at everyone in confusion. "What?" she asks.

Silver then resumes to threaten Eggman by pointing the laser rifle at the Egg Dragoon. "Sorry, but your machine is going down!" he yells in threatening tone. "Come on. Get out of there if you want to live."

Eggman was too distracted trying to figure out how to dig himself out of his current situation. He reads through his owner's manual for his Egg Mobile. "Let's see..how to reverse the growing process..." he reads, trying to find the section. After realizing that he doesn't have enough time, he gives up. "Ahh! Forget it! I'm getting out of here!" He presses a button on his Egg Mobile, ejecting himself from the Giant Egg Dragoon. It's still the same size as before, not enlarging along with the Egg Dragoon.

The rangers watched as Eggman flies away in defeat.

Eggman looks down on the Grand Six, shaking his fist at the rangers inside. "I'll get you next time, rangers," he declares. "And next time, I will account for psychic powers!"

The Grand Six lowers its rifle as it declares the mission finished.

"Well, that's mission completed," Silver said.

After a while, Silver, Rarity, and all the others have returned to the command center. Fluttershy is siting on the other side of the table treating the injured Sonic and Rainbow. Otherwise, everyone is fine.

"I gotta say, they really didn't expect this one to come!" Silver said.

Median chuckles a little bit. "Yeah," he agrees. "I mean, can you plan your strategy on something that you don't expect someone to have? On something that you have no idea of? Ha ha, no. It takes knowledge to make up a plan."

Rarity takes in several angles of her new bracelets. "Well, I hope to hone in my skills in this new ability," she said. And then she beings to walk towards the exit door of the command room. "I could find all sorts of applications once I mastered this. Isn't that right, darling?"

Silver blushed in infatuation at the sight of Rarity flirting with him. Again. "That's grea-" he started before realizing something. "Oh no you don't." He starts to chase after Rarity. "You're not training your new abilities without me!"

Rarity exited the building, looking back towards Silver. "Catch me if you can, darling!" she teased. "I've got a board to ride on!" As she is running, she makes a diamond construct and hops on top of it, using it as a board for flying around.

"Well I can lift myself, you know!" Silver replies. He then lifts himself up into the air, propelling himself into chasing Rarity through the air.

The others watched as their friends attempt to catch each other with their psychic powers. As they watched, Median looks down upon them and gives a little chuckle. "They're really having a lot of fun playing with their new abilities, aren't they?" he asks.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Finally, Silver's got some of his canon traits in the form of psychic abilities. And so does Rarity. And their first day of using them is a bit...rough. Their hands just won't stop glowing and they activated their powers when they least expect it. And the craziest thing, their powers aren't manifested in the gems like the others. Instead, they happen to got them in the middle of the night. Just another day in a ranger's life.

Sorry for the unintended hiatus. Had to work on other things, leaving this thing in the dust. Well, at least this will be a reminder that the true hiatus has yet to come. Once episode 32 is done, I will be taking a break from this series to work on other projects. Such as the prequel series. Haven't heard of them? No worries, just look at my profile and there they are!

And jokes about my name? Forget them! I ran out of ideas about how to end them other than a generic response. Oh well.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters belong to Sega

My Little Pony characters belong to Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers by Toei Company/Saban Brands


	31. Episode 31: Forgotten Friend

**Season 1, Episode 31**

 **"Forgotten Friend"**

* * *

Nobody expected to see the mystery behind the burning of Sunset's old house to be solved when they least expected. Let alone the culprit of the fire to be one of Sunset's old friends.

While experimenting with her mysterious powers of looking into someone's mind, Sunset encounters a mysterious person who seems to have a grudge against her. She doesn't recognize her at first, but then she is told that she is her former friend and that she burned her house down.

Using dangerous powers acquired from the ranger's main antagonists, Sunset and the gang must calm the forgotten girl down before her wrath destroys the town they're stationed very close to.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

"You never told us about this, Sunset?" Median asked. "At all?"

The team is in the command hall as Sunset describes her civilian ability.

"Well, seeing into someone else's mind isn't the most comfortable ability to have," Sunset admits. "After all, what kind of dirty or messed up mind the person that I'm touching has can I find in there?"

"Well, you did tryout your ability on one person, and that's Shadow," Median replies. "And tell me...for how long?"

Sunset wraps her arms into the nearby Shadow, and her eyes inexplicably glow. As soon as Shadow realized this, he freaks out. "Gah!" he yells as he pushes Sunset's arm away from him. "Sunset, did you just touch me?"

"I'm...I'm sorry!" Sunset apologizes. "I didn't mean too! Again. It just happens every night since we came here! Until...last week!"

Sonic glared at Sunset. "You've been keeping your device equipped all day for weeks?"

"That explains all the noises we keep hearing overnight," Espio commented.

"Yeah...that's when I learned why everyone removes their morpher before going into their bed," Sunset said, recalling the day that Sonic told everyone to remove the morphers before going into bed to prevent odd nights. "And by everyone, I mean this team."

Pinkie popped from the side, looking at Sunset's device on her wrist. "Ohh...that's an interesting ability," she said. "Oh oh! Hey! Try me!" Pinkie offered her arm to Sunset, to which Sunset looked at Pinkie's arm with a disgusted look.

"I don't think Sunset is very...comfortable touching anyone after accidentally touching Shadow in the middle of the night," Median said. "After doing it so many times."

"Aww...I just want to see her reaction when she saw what my mind looks like," Pinkie complained.

"We should get you a sweets wand because you keep on thinking on sweets, I can tell," Manic commented.

Sunset looked at Pinkie once again, this time looking shocked because of what Pinkie is probably thinking. She didn't expect someone to be thinking about a land full of sweets most of the time.

"Well, joking aside, I have a plan for Sunset," Median said. "Sunset, if you spot anyone who looks suspicious or are in need of help, activate your mind reading ability and touch them. See their inner thoughts and discover their motives. Just be careful not to burn their arms. Trust me, we all know what your other ability is."

Sunset decides to look at her palm. With a flick of her fingers, she conjured up a small fire on top of her palms. Nearly everyone reacted by laughing because why would Sunset do that to the person she's touching?

* * *

Later in the day, Sunset is walking down the marketplace minding her own business.

"Ahh...nothing like the smell of a marketplace in the morning," Sunset said as she stretches and takes in a deep breath. "People everywhere, business happening, just a nice place to walk around." As she walked towards the end of the marketplace, she noticed one stand that doesn't seem to be getting a lot of costumers. It seems to be selling matchsticks. Sunset wonders what this stand is doing in the marketplace, so she walked up to the storeowner. "Hey, storeowner. What's with the long face?"

The storeowner seems to be a young teenage boy. He seems depressed. He lets out a sigh. "I opened up this store a few weeks ago," he explains. "And I have made very little sales."

"Why?" Sunset wonders. "Is it because of the prices? Your location? What you're selling? Come on...I just need to know right now!"

"How?" the boy asked.

"Like this!" Sunset answered as she reached out and grabbed the boy's arms.

"What?" the boy gasped. "What are you-"

Sunset grabs a hold of the boys arms and gazes into the memories she deems useful. Turns out she doesn't have to worry about any dirty memories. She just had to dig her way into the desired memory. In a fraction of a second, she found something. And it isn't pleasant.

"I will kill you if you do not bring at least one dollar," the boy's bother threathened.

"But...mom!" the boy protested, holding a box full of matchsticks.

"Out!" the mother ordered as she pushes him out the door. "Out I say!"

The memory vision ended, prompting Sunset to let go of the arm.

"Whoa!" she gasped as she let go. "You have some...very aggressive parents. And...is that how you sell your goods?" She grabs a matchstick from the counter and inspects it. It looks like a normal matchstick, but the tip looks a little washed out. Upon further inspection, it seems that the matchsticks were improperly made. "Well, considering what you're selling, which is handmade matchsticks, I don't think people will trust them because they're of low quality and they're unreliable. Seriously, who wants to light up a fire from a matchstick like this?"

"Well, my family came from a line of matchstick makers," the boy admitted.

"Well, it seems like your family has been going into hard times," Sunset inspects. "Hey, I have an idea! Why don't you work for a stand that gets more attention? Something that might get you more income?"

This perks up the boy. "What? Really?" he asked, getting excited.

"Yes!" Sunset answers. "Here, let me take you to one that one of my friends own." She then leads the boy to said stand.

Applejack usually sells some of her apples here in the marketplace. It's one of the area where the team gets it's income. As a lone manager, however, she has some trouble processing the purchases the customers make. Knuckles seems like the most likely option, but his lack of knowledge on business makes him an unfavorable option for a real case. None of her friends are also willing to help her out, probably because they haven't learned about business yet.

The, Sunset came along with a new face. "Applejack, if you're looking for a cashier, this is the person who will work for you!" Sunset introduces the boy.

Applejack turns away from the finance papers and turns to Sunset and the boy. "Oh, this guy?" she asked. She takes a closer look at the boy she is presented with. "Hmm...he doesn't seem like very much to me. Not sure about his potential."

"So, just hire him," Sunset suggested. "Make him a part time worker if you want.'

"Okay..." Applejack agrees. Then she turns back to the boy, inspecting him a little closer. "What's your business abilities?"

"My family used to own a business in matchstick making," the boy answers. "I studied business until my family went over budget."

Applejack ponders on what she should do with this boy. She doesn't trust this boy enough to hire him. He might do something stupid with the money he's being paid. There must be some other solution. Sure she could use his help, but there are more reliable sources of help out there. Mainly her teammates.

Then, she makes a decision. "Well...how about this?" she offers. "You help out others in taking the orders from other people. All you need are basic listening skills. You just need to pay attention to what others are saying."

"So?" the boy asked.

"So go out there and help others out," Applejack suggested. "And maybe then, they'll help you out too! Now move! Move I say!"

The boy ran to another stand.

Sunset looked at the boy as he ran away. "I didn't have that in mind, but at least he found something else other than selling unreliable low quality matchsticks," she responded. "Seriously, imagine how many people would've had their house burned like mine does because of some...matchstick."

The two girls had a little giggle over such a silly reason.

"Well, I could probably live with this," Applejack said. "It seems like not many people are going to this place now that it's been crowded several days in a row." And then she gets back to work.

Then, Shadow arrived at Applejack's stand. "Hey there, Sunset," he greeted as he came in. "I've been looking all over the town for you. Tell me, did you help out anyone?"

"Well, I help out some boy who is selling what seems to be hand-crafted matchsticks," Sunset replied. "His family also seems to be poor, and his mother will strangle him if he ever shows his face without bringing any money back."

"How did you know that?" Shadow asked.

Sunset presented her hand to Shadow. "Using my mind reading powers," she answers. "Now that I think about it, that ability doesn't seem that bad after all. Sure, I may see some...weird, uncomfortable minds in the process, but I least I get to know someone better. Ahh, that's the risk I have to take when ever I took a peek into someone else's mind."

Gazing behind Sunset's shoulder, Shadow caught the sight of someone suspiciously running towards the alleys as soon as he locks eyes with her. No, it seems she is running away as soon as she caught the sight of Sunset. As she disappears into the alleys, Shadow pointed behind her. "Hey, who is that girl over there?"

Sunset turned behind her just as the girl disappeared into the alleys.

"Huh? Is that..." Sunset said as she takes a closer look. Upon thinking about it, she realizes that it must be someone that she knows before. "She's getting away! Quick, Shadow! Let's chase this mysterious girl down! I just have this feeling that I might know her in the past. Come on, let's go!"

"But-" Shadow objects before being dragged by the arms. "Suunnnnnseetttttttt!" he screams.

"Wait!" Applejack yelled, reaching out to them. "You could've dragged me along!"

Deep in the alleys, Sunset and Shadow caught up with the girl that they've spotted. The girl has green hair, green skin, and some casual clothes.

"Hey!" Sunset yells. "Who are you?"

The girl then turns her head around, glaring at Sunset. "How could you survive that?" she asked.

"Survive what?" Sunset asked, wanting more.

Then the girl blurts out something shocking. "The fire!" she shouted.

Sunset and Shadow gasped as soon as they realize the culprit behind the fire that burned down Sunset's old home.

* * *

Sunset was shocked by this.

"You?" she said, pointing at the girl. "So...it was you who set fire to my own house?"

The girl turned around, revealing her face. She does not look happy to see Sunset. "And it's all because of you, black boy!" she yells, pointing her finger at Shadow.

Shadow was stunned. "What? Me?" he asked. "What are you talking about?"

The girl took a step towards Sunset. "Sunset, remember me?" the girl tried to remind. "It's Wallflower, your old friend!"

This sends Sunset into scratching her head. "Wait...Wallflower?" she replied, confused by this. "I'm sorry, I've completely forgotten about you. Come again?"

Wallflower was silent for a moment. "That's the point," she said. "I've been completely forgotten about for years!" She turns around and steps away from Sunset and Shadow. "Everyone just passes by me, ignoring my presence! It's like I don't even exist!"

This shocks Sunset even more. "What?" she responded.

"Nobody has ever noticed me," Wallflower whined. Then, she turned to the two rangers and points towards Sunset. "Except for you!"

Shadow turns towards Sunset. "Is she really your friend?" he asked.

Sunset knocks on her head, trying to figure something out. "I'm sorry," she answers, "but I have no clue about her." Then, she gazes at Shadow. "Have you seen her in my old school?"

"Not that I know of," Shadow replies.

"You are the only one who noticed me," Wallflower continued. "You cared about me. You gave me the attention that I desperately needed. And as long as you are around, I feel comfortable. Assured. Knowing that there's someone who noticed me."

"Did I...really do all of this?" Sunset asked with a shocked expression. "I've forgot-"

"Until the day that you showed up!" Wallflower shouts suddenly, screaming right at Shadow.

Shadow points his fingers towards himself. "Wh-what?" he responded. "Are you pointing fingers towards me?"

"You!" Wallflower accuses. "You stolen Sunset's attention. You swooped in and stole the only source of attention that I ever had!" Her arms sweep as she said that.

"What?" Shadow asked. "But she found me and raised her as part of my own. I can't possibly be-"

Wallflower was right up Sunset and Shadow. Especially Shadow's chest. He leans back as Wallflower continues to yell at this face.

"And it's because of you that I grew resentful of you, black boy," Wallflower continues to accuse. "With your presence, you became the center of attention for all the wrong reasons. And I was set aside, completely ignored! With your arrival, my problem of being constantly ignored became worse. So, I took desperate measures to get rid of you for once."

"And how did you handle it?" Shadow asked.

Wallflower pulled herself away from Shadow. Her fists were right up against her hips. "Simple," she begins. "Burning your house down!" Her eyes were flaming as she shouts.

Sunset was shocked at first, but then grew a assured, determined look. "I knew it," she concluded. "It was you who set fire to my home, destroying my childhood and my family. You're such a disgrace to the world right now. Burning someone's house down because they took all the attention? That's taking things way too far!"

"It's something that I had to do if I ever wanted attention," Wallflower responded. "I must get rid of you. But...how did you survive?" She points her finger towards Sunset and Shadow, demanding an answer.

Sunset looked into her hand, wriggling her fingers for a moment. She then closes her eyes and grabs onto her other arm. Then, her eyes suddenly opened as they glow. She beings to recall the day when her house was burned down.

 _"Sunset..." Shadow coughed out as smoke continues to fill the air. "How are we going extinguish this?"_

 _Sunset backs off towards the window as the flames approach them._

 _"It's too late!" she declares. "It's already too big for us to fight it off! I'm opening the window so we can escape."_

 _Shadow turned to Sunset. "Wait...escape?" he asked._

 _"Here! Grab a hold of my arm!" she orders as she offers her arm to Shadow._

 _"I really don't like this," Shadow mutters as he takes hold of Sunset's arm._

 _Sunset scrambles to open the window, allowing them to escape. As they were about to leave, Sunset can hear the screams of her parents as they burn down along with the house. She closes her eyes for a moment, tearing up. "I'm...so sorry...mom...dad..." she said. Then, she turns towards the outside just as the flames got to them. "Hang on tight!"_

 _Sunset leaped out of the burning house along with Shadow just as the flames reached them. Out the window that they escaped from. the fire erupted from the opening._

 _Minutes later, emergency vehicles and nearby neighbors ran out into the streets to prevent the fire from burning more houses. There, they've found two survivors._

The flashback ends as Sunset lets go of her arm.

"Good thing I happen to have a window in my bedroom," Sunset stated. "And I caught the fire in time."

Wallflower got even more angry. "You..." she growls. "You're going to pay for stealing the only source of attention that I have. And you...you're going to pay very hard." She reaches into her pockets and pulls some something of a sight. It's a morpher. Branded with a black cross insignia with a skill plastered on top of it. And it had a brown cloth sticking out the rear.

Something tells them that that's not a very good sign.

"Wallflower..." Sunset asked, pointing at the morpher that Wallflower is holding. "...What is that?"

"It's something that was given to me by someone who understands my desire," Wallflower explains. "And I'm...I'm going to use it against you!" She slams her hands, sandwiching the morpher between her hands. As she does this, a strong wind beings to stir up around them.

That's when they both realize something. "Oh dear!" Sunset reacted. And then she tapped on her morpher along with Shadow. They seem to be in a panic. "Transform transform transf-"

Meanwhile, Applejack is minding her own business thinking about what to do next. That is, until an explosion occurs within town grounds. "Huh?" she said, turning her attention towards the explosion. "What in tarnation is going on here?"

Other people turned towards the epicenter of the explosion.

"You're got getting out of this in one piece!" they could hear a girl threatened.

Out from the ally comes Shadow and Sunset, this time in their ranger mode. They seem to be running away from something. Then, something comes out of the alley, sending people running and screaming.

Wallflower has become a monstrous version of herself, sporting armor and powerful weaponry. She appears much bigger than her actual body.

As the two rangers ran, Shadow fires off his shotgun at Wallflower with little results, while Sunset lobs fireballs at Wallflower with little effects on her armor. They soon pass Applejack whose been looking at the events as they unfold in front of her eyes.

"Sounds like there's trouble in the town," Applejack concludes. Then, she leaps from her food stand and chases after Wallflower, transforming into her ranger form. "Hang on you two! I'm a commin'!"

Back in the base, everyone is having a great time. Sonic and Rainbow are playing racing games, others are having a chat, Tails is tinkering with the teleporters, and Silver is polishing up the weapons. It seems like a fine and fun day. Nothing should go wrong today.

That is, until an explosion shakes things up. As soon as the boom begins, everyone stops in place. Then, alarm bells begin to ring off in the base, signaling an attack.

"Everyone!" Median beings to order. "Head into the town as fast as you can! There's a mad girl on the loose wreaking the place! Sonic, Rainbow! Get your swords ready!"

Sonic bursts out of the door of the residential building and heads to a place where he can see the village. Rainbow soon follows him, carrying both of their swords.

Sonic looks out into the distance and spotted a smoke cloud hovering over the village. He gasps immediately. "Oh my gosh," he mutters. "This doesn't look good." Then, he turns back to Rainbow. "We'd better get to the town and fast. Someone's wreaking the place!"

Rainbow nodded in agreement. And soon, the two of them sprinted off at high speeds. They jumped off the small cliff onto the large road going out of the massive garage and runs off into the village, leaving a trail behind them.

Later, the rest of the team runs outside as Tails tinkers on a machine once more.

"Is the teleporters ready?" Knuckles asks.

"Configured and tested to be safe," Tails answered, pulling is tool away from the circuit. "Failure chance expected to be very low." As he said that, Thunder takes a ride on his cloud, with Espio grabbing on the end at the last moment. The team then reached the back wall of the laboratories, where the teleporters are located. He presses a button on his remote and then they activated. "Now hop on in and take a ride. Sunset and Shadow need some help fast!"

Out in the back of the group, Twilight reminds, "And remember! One at a time!"

* * *

Sonic and Rainbow fly over the town with their respective flight packs. The two search the town for the culprit. The smoke and dust is obscuring their vision. It might be hard to spot the attacker.

"So where is this threat?" Sonic asks.

Rainbow focuses her gaze on the streets below. From the air, she spotted Shadow and Sunset being chases by someone in a big, highly armed armor. Applejack is seen chasing said someone. She points to the armored person. "There!" she yells.

"Good eye," Sonic congratulates. "Now it's our time to respond!"

Sonic and Rainbow soon flew to the ground, their eyes set on the armored person.

Meanwhile, Thunder and Espio came flying in, with Thunder holding his hammer out ready to strike.

"What that thing?" Espio asked, peeking out towards the armor suit that is attacking Sunset and Shadow.

"I don't know who that person is," Thunder answers as he spins his hammer around his fingers. "But it is attacking us and the civilians. It must be a threat. Hang on tight."

Thunder guides his cloud to that he intercepts the enemy. With his hammer far out, he readies himself to smack the threat with his hammer.

Seconds before impact, the target notices them and fires her weapons at them, blasting them out of the cloud and into the ground below. They were soon caught by Sonic and Rainbow, who is running behind the target.

Sunset feels exhausted after running for her life for so long. "When will she stop?" she gasps out.

"I don't know," Shadow replies. "But I think attacking us might be a bit too much for losing ones attention. She must be blood thirsty!"

"Heads up!" someone shouted from a distance. "Sunset and Shadow are right there!"

Suddenly, the rest of the team appeared from the alleys. All of them are in their ranger form. They blocked off the street, catching Sunset and Shadow as they came by and stopping their target in her place.

"You're not getting away," Tails said, threatening to fight the target.

Sonic and Rainbow are both behind their target. Debris is everywhere and this part of the village looks straight out of a warzone. Knowing what to do, they pull their swords out and combine them together, forming the Blade of Deities once again. They jump up into the air together, still holding on to the combined sword. The blade glows yellow as they start to point it towards their enemy. Then, the blade extends out, jabbing itself into the target. The two continued to focus on their target as they fly through the air and towards their friends. The team watched as it happened. Upon landing, the blade returns to its normal size and the two split apart the Blade of Deities.

Sonic and Rainbow have been focusing their blade on their target for several seconds. Their swords are a powerful one. Surely this will do enough damage to end the threat right away after the damage has been done. Unfortunately for them, she's still standing, showing no sighs of being weakened.

"Why would you two do that?" Median asks. "You know why finisher moves are named that, do you?"

Wallflower chuckles at the team, particularly at Sonic and Rainbow for making such a foolish mistake. "I may not know any of you," she said. "But what I do know is that you are a whole group of fools. How sad."

Sunset had enough of her former friend. It feels like she is insulted. No...it feels like the entire team is insulted. All those mean words, all those cruel actions taken against them. She has enough of this. "You don't understand, Wallflower!" she yells, pointing her finger towards her. Everyone aside from Shadow looks at her in surprise. They didn't expect someone to be a former friend of their current enemy. "Shadow's been through a lot in his life. You don't want to make him suffer even more. It's too much for him already fractured mind to handle."

"I don't care," Wallflower replies. "I just wanted to get rid of him."

"It's very clear that you are a troubled person," Sunset could observe. "Someone who constantly cries for attention."

"I want the attention that I was missing for my entire life!" Wallflower shouted back.

"Look at you!" Sunset said. "You're getting the attention that you need, but not in the way you intend. The way you're handling this, people are going to see you as a destructive person. That's way worse than being ignored, because you'll live in infamy."

"I don't care what kind of attention I'll get," Wallflower replied. "As long as I get the attention that I needed, I'll be satisfied! And you, YOU are standing in my way!"

Wallflower then starts firing on the team. And chaos ensues. Everyone is fighting Wallflower and her big armor full of weaponry.

The ranged rangers stand farther back than the rest of the fighting team, preferring to pelt it with things like arrows, bullets, and exploding rounds. Wallflower is too focused on taking down either Sunset or Shadow, so they should be fine. Just as long as the body of one of their friends gets flung towards them.

Sonic attempts to break off the weapons by ramming into them, while Rainbow attempts to break open the barrier that surrounds Wallflower. No wonder she and the armor didn't get damage. The darn thing is in their way! Applejack tries to knock it down by sweeping her leg under Wallflower's but the metal lags proved to be a bit too much for her to do anything and she accidentally hurt her leg. As Rainbow continues to move around Wallflower, she keeps swatting her away. Eventually, Rainbow does get swatted away. Right towards Sonic. And she picks up the leg of Applejack and flings it towards the ranged rangers.

Silver, Rarity, Manic, and Pinkie all dodge Applejack as she soars through the air, digging themselves into a pile of rubble. The other rangers continue to have trouble. Wallflower keeps on firing her weapons at Sunset and Shadow, so attacking her is out of the question. The arena is surrounded by a rugged pile of debris, so escaping isn't viable either. And the air is getting filled by all the kicked up dust. It's becoming a chore to see through the dust. Good thing that the rangers have visors. Most of them. Some of them still have to keep their eyes shut due to the amount of dust.

Seeing as Sunset and Shadow are their enemy's main target, she decides to build a crystal wall between them and her. After the crystal barrier is set up, Wallflower continues to fire off at the crystal barrier instead of attacking the source of the crystal barrier. While Wallflower is distracted targeting Sunset and Shadow, she has her back turned towards the rest of the team. Strapped to her back is what appears to be a generator. Seeing that the generator is the one that's sustaining her of power, Knuckles delivers a powerful punch to the back, strong enough to bust up the generator.

Wallflower is determined to break through that crystal barrier. She could see cracks in it as he continues to fire. Then, inexplicably, her weapons stop firing, and the armor suddenly feels heavier than before. Weakened by this, she collapses to her knees.

Knowing that they're safe for now, Rarity took down the crystal barrier, allowing Sunset and Shadow to fight their former friend.

"This is what you get for burning my house down," Sunset said right up Wallflower's face before kicking her back. This is followed by Knuckles punching it into the sky, Sonic jumping up and slamming into it, Rainbow knocking it down towards the ground at Applejack's location, Applejack catching and pushing Wallflower back into the sky, and finally Shadow appearing just above her to give her a slam down to the ground.

After the rangers smacked her around enough times, she kneels down, her armor weakened and unable to take in anymore hits. "Urg!" she grunted, feeling the pain coursing through her body. "Why won't you give up?"

Sunset steps up to Wallflower. "Okay, Wallflower," she said. "Listen up. Getting others attention might be your goal, but what about other things? It sounds like you've been worrying about this for too long. Come on. Let me see your memories."

"What?" Wallflower gasps. "You can see other's memories? Into other's minds? How can you do that?"

Sunset presented her hand. "With this," she answers. And then, she reached out and grabbed Wallflower's shoulder.

"Hey!" Wallflower yelled. "Don't touch me!"

Too late. Sunset was already in contact with Wallflower. As Sunset's eyes glowed, she can see the memories of her former friend.

 _"Aww look at the brooding black boy," a student said, rubbing his hand on Shadow's hair. "Silent and shocked from a terrible event."_

 _Shadow felt uncomfortable about this. "Stop it! Stop it!" he orders, grabbing a hold on his head. "My head hurts, I can't escape this nightmare."_

 _Sunset stood up to defend Shadow. "Would you guys just please leave us alone?" she demanded. "You're distracting yourself by picking on Shadow. What other important things to you have? Teacher, can you please help me stop this?" The teacher said and did nothing about this. She was too deep into doing her paperwork to notice anything._

 _Out in the corner, Wallflower watch the others gathering around Shadow. That boy just stole my spotlight, she thought. "I should be the one who is flocked by everyone."_

 _Somewhere in a hallway, Wallflower is putting some of her stuff away in the lockers, when suddenly..._

 _"Watch it!" Shadow said as he pushed Wallflower away._

 _"Huh? Wah!" Wallflower yelped._

 _Other students passed by her, not even giving her a glance._

 _"Shadow, wait for me!" Sunset cried as she chase after him and the others. She didn't even turn._

 _They didn't even acknowledged my existence, Wallflower thought. What a meanie._ _Sunset...you were once my only friend. Now, you've forgotten about me. You leave me with no choice..._

 _Wallflower looked down on her fist as it clutched tighter and tighter._

Suddenly, Sunset is back in the real world. "Ah!" she gasped.

"Keep your hands off of me," Wallflower ordered.

Sunset placed her hand over he heart and realized something. "You're just sitting there looking at me," she recalls. "You never even talked to me, and you burned my house down. Why didn't you bother to come up to me and speak with me?"

"I was afraid that you would just shove me aside like all the others," Wallflower answered.

"Listen," Sunset replied. "I am not the only one who initiates conversations with you. I should not be the one who does almost everything. For you entire life, you wanted attention, but you only relied on others noticing you. And that can't be a good thing, because no one will ever notice you if you don't come up to them."

"Like I said," Wallflower replied, holding an ungrateful tone. "I'm afraid of being shoved aside when I come up and talk to people."

Sunset looked at Wallflower and decided that she had enough. "I'll let my mentor do the talking," she decided, presenting her morpher towards Wallflower.

"What's that?" Wallflower asks.

"Listen, Wallflower," Median said. Or rather, the morpher speaks. "The only way for people to notice you is if you come up to them when they have a little free time to talk. Not all of them will shove you to the side. And if you talk to them enough, they'll eventually call for you without you having to come up to them."

After Median says his words, Sunset pulls her arms back.

"Sorry, but that's not my mentor," Wallflower growls. "The only words that I follow are my own. Get away from me!" Suddenly, she seems to gain strength and lifts herself up to lunge towards Sunset.

"How about you get away from us?" Sunset suggested as she pulls her wand out only to fire it off towards Wallflower. The generated fireball is enough to knock Wallflower back down to the ground.

"Here it comes!" Sonic announces. "Our ultimate weapon, for real this time!"

Shadow begins by tossing his shotgun up. Then, Tails folds his wrench in half and tosses it towards Shadow's shotgun. It attaches itself at the rear, forming the stock. Sunset and Twilight then toss their wands up towards shotgun, forming the side blasters. Finally, Sonic and Rainbow lift Silver and Rarity respectively and attaches their swords to their boys. They then attaches to the tops and bottoms of the shotgun. Boy's weapons go on the top, girl's weapons go at the bottom.

The finished weapon falls into Shadow's hands, with the rangers whose weapons are involved grabbing various parts of the weapon.

Wallflower gazes up only to find something pointed towards her. "What's that thing?" she asks, pointing towards it. "Why are you pointing that at me?"

Twilight points to the combined weapon. "This is the Dynamic Crossbow, one of our ultimate weapons," she explains. "Get hit by it and you will be defeated. Little exception."

Wallflower begins to stand up and starts to walk away from them, attempting to leave. She stumbles along the way as she tries to escape. Unfortunately, two psychic users just so happened to be present. Wallflower soon finds herself surrounded in a cyan aura and wrapped up in diamonds. "Hey! Let go of me!" she demanded.

"Sorry, enemy," Rarity said. "You cannot escape from us."

"Just admit it," Silver added. "You cannot win this."

Wallflower was stunned. Herself being defeated by a bunch of strangers? And worse, her ex-best friend is on their side. "No..." she mouths out, her pain striking her in the heart.

"Ready?" Rainbow asks, pointing her finger up. "Fire!" She shifts her finger so it points towards their target.

Shadow pulls the trigger and the Dynamic Crossbow began to fire out with its true power. With eight powerful rangers wielding it, it can finish off anything this thing is pointed at. Multiple lasers made contact with Wallflower. She didn't even scream as she was being attack, only getting out several grunts of pain as she is knocked out of her powered up state. And then a blinding light engulfs the surrounding area.

The light then subsides, leaving the rangers-now back in their civilian state-and Wallflower left in the rubble. Wallflower is seen crying, tears dripping into the ground.

Sunset walks up to her former friend, clothes all tear up from the battle. Wallflower then looks up to Sunset, her eyes puffy form crying. "I'm...I'm sorry Sunset," she apologizes. "I'm sorry for burning your house down. I was trying to get rid of you and Shadow..."

Sunset accepts the apology. "Hey, if there is one thing that you've gained, is attention," she tells her. "Unfortunately, you've gotten the wrong kind of attention, because look who is behind you now." Sunset points behind Wallflower.

Wallflower turns to look behind her, only to find some police officers ready to apprehend her. Apparently, admits the carnage that was going on, someone bothered to call the local police that there was someone attacking the town. The policemen said nothing as they took her out of the village.

Thw team watches as Wallflower got what she deserves. "Well, that was an intense job," Twilight comments. :Even defeated a monster with the Dynamic Crossbow for once."

"True," Tails agrees, "but I still need more data to fully determine the power of that weapon. We haven't used that thing very often."

Applejack looks around and sees that the village has been badly damaged. An entire section has been wrecked. "Man, this town is in a mess," she remarks. "How about we return to our base to take a break before helping out repairing the darn place?"

"Good idea," Rainbow agrees. "At least the people have some shelter before the next attack strikes.

The team then beings to clean up the place, restoring the village to what it once was before the attack happened. As they helped to repair the damages, Twilight turns to Sunset. "So...Sunset. About your house," she beings to ask. "Did you escape with anything in your room?"

Sunset pushed a pillar upright. "Uh...I think I forgot about how much stuff I have on my pockets when I escaped the burning building," she answers.

"Well, that's too bad," Twilight replies back. "All you stuff that you grew up with, all gone. I kind of feel sorry for you, Sunset."

Sunset gave of a little smile towards Twilight.

Sonic and Rainbow were by themselves as they repair the marketplace that was damaged during the fight. As their repairing the village, Rainbow notices two figures and points towards them, tapping on Sonic. Sonic then looked at where Rainbow is pointing. On the roof of a building, they can see Fuhrer and Rita standing there, watching their actions.

"That girl came to us looking for answers," Fuhrer explains. "We gave her a morpher that turner her into a powerful monster, and yet you still defeated her."

"Next time, rangers," Rita threatens "Next time."

And then they both disappear.

Sonic and Rainbow soon look at each other, wondering what could be in store for them and the team next. They soon continued to work on restoring the village, with Rita's threat still stuck in their minds.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

When Sunset first appeared, it was said that her family died in a fire. One thing that remains unanswered for several episodes and several months is who is the cause of the fire that consumed Sunset's house and childhood? I added it in to the series, attaching it to Sunset and proceeded to forget about it. Just like a lot of fans who saw one event but doesn't seem to consider why the event happened.

That is, until the release of the Equestria Girls hour long special, Forgotten Friendship, and its introduction of a major character Wallflower.

With that in mind, I was able to come up with an explanation of the cause behind the burning of Sunset's old house. Like in the special, Wallflower is someone who is always ignored. Seemingly invisible. Only Sunset seems to notice her and Wallflower saw Sunset as a real friend. Someone who actually notices her. It felt like she was giving her everything that she wanted. That is, until Shadow arrived after the terrorist attack on the museum.

With Shadow around, Sunset had to juggle her attention between several things, and that means that she doesn't have enough time to look after everyone with care. So she focused on just Shadow and comforted him as he recovered form a traumatizing event. And that made Wallflower mad. She felt betrayed. She felt like her attention was taken away from Shadow. But instead of talking it out, she decided to burn her former friend's house down, putting Sunset in the same situation as Shadow and shaking Sunset's life forever. Years later, when experimenting with her powers, she notices someone familiar. Someone who reminds her of a friend that she once had, but something about her isn't right.

After the events of this attack, The Sonic Rainbooms/Gemrangers will have to be a bit more cautious, as their enemies are starting to become a bit more threatening.

Starting from this episode, there will be a little section called "Off the Rails". It's a short section that plays as the credits roll. It usually contains jokes or gags that I'm unable to incorporate into the story. Or maybe I just wanted to keep the tone consistent for the entire episode. Anyway, enjoy the section!

* * *

 **Off the Rails**

 **"Camera Room"**

Manic stands in front of a camert set inside the living room of the residential building. As he stands there, he looks around.

"Um...hello?" he calls out. He walks up to the edge of the camer'a vision and set his hands on it. It felt like there's a wall there.

As the seconds passes, he starts to freak out. "Um...is this some sort of prank?" he asked. "Did the camera just set up some invisible calls so I can't escape it's vision?" As he shifts his gaze, he starts to go crazy.

"Ahh! Get me outta here1" he screams as he bangs on the "walls". "I don't want to be in this nightmare! I didn't sign up for this! Somebody please help!"

Suddenly, Pinkie pops out from the side of the screen, knocking over the "wall".

"Ha ha! Silly!" Pinkie said. "You are clearly-"

Splat! Manic is crushed under the weight of the invisible wall. Pinkie gazes down on him.

"Manic? Are you okay?" she asks.

Manic only gives off a groan of pain in response.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters belong to Sega

My Little Pony characters belong to Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers by Toei Company/Saban Brands


	32. Episode 32: The Second Airship Mission

**Season 1, Episode 32**

 **"The Second Airship Mission"**

* * *

It was another peaceful day on the village of Transition Outpost, when all of a sudden, another of Eggman's airship arrives and trash the place. The Sonic Rainbooms team heads to the sky to investigate the return of the airship.

On closer inspection, they were surprised to see that the one whose piloting the airship this time isn't someone who they expect to drive such an expensive vehicle. Instead, it's someone who took revenge on them and became associated with the enemy.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

It was another peaceful day devoid of monsters here in Transition Outpost. Everyone seems to be having a great time. The rangers are relaxing, no trouble is happening, and the day looks to be set up as another day without danger. And everyone was happy.

Well, except for the guy who spotted something suspicious flying over their airspace. A citizen looked up at the sky and noticed a red airship that is heading their way, towards the ranger base that's off in the distance.

"Look up there!" the man said, pointing to the sky. "It's an airship!"

Nearby people began to look towards the sky only to spot an airship.

"What's it doing in here?" a woman asks.

The bottom hatch of the airship opens up and bombs began to drop into the town below. Then, explosions began to happen all over the place, with people running and screaming for their lives.

"Ahh!" a man screams. "It's dropping bombs on us!"

"Run away!" another orders. "Get into shelter!"

It's Eggman again, isn't he?

Back at the ranger base, alarms are going off as explosions and minor seismic activity began to pick up on their radar.

"Rangers," Median announces. "We have detected an unauthorized airship hovering over our airspace. It's coming towards us!"

The airship then comes over the base of the rangers.

Sonic ran out the doors of the residential building. Rainbow follows behind him.

"Hey!" he began. "What's going on out there? Why is there an airship hovering over our heads?"

Rainbow looks up after gasping for breath, and notices that some bombs are beginning to drop on them. Rainbow leapt and pushed Sonic out of the harm's way just before the bombs made impact. The bomb left behind a small burnt mark on the grass and path, and continued their way into the residential building, where it did some damage to the roof.

Soon after passing over the base, the Airship makes a U-turn and heads back in the opposite direction, continuing to drop bombs. This time, however, Rarity decided that these bombs are doing a bit too much damage to the roof of the building and constructs a diamond barrier hovering over the roof of the building. The bombs exploded harmlessly on the diamond barrier, and soon no more bombs were being dropped, not even on its way back. The rest of the team then exited the building, rushing out to catch the airship.

"So Eggman is back with his airships again," Silver observes.

"Well, its a good thing that I made that diamond barrier the second time," Rarity remarks. "Can't you imagine how ruined the rooftop would be if we allow such atrocious acts to happen again?"

"Not our biggest priority right now, Rarity," Rainbow reminds. "Our biggest priory now is to investigate that airship. It's flying high over our heads right now, so let's pull everything that we have that makes us fly. My friends, it's time to infiltrate that airship!"

"Again..." Silver added, and the rest of the team glares towards him. Except for Rarity.

* * *

The chase begins down the highway on Applejack's truck, with everyone who does not own a flying motorcycle stuffed in it. Welded to the roof of the truck is a cannon being fine tuned by Pinkie. Inside the cannon is Rarity, Silver, Tails, and Twilight. Together, they are surrounded by Rarity's diamond constructs which protects them from harm as they got fired off.

Sure, they could just fly to there with their wings and flying equipment that is attached to their ranger suits, but the bikes provides much needed protection. Plus, at least they don't get to drain the 30 minute time limit that is attached to their ranger suits. They've been chasing that airship for 25 minutes. Do they think 5 minutes is enough to complete a mission?

Oh, and while the path the airship takes might seem odd at first, please be reminded that there's a lot of populated area between the ranger's base and Eggman's base...wherever that place is. The chances of being reported are going to be so high if the airship ever took a direct route.

Pinkie giggles in antispation of firing off her massive cannon, stuff inside are some of her friends. "Ohh!" she giggles. "This is going to be so cool when I fire this baby!"

"So cool?" Tails asks. "We have four rangers all crammed into a ball made with Rarity's power. Do you expect us to feel comfortable?"

"Hey" Silver grunts. "Get your feet off of my face!"

"I'm trying, darlings," Rarity replies, "but there's barely any room to move my leg around. Twilight! Lift your leg up, would you?"

"Would you four just please shut up!" Twilight yells, quieting everyone inside the cannon. "This ball might be a but cramped, but that's no excuse to argue. We have a mission to pull off. There's no time for bickering."

Everyone in the cannon aside from Rarity give off a weak sigh.

"Last time we have a mission that involves an airship, two people are participating," Median recalls. "This time, we have half the entire team joining in on the action. I really hope the other half doesn't mind hanging out on the ground."

Applejack moves her morpher/communicator to her mouth and speaks to the people on the roof of her truck. "Manic! Pinkie!" she calls. "Have you two aimed the cannon towards that airship?"

As Pinkie adjusts and aims her cannon, Manic peeks from the roof with binoculars, imagining a lined arc coming out of the cannon. He makes commands to Pinkie to make sure that the aim is right on target.

"A little more to the right," Manic said. "Account for lateral movement. A little up...50 points! We're right on target!"

"Alrighty then," Applejack declares. "Fire the cannons!"

"Okie dokie!" Pinkie replies as she presses a button.

Then, the cannon fires, sending a ball filled with their friends into the airship beyond. The truck is knocked on its side from the recoil before slamming all of its wheels back onto the ground.

"You sure that our bike riders won't get hit?" Knuckles asks.

"Oh, don't worry," Applejack assures. "They're a very tiny target from here. What's the odds of them getting hit?"

Meanwhile, up in the air, the Quad Bike is chasing the airship, and has caught up with it. They hover just above and in front of it, matching speeds with the airship so that they don't accidentally lose it.

Sonic looks down below his feet "Can you get a clear view of the cockpit?" he asks Rainbow.

Rainbow looks down and is unable to see inside. "Uhh, we're not getting good angles here," she responds. "I think we need to lower down a little more."

The Quad Bike lowers down so that its directly in front of the cockpit window.

The cockpit is very dark, with the only light source being the light coming in from the inside, and even then its darkened a little. Piloting the airship is a girl, around the age of the rangers, donning a suit that seems to resemble Eggman's. She grins as she saw the rangers on the Quad Bike. "You're not getting in my way," she said in a strangely familiar voice.

As the Quad Bike hovers in front of the cockpit, Sonic asks the riders on the back, "Can you two get a clear look from here?"

Shadow and Sunset looked behind them, trying to get a look inside the cockpit room of the airship. Unfortunately for them, they can't seem to make out anything. "Urgg!" Sunset growls in frustration. "I cannot see the interior! The glass is too dark! Move closer!"

Rainbow lowers the throttle of the engines just a little to nudge the Quad Bike a little bit closer to the window.

As the Quad Nike slowly nudges closer to her, the girl gives a smug smile. "Hmm. I don't think so," she said before increasing the throttle.

The Quad Bike is right up to the window, and Shadow and Sunset can make out something inside the cockpit. But it was short lived, as the airship suddenly increased speed. It went up to the rear of the Quad Bike, barely missing the rapidly spinning wheel. The Quad Bike is knocked forward a few feet, jolting the riders.

"Whoa!" everyone yelped as they were suddenly pushed forward.

Rainbow looks behind her and asks the riders in the back. "Did you get a clear look inside?" she asked.

Sunset shook her head. "Nope," she answered. "I don't remember what's inside the cockpit of that airship."

Rainbow pounds on her driving bars in frustration.

Then something came into Sunset's head. "Hey, did you hear anything coming from that cockpit?" she asks. "I swear I heard someone in there say something."

"Sunset," Sonic answers. "We're high up in the sky traveling at high speeds powered by engines that nearly drown out the sound. On top of that, there's a glass wall separating us and the cockpit. Do you expect us to hear anything aside from each other?"

Sunset shook her head.

"What about slamming into it?" Shadow asks. "This thing can go way faster than highway speeds."

"Crashing head first might not be the most practical of choices," Sonic replied. "Our bikes might not survive the impact. How about we find someplace else to get inside?"

"That's a great idea, Sonic," Rainbow agrees. "I remember passing by an emergency door as we cam up here. How about we go with that? I'll guide you to it."

"Right," Sonic nodded. And then he glides the Quad Bike towards someplace else, surprising the pilot inside.

The Quad Bike swiftly goes to the bottom of the airship on the starboard side, where an emergency exit door awaits them. The quartet tries to figure out how to bust the door. Someplace else, the sound of a cannon going off ripples faintly against the engine noises and the sound of air rushing by.

"Alright!" Sonic said. "Here's the door. Now we've just got to figure out how to bust through this and-"

Suddenly, a diamond ball collides with the hull of the airship, slamming through the door and puncturing a hole in the airship. On the sheet of metal that was knocked out, four of their friends lay there, feeling a little dizzy from the cannon shot.

"Nailed it..." Tails said as the world appears to be tilting before his eyes and legs.

"Or someone can crash into the hull of the airship for us," Rainbow commented.

"Goodness, that was too close," Sunset sighed in relief.

Twilight is the first to get up and snap herself awake. Through the hole, she can spot the Quad Bike and its riders. She points them out. "Hey! It's the four bikers!" she called out, waking the others up. "Hey bikers, get inside!"

"Here we go, everyone," Sonic told his fellow riders as he leaps off his bike and into the interior of the airship. Next, Sunset jumped off her bike and into the small platform in front of the emergency exit. Then Rainbow leap inside. And then Shadow. After Shadow got inside, the Quad Bike descended on its own back into the ground below.

"Perfect, darlings," Rarity said. "We're in. Now, its time to bust this operation."

In the surveillance room, right behind the cockpit, the girl is looking at video footage, watching the rangers infiltrate the airship.

"Hmm...looks like these stubborn little teens have found their way in," she observes. Then, she pulls out a radio communicator and speaks to that. "Robot minion, get to them now!" she orders.

"Attacking intruders now," the robot said.

The girl walks back to the cockpit, locking her eyes on a sealed button. "Meanwhile, I get to sound off the alarm," she said to herself. "Watch out rangers. You're going to get thrown out for trespassing." She then opens the seal and slams on the button.

At the lower levels of the airship, the eight rangers entered the hallway, looking for a way into the cockpit to shut this operation down.

"You sure that they've sounded the alarms yet?" Twilight asks.

"Well, they haven't noticed us yet," Sonic said, "so let's make our move while we're still-"

Suddenly the alarms go off, alerting the patrolling robots to their location.

Sunset glared at Sonic. "You just had to open your mouth," she said.

"Great," Rainbow sarcastically commented. "Now everyone in this airship is alerted to our presence."

Suddenly, several robots appeared from the corridors and surrounded the eight rangers. They all back out towards each other as the robots point their weapons towards the rangers. They do not fire upon them immediately. They appear to threaten them by forcing them out of the airship.

The gang looked at each other. "Sonic, what's the magic word for initiating a morphing sequence?" Tails asked.

Sonic gulped as sweat comes down his head. "Umm...it's morphing time?" he answers, feeling like the phrase shouldn't be used in this kind of situation. It almost feels like it was a bit awkward.

* * *

Back on the ground, and still on the highway, the remaining teammates keep their eye on the airship as it flies. Soon later, the Quad Bike returns to the ground unscathed and attaches itself to the rear of Applejack's truck. But no one seems to care about that right now. All they care about is the safety of their friends who are sent up there.

At one moment, a question pops up in one of the member's head. "Hey, who's piloting that airship?" Pinkie asks.

"I have no idea," Espio answers. "It could be Eggman back at his antics again."

"It could be Eggman," Manic guesses. "After all, when's the last time he is not behind anything with his insignia plastered on it?"

Applejack takes a closer look at the airship they're chasing. "Well, it could be Eggman," she said. "But I can't seem to find an insignia from here." She then turns her eyes back on the road as she calls Median to answer her. "Median, what's your answer?"

"Shh!" Median replies in a quite tone. "I'm focusing on the rangers who are in the airship. Don't bother me at a time like this. And especially not them."

Applejack looks at her morpher with a surprised look. "Okay then..." she replies. "So, can you look inside the cockpit?"

"My powers are connected to everyone who owns a specially branded wrist mounted device," Median said. "Which is all of you. I also can see what you and the team can see. However, since none of your friends has yet to reach the cockpit of the airship, I cannot determine who is doing these acts of terror upon the public."

Thunder stares off at the airship, pondering in his head. "Hmm. I wonder how our friends are doing," he said. "If they're having a little trouble, we can always send off another friend into the airship to help them out. Preferably, our medic."

Fluttershy was minding her own business the entire time, thinking about animals. It wasn't until her role got mentioned that she got snapped back into reality. She stares at Thunder. "What?"

Thunder pats Fluttershy on the back. "Of course," he said. "Can't have a squadron doing their missions without a medic to heal them up when they're injured."

Fluttershy flinches. Then she waved her hands in the air. "Nonono!" she said, covering herself with her arms. "I won't go way up there! It's too high and scary!"

"Oh, toughen up, Fluttershy," Applejack tells her as she looks off into the rear of her truck. "If you want to help your friends out, then you must face danger head on!"

Fluttershy rubs her arm with discomfort. "I don't think I'm ready," she said. "They'll be fine on their own."

"Well, just in case, you should go up there and heal them when needed," Espio tells her. "You never know when a mission throws you off and you get more damaged than expected."

"Okay, that does it," Thunder decides. "Fluttershy, it's time to get to our friends, just in case." He holds up his medallion that summons his riding cloud.

Fluttershy looks at Thunder and flinches. "...What?" she said.

Later, to a shot outside the truck, Pinkie and Manic are getting a bit tried from doing nothing except enjoy the wind that's being blown on their faces and hair, when out of the back, Thunder and Fluttershy came out riding on a cloud. Fluttershy is seen clinging on to Thunder's leg while Thunder is in a normal board riding position.

"Here we go!" Thunder shouts.

Fluttershy screams at the top of her lungs as she is flown high above the ground and into the airship.

Shadow blasts away yet another robot and it falls to the ground. At this point, the team is having a bit of a sweat. They are getting tired of running through the airship encountering robots at every corner.

"Man, there are so many robots," Tails commented as he catches his breathe. "And we're nowhere near the cockpit."

"What's the layout of this airship?" Twilight ponders. "I feel like we're getting ourselves lost in this place."

Then, Rarity remembers something. "Hey, didn't we infiltrate this place earlier?" she asked to Silver.

Silver looks back at Rarity. "Yeah," he answers.

"This place seems a bit familiar," Rarity observes. "It must be a airship with the same layout. Therefore, getting to the cockpit should be easy. Come on, everyone. Follow m-wah!" As she and the team were about to leave, Sunset grabbed Rarity by the arm and looked into her memories. Her eyes glowed for a moment before she let go.

"Now I know the layout of this airship," Sunset stated. "Thanks a lot."

Somewhere outside the airship, Thunder and Fluttershy are trying to find a way in. After a bit of searching, they found the hole where the cannon shot landed.

"Hey look!" Thunder points out from a distance. "It's the busted part of the hull! Let's head inside and catch up with the others."

"Please. Take it easy with me here," Fluttershy said. "This is getting a bit scary."

"Hang on tight!" Thunder tells her. And he glides his cloud closer to the airship.

Back in the cockpit, the girl is still looking at security footage. She is getting frustrated over her robots given to her becoming weapons fodder to the rangers.

"Grr! These pesky rangers are getting closer to my place!" the girl growls. "And they've defeated all of the robots. Urg! Eggman, you should've added some turrets to the inside of this place!" Suddenly, she gets an alert from the starboard side of the airship. She takes a look at the camera located there. She spotted another intruder that is about to in. "Hmm? Another intruder? Must be a friend of those pesky rangers. They're about to get inside the airship. Well, here's my plan for you. Here! Try to predict this!" She runs up to the cockpit and yanks on the throttle, making the airship rapidly change speed.

Inside, the rangers could feel themselves being knocked forward as the airship loses speed at a rapid pace.

Outside, Thunder notices that the airship is moving away from him. "What? What's going on?" he asks. "How did it move?"

"Keep on matching velocities," Fluttershy tells him. "We'll get inside eventually.

Thunder decreases the speed of his cloud to match the speed of the airship.

The girl is getting increasingly annoyed at those two. "Stay away from me, you fools!" she yells as she pushes on the throttle hard.

The rangers inside regained their footing and are about to continue their mission, when suddenly the airship accelerated and they are knocked to land on their chests.

"Not again," Rainbow groans. "We were just regaining our footing!"

Outside, Thunder increases his speed once again.

"Why don't you just give up for once?" the girl demanded. She then spins the wheel to the right, making it turn right.

"Closer," Thunder said as he inches closer to the hole in the hull. "Closer. Close-" Suddenly, the airship jolted to the right and knocked him and Fluttershy out of the sky. The cloud dissipated as they plummeted to the ground. Fluttershy screams as she fell, while Thunder sends a warning to the others.

Meanwhile, on the ground, the rest of the team watched as two of their friends are knocked out of the sky. Espio is startled awake when everyone around him gasped in surprise.

"What happened?" he asked in confusion.

"Did they just slam into that airship by accident?" Manic asks as he continues to look through his telescope.

The rangers inside the airship regained their footing once again, when suddenly, they got a call from one of their fellow friends.

"Rainbow! Danger!" they heard Thunder yell. "This is Thunder and Fluttershy and I are falling out of the sky! Please! Send help now!"

"Huh?" Rainbow said. "They're coming too? Well, looks like they're in need of help. Shadow, would you mind?" She swipes Shadow's shotgun out of his hands.

"What?" Shadow asks. "Hey! Give that back!"

Rainbow pointed the shotgun towards the starboard windows and blasted them open. Then, she handed the shotgun back at Shadow. "Come on, Sonic," she told one of her friends. "We've got a few friends to save."

"What?" Sonic asked in surprise.

"Rainbow!" Twilight said as she shook her shoulder. "Hey! Rainbow Dash. We've got a cockpit to hunt, remember?"

"How are you going to save two people?" Sunset asks. "I don't remember you having the strength of, oh, I don't know...a heavyweight champion."

"I'm not the only one in here who's got the Aviation Crystal," Rainbow replies, pointing to herself. "Come on, Sonic! Get your flight gear ready!"

Sonic pulls out the controls to his jetpack. "I really need to get some practice in these," he remarks.

"And...jump!" Rainbow announces as she and Sonic made a leap to save two of their friends.

Thunder and Fluttershy have been falling from the sky for quite some time now, and they still are nowhere near hitting the ground. "Man, we are skydiving," Thunder comments. "Starting to feel a little sick since we're so high up." He then starts to look down towards the ground. "How much longer do we have until we impact the ground?"

Fluttershy looks up and catches an uplifting sight. "Look!" she yelled. "Up there! Our friends are rescuing us?"

"Huh?" Thunder said as he looks up.

Sonic and Rainbow are flying down towards two of their friend. However, Rainbow is gaining speed much faster than Sonic, and forms a multicolored cone that surrounds her. Sonic looks over and saw that Rainbow is rapidly gaining speed. Upon realizing what she's about to do, he gasps in shock.

"Rainbow..." Sonic said. "Are you really-?"

Kaboom! Rainbow performs her signature Sonic Rainboom once again, catching Thunder and Fluttershy from their fall. She also makes a sharp turn up, catching Sonic as well. The four of them fly through the air at Mach speeds. Everyone except for Rainbow scream as they are carried by the prismatic girl, with Fluttershy screaming much louder than the boys.

The shockwave shook the cockpit from below. And the girl piloting the airship catches an interesting sight.

"What?" she gasps. "A rainbow colored shockwave?" She then looks ahead and saw that there's a comet with a rainbow colored trail that is headed straight towards her. "Oh dear." She then ducks under the controls as the rainbow comet blasts through the window, shattering it into a thousand shards.

"Hey! We're here in the cockpit!" Rainbow said as she puts Sonic, Thunder, and Fluttershy.

"That was intense," Sonic commented. Thunder and Fluttershy have their heads spinning from the speed. It looks like the forces have taken their toll.

Rainbow wipes her hands after a job well done. "Now we can see who is behind it all and-" She turns toward the pilot and notices a familiar face. "What? Trixie?" she shrieks upon discovering that the pilot is a girl that bears blue skin and whitish hair. Not only is their enemy someone they encountered before, but they're wearing the suit that bears a striking resemblance to one of the enemies they're fighting against.

Trixie got back up and stares at the rangers. "You caught me, didn't you?" she asks.

* * *

The rest of the rangers in the airship have arrived at the cockpit after following the loud noise for some time. Rarity places her hand on the door to the cockpit. "The cockpit is behind that door like in the last airship produced by Eggman," she said. "Now, we better find a way to break through this and-"

"Fireball!" Sunset shouted, being impatient. The fireball melted the door into molten metal, creating a hole for them to pass through.

"Or we can destroy the door with...that," Rarity finishes.

The rangers peeked through the door and two of them notices a familiar face in a familiar suit. "What in the-Trixie?" Twilight gasped, not believing what she saw. Tails was also surprised to see that a familiar face has come back to haunt them. "You're the one behind this? But...how did you get here? How did you get a hold of one of Eggman's ships?"

Sunset and Shadow looked at Twilight in confusion. "Who is that girl?" Shadow asks. "Do you know her?"

"That girl's name is Trixie and she is a traveling magician," Tails answers. "Well, it looks like she used to be one."

"Well, remember what I said about being Eggman's assistant?" Trixie reminded. "Well, after you four busted my first live performance-"

Sunset grew impatient and ran up to Trixie to grab her by the arm.

"Gah!" Trixie shrieked.

Sunset peeks through the memories of Trixie, trying to find anything that's useful to them.

"Sunset!" Rainbow yells as she ran up to her and pull her away from Trixie.

Sunset's search was cut off when she let go of Trixie's arm prematurely. She begins to yell at Rainbow. "Rainbow, why did you pull me away?" she asks, demanding an answer. "I was trying to see her memories so that we don't have to suffer through this!"

"Would you please let me finish my story?" Trixie asks.

Sunset gave an disapproving look at Rainbow for ruining this moment.

"So, after you four busted my first live performance, I managed to found one of Eggman's headquarters and met the doctor behind it," Trixie explains. She walks around with her eyes closed as she continues to tell her story. "During our meeting, I revealed to Eggman about my motives to be his assistant. After a bit of training, I managed to net myself a position as another one of the users of Eggman's machinery. I also helped him in building some of his creations, making him pump out new robots faster than he can do alone. For that reason, he entrusts me with one of this airships to terrorize the people down below and show the power of the Eggman Empire."

Trixie then opens her eyes back up, only to find that eight of the rangers who are confronting her is holding what appears to be a massive ranged weapon made up of several smaller ones. Two of them are standing besides them. "What the-?" she questions.

"We got bored halfway through your story," Sonic explains. "We lost you when you got to the part with Eggman."

Trixie was more conserned about that massive weapon that's pointed towards her. "Wh-What are planning to do with me?" she asks.

"Oh, don't worry," Rainbow assures. "We're not going to shoot you with that big weapon of ours. Just surrender to us and we will not harm you. Come on, Trixie. What are you going to do?"

The rangers await the moment when Trixie makes her decision. Trixie decides that she would have none of that and proceeded to snap her fingers. Upon snapping her fingers, a laser blast went out from behind her and struck Fluttershy in the chest. As she was not in her ranger mode at the time, she is severely hurt by this.

"Oh no! Fluttershy's hurt!" Twilight said. She let go of the Dynamic Crossbow to check on Fluttershy. "I'm so sorry, Fluttershy. I didn't anticipate her firing at you!"

Fluttershy covers her chest over the spot she was shot at. "Just...give me a moment to heal up," she tells them. "My chest...it stings from that laser blast."

"Wait, what's that?" Silver points out.

The group turns away from Fluttershy and towards the flying ball that's behind Trixie. Inside the flying thing is a familiar shape that resembles one of their enemies.

Sonic knew who that person is. "Eggman," he said.

"Oh hohohoho," Eggman laughed out as he opened his Egg Mobile up. "So you've figured out the real clurpit being all these attacks from the airship, and you've figured out that it was not me after all. It was my newestassistant, who is brilliant enough to warrant my approval. Oh, and that robot? I made his oversee the robot production. I just can't stand the guy."

"You did what?" Tails asked in shock.

"That's right!" Trixie answers. "After our last encounter, I met up with Eggman and told him my story. After showing off what I can do and telling him my dreams, I got the approval of him and got hired as an assistant. Now, with me by this side, we can do twice the carnage!"

Sunset stepped up to Trixie. "Trixie, this is risky!" she tells her. "You don't want to put all your trust in him!"

"Why not?" Trixie asks.

"He's a dangerous man," Sonic answers. "He'll do anything to get what he wants."

Eggman laughs again. "Oh hohoho! You guys are all fools!" he tells them. "You know I can't do everything by myself, so I got myself a little assistance to help me out.

"And since you even bothered to try to stop us," Trixie said as she pulls out a remote, "how about you enjoy your stay. In this detonating airship!"

"What?" everyone said in shock.

Trixie hops on board the Egg Mobile and presses a button on the remote. Suddenly, alarms began to ring off throughout the airship. "See you in the afterlife!" she bids. And then the Egg Mobile gets sealed off and flies away to somewhere.

Twilght gets into a panic as the alarms continue to ring. "This is bad!" she cried. "This is really bad! We're about go down along with this airship!"

"Forget chasing after them," Sonic said. "Escaping is our real priority now. Come on, everyone! Let's fly out!"

Sonic and Rainbow were the first to get out of the airship via the hole in front of the cockpit. Then Thunder and Fluttershy. And then Tails and Twilight. And then Silver and Rarity. All eight rangers have a means of flight which they can use to easily escape the airship.

Except for Sunset and Shadow. The two ran up to the edge of the room along with everyone else, only to remember that they have no means of flight yet.

"Wait, we don't have a means of flight like the others, do we?" Shadow asks.

"Oh no, we're about to go down with the airship," Sunset realizes.

"T-30 seconds," the airship announces.

Sunset makes a call to one of their friends for a lift. "Hey! You forgot about us!" she tells them. "Mind if one of you gives us a lift out of here?"

"Oh!" Rarity said over the communicator. "Forgot two things, darling!"

"Oops," Silver realizes. "Our bad. We forgot that you two couldn't fly. Well then, brace yourselves!"

Suddenly, Sunset and Shadow are surrounded in a cyan aura as well as a diamond protection shield. The two were soon lifted out of the airship screaming as they soar through the air.

Back in the airship, the countdown continues to zero.

"5...4...3...2...1..."

The airship suddenly exploded in the air, surprising the rangers that were on ground.

"What the hay?" Applejack yelped as she slammed on the breaks. "Did a missile just strike the airship?"

Knuckles looked toward the airship. It's certainly a cloud of dust and debris alright, but no signs of a missile hitting it. "I don't know," he answers "Doesn't look like a missile hit the airship and destroyed the entire thing."

"Wait a second..." Amy said as she takes a closer look. Then, she points to the moving figures. "Look!"

The rest of the rangers watched as their friends reached the surface safely.

"Are you guys fine?" Manic asks.

The rangers transformed back into civilian form. "Yes, We're completely fine!" Sonic answers

"Aside from one injury to the chest..." Fluttershy said quietly.

"So, what did you find?" Espio asked. "Did you find the perpetrator?"

"We did find the perpetrator," Twilight answers "But it's not something that we're not expecting?"

Pinkie peeks out form her cannon. "Huh? What do you mean?" she asks. "What do you mean something that we're not expecting?"

Tails clears his throat to clarify. "What we're saying is, Eggman's got himself a new assistant to his atrocities he's going to commit against us," he said. "And unfortunately, the assistant in question is someone who we encountered before. It's that 'magician' girl early in our career as the new ranger team."

"What?!" Pinkie responded in shock. "Are you saying-"

"Yes," Sonic confirmed. "It's Trixie."

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

We meet again, Trixie. Hunting for animals as usual, I see. Sorry, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog reference there. Point is, the voice actress behind Trixie, Kathleen Barr, used to provide some voice for the early Sonic cartoons produced between 1993 and 1999. In fact, plenty of the Ocean Group voice actors provided their voice to the early Sonic cartoons. And if I were to extend the reference pools, I'll be referencing Ed, Edd, and Eddy at this point.

Another point I'd like to make is that when fans recreate Sonic using My Little Pony characters, they tend to put Trixie into the role of Eggman. Guess who takes the role of Sonic when this is the case.

I'll be taking a break from this series to focus on my other series for a while, so don't expect any updates for...several weeks let's say.

* * *

 **Off the Rails**

 **"Streaming Shipping"**

So the gang decided to put up a stream of them play some video games in their free time when they're not doing school work, beating up monsters, go out there and train, and visiting the village.

In this stream, they're playing a round of Worms. 2 vs 2. Sonic and Rainbow Dash pitted against Knuckles and Applejack (Don't ask why it's not mixed). Team Speed is colored blue while Team Power is colored red.

The two teams of worms are separated into to nearly identical forts, with the only difference being is that their layouts are flipped.

As the round begins, Sonic gives off a remark. "Wow, the couples are playing together on the same team," he said.

"Yeah," Rainbow agrees. "Our fans are watching us fighting on the same teams."

"If anyone spews out 'Hit the deck, it's shipping fuel!' in the chat, we're never playing together again," Sonic hopes as he lets out a chuckle.

"You sure?" Knuckles asked as he makes his first moves.

"Definitely no romantic feelings going on between us," Rainbow sarcastically remarks.

12 hours later, Sonic finds himself in front of his social media account. Sorry, the team's social media account. Apparently, the feed is lit on fire as pictures of the very beginning of the Worms round fills the feed, with captions reading, "Oh my gosh. Everybody hit the deck, it's shipping fuel!" Sonic plants his face on his desk, pounding on it every second.

Applejack stands nearby watching the blue boy witnessing the fulfillment of a prophecy that he created by accident. "You know, to be honest," Applejack begins, "you kind of asked for this thing to happen."

During the entire stream, nobody bothered to post the exact comment Sonic said not to post. Instead, everyone waited until the stream was over and pelted the team's social media feed with posts containing the very thing that Sonic warned not to post.

"...I was just joking," Sonic admitted. "And everyone wanted to see if it's a joke."

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers property of Toei Company/Saban Brands


	33. Episode 33: Eggman's Base

**Episode 33**

 **"Eggman's Base"**

* * *

The team has detected the location of Eggman's bases. Score! Now, the team is ready to launch an invasion on his base to hopefully capture him and stop this flow of attacking robots.

However, it's a lot more complicated than it initially appears, as the doctor has proven himself to be smarter than everyone thinks. Despite his many faults when designing his robots, Dr. Eggman has planned ahead and set up a trap for the rangers to fall into. It seems that ending Eggman's reign of terror won't be as easy as first thought.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Starting from Episode 33 onwards, this series will be written in a different format from the rest of the season. I'm switching from every line break representing a "break" to every line break representing a scene change. My reasoning for this to make the writing format consistent with the rest of my works.

I won't be changing the previous 32 episodes into this new style, as they are a pain to get through. I don't want a repeat of the time when I had to alter the first 18 episodes of this season.

Let's see if this works...

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

After the previous mission ended, the team has been trying to figure out the location of Eggman's base. They sit around the table in the command room, trying to deduce the exact location. From the data they've got from the previous mission, this is their conclusion.

Twilight puts her finger on the map, dragging it across the recorded flight path of the airship they chased in the last mission. She moved her finger across land and towards the bay. "Fight path: west then south," she said. Then she drew a circle around the islands of the bay. "Eggman's base must on the islands of the bay."

The circle Twilight drew is quite large, encircling the entire bay. Right across from Emerald City, Eggman's base lay somewhere within the islands.

"Seriously? That close to home?" Sonic asks. "That looks scary. Makes me wonder why the residents of Emerald City don't report seeing suspicious things coming from the bay."

"I suspect that Eggman's base lay beyond the viewing range of everyone," Twilight concludes. "That sneaky doctor..."

Rainbow slams her hands on the table. "What? Are you serious?" she asks.

"That egghead might look dumb from his questionable decisions," Tails brought up, "but he has an IQ of 300. Well, that's what it says in his data file. Who knows. It might be falsified. You laying doctor..."

Median then spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "Rangers, I'm glad that you decided to plan out your attack shortly before performing the invasion," he said, proudly. "However, I must warn you that the area you're about to enter is unknown. None of you have ever been there before. Therefore, executing your plan might be a bit difficult. I highly advise that you be flexible in your choices. Who knows when something unexpected will come. I hope this missing is a success, rangers."

* * *

The team then walks towards the garage, talking about something.

"Since our last mission, Thunder and Twilight helped me in making this new transport vehicle," Tails said.+

Before anyone could ask why, Twilight gives an explanation about their new project. "We figure that since not all of how have a reliable, convenient mode of transport in your arsenal, we would build one just for the rest of us," she explains.

This reminds Applejack of something. "Well, I do have my truck that I brought to here," she said. "Why can't we use that one to get to Eggman's base? There's enough seats in there for everyone."

"First of all, that's for land travel," Thunder reminds, shutting down Applejack's idea. "Second of all, we're most likely heading off to an island. We need something that can go over water and air vehicles are our best option. And no, we can't use boats. We don't have one yet."

Applejack grumbles over her discarded suggestion. "So, how will you transport everyone?" she asks.

Tails and Twilight lead the team to the garage. The door is closed. Tails goes down to lift the door up, while Twilght faces towards her friends and points her thumb to the object behind that door.

"With this," Twilight answers as Tails opened the garage door, revealing a sphere inside. The team were awed when they saw this wonderous beauty.

It's a semi-transparent sphere with seats inside, enough to seat everyone that does not have a transport vehicle. Whether it's a bike or a magical board, those with someway to transport themselves other than by foot are lucky enough to not have to board the sphere. For those that don't, this is their only option for now. Attached to the sides, there are chains, meaning that it has to be attached to something.

Tails explains to everyone the function of the sphere. "This will be our flight carrier capsule that will safely protect us as we're traveling to distant areas to perform some missions," he said. "It attaches to the back of the our motorbikes and as such does not contain an engine unit."

Sunset was surprised to hear that bikes are involved in transporting the sphere. "Wait, so this this attaches to our bikes?" she asks. "Does that mean that we're going to have to take you there?"

"Well, guess that means that the four bikers are going to be involved in every mission that occurs beyond the town limits," Median remarks.

Sonic, Rainbow, Sunset, and Shadow all rolled their eyes upon hearing this statement from their mentor.

"Quiet, Median," Twilight reminds Median.

Tails then pulls out the bikes belonging to Sunset and Shadow, showing a hook at the rear of the bike. "I modified the rear of Sunset and Shadow's bike to enable them to take this capsule along for the ride," he said. Then something came into his mind. He stares at the garage for the Zords and realized that he has forgotten something. "However, I've forgotten to bring out Sonic and Rainbow's bikes from out the Alpha Carrier. So, Sonic, Rainbow. Would you mind if you run to that garage and retrieve those?"

Without saying a word, Sonic and Rainbow sprinted at the Zord Garage at the cliff side of the base to retrieve their bike from where they last left them.

It occurred to the rest of the team that they did not know how Sonic and Rainbow's bikes have ended up within the Alpha Carrier. Neither Sonic nor Rainbow have mentioned or remembered taking their bikes out of the garage and out them inside the Alpha Carrier. In fact, nobody remembers seeing these two bikes fly out of the garage and into there every time they call the Grand Six Megazord to their location, not even that time where Eggman fought them with his giant robot.

Pinkie was scratching the back of her head. "I wonder how they got there," she asks. "Did bikes just get teleported from the garage into that cavity? Is the trip one way or-"

Twilight looks towards Pinkie and elbows her. "Don't think about it too hard," she reminds. Then something came to her. "Oh! And let's do the same to Sonic and Rainbow's bikes just to they don't have to require that Sunset and Shadow to be with them on every single mission outside of this town."

Just then in the moment, Sonic and Rainbow has returned with their bikes, attached to each other. They are wearing their helmets and look like they are ready take on this mission.

"That was way harder than we expected," Sonic remarks on the task.

"Let's not have that happen every time we call upon the power of the Grand Six," Rainbow suggests.

Satisfied that everyone is ready to take on this mission, Twilight rubes her hands together. "Alright! We're ready to go!" she declares.

First, Sonic and Rainbow attach their bikes to Sunset and Shadow's bikes. Then, the transport sphere is attached to the rear of Sunset and Shadow's bikes. Finally, the sphere opened up, allowing the team to board it. Sunset and Shadow then got their helmets and put them on, meaning that they're all clear to go.

Then, it is time to board. First to board, Applejack and Knuckles. As they are the biggest out of the group, they need to make sure that there's enough room for both of them. Next up is Amy. And then Fluttershy. Then everyone else who don't have a way to fly. Finally, Tails and Twilight boarded on, taking the front seats.

There's only room in there to seat eight people, and they're going to send out nearly the entire team on this mission. Since Thunder already has a flight option that can last him a long time, he uses it to transport both himself and take Espio along for the ride.

Inside the capsule, everyone is trying to get comfortable just sitting in the tight spot.

"Umm, guys?" Fluttershy asks. "Would you mind if you move just a little bit? This is just...a little tight..."

"There is no room to wiggle around," Applejack said. "We're all stuffed in here!"

"Get your arm out of my space!" Amy demands. trying to wiggle around.

While everyone inside the sphere is getting comfortable, Sonic and Rainbow looks back at the two remaining friends, Silver and Rarity. Since they got their psychic powers, they have the ability to float around, whether it's through self levitation for Silver or improvising crystal barriers as a board for Rarity. However, they need at least two people to look after the base.

"Silver! Rarity!" Rainbow shouts at them. "Guard the base while we are gone. We don't want anything suspicious waltzing into our base."

Silver bowed down to the leaders along with Rarity. "As you wish," he said.

Sonic and Rainbow then gripped their hands on their handlebars, getting ready to start those engines.

Sonic takes the time to remind all of his friends who are joining in on this mission. "Make yourselves comfortable, everyone..."

"Because we're off to an adventure!" Rainbow finishes.

The four bikes start their engines up, beginning to propel the wheels forward. The Quad Bike and its cargo move along the ground, rapidly gaining speed. On the ground, the sphere leaves behind a dirt trail in its wake. Then, as soon as they picked up enough speed, Sonic and Rainbow switched modes on their bikes into flight mode. The Quad Bike transforms, moving wheels to become turbines and bringing down wings. Then, they lifted off the ground and head of towards their destination.

As Rarity and Silver watched as their friends leave, something came into Rarity that she sees as a minor oversight. "I think they forgot one thing, darling," she said.

Silver gazes at Rarity. "And what is it?" he asks.

Rarity glared at Silver. "Well, isn't it obvious?" she asks. "They forgot to add wheels to their capsule! Look! There's a trail of dirt that was left in their wake! It's ruining our lawn!"

Silver takes a look at the exposed dirt. "Oh, that's not our highest priority right now," he assures Rarity. "The grass will grow back to cover up that spot. Jus give it a few more days. It'll be fine."

Frustrated, Rarity stomps to the garage. "Ugg!" she growls. "I'm going to get a shovel and fill that hole up with the dirt that was dragged along!"

* * *

High in the air, rangers fly through the air heading towards their destination. While the Quad Bike riders and the cloud riders are doing fine, the same can't be said for those in the sphere. The sphere constant rocks as it suspends in the air, nauseating those inside.

"Okay," Applejack admitted. "I regret taking this mission. This rocking is making me sick!"

"Ahh!" Fluttershy shrieks. "I'm so dizzy!"

Manic suddenly got a headache when he looks outside at the passing clouds. His senses can't seem to agree with each other. "Oh…" he groans, clutching is stomach. "I don't feel well."

"Yeah," Pinkie agrees. "This isn't fun."

"Oops," Tails realizes. "Maybe there is a few oversights that we did not consider..."

"Why didn't we think of this?" Twilight asks herself.

Even with the nauseous feeling, the team pressed on. This is an important mission, and feeling sick from the movement of the vehicle is not an excuse to leave.

* * *

High above the bay, the team looks down at the islands searching for something that remotely resembles a base for Eggman. They look down below the clouds, trying to find the exact island that they were looking for. They scouted the area marked on their map for searching.

Thunder looks down at first, then to his biker friends. "Any luck over there?"

Sunset looks down through the clouds. As she searched for Eggman's base, something catches her eye. There is some concrete platforms near a building that's built into the hills. She points down towards it. "There!" she says, grabbing everyone's attention. "Is that it?"

Once the view of the island is a bit clearer, they can spot a familiar insignia painted into the concrete ground. A stylized face of Eggman.

"There it is!" Tails points out. "Eggman's base!"

"I knew that his base was somewhere around this bay," Twilight replied. "Lower that bike!"

Sonic and Rainbow flew the Quad Bike down to a better angle of Eggman's base. Flying after them was Thunder and Espio. As Sonic took a better angle at Eggman's base, something struck him as familiar. He gazes at base and realizes that it resembled the base that his father took a picture of once the Columbian War ended.

"Hmm, strange," Sonic says as he observes Eggman's base. "It looks like it's the same base that Gerald used during the Columbian War..."

Something struck Sunset as unfamiliar to her. "Columbian War?" she asks, leaning over. "What's that?"

"It's a major war that took place in Columbia," Rainbow explains. "It is involves a group known as the Freedom Fighters and their enemy, Gerald Robotnik, and his robot empire from the Machine World. As the name implies, it's a way that is fought over the freedom of Columbia from Gerald's empire. I'll spare you the details because-" She stopped herself once she realized that there was something missing on Eggman's base that was present in the original photo of the area. "Uh...weren't there turrets protecting the base? I don't see any."

Sonic took a closer look and noticed the same thing. "Strange," he said. "If he really owns the base now, why would he remove the turrets that were designed to defend this base form outside attacks? It's like he begging us to waltz in and trash the place."

Rainbow scouted the island and made her decision. "Okay guys, get ready for landing," she said. "I found a place where we can land."

"Can we land like a helicopter?" Applejack asks. This gave her some shocked looks from the rest of the passengers. "What? Just asking."

"The connection between the bikes and this capsule is not rigid," Twilight explains. "If the speed drops too low, we might droop and swing. And you know who likes to be stuck inside a pendulum."

"If we want to land safely, without anyone going sick, we're going to have to land like an airplane," Sunset concludes. Then she looks down. "Unfortunatly, I don't see any place long enough to serve as a runway..."

Sonic frowns and clutched the handlebars. "Forget trying to find a runway," he declares. "We're landing anyway. Brace yourselves, everyone!"

Sonic and Rainbow guided the Quad Bike down to land like an airplane. While they clutched their teeth, others screamed. Some even cling on to each other. The exceptions were Tails and Twilight, who clutched themselves. Then the bikes landed, wheels rotating to land mode and rolling around with brakes activated. As the Quad Bike slowed, the sphere dug into the ground, creating a bumpy ride for its passengers and leaving behind a trail of dirt.

Tails as one thing to say about this landing. "Rough...landing..." he says.

Thunder guided his cloud to just over the ground, where he and Espio got off. They then ran towards their friends. "You guys okay?" he asks.

Shadow got up and shook himself. "That was not smooth at all," he said.

Sonic for off to open the capsule. This is when he sees the oversight that Tails allowed to slip past. "Oh, I see why," he said, staring at the bottom of the sphere his friends were in. He then opens the door, much to the relief of the passengers. He is angry at Tails, however. "Tails, did you bothered to install some wheels to that capsule?"

This shocked Tails. "Wait, another oversight?" he asks.

Sonic frowns at Tails and Twilight, knowing that they were the guys behind this. Then he glares at nearby Thunder. "How could you guys allow this to happen?" he asks.

Thunder felt embarrassed to say this to one of the leaders. "We...just finished working on this yesterday," he admitted.

This earned the workers of the sphere a handful of facepalms and groans.

"Well, let's not worry about that," Sonic said. Then he eyes at the front door of the base. "For now, let's focus on getting inside!" He then jumps, curls into a balls, then blasts off as soon as he landed, rolling straight towards the door.

Tails reached out to his friend. "Wait! Sonic!" he yells.

Sonic slams his body into the door, continuing to roll into it. Sparks fly out of the metal walls as the others came to his location.

Sonic jumps off the door, landing on his feet. Upon seeing the door, he sees that the best that he has done is leaving a scratch. "Tough door," he concludes.

Knuckles then walks up to Sonic. "Let me try," he said. Then he reels back with his fist pulled way behind him. Then he thrust it forward, punching with his full force at the door. His fist impacts the door, bending the metal, before he felt a sharp pain go up his arm. "Gah!" he screams, taking his fist off. "That door is a stubborn one!"

Fluttershy then walks up to Knuckles to nurse his arm.

Sunset looked at her hand and generated a small flame. An idea was created in her head. "How about a little heat?" she asks. She places her hand forward, facing the door, before delivering a big blast of fire at the door. Sunset then stops, though a little too early. The best that she did is making a spot on the door glow. Sunset turns around, only to find that many of her friends are giving her disapproved looks. "Ha ha..." Sunset sheepishly chuckles. "Oops."

Pinkie then pulls out her cannon, twirling it in her hands before supporting it with her other. "How about something a little more forceful?" she asks. Then she pulled the trigger and fired off an explosive round that blasts the door open.

As soon as the door was breached, the alarms start to go off.

"Oh, now the alarm is triggered," Sonic yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "I was wondering why it took them this long to notice us."

Rainbow sighs and shook her head at the dumb decisions that Eggman has made in regards to security. "Well, forget about trying to sneak around," she declares. "Time to charge in!"

Sonic, agreeing to this, gets ready to sprint ahead at high speed. Before they can move, they are interrupted by one of their friends.

"But, don't we have to be sneaky?" Espio asks.

Sonic scoffs at his friend. "Who cares?" he asks. "We're already spotted, so they probably know our location by this point. And with that, let's go!"

Sonic and Rainbow then sprinted off, disappearing into the corridor.

Tails and the others then went in, chasing after the leaders. "We're right behind you!" he told them as he and the rest of the team entered Eggman's base.

* * *

Alarms blared through the base as Eggman watched his monitors, tracking the position of all who were inside. Enemy or robot, ranger or ally. No matter who they are, their positions are carefully tracked within the base.

Eggman smiled and laughed sinisterly as he watched the dots move. There is a cluster of dots visible near the front entrances. "Hehehe," he said. "Don't think you've won yet, Sonic. Sooner or later, all of your friends will be captured.

His robot advisor, Orbot, watches the dots as they move. Then he turns to Eggman. "Doctor, these kids are quite strong," he told his master. "We might need to mobilize our special-"

"Quiet!" Eggman shouted at Robot, interrupting Orbot's suggestion. "I cannot risk it. I'll use my basic robots to pinpoint weaknesses in my design. Then, I'll use the data and improve my robots!"

Orbot scoffs at Eggman's decision. "Aren't you supposed to be smart?" he asks. "You clearly could've saw that flaw coming during production of these forces."

Eggman stared at Orbot with an angry look on his face. He has other things in mind when planning out this. "Shut your mouth up you bucket of bolts!" he insisted as he pounded on Orbot.

The second of Eggman's robot advisors, Cubot, popped up from the other side of the control panel. "He's got a point, Doctor," he said. "Why seek out flaws during the action when you can just spot them during production?"

While creating Cubot, Eggman would figure that he would serve as a better advisor than Orbot. Turns out, he's just as irritating and his ideas conflict with Eggman's plans quite frequently. Eggman pounds on Cubot as well. "You! Quiet you contradicting dice!"

Then, Trixie came into the room. "I need a map of the facility!" she demanded. "I must know the location of the intruders right now!" She then walks up to Eggman and notices that he's having an argument with two robots of all things. She wonders about them. "Doctor...what's with these two robots?"

Orbot springs up from his compressed form. "We're his advisors, miss," he explains.

"And annoying ones as well," Eggman groans.

Trixie was quite shocked by how Eggman treated his own robots. "Annoying?" she asks, scoffing at the description. "Wha-why did you even bother making those? Couldn't you just hire human advisors instead?"

"These people don't trust me," Eggman explains. "No one except for you. I created these two robot companions to give me advise on my tactics. Also, I needed someone to talk to. It's quite lonely with just you in here." Eggman tries his best to act casual.

Trixie stares at Eggman, seeing that he does not take his job seriously. "Whatever," she said. "Just make me look at the map. Let's see where our intruders are."

* * *

Out in the hallways, Egg Pawns are patrolling the area, searching for the intruders. One of them hears the sound of footsteps. It turns in that direction and spotted an intruder coming their way.

The Egg Pawn points at the intruders, getting the attention of its comrades. "Target sight-" it said, before being smashed by none other that Sonic himself. He is followed shortly by Rainbow, who helped him in finishing off the squadron of robots who were helpless against them.

Sonic landed on his feet after destroying the robots. He wipes something off of his face as he smirks at the pile of metal. "What good is your weapons if your target is faster then you can react?" he asks.

In another section of the base, Pinkie walked around, looking for places to create shortcuts. She founds a wall which could be a potential shortcut, so she whips out her cannon and fires a round a the wall, creating an explosion that rocked the base. When the duct settles, it is revealed that the hole she created leads to one of the empty rooms. "Nope," she said, shaking her head. "That's not a useful passageway." And then she sprints away, searching for more robots to destroy and more walls to bust.

In one of the darker area of the base, a group of Egg Pawns is chasing after one of the intruders.

One of them stopped to point in the direction of the intruders, reminding those who have fallen behind. "Guys. The intruders are over here," it said. "Move that gear up!"

The group of Egg Pawns rejoins with the rest of the squadron.

Unbeknownst to them, Shadow has cleverly hid himself in the shadows of the alcove. Dragging into the shadows with him is Espio.

Espio watches as the Egg Pawns ran away from them in search of them. "Dumb robots," he whispers. "For someone with the highest IQ levels, this doctor is not building the most intelligent of robots."

One of the Egg Pawns in the squadron stopped, having heard something. Knowing that they would be spotted, Shadow and Espio recced into the shadows once again.

"Halt!" one of the Egg Pawns said. It points in the opposite direction of where they are traveling. "I think I heard something over there!"

"Behind us?" another asked.

"It must be something we missed," the first said. "Come on, comrades. This way!"

The squadron of Egg Pawns ran over in the other direction, right in front of the alcove where Shadow and Espio are hiding.

The Egg Pawn that heard the voices looks around, trying to find the intruders. "Hmm, I swear that I heard something over here..."

Shadow poked his head out of the shadows, seeing the robots from below. With opportunity in hand, he grabs Espio and pulls him out of the shadows, with both of them pulling out their weapons.

"Surprise," Shadow said.

"What?" one of the Egg Pawns gawked.

Before any of them could fire, all of the Egg Pawns in the squadron were destroyed in a series of chops and blasts.

* * *

In the command room of Eggman's base, they heard some vibrations coming from outside.

"You feel that?" Orbot asks.

"Feel what?" Eggman asks, still peeking at the map of his base.

"That's the sound of the rangers closing in on you," Orbot answers.

A wave of worry flows down Eggman and Trixie's bodies.

"What?" Eggman gasps.

"How is this possible?" Trixie asks.

"Ahh, the joys of not color coding the things you are tracking," Orbot said.

* * *

Shadow and Espio were the first ones to come to the door of the command room, where Eggman is mostly likely located. They summon the rest of the team to their location, huddling behind the door. Sonic and Rainbow were waiting on the sides of the door, waiting for action. The others huddle around to form a plan.

"We'll swarm in there all at once and we capture both Eggman and Trixie," Twilight said, formulating a plan.

"And his reign of terror will be over," Shadow added.

"Got that?" Twilight asks. Everyone nodded in agreement. Including Fluttershy, which is quite strange for someone as passive as her.

Rainbow looked at Fluttershy, wondering why she agreed to this plan despite being rather aggressive. "What?" she asks. "No objections?"

"No objections," Fluttershy answers. "I see no good in his heart."

"Well, at everyone has agreed to this," Tails said. "Pinkie?"

"With pleasure," Pinkie replied as she readies her cannon.

* * *

"Get in there!" Eggman yelled as he pushes Trixie up into his Egg Mobile. Orbot and Cubot are taken along for the ride. "We have to escape this base. I can hear these meddling rangers from outside that door!"

Suddenly, the door got blasted open and the Sonic Rainbooms were within sight of him.

Sonic jumped out of the smoke and confronted Eggman head on. "You're days are over, Egghead," Sonic said. "Now get down there and surrender to us. I insist!"

"Nonsense!" Eggman responded. "I won't give up to you!" Then he climbs aboard his Egg Mobile and opened a door for him to escape by.

Sonic growled and sprinted towards Eggman. "You're not getting away," he insisted.

Before Sonic could reach Eggman, a familiar robot gets dropped from the ceiling, smashing through it. Burn Bot has returned, though this time it's spewing out flames.

"Meet my latest creation," Eggman introduces his robot. "Burn Bot! Now with flamethrowers, as you requested."

"We'll leave this thing to take care of you while we abandon this base," Trixie added.

Rainbow jumped in alongside Sonic. She was surprised to hear this. "Whoa whoa whoa, wait, you have multiple bases?" she asks.

"They're scattered all over Columbia," Trixie explains. "But good luck finding all of those, because we're not telling you the locations of them."

"By the way, you're located in my father's base of operations during the Columbian War," Eggman reminded. "I took the turrets out to create a false feeling of safety as you approached me. Now, stay still while we make our escape."

The Egg Mobile then flew out of the hole, leaving the Sonic Rainbooms there to deal with this updated robot. At least it's name is fitting.

Burn Bot roars as it spews out flames from its arms.

Instinctively, the Sonic Rainbooms team activated their morphers to transform into ranger mode. They need no announcement. They knew what to do in cases like this.

Sonic drew his sword out, as does Rainbow. The team watches the movements of Burn Bot as it spews fire at them. Sonic rolls out of the way, while Rainbow leaps to the ceiling.

"Well, at least he listened to us when attaching weapons to this thing," Sonic remarks. "But did he improve on its durability?"

"Bring out the Dynamic Crossbow!" Sunset announces.

"Wait! Sunset!" Sonic, Rainbow, Tails, and Twilight yelled as soon as Sunset announces that the Dynamic Crossbow is going to be formed at the beginning of the battle.

The Dynamic Crossbow forms as usual. Tails' wrench forms the stock, the two wands attach to the side, and the two swords go on the top and bottom. Problem is, the swords are sitting on the shotgun instead of the bows.

Sonic, Rainbow, Tails, and Twilight all gawk at their empty hands. The others watch as a big mistake was about to unfold. Even Burn Bot got confused when it saw the weapon formation. Without the bows, the Dynamic Crossbow is nothing more than a modified shotgun with several weapons attached to it.

Naturally, the four who are disarmed grew angry at Sunset, while Shadow inspects his weapon wondering why the team's ultimate weapon was formed.

"Sunset..." Rainbow growled. "What did you do..."

Sunset looked at the empty hands of her comrades. "Oh?" she said. "You need these?"

"Sunset...you just disarmed us!" Sonic yelled. "How are we supposed to defeat this thing with that?"

"It's our ultimate weapon," Sunset answers. "Surely, it'll do the job. Hit it, Shadow!"

Shadow was hesitant to fire the incomplete Dynamic Crossbow, but did it anyway just to see what happens when he fires an incomplete ultimate weapon. It amounts to nothing more than a basic shotgun blast.

"Wait..." Sunset realizes. "It added nothing?"

Twilight was furious about this mistake. "Sunset!" she yelled. "You've forgotten two important parts of the Dynamic Crossbow! The two bows!"

Sunset was confused. "Wait, what?"

"Silver and Rarity are absent form this mission," Tails explains. "Thus, they can't lend their firepower to that powerful weapon."

"Good thing we have another super weapon in store," Manic said.

Manic attached his pistols to Pinkie's cannon, creating a cannon with two pistols attached to the sides.

"It's..." Pinkie introduces, before realizing that this weapon combination has no name as of yet, so she tries to make one up. "It's...the Silly Blaster! Err...Wild Cannon? Or..."

"Just give it some time to charge up," Manic said. "Then, we'll blast that thing into a pile of scrap metal!"

Everyone got their weapons back as the battle between them and Burn Bot begins officially.

Sonic and Rainbow both repeatedly slash their swords into the metal plates surrounding Burn Bot. They deal practically scratch damage to the thing.

"Bah!" Sonic grunted. "What material did he use?"

Shadow fired off a shotgun blast of lasers at Burn Bot. It too, despite being effective against monsters, only did scratch damage against Burn Bot. "He must've used some alloy of steel," he concluded.

Espio threw a shuriken at Burn Bot. To no one's surprise, it bounced off it's body and landed near Espio's feet. Burn Bot didn't even notice that something had hit it. "We need something a little more blunt," he said.

Amy was among those who joined this mission. Hearing what Espio said, she whipped out her hammer. "Did somebody say blunt?" she asks Then she leaps into Sonic's hands.

Sonic did not anticipate Amy going on top of him with her hammer out. "What? Amy?" he gasps. "What's the plan now?"

"Spin, Sonic!" Amy ordered, pointing at Burn Bot. "Spin a tornado like your life depends on it!"

Agreeing to this, Sonic spins himself around, carrying Amy above him. Amy extends her hammer out as far as she could stretch it. Soon, there was a small tornado in the room.

"Oh?" Thunder observes. "This attack again? Well, looks it's my turn to do this." Pulling out his hammer, Thunder runs up to Sonic and Amy before slamming his hammer into them, sending them moving towards Burn Bot.

But Bot got a little distracted by the chaotic movements of its targets. So much that it did not notice that there was something that was about to come up to its left. As soon as it realizes, it was too late. Amy had already slammed its left arm out.

Sonic stopped spinning and Amy jumped out of his hands. "That's what I'm talking about!" Amy celebrates.

Burn Bot realizes who did that and pointed its remaining arm at Amy and Sonic.

"Oh dear," Amy realizes. "I shouldn't have announced that."

The surrounding rangers then jumped away as Burn Bot fired away.

"Not so fast!" Sunset yelled as she jumped in with her palm facing towards Burn Bot. Before the flames could touch Amy, Sunset fired off a stream of fire from her hands. The two streams of fire clash with each other, heating up the air around it.

The other rangers watched as Sunset fought fire with fire in her clash against Burn Bot. Shadow looks a little worried about his friend. "She can't keep this up forever," he said.

"We'd better dislodge its other arm," Twilight concludes. "Who's on it?"

Sonic and Amy felt a little bit exhausted from doing that tornado-hammer maneuver. They can't pull it off again. They need someone strong enough to rip the other arm of Burn Bot off. Luckily, the rangers happen to have two people who has this ability. All eyes are set on Applejack and Knuckles.

Pinkie and Manic has remained inactive for the entire fight as they were disarmed from forming the other ultimate weapon. Pinkie announced from hte other side of the room. "We're all charged up over here," she announces.

"Just wait a little longer, Pinkie," Applejack said. "Leave Knuckles and me to rip off that other arm like a nasty branch." Then, she and Knuckles ran off to the ohter arm of Burn Bot.

Burn Bot was determined to win this fight against Sunset. Their flams clashed for moments, but with each passing second Sunset looked more and more tired. Victory was seconds away, and Burn Bot was going to continue doing it. Suddenly, it felt a tug from its right arm. Burn Bot stopped firing and looked at the one who was pulling on its arm. It was Knuckles. Reacting to this, Burn Bot attempted to pull Knuckles off the ground.

Knuckles wrestled with the arm as it tried to pull him up. "Stubborn arm!" he grunts. "Just stay still and you'll avoid a painful life!"

Sunset stopped firing and collapsed to the ground. Shadow ran up to her, helping her get back up. "Are you alright?" Shadow asks.

Sunset looked at Shadow, breathing heavily from exhaustion. "That was more draining than I anticipated," she answers.

Knuckles and Burn Bot continue to pull on each other, righting over the right arm. After a while, Burn Bot gives up and tries a different tactic. It moves towards Knuckles.

"Ahh!" Knuckles scream. "It's moving in my direction!"

"Don't worry, partner!" Applejack said, jumping towards the tracks. "I've got you covered!" Then, she pull on the tracks with enough force to stop Burn Bot from moving.

Now Burn Bot is trapped. It cannot move anywhere. Towards Knuckles, Applejack would pull on its threads even harder. Towards Applejack, Knuckles would pull on its right arm even harder. Try to go away from either of them, and they'll both pull on its parts a little bit harder. There is no escape from this. Eventually, one of its parts will be ripped off.

And that part is it's right arm. The remaining one.

With the forceful removal of its right arm, Burn Bot reels away from Knuckles, who then dropped irs right awm to the floor. Then, Applejack yanked on its threads casing it to lose balance and fall to its left, leaving it open to attacks. While it looked dead, it is still alive, though hanging on a wire.

"Good! It's finally down!" Tails yelled. "Now, Pinkie! Finish it off!"

"Okie dokie!" Pinkie replied.

Pinkie and Manic pulled on the trigger of Pinkie's cannon, causing the combined weapon to fire a stream of explosive rounds and lasers. Pinkie smiled at the light show, while Manic grinned that he was about to destroy a robot with this. Sparks fly out and evveryone covers their eyes from the resulting bright light. Finally, an explosion goes off, destroying what's left of Burn Bot and shattering the surrounding windows.

The dust settles, and the rangers have transformed back into civilian mode, starting at a pile of metal and wires that was once their enemy.

"Well, that's mission partially successful," Sonic remarks. "We've found Eggman, but he escaped before we could capture him. That sneaky doctor..."

"Well, at least we learn that he has multiple bases scattered across Columbia," Rainbow added. "He might act dumb, but that doctor sure is clever."

"This job of capturing him and ending his agenda may be more difficult than we anticipated," Twilight concludes. "Come on, everyone. Time to head back to our base."

* * *

Using the broken windows as an escape route, the team jumps off the floor and into the ground below. They then walked around, searching for the bike and the sphere that contain them on the way here. They went into the area where they remembered placing the bikes, in a area with some foliage. To their relief, the bikes were untouched.

"I'm quite surprised that during his escape, Eggman didn't noticed our bikes that are parked here," Sunset said, seeing that the bikes were unharmed.

"Either he didn't notice, or he did notice but he never bothered to attack them," Shadow guesses.

"Whatever the case, at least we have a way home," Tails said. Then he gazes at the passengers who were stuffed into the sphere for the journey here. Now they have to do the same thing again for the return journey. "I really hope you enjoyed stuffing yourselfs into that sphere once again on the return journey."

* * *

The Quad Bike along with its cargo flies down into the road. Alongside them is Thunder and Espio. Wheels rotate and put themselves back into their grounded positions for the final approach. They touch down into the ground, rolling smoothly. The same can't be said for the sphere, however. While coming to a complete stop, the bottom kicked up several chunks of the road, creating a loud sound that grates on their ears. Meanwhile, the cloud came to a complete stop hovering above ground. It then disappears, leaving Thunder and Espio to land on their feet.

Sonic took off his helmet and glared at Tails. "Tails, you'd better get working on those wheels," he ordered. "You're going to damage the ground and that transport capsule every time we take off and land with that thing."

The sphere door opens and everyone gets off. They needed a rest, as the ride was rather rocky.

Rarity and Silver then came towards their friends. They were relived to see that they are fine.

"How did it go darlings?" Rarity asks.

"We heard that your mission was an action packed one," Silver said. "What did you achieve?"

"Well, we've found Eggman and his assistant Trixie," Twilight answers. "But before we can capture them, they both escaped. And Eggman left behind an old design with an updated look."

"Not only that, but we learned that Eggman has multiple bases scattered all over Columbia," Applejack added. "That sneaky doctor..."

"Oh dear," Rarity gasps. "That doesn't look good."

Twilight sighs, confirming that Eggman has several bases. "Right," she said, agreeing with Rarity. "Even if we find all of them and tracked their locations, who knows where Eggman could be. He could change where he is at any moment. One day, he could be in one of his bases. The next, he could've moved to another."

Silver was about to suggest an idea, but Tails shot it down before he could speak. "Before you say anything," Tails began, "no, we can't just send in one person to tackle each base. We might be strong on our own, but together we're even stronger. Also, who knows what our enemies will throw at us. The one who we sent out might not be prepared for something they didn't expect."

Silver was left scratching his head. "So, what do we do now?" he asks.

No one said anything. Their only hope is to let Eggman face them in person, then they could capture him. But that was easier said than done. Now that Eggman knows that he's being chased by them, he's going to take extra measures to make sure he doesn't get captured. This makes the goal of capturing Eggman even harder.

Rita, Fuhrer, and Eggman. The three main enemies of the Sonic Rainbooms, also known as the Gemrangers. How much longer would it take before they are stopped? It seems like being a ranger isn't as idealistic as those other teams make it out to be.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

That sneaky doctor! He has weaseled himself out of the hands of the rangers once again, and is planning to hop from base to base to throw off his enemies should they launch an invasion on him. Now, who knows where Eggman could be right now. While he's not dropping robots to attack civilians, he changes his position every day to make it even harder for his chasers to catch him. Perhaps this is why Eggman was never caught again by the police.

The hiatus has ended now that the prequel series has been completed. Production on this series will continue as normal. Expect new episodes to arrive in the following months.

* * *

 **Off the Rails**

 **"Pinball Addiction"**

Las Corundum is famous for it's venues where taking risks means a potential for rewards, sometimes large ones. This city is located a few kilometers north of Emerald City, and it's the place where people go to amuse themselves with whatever the city offers. It is also famous for it's giant pinball boards where people hop in and rolls down the board to score as much points as possible.

Rainbow was supposed to be attending a fan convention where she is expected to be present. However, the sight of Sonic having fun on the pinball board drew her into the place. Now she is left to bounce on the bumpers as she competes with Sonic for the most points.

"Wee!" Rainbow cheers as she launches off of a bumper. She hits another one. "Haha!" And then another. "This is fun!" she exclaims.

Sonic is curled up into a ball, bouncing around the board scoring a huge combo. He meets up with Rainbow in his curled state. "Enjoying the ride, Rainbow?" he asks as he falls down the board and lands on a bumper, lunching him back up. "This is starting to get a bit dizzying. Why did I do this to myself?"

"I feel like I could be on this forever!" Rainbow tells Sonic.

The two bounced around the boards until they hit the bottom. There, they land of their feet and walk away.

"Say, don't you have a convention to go to?" Sonic asks, remembering that Rainbow has somewhere to go right now. "I'm sure that a lot of fans would like to meet you."

"Oh, that?" Rainbow replies. "Well, the location is in a dark corner of the city, but I'm enjoying this place far more than wherever that convention is located. Speaking of that, how are the others doing?"

Let's just say that the convention is poorly organized. During dinner, Twilight is served by a fan, of all things, a very cheesy meal.

"Out of all the food I'm served, I get quesadillas," Twilight said, looking a the food she is served. Then she moans. "Why?"

No one really wanted to talk about it afterwards.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers by Toei Company/Saban Brands


	34. Episode 34: Endangered Species

**Episode 34**

 **"Endangered Species"**

* * *

Eggman's back in his antics and this time his plans involve...stealing animals? After rescuing several animals trapped in a cage, the rangers brought the rescued animals to Fluttershy's home, where she takes care of the poor creatures.

Everyone is confused about why Eggman needed a to steal a few animals. Something about this just doesn't add up. While everyone is pondering about why this is the case, a monster comes in and crashes the party.

As a pollution based monster, this thing spews out smoke so thick that its impossible to track down the monster's movement. With all of her friends trapped in a dirty fog, the pressure's on Fluttershy to defeat the monster. And to do that, she'll need the help of an old power.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

It seems like a nice day to tune into the radio. However, listeners were left with a surprise when a news article gets broadcasted into the air.

"We interrupt this program to bring you an important announcement," a reporter announces.

Footage captured from various zoos across Columbia have shown that several small animals have disappeared. In addition, emergency receivers were getting exhausted by the amount of calls they were receiving. It seems that there's a animal crisis in Columbia this week, and everyone is paranoid.

"Eggman is back and is now stealing animals from zoos, animal shelters, and homes," the reporter said. "This diabolical doctor is taking the creatures and stuffing them into cages. The people are angered by this, but are helpless to stop the mad doctor, as the only way to stop him is to fly up to him."

Up in the sky, people are seeing a cage dangling from the bottom of what seems to be a flying sphere.

"It's up to the ranger team Sonic Rainbooms to step in and stop this doctor from taking any more animals," the reporter said. "They were seen flying in the skies of Columbia chasing after Eggman for hours."

* * *

High in the sky, Sonic and Rainbow were riding on their combined bikes, which they named the Mach Nerve to reference their speed and their references to sensory inputs. They chase after Eggman as he carried a metal capsule, in which several animals are trapped inside.

Sonic maneuvers the Mach Nerve until he's right up to Eggman. "Drop the critters, Eggman!" he shouted.

Eggman turns to his side to find that Sonic and Rainbow have caught up to him. However, he has eyes on only Sonic. "Oh, it's Sonic," he said, groaning at their appearance. "Chasing me around as usual."

"We're telling you now!" Rainbow shouted. "Drop the critters!"

Eggman saw these kids as some sort of nuisance. They've caught up to him two times already before and have shouted the same thing to him in those times. These kids are starting to get under his nerve, considering how many times they show up in front of his face.

Orbot then pops from his place in the Egg Mobile. He and Eggman look at each other for a moment. "You think we should infuriate them?" Orbot asks.

Eggman leans over to Orbot. "Don't worry," he whispers. "I have something else in mind." He then sits up straight before pressing a button that releases the clamps on the capsule. He then proceeds to taunt Sonic and Rainbow. "If you insist," he said.

Sonic and Rainbow watched as the capsule containing the animals fell down toward the clouds. So now, instead of being captured by Eggman, the animals trapped were now falling to their doom. What a big mistake.

"Whoa!" Rainbow gasps. "That's harsh!"

Sonic looked at Rainbow and pointed towards the capsule. "Quickly!" he yells. "After that capsule!"

Sonic and Rainbow piloted their Mach Nerve down towards the falling capsule.

Eggman grins as he watch his enemies chase after the falling capsule. "Hahaha!" he laughs as he reaches for his laser gun. "I've got you on my sights now!" He opens his Egg Mobile and points his gun at them. Only to find that his targets were both far away from him and disappeared under the clouds. He lowers his weapon to reflect on this mistake. "Or not."

Orbot leered disapprovingly at his master. "You didn't think this through, did you?" he asks.

Eggman shrugs it off an closes up his Egg Mobile. "Whatever," he said, shaking the mistake off. "I'd better meet up with my allies. The critters I've collected will be more than enough to satisfy their needs. More than enough to fulfill their current plan."

Eggman then boosted his Egg Mobile into high speed, disappearing into the distance.

* * *

Before going on this mission, Tails and Twilight upgraded their bikes to include a crane at the bottom. This crane functions as both a grabbing tool and a rope tool. It can grab things and lift them up or the rope can be dropped to rescue someone.

"To help you in this case, we've attached cranes to your motorbikes," Twilight explains to them shortly before they left. "These will allow you to grapple onto things and pull them up."

Sonic and Rainbow continued to chase after the falling capsule, their altitude rapidly declining. It'll only be a few more seconds before that capsule smashes into the ground and flattens its cargo.

"We'd better activate the cranes, Rainbow!" Sonic shouted.

"Dropping cranes now!" Rainbow announced as she pressed a button.

On the undercarriage of Sonic and Rainbow's bike, a panel opens to reveal a crane. It drops down towards the capsule below, unraveling itself on the spool of rope. Then, upon reaching the capsule, the cranes attach themselves to the capsule. The rope then straightens and tightens, confirming a strong grip.

"Got it!" Sonic cheers. "Now, decelerate!"

The wheels on the bikes spin faster to generate more lift to slow their decent. The time remaining before crashing to the ground gradually increases as the decent rate slowed. Terminal velocity, ninety present of terminal velocity, three-quarters, half. Every passing second, their decent rate gets closer and closer to safe landing limits.

Rainbow looks down at the ground, seeing the houses below appear bigger and bigger. She is sure that they have a few hundred meters remaining. She looks at Sonic. "How fast are we decelerating?" she yells.

Sonic looks at his speedometer, watching the vertical needle approach zero. "Slowing down at a rate of two meters per second!" he calculated.

Rainbow looks down again and this time her eyes widen. They probably have less than one hundred meters remaining. "Uh oh," she gasps. "We're nearing the ground!"

"Relax," Sonic assures, reminding his friend about the intense moments they survived. "We can make it."

At this point, vertical decent has slowed to a point where the capsule can safely touch the ground. They were close to landing over safe limits. The capsule hovered a few meters above the ground, it's vertical speed being zero.

Rainbow sighs in relief at the success of the mission. "Phew!" she said. "That was intense. I can feel my heart pounding from here."

Sonic breathed heavily as he relaxes his grip on his handlebars. "Me too," he replies. "Hey, let's take these to Fluttershy's place. She can see how well they feel after being stuck in a capsule hovering kilometers above the ground, swaying wildly as the capsule is being transported."

The Mach Nerve hovered up a little bit higher before boosting off to where Fluttershy's house is. They make sure to be a little bit careful when handling the capsule. They don't want to be like Eggman and carelessly let the capsule swing. These poor critters in there have probably seen enough.

* * *

Sonic and Rainbow transported the capsule they got in front of Fluttershy's house, where Fluttershy is waiting for them. They placed the capsule on the ground before letting go. Then, they move a little bit to the side and landed near the capsule. Shortly afterwards, Sonic and Rainbow got off their bikes, taking off their helmets.

"Well, we got one of them," Sonic told Fluttershy. "We've spent a lot of time hunting down this one capsule that Eggman is towing. Hope it was worth it."

Fluttershy then placed her ear on the walls of the capsule. She can hear the voices of animals in there. "Well, it seems like they are fine," she observes, "even after being suspended hundred of meters in the air for who knows how long." Then she listens for a little bit longer before starting to hear screams coming from the inside. There is some banging on the walls. "Oh my! These critters inside are demanding that they are freed."

Sonic then looks at the top of the capsule. There, he sees a yellow button. "Oh," he said. "Better open this thing up." He then jumps up and presses the button, opening up the capsule and freeing the critters trapped inside. The critters hopped off the capsule into the outside world. They seem pretty relived to be fine.

"Looks like these poor thing have not seen the sunlight in a while," Rainbow observes.

In Fluttershy's mind, she is hearing a lot of voices in her head. The voices of the animals clog up her mind. She hears things like, "Yeah, ground!" and "Finally!". After a moment, she snaps. "Okay! Okay, calm down everyone," she told the critters. The critters stop to listen to her. "I know that you've been through a lot lately. You're relieved that you have returned to the ground after some time in the air. However, I just need to check on you, so why don't you head inside. And don't worry. I'll keep you safe in my comfy home."

The critters then get guided by Fluttershy towards the animal center area of her house. Once the last of the critters entered inside, Fluttershy closed the door and turns towards her friends. "Thanks for rescuing these critters, guys," she said, bowing to them.

Rainbow smiles and bows down to Fluttershy. "No problem, my friend." she replies.

Sonic pondered for a moment about this whole critter capturing situation. "Come to think of it, why does Eggman need animals of all things?" he asks.

"Not sure," Rainbow responded. "But, judging by what we've seen him do, it might be for some cruel experiments that are deemed not acceptable by the scientific community. Or...whatever he wants with to do with them."

Sonic then turns to Fluttershy, who is just about to enter her home. "Hey Fluttershy," he calls, catching her attention. "Are you sure that you can take care of twenty animals at once?"

"Of course I can," Fluttershy answers. "I have up to fifty animals taking care of at one at my house, which doubles as an animal shelter." She then makes a cheerful giggle. "I know. It's large enough to house this many critters, and I consider my house to also be my workplace. I know. I work here a lot."

Sonic and Rainbow find it pretty strange that Fluttershy's house doubles as a workplace. But then again, their own ranger base is considered by its members to be both a home and a workplace. So they couldn't disagree with that.

"Look, I'd love to stay here but, there might be some other creatures that might need some rescuing," Rainbow said, pointing off in the distance.

Sonic then picks up his helmet and puts it on, then he gets on his bike. "We're going back to base once we're done patrolling, alright?" he told Fluttershy. "See you at the base."

Rainbow then gets on her bike and puts on her helmet. Then, Sonic starts up the engine and soon enough, they are hovering. After a moment, the Mach Nerve blasts off in the direction of their base, leaving Fluttershy to watch them leave.

"Bye," Fluttershy bids them. "Hope to see you soon!"

* * *

Sonic and Rainbow returned to the base to report what happened. The rest of the team, including Median, were there to hear what they have to say. However, several people other than Fluttershy is currently absent. Applejack and Rarity have pets in their house, so upon hearing that small animals were being taken away, they went back into their house to keep them safe for the duration of the event.

Still, there's three people absent today. Besides, they can be caught up by call them via their morphers.

"Well, at least you got one capsule," Median said after hearing Sonic and Rainbow's report.

Twilight walked around the table, pondering about the animal capturing plot Eggman is conjuring. "This all seems strange," she said. "Why would Eggman capture animals? What is he planning to do with them?"

The others thought about it for several moments.

"Maybe he wants to make our lives even harder?" Manic asks. "I mean, why wouldn't he? He's our enemy!"

"That could be the case, Manic," Tails replied. "But, I think that it's not just that. Eggman might have other plans with these animals. Plans that might be sinister."

"That rotten doctor," Silver grumbled. "What could he possibly be planning?"

Sonic pondered about the plan for a moment before seeing that the capturing animals plot seems a bit familiar. He tells the others this. "I remember a game I played in my childhood known as Speed Hedgehog," he said. "It features enemies that, when defeated, releases the critters that are trapped inside. Maybe Eggman took inspiration from that game and uses that as a basis for this new strategy."

"If that's the case, we might have to be a little more careful with the robots he's sending out," Tails replied. "Who knows if any of them contain the captured animals."

"Fluttershy would cringe at that idea," Rainbow shudders.

This reminds Twilight of something. She remembers that, before she left, Fluttershy told the others that the rescued animals will be sent to her home for her to take care and keep safe before being returned to their original locations. "Speaking of her, when is she coming back?" she asks. "I hope she finishes taking care of those animals we rescued earlier. I hope it's not a week."

* * *

Eggman is in the base belonging to Rita and Fuhrer, his allies in defeating the rangers. They are in a factory overseeing the production of several robots which will be used in the following mission against the rangers. The robots are more like mech suits as they have a hole inside them where its pilot will be inserted. The pilots in question are small animals captured by Eggman for this purpose.

"How many animals did you capture, Eggman?" Fuhrer asks as more and more robots get sent down the line.

"Just a few hundred in twenty cagefuls," Eggman answers.

"How many did you lose to those rangers?" Rita asks.

"Only one so far has been lost," Eggman answers. "That Sonic got a bit too pestering by the third time he caught up to me. That persistent boy. So, to satisfy his goals I decided to drop one, and then hopped that he would fail to catch them. Needless to say, I didn't catch him off guard."

Fuhrer looked at the production line and counted as each robot gets finished. "You sure that this is good enough to defeat the rangers?" he asks.

"I'm pretty sure," Eggman answers with confidence. "This should be more than enough to defeat the rangers for once."

Rita then looks to her monster chamber, eyeing on the monster inside. "And in conjunction with this latest monster, Pollution Titan, these rangers will surely fell to their knees as they try to fight this 'll spew out clouds of cursed blinding smoke, making it impossible to them to see and escape its wrath."

"That seems like a excellent plan to me," Eggman observes. "What's the catch?"

"You're trying to test if animals can be used as energy sources for this army of robots," Fuhrer pointed out. "I figure that I should do the same for this. I left in a cavity in its chest for an animal to be inserted in. Would you buy into that?"

Eggman calculated how much animals they needed, and how many they have currently. "Well, I have more than enough captured animals that I am perfectly willing to donate one to this mechanical beast," he concluded. "I'm sure that this will add more power to this plan than simply an army of these things."

Fuhrer and Rita agreed to this plan. "Alright, Eggman," Rita said. "Get one of the critters and insert it inside that cavity. Then, we're ready to put this plan into motion. Hopefully, we'll defeat the rangers this time."

* * *

Fluttershy is taking care of a rabbit that was found in the capsule Sonic and Rainbow took and brought to her house. She performs health inspections to see if the rabbit is okay after being suspended high in the air.

The rabbit freaks out after having one of its legs squeezed. "Just hang in there a little longer, buddy," Fluttershy assures the rabbit. "Soon, you'll be back in nature all healed up. Oh, and be careful of that mad doctor that just took you. I heard that he's dangerous."

The rabbit makes few squeaks as it calmed itself down. Fluttershy listens to the rabbit, hearing the voices coming from within.

"Oh, so you'll be more cautious next time?" Fluttershy asks. The rabbit nodded. "Whenever you see him?" The rabbit nodded again, having remembered Eggman and how he tried to capture it. Fluttershy then smiles and patted on the rabbit's head. "Okay. Take care in there."

The rabbit then bounced around the care room to join the others that was trapped in that capsule. Seeing that she went through all of the rescued animals, Fluttershy wiped the sweat off her head. Her job is done for now. It won't be long before she is back in the base, and it won't be long before she returns here. She does have to check on these animals every once in a while.

There was a knock on the door. "How was the animals, sweetie?" Fluttershy's mom asks.

Fluttershy took off her gloves and medical gear and set them aside. "They're fine," Fluttershy answers. "They were not seriously harmed from being trapped in that capsule."

Fluttershy's mom sighed in relief. "Phew," she said. "That's a relief." She then opens the door and lets Fluttershy inside, where her dad is waiting.

Fluttershy's dad thinks for a moment, considering what his daughter is doing right now. "You know, sweetheart, you might as well take being a veterinarian as a profession," he said. "Taking care of other's animals when they're sick and harmed. We trained you in this field since you were young, as we have an animal care room in our house. We're so glad that you're continuing on this path, even going so far as to help out your friends when they're hurt."

"Thanks," Fluttershy replies.

"Is it my turn to get inside the animal shelter?" Zephyr asks from his room in the upper floor.

The parents groaned. They knew that their son was not suited for the job. They should know. They tried in his childhood. It didn't work.

"You're not trained well enough in the field for me to trust you," Fluttershy's mom replied.

"Oh come on!" Zephyr whines, pounding on something in his room. "I want in!"

Fluttershy looked at her watch. She promised that she would be back in the base soon. "I'd better come back to the base," she told her parents. "My friends are waiting for me."

Fluttershy packs up her stuff and heads out the door. Before she could even reach the door, her mom stops her.

"Wait, sweetie," Fluttershy's mom said. Fluttershy stopped and turns towards her mother. She then approaches her. "Before you go, have this." Fluttershy's mom then, from her pocket, pulled out a gold phone with pink trims. "I found this in the animal capsule that your friends have recovered. I think this might be important at a later point."

Fluttershy took the phone and inspects it. She opens it up, only to find a single button near the hinge. She does not remember seeing this thing before. "What is it?" she asks.

"I don't know," Fluttershy's mom replies. "Maybe it's something from another world or..."

As Fluttershy took a closer look at the phone, she realizes that it's not some random phone that she's holding, but something from the past. "Well. I know exactly what this means," she said.

* * *

Shortly before leaving, Fluttershy took a picture of the phone and sent it to her friends at the base. Then she hopped on a train destined towards Transition Outpost Station, near where the base is.

The team looks at the picture and saw that they have something special in their hands.

"Another legacy power?" Silver asks.

"Yes," Median answers, confirming the other's suspicion. " The one in Fluttershy's possession is the morpher used by the Gaorangers, a team who is close to nature. An animal themed team."

Manic was scratching his head. "Huh," he said. "I kind of expected to see the Gingaman morpher falling in her hands."

"That team is part space themed and nature themed," Sonic said. "I mean, they have 'galaxy' in their name. Couldn't be more out there than that."

The team was in a bit of a stir over what legacy power Fluttershy should get.

Median had enough of this and stopped the conversation. "Okay, cut it out you guys," he told them. "I see that you're in a bit of a fuss over what legacy power Fluttershy should get, but whatever the case, I'm sensing that she will be using that legacy power quite soon. In fact, I-"

Suddenly, alarms began to go off in the base, signaling an attack.

"What was that?" Pinkie asks.

The team then took a peek on their map. The signal is coming from right in their door steps.

"Another monster attack!" Tails gasps. "And this time it's right in our doorsteps! Or at least...right outside this building."

The team then looks towards the door. Beyond that door lays something that wants to destroy them.

Sunset pounded on the table in frustration. Attacks on their base seems so frequent nowadays. "It's frustrating," she said. "They know where we are stationed but we don't know where their base is? Come on!"

"That's what we get for having our base right next to a settlement," Twilight commented.

Tails zoomed in on the nearby down and discovered something. "Speaking of which," he said, "the settlement is...covered in a thick fog?" To his horror, something has happened to the nearby town. The fog was so thick that nothing could be make out in the activities down below. "Hey, where is the ground? I can't see it from here!"

The blaring of the alarms is starting to get under the team's nerve. They can't stand it anymore.

"That's it," Sonic declared as he pounded his fist on the table. "We're going to fight that thing and drive that our of our grounds!" He then sprints out the front door, followed by Rainbow.

Twilight reached out to the two speedsters. "Wait! Sonic! Rainbow!" she yelled. "Don't go out there!"

Sonic and Rainbow burst out of the doors and placed their fingers on their morpher. "Activating gem power, now!" they both yelled as they transformed into their ranger form.

The monster they're fighting seems invisible at first. They don't know where their target is. Then, out of nowhere, the carnage has begun. Bombs dropped from the air, exploding into a thick black fog that encompass all who were unlucky enough to be in its range.

"What? Hey!" Rainbow yells, coming to a stop. "What's with this thick black fog?"

"Ugg," Sonic cringes upon taking a whiff of the fog. "It reeks of...blech!"

Rainbow looked around, trying to find her friend. "Sonic?" she yelled, trying to look into the fog. "Where are you? You were right next to me!"

"Sonic covered his ears from the loud shouting that seems to come from right beside him. "I'm right here!" he answers.

Rainbow looks in the other direction, only to find nothing but the same thing as before. "Where?" she asks.

"Gah!" Sonic yells in frustration. "It's impossible to see in this fog! Where is that thing that attacked us?" Suddenly, Sonic got attacked by something. Soon enough, Rainbow was attacked from a seemingly random direction.

With the thick fog, not only could they see each other, but also where their attacker is. Without the knowledge of the location of their attacker, they can't help but be knocked around.

Twilight and the rest of the team ran out the doors of the command center, only to find a cloud of black fog just ahead of them. Coming from the fog, sounds of hits were coming out of it.

"Oh no!" Twilight gasps in horror. "They got themselves captured! This is what they get for charging head first into battle."

As Twilight got mad at Sonic and Rainbow for foolishly charging in, Tails looks in the direction of the town and saw that a rain of smoke bombs that was about to fall on them. Upon seeing this, his eyes widen. "Watch out!" he shouted, pointing to the sky and making everyone pay attention to that.

Before anyone can react, the rain of smoke bombs hit the ground and exploded, spewing out clouds of black smoke. Soon enough, nearly the entirety of the base is covered in thick black fog.

Twilight looks around, only to find nothing but a seemingly featureless wall of black. "Huh?" she said, looking around. "Where is everyone?"

"Ahh!" Pinkie shrieked. "I can't see my own feet!"

"Guys?" Sunset called. "Guys? GUYS? Guys, where are you?"

"Guhhh!" Shadow shuddered. "All this black...it's too much! Wh-where is everything?"

"Hahaha!" the team hears from far away. "You're fallen straight into my trap, rangers!"

The team knew whose voice that was and started to look for her among the fog that they're in.

"Rita!" Sonic spoke. "But...where are you? And where is your monster? I want to drive it away from here."

Rita laughed at the expense of the rangers. She has found amusement in seeing these rangers suffer as they try to fight with no way to see right in front of them. "Oh," she said, continuing to laugh. "You can thank Pollution Titan for putting you in this situation. Now that you are surrounded in thick fog, there is no way to find my monster and fight it. Go ahead. Try."

"Well, what good if your plan to cover all of us in this fog, if we can just get away from it?" Rainbow asks, chillaxing the idea. "There was to be an end to this, right?" She then runs off for a moment close to her max speed, before stopping. All she did was make herself even more lost in the fog. She looks around only to see that nothing has changed. "Aww man, I was hoping to escape that heavy fog! I swear that this is a different place. It has to be."

"Hahaha!" Rita laughed, seeing how foolish these rangers are. "And don't think you can escape the trap by running away. You see, this fog is special. It's cursed. I cursed this fog so that no matter what direction you travel in, you cannot escape the fog! Oh, and there are some things in there."

Suddenly, Tails got hit by something hiding in the fog. Then Twilight. Then Knuckles. And then everyone else. The team has now found themselves being hit by seemingly nothing. Or at least, something which they were unable to see coming.

Rita laughed as the rangers continued to get hit. "Hahaha!" she manically laughed at sight of the ranger's misery. "I'd like to enjoy your suffering forever, but I've got business to do back in my base. Enjoy your friend, rangers!" And then she teleports back into her base.

The rest of the team find it hard to fight without sight. To give them a little more time, they transforms into their ranger mode. However, even with some protection, the fight is just as hard as they still couldn't tell where there target is.

"Where is that thing?" Shadow asks.

"It's got to be around here somewhere," Silver replies.

A smack is heard in the fog. "Ow!" Pinkie shrieked. "What hit me?"

Meanwhile, Sonic searches through the fog, trying to find the monster. "Come out, monster," he said as he looks around and walks. "Don't you dare play mind games on me."

Sonic reaches out into the fog, looking for something suspicious, He grabs the air many times. After a while, he has touched something in the fog. Confident that the monster is in his reach, he pulls out his sword and begins swinging. "I've got you!" he shouts as he slashes his sword.

"Ahh!" Someone shrieked.

To his horror, Sonic has committed friendly fire. "What?" he gasps. "That wasn't it?"

Turns out that the "monster" is really Rainbow Dash. She gets up and starts to yell. "Sonic! That was me!" she yells.

The fog clears up a little, revealing Rainbow clutching her injured shoulder. Sonic was shocked by what he has done. "Rainbow?" he asks.

"Look at what you've done!" Rainbow berates.

"Sorry!" Sonic apologizes. "I thought that I've got our target."

"You've could've knocked me out you fool!" Rainbow continues to yell.

Sonic wonders how long Rainbow will rant at him for accidentally attacking her. She might be one of his best friends, but Rainbow can get a little bit harsh sometimes. Even he is guilty of doing just that. However, as he is being distracted by Rainbow's ranting, Sonic gets attacked in the back and is flung forward into Rainbow's arms.

"What?" Rainbow gasps. "What's attacking you?"

"I have no clue!" Sonic cries.

Meanwhile. Manic looks around, searching for his targets. He decides that searching won't do and decides to shoot everywhere with his pistols.

"Hey!" Knuckles yelled in the distance. "What almost hit me?"

"Whoops," Manic said, realizing his mistake Then he gets smacked in the back by his own bullet, knocking him into the ground.

* * *

From the outside view, it still looks like a cloud of smoke hovering just above the around. Going in and out of the fog are multiple robots. Animal shaped robots. Inside each of them is an animal who is being used as a power source. Among them is the master of thee robots, Pollution Titan.

Below the fog, the grass seems to wilt. The fog is both blinding and toxic, blocking nearly all light while simotaniously breaking down cells. It would only be a matter of time before hte rangers have a huge patch of dead grass on their lawn.

Just then, Fluttershy has arrived. And to her horror, the base is covered in black fog that is encompassing the main courtyard. She gasp in reaction to this. "Oh my goodness!" she said. "I thought that the town had it bad enough! Now it's affecting my friends."

For some odd reason, Median is unable to talk to the rangers. He is unable to track down their locations, so he cannot connect with them. Seeing Fluttershy there, he turns his attention to her.

"Fluttershy. Your friends are in danger," Median said. "You need to help them out right now."

Fluttershy nodded. "Got it," she said. Then she approached the fog. "Hang on, everyone! I'm coming for you."

Everyone's ears perked when they hear Fluttershy's voice.

"Is that Fluttershy?" Rainbow asks.

"Oh, good," Tails said in relief. "She's back."

"I thought that it'll take longer," Twilight added.

Staring into the fog, Fluttershy could only see a wall of black. She is unable to see where everything is. "Guys? Where are you?" she asks. No responce. They couldn't figure out where they are. This worries Fluttershy. "I...I can't find you! Guys? Anyone there?"

Suddenly, the robots that are attacking stopped going into the fog and stare at Fluttershy. They could move in and attack her, but for some reason, they don't.

Fluttershy felt a sudden pain in her head. Something has clouded her thoughts. "And what's with all these voices in my head?" she asks. "Something is screaming in my ears."

The rangers got so injured from these mysterious attacks that most of them give up and sit out for the remainder of the battle. At this point, being hit doesn't bother them since they do not have a chance of attacking whatever is attacking them

"This is just bad," Rainbow said. "Fluttershy is our only hope in stopping this, but how?"

"There must be a way for her to help us," Sonic said.

Suddenly, it came to Fluttershy. She realized why she's been hearing voices in her head. "Wait a minute," she began, her thoughts coming into her head. "I hear animals, the voices of them. Could it be that the things that are attacking you were really animals? Or at least, animals trapped in these mechanical suits?"

"What? There's animals in them?" Sonic exclaims. "So...this is why Eggman is capturing animals. He's using them to power these fighting machines. Probably as part of a deal he made with his allies."

"Not only that, but our enemies covered us in this fog so that we are unable to see where these attacks are coming from," Rainbow added. "Now that's just adding insult to injury."

Fluttershy suddenly got a headache. The voices in her head were just too much for her. "Oh," she groans as she went down to her knees. "This is getting too much. These voices, it's overwhelming!"

That's when Median stepped in. "Fluttershy!' he yells. "Use the morpher now!"

"Which one?" Fluttershy asks. "I can't think straight anymore..."

"The phone!" Median answers. "Activate it right now! The team associated with his has ties to nature. Do it! It's the only way to defeat this monster."

Fluttershy soon got up, still with an aching feeling in her head. She takes out the phone morpher, the one associated with the Gaorangers. They're an animal themed team, and she happens to be close to animals. Looking into the fog, she grew an angry look. "Okay," she said to herself. "Here it goes."

Fluttershy flipped the phone open and pressed it to her ear, pressing on the button below the hinge. This turns on the phone, making its display glow. Once this happens, Fluttershy then thrusted her hand forward while moving the phone to her other ear.

Suddenly, Fluttershy is in a nearly full pink suit, aside from a gold belt and a gold band that spans across her chest from her left shoulder to her right waist. There is no helmet included.

"I've done it," Fluttershy said. "I have a legacy power in my hands."

"A legacy power?" Silver asks, being perked up from hearing the news. "Nice! What does she look like?"

Sunset provides the answer. "You can find her right...over...uhh..." she tries to say, but quickly realized that that's not going to work since they've lost their since of direction.

In this legacy suit, the headaches seemingly went away, as if hearing the cries of animals was taking less of a toll on her brainpower.

"How did you feel now, Fluttershy?" Median asks.

"I feel fine now," Fluttershy answers. "I can hear all of their voices. Hold on, let me try this." She then closed her eyes and put her hand out towards the fog. "Come here, animals. I'm here to save you."

They didn't notice before, but now they notice it. The frequency of them being attacked has lowered to nothing.

"Is it just me, or are these foot soldiers or whatever attacking us less frequently?" Manic asks.

"Hey, where did they go?" Pinkie asks.

"I think...they're heading towards Fluttershy!" Rainbow answers.

"What?" nearly everyone yelled in reaction to hearing this.

"But she-" Twilight tried to speak up.

"Hold on," Sonic said, stopping everyone else. "They're not attacking her."

Twilight gasps in response. "Could it mean-?" she said, but was unable to continue. She could not find the words for it.

Fluttershy is now surrounded in all sides by these robots with animals inside them. In front of her is the master behind this, Pollution Titan. They could attack her at this point, but her tone says otherwise.

"Listen to me," Fluttershy told the robots. Or rather, the animals stuffed inside them. "You're trapped in this suit of armor that's been taking a toll on your bodies. Seems awesome at first, until you're realized that you're trapped in here for the rest of your life. But don't worry. I will free you guys from this cage."

The robots take a moment to look at each other. Or rather, the animals inside is taking control of the robots they're in.

Fluttershy then looks directly at Pollution Titan. "You must be the one who caused all of this," she said. "Trapping the town and my friends in a fog where they can't see things in front of their eyes. You're a jerk, but you're influenced by that doctor to act this way to satisfy his agenda."

Pollution Titan then grew a sad face at Fluttershy. It grew puppy dog eyes as it stared at her.

"Now, animals, may I command you," Fluttershy said, closing her eyes to focus. Then, she snaps open her eyes. "Free yourselves from these prisons!"

The robots and Pollution Titan stared at Fluttershy for a while, before they collapse into a pile of metal and other parts. The animals inside were freed. Many of them either ran away or fly away.

At the same time as Pollution Titan was defeated by a speech, the black fog disappears, revealing the rest of the team standing around the field.

"What?" Tails said, looking around at his friends. "It's over?"

Rainbow had her eyes on her friend. "My goodness," she said. "Did she really did all that on her own?"

"Well, somebody did not account for this," Sonic remarks. "Who knew that the ability to talk to animals can be useful?"

Fluttershy ran up to her friends, checking on them. "Are you guys okay?" she asks.

"We require immediate medical attention!" Manic hollered.

The others stare at Manic for a while, tempted to giggle.

"Don't worry, guys," Fluttershy reassures the others. "I will put you back into shape real soon. As for this mission...I can't believe this, but I saved the day all by myself." She then takes out the phone she used to gain access to a legacy power. "And it's all thanks to this. A legacy power."

* * *

News broke out about Fluttershy's victory against the monster of the day, as well as celebration of the ending of the fog crisis. Now, everyone can see again.

Meanwhile, in the ranger base, the team is building a collection of every single legacy power they have gotten so far. As of this moment, Legacy Power #24, the Crono Changer of the Timerangers, has been received.

"Legacy Power #25 has been collected," Tails said as he placed the Growl Phone in its slot. "The second of our friends has received a legacy power to help them on their mission."

Tails and Twilight took a break from this project. They then head off towards their friends.

Over at the dining and kitchen room, the others were discussing the fog and its functions because it behaves rather weirdly.

"I wonder what that fog that covered us really is," Amy said, revealing her thoughts.

"It's kind of hard to explain since we didn't take samples of it," Tails answers. "But from our observations, it blinds anyone caught with it with a featureless black wall. However, it seems to be based on the heart of the user. If the user of this fog has a good heart, nothing would happen. However, an evil user would result in the blinding fog. I think that's why the fog disappeared when the animal powering the big monster got a change of heart."

"Okay, this just got real strange," Sonic comments. "First, we caught Eggman capturing animals, then got covered in blinding fog only for it to disappear when Fluttershy came and reformed the monster that's attacking us. Are we going crazy or..."

"No," Twilight answers. "We're not going crazy from the constant attacks. Trust me. I checked."

"Well, lets hope our next mission doesn't get as confusing as the last one," Rainbow remarks, which pulled a laugh out of almost everyone.

Almost everyone.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

The last quarter of the episode changed a lot during production. It originally intended for Fluttershy to smash open the robots to free the animals inside, but I changed my mnd and turned it into a more passifist approch. Hey, I never said that this is an all action series. Not every monster has to be defeated by attacking it until it explodes.

Also, yes. Eggman in this universe is taking cues from the canonical Eggman and decides that capturing animals is the future. How fun.

* * *

 **Off the Rails**

 **"Capsule Mayhem"**

Over the next several missions, the rangers would continue to find animal capsules just sitting out there in the open. Naturally, they all opened them up, freeing the critters inside.

Taking note of this, Eggman decides to troll the rangers by making the next several capsules traps. This is his results.

Sonic reached the end of Green Hill Park, where he found an animal capsule. "Hehehe," he chuckles. "I've found you, animal capsule." He then walks up to it. "What a stupid place to put it. It's like he's asking us to open them up." He then jumps on it and opens the capsule, thinking that he has freed the animals. "Well. This job is easier than I thought."

Turns out, the capsule was rigged and there was no animals to be found inside of it. It then sudden;y explodes, spewing ash all over Sonic's clothes and body.

"Okay," Sonic said weakly into the ground. "Maybe it was too easy."

This is only the beginning of Eggman's diabolical actions.

Rainbow opened a capsule, only for the button to turn into spring, sending her off a cliff. Tails apparently encountered a dud, Knuckles activates a trap where he is bounced off before being tied up by the ankle, Twilight freed a monster, and Applejack alerted a stampede of bulls towards her location.

They're not happy once they returned to the base.

* * *

Written by TheAPPStore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

Series inspired by Super Sentai by Toei Company


	35. Episode 35: Too Fast for You

**Episode 35**

 **"Too Fast for You"**

* * *

Speed is key for the next major mission, and Sonic and Rainbow are challanged by Rita and Fuhrer to defeat all the monsters they're throwing at them within a time limit. Their goal is to break Sonic and Rainbow's spirit and conficence by showing them they even with super speed, they're too slow. They both accapt the challange, however, none of their friends can help them out, as they are currently distracted by anohter attack courtsey of Eggman.

Sonic and Rainbow are confident that they are able to defeat the monsters in time, as they both have super speed and experince backing them up. Unfortunately for them, several wrinkles in this challange will be making this a lot harder for both of them, to the point where they have only seconds to spare.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Rita and Fuhrer don't exactly have the highest opinion about their ability to make plans since the last attempt to defeat the rangers. They got defeated by a pacifist of all things.

"Man, we need to step things up a notch from our previous attempt," Fuhfer said as he slumps on is table. "We got defeated by someone who does not engage in combat. Also, we should've read the fine print on that fog we used to blind the rangers." Prior to making this plan, Fuhrer ordered some black fog to use in his next attempt, however the one who made it didn't exactly trust Fuhrer fully. "This is just embarassing. We're a disgrace compared to our prime selves."

Rita shuffles through the list of ideas as sge walks around. "Well, we better come up with another plan to defeat these rangers," she said. Then she looks at her list and reads the topmost unmarked item. "And it looks like I've got the thing. We need to get to the root of the rangers in order to defeat them."

Fuhrer got confused by what Rita meant. "What do you mean?" he asks, curious about the latest plan. "Your enemies?"

Rita shook her head rapidly. "No! Not them!" she responded. "We need to target the leaders of the rangers we're fighting against. Sonic and Rainbow Dash."

Fuhfer recalls these two rangers and remembers one thing about them. "Don't they have some sort of super speed?" he asks.

"Well, judging from their last names, they certainly do," Rita replies. "In fact, these two escape our first monsters unleashed onto this world by using their super speed."

Fuhrer pondered about Rita's plan to defeat the rangers for a moment. "How do you design a plan around those with super speed?" he asks, feeling concerned about the viability of the plan. "They just move too fast! You need to catch them off guard if you want to have a chance of getting them."

Rita remembers the monster chamber. "Well, we have several monsters in store that we've accumulated over our days of inactivity," she brings up. "What do we do about those?"

Rita and Fuhrer pondered about the plan for a moment. They are targeting the leaders now and they have several monsters just waiting to be used in one of their plots.

Then, Fuher got an idea. "Wait! I got it!" he said, snapping his fingers.

Rita looked at Fuhrer, curious about his plan. "What is it?" she asks.

"Why don't we challenge these two into defeating all of these monsters at once?" Fuhrer suggested. "We'll place them around the town they're at, spread out, then challenge these two to try and defeat all of them on their own. All within their ranger time limit."

Rtia got interested in this idea. This has to be brilliant. A genius idea. This has to work. "Well, that certainly is an interesting plan," she said. Then she wanted more out of this plan. "Tell me, is there any wrinkles we can add such as mind games? Can we kidnap someone to give them the motivation to do it? Oh! We can also use-"

"Nope!" Fuhrer responded to all of these suggestions. "None of that! No kidnapping required. No mind games." He shook his head at every ideas. "The concept itself would be enough to defeat them. They might be fast, but I'm sure that they're not quite fast enough to prevent this. We'll break their confidence in themselves by making them fail this challange!"

Rita found herself more interested in this idea. "Well, if that means breaking their confidence by mocking their ability then I'm in," she said, grinning with confidence.

Fuhrer clapped his hands together. "Perfect!" he said, concluding the planning phase. "Let's set this into motion!"

* * *

Sonic and Rainbow spends five minutes practicing their ranger skills. They were a bit out of practice for some of their more unused skills. Several dummies were placed on the field for them to knock around, and these two spends a lot of their time pulling off some of their skills.

Sonic uses his jetpack to launch himself up in the air. Then, he curls up into the ball before slamming down on one of the dummies. He then jumps off it and proceeds to run around it, creating a tornado that picks up the dummy for him to pummel for a moment.

Rainbow is on the other side of the field practicing her skills. She rushes in and knocks the dummy into the air before slamming into it multiple times while it is still in the air. She uses her wind powers to keep the dummy in the air. Once she thinks she's done, she then slams the dummy into the ground and lands on it.

Watching them and recording their movements is Tails and Twilight. They're gathering data about the abilities of the rangers other than their main ones.

Once their training is over, Sonic and Rainbow landed right in front of Tails and Twilight.

"Wow!" Tails said in awe. "That's awesome!"

Sonic and Rainbow reverted back into their civilian forms.

Sonic does a few stretches as he talks. "Got to practice this somehow," he said. "I'm pretty out of practice for my current skills since I've not been using them as of late. I wonder if I can encounter situations where my wind abilities would be considered viable. Or maybe my flight abilities. I nearly forgot that I had them."

"Yeah. Me too," Rainbow admitted. "I really need to get these wings of mine worked up."

Twilight glared at Rainbow. "You do realize that it's been ten days since that mission of Eggman's airship," she reminded.

Rainbow suddenly remembers that mission. "Oh..." she replies.

Sonic stretches out again, this time yawning. "I'm kind of bored right now.," he said. "I've been doing nothing but studying and practicing complex math equations, reading the Arabian Nights, doing sports activities, and playing video games. Isn't there something else we can do?"

Before any of them could answer, alarms began to wail across the base.

"Warning!" Median yells. "There is an enemy attack approaching the village!"

"What?" the four gasps.

"Get to the command center," Median orders. "This is not a typical monster attack. Come quick! It's urgent!"

Several of their friends are seen bursting out of the residential building, running towards the command center. Seeing this, Sonic, Rainbow, Tails, and Twilight decided to come along as well. This is urgent news that everyone has to hear. So they followed along and entered the command center.

What they found was something they did not expect to see coming.

* * *

"Oh my gosh…" Rainbow muttered upon seeing the danger signals. "Are you kidding me? Six monster attacks coming at us at once?"

The map is zoom so that it shows the nearby town and the surrounding area. There are six dot coming at them all at once, as well as a collection of dots coming in from the south towards their base. However, none of them notice this as the dots representing the monsters are way bigger than the dots representing...whatever that is.

"Well, it's a good thing that we have sixteen rangers instead of the usual five," Twilight said, assuring everyone. "Let's split up into pairs and tackle them all at once."

"With pleasure," Sonic replied. Then, he and the rest of the team ran out of the command room, getting ready to defeat the monsters. However, Sonic stopped when he sees a handheld radio just sitting there on the grass. "Huh? What is this?"

Sonic picked up the radio as the others surround him to look at it. Coming out of the radio is a message.

"Tehehe," a familiar voice said in a sinister tone. "Hello there, rangers!"

"Fuhrer?" Thunder gasps. "What's he doing sending this message to us?"

"You may notice that there are six monsters heading towards that village you're near and your base," Fuhrer said. "But those aren't for all of you to deal with. I'm challenging the leaders, Sonic and Rainbow, to take them all on without the help of any of their friends."

This causes everyone to gasp.

"What?" Tails said in disbelief. "They'll have to do this alone?"

Sonic and Rainbow looked at each other, still having their jaw dropped upon hearing that this next mission will involve them and only them. They might like challenges, but only the ones they impose on themselves based on their skill. This is getting into questionable levels.

"And there's one caveat that I have to add here," Fuhrer added, worrying the team. "You'll have to try to defeat them all within the time limit imposed on your morphers. Thirty minutes before you inexplicably turned back into your civilian mode. Then, it won't be long before you are crushed."

Sonic realized that he and Rainbow have practiced using their abilities at the worst possible time. "Shoot!" he screams, stomping his foot on the ground. "He says that Rainbow and I have thirty minutes, but we really only have twenty-five minutes to do this! Why do we perform our ranger training now?"

Rainbow smacks herself in the face for not knowing better about this day.

"And the others," Fuhrer added, grabbing the attention of the rest of the team. "If you think that you can help them out, I have a surprise for you. Eggman is sending a swarm of robots straight towards your base. Good luck getting through all of them."

The team looks off into the distance and spotted a swarm of robots coming in their direction. Hovering in the air next to them are two Egg Mobiles.

"We're back!" Eggman announced in a singing tone.

"To prevent you from helping out your leaders, that is," Trixie finished.

The team could only help but gawk at the terrible day that lies ahead of them. This is not going to be a pleasent day they could tell.

"And one more thing," Fuhrer concluded. "This message will explode in five seconds."

Suddenly the radio starts to beep. Panicking, Sonic tosses the radio up into the air, hoping that it'll expolde in the air. He and Rainbow then sprints out towards the village, leaving the rest of the team to stay behind and defend the base from Eggman's forces.

Unfortunately, it appears that the radio is remote acitvated, as it took more than five seconds since the beeping started before it exploded. It lands on the ground near their feet before creating a massive explosion that knocks them out.

"...What a way to start of the day guys," Tails remarks as the dust settles. "With an explosion."

Annoyingly, it seems that the mysterious Dynaman music came back after being unused for several episodes, much to the dismay of everyone.

"Not this music again..." Pinkie groans.

While laying on the ground, Manic pulls out his pistol and fires a laser pellet at the stereo that's playing it, destroying it and stopping the music.

* * *

Watchers saw the monsters coming in on them, and as soon as they realize that they have a lot of trouble in their hands, they notified everyone about the danger. People start to panic and run to their homes.

"Everyone! Get to your bunkers!" Mayor Fink ordered. "Several monsters have been spotted near our town. Please! Don't ignore this message!"

Sonic and Rainbow soon entered the town, where the streets have gone empty due to the imminent monster threat.

"Why do these villains have to be this cruel?" Rainbow asks, gritting her teeth.

"This is taking things to the next level," Sonic comments. "I mean, six monsters at once? Come on! It's too much too fast! Give us a break already!"

Rainbow groans, shaking her head. She is disgusted by the actions her enemies are taking. "Let's split up," she suggests to Sonic. "Then, we can deal with the monster threat at double the rate."

Sonic and Rainbow soon diverge and ran off in opposite directions, heading towards one of the monsters in the distance.

* * *

First up, a colorful being with a sinister undertone. Clown Titan has arrived. He used to be a great idea to fool the rangers into a trap, but now no one is fooled since a suspicious clown usually means that something terrible is going to happen. Also, he is larger than most humans, about as large as most of the major monsters sent out by Rita and Fuhrer, making him even more obvious.

For now, he is being used as one of the six monsters that's going to challenge the two leaders for the greater challenge of defeating all of them within the time limit. He waits around in the valley, waiting for someone to come.

Finally, Rainbow arrive in the scene, ready to fight him. Clown Titan takes notice of them. "Ah. There's the challenger," he said. "So, you're one of the leaders of that ranger team, are you?"

The grating sound of Clown Titan's voice made it pretty clear that he should not be trusted despite his looks. Since this is part of a challenge she's going to face, Rainbow confronts the colorful but sinister clown with a confident deminor.

"That's true!" Rainbow said with a grin on her face. "And today, I'm going to smash you up, just like all of your allies who are invited to this party!"

Clown Titan takes a closer look at his opponent and notices that she's not in her ranger form yet. "What's this?" he asks. "You're not in your ranger form? What kind of ranger would not do such an essential thing?"

"I'm just saving a little bit of extra time," Rainbow told her opponent. "I can only morph once in this entire challenge."

"Well, suit yourself," Clown Titan said. "Literally! Ah hahaha!"

Rainbow was surprised to hear a pun she didn't see coming. But there's no time to laugh along. She has a challenge to complete. "Okay, no more joking," she said. "Just try to keep up with this!" Rainbow then activates her ranger form and puts on her suit. Shortly afterwards, she disappears into a breeze.

Clown Titan couldn't help but laugh at his own joke. That is, until he sees where Rainbow is and notices that she is now gone. "What? Hey!" he yells. "Where are you right now?"

Rainbow stood behind Clown Titan with her sword out. Without him realizing it, Rainbow swung her sword up, sending Clown Titan skyward. Then she jumps up and pummels him several times by using her speed to ram into him. After several slams, Rainbow appears above Clown Titan and sends him flying towards the ground. She then lands near Clown Titan and begins to run around him, creating a tornado with him at the center.

Clown Titan gets up, feeling dizzy from being hit so many times. He then finds himself in a tornado, blinded by the dust being kicked up. At the bottom, there is a rainbow blur that races past him.

"Go ahead," Rainbow told Clown Titan. "Stick your hand in it. I'm sure that you'll catch me."

Clown Titan growled as he gets ready to punch Rainbow. "Curse you-" he began to say, but a sharp pain went up his arm as Rainbow slices his wrist. "Ahh! My hand!" he screams.

Rainbow had anticipated her enemy attempting to attack her as she is creating the tornado. She has her hand grasping her sword as she runs around Clown Titan, and when here time is right, she draws it out and slices right where his hand is.

* * *

The second monster is in construction clothing, toping it off with a helmet. He looks at the town ahead, wondering which buildings need to be demolished. He has several miniature construction vehicles in his toolbelt, most of them for destruction.

Sonic runs up to the monster to challenge him. He notices that the monster he's facing resembles a construction worker. But he doesn't remember hearing that the village or the base needs some rebuilding as of now, so he gets suspicious. "Hey! What's your business here?" he asks. "Got a permit to do some construction?"

Architect Titan notices that his opponent is hear. "Oh, hello challenger," he greets. "I'm here to demolish some unwanted buildings."

Sonic was puzzled when the monster said that. "Unwanted buildings?" he asks. Then he looks behind him towards the village, then back at the monster. "All the buildings in this town is needed for the residents to live. And answer me, did you receive a permit?"

"Why yes of course!" Architect Titan answers. He then pulls out a piece of paper. "I got it from the Fuhrer General Construct-"

Sonic can clearly tell that it's a fabricated permit. After all, what kind of construction agency would have a name like that? Not wanting to waste any more time bantering about, Sonic places his fingers over his watch. "Okay, that's it," he declares. Then he transforms into his ranger form. "Time to demolish you!" Sonic then curls up into a ball before slamming into Architect Titan

"Ahh! The irony!" Architect Titan screams as he gets hit. With each hit, his parts get dented and deformed, potentially to the point where he can no longer support himself.

* * *

After a few minutes of slamming her body repeatedly into Clown Titan, he collapses, leaving him open to a final attack. Rainbow lands on her feet as she looks at her target with her sword out.

"That wasn't so hard to pull off," Rainbow said. "What are you? Some sort of shoddy monster? You are a disgrace to your peers."

Clown Titan struggled to get up due to the sharp pain going down his body. He is getting exhausted from being hit so many times. "How?" he coughs out. "I had weeks of training, just to destroy you."

"Well, that didn't pay out so well," Rainbow told. "You seem to be a little slow to catch me. I fooled you when I ran around you, didn't I?"

Clown Titan was on his arms and yet he is still shaking. He did not have the strength to even lift himself up and remain stable. He turn towards Rainbow and spits out a few more words. "You'll never defeat me alone, girl," he said.

"Oh yeah?" Rainbow asks while she smirks. "I see that as a challenge!" Then she jumps into the air, twirling in the air before holding her sword above her head. Then, as she lands, Rainbow slams down her sword through the torso of Clown Titan, expecting a victory. She leaps off of Clown Titan, only to discover that he's still alive. Though, his life is hanging on a thread at this point. Rainbow is surprised to see that the monster still alive. "What?"

"Oh, the pain!" Clown Titan screams while on the ground. "That was so painful! Please, make it stop! I can't take it any longer!" Clown Titan was so weakened at this point that he cannot move. It pains to even move a muscle.

Rainbow was bewildered when that move did not finish off Clown Titan. "Huh?" she said. "That should've finished that monster off. Why is that?" She then takes a look at her sword, which appears to be working just fine judging from how it was doing during that fight. Rainbow does not know why it didn't defeat the monster. "Stupid sword..." he grumbled as taps on her sword.

Median was not happy to see that one of the best out of the team is unable to realize why she's unable to finish off the monster. So he decides to break his silence. "Rainbow!" he yells out. "Your sword may be powerful, but it's not going to finish off a monster by itself anytime soon. Remember the times where you had to finish off a monster?"

Rainbow looked at her sword before it came to her. "Every time Sonic is with me when a monster strikes, we would combine our swords into one," she realizes. "The Blade of Deities. Sure, we may have the Dynamic Crossbow in our arsenal, but that requires eight people for it to form. This one requires just two people."

"Correct, Rainbow," Median replies. "You'd better meet up with Sonic again. You need his help just as he needs yours."

Upon hearing this, Rainbow realizes something. If she can't finish off a monster on her own, then surely Sonic would have just as much trouble doing the same. So she does the one thing to solve both problems. "Here I come, Sonic!" she yells as she sprints off in the direction of Sonic, leaving Clown Titan laying there on the ground nearly defeated.

Clown Titan tries to lift himself back to his feet, but the pain won't let him do it. "Ahh, the pain!" he screams. "It's so sharp, I can't get up!"

* * *

Architect Titan was a bit more durable, and thus took longer to defeat than the monster Rainbow decided to deal with first. Sonic gained a few bruises during his bout with Architect Titan.

Sonic stands there in front of the downed Architect Titan, breathing heavily as he holds his sword. His grip is a little shaky, as small vibrations are visible when looking at his sword.

"Twenty minutes left," Sonic said to himself as he looks at his watch, "and there's still five more monsters left to defeat within the time limit." According to his watch, it has taken him about five minutes to defeat Architect Titan. "I'm sure that we'll have four should Rainbow defeat the monster she's targeting."

"Sonic!" Rainbow called from above.

"Huh?" Sonic said as he turned around. Behind him, he saw Rainbow flying down to his location. He runs up to her. "Rainbow? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be dealing with some other monsters?"

Rainbow got up, looking at Sonic. "I did that," she told him, "and I got him in the brink of defeat. However, we cannot fully destroy a monster unless we use one of our ultimate weapons to finish them off. There may be some exceptions, but the beasts we're dealing with almost require an ultimate weapon to finish off."

Sonic remembers that he has the other component of the Blade of Deities, the ultimate weapon of him and Rainbow. He holds it up a little higher, looking at it. "Oh," he realizes. "I see why these other ranger teams need to pull out that ultimate weapon."

Architect Titan has found himself stuck in the ground unable to move due to Sonic breaking his legs with a sword during that battle. He yells to the rangers, waving his hands in the air. "Hey!" he yells. "I'm kind of stuck over here! Thanks to that boy."

Sonic and Rainbow turn their attention towards Architect Titan. "Yeah, we'll get to that," Sonic told the monster.

Sonic and Rainbow soon slam their swords together, creating their ultimate weapon once again.

"Here it comes!" Sonic yells. "Blade of Deities, Chaos Mode!"

The Blade of Deities glows yellow as Sonic and Rainbow brought it down towards Architect Titan. The blade then extends, piercing Architect Titan in a beam of light.

"Gah!" Architect Titan screams as pieces of himself fall down. "It's so painful, but I'm glad that it's overrrr!"

Soon, Architect Titan was nothing more than a pile of rubble commonly found in construction sites where a building once stood. Seeing their work is done for one of the monsters, Sonic and Rainbow separates their swords.

"That monster seems a little too happy to be destroyed," Rainbow comments as she stares at the pile of rubble. Then she remembers something. "Oh! And I need your help in defeating the other monster I'm dealing it."

Sonic turns to Rainbow, wondering what she needs. "What do you need?" he asks.

"Just need to finish him off," Rainbow answers.

"Okay," Sonic replies. "Show me the way."

Rainbow soon flies out towards he direction of the monster she's dealing with, with Sonic following not to far behind. He flies along as well, catching up to Rainbow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clown Titan is wondering how much longer he has to live considering that he is unable to move at the moment.

"Man. When will the others come to my location?" Clown Titan wonders. "I've been stuck in here, waiting to be destroyed. Or being helped up. How long will this take?" Then, he hears the sound of rushing wind coming from nearby. He looks in the direction of the sound, when he spotted two people holding swords. "What?"

"You asked to be destroyed, we'll give you what you asked for," Rainbow said.

Sonic and Rainbow formed the Blade of Deities once again. The blade glows yellow as they pointed it towards Clown Titan. The blade turns into a beam that pierces Clown Titan, turning him into a fireball and then nothing more than a pile of ashes. It was so swift that he did not even scream.

Sonic and Rainbow landed and separated their swords before sheathing them. "Two down, four more to go," Sonic said. Then he looks at his watch. "And we've have...oh dear. Nineteen minutes?"

"I'm sure that the two of us together will be enough to defeat four monsters within that time limit," Rainbow said with confidence. "If we can defeat these remaining four monsters within five minutes, then we should be fine."

"Sounds good to me," Sonic replies. "Now let's not banter any longer. We've got a challenge to complete."

"Right."

Sonic and Rainbow then ran around the town, looking for one of the six monsters that are part of the challenge.

* * *

Hahaha! You'll never get to that town to help our your friends. Oh, this is so satisfying.

How much longer do our leaders have?

Eighteen minutes before their ranger timer runs out.

Why is that rule in place?

Less talking, more KEEPING THESE ROBOTS AWAY FROM US!

* * *

Frosting covers the streets of Transition Outpost as one of the monsters covered in frosting walks around. The viscous fluid sticks on everything it touches, leaving a mess in its wake.

It took much longer to find this monster than before, as Sonic and Rainbow do not expect to see that a monster has entered the town while they're dealing with the others. They confront the monster head on.

"I'm Cupcake Titan!" the monster introduces herself. "Ready to cover the entire town in sweet-Ahh!"

Wanting to get this done as quickly as possible, Sonic and Rainbow use their current skills to turn Cupcake Titan into a pile of mush.

"Sorry," Rainbow said. "I'm not hungry for sweets right now."

Sonic and Rainbow landed on the ground to take a brief break. But when they try to move, they discovered that lifting their feet off the ground took much more effort than normal.

"Hey! What is this?" Sonic asks as he struggles to move.

Rainbow picks up a sample of the frosting before trying to shake it off. It took a lot of shaking before the frosting got off. And that's when she realizes something. "This isn't cupcake frosting!" she announces. "It's a sticky, inedible foam of some sorts."

Sonic looks around, disgusted by the sticky mess the town is in. "Yuck!" he exclaims. "That sucks for the inhabitants. Well, we can't just stay here and clean up this mess. We have a time limit. And when you're under a strict time limit, the only thing on your mind is gotta go fast like your life hinges on it!"

Before heading off to face off against another monster, Rainbow turns to the spectators who hid inside their houses. "We'll clean this up later," she told them. "Bye!" And then she and Sonic race off to search for another one of the six monsters. They have defeated three monsters so far, and they still have plenty of time remaining. Only twelve more minutes!

* * *

A monster with blades everywhere on his body walks the hills just outside of the town. From his vantage point, he can see both the town and the ranger's base. At the ranger's base, there seems to be something going on. He would like to go there and take advantage of this, but another monster is coming their way and he does not want to make it easier for the target rangers to complete the challenge by standing next to another. So he decides to stay here and wait for the two rangers to come to him.

"Ahh. There you are," the monster said as the two rangers arrived at his place. "I was waiting for you to come while I was approaching your base. Well, prepared to fall in the hands of me. Blade Titan! I will chop you up like you're some sort of-"

"What did you do that for?" Sonic spits out, interrupting Blade Titan. "Wasting our time?"

"What? You're wasting your time by doing that!" Blade Titan yells back. "Grr!"

As Blade Titan approaches them, Sonic and Rainbow grabbed on to their swords. Then, just as when the monster was about to strike them, they draw out their swords and performs several swift strikes. Sounds of metallic clangs ripple through the air as blades clashes with each other as well as sound of metal hitting metal.

Minutes later, the unthinkable happens. Blade Titan's left arm has been cut off, as well as his right leg. He fell to the ground with both of lost limbs besides him. He flops as he wails. "No!" he screams. "My arm! My leg! You sliced them off!"

At this point, Sonic and Rainbow are pretty exhausted. They're not sure of their tired because of the stress, how much energy went into attacking the monsters, or how much time they spent speeding through looking for the six monsters. Either way, they're pretty tired and could use a break after this.

"How much time do we have remaining?" Rainbow asks, breathing heavily. Her watch seems to be glowing faintly.

Sonic takes a look at his watch. It too is also glowing faintly, to the point of being unnoticeable. He looks at the time ans remembers when he and Rainbow started this challenge. "Oh dear," he says. "Nine minutes left to defeat two monsters."

Rainbow calculates how much time they should take to defeat the monsters. "Eh. We can do that," she says, seeing that there should be more than enough time to defeat the remaining monsters. "Let's go!"

Before either of them could run off, Sonic looks at the downed Blade Titan. "What about this guy?" he asks.

Rainbow looks at the downed Blade Titan. "Forget him," she says. "Using the Blade of Deities is quite draining and wastes a few seconds. We'll defeat him later. For now, let's move!"

Sonic isn't sure that there's enough time to use the ultimate weapon as a finisher, but until the remaining monsters is finished off, he'll just have to leave Blade Titan for now. Besides, should he and Rainbow find that, by the time they defeat the sixth monster of the challenge, they still have plenty of time, they will go back and finish off Blade Titan for once. So he joins Rainbow in speeding off, finding one of the two remaining monsters.

Blade Titan clutched his remaining first against the two rangers. "I will get you, leaders," he declares.

* * *

Fuhrer got into a panic once he saw that the two rangers he's targeting has gone through four monsters and still have plenty of time remaining to defeat the remaining two monsters. It appears that Sonic and Rainbow are way faster than they thought.

"Gah!" Fuhfer screams as he watches Sonic and Rainbow made quick work of the monsters. "They're too fast! It looks like they might complete this challenge! What do we do?"

Rita patted Fuhrer on the shoulder, assuring him that the plan will be sucessful. "Don't worry. I have a solution," she said, "You remember that stopwatch that we insert into one of our minions, do you?"

Fuhrer was bewildered. Since when did he say that slowing down time is allowed?

"Excuse me?" Fuhrer asks.

Rita pulls out a button and puts her thumb on it. "Well, I'm going to activate it now," she said. "It'll be active for a few moments, but it'll be enough for them to fail the challenge."

And with that, Rita presses the button.

* * *

Sonic and Rainbow ran up to the monster on the part of the town furthest from their base. It is a monster sitting on a tornado.

"Here it is," Rainbow said. "The fifth monster."

The monster's name is Gale Titan.

"Hey there, speedsters," Gale Titan greeted. Then he pulls out what appears to be a stopwatch. "I have a present for you." And then he presses the stopwatch, covering the area in a sphere.

Sonic and Rainbow felt a weird feeling as the walls of the sphere pass through them. "Whoa!" Sonic gasps. "What is happening now?"

"You'll see soon," Gale Titan says. "Now, shall we have a fight?"

Sonic and Rainbow did what they usually do to the other monsters of the challenge. They strike it. To their surprise, all of their attacks pass through Gale Titan. The monster did not feel anything and the rangers did not get blown away. This seems like a stalemate.

"Hahaha!" Gale Titan laughs as Sonic and Rainbow attempted to attack him. "No matter how hard you swing, you'll never hit me. Bwahahaha!"

Sonic and Rainbow stopped to look at the monster they're facing.

"This monster is made of the wind" Sonic observes. "He's using a tornado to sustain him."

Rainbow turns towards Sonic, wondering is he has an answer. "So?" she asks.

Sonic turns to Rainbow. "We reverse it," he answers.

Rainbow remembers that she and Sonic have wind powers. "Oh right!" she realizes. "We have that! Let's do it, Sonic!"

So instead of using their swords or bodies to defeat Gale Titan, they use their wind powers to defeat him.

"What?" Gale Titan asks as the two rangers speed around him in circles. "Hey! What are you doing?" Moments later, he began to shrink. "No! My wind power! I'm shrinking!"

While shrinking, Gale Titan dropped the stopwatch he's been holding. Sonic smashes it with his foot without seeing it, causing the sphere to disappear.

Sonic and Rainbow went into a complete stop. "We don't even need the Blade of Deities to defeat this one," Sonic said. "Just something clever."

Then, they receive a call from their base. "Umm, guys?" Median sas.

Rainbow brought her watch up to her mouth. "What is it?" she asks.

"We have a monster on our doorsteps," Median answers in a worried tone.

Rainbow jumps when she hears this. "What?" she gasps. "How?"

"Hold on a second," Sonic said. "My watch is recalibrating." It appears that his watch realized that it did not have the correct time, so a recalibration is needed. When it is recalibrated to display the correct time, that's when it hits him. "What? Two minutes?" he yells.

Rainbow turns to Sonic with a shocked look. "What?"

"I swear!" Sonic continues to yell. "That fight took only one minute. How did so much time has passed?"

"Let's try to find an explanation later," Rainbow told Sonic. "For now, what about that monster near our base?"

Sonic and Rainbow stared off in the direction of their base. They're nearing the end of their timer, exhaustion catching up to them, and it looks like they could get knocked out of their ranger mode at any time. How are they supposed to finish the challenge now?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the ranger base, the others are still fighting the horde of robots Eggman is throwing at them.

"When will this end?" Tails asks.

"We've been fighting for so long, it's exhausting," Silver said, gasping for air at this point.

"They won't stop coming!" Fluttershy screams, huddling in fear.

"Hang on, darlings!" Rarity yells, holding up a protective barrier.

As the other rangers continue to fight, the last of the monsters gets up the cliff. The other rangers are in his sights. His name is Crush Titan, armed with hammers strong enough to knock out a ranger. He grins upon seeing the rangers occupied with fighting the horde. "At long last, I have come up to these ranger's base.," he said. "These two leaders will not be here for when I attack them. Mwahaha." And then he slowly makes his way towards the rangers.

* * *

Rainbow was in a panic now. There is only ninety seconds remaining before their ranger powers run out, and defeating that monster over there is going to take a lot longer than ninety seconds. "This is bad!" she yells. "How can we defeat another monster before our time runs out?"

As Sonic looked for a solution, he noticed something. Rainbow's morpher is glowing. He looks at his, and found that it is glowing as well. "Hmm, I think I have an idea," he said. "Rainbow, look at your wrist."

Rainbow stopped panicking and looked at her morpher and saw that it's glowing. She then looks at Sonic's morpher and found that it is doing the same. "W-what's your idea?" she asks.

Sonic stared at his wrist for a while, watching it pulse every few seconds. "Our bond is very strong, right?" he asks. "This might sound crazy, but what if we combine our powers into something greater?" He thinks about it for a while, and comes up with something. What if two morphers whose welders held a strong bond with each other were to make contact with each other? Using the arm with his morpher, Sonic offers his fist to Rainbow.

Rainbow looks at her right wrist for a moment, closing her hand. Unsure about what is about to happen, Rainbow bumps her first with Sonic's.

Suddenly, their morphers creates a powerful flash. A surge of power coursing through them. With the power boost, Rainbow flies into the air while carrying Sonic, sprouting huge wings in the process. Then, her wings flap and accelerated her and Sonic past the sound barrier, creating a Sonic Rainboom in her wake. The two fly over the town, carrying a shockwave in the process.

* * *

Piles of robot parts surrounded the rangers back at base. The team huddles behind Rarity as Crush Titan approaches them, getting ready to smash them into pieces.

"I've got you now, rangers," Crush Titan says as he polishes up his hammer. "Your leaders won't be around to stop this." He then lifts his hammer up, reeling it far behind him. Rarity gets ready to form a protective barrier that would hopefully protect her and her friends from harm.

Just as when Crush Titan was about to bring his hammer down, a roar echoes from the distance. Crush Titan got distracted by the sound for a moment. In the distance, there is a rainbow colored shockwave.

Suddenly, coming from the direction of the shockwave, a ball slams right into Crush Titan.

"Gah!" Crush Titan screams as he is sent flying above the ranger's heads.

The other friends duck down as Crush Titan gets send over their heads.

Crush Titan crashes down on the ground. He has experienced some serious damage. The ball then landed in front of the friends' eyes, revealing it to be Sonic and Rainbow. They both gasp for air after going so fast.

"Whoa!" Rainbow exclaims. "That was fast!"

"What just happened?" Sonic asks, feeling like he could fall at any moment. "I didn't expect that to work."

Crush Titan got up, holding on to his lower back. "Oh, that hurts real bad," he moans. "How? How did you get here so fast?"

Break time will just have to wait a little longer. Sonic and Rainbow draw out their swords, getting ready to finish off Crush Titan and end the challange. Before they could react, someone yells at them from behind.

"Wait!" they heard Sunset say. The two turned around to find Sunset holding the Dynamic Crossbow, with the only pieces missing being their swords. Sunset tosses the weapon towards them. "Use this!"

Sonic catches the Dynamic Crossbow, with Rainbow helping him hold it. "Well," Sonic said, looking at the Dynamic Crossbow. "What a perfect weapon to finish off the last monster of the day."

Sonic and Rainbow then added their swords to the weapon, making it fully completed. They then hold the weapon, pointing it directly at the downed Crush Titan.

"Sorry Fuhrer and Rita," Rainbow apologizes. "Looks like we'll have to declare this challenge completed."

The trigger gets pushed in, causing a colorful stream of lasers and orbs to get fired out of the Dynamic Crossbow. The stream hits Crush Titan and destroys him in a screaming fireball.

The last of the six monsters gets defeated just as Sonic and Rainbow's ranger powers run out. It's over. The challenge set by their enemies has been completed.

"Yeah! Wahoo!" the team cheers in celebration. Pinkie fired off confetti to empathize the celebration.

"Mission successful!" Sonic declares.

Meanwhile, Eggman and Trixie sees that the rangers have won again. "Oh dear," Eggman realizes. "Well, back to our base!" And then the two leave on their Egg Mobile.

Rainbow can't wait to express how satisfied she is about the outcome of the mission. "That was awesome!" she shouted.

Sonic looked at Rainbow and wondered if awesome is enough of a word to describe this moment. So he decides to correct his friend. "Way past awesome!" he replies.

Rainbow couldn't help but giggle at Sonic's suggestion for the description of this moment.

* * *

After the celebration is over, the team heads off to where Blade Titan was left in for the remainder of the challenge. However, he was not there. The only thing that was left was the limbs that was cut off during the fight.

"Huh? Where did that monster go?" Sonic asks, looking around.

"I swear. We left him there to rot a moment ago," Rainbow added.

Tails kneeled down to the ground, looking for why that monster disappeared. "There's nothing here that indicates that whoever's there dragged themselves out of it," he observes.

Twilight picked up the limbs for inspection.

"He must've been teleported," Rainbow concluded. "That's our only conclusion."

Sonic is a bit worried. Blade Titan was not defeated, so they technically failed the challenge. However, they'd imagine that their master won't be very happy about the monster's defeat. So, they technically won like they thought? It's a bit confusing.

"So, will that Blade Titan return sometime soon?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know," Rainbow answers. "It was a rather costly operation." She then hears a small laugh coming from somewhere. "And don't even think about laughing. I meant our enemies! Not this poor monster!"

Soon, several members of the team laughed at the accidental joke that Rainbow made, except for Sonic, Tails, and Twilight. Sonic facepalms and shook his head, Tails stared at the others wondering what they were thinking, and Twilight stares disapprovingly at Rainbow.

"You just had to say that," Twilight remarks.

* * *

Blade Titan was back in his master's base, though the masters weren't to pleased with the outcome of the operation.

"I've built you into powerful fighting machines," Fuhrer told Blade Titan. "You guys were designed to defeat these rangers, especially the leaders. I even sent six of you at once and challenged the leaders into defeating all of them within a time limit. And yet, you guys still failed me."

Blade Titan lets his head down in sadness and shame. "I'm sorry, mister," he said. "They were just too fast."

Fuhrer facepalms and shook his head.

"This operation is not only costly for us, but it's costly for you," Rita told Blade Titan. "You lost your arm and your leg to these pests."

"I have a design flaw in my joints!" Blade Titan complained. "You've built me last and fast!"

Fuhrer and Rita realize their mistake. "Now I know why that monster lost two of his limbs," Fuhrer grumbles. "You know what, Blade Titan? How about you pay us an arm and a leg for us to repair you?"

Blade Titan was shocked to see that the price is his remaining limbs. "What?" he exclaims. "But I have only two limbs remaining! You can't charge me that!"

Fuhrer shook his head about the misinterpretation of what he is saying. "I'm not talking about your limbs," he said. "I'm talking about getting someone else's arm and leg as payment. Then, we'll build you into a more powerful fighting machine than ever before. Deal?"

Blade Titan thought about it for a moment before making his move. "It's a deal," he answers.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

To be continued? It's implied that Blade Titan, the only one out of the six monsters who got spared, is going to return in a future episode to see revenge on the rangers. However, I don't see this theme of plans to be given up sometime soon. Maybe after several attempts will this plan of trying to break the ranger's spirit will our enemies finally give up this strategy.

You won't have to wait long before Blade Titan returns, however.

* * *

 **Off the Rails**

 **"Time Over"**

Thirty seconds remaining. Sonic can see the end from here. He leaps from platform to platform as he makes his way towards the end of the stage.

Fifteen seconds remaining. He can beat it. If he can make it through this obstacle, he might just make it by a hair.

Ten seconds. Sonic is almost at the top. Seven seconds. Just a few more jumps and he's out of here. Five, four, three, two, one. Sonic almost touches the goal, but before he can even touch it he is send out of the stage by a hidden spring.

Time out, Sonic. Ten minutes have passed since he began running through this stage. Now he's going to do the entire stage all over again.

"Oh, come on!" Sonic whined at the bottom. "Why do you have to yank the rug from right under my feet?"

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands


	36. Episode 36: An Arm and a Leg: Part 1

**Episode 36**

 **"An Arm and A Leg, Part 1"**

* * *

Following the disastrous attempt to defeat the leaders of the Gemrangers from exhaustion, one of the monsters confronts his master missing an arm and a leg. Berated by this masters, the monster is forced to fulfill his duties. But instead of attacking the leaders lead on, they instead opted to attempt to break their spirit by attacking the ones why most cared about.

How do they achieve this? By stealing the limbs of their surrogate siblings.

Massive changes are about to hit both Tails and Scootaloo hard.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Makeshift limbs are being attached to Blade Titan, a monster who Sonic and Rainbow spared during the challenge. They technically failed the challenge since not all the monsters got destroyed, but Fuhrer and Rita are treating it as a loss since it doesn't seem like Sonic and Rainbow has lost their cool.

Attachments are completed and Blade Titan stands in front of his masters. His new limbs do not match the rest of his body perfectly, but it will be enough for him to accomplish his task.

"You're currently in debt one arm and one limb, Blade Titan," Fuhrer told the monster. "These will serve as temporary limbs for you to use as you walk the earth. Get us what we asked for and we'll rebuild you properly."

Blade Titan performs one last check to see if his limbs are properly attached to him. They don't want any unexpected detachments to happen, stopping them from reaching their goal. Once everything is in place, Blade Titan nods before his masters. "Thanks, masters," he said.

Something else came to Rita. She's been accumulating a lot of embiggening elixir for quite some time, to the point where she has enough to have twenty monsters. So she decides to give Blade Titan a sample because she really wants to get rid of them. "Oh, and one more thing before you go," she says as she reaches into her cloak. She pulls out a vial of the embiggening substance. "Just in case it is necessary, we'll give you a vial of this. This substance will grow you into a giant size. Drink it and see immediate results."

Blade Titan takes the vial of the substance and puts it someplace safe. "Okay. Now I'm ready to go!" he announces.

Fuhrer and Rita nodded, seeing that the monster that once failed them is about to redeem himself as a reliable underling.

"Now, go, Blade Titan!" Fuhrer ordered. "Cut off someone's arm and leg and bring them to us!"

"Yes sir and ma'am!" Blade Titan responded.

A few seconds have passed, and Blade Titan did not move, much to the confusion of the others.

"Hey! Why aren't you moving?" Rita asks. "You're supposed to go out and do what we say!"

"I have a request to change my plans," Blade Titan said. "You know our last operation is trying to defeat the leaders of the Gemrangers with challenging them into something you think they can't possibly win, right?" Rita and Fuhrer nodded, having remembered that last attempt. "Well, how about instead of trying to defeat them with seemingly impossible challenges, because let's face it they're probably going to win, how about we break them?"

Rita and Fuhrer are confused. "Break them?" Rita asks. "Didn't we try to do that last time? What do you mean by nbreaking them?

"How about instead of stealing the limbs of some random person who happens to walk by, how about I steal their sibling's limbs?" Blade Titan suggested. "Yeah! Break them by injuring someone they really care about!"

Fuhrer notices some problems with that new plan. "Issue is, one of them is one of the rangers-" he began to say.

"I'll just pick them off on their own," Blade Titan responded. "Catch them off guard, then chop their limbs off."

Fuhrer initially had no words to say about this, buy he forgot about that and procced to allow his minion to continue his plan as he told them. "Okay. I was about to finish my thought, but there we go," he responded to the new plan. "Go on ahead, Blade Titan. We'll wait for you to return." Blade Titan saluted and exited the base. "And make sure that you bring back the limbs as promised."

* * *

It's been a while since Scootaloo last saw Rainbow Dash. After Canterlot High is destroyed, she and her friends haven't been seeing their older siblings in a long time. Apple Bloom is under the care of Mack, Sweetie has Honey as a babysitter, Rumble has only his mother to look after him, and Scootaloo has...well she refuses to tell.

Still, the other siblings do come back occasionally, but it's usually only for a day. After which, they return to their base. Out of all of the older siblings, Rainbow has come back to her home the least. But even after a long time of not seeing each other, Scootaloo is still eager to show off the skills she gained over the last few months.

It's a fine afternoon as the sun reaches its highest. In fact, it's not long after the challenge where this takes place. Scootaloo has, on a street, set up a makeshift ramp for her to ride her scooter off of. She steps back far from the ramp, lined up almost perfectly with it.

"I can't wait to show Rainbow the cool moves I've been teaching myself," Scootaloo said to herself. Then she puts on her helmet. "It's been a while since she left, but when she returns, I'll show her these cool moves! Here I go." Scootaloo takes in a deep breath before moving forward. She kicks back several times, picking up speed with each push on the ground. Then, Scootaloo launches off the ramp, going high into the air. In those few seconds of being in the air, Scootaloo performs some wild maneuvers with her scooter. She lands on the wheels, having performed the coolest trick possible. "Yahoo! Sweet!" she cheers as she comes to a stop. "That's worthy of an X rank right there. Let me try this again." And then she goes back to where she started.

As Scootaloo rolls back to her starting position, Blade Titan peeks from the bushes. He recalls from Rita that Rainbow's surrogate sister has orange skin and purple hair, and is also around the same age as Tails. And it looks like he has found the person who fits that description. "So, this little girl is the little sister of Rainbow, one of the leaders," he whispers. "Hmm...she looks nothing like her, but what do I know. She's a surrogate sister, but I'll treat her as if she's biologically related to her." Then he spotted her racing towards the ramp. "Alright. Better make my move!"

Scootaloo races towards the ramp, getting ready to jump off of it. "And she approaches the ramp on the street, hoping to achieve another X rank trick," she said in a announcer tone.

Blade Titan leaps from the bushes, intercepting Scootaloo. "Surprise!" he yells.

Scootaloo only had a brief moment before she faces the event that will change her lift. "Ahh!" she screams.

Blade Titan makes a swing towards one of her legs, and Scootaloo fell down towards the ground, sliding to a halt. She then lays there on the ground. Something must be wrong with her. She can't feel her right leg anymore.

"I've got one item off my list of debts," Scootaloo heard Blade Titan said. "Now, time to get the other one."

After this, Scootaloo hears a flash.

Scootaloo lays there, slipping from consciousness. She slowly blacks out over time.

Her friends rush to her aid. "Oh no! Scootaloo!" she hears Sweetie exclaims.

Scootaloo can also hear the voice of Rumble as he gets grossed out. "Oh, dear," he said, averting his gaze. "She's...oh...I can't look."

"Someone call the doctor!" Sweetie cries. "This is an emergency!"

Everything then went black for Scootaloo.

* * *

It's been hours since Sonic and Rainbow completed the challenge using that strange technique. According to their findings, this is powered by the bonds shared between the two rangers. Should their morphers come near each other, they will react and grant the wearer with a dramatic power boost. So far, this has only been seen with boosting speed, but the others are experimenting with other combinations.

The named this technique Power Bond.

For example, Silver and Rarity's Power Bond is a protective dome that covers a wide area, with the outer walls having a spell that catches any projectile that hits the wall. As demonstrated by Espio, he flings his shuriken at the dome, and upon contact it transfers to Silver's hands, who then threw it to a nearby dummy.

In another example, as demonstrated right now, Knuckles and Applejack are confronted with a fallen tree. At first, it's too heavy for either of them to pick up, even with their super strength. They tried lifting it together, but they could barely lift it. The solution is to use Power Bond to increase their strength so they together, they can easily lift the tree above their heads.

Tails and Twilight watched as their friends experimented with this new technique, gathering data and building strategies around them.

"This strange new mechanic is adding new tactics to our arsenal," Twilight said. "Wonder why we didn't bother to do this earlier. It'll be so useful in our previous missions."

"So far, I've seen you guys combining abilities of the same type," Median told the team. "For example, two speedsters to boost speed, or two powerhouses to increase strength. But, why don't you try mixing things up a little in the near future? You know, one speedster and one powerhouse?"

Just then, the power boost ran out for Knuckles and Applejack, causing the tree to fall on them. The others look at them under the tree.

"I don't see this happening anytime soon," Sonic said with his deadpan face.

"Why not?" Median wonders.

Rainbow brings her watch up to her mouth. "We haven't achieve full trust with each other," she answers.

"Hey! Watch what we can do!" Pinkie shouted.

The team turn their attention to Pinkie and Manic, who proceeded to bring their morphers close together and form their Power Bond. The result is a ground explosion that covers them both with dirt and confetti. Both smiled when they combined powers, and continued to smile after being engulfed in the explosion. Though, their eye twitches from being blown up.

"Oh..." Tails observes. "Some pairs work better than others. This one is not one of the better ones."

Knuckles and Applejack then walk towards the rest of the team.

"Okay, that's just very strange," Applejack said. "We just held the tree over our heads, and then it just suddenly felt heavier."

"What's the time limit on this?" Knuckles asks, pointing to his morpher.

The others had a laugh over Knuckles and Applejack's misfortune.

"Well, our bonds may power us up for a brief moment," Twilight concludes, "but it's enough to set the battle in our favor. You know what they say. Friendship is-"

Before Twilight can finish the phrase, Rainbow covers Twilight's mouth. "Let's not get too sappy over here," she said.

* * *

In the dining room of the base, Amy and Thunder are having a chat, hoping to form a bond between each other. Unlike her previous attempts in getting a boy, Amy is treating Thunder without being pushy. She would've berated him for not going on dates with her, but the thing is they live in the same building and they are there for usually the entire day. Why go out on a date with someone you love if that someone you love happens to live in the same house a you? Plus, they frequently got into very intense situations which helps with forming bonds, making going on dates even less sense.

Anyway, these two hammer users were talking to each other when the phone rings. The two turn to the phone as it goes off.

"What? The phone's ringing?" Amy asks.

"Huh. We didn't see the phone ringing very often," Thunder comments. "Usually, we communicate through our morphers."

Amy got off her chair. "Hold on. Let me go answer it." She then walks up to it and picks up the phone. "Hello?" she calls into it. From the other side, she got a shocking response. "What? Oh no..."

"What?" Thunder asks, wondering what Amy heard from the other side of the line. "What is it? What did you hear?"

Amy brings the phone away from her ear, her arm shaking because of how shocking the things she heard was. "It's...for someone else," she replies. Then she runs out the door with the phone in her hands.

"Hey! Amy! Wait for me!" Thunder shouted as he ran after Amy. "I wanna here as well!"

* * *

Amy got outside and looks at Rainbow. "Rainbow..." she said. Thunder catches up with her, holding the door open.

The others turn their attention to Amy and Thunder.

"Huh?" Rainbow responded. "What is it, Amy?"

Amy lifted the phone up. "It's for you..." she answers.

Rainbow walks up to Amy and took the phone. Then she brings the phone up to her ear. "Hello? Anyone there?" she asks. The response she got shook her to her core. "What the-? Scootaloo?"

"What?" Sonic and Tails gasp at the same time.

Rainbow breathed heavily, a sense of worry went down her body. "Something has happened to her?" she asks. "Tell me! What happened? Is she okay? Where is she now?"

The person on the other side only gave a location. Then, the call ends. Rainbow beings the phone away from her ear, shocked by what she heard.

"What did you hear?" Thunder asks.

Rainbow hands the phone back at Amy. She looks down in sadness. She can't believe that she's about to see this. "Get on the train, guys," she ordered. "We're going to Canterlot City Hospital."

"So, back to your hometown?" Tails asks. "Right."

Tails, Sonic, and Rainbow all head off towards the train station in the town. In just a few steps, Sonic suddenly tripped and fell. Rainbow then catches Sonic and he falls, struggling to lift him back to his feet.

Tails stopped and looked at the two speedsters. "Huh? What's wrong?" he asks.

"That last mission was more draining than I expected," Sonic groans. "I may need a little more rest."

Rainbow then gave in and she fell along with Sonic.

Applejack then stepped up to Tails. "Fine," she decides. "I'll go with you."

Pinkie then jumped to Tails' position. "I'll go as well!" she said. "That poor person could use a little support from us."

* * *

It's been a while, but they have arrived at their location. Canterlot Hospital Station. For some reason, the train bound to this area is nearly empty, aside from a few passengers who probably didn't get the memo. When they arrived, Applejack, Tails, and Pinkie all got off the train.

"Here we are," Applejack said, entering the station. "Canterlot Hospital Station." They look around and noticed that the station seems empty today, not bustling with passengers like any other day. There were a few people who are seen hiding behind anything they could find. "Strange. This station seems...empty. Don't usually see this around normally."

Pinkie looked at the hiding people. "Huh. Seems like they're scared of something," she observes. "Tell me, what are you hiding from?"

No response from the hiding people.

Tails approaches the other side of the station. As he walks, he hears the sound of sharp blades clashing against metal. "Hold on. I think I heard something from this corner," he said. "Let me see..."

Tails then turns the corner, where a bladed monster awaits him.

"I've got you now!" Blade Titan yells. And then he slashes at Tails' arm.

"Ahh!" Tails screams as a sharp pain went up his left arm. He fell to the ground, slowly losing consciousness.

"And your little morpher as well!" he hears Blade Titan say. Then, he hears a flash, follows up with something clanging against the floor.

"Tails!" he hears Applejack said as she and Pinkie rush to his aid. "Oh no...did that really happened?"

"Ahh!" Pinkie screams. "I can't look!" and then she throws up.

Tails then blacked out.

* * *

"Beep. Beep," someone said from nearby.

How long have I've been out, Tails thought. Is it morning or the evening?

"Beep. Beep."

What's this pain in my left arm? I can't even feel it. Must've been painful.

"Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep," Pinkie said as she watches Tails slowly regain conscious. Annoyed by this, Applejack decides to smack Pinkie in the back. "Ow! Hey!"

Applejack then took off her deadpan look and wears her neutral look. "You okay, sugarcube?" she asks.

Tails felt dizzy as he wakes up. He doesn't feel very fine. "What happened?"

"Umm...Tails," Pinkie said, trying to keep her causal look. "Look at your left arm. Or...what's left of it. It's...uh...not much left, to be honest. Sorry if that hurts you."

Tails then turns to his left and looks at his left arm. Or at least, what's left of it. In place of his left arm is a bandaged stump. And he is shocked to see this. "A...A..." he said, unable to comprehend what happened to him.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

* * *

He doesn't know this yet, but Tails has been out for nearly a whole day. He went unconscious sometime in the afternoon and woke up hours later with the sun rising.

Tails was wondering why he couldn't feel anything in his left arm. His left arm was completely missing. "M-My arm!" he screams. "It's..."

Just now, Sonic and Rainbow entered the room Tails is staying at. They heard his scream and uses it to pinpoint where his room is.

"What's going on?" Rainbow asks. "I've heard that Tails was in an emergency situation over at Canterlot City Hospital."

Sonic then looks at Tails and his shocked to see what happened. "Oh my," he gasps. He then went towards Tails. "Tails, buddy. Your arm..."

Rainbow looks at Tails and gasped to see what's missing. "It's...it's gone!" she hollers.

Sonic looked at the table by his hospital bed and saw that his morpher is still with him. He picks it up to look at it. "Well, at least he hasn't lost this," he said. Then he places it down and gets up. "Applejack, what happened to Tails? Where is his arm?"

Applejack tries hard to recall what she saw. It was only for a brief moment which she saw the monster that took Tails' arm. "It...got chopped off," she said, forming a chopping motion with her arms. "By...a monster. With...very sharp blades on his...everywhere.

Sonic realizes that the monster that took Tails' arm is the same monster which he and Rainbow spared. It was Blade Titan. "No..." he said, shaking his head. Then he starts to pound on the door. "Why? Why must this happen? First, we went through a difficult challenge, and now Tails loses an arm?"

Rainbow shakes her head, covering her face with her hand. "This is terrible stuff that's happening around here," she said.

"It's...much worse than that," Applejack said, grabbing the dividing curtain. "Because..." And then she pulls it back, revealing an unconscious Scootaloo just laying there on the bed.

"Oh no..." Rainbow gasps. "Scootaloo!" She reaches out, wondering what happened that causes her to be in this place. "What's wrong with her?"

"Uhh...I think you need to uncover her from that blanket," Applejack replies, pointing to the blanket.

Rainbow then looks at Scootaloo before pulling the blanket off of her. What she found was something she was not told in that phone call. Scootaloo's right leg is missing. "Ahh!" Rainbow screams.

Sonic turns around and walks up to Rainbow. "What's wr-" he began, before looking at what's left of Scootaloo's right leg. "Oh! Oh, for the love of...that's horrible! Her leg! It's missing!"

What remains of Scootaloo's right leg is a bandaged stump as well.

"Well, this is just sickening," Sonic remarks. "Two young people, both had their limbs cut off. And they're both close to us! They're our surrogate younger siblings! And worse, we know who did all of that!" Sonic then finds himself unable to handle it any longer. "You know what? Forget this! This is getting too much for me to handle. I'm out of here!"

Sonic then stormed out of the hospital room, followed by Rainbow, then Applejack, and finally Pinkie.

* * *

It's nearing noon, one day since Sonic and Rainbow completed the challenge set by their enemies. One night has passed since the incident that cost Tails his left arm; he's been unconscious for hours.

Everyone gathers around the command table in sorrow over their seriously injured friend.

The four who visited Tails then entered the building, and as soon as they arrived, Sunset got up and approached them. "What did you see?" she asks. All of them were too nervous to talk about it. "Come on, guys. Tell me something."

"It's...not for the faint of heart," Sonic said, frowning and drooping his eyes. "Definitely something that you should not see."

Sunset got a bit impatient over this. "Come on. Let me have a look!" she insisted as she grabbed Sonic's arm, much to the shock of the others.

Moments later, Sunset yanked her hand out of Sonic's arm with a clearly shocked look on her face. "Oh...oh no..." she muttered. "No...did that really happened?" Sunset soon feel on her knees, covering her face and sobbing.

"And now, you're scarred for life," Pinkie said in an unsettlingly cheerful tone.

Nearly everyone reacted to this insensitive comment. "Pinkie!" nearly all of them yelled. Applejack took a step further and smacked Pinkie in the back.

"Ow!" Pinkie shrieked. "You don't have to hit me so hard."

* * *

Tails was asleep as noon approaches. He didn't have much to do at this point, since he did not pack in anything to keep him company. Even if he did, he would find himself unable to do most things due to his missing left arm hindering his ability to do most actions. So, he is left to sleep, hoping that the pain would go away sooner or later. As he was sleeping, his roommate began to speak to him.

"Hey. Hey. Miles?" he hears Scootaloo say from his right. "Are you there? Miles!"

Tails opened his eyes briefly. He still felt mostly asleep. "Uhh…" he groans. "What?"

"Miles!" Scootaloo shouted. "Hey! Miles!"

Tails snapped awake and lifted himself up, though the world felt like it was tilting. He was still very much tired. He supported his head with his right arm. "I'm not used to using this arm," he said. Then he felt a sharp sting go up his torso from the left side. "Ah! The pain. It hurts." Tails then rubs the area where his left leg used to be.

"Miles!" Scootaloo said, which made him jump. Tails looked towards the other bed of the room he's in, where Scootaloo is at. "Ahh good. You responded."

His mind is a bit foggy after losing his arm, but Tails is pretty sure that Scootaloo is calling him by the wrong name. So he attempts to correct it. "But-" he spoke.

"I know," Scootaloo admitted. "I was confused as you are when I woke up after blacking out."

That's a bit annoying. She interrupted him before he could complete his thought. So he tries again. "But Scootaloo-" Tails said again.

Scootaloo notices that there was something missing in Tails. "Hey, is there something wrong with your left arm?" she asks.

Tails looks at this left arm for a brief moment before turning his attention back to Scootaloo. He takes a deep breath as he said this. "Before we get to that, I want you to know that I'm no longer referred to as Miles," he said. "That might be my birth name, but I'm now referred to by me friends as Tails."

"Tails?" Scootaloo asks, confused and curious about her friend's new name.

Tails nodded to confirm it. "Yeah," he replies. "After two tails sprouted on my lower back, my mentor and my friends decided to call me Tails," he explains. "I don't know about this, but I feel like Tails is a bit more fitting than Miles."

"Oh," Scootaloo responded. "That's interesting." She then thought about what to refer to her friend from now on, and that's when gets an idea. "Say, mind if I call you Miles, your birth name? I feel I like the name better than Tails. Or at least, more familiar with the name."

Tails looked at Scootaloo long and hard. She treats what she calls him something of an affectionate nickname, even though that's his birth name. So he decides to go with it and allow Scootaloo to refer to him by his birth name since nearly everyone else refers to him by his nickname. "Sure," he replies.

Scootaloo smiles in response to Tails' decision. Then she gets curious about his missing left arm. "So, how did you lose your left arm?" she asks. "Got into an accident?"

Tails leans back on his hospital bed. He knows what hit him, but felt that it was a bit to heavy for him to give it out. Alas, he and Scootaloo encountered the same monster and lot one of their limbs to them, so what cost is there to share it out? Mustering the courage, Tails reveals his story. "Me and my friends have gotten news that you lost your right leg," he explains, "so I decided to pay you a visit. However, shortly after arriving at this hospital, I was attacked by a...man who is covered in blades. He seems to be missing one arm and one leg. The limbs that are missing have been replaced by some shoddy ones."

Scootaloo remember seeing someone like the one Tails has described. "What?" she exclaimed. "You were attacked too? I remember catching a brief glimpse of someone who looks like the one you described before I blacked out."

"So, we both lost a limb so the same monster," Tails remarks. "That's...disturbing."

Things went a little silent between the two of them for a while.

Scootaloo broke the brief silence. "So, Miles," she began, catching Tails' attention. "How do you consider your relationship to Sonic now?"

"Since I'm a part of his team," Tails began, "there's rarely a long time where he and I have been apart. This turned into us hanging out almost all the time since he and his team got escorted to a base." He then got curious about Scootaloo. "What about you? How do you consider your relationship to Rainbow now?"

Scootaloo sighs. "Not the same as you to Sonic," she replies. "Since Rainbow and her friends left after Canterlot High was destroyed, I have not seen her as often as before. We do not hang out as often as I would like it to be. Life's just not the same without Rainbow around."

"And why is that? " Tails asks, raising an eyebrow. "Why haven't you payed us a visit?"

"Wait, I can pay you a visit?" Scootaloo asks, shocked that visiting the rangers is possible. It has not occurred to her that she can just pay these guys a visit.

"Our ranger base does not usually welcome outside visitors," Tails explains, clearing up any confusion Scootaloo might have. "Unauthorized access is not permitted without our permission. However, we don't mind if you came in here. You're not considered a threat."

Scootaloo's eyes began to sparkle with excitement. "Really? Does that mean that I can see Rainbow whenever I want?" she asks.

Tails smiles at his friend. "Suit yourself, my friend," he answers.

The doctor then arrives at their room to make an announcement.

"Hey kids," the doctor said. "We would like to inform you that we have a biotic limb attachment happening tonight. You'll regain your limbs, though they're not organic."

Tails sighed in relief. "What a relief," he said. "I was wondering how much longer I'll spend with a limb missing."

"Be prepared, little ones," the doctor told them. "We want you to be back in service as soon as possible." And then he exits the room.

It'll be a matter of time before these two would regain their limbs.

* * *

In the laboratory, Twilight is working on a project that will hopefully help out the two that lost their limbs. Using the limbs cut off from Blade Titan, she modified them so that they can serve as replacement limbs. They're a bit smaller to account for their size.

Sonic and Rainbow entered the lab. "Twilight," Rainbow began to notify. "Canterlot City Hospital has requested that we provide our friends with a replacement limb."

"I know," Twilight replies. "That's why I've been modifying the limbs you chopped off that monster to suit their needs and size."

Sonic takes a look at the arm Twilight is working on and notices that something is missing. The blades have been removed to the point that the arm is unrecognizable. "That looks nothing like the limbs we chopped off. You sure this came from that Blade Titan?"

"The sharp blades that are attached to these limbs are made for combat purposes only," Twilight explains. "They're not really practical for everyday use. So, I removed them. Now it looks like a arm and leg made out of metal."

"Did you account for their height?" Rainbow asks.

Twilight places the tools down to take a brief break. "They're still young," she said. "They haven't reached the end of their growth period. Here's the genius part. These limbs are able to expand to account for their growth as they age." She demonstrates this by picking up the leg and pulling it apart, causing it to expand a bit in either direction. "No matter how tall they will be in the future, the proportions will be close to perfect for their body size."

"And what about Tails?" Sonic asks.

Twilight realizes that she forgot about something. "Oh! And one last thing," she brings up. "Tails is a ranger, right? His new left arm will feature a slot where he can place his morpher in. See?"

Sonic looks down at the arm that will become Tails' new arm. On the wrist is a slot about the size of the watch that every member of the team has. He hasn't really noticed it until it was pointed out to him. "Okay. That's just clever," he commented. "So clever."

"Good thing that most of the hard work is already done for me," Twilight said. "All I had to do is modify the length, remove the blades, and add in a slot for his watch."

She then puts in the final necessary features on the leg. Her job is mostly done. Now all that's left is to tweak it to make sure that it functions properly most of the time.

"The replacement procedure will take place tonight," Twilight reminds Sonic and Rainbow. "That means that I have a few more hours to put in the finishing touches before I have to ship them off. Hey, since the people involved are your surrogate siblings, why don't you take the liberty of delivering these limbs to them?" She turns around to look a them, only to find them slumping on the nearby chairs. "Something wrong?" she asks.

"There's...something that's been bothering us ever since Tails and Scootaloo have their limbs stolen," Sonic began. "I know it's our fault that we didn't have the foresight to see this coming but...out of all the people they chose to steal a limb, why them?"

Twilight ponders about the reasoning behind this. At first, she thinks that it is an act of revenge. But as she thinks about it more, she realizes that there is something going on between the two monster attacks that have Blade Titan involved in some way. "You know, I have this strange feeling that there is a theme going on in these past few missions," she said. "Am I correct?"

"It's a bit too early to tell at this point," Rainbow responds. "We'll have to wait and see, but I think what they're trying to do with us is to break our spirit. Our will to fight. Does that make since to you?"

Twilight thinks about it for a while. "You know, maybe we should wait and see what the next few missions would bring," she said. "Go outside. I'll call you when these limbs are finished."

Sonic and Rainbow then got up and exited the laboratory, waiting for the limbs to become finished and the procedure time to arrive.

In the meantime, the others continue to practice that Power Bond trick discovered yesterday.

* * *

With his debts repaid, Blade Titan gets the new limbs that was promised to him. All four of his limbs have been replaced with newer, better limbs. He has become a new version of himself, as if he is reborn.

"There you go, Blade Titan," Fuhrer said, patting his finished work on the shoulder. "The new and improved version of you. Sharper blades, more durable limbs, and with the skills needed to defeat these rangers. Also, you have something that will make you grow giant."

Blade Titan then takes a moment to knock on his limbs. They certainly feel stronger now. "Yes," he said. "Yes! This is certainly an improvement. With their spirits crushed by seeing a loved one cling on the edge of life, they will surely lose the drive to fight. Haha!" He then breaks his sinister attitude. "Can I go out now?"

Rita shook her head. "Not right now," she answers. "You need a little bit more time for your body to adjust to the new limbs. It'll be a while before a stable connection is made. Now, go get some rest."

Blade Titan grew eager to go out and do his thing. "Wait!" he begged. "I want to go out now! Let's see how much I've improved thanks to you!"

"Sorry, Blade Titan," Fuhrer said. "I get to dictate what you do. And I insist that you take some rest now. Then, I'll let you go. Understand?"

Blade Titan refuses to answer. Fuhrer then decides to deal with him by dragging him into the monster habitation chambers where he will be recovering for some time.

* * *

Night falls on the base as Twilight finishes up the new arm and leg that will be attached to Tails and Scootaloo respectively sometime within the next few hours. Sonic and Rainbow are on their bikes, ready to deliver the limbs direction to the procedure location.

Twilight places the limbs in the backpacks of Sonic and Rainbow. "One left arm for Tails," she said as she places it in Sonic's backpack. "One right leg for Scootaloo," she said as she places it in Rainbow's backpack. "Phew! That went by quickly. Went faster than I thought."

"You're sure they're fine in there?" Rainbow asks, looking at her backpack.

"I'm sure they're safe in there," Twilight answers, assuring Sonic and Rainbow.

"Remember, Sonic and Rainbow," Median reminded. "This is your one chance to rescue your surrogate younger siblings from a life without one limb. Should you fail, one will be confined to a wheelchair, the other will have one less hand to survive. Both are unpleasant things to live on, especially at a young age. Besides that, good luck, have a safe journey, and be sure to get back here tonight."

Sonic and Rainbow speeded off in their Mach Nerve to the northwest, flying through the air close to their bike's maximum speed.

"I can't believe this," Sonic said, shaking his head. "Two stressful missions that involve us in a row. Back to back! It's...getting kind of stressful around here."

"Life as a ranger may be stressful at some points, but overcoming them just feels awesome," Rainbow remarks.

"Right," Sonic agrees. "And considering what we've been thorough these last couple of days, we might be seeing two awesome moments from us in a row. Just like I said before. Way past awesome."

"Speaking of that, is there another level that's beyond awesome?" Rainbow wonders.

"Amazing?" Sonic suggests.

Rainbow stared at Sonic for a moment. "Sure. Let's call this one amazing moment from us," she replies.

The two of them continued to speed off into the night.

* * *

Tails is now in the operational sections of the hospital he's staying in. The bed he's resting in is being transported into the part of the hospital by a team of doctors.

"Alright, kiddo," the doctor assures. "Your new arm should be arriving here shortly. Stay calm. Don't panic. You're going to be fine. The only things that you're going to feel is a sting in your upper torso. That's it. Now get ready. We're going to inject some anesthetics into your body. You will barely feel a thing during the procedure."

Tails arrives in one of the operating rooms with a team of surgeons surrounding him.

"Ahh," the surgeon said. "This must be one of the famous rangers protecting this land. We'll operate on him first, and then we'll move on to the girl."

Outside the hospital, Sonic and Rainbow have arrived. They got off their bikes, took out the limbs for their younger siblings, and headed off towards the door, where one of the doctors is waiting for them.

"Here's the limbs that you ordered from us," Rainbow said as she and Sonic handed them to the doctor's hands.

"Let's hope that the procedure is a success," Sonic hopes.

The doctor looks at the two limbs handed over by the two leaders. "Perfect," she said. "This should work fine for these growing kids." She then sets them aside, ordering her coworkers to deliver them to the operating rooms. Then she turns back towards the two leaders. "Hey. We'll call you to come here once the procedure is finished. Come here by tomorrow morning."

Sonic smiles at the doctor. "Thanks doctor," he said.

The doctor bows down to them. "Much appreciated," she replies.

Sonic and Rainbow soon got back on their bikes and head off back to their base. Meanwhile, the procedure has just begun.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

This is one of the toughest episodes for me to write, since the subject matter is a bit gruesome for such a lighthearted series. While writing this episode, I even consider making a who separate section dedicated to the more mature episodes with darker themes. It eventually never came into light for two main reasons.

1\. Loss of limb is not something that is unheard of even in children's media. In those cases, no blood is directly shown; typically only implied. This is true with this series where blood leaking out is not explicitly shown, only implied by the reactions of others.

2\. This is a significant episode which could not be separated from the rest of the main series. Those interested in only main episodes would find themselves switching between entries every time they would like to look at this. Which would have been a bit impractical. Since this marks a change in the series, it is impossible to kept this one separate.

I think this arc would be the darkest times this season has to offer. Don't worry. A bit more lighthearted moments will be coming up.

* * *

 **Off the Rails**

 **"Inspector Safety"**

"You sure this ladder is safe?" Manic asks one of the managers of a factory. "There's steam pipes which are leaking steam towards the ladder!"

"I'm sure they're safe," the manager assures Manic. "Haven't seen an accident involving this ladder in months."

"Let me see," Manic decides. He then carefully climbs up the ladder towards the top, making sure to avoid the steam that leaks out of the pipes every few moments. Then, he reaches the top without a burn mark on his clothes. However, as soon as he got to the top the ladder begins to tilt backwards. "Wait a minute," he realizes. 'Waa!"

The ladder then fell to the floor, smashing Manic onto it in the process.

"You said that it was safe!" Manic yelled as the manager laugh at his expense. "Why didn't you bolt this down properly?"

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters, property of Sega

My Little Pony characters, property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands


	37. Episode 37: An Arm and a Leg: Part 2

**Episode 37**

 **"An Arm and A Leg, Part 2"**

* * *

The procedure has been completed. Tails and Scootaloo has received new limbs to replace the ones they lost. Much to their horror, the limbs they got came from the same monster who chopped them off. They are advised not to engage in any straining activities, as they needed time to adapt to their new limbs.

However, the monster came back to finish the job he's tasked with. He's ready to face the rangers once and for all. As this is a rather personal situation with their surrogate siblings, Sonic and Rainbow decided to give their little fan a little boost.

Also, when things get tough a machine that's been inactive for some time gets used.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]  
**

Went asleep, over and over again. How many times has he done this in the past day since he lost his left arm? How long has he been sleeping? And is there something wrong with his left arm? It feels like it's there but at the same time it feels like its missing. What's going on?

"Ugg..." Tails groans as he opens his eyes to the lights above him. "Ugg...what's...what's wrong with my body..."

"Hey! Hey Tails!" he hears Sonic say from somewhere nearby. "Buddy! Wake up."

Tails still felt a little dizzy. Has he been out for this long? "Oh..." he groans, his vision still burred.

Sonic got a bit frustrated with the unresponsiveness of his friend. "Tails?" he calls again. He does not respond. He tries again. "Tails?" Still no response. "Hello? Are you there?"

Tails slowly awakes to the bright light above him, holding his right arm over his head. "What's...happening...?" he mumbles.

Sonic sees that Tails is responding, though he isn't quite fully awake. "Hello? Tails?" he calls yet again. "Tails, wake up right now!"

"Ohh…" Tails groans again before he snapped himself awake. "Huh?" He then lifted himself up, shaking his head.

"Oh, thank goodness," Sonic sighed in relief. "I was getting worried when you didn't respond."

Tails still felt dizzy. He isn't sure if he has is sense of stability yet. He wobbles as he sat there on his bet. When things finally came into focus, the first thing he saw was Sonic sitting in one of the chairs in the room he's staying in, much to his confusion. "Sonic? What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I was called by this hospital that your procedure was a success," Sonic explains. "I came in here to pay a visit with you, but you were still asleep from last night's procedure."

"Huh? Procedure?" Tails asks. He doesn't recall something liker this happening last night. His memory between the time where he lost his limb and now is still a bit foggy. Nothing clear can be make out of that. "I don't remember anything from last night..." he recalls.

Sonic glared at Tails for a moment, seeing as he is a bit clueless about what's going on. "Okay, forget about last night for now," he declares. "Well, how about you take a look at your new left arm? See what you think about it."

It suddenly came to Tails that he has a arm replacement scheduled last night. He recalls from Sonic that the procedure was a success, but where's the proof? Knowing that the answer lays within his left arm, Tails looks towards it. What he found is a metal arm that brings with it a torrent of memories, much to his horror.

"Ahhhhh!" he screams upon seeing and recognizing his new left arm.

Tails stared at his left arm, holding it in front of his gawking, shocked face. Although memories were a bit fuzzy, he recognized the arm as the one of the arms that once belonged to the monster who stole his left arm: Blade Titan.

"So? What do you think of your new arm?" Sonic asked, curious about what Tails thought about his arm.

Tails was very shocked to discover that his new arm came from a monster that downed him. He turned to Sonic, still with a shocked expression. "S-S-Sonic?" he asks.

"What?" Sonic asks, wondering that Tails is so worried about.

Tails looked at his arm, before looking back at Sonic pointing towards it. "This...this looks like the exact same arm of the monster that took my arm!" he cried. "How could you? That thing attacked me and straight up stole my arm! Are you trying to remind me of that moment?"

Sonic scratches the back of his head, offsetting his sight from Tails. "Well, it was the only thing available to us at the time," he admitted. "We didn't have any other option available to us."

Tails leaps off his bed and lunged at Sonic, grabbing him by the collar with his left arm. "Are you crazy?" he yelled. "I expected a normal artificial arm to replace my original arm. And you gave me this instead? This looks nothing like what I saw others like me have." He then released his grab on Sonic and stared to pull his left arm out of him. "Get it off! Get it away from me! I don't want it! I want something else!

Sonic grew concerned about Tails. Should that arm be accidentally dislodged, all their hard work would be for nothing and he has to go through that procedure all over again. So he stopped Tails before further damage can be done. "Whoa! Easy on that shoulder joint there, buddy." he shouted as he grabbed Tails' arm. "You wouldn't want to be knocked out just so the doctors can get that arm back again, would you? It took them hours just to get that thing on you. That's a lot of effort put into making that thing work for you."

Tails looked at his left arm again and noticed that his morpher is attached to his arm, though without something crucial. "Where's the strap on this thing?" he asks, looking around his left wrist. "I swear, the last time I had this one with my original arm, it had a strap that went around my wrist." He then grabbed on his morpher and lifted it up, revealing a slot made specifically for that. His eyes widen when he sees that slot. "What?"

Sonic smiles and nodded. "Yep," he said, pointing towards Tails' wrist. "That right there is a slot where you put your morpher in. You can thank Twilight for that."

Tails looked at Sonic and realized how much the other cared about him. He places his morpher back into its slot on his wrist. "Really?" he asks.

"That's exactly what she did for you," Sonic replies. "She modified the arm and leg of the monster that we cut off two of his limbs from. One arm and one leg. She adjusted the size of them so that they would look reasonable on someone your size. Oh, and speaking of a leg, you're not the only one who has gotten this treatment." He then snapped his fingers at the door, signaling whoever is behind there to come in.

The door opens, revealing Rainbow and Scootaloo who has been waiting outside for their moment. Her right leg has been replaced with a leg that's in the same style as Tails left arm, as both of them came from the same monster.

Tails was quite surprised to see that someone who is not a ranger has gotten the same special treatment as him. "You too, Scootaloo?" he asks. "You got special treatment as well?"

Scootaloo moved her right leg, bending it around as she looks at it. "Got to say, I didn't expect me out of all people to receive this special treatment," she said. "Though, my connection with the rangers kind of helped me in this case. It feels very weird on my hip every time I walk. Something about using the limbs of the enemy you defeated just doesn't seem right. I mean, you're using something that once belonged to them."

Sonic then kneels down and takes a closer look at Scootaloo's new leg. "Hmm...let's see if this thing is durable," he said. And then he does a light tap on the leg.

"Hey!" Scootaloo yelps as she yanks her leg away. "I went through hours of being knocked out just to allow this leg to be attached to my body. You wouldn't want to ruin all that effort, now would you?"

"Sorry!" Sonic apologizes. "I was just having a look."

The Rainbow and tails had a little giggle over this.

Tails is relived that he and Scootaloo is safe. "So, what did the doctor say?" he wonders.

Rainbow took out the doctor's report she's been carrying with her ever since she and Sonic arrived. She reviews the report given to her. "The doctor says that you are free to return to your duties, just as long as you don't put a strain on that new arm of yours over the next few days," she told Tails. "It takes a while before the new limbs become completely integrated into your body."

Scootaloo wonders about herself. "What about me?" she asks. "What about my leg?"

Rainbow turns the page towards Scootaloo's report. "You will be discharged in a few moments," she answers. "Just try not to get on your scooter for the next few days." Scootaloo then groans over not being able to do her favorite activity for a while. Rainbow comforts Scootaloo by rubbing her shoulder. "I know, it's painful to not do your favorite activity, but don't worry. You'll come back to it eventually."

"So, we are discharged from the hospital?" Tails asks.

"Clear to go," Rainbow answers. Then she looks at Sonic. "And Sonic? The gifts?"

Sonic suddenly remembers that he brought some gifts along for the journey. "Oh! Right!" he said. He then digs into his backpack that he brought along and pulls out a shoebox. Inside the shoebox are orange shoes styled in the same way as Tails' shoes. "Here's some new shoes for you," he said. Scootaloo tries on the new shoes. Then, Sonic turns towards Tails and offers him a new pair of lab gloves. "And you, Tails. Here are a new pair of gloves. The one for your left hand is made specially for that new arm."

Tails tries on the new gloves, taking off his morpher, putting on the glove, then placing it back on. He looks at his left hand in particular. It feels like his glove is attaching to the slot on his wrist. "Uhh...thanks," he said.

* * *

The four exited the hospital, having been declared free to exit. Their reasoning is that they would like to have one of the defenders of Columbia back in service as soon as possible. Who knows when the next monster or robot attack will strike, and one person could mean the difference between success and failure. Even if the team in question is the largest ranger team ever known and not all of them are participating in a mission at the same time.

As they exited, Scootaloo takes a few cautious steps, slowing taking them as she makes her way around hospital grounds.

Rainbow got a bit frustrated when she sees Scootaloo treating her new leg like a fragile vase. So she stops to tell her otherwise. "Scootaloo, when your doctor says that don't put a strain on your right hip, she don't mean walk cautiously," Rainbow said. "Just don't do anything that strains your hips for the next few day. Understand?"

Scootaloo nodded, seeing that there's nothing to worry about her right leg...for now.

Rainbow and Scootaloo catches up with Sonic and Tails as they walk across the sidewalk towards their next destination.

That's when an idea struck Rainbow's head. They will be going to their base anyway, so why not bring Scootaloo along? Knowing that she will be excited, Rainbow looks to Scootaloo. "So...want to come to our base?"

A wave of excitement rushes down Scootaloo's spine at the idea of visiting her older sister and her favorite friend in their base. "Oh yeah!" she responded, bouncing up and down. "I wanna do that!" Then she realizes something. "Wait, how are we going there? I'm sure that I'll draw some eyes to me when people see me walking around with this."

Sonic walked towards the area designated for helicopters. He places his arm over some foliage. "Well, you're going to be surprised when you see this," he said. "And that goes for both of you. Anyway, here it is!" Sonic pulls back the foliage, revealing the Mach Nerve with the transport capsule attached behind it.

Scootaloo's eyes sparkle when she sees the cool bikes her idols have. "Wow!" she said in awe. "That looks awesome!"

Tails looks at he bike and notices that there is something missing. "Wait, where is Shadow and Sunset's bike?" he asks.

Rainbow scratches the back of her head. "Yeah...while Twilight is working on making these limbs work for you, Thunder decides to finish the job and attack hooks to the backs of our bikes," she explains. Then she points to the wheel base at the bottom of the capsule. "Also, there are wheels attached to the bottom of that capsule, just to make the ride inside a little bit smoother while on land. And to not dig up dirt during takeoff or landing."

Scootaloo was amazed when she sees the contraption in front of her. "That's so awesome!" she shouted, jumping up and down.

"That all happened while I was gone?" Tails asks.

Sonic stares at Tails for a moment, but then decides to shake it off. "Forget about that for a moment," he said. "Feels like forever since you left and got seriously injured. For now, lets head towards our base."

Rainbow then turns towards Scootaloo, smiling at her. "Ready, Scootaloo?" she asks.

"You bet I am!" Scootaloo responded with enthusiasm.

Sonic and Rainbow hopped on their bikes, while Tails opened the capsule to allow Scootaloo inside before hopping in and closing the capsule. Engines are started and they're all ready to head off back to their base.

"Now make yourself comfortable in there," Sonic notified, "because here we go!"

The wheels on the Mach Nerve transform into fans, pointing down to provide lift. Slowly, the Mach Nerve and its cargo began to lift.

The capsule began to dangle from its chains. "Whoa!" Scootaloo yelped as the capsule start to swing. Tails tries his best to keep Scootaloo calm throughout the entire journey.

"Stay calm!" Rainbow said as she activates the boosters on the back of the Mach Nerve. "We're blasting off real soon!"

The boosters ignited and fire off, boosting the Mach Nerve ahead at high speeds. The capsule then gets lifted up, to the point where it is level with the Mach Nerve. They then head off towards the southeast, towards Transition Outpost and their home.

Watching from a distance, a familiar monster which Sonic and Rainbow fail to defeat earlier peeks through the bushes. He saw them leave and he knows what their next destination is. With the knowledge in his hands, the monster makes his move and follows them.

* * *

The Mach Nerve flies over the town of Transition Outpost, where there appears to be a commotion going on between the rangers and Eggman. None of them seems to notice, as the battle looked tiny from this altitude.

Scootaloo looks down at the town below, wondering where the base is. "So, where is your ranger base?" she asks "I've heard rumors that you were moved to the mountains after your schools were destroyed."

"We're heading right towards that area," Rainbow answers. "Brace yourself just a little longer. We're almost there!"

Tails looks at Scootaloo as she continues to look outside. "Enjoying the view?" he asks.

"Yeah!" Scootaloo answers. "There's like a village below me with a large street going down the middle and-"

"There we are!" Sonic announces. "Our ranger base!"

Scootaloo shifts her attention away from the village below. "What? Seriously?" she said. "We're there already?"

Tails looks down and sees a collection of buildings on a flat area looking over a straight valley. "Right there!" he said, pointing at he buildings. "You see? That's our ranger base. It's where we live and work as of last winter. Isn't that cool?"

"I have to admit," Scootaloo comments. "It is really cool."

Sonic and Rainbow landed their Mach Nerve like an airplane. They approached a large straight road and lifted the front up, slowing down to safe speeds. Then their wheels reorient themselves to face downwards. They then touch down, applying the breaks as they come to a complete stop.

Once a complete stop has been achieved, Sonic and Rainbow took off their helmets. "And we've landed!" Rainbow announces.

The capsule then opens, and Tails and Scootaloo hopped off the seats. Scootaloo looks in awe as she takes her first step onto the grounds of the ranger base.

"Come on, Scootaloo," Rainbow said as she offers her hand. "Let me take you on a tour of this place. I'll show you everything this place has to offer."

Scootaloo continued to be awed as she looks around the base. "Woah," she said. "This is so unreal."

Rainbow then grabbed Scootaloo's hand and takes her on a tour of the base, pointing out every major building of the base. Rainbow first points to the Residential Building to the east. "That rectangular prism building is our residential area," she said. "It has the rooms for its inhabitants and features things you would typically find in a house such as a living room and a dining room."

Scootaloo's attention then turn towards the circular prism building to the north of the main plaza. "What's that thing?" she asks.

The group's attention turn towards the building to the north. "This is the command center," Sonic explains the building's function. "Funnily enough, we have no commander sending commands from that place. This is where our mentor is. You can also find a hologram map of Columbia, marking where the attacks are coming from."

Scootaloo then turns towards the buildings in the west side. "What's over there?" she asks.

"Here's our workstations," Tails introduces. "A lab and a workshop area. The lab is where we create new stuff and try out experiments, where as the workshop area houses our suits and weapons. It is also the place where clothes and metalwork are made, as well as the location of where the suits and weapons are maintained."

Scootaloo's attention then turn towards the huge building at the end of the valley, towards the east end of the base. "What's that big building off in the distance?" she asks, pointing at it.

The group's attention turn towards the big building in the distance. "Oh, that's one of the two garages we have in this base," Rainbow explains. Then she directs Scootaloo's attention towards the building in the southwest, beside the road. "The one near here is where our regular vehicles are stored." Then her attention is turned back towards the big building. "That garage over there is where the amazing stuff is. Over there is the components of our team mega robot. The Grand Six Megazord."

Scootaloo is amazed that the team she's a huge fan of has a powerful tool in their arsenal, and its stored right over there. "Wow!" she said. "That's so cool."

"Looks cool," Tails brought up, "until you compare it to the other megazords of other ranger teams. Compared to them, ours is a shrimp."

Scootaloo's amazement was short lived, and quickly turned into a frown. "Aww..." she groans.

"Still, the giant monsters we face don't grow to a giant size," Sonic adds. "I figure that's because their structure would collapse under that much weight."

"So, still big enough to defeat monsters?" Scootaloo wonders.

"Well, we don't usually bring it out all the time," Tails explains. "We do it just like the other ranger teams: should a monster grow giant, we bring that thing out. However, our enemies aren't using this technique a lot in the past several weeks, so that thing is just collecting dust."

Scootaloo is starting to question if keeping a large robot was really all that practical, considering that monsters growing giant isn't as common as before or like in other ranger team. Still, she feels bad for the Sonic Rainbooms team considering that they struggle with defeating monsters and robots that are their size, considering that other ranger teams don't have this issue all the time. She is still impressed by what they can do, however.

Rainbow places her hand over Scootaloo's shoulder. "Hey! Can I show you what's inside?" she offers.

Scootaloo perked up. She sure is eager to get inside one of the buildings. "Sure thing!" she happily accepted.

Rainbow then guided Scootaloo towards the Residential Building. "Here, let me take you on tour of our rooms," she began, "just so that you'll get a feel for-"

Suddenly, a bladed monster crashed down on the grounds of the base. Blade Titan has returned, with buffed up limbs and sharper and longer blades. He swings them around for a moment. "I'm back!" he announces.

The group's attention turn towards Blade Titan. As soon as he shows up, Scootaloo hides behind Rainbow while Tails backs off behind Sonic's arm. The four huddled up together as they confront an enemy again.

Sonic put on his serious face upon facing Blade Titan once again. "You again," he said. "Back for more, I presume?"

"It's time for me to face you once more since," Blade Titan roars. "As revenge for your actions against me, I-" He then takes a look at Scootaloo and Tails and notices that they have his old limbs, the ones that got chopped off of him. "Hey! That's my limbs that you two have right there! Give them back!"

"Only if you give their limbs back that you stole," Rainbow countered.

"Never!" Blade Titan roared in response.

"Well, they're keeping them!" Sonic yells, pushing Tails back even further. "You're never going to get them back!"

Blade Titan growls at Sonic and Rainbow as they continued to defend their younger siblings. "Curse yooooou!" he screams as he rushes towards Sonic and Rainbow.

Tails and Scootaloo braced themselves, while Sonic and Rainbow hovered their fingers over their morphers. They were planning to catch Blade Titan off guard by morphing just before he reaches them and by blocking his attacks with their swords. Time is running out as Blade Titan quickly lunges himself towards them. Sonic and Rainbow gritted their teeth as they prepare to strike back.

However, somebody jumped in at the last moment.

"Hold it!" someone yelled from behind them. Suddenly, a protective dome encompasses all of them, freezing Blade Titan as soon as he comes into contact with it.

The group got confused at first, until they look behind them. There, they saw Silver and Rarity jumping in to save their lives at the last moment.

"Silver?" Sonic asks.

"Rarity?" Rainbow asks as well.

Silver and Rarity struggled to keep up the barrier.

"There's no way that you'll get though this!" Silver grunted, gritting his teeth as he keeps Blade Titan still.

Silver and Rarity's legs shake as they struggled against Blade Titan's wrath.

Rainbow was confused about the whereabouts of the other members of the team. "Where are the others?" she asks.

"They're a bit distracted by one of Eggman's attacks on the town," Rarity explains.

"Why aren't you with them?" Sonic asks.

"We saw a monster heading your direction!" Silver answers.

Sonic and Rainbow were a bit confused by this. How did they miss a monster that's been trailing them?

"It's all yours now, little ones!" Rarity said.

Rainbow then looks at Scootaloo and sighs. "Well, this is personal for you, kid," she said. She grabs her morpher and removes it from her wrist and hands it to Scootaloo.

Scootaloo stares at Rainbow's morpher in confusion. "What?" she asks.

"Take it," Rainbow orders. "It's yours for this mission."

Scootaloo then slowly takes Rainbow's morpher out of her hands and placed it in her left wrist.

Sonic looks at Tails and sighs. "Well, guess I should do the same," he said. And then he takes off his morpher and hands it to Tails.

Tails grabs Sonic's morpher, looking at it with confusion. "What?" he said. "You're giving your morpher to me?"

Sonic kneels down to Tails' level. "Go ahead," he told Tails. "Show that bully what you're made of."

Tails felt a wave of emotion filling him. Some confidence is being rubbing on him. He looks at Sonic's morpher for a moment. Knowing that this fight is a personal one, Tails will need the strength of one of the most experienced rangers of the team. He takes off his morpher off his left wrist and replaces it with Sonic's.

With their jobs complete, Sonic and Rianobw backed off towards Silver and Rarity, who will be protecting them for the duration of the fight.

"Alright! We're about to release the monster," Rarity announces. "Get ready kids."

Tails and Scootaloo look towards each other. Tails lifted his left wrist to Scootaloo. "Ready, Scootaloo?" he asks.

Scootaloo returns the favor. "Ready!" she replies.

Then, they pressed on their morphers given to them by their older siblings. "Ha!" they shout at the same time.

* * *

Just like every other time the rangers morph, upon activation, Tails and Scootaloo pointed their morphers to the sky, firing off a circle. That circle soon descended on them, putting on their ranger suits.

This time, Tails puts on the cobalt blue suit from Sonic while Scootaloo puts on the sky blue suit from Rainbow.

* * *

A rush of power coarse though Scootaloo's body as she looks at herself. Her gloves, her boots, her suit. "Whoa!" she gasps. "It really happened! I'm a ranger now!"

Tails patted on Scootaloo's shoulder. "You're sure are," he said. Then they turn to face Blade Titan head on.

Rarity then shrinks her crystal barrier down to manageable levels, encompassing herself, Silver, Sonic, and Rainbow. They watch from a safe place as Scootaloo and Tails face off against the monster that took their limbs.

Blade Titan then fell flat to the ground on his chest. "Ow..." he groans. "What happened?" He the got up to his feet and looked ahead, only to find that the leaders had already morphed. Except that they are a bit smaller. Wait, what is going on here? "What? What am I seeing?" he asks in confusion.

Tails point to Blade Titan. "What you're seeing are the two people who you stole their limbs," he said.

"And today, we're venting our anger on you," Scootaloo added, "the perpetrator who did it."

Blade Titan was baffled by these two young rangers' nerve to face against him, even after they got seriously hurt. "How can little kids like you possibly stand a chance against me?" he asks.

"Oh, you'll see," Scootaloo answers.

Then, the fight is on. Tails pulled out the Chaos Sword, a sword usually held by Sonic but takes it anyway because the sword is bounded to the ranger suit. Scootaloo also pulls out the Harmony Sword, also usually used by Rainbow. Although its chosen welder is Rainbow, Scootaloo handles it nicely. The two young fighters went around Blade Titan frantically, blocking his attacks with their swords and making sure that the same events don't repeat twice. Blade Titan got frustrated when fighting these two, as their smaller and more nimble bodies gave them an additional option when it comes to avoiding his attacks, making it even harder for Blade Titan to land a hit on them.

It got to the point where Blade Titan felt dizzy just from fighting these two on their own. With him vulnerable, Tails and Scootaloo move in to get a few hits on him, making sure that they don't accidentally press their bodies on his blades.

In that moment, Median got a bit distracted by the fight that is going on in the base grounds. "What's this?" he asks. "A new ranger?"

"Oh, yes it's a new ranger alright," Silver answers.

Median was baffled at this unknown ranger. "I didn't expect this to happen," he said. "Are you sure the little girl is a part of your team?"

"Not really," Rainbow answers. "She's more of a unofficial member."

Median quickly realizes that this little girl temporarily borrowed a ranger power to use in this fight. "Oh," he said.

Tails and Scootaloo continue to strike Blade Titan with their swords, dodging his attacks. It seems that even though they fear this monster, they're not going to allow fear get in their way.

Blade Titan got frustrated with these two rangers that are fighting him. They hit just as hard as last time. He does not know what's going on. "Why aren't you broken?" he asks. "Why haven't you lost confidence after I chopped off your arm?"

Tails knocks Blade Titan up into the air. "I'll tell you!" he answers. "My spirit is too strong to break, even after I lost an arm. I am not giving up yet!"

Scootaloo then jumps to Blade Titan and kicks him to the ground. "And me?" she added. "I haven't lost my cool yet, even over a lost leg!"

"Gah!" Blade Titan screams as he impacts the ground. "How could you, an untrained soul, put up a fight against me?"

Tails and Scootaloo lined up side by side, staring at Blade Titan. They get ready to perform a final strike. But Blade Titan isn't quite there yet. A little bit more knocking would be enough to use the finisher.

"Now! You two!" Sonic shouted. "Use a Double Boost!"

Scootaloo looks behind her at the dome surrounding the older rangers. "Huh?" she said, confused about what to do.

"The bonds between the two of you are growing strong," Median explains. "The power created in that bond would be enough to increase your power level beyond your limits. Look at your wrists."

Tails and Scootaloo look at their wrist and found that they are glowing and sparking electricity, just like that moment where Sonic and Rainbow blasted off from the other side of town all the way to here in a matter of seconds.

"Go ahead," Median nudged them. "Try it now."

"Well," Tails said, evaluating the move. "Here it goes. Let's do it!"

Scootaloo is pumped up to activate the Power Bond ability. "Yeah!" she yells as she and Tails bump their left fists together.

Upon connecting, the two morphers fill their user with a surge of power, providing a power boost that exceeds the gems' alone. With two speed gems currently equipped, Tails and Scootaloo activated Double Boost. They linked arms, rolled up like a wheel then speeded off.

Blade Titan gets ready to strike them as they move towards, but found that they move too fast for him to keep up. He gets knocked around repeatedly as the initial impact made him lose his footing and every subsequent hit knocks him even more. He yelps and screams with every hit. To achieve this, Tails and Scootaloo made sharp turns while in wheel form, turning back towards Blade Titan for the duration of the effect.

The Double Boost effect ends and Tails and Scootaloo stopped right in front of the older rangers. Blade Titan lands on his back, making him open for a finisher.

"Wahoo!" Scootaloo cheers. "Yeah! That was awesome! We defeated a bladed monster that took our limbs!"

Tails takes a closer at Blade Titan and realizes that he's not done yet. "Uh...not quite," he corrects.

Scootaloo stops cheering and notices that Blade Titan is drinking a strange substance from a vial. "Huh?" she said.

The others realize what's going on. "It's that substance again!" Rainbow gasps, pointing towards Blade Titan.

Scootaloo was confused about what's going on. "What?" she exclaims.

"If he drinks that substance," Sonic explains as Blade Titan grows, "he'll...grow to a giant size...oh dear..."

Blade Titan now towers over everyone, casting a shadow over them.

"Haha!" Blade Tian laughs. "Fools! You think this has ended? Do you really think I was really defeated? Well, guess what? I have revived myself to full strength. Haha! Prepared to be shredded, rangers."

Swiftly, the older rangers gather around Tails and Scootaloo. Rarity puts up a crystal shield to protect everyone. As she does this, she speaks into her morpher and summons a machine that's not been used for quite some time. "We need the Grand Six Megazord now!" she yells.

The sound of a door open ripples through the base. Blade Titan got a bit distracted when he hears the sound.

Scootaloo is awed by the machines as they rolled out. "Whoa..." she said.

Tails pointed to the machines. "See that?" he asks. "Those are our Zords. And these are the components that form our Megazord."

"Hey!" Blade Titan yells. "You still have them? Well, I'm not going to allow these to-" He is about to smash them before finding that his legs were frozen in place. "Hey! What gives?"

"Think you can cheese this fight?" Silver asks as he held his hands out. "Well, think again!"

* * *

The Alpha Carrier lifted its front up and allowed the Beta Twin-Trucks to go in the slot, forming the torso and upper legs. Then, the Gamma Gunner and the Delta Knight attaches to the Beta Twin Trucks, with the Gamma Gunner forming the right leg while the Delta Knight forms the left leg. The Epsilon Formula splits into two before attaching to the sides of the Alpha Carrier, forming the arms. Then the Zeta Crane arrives to move its head to the top and attach itself to the top of the Alpha Carrier cockpit.

Once all the parts have been put into place, the combined vehicle lifts up into a humanlike shape. The Grand Six Megazord is completed.

* * *

Upon completion of the Grand Six, it appeared in the valley housing the road to the large garage. Meanwhile, Blade Titan looks around, wondering where the rangers went.

"Huh?" Blade Titan said as he looks around. "Where did you guys go?"

Meanwhile, the Grand Six watches Blade Titan from a distance.

Scootaloo looks around at the room she is in right now. "Whoa!" she said. "Where are we?"

"We're in the chest cockpit," Rainbow answers.

Tails looks around and it came to him that there was something about this cockpit that seems a bit wasteful. "Come to think of it, this really needs a redesign," he said. "I mean, only the upper floor is used full time and there's a lot of space on the bottom floor..."

"Save the renovation for later, darling," Rarity said. "For now, let's focus on fighting this thing!"

Finally, Blade Titan turns around and finds the Grand Six standing there waiting for him to come. "Oh, there you guys are," he said. "I was wondering where you went. Now, come to me, or I'll come to you." And then he starts to run towards the Grand Six while it runs towards the village.

* * *

Eggman and his robots are busy fighting the rangers in his latest attempt to defeat them. He got a bit close do doing just that, when suddenly two giant beings was spotted on the southern outskirts of the town. One is a bladed giant, the other is a robot.

Eggman realizes pretty quickly that he would not last very long against that thing. "Well, time to go home now," he declares. "See you guys later." Then he starts to retreat, bring all the robots that are still standing with him. "Abort mission! Abort mission!"

The others stare off at the distance looking at the Grand Six and Blade Titan as they clash against each other.

"So this is what the events of the last few days has been leading up into," Twilight observes. "Well, we can't just let whoever is commanding the Grand Six to fight that thing alone. Everyone! Get inside!"

The rest of the team then transforms into beams that shoot toward the various cockpits of the Grand Six.

While the rest of the team reaches their proper seat, Twilight appears right behind her usual location. She is confused at first, until she sees Scootaloo taking her place. "What? Hey!" she yelled. "What is she doing here taking my spot?"

Scootaloo looks behind her and sees Twilight there, being mad at her for taking over her place on the cockpit. "Oh, hey Twilight," she greets. "Sorry if I took your spot."

Twilight feels like shoving Scootaloo away just so she can return to her intended spot.

"Just leave her be, Twilight," Rainbow ordered.

The Grand Six stops in the open field to the south of the nearby town. The team confronted Blade Titan at last.

Blade Titan sharpens up his blades as he walks towards the Grand Six. "End of the line, rangers," he told them in a threatening tone.

Scootaloo is nervous. It's her first day on the job and already the stakes are raised. Her hands shake as they grip on the control stick. She has no idea what to do next. "What do we do now?" she asks.

"Watch this!" Applejack answers as she reaches for a button.

A box shoots out of the Gamma Gunner and transforms into a gun. The right hand grabs it then pointed it at the approaching Blade Titan. Before he could react, it gets fired off, knocking him down to the ground in a rumbling thud.

"Gah!" Blade Titan yelps as he is knocked to the ground.

The Grand Six then starts to back off, away from Blade Titan.

"We'd better be causious," Sonic said. "I don't want to see a similar incident happen with this giant machine like you two. If you know what I'm saying." Sonic then gazes off at Tails and Scootaloo, and both of them know what Sonic meant considering that they themselves have lost a limb to Blade Titan

Blade Titan then gets back to his feet, digging his blades into the ground. "You'll pay for using ranged weapons," he growls, berating the rangers. "Now get out your sword and right like the knights that you are!"

"He asked for it," Espio said as he presses a button. The Grand Six dropped its gun and grabbed a sword instead.

"Ahh," Blade Titan sighed in satisfaction. "That's more like it!"

"You know what?" Scootaloo said, getting an idea. "How about we punish this monster for taking our limbs by doing the same to him?"

"Like before?" Rainbow asks.

"Much more," Scootaloo replies. "I want all of his limbs removed."

Blade Titan apparently heard what the rangers are plotting to do with him. "What did you say?" he screams.

The Grand Six responded by swing its sword right on the left shoulder, slicing right through and cutting off Blade Titan's left arm.

"Oh no!" Blade Titan yelled as he touches the spot where his left arm used to be. "Not again! My arms!"

While Blade Titan is distracted, he Grand Six sweeps its sword at the hips of Blade Titan, cutting both his legs off.

"Wha-MY LEGS!" Blade Titan scream. "H-how? I was promised that these thing shave a stronger connection than before. Rita! Fuhrer! You lied! You lied to me you monsters!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in their base, Rita and Fuhrer are shaking their heads as they see their creation spectacularly fail. What a disappointment for them.

* * *

Blade Titan desperately tries to reattach his limbs back to him, hoping to fool the rangers. It didn't. They keep on falling off. Seeing that his desperation has failed him, Blade Titan cried for help. "Fuhrer? Rita?" he asks. "Please! Help me! I'm dying here!"

"Oh dear!" Fluttershy gasps in shock. "He's crying very hard in pain. Not very characteristic of a monster that we usually face." She thought about sparing him for a while. "Although, considering that we spared him once and that led to two limbs being lost from a two loved ones, let's not spare him this time."

Scootaloo turned to Rainbow. "No mercy?" she asks.

"Just use our finisher on him," Rainbow orders.

The Grand Six's sword then begins to glow as the Grand Six grabs the handle with both of its hands. Hearing the glow of the sword, Blade Titan looks up and sees the upcoming doom that awaits him.

"No! Wait!" Blade Titan begged. "Spare me! Spare me now!"

"Sorry Blade Titan," Sonic responds. "But we have to finish a job we left out to hang. And that job is defeating you."

The Grand Six then brings down its sword right through Blade Titan. First his right arm, then kicking him down to his back, then finally stabbing him right through the chest.

"Nooooooooo!" Blade Titan screams as he begins to glow.

The Grand Six steps away from Blade Titan as he explodes into a fireball. Upon his defeat, everyone celebrates.

"Yeah!" Scootaloo cheers, lifting her fists over her head. "I defeated the monster that cut off my leg!"

Tails grabbed on to Scootaloo's shoulder. "We, you mean," he corrected. "We did it."

"Actually, this victory was for you guys," Rainbow clears it up.

"You can thank us," Sonic added.

Tails and Scootaloo stared at their respective older siblings, before Scootaloo tightly hugs Tails. He is uncomfortable at first, but then lets it slide.

"You're welcome," Tails whispers. "Scooter."

During the celebration, Pinkie feels that there is something going on in the cockpit above her. "Is that a hug I'm sensing?" she asks. "Aww, they're so sweet together. Just like with Sunset-'

Amy realizes that Pinkie almost mentioned the wrong couple and bashed her with her hammer. "Wrong couple, Pinkie!" she roars. "The couple you're looking for is Sonic and Rainbow!"

Pinkie got a bit confused about this. "But don't you envy-" she begins to asks.

Amy then cooled down, dismissing the mistake that Pinkie almost made. "Oh forget it," she said.

* * *

As the sun goes down, Scootaloo watches over the valley sitting on a bench. Her leg is working fine, and she should resume normal activities before long. Being a ranger actually helps her adjust to her new leg, as the pain went away quicker during her brief moments as a ranger. Now her new leg feels like her old one, except that it came from someplace else.

Sonic, Tails, and Rainbow all walked up to Scootaloo as she sat there. Rainbow takes the seat next to Scootaloo.

"So, how was your first day as a ranger?" Rainbow asks, grabbing Scootaloo's attention.

Scootaloo turns towards Rainbow. "It was great," she answered, smiling. "Not like the first time when the morpher you gave me refuse to work for me. At least your new one didn't reject me."

Oh yeah. Rainbow remembers that. Scootaloo's first attempt into jumping into the ranger business. That was thwarted because her old morpher refused to allow someone young and untrained to be possessing such a power. How funny.

"What about your new leg?" Rainbow asks.

Scootaloo looked at her new leg, swaying it back and fourth. She did not see a single dent on it. "It worked well," she answers. "That thing took the hits like a determinate trooper."

The four then giggled for a moment.

When the giggling stops, Sonic then turns to Tails. "So. Tails," he said. "How was your arm?"

Tails looks at his arm and bends several joints. It felt to him like an normal arm. "I think...it's fully integrated into my body," he answers. "I don't have to worry about it falling off in the middle of combat."

"Well, the next mission won't be until a few days later," Rainbow brings up, "so no matter what you're going to be fine."

Scootaloo smiled at her friends, and then it hit her. Rainbow is right there with her. She cannot wait to use this opportunity. "Oh! I think I remember something!" she said, remembering a promise she made earlier. "Rainbow, can I show you my cool new moves on my scooter?"

Rainbow snaps her attention to Scootaloo. "Oh? You've been practicing?" she asks.

"Yeah!" Scootaloo answers. "Come check them out."

The team then made a quick ramp. This should serve them nicely. Scootaloo grabbed a scooter, puts on her helmet, then lined herself up with the ramp. Watching her is Sonic, Rainbow, and Tails. Soon, the entire team would watch her perform tricks off a ramp.

"Alright, Scootaloo!" Rainbow shouted, giving the clear signal to go. "Show us what you got!"

Scootaloo then speeded off towards the ramp and leaps high off of it.

"Wahoo!" she cheers as the wind blows in her hair.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Scootaloo is implied to be flight challenged in the Friendship is Magic show. That works in the context of horses and its variants, not so much when it comes to humans. While most people-including the people in charge-don't bother with disabilities when it comes to her human forms, some take things the extra mile. At one point, I saw a drawing which features Scootaloo in her human form, but one of her legs is missing, presumably from a birth defect or an accident that cost her that leg.

I took that idea, and did not stop with just Scootaloo. I even extended the trauma to Tails/Miles, only this time his arm is the thing that was lost. Thus, the most serious and heartwarming pairs of episodes of the series was born.

* * *

 **Off the Rails**

 **"Slow Motors"**

"There's trouble going on in the other side of town!" Sonic yells as he points towards the fight on the other side of the street. "And today, I'm going to break off that fight!"

Sonic reeves up the engines and speeds off towards the cloud of dust that was being kicked up.

Issue is, the patrol vehicle he rented was a monowheel motorcycle. It's slow, difficult to keep upright, and the rider looks plain ridiculous.

A few seconds in, Sonic gets bored of riding on such a sluggish piece of hardware. "Yeah, this is inefficient," he admitted. "I'll stick with my feet."

Sonic then jumps off the motorcycle and speeds off toward the cloud of dust. While doing so, he accidentally destroys it.

"You're going to pay for that you delinquent hero!" an angry officer yelled from off-screen.

"So, this is why we have an monowheel motorcycle as part of our bill this month," Twilight realizes.

"Yeah," Sonic agrees. "That thing may be expensive, but it too sluggish to be of any value."

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands


	38. Episode 38: Consuming Darkness

**Episode 38**

 **"Consuming Darkness"**

* * *

The monster tasked with doing this is sent out, and the rangers attempted to push it out. However, Twilight seems terrified to see the monster and runs away. Before anyone can get her to come back, several of them are inflicted with a curse that seemingly does nothing at the moment, but does something terrible upon reaching the breaking point.

When being asked about why she ran away, Twilight reveals the unsettling truth behind this dark magic and how she knew that it was unpleasant. Things take a turn for the worst as a monster showed up that infuriated those who have been inflicted with the curse.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Seems like a normal day here in Transition Outpost. The residents are walking down the streets, sitting down and having a chat with each other. The marketplace is bustling with activities with people buying stuff from all over the place. It's another normal here in town with a monster attack just waiting to happen.

And a monster attack is what they got.

As noon approaches, some people are noticing that something is wrong with the air today. It feels...unsettling.

A drink stand owner feels this and looks around the area and the sky. A woman who is waiting for her order to arrive notices this. "Something wrong, mister?" she asks, feeling the same thing.

"Yeah," the drink maker answers. "For some reason, the air today just feels a bit...unsettling."

The woman looks around the sky. "What do you mean?" she asks, skeptical about the unsettling air. "It's sunny right now. How could you say that it's unsettling today?"

"It's...dark I guess?" the drink maker responds.

Then, there is a sudden response. Rita has arrived.

"Hello there, dear civilians!" she said, announcing her arrival.

Everyone looks up to a building and notices her right there. Knowing that her presence means that something bad is going to happen, everyone drops what they're doing and rushes to the closest building to hide for safety. Shortly afterwards, the rangers have arrived, the eight who hold the components of the Dynamic Crossbow, as well as Fluttershy who will help them heal up in case they got injured. They have transformed into their ranger mode ahead of time in preparation for the confrontation.

"We meet again, Rita," Sonic said as he and his friends arrive. "What trouble are you up to now?"

Rita rolled her eyes. "Oh, the usual," she said. "Trying to find a way to break your spirit and confidence!"

The entire group groans with unison.

Rainbow facepalms, annoyed that this is happening again. "Did she really did this plot again?" she asks.

"Out of all the people she have to repeatedly target..." Tails began to say.

"Well, enough talking," Rita declares. "Meet my newest monster! Dark Titan!"

On cue, a knight in black armor arrives. He emits a dark aura, filling the air with an unsettling feeling.

Suddenly, Twilight is hit with a horrifying memory. Her eyes widen when she sees Dark Titan. She doesn't remember the feeling, but she does remember his looks. Shocked to see him, Twilight backs off. "Oh no..." she mutters.

The others take notice of Twilight's sudden increase in nervousness.

"What? Twilight?" Sunset calls. "What are you doing?"

Twilight backs away from the rest of the group, shaking her head. She breathes rapidly as she stares at Dark Titan. "No..." she mutters again. Then, she runs away, shutting her eyes. "Nononononono!"

"Twilight!" Silver calls as he runs after Twilight.

"Come back, darling!" Rarity yells as she runs after Twilight.

The others stare at Twilight as she runs away from them. Now, they are down three fighters, which may make fighting this thing a little harder.

"Why is she running away from the monster we're fighting against?" Fluttershy asks. "Did...did she remember seeing something like that before?"

"What?" Sonic replies, confused about Twilight.

Shadow turns around towards Dark Titan and notices that he is about to attack them. "WATCH OUT!" he screams.

The others turn around towards Dark Titan, only to be hit with a shockwave. The shockwave knocked them off their feet, sending them backwards. They then lay there on the ground, injured from the shockwave.

The rangers expected this to be followed up with additional attacks. Instead, they heard this from Rita. "Mission complete," she told Dark Titan. "Come on, Dark Titan. Time to go back to our base to fabricate the second phase of our plan."

"As you wish, ma'am," Dark Titan replies.

Rita and Dark Titan then teleported away back to their base, leaving the rangers laying on the ground.

Some residents went out of their homes, looking outside and enjoying the fresh air that is the normal, everyday feeling.

"Hey, this unsettling feeling disappeared," one said, looking around. "Did the rangers win?"

Another looked town to the ground in front of her house. "No..." she gasps, pointing to the downed rangers. "Because look at them! Is that the face of victory?"

Her brother pokes his head out the window. "You should be asking if that's the pose of victory," he corrects. "They look like they got defeated!"

"Wait," yet another said. "They're getting up."

The rangers got up to their butts, feeling exhausted and dizzy from being hit.

"Ugg...what happened?" Sonic moans, putting his hand on his forehead, wobbling around as if he's about to fall.

"I don't feel well..." Rainbow moans, not looking much better.

Shadow feels a splitting headache, feeling like his brain has blacked out. "My head..." he breathes out. "Who turned out the lights?"

"Guys!" Silver said from a distance.

Rarity and Silver came back, dragging Twilight along as well. However, they catch Twilight a little bit too late. They found their friends sitting there on the ground, looking exhausted even though they're completely fine coming into this battle.

"Oh my goodness gracious..." Rarity gasps, covering her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Silver asks.

"How about we go back to our base?" Tails suggests. "I don't feel so well..."

"Me too..." Sunset replies.

"Me three..." Fluttershy added before collasping.

Silver and Rarity need to act quick. Their friends look like they could collapse at any moment. A quick rest should be enough to patch them up to good health.

"Just hold on a little bit longer, okay?" Silver assures them. "We'll take you right back to base. You should probably get some rest."

Silver, Rarity, and Twilight helped their friends get back to their feet. While they're doing go, Twilight asks those who are caught in the shockwave something.

"Tell me," Twilight began, talking to Rainbow as she escorts her to the teleporters. "Were you...cursed as well?"

"Curse?" Rainbow asks, confused about what Twilight is saying. "What curse?"

Twilight sighs. "Never mind," she said. "I'll explain it later when we're at the command center."

* * *

Back at the command center, all the rangers have returned to good health and have reported to the command center for a meeting. Twilight, however, is met with harsh words from her friends about her actions in the latest mission.

"What the hay was that, Twilight?" Applejack asks, slamming her hands on the table. :"You, running away from the rest of the team, as soon as the monster showed up. Why? Are you a coward now?"

Twilight shrivels a little from those harsh words. Rarity stares at Applejack with disgust.

"That's too harsh for her. Applejack," Median reminded.

Applejack realizes that she's hurt Twilight's feelings. "Oh dear, did I hurt her feeling more?" she wonders.

Sunset walks up to Twilight to comfort her. She took the empty seat right next to her. "Twilight, what's with you and that dark monster?" she asks. "Why did you run away as soon as that thing showed up?"

Twilight looks down, rubbing her upper arm with her hand. "Truth is..." she began to reveal, "I've met him before..."

"What?" everyone gasps upon hearing this.

"So...you encountered a monster before," Rainbow said. "When? While we are not looking? Before you became a ranger? Before any of us became a ranger?"

Twilight looks back into her memories as she tells the story of how she got cursed like several of them. "It...it was four years ago," she reveals, marking this encounter as predating the first time any of them got a taste of being a ranger. "When I first met that thing..."

* * *

Four years prior to joining the Sonic Rainbooms, Twilight had a faithful encounter with Dark Titan. It was shortly after a meteor fell on her house's backyard. At the time, the meteor has long since vanished and Twilight is in her room studying the mysterious object she found inside. It's the same object she carried with her into last year's Columbia Games Junior League: a purple amulet.

Twilight is busy toying with the device. "Come on...what's the purpose of you?" she said, inspecting and shaking it. "Why did you come to my house?" She presses on the button between the hinges. "Work, please!" Nothing happens. She presses the button again, this time shaking it further. "Work, for lord's sake!"

Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Hmm? Who's there?" Twilight asks. She got up from her desk and exited her bedroom door, walking down the stairs towards the front doors.

Her brother, Dusk, looks outside the window over the front door and spotted something suspicious waiting on the other side. "Uhh, Twilight?" he said. "There's something suspicious outside our door."

Twilight grabs the doorknob, looking at her brother. "What suspicious-wah!" A hand reaches out to her, grabbing her by the neck.

"Twilight!" Dusk yells. He then runs down an alternative route outside.

Twilight struggled to free herself from Dark Titan's grasp. "No!" she cries. "Nononononono! Let go of me!"

Dark Titan put his other hand over Twilight, transferring some dark aura into Twilight. "Come now," he said. "Succumb to the darkness. You have something that I'm looking for."

"Ahhh!" Twilight screams in pain.

"Twilight!" Dusk yells as he runs towards Dark Titan, holding the family sword. "Hold on, I got you!"

Dusk slashes at Dark Titan, knocking him back and causing him to drop Twilight. Twilight hits the ground below, being knocked out on impact.

"Gah!" Dark Titan yelps, clamping onto his abdomen. "Ahh...you, human. You seem to be the overprotective type. I'll make sure that I'll leave you alone. You look like you'll be getting in my way. Well, one of my jobs is complete. I will be seeing you later."

Dark Titan then runs away.

Dusk runs up to Twilight, picking her up. "Twilight!" he shouted. He then shakes his sister. "Twilight, are you alright? Twilight?"

Twilight then wakes up, though exhausted and dizzy. "Wha?" she moans. "Huh? What happened? Why is my head foggy?"

Dusk transport Twilight to the closest couch he could find in the house.

"Stay calm, alright?" Dusk said. "I'm calling the ambulance."

Dusk runs away while Twilight continues to groan. Then, she falls back asleep.

Dusk calls the emergency phone number. "Hello?" he calls. "Yes, this is an emergency. My sister got attacked by some mysterious being and doesn't feel well. Get a doctor here! I need to know of there is something wrong!"

It was at this moment that Dusk earned the nickname Shining Armor. He was named that by his parents because his actions in that moment resembled much like a knight in shining armor rescuing a damsel in distress. Only in this instance, the knight is a brother and the damsel is his sister.

* * *

Twilight then finds herself in a dark room, with nothing but herself and a light shining down on her. The air is freezing cold, and there is unsettling feeling in the air. Something must be wrong with her shoulders right now. Something must be gripping on them.

As Twilight looks around, a voice speaks inside her head.

"I'll be there inside you," a voice said, a voice that seems strangely like her own, except deeper and more sinister. "Always. Lurking in the background until you snapped. Now...be consumed by me."

As the voice continues to speak to her, Twilight curls up into a ball, regressing further and further into the endless void.

"Let the darkness consume you, and you'll unleash the fury," the voice said. Twilight grows more nervous and more angry as it continues. "That's it. Good for you. The more anger you generate the stronger the effect. Good...good! The darkness inside you is building. Nice...nice...nice!"

The darkness begins to grow around her, encompassing her even more with every second. Just as when her entire body is enveloped, someone screams into her head.

"Twilight!"

* * *

Twilight woke up from a dream she had while she fell asleep midway into explaining her story. She is snapped awake, and looks around the room confused about what's happening. "Huh? What?" she gasps out. Her fear still carries over into the real world, as she is breathing heavily and rapidly. "Did...did I just..."

"You fell asleep while you were explaining to us," Median answers. "Can you tell us what happened in your dream?"

Twilight curls up into up into a ball in her seat, knowing that what she is about to give our makes her uncomfortable. "I don't remember much," she answers. "The first thing I can think of is...that monster who put that curse on me...and how it worked..."

"Curse..." Tails repeated. "What kind of curse is it?"

Twilight reveals the mechanics behind the curse she's been talking about, and the details are not pretty for pure hearts. "It's...it's a curse that, whenever you reach your anger breaking point, the darkness will consume you and transform you into something..." she reveals. "Monstrous."

Rainbow begins to recall the events from last year, between the two periods where she and her friends are active as rangers. "Let's see..." she said, pondering and recalling. "Anger, consuming darkness, and a monstrous transformation. Could it mean-" Then she realizes something. "No...does that mean-"

"Yes," Twilight sadly confirms. "Midnight Sparkle is my dark form I break into whenever I reach my breaking point. I know that you're confused when you saw it, but the truth is, my dark form is what you're looking at months ago."

Those who participated in the Columbia Games realized that was something none of them know about up until this point. Now, several more rangers have been inflicted by the exact same curse, meaning that any of them could end up like Twilight should they reach their breaking point.

"It's true," Median replies. "I have this same feeling about you guys when you got struck by that dark wave as I did with Twilight."

Several of the team members shook their head in disgust.

"Median," Sonic began, "can you explain how this...dark form works?"

"As someone who went though this, allow me to explain," Twilight answers.

She then goes into a brief speech explaining the dark forms.

"Anger," she began. "It's a feeling that exists in all of us. Nearly all of us will get mad at something at some point. Anger can be used as a motivation tool, something that pushes someone to do something. For those under the dark curse, however, anger comes at a cost. While mad at something, you will generate this anger magic which will accumulate over time. When you reach your breaking point, the darkness will consume you, transforming you into something else. Your dark form."

This revelation has the rangers shaken.

"So, what do you think they're planning with these dark forms?" Rainbow asks.

"My best guess is, considering their past attempts at defeating us, they're trying to break our fighting spirit," Median answers. "Shatter our will to fight by transforming us into these rampaging monsters. Not much different from the ones you're fighting."

"Oh dear," Sunset realizes. "I might've lost my will to fight just now because transforming into a monster could possibly be the most unpleasant experience a ranger could ever get."

"Don't even get me started on those accursed terrorists," Shadow added. "They took away my family and many other's family members. I know I might get triggered if they ever show up in front of our faces."

Suddenly, alarms began to blare out throughout the base.

"Oh for the love of-" Shadow began to say, slamming his hands down on the table. "Why? Why must this happen?" As he does so, a dark aura that looks not very different from Twilight's begins to emit from his hands.

"Oh, perfect," Sonic groans. "A monster attack that follows a monster attack. Isn't being a ranger fun?"

* * *

Their target this time? A young girl who is probably looks about the same age as them in a pink dress brandishing a umbrella as pink as her dress. She dances around, twirling her umbrella into the air.

The team rushes out the door to confront the monster, transforming into their ranger forms. Sonic and Rainbow ran out the door, holding their sword out and shouting their battle cry. Several steps in, a portal pops up underneath their feet which causes them to fall into it before being dumped behind their friends. The rest of the team got distracted by this first impression. They turn back towards their target.

"I am Troll Titan," the girl introduces herself, planting her umbrella to the ground while lifting one of her feet. "Ready to make your day beautiful."

Knowing that she is the cause of the alarm going off, the rangers know that this cannot be good. She might look innocent due to her youthful looks, but she might be one of their most dangerous enemies they have ever faced.

"If by beautiful she means sending our friends through a portal then I'm out of here!" Sunset stated.

Applejack pointed to the troublemaking young looking girl. "What's yer business here, yeh varmint?" she asks.

"Oh. The usual," Troll Titan said, spinning her umbrella around her finger. Then, she begins to strike, still holding on to her cheerful demeanor. "Ha!"

In just a few seconds, several members of the team is severely injured. Not even Fluttershy's healing can keep up with the torment they're receiving.

Sonic jumps up from the ground where he is dumped into after falling into the portal. He pulls out his sword and swings it at Troll Titan. Needless to say, it didn't work, at the last moment, Troll Titan intercepts the slash by holding her umbrella above her. Sonic struggles to hold his ground against her.

"You dare to react faster than me?" Sonic asks, generating a dark aura around his arms.

Troll Titan takes one glance at Sonic's hands, noticing that the plan is working. "Ooh!" she said. "Your attitude. I like that. Try this on for size!" She then pushes back Sonic, causing him to lost his balance temporarily. She then stabs him with the tip of her umbrella, sending him backwards and landing near Rainbow's feet.

"This is just...way more difficult than we anticipated," Rainbow said. "Not even one minute into this and you've already downed several of us." She then notices that Troll Titan Is rushing up to her. Rainbow tries to dodge, but she is smacked in the abdomen by a swing of an umbrella.

"Hehehe," Troll Titan giggles. "This is so much fun." She then turns towards Pinkie, whose hair changed from being puffy and balloon-like into a deflated appearance. She saw Pinkie get up, no longer having a smile on her face. "Aww, the fun girl is not having her fun," she said. "Mind if you satisfy yourself by messing with the others like me?"

Pinkie looks around, noticing that everyone is not having a great time fighting against Troll Titan, not even her. "This maliciously?" she asks. "Never! I know better than to treat my friends like worthless rocks."

"We're past one minute into this fight and already you're infuriating," Manic said. Then he pointed his pistols at Troll Titan. "I would manically laugh at you demise because we're going to be relieved of you."

Troll Titan looks a bit closer and realizes something. "Hey!" she yells. "Not all of you were effected by the dark curse. Out of my way! You're not worth making angry."

Suddenly, several portals pop up from underneath the ranger's feet, causing them to fall though it.

"Wa!" they all scream.

Troll Titan tooks an inflatable cage and threw it under a portal in the air. A bunch of rangers fell out of the portal, being dumped into the cage. Now, they are trapped, helpless to help out the rest of their friends.

"Hey!" Tails shouted. "What's the big idea?"

Now, only seven rangers are left standing and available to fight. Sonic, Rainbow, Tails, Twilight, Shadow, Sunset, and Fluttershy are the only ones remaining, all of them have been inflicted with the dark curse sometime prior to this encounter.

"Now that you guys are out of my way, let me deal with the infected ones," Troll Titan tells the rangers in the cage. "So, shall we begin for real?"

Already weakened, the remaining rangers face off against Troll Titan.

"Be careful, you guys," Median warns.

"Why?" Sonic asks, heavily breathing.

"Did you even notice your hands?" Median asks. "It's just like Twilight from months before, a dark aura forming in your hands. Watch out. Your breaking point could come sooner than you think. I advise you to ignore whatever she says to you."

For some reason, the rangers are getting a different feeling.

"I can't resist it," Shadow said. "It's...too strong!"

"Me too," Sunset added.

"Me three," Tails replies. "This woman is a real monster."

"Now I feel it as well," Fluttershy mentions. "This can't be good."

Without warning, Troll Titan was up to Sonic once again. "You're too slow," she said.

Sonic was infuriated. "Who did you call slow?" he asks, generating dark aura in his hands.

Troll Titan then smacks Sonic right towards Rainbow. Before she can react, she is hit with a human sized projectile in the shape of the person she trusts the most. Now she and Sonic is knocked down.

"Try to be faster than that!' Troll Titan advised, which angers Sonic even more in addition to infuriating Rainbow.

Shadow gritted his teeth as he pointed his shotgun at Troll Titan. "You're going to pay for all the damages you've-" he began to say, before he got cut off by a flying umbrella to the chest.

"You telegraphed your attack," Troll Titan said. "Aren't you proud of yourself?"

Shadow generated even more dark aura in his hands.

In response to this, Sunset clutched her fist, generating a huge amount of dark aura. "Why you little-" she began to say before charging headfirst into Troll Titan.

* * *

Meanwhile, in their base, Rita and Fuhrer are having a laugh over the ranger's misery.

"Bwahahahaha!" Fuhrer guffawed.

"Oh, this is so funny," Rita said. "So hilarious."

"Seeing the rangers suffer like that brings me joy," Fuhrer said. "Haha."

* * *

Troll Titan was soon on top of Shadow. She tries to strike with her umbrella, but Shadow intercepts the attack with his shotgun.

"Did you miss your parents?" Troll Titan asks. "Especially your sister?"

Shadow growled as even more dark aura gets generated in his hands. "Don't. Even. Mention it," he warns."

"Hey. Jerk," Sunset said, limping up to Troll Titan, still wrestling Shadow with their weapons. "Hands off Shadow and don't ever bring up his past. I do not like it if you did."

"What about you?" Troll Titan asks Sunset. "You lost your family to a fire, don't you?"

Sunset growls at Troll Titan, clutching her fist. Even more of the dark aura gets generated.

Troll Titan giggles in the face of their growls. "Oh. I see," she said. "You must miss them very much." She then pushes Shadow and stabs him with her umbrella, following it up with a slash at Sunset.

"Shadow! Sunset!" everyone cried.

Then, Troll Titan was up to Twilight, instilling fear into her.

"Did you miss Crystal Academy?" Troll Titan asks.

Twilight's fear quickly turns into anger at the mere mention of her old school besides Canterlot High. "We don't speak of that anymore," she told her.

Troll Titan rolled her eyes, still smiling. "Did you remember all those lovely moments?" she asks. Then she makes impression of the various students Twilight has met over the months of her stay there. "You're too smart. Get away from me. Out of my way, smart face. Yeah, you won for us. Snore."

Twilight got infuriated when Troll Titan continued. "I said, don't speak of that anymore!" she shouted. Then she attacks Troll Titan with repeated magic attacks, each getting blocked by Troll Titan's umbrella.

Median got a bit into a panic right now. He is sensing that the anger level of these rangers is rising to high too fast. He does not want to see someone transform into their dark form again. "Guys, watch out!" he screams. "You anger level is rising! Sooner or later, the darkness created by the anger will consume you!"

"I...can't...stop it," Sonic said. "This gal, she just infuriates everyone she encounters."

"And with a smile on that face," Rainbow added. Then she tries to shoo Troll Titan away. "Get it away from me!"

Shadow got up from the attack, clutching his chest. The pain is still blazing hot from the stab. Then, Troll Titan is up onto him once again.

"You'll look much better in a skimpy black outfit," Troll Titan said.

Shadow was infuriated even more. Him in a skimpy outfit that covers next to no vital organs? Doesn't seem to make any logical sense to him. "Knock it off!" he insists as he kicks Troll Titan off him.

Tails prepares to strike Troll Titan, but instead gets strangled between her arms.

"Got ya!" Troll Titan announces.

"H-help!" Tails gasps, trying to free himself.

Sonic walked towards Troll Titan, pointing his sword to her. "Hands off Tails!" he orders.

Troll Titan looks at the struggling Tails as he tries to free himself from her grasp. "Aww, look at your brother," she said. "So helpless in the face of me. Should've been under your parents for a little bit longer."

"Don't you dare mock my brother you bully," Sonic said.

"Well, you asked for it," Troll Titan said. "Here you go!" And then she tosses Tails right onto Sonic, knocking him down to the ground.

"Hahahaha!" Troll Titan laughs.

More dark aura gets generated around their arms. They are getting close to their anger breaking point.

Troll Titan then clashes her umbrella with Rainbow's sword.

"You jerk," Rainbow tells Troll Titan. "How dare you do that to my friends? How about you cut that off right now?"

Troll Titan watches as dark aura begins to surround Rainbow's hands. "Your anger," she said, grinning. "It satisfies me. I want more of it. More! More, I say! More!" And then, after a brief struggle, Troll Titan shoves Rainbow to the ground. "There it is!" Then, she notices someone off in the distance. "Wait, what's that off in the distance?"

In the distance, away from most of the action, a yellow girl with pink hair is sitting by, cowering in fear.

"It's Fluttershy!" Twilight recognized.

"What's she doing chickening out instead of healing up her teammates?" Tails asks. "They're so injured for crying out loud!"

While in the cage, the rangers inside are struggling to move around due to the very limited space available.

"Can't you just use your psychic powers to free us?" Manic asks, moaning from the pain.

Silver tries to activate his psychic abilities. No matter how hard he tried, nothing happened. "It doesn't work," he said. "They seem to be nullified! We can't help them out!"

"Oh no!" everyone in the cage gasps.

"This can't be good!" Pinkie added.

Troll Titan slowly makes her way up to Fluttershy. "Aww, the passive girl is unable to battle," she said, stopping in front of her shortly afterwards. "What a surprise. I wonder how I can infuriate her." She then looks up to the sky. "Hmm..." she said, forming an idea in her head.

"This cursed world..." Fluttershy sobbed. "Why did we take this job of protecting the world? The monsters...they're so cruel! I can't take this any longer. Not even standing behind the frontline would save me from-Ahh!" Suddenly, some dead birds fell down right next to Fluttershy.

"Oh yeah!" Troll Titan concluded. "Shooting down some birds! Why didn't I think of that?"

Horrified, the only thing on Fluttershy's mind is revenge. She may not be of the combat type of person, but there's no reason for her to engage in combat when the time calls for it. Slowly, the dark aura begins to envelop her.

The rangers are nearing their breaking point. After several insults and reminders of their dark past, these rangers are pissed off. But it's not enough to reach their breaking point. Taking note of this, Troll Titan decides to do the one thing left that will hopefully make them snap.

"All these attacks, yet you guys didn't even land a hit on me," Troll Titan said. "How pathetic. You're supposed to be strong, all mighty and powerful. You look like a team of misfits."

Angered by this, those who are cursed began to generate even more dark aura, enough for them to reach their breaking point. The growled and gritted their teeth as the darkness consumes them, when all of a sudden they collapsed to their knees.

"And now that you're all angered up, it's time for the second part of the plan to commence," Troll Titan said. "Rise, dark forms! Let the darkness consume you!"

One by one, each ranger lets out a deafening scream in pain as they go through monstrous transformations into their dark form. The others can only help but watch as their friends transform against their will.

Sonic's hair got darker. His armor did the same as well. His sword turns into a sickly olive color as it reacts to his transformation. His eyes then went blank, nothing more than complete white. Rainbow's transformation was much like his, with the exception that her hair gets a dark blue tint to it.

Twilight transforms into Midnight Sparkle as expected, though she retains the white sclera of her regular form.

Tails' color shifts into dark gold while gaining an additional tail. Normally, he is seen with two tails which is only visible when he's using them for flight. Now, in his dark form, these three tails are visible always.

Shadow and Sunset went through the most drastic transformation. Instead of transforming into something that looks human, these two transform into animals. Sunset sprouts fiery wings on her back before her body turns into a bird. Shadow, on the other hand, suddenly transforms into a wolf.

Lastly, Fluttershy transforms into a big, bulky version of herself, except her colors are darkened a little bit.

And with that, all of these cursed rangers have reached their dark forms. The plan looks like it was going to go well for the villains.

"Oh my goodness gracious," Rarity gasps. "What have they transformed into?"

Silver looks at the transformed Twilight as she hovers over there above the others. "That's Midnight Sparkle over there!" he points out. Then he looks at the other dark forms. "And...what are those?"

"Could those be their dark forms?" Rarity asks. "For when the darkness consumes them?"

Troll Titan grins as she sees that the plan is working. "That's it," she said. "That's the way to do it."

* * *

Rita and Fuhrer are in celebration once they saw the rangers reaching their dark form.

"At last!" Fuhrer said. "These seven rangers who we inflicted the dark curse on have transformed into their dark forms. Now, just like the last time one of them transformed into their dark form, these rangers shall go on a rampage against anything they see."

Rita rubs her hands together, anticipating something to happen. "Oh boy," she said. "This plan looks like it's going to work!"

* * *

The cursed rangers breathed heavily upon reaching their dark form. There were very confused about what's going on.

Troll Titan was so happy to see the dark forms of these cursed rangers. "Hahahha!" she manically laughs. "Yes! YES! At long last, the plan has been completed. All of you have transformed into your dark forms! Now, my new ranger minions, attack everything! Just try to retake control over yourself."

Sonic was the first to recover. He stares at Troll Titan. However, his face was not of being under control, but of a lust for revenge. A thirst for striking back after being abused hard. He lunges forward and strikes Troll Titan.

Shocked by this, Troll Titan quickly blocks the attack with her umbrella. However, her face was no longer smiling. It is not the face of confusion and worry. "What?" she gasps. "Why aren't you attacking everything like before?"

"Troll Titan, you've infuriated us long enough," Sonic said with a gruff tone in his voice. "You might be there for a few minutes, but it feels like we've been fighting you for an hour."

Rainbow ran behind Troll Titan, catching her off by surprise. "You thought that was going to work?" she asks. "You must be a fool to face us." She then swings her sword at Troll Titan's back, sending her flying off. Troll Titan lands on the ground, where she is confronted with Midnight Sparkle.

Midnight Sparkle looks down on Troll Titan, charging up a magical attack in her hands. "I may be out of control before," she said, "but I'm in control now!" She then directs the blast at Troll Titan.

Troll Titan was launched into the air by the blast, where she is smacked by Tails with a wrench, now more powerful than before. She then gets smacked off towards Sunset, who grabs her with her talons and grips on her hard. Then, she sends it to Shadow who bits Troll Titan, lands on the ground, then vigorously shakes her. Then, he flings her off to Fluttershy, who smashes Troll Titan down to the ground.

Troll Titan gets up from the crater she's in. "What? I-Impossible!" she spoke. "You're supposed to be monstrous forms that attack everything in sight!"

Midnight Sparkle shook her head. "Oh. Things change, enemy," she said. "Things change. And now that you've made your big mistake, it's time for your punishment!"

* * *

Rita and Fuhrer got into a panic once they saw that their plan is not going as they intended.

"Ahh!" Fuhrer hollered. "What's going on now?"

"They're not attacking each other or their friends?" Rita gasps.

"How?" Fuhrer yelled, slamming on his control panel. "How are they doing this? They must have something else under their sleeves.

Rita looks at Fuhrer. "Like...what?" she asks.

"Something about them is driving our plan off course," Fuhrer assumed. "This has to be our answer to this. Oh, what do we do now?"

* * *

The attacks continue, and Troll Titan gets knocked around by each ranger. One of them sends her flying into the cage, which breaks it. This frees all of the rangers trapped inside, much to their relief. However, the cursed rangers do not have the time to check on their friends. They out their full focus on Troll Titan. Troll Titan gets knocked around repeated until she is on the ground. The cursed rangers went up to her, ready to defeat her.

"No! Stop it!" Troll Titan screams. "Please! I beg for mercy!"

"After all the terrible things you did to us in those few minutes?" Sonic asks. "No! We don't forgive you!" He holds his sword above his hands, pointing it towards the ground ready to stab Troll Titan.

Troll Titan waves her hands in front of the rangers. "Please! Stop!"

Before Sonic could even make a move, suddenly everyone is back to normal. They revert back into their regular ranger forms, collapsing into the ground.

Troll Titan got confused about what happened. "What?" she gasps.

* * *

"What happened?" Fuhrer said, slamming his hands on the control panel.

"Did the darkness dissipated?" Rita asks.

Fuhrer takes a closer look at the readings. "Hold on," he said. "They're still inflicted with the curse. So...that means..."

Rita covers her head with her hand, shaking her head from disappointment. "Maybe we should've let them accumulate the darkness from their anger a little longer before we allow them to unleash it," she said, filled with regret. "I swear! There must be something to this dark forms that we do not know." She then leaves her post to look for someone. "Dark Titan? Where are you? I would like to have a chat about your powers!

Fuhrer pounded on his control panel, just to make sure his anger is fully vented out. "Dang rangers," he grumbles. "Why do you have to ruin all of our plans?"

* * *

The others rushed to their fallen comrades.

"Guys! Are you okay?" Silver asks.

The seven who are cursed got up to their feet with the help of their friends.

"We're fine..." Sonic wheezes out.

"We may have lost ourselves a little bit," Rainbow admitted. "I swear, I felt like I was actually doing those things."

Troll Titan got back up to her feet, though shaking from all the pain. Her legs looks like they could not support her in her current position.

Shadow looked at Troll Titan and leered at her. "You know what?" he decided. "That girl has been getting under our nerves for far too long, even if she's only been there for a while. Let me teach her a lesson." He then reaches out and grabs Sonic's sword.

Sonic notices that Shadow has taken his sword without his permission. "Huh? What?" he said in confusion. "Shadow...but...my sword...I thought-"

"I'll give it back to you after this," Shadow assures Sonic. "For now, Troll Titan! Wave goodbye to one of your important parts!" He then lunges at Troll Titan and manages to cut off one of her arms.

Troll Titan watched as her right arm turns into a stump. She dropped her jaw in shock. "My arms!" she screams.

"That's what I think of you, unsettling abomination," Shadow said.

"Do you even know how long it takes to grow back an arm?" Troll Titan shouted.

Sunset then decides that it's her turn to deal the punishment. "Know what?" she said as she snatches Rainbow's sword from her hands. "Let me do the same."

Rainbow watches Sunset in confusion about why she needed her sword. "Huh? Sunset?" she said. "What are you-?"

"Watch this," Sunset said as she swings the sword right into Troll Titan's lefteye.

"Nooo!" Troll Titan screams as she covers what's left of her left eye. "What are you doing?"

Sunset then stabs Troll Titan through the chest. "Feel that?" she asks. "That's the real power of my fury!" She then kicks Troll Titan off of her sword before tossing it back to Rainbow.

Troll Titan collapses to her knees, coughing and gasping as her life force slowly dwindles down to zero. "I...I will never be defeated," she said. "No matter how hard you try, I will return stronger than ever! I swear, my master's plan will work again!"

"Oh yeah?" Shadow asks, tossing his sword back to Sonic's before pulling out his shotgun. "Try to survive this!"

The Dynamic Crossbow is soon formed, and the rangers have it pointed straight at Troll Titan.

Troll Titan has one last word to say before it is fired upon her. She looks at the rangers and smiles. "Mercy?" she asks.

Unanimously, the rangers said, "No."

The Dynamic Crossbow is soon fired, delivering a devastating beam.

"Wahhhhh!" Troll Titan screams as the last of her life force is depleted and as she explodes into a fireball.

Once the mission is over, the rangers turn back into their civilian forms. The rangers who transformed into their dark form has their clothes ripped and damaged in several areas. Some repair is needed.

"That was weird," Twilight comments on the whole battle.

Sunset turns towards Twilight. "What was weird?" she asks. "What about this battle is weird?"

Twilight turns towards Sunset to answer her question. "Our dark forms are weird," she answers. "Last time I transformed into Midnight Sparkle, I was not in full control. I was basically unconscious while the darkness does everything for me. Now, we have full control over ourselves even in our dark forms. This is strange. There has to be an explanation behind this."

* * *

The team is back at the command center, clothes and weapons repaired. Twilight is walking around the table in the center, wondering about the dark forms.

"This is something crazy,' Twilight said. "The last time I transform into Midnight Sparkle, I lost control over myself. Now, when I did the same thing, I retain full control over my own actions. What's...what's going on?"

Median takes a moment to think about Twilight's question. "This is something I have meant to say since you came here, but I forgot about it until now," he said. "Twilight, the last time your anger consumed you, the darkness consumed you, you were too weak to handle the power inside."

Twilight receives flashbacks of her transformation into Midnight Sparkle, one of her most recent insistences of it happening. "What? Me? Weak?" she questions. "But...I'm stronger now. Look what I can do."

"That's the whole point," Median replies. "Ever since you became a ranger, your spirit has grown more powerful to the point where you will resist losing control over yourself should you become so angry that the darkness consumes you. That goes for all of you, those who were inflicted with that curse. You guys are too strong to lose yourself."

Shadow looks at his hands, aweing at his abilities. "So, the one who is supporting us through that endeavor is...ourselves?" he asks. "Have we truly become this powerful? After months of fighting and training?"

"Well, if there's one thing we learn from that experience is this,' Sonic began. "Our enemies have very little foresight. They do not understand us at all, even after-what? Several months of fighting us? You'd think that they would know what buttons to push to crush us by now, but no! They treat us like we're not the same person as last time."

"Wow," Rainbow said. "That's just embarrassing. Our enemies may be cruel, but they aren't very wise. Huh. Maybe we should cherish our victories over them and poke a little fun out of every plan they have. I'm sure we'll enjoy it."

Sunset leans back on her chair at the table. "I feel like we're on a roller coaster of emotions right now," she said. "I mean, a roller coaster of intensity, alright? Calm moments stuck in between intense moments stuck in between calm moments. Doesn't that feel weird to you?"

"Well, as rangers, I'm sure that you'll get used to it," Median said. "After all, many ranger teams have experienced this before, so you should be feeling the same thing."

The team and Median continue to talk about their careers as rangers, talking about their experiences and whether they should continue.

* * *

"You're useless, Dark Titan!" Fuhrer said, as he shoves Dark Titan into the floor.

Dark Titan looks up to his masters. "Me? Useless?" he asks. "You're calling me that because you don't understand my powers!"

Fuhrer shook his head in disagreement. "No," he replies. "You don't understand your powers. You have no idea about how your curse works!"

"And thanks to your curse," Rita added, "our monster, designed specifically to get them to transform into their dark form, got her butt kicked."

"I-it was a mistake to use my powers for that purpose," Dark Titan said, shuddering.

"No it's not," Fuhrer insisted. "We had good intentions! It's just that we executed it...poorly."

"You frustrating piles of-" Dark Titan began to say, but he takes a moment to pull himself together. "Look. You guys just don't know what to do to achieve your goals. All you're doing is to attack the rangers hoping that your plan would succeed only for it to fail. And that's just won't work. Do you know what that means?"

Rita pointed her staff at Dark Titan. "I means that we should destroy you," she answers.

Dark Titan was shocked to hear that he was being disposed of by his masters. He haves his hands in front of him. "Wait! No!" he cries. "Spare me! I don't want to be-"

With a zap, Dark Titan was silenced.

Fuhrer kicks the body of Dark Titan away, then walks back into business. "Useless talkative pile of darkness," he grumbles.

This has got to be the most embarrassing way to die for a sentai monster: getting finished off my your own master.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Wow.

This is reaching the gruesome territory considering the bodily harm both the rangers and the monster have to endure. At least it isn't too gruesome. The monster only loss an arm, an eye, and had a hole punctured in her chest. The rangers suffered injured that can be recovered from within a day. So, not to horrifying here, guys.

Troll Titan is based on Nui Harime, quite possibly the most hated character in anime and possibly all of fiction as well. She's just so initiating. She comes from _Kill la Kill_ , one of the most popular anime ever seen. Shadow has mentioned that he's a fan of the show. There are a handful of references to the show throughout the episode. I'll let you figure it out.

Oh, and the following short will feature one more reference to the series, just for good measure.

* * *

 **Off the Rails**

 **"Broody x Energetic"**

Shadow is sitting alone in a bench within the base grounds. He is enjoying some personal time away from the rest of the team to give him a moment to relax.

This doesn't last long.

"Hiya, Shadow!" Pinkie said as she pops up from behind Shadow.

"Gah!" Shadow jumped. Then he turns to look behind him. "Pinkie, you scared me!"

Pinkie leans a bit closer to Shadow. "Hey, you're a bit of a brooding boy," she observes. "You know that right? Well, since I'm energetic, how about I pair up with you? Come on, it'll be fun!"

Pinkie did not give Shadow a moment to speak up until now. Rather than using the time to speak, however, he takes the time to think about it. He currently considers himself paired up with Sunset, given how long she has kept him under her wing ever since he lost his family to a terrorist attack. That is, until her house was burned down, leaving her stuck in the same boat as him. Switching over to Pinkie would mean that he would be going away from the girl who took great care of him through the hardships and torments. That doesn't sound good. Though, there is one thing about this that reminds him of something, and that's when it hits him.

"What is this?" he asks. "A show about an edgy, delinquent girl welding a giant scissor blade? Except that she is split apart with me getting her looks and Sunset getting her...ahh!"

"Something wrong Shadow?" Pinkie asks.

Shadow quits it and gets up out of the bench and heads back towards the Residential Building towards his room, leaving Pinkie there. Oh well. At least she gets the whole bench to herself as she watches sun as it moves across the sky.

Let's hope that Shadow doesn't find himself in a school perched atop an artificial mountain. Or Sunset, for that matter.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands


	39. Episode 39: Catch Me if You Can

**Episode 39**

 **"Catch Me if You Can"**

* * *

Cliff Drake arrives at the base to ask them to do something for him: Prevent a powerful crystal from getting into the hands of Eggman.

After several attempts at defeating them failed, the perceived threat level of their enemies have decreased drastically. However, the team soon realizes that even though their enemies don't seem as threatening, they're still threats. The rangers might win nearly all of the time no matter what, but these cases are still serious. In this case, Eggman has in his hands a powerful superweapon that is capable of destroying them once and for all. It is powered by the very crystal Cliff asks the rangers to keep out of his hands.

Luckily for the rangers, they have a few tricks up their sleeves that makes Eggman's tasks much more difficult to fulfill.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Following the villains' last attempt into defeating the rangers, the team considers their enemies not as much of a threat as they made themselves to be. They joked about this during their time in the command center, laughing about it.

"Silly villains," Sonic said, having a laugh over the villains' failures at defeating them. "They try to act like they're this serious threat to the world, but in the face of us they're a laughing stock. I mean, come on! Busting their plans is like our job or something."

"We should get paid for this!" Rainbow jokes. "Oh wait, we don't get paid, we receive money from our parents to help us maintain our base. Also we're teenagers, not adults with a license to do this."

Tails leans back on his chair, laughing at the jokes made at their enemies' expense. "Well, if fighting these threats have a high cost but a very high payout then I'm game!" he said. "And by cost, I mean the potential to lose a limb like me and by reward, the satisfaction of defeating the monsters and praise." He then looks at his arm, a replacement arm salvaged from one of the monsters. "Well, they tried to break me by having me lose a limb, and that's outside of combat. But my spirit proved too strong to break by this!"

Median joined in on the laughter. "Oh, rangers," he chuckles. "You guys might perceive these missions as dangerous and life threatening, but you guys just don't know when to give up. You are determined to finish the mission no matter what."

Twilight is having smiles smeared on her face as she laughs. She wipes tears of joy out of her eyes. "I'm starting to love this job more than hating it," she admits. Then she looks at everyone around the table. "Don't you agree, everyone?"

This happy atmosphere continues up until they all heard a knock on the door.

"Huh?" Rainbow said as she and everyone looks at the front door of the command center. "Who's there?"

"I'll get it!" Sonic said as he hops off his chair and approaches the door. He answers the door only to find Cliff waiting for him. He is holding a green crystal in his hands. "Oh, hello there Mr. Drake. Glad to see you in person."

Cliff doesn't seem happy about the current situation. "I'm seeing you in person because I will be entrusting you with this," he said. Then he gives Sonic the crystal he's been holding.

"Whoa!" Sonic gasps as the crystal glows in his hands. The others run up to him to take a closer look at the crystal. As they stare into it, one question is on their minds. "What is that thing?"

Cliff points to the crystal. "This is a Trinity Crystal," he introduces the team to it. "It's an artificial crystal developed in labs that emits a huge amount of energy."

"You're giving us this powerful thing?" Rainbow said with excitement. "That's so awesome! And irresponsible at the same time. By the way, why did you bring us this crystal to us?"

"Here's the thing," Cliff said. He looks around the outdoors area of the base, making sure that no one suspicious is eavesdropping on their conversation. Once the coast is clear, he continues. "Dr. Eggman has set his eyes on that thing. He discovered it not very long ago. A few weeks ago, actually. Upon seeing its potential to help his diabolical plans, he threatened the scientists behind it to give it to him and produce more of that stuff. Just one problem with his plan: the Trinity Crystal is made from trinitite, a rare mineral produced during weapons testing over the Trinity Site."

As they stare into the Trinity Crystal, several more question went into their minds. "Why is this thing emitting so much energy?" Twilight asks. "Why is that site so important?"

Cliff does not feel comfortable sharing this information to the rangers. He sees it as something that does not matter right now. "I would rather not reveal it to you now," he answers. "I'll let you figure it out yourselves."

"So, why is Eggman pursuing this thing?" Tails asks.

Cliff pulls out a slip to paper given to him by one of his colleagues. "We have agents spy on him to gather information," he said. "And this is what they've found. Dr. Eggman is developing a superweapon powered by this thing. He worked on it for quite some time and it is almost ready for testing. I'm sure that his first test subjects will be you."

Upon hearing this, the entire team gasped in horror.

"No way!" Silver shouted, gritting his teeth.

"That's horrible!" Fluttershy gasped, shrinking a little bit.

Twilight was scratching her head, wondering about something. "But, how did you manage to get a hold of this?" she asks.

"This is an authentic specimen that Eggman found in the lab he visited," Cliff explains. "While he's not looking, we sent a spy to infiltrate the lab and demand that the scientists give the crystal to him instead. The scientists were afraid to give it to him at first, but he assures them that he would not be using it for nefarious purposes. He's taking that to keep it off the hands of Eggman."

The team members looked at each other.

"So, what do we do now?" Sonic asks, looking at the Trinity Crystal.

"Very likely, Eggman has systems built to track this thing down should it be stolen from him," Cliff answers. "Luckily, the scientists got a bit crafty." He gave the rangers a moment to wait as he reaches into his bag and pulls out several similar looking crystals to the Trinity Crystal. "These crystals look similar and emit the same wavelength as the authentic specimen, but isn't compatible with the machine Eggman is building. Either it would refuse to work or it'll cause his machine to go haywire." He then hands them to the other rangers. "Don't get them mixed up."

Without a word of goodbye or additional explanation, Cliff ran away to a helicopter that is waiting for him.

Sonic shoves the authentic Trinity Crystal into the hands of Rainbow as he chases after Cliff Drake as he leaves. "Wait! Cliff!" he yells. "Anything else you have to say?" But it was too late. Cliff has not heard him as he leaves the base, leaving Sonic and his friends to take care of the crystals in his absence. Sonic talks to his friends, not looking at them. "Well, guess we're doing this for our next mission," he sighs.

The first thing that comes into their minds is to test out how powerful the Trinity Crystal is so that they can get a better idea about how threatening Eggman's superweapon is. They went to the lab to perform some experiments.

What they've found is that the Trinity Crystal is emitting a lot of power, way more than the outputs of everyday electrical devices. It's so powerful that upon trying to link it up into a circuit, sparks fly out everywhere. Everyone in the lab shrieks as sparks began to fly.

"Okay," Tails said as the shrieks died down. "That looks a bit powerful. I'm not sure that normal devices are able to handle such immense power."

Sonic got up from behind one of the tables. "Seems a bit worrying," he said. "What would push Eggman into needing that crystal to power his superweapon? Wouldn't a steady supply of electricity suffice?"

Twilight was doing a bit of research about the mineral the Trinity Crystal is made out of. She share her findings with her friends. "Remember what Cliff said about the Trinity Crystal?" she asks the others to see if they remembered. "It is made from trinitite, a mineral found exclusively in the Trinity Testing Facility in the country southeast of Columbia." She looks back at her lab computer. "Colorado."

Everyone gasped upon hearing the name.

"Colorado?" Rainbow asks. "That place is mountainous! How could anyone find a flat piece of land large enough for a weapons testing facility?"

"Take a look at this map," Twilight said as she pulls up a map of the continent. Everyone gathers to have a look. Columbia is the country located on the west coast. Twilight pointed to the country located to the east to Columbia. "Colorado might look mountainous, but at the southern portions of the country, the land is pretty flat." She then points to the southern end of Colorado. "That place is a prime location for weapons testing, especially powerful ones."

"So, what was tested on that site?" Sunset asks.

Twilight sighs, knowing that the information she's giving out is unsettling. "I don't know if I should say this," she said, "but some devastating weaponry was tested on that site. The blasts were so powerful that the minerals in the ground were fused together creating the mineral trinitite. That must be the reason why the Trinity Crystal is emitting so much power. It contains the results of these tests."

"Oh!" everyone said, understanding what's going on.

Rarity picks up the authentic Trinity Crystal and inspects it, viewing it from several angles. "This doesn't look suitable to be worn as an accessory," she concludes after reviewing the information about it. "I mean, can you imagine a power emitter pressing against your skin? I can imagine whoever wore that to experience some serious problems."

"So far, it doesn't seem harmful to us," Twilight replies.

"Oh, thank goodness," Rarity sighs in relief. "But I wouldn't count on it being a popular acc-"

"But if someone were to extract the energy from this, then it could cause trouble for us," Twilight added, concluding her research on the Trinity Crystal.

So now, they are tasked with keeping a powerful crystal out of the hands of one of their enemies. They have no idea about what to do with it for the time being.

"So, now what?" Sonic asks after scratching his head.

Just then, alarms began to go off throughout the base.

"Rangers!" Median alerted. "Eggman has arrived! He's probably there to pick up the crystal you're holding. Quickly! Don't let him take it!"

Sonic sighs. This is the real start of the mission they're tasked with. "Well, if he's going to get what he wants, then he'll have to catch the one holding the real thing. Come on, everyone!"

Sonic takes the real Trinity Crystal while several others take the faulty fakes. There is one real crystal and fie fakes, so that means that Eggman is going to try harder in order to et his hands on the real deal. Otherwise, his plan may backfire on him, weather figuratively or literally.

In the skies above Transition Outpost, Eggman and Trixie are flying around in their Egg Mobiles, looking at their radar to find the Trinity Crystal. They've been searching for this ever since Eggman found that th Trinity Crystal has been stolen from him. They're pretty sure that whoever took it came here because the rangers who live nearby are so trusted.

Trixie looks at her radar, only to find no nearby signals. "Are you sure that he took it somewhere around here?" she asks, wondering if the rumors were true.

"Quiet, Trixie," Eggman reminded. "We must continue to search this town. I have a feeling that he took it to one of the inhabitants of this town. Most likely, he took it to the rangers because they are so trusted. I'm sure of it."

The two stare at their radars for a while. They watch for some incoming signals which may indicate that the Trinity Crystal they're looking for is nearby. Then, all of a sudden, they got signal.

"Hang on," Trixie said, grabbing Eggman's attention. "I'm getting a whole bunch of signals coming from this direction."

"Really?" Eggman said as he looks at his radar. "Oh, that must be it! The Trinity Crystal!" He then rubs his hands together, snickering. "Once I get my hands on this, my latest superweapon would be com-"

"Oh, no wait," Trixie interrupted. "The signal is scattering."

Eggman looks at his radar once again and notices that the sources of the signals is not only moving, but there are several sources of the signals being detected at once. "What?" he gasps as he lands towards his radar.

Trixie taps on some buttons. "I'm trying my best to triangulate the real Trinity Crystal.," she said. "But these signals are so similar. How are we going to find them?"

Orbot pops up near Eggman. "I know what to do," he said. "Search and wreck everything!"

"Oh, shut up you junk heap!" Eggman yelled as he pounded Orbot in the head.

Sonic ran across the town carrying one of the Trinity Crystals in his hands. He makes his way across the streets, looking for a place to hide. While he's looking, he keeps an eye out for Eggman to make sure that he doesn't get captured. He eventually finds a place to hide behind the solar panels, far from the center of the town.

"Hehehe," Sonic chuckles as he wraps the Trinity Crystal around his arms. "You'll never find my hiding behind the solar power plant. I have the real Trinity Crystal in my hands. There's no way that this will fail!" Then all of a sudden, Sonic doesn't remember what crystal he took out of the lineup. "Or maybe I have one of the fakes in my hands and the real one is in someone else's hands." Then he realized something. Eggman held the biggest grudge against him. "Uh oh. If he finds me first..." Then he gets a bunch of mixed thoughts. "No wait, this a lot harder to think about than I thought!"

Twilight called in from the lab. "Guys, do you remember what crystal you take?" she asks everyone.

Sonic is unsure about which crystal he took. "Uhh, I'm pretty sure that I have a fake," he said.

"Me too," Rainbow added as she looks into a crystal while hiding in the sewers. "This one looks similar to the real one."

"Is this the real one that won't backfire on Eggman?" Pinkie asks as she hides under a bush. "I find it hard to believe."

One by one, each of the six rangers who held a Trinity Crystal or a defective replica states that they are holding a fake.

Frustrated over hearing that none of them thinks that they have the real one, Twilight clears up the discrepancy. "Ugg!" she grunted. "So none of you guys think that you have the real one? We have five fake crystals and one real one. I'm sure that one of you has the real one." Then she remembers who grabbed the real one off the table as soon as Eggman arrives. "And that person is Sonic."

Sonic suddenly remembers the time where he grabbed the Trinity Crystal off the table and ran with it along with everyone who grabbed one of the fakes. "So I do have it," he said.

"Hey! Quiet!" Espio told everyone. "I think I see Eggman from my place."

Everyone then remains silent as Eggman searches the town looking for the Trinity Crystal.

Eggman and Trixie walks around the streets of the village, reading the incoming signals and their sources carefully. The nearest one is coming from their left, inside a house.

"One of the signals is coming from this house," Trixie said. "I'm sure the real one is inside."

Eggman then knocks on the door. "Yoo-hoo!" he says to whoever lives inside. "I'm looking for the one who carries what I'm looking for."

The door is then answered, revealing a woman who is holding a bat.

"What the-?" Eggman gasped before his head is smacked by a bat. "Ow!"

Espio jumps out of his hiding place inside a closet. "Well, time to make my escape," he said. "Bye, Eggman," He then runs out the house and proceeds to shove Trixie into the ground as he leaves.

"Darn!" Trixie said as she punches the ground. "I was so close to getting it. Got any robots in reserve?"

Eggman lifts himself up. "Good thing we planned ahead," he said. Then he brings out a remote and presses it. On cue, the entire village is being swarmed by Egg Pawns.

"Get them!" a villager declares as he and several other residents grab what they can find and charge towards the robots.

Eggman and Trixie escaped into the Egg Mobiles and watch the action from above. Unfortunately for them, the normal civilians are able to hold their ground against the army of robots. They effortlessly smashed the Egg Pawns into piles of scrap metal.

"Dang. This is embarrassing," Eggman said, putting his palm to his face. "Our robots are helpless against civilians. I should consider upgrading them."

Still behind the solar panels, Sonic stands up waving the Trinity Crystal in his hands.

"Hey! Eggman!" Sonic calls. "Catch me if you can! I have one of the up here!"

Twilight shakes her head over how stupid Sonic's decision is. "He can't hear you from here," she decides to tell him, "nor can he see you."

Sonic waited for Eggman to move towards him, hoping to strike him and run away as fast as he can. When he sees that Eggman is not coming, Sonic goes back into hiding. "Aww man," he groans. "I was hoping to lure him in so that I can attack him and get away again. Oh well. Probably for the best."

Meanwhile, Rainbow is hiding behind a market stand overhearing robots running away from the mod of angry townspeople.

"Man, these civilians are getting ruthless," Rainbow remarks. "They are not giving Eggman any mercy."

"Well, that's what happens when you are constantly attacked by one person," Tails replies. "Or four. Poor Eggman, he let himself become hated by nearly everyone."

"Oh! I can see him coming!" Pinkie notified.

The team knew that Pinkie has a fake, since Sonic is the one who is holding the real one.

"Quickly!" Rainbow said. "Get into position!"

In the outskirts of the village, Eggman and Trixie is following the signal, hoping that it was the Trinity Crystal that they're looking for.

"The signal is strong around here," Eggman said. "I can feel it."

Trixie looks around the fields that lay just outside of Transition Outpost. Hiding among some bushes, there is a glowing crystal which seems to correspond with the source of the nearby signal. "Over there!" she points out. "In the bushes!"

Eggman turns his attention to the bushes. "Good eye," he said, patting Trixie on the back. "I was wondering where the signal is coming from. I've got you, Trinity Crystal." As Eggman approaches the crystal on the ground, he pulls from behind his back a large cannon with his insignia plastered on it. Inside, there is a chamber.

Eggman then picks up the glowing green crystal. "Haha!" he laughs sinisterly. "I've got it!" He then inserts the crystal into the slot. "And now, with my superweapon, I shall destroy these pesky rangers! Now, to test this on that building." He turns around and points his superweapon at the first building he can find. "Now, be gone! Hohohohoho!"

The superweapon charges up, a ball forming in front of the nozzle. Eggman grins as he is sure that he has the real deal in his hands. Just when it began to fire, it stopped. The ball disappeared into thin air.

"What?" Eggman gasps upon seeing his superweapon not firing.

"It did not work?" Trixie asks.

Eggman takes the crystal out of the slot. "I swear!" he yells. "This has to be the Trinity Crystal that I was looking for! It looks exactly the same!"

Right then and there, Pinkie slowly emerges from her hiding place, holding her cannon in her hands. "Yoo-hoo," she calls. "You've made a big mistake." She points her cannon to her enemies.

Eggman realizes that this is not going to hurt lightly. "Uh oh," he said.

Pinkie then fires her cannon.

"Ahh!" Eggman screams as he and Trixie runs away. "Retreat!" Pinkie continues to chase after them, giggling and smiling. During the chase, the fake Trinity Crystal gets dropped and shattered.

Twilight has gotten a report that one of the fakes has been taken. She smiles with confidence. "One down, five more to go," she said. "Two would do nothing, and two more will backfire. He has two chances remaining to track down the correct crystal. This is starting to work out."

Eggman and Trixie made their escape on their Egg Mobiles after a failed attempt at getting a Trinity Crystal.

"Okay. So that one won't work," Trixie said, wiping the dust off her head. "Let's try to find another one." She then looks down and spotted a fire haired girl holding a green crystal. "Like right there!"

Sunset realizes that she's been caught trying to change her hiding place. "Oh dear…" she groans. She turns around to find the two enemies waiting for her. "Let me guess, you're here for this?

"Oh course I'm here to that," Eggman replies. "Now, give me back my Trinity Crystal! Now!"

Sunset turns around, holding the crystal tighter. "Well, if you want it that bad, then you'll have to defeat me in a duel." She points to Trixie, which surprises her. "Sounds fair?"

Trixie was speechless when she found that she was challenged into a duel

Eggman growled as he grew more impatient. "I said, give it to me now!" he demanded.

Sunset turned away from Eggman, crossing her arms. "Hmph," she grunted. "Cowards."

Eggman growls at Sunset. "You dare insult me?" he yells. He then grabs his ray gun and pointed it at Sunset. "You shall be punished for doing such a thing! Take this!"

"What?" Sunset gasps before she got blasted off of her feet. She gets flung into the air, letting go of the crystal. She then crashes into the ground, with the crystal rolling in front of her.

Trixie applauds to her boss. "Perfect work, Eggman," she congratulates. "Who needs to do a duel, when you can end it before it begins?"

Eggman pulls out his superweapon and goes up to the crystal. He picks it up and inserts it into the slot. "Now, it's time for you to be destroyed by my superweapon! This has to be the Trinity Crystal! I can feel it. Hahahaha!"

Again, Eggman pulls the trigger and the superweapon charges up a shot. Just like last time, before it gets ready to fire, the ball suddenly dissipated.

Eggman was shocked that his superweapon failed him again. "What?" he gasps in confusion. "Again? But, I swear! This worked properly! This crystal has to be the Trinity Crystal! I can feel it. Why won't you work?"

"Heh. Fools," Sunset laughs as she gets back up. "Do you really think we would give up such a powerful battery that easily? I fooled you, didn't I? Well, enjoy that crystal while it lasts." She then walks away.

Eggman gritted his teeth at Sunset. He grabs the fake Trinity Crystal and throws it away, shattering it as soon as it hits the floor. "You're not getting away after this!" he yells as he pulls out his ray gun to fire at Sunset again. Before he could pull the trigger, he hears a thud from nearby. "Huh?"

Trixie looks behind Eggman's Egg Mobile and spotted a shuriken. "A shuriken?" she gasps. "Wait a second…" She then looks at the area behind Eggman and spotted someone running away. Then she realizes something. "Hold up," she said as she looks at her radar. "That guy must have the Trinity Crystal!"

"He does?" Eggman gasps. "Then get it!"

Espio runs down the streets, looking for a place to hide. He thinks he got them distracted long enough for him to hide before they can find him. Unfortunately for him, a punching glove springs up from behind and hits him in the back, sending him tripping forward. Then, a claw extends out and grabs the crystal he's holding.

"Got it," Trixie said, holding the crystal in her hands.

Espio rolls around, looking at his enemies. "Hey!" he yells. "You jerks. Give it back!"

"Sorry boy," Trixie said as she grabs the crystal, "but the Trinity Crystal belongs to us now." She then hands it to Eggman, who puts it into his superweapon.

"I know that you must have it," Eggman said. "I swear by it. Now, as a reward for giving me this, it's time for you to say goodbye to this cruel world, ranger." He then points his superweapon at Espio, laughing sinisterly.

The superweapon charges up and Eggman was hoping for this to work. What he did not expect was for the crystal to explode, destroying itself and disrupting the flow of energy.

Eggman and Trixie coughed as the dust settles. "What the-?" Eggman gasps. "That backfired! How?"

"What in the world is going on?" Trixie wonders. "Has the Trinity Crystal betrayed us?"

Back in the base, Twilight has gotten a report that the third fake has been attempted. All of his attempts have run out.

"He has used up his third attempt in finding the real one," Twilight told everyone. "Now everyone, come out of your hiding place!"

Eggman and Trixie still don't know what's going on. They inspected their superweapon and the shards of the crystal.

"I don't know what's wrong here," Eggman said. "This superweapon, or the Trinity Crystal."

"Hahaha!" someone said from somewhere.

"What?" Eggman said, looking around. "Who said that?" he and Trixie look below them only to find Sonic and the team below them.

"Silly you," Sonic said. "You just fell into our trap. Reveal the truth, everyone."

The remaining team members who is holding the fakes pull their crystal out from their pockets. They presented it to their enemies.

"What?" Eggman gasps. "The Trinity Crystal, you have more of them? But, none of them worked with my superweapon?"

"Remember the scientists who you threatened to give the Trinity Crystal and demanded that they made more of them?" Rainbow asks. "Well, instead of giving you what you ask for, they instead created faulty replicas that actively work against you."

"Grr!" Eggman growled. "I trusted these scientists to create more of these. How could they betray me?"

"It's simple, really," Sonic answers. "You are one of the least trusted individuals in the world. These scientists know that you are not the type of person to be trusted to be dealing with such a powerful and dangerous items in the world." He then ponders for a moment. "You know what? How about I end this silly chase now? Because I have what you're looking for!" He then pulls out the crystal from his pocket. "Don't worry. This is the real deal."

Twilight got into a panic when she sees that Sonic is about to hand an important item to their enemy. "Sonic! What are you doing?" she yells. "You're giving him the-"

"Don't worry, Twilight," Rainbow assures. "We have something else in mind."

Sonic looks ahead and saw a friend who looks like they're about to do something that will shock their enemies.

Eggman pulls out his grabber and grabs the Trinity Crystal from out of his hands. "Finally! I have it!" he announces as he holds the Trinity Crystal in his hands. "I have the Trinity Crystal! This time, I have the real deal I saw in that lab." He then inserts it into the slot. "And now, time to destroy you! Prepare to be annihilated!"

Suddenly, Manic jumps from behind and snatches the superweapon from out of Eggman's hands. "Nope," he said as he jumps away.

Eggman and Trixie were shocked to discover that it was another trick. "What?" Trixie gasps. "Another trick?"

"No!" Eggman hollered. "My superweapon! Give it back."

Manic is one the run with the superweapon, along with everyone else.

"Thanks for stealing that for us," Sonic congratulates.

"He's just asking for that to be stolen," Manic replies.

Frustrated, Eggman and Trixie search the town looking for their superweapon. They know that whoever took it must be very close to the signal. Unfortunately, there are still fakes floating around, making their job harder to complete.

"Grr! Where are you?" Trixie asks.

"I know that one of these signals must be my superweapon," Eggman said. "Whoever has it, come out! Don't hide like a coward! Or else I'll wreck the entire village!"

Suddenly, a large, blocky robot crashed down from the sky, much to everyone's surprise.

"Huh?" Trixie grunted. "Where did that come from?"

"I sent in an emergency signal over to one of our bases and summon in this thing," Orbot answers.

"Golem Bot?" Eggman gasps. "But I thought we were supposed to reserve him to use at a later time!" He then sighs. This better be useful in accomplishing his goal. "Well, forget about complaining. Golem Bot! Get that crystal for me! Crush them! But be careful not to accidentally crush the crystal."

Manic looks up to the sky and sees a giant robot towering over them. He brings his watch to his mouth. "Guys?" he said.

The other team members look up at the giant robot.

"Oh, so he brought along one of his big boys," Sonic said.

Rainbow sighs as she sees the giant robot stomping around, looking at the village. "A giant thing calls for a giant robot controlled by us," she said. "Let's do this! Grand Six, we need your help!"

There was no response. Their megazord would not arrive.

Rainbow looks around, wondering what's going on. "Grand Six?" she calls again. Still no response. "It's not coming."

Golem Bot slowly steps around, looking for a superweapon. As it does, Sonic contacts base. "Tails. What's with the Grand Six Megazord?" he asks. "Why is it not coming?"

Inside the main cockpit of the Grand Six, Tails is working on some renovations. He gets a call from the village.

"I'm working on remodeling the cockpit, okay?" Tails answers. "Just, try to survive without it for now. Give this a day or two."

Much to everyone's chagrin, they'll have to fight a giant enemy while in human size. They transform into their ranger mode and got to work.

The remainder of team decides to stop hiding and deal with Golem Bot all at once. They ran out of their hiding place.

Sonic sprinted up the side of Golem Bot, going up to its face and smacking it with his body. Rainbow flies from above and slams down on its head. Knuckles and Applejack arrives and they handle with the legs. Then, Manic and Pinkie arrives to blast its chest.

Eggman spotted his superweapon in Manic's hands. "Hey! That's mine!" he yells. "Give it back!"

Manic and Pinkie saw Eggman and Trixie heading toward them. They turn their attention away from Golem Bot and focused on keeping Eggman away from them and the superweapon. The Egg Mobiles shake around as explosive rounds detonate near them and as it gets hit.

Several rangers get a lift from Sonic and Rainbow and attack the arms and chest. Sunset launches a fireball at the arm, Amy slams down the chest with her hammer, Espio rips out its broken and bent armor, and Thunder finishes the job by going into the exposed circuits and overloading it. This combined effort made Golem Bot fall down.

"Curse you rangers!" Trixie declares as she and Eggman continues to get knocked around.

The team stare at the downed Golem Bot.

"Now it's time to finish this robot off," Sonic said.

"Wait," Sunset realizes. "Don't we need all the components of the Dynamic Crossbow for this to work?"

"No need to do that," Rainbow said.

Sunset looks at Rainbow. "What?" she gasps. "Why?"

"We have this!" Manic answers as he pulls out Eggman's superweapon.

Eggman catches a brief look of his own superweapon. "My superweapon!" he said. "What are you planning to do with it? Give it back, I insist!"

"Sorry, but we're not planning to give it back to you," Sonic said as the superweapon gets pointed at Golem Bot. "We're planning to test it on you. You know, as payback for trying to test this against us."

"What?" Eggman and Trixie gasps.

"Isn't that ironic?" Rainbow asks, smirking. "You created that thing specifically to destroy us, yet it was used against you. You must really love irony in your plans, don't you?"

Eggman continues to growl while Trixie shook he head.

"We're out!" Trixie declares. "Forget about getting back our superweapon."

"Yeah," Eggman said, continuing to grit his teeth. "Time to live to see another day of making more plans."

He and Trixie then went away.

"Well, they left," Sunset said. "So, now what?"

"Time to change target to that downed robot," Rainbow said.

They then pointed the superweapon at the downed Golem Bot. A ball charges up in front of the nozzle. It is ready to be fired. Wind and dust began to kick back away from the ball.

"Next time, Eggman, try not to create things that can be used against you," Sonic reminded.

With the weapon fully charged, the team is ready to finish the mission. "Fire!" they shouted as the trigger is pressed.

The ball then gets fired out, arcing towards Golem Bot. Soon, it hits its body. Once there, the ball shrinks down before creating a giant fireball that engulfs nearly everything. Wind blows back on the ranger's faces before it died down, revealing a pile of metal plates and wires.

"Whoa!" Rainbow said in awe. "That thing is powerful. No wonder Eggman wanted the Trinity Crystal so badly. Well, it's a good thing that Eggman didn't get his hands on it."

Suddenly, their hands feel hot.

"Ow! Hot!" they yelped as they dropped the superweapon.

"Well, that Trinity Crystal generates so much energy that it overheats," Manic said, looking at his nearly burnt hands.

"That's harmful!" Espio added. "Well, we don't see this thing getting any use any time soon. This superweapon is impractical to use."

"Don't forget to add that our Dynamic Crossbow is far less powerful than this, but it gets the job done just as well," Median said. "Plus it doesn't overheat."

"Yeah," Sonic said in disgust. "Toss this one into the pile of archived weapons."

Upon hearing the news that the mission is successful, Cliff returns to the ranger's base to pick up the Trinity Crystal and reward them for their efforts.

"This contract has been completed," Cliff said as he hands a paycheck to Sonic in exchange for the real Trinity Crystal. "You've successfully kept this thing off the hands of Eggman and prevented him from using his superweapon on you. Thanks for your help, you guys. I really appreciate it. This is a present from me."

Sonic looked at the paycheck. "So, we're getting paid for this?" he asks.

"Well, not exactly from everyone," Cliff explains. "Expect contracts to come in from people close to you. Like your family members. I wouldn't recommend you accepting to do tasks for random strangers over minor things."

"He's right," Median said. "You really shouldn't focus on doing minor things for people. You're rangers. You should be focusing on protecting your home from your enemies."

"Yeah, yeah," Rainbow replies. "We know not to accept offering from complete strangers. Especially over something silly."

Cliff then steps back to leave the base. "Well, I'll be going, my friends," he said. "If me and my colleagues can, we'll send you tasks for you to perform. Usually involving your enemies. For now, I'll be returning to my organization's headquarters to store this in the vault. Until next time, I'll see you later." Cliff then runs with the Trinity Crystal in his hands toward the helicopter that's waiting for him.

The team waves goodbye to Cliff.

"Bye, Cliff!" Sonic said. "Have a nice day! Hope to see you soon!"

The helicopter then flies away. The rangers lowered their arm as they watch it leave their base.

"So, rangers," Median began to ask. "How did you deal with that impractical superweapon? What are you planning to do with it?"

The team recalls that the superweapon that once belonged to Eggman has been taking into their lab to test it out. Inside, Tails, Twilight, and Thunder attempted to powered it with regular electricity and then fired it. The result is a messy lab, burnt lab coats, and heads covered in ashes. There's no way that they're going to find a use for such a dangerous and impractical thing.

Tails, Twilight, and Thunder shuddered as they remember doing that right after the mission ended.

"Yeah…" Rainbow said. "We're definitely tossing into our archives. No way we're using that again."

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

During the brief hiatus where I went on vacation with my family, I produced the next several episodes during my vacation. I'm not going to update this for a while, so it's best to spend my time away producing a few episodes for this series.

I manage to fully complete this episode within my vacation, as well as compile the dialogue for the next few episodes. These next several episodes will be released in rapid succession to make up for the time loss, so prepared to get bombarded with updates from me, my followers.

* * *

 **Off the Rails**

 **"Animals Hate Him"**

"What are you here for?" Fluttershy asks to Manic as he stands in front of the door to her house.

"I'm just visiting," Manic answers. "Also, I want to have a look at how you take care of animals."

Fluttershy giggled cheerfully. "Oh, right," she said. Then she looks at the animal shelter that's a part of her house. "This latest batch of animals is the one most recently rescued from those capsules Eggman was using. Sonic found this one in Emerald Beach."

"Can I take a look at them?" Manic asks, curious about the condition of the animals.

Fluttershy guided Manic to the door leading into the animal shelter. "Sure," she answers. "Go on ahead."

Manic took one step into the animal shelter. Not a second later, he sees that the animals are coming towards him. Freaked out by this sudden gain in attention, Manic runs out of Fluttershy's house, screaming as he runs.

Fluttershy looks out the door and watches as Manic gets chased by some animal. Confused, Fluttershy brings her communicator watch up to her mouth.

"Median, why is the animals chasing after Manic?" she asks. "Do they hate him?"

Upon closer inspection, she realizes something. Most of the animals that are after him are mostly herbivores. One of them is a rabbit, who is gnawing on Manic's hair. And his hair kind of looks like grass, meaning that the animals are mistaking his hair for grass.

"Oh..." Fluttershy responded to the realization.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands


	40. Episode 40: The Mad Resident

**Episode 40**

 **"The Mad Resident"**

* * *

Like many fanbases, there will be a small group of haters who just won't like the team.

This person takes things to another level. Not only is this person not a fan of the rangers, he is also a fan of the villains. On top of that, he actively hurts the rangers, making everyday tasks nearly impossible to do such as walking from place to place, and hurts the village they're near as well.

The rangers are not sure about who this mysterious saboteur is, but one of the residents is curtain that it has something to do with the marketplace.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Dawn rises again upon the base. It seems like just another normal day for the rangers. They got up, have their breakfast, then do whatever they wanted with their time. Any activities they might have for the day, any projects, some fun time, anything they can do to pass the time during their day at the base.

Today is a bit of a different day. After breakfast has ended, the team gathers up in front of the main doors, discussing about their plans for today. This is going to be a bit of a different day compared to the other days, so the team must plan out the activities for the day. The activity is going to involve all of them, so they'll have to make sure that everyone agrees with it.

Sonic has in mind paying the residents of the nearby village a visit. He tells this to the his friends.

"It's been a while since we last came into the nearby village that doesn't involve a monster attack or has something to do with shopping around," Sonic said to his team. "Except for you, Applejack. You have a apple stand to run over there."

Applejack adjusts her hat. "Yeah, don't see you fellas around town a lot lately outside of those darn monster attacks," she replies. "Or those attacks by that darn egghead…"

Applejack doesn't remember seeing her friends visit the village that often. If she's lucky, she can spot them walking around the marketplace finding something to buy. It's usually food.

"So, how about we pay these guys a visit?" Sonic suggests doing for the day. "We have a growing fan base over there, probably because they live so close to us. Shame that most of them are disappointed that we do not allow authorized access to our base even through they say that they won't do anything suspicious over here."

The team realizes that they think very lowly of strangers when it comes to visiting their base. They have closed off the base for unauthorized people or those without permission, but there has not been a lot of crimes happening in Transition Outpost lately.

"Wow," Rainbow remarks. "We really do not trust the civilians to remain, well, civil while on these grounds."

Sonic looks outside through the window on the door. He stares off through the valley into the town. "It's been calm here lately," he told everyone, "and we don't often take advantage of this and visit the village in our free time." He turns around to look back at his friends. "How about we try just that? And even better, we'll make the best visiting montage ever! Anyone with me?"

The team looked at each other for a moment, deciding what to do.

"Yeah," Rainbow agrees.

"Yeah?" Pinkie said, confused.

"Yeah!" the rest of the team shouted, smiling and pumping their fists up.

Sonic nodded along with his team. He then claps his hands and rubs them together. "Alright! Break time!" he declares. Then, he and the team march outside towards the teleporters. However, Sonic did not take five steps before he hears something click below his feet. "Huh?" he said as he looks down.

A divine choir sings out a divine note as golden lights began to shoot out from the ground. Shadow opened his mouth to scream before the entire team got engulfed in a fireball. They ears ring as the sound reverberates into the air.

The dust settles, revealing that everyone is knocked out and covered in dust, dirt, and ashes. They lay on the ground in various positions.

"Okay," Sonic said, wheezing from the pain. "What did I just step on?"

"Let me guess," Shadow answers in a weak tone. "An unauthorized weapon?"

The Dynaman music plays once again, annoying Manic. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a gun, but Pinkie pulls out her cannon and fires a round at the stereo playing the music. The music stopped once an explosion is heard.

* * *

Something suspicious is going on in the base, and the team wants to know right now. They learned that the suspicious thing is buried underground, so they head off to the garage and retrieve metal detectors. Along the way, they suffered from several more explosions from the ground.

Manic walks around the base grounds which is pelted with craters as a result of these explosions. Using the metal detector, he tracks down another mine. He unearths it with his shovel.

The mines are golden in color, embroiled with beautiful carvings into the surface. The carvings depicted a never ending battle between factions of a war loving species.

"Ah! There you are!" Manic said as the mine glows, chanting out a divine word. "I've-." And then it exploded in his face, leaving his ears ringing and his face covered in ash. He maintains the same face as before the explosion, except that his eyelids are twitching. "Uhh…hehehehe…"

The others watch as Manic slowly goes insane from the explosions.

"Poor guy," Knuckles says as he looks at Manic. "It looks like Manic is growing more insane every time one of these explodes in his face."

"Yeah," Tails agrees, nodding. "This has happened to him eighty-seven times! And this yard is still full of them. We're like walking on a minefield except that there are no mounds marking where these mines are. Who knows when we'll accidentally step on one! The ground could explode on us in every step."

"Found you again!" they heard Manic say as the divine word is chanted again. "Now this-." And there's another explosion to the face.

Tails smacks his own face in frustration. "Oh, and there's his eighty-eighth explosion to the face," he said. "Ouch. I'd bet anyone would go insane from experiencing this many explosions."

Meanwhile, Sunset finds one of the mines. "Oh, look over here!" she said, waving to everyone. "I've found one!" Sunset then unearths the mine. "Finding these must be easier than I thought. This base is littered with them!" And then, the mine glows, chanting out the same word yet again. Sunset looks at the mine, dropping her jaw in shock. "Oh dear-!" The mine goes off, knocking Sunset to the ground with her face covered in ashes.

Sonic is having enough of this. "Well, this is getting irritating!" he yells "We have hundreds of these all over our lawn! And we've only dug up probably half of them. This'll take a while to clean up. We'll have to postpone the visit to the villages." He then brings his morpher to his mouth. "Median, did you notice any suspicious activities happening in your base last night? They weren't there before."

"I was in sleep mode, like all of you," Median answers. "As well as the security cameras, they didn't detect anything."

Sonic is slumping even more. "Well, this isn't working," he said. "Maybe we should pay a visit to the villagers. This time, we'll ask them about these mines that suddenly pop up in our base." He then took one single step towards the teleporters, and then there was another explosion at his feet, knocking out everyone surrounding him. "Ouch," he said.

They're going to be stuck in heir base for quite a while.

* * *

After many frustrations with the mines and many explosions, the team finally got to the teleporters. They use them to get to the linked teleporters in the town. Upon arriving, they then investigated the shack the teleporters were located in. If someone has planted mines in the base without anyone's knowledge, this must be the fastest way to get there.

"I swear," Twilight said as she steps off the teleporters, allowing the others to exit. "These teleporters were designated for us to use. How did someone other than us manage to use them to infiltrate our base?"

The team then inspects every corner of the shack, looking for anything that might sign a break in.

"Let's see here," Rainbow said as she makes observations. "No windows are broken, the door is closed and locked, nothing that indicates an infiltration."

Tails ponders about it. "I'm pretty sure at this point somebody has this figured out and exploited the teleporters to get into our base without our permission," he concludes.

"Well, how about we talk to the residents of this village?" Sonic suggests. "See if they saw anything suspicious last night? I'm pretty sure that a small portion of the population is awake late into the night to have spotted anything." The group of four then exits the shack and goes into the main street, only to find that it too was pelted with craters. Not only that, but the windows are broken, there are holes in the walls, and the stands have been wrecked. The team looks around, seeing as they are not alone in this. "Uhh…"

"Oh my," Rainbow gasps. "This town is a wreck. Lots of craters, holes in the walls, and a lot of general damage. Even the marketplace is ruined."

"Looks like it's not just us who's suffering from the mine problem," Sonic observes.

"Okay," Twilight declares. "Something suspicious happened last night that caused this mess, both in our base and this village. Guys, it's investigation time."

Sonic takes the first step into the main street, only for another mine to be set off, causing an explosion that knocked them out again. "Not again…" Sonic groans, getting increasingly frustrated with each explosion.

Mayor Mare enters the scene and finds the rangers knocked out. "Oh, thank goodness that you came," she said in relief. "We've have gotten numerous reports that people are getting exploded by mysterious landmines that showed up possibly around last night."

Mayor Fink poked his head out of a corner, looking down at the knocked out rangers. "A large portion of the population has been seriously injured from the blasts."

"Darn it!" Rainbow said, pounding on the ground. "We were planning to receive information about the perpetrator. And now, most of the people are in a hospital. This pains me."

"Well, we do have a lucky few that are fine after being blasted," Mayor Fink told them. "Maybe you should talk to those."

The group of four then got back up to their feet.

"Right, mayor," Twilight said, half closing one of her eyes. "Come on guys."

The team slowly made their way into the main street.

"Or, we could have an organized meeting in the town hall with the survivors," Mayor Mare suggested.

The team stopped upon hearing the much better idea. "Sounds even better," Tails said, looking at the mayors. "Then, everyone will be here and we'll get to exchange information about this mine incident…whatever and get to the bottom of this."

* * *

The residents of Transition Outpost as well as several of the rangers have gather up in the mayor's office to discuss this incident and the person behind it. They argued long and hard, wondering why would anyone aside from the enemies of the rangers would be actively doing things against them. After a long discussion and enough information is shared, Dr. Cortex, the village psychiatrist, stands up to reveal the person behind it.

"Yes, I believe that the person I saw last night is someone who hates all of you and loves your enemies," Cortex said, speaking mostly to the rangers.

The rangers stare at Dr. Cortex, wonder who is he referring to.

"What?" Rainbow said. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that the person you're looking for is someone who lives in this town," Cortex said.

"What?" Mayor Fink said, standing up. "So, one of our residents is plotting against the rangers. Our rangers."

Mayor Mare is in disbelief about this. "But this can't be!" she exclaims. "How can someone hate the rangers? They do great stuff like saving the world! Or protecting our town in the case of these guys. Just…why would anyone do this?"

"Only our enemies would hate us and be willing to attack us whenever they can," Sonic said before looking to the other resident that are a part of this meeting, "Right?"

Dr. Cortex sighs and decides to reveal it now. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think the perpetrator of this mine incident is…Dave," he reveals.

The rangers were confused when they heard the name. "Who's Dave?" Tails asks.

Sunset realizes that it's that incident again. "Oh no," she mutters, "don't tell me that it's another one of those people."

"Dave is one of the workers of the food joints in this town," Dr. Cortex says, reminding everyone about who he is and what he does. "He owns the place, he operates in it, and his cooking skills is adequate. Not terrible. Just…adequate."

"But why would such a nobody would do this?" Sunset asks.

Dr. Cortex tells Fink that he wants a history of the down over the past several months. Fink agrees, and brings to Cortex the history of the town since the beginning of the year, when the rangers were moved to this place after their schools got destroyed. He leafs through the pages, and stops when he finds the thing that he's looking for.

"I believe it has something to do with that marketplace installed just after you guys arrived," he said, turning towards the rangers. "His sales plummeted, and it's all your fault." He points to the rangers, which surprises them. Yes, he blames you for the trouble he's having. I've been tracking his behavior for the past five years ever since he moved to this town, and I saw drastic behavioral changes in the past few months."

Shadow puts his elbows to the table and covers his head, shaking it. "Wow," he mutters. "That's just messed up." He sighs to relieve the pressure on him. "You know, since we know who our target is, maybe it's time to search for him. I don't want him to continue doing this to us and this town."

Mayor Mare claps her hands together. "The rangers called for it," she said. "Let's launch an investigation."

Applejack stands in front of a burger joint building. Well, what's left of it, at least. It doesn't look like the place is well maintained or used in a long lime, judging from the cobwebs and dust that is covering everything. "This burger joint is closed," she observes. "Must be due to the plummeting sales. Also, a burger truck has been spotted in the marketplace sometimes. Probably contributed to his downfall."

In another part of town, Thunder takes a look at the solar power plant that's been serving the residents all of their electrical needs. Several of the panels have been broken. "First the town is in ruins, and now the solar power plant has been damaged," he said. "Those who survived will have found themselves with reduced electricity. And with the explosions potentially damaging the electric lines…yeah I'm seeing people complaining about having no electricity for a while after this."

In the main street, Twilight and Sunset are beginning to look at the mines used for this incident, wishing to know how they work. However, every single mine they try to have a look at explodes before their eyes. After several attempts, Twilight gives up. "Urg! This is so frustrating!" she roars. "How can we ever know how these mines function?"

"This is making me question why we're bothering to do this considering that we've seen this many times just today," Sunset said. Then something came into her mind. "By the way, how did he manage to set these up without them exploding on his face while doing so?"

"Is there anything that can go wrong in this investigation?" Twilight asks, still angry from the constant explosions.

Sunset looks away to kick some dirt. However, as she does so, she hears something. She looks to the sky and spotted a meteor shower that's coming their war. "Umm, Twilight?" she said, tapping her friend on the shoulder.

Twilight looks up and finds that there is a lot of meteors that is heading their direction. "Oh dear…" she mutters. "This cannot be healthy."

"You just have to open your mouth," Sunset whispers to Twilight.

People panic once the meteor shower begins. They fall on everywhere on the town, leaving holes and craters everywhere. Pinkie, Amy, and Manic watch from a hill as the chaos unfolds before their eyes.

"Meteors are shooting stars," Pinkie said. "We shouldn't be running for our lives. We should be wishing for something." The thinks for a moment about what her wish is. "I wish for this meteor shower to end!"

Amy and Manic look at Pinkie, confused about her choice of wishes.

"What?" Amy gasps. "I was expecting something else like candy, considering your tendencies."

Pinkie shifted her eyes at Amy. "I'm trying to save the world, not satisfy myself for a moment," she explains.

"Well couldn't you wish for all these mines to go away?" Manic asks. "I'm still finding them. There are probably many more mines that we missed while we are-"

Suddenly, Pinkie started to twitch uncontrollably. "Ahh!" she screams as she shakes up and down.

"What's wrong?" Amy asks.

"My Pinkie Sense is tingling!" Pinkie yells. "Something terrible is about to happen to one of us!"

That terrible thing is a meteor landing on their heads, exploding upon impact. The trio lay there in the crater on the hills as the Dynaman music plays…yet again.

"Oh," Amy realizes. "I see why you wished for that to end."

Manic decides that enough was enough and proceeds to shoot the stereo that's playing the music.

Sonic and Rainbow watch the sky as meteors continue to rain down on the village.

"Okay. Since when did a meteor shower began?" Rainbow exclaims. "There isn't one scheduled or predicted happening in this area. If it is, we would've been warned months or years ago."

Sonic pondered for a moment. "Something definitely strange is going on," he said. "The source be around here somewhere..."

Then, he and Rainbow began to search the town, looking through every alley between the buildings. It didn't take long before one of them finds the source.

When Sonic hears a chant, he notifies Rainbow. "There!" he said, pointing to the alley. Rainbow flew down, landing next to Sonic. "The meteors are being launched from over there."

"You sure?" Rainbow asks.

"I'm pretty sure," Sonic replies. "Listen. Just follow the voice."

Sonic and Rainbow creep through the alley, coming across someone who is holding what seems to be a radio. It must be Dave, the boy who the psychiatrist is talking about.

"Continue, continue!" Dave chanted. "This village has not been completely wrecked! Please, just continue for a little-"

"Aha!" Sonic yelled. "Found you, Dave!"

Dave yelped when he found that he was discovered. "What?" he jumped. "You've found me?"

"It must be you, isn't it?" Rainbow asks. "The cook who went out of business after the marketplace was founded?"

"What? But how?" Dave questioned. "How did you figure out that it was me?"

Sonic walked up to Dave to tell him the details. "Someone has been recording your behavior ever since you moved to this place," he said. "And he found as that your behavior has changed drastically over the past several months, dating back to the day me and my friends came here."

The other villagers ran into the allay and found Dave as well.

"There you are, Dave," Dr. Cortex said as he walked up to Dave. "I was wondering where you went to after your burger joint went out of business. You were supposed to be there at the meeting when I discuss your behavioral changes. But you did not show up. Now that you're here, why don't you tell me, everyone, the reason behind these changes?"

Dave tilted his head downwards. "I'm not willing to tell you these sorts of things," he said. "They're private!"

Dr. Cortex shoved himself in front of Dave's face. "I'm warning you!" he told him. "We know that it was you who did this. You have a grudge against the rangers.

"That's not true!" Dave explains.

One of the villagers went into his coat pocket. "Well, how do you explain this?" he asks.

Dave was shown a photo taken by a drone at night. It depicts someone in a cardboard outfit planting mines in the ranger base nearby. In the photo, Dave is looking into the camera by accident.

"What?" Dave gasps. "How did you take that?"

"I saw a figure rush by my house last night," the villager explains. "I took my drone and record it to present to the police. Tell me, is that really you in this photo? I can clearly see your face."

Dave got skeptical about the photo. "That's…" he said, clutching his fist. "That's not me! That's someone who broke into my house the other day and stole my supervillain costume that I personally created!"

"What? Supervillain?" everyone gasps at the same time.

"What are you doing becoming a villain?" Sonic asks, stepping up to Dave. "You do realize that they often do bad things right?"

"I'm not going to reveal it!" Dave said as he hypocritically pulls out a suspicious device. "Now, stay back! Or else I'll punish you!"

Everyone gasps and backed out when they saw what Dave is holding. Except for Sonic and Rainbow. They continue to stand there.

"Dave," Rainbow asks, pointing to the device, "What is that thing?"

"Something that functions similarly to your watches," Dave said. "Only better."

"Hey!" Rainbow yells. "Why would you insult this ancient work?" She taps on her morpher. "It served us great, even when we got our butts kicked."

"That is just a knockoff of my real, authentic, morpher!" Dave claims.

"That looks nothing like-" Sonic was about to say before being rudely interrupted by a flash of light. When the light died, Dave is seen wearing a cardboard suit, complete with capes, antennas, and some crudely scribbled artwork.

"Meet Cardboard Man!" Dave announces.

The villager with the drone looks at his photo and compares it to Dave's suit. "Hey, that looks exactly like the suit seen in this photo," he said. "You lied to us! You're just trying to weasel your way out of here just so you won't get into trouble with us."

Meanwhile, Sonic and Rainbow are not buying into Dave's suit.

"Seriously? That is a real, authentic, power suit?" Sonic asks. "What? How is this supposed to be real? Are you implying that our professionally made suits are fake? Don't even try to make us laugh with that ridiculous thing."

Dave growled as he gets mocked. "Don't allow my looks to think I'm a laughing stock," he said. Then, he pulls out a sheep and carries it over his head. "Watch this!"

"A sheep?" Rainbow asks. "What to you expect a sheep to do when it comes to combat? It's a farm animal, and farm animals aren't known for their-"

During Rainbow's comment on the sheep, Dave tosses it forward, towards Sonic and Rainbow. Upon contact, it exploded, sending everyone caught within the blast radius flying.

"Whoa!" they both scream as they get knocked into a street.

The dust clears, revealing Dave standing next to some downed civilians. "Who's laughing now?" he asks.

In a panic, Sonic and Rainbow ran off in opposite directions, away from Dave.

Sonic makes a quick contact with his friends. "Guys! Some nobody is using a transformation to attack us!" he yells. "Not only that, but he's also using some strange weaponry. Like a sheep that explodes!"

"Oh dear," Sunset said. "Here we go again."

"Hurry, everyone!" Median sad. "Get to the town center. Your target is heading right there."

Shadow runs past by Twilight and Sunset. "Let's move!" he said.

Twilight and Sunset followed Shadow, abandoning their hiding place under the table during the meteor shower.

"This is just as bad as the Wallflower incident," Sunset remarks.

The team rushes towards the town square at the heart of the town. It is batted from today's attacks. They get there through any means possible. The team looks around the area, looking for Dave.

"Okay, everyone," Tails said. "Dave should be here. Or at least, be here shortly." They waited for a moment and Dave still hasn't shown up. "Where is he?"

They hear some rumbling coming from one of the streets. The team looks in that direction and they saw an explosion. They braced themselves for the upcoming wind. Coming from the fireball, Sonic leaps out, though burned in some spots. He lands in front of the team, with his back facing them. Rainbow soon arrives, landing right next to Sonic. Both of them are in their ranger mode.

"Thanks for tagging in, guys," Sonic said. "We could really use it."

"This is not normal weaponry that we're dealing with," Rainbow warns.

"What do you mean by not normal," Pinkie asks. "Isn't our weapons strange enough?"

Dave soon arrives on the square, and there he spotted Sonic and his friends. "Ah! There you are, Sonic," he said as he approaches Sonic.

The rangers huddled up as Dave approaches them.

"Is that Dave?" Sunset whispers.

"I don't remember seeing him before," Shadow replies. "Just like with Wallflower…"

Dave notices that Sonic has brought along friend with him. "Oh," he observes. "So you decided to have a few friends tag along and help you. Well, the power of friendship will not protect you against this." He pulls out a remote and presses a button.

Suddenly, they hear the sound of a donkey.

"What's that noise?" Tails asks, looking around.

"It sounds like a-" Rainbow opened her mouth to say.

Suddenly, a concrete block carved into the shape of a donkey began to crash down on them. It bounces multiple times on the ground, with each bounce creating an explosion.

"Hahaha!" Dave laughs manically. "How's that? How does a couple hundred tons of concrete landing on your head multiple times sound?" The concrete then dissipates, leaving behind a crater filled with concrete chunks. "Now, you guys should be defeated."

The dust settles and Dave expects to see a team of downed rangers. Instead, he found a dome shield made out of crystals. Rarity was among the team who confronted Dave, and before impact, she put up this shield to protect herself and her friends.

"Play time's over, Dave," Rarity declares as she made her shield disappear.

"What's that?" Dave asks, shaking his head in disbelief. "What? How are you two still standing? My weapons should be powerful enough to knock you guys out."

Sonic shook his head. "Oh, Dave," he said. "You simply don't know that our durability and endurance has drastically increased compared to normal people. It'll take a lot more than one weapon of yours to defeat even one of us."

Dave was left stunned. "Wait, so that means-?" he began to ask.

Rainbow spreads her arms out, smiling as she does. "And since you are pathetically weak, guess what?" she asks. "We're not going to bother with fighting you in person. We'll finish you off right here and now!"

"Wait, what?" Dave exclaims.

Sonic and Rainbow pulls out their sword and combine them together. "Blade of Deities!" they announce. "Harmony Mode!" The blade of the swords fuse into a single, white blade.

Dave collapsed to his knees, begging for mercy. "No! Wait!" he begs, waving his hands. "Don't bring it down on me! I swear! I still have some fighting power within me."

Sonic and Rainbow brings down the Blade of Deities onto Dave, piercing him with a white blade.

"I swearrrrr!" Dave screams as his armor begins to fall off.

The battle is over in a flash. Dave thought he could beat the rangers, but he overestimated his own weapon's power and underestimated his enemies' endurance. He is swiftly defeated without a proper hand fight.

"These foolish nobodies," Sonic said as he and Rainbow pulls back their swords and convert back into civilian mode. "Do they even know who they're dealing with?"

"Last time this happened, the nobody we dealt with is competent against us," Rainbow reminds everyone. "She has the power to hold her ground against us." She then looks at the downed Dave. "Meanwhile, this boy's power looks like it was created in his basement with little thought."

Dave slowly got up to his feet, his arms and legs shaking as he tried to support himself. "I…I will not be defeated," he said as pieces of his armor began to fall off of him. "This suit I made myself is indestructible."

"You know what's indestructible?" Sunset asks. "You. You know what's not? Cardboard."

Shadow then steps up to Dave with an intimidating stare. "Okay, Dave," he said. "Your rampaging days are over. Now, we know that you attacked us because you blame us for the failure of your business."

"Hey! At least it's still standing!" Dave responded.

"Well, not in business actually," Tails likes to add. "Place must've been abandoned months ago."

Applejack then comes up to Dave and picks him up. "Okay Dave," she said, "time to give some explainin' about those weapons that you use. Where did you get them?"

Dave growled at the rangers. "I will not tell you my secret," he answered.

"I can explain in place of him, guys," a chief officer said as he arrives on the scene.

The team turns around and looks at the police chief. "Oh, hi there chief," Twilight greeted. "Here to get what you're looking for?"

The chief nodded. "Yes," he answered. "We're here to pick up Dave. It seems like he is causing trouble around the town. If you like to know why, here's the full report of him and his actions, corsetry of Dr. Cortex."

This is a full report of Dave and his recent activities, as recorded over the past several months.

"Dave used to own a burger joint here in down which serves the people adequate burgers. Then, the rangers came here after their schools were destroyed, and they brought along with them a marketplace for the town. Now, people are no longer going outside of town to get the things they needed. But most importantly, a burger truck has arrived which serves high quality burgers and other foods.

"This drives Dave out of business since he is unwilling to improve on his cooking skills. He was offered a job at one of the food trucks, but he refuses to get their help. As for his weapons and suit, he most likely made his suit and armor in his own home and stole the weapons from Area 17 Weapons Conglomerate. To bad for him that the weapons he stole are demonstrative weapons with lower power than the real thing. That being said, I don't really know how he manages to steal three-hundred mines and buried them all in one night without anyone noticing."

The chief closes the packet, concluding his report on Dave.

Something else just came into the chief's mind. "Oh, and we found this painted in one of the alleys," he said as he pulls out a photo. "To add insult to injury, the graffiti has his name written on it."

The graffiti reads, "No respect for heroes! More respect towards villains!" At the lower right hand side of the graffiti his Dave's name, signifying that it was him.

"Ouch," Sonic said. "He's just asking to get caught. He just don't know how to be subtle or be anonymous."

"He really is a nobody seeking for attention," Sunset remarks. Then she gets reminded of an old friend once again. "Just like my old friend Wallflower…"

Dave is then arrested for wrecking a town and attacking someone who is protecting the land and its people. "Come here, Dave," the chief said as he shoves Dave into the back of a truck. "You're going to spend a long time having your behavior altered."

Dave took one last glare at the rangers before the doors are closed on him. Then, he is transported to the nearest police station.

"Okay, mission is over," Median declares. "The injured ones should be back here shortly. Rangers, good work. You help the townspeople catch the perpetrator and serve justice to him. Now, get back to your base and get back into business. You deserve it."

The rangers then walk back to their base.

"Well, that was a strange day if you ask me," Sonic remarks.

"Yeah," Rainbow agrees. "Us, fighting against some nobody who used to own a failing business."

"Maybe he should've accepted the job offer considering how poor he's been in," Sunset said.

"That Dave must've been really foolish if you ask me," Twilight said. "Just look at all these dumb mistakes that he made. Poor guy has no idea who to be an effective supervillain. He must've been a huge fan of them, I suppose."

"Well, Median," Sonic said. "Our work here is done. We're ready to get back to business."

For one final time for the day, Sonic stepped on a mine. Once again, the mine glows and emits a divine chant before exploding at their feet. The rangers were then on the ground knocked out as the Dynaman music plays, much to their chagrin.

"Why?" Sonic moans.

"Okay," Manic admits, "maybe we still need to clear our base of mines."

The rangers will be cleaning up their yards of those mines for a long time.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

So, this is one of the wackier episodes of the series. A comically weak villain using comical weapons to fight against the rangers. A lot of these weapons are based on the weapons from the Worms franchise, in case the Team 17 reference didn't signify that enough. Seriously, that franchise contains some of the wackiest weapons found in gaming, rivalling that of...well a lot of characters who carry around silly arsenals. I'm looking at you, Ratchet.

The following Off the Rails gag is a deleted scene based on famous line said by...someone. I don't know. You figure it out. I know the line itself, but not where it came from. So, here you go.

* * *

 **Off the Rails**

 **"No Respect"**

Dave is confronted with the rangers in the square, wearing his cardboard suit. He heard that they are giving him zero respect as a burger joint owner and chef.

"So, are you saying that you won't give me respect as a hero?" Dave asks the rangers. "Fine." He turns away to close his eyes, only to open one up shortly afterwards. "But maybe you'll give me respect when I am a villain." He reaches into his pockets and pulls out a remote device. "A villain who is...evil!" He presses the button.

Suddenly, the rangers are trapped under a concrete donkey as it repeatedly smashes them and creating an explosion with every bounce. Their yelps and screams are heard among the bangs and donkey noises.

When the concrete donkey expires, Dave walks up to the rangers, now severely injured.

Twilight looks up to Dave, sobbing and shaking. "E-evil?" she asks.

Dave kicks Twilight in the head, then leans down on her. "Eviiiilllll!" he repeats.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters, property of Sega

My Little Pony characters, property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands


	41. Episode 41: Miserable

**Episode 41**

 **"Miserable"**

* * *

After many reports about people getting injured during the team's many missions, medical crew said that enough was enough and stationed a on field clinic to treat those how are injured instead of transporting them to the nearest hospital or clinic every several days. Fluttershy's healing magic does not work outside of those who are rangers, so this is a much needed feature of the town.

Sonic makes this announcement when he is summoned to the mayor's podium. However, during his speech where he announces the beginning of the medical program, someone in the crowd repeated shouted his name. At first, he was called out for being disruptive. But then he follows Sonic around during his stay at the village.

Later, that same fan enters the bae and offers Sonic a ride on his flying scooter. Sonic accepts the offer and ends up with his legs broken and in somewhere he did not recognize. Once he sees the fan again, that's when he realizes something horrifying. Now, Sonic must communicate with his team to help him escape and show that fan that he is not an object made for possession.

Based on the Sonic Boom episode, "The Biggest Fan", with inspiration from the award winning Stephen King novel "Misery". It's in the title.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]  
**

The previous mission has caused a lot of injuries in the town, though that wasn't the fault of the rangers. Still, the team is still responsible for these injuries, as they are the protectors of their home. After all, protecting these citizens is their responsibility as they're rangers. If one of them gets hurt during a monster or robot attack, it's a reminder that every passing second increases the possibly of this happening again. And if they accidentally hurt a citizen, well the responsibility is on them. They didn't intend on breaking their job.

After many people were sent to the local clinic after being hit by strange weaponry, the local clinic decided that enough was enough. The journey to said clinic is painfully long, and in an emergency, every second matters. Even a relatively short drive such as twenty minutes is still too long as one minute could mean the difference between life and death.

Sonic is brought along here today joined by the mayors and several medical staff who's posts have moved here. Sonic walks up to the microphone to deliver a speech.

"Alright, dear citizens of Transition Outpost," he began. "The last few battles here in this town have been quite damaging. Not just damaging to your homes, but also damaging to yourselves." Flashbacks of those various injured went around the citizens as they are being reminded of these times. "We've been trying our best to keep the battles away from here by going to the fields on the outskirts of this town, but it's probably not enough to save you from injury. From this point onwards, medical teams will be on site, ready to help those in need heal up from injuries, whether caused by these attacks or otherwise." He presents the medical crew standing next to him, who proceeded to wave to the applauding crowd. "Now, stay calm during the healing process. These doctors and nurses are highly trained. They will heal you-"

"Sonic!" someone shouted among the applaud.

Suddenly, there was a wave of confusion among everyone. The applaud stops and everyone on the stage looks around.

"What was that?" Sonic asks. He looks at the medical crew, and they give no response. The mayors don't have any idea about what's going on. The crowd is just looking for someone to blame. After a while, Sonic brushes it off. "Probably some voice in our heads." Then he continues with his speech as if nothing had happened. "Anyway, these doctors have years worth of experience. They'll patch up whatever-"

"Hey! Sonic!" someone shouted again.

It's the same voice again. Sonic feels that something is a bit off in the crowd today. "Okay, who said that?" he asks, demanding to see the one who did that. "Who is calling my name? Tails, did you sneak your way into the crowd? I swear, you don't usually act like-"

"Sonic! Sonic! Notice me!" someone shouted yet again.

Sonic has heard the same voice shouting his name three times from within the crowd. He cannot continue like this. Angered, he steps aside from the microphone and shouted to the crowd. "Okay, now what? Show yourself you rude individual who keeps on calling my name?"

Someone waved their hand in the air to mark the location of the source of the voice. Everyone turns around and backs off, revealing the culprit. It is a brown boy, around the same age as Sonic, sporting glasses and blue clothing. Excited, the bot ran forward toward the stage and climbs on top of it. Then, he went right up to Sonic.

"Oh, Sonic," the boy said in a fanboy tone. "I am so happy to see you in person!"

Sonic leans back as the boy gets on him. A wave of discomfort went up to his stomach. "Uhh….who-?" he began to speak.

The boy suddenly grabs Sonic's hand and starts shaking it rather violently. "My name is Mark," he introduces himself. "Nice to meet you. I am a huge fan of you, your biggest fan!"

Sonic yanks his wrist out of Mark's grasps. He holds on it tightly. "Really?" he asks with skepticism. "I thought my biggest fan is Tails, and he's a part of my team."

Mark's mind was shattered upon hearing this. "What?" he gasps. "There's a bigger fan of you than me? Impossible!"

The medical team looked at each other in confusion. Clearly, this boy is not invited to join them in the platform. The thought of throwing him off circulated their minds.

"Listen, Mark," Sonic said. "There is no biggest when it comes to being a fan. You just can't measure how much of a fan you are to something."

Mark went up to Sonic, forcing him to lean back as he points to his chin. "I'm going to personally go up to Tails," he declares, "and show him how big of a fan I am compared to-"

"Okay, cut it out, Mark," Mayor Mare orders. "You're rudely interrupting his speech." Without saying a word, she orders the medical staff to push him off the platform and back into the crowd where he belongs. There, the audience pushed him towards the back of the crowd. Once that's finished, she turns to Sonic. "Now that it's over, Sonic? Continue your speech.

"Fine," Sonic sighs. "And this time, no name calling or shouting or jumping up and down waving your hands in the air. That's not the point of this speech. Anyway, where was I? Oh, right!"

* * *

After the speech, Sonic decides to take a break by walking around Transition Outpost. However, there is one persistent problem that exists in all of the places he visits.

While having a lunch break near one of the food trucks, he spotted Mark there. Mark sat in the exact same table as him with the exact same meal as him. Except that his drink is grape soda and Sonic's is sparkling apple drink. Disappointed, Mark goes up to the counter to exchange his drink, but while he's distracted, Sonic takes his meal and moves to another location. Mark is rejected of a drink exchange as he has to eat what he ordered. Disappointed again, Mark returns to his seat only to find that Sonic is not there.

After the lunch, Sonic decides to have a chat with Applejack to check if things are okay. Except that upon arriving at her apple stand, she is not there. The last time he and his friends ever saw Applejack was when she and Knuckles left the base along with Espio and Thunder this morning. None of them have gotten any word of their whereabouts yet, so somewhere within this town is not on the list. Then he turns around, only to find Mark staring at him in the face. Freaked out, Sonic shrieked and runs away, leaving Mark to catch up with him.

Things continue to get worse for Sonic as he tries to hide from Mark. Runs into a balcony, finds Mark there. Gets into a station, sees Mark there as well. An obscure alley, still finding Mark. Sonic continues to urn away up until he decides to run through the crowd in the marketplace. After escaping the crowd, he finds that Mark is no longer there. Relieved, Sonic escapes back towards the base. Little did he know is that Mark is still there within the crowd, slowly making his way through it.

* * *

After getting back onto base grounds, the first thing that Sonic does is to go up to the living area on the second floor of the Residential Building. He looks pretty exhausted, panting for air.

"Man, that speech about getting in medical staff for the inhabitants was exhausting," Sonic said through his breaths.

The others looked at Sonic with confusion.

"Exhausting?" Rainbow asks as she puts down the book she is reading. "It's just you standing there for a few minutes making an announcement to the villagers. What about it made it so exhausting?"

Sonic walks up to the table and sat down with some of his friends. "Well, there's this one person who just won't stop shouting my name!" he answers. "Not only that, but I caught him following me several times! That guy is nuts!"

Sunset tilts her head, wondering who this person Sonic is talking about is. "Who?" she asks, tempted into taking a peek at Sonic's memories.

Sonic lowers Sunset's hand. "I rather not tell you the exact details," he replies, "but he claims to be my biggest fan."

"Really?" Tails said as he walks into the conversation. "Your biggest fan? Huh. And I thought I was your biggest fan when I was younger."

"Yeah," Rainbow agrees. "Scootaloo may be my biggest fan, but she doesn't get as obsessive as...whoever you're talking about."

Sonic's mind perked up when he hears the exact word that Rainbow spoke. "Yes! That's exactly the word that best describes that person," he responds. "Obsessive! Just like Amy's relationship with me before she decides to calm down and settle with one of our boys!"

Amy overhears this and walks up to the table the friends are sitting at. "Hey!" she shouted. "Don't bring up my past behavior! It's...embarrassing when I look back at my past self."

"And also…" Rainbow added, sighing and rolling her eyes when she says his name. "Zephyr…"

"Man," Fluttershy said, brushing her locks. "And I thought my own brother was the worst when it comes to treating his idol."

Sonic sighs, rolling his eyes. "Some fans these days," he remarks. "They just don't know their limits…"

All of a sudden, their morphers began to beep.

"Guys?" Median began to notify. "We have an unauthorized visitor in the preemies. And Sonic, you're not going to like this person."

Sonic jumps from his seat with a shocked look in his eyes. "Oh no," he said, "is he really? I'm going to go up to him." He then makes a break for the stairs, making sure not to trip on them.

Shadow peeks through the blinds and spotted an unknown person just standing there in front of the Residential Building. The others huddled up to see. "Who is this guy?" Sunset asks.

"I don't know," Shadow answers. "But this person could bring in trouble."

* * *

Sonic meets up with the rather excited Mark outside the buildings.

"So, what brings you here?" Sonic asks.

"I, uh, forgot to mention this," Mark said, bringing his hand behind his neck, "but I'm also a huge fan of your team."

Sonic glared into Mark's eyes, suspecting that something was off. "So it's not just me that you're a fan of, but my entire circle of fifteen friends," he said. "Great. Just what we wanted. A fan who is obsessed with all of us. Mostly me…"

"Oh! And I'm also the son of one of the doctors who recently moved here," Mark brings up. "So I have medical training behind me." He pulls off what seems to be an insincere smile.

"So it's not just the doctors who are moving here today, but several of their family members," Sonic replies.

Mark thought about things for a while, then an idea came into his mind. "Hey! I just got an idea," he said. "Want to take a ride on my flying scooter?"

Sonic got bewildered when Mark mentioned this. "Flying scooter?" he asks.

"It's just a prototype," Mark explains. "Once sufficient data is collected from them, they will be mass produced to those who would like a personal ride that runs well on both land and air. Want to try it out with me?" He looks really eager to be with Sonic for a brief moment.

Sonic ponders about it for a moment. Sure, he might know who this guy is, but this guys knows who Sonic is. This guy is a fan. Who wouldn't want to hang out with a lucky fan who happens to come across you. This fan must've spent months wishing to meet him up close and personal. This guy may have been chasing him for the entire day, but if he continues to run away, it would only delay the inevitable. Agreeing with this is tempting...

"Sonic, you better not trust this guy," Median warns. "He's new to you, and he doesn't look like the type of person you would want to make friends with."

Mark heard the voice coming from Sonic's morpher. "What was that?" he asks.

"Ignore it," Sonic replies. "I'm trying to think." After a few moments of thinking, Sonic comes to a conclusion. "You know what? Whenever I ride on my bike, it's either me who's in control or it's someone I trust deeply. How about I take a ride with someone who I don't fully trust? Might be an interesting experience for me to have."

Mark was happy to hear that Sonic is agreeing to be with him for the scooter ride. "Yeah!" he cheers. "He accepted it! Okay, I'll drive, you sit in the back. You with me?"

Sonic stares at Mark. "I expected to take the back seat," he reminds. "Don't remind me again."

Meanwhile, Median pays close attention to Sonic, making sure that his decision doesn't go wrong.

* * *

The two boys then got on Mark's bike which he has parked near the entrance to the base. They got their helmets, hop on the scooter, then take a joyride around the village.

Sonic looks around into the hills and mountains beyond. The weather is sunny, with some clouds covering it. "Nice weather here today," he remarks.

"Yeah," Mark agrees. "It usually rains in this time of the year. It's not downpour levels of rainfall, but it rains here frequently."

"Good time for a jog," Sonic comments. Then he starts to yawn. "But, I'm getting a bit tired here. Just take me around the outskirts of the town for a few minutes. Okay?"

"Okay," Mark replies.

Sonic then went into a nap while sitting as Mark continues to take him on a ride.

Minutes later, something happens. They are in a forest just outside Transition Outpost with trees passing by in the background. Sonic snores away as he sits when there appears to be something approaching.

"Umm, Sonic?" Median said.

Sonic smacks his lips as he sleeps. "Not now, Median…" he replies.

There are sounds of bells, something heavy grinding on the rails.

Median is getting increasing worried. "Sonic?" he calls, seeing that the noise is becoming louder and louder. "Sonic!"

The combination of the sound with Median's yelling has woken Sonic up. "Huh? What?" he said as he gets up.

"Look ahead!" Median alerted.

Sonic turns his attention to what's ahead of him. To his surprise, there is a train approaching him head on. Mark was no longer there, much to his confusion. "What the-?" he spits out before colliding head on with the train. Before he can react, he and Mark's scooter crashes into the train. He blacked out from the impact, only hearing the chain of events caused by the crash.

* * *

"Okay. What caused this train to derail?" Rainbow asks.

In the outskirts of Transition Outpost, there is a train derailment incident. On route to the station that serves Transition Outpost, a train had an accident and got derailed. This is signified as a threat, and the rangers responded to it. They did not find a monster or one of Eggman's robots at the site of the signal, but the scene of a crime. The area is currently under investigation.

Twilight inspects the very front of the train. "Based on the dent in front of the train, something must've hit it head on," she told those who are there. "It must have enough force to knock the trail out of its tracks."

"Okay, that's how it derailed," Sunset said, "but what did it?"

While the others are exchanging their thoughts, Rainbow spotted something farther up the train. She runs towards it.

"That question requires some searching for answers," Twilight replies. "We'd better search the area and see if-"

"Guys," Rainbow said as she returns holding a busted up motor scooter. "I've found something farther up the tracks from here. This totaled scooter."

The others ran up to see Rainbow's findings.

"What?" Twilight gasps upon seeing the scooter. "How can a scooter possibly derail a train? It's light compared to a train this size."

"It might be going fast enough for it to have enough impact force to knock the front train out of its tracks," Rainbow concluded. "Which caused the rest of the train to get derailed."

Shadow has remained silenced about this, until he thought about what punishment the perpetrator must have for committing a serious crime. This train derailment did cause several people to be injured and cost the operator an entire train after all. He turns towards his friend and pounds on palm. "Whoever did this is going to have some severe punishment," he declares, forming the dark red aura in his hands. "Fine the perpetrator the cost to repair the train, the cost to repair the rails, the medical bills of everyone who is injured-"

"Shadow, that's enough," Median said. "Also, your anger level is boiling."

Shadow looks at his hands, only to find that he is generating the dark aura that once consumed him once he reached his anger breaking point. He takes a moment to calm down, waiting for the aura to dissipate.

"But isn't deliberate derailment a serious crime with a serious punishment?" Sunset asks.

"It does, Sunset," Twilight answers. "However, we must figure out who did this before the punishment can be delivered. First, let's talk to the witnesses. Maybe they have an idea of who did that." Then the turns towards the train, feeling a sense of worry about the passengers. "...If they're okay."

* * *

"Urg…" Sonic groans as light begins to return to his eyes. "My neck…my legs…what happened to me?"

"Sonic, are you okay?" Median asks Sonic.

"Ow…" Sonic continues to groan. "Last thing I remembered before blacking out is that…I saw a train heading my direction. And…Mark is missing…"

"Oh. Thank goodness you're okay," Median sighs in relief. "You know, you really shouldn't have trusted Mark is driving you around town. He could do bad things to you. Like that. By the way, where are you?"

Sonic looks around his area. It looks like he's in a bedroom, with trees visible from the windows. Other than that, he has no clue about his location. "I don't know…" he replies.

"Great…" Median groans in disappointment. "Well, try to send a distress signal to the rest of your friends. They will rescue you, I'm sure.

"I'll try," Sonic replies. He reaches over towards his right wrist, feeling a chronic pain going down his arms. "If I can reach my watch on my other wrist." Then, there was a knock on the door, interrupting his attempt to send an distress signal. "Who's there?"

Mark peeks his head out the door. "Oh, Sonic!" he said, cheerfully. "You're alright!"

Sonic groans upon seeing Mark again. "Oh, hey Mark," he said unenthusiastically. "How's it going?"

Mark rushes up to Sonic to check on his injuries. "You okay?" he asks. "I didn't know that I was on tracks. I had to ditch my scooter before impact."

Sonic grew an angry expression in his face. "Well, why didn't you push me off when you bail out of your scooter?" he asks.

Mark makes an excuse for why he couldn't do that. "Well, you were a bit heavier than I expected," he replies. "Tried to shove you off, but I didn't have the time or the strength."

A sharp pain then went up his legs. "Oh, my legs," Sonic grunted. "They hurt."

"By the way, that impact pretty much immobilized you below the hips," Mark said. "You'll find your legs…paralyzed. Just try to stay still for a moment, okay? Let me get some medicine. That'll heal you right up." He then leaves the room and Sonic alone.

With plenty of time to send in a distress signal, Sonic does it. Ignoring the pain in his arms, he taps on the distress button. "Guys, need some help here!" he shouted.

* * *

The rangers returns to the command center to complete the picture out of the pieces collected from the train crash.

"Okay, so according to the witnesses in the train, this is what happened," Twilight said. "During a train ride to village station, the front security camera spotted an object that is heading towards it head on. The object is a scooter, which has two passengers. One of them jumped off before impact, leaving the other to crash at it. The train tried to slow down t minimized impact force, but it was too late. The force of the impact was enough to derail the train."

"I remember hearing from outside that Mark, that guy who claims to be Sonic's biggest fan, is going to take Sonic on a ride on his flying scooter," Median told the rangers. "Could it be this totaled scooter that was Mark's?"

Rainbow lifts up the wrecked scooter and places it on top of the table.

Shadow saw an answer pop up in his head. "That does it," he said, bringing one of his fists down into his other palm. "Mark is the perpetrator and he should be charged with hurting all of those people."

The others thinks about the situation for a moment.

"This may seem like a scene straight out of an award winning novel," Manic said, "but I think Mark took Sonic from us."

"It became clear to us that Mark is the obsessive type of fan," Twilight said. "The extreme kind. It seems that he is really happy to see Sonic, so to increase his satisfaction with life he deliberately crashed into a train, knocking Sonic out, then took him to his house. That's that I think is happening here."

"I think you're right," Rainbow said, "because look at the map." She points to the map of the country, where a distress signal is coming from the general location of their base. Upon zooming in, it is revealed that the signal is coming from the outskirts of the town. "There's a distress signal coming from just outside of the town." She points to the origin of the distress signal.

Sunset stood up from her seat, looking at the origin of the distress signal. "That must be Sonic," she concludes. "Let's go, everyone. Let's rescue Sonic!"

Shadow and Rainbow soon joined with Sunset on this mission to rescue Sonic from the clutches of Mark. This is a minor mission, so not a whole lot of rangers is required.

As the three rangers went out the door to rescue Sonic, Rainbow stops just before exiting the command center. "Oh, and Fluttershy?" she said, turning to look behind her. "When we take him back, you heal his injuries should he have any. Understand?"

"On it," Fluttershy responds.

"Good," Rainbow replies, nodding. Then, she exits the command center to join with her friends.

Outside, the four bikes combine together, forming the Quad Bike once again. They needed Sonic's bike for this because they will be taking him back to base once he is rescued. They hovered in the air, pointing towards the southwestern ends of the nearby village.

"It's rescuing time!" the three rangers shouted as they speeded off into the direction of the distress signal.

* * *

Mark sets down a table on top of Sonic's lap, then placed some medicine in front of him.

"Alright, Sonic," Mark said, patting on Sonic's head. "Here is some medicine. Made from a professional source, this medicine will help you heal up. Use it."

Sonic inspects the medicine he's given. It is unmarked and unlabeled, making him suspicious about it's nature. He feels like he's in a novel, what with him being trapped inside the house of this obsessive fan. He turns away the medication he's given and makes up an excuse. "Okay, but I'd better not suffer from any side effects," he responded. "I haven't had some food yet. Could I get a bite?"

Mark suddenly leans on Sonic with a creepy smile. "Sorry, but we're running a little low on food," he said. "My mom is on a shopping break at the marketplace. So, while you're recovering, how about you have a listen to one of my fanfics?" He gets off the sweating Sonic and walks towards a desk, where he pulls out a stapled pile of paper.

Sonic shakes his head rapidly, shuddering along the way. "Oh, not those again," he groans. "Me and my team have already gotten enough of those from our fans."

Mark reveals the summary of the story he's made. He says, "It's a story about how you and Rainbow had a break up after a really intense argument about-"

Sonic's legs suddenly twitch, knocking the table and it's medicine off of his lap. He was in disbelief at what he is hearing. "Whoa there! Hold up a second!" he gasps. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I prefer that you would hook up with Amy instead of Rainbow," Mark reveals.

This does not sit well with Sonic. "Mark I-I trusted Rainbow!" he whines. "The two of us have participated in many missions together and we have a strong relationship. You can't just expect me to suddenly break up with her after a intense argument and pair up with Amy. I'm sure that friends will find a way around an intense argument. Also, Amy's no longer in love with me anymore. She's moved past her period of being obsessive with me."

"It's non-canon, okay?" Mark said, trying to reassure Sonic.

Sonic is not convinced that this is a made up story. "Well, guess what?" he said, throwing away the blanket that's covering him, thus revealing his bandaged legs. He slowly gets himself off of the bed. "I'm going to personally grab that pile of paper and burn it right in front of your-whoa!" He trips on his injured legs, falling on his chest and his face. He is getting close to having those parts bandaged as well. He grunts in pain as he lays there on the floor.

Mark walks up to Sonic as he lays there on the floor, casting a shadow on him. He pulls out a sinister grin on his face. "You really expect this to go out like that award winning novel?" he asks Sonic. "No. My family has outlawed the use of fire to prevent any fire related accidents here in this house." He holds the pile of paper on top on Sonic. "You won't be burning this anytime soon." He then walks away with an evil laughter.

Desperate to get out of this, Sonic cries to the world. "HELP!"

* * *

The Quad Bike arrives on the scene with its three riders. Rainbow, Shadow, and Sunset stopped in front of what seems to by Mark's house. Sonic is nearby, they can feel it. The house they're at is single-floored, nothing more than a shack in the middle of the forest and far from the town it belonged to.

"This is Mark's house, right?" Sunset asks, taking off her motorcycle helmet.

Rainbow walks up to the front door of the house. She brushes her hand on it. On the other side, she can feel someone calling for help. A dear friend who has been captured. "Well, it definitely is," she said. "The distress signal is coming from here, way out into the forest, but still within the town's borders." She turns around to face the two friends who joined her in this. "This has to be it, the house where Sonic is dragged to."

Sunset looks on the ground, noticing some trails that is going into the front door. "Oh, would you look at that," she said, pointing towards the ground. "There's a trail on the ground. Those must be the tracks left behind by Sonic when he got dragged into this house." She then inspects it to see how long ago these trails are made. Her conclusion?  
"Freshly made."

Shadow then pulls out his shotgun and presses his back against the front door. He prepares himself for any resistance that may burst in from the other side. "Okay team," he said. "We'll burst open this door and swarm his house. Then, we take Sonic back, get mad at the fool who took him, then leave with no going back. We'll show this fan that we're not someone who should be trifled with."

Sunset notices that Shadow's attitude during the mission resembles that of a highly trained police officer deployed to face against dangerous threats. "You know, Shadow," she said. "I think being part of the special police force might be a good career path for you. Maybe an agent of a powerful agency that keeps highly dangerous people under check. You know, because you're anti-terrorist and you act like that."

"Hush," Shadow orders. He presses his the door. "I can hear footsteps. Get ready."

The trio transforms into their ranger mode and gets themselves ready to respond to someone answering the door. This kidnapper may be a obsessive fan of them, but who knows what firepower he has in his possession. They have faced people with access to dangerous weapons before, so if someone suspicious shows up they have to counter it immediately. It may be rare to see these people trying to oppose the rangers, but who knows when they'll show up. They already had four evil leaders split across two means of attacking them. Regular civilians attacking them might be a bit too much for them to handle.

* * *

Mark hears some voices coming from the front door. He turns in the direction of it, taking a few steps towards it. "Huh? What's the commotion outside my door?" he asks. "Who's there?"

Sonic knew that it must be his friends who has come to rescue him. But he mustn't draw suspicion to himself. "Uhh...that must be your mom," he said, thinking more about his friends coming to take him back. "She has returned from her grocery run."

Mark turns around to face Sonic. "Are you sure?" he asks. "Because if that's true, she's arrived sooner than she promised." Then it hit him, "You must be trying to trick me!"

"No!" Sonic yells. "It's not a trick! She's-"

There is some banging on the door. "Hey! Answer the door would you?" a deep male voice said from the other side. Mark is thinking about a special police team, but Sonic heard Shadow's voice on the other side. It seems that his friends are getting impatient.

Outside, the trio is getting frustrated that whoever is inside won't respond to them banging on the door. It seems that Sonic's captive as seen through their tricks.

"That does it," Sunset declares. "This has been going on for much too long. I'm done with waiting for a response." She then kicks the door, knocking it out of it's hinges. The door falls over, leaving it open to invasion.

Shadow spotted Mark standing in a doorway to his right. He points his shotgun towards him. "Freeze!" he orders as the other two girls face towards him.

Mark turns around, only to find a small squadron of rangers getting ready to arrest him. "What?" he shrieks. "What are you doing here? Are you supposed to be some swatting team?"

"That's no swatting team responding to a potential threat," Sonic told Mark. "Those are my friends. And they're coming for me. Not to capture me, mind you. To rescue me."

The trio calmed down and waltz into the room where Sonic is in. Mark was left in silenced when he hears that the team invading his home was not a prank set on him, but a genuine response to a friend in need.

Sunset notices a pile of paper on the desk with some text on it. "What's this?" she asks, grabbing it from the table.

Mark realizes that his greatest work is in someone else's hands. "No!" he cries. "My fanfic!"

Sunset reads the first few paragraphs, analyzing every major detail. "Hmm...interesting...what is-!" She then comes across something that seems shocking to her. "Wait a second! This is about...Sonic and Rainbow breaking up over an argument?"

Rainbow is shocked as well to hear this, but not about the same thing Sunset is shocked about. "What?" she yells. "Is he seeing me and Sonic and boyfriend and girlfriend?" She then looks at Sonic, who stares back at her. They're starting to reconsider the level of relationship between each other. "Man, I have never felt this level of dissonance when it comes to relationships in my life..."

"I...don't think they should be together," Mark excuses. "They're just too similar, okay? Who wants to see a person making out with someone that's them, but the opposite gender?"

Mark's ingenuine smile is broken when Shadow pointed his shotgun towards his jaw. "Everyone who has seen a common connection between in the couple, of course," Shadow answers. "A thing in common is what sets the basis of a relationship. Now tell me, connection did these two made that establishes their relationship."

Mark doesn't remember what happened that eventually lead to the two teams merging into one. He doesn't even remembered how Sonic and Rainbow met. He just knows that they're in this relationship that he doesn't find quite right about. Disappointed with the lack of response, Shadow lowers his shotgun and just gives Mark a disapproving, intimidating look.

"This piece of fiction is stupid," Sunset declares after reading the first few paragraphs. "It's like the author doesn't know what to do with the story. Just one contrived argument after another." Shen then decides that enough was enough. Time to recreate an iconic scene. "That does it. Mark, say goodbye to this." She holds the papers in one hand and flashes a fire with the other.

"Wait! What are you planning to do?" Mark asks, panicking about the fire in the house. "What's with the fire?"

Sunset makes a smug look as she prepares to do the important thing. "Heh," she said before going up to Mark. "Burn it."

Mark was in full panic mode once he realizes what's going on. "Sunset, you can't!" Mark cries. "I worked so hard on that thing!"

"Why not?" Sunset asks, smirking. "I've read a book once before that this situation is suspiciously similar to." Her smirk transforms into a serious frown as she fires off flames into the papers, burning them. She then slams them down to the floor.

"Nooooo!" Mark screams. "My fanfic!" He then went down to his knees, staring into the fire as it consumes his papers. "Come on...please come back! I don't want you to go."

While he's distracted, Rainbow helps Sonic get back up. "Sonic! Are you okay?" she asks. Then she escorts him outside, when she notices him stumbling with every step. "Oh my gosh...your legs."

"I presume that my leg injuries come from that train crash," Sonic guesses.

"Just hold on tight, okay," Rainbow told Sonic. "We're taking you back to base!"

Rainbow helped Sonic get up on his bike on the Quad Bike. Shadow and Sunset also got up on their bikes. They prepare to leave the house, promising never to return there again. As they're making their escape, the curtains are opened as well as the window. Mark pokes his face out, reaching out towards Sonic.

"No! Sonic!" Mark cries. "Don't go!"

The Quad Bike hovers in the air.

"Sorry, Mark," Sonic apologizes. "I'm not an object made for possession. I'm a ranger who has a job to do, a life to live, and a place to learn. Goodbye, my obsessive fan."

The Quad Bike then leaves Mark's house towards the base, leaving Mark there to sit there in sadness as two things are taken away from his life.

"Wait, aren't you going to finish him off?" Median asks, seeing that this mission did not end like most. "I didn't pay attention there for a moment."

"The mission is already completed, Median," Rainbow answers. "The person we're fighting against is no monster. He's just a human who's obsession levels have gone off the deep end. We've already defeated him...psychologically."

In his house, Mark sobs for a bit, before facing the sky with both his fists pumped. "Curse you rangers!" he shouted, his voice echoing through the woods.

* * *

The sensors in front of the train makes sure that nothing gets in front of the train. It extends very far from the train itself to make sure that the train gets enough time to slow down. It is usually not a problem as the train rails are fenced off and everyone usually avoids getting in front of the train.

According to the black box recovered from the train, the front sensors detected an object coming towards it fast. Shortly before the collision, an entity jumps off the object. As soon as it detected the object, the train slows down. However, there isn't enough time to slow down to safe levels. By the time the collision happened, the train was still going too fast.

The main victim of the crash is Sonic. He was sleeping at the time, and by the time he woke up and saw what is happening, he was being smashed by a train going near full speed in addition to the speed of the scooter. The full impact broke his legs, rendering him unable to walk for a while.

Mark then dragged the unconscious body of Sonic into his house in the far ends of the village, hoping to trap him there for his enjoyment. Unfortunately for him, the rangers respond fast when there's a threat coming and one of them has been captured. They do not take the kidnapping of a friend lightly.

Within a day of his capture, Sonic is freed from the grasp of Mark and back into the hands of his friends.

* * *

"That's what we can piece together from the evidence we've gathered," Twilight concluded after reviewing all the information gathered during the investigation.

The four rangers returned to their base safe and sound. Sonic is recovering from his leg injuries with Fluttershy at his legs healing them up. It'll be a while before he gets back on his feet again.. During the few days while Sonic is unable to walk, they'll have to lift him up and carry him around everywhere all because it hurts for him to stand up. While in the command center, the final pieces of the puzzle is put together and revealed.

Sonic was shocked to hear this. "Wait, so are you telling me...that Mark did this on purpose?" he asks. "He did this so that he could keep me in his house for potentially months on end?"

"He seems to be more of the obsessive type," Rainbow said. "I presumed that he was also a reader as well. He must've read the book for which you recreated a famous scene, thanks to Sunset." She stares at Sunset, for she is the one who burned the stack of paper she called poor quality. "Anyway, I'd bet that he read that book and decided that he would outdo the nurse who is keeping the poor author captive, by causing the accident that lead to the immobilization of his legs as an excuse to capture Sonic."

"Yeah, I'd bet that being a stupid driver probably won't work for his plan to work," Twilight said. "And Sonic's not even an author! He's just a ranger, just like us. What possible satisfaction could come from keeping a ranger hostage if you're not one of our enemies?"

"...I have no clue," Sonic responds.

Sunset covers her head, shaking it and sighing. "Let's hope that we never see Mark again," she said.

"Yeah," Shadow agrees. "Especially after he gets arrested once people figured out that it was him who caused the train derailment. Lots of people got hurt, you know!"

Suddenly, the door get kicked opened, revealing none other than Applejack. Along with her is Knuckles, Thunder, and Espio.

"Phew," Applejack said. "That was a weird one. Stumbled across a gym and got some legacy powers."

"Wait, more legacy powers?" Twilight asks.

"You've gotten more of them?" Tails asks.

"It's not just me and Applejack who's acquired new ranger powers to play with," Knuckles said as he tosses a device in his hands.

"We've gotten four legacy powers," Thunder said, presenting a new morpher on his left wrist.

"Though, on the way home, we noticed that a train has derailed in our absence," Espio said. "Can you guys tell us what happened?"

"Oh man!" Sonic replies. "You won't believe what happened to me today. In your absence, of course."

The other rangers retell the story of how the train derailed and the time Sonic was held captive in someone else's house...for a single day. It's a good thing that they can send distress signals. The four rangers who left earlier today then began to tell their stories of what happened that day.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

 _Misery_ is one of the best and most iconic of the Stephen King novels, right up there with _The Shining_. While this episode doesn't get as dark and grim as King's novels, the suspenseful feeling is still there. Just turn the captive from a sweet but hot-tempered nurse who goes berserk upon discovering that the main character has died with a fan who thinks he can one-up her by causing the leg crippling accident. Sure, the original novel, Paul's leg crippling injury was caused due to him deciding to drive home drunk. But here, Sonic's leg crippling injury was a deliberate action. That'll teach him not to trust anyone outside of his family, friends, and families of friends.

But, what about those four rangers? What did Applejack, Knuckles, Thunder, and Espio did during their time away? We know that they have received a legacy power, but what? I've never got into detail what these things are.

Well, readers, the answer will be revealed once you see the next two episodes. See you there.

* * *

 **Off the Rails**

 **"First Lines"**

"So, I've found this piece of paper while storming Mark's house," a police officer said, presenting a piece of paper to Mayor Fink. "It looks like it came from a prototype of a novel. Must be very old, considering how it feels."

Mayor Fink leans to take a closer look at the paper, not being able to see the words. "Uhh, can you flip the paper over?" he asks. "I can't read the text."

The police officer, slightly annoyed, flips over the paper to show to Mayor Fink. What Fink got was a wall of text that seems to make up the first few lines.

The words read, "Get me out of this accursed house, I need help." Over and over and over again. Some lines even have variants with misspelled words, a few characters are mistyped, and some spaces are absent.

"Oh," Mayor Fink said in shock. "Oh my. That doesn't seem very pleasant. Almost like..."

"Apparently, misery passes on through the generations," the police officer remarks. "For the prisoner, not the kidnapper."

Mayor Fink could not help but allow his jaw to drop. He was quite flabbergasted to hear that the legendary captor is still alive.

* * *

 **Deleted Scene**

Rainbow, Shadow, and Sunset prepare to response to whoever answered the door. Then, after a few moments of waiting, the door opens. To their surprise, however, they got something else.

Mark answers the door holding a lawnmower. "How'd you like having your head smashed with-" he began.

Panicked, Shadow blasted the lawnmower with his shotgun, destroying the lawnmower.

Mark looks at his busted up lawnmower. "Aw man!" he yelled. "I was preparing to do that! You ruined it!" He then tosses the lawnmower away.

Reason for removal: like the film adaptation, might be a little bit too unintentionally funny. Also might be unintentionally scary.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands


	42. Episode 42: Pentagon Gym

**Episode 42**

 **"Pentagon Gym"**

* * *

Applejack is taking a break from the base for the day, but she isn't going to go back home alone. She takes Knuckles along for the journey so she would have company along with her siblings. She shows him what life is like on the barn, including showing him her favorite hobby during harvesting season: using martial arts on the trees.

During their visit, Applejack finds an advertisement about a gym that's about to open a new location in Transition Outpost, the village their base is located near. They visited the Canterlot City location of the gym. There, they discover that there is a surprising secret behind the founders of the gym.

Armed with some headgear and something special, the two tackle the latest creation Eggman has in store.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

It's not a routine day for Applejack today. She is getting a bit bored of coming into her apple stand for several hours of the day a handful of times per week. Her apples do sell in the town she's in, but going this over and over again is just getting boring. Her brother usually comes in to deliver apples, though he rarely remains for very long. With the hands of boredom gripping on her, Applejack decides that maybe it's time to take a break and go back to her home in Sweet Apple Acres.

She hops on her truck, taking Knuckles along for the ride because she would like to have a bit of company in the case that her siblings are currently absent. Having a friend along can make a huge difference, and Knuckles is the one out of the entire team which Applejack likes the most. Probably because they share a couple similarities such how they fight and their rivalry with the team's leaders.

Shortly after being dragged along for the ride, Knuckles sees that Applejack is still looking bored. The only thing on her mind right now is getting to her farm. "Let me guess," he said with a deadpan face. "Bored with the village?"

Applejack sighs. "Yeah," she replies. "I miss life at the farm very much. Have a feeling that my folks back home is really missing me. Haven't been back there in a while ever since our schools got destroyed."

"Didn't your brother come here to make apple deliveries to your stand?" Knuckles asks. "I saw him delivering apples to your stand a few times

"That's all he ever comes here for," Applejack replies. "Not to reconnect with me, not to have a chat, nothing! He just goes, delivers the apples, then leaves." She then groans over her waning relationship with her older brother. "Mack never does anything else during his time in the village. It's driving me nuts. So much that I'm seeing like a brother."

Knuckles chuckles at the idea of being a representative of Applejack's own brother. "Me? A brother to you?" he said, questioning this idea. "Well, maybe it's a good time that you convinced your brother to hang out in the village near our base a little longer. I don't expect him to remain for very long, maybe half a hour or a hour at most at a time. But I do expect him to do something other than deliver the apples to you."

"Life just gets a bit boring in the base after a while, doesn't it?" Applejack sighs. "It's nice to go back home once in a while. Bit of a refresher."

Knuckles then got bored and fell asleep. Seeing that even in here things are going to be boring, Applejack decides to turn on the stereo and listen to a verity of songs on her playlist.

* * *

Ahh, Sweet Apple Acres. It's a bit lovely in here as winter turns into spring. Applejack parks her truck in the designated parking space.

"We're here," Applejack announces. "Sweet Apple Acres."

Applejack turns around only to find that Knuckles is still asleep, even with the music playing in the truck. She then nudges him with her elbow to take him up.

"Huh? What?" Knuckles said as he is suddenly woken up. He looks around left and right with little delay between each movement.

"I said, we're here," Applejack said.

Knuckles looks ahead and saw a big barn surrounded by apple trees on all sides. "Oh, so this is your home?" he asks.

"Yep," Applejack replies. "Lived right there for most of my life. Right up until the school boundaries got changed."

"Oh," Knuckles said, seeing that Applejack's life greatly resemble his own aside from being in a farm. "Just like me!"

Applejack looks at Knuckles with confusion, and Knuckles' smile disappears in response.

"Let's get out," Applejack suggests.

The doors open and Applejack and Knuckles climbed their way out of the family truck. Upon touching the ground, Knuckles heard a familiar voice coming from nearby.

"I've been expecting you, my son," a woman said.

Applejack and Knuckles turned around and faced the fence on the other side of the parking space. There, they saw an orange woman wearing a tribal dress. Her name is Tikal, Knuckles' mother.

"What the-?" Knuckles gasped, bewildered at the sight of his mom right there. "Mom? What are you doing here?"

Tikal looks away, rubbing the top of her arm. "I know that I shouldn't be around cowboys," she said. "They're infamous for their attitude against natives. Or at least, that's what old media would led you to think." She then looks directly at Knuckles. "Here in Columbia, you rarely see conflict emerge between the natives, though that's because the native heritage has spread so thin that nearly everyone has a linage with the natives."

Applejack has her family tree in mind. Some of her ancestors were a little vague. She couldn't really tell if they are living in this land for centuries or recent settlers from a few generations ago. But one conclusion was on her mind. "So that means I'm part native?" she asks.

Tikal laughs at Applejack for thinking that she's also have ties to the native population. "Slightly, cowgirl," she replies and corrects. "Of course some people are more native than others. Just look at my son." She then points at Knuckles, which prompts Applejack to look at him. Then Tikal begins to approach Knuckles. "Anyway, I'm here to give you this. It's been sitting in my closet for quite some time."

From her pocket, Tikal pulls out a brown cowboy hat with a blue belt. The blue belt has yellow circles with red five-pointed stars around it. Knuckles takes it and Applejack comes over to have a look at it.

"Whoa!" Applejack said in awe, her eyes sparkling when she sees that the hat Knuckles is holding is in a similar style to her own. "That...that looks just like my hat! Only...it's a darker tan than mine. And it's got...a belt and star emblems."

"I tried to give him this once he got big enough for the hat to fit on his head," Tikal told Applejack. Then she giggles a little bit. "But my stubborn son just refuses to wear it. And now, he's wearing it."

Tikal was finishing her previous sentence right when Knuckles is putting his hat on. "Wait, so this..." he began, realizing what he's doing to himself. "Aww man! I tricked myself into wearing the hat I so stubbornly refused to wear."

Applejack then had a fit of laughter when she saw Knuckles wearing a hat. "You know, you look kind of cute in in that hat, Knuckles."

"Wait, I do?" Knuckles said. He scrambles to find a mirror, but the nearest one is high up on Applejack's truck.

"Just feels that a hat on your head makes you..." Applejack began to say, but then hit a roadblock when she tries to describe Knuckles in a hat. "...Noticeable?" She felt awkward saying that to Knuckles.

Tikal then begins to exit the farm. "Well, I'll be returning to my home down in Emerald City," she told them. "Be sure to pay me a visit, son!" Then, she runs away.

Knuckles waves goodbye to his mom. "I'll try when I can, mom," he responds.

Applejack looks inside, only to find that her siblings were not here today. "Darn," she grunted. "I was hoping to pay them a visit after a long time away." She then tries to open the door. "You know, I would like to bust this door open, though that'll be rude to myself since this is my home. Oh well." She gives up on trying to get inside her house and turns to Knuckles with another suggestion. "So, wanna see what life is like on my farm?" she asks.

* * *

Applejack looks around the farm, looking for something to do. She is trying to demonstrate to Knuckles what life is like on her home during harvesting season. However, she chose a rather bad time to do this as not only is the front door to her barn is locked, but there's no crops to harvest.

"Well, this is a bad time to demonstrate," Applejack said, frowning at the barren fields. "I can't do anything on the farm! It's not harvesting season yet."

Knuckles shakes his head and shrugs. "So, seeing what harvesting season looks like is not an option," he observes. "How about we head inside?"

Applejack sighs over her decision to come here right now. "The door is locked and I'm not in the mood to bust it open," she said.

Knuckles decides that he would bust open the door for Applejack. "Oh. Let me try," he said. And then he walks towards the front doors of the barn.

Applejack decides against this. "No no," she responds, stopping Knuckles in his tracks. "Don't do that. My siblings will be yellin' at for allowing this to happen."

Knuckles turns around towards Applejack. "So, we're stuck outside?" he asks.

"Maybe we should do this another time," Applejack suggests as she walks back to her truck. "Let's head back to our base and wait until it's harvesting season." Seeing that it's time to leave, Knuckles walks after Applejack. However, as she passes by her mailbox, she notices that the flag is raised. "What's this? I've gotten mail?" She walks up to her mailbox and opens it up, seeing if there is anything inside."

"What? Physical mail?" Knuckles asks as he ran up to Applejack to see what she's got. "I thought we gotten rid of that in favor of sending mail online. The only things that should be delivered physically are goods."

Applejack takes a look inside her mailbox and finds a single piece of mail. She takes it out and reads it. "It's...Pentagon Gym?" she reads the heading. "What?"

"What? Pentagon Gym?" Knuckles gasps, being unfamiliar with the location. "What is that place?"

The flyer depicts a logo for Pentagon Gym, it's name in front of a pentagon with the number "five" inside. Underneath is a slogan that reads, "Work hard to unleash the power inside!" Underneath that but above the wall of small text is an announcement.

Applejack scratches her hat, feeling like she recognized the name from before. "I swear I've seen this place in a couple of locations around Canterlot City," she said. "But this is the first time I've gotten word from them. And my family don't even visit the place for a workout session. Usually the work we do at the farm is good enough."

Knuckles notices that there is additional text on the bottom of the flyer Applejack's holding. "Hold on," he said, pointing to the fine print. "There's something else on the flyer."

Applejack takes a closer look at the flyer and reads something she didn't expect to hear from a place she never visits. "They're opening a location at Transition Outpost?" she gasps. "That's near our base!"

Knuckles begins to question this decision. "Okay, but why?" he asks. "That town has a small population. What are the chances that at least a handful of people would be willing to go to that place? And why would they open a location in a town that's prone to attacks in recent times? Sure, we are around to protect it, but you can't deny that attacks on this place is a common sight. Just what were they thinking?"

Applejack stuffs the flyer into her pocket then slams the mailbox shut. "There's only one way to figure this out," she declares, "and that's visiting one of the locations and asking the manager about this decision! Come on, Knuckles! Let's visit one of their locations that I've passed by several times in my life!"

Applejack and Knuckles board the truck with Applejack taking the wheel once again. She starts it up, then drives it out of the parking space towards the city core in the distance.

As they go to their destination, Knuckles pondered about the name of the gym that was on the flyer. "What a strange name for a gym to have," he said. "Pentagon Gym? They named themselves after a shape of all things? What are they? Geometry nerds?"

* * *

Applejack parked her truck in the first parking space she can find and then she and Knuckles got off and walked to the location, with Applejack leading the way as she knows the location of the Pentagon Gym location she frequently passes by.

The stop in front of the entrance, admitting the look of it as it sits on the side of a street walled by buildings.

"Well, this is one of the locations," Applejack said. "Remembered it like the chicken coop."

Knuckles takes a look at the logo located above the front doors. "Pentagon," he reads. He then looks at the additional details of the logo. "It's logo has the number five in it." He goes up to the windows and takes a look inside. "And there are five types of workout machines, with five each..." he observes. He is starting to pick up a common theme for this company. He pulls himself away from the window and looks at Applejack. "Is it just me or are the founders of this gym is obsessed with the number five?"

Applejack shrugs, as she felt the same way. Nonetheless, the two entered into the interior of the Pentagon Gym. They are taking their first steps into a gym that will soon open a location near their base.

Upon entering, the manager notices that the visitors entering are the famous rangers. "Ahh! We have visitors!" he exclaims. "And they happen to be the famous rangers we know and love. Everyone, welcome these two rangers!"

The athletes inside pause their workout sessions to wave at the two visitors. "Hi there!" they all said.

Applejack and Knuckles look at the athletes in the building as they wave to them. Then the look back at the manager.

"Hi," Applejack greeted. "My name is Applejack. This boy right over here is my partner. Knuckles is his name."

Knuckles waved to the manager, grinning as Applejack introduced him to the manager.

"Name's Pent," the manager greeted, shaking the hands of both Applejack and Knuckles. "Tell me. What are you here for? Looking forward to a workout?" Then he realizes that these rangers probably won't be willing to go all this way for a workout session when they already have their own equipment. "Oh wait, don't you have exercise equipment in your base?" he asks.

"Uh...yeah," Applejack answers, "but they're mostly outside. And not the type of equipment I'm seeing here." She looks around the gym and sees that the equipment being used is standard stuff. "Anyway, we came here because I received an announcement err...advertisement?" She doesn't know what to refer to the flyer she received in the mail as. "Well, it said that this gym is opening a new location in Transition Outpost, where our base happens to be nearby."

That's when Pent remembers something. "Oh!" he exclaims. "Speaking of that, did you discover something about the name of this gym? It's called Pentagon Gym, right? And we announced that we're opening a location near where the rangers live. Now, what two ranger teams would be associated with both gyms and pentagons?"

Applejack and Knuckles pondered hard on this.

"The only thing on my mind is Maskman," Knuckles answers. "That's it."

"That's one of them," Pent responds to the answer. "But what about the other?"

Applejack and Knuckles thought hard, thinking about what other ranger team could possibly fill the two criteria set.

"Uh..." Applejack said.

"I'll give you a hint," Pent said. "But here's not the proper place to do it. Something else could be lurking outside, waiting to spoil the secret." This prompts Applejack and Knuckles to look behind them, looking through the windows. There is nothing there. "Here. Come with me. I'll show you a private room that's a proper place to reveal the secret, okay. And don't reveal it to anyone else, including your friends."

This comes to Applejack as shocking. "What?" she exclaims. "But we-"

"I'm just kidding," Pent laughs it out. "I meant not to reveal the information to anyone who you do not trust. Now, with that out of the way, follow me." Pent then enters the employees only section of the building and prompts the duo to go after them. They entered the room.

* * *

Pent leads Applejack and Knuckles through several rooms, from offices to closers to a stairs that leads into the basement. Pent approaches a door that has a warning sign telling people not to come in without permission. As a manager of this location, Pent has total authority over when the room behind should be entered.

"Okay. We're here," Pent said to the duo. "Now, close your eyes."

Upon being prompted, Applejack and Knuckles closed their eyes. They hear the sound of a door being unlocked and opened. Then, they felt themselves being pushed in.

"Umm...what is happening?" Knuckles asks.

"Shh! Keep quiet!" Pent whispered. "I'm trying to do something." They then felt something on their face. "Okay. I'm done. Open them up."

Upon opening their eyes, they are met with a surprise.

Applejack saw glass in front of her eyes. She touches her eyes to see what's up, and she felt what appears to be eyewear strapped to her head. "Uh...what's with this goggle?" she asks.

Meanwhile, Knuckles sees that things are fine at first, until he felt something on his face near his eyes. Upon touching his face, he finds that there is something on his face. "Why is there a mask on my head?" he asks. "Can somebody explain this?"

Pent looked at them as they wondered about their new headgear. "Did you figure it out?" he asks. "You've figured out one of them, so what about the other team associated with gyms and pentagons?"

Applejack and Knuckles then looked at each other's faces and saw the eyewear that they're wearing.

"Hold on," Applejack realizes after further observation. "These two are both headgear. One of them is a mask, the other is a goggle..."

Pent nodded, seeing as they are getting closer to the answer he was looking for. "Uh huh," he said. "Now, what was the name of the other team?"

Applejack and Knuckles took off their headgear beside their hats. They thought about the answer for a moment. One of them has already been figured out, so it comes down to figuring out the other one.

Then, Applejack begins tp piece together the solution to the puzzle. "Pentagon..." she began. "Five sides...five..." She then looks at the goggles she's given. "Goggles..." Then, she got the answer, however unsure she seems to be. "Goggle Five?"

"Yes!" Pent cheers upon seeing that they figured out the second answer. "That's the other one! Now, want to hear something?"

The two seem interested in finding out, though not caring at the same time. "Yes?" they both replied at the same time.

Then, Pent begins to tell the story of how Pentagon Gym came to be and how it eventually expanded into one of the most well known fitness companies out there. "The two founders of the Pentagon Gym are the red rangers of their respective teams," he began. Then he reaches out for a drawer and pulls out two posters. "Ken'ichi, the Red Goggle Ranger. And Takeru, the Red Mask Ranger. After the defeat of their respective villains, the two teams founded this gym. Their goal is to bring out people's inner physical potential. As you can see, it worked out quite well. So well that it influenced other gyms of it's kind. Now, it's uncommon to see local youth centers containing training equipment for fighters."

That's when they realize that this is where the trend of hanging out at a youth center or someplace else became so common amongst ranger even if it's a typical thing to do for people their age.

"So that's where our fighting skill must've come from," Knuckles said, looking at his hands. "It's all thanks to older rangers like us."

"Man, history can get so fascinating," Applejack remarks.

Pent then reaches into a drawer and pulls out two morphers. He hands them to Applejack and Knuckles. "Here. You can have these," he said. "These are replicas of the changers used by these two teams."

Applejack got the Goggle Brace used by the Goggle Five team while Knuckles got the Mask Brace used by the Maskman. In one trip, they managed to get their hands on two older powers at the same time.

Before moving on, Pent has one more thing. "Oh, and Applejack?" he said, catching Applejack's attention. "You'll find that your legacy power will be quite fitting for you."

"Really?" Applejack asks, wondering what about her legacy power could be fitting for her.

"Yeah," Pent replies. "Try it out. When you can, of course. You'll find an item in your arsenal that bares a resemblance to your-"

Suddenly, an alarm that bears a resemblance to a fire alarm begins to blare through the building. The sound is so loud, it can be heard from the basement.

"What now?" Knuckles whined. "Is there a fire in the building?"

"Oh, you know exactly what to do when that alarm goes off," Pent said.

Then, the trio evacuates the building.

* * *

Applejack and Knuckles burst out of the front doors, where they find themselves walled off by a line of police cars clogging the street.

"Whoa! What's with all the police cars?" Applejack asks as she and Knuckles looks around.

"Hahahahaha!" Eggman laughed from above.

Applejack and Knuckles turned to the sky and found Eggman in his Egg Mobile as usual.

"Oh no," Knuckles groans upon seeing the mad doctor. "Not you again!"

"Looks like you've decided to come out of your hiding place, rangers," Eggman observes.

Policemen began to get off their police cars and point their ray guns at Eggman. "Freeze!" one of the officer commanded. "We've got you in our sights, Eggman. Now, admit defeat and fall into our hands." He then looks around at his coworkers. "We're so close to getting him again team. We'd better not allow this to go into waste."

Eggman got skeptical over being arrested again. "Really?" he questioned. "Me, surrendering to you so fast? Ha! Fools! Even after so many losses to the rangers, I will never admit defeat to ordinary citizens like you!"

"We're not regular citizens!" a policewoman proclaimed. "We're special police forces!"

Eggman did not take their threat level as much as they deserve. "Well, if you want to prove that you're special, then try to defeat this!" he said, reaching for a remote and pressing a button.

Then, a giant, robotic turtle shell came in crashing down into the streets. It's as wide as the street itself, not including sidewalks.

"Whoa! What is that?" Applejack asks.

"Shell Bot!" Eggman calls. "Open up and attack them!"

Shell Bot opens up panels in it's shell, revealing a laser firing minigun. It fires on the police people blocking the street.

The police fires back, but found their weapons unsuitable for fighting against robots and monsters as powerful as these. They're effective against other people, giving them a sting. However, these blasters they are provided with are useless against them.

"Gah!" the office groans in frustration. "It's moments like these where we wish that we still have real firearms rather than these laser blasters. Retreat! Let the rangers deal with this!"

The police people then back off, taking their cars with them. Some even helped out those who got injured.

So now it's down to Applejack and Knuckles to deal with Shell Bot, with the police people and any citizens who happen to be nearby watching the battle unfold before their eyes.

"What you're going to do?" Eggman asks, looking at the two unmorphed rangers. "Morph into your ranger forms as always?"

Knuckles prepares to fight like any other ranger battle. He attempts to get into his ranger form, but Applejack stops him. "Wait," she said, halting Knuckles. "These are legacy powers, right? How about we experiment with them?"

Knuckles switched focus from his right wrist to his left, where he attached the Mask Brace to. "Wonder what I can get out of a legacy power?" he asks himself.

Eggman then catches that the rangers he's facing against aren't doing what he expects them to do. "Wait, what are you doing?" he asks, almost going overboard his Egg Mobile.

"If I remember this correctly..." Applejack said, looking at the morpher on her left wrist. She remembers the words spoken to activate the transformation sequence, and so presents her legacy morpher. "Goggle Red!" she said.

"Aura Mask!" Knuckles said at the same time, presenting his legacy morpher.

* * *

As they transform, a pentagon appears in front of them.

Applejack has the pentagon go through her body, putting her in a red suit with a white scarf wrapped around her neck. She also has white gloves and boots.

Meanwhile, Knuckles leaps into the air and glides into the pentagon hands first. Aura swirls around his body as his suit is being put on. His suit is red with white parts around the upper chest and arms. Where the swoosh on his chest would be on his normal clothes is instead replaced by a pentagon with the number "five" in it.

In a single mission, two legacy powers have been acquired and used at the same time.

* * *

Eggman takes a look at the new look that Applejack and Knuckles is sporting. "What the-?" he gasps, seeing as they are not using their regular ranger powers this time. "Hey! What's with your new looks? I...I didn't anticipate this happening! What did you get?"

Applejack inspects her waist and finds a red rope. "My rope..." she said, looking at it. "It transformed!"

Knuckles doesn't buy that this is the same rope that Applejack is typically seen with. "Or maybe you got a new rope," he suggests instead.

Whatever the case, Applejack spins the rope around like she usually goes. "Well, this just got interesting," she said. "Time to lasso this latest creation." She spins the rope in the air, before tossing it at Shell Bot. It reaches one of it's front legs, wrapping it around and forming a fight grip. Once the grip is established, Applejack pulls back, which causes Shell Bot to get dragged along, falling on the leg that is caught in the rope.

"What? It's not heavy enough?" Eggman gasps as he sees Shell Bot inching its way across the street. "I swear, I stuffed Shell Bot with the heaviest metals I can find. Are you saying that this is still not enough?"

Applejack initially start off pulling back on Shell Bot. Then she decides that she wants to lift it up a little bit. She switches from pulling away to pulling up. However, nothing happened. "Come on!" Applejack grunted through the strain. "I can't lift this up."

"Only because a rope is very bendy," Knuckles answers. "Here! Let me try!" Knuckles then runs to the other front leg that wasn't being tied by a rope and attempts to lift it up. He bends his knees and grabs on to the bottom of the legs, then attempts to stand up while lifting the leg at the same time. It proved futile. "Come on..." Knuckles said thorough the strain. "Just get off the ground already!"

"Oh, so it is heavy enough for them to be unable to lift up, but not heavy enough to make it unable to be dragged," Eggman observes. "Maybe I should be revisiting my physics lessons."

Knuckles continued to attempt to lift one of Shell Bot's leg up, until a panel on the leg opened up, revealing a cannon. Knuckles stopped to look at the cannon before being blasted away.

"Knuckles!" Applejack cries as she saw her partner getting flung down the street. She yanks her rope off of Shell Bot then runs towards her downed friend. "Are you okay?"

Knuckles got up, holding on to his belly. "Yeah," he answers. "I didn't expect that to happen."

Applejack then looks at Shell Bot's legs. If one person with super strength can't lift it up, what about two? "Let's try lifting it together," she suggested.

"I hope you don't mean using your rope again," Knuckles said.

Applejack and Knuckles ran up to Shell Bot's legs and attempted to lift them up. At first, it appears to be working, with the front feet of Shell Bot listing off the ground. But not long after the feet were being lifted off the ground, a panel opened and they stopped to take a look inside. Then, they were punched in the face by a boxing glove that sprung from the hole, knocking them both out and causing Shell Bot's feet to touch the ground.

"Ow..." Applejack groans, touching her chest. "That was painful."

"Hahahaha!" Eggman laughed at their expense. "I have a lot of tricks up my sleeves when it comes to this robot. I accounted for all your fighting styles. Your only hope is to dodge, but good luck trying to get near!"

Knuckles gets up as Shell Bot closes its panels. "What can we do?" he asks. "Without ranged attacks, we'll keep getting ourselves hurt by whatever tricks this robot has."

Pent watched as the two rangers fight. He knows that these two were not using the power that came along with the suit. So he opens the door and pokes his head out. "Hey!" he yells to the two rangers, catching their attention. "I've got to remind you of Pentagon Gym's slogan! Work hard to unleash the power inside!"

"Work out to unleash the power inside?" Knuckles asks. Then he looks at his fists. "But, I'm powerful enough right now. What can I do to unleash the power?"

Applejack is also checking her legs. They seem powerful enough to her.

"You're buffed up, right?" Pent asks. "That's one thing that you'll need. Now, concentrate on gathering your inner power into whatever you prefer as a means to attack!"

Seeing as this is their only option remaining, Applejack and Knuckles closed their eyes. In front of them in the darkness, they saw a swirling blob of energy, a representation of their inner strength. They focus on concentrating them into the ends of their limbs, arms for Knuckles and legs for Applejack.

Eggman sees that the rangers are taking their time to stand there. "What are you doing, knucklehead?" he asks, leaning over the edge of his Egg Mobile. "You're going to get yourself blasted. Fire!" Eggman presses a button, which retracts the head of Shell Bot. Then a cannon is revealed, prompting Eggman to press again. After this, the cannon fires a round.

Hearing the sound of the round firing, Applejack and Knuckles briefly opened their eyes and jumps in opposite directions. The round flies pass them, missing them entirely. Then they resume to focus their inner strength into the limbs of their choosing.

"Darn!" Eggman roars, pounding his control panel. "They dodged it. They must've have enhanced senses to come along with their powers. I'd better keep on firing if I want to have any chance of hitting them." Then, he presses on the button again, with each press prompting Shell Bot to fire off another round.

With each incoming round, Applejack and Knuckles briefly pause their focus and jumps out of the way of the incoming round. Then, they resumed focusing their inner power. After a while of concentration and dodging, it finally worked. Knuckles' fists are covered in an aura, while Applejack's aura are down near her feet and legs. Once full concentration is completed, Applejack and Knuckles opened their eyes and see the work that they have done to their limbs.

"It's working!" Pent cheers. "Now, unleash the fury! Punch the air!"

"Punch the air?" Knuckles asks. "Isn't that a stupid idea?" Then he saw an incoming round and dodges it.

"Try it!" Pent commanded.

Knuckles pumped his fists tighter. "Okay!" he said, coming into a fighting stance. He ducks under an incoming round as it comes toward him. "This is for all the times that you've fired at me. And missed." Then, he rapidly punches the air, sending a stream of punches made of his aura.

"What?" Eggman gasps in surprise. "How did he-?"

Applejack is amazed when she saw Knuckles deliver a stream of punches from a distance. "What just happened?" she asks, looking at Pent.

"You've built up enough power aura for you to be able to do that," Pent explains. "It's in the nature of your ranger powers. Or at least, this ranger power." Then, Knuckles stops punching the air, feeling exhausted from the repeated action. "Your turn, cowgirl!"

Knuckles panted as the strain on his arms is starting to catch up to him. He needs a brief break before he can punch again. Applejack grabs him by the shoulder, looking at him while he looks back.

"You've done plenty, partner," Applejack told Knuckles. "Now it's my turn to do the work." Crouching down, the aura around her legs charges up. Then, she jumps high into the air. "Launch me, Knuckles."

Knuckles watched as Applejack leaps floors above his head. "Okay," he said, lifting his arms up, creating a small platform in his hands. While doing so, he also increases the power of his aura. When Applejack's feet touches his hands, he bends his legs and crouches down before spring up. "Up you go!"

The combined power of Applejack's jump and Knuckles' toss makes Applejack leap entire stories. She is flung stories above the surrounding buildings, to the point where she can see multiple rows of them at once.

Eggman watched as Applejack ascends right up to his level. "Whoa!" Eggman gasps, leaning back on his seat. "What is that?" Then, he looks down. "Shell Bot! Keep it up! You've still got hit points to defeat them!"

"Not if we drained it quicker!" Applejack said as she makes a sweeping motion in the air with her leg. She makes a kicking motion with her legs, sending a spinning circle of aura that falls from the sky. It hits the shell of Shell Bot, damaging it and creating a gash in it's shell.

Eggman observes the amount of damage Shell Bot can receive. "Come on Shell Bot," he said. "You can do this. I know that you do not have much time left." As he said that, Applejack and Knuckles continue to hit Shell Bot with their powered up attacks. "So make this...count...uh oh." He stopped once he hears an explosion from below. He looks over his Egg Mobile and saw that Shell Bot is beyond operational, what with the multiple dents and cuts on the shell and body. "Well, Shell Bot. Looks like it's back to the repairing station," he declares. "Salvage Bots! Take Shell Bot back to my base!" He then snaps his fingers."

Several drones appear from the sky with crane attached to their bottom. They hover over the remains of Shell Bot and drop down their cranes and grabbed onto Shell Bot. Then, they lifted it up, slowly but surely.

"Whoa! They're about to take it away!" Applejack gasps.

Knuckles growls as he cracks his fists. "Why you-" he began to say, before being interrupted by someone.

"Halt!" a police officer said, stopping them from doing something. "Let us take care of this. Everyone, fire!"

The police people then fire upon the drones. The drones attempted to dodge the shots, but several of them got hit in the process. Eventually, enough of them were downed that Shell Bot dropped back down to the ground. The remaining drones who struggled to lift it up were soon shot down.

Eggman looks at his downed robots and realizes that there's no chance that he'll be salvaging his soon. He takes once last look at the two rangers and the surrounding police officers. "I'm out of here!" he declares as he flies away on his Egg Mobile. The officers attempted to fire at him, but he got to far away too fast. At this range, the laser bullets have little effect.

"Well, partner, we can declare that this mission is successful," Applejack said. She gazes at Knuckles offering him a fist bump.

Knuckles looks at Applejack, seeing her fist. "Sure," he answers as he responds by giving a fist bump. However, Applejack got knocked back by Knuckles' fist. He turns and looks at his friend's disapproving look. "Whoops," he apologizes. "Sorry. Didn't know I was even stronger."

* * *

"I'm glad that you two have gotten a chance to experience the rangers of the past," Pent said in the Pentagon Gem. He is sitting at his desk where the two legacy powers he gave to the rangers is at. "However, you must be collecting older powers to store in your archives. As a result, I cannot take them back."

"What?" Applejack gasps. "But, didn't these things belong to you?"

"These are just replicas of the powers they're supposed to represent," Pent answers. "They may not be the real ones, but they're good enough."

Knuckles picks up the Mask Brace, taking one more look at it. "So, can we keep them?" he asks.

"Of course," Pent gleefully answers. "You can have them. And be sure to pay us a visit once Pentagon Gym opens a location near your base."

Applejack picks up the Goggle Brace and puts it in her pocket. "Yeah," she sighs with a smile on her face. Then, she and Knuckles leave this Pentagon Gym location, carrying with them two legacy powers. "See ya later."

Pent and the athletes inside wave goodbye to the rangers. "We'll see you soon as well," Pent said.

* * *

Back in their base, Knuckles is practicing his punching techniques in the field behind the command center, with some of his friends watching. While charging up one of his powerful punches, his fist begins to glow. Upon contact, his fist sends the dummy he was practicing with flying.

"Whoa!" Applejack gasps, jumping in her seat. "What the hay was that?"

Knuckles was a bit stunned to see that even though he does not have the Mask Brace, he still has aura powers. He looks at his hands as the aura emits from his hands. "Did it linger?" he asks. "Is this an upgrade to my abilities?"

"Hold on," Applejack said, standing up and walking over to grab another dummy. "Let me try this." She places the dummy down and orders Knuckles to back off. Then, she does a roundhouse kick. The first try, it knocked the dummy as normal, much to their confusion. Then she tries a regular kick. No aura was seen, so Applejack suspect that she does not have aura powers. Then she tries the roundhouse kick once again and this time, aura emits from her leg as she performs the move. The kick sends the dummy flying.

"Whoa!" Applejack said, watching as the dummy flies into the hills beyond. "That worked?"

Knuckles then does an uppercut, with the aura emitting form his hands once again. "This appears to be a new ability that we have," he concludes.

"You guys have a lot of explaining to do," Rainbow said from the benches.

Applejack and Knuckles turn their attention to their friends sitting in the benches.

"Question," Sonic began. "Does this have something to do with the legacy powers that you've brought back?"

Applejack and Knuckles responded by looking at their legs and fists respectively. It seems that the story they told to them isn't as complete as they thought it was.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

More legacy powers? Sure, why not? This time, the ranger have gotten two legacy powers at the same time. Actually, it's four since there's a third episode that takes place on the same day as this and the previous episode.

Why do I chose Goggle V and Maskman as this episode's legacy power of the day? Aside from being named after headgear, these two teams are associated with gyms and pentagons, as seen on their changers. Goggle V leans more towards being flexible while Maskman focuses on powering up and revealing one's inner strength.

Oh, and apparently the aura powers are now an addition to Applejack and Knuckles' arsenal. No, it's not the dark aura that is fueled by anger. This is what I call Soul Aura, powered by the condition of oneself and their surroundings. So, congratulations, legacy powers. You've added a little something to this team that these two didn't ask for. Still a useful ability to have. If they can concentrate and build it up during battle, at least.

* * *

 **Off the Rails**

 **"Mixed Nationality"**

Applejack has done the research and found that echidnas are animals that originates from the land down under. Considering that Knuckles comes from a native lineage, this raises some red flags about him being a real native. So she decides to have a chat with him.

"Okay, so your last name is Echidna," Applejack recalls as she stands in front of Knuckles, "which comes from Australia...what nationality are you supposed to be again, Knuckles?"

Knuckles realized that his nationality could be considered varied based on the colors of his clothing. He feels a bit embarrassed doing this. "Uhh...give me one second," he said. And then he turns his back to Applejack.

"Knuckles?" Applejack begins to ask. "What are you doing?"

Knuckles then turns around, this time sporting his cowboy style hat, the brown one with a belt and stars. However, he speaks in a rather exaggerated Australian accent. "Howdy, partner!" he greets as he holds the tip of his hat. "How's it like being both a farmer and a native at the same time?"

Applejack could not help but laugh at how silly Knuckles sounds. "Okay," she said through her laughter. "I admit it. Your attempt at speaking in that accent is hilarious. Haha."

Knuckles continued to speak in the same accent. "Hilarious?" he repeats, this time question it. "What about being from the south is hilarious? Applejack? Are you responding?"

Applejack continues to laugh while Knuckles watches. Feeling a bit embarrassed, he takes off his hat and gazes to the side.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands


	43. Episode 43: Way of the Ninja

**Episode 43**

 **"Way of the Ninja"**

* * *

Espio receives a call from his family telling him to go home. He is told that there is something there that he might take an interest in. Curious, he brings along Thunder to accompany him for the journey. In Espio's home, they found ranger powers that once belonged to ninja rangers.

While going around Emerald City with the ninja ranger powers in their hands, Espio beings to suspect that there is something following them. To their surprise, they are ambushed by an monster who acts not very different from ninjas. Unable to combat this, Espio and Thunder had to adopt a different strategy to counter the sneaky monster.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Several days ago, Espio found himself a little bored with throwing stuff to do damage to his enemies. He felt that compared to the others, he doesn't have a creative use for his weapons, which is his shuriken. While he does have some close quarters combat skills, he felt that he needed something more that makes him a little bit more unique. So he asks Silver to make a weapon that will be befitting of his linage of ninjas. A katana.

Silver agrees to give Espio a katana as it is different compared to the standard longswords that Sonic and Rainbow have in their arsenal. While Espio will gain a swordsman role, he gets to do it in a different style compared to the other sword user.

After days of mixing a steel alloy and applying a strengthen fluid, the weapon that Espio requested has been completed. After a bit of testing, the katana proved to be durable enough to last, at best, several months to a year. Satisfied with the results, Silver lifted it up to the light. "Finally," he said. "It's finished. One katana, completed."

Meanwhile, Rarity is busy weaving a scabbard out of leather, metal, and fabric as well as a belt to attach to Espio's waist. "That's one more weapon that you have to maintain, darling," she remarks.

Silver then glares back at Rarity with a disapproving look. "Well, darling," he said, doing his best to imitate Rarity's accent. "If you're only armed with nothing but things you throw, you really need something else to cover you. Besides, Espio requested this days ago. He is starting to not like his fighting style."

Rarity stares back at Silver with a deadpan look. "Oh what?" she replies. "Of throwing sharp things to either injure or distract his opponents?"

"Exactly," Silver nodded. "Now, hand me the scabbard."

Rarity reeled back her hand, attempting to toss the scabbard to Silver. She then remembers that Silver is standing right in front of a window and tossing it would either accidentally injure Silver or break the window should he not react fast enough. instead of doing that, she sighs and allowed Silver to use his telekinetic powers to move the scabbard into his hands.

Scabbard at hand, Silver checks to see if the shape of the scabbard matches with the curved shape of the katana. Sure enough, thanks to communicating measurements, it fits with some room to spare. He then slides the katana into the scabbard.

"Here it is!" Silver announces. "Espio's katana as he requested. Now, to attach it to his suit."

Silver got up from his chair and approaches the suit chambers at the other side of the workshop. However, Rarity stops him before he can even open the door.

"Whoa there! Wait!" Rarity yells, halting Silver in his tracks. "You can't expect Espio to know that he has a new weapon in the middle of battle, now would you?"

Silver turns around. "Well, I'm doing this as a surprise," he explains.

"The last thing a ranger expects to happen before going into combat is to see that they have a new weapon given to them by one of their friends," Rarity said. "There's no way that he'll anticipate having a katana before transforming, would he?"

"But..." Silver said. "But he requested-" He then realizes that even if Espio requested this, he'd still wouldn't have any idea that it has been finished unless someone told him or gave it to him. Silver sighs, giving up on defending his argument. "Fine. I'll give it to him," he declares. "Personally. Okay with that?"

Happy with this, Rarity got up from her work seat and walked alongside Silver in getting this new katana to it's new owner. "Come on, darling," she said. "Let's give this to Espio."

* * *

"Espio?" Silver calls as he and Rarity walked down the hallway in the residential building of their base. "Espio? I have something for you! Espio? Where are you?"

"He's probably practicing his stealth skills," Rarity assumes. "You know, like a ninja in training. Well, I wish you good luck in finding him." She grabs onto the door into Room 6. "See you later!" And then she gets into Room 6 to take a break.

Silver continued to walk down the hallway until he reaches the other end of it. He opens the door and enters the cafeteria. "Oh, where are you, Espio?" he asks. "I have something for you, as you requested!" He then turns to his left and spotted a disguised figure, a little shorter than him, with a darkened purple face. They look a bit surprised.  
"Oh. And who might you be?" Silver asks, taking a closer look. Upon further inspection, he find that the eyes are as golden as his own. There is only one person in the entire team who looks like that. "Oh, I see. You must be trying to surprise me," he said, before knocking the hat off revealing a golden lock of hair among the purple hair. "Espio!"

Espio pulled down his scarf from his mouth. "Aww," he groans. "How'd you figure out that it was me?"

"I know one person in this team who has that look," Silver answers. "Trust me. We all know who each other looks like. You're not fooling us anytime soon."

Espio takes off the rest of his disguise, revealing his normal clothes underneath. "Sorry," he apologizes. "I just got surprised when I saw the weapon I requested in your hands. Is that the katana that I ask for?"

Silver looks at the curved scabbard. "Why yes of course," he answers. "Took me a while to finish it what with the complicated process of making one, but here you go. Your own personal sword. Thank me for the sword and Rarity for the scabbard." He then offers the katana to Espio.

Espio gladly accepts the gift and takes it out of its scabbard. He takes a moment to admire its gleam and build. "Finally," he said. "A melee that has a long range for once." He then slides it back into its scabbard and attaches it to his waist with the included belt. "Now I don't have to rely on my throwing skills to do damage to our enemies. Or my practically nonexistent close combat skills. I'm not as good as the other guys."

"Well, if a sword is what you ask for instead of using your hands, then so be it," Silver replies. "Give it a try in our training field someday. I'm sure that you'll like the idea of having your own sword to use in combat." He then turns around and heads for the door, grabbing the doorknob. "Now, I'd better go somewhere else for the day. See you around!" Smiling, he opens the door and heads through it. However, Thunder was waiting on the other side. As soon as Silver sees Thunder, both boys scream and fell on their buts. Espio flinched when he heard the two boys scream.

Thunder breathed heavily as the tension waned down after seeing that it was his friend that scared him. "I was wondering why you're heading into the cafeteria with a weapon in your hands," he said.

Silver breathed heavily as well. He then gets back on his feet. "Sorry," he apologizes. "I didn't anticipate you coming in here, Thunder. You were waiting behind the door in surprise. Well, better go somewhere." Without another word, he walks through the door and closes it, leaving Thunder stuck on the other side.

"Wait!" Thunder yelled, reaching out to Silver. "What are you-?"

"He brought me this katana," Espio answered before Thunder could finish, "if you want to know."

Thunder turns around and looks at Espio, seeing the new katana that was attached to his belt after a moment of observation. "Really?" he asks.

"As I requested," Espio replies, bowing down. "You know, because throwing stuff and hand to hand combat isn't my style. I just wanted something that makes me more useful."

"What about your kunai?" Thunder wondered.

Espio suddenly remembered having one. "Oh? That?" he asks. "I forgot that I have it. Hold on. Where is it?" He then reaches into his coat pockets to find a kunai. Sure enough, he found it and pulled it out. He spins it around his finger before putting a firm grip on the handle. "Huh. Just as fun to play with as I remembered," he said. "Not sure when is the last time I used this. Well, not going to use this anytime soon unless I'm in specific situations. The limited range certainty does not help." He then puts the kunai back into his pockets.

As Espio was putting his kunai away, the phone that lay on the corner of the cafeteria suddenly rings.

"Huh? A call?" Thunder asks, looking at the phone.

Espio turns around at the ringing phone. "Weird," he commented. "Feels like we're receiving calls from our team phone a lot more often recently." He then looks at Thunder, thinking that he'll answer it, However, Thunder does not act and only shrugs. "Fine, I'll get it," Espio sighs. He then walks up to the phone and picks it up. "Hello?"

"You have one message," the phone said before moving on to the voice message. From the phone, Espio hears a voice he remembers so well. "Espio, if you are listening to this, please come back home. No, it's not to reconnect with family members. I have a special request for you. Come home by tomorrow morning." After that, there was a buzz, signaling the end of the message.

Thunder was curious about who made the call. "Who's that?" he asks.

Espio puts the phone down. "Mom," he answers.

"What?" Thunder reacts, still curious about the reasoning behind this.

Espio shook his head, as there was no information that was given out over why he should come back. The only reason given, as stated, was to fulfill a special request. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what the special request was. However, he does have one thing on his mind. He takes out his recently acquired katana, taking in several angles. He doesn't know how to use it, but maybe now would be a great time to practice his skills with it. "So, how about I test my skills?" he suggested.

* * *

Dummy set up, katana out. Espio is ready to try out his skills with a katana, a weapon heavily associated with ninjas and samurais. He is wearing safety gear. His friends are sitting nearby, eager to watch Espio attempt to slice a dummy. Holding his katana with both hands, Espio is ready to get swinging.

Espio lunges forward with the katana at hand and starts to swing at the dummy. The katana strikes the dummy hard, leaving a thin tear in its coating. Espio then continues to strike the dummy with his katana, each in multiple directions. Everyone watching is excited at first, until the dummy falls apart.

It has been brought up that a target isn't needed to practice using the katana effectively, so Espio instead switch to using the air as his target. He gracefully danced as he swings his katana around, trying out various means of attacking.

After a several sessions of training, each lasting several minutes each, Espio decided to take a break. He declared that he would continue as soon as he feels like it.

After seeing these training sessions, Thunder turns to Silver, who is sitting next to him. "So, what's the verdict?" he asks.

"It'll take him as long to get a hang of his new weapon as the amount of time it took to make the weapon itself," Silver answers. "Just give him a few more days and he'll proved himself to be a little bit more useful."

Thunder looks at the horizon at the setting sun. "Umm, night will fall on us soon," he said.

"Oh really?" Silver asks as he looks at the horizon. "Oh yeah, it's the evening. Let's get inside and have some dinner."

The two boys then get up and joined the others in the cafeteria of the residential building.

Watching them in the hills just outside the base, a man in a pilot's outfit observed them with a binocular. He watches them closely, observing their actions outside. He has taking an interest in Espio for reasons only he knows.

It'll be sunrise before he takes action.

* * *

Thunder was having a good night's sleep going into the early morning. His alarm is set to go off about one hour later, just as the sun rises. As he is sleeping into the morning, the lights in the room go on, shining light into his eyes. Thunder is then suddenly woken up to Espio putting on a change of clothes.

"Ugh," Thunder groans, not apricating being woken up this early. "Espio..."

"Sorry if I woke you up," Espio apologizes as he puts on his shirt. "My mom told me to come to my house sometime this morning. I really don't want to make her wait."

Thunder then realizes that should Espio go now, he would be without someone to talk to. Looking forward to curb his loneliness, Thunder asks Espio, "Hey, can I come with you?"

Espio puts on his scarf. He throws both ends behind his back. "Sure, if you want to," he answers. "I can always use a little company."

* * *

The teleporter transports Espio into a shack in an alley, followed by Thunder who is in his normal clothes. They leave the alley, looking at the empty atmosphere the town has in the early morning. The sun has barely risen and there's only a handful of people walking outside, enjoying the cool morning breeze. Espio and Thunder then make their way to the train station, as that is their only practical way of getting to Emerald City. Sure, Thunder has his ridable cloud, but Thunder has reported that he gets tired after riding on the cloud for extended periods of time. Maybe it's the lack of air, maybe it's because his riding cloud draws from his own energy. Also, riding a personal vehicle in the air this early in the morning can't exactly be safe, even if they knew the directions.

Apparently, for some reason, Thunder has misplaced his cloud medallion that summons his riding cloud. He swears that he last placed it in Room 7, his and Espio's room. He doesn't feel like going back to the base and grabbing it, so he'll have to do it once they got what they're going for in Emerald City. So, they'll have to stick with the train for now.

On the way to the train station, Espio passes by an alley with a man in an aviator's outfit standing inside. The man turns his head as Espio passes by. Espio felt something suspicious once he passed by the alley.

"Huh? What was that?" Espio asks. He turns around only to find a mysterious man in an aviator's outfit. They both look at each other. "What are you looking at me for?" Espio asks again. The man refuses to say something. "Not much of a talker, are you?" Still no response from the man.

"Hey! Hurry up!" Thunder yelled. "If you don't move, we're going to miss the train!"

"Oh!" Espio reacted, looking at Thunder from further down the street. "I'm coming!"

Behind Espio, the mysterious man's goggles had a shine going across the lenses. It appears that there is something more to this man than meets the eye.

The two boys arrived at the train station, scanning their membership cards into the scanner and plowing through the gates. Just up ahead, the train arrives at the station, unloading its next group of passengers and getting ready to accept new passengers, which there are very few.

The two boys hurried up and dashed at the open doors, getting on and taking a seat just as the doors close.

"Just in time," Thunder sighed, relaxing himself. "Good thing that the train still serves this place at this time."

Espio calms down as well. However, he still cannot shake that feeling away when he passes by that man. "Did you feel that?" he asks.

"Feel what?" Thunder asks.

Espio leans at Thunder's ear. "As I was passing by an alley, I felt something," he whispered, being careful not to reveal something that may scare his fellow passengers. "A suspicious feeling. I looked behind me towards the alley I passed by, and I noticed a man standing there, a man in an aviator's suit."

"Curious," Thunder whispered back, developing an interest in the man. "I wonder what he is doing in there?"

"Might be a normal person with devious intentions," Espio said, thinking back to the nobodies that rebel against them. "Or it could be something else...a monster from Rita and Fuhrer." He shudders as he says the name of two of the ranger's main enemies.

"You sure?" Thunder asks.

"Or it could be some random person who I have a suspicious feeling about," Espio said. "I'm not sure. It could be anything, considering what we've been through."

The train continues into the forest valley in between the mountains, not knowing that in a few hours, something terrible would happen to this exact same train.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, the two boys arrived at Emerald High Station, close to what was once Emerald High. Espio remembered this station dearly, as it was close to his house, within walking distance. He and Thunder got off the train, seeing that, aside from the season, not much has changed. There was a petition in a bulletin nearby that proposes that the station name would be changed, but the residents have voted against this. They want to honor the school that Sonic and his Emerald City friends attended before it was destroyed.

As they leave the station, Espio looks at the sky, feeling a bit worried when he sees the sun hovering a bit above the horizon. "I really hope my mom doesn't get mad at me for being late," he said.

Thunder looks at the horizon, seeing that the sun is still hovering just above the horizon. It is clear that the sun is still rising. "Well, it's still in the morning," he pointed out. "She said that you'll have to go there this morning, did she?"

Espio shivers in nervousness, though he is conflicted about why. "I don't know," he replies. "Her definition of morning is from sunrise to one hour after sunrise, rounded to the nearest hour."

Thunder looks at his watch. According to time and the daylight forecast, they should have plenty of time to get to their destination. "We should be fine for now," he said. "Sunrise has just passed. We should have plenty of time to get into your home."

The boys then walked towards the exit.

"Aren't you glad that all the train stations are within walking distance of everything, including homes?" Espio asks, gazing at Thunder.

"Yeah," Thunder happily answers. "All the train stations are spaced approximately thirty minutes apart from each other at walking speed. That way, nearly everyone is about fifteen minutes from the nearest train station. At least, that's the case in the suburbs."

Espio then recalls the location of his house and its distance to the nearest station. "Alright, so if I recall correctly, walking to my house should take twelve minutes," he said. "More than enough time to get within the one hour deadline."

The two boys exited the station and was on their way to Espio's house. As he exited, Espio felt the same suspicious feeling. He looks behind him at the trees, and he spotted a man in a aviator's outfit. This isn't a commercial pilot's outfit. This was the exact same outfit he saw earlier, a classic style of outfit pilots wore in the early days of aviation.

"Huh?" Espio said, confused about the sudden appearance of this man. "What in the-?"

Thunder backs off to Espio, looking at the mysterious man. "What?"

"That man..." Espio pointed out. "H-how did he get here faster than us?"

Thunder looks around and sees that several people, both departing and arriving, are staring at them. They have suspicious looks on their faces. "Umm...let's not draw any more suspicion,' Thunder said, grabbing Espio by the shoulders. "We have more important things to do other than looking at a suspicious person. Come on! Show me the say to your house!" He then pushes Espio, dragging the heel of his shoes on the ground.

"Umm...Thunder?" Espio nervously asks as he is being pushed along.

As Espio was being pushed, several surrounding civilians stare at them as they saw a strange action going on in front of their eyes. Unbeknownst to them, the man that was lounging underneath a tree held a dangerous secret.

"I am watching you, rangers," the man said.

* * *

Finally, the two boys arrived at the residence of Espio and the household he lives with. It's a standard house much like the surrounding ones, though it stands out with the traditional Japanese decorations hanging on the outside.

Espio knocks on the door while Thunder watches from nearby. "Hello? Mom?" Espio calls, continuing to knock on the door. "It's me, Espio. I'm here as you requested." he then presses his ear against the front door.

The two boys waited for a response, the door being unlocked and answered.

After a moment of waiting around, Thunder asks Espio, "Any use?"

Espio pulls his ear away from the door, sighing in disappointment. "She's out for work again," he concluded. "As always."

Thunder looks around the surrounding area. "Well, we can't just sit here and wait for her to come," he said. "That's not what we're here for. There must be another way to get in."

Espio then leaps over the railings in front of the front door and approaches the backyard gate, with Thunder following him. He grabs a horizontal beam protruding off the gate. "If there's one thing I've learned from media," he said, "is that an alternative exit should the doors be unavailable is always the windows." He then climbs up the gate, gets over the fences, then opens the door from the other side, allowing Thunder to get in. Once the two boys were in the backyard, Espio closes the gate and locks it. Upon going behind the house, they spotted, hanging from an open upper floor window, a hanging rope ladder. "Oh, and here it is."

Thunder looks up and spotted the seemingly strange way to get in a house. "Oh," he begins to remark. "A rope ladder that leads into the second floor. What an idiot. Some delinquent people might take advantage of the ladder and use it to infiltrate this house."

"She went through the trouble of throwing this rope ladder down?" Espio asks. "Well, she knew that she wouldn't be here today when we arrive, so she must've done this instead should I did what she told. Come to think of it, wonder what's inside? This is just asking for us to get inside."

Espio then grabs onto the rope ladder and makes his way up towards the open window. Thunder watches from below, holding on to the rope ladder to make sure that it doesn't sway too much. Espio then enters through the window, where he crawls onto a desk and onto the floor, knocking off several stuff.

Thunder heard the thud of Espio hitting the floor. "You okay?" he asks before climbing up.

Espio grunted as he rubs his head. "I'm fine," he answers just as Thunder gets in.

The two boys got up to their feet and looks around it. "What is this room?" Thunder asks.

Espio receives familiar air as he breathes in this room. "I think this is my room," he replies, looking around. "Wow, it feels so different walking into my room instead of our room in the base."

Thunder looks down at his feet next to the desk, and found two devices and a slightly crumbled piece of paper. "What's that on the ground?" he asks as he picks one of the devices up.

Espio picks up one of them, a device in a gold coating with black accents. A red string is strung on the top, with a gold ring uniting both ends. He recognized this as one of the morphers used by one of the older teams. "A morpher?" he asks. "That's what I came all this way for?"

Thunder has in his hands a morpher shaped like an insect. It is modeled after a cicada, with a dark yellow metal hidden under the carapace. "Not only that, there's two of them," he pointed out.

Espio scratches his head. "So, what is she planning to do?" he wonders. "Give me a choice in what ranger power I should choose, or accounting for an additional person who decides to come?"

Thunder shrugs, nor giving a proper answer. "Maybe you should ask your mom why she did this," he suggests.

Espio looks down at the floor and finds a piece of paper. "A piece of paper?" he asks. "Wonder what it reads." He then picks it up and reads it. Thunder watches over his shoulder, reading the text on the paper as well.

"Dear Espio," the paper began. "During a workday, one of my coworkers has brought to my attention these two devices he found from...somewhere. He asked me to give it to someone else. At first, I have no idea about what he's giving me. But upon closer inspection, I recognized the devices to be replicas of the morphers used by the ninja ranger teams. I did some research, and I found that they are the morphers used by the Kakurangers and the Thunder Ninja Rangers. I'm giving them to you, Espio, since I do not want to trust giving some random teen or adult powers they don't understand. As a ranger yourself, I'm sure that you'll use these responsibly. Sincerely, mom."

Espio then lowers the paper with a blank look on his face.

"What?" Thunder asks, wondering about his friend's expression.

Espio looks at the morpher he picked up, seeing that it once belonged to a team he was often joked about being a part of. "Well, people had always joked about me being a Kakuranger," he remarks. "I passed it off as a joke, since everyone laughed every time that is brought up. Well, a joke has turned into reality, so whoever created that joke has their wish fulfilled."

"What are you going to take?" Thunder wonders.

Espio closes his eyes, grinning. "This one," he answers. "Because why not?"

"Fine," Thunder replies, tossing his legacy morpher in the air and catching it. "I'll take the Thunder Ninja powers."

Espio then puts his legacy morpher away in his pocket, while Thunder attaches it to his left wrist.

"Anything else we can do in here?" Thunder asks.

Espio looks at the closed door. "What do you expect us to do in here?" Espio asks back. "Do...something? Well, we came all the way here just to grab two legacy powers. Let's head back to our base and show the others what we've got."

Thunder nodded in agreement. "So it's back to the train station again," he said. "Right." Then he climbs on the desk and poked his head out of the window. Looking down, he saw a trespasser in an aviator's outfit down there, looking up back at him. "What the-?"

Espio panicked and attempted to climb on the desk. "What?" he exclaims. "What did you see?"

"That suspicious person...he's here!" Thunder gasps.

Espio looks at Thunder with his eyes wide open. "What did you say?"

Thunder looks back at Espio. "Well, do something!" he yells. "It's your problem, do deal with it."

Agreeing to this, Espio pulls out a shuriken and raises it high into the air. Sweat begins to drop from his head as he say the man that gave him suspicion earlier. "Hey!" he shouted. "What's your business here?" He then threw the shuriken straight down.

The mysterious man saw the shuriken coming towards him, and so jumps out of the way. He then realizes that he could not spend time like this any longer now. "Gah!" the man yells, stomping his feet on the ground. "You've figured it out!"

Espio leaps from the building, followed by Thunder.

"Who are you?" Espio interrogated, pointed at the mysterious man.

"Ahh, rangers," the man said, taking an interest in them. "All you need to know about me are two things. One, I'm a servant of Rita and Fuhrer. Two." A cloud of dust then pops up from the ground. Espio and Thunder coughed to get the dust out of their systems. When the dust faded away, they are faced with a green monster with a shell on his back, coupled with streams of algae hanging from his limbs. "I'm Kappa!"

"What?" Espio gasps. "So our enemies created you. Finally, something that doesn't end with-"

"Nope!" Kappa corrected. "I wasn't created by them. They simply revived me. Now, are you ready to face the power of monsters long ago?"

Blinking and looking at each other with a wide stare, the two boys decide to present their legacy morphers, just to try them out.

Kappa seemingly recognizes the morpher Espio is holding. "Wait..." he notices. "T-that's the-"

"Doran Changer!" Espio announces as he presses on a button, revealing a coin inside.

"Thunder Ninja Power!" Thunder announces as he presses on a button located at the bottom of the morpher, revealing a medal hidden under the carapace.

A cloud of dust along with windstorms and lighting strikes fills the area. Kappa is initially blinded by the effects of the transformation, along with being attacked multiple times while blinded. Then the attacks stop, along with the cloud of dust.

"Gah!" Kappa screams as he got up. Then he looks around and notices that the two rangers he saw several times were no longer here. "Hey! Where did you go?"

Kappa looks around the backyard, searching for the two rangers that disappeared in front of his eyes. He knew that they have to be somewhere at this point, so he teleports out of the yard and deeper into the city.

* * *

Buildings a few floors high dominate the landscape. They stand about five floors above the ground floor, giving the impression of a transition between skyscrapers and houses.

Kappa disguises himself in his human form, donning the same aviator's outfit as before. He makes his way through the sidewalk searching for the two rangers.

"I swear," Kappa mutters. "You must be around here somewhere, rangers. You can't hide from me forever, you know."

Nearby people heard that Kappa is whispering but didn't pay any more attention. They pass by him without a second thought. Except for one, who freezes in place as soon as he passes by Kappa. This grabs the surrounding people's attention.

The person is question was Espio.

"What's this?" Espio asks himself, whispering. "A familiar feeling? So Kappa must be somewhere." He turns only to find a man in a familiar aviator's outfit standing in front of him. "Back for more, are you?"

Kappa flinches in shock as he realizes he's been caught by the very people he's been hunting down. The surrounding people back off, anticipating a fight breaking out.

Kappa, however, does not recognize Espio initially, decked out with a jacket and a scarf covering his mouth. "What?" he gasps, skeptical about this being one of the rangers he's been hunting. "You're supposed to be a ranger?"

"You're not the only one here who can assume a secret identity," Espio said as he grabs onto his jacket and throws it away, revealing his normal clothes from underneath. He pulls down his scarf, revealing his mouth in the process. Meanwhile, the surrounding people backed off even further.

Kappa stomps his feet onto the ground. "I knew it!" he yelled, taking off his disguise. "You must be the ranger who passed by me several times! No matter. I will crush you now!"

The surrounding civilians then runs for their lives.

"Not if I intervene!" Thunder shouted as he leaps out of an nearby alley, taking off his disguise in the process. He lands right next to Espio.

"Two against one?" Kappa asks. "Well, this shall be interesting."

Espio and Thunder then present their legacy morphers to Kappa.

"Let's do this!" Espio declares. Thunder nods and smiles in agreement.

Espio presses a button and a door drops down, revealing a medal inside. The medal summons winds that blow in a circle in front of him as his legacy outfit is being put on. The suit is purple in color in almost every area, except for above the feet and wrist which is black surrounded by white bands, as well as the neckline. A gold belt surrounds the waist, marking the line between torso and legs.

Thunder's legacy suit is a dark yellow suit. The tops and gloves are dark yellow, the bottoms are black, the sleeves have a metallic shine, and there a gold belt, shoulder pads, cuffs, and knee caps.

Two legacy powers, both related to ninjas. Using the ninja powers, Espio and Thunder are ready to face off against Kappa. Espio regains his katana he got yesterday, while Thunder retained his hammer that sparks electricity.

Looking at Espio, Kappa frowns as he saw a suit not very different from the ones he once fought. "Oh dear, I remember this," he said, looking down and shaking his head. "You're ninjas, aren't you?" When he returned to face forward, they were gone. "Wait, where'd you go?"

Espio lands behind Kappa, katana ready to strike. "Remember this?" he asks. Then, he slashes his katana, knocking Kappa away from him.

Then, Thunder appears in front of the stumbling Kappa and hits him with his hammer, knocking him towards Espio. Espio reacts by slashing again, causing Kappa to return to Thunder, who then knocks Kappa high into the air. Kappa is flung over Espio's head.

"Gah!' Kappa yells as he crashes on the ground. He gets up onto his hands. "Well, all that attacking must've made you hungry." He reaches into his pockets and pulls out some slices of cucumbers. "Hungry for cucumbers?"

Espio rubs his belly, feeling and hearing his stomach growl. He hadn't had any breakfast today. "Look, I haven't eaten in a long time," he said. "But that doesn't excuse me from accepting food from you!"

"Oh yeah?" Kappa asks. "Take this!" He then tosses the slices of cucumbers in all directions.

Espio and Thunder ran around the street, dodging the falling slices of cucumbers. The slices stick to the ground and onto walls.

Thunder lands chest first onto the ground. "What's with these cucumbers?" he asks, looking around the evacuated street. "Why are they sticking to whatever they touch?" He then reaches out for a nearby one and picks it up, going back on his feet. He takes a quick tap of the cucumber, hearing an audible metallic clang. "Oh! They must be shuriken in disguise! Sneaky." He then turns to Kappa, who is focusing on Espio. "Hey Kappa! Eat this!" He then tosses the cucumber slice at Kappa.

Kappa sees the incoming cucumber slice and jumps out of the way. "Oh," he said, paying attention to Thunder. "Trying to use my weapons against me, huh? Trying to be clever, aren't you? Well, how about we have some fun time?" He pulls out a kicking ball. "Here, catch." Then, Kappa kicks the ball.

The ball flies towards Thunder, but he jumps out of the way before it could hit him. The ball collides with a brick wall, rebounding off of it and leaving a dent on it. The ball then flies towards Espio. It collides with him, sending him flying at the wall next to him.

"You okay?" Thunder asks.

Espio gets up, holding on to his torso. "Ow...that really hurt,' he groans in pain. "You'll pay for this with your life!"

Kappa pulls out several more balls. "Dodge this!" he said. Kappa then kicks them towards Espio and Thunder.

Espio ducks under the balls as they fly above his head. They crash into the nearby walls, sometimes glass windows. They each leave a dent on the brick and stone walls, while the glass windows either crack or shatter, startling everyone who took refuge in the building. Meanwhile, Thunder dodges the balls, keeping an eye out for the cucumbers that are still stuck to the ground.

Thunder observes that the balls look a lot heavier than they appear to be, having the appearance of a kickball while having the destructive power of a cannonball. "Somehow, these balls are a lot more massive than they appear," he told his observations. "What's their material make up?"

Kappa notices that Thunder is taking note of the cucumber slices on the ground. "Oh, by the way," he brings up. "Remember these slices of cucumbers that I threw everywhere? They're bombs."

Espio looks above him and sees that there is a stuck cucumber slice on the wall above him. "Uh oh..." he realizes. Then he ducks for cover.

Suddenly, explosions go off on the street at the places where the cucumber slices are stuck. Thunder is knocked into the air by the explosions. The cucumbers leave little craters on the ground after they detonated. As explosions go off, Kappa laughs manically.

"This is about to get annoying," Espio declares.

Kappa stares at Espio. "Annoying?" he asks. "You've haven't seen the last of my abilities!" Suddenly, he disappears.

"What the-?" Espio gasps.

Thunder slowly got up after being bombarded by explosions several times. As he got up, Kappa appears right in front of him, making him flinch. "I'm right here!" Kappa said before disappearing off to behind Thunder. "No, over there! No, here!" He teleport several times around Thunder, each time nudging him away from him. "Teehee!"

"He has teleportation powers?" Espio asks as he got up. "No wonder he seems to catch up to us."

Thunder got back up to his feet and looks around, searching for Kappa. "Where are you?" he asks.

Kappa then suddenly appears behind Thunder holding a ball in his hands. "Right behind you!" he answers. Thunder turns around, getting ready to strike, only tpo be hit by one of Kappa's balls. Thunder is sent back far into the street. "You've got to have faster reactions than that!"

"If only our speedsters are here," Thunder groans.

Espio growls as he continues to deal with the annoying enemy. "Playtime's over, Kappa" he declares, drawing out his katana. "Now stay still for a bit longer than a single second, would you?" Kappa then appears in front of him, holding a ball. Espio then quickly slashes his katana at Kappa. "Ha!" he yells.

"Ow!" Kappa yelps, going back while holding on to his cut shoulder. Then he pulls out a few more cucumber slices. "Here comes the cucumbers!" Then he starts tossing them.

"Oh shoot," Espio groans. "Run!"

Espio and Thunder then runs away as the cucumbers are thrown and detonated.

The smoke clears, and Kappa was expecting to see a couple of downed rangers, just waiting to be finished off by him. Instead, the two rangers he was targeting stood further down the street, away from where his cucumbers landed. "Aww man!" he whined. "I was expecting to get you this time!"

Thunder then runs up to him and jumps up, holding his hammer above his head. As he prepares to strike, electricity began to flow from his hands into his hammer.

This causes Kappa to widen his eyes. "Oh no!" he hollered. "Not electricity!"

Thunder then strikes Kappa with his charged up hammer strike, knocking him down to the ground and partially paralyzing him. "Oh? That's his weakness?" he asks as he watches Kappa there, twitching on the ground.

Espio ran up to Thunder, also looking at Kappa. "He looks like a plant monster to me," he remarks.

Kappa slowly gets up, twitching from the electric overload. "I'm no plant!" he declares. "I dwell in water! I am a water creature, and you figured it out!"

"Water?" Thunder asks. Then he looks at his hammer and hand, both sparking electricity. he then looks back at Kappa, growing a smug on his face. "Well, now I know exactly how to deal with Kappa!"

"Oh yeah?" Kappa asks. "Try to catch me, then!" Then he starts disappearing and reappearing in places around the street. "Wee! Woo! Wah ha!" Annoyed by this, Thunder times his shot, anticipating Kappa's next arrival. Then Kappa appears on top of a building on the other side of the street, and Thunder strikes him down on it. "Ahh!" Kappa then stumbles and falls to the ground.

"Fear the power of thunder!" Thunder yells. "Err, lighting. Not referring to my name, obviously."

Kappa then gets up, still twitching. "Would you stop using electricity?" he asks, begging for mercy.

Espio shook his head. "Sorry," he responded. "If we want to defeat you fast, then the best way is to take advantage of elemental weaknesses. What do you have? Any ground to nullify electricity?"

Kappa responds with nothing. He looked nervous.

Espio turns to Thunder. "Now, Thunder! Finish him!" he orders.

"Right," Thunder replies. Then he leaps into the air, yelling as he bring his hammer over his head. Electricity flows into his hammer causing it to glow sparking blue. Kappa could only watch as his impending doom arrives. Thunder then slams his hammer down on Kappa.

Kappa twitches and jolts as the strike paralyzes him. Then he fell to the ground on his side, twitching as he lays there. "Oh, the electricity," he said, baring a smile. It's so...paralyzing."

Espio looks at Thunder, wondering what they should do next. "Should we finish him off?" he asks. "That was the finisher, is it not?"

Thunder spins the hammer in his hand. "Well, this is all we can do with the equipment we have," he replies. "Just leaving him there incapacitated." He then walks away from Kappa, transforming back into his civilian form. Espio also takes one more look at Kappa before deciding to leave as well. As the two boys walk away, the paralyzed Kappa gets teleported away.

The two boys then return to the nearest station. Along the way, Thunder takes a look at his legacy morpher. "This legacy power is great" he said. "My electricity attacks are amplified thanks to this."

"So this is what it feels like using an older ranger power against an enemy familiar with them," Espio commented.

"Well, Espio," Thunder began. "It's time to declare this mission completed. Time to head back. I'd bet that the others are wondering about our whereabouts."

Espio then shifts his eyes at Thunder and remembers the budding relationship formed between him and Amy. Given Amy's attitude to a romantic partner in the pervious years, this has him worried. "I really hope Amy does not berate you for going missing," he said.

* * *

"Waah!" Amy cried as she shook Thunder. "What were you doing out there? You never told us that you are leaving this base!"

There was a bit of trouble when it comes to going back to the base. For once thing, it has been reported that a train has been derailed on the approach to Transition Outpost. Since Thunder forgot his medallion, they were unable to leave the station. Just as they were about to give up, Applejack arrives with her family monster truck, and offered them a ride back to the base. Shortly before entering Transition Outpost, everyone on board caught a look at the extent of the damages the derailment caused. It's horrifying. Who knows how many lives were lost or injured.

Back at the base, Thunder and Espio were in the laboratory. Behind them, there was a collection of legacy powers, with slots 6, 11, 18, and 26 being recently filled. While in the laboratory, Amy suddenly stormed in and started attacking Thunder.

"I can explain!" Espio said, trying to pull Amy away from Thunder. "I never told you this, but I was called by my mom to go home. She has something there which may grab our interests. And they are the morphers you see here on this display. Legacy powers Number 18 and 26 have been obtained by us."

"So you two got two ninja powers, am I right?" Tails asks.

"Uhh, right," Thunder answered as he struggled to stop Amy.

Tails looked at Amy with a disapproving look. "Amy could you please cut that out?" he demands.

"But I miss him!" Amy cried.

"Hey, it's only for a few hours," Espio assures. "Besides, we sleep in separate rooms and you never complained."

Amy lets go of Thunder and lifted her hammer up. "This is what you'll get for leaving without my consent!" she yelled. Before she can bring it down, Manic suddenly appears and snagged it. Amy closed her hand over the empty space before seeing what had happened. "What?"

Manic giggled over his sneaky theft of a weapon that was about to be used on a friend.

"You promised us that you'll never use that hammer for attacking your fellow rangers," Espio reminded Amy. "Right?"

Amy then burst into tears.

Tails' notes: Amy is more emotional than Rarity...maybe.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Espio is looking to be more and more of a proper ninja as time passes by. While he won't be sent out on targeting his opponents alone anytime soon, he will use ninja tactics to distract the enemy long enough for the others to get a window of opportunity to attack them.

Remember the joke that I made about Espio becoming the next Kakuranger or founding the next line of them? Yeah, that might've been a bit of foreshadowing. I may have intended it as a throwaway joke initially, but then I thought that maybe I should give Espio a ninja ranger power. Also, I threw the Thunder Ninjas from _Hurricanger_ / _Ninja Storm_ because that would be so fitting for Thunderlane, as he has electricity manipulation as one of his powers as a ranger.

Coming up in the next episode, the start of an arc revolving around one of the most well known villains of _Friendship is Magic_ and their attempts at destroying these rangers.

* * *

 **Off the Rails**

 **"What a Mess!"**

Pinkie is in the kitchen, mixing up a bowl of cake batter. "La la lala lala la," she sings as she mixes. Around her, there are drops of cake batter all over the counters.

Applejack opens the door to the kitchen and cafeteria. "Hey Pinkie," she greeted. "What yer-" She stopped herself once she saw the mess the kitchen is in. "What? Pinkie what are you doing?"

Pinkie stopped mixing and opened her eyes, looking at Applejack not knowing what she had done. "Huh?" she said.

"You've made a mess out of this place!" Applejack answers. "Now clean this mess up!"

Pinkie looks around and feels that she's not in the mood to clean up. She wonders how she can dump this job into someone else's hands. Then she remembers that she asked Espio earlier to try out his smoke bombs. She grabs one from her belt and threw it at the ground. "Ninja Vanish!"

A cloud of smoke then covers the kitchen. Applejack gets some into her lungs and coughs to get it out. Once the smoke clears, Applejack notices that Pinkie is no longer there.

"What the hay?" Applejack gasps, flabbergasted over Pinkie's disappearance. "Where did you-?"

"Teehee!" Pinkie giggled from behind Applejack. "You'll never catch me!" Pinkie then runs into the hallway and runs through it.

Applejack growls as she saw Pinkie escape. Knowing who to blame, she runs towards the door of Room 7 and pounds on it. "Espiooooooo!"

Espio snaps out of meditation and groans as he realizes what's going on. "I regret giving my smoke bombs to Pinkie..." he said.

Thunder was in the room, playing a computer game with his friends on a local server. He too got distracted by the pounding on the door and so looked at the door as it was being pounded. When he returns his gaze to his computer, he notices that the distraction has shifted his attention long enough for his character to get killed by Silver.

"Ahh!" Thunder yells as he saw his character get slain. "Applejack!"

Thunder hears Silver giggle from the other side. "Thanks, Applejack!" he said.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands


	44. Episode 44: Imposters: Part 1

**Episode 44**

 **"Imposters: Part 1"**

* * *

One night, as the rangers are sleeping, Sonic has been kidnapped by a mysterious being and gets himself dragged away from the base and his friends. Being the loyal friend that she is, Rainbow goes after Sonic in a personal mission to rescue him, leaving the rest of the team behind.

The following morning, the team woke up to discover that Median's chamber is currently down, as well as their communications network. Now, they are unable to communicate with each other outside of those who are nearby. While trying to figure out what caused this, Sonic and Rainbow returned to report that the rescue mission was a success. While the team is happy to see that their leaders are back, unbeknownst to them, Rainbow is currently performing a rescue mission to save Sonic.

There, at the area where Sonic has been taken to, the plans are revealed to them one by one. Behind this plot, a woman with the power of disguise and the ability to create clones of whoever she desires to serve under her.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Midnight, Columbian Ranger Base near Transition Outpost. The lights are out as usual, as the rangers happily snored the night away. They are preparing themselves for the following day, where a lot of stuff will be happening should thing go right.

Unbeknownst to any of them or Median, there are several tentacles seen moving around the Residential Building. It sets its eyes on the window of Room 1. Grabbing onto it, it forcefully opens up the window and makes its way inside. Sleeping on the bed are its two residents, Sonic and Rainbow. The leaders of their team, they will surely make great targets for kidnapping. Without them, their team will surely crumble. Or at least, keeping things together for the two backup leaders will me much harder due to the increased workload.

The tentacles take a moment to analyze its options. While Rainbow is sleeping closer to the window, Sonic appears the be the greater threat. The tentacles make their way towards Sonic, making sure not to touch Rainbow, as that might wake her up and make her realize what's going on.

The tentacles are now right up to Sonic. With a swift movement, it latches onto Sonic's head.

"What?" Sonic gasps as he finds himself blinded and suddenly awake.

"Huh?" Rainbow gasps, suddenly being woken up. She opens her eyes to several tentacles that point straight at Sonic. She looks to her side and finds Sonic with his head wrapped in the tentacles. "Sonic?"

Sonic grabs the tentacles and attempted to pull them off his face. "Let me go!" he yells.

Rainbow immediately concluded that it was the tentacles that are causing the problem. She grabs onto the tentacles hovering over her and attempted to yank them off Sonic. "Hey! Get off me!" she insisted. "Get your tentacles out of this room!"

In the other rooms, Sonic's grunting and yelling, coupled with Rainbow's grunting, were enough to wake all the surrounding rangers.

Tails suddenly woke up to the sound of strange noises through the night. "Huh?" he said, rubbing his eyes.

Twilight rubs her eyes, clearing her vision. "What's going on in the other room?"

Tails looks outside and sees tentacles that are pointed right at the room next door. In the night, he spotted a mysterious cloaked figure, the hair battered with holes. Tails had his eyes widen as he sees what's going on. "Oh no! Sonic and Rainbow! They must be in trouble!" Tails then jumps out of his bed, reaches over into his bedside, and grabs his morpher before running out the door. Twilight does the same and follows suit.

Sonic gets pulled closer to the window, pushing Rainbow along and threating to shove her off the bed.

"Don't let go!" Sonic orders.

"Hang on!" Rainbow demanded. "Let me get my morpher! I'll cut you out of this! Just need to reach out and grab it!" She then lets one arm go and reaches into her bedside, where her morpher is.

Suddenly, there is a banging noise on their room door.

"Rainbow? Sonic?" Knuckles said as he pounds on he door. "What's going on in there?"

"Hang in there!" Rainbow said as she inches closer to the edge while reaching out to grab her morpher...with her right hand.

Outside, Tails and Twilight ran and confronted the figure with the tentacles. "Hey!" Twilight yells. "What are you doing? Let our friend go!"

The figure turns around and spotted them right there. Seeing as she is doomed should she face them like this, she retreats and moves away, taking the tentacles with her.

Sonic now gets suddenly pulled through the window, knocking Rainbow to the floor. "Noooo!" he screams as he gets pulled into the night sky.

"Sonic!" Rainbow cries, getting up and reaching through the window. She watched as Sonic gets dragged off. Devastated, Rainbow swore to herself that she will save Sonic. She will rescue one of her best friends. She will rescue her co-leader. She needs to act fast. She grabs the morphers, both hers and Sonic's, changed into her regular outfit, grabbed Sonic's regular outfit, grabbed her backpack, and stuffed all the necessarily stuff belonging to Sonic.

Meanwhile, Tails and Twilight enters the hallway to a group of their tired friends.

"Guys!" Applejack said. "What happened over there? What did we miss?"

Tails breathed in as he was about to say this heavily thing. It's not something that he should be saying, but he has to. "Sonic's been kidnapped," he answers, bringing shock to both his friends and himself. "I saw it with my own eyes."

"What?" everyone yelled at the same time aside from Twilight who already saw what happened.

Visible through the window, Rainbow is seen speeding across the base grounds.

"Hold on," Knuckles said, pointing behind Tails and Twilight. "Is that Rainbow?"

Tails and Twilight then turns around and caught Rainbow running off to the garage.

"Rainbow? What are you doing?" Twilight asks. Then, she and the rest of the team began to chase after Rainbow.

Rainbow ran into the small garage and opened it up. Inside, she takes out both her own and Sonic's, combining them into the Mach Nerve. She puts on her helmet and gets ready to move. But, her friends arrive.

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack yelled as she and the rest of the team caught up to her. "What the hay are you doing at a time like this?"

"I'm rescuing Sonic," Rainbow answers. "Expect me to return here by tomorrow morning. I'll make sure to get him as fast as I can." Then, the Mach Nerve lifts up and blasts off into the distance in the direction of where Sonic is seen being dragged off to.

Seeing as their friend left the base at night without reporting their departure to Median, Tails brings his morpher up to his mouth to make a call.

"Median," Tails began. "We need permission to go out after Rainbow. She left tonight after Sonic got kidnapped. We need to know her current location so that we can find her and help her out." No response from Median. It's as if he's refusing to respond. "Median? Median, are you there?" Still no response. This is getting worrying. "Median! Median, say something!"

Still no response.

"It's no use," Silver said. "He's not responding. Something must be wrong with the chamber he's in."

"Why do this in the middle of the night?" Rarity asks, feeling very annoying that her sleep got interrupted due to an incident. "I'm tried from sleep deprivation. Let's wait until tomorrow morning and then we'll see what's going on."

* * *

The following day, the remaining rangers woke up. It is the early morning. The sun has barely risen at this time. They decided to skip breakfast for the day, as this is an urgent situation that they're in. Minutes after they woke up, the rangers entered the command center.

"Oh my goodness," Twilight gasped upon seeing the state of the command center.

The cylinder that Median is in has cracks in it, and Median is no longer there. The lights have gone out and there is exposed wires on nearly every piece of machinery.

Tails walks up to the map hologram and turns it on. Nothing happens. "Oh great!" he said. "The map's broken. How are we going to know where the attacks are and respond to them?"

"It's like whoever did this is trying to shut us down," Shadow commented.

Twilight then slumps onto the broken map table. "We've lost two of our leaders and it is harder for us to respond to these attacks," she said, crying into the table. Then she lifted her head up, eyes puffy from tearing up. "Can this get any worse?"

Pinkie rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. We get it," she said. "You say that or something similar and then something happens that makes the situation-"

Suddenly, the door is kicked open, making nearly everyone jump. Upon looking in that direction, they saw Sonic and Rainbow there, panting from the previous mission.

"Oh man!" Sonic began. "Rainbow is so awesome like she said."

Everyone's smiles return to them as they saw their leaders there safe and sound. "Sonic! Rainbow!" everyone said in happiness, except for Tails and Twilight who gawked in confusion. "You're both back!" Then they ran up to them, leaving Tails and Twilight there.

"Oh, we were so worried about you two," Amy said.

Rainbow rubs the back of her head, smiling at the results of the last mission. "I have to admit," she said. "Last night was a long night. I have to go very far from here just to save him and then we spend the night in his house before continuing on to here."

"You won't believe what happened last night," Sonic said, excited about sharing what happened. "Rainbow flew all the way to where I was while I was being kidnapped. Then she transforms into her ranger form and cut the tentacles holding me, freeing me from that thing's grasp. And then-"

"Whoa there!" Applejack said, stopping Sonic from continuing. "Hold your horses! I see that you have a bit of excitement going on when it comes to telling us how you were rescued. But let's calm down for a moment, okay? Get ourselves back into business after what happened last night."

"That's great!" Rainbow replies. "We'll see you in the living room ready to continue the story."

Sonic and Rainbow ran back to the residential building while everyone goes back into business. They head into the residential building for breakfast.

Thunder is the only one who gets left behind. "Phew! What a relief," he said. "Our leaders are just that great at doing their job." Then he turns around. "Guys, how are things going in there?"

While everyone else is getting excited over the previous rescue mission, Tails and Twilight are inspecting everything, checking for the damages.

"It might take a while before the map is active again," Tails concluded. "Also, this chamber is going to need some repairing work. Several things are damaged to the point of being nonfunctional. So, give us a moment, please?"

"Can I help?" Thunder asks.

"Suit yourself," Twilight responds. "As long as you have something to chow down on while we're repairing things."

Thunder agrees to this and runs to the residential building to grab a bite before going to the command center to perform reparations.

Unbeknownst to them, the Sonic and Rainbow that returned are not the same ones as the one who left. While they're making reparations, the rangers got a mysterious, faint distress signal.

"Huh?" Tails said as he looked at his morpher.

They were confused at first, as everyone should be here. They then ignore it, passing it off as something to distract them. Unfortunately for them, it's an autunitic distress signal.

* * *

From midnight to now, it's been one terrible day for Rainbow Dash. Her friend has been kidnapped, and she instinctive goes after his kidnapper in a rescue mission. She spends the night on a campsite to make up for the hours lost to that incident. She's been asleep for over two hours before Sonic got kidnapped. She spends four hours resting up before continuing on. She felt tired at this point.

With the morning coming up, Rainbow gets up onto her bike and makes sure that everything she brings is there with her is still there. They are and Rainbow gets onto the Mach Nerve and rides off in Sonic's direction.

Rainbow pays attention to her morpher, watching the distress signal as it nears her. Going along with her is Median, who decides to go with her in this rescue mission.

"The signal is strong around here," Rainbow observes. "Sonic must be nearby." She then looks ahead and in the distance sees a metal stronghold on the slope of a mountain surrounded by forest. "Hmm, looks like this is one of Eggman's bases. I'd better tell the others about this once I come back." She then beings her morpher up to her mouth. "Median, do you copy?"

"Yes, I am here as always," Median replies. "However, I have bad news for you. My chamber back in your base appears to have been damaged last night. Also, communications systems have been down. All ranger communications can now only happen between nearby rangers."

Rainbow is shocked to hear this. "What?" she gasps.

"Although my spirit lives on, I don't have enough power to connect myself to all of you without that chamber," Median said. "I can only focus on a small area and talk to nearby rangers."

"Can you tell the others that I'm over here?" Rainbow asks.

"I would, but there appears to be lookalikes taking your place," Median answers. "I would like to tell them, but they don't seem to catch what's going on. I don't think I should tell them that the you that was in their base is not the real you."

"Wait, lookalikes?" Rainbow asks.

"Forget it for now," Median advises. "I'm sure that your friends will figure it out. For now, get in there, rescue Sonic, and then go back to the base and reveal to everyone there that you are the real you, and the you that they're interacting all this time was, in fact, an imposter. You better not tell anyone that you are the real you right now. Confusion among your friends will ensue."

Rainbow then arrives onto Eggman's base. She lands the Mach Nerve in a safe location and gets off it. "Okay, I'm here," she said. "Keep me company while I infiltrate the base."

"Stay safe, Rainbow," Median blessed. "I will be by your side in this mission."

Rainbow then takes one step forward, only to hear a clicking sound upon taking that step. She looks down and is suddenly being lifted up by a net. "Wah!" she screams as she is being lifted up. She looks at the nearby window and sees Trixie there. "Aww, Trixie!"

"Ahh, look who it is," Trixie taunted. "Rainbow Dash. Let me guess, you're here to save your boyfriend Sonic." She then receives a glare from Rainbow in anger. "Oh well. You chasing after him is all part of the plan."

Rainbow is surprised that her reaction is part of the plan. Question is, what is it? "What plan?" she asks. "Tell me, please!"

"Oh, you'll see," Trixie chuckles.

Rainbow got more angry as Trixie refuses to give an answer. The dark rage filled aura surrounds her hands. "Hey! You tell me your plan because I really want to know what's going on!" she yells, reaching for her morpher. "I insist!" She then transforms into her ranger form, then dashes forward spinning like a drill. She plows through the window, shattering it into pieces and leaving cracks on the rest of it.

Seeing Rainbow going towards her, Trixie jumps out of the way of the attack. She then looks at the hole in the window and finds that Rainbow has broken in. She brings up her communicator and speaks to it. "Eggman, send reinforcements to this location," she requested. "We have an intruder who's looking for someone we kidnapped last night."

Rainbow gets up to her feet and looks at the ceiling. There, she finds Sonic dangling there by a rope, hung above a pot of boiling water. "What?" she gasps.

"Take a good look at your precious Sonic, Rainbow Dash," Eggman said over the intercom. Rainbow looks around the room, looking for the source of the voice. Then, a door opens and Eggman walks out into the balcony. "Enjoy these last few moments together, because I'll close your eyes forever. Hohohohoho!"

"I am not giving up just yet," Rainbow growled. "Hang on, Sonic!" She then flaps her wings and flew up to Sonic.

"Wait! Don't!" Trixie begged, but it was too late.

In a few seconds, Rainbow sliced the rope, comes back, grabs Sonic as he falls, and bring his safely to the ground.

"I require assistance!" Trixie yelled to her communicator. "Eggman, release the robots!"

Eggman then sees that Rainbow is in her ranger form right now. "So, you've brought along your morpher for your journey here," he said. "Clever. You outplayed me. I thought that you were going to forget, but you remembered like always."

Rainbow unties the rope around Sonic and removes the blindfolds. "You okay?" she asks.

"Yeah," Sonic said. "I'm fine."

Rainbow transforms back into her civilian form, grabs her backpack, and hands Sonic his jacket and shoes. "Here's your jacket and your shoes," she said. Sonic takes them and puts them on. He now in his regular outfit, with his undershirt, gloves, and pants being on him at the time of the kidnapping. Rianbow then reaches into her backpack and hands Sonic his morpher. "And here."

Sonic takes the his morpher. "Thanks," he said before putting it on his wrist.

Sonic and Rainbow then gets up, getting ready to leave. Easy come, easy go they say.

But Trixie isn't ready to let them do right now. "Rainbow!" she yells, grabbing the attention of both rangers. " Your mission may be completed, but we'll won't let you escape that easily." She pulls out a remote control and presses a button.

With a press of a button, a shutter falls from the ceiling, blocking off the window. They are now unable to leave this place. Then, the lights flash on as panels on the wall open up, releasing a horde of Egg Pawns, robotic bees, drones, and foot soldiers courtesy of Rita and Fuhrer.

"Fight every last one of them," Trixie order them as she makes her escape.

Sonic and Rainbow looks at each other as the impending horde approaches them. With no other option available, they transform.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the base, Silver and Rarity are in the workshop watching the suit chambers. They watch as the suits that are worn by their leaders are being scanned mysteriouly.

"Umm..." Rarity said, bewildered by this strange occurance.

"Can somebody explain this?" Silver asks. "Why is the chamber containing our leader's ranger suit scanning them? I thought that everyone is here and nothing dangerous is going on. Right?"

And then, as they say, the suits get scanned again.

"And again!" Rarity exclaims. "What's gong on?"

While Silver and Rarity are confused about why the suits are being scanned despite there not being a monster attack going on anywhere, Sonic and Rainbow are in Room 1, looking for something. Or at least, their imposters. Nobody as teken note that they are fakes...yet.

"Where is that?" Fake Rainbow said as she open and closes drawers.

Fake Sonic looks under the pillows of the bed. "I swear," he said. "We placed it here last night. That monster must've stolen it from us."

"It has to be here," Fake Rainbow said. "It has to be here somewhere." She looks inside another drawer before closing it. "No, I can't find it."

Fake Sonic puts his palm to his face as he shakes his head in disappointment. "Well, forget about it," he said. "We can't find them, that's fine. Although, our ability to fight monsters and robots is questionable without them. But we should be fine. Just as long as we don't engage in combat with them."

"Or make these monsters avoid us," Fake Rainbow added. "Seriously, if they notice that the monsters are not attacking us, our cover is blown."

"Let's hope that the monsters get the memo," Fake Sonic said. "And by that, I mean don't."

* * *

In the living space on the second floor, the imposters of Sonic and Rainbow are sitting near several members of the team. They do their best to keep their cool while revealing to the others what happened during that rescue mission.

"So, how was that rescue plan?" Twilight asks.

"It went great, as you heard from me," Fake Rainbow replied as she stretches her arms. "Freed Sonic myself. Though, getting to him was easier said than done. It was tedious!"

"How long did it took before you rescued him?" Twilight continued to ask.

"Way longer than I predicted," Fake Rainbow replies. "That monster who took him was a bit faster than I thought."

"Did you even see how quickly that monster disappeared into the night?" Fake Sonic asks the others. "I had two seconds to see the base before I couldn't see it anymore. That's crazy! Do you even know how fast that thing is?"

While everyone else is talking to Sonic and Rainbow, Applejack walks up to the small garage, ready for a workday. "Okay. Time to get to work on mah food stand," she told herself. "I have some apples to sell to the inhabitants." Then she opens up the garage door and heads to her truck. Before she even takes a step, she notices something missing. At the area reserved for the bikes, two spaces remained empty. "Huh? Hey, where did their bikes go?" She walks up to it for a closer look. "Rainbow took hers and Sonic's when she chases the monster who kidnapped Sonic. Why aren't they here? They returned, so their bikes should return as well. Where could they be?" She then backs off and looks at the Zord Garage. Maybe they were teleported here sometime after they came back, she thought. So she runs off in that direction.

At the door to the workshop, Rarity poked her had out from the door. "Wait, so the bikes are missing?" she asks.

Silver watches Applejack as she runs off towards the east end of the base, towards the Zord Garage. "I have a bad feeling about this," he said, frowning."

Rarity points in Applejack's direction. "After her!" she yells, and then she and Silver run off after Applejack, joining her in the investigation.

"Well, let's set that mission aside," Sunset said after hearing plenty from Sonic and Rainbow. Then, she turns towards the friends responsible for repairing the command center. "Tails, how is the reparations of the command center going?"

"We're making progress!" Tails happily answers. "Just need to patch up and replace a few more wires, repair the chamber of Median, and rebuild our communications tower. Once everything is fixed up, we should be set." He claps his hands and rums them together as he announces the progress on the reparations process.

While he's doing that, Manic looks outside and spotted a friend who is heading towards the Zord Garage. Following behind her are their white colored friends.

"Hey, why is Applejack going to our Zord Garage?" Manic asks, catching the attention of everyone. "It's not even time to bring them out yet!"

Everyone turns their heads towards the window Manic is looking outside. "Huh? What is she going to do over there?" Sunset asks.

"Is she..." Twilight began, before realizing what's happening. "Oh no." She looks towards the rest of her friends with shrunken irises. "Everyone, to the Zord Garage!"

Everyone then jumps from their seat and makes a break for the Zord Garage, except for Sonic and Rainbow who sat there realizing that this plan was about to fall apart thanks to two things that they didn't cover up.

"Do you think our cover is blown?" Fake Rainbow whispers to Fake Sonic.

Fake Sonic only blinks in response with a blank look on his face.

* * *

Applejack enters the floor below the cockpit of the Alpha Carrier. It looks like its currently in a state of remodeling, with all the materials on the floor and the platforms hung from the ceiling. However, the bottom floor has yet to be repainted. On the floor, she sees an area that is clear of metal plates and bars. On the ground are painted squares indicating where the bikes are stored.

She pays attention to the cyan and blue squares, the ones that correspond to the bikes of Rainbow and Sonic respectively. There are no bikes there to be found.

"Darn!" Applejack said, stomping her foot on the floor. "Why can't I find their bikes?"

"Applejack," Twilight began. "What are you doing in here?"

Applejack jumped for a moment and turned around towards her friends. She pauses for a moment as she gazes around. "I was…looking for two bikes," she answers.

"Two bikes?" Knuckles responded. "Who's?"

"Sonic and Rainbow's," Applejack replied back, feeling a bit nervous.

"Huh? But they're here!" Tails said. "Our friends, I mean. Not their bikes." Then he gets thinking for a moment, and that's when he comes across something. "Unless…"

"Umm, guys?" Rarity said, raising her hand.

"What?" Tails shouted, annoyed that someone interrupted his thinking process.

"Silver and I are in the workshop, when suddenly the chambers began scanning the suits of Sonic and Rainbow," Rarity said, giving them her observations. "I swear that there are no monster or robot attacks going on around here."

"It always does that every time one of us morphs into our ranger form," Silver added. "Trust me, I watched. So that means..."

Applejack squinted at Silver. "You ain't saying..." she began.

Shadow remembers their first time seeing Sonic and Rainbow after Sonic got kidnapped. As he went through his memories, he soon found himself conflicted on weather or not these two have their morphers on. Since everyone on this team is almost always seen with their morpher on, this brings up a red flag. "Hold on," he said, catching everyone's attention. "Did anyone notice something wrong with their wrist?"

"No..." Twilight replies. Then she ponders for a moment. "Or if they're back but not their bikes and morphers, and the suit chambers are behaving 'strangely'..." Once she got to the part where she remembers seeing them, that's when the pieces began to fit together perfectly. "That does it! We need to have a meeting with them stat!"

* * *

In one of Eggman's bases, Sonic and Rainbow continue to struggle against the ongoing horde of minor enemies. Eggman and Trixie watched from above as the fight continues. The waves seem to be endlessly going, never stopping to give them a break.

Eggman watches them as they continue to fight, and he notices something about them that may bring problems. "You know, just watching you fight in your ranger forms just made me realize this," he told them, hoping that they heard him among the frantic action. "Because you brought your morphers along, there is zero chance that my plan will be working should your friends be observent enough."

Rainbow barely heard Eggman through the clanging and slashing. "What?" she asks.

Sonic kicks away an Egg Pawn before looking at Eggman. "What plan are you talking about?" he asks. "Tell us now, I insist!"

Eggman laughs at them. "I'm not going to tell you my plan," he said. "I would rather see you suffer over the possibility of the plan rather than the actual plan itself."

Sonic growled and gritted his teeth as he grew more impatient. "You rotten egg!" he grumbles. Using his included jetpack, he launches himself into the air to the point of nearly touching the ceiling. Then, he blasted off towards Eggman, zooming and high speeds. He smashes into Eggman, knocking him down before placing his foot on top of his body. "How's that for-" he said before looking down at Eggman before noticing that he's looking at someone different. "What?" he gasps.

Rainbow knocks away a couple more foot soldiers before looking in Sonic's direction. "Huh? What did you see?" she asks.

Laying underneath Sonic's foot is an adult female with very black skin. She has dark cerulean hair that has holes in it, and, when she opens her eyes, has sickly green eyes.

Sonic could not believe his eyes. "I swear!" he yells. "Eggman is right there! I saw it!"

"Foolish you," Eggman said from behind Sonic. Sonic turns around to see that another panel has open in the wall on the other side. There, Eggman comes out of the shadows. The real one. "That was just someone disguised as me to throw you off. Now, got my plan figured out?"

Sonic looks back at the woman underneath his feet. "Who are you?" he asks.

The woman hisses at him back. "You may call me... Chrysalis," she answers. Then her eyes flash briefly. "In the brief moments that remain to you." She thrusts her hands out and zaps Sonic, throwing him of the balcony and into the floor below. Sonic then jumps back onto his feet and sees that he is surrounded by enemies everywhere.

Rainbow strikes down another foot soldier. "Man, this horde is endless!" she complains. "When will it end?"

"Hahaha!" all the villains laughed. Then Eggman leans on the fence. "Good luck getting out of this place, you two! Because you'll face thousands of foot soldiers in this battle!" Then, he resumes laughing along with everyone else, aside from the rangers and the army of foot soldiers surrounding them.

Sonic leers at Eggman. "Oh yeah?" he asks. "Well, I'm not willing to spent the rest of my life fighting these things. I want to get out as quickly as I came in. Come here, Rainbow."

Rainbow rolled her eyes at her enemies. "Sure, I'd love to stay here and continue to fight like there's no tomorrow," she told them. "But...I have friends to hand with. So..." She then leaps into the air, landing next to Sonic. "So long!"

Sonic and Rainbow perform a fist bump with each other, their morphers sending a powerful energy through their body. Their bodies glow as they prepare to execute their Power Bond ability, the Double Rainboost. They blasted off, plowing through the shutter and window, sending a rainbow colored shockwave in their wake. This knocks down any remaining foot soldiers, as well as messing with their enemies' hairstyle. Shortly after puncturing a hole in the shutter, they stopped and let themselves dropped.

"Rats!" Eggman yelled, pounding and kicking the fence. "They got away!"

As soon as they landed on their feet, Rainbow directs Sonic to the Quad Bike. "Over here!" she said, running towards the Quad Bike with Sonic following her.

Sonic and Rainbow got on their bikes as they transform back into their civilian form. "Thank goodness that you brought along my bike," he told Rainbow. "Otherwise, what other option do I have? Jetpack my way there?"

Rainbow shrugs. "Forget about that for now," she said. "Getting back to our base is our top priority!" The wheels then point to the ground, proving lift. They soon hovered into the air, pointing in the southeast direction leaning more into the south. The thrusters then charge up. "Anyway, here goes nothing!" She pulls up a lever and they blast off into the distance.

"Hang on, everyone!" Sonic shouted. "We're coming back!"

Meanwhile, Chrysalis stares into the hole left behind, growling and pumping up her fist. "I'll get you, rangers," she declares.

* * *

They had it. They've gotten suspicious enough. This Sonic and Rainbow are not the same ones as the ones that left. The signs are clear.

They sit at the command center around the central table while Tails, Twilight, and Thunder are busy repairing the entire building.

Applejack presses her palms on the table. "Alright, Sonic and Rainbow," she began. "We have a few questions to ask you. It's the reason why we called this meeting."

Fake Rainbow tilts her head in confusion. "Something wrong with you?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

Sunset leans closer to the two suspects, to the point of almost throwing herself on the table. "Yes! There is something wrong," she answers. Then she points to Sonic and Rainbow. "With you two."

Shadow scratches his head. "I don't know how we missed this important detail until recently," he told everyone. "But look at their wrist." He points to the right wrist of Sonic and Rainbow. "Notice something?"

Everyone takes a moment to look at the wrist of their "friends".

"Their morphers are gone!" Sunset yelled, as if someone didn't catch the thing that was missing. "All of us wear ours at all times, from our first waking hour to the time we sleep." She looks at the "friends" again. "But in their case, they're absent!"

Shadow squints at the two "friends". "Tell me, Sonic," he began to interrogate. "Where did your morpher go?"

"I swear!" Fake Sonic answers. "I misplaced it somewhere! I went through my room to look for it and it's not there!"

Tails looks up from his work, looking at the two "friends". "Rainbow, last night you took your morpher for your mission to rescue Sonic," he said, remembering what happened last night and what he saw. "Where did it go?"

Fake Rainbow was sweating. "I must've dropped it somehow…" she replies. "Somewhere along the way."

"How?" Tails asks, needing more information.

Fake Rainbow was unable to make up an explanation. She could go for accidentally dropping it, but she figure that nobody would buy that.

"There's one final thing that we would like to bring up," Espio said. "Your bikes." He turns towards the others as they look at each other. "Last night, we saw Rainbow take both of them for her mission to rescue Sonic. But as Applejack was making her way to her workplace selling apples from her farm, she noticed that despite their users being here, your bikes are not there." He then glares at Rainbow. "Rainbow…"

"They got wrecked!" Fake Rainbow blurts out. "Wrecked, I swear it!"

"Wrecked, huh?" Sunset repeats, getting skeptical about the two leaders being the real ones. Sounds like cover up stories to everyone. "Well, I remember seeing you go off in the northwest direction. If your bikes are wrecked as you say, then surely if we go in that direction, we might find their remains." Then she looks at her own hand. "Speaking of memories, mind if I touch your arms to verify that you are you?" She climbs on top of the table and began reaching out to Sonic's arm.

Fake Sonic slaps Sunset's hand away and jumps out of his seat, going behind it. "No! Of course not!" he yells. "Keep your hands off me!"

"Sonic, calm down," Sunset ordered. "We are suspicious of you and Rainbow. We need to make sure that this is the right person."

Fake Sonic waves his hands in the air, sweating like crazy. "I-I am me!" he shouted. "Right?"

"How do you explain some of the strange events going on around here?" Rarity asks.

Fake Sonic backs away as Sunset nears him. Looking at him and seeing that he was in trouble, Fake Rainbow jumps from her seat and goes between him and Sunset.

"Hey! Back off, okay?" Fake Rainbow shouted. "This is the real him! I promise! And I'm the real me! If you keep on insisting that I am a fake, then I'm sorry. This team will have to-"

Suddenly, the doors to the command center burst open to a spinning blue spiky ball.

"What?" everyone gasped.

The ball landed on its feet, revealing it to be Sonic all along. The real Sonic. He looks up ahead of him and sees his imposter right there looking at him back.

"Surprised to see me?" Sonic asks, smirking at his imposter.

Applejack couldn't believe her eyes. "What? Two Sonics?" she gasped.

"But how?" Knuckles wondered.

Real Sonic stood up and pointed to his imposter. "That me right there is a faker!" he yelled. "He's posing as me to trick you guys into falling into a trap sometime later."

Fake Sonic growled at his real counterpart. "You're lying!" he shouted back. Then he pointed at Real Sonic. "You're the faker!"

Real Sonic then hovered his finger over his morpher. "Well, then," he said as he transforms and grabs his sword, "how do you explain this?" He then swings his sword and slashes it at Fake Sonic. Fake Rainbow jumped out of the way as Fake Sonic is being hit and falls down.

The disguise has been broken, and Fake Sonic transforms into something of a similar look to the real Sonic, except all his colors were toned down.

Nearly everyone gasped upon seeing the fake revealed.

"Wait the-?" Applejack gasps. "That Sonic changed into a darker color!"

"So it's not the real Sonic?" Amy asks.

"What are you talking about?" Fake Rainbow asks. Then she nears a whooshing sound coming from her side. She turns around and sees a rainbow blur coming towards her. "Oh dear..."

Real Rainbow impacts Fake Rainbow and slashes her with her sword in the process. This knocks the disguise out, revealing a similar version to Real Rainbow, except, much like with Sonic, her colors were darkened.

"Her to?" Fluttershy gasps.

"What is happening?" Amy asks, shocked to see that the imposters were being revealed.

Fake Sonic and Fake Rainbow got back up to their feet. They groan as he hold on to their chest.

"You may have exposed us," Fake Sonic said to his real counterpart, "but the battle has just begun."

"Look behind you," Fake Rainbow said.

Everyone looks at the entrance and sees a dark woman standing there. A tall figure who's hair has holds in it.

Sonic and Rainbow know who that is. "Chrysalis," they spoke at the same time.

"You know her name?" the others ask.

Chrysalis stepped forward towards the rangers. "I didn't expect this to happen while I was formulating the plan," she told them. "I thought that it was going to be too late before your eyes are closed forever. But something has to happen that tarnishes any chances of my plan working. And that something is the actions of you two during the kidnapping process." She stares at Sonic and Rainbow, the two rangers involved in the kidnapping incident from last night. "Well, I don't have time to deal with pests like you. Scourge. Rainbine. Deal with your real counterparts that you've tried to pose as." Then, she disappears, leaving the duty to her copies of the rangers.

Now, they know the real names of the imposters of Sonic and Rainbow.

Scourge gets up and growls at the two leaders. "You'll pay for this, Sonic," he declares.

Scourge and Rainbine then lunged forward, attacking the very people they try to imitate. The fight is then brought over to just outside the command center. In a hurry, Sonic and Rainbow transformed into their ranger mode and bring out their swords. To their surprise, their respective imposters also have their own swords, darken copies of the swords they weld.

Scourge jumps towards Sonic swinging his sword in a vertical slash. Sonic blocks the attack with his sword, and the two wrestled with their swords.

Sonic sees how quickly the attack came to him and how quickly he blocks the attack. "How fitting," he commented. "You fight quite like me."

"Shame to you, buddy!" Scourge yelled in response.

Meanwhile, Rainbow is backing off while Rainbine aggressively attacks her with her sword swings. As fast as they came, Rainbow moves her sword to block the attacks.

"What does that saying goes?" Rainbow asks, looking off to the side. "Fakers never prosper?" She then stabs her sword into Rainbine's chest in between attacks. Rainbine backs off, covering the wound in her chest.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team watched as their two leaders fight off their imposters.

"Keep them company, you two," Tails shouted from the central table. "Just need to make more repairs of this building."

"Don't worry about us," Twilight assures the leaders. "We'll be fine as long as they don't get in here."

Meanwhile, the team cheers their leaders on.

"Oh, Sonic," Amy whimpers. "Don't lose this!"

"You've got this Rainbow!" Fluttershy shouted. "You can do it! I know you can!"

They then witness Sonic getting struck by his imposter. They close their eyes and averted their gaze in response. Then Sonic gets back up and they resumed to watch the action.

"Okay, play time's over!" Sonic declares, dodging another attack. "Try to block this!" His Chaos Sword then begins to glow. Sonic then rushes up to Scourge and starts swinging away, knocking his imposter above his head. While being knocking into the air, Sonic continues to swing away, starting the cycle all over again.

Rainbow sees this and decided to do the same with Rainbine. Her Harmony Sword began to glow and she lunges at Rainbine, sending her skyward. While her target is in the air, Rainbow flies up to Rainbine's body and attacks her there. Their swords clang at several places, but Rainbow gets through her imposter's defenses and strike her in the belly, sending her plummeting towards the ground.

Sonic sees this and decides to knock Scourge into the path of Rainbine. He knocks his imposter into her predicted landing site and soon after, Rainbine crashes down onto Scourge's body.

Rainbow lands next to Sonic and they watch as the dust settles. There, Scourge lays there knocked out while Rainbine lays on top of him, also knocked out.

"Heh," Sonic smiles. "Seems like I can defeat myself in combat, even though I'm beating up someone who tried to disguise as me."

Rainbow pointed at the imposters. "Take that, fake me!" she said, making a mockery of the one who tried to pass herself as her. "You'll never match the strength of a real person like me."

"This won't be the last time that you'll see us," they heard Chrysalis said.

Sonic and Rainbow looked at the direction of the voice. They find Chrysalis there standing on top of the command center.

"What?" Sonic gasps.

"What?" Tails asks. "What did you see?"

"I'll be back," Chrysalis declares. "I promise." She then, snaps her fingers, teleporting away.

Their friends gasped at what happened behind them. Confused, Sonic and Rainbow looks behind to take a look. There, they find that their imposters were gone.

"What? They got away!" Rainbow yelled.

Sonic angrily stomps his feet on the ground. "Just when we were about to combine our swords and finish them off," he grumbles. "Not fair!"

The others ran up to them.

"I was expecting a simple victory like all our other missions," Sonic sighs. "But no, they just have to pull the rug under us to make things more complicated."

"What rug?" Pinkie asks, looking around. "All I see is grass."

Rainbow facepalms at the misinterpretation, sighing. "Well, whatever the case, I'm sure that we'll be seeing them again sometime soon," she told them. "Just like what they promised. Anyway, let's head back to the command center and welcome back Median as he goes back online."

* * *

Tails, Twilight, and Thunder are making the final reparations to the command center.

"Okay, just need to fix these wires…done!" Tails said as he applies some electrical tape to the final collection of wires. "Okay, this should do it. Median will be back in there shortly."

With the final wire fully restored to good conditions, the machines in the command center began to turn on. Lights are flashing, bars are moving, and the hologram map turns on once again. They are now able to see where the threats are located.

Then, Median comes back online in his tube. "Phew," he said. "I'm back in here, rangers."

"Median, there is a breach in our base," Twilight told Median. "Two people posing as Sonic and Rainbow have come here and tried to integrate themselves into this team. However, we've caught them before any damages can be done to us."

"I know that they are fakes the entire time," Median reveals to everyone else. "I'm just unwilling to you guys this because you seem a bit relieved once Sonic and Rainbow returned from last night's mission. Just don't want to shock you too early." The others look at each other in confusion about how Median could have possibly known this. "Anyway, keep an eye out for any fakes that might be among the team," he then warns. "The map will detect them, but you wouldn't know until you got some evidence. Keep an eye out for clues. It might be a sign of something suspicious."

As they get ready to return to their normal lives, Twilight looks at Sonic and Rainbow.

"So, who is this Chrysalis person that you speak of?" Twilight asks.

"I don't know much," Rainbow replies. "All I can tell is that she can disguise herself as anyone as well as create evil clones of us. We'd better be careful."

"This faker thing is not over yet," Sonic added. "I'm sure that someday, we'll see them again. Only time will tell."

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Chrysalis is here in this universe attacking the rangers with her fake imposters. While they tried to cover themselves up as the person they're imitating, this ultimately backfires as the rangers were observant enough to notice a few things missing. In addition, the suit scanner is behaving strangely, scanning the suits and sending them to the welders when there's seemingly no threat nearby.

Scourge is an adaptation of the Scourge from the _Archie Comic Universe_ (Pre-Super Genesis Wave). Rather than being the total opposite of Sonic that comes from another dimension, in this continuity, Scourged is a imposter of Sonic created by Chrysalis. Why did she named him that instead of putting "Anti" in front of everything? Probably because anti-anything feels a bit cliché.

Rainbine is an adaptation of the fan character Rainbine from _Elements of Insanity._ Rather than being a cyborg like her usual depiction, in this continuity, Rainbine is a evil clone of Rainbow created by Chrysalis. In fact, all clones of the rangers are created by Chrysalis. How did she managed to match the looks? She probably got them from the cameras secretly installed on the Egg Mobiles.

The clones are identified by their darker and lower saturated colors in their undisguised state. When they are in their disguises, they will match the appearance of the one who they try to imitate. For Chrysalis, she can imitate whoever she feels like. For her clone minions, they can only disguise themselves as the one who they are imitating.

Keep this in mind as this arc continues.

Edit 08/17/18: Corrections=Someone pointing it out+Verification.

* * *

 **Off the Rails**

 **"Backfire"**

Twilight has made some wands in the hopes of expanding her teammate's options while in combat.

Silver lands in front of a dummy and points his wand towards it. "Metal Spell!" he shouted. "Basin Drop!" However, instead of the basin being dropped onto the dummy, it instead drops onto his head. He collapses to his knees as soon as he got hit, rubbing the top of his head. "Ow..." he groans.

"Rock Spell!" Rarity shouted, standing in front of the dummy while pointing her wand towards it. "Rock Slide!"

Instead of what she expected, the rocks drop down right onto nearby Silver, who is watching from a bench. "Ow...again..." he groans, rubbing his head.

"Oh my goodness!" Rarity gasps, running up to Silver. "Darling, are you okay?"

"Lightning Spell," Thunder shouted, doing the same. "Thunderbolt!"

The lighting strikes right next to Rarity, startling both her and Silver. This displeases Rarity.

"Thunder!" Rarity yells. "How dare you!"

"Sorry," Thunder apologizes. "It's not my fault. These wands must've been busted."

Now, it's Sunset's turn. "Fire Spell! Flamethrower!" she shouted. Flames spew out of her wand...in the opposite end of the action area. Her wand shoots fire right in Thunder's direction. She turns around and sees her friends being covered in ashes. "Oops..." she apologizes.

Finally, it's Shadow's turn with his wand. "Dark Spell! Nightmare!" he shouted.

Sunset turns around and saw a freakish monster right in front of her. She shrieks and falls, only to be revealed that the monster was a result of a spell accidentally cast on her.

Frustrated that the wands are backfiring, Shadow slams his into the ground. "Forget this," he declares. "Send these back to the drawing board!"

Nobody involved as exactly pleased when they sent their wands back to Twilight. Confused, Twilight tried them out for herself, and calamity ensues.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters, property of Sega

My Little Pony characters, property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands


	45. Episode 45: Imposters: Part 2

**Episode 45**

 **"Imposters: Part 2"**

* * *

It seems like a normal day to the rangers at first. Another monster has been defeated and the clone crisis has been resolved for now. After encountering several bumps in their seventy-fifth mission, it seems like a perfect time to celebrate this milestone.

However, the clone crisis is not over yet, and is coming back sooner than expected. After an explosion engulfs both Tails and Twilight, they emerge seemingly fine. That is, until one thing about Tails reveals the truth. With the apparent clone crisis rising, can these rangers prepare themselves for what's coming up?

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

It's rangers versus Alligator Titan today. After yesterday's incident of imposters trying to pass themselves off as leaders, it's time to move on and face off against whatever the villains throw at them.

After kicking off tons of foot soldiers on route to Alligator Titan's location in their civilian forms, the nearly battered rangers face off against the big monster itself. The rangers being sent off today are the leaders, the scientist co-leaders, the archers, and the dark rangers.

"Another day, another monster to fight," Rainbow remarks as she and her team get ready to face off against this waterborne giant creature.

Twilight recognized this from a book that she read, the same ones that Rainbow Dash is a huge fan of. She turns towards Rainbow. "Wait, didn't you take that from Daring Do?" she asks. "Isn't it like 'Another day, another dungeon'?"

"I know," Rainbow replies. "I modified the phrase to suit this context because this is getting really regular."

Sonic responded by rolling his eyes. "Won't be surprised if another one of those monsters came by and attacked us," he said. "Or Eggman and one of his creations."

"Well, team, you guys know what to do, right?" Median asks. "You've done this so many times at this point."

The team presses on their morphers and point them to the sky, firing off a circle that descends down on them. As it passes through their body, the suit is being put on, followed by the headgear. Now transformed into their ranger from, they are ready to fight.

"Okay, team," Twilight told everyone as they prepare for battle. "Just need to dwindle this monster's stamina and then we form the Dynamic Crossbow-"

However, just now, Silver looks around and realizes that even though eight rangers decided to participate, only six are seen here. "Wait, where is Sunset and Shadow?" he asks. "Aren't they with us?"

The others notice the same thing. With them absent, the Dynamic Crossbow will not be completed, which means that this is not an option right now. So unless they reunite with the rest of the team, they're going to have to settle with the much weaker Blade of Deities and the Twin Bows. But they have no idea how strong the monster is. They're not sure if the simpler ultimate weapons are enough to finish this monster off. They then decide to continue on with the mission and started attacking Alligator Titan.

Worried about the situation, Twilight raises her communicator up to her mouth. "Sunset! Shadow!" she calls. "What are you two doing?"

In another part of Transition Outpost and a fair distance away from the monster, Sunset and Shadow got a bit distracted by the hordes of Egg Pawns that showed up along the way.

Hearing Twilight's call, Sunset decides to call in return while fighting the robots. "We're kind of distracted over here," she replies. "Eggman has come here. Again."

Shadow blasted another robot into a pile of scrap metal. He too receives the call. Hearing what Sunset said earlier, Shadow decides to add to what she said. "Just don't expect us to help you out," he replies to Twilight. "It'll take a while."

Twilight gets worried when she hears that there's little chance of both Sunset and Shadow coming back to them sometime within the next ten minutes.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Rainbow, Silver, and Rarity are doing well fighting against Alligator Titan. Really well. Sonic slams the blunt side of his sword up the monster's jaw, breaking it. Rainbow swings her sword at the monster's head, hitting it with the flat side. Silver pelts it with piercing arrows, while Rarity knocks it back with exploding arrows. Finally, Tails swings his wrench at the monster's feet, knocking it down to the ground.

After attacking it for a grand total of two minutes, Alligator Titan falls to the ground. It tries to get up, but its arms shake rapidly as it tries to support its weight.

"That was easier than I thought," Sonic commented. "It went down without a sweat."

"Well, that means that we don't even need the Dynamic Crossbow," Rainbow remarks. "The weaker ones should do just fine. Though, I highly doubt that a single one will be enough to finish this one off."

This is when Silver gets an idea. "Form the finishers!" he announces,

Silver and Rarity combine their bows together. "Twin Bow!" they both shouted. They then summon a large arrow and pulls it back with both drawstrings.

"Blade of Deities!" Sonic and Rainbow shouted as they combine their swords together into one. "Chaos Mode!" Then, both blades fuse together into a single, glowing, yellow blade that stretches beyond the physical range.

Alligator Titan then gets back on its feet. It sways around as it tries to keep its footing. It is weaken from the battle, and it looks like it could fall again at some point.

Silver and Rarity turn the Twin Bow around, aiming it at the stumbling monster. Full focus has yet to be achieved. They can't fire it off unless they are locked on, and in this case they haven't achieved full focus yet.

"I can't use my telekinesis while pulling the drawstring," Silver yelled. "Someone's going to have to hold the monster down."

Tails and Twilight looks around and sees that the only person available are them. Everyone else involved in this mission is either distracted by non-related things or is holding their ultimate weapons. So they decided to throw themselves at the monster to keep it still.

Twilight grabs on to the right arm of Alligator Titan. "Oh no," she told it. "You're not getting away!" The monster then attempts to yank its arm out of Twilight's hands, causing her to get dragged along. "Tails! Help me!"

Alligator Titan then felt a similar grip holding its left arm. It looks to its left and sees Tails there holding its left arm.

"Got your back, Twilight," Tails said, shitting his eyes,

Alligator Titan then panics and tries to yank its arms from both rangers at the same time. Of course, being weaken, there's no way its going to get itself out of their grasp anytime soon.

With Alligator Titan being held still, the four rangers who is holding their ultimate weapon began to focus their arm on the monster.

"Okay, guys," Sonic said. "Focus..."

Alligator Titan attempted to move forward. It didn't work.

"Almost lined up..." Rarity said in a calm and collected tone.

Then it attempted to go backwards. It too didn't work.

With their shots lined up and monster in focus, it is time to unleash the power. "Now!" the four shouted.

Silver and Rarity let go of the drawstring, sending the arrow flying. At the same time, Sonic and Rainbow brought their sword down. The Blade of Deities then extend, piercing through Alligator Titan. Alligator Titan roars as all its remaining health drops to zero.

Surprisingly, instead of sparks flying out as the monster wails and falls down, the explosion happens seconds after the monster is hit with two finishers at the same time. Not prepared for this, the four rangers are knocked down to the ground.

"Ahh..." Sonic groans as he and several of his friends lay on their back. "That explosion occurred fasted than I expected. Didn't have enough time to take cover or walk away, even with super speed."

"I did not see that coming," Silver admitted.

Rainbow then gets up and scratches her head, grunting from the pain that resulted from the knockback. Then she opens her eyes and sees the clod of dust in front of her and her friends. "Oh, dear," she realizes. "That explosion engulfed both Tails and Twilight!"

Rarity gasps a lady scream has she hears this. "Tails? Twilight?" she calls in a deep tone. "Are you two fine? That explosion must've really knocked you out!"

The dust clears, revealing that Tails and Twilight are fine after the explosion occurred.

"We're fine," Tails said, reassuring everyone. "Thanks for asking."

Everyone one then sighs in relief, with Rarity dropping on her back.

"Oh, what a relief," Sonic said. "We got so worried about you two when the explosion happened."

"Glad that you two are still standing," Silver said.

Tails and Twilight then helped the others get back up as they transforms back into their civilian mode.

"Man, these attacks came in so frequently, we should expect a new one once a week," Rainbow remarks. "ot once every seven days, may I remind you, but at least once per seven day cycle. Yeah, that's how frequent these attacks should be. Trust me, I counted."

"Well team," Median began. "The mission was successful. Though, I have to remind you that some of your friends were injured along the way. Just...look at Sunset and Shadow now."

"Wait, what?" Sonic said upon hearing this.

The group then retraced their steps they took along the way. They then reach a square they passed by earlier, now covered in metal debris. There in the square are Sunset and Shadow, both on the ground holding on to their torso.

"Oh come on…" Rainbow complained. "Seriously?"

Sunset got up first, breathing heavily and rapidly. "I don't know what hit me," she told them, "but it seems that Eggman bailed out as soon as the explosion happened. But not before doing this to us."

"Wh-what did he do to you?" Twilight wonders.

Sunset's wide-eyed look turns into a glare of disapproval as the answer is visible for all to see. She is holding on to her belly, so something happened to her. And Twilight, out of all people, decided to ask.

They soon got back to the base. Rainbow calls Fluttershy to perform some medical treatment to Sunset and Shadow as soon as they arrive. They do not look fine after this battle.

* * *

Back in the base, Fluttershy is healing Sunset and Shadow from their wounds using her healing magic. The two have bandages around their injured parts, with some looking like it can burst at any moment.

"Feeling better?" Fluttershy asks Sunset.

Sunset looked at her belly, felling the chronic pain that is still going through her. "Not so much," she answers, the pain going into her voice. "It still stings." Then she felt a sharp pain at her chest. "Ow! Strain on my chest!"

Fluttershy sighs. "Well, sucks to be you," she said, both referring to her life and the current situation. Then she turns around and face nearby Shadow. "What about you, Shadow?" she asks. "Are you feeling better?"

Shadow too is still feeling the pain that resulted from the previous battles. "I'm not doing much better," he answers. "The pain, it still huts."

"Hold on for a moment," Fluttershy said. "Let me heal you." Then she hovers her hands over Shadow's bruises and helps him get back into shape.

Applejack shakes her head, holding her hat over her eyes. "Oh you two," she said. "Why did you change focus into those Egg Pawns? You could've gotten reinforcements to come in and help you out while you two continue on to our location."

"I don't know," Sunset answers "Those robots, they got on our way. We couldn't help but fight them."

"Well, that's besides the point," Median replies. "Point is, you guys have completed a mission just like all of your previous missions. You're expecting a victory, do you?"

"Well, yeah," Rainbow said, rolling her eyes. "Duh! They come in so regularly and often that we expected them to come is. And when they do came, we often expected a victory, which it does. Isn't that nuts?"

"Well, that's certainly is the case," Median told the rangers. "You've done a lot of missions. Seventy-five, to be exact, ever since you guys got your new ranger powers. I'm looking forward to your one hundredth mission. It's going to come up soon at this current rate of attacks. With that, you'll have done more missions than any single ranger team in existence, and with one single ranger power."

"That's if you don't count the ranger related missions that happen before we got our new powers or those teams that get multiple powers as one single team," Pinkie said in a rapid pace and in one breath, which surprised nearly everyone around the table.

"Yeah," Sonic began, looking away with an awkward look. "I'm not sure if I should consider the Mighty Team, the first ranger squadron formed in the Human World outside of Japan, as one single team since those part of the team has their active rangers change multiple times over the course of their service. Also, they upgraded and changed power four times before none of the original team is in the actual team."

Silver stretches his arms and yawns. "I'm getting tired now," he told everyone. "Can we take a break?"

"Of course," Median answers. "You're dismissed from this building, rangers."

The rangers then got up and walked out the door, with some of them escorting Sunset and Shadow to their rooms. However, Tails is left behind, still pondering on what he should do next.

"So, what was it that I was working on?" Tails asks. "It slipped during that battle."

"You're working on the teleporters, Tails," Median reminded.

Tails remembers doing something like that and snaps his fingers after getting it. "Oh! Right!" he said. "Got it!" He then jumps up from his seat and runs out the door into the labs.

* * *

Just moments ago, Tails and Twilight were in the streets of Transition Outpost, holding the monster in place while four of their friends finish it off. Now, they find themselves in a seemingly underground base tied up in ropes hung from a ceiling of a cage. Not only that, but their left wrist is missing their morpher. While Twilight is completely tied up aside from her head and feet, Tails has his left arm exposed.

"How did this happen?" Twilight asks. "We were there in the village and now we're here in this…whatever this place is."

Tails lets go of the piece of rope he's trying to untie. "This has something to do with that monster that attacked the town recently," he said. Then he continues to try to untie himself from the ropes...with only a single arm.

Approaching them are two of their main enemies Fuhrer and Rita.

"Haha!" Fuhrer laughed in satisfaction. "I've kidnapped you like last time, but this time I do things differently."

"We took your morphers and put them into your imposters!" Rita said before continuing to laugh.

Tails and Twilight glares at their enemies with a frown.

"Now, your friends won't suspect that you've been replaced," Fuhrer told them. "Unlike last time."

Tails' frowning turns into anger. "You won't get away with this!" he shouted.

"The others will find out that the me over there is fake and that the me right here is the real one," Twilight promises. "They will figure it out, I swear it!"

Rita dismisses the promise. "But by the time they finally figure things out, it'll be too late," she told them. "They'll never suspect that you're in here."

Fuhrer then eyed at Tails. "Now, young boy," he began. "How about you get some special treatment from us?" He and Rita then walked away, sinisterly laughing.

Tails knew that they are talking about his left arm, the one that got chopped off my a monster of theirs and then got replaced. He can't afford losing an arm this quickly.

"Guys! Help us!" they both shouted.

* * *

The others haven't caught on to this yet, but the Tails and Twilight they thought they returned with are actually fakes, just like what happened with Sonic and Rainbow just recently. Their cover is concealed for now. Hopefully, they will do their mission before any of them realize what's going on.

Fake Tails sits down at the workbench in the lab, just like his real counterpart would do. On the table are several dismantled teleporters, some circuits, and some tools just sitting around. He rubs his hands together as he gets ready to work. "Okay, time to get back at this experiment I'm working on…apparently," Fake Tails said as he reaches out and grabs a welder. He ponders for a moment as he stares at the device in front of him. "Now, what do I do here? I don't quite remember…"

Median hears this and groans in disapproval. "Tails, don't tell me that you've forgotten what you're doing in the middle of an experiment," he said, beginning to catch on to what "Tails" is doing. "That monster attack must've really knocked you off the rails your train of thought runs on. Either your memories got knocked out of you or..."

Fake Tails looks around, trying to find something that will help guide him. "Let's see…ah! Here it is!" He finds a stack of papers with lots of diagrams in it. "The procedure for fine tuning teleporters so that they only allow selected people to use it." Then something begins to bother him. "I don't recall, but don't these things have some sort of security systems built into the gates that lead into them?"

Median is starting to get baffled by the strange behavior that "Tails" is exhibiting. "Are you kidding me Tails?" he asks. Then he gets into a questioning spree. "You've been working on this for quite some time along with several other things, and now you've forget? What, did that explosion you've been engulfed in gave you amnesia? Did you really get knocked out so much that your memories have been knocked out of you? Tails, are you listening to me? Earth to Tails, hello?"

Fake Tails tries his best to follow the instructions listed on the stack of papers. He gets lost halfway through reading them. "Gah!" he yells, dropping the stack of papers on the worktable. "Working with this is a lot harder than I expected!"

Median then gets very suspicious about "Tails". He is sure that Tails worked on the teleporters quite smoothly prior to the battle. Now, he has no clue, as if he's forgotten. Or maybe...Median is suspecting that the same thing that happened before is happening again. "That's it,' he declares. "I have a feeling that something is off about you today after that mission. Everyone! Report to the command center at once!"

"What?" Fake Tails gasped in a panic. "No! Abort! Abort! I can do this!"

Suddenly, he receives a call from one of the teammates.

"Uh, Tails?" Sonic asks. "What's going on with you today?"

Fake Tails realizes that he is busted. "Oh no..." he mutters.

* * *

"Okay, Tails," Applejack began the meeting. "What's going on? You have one of the most brilliant minds this team has to offer, and now you've forgotten how to operate a teleporter?"

Fake Tails looks a bit nervous upon seeing the rangers. They are glaring at him with suspicious looks after Median told them that something is very wrong with him after the previous mission. "I don't know," he said. "My mind must've been blank from that explosion."

Shadow then realizes what's going on. "Hey, wait a second," he murmured. Then he pointed at "Tails". "You don't happen to be one of those fakers, are you?"

Fake Tails flinched upon seeing that the rangers are getting closer to exposing him as a fake.

"This again?" Sonic asks. "I thought Rainbow and I had it bad when we have false replacements trying to take our place. And now, Tails? What is up with our enemies today?

Rainbow leaned a bit closer to Fake Tails, leering at his eyes. "Look, I can see it in your eyes," she said before pointing at him. "You must be a faker!"

Fake Tails shuddered upon hearing that they have figured it out. "What? Me? A fake?" he asks. "No! I am not some lookalike replacement! I swear! This is the real me!" He looks around the room one final time, trying to look for others who can defend him. "Right?" He then lets out a nervous smile.

"Twilight" got up and stood right in front of Tails. "He's right," she told them. "This is the real Tails. I swear by it!"

The others gasp upon seeing that "Twilight" would be willing to go up and defend Tails herself. Even Sonic is surprised to see this. They did not expect this to happen.

"Twilight, you do realize that the person most likely to defend Tails is Sonic, right?" Median asks. "So why would you defend him here and now? Oh, let me guess. You're a fake too, aren't you?"

Everyone gasps upon hearing this from Median.

"What?" Fake Twilight yells. "How did you figure it out?"

"It's not just him who's a faker," Sunset said. "It's her as well. We've got two fakers on the lot now, just like before."

Shadow leers at the imposters and puts one foot on top of the table, transforming into is ranger form. "That does it," he said, bringing out his shotgun and pointing it at the suspected fakes. "Admit that you are fakes, or else!"

Fake Tails and Fake Twilight were immediately intimidated by the sight of Shadow pointing his weapon straight at them. This gives away the fact that they are fakers, in case the evidence doesn't sell the skeptics enough.

Sonic raised an eyebrow to the intimidated imposters. "Strange," he commented. "These two look like the real ones, but they don't quite act exactly like the real one. There's something about them that's a little…off. If that's the case, this means that the real ones are still out there somewhere."

Fake Twilight panicked. She looks around with sweat drops flying out of her head. "What are you guys suspicious about?" he asks. "You're looking at the real me! See?"

Shadow growled at the imposters. He is as convinced as the rest of the team, which is to say, not at all. Instead, they were convinced that these two are imposters. "We're not going to fall for that again, fakers," he said. Then he pumps up his shotgun and fired several glowing pellets at Fake Twilight.

The pellets hit Fake Twilight, dissipating upon impact. However, the force was enough to send her flying. She is knocked back, bringing Fake Tails down and lands and slides on the floor. In the process, her disguise wears off, revealing a darker and desaturated coating underneath.

Fake Tails could not believe that they were exposed as fakes. He gets up and starts to run towards his ally. "Twilight!" he shouted.

Shadow pumped again and fired at Fake Tails, knocking him out and taking off his disguise. Like all the other imposters encountered so far, this one is both darkened and desaturated.

Fluttershy was shocked by the brutal actions the have to take to expose these imposters. "Shadow, did you just shoot the fakes?" she asks.

Shadow lowered his weapon as he reverts back into civilian mode.

The fake Twilight, now revealed, gets up and growls at the rangers. "I thought I was going to trick you by doing anything that will cover my tracks," she told them. "But someone has to ruin it all for me. Talsi…"

Talsi stuttered when his ally said that he made a bi mistake. "Sorry, Twivine!" he apologizes. "I tried my best! But I slipped on one thing."

"That's their names?" Rainbow said, baffled by how similar the clones' names are compared to the real deal. "Well, if a simple corruption is enough, then you're not being subtle enough! Now, as potential traitors, we'll have to fight you."

Twivine grins upon seeing the rangers wanting to fight her. "You ask for a ranger on ranger battle, we'll give you what you ask for," she said as she gets up, picking up Talsi along the way. "Lucky for us, we happen to steal the morphers off of the friends that we replaced. And now it's time to transform!"

Talsi and Twivine press on the morphers, expecting a transformation. However, the only thing that happened was that the morphers glowed for a moment. They didn't get the ranger mode that they were expecting, leaving them in their normal forms.

"What the-?" Twivine said, looking at her morpher again. "Hey! Why aren't you working?" She then repeatedly taps on the display several times in rapid succession. "Accept me as your user, please!"

"Work! Work for me!" Talsi said, also repeatedly tapping on the displays. He gets into a panicked mood when looking back at the rangers. "This is not the time to be aloof. Let me transform into my ranger form!"

"That's not yer ranger form," Applejack announces. "It's someone else. Your morpher will refuse to work for you because they know this does not belong to you."

"I have a feeling that our morphers are sentient," Fluttershy mentions to the others. "It seems like they only work for those they deem worthy of welding on."

This prompted the others to look back at the times when a non-ranger used a morpher. Looking back at the only instance where this has happened, they realized that the morpher Scootaloo used might have declared her as a worthy user since the battle was a deeply personal one.

Rainbow aggressively pointed at Twivine. "You'll never win this, fake Twilight," she declares, "because we have something that you lack. The power of friendship, our morphers, and a good natured heart. We have them and you lack all of them."

Twibine hisses at Rainbow. "Don't lecture me with that sappy lesson," she said. "Even without enhancements, I can still beat you and you team!" She then leaps forward at Rainbow.

Reacting to this, Sonic and Rainbow pressed on their morphers to activate their ranger form. Then, Rainbow grabbed her sword and drew it out, slashing Twivine in the process and knocking her back. She then continues to attack the Twilight imposter several times, with each strike pushing her closer towards the exit. While they were stunned, Sonic and Rainbow reached out and grabs the morphers, ripping them straight out of the imposter's wrists. This angers them, and prompts them to fight harder. Despite this increased will to keep on fighting, they still get pushed closer to the exit.

Meanwhile, Sonic proceeded to strike the Tails imposter, pushing him back as well. As he does this, he starts to notice how laughably weak Talsi is compared to both him and the real deal. "The last time I had a practice fight with Tails, he was able to put up a fight with me," he recalls. "You don't seem to be trying, are you?"

Now the imposters are outside. Sonic and Rainbow took one more slash and they knocked the imposters to the ground.

"Now, rangers!" Median shouted. "Finish them off!"

Sonic and Rainbow then begins to combine their swords together. However, they were interrupted by a laser strike coming from above. This stops the combining process and knocks them back via an explosion.

Talsi and Twivine looked up, and standing on top of the command center was their master.

"Talsi. Twivine," Chrysalis called them. "Stop. You tried to fool them, and you've failed. It's time to abort the mission."

"What?" Twivine gasp. "But I was about to turn this battle around, just when they're about to use their finisher on me."

Chrysalis then leaps down and walks up to her minions. "You'll have to rest for now," she said. "You have been weakened by that battle, and you'll need all the strength and stamia for our next operation. It's time for us to leave." She then snaps her fingers, and away the imposters went.

Sonic watched as Chrysalis stood there, taking her minions away. Infuriated over the fact that this has happen twice in a row, he gets up and starts to run towards her. "You stinking slime ball!" he roars.

Just before striking, Chrysalis suddenly turns towards Sonic and fired a laser blast at him. Miraculously, he dodged the attack, but find himself unable to move due to the shock that came from a near hit. Chrysalis then heard Rainbow yelling from the other side. She turns around and finds her running towards her. She also fired off a blast, which Rainbow dodged in time. Like Sonic, she too find herself frozen in place.

Without saying a word, Chrysalis also disappears. Sonic and Rainbow then reverted back into civilian mode as their friends run up to them.

"What were yah thinking?" Applejack yelled at Rainbow. "This could've gone worse!"

"Yeah!" Knuckles shouted at Sonic. "Rushing towards her without knowing better? You let your hubris let you down."

Sonic sighs in sadness. "Sorry," he apologizes, both to his friends and himself. "That was my hubris. I thought I could finish off Chrysalis right there and now, but apparently she knew that I would strike. Still, that was so close I felt paralyzed..."

"So, what do we do now?" Sunset asks.

"Rangers, your next mission is to rescue Tails and Twilight," Median said. "The real ones, not those imposters from before. I have a feeling that they're still alive. They might be out there…somewhere. Likely in an area of high monster presence. I'm sure that they have a base somewhere in this land."

Knowing what to do next, the rangers grabbed their personal vehicles, whatever they can use to fly there. Sonic, Rainbow, Sunset, and Shadow all have their bikes. They use them to make the Quad Bike once again. Meanwhile, Espio, Thunder, Silver, and Rarity use their powers to take them to their next destination. Espio and Thunder via Thunder's cloud, Silver by lifting himself, and Rarity by forming a diamond to use as a board. The rest hitch a ride on the sphere attached to the back of the Quad Bike.

With their vehicles ready, they fly off into the distance, making sure to keep in close touch with Median. In addition, they look at how the morphers are reacting, as they glow when near their proper welders. The morphers know who they are supposed to be welded by, it seems.

* * *

"Four fakes have tried to fool the entire team into thinking that they're the real deal," Fuhrer recalled to Chrysalis as he walked around her. "And they've all failed. Looks like this plot to crush those rangers is a lot harder than we thought at first glance."

Rita rolled her eyes as she mocks Chrysalis. "Oh Chrysalis," she began. "You seem so promising when you arrived here and demonstrated your powers to us. Now it doesn't look like you're worthy of being kept." She pinches her nose, shutting her eyes and shaking her head in disapproval of their latest ally. "You know what? I'll give you one more chance to redeem yourself. Clone one more pair of rangers and use all six to fight against their real counterparts. There's no time to fool around trying to trick them into thinking that your imposters are the real deal. We must fight them directly. They are catching on to us."

Chrysalis nodded to her masters. "I understand," she said. "I will do what you tell me to do, and even more. I will be back with the things that you requested, and then some." She then talks away to another room to perform the task.

Fuhrer, meanwhile, looked at the cage Tails and Twilight are kept in. He opens the door and approaches Tails, pointing at his face. "And you, yellow one," he began. "You have something that we want. Now, give that arm back." He then grabs on to Tails' left arm and starts to pull it back.

Tails grunted as he pulls his left arm back, the one that replaced his old one after it got sliced off him. "Never," he declares. "You took my left arm. I'll never forgive you for this."

"Stop bluffing," Fuhrer told him. "And stop trying to pull your arm back, either! Just give up and let us take your arm!"

"Hrrrggg!" Tails yells as he pulls his arm from Fuhrer's grasp.

Twilight looked at Tails as he pulls his arm back. "Don't do it, Tails," she said. "Don't give up! If you do, you'll be left with one arm once again. We don't want you to suffer from-"

"Hey! Silence you purple magical girl!" Fuhrer shouted. "You-!" Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his hands. "Gahhhh!" he shrieks.

Tails. in a fit of rage, yanks his left arm from Fuhrer's grasp, then swings it over his head. He cuts the ropes that have been holding him and Twilight in place. They then fall to the ground, with the ropes being loosen on them in the process.

Twilight got up and saw that Tails has spouted blades from his left arm, much to her surprise. "What?" she gasps. "I thought I got rid of the blades!"

Tails stared at his bladed left arm in horror. "Not all of them, apparently..." he mumbled.

Twilight looks ahead and finds that the way out is open to them. "Let's go!" she said, getting herself and Tails up to their feet. "Let's get out of here!" She and Tails then run out the cage and went out of the command room in search of an exit.

Fuhrer wailed as he hold on to his hands. "Ahh, the pain!" he screams. "It hurts! Somebody drip healing potions on my scars!"

Rita pointed at the escaping rangers. "Everyone! After them!" she commanded. "They're getting away!" Then, she runs after them.

A minion arrives and drips healing potions onto his scars. Now healed up, Fuhrer pumped his fist and shoot it at the doorway the two rangers have exited through. "Curse you rangers!" he roars. Then he gets up and runs after them.

* * *

Sonic and Rainbow keep a close eye on the morphers belonging to their friends. Both seem to be reacting, pointing their location to be among the forest below. The forest sits on a land that is mostly flat, aside from a few hills towards the mountains. They are approaching what seems to be an unusual bump in the landscape.

"Okay. They should be around here somewhere," Rainbow said, seeing the morphers reacting.

Sonic looks down as well, spotting the strangely dome-like shape of the hill. "This looks a bit jarring compared to the surrounding area," he points out. "Maybe they're right there!" He points to a clearing in the forest, marking the peak of the dome.

The rangers descend down and land hear the peak. They got off and ran up the slope towards the peak. The morphers seem to be reacting very strongly when near this place, signaling that the two true welders are not that far off.

"Right here?" Applejack said. "In the middle of nowhere? Man, if this must be the place where Rita and Fuhrer founded their base, then they must be smart enough to go far from civilization to not get caught by anyone, including us. Well, shame on them because we've found it. I expecting a raid to come in very soon."

"I really hope that it's not a decoy," Shadow said, "because if it were, that would really suck for us."

Manic pulls out a shovel and walks around the area, looking for a good place to dig a hole. He taps his shovel on one spot, and that gives him the results he was looking for. "Okay guys," he announces. "I've found the perfect spot to dig a hole. Stay clear, everyone." He then starts digging away the hill, creating a tunnel that slopes downwards. The others then jump in, with four staying behind to watch guard.

Rarity took a peek down at the hole, before looking at her friends. "How long will this take?" she asks.

The boys responded with a shrug.

* * *

"Stop them!" Fuhrer ordered again. "Don't let them get away!"

Tails and Twilight burst out of a doorway and ran down the corridor as additional foot soldiers continue to chase after them.

"There must be an exit around here," Twilight said, gasping for air. "How else would the monsters come out?"

"I don't know," Tails replies, gasping for air as well. "I think they are being teleported out of here instead. If that's the case, there is no exit!"

Their journey went to a screeching halt once they reach the end of the corridor.

"Well, we've searched all the walls of this place," Twilight remarks, "and I've found no exit. This is a dead end." The two then looked at each other for a moment. "Let's go back. Maybe there's something we missed in the other branches."

"There they are!" someone said from behind.

The two then turns around and finds that they have a horde of foot soldiers along with Fuhrer there trapping them into a tight space. They marched along as they decrease the space available to them.

"Oh no!" Twilight gasps in horror. "We're cornered and we don't have our morphers with us."

"Do you think you can escape us?" Fuhrer asks, pointing at the two rangers. Then, the corridor starts to shake, accompanied by a rumbling sound. "Wait, what's that rumbling?"

Twilight flinched when she worries about the worst. "An earthquake?"

Tails presses his ears on a nearby wall. "Hold on," he said. "The rumbling is strongest right here. I wonder..."

Suddenly, the wall burst open, knocking Tails back.

"Ahh!" everyone screams as some of them fall over.

The dust then settles, revealing that several of the rangers were there, with Manic in the lead with a shovel. "Wow. That was deep," Manic remarks.

Pinkie looks over and spotted their two kidnapped friends. "Look! It's Tails and Twilight!" she shouted.

Sonic and Rainbow then took out the two morphers from their pockets. Then, they threw them at their owners. "Here," Sonic said.

Tails and Twilight catches their morphers. "Thanks," Tails said as he and Twilight puts the morphers back on their left wrist. "We could really use our ranger forms at a time like this.

Pinkie gasps as she saw that the rangers' major enemy is there. Worse, he's getting back up after being knocked down by the sudden bursting of the wall. "Hurry!" she yells, panicking. "Let's get them out of here!"

Sonic and Rainbow then reached out and grabs their arms. Then they escort them into the hole, where they begin to make their way back to the surface.

Fuhrer gasps in horror as he finds more rangers there. Even worse, they have breached his base. "Oh no!" he cried. "The other rangers have arrived! And they've figured out where our base is!" He looks behind him at the sea of foot soldiers behind him, seeing Rita trying to make her way to the top. He points at the hole that the rangers created. "Stop them this instant!"

Rainbow saw the incoming horde of foot soldiers as they flow into the hole. "Get behind me, you two," she said as she pushes Tails and Twilight behind her and Sonic. "We've got a horde to repel."

Sonic and Rainbow then fend off against the approaching foot soldiers.

Several seconds later, and Twilight is getting tired. She has lost her sense of depth, as she has no idea how far below the ground level they really are. "How long is this tunnel?" she asks, starting to sweat.

"Very deep," Manic answers. "Goes down really far."

Twilight shook her head, as that was not the answer she was looking for. "No, how deep exactly?" she asks again. "This looks like it can go on forever."

Pinkie looked at Twilight. "Well, why don't you calculate it?" she asks.

Twilight sighs, knowing that she'll have to do some math while climbing a relatively steep tunnel while being chased by a horde of foot soldiers while under stress. Still, she does have her great intellect, so she is pretty sure that she can pull it off even under these conditions. "Okay," she said as she starts making calculations. "I estimate this to be a twenty-five degree incline which means that for every one-hundred meters traveled, we ascend forty-two meters."

Suddenly, Manic remembers how long the tunnel is. "Oh wait!" he said, with memories coming back to him. "I think this tunnel is over two hundred meters long."

"That must mean that their base is at least eighty-four meters below ground level," Tails estimates, "maybe closer to one-hundred meters deep."

"That far down?" Sonic asks, looking away from the receding horde of foot soldiers. "How do they move that much dirt and stone from that far down?"

Twilight and Tails open their mouth to try and give an explanation, but were suddenly interrupted by Pinkie. "Hey, don't answer that," Pinkie said, "because we're almost there!"

Ahead of them is a nearly blinding light which indicates that they're nearing the surface.

* * *

While guarding the hold, the defending rangers hear some footsteps and voices coming from the hole.

"Hold on," Thunder said. "I hear voices coming from this hole."

They then hear a scream coming from it. It sounds like a girl.

"Who said it?" Espio said, suddenly turning around.

Rarity leans to take a closer look, while Silver stands guard, drawing his bow back. "Could it be-" she began.

Suddenly, several rangers jump out of the hole, along with Tails and Twilight who have been recently rescued.

This surprises everyone. They jump back from the hole, yelping as their friends appear suddenly. Silver even flinches and lets go of the drawstring, sending his arrow into the skies.

The defending rangers breath heavily as they see that their friends are safe. "Oh, sorry about that," Silver apologizes. "I thought something other than you was going to pop its head out for a moment."

Pinkie was about to celebrate in the success of the rescue mission, before being silenced by Rainbow's hand being applied over her mouth.

"Save the celebrations for later," Rainbow told Pinkie. Then she looks behind her towards the hole as sounds comes out of it. "We've got minions crawling their way out!"

The team then gets up and backs away from the hole.

Rita and Fuhrer were the first ones to poke their heads out, and the first things they saw are the rangers that surround them.

"Oh dear," Rita realizes. "Now the entire team knows where we operate. This is going to suck for us."

Fuhrer furiously points at the rangers. "Get them!" he orders. "Take them out! Don't let them share it with anyone else! And let's move out!"

Rita and Fuhrer climbed out of the hold as foot soldiers poured out of the hole and attacks the rangers. Meanwhile, they back off away from the rangers and make their retreat.

Sonic and Tails were back to back, fighting against the approaching foot soldiers. "Good to see that you're still okay," he said.

"Yeah," Tails agrees, kicking away another foot soldier. "They even threatened to rip my arm off. Seems like they remembered that." He then punches another foot soldier, leaving a gash on its face.

Sonic sweeps up several foot soldiers at once, leaving plenty of time for him to reach into his pocket and grab Tails' morpher. "Anyway, this belongs to you" he said, handing the morpher to Tails.

Tails happily grabs it and attaches it to his arm. "Thanks for keeping it safe," he congratulates Sonic and the team.

Rainbow hands Twilight's morpher back to her before looking at Tails. "Yeah, somebody posing as you tried to fool us by wearing your morpher," she told him. Then she looks back at Twilight. "Unfortunately for them, something else gave them being fakes away."

"And what was that?" Twilight wonders.

Sunset burns away another foot soldier before looking back at the hole that Manic created. She then discovers that Rita and Fuhrer are one. "Wait, they're going away?" she asks.

Shadow runs up to the hole and jumps over it. He looks off into the distance past the trees and sees the two villains scurrying away to safety. "Hey!" he yells. "Come back and fight us, cowards! We're not down with you yet!" He then runs up in Rita and Fuhrer's direction, before being stopped by a dark guy landing on the ground in front of him.

The boy looked like him greatly, except that he has teal highlights instead of red and his hair is nearing true black. Then, someone that resembles Sunset lands next to him. Well, she does resemble Sunset, but the colors are darker, desaturated, and her hair colors are flipped.

Twilight takes notice of the two clones that appeared in front of Shadow. She recognizes them as being imperfect clones, resembling them but having distinct differences. "What?" she gasps. "Shadow and Sunset too?"

Sunset notices her evil counterpart as well. "This is getting crazy…" she mutters.

"Hahaha!" a woman said from above. The rangers looked up at the tree branches and finds Chrysalis standing there, along with the four evil clones that the rangers have encountered so far. "Forget trying to fool you. I'm now making clones of you to create an army! Hahahahaha!"

Fuhrer suddenly appears in front of Chrysalis, surprising her. "What?" she gasps. "Fuhrer? But-"

"Chrysalis!" Fuhrer shouted. "Stop staying there and retreat!"

Chrysalis was baffled by this. "What?" she responded. "But I was about to test my latest creations on them."

"Forget it!" Fuhrer yelled. "We have to move. It's too risky at this point. They're on to us now." He then teleports away.

Chrysalis growls at the idea of retreating. "Fine," she growled. "If you insist." She then looks down at the rangers. "I'll be taking them away, but don't expect them to be gone for long. You will see them again. I swear by it." She then snaps her fingers, and in a blink of an eye, she and the clones disappears along with the foot soldiers.

Applejack stomps on the ground in frustration. "Darn it!" she shouted. "They got away again!"

"Now we have six fakes in our enemies' arsenal," Sonic said. "This fake us plot is getting crazier every day."

Sunset went up to Sonic's face. "Now what?" she asks. "This faker plot isn't over. What do we do now?"

Rainbow pounded her palm with her fist as he told them the next plan. "I say we prepare for the big mission that's coming up sometime soon," she said. "These fakes will be returning to face the real deal in a showdown. I don't think Chrysalis would like it if anyone else jumps in. So guys, if there is any foot soldiers that showed up to try to distract us, take them down."

"And if more fake copies of you guys ever showed up," Median added, "Well now's the time to jump in and fight. Real you versus your imposters. How about that?"

Sonic looks to his friends, who have worried looks in their eyes. "So, are we ready to face these fakers once and for all?" he asks.

Most of them responded by looking at each other with nervous looks on their faces. They are conflicted on weather they should join in early or wait until their imposters come in and fight them.

Meanwhile, the six who have clones are guaranteed that they will be participating. They'll just have to prepare themselves for the big fight that's going on.

As for Chrysalis, it is very likely that she is doing the same thing to her clones of them.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Four more fakes, four more imposters. With the battle between the clones and the real deals coming up really soon, it is time to put this arc to a close. And there may be more fakes jumping in during the battle, turning this plot into the logical next level.

Talsi and Twivine are both fan created alternate versions of Tails and Twilight respectively. They're reimagined versions of these two characters, being major minions of Chrysalis.

The two clones of Shadow and Sunset that just showed up are named Shade and Sunrise, repectively. See the connection? You know what they say? Slight corruptions of a character's name is not subtle enough. In fact, it's quite blatant as to what these imposters are trying to imitate.

* * *

 **Off the Rails**

 **"Word Meal"**

The team faces off against one of the mythical monsters, a series of beasts from legends from around the world.

This monster is a fallen commander whose rather questionable tactics lead to his demise. "So, you chumps think you, as a team, have the power to defeat me and my horde of minions?" he asks. "Hahaha! Don't make me laugh. Because I'm the most powerful legendary beast your enemies have to offer. Listen up, you pests. This fight will be so long that you'll be defeated from-"

"I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!" Sonic blurted out.

The rest of the team stared at him in confusion about why he shouted all of a sudden. This includes the commander, who is confused about what that means.

Sonic looks around and sees the disapproving looks of his friends. "Sorry," he apologizes. "I'm just venting my anger. Don't want another freakish transformation around here."

The others responded with groans and rolls of eyes.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands


	46. Episode 46: Imposters: Part 3

**Episode 46**

 **"Imposters: Part 3"**

* * *

With the clone crisis reaching the logical extreme, it is time for the real rangers to face off against their clone counterparts in one huge showdown. At first, they are facing off against the ones they saw from before. After all, the clones of Sonic and Rainbow are the ones which started this crisis.

There appears to be some infighting in the clones, as they do not contain the friendship and teamwork aspect that their real ones show. However, Chrysalis assures that they don't need friendship to beat the rangers, just sheer force will do.

As the fight continues, it escalates from a skirmish between a few members fighting against their counterparts into a full scale battle involving the entire team. Can they handle this?

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

One day after Tails and Twilight were rescued and two days have passes since this imposter arc started. With six clones now seen, their respective rangers are preparing for the upcoming fight that will happen sometime soon, likely within today.

Noon rolls around, and the six rangers have prepared themselves for the upcoming battle. Sonic, Rainbow, Tails, Twilight, Shadow, and Sunset are all prepared to fight against their imposter counterparts in a likely one on one battle. They trained with the dummies to warm themselves up and keep their fighting skills fresh on their minds.

Some have said on their social media account that maybe talking them down might be a better idea. However, when you're constantly facing off against an enemy that constantly attacks you, what are the chances of this working out? This is the reality that Twilight faced with the team's fans. Although this team revolves around teamwork and friendship, that only applies to the members of the team. Highly dangerous threats don't get a pass.

"Six fakes facing against their real counterparts," Median said, looking at the six rangers that stand before him. "They once tried to disguise themselves as the real thing, but in both attempts we spotted the fakes before any damage could be done. Now, Chrysalis is using the clones she created and using them in a battle against you."

Fluttershy shrivels that this imposter thing is still going on. "I wish this imposter plot would end," she said. "We've been at this for three days, yet it feels like a week has passed since this plot began."

"Sonic, Rainbow, Tails, Twilight, Shadow, and Sunset," Median said. "We've all spotted clones of you during this ordeal, and today you will be facing them in a showdown. This might be one of the toughest battles you guys will ever face, as they likely have your skills. You'll be facing off against yourselves in this fight."

"Don't worry, Median," Sonic assures. "As long as we're together, anything is possible."

Median nodded. "Good," he replies. "I'll notify you when the fakes arrive. Get some rest, rangers. It won't be long before the showdown begins."

Pinkie then reveals to the team what she'd imagine what this ordeal would look like. "Man, it would be totally cool if our enemies make clones of us and use them to do some nasty stuff to society," she said. "Like stealing stuff! Or attacking civilians. Then again, we are famous, so everyone knows who we are and what we do. Seeing us suddenly switch to the dark side might raise a lot of eyebrows."

"Yeah," Rainbow replies in a sarcastic tone. "Because using heroes to do the dirty work for you just to ruin the actual heroes' reputation? Yeah, it's a good thing that the people who know about us are a lot smarter than they seem to be."

Shadow shudders, having an itch to fight his imposter. "How long do we have to wait?"

Sunset looks at her watch. "As long as it takes for the imposters to show up," she answers.

* * *

After an embarrassing moment where the rangers breached their base that is hidden underground, Rita and Fuhrer are forced to take refuse in one of Eggman's base. The one they chose in within the mountains on the eastern slope. All the currently villains of the Sonic Rainbooms are there.

Fuhrer is starting to not liking the concept of having a aboveground base made out of mostly metal. Most ranger villains have bases made out of stone. This just doesn't feel right to him. "How long do we have to stay here in one of your bases?" he asks nearby Eggman.

Eggman leers at the two villains who had their base breached. "Unless you can suddenly create a new base with a snap of the fingers, you're stuck living in one of my bases for the time being," he told them.

Trixie rolled her eyes, scoffing at them for allowing the invasion of their base happen. "Unlike us, you hide your bases rather than having them highly visible in relatively remote locations," she said. "And yet, your base managed to be breached, forcing you out of your only base."

Fuhrer lowers his head, shaking his head while covering it with his hand. "This is an embarrassment," he said. "It was so well hidden, and yet they figured it out. It's all because of our captives..." He starts to see that kidnapping Tails and Twilight and stealing their morphers might not have been as great of an idea as it looked on paper. Instead of suppressing the rangers by stripping them of two friends and allies, they suppressed themselves by doing that.

Rita looks off to the door leading into a corridor. In another part of the base is where Chrysalis and her squad of imposters are kept. "I'm going to check on Chrysalis for now," she said. "I need to see how she's doing."

"Okay," Fuhrer replies. "Tell us about her progress."

Rita then entered the corridor and walked through it towards Chrysalis's room.

* * *

Rita entered the room belonging to the imposter queen. Upon entering, she sees that Chrysalis is giving her imposter minions a bit of a special treatment, much to her surprise.

"Chrysalis..." Rita said, letting her jaw drop. "What are you doing?"

"I'm modifying my fake copies to turn them into fighting machines," Chrysalis answers without turning to look at Rita.

Rita was baffled. "What?" she gasps. Then she starts pointing fingers at Chrysalis. "But didn't you say that you were planning to use them to fool the rangers?"

Chrysalis sighed. She stopped doing her special treatment to the imposters and stood up, turning her gaze towards Rita. "I tried that twice before, but both times something happened that gave away them being fakes," she said. Then she turns her body towards Chrysalis. "I'm not going to try again only for it to fail like the other times. Now, I want them to fight their real counterparts in a showdown. But I won't just match their strength. I will exceed them and help you get to the goal of defeating those rangers you've been fighting against."

Eggman happened to be nearby when he hard this conversation. He opens the door and enters the room. "Chrysalis," he began. "What are you-"

Rita interrupted by sighing. "We tried twice, and both attempts failed," she said. "We cannot continue this any longer."

"Exactly," Chrysalis replies. "And once those rangers have been wiped out, you can continue your plans without any resistance." Then she presents her pumped fist towards Eggman. "There will be no one who is able to stand up against us, not even those who try to replace them."

Fuhrer opens the door slightly and pokes his head out. "Guys, it's almost time for the showdown," he alerted them. "Get ready to send them out to the field."

Eggman groans. There isn't enough time to change this plan. He'll have to stick with the plan that Chrysalis now has. "Fine, Chrysalis," he replies grudgingly. "You may continue your plan no matter how far flung it is from the original plan."

Chrysalis nodded. "As you wish," she replies.

Fuhrer opened the door wider, allowing Eggman to leave. He then begs Rita to follow suit.

"Before you go," Rita said, "I would like to give you this." She then gives Chrysalis a vial of the embiggening substance, one of the remaining few that she managed to escape with before their old base had a breach. She hands it to Chrysalis. "This substance will turn you into a giant. Only use it in a last, desperate attempt."

Chrysalis pockets the vial of the substance. "Thank you," she said.

Rita then leaves Chrysalis alone in her room. Her time of sending out, as well as her minions, is nor far off.

* * *

Chrysalis now finds herself in a room along with her six imposter minions sitting around yelling at each other.

"You imbecile," Twivine growled at Talsi. "You were supposed to blend in with the rangers, not be forgetful."

"I wasn't my fault that I failed you guys," Talsi responded, trying to defend himself. "It was Chrysalis! She did not factor in unknown technologies into her plan!"

Twivine leans closer to Talsi with a menacing glare. "You liar," she replied back.

Scourge stood up, yelling at his two allies. "Hey!" he shouted at Talsi and Twivine, silencing them. "Rainbine and I tried to fool the exact same team of rangers as you did, and we've forgotten two things that gave the fact that we are fakes."

"We tried to fool them by covering up why we're missing these things," Rainbine explains, "but they wouldn't buy it. Seems like they know a little bit more about their leaders than we do."

"Don't you mean their friends?" Sunrise, the clone of Sunset, asks. "They act like they know each other for years!"

Scourge looked at Sunrise. "They do not!" he shouted. "They may look like they know each other for years, but that only goes for each half of the team. Both halves have only known each other for at least a year."

Shade gazes over at Scourge with a puzzled look. "How did you know this?" he asks, confused about what this means or how he got it.

"We've got it from our allies," Rainbine answers, glaring at Shade while leaning back, crossing her arms. "Except that you were created after the information got exchanged."

Chrysalis got frustrated with these patch of her own minions. "Would you guys please stop arguing?" she roars. "You guys were supposed to be planning out how to defeat the rangers, not argue with each other. Remember! They are the targets. Not your allies!"

"Tsk," Twivine spits out. "Those pack of losers? Please. We're confident that we're going to defeat them. Their friends is what is going to take them down. Why would you need to make up a plan?"

"Because they work as friends!" Chrysalis roars again, looking more unhinged the longer this goes on. "They're a team! They accomplish a lot of things! And that's because they're together!"

Sunrise looks at Chrysalis with a skeptical look. "Really? Are you implying that we're going to be defeated by the power of friendship?" she asks. "Don't make me laugh."

Chrysalis then gives up. She slams on the table with the palms of her hands. "You know what?" she roars yet again. "I can't stand having you guys quibble about any longer. Let's get out there and destroy these rangers! I mean your counterparts which you have been trying to pose as."

"What posing?" Shade asks. "Didn't you create us as a counter to these rangers?"

Rainbine slaps Shade in the face. "No, she created us to try to fool the rangers into thinking we are their side," she answers, "when in reality we're there to foil them."

Shade covers the part of his face that was slapped. "Wait, what did you just say?" he said, still not getting it.

"Weren't you listening?" Sunrise asks, shoving her face at Shade's.

"Silence!" Chrysalis roars once again. "You guys are infuriating to work with! I say we get out of here as soon as we can! And that is right now!" She then kicks the nearby window, shattering it into pieces. She then jumps out of the building, with her clones watching from behind. They were still confused about what to do.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Chrysalis roars again. "Move it, I say!"

* * *

They were expecting this to come sometime soon. And it did. As the afternoon rolled along, alarms began to ring throughout the base. On the map are seven dots, dix of which are clumped closely together while the seventh stays from a distance.

"Rangers! The fakes have arrived," Median announces. "The six of you who are here, report to the village right now!"

Sonic bursts out of the front door of the residential building, feeling pumped to face off and fight against the one who tried to pass himself off as him. "Alright, everyone," he said with enthusiasm. "Let's bring it on!" He then makes a break for Transition Outpost, along with Rainbow, Tails, Twilight, Shadow, and Sunset in that order.

Meanwhile, at the main street of Transition Outpost, people began to spot the line of rangers coming towards them.

"It's the rangers!" someone shouted, turning everyone's attention towards them. But there was a problem. They looked different. "But…they've turned evil?"

Someone else looks over across the central plaza and saw another line of rangers coming from the other side. These are as brightly colored as the ones they know and love. "No wait, they might be the ones over there," they said. Then the got a little confused and conflicted. They seem to have received mixed signals. "Or…"

One man realizes what's going on. "They're approaching each other!" he hollers. "Hide!"

Everyone then retreats into their homes, watching the upcoming battle from a safe distance and place.

In the middle of the plaza, the six real rangers are face to face against their imposters, each staring at each other.

"So, it's just us six versus you fakers," Sonic said.

Scourge pointed at the real rangers. "Listen you real people," he said. "Don't expect this to be an easy victory."

"Oh, we will," Rainbow told them, performing a few more stretches. "We will put up a fight if it means victory is upon us."

Twilight then notices that the morphers are absent from the wrists of the imposters, unlike them who have them on their wrist. "Where's your morpher?" she asks. "Aren't rangers supposed to carry this at all times? Oh wait, I get it! You did not bring them because you fear that they might be taken from you to be used against you."

Twivine shook her head and pointed back at Twilight. "That's not true," she said. "We did not bring them with us because we don't want an unfair fight."

Sonic pointed at the imposters. "You might as well be a clone of us in our normal forms," he told them. "Might as well fight normal with normal. Of course, by normal, I mean no ranger suits. We'll use our weapons in our normal forms." As he said that, the six rangers pull out their primary weapons.

Scourge grins at the rangers. "That's fine," he said, as he and rest of the imposters pull out their copies of the weapons the rangers own. "We don't need a ranger suit to defeat you."

Tensions rise as the rangers and their imposters face each other. Their grips on their weapons tighten as the batter draws nearer and nearer. Then, Scourge lunged at Sonic, Sonic intercepted the attack with his sword, and the plaza dissolves into a battle between two groups of people.

Sonic sweep kicks Scourge, knocking him from his feet. Scourge then attempted to swing his sword at Sonic's feet to hopefully knock him down. Sonic jumps over the sword and attempts to plunge his foot, only for Scourge to roll away at the last second. The two boys then got into a sword fight.

Rainbow and Rainbine spin themselves up, creating a miniature tornado. Then, they collide with each other, clashing their swords and trying to push the other away. Then, Rainbine attempted to shove her knee into Rainbow's chest, but Rainbow jumps out of the way of the attack before slashing at Rainbine. In retaliation, Rainbine charges toward Rainbow.

Twilight and Sunset were in the middle of a clash of beams with their respective imposters. The remaining boys are a bit busy dealing with their imposters. Shade tried to blast Shadow away as he ran around him, but Shadow got a bit distracted by Sunset struggling to push back against Sunrise. Instinctively, he pulled out his shotgun and blasted at Sunrise, startling her and causing Sunset to overcome the beam and win the battle, dealing even more damage to Sunrise. Shadow, however, gets blasted by Shade. In retaliation, Sunset fired off a fireball at Shade, catching him off guard.

From the nearby buildings, the people watched as the battle continues. They witness Tails throwing a wrench at Twivine to help out Twilight, only to be bash in the head by Talsi afterwards. In response to the double whammy, Twivine picked up the thrown wrench and threw it at Twilight, only for her to catch it in midair and hand it back to Tails.

Among the chaos, there are some who have lost track of who everyone is and whether or not they are focusing on a real or an imposter. "Uh, who should we be cheering for again?" a man asks, scratching his head. "They look the same from up here."

A woman nearly looks at the man with a displeased look. "Are you crazy?" she asks. "We know who the rangers look like us civilians. They're the brightly colored ones! The less saturated ones they're fighting are the fakes."

"What do you mean by saturation?" the man asks.

The woman look back down at the plaza, which has dissolved into a battlefield. "I mean their color!" she tells. "The fakes are closer to gray than their real counterparts."

Another man looks at the roofs of a building and spotted two additional figures, both of which are gray. "Speaking of gray," he said, pointing at the building, "what's over there?"

The other civilians looked at where the man is pointing and spotted what looked like two of the rangers at first glance. Remembering what the rangers told about their imposters, they soon realize that they're looking at an imposter once again.

Sonic was about to win the wrestling match over Scourge, when suddenly an arrow came from above and nearly hit him. "Hey! Where that come from?" he asks. Then he gets shoved by Scourge.

Rainbow looks at the roofs of the nearby buildings and saw a familiar friend. "Look! Over there!" she said, moving attention to the girl up there. She is white with curly purple hair. "Is that Rarity?"

Twilight gasps upon seeing Rarity. Or what she thinks is Rarity. "What? Rarity?" she asks. "What is she doing up there?"

The girl lowered her bow, revealing her sinister grin. "Sorry, guys," she said. "You're looking at another fake." The girl, named Mythical, jumps off the building and lands in the plaza, only to fire arrows at the real rangers.

The rangers went frantic as they try to dodge the arrows while also avoiding the attacks from their imposters.

"I didn't sign up for this!" Shadow complained. "Who told us that there will me more of them jumping in?"

"You think this is hard enough?" a boy said as he lands in the plaza. He resembles Silver somehow, except he is now. He is Tungsten, the imposter of Silver. He looks up at the rangers. "Wait until you see this." He then uses telekinesis to grab a nearby cart, then throws it at the rangers.

Now they have even more things to worry about.

Worrying that this might get to chaotic for even him to handle, Sonic contacts back to base. "Rarity! Silver!" he calls as he ducks under another arrow. "We need your help! We've got more fakers coming into our area, and this time they're fakers of both of you!" He then notices a crate being thrown at him by Tungsten and jumps out of the way.

Silver and Rarity got the calls from their friends over at the town.

"What? There's more?" Silver asks.

"They're not making this easy, are they?" Rarity asks. Then, she and Silver make a break for the exit. "Hang on, guys. We're coming!"

Everyone else decided it was time to jump up and get out in hopes of helping out their friends.

As they rush over to help their friends, Silver and Rarity are suddenly faced by what appears to be Amy, but darker and less bright pink.

"Not so fast, rangers," Rosy said, holding her large hammer over her shoulder.

Silver contacted back to the friends at the town. "Guys, more fakes are coming," he notified.

"Oh come on!" Rainbow complained. "How many of us is Chrysalis is going to make fake clones of?"

Amy walked up to Rosy, pushing Silver aside. "Heads up, guys," she said. "I can handle a clone of myself." Then she looks at Silver and Rarity. "Go on ahead, you two."

Nodding, Silver and Rarity run west towards the village, lifting themselves up and flying away. Meanwhile, Amy gets ready to face off against Rosy.

"Ow!" Amy yelped as she gets hit in the heat by a heavy mallet. It turns out that the mallet belonged to Surge, the imposter of Thunderlane.

"One pink haired-" Surge began before being hit in the head by Thunder's hammer.

"Got anything to say about that, fake me?" Thunder asks.

* * *

Tungsten picks up a stone from the ground and lifts it into the air. "Take this!" he yells as he tosses it at Sunset. Before it could hit her, a cyan aura forms around the stone, and it hovers over to Silver who gives a smug look.

"It's no use," Silver said in a calm tone. Then he grits his teeth as he tosses it back at Tungsten, knocking him out.

Rarity and Silver soon join in the battle at the plaza, fighting against their own imposters.

* * *

Knuckles punches Joints, his imposter, into the ground with relieve ease. "Man, these clones are a lot easier to defeat than those other clones," he said.

Applejack kicks Jack, her imposter, away with seemingly no effort. "Probably because they're made very quickly with no quality control," she replies.

Fluttershy is backed into a wall by Fluttercruel, her imposter. "Ahh! Please, don't hurt me!" she said, covering herself.

Fluttercruel walks up to Fluttershy holding a tree branch. "You time us up, real me," she said as she lifts up the branch, ready to strike at Fluttershy.

Suddenly, an eagle flies up and rams into Fluttercruel, sending her flying.

"Phew," Fluttershy sighed. "Thank you Mr. Eagle." She rubs the head of the eagle that saved her, and the eagle shakes up and spreads it wings in respond. It caws happily.

Meanwhile, Pinkie is holding Pinkamena, her imposter, down on the ground with her foot as she hosts a wild west style duel with Manic and his imposter Mania. The two boys are back to back, ready to fire off.

"Draw!" Pinkie shouted.

Manic and Mania turned around and fired their weapons. Though, Manic fired off a little bit earlier and when he's directly facing Mania. Manic fired, Mania was knocked back, and Manic was crowned the victor.

"You've got to have quicker reactions than that, not partner," Manic said, twirling his gun around.

Espio finally faces off against his imposter, Nin. Nin is holding a katana, while Espio does not Espio rolls his eyes as the battle continues. "You insist that this will be a sword fight?" he asks. "Well, I know how bad you are because I saw your comrades. So you know what? Let me do you a favor." He brings out a shuriken and throws it at Nin in the chest, knocking him out and making him fall to the ground. "Happy now?"

With that, every single fake the rangers ever faced as been defeated. Satisfied, Pinkie dropped to the ground on her back ."There!" she gasped out. "We've…done it. Every single fake, defeated."

* * *

Sonic sends Scourge flying with an upward strike. Rainbow punches Rainbine in the face with a punch. Tails slams his wrench into Talsi's head. Twilight blasts Twivine with a magic blast. Silver sends an arrow flying at Tungsten. Rarity slams a crystal wall she formed against Mythical. Shadow kicks Shade in the stomach. Sunset sends Sunrise up into flames. One by one, the rangers overcome their imposters and outlasted them. They were put into a pile for all to see.

Sonic breathes heavily as he and the rest of the team calm down. "We did it, guys," he said. "These faker days are over!"

The entire team cheers as well as the spectating civilians. They were happy to see the real rangers defeating their imposters like they always do. They know that they will win, but the uncertainty keeps them excited. Their struggles into reaching an inevitable outcome has finally been paid off.

However, the rangers have one more enemy left to defeat. Chrysalis. She lands in front of the pile of imposter, breaking the cheering. "This isn't the end, rangers" she growls at them. "You may have defeated all of my fakes, but can you defeat me?"

Rainbow rolls her eyes as she recounts what usually happens in a time like this. "Yeah, yeah," she mockingly said. "We get it. Insert fight scene here, form an ultimate team weapon, fire it on you, end of story." Then, she brings out the surprise. "Well, how about we skip the fight scene? We already had enough of those today!" She then tosses her sword up in the air, along with everyone else who is here.

The eight weapons come together to form the Dynamic Crossbow. It fell into Shadow's hands, with several rangers coming in and supporting the weight of the weapon.

Chrysalis was startled when she saw a powerful weapon brought out this early into the fight. "Already?" she asks. "But you haven't even touched me!"

"We're getting tired from those fights," Sunset said. "Do you really expect us to have enough stamina to fight you?"

"That was my plan!" Chrysalis yelled. "Tiring you enough so that when I show up, you'll all be helpless against me!"

Shadow leered at Chrysalis. "Well, if you want to attack us, you'd better do it now," he said. "Otherwise..." He then proceeded to pull the trigger, causing the Dynamic Crossbow to fire off multiple streams of attacking beams.

The means hit Chrysalis and she fell onto the pile of her minions, screaming as she fell. Then, there was an explosion that engulfs both her and the imposter minions. The Dynamic Crossbow then comes apart, with its components coming back to their wielder.

Sonic brushes his thumb across his face. "What can I say?" he asks. "That's the end."

"Let's hope that she learns her lesson," Silver said. "We are not someone who should be trifled with."

The rangers then returned to the base, with crowds cheering behind them.

"You know, the past few days have been kind of crazy," Tails remarks. "How about we celebrate by taking a break."

"Yeah! I love breaks!" Rainbow shouted, enthusiastically. "They're a nice thing to have between bouts of intense moments."

Sunset then hears that the cheering has died down and has been replaced with sounds of worry. She turns around and sees something growing. She is shocked by this. "Guys?" she said, bringing attention to behind them.

"What?" Sonic said. Then he and the rest of the team saw Chrysalis, except that she towers over them more than twenty-fold.

"You think this is over?" Chrysalis asks, her voice booming. "I'm not done yet."

The rangers then ran away from Chrysalis, into the nearest alley they could find. Chrysalis took a few steps forward, her steps shaking the ground and making people feel uneasy. Sonic and Rainbow ran away with their enhanced speed, while the others are separated.

The remaining rangers eventually gathered under a hut in the alley. It looks like it once belonged to a homeless person, or maybe someone shady performing shady business.

Median saw that the rangers have pulled out their ultimate weapon a little bit too early. "Big mistake, rangers," he told them. "Just a bit to eager to end this now. Or maybe you should've gotten into your ranger mode before forming your ultimate weapon. Got that?"

"Not to worry," Tails assures. "We have something that can defeat her! The Grand Six."

The others look at Tails in surprise. "What?" Rarity gasps. "But isn't that under renovations?"

"It's been completed," Twilight said. "I checked before we go out on this mission, and the new cockpit is completed. Time to bring out the Grand Six!"

* * *

The Zord Garage doors open, revealing the parts for the Grand Six. While they look the same on the outside, the insides of one of them is vastly different.

The rangers were teleported into the cockpits of their respective Zords.

"Never thought this will be bought out again," Applejack said.

"How long has it took since the last time we're in here?" Espio asks.

* * *

Sonic and Rainbow continue to run away from Chrysalis. They never thought that this will happen, but they find their bikes going next to them.

"Aww, sweet!" Sonic said as he saw his bike there.

"Just what we needed!" Rainbow added.

The two then hopped on their bikes, combined them into the Mach Nerve, then speeded off into the large road ahead, where they saw the Alpha Carrier.

"There it is!" Sonic pointed out. "The Alpha Carrier!"

"It's no longer called the Alpha Carrier," Tails corrected. "It is now known as the Alpha Core, due to it forming the chest of the Grand Six."

The door at the front of the Alpha Core opens up just as the Epsilon Formula attaches to the pegs of the Alpha Core, forming the arms. Sonic and Rainbow got inside on their bikes and were introduced to the new design of the cockpit.

Sonic and Rainbow looked around as they saw the new version of the cockpit. They can see the second floor from their position, as well as various seats for other passengers.

"Whoa! What is this?" Rainbow asks.

"Welcome to your new cockpit, rangers," Median introduces. "The bottom floor now houses the original pilots of this machine, while the top floor has seats for the rest of the team."

"What?" Sonic asks.

Suddenly, several rangers materializes next to them. Shadow and Sunset on top of the nearby bikes belonging to them, and Tails and Twilight who appears behind them.

"That was weird," Sunset said, feeling dizzy.

"Never thought I would experience this again since we were introduced to this," Shadow mutters, holding his head up.

The Beta Twin Trucks along with both legs attach to the docking port revealed by the front of the Alpha Core lifting its cockpit up. Then, the structure lifts up, forming a humanoid shape.

"Okay," Knuckles said, gripping on the control sticks. "Time got do what we usually do." Suddenly, a light went up below their feet. "Huh? What's going-?" Knuckles looks down, and he caught what appears to be a teleporter. Suddenly, he found himself someplace else, along with Applejack and several other rangers.

The Zeta Crane touches down on top of the structure, completing the Grand Six Megazord.

Several rangers got confused when they find themselves in a place other than their cockpits.

"What they hay?" Applejack said, looking around. "Are we in the chest?"

"Welcome to the chest, everyone," Twilight greeted the rangers.

"More teleporters have been created specifically for your Megazord," Median explains. "Now, they are integrated into your cockpits, allowing you to be transported to here once the combination sequence is completed. With this, you guys will be all together for the giant fight. Well, most of you guys are."

Rarity and Silver looked under their seats and found no teleporters. "Yep," Rarity said. Still stuck in the arms." She relaxes is her place at the right arm.

"I ran out of room in the cockpit to fit all of you here, plus the bikes," Tails admitted. "So now, Silver and Rarity will have to live with piloting the arms and using their powers on them."

"Well, let's hope they're fine with that," Thunder said. "And I hope that we don't mind controlling our robot from the same room."

* * *

Meanwhile, Chrysalis searches for the rangers, looking between every building she can find. "Where are you, rangers?" she asks. "Look, you may hide from me, but not forever. I will find you now!"

"Hey, Chrysalis!" Rainbow yelled. "Over here!"

Chrysalis stands upright and spotted a giant robot around the same size as her standing in front of a valley. "What? You're over there now?" she asks. "I was wondering where you went. I swear, I saw some of you guys over there. Well, no matter. It's time for me to clobber you!" She then charges at the Grand Six.

"Now rangers!" Median said. "Lure her away to minimize damage!"

"Catch me if you can!" Sonic teased Chrysalis.

The Grand Six then makes a run for the fields to the south of Transition Outpost, a flat land that is set for future development but would make a great place for giant fights. It stops in the middle of the field and turns to face Chrysalis.

"Okay. We need a weapon now," Silver said. "How do we…"

This reminds Tails of something he forgot to tell the others. "Oh, right!" he said. "I moved the controls to over here, so you can perform your Zords' functions from here."

Espio spotted the sword launch button in the same place as he remembers it. "Okay, so if the controls have been moved, how about we bust out a sword?" He then reaches over and presses it, releasing a box from the Delta Knight into the left arm. In midair, the box transforms to resemble a box, and the left arm grabs on to the handle. "There. Much better."

Chrysalis stops when she sees the sword. "So this is no longer a fist fight?" she asks. "Well, guess what? I'll use my magic powers against you!" She then spreads her arms wide, then sends out a blast of green electricity at the chest of the Grand Six.

The cockpit shakes as the chest is being hit.

"Okay, why would you move everyone into here?" Applejack asks. "You're going to risk everyone getting hurt every time the chest gets hit."

"Yeah, Tails!" Amy jumps in. "You think that getting us together in one place is going to make us stronger?"

"Look! It's a common thing among rangers, okay?" Tails justifies his decision. "At least communication is easier!"

"Stop it!" Fluttershy yells. "We're not going to get anywhere if we argue while we're under attack!"

Chrysalis continues to laugh as she continues to zap the Grand Six. Rarity swiftly creates a diamond shield to give the rangers some time to readjust themselves.

"Ugg!" Silver vented a frustrated grunt. "Going melee isn't going to work when your enemy has ranged attacks. Switch to ranged mode, now!"

"Roger," Knuckles said as he reaches for gun launch button and presses it. "Deploying our gun now." The box on the Gamma Gunner launches and transforms into a gun. the right arm grabs it and pointed it at Chrysalis. Chrysalis only had a moment to see it wrestle with her lighting attack. The Grand Six pulls on the trigger, and blasted Chrysalis with it, interrupting her magical powers.

"Gahh!" Chrysalis yelped as she stumbles back, holding on to her shoulder. "I thought I had you there, but you've fooled me!" She then charges full force at the Grand Six.

The Grand Six fired its blaster at Chrysalis, and she continues onward, ignoring her pains. Once she got close enough, the Grand Six kicks Chrysalis and slashes her with its sword. She then lunges at the Grand Six, she gets another serving of a sword slice, which causes her to fall down to the ground.

"It's over, Chrysalis," Twilight declares. "We have the advantage now."

Chrysalis gets up, growling at the rangers. "I'm not giving up yet!" she said.

Then Chrysalis gets up and starts to fire off another stream of electricity. This time, the Grand Six sidestepped and dodged her attack. She tries to follow it, but the Grand Six proves to learn fast, as it continues running around her in a circle, continuing to dodge her attack. Then, it fired off another shot at Chrysalis, which harms her, followed it by a jump slash.

Chrysalis rolled from the knockback of the attacks. Then she gets up, hunched over from the pains she's gotten over the course of the battle. "No…my strength…" she said as she fell to her knees. "What have you done to it?"

The Grand Six walked up to the downed Chrysalis.

"You've exhausted all the energy available to you," Sonic said. "There will be no victory in sight for you. Now, it's time for us to finish you off."

"It'll take a lot more than a finisher to defeat me!" Chrysalis declares.

Seeing this as a challenge, the rangers proceeded to perform the finishers.

The sword of the Grand Six glows as it holds it in front of it. "Delta Blade!" everyone announces. "Ultra Slash!" The Grand Six then sends out a devastating sword blow at Chrysalis, sending her back. Surprisingly, she is still standing. Though, she appears to be struggling with getting up.

"She's not done, yet," Rainbow pointed out. "Time for another final strike!"

"Gamma Blaster!" everyone shouted as the Grand Six lifted said weapon above its head. Then it points right at Chrysalis. "Hyper Shot!" Then, it sends out a powerful blast at Chrysalis.

Chrysalis screams as the blast pierces her, and she explodes into a great fireball.

Everyone in the cockpits cheered. "Yeah!" nearly everyone cheered. "We did it!"

"Except not..." Silver said, abruptly stopping the celebration.

"Look!" Rarity points out. "I can see her from here! She's tiny from this height and this distance."

From their current position, they watched as Chrysalis lifted herself up. She is normal sized, and she does not look capable of doing anything.

Chrysalis looks up at the Grand Six. "I am more resilient than most monsters," she told the rangers. "Don't expect me to be defeated like those guys."

"Listen, Chrysalis," Silver said. "It's over. You are too weak to do anything. Look at you! You're on the ground unable to get up. Are you really sure that this is over?"

Chrysalis breathed heavily as she holds on by a thread. "I'll be back, rangers," she declares. And then she disappears.

The rangers were left stunned by their victory. Although they defeated the mastermind behind the clones, they did not destroy her.

"Well, rangers," Median said. "Even though you did not defeat your enemy of the day, you can still declare this mission successful. After all, I don't see that woman coming back soon."

The rangers in the Grand Six went silent over their victory. Meanwhile, everyone in the town who is watching cheers at their victory.

* * *

The rangers are in the command center, having a chat as everything calms down after the imposter ordeal.

"I really hope Chrysalis does not show her face to us ever again after this," Rainbow wished. "Or any of her copies of us. I do not want to see her after the tried to fool us twice during this entire ordeal."

Amy pondered for a moment as she sat there. "Hmm...I wonder what other things she'll do to try to fool us the third time," she said.

"Let me guess," Pinkie answered. "Copy our memories?"

"That's easier said than done," Tails replied.

Median sighs. "Well, rangers," he warns them. "I have a feeling that your fakes will be coming back sometime soon. Trouble is, who knows when they'll be back or Chrysalis. Just keep your eyes peeled for any of them, whether it's the next week or months later."

Manic also had an idea. "You know, I bet that Chrysalis had in mind using these fakes to act delinquent to lower our reputation," he said, being reminded of those times when evil ranger clones are used.

"Oh really?" Twilight asks.

"Yes, really," Manic answers. "It's a shame that our identities are known and people trust us to do good things to them. I mean, how cool would a plot like that would be?"

"But instead, she tried to fool us," Sonic said. "Twice. And we've caught the fakes before any harm has been done to us." Everyone then giggles at how quickly they were able to bust the disguises these imposters try to put up. But even after all of this discussion, there is one thing that bothered Sonic since the beginning of this arc. "By the way, what was that tentacle that kidnapped me, starting this entire thing?" he asks.

No one bothers to give an answer.

However, Chrysalis might have an answer. Considering that she can transform herself into any form she desires, it wouldn't be a stretch to say that she disguised herself as the monster that kidnapped Sonic. It's the one that links back to the first day that they became rangers, the first monster any of them has ever defeated.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Here it is! The final part of the Imposters arc. Two episodes of build up and fights all coming together into a big fight. Starting out as a fight between six real rangers and their imposters, it turns into a fight festival with all sixteen rangers getting into a fight with their imposter courtesy of Chrysalis. You know things are escalating when it goes from two rangers getting one to four, to six, to eight, and eventually all sixteen rangers.

There is a bit of cut content, like how Silver's imposter was going to be named Mercury as Mercury's Latin name is liquid silver. Much like the name relationship between Solid Snake and Liquid Snake. However, you've got to be a genius to figure this one out and Mercury has other connotations that may not refer to its elemental properties. So that was swapped in favor of another type of metal.

Some of the imposters name are creative, with some being polar opposite or meaning the same thing as the real one's names. Others...well who's the lazy one?

As the series progresses, I've been going deeper into the rabbit hole in search of finding ideas. In these later episodes, things are a bit less kind to the rangers, with episodes dealing with the loss of a limb. Getting pretty dark in these places. I've been thinking of bumping the series' rating, but I decided to reserve the darker episodes for the future when the villains get a lot less kind as they slowly get obsessed with defeating the rangers. What are your thoughts about the tone of this series so far? Do I need to tone down a few things for future episodes?

* * *

 **Off the Rails**

 **"Old Songs Die Hard"**

Applejack and some of her friends are playing a card game where you have to discard a card, but only if the most recently played card from a pervious player matches your card in either color or number. First to get rid of all their cards is the winner.

However, they are getting a bit stuck as players spend lots of seconds deciding on every move.

Sunset leans back on her chair and groans. "This game is aggravating without something to spice the environment," she said. "We're going to be stuck in here for half an hour just to go through one game."

Knuckles sighs. He plays a card and leans over to look at Manic who is sitting near a stereo. "Hey Manic. Mind if you get some music for us?" he asks.

Manic stands up and looks through the soundtracks that they have. He pulls a disk out of the box. "How about this one?" he asks as he inserts the unmarked disk into the disk reader. Then he closes the disk reader up and presses play.

"I li-e big bu-s a-d I can-t -e!" the stereo played...loudly.

Manic was surprised by and was startled to the point of falling to the floor. Meanwhile, everyone playing the card game looks over and watches the music as it plays. As the song gets to its second line, Manic gets up and frantically presses the eject button, cutting off the music while also opening the disk reader.

Manic pants after hearing that unexpected music. "Man, never thought an old gag would come back to haunt us," he remarks.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands


	47. Episode 47: Too Personal

**Episode 47**

 **"Too Personal"**

* * *

Pop quiz, readers. You're an insane son of a equally insane mad scientist that once tried to rule the world. All because he was fired from his position as superintendent due to clearly dirty activities and abuse of power. Now, your father has been killed by a group of freedom fighters, and years later, you want o take revenge on them. But instead of attacking them, you decide to attack their children just to spite them. However, you are constantly defeated by those exact children along with their friends. So now what? Give up? Of course not. How about attacking your original intended targets? With a speed sensitive bomb?

Sonic and Rainbow suddenly find their parents in danger, and must get to the train they're riding on to save them. As they're disarming the bombs, the allies of their enemy jump in to slow down their efforts. Now several of their friends have jumped in to help them out. With so many things to do with raised stakes under a time limit, this will become one of the most stressful missions these rangers have ever experienced.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Spring is coming soon in a few days. The weather is warming up, some flowers are seen, and there has been a lot of rainfall recently.

In those three months since coming to their base away from home, the rangers have gotten into a lot of missions. With an average of one coming in every couple of days, these rangers aren't given a lot of time before another attack strikes. And with two ranger teams active, Columbia has experienced frequent attacks with every week passing.

Firefly and Chuck operate the second out of the two active ranger teams in Columbia, with their children taking charge over another ranger team. As two families of defenders, they have a lot of experience saving their home from those that threaten them and everyone around them. After seeing their children once again during a mission to intercept the attackers that are threatening the other ranger team, they think it's time to pay their children a visit.

Firefly and Chuck wait on a platform in a branching station. They are waiting for a train to arrive from Transition Outpost so that they can hop on it and get to their children's place of operations.

Firefly checks her watch, then pulls out her communicator. She then looks south, feeling worried about those she left behind just to visit her daughter. "You think our rangers over at Sapphire Shores can take care of themselves?" she asks Chuck.

"I just hope so," Chuck replies, "along with the many employees that our agency have."

Firefly then realizes something, then sighs. "Listen, Chuck, she began. "If these rangers have anything to prove, is that they proven themselves to be capable people. I'm sure that they'll take care of themselves as if they're older than they actually are."

"I find that hardly surprising since we trained them as teenagers to be master pilots," Chuck said. Then he looks at a sign. He watches the words as they scroll by. "Anyway, our train to our children's base should be coming here soon."

Seconds later, the train to Transition Outpost arrives.

"And there it is," Firefly said.

The doors open, and passengers got out of the three car train. Not a lot of people take this train every day, and there is only two stops on this entire line. So, not many people are seen boarding the train at any time.

With seconds remaining, Firefly and Chuck board the train bound for Transition Outpost.

Hiding in the bushes and looking over the platform, Dr. Eggman watches as the two adults board the train, along with several passengers. He growls at them, as if he recognized them. "You accursed parents of these rangers," he muttered. "You may have taken away my father in that little war, but that doesn't stop me from doing this! If targeting the next generation won't work, how about targeting those that I should be attacking?"

As the train prepares to leave, Firefly hears a strange buzzing sound in the air.

"Hear that?" Firefly asks, looking around.

Chuck looks at this partner. "Hear what?" he asks.

"It's almost like there is something suspicious..." Firefly answers. "Around here..."

Suddenly, Egg Pawns jump into the platform and starts to swarm the train. Everyone shrieks in reaction.

"Wah!" Firefly screams, falling into Chuck's arms.

Chuck was surprised to see robots coming in at such a peaceful place. "What the-? Robots?" he gasps.

Firefly looks at the robots as they knock around the train cars, startling everyone inside. Upon further inspection, she receives flashbacks of the Columbian War she participated in. She was horrified to see that this design is still ongoing. "It's not just normal robots," she said, shuddering. "Those look like the ones from the Columbian War!"

Chuck looks back at Firefly, his eyes widened. "Wait, so are you saying-?" he began.

Dr. Eggman then gets on the platform, holding a megaphone. He speaks to it, his voice blaring across the area.

"Listen up, parents of rangers!" Eggman announces. "If having your children be constantly on the line from these constant attacks, how would you feel if you were attacked yourself?"

Everyone inside the train gasps.

Firefly and Chuck exchanged looks, remembering that their children are rangers themselves.

"Wait, is he talking about us?" Chuck asks.

Firefly takes a closer inspection of Dr. Eggman. Same general body shape, similar mustache, nearly the same eyeglasses...wait, what is she seeing again? "Why does he look familiar?" she asks. She can't tell if she's staring at her former enemy, or if she's staring at a insane cosplayer, or if she's staring at a relative of her enemy.

Eggman grins upon seeing the train. There are mysterious black devices plastered everywhere on the train. Satisfied, he gave the order. "Egg Pawns, send that train flying!"

The Egg Pawns then jumps off the train and watched as it zooms into the distance. As it reaches maximum speed, a device located near the front turn gets armed, and blinks every few seconds.

* * *

Alarms blare out once again at the ranger base. The rangers jump out of their seats in the cafeteria.

"Rangers! We have a warning!" Median alerted. "An imminent danger is heading our way! There's a train that have bombs placed all over it!"

Sonic groans. Once again, there was an emergency happening in the morning, and only this team can stop it from becoming worse.

"Just how I like my mornings," he said. "With this!"

Espio slumps on the table, groaning upon hearing another train incident at the exact same train line. "I have a strange feeling that the train connecting this town to the main lines is...cursed," he said.

Fluttershy looks at Espio. "What? Because of us?" she asks.

Suddenly, the team phone begins to ring.

"Wait, a phone call?" Sonic said as he turns his attention towards the phone. He gets up and walks towards it to answer the call.

"Who's it from?" Rainbow asks as Sonic picks up the phone.

"Let's hope that it's not one of those scam insurance companies that try to sell us cover bills," Applejack said. "Seriously, I get way too many of those calls these days."

Sonic was shocked to hear what was on the other side of the phone. He sets it back down, his hand shaking from shock.

"What?" Pinkie asks. "Who's it from?" She looked like she was very curious about who was calling.

Sonic was shocked to hear this. His father, Chuck, being in danger? Not only him, but his friend Firefly is on the same train, and she too was in danger. There was only one word on his mind right now. "Rainbow..." he spoke.

Rainbow turns towards Sonic after she hears him call her name. "What?" she asks.

Sonic turns around and stares at Rainbow. He has a very worried look on his face. "It's our parents," he answers. "They're in grave danger. Remember that train with bombs that's heading to the nearby station?" Rainbow nodded. "Our parents...they're in there!"

"What?" Rainbow gasps. Then she begins to scramble has she runs towards the exit door. "Okay, this just got way too personal!" She then disappears through the door as blazingly fast speed.

Sonic pointed in the direction that Rainbow has just traveled. "After you!" he said. Then he runs out the exit at high speed, leaving behind a team with blown hair.

"Wait, so it also involves their parents?" Silver asks.

Rarity stopped in the middle of cleaning up her hair. "Oh no! I think-" she began.

Shadow gets up from his seat, putting one foot on the chair and one hand on the table. "We'd better go help them," he said. "They could use a little help!"

Shadow then jumps off the chair and makes his way towards the exit, followed by Sunset. Before Sunset could exit, she stops in front of the doors and turned around to the rest of the team.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asks. "Let's go!"

Several members of the team the joined this mission to stop the upcoming disaster. They exit the Residential Building.

Twilight goes towards the command center. "I'll stay behind and keep track of that train," she said. "You guys do what you always do best." She then enters the command center.

One by one, the rangers hopped on whatever flying vehicle they have and fly their way towards the train. Only those who have access to a flying vehicle join in on this mission, along with a few others.

* * *

Twilight stares at the map on the table along with several others. They are unable to join due to some reasons, so they can only watch as the train gets closer to the local station.

"This is just a bad day," Twilight said, covering her face and shaking her head. "We've got attacks near Sapphire Shores, so the rangers over there are unable to head here and save their mentors. Also, out leader's parents are in danger, who is also the mentors of the rangers in-"

"Twilight!" Median yells. "Just focus on the train that's heading towards here!"

Twilight makes a frustrated grumble before slamming her head on the table.

Amy sighs. "I know being a ranger is exciting," she began, "but if I'm have to deal with things like these every other week..." She stops as she gets terrifying thoughts. "Ugh..."

"Don't worry," Fluttershy assures Amy. "Knowing us, we'll make it through." Then she looks back at the map. "I hope."

On the map, there are two emergency signals going out. Once is near Sapphire Shores, the other is on it's way to Transition Outpost. Fluttershy zooms in on the incoming train, focusing their attention on the time remaining before the mission fails.

Twilight then gets back up. "Okay," she said, letting out a heavy breath. "Time to get back into focus."

* * *

Sonic and Rainbow fly over the tracks, hoping to intercept the train as it passes by them.

Rainbow makes a call back towards base. "Twilight!" she yells. "How much time to we have remaining?"

Twilight measures how far the signal travels on the map for every unit of time. Then, using the scale, she measures how much distance the train has to travel before arriving at Transition Outpost. She then included the top speed of the ranger's bikes to make the final calculated times for the time remaining before disaster strikes.

"Okay let me do some math work here for a little bit," she tells them. "So, the trains travel at eighty meters per second, nearly three times faster than highway automobiles. From Emerald City to Canterlot City, getting there by car takes nearly two hours. By train, the same trip takes around forty minutes. At the stopover station that takes passengers to Transition Outpost Station, the travel time between those is twenty minutes. Your bikes, at max speed, go at around that speed, eighty meters per second at the standard speed. At this rate, you have...ten minutes to complete the mission at hand."

This team that was in the command center had their jaw dropped.

"What? Ten minutes?" Rainbow asks.

"I can exhaust myself by going at maximum speed in the same amount of time," Sonic said.

"So can I!" Rainbow added.

"But if you use our Power Bond ability," Median said, "you might get there faster."

Sonic and Rainbow knew what to do immediately. "Well, if that's the case, then it's time for a Double Boost!" Sonic said.

Sonic and Rainbow then performed a fist bump, both using their right hand. A swirl of energy appears around their morphers, changing them with their Power Bond ability.

"Here we go!" Sonic and Rainbow said at the same time as they blasted off at high speed.

Twilight watches from the command center as Sonic and Rainbow gets closer to the train. "Okay...you've bought yourself a little bit more time," she told them. "Not sure it's enough to complete the mission at hand though..."

* * *

Moments later, Sonic spotted the train as it passes below him and Rainbow.

"Here it is! The train!" Sonic points out.

Rainbow looks down, seeing the train with bombs attached to it. Since this is the only train that uses this line, this has to be it. She knew that this is going to be a stressful mission. Rainbow takes a breath and tightens her grip on the handlebars. "Time to do our thing!" she said.

The Mach Nerve then slows down, turns around, and goes up to the train, matching speeds with it.

Among the nervous passengers and their whimpering, Firefly spots out the window the flying bikes. She knew that it has to be her daughter coming along to rescue her, along with her partner. "There they are!" she points out. "Our children!"

"They've come here to save us!" Chuck replies.

The passenger's sound of nervous uncertainty has been replaced with cheering. The rangers have come to save the day once again.

Rainbow taps on the window, catching her mom's attention. "Mom? Are you okay?" she asks.

"Rainbow! Sonic!" Firefly calls. "Thank goodness you came and rescue us."

Sonic then looks around, seeing several suspicious black devices attached all over the train. "Dad, what's going on?" he asks. "What's with these black devices?"

"They're bombs, my son," Chuck answers. "However, I'm not sure how they detonate. Some robots showed up and attached bombs to the train before forcefully sending it off. But not before that Eggman showed up."

Sonic was surprised that one of his team's nemesis was desperate enough to threaten his own father, along with his friend's mother. He growls at that infamous name. "Eggman..." he said.

"For some reason, he reminds me of someone else," Firefly said. "I can't put it together, not in this panic."

Chuck slaps Firefly on the back. "We don't have time to think," he yells at her. Then he looks at the children. "Just do something about this already!"

Sonic agreed to this, as does Rainbow. "Okay! We'll try to detach all the bomb off this train," he told them. "We'll do it before you reach Transition Outpost Station."

The parents then smiles. "Thanks you two," Firefly replies. "You're the best."

"Only because you are!" Rainbow replies back, smiling and pointing at her mother.

Sonic and Rainbow separated their bikes and go into the side of the train with bombs plastered everywhere. Which is both sides. The station this train just left has boarding platforms on both sides. If robots were to swarm it, it will certainly plaster bombs on whatever surface they can find.

Starting from the front (using the direction of travel as a point of reference), Sonic and Rainbow began to detach the bombs from the train.

"Okay. Just need to find a way to yank these bombs off," Sonic said. Then he observes the devices for a moment. "I found no screws, so they must've been pasted on by some glue. Well, what good is glue to you if you can just yank it off?" He then grabs the device, tugs on it, then had it fully detached. Afterwards, he drops it on the ground below, letting it harmlessly roll along. Or be wrecked by the ground passing below.

Rainbow also yanks off another bomb from the train. "This is easier than I thought," she remarks. "Well, until later in the mission when the glue has time to dry and harden, but still. Stressful, but easy."

Suddenly, something landed on the top of the train that causes it to shake, causing everyone to shriek. This interrupts Sonic and Rainbow, who stops to look at who had arrived.

"I don't think so," the steam emitting humanoid...thing said.

"Whoa!" Sonic gasps. "Who are you?"

"I am Train Titan!" the monster announces. "Prepared to be derailed from your mission rails!" It then spews out steam, creating a loud, disruptive noise.

* * *

Meanwhile, from above, the rest of the rangers have caught up with the train and will soon drop down on it.

"Look! Over there!" Sunset points out. "It's the train!"

The team then turns around, matching speeds with the train below.

"It looks like there's something on that train!" Shadow said.

"Your move," Median orders.

Sunset and Shadow jumps off their bikes. Nearby Silver catches them and carries them over near Rarity's magical diamond. Rarity expands her diamond platform to facilitate two bikes.

Moments after Train Titan jumps in to disrupt the ranger's attempt into saving the day, two allies landed in front of him.

"Huh? Who are you?" Train Titan asks. "Their allies?"

Shadow and Sunset then transforms into their ranger mode.

Sunset pointed at Train Titan with anger in her face. "Time's up you locomotive...abomination!" she said, stumbling in the middle of it.

"This world has no place for atrocities like you!" Shadow declares.

"Thanks for the help!" Sonic complimented.

Rainbow had just yanked off another bomb. "No way I'm focusing on getting these bombs off and focusing on the monster at the same time," she said, looking up to two of her friends. She then drops the bomb and lets it be demolished by the ground speeding below.

Train Titan sees that more than two rangers have decided to jump in. In fact, he sees several. He looks at Shadow and Sunset. "So, more of you are foolish enough to throw yourself into this?" he asks. "Fine." Then he raises his hand towards the sky. "Foot soldiers! Come and help me!"

Suddenly, an army of foot soldiers appear out of thin air. Rarity was freaked out by this and almost fell off, but Silver catches her arm just in time.

Shadow looks around as he and Sunset find themselves with company on a train. "Of for the love off..." he mutters.

"This is taking things way too far!" Sunset said, stomping her feet on the train. "Thank goodness we have additional help."

Thunder and Espio then landed right behind Shadow and Sunset.

"Additional rangers won't help you in this," Train Titan warned them. "Me and my foot soldiers will pummel you until you are no longer able to fight. Then, we'll knock you off this train!"

Sunset smirks at this seeming threatening plot. "You? Knocking us off?" she asks. "Yeah. Good luck with that."

A fight then broke out on top of the train, causing it to shake and startle the passengers even further. Thunder uses his hammer to knock some foot soldiers off the train, while Espio kicks them off the train. Everyone soon knocks several foot soldiers off the train using whatever weapon they are able to use.

While the fight continues, Sonic has to deal with the bodies of those who fell. One landed right on his bike before sliding off to be demolished by the ground. He got briefly distracted just watching the foot soldiers just getting destroyed. He then looks up at the roof. "Hey! Watch where you toss those bodies!" he berates them. "I'm in the middle of something, you know!"

"Sorry!' Thunder apologizes. "That was my fault!"

Rarity then lowered her diamond platform down at the front of the train, where a much larger device was attached. It appears that the engine chamber was forcefully opened, and a device was hastily attached to the engine. The device was preventing the panel from closing.

"I can only maintain this gemstone for as long as my ranger powers will allow me to," Rarity warns them. "Please, get this done and over with as soon as you can!"

"Tails! Do an analysis on the bombs," Median orders. "What condition must be fulfilled in order for these things to detonate?"

Sonic then tosses a bomb he just yanked off to Silver, who then hands it to Tails.

"Okay! Just give me a minute to analyze these bombs," Tails told them as he beings pulling out some tools. "Keep the enemies occupied, okay?" He then gets to work on dismantling the bombs and seeing how they work.

This is when a familiar young female voice is heard.

"Is that you, Miles?" someone said.

Tails' ears perked when he hears the voice. "Huh?" he said. Then he gets to one of the window, where a girl was looking out, staring at him. "Scooter?"

Rainbow hears that her younger sister figure was on the train as well. "What? Scootaloo is here as well?" she asks.

"How did we not notice her onboard?" Chuck wonders.

Firefly clapped her hands at Scootaloo. "Come here, Scootaloo!" she calls. Scootaloo then runs down the train towards Firefly's arms. "Don't worry. You're safe in our arms!" The two then hugged each other.

After the hug, Scootaloo runs over to look at Rainbow doing her job. "Come on, Rainbow!" she said. "You can do this!"

Rainbow briefly looks up at Scootaloo as she yanks another bomb off the train. It seems that yanking off the bombs is getting harder and harder as the mission progresses. Perhaps these bombs were attached to the train using glue after all.

Espio kicks off yet another foot soldier that had just appeared off the train. He then leans over, talking to his friends down below. "Any chance that we can forcefully open the door?" he asks.

Thunder tosses his hammer towards a foot soldier, knocking it off the train once again. He then looks at Espio. "Maybe with Applejack or Knuckles, we can," he said. "Unfortunately, they didn't come with us!"

"So they're stuck in that train unless it stops," Espio concluded. "Perfect for us. At least the passengers don't get to jump on the passing floor that is speeding pass us at eighty meters per second."

The battle continues while Sonic and Rainbow continue to yank the bombs off. Meanwhile, Tails is busy trying to figure out how these bombs work.

He got to the black device attached to the engines, then he reached a conclusion. "Got it! I know how these bombs work now," he announced.

"What did you find?" Median asks.

Tails activated his communicator and told everyone about his findings. "It's a speed sensitive device that detects the current speed," he told them. "When the speed drops or goes above a curtain point, it activates a gate that turns on the output. I think this train has a speed sensitive detonator set to below speed mode. If this train ever goes below a curtain speed, it'll send a signal that will cause all nearby bombs to explode."

"Can't we just rip it out?" Silver asks,

"I think this uses the train's speedometer to check if this condition is fulfilled," Tails said. "If we take away the input, the output might be activated, causing the bombs to detonate and the mission to fail."

"Okay. Let's focus on getting these bombs off," Rainbow said as she tugs on another bomb.

"While the rest focuses on defeating that monster," Median added.

"Our job is finished," Tails said. "Let's join in with the others in eliminating these foot soldiers!"

Rarity then lifted her diamond platform up, taking all its passengers to the top of the train. They soon join in the fight, knocking away the last few foot soldiers.

* * *

Back at Transition Outpost, Applejack got on the station holding a megaphone. She warns the public about the incoming train.

"Listen up, everyone!" Applejack said, her voice booming through the town. "We're gotten reports that an incoming train has bombs attached to it. It'll most likely detonate when it gets here. Since the size of the explosion could be potentially large, stay away from this station! And stay away from the rails. Record the event from a safe distance. No need to go up there and risking your life to get a cool shot."

People then started to run away from the station platform, leaving Applejack as the only one who stays behind.

Knuckles is at a nearby watchtower, keeping a close eye on the progress of the train.

"I think the train is coming soon," he observes. "It looks like a dot from here."

Tensions rise as the train comes closer and closer.

Twilight gets increasingly stressed as time is running out. "Four minutes remaining before the train gets here," she warns them. "Hurry up, my friends. You're almost out of time!"

"Remember, rangers," Median reminded. "A few seconds is all it takes to make you run out of time. Stay focused rangers."

* * *

The last of the foot soldiers has been knocked off the train. Now everyone else is focusing on Train Titan, the one who jumped in to make the ranger's day worse.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Rainbow continue to yank off the bombs.

"Okay, they definitely used glue to keep these things on," Sonic said, pulling hard on the bomb. "As the glue hardens, it gets more difficult to pull whatever they're holding together apart."

Rainbow nearly strained her arm from pulling too hard on the bombs. "Some help here would be nice!" she calls.

Tails ducks under a stream of harmful steam. It's getting toasty near that cloud. "Man...if only either Applejack or Knuckles would come here with us," he said.

Rarity had just fired off an arrow. She takes the time to comment on Tails' suggestion. "Wouldn't they accidently rip off a panel from the train cars?" she asks,

"Hey! At least that's repairable within a reasonable amount of time!" Espio yells.

Piece by piece, Train Titan has his stamina slowly dwindled down by the constant attacks. A hot blow here, a blast of lasers into his exposed parts, arrows piercing him, anything. Soon, he has no more stamina left. He can't afford to take any more hits.

As Train Titan fell to his knees, Shadow steps up to him. "Any last words?" he asks.

Train Titan shook for a little moment, then starts laughing. "Fools," he said. "I'm just a distraction. The real threat is those bombs."

Everyone gasped upon hearing that in the time they've spent trying to defeat this monster, they could've helped out Sonic and Rainbow in taking these bombs off.

"Soon, the bombs will be detonated, wrecking everyone inside," Train Titan said. "It doesn't matter that a couple were thrown off before they had a chance to detonate. As long as at least one of the bombs remains, this plan will go as we planned. Try all you can, rangers. Your enemies will laugh at you over your losses."

Sunset growled and frowned at this idea. "You don't understand, sadist," she said, her brutal words hurting the monster's heart. "Someone, an old forgotten friend, took my family away."

"And I lost my entire family along with dozens in an incident similar to this," Shadow added. "I won't let it happen again to anyone, no matter what."

"And why not?" Train Titan questioned.

Shadow pointed at Train Titan. "Because you are a serious threat to their loved ones!" he yells. "You are a monster above all monsters. I won't allow someone like you to exist. You must be eliminated!"

Knowing what to do, and as the only one who have access to a finisher, Silver and Rarity combined their bows together.

"We'll finish him off for you!" Rarity said as she and Silver pull back on the drawstring.

Train Titan flinched upon seeing one of the ranger's ultimate weapons. "Wait," he said, "what are you planning to do?"

"Oh, the usual," Silver said, rolling his eyes.

The drawstring is then released, sending the arrow flying towards Train Titan. It then goes right through Train Titan, silencing him and causing him to fall off the front of the train. Upon impact, he is grinded between the rails and the train. The train shakes, startling everyone inside once again, and eventually there was nothing of him left except for his remaining armor pieces.

"That's just brutal," Espio remarks.

With the main monster defeated, the rangers can now focus on what they should be focusing on. Silver and Rarity make their way to the back of the train, where the last remaining bombs are at.

Tails brings his communicator up to his mouth. "How much time do we have remaining, Twilight?" he asks back at base.

"One minute," Twilight answers, sounding increasingly stressed. "Nearly five kilometers remaining!"

Tails had his eyes widened as he looks forward in the direction of motion. In the distance, he can see the town of Transition Outpost, the destination station for this train. "Oh dear," he said, seeing how little time he has remaining.

* * *

As the seconds tick down, the rangers start to bail out of the train. Shadow and Sunset got their bikes back and ride them. They keep a close eye on the train from a safe distance. Thunder summons his riding cloud and invites Espio and Tails to hop on. They too watch from a safe distance.

Sonic and Rainbow has gotten towards the last of the bombs, at the rear of the train.

"Alright! Almost there!" Rainbow shouted. "Last bomb! Rear of the rearmost car." She then grabs it, trying hard to yank it off.

"Everyone!" Sonic shouted to the passengers. "In case we ran out of time, run to the front of the train! And brace yourself!"

"Thirty seconds remaining!" Twilight announces, sweating like crazy. "Oh, please succeed! Please succeed!"

Everyone in the command center is also sweating.

Silver looks at the approaching station. "Is it slowing down?" he asks.

Sonic looks at the trees as they pass by. They don't look like they're passing by at the same speed. "Uh...I don't think it's stopping," he said. He then focuses back on the bomb, but then finds the final few seconds too precious to waste. "Curses, we're running out of time!"

Back at the station, Knuckles and Applejack watch as the train rapidly approaches with no sigh of slowing down.

At the command center, Fluttershy is covering her eyes as the final few seconds tick off.

"Ten seconds!" Twilight shouted.

"Gah!" Rainbow screams, holding her hand. "My hand's cramped! Time to bail!"

Sonic and Rainbow then slowed their bikes down, lagging behind the train. Then, Silver and Rarity bail out, riding on Rarity's diamond platform as they fly away to a safe position.

"Five seconds!"

At the station, Applejack and Knuckles transform into their ranger form and hold their arms out.

"Brace yourselves!" Applejack said as she and Knuckles shut their eyes.

"One second!"

The train slams full force onto Applejack and Knuckles, dragging them along. It then smashes through the safety barrier, separating the rails from the ground. The train then skids on the ground, nearly missing a new houses as the train comes to a complete stop.

Despite the dented look on the speed detector, it is still working. As soon as the train got below a curtain speed, it blinks and sends out a signal to all nearly receiver. The last bomb then blinks in response, then detonates. The explosion kicks the back car into the air, then it crashes down. The train then comes to a stop a complete wreck.

Good news. Everyone on the train survived. Bad news. Some sustained serious injuries.

Emergency vehicles were soon contacted to recover the injured passengers and to extinguish the resulting fire before it spreads.

* * *

"This train line must be cursed," Espio remarks. "Two incidents within a month of each other?"

The rangers and several passengers gathered in front of the remains of the train. It has buckled in several spots, the connectors are broken, and the rear has a hole in it. With a second incident involving this train line within days of each other, there will surely be a decrease in ridership for the train network in general.

"That's scarily frequent for a line that doesn't see a lot of usage," Applejack replies.

Scootaloo shook her head. "I do not want to use that line ever again," she said. "Not in a lifetime."

Chuck looks at Sonic. "Son, who was that?" he asks. "Who was the person that planted these bombs on the train we are riding?"

Sonic pondered for a moment, thinking about the kind of person who is willing to do such a thing. "I can't think of anyone..." he replies, "except for-"

"Dr. Eggman!"

Dr. Eggman flies in with his Egg Mobile. Everyone looks up as he hovers above them.

Firefly clutched her fists. "So it was you who did this terrible thing?" she asks.

"Yes!" Eggman admitted. "Of course it was me! Who else would've done it?"

"But why though?" Rainbow asks, stepping forward towards Eggman. "Why did you attack our parents instead of...you know...us? Your enemies?"

Eggman hovered his gaze at Firefly and Chuck. He growls as he looks at them. "You two..." he began before pointing in finger at them. "...Have killed my father!"

"What?" everyone gasped.

Everyone can't believe it. These two have killed someone? This mad scientist's father? Who was it, and why did they kill him? Only the participants and those related to them know the answer.

Firefly was shaken upon hearing this information. "So the Robotnik linage..." she said. "It's not over?"

"I'd never would have thought that you might be related to that horrid Gerald Robotnik," Chuck uttered. "The one who initiated the Columbian War decades ago."

This causes nearly everyone to gasp as they look at Firefly and Chuck.

"I changed my last name to avoid suspicion," Eggman explains. "If I bore my late father's surname, people would have their eyes drawn on me, especially the survivors of that war. If I hadn't done that, I wouldn't be here attacking you over and over again."

"So you attacked us as revenge for the loss of your father?" Sonic asks.

Eggman pounded his fist on his Egg Mobile. "Yes!" he roars. "As the next generation, I will enact my revenge on the children of the ones who killed my father! This Columbian War that you spoke of? It isn't over. It still continues on to this day, continued by me and my new allies!"

Firefly took a step forward. "Look, Eggman," she began. "This world has seen enough wars over the past hundred years. We've gone through two global ways, several local wars, and revolutions that ruined once prosperous countries. This cannot continue. In this age, war is destructive for both parties, no matter the outcome."

This only provokes Eggman even further. "I don't care about me resources!" he roars. "As long as I get to my ultimate goal, I will be satisfied. I will try over and over again, continuing to attack these rangers until they surrender."

"Okay, first off, as rangers, we will never give up," Rainbow reminded. "Never stop no matter what. Secondly, you should give up at this point! Seriously, after so many loses, we'd think that you would become depressed over your losses and try to think about your actions for a little while. But no! You decided to throw yourself and your cronies at us in hopes of getting a good outcome. What?"

"Look Baldly Eggs," Sonic said, pointing his finger at Eggman. "As the largest ranger team known and among the most experienced rangers out there..." He pauses to come p with a follow up response. "It's hard to describe it other than YOU! ARE GOING! TO LOSE!"

Sunset then moves forward towards Eggman, her hand being placed over her heart. "Look. I've gone through the same thing as you," she began, attempting to sympathize with her enemy. "I lost my family to a fire that someone conducted because they do not like how my attention was being focused on. You lost a loved one...a father. Take a word from me. You will see the errors of your-"

"I refuse to listen to a enemy like you!" Eggman roars.

Sunset was silenced when she hears that even though she and Eggman both lost a family member they loved, Eggman refuses to listen to what someone else has to say about the same thing.

Shadow had a similar experience to Eggman. He lost his entire family, including his sister who he loved and care about. He felt cursed over being the only survivor, sometimes having nightmares of the restless souls berating him for not having them. Knowing that Eggman lost someone he loved, he decides that it is his turn to attempt to find common ground between him and the ranger's main enemy.

"What about me?" Shadow asks to Eggman. "I lost my entire family to some monstrous people, along with many others. Lives were lost in that tragic event. The only thing keeping me from becoming a depressed freak is-"

"One. Bad. Day," Eggman finishes.

This was not the intended route that Shadow had in mind. He was stunned to hear how thin the line is between a healthy mind and a unhealthy mind after a tragic event. He simply couldn't believe that his words were being twisted to be worst then he intended.

Eggman then looks back at Firefly and Chuck. "Go ahead you two," he told them. "Fear over your children's survival. They will fall someday, just like how you and two other friends have killed my father."

Eggman then flies away to places unknown to anyone but him.

Firefly sighs. She looks at the ground and shakes her head. "I can't believe I caused you so much trouble, though indirectly," she said to Rainbow. "I thought that by defeating the mastermind behind the Columbian War, the troubles that plagued Columbia will be gone. Instead, I set up the dominoes that will led to you experiencing all these attacks. I'm sorry."

Rainbow stared at Firefly, lingering her gaze on her for a while. "Mom..." she said.

Chuck also expressed similar regret for unintentionally putting his son into so much trouble today.

* * *

Back at the base, the rangers plus the visitors gather around in the command center talking about their feelings after going through the near disaster that is the train incident. With lots of things happening, it seems that the rangers are unable to catch a break for long.

"I have to admit, things are getting a little crazy around this base lately," Sonic said. "I've seen a lot lately."

"I've seen a lot back in my airbase as well," Chuck said.

Rainbow sighs. "It's like a curse that spreads across a family..." she said, shuddering. "A family of heroes. Defenders of Columbia. From one generation to the next.

Firefly looks off to the sky, thinking about something. "I think...we should take a vacation away from this place," she said, causing everyone to draw their eyes towards her. "We really need to escape the craziness that's going on in this country. Columbia has experienced a lot of attacks recently."

"That's not a bad idea, Firefly," Chuck replies. "Plus, in addition to getting away all the crazy events that are going on around this country, we get to have some bonding time with our children."

"Wait, what?" Sonic and Rainbow reacted.

"Yeah!" Firefly said, patting her daughter on the shoulder. "It's been a while since we last saw each other. How about we have some time together for once?"

Sonic and Rainbow thought about taking a vacation for a moment. For the past several missions, they have been involved in the majority of them. Aside from two missions that happened in their hometown, they have participated in all missions taking place in this general location. Plus, it's been a while since they last saw their parents in person. The last time that happened is when they escorted their allies through an attack from above. In addition to this, they'll get to escape this place for a while. Should another attack happen, at least they're not near that town.

Since their parents have called it, they decided that they should join as well.

"Guess I won't be seeing you guys in at least a week," Sonic said.

"I hope you can mange without us for at least seven days," Rainbow replies.

The two parent-child pairs then went out the command center to prepare for their upcoming vacation.

As the rest of the team gets left being, Espio counts up the incidents at the train connecting this town to the rest of the network. "Two train incidents at the same train line within one month," he said. "That's crazy. No wonder the locals think that the train is cursed."

Scootaloo shivers as she thought about the train she was just on. "I'm not willing to hop on a train ever again," she said. "If that train is cursed, then I'm not hopping in. I'm not going back home again after this."

Tails comforts his close friend to help her calm down. "You know, you can always stay here," he said. "You're a ranger now, an auxiliary one. We won't mind having you here with the rest of us."

Twilight nodded. "Yes," she said, agreeing to this. "Also, if I'm unavailable, you can always take over my position."

Scootaloo brushes her air with her hand, looking at the direction of the train station with discomfort. "Come to think of it...I have another reason why I don't want to come back..." she said. "...to Canterlot City.

Tails stopped when he heard Scootaloo imply that she has suffered a few problems back in the team's other home city. "What?" he asks as he turns around.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

A former police officer was infuriated when he feels he isn't compensated enough for losing a finger, so he resorts to extreme actions in order to get the money he feels he deserved.

Oops. My bad. I was reading the villain's plan from the action movie _Speed_. I got a little mixed up due to how much inspiration this episode takes from that famous action movie. Let me try again. This time, I've got the right one.

A mad scientists, tired with trying and failing to defeat the children of the ones who killed his father, decides to take inspiration from an old action movie and attacks the parents instead.

Well, this is going to suck for the train operators. Now they're going to see a drop in ridership in the coming weeks after this incident. With the rangers still active and enemies still running rampant, some people are going to fear that they're going to be the next victim.

* * *

 **Off the Rails**

 **"NULL"**

This section was deemed insensitive by my publisher. It might have something to do with the name or the content of the scrapped section. I don't know. I have gotten no word from my publisher about why this is the case.

As a result, I have to postpone the "Off the Rails" section for a later time.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands


	48. Episode 48: Reflections

**Episode 48**

 **"Reflections"**

* * *

With the leaders and their parents leaving to go on vacation, and after hearing the reason why Eggman is attacking them, it's time for the rangers to look back and think about if them having ranger powers is what they're meant to be. Are they meant to be rangers? Are they meant to endure all these attacks? And could it have been avoided?

Meanwhile, Scootaloo starts share her second thought of coming back to society a drastically changed girl.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Months ago, but a few days before Team Sonic and The Rainbooms remerged as rangers, Rita and Fuhrer were approached by Eggman as they are setting up their base.

They sit at a table, talking about plans to form an alliance.

"So. What are you asking us to do?" Rita asks.

"I'm telling you," Eggman said. "I've done the best I can of getting you this information. Here." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a photo he found still in circulation. it is on printed paper.

On that paper, there are two people. One of them has rainbow hair and cyan skin. Next to her is a boy in blue, from his skin to his hair. They seem to be having a great time together.

Fuhrer leans in to take a closer look. "Who's that?"

Eggman pointed at the figures in that picture. "See those two?" he asks. "They are the children of the four people who killed my father." He pulls out another picture, this one featuring the parents of these two kids. it depicts them at their medal ceremony shortly after the Columbian War ended. "One's a school coach, one's a principal, and the remaining two are pilots. They killed my father during the Columbian War, a war that happened a few decades ago, from 1993 to 1996."

Rita remember that year as the time when she got accidentally released by a pair of curious explorers. "What? So predating my rampage against the rangers, then?" she asks.

Eggman nodded. "Yes," he answers.

Fuhrer is starting to have questions about this plan of alliance that's about to form. "So, now what?" he wondered.

Eggman pointed to Rita and Fuhrer. "I'm asking you to help me in doing to these two teenagers what their parents did to my father," he said.

Rita got very eager into accepting this deal. "Ooh! Nice!" she said. "I will gladly accept your help. I'm seeking revenge on the rangers for putting me in a tiny urn for years on end, but hey. That world is filled with those who wanted to destroy me as soon as I show up. This has no experiences with those like me."

"Consider this deal accepted," Fuhrer answered, offering his hand for a handshake.

"Good," Eggman said as he took the handshake. "Now my revenge plot is taking into motion."

And so, the alliance that will attack the rangers again and again has been formed.

* * *

In the present, it has been one day since their parents were nearly demolished while riding on a train to here. The two parents of Sonic and Rainbow expected to be here with no complications, but someone had to make the journey there stressful. For them, the passengers, their children, and their friends. It was a frightening day, so frightening, in fact, that Firefly and Chuck are considering taking a vacation away from Columbia. This country has experienced a lot of attacks lately, from three different factions all under the same umbrella. Times are getting hard recently.

Sonic was packing up some stuff in preparation for the upcoming vacation, when his roommate Rainbow comes in carrying a package.

"Hey Sonic," Rainbow said, walking into her room in the residential building of the base. "I have mail for us." She sets it down on the table.

Sonic sits up straight and stretches. "What's it about?" he asks.

Rainbow took a seat at her chair. "Remember that vacation our parents scheduled just after surviving a train bombing?" she asks. She looks at the tag that was attached to the package. "I'd bet this has something to do with it."

Sonic took a break and walks toward Rainbow, taking a seat at his chair. "Cool," he replies. "What's inside?"

Rainbow opened up the package, and the first thing she and Sonic saw is a letter. It's not just any letter. This is from someone they knew. Their eyes widen upon seeing who sent them this package.

"Oh my gosh," Rainbow gasp in awe. "This has got to be the greatest break I have ever received in my life!"

"Professor Drake and Miss Yearling?" Sonic asks. "Two archeological workers who we are close friends with?"

Rainbow grabs the itinerary that was attached to this package. She reads the scheduled events for the next several days.

"It's a week long vacation where we travel to various locations for..." Rainbow began. Then she found disappointment when reading the fine print. "Several missions?"

Sonic groans as he sees that this vacation isn't what he or Rainbow expected. "Huh," he said. "I was expecting a break from this madness we're going through. I guess we might be experiencing some ranger missions in a different way."

Rainbow then reads the fine print below and finds something. "Oh," she realizes. "There is a chance that something will happen during our vacation. That's nice to know."

Sonic presses on the foam packaging and finds that there is still more things that are coming with this package. "This box still has more for us," he said, feeling something below the foam.

"Wait, there's more?" Rainbow asks. Then she takes off the first layer of foam packaging.

Inside, there are two cell phone devices with a metal wheel at the bottom. Painted on that wheel, there is a symbol of a compass. The north pole is colored gold, while the south pole is colored blue. Upon seeing them, Sonic and Rainbow picked them up.

"What are these?" Sonic asks.

Rotating the device, Rainbow can see a scanning light along with a button below. She recognizes these as the main feature of a morpher she remembers seeing before. "Wait, so are these the same one that I saw Miss Yearling hold?"

Sonic suddenly remembers seeing Cliff hold something like this. "Wait! I remember this!" he realizes. "It's-"

"Ahh," Median observes. "I see that you two have received another legacy power. This is the Adventurer's Scanner. This scanner works as a communicator, scanner, and a morpher all in one device. This is use by legacy ranger team #30, the Bokengers. This ranger team was formed by members of the SGS to obtain highly dangerous objects known as Precious and keep them off of the wrong hands. As you can tell, they're adventurers."

"Powers from an adventuring squadron?" Rainbow asks. "Well, if we're going on an adventure, we'd better get the right clothing for the job, right?"

Sonic finds that there is still more to dig from this one single package. "There's still one more layer to this," he said. "Could it be out adventuring clothing?"

Rainbow picks up the second layer of foam packaging and finds her Daring Do cosplay outfit inside. "Ahh. There's my Daring Do cosplay outfit," she said, taking it out. She takes a sniff out of the clothing. "Ah. Good as freshly minted." She then looks at her dresser and remember that she also brought along the hat that finishes the outfit.

Sonic also finds that it although it looks different, it is surely the same clothing he wore during those couple times of adventuring. "Isn't this brown the last time I wore this?" he asks. "Why is it dark blue now?" He reaches into the package and pulls out a brown handkerchief to wrap around his neck. "Well, at least that remains the same."

As Sonic and Rainbow packed those into their luggage, Median points out another thing. "I think there's something else written in the vacation plan," he reminded. "It's written in invisible ink. Why don't you take a look by using your scanner?"

Sonic walks up to the package and gets out his Adventurer's Scanner. He presses on a button, turning on the scanner. He shines the light on the itinerary and finds some text not visible under normal lighting conditions.

"Go to your home first," the message reads, "then head to Emerald City International Airport (CEM). A private plane piloted by your parents will be waiting for you."

There was a knock on the door. Twilight poked her head out, reminding Sonic and Rainbow about something that was scheduled.

"Rainbow. Sonic. Our meeting is about to start," Twilight said. "You should come now."

Sonic and Rainbow got up and exited their room. They head toward the command center for their meeting.

* * *

In the command center, everyone talks about their friends and family members back at their hometown, to check on them. It's the first time they've done this for a while, as after they left they haven't been in contact with family members or friends at all.

"After that train incident, I contacted my family's butler, Dmitri to see if he's okay," Silver told everyone. "He used to be capable of defending himself in his prime, but his aging body has worn him down. He told me that he is okay. Nothing crazy has happened near my house within the past several months since I left. No crime, no monsters, nothing."

"I was worried that my sister Sweetie might be in danger," Rarity mentioned. "After all, our last mission involved our leader's parents."

Rainbow sighs. "I know," she said. "My parents were heroes back in the Columbian War. It's a matter of time before they are targeted."

"Luckily for me, everyone back at home is safe," Rarity said, much to everyone's relief.

"Last time I checked my barn, it is completely fine," Applejack brought up.

While everyone shares the status of their family members in the meeting, Tails reveals the infomation he has gathered from analyzing the latest news articles. "I looked back at the news of Columbia," he told everyone. "I've looked at the latest news stories from Emerald City, Canterlot City, Sapphire Shores, anywhere."

"And?" Sonic asks, raising an eyebrow.

"The only places in constant danger right now is Sapphire Shores," Tails concluded. "The city where our allies are operating. Anywhere else has either not seen a monster attack in a while or have only been the target of a monster attack a few times. So, I can safely say that all our family members are safe. Not only that, but our home cities are safe to visit, as long as our enemies don't target us."

"That doesn't excuse me from not willing to come back home!" Scootaloo shouted.

Everyone was silenced when Scootaloo blurted out that she is unwilling to go back to her home in Canterlot City.

Concerned about this, Rainbow approched her younger sister figure. "Scootaloo...I have a question," she said, catching her attention. "What made you want to come here again?"

Scootaloo feels nervous revealing this to everyone. She might be confortable talking about this with Rainbow. Tails and Sonic, a little less. The entire team? That just feels embarassing. Still, she isn't willing to disappoint Rainbow Dash. If she doesn't understand what's going on, a solution might not have been formed. So she reluctantly reveals to everyone why she isn't willing to return home, even if it's safe.

* * *

Back at home, word of her survival story went public. As soon as she comes back, Scootaloo has received attention. Both good and bad.

At the school she's attending, she is swarmed by a group of curious students.

"Come on! Tell us your story!" one boy begged.

"That was a jaw dropping survival story," another mentioned. "How did you manage to hold out?"

Scootaloo shoves them away. "Hey! You're getting in my way!" she told them. "Leave me alone! What about my leg that interests you so much?"

"Come on, open up!" a boy told her. "We were all wondering how you survived losing your leg."

Uncomfortable with the attention she's been getting, Scootaloo plows through the crowd of students and runs down the hallway.

"Hey!" a boy shouted, reaching his hand out. "Come back!"

* * *

Her tales of trouble continue on after the school day is over. On the way home, Scootaloo is swarmed by some bullies who wanted to poke fun at her.

"Come on, Scootaloo," a tough girl said, pounding her fists together. "Let us check how strong your new leg is."

Scootaloo tilted her head down a little, gazing up. "You have no idea how much I've suffered because of my missing leg," she told them.

"Hello, ranger!" a boy said as he walks in rather creepily.

Scootaloo flinched upon seeing the boy's creepy face. "What are you?" she asks, shaking. "A monster who wants to attack me? No! Stay away from me! I don't want this attention!"

"I'm just looking at your leg," the boy said.

Giving up, Scootaloo runs away, with tears flying off her face. The other students were confused by this, unsure about why Scootaloo ran away despite the answer being fight in front of their eyes. And now their answer is gone. They are left to wonder what they did that drove this young girl to run away.

* * *

"I guess this is what happens if your status as a ranger is known to the public," Scootaloo said, rubbing up her arm. "Maybe...as a ranger...staying with other rangers might just be more fitting. I really do not have a great relation with me immediate family. My family...we barely interacted with each other once I hit middle school. I really need a good place to stay, and I feel like this is the only good one out there. I felt bad for leaving Canterlot City behind, but I have no other choice."

Rainbow walks up to Scootaloo to comfort her. "Scootaloo. This ranger team is a family," she said. "Not all of us might be related by blood, but we'll treat each other like family. Because at the end of the day, we are friends."

Scootaloo looks at her big sister figure, shedding a tear from her eyes. "Thank you," she said. And then the two of them share a hug.

Watching from across the table, Sonic is reminded about his first moments with his little brother figure Tails, then known as Miles. He feels as if memories of his past is coming back to warm his heart.

Seeing this, Tails suddenly gets an idea. He stands up to present it. "Hey, if this is a family, maybe we should be the younger tagalong siblings," he suggested.

This interrupts the heartwarming moment, leaving everyone else to switch their attention to Tails with great disgust.

"Aww..." everyone groans.

"Tails, what are you implying?" Sonic questioned.

"Hey! I was just joking!" Tails said, trying to calm down the outcry from his teammates.

* * *

Later on into the meeting, Sonic is starting to form second thoughts about this whole ranger business. He and his friends were thrown into this whole ranger business when a monster attacked their school. That was one and a half years ago, eighteen months ago. In that time, he has formed new friends from another ranger team, had his school destroyed, escorted into this base, and went in a lot of missions. In the more recent missions, he and Rainbow were themselves the target of those attacks.

At first, he and Rainbow doesn't know why, until Eggman reveals that their parents were the ones who killed his father. The same heroes that ended the Columbian War.

After this mission, Sonic has one thought stuck in his head, and he can't wait to reveal it to everyone.

"There's this one question that is bothering me ever since my father and Rainbow's mother became a target for the latest attack," Sonic began. "And that's...are we meant to be rangers? Are we really meant to take on this role of defenders, constantly fighting against our enemeis whenever they attack us?"

"Sonic..." Median began his answer. "You and Rainbow. You two are chosen by your swords to be its welder. You came from parents who saved your country from war. Of course you are meant to be a ranger. You're continuing the legacy left behind by your parents."

Sonic shook his head. "That's not what I mean, Median," Sonic replies. "What I'm saying is, could we have lived a normal life? What if the events that led up to this point have been altered so that we are not rangers? What if Rainbow and I never met? What if Rita and Fuhrer were never released from their prison? What if the Columbian War never happened? What if the event that started this entire ranger movement never happened?"

"Sonic, this is the current timeline of events," Silver responds. "How could you imagine a timeline like this? Where you, all of us, are not here where we are now? It's crazy."

"This has been foretold thousands of years ago," Median said, "back when the ancients of this land crafted the tools that you use to defend this country. How could this been avoided?"

"So many things in the past..." Silver muttered. "If they didn't happen, we wouldn't be standing here discussing why we are even rangers in the first place. We're lucky to have these events happen, because if they never happened at all, things will look very different from this timeline."

"Face it," Median puts it bluntly. "We are here because of events that happened in the past. With that, it is inevitable that you and your friends became rangers."

Shadow has something else to add to his discussion. "And don't forget this," he said. "If that museum attack that claimed thousands of lives and lots of property damage never happened, if Sunset didn't took me under her wing, and if that fire that consumed her home and her childhood never happened..."

Sonic soon realizes that there is a ton of events that have happened to everyone. If none of them happened, if some of the events went a little bit differently, they might not be where they are now.

"Yeah," Sunset said. "You can start to see how complicated this can be."

Median began to tell the leaders of this team the truth behind this. "Point is, you two...Sonic and Rainbow...you are the chosen welders of your swords and the leaders of a team that uses technology developed by the ancients," he said. "I remember them dearly, as family and friends. They were a mighty ancient civilization, but trouble from faraway lands have caused this group to fall. Even long after they disappeared into near nothingness, their influence still lives on."

Twilight presented her morpher to the leaders. "We are using their technology," she told them. "Our morphers contain powers created by them to assist us in defending this country."

Median told them one final thing. "You may doubt your eligibility of being a ranger after curtain events," he told the rangers, "but always remember these words of wisdom. Once a ranger, always a ranger. You may regret it, but defending this world is your goal, no matter what happens."

Sonic takes a look at his morpher with those words echoing in his head. "Once a ranger, always a ranger," he repeats. "I have a feeling that I'm placed on this path as soon as I was born."

It has been decided. Sonic and Rainbow would retain their service as rangers, continuing to defend their home from the dangers that try to destroy them until their enemies are defeated. Once and for all.

* * *

Sonic and Rainbow are outside, on their bikes with backpacks filled with clothing and other items. Next to them, a group of friends watch as they prepare to depart for a vacation away from this place.

"Okay. See you in a week," Rainbow told everyone. "Who knows what will be ahead of us."

Sonic looks off into the distance. "An adventure across the world with my family, my friend's family, and two adventuring archeologists we're friends with," he said.

"I have to go back to my actual home to finalize the preparations for the upcoming vacation," Rainbow said. "You guys stay here and take care of yourself."

Sonic looks at two of his allies. "Tails. Twilight," he calls. "Can you manage taking charge over the remaining twelve members split across the two of you?"

Twilight scratches the back of her head. "Yeah...sort of..." she said, then she turns around at the rest of the team. Then she develops second thoughts about agreeing to this. "I don't know if I can manage handling such a huge team. Maybe if they can manage themselves, then some of the pressure can be relieved off of us. Otherwise...this is going to be difficult."

"Or you can let me in charge!" Scootaloo said, jumping in.

Everyone glares at the young girl among them.

"Really, Scootaloo?" Rainbow asks. "You're going to assist Tails and Twilight in helping them lead the team? You're not even a official member of the team. You're an auxiliary member!"

"True," Scootaloo nodded, "but while I was away, I've been practicing my leadership skills. Hey, is someone as young can Miles can handle it, so can I."

"Uh, one question, Scoots," Applejack brings up. She looks at the two young ones among the team and finds that they're calling each other something different than the rest of the team. "Why did you refer Tails as his real name?"

Tails suddenly blushed. He felt embarrassed about a budding relationship between two young ones being revealed to the rest of the team, even if they're his closest friends. "Hey! It's a sign of...affection..." he said, waving his hands in front of him. Then it gets incredibly awkward showing his feelings to Scootaloo right in front of everyone he knows. "Uh..."

Scootaloo wraps her arm around Tails' neck, bringing him closer to her. "And he calls me as my real name, just to make sure the affection goes both ways," she said. Then she giggles nervously.

Applejack was still puzzled. "What?" she asks.

"Look! Relationships are complicated, alright?" Tails blurted out. :I know it looks weird to see these two young ones sharing feelings of affection, but remember, we act a few years older than we actually are. If these kids can act like responsible teenagers, then let them be."

"You two do look cute together," Fluttershy said.

"We're getting off track here, guys,' Rainbow told everyone. "Remember, Sonic and I are about to leave on a vacation." Then she lets out a heavy sigh. "There's one more thing I must think about before I leave, and that's...what do I do with my morpher? My Gem Morpher." She takes it off her wrist and holds it up in front of her. "Do I really need it for an adventure? Should I give my powers to someone just as worthy? I have another morpher with me so...you know."

"Keep them," Median answers. "You may have a legacy power in your hands, but just have your normal ranger powers ready just in case."

"Guess we'll be keeping them," Rainbow replies, tossing her morpher up in the air, catching it, then placing it back on her wrist.

Then, Rainbow and Sonic gets ready to ride away.

"Okay. Goodbye, everyone," Sonic bids. "We'll be back in a week."

The two then ride away on their bikes back to their homes.

Pinkie bounced a little bit forward and pulls out a megaphone.

"DON'T FORGET TO WRITE!" Pinkie shouted into the megaphone, her voice echoing through the valley, Everyone nearby covers their ears. After the voice faded away, Pinkie turns to the others. "Do you think they heard me?"

Manic was dizzied by the loud voice. "Ahh, my ears of ringing," he said as he stumbled around.

"That's a little excessive, Pinkie," Median advised. "Tone it down next time."

"Oops," Pinkie realized, giggling a little. "Sorry."

Knuckles looks into the sky, barely seeing the two leaders. He turns to the others. "So, are you sure that they're going to be safe?" he asks.

Tails looks in the same direction. "Knowing them, I'm sure that they can defend themselves," he answers. "They're the most capable member of this team, after all."

* * *

After the leaders left, another meeting was scheduled in the command center, this time discussing about the vacation Sonic and Rainbow will be going on with their parents.

"What were they thinking?" Applejack asks, bewildered about what lead their enemies to target the parents of their leaders. "Our enemies attacked their parents while they are riding on a train, and then they decided to schedule a vacation?"

Tails groans in frustration. He covers his face, shaking it at the same time. "Haven't you heard?" he asks the others, wondering if they have forgotten. "They're leaving to escape the crazy things that have been going on over the past several days. From what I've heard, you guys have gone through a lot."

"That's not what I meant," Applejack shouted back. "They leaving us now? Right after their parents nearly got seriously injured on a train? These guys must be crazy to schedule a vacation."

"It's their parent's call," Twilight told Applejack. "Their parents decided go on a vacation together, and they decided to join them. It's been a while since they last saw their parents, and now would be a good time to reconnect with them."

"So are you saying that this vacation that they're going on has double purposes?" Pinkie asks. "Like, what you said plus escaping the events that have plagued this place?"

Manic suddenly remembers that he is also part of Sonic's household. "Hey, I'm a part of Sonic's household as well," he told everyone. "Why didn't my father invited me to come with him?"

Suddenly, everyone also remembers that Manic is also Sonic's brother, although he's from different parents and that he was accidentally swapped at birth.

"I'm guessing that you did not get invited because your status as a brother to Sonic is ambiguous because you do not share the same genes as Sonic," Median assumes. "Also, you're being left behind to make sure this team doesn't lose too much rangers for your missions."

"Wait, what?" Manic asks. "What do you mean?"

"This is his break, not yours," Median told Manic. "His family really needs to get away from this...madness that's been going on in the past several days."

"Okay, let me try to guess the events that build up to drive our leaders away for a vacation," Pinkie said. "We had two train incidents, several kidnappings, an imposter plot, have a close friend lose one of their limbs, got into several stressful missions-"

"Okay! That's enough!" Tails shouted, silencing Pinkie. "I got tired after hearing about the time I lost a limb to a monster. You do realize how much this has affected me, didn't you? Not only that, but this also affected Scooter! It's madness!"

Median got a little bit tired of what Tails is saying. "That's a little much, Tails," Median said. "You'd better stop yourself or-"

"And all of that happened within a month," Tails continued to ramble on. "Not to mention all the incidents going on in Sapphire Shores in regards to our allies-"

"Tails! That's enough!" Median snapped, feeling like this is getting under his nerves.

Sunset sighs. "Tails, I get why Sonic and Rainbow decided to leave with their family to go on vacation," she said. "With so many things happening around here, most of which involving them, they could really use a break. Whether or not they will escape these ranger missions...it depends."

"And besides," Shadow added, "going through so many dangerous missions that may be life threatening might not be the best thing for a mind to experince. Thank goodness their sanity is as strong as their spirit. Otherwise, they might go insane." He felt discomfort as memories of that incident flashed in his mind. "Kind of how I almost fell into a depression after I survived that...you know..."

Twilight stood up and walked to Tails. "Well, we're on our own to defend outselves and our base," she told him. Then she turns to the rest of the team. "With our most capable friends gone, it's up to us now to defend our base and the nearby town. It might be a little bit harder because we're not getting their assistance, but knowing us, I'm sure that we can make it through the week."

"Yeah!" Pinkie agrees. "And hopefully getting us a little bit of focus over the next several missions because man! Our leaders have been involved in a lot of missions lately."

Tails looked off to the side, remembering the past several missions. "Yeah...maybe you're right," he admitted.

Scootaloo looks at her wrist, developing thoughts of becoming a true ranger herself. "So, if this entire team is destined to become rangers because of...events..." she began, "what does that say about me? Am I destined to become a ranger just like you?" The others turn to pay attention to her. "The first time I attempted to be a ranger just like Rainbow, her morpher...her old one...rejected me. Now, when I use her current one, it gave me powers. Why did it worked that time? What about me changed that made myself worthy of becoming a ranger?"

Twilight pondered for a moment, looking into her own morpher. She is getting an idea about how they are able to know who their proper welder is, how they can track their proper welders down, and their ability to transfer power into the welder. She has a theory on this. "Perhaps our morphers are sentient after all," she said. "They know who their proper welder is, and they know when to give its welder powers. Scootaloo, you remember when Rainbow decided to give her morpher to you because the fight you're in is a personal one?"

Scootaloo nodded.

"Yeah," Tails replies. "Also in that fight, Sonic gave his morpher to me temporarily for the exact same reason."

"Perhaps, the morphers knew at the time that this is a personal mission," Twilight told the younger heroes. "They know that you are not the proper welder for them, but they know that you could use the power they provide now, at that moment."

"Your morphers?" Median asks. "Sentient? Surely, this must be the work of the ancient tribe who wanted to make sure that only those who deserve its power can use it. After all, they are very smart. Someone had to make sure that no one unworthy accidentally gets their hands on one of them and tries to use them. I'm pretty sure that they won't like it when someone else takes the morphers."

Tails takes his morpher off his wrist and inspects it. "If that's the case..." he said, admiring the gleam, "then it's fascinating."

* * *

In one of Eggman's many bases, Eggman and his allies are tracking down the rangers and planning their next attack. They got back a notice from one of their drones, alerting them to the ranger's next destination.

"We've gotten reports that the leaders of those rangers is heading towards a place called Griffin..." Fuhrer reads. Then he got lost trying to figure out the second part of the name. He turns towards Eggman and Trixie for answers. "What was the second word again? I'm confused."

"Stone!" Trixie answered.

"Rock!" Eggman answered at the same time.

The two realized that they said different things.

"But, isn't that what it's called on my map?" Trixie asks. "It clearly says Griffin Stone."

"Your map was created by a different cartographer than mine!" Eggman shouted back. "Because on my map, it says Griffon Rock!"

"It's Griffin Stone!" Trixie shouted.

"No, it's Griffin Rock!' Eggman shouted, going up to Trixie's face.

The two then had an argument over what the second part of that town's name is.

"Stone!"

"Rock!"

"Stone!"

"Rock!"

As Eggman and Trixie were arguing, Fuhrer listened as they shouted back and forth. This got in the way of his thinking, forcing him to tell them to stop. "Why are you arguing?" he roars, silencing them. "There is a dead monster stuck in a ravine near this town! If we can revive it, we'll take them by surprise!"

"Oh! That's a good one!" Rita said, rubbing her hands in anticipation. "Once they got close enough, I'll zap it to revive it! They won't see this one coming!"

And so, a future plot involving the two rangers that left is about to unfold.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

So, Sonic and Rainbow are gone for a vacation for the next several episodes, which means that they won't be appearing until later. While their final conditions might get revealed once they returned, the more interesting part is what happens during their vacation.

That's where my mini-series will be focusing on. The Neo-Boukengers. Over a decade has passed since this team was formed, yet the drive for adventure has yet to wane.

As for Scootaloo, she's now a regular. She will be making more appearances in future episodes.

* * *

 **Off the Rails**

 **"NULL 2"**

My publisher has lifted the ban on this section, meaning that it can resume. However, I am not willing to put in a gag in this section. I talked with my publisher. The ending segment should be comedic enough for a breather episode.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters, property of Sega

My Little Pony characters, property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands


	49. Episode 49: Injured Teammate

**Episode 49**

 **"Injured Teammate"**

* * *

Amy has gotten a bike, and she wants to ride it so that she can get to places a little faster. Even though the only places the rangers really go to regularly is the nearby town of Transition Outpost, Amy uses the bike to save a few minutes when traveling from one building to another. This is also the time when job positions are being opened, and there's not enough willing people to fill in all of them.

However, during her first test ride, Amy accidentally falls over and injures her arm. With Fluttershy being absent due to a nearby monster attack, the task of helping her heal has fallen into the hands of the remaining friends. However, helping Amy heal proves to be harder than it really is due to some bickering.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Things are getting a bit crazy around these places in recent times. Tired from this, the two leaders, Sonic and Rainbow, have left with their parents for a vacation across the world to take a break from being stationed near Transition Outpost for the past several months. The team will be going without a leader for a while.

The last thing they would expect was another attack, just days after the last one which involved a train. It seems that even after these serious events, they couldn't catch a break for long.

"Alert!" Median warns. "Eggman is targeting the station connecting this town to the rest of the train network. Move, now! You won't need a whole lot of rangers for this mission."

For this mission, five rangers ran out the door, ready for action. Sunset, Shadow, Thunder, Espio, and Fluttershy have all decided to participate in defending the only station connecting this town to the rest of the rail network. While rail reparations are being made to the local station, they need to make sure that the local people aren't disconnected from the rest of the country for longer than they may tolerate.

"Rainbow and Sonic may be gone for now," Sunset said, "but that doesn't mean we're weak."

She grabs her bike from the garage, along with Shadow who hops in the seat next to her.

"I'm pretty sure they also left to test us if we are capable of defending the town without their aid," Shadow said. "Boy, they have been involved in a lot of missions lately."

"Well, if you don't count the times where our hometown got attacked because some of our friends decided to travel to there," Espio added.

"We don't have our most capable fighter available to us," Thunder reminded everyone, "so let's bring our healer along just in case." He then reaches over and pulls Fluttershy up to his riding cloud.

"I hope you don't get too injured," Fluttershy said to the others.

Espio then gives Fluttershy a reassuring pat, telling her that major injuries won't be a problem in this fight.

Sunset grips on her bike's handlebars with a tight grip, revving up the engines. "Okay, guys," she began. "Let's make sure the people don't get isolated for any longer!"

Sunset and Shadow's bike combine together, and they both hover above the ground. They ride off to the west, with Thunder and his two friends riding behind them. While these five were absent to so some defending work, a disgruntled Amy walks out of the residential building.

Amy watches as her friends ride off into the distance without her. She lets out a heavy sigh. "It really sucks to not participate in a mission," she said. "It makes me feel like I have nothing else to do besides lounging here, waiting for my time to shine. The last time I tried, some clone just threw a hammer at my head before I can even land a hit."

After not being in ranger form for quite some time, Amy is getting increasingly bored and frustrated over not being able to join along her friends in these battles. She thinks that maybe doing something else will fill her life. And she did just that.

* * *

Outside, Amy is hanging out with some of her friends. They are sitting at some benches, with some wandering around while pondering.

As she watches the others walk around her, she gives them a question. "Does being a ranger, but rarely getting a chance to do anything, really suck?" she asks.

Manic is a bit too distracted about the vacation Sonic has left this base to do to care about what Amy is asking. "I'm still not sure why I was left here when Sonic, his parents, and his friend's family all decided to go on a vacation," he said. "I have barely anything else to do outside of my hobbies. Can't I just go with them?"

Amy shifts her gaze at Manic. "You're not answering my question," she told him.

Pinkie leans over on the bench, looking at Amy. "Maybe they left him because he was not a true family member."

Manic shifts gears and becomes angry at Pinkie. "Hey! Sonic and Tails have a brother-like relationship," he said, "and they aren't even related. Same goes with Rainbow and Scootaloo. If they consider each other as siblings, why can't I? I mean, he has called me a brother a few times before, even after discovering his true brother."

"Maybe you don't deserve a vacation because you're not active enough," Pinkie suggests.

"Hey, I might not participate in them, but these missions still stress me out," Manic reacts.

Amy got frustrated because they aren't answering the question she asks them. She exploded at them. "Quit bickering right this moment!" she yells, silencing Pinkie and Manic and causing them to pay attention to Amy. "You guys aren't answering my question, so I have to express my thoughts. I rarely get into ranger mode in these mission. Outside of our Megazords, I never get to do anything."

"What? Seriously?" Pinkie asks.

"I got too bored over not having anything else to do outside of hobbies," Amy told them. "Which is why I applied for a job and got myself a bike."

"A bike?" Manic responded. He and Pinkie look at each other for a moment, both coming to the same idea. "Would you mind if you show it to us?"

Amy nodded. "Sure," she answers.

Pinkie went into a cheer. "Wee hee! This is exciting!" she said. "I'll got get the others so that they don't miss out on this!"

* * *

Later, the remaining rangers gathered around the garage as Amy opened it up and went inside. She comes out with a pink bike that's a bit small, with a height no taller than her waist.

"A bike shop has opened recently," Amy explains, "and I brought this special one that suits me."

Applejack takes a closer look at the bike Amy is holding. "Hmm. Looks more like a standard bike to me," she said. "Paint it all you want with any color you desire, but fundamentally, it's still a regular bike."

Amy shook her head. "Not just any normal bike that you've seen before," she said. Amy demonstrates the special feature of her bike by lifting the pedals up to an upright position, pulling on the ends of the handlebars, then folding the bike in half. Suddenly, it's the size of a torso. Still reaches up to her waist when set down on the ground, however.

The others don't even care on the seemingly puny size of the bike. They are amazed about how the bike collapses into a smaller shape.

"Whoa! It's collapsible?" Manic gasps.

Amy recalls this burning question she always have when playing games that have a bike as a transport tool. "I'd never understand how a bike can be stuffed in a backpack the size of a torso," she said. "Except, maybe, by use of a magical pocket. Like this!" She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her hammer, not realizing that she almost hit Knuckles.

"Hey!" Applejack yelled, angry that one of her friends was almost hit by another friend. "Quit swingin' that or you'll hurt someone!"

Amy inspects her hammer, taking in a few more angles. "It only works with my hammer," she concluded. "I think." She puts her hammer away, then lifts the bike back up. "Which is why I brought a collapsible bike."

Rarity rolls her eyes. "Amy, darling," she began. "Why would you ever need a bike? The only place we regularly visit has everything within a walkable distance. Isn't a bike kind of...oh, what's the word...pointless at this point?"

Amy wonders if everyone has realized why she decided to get a bike in the first place. "Like I said. I'm bored and tried with sitting around here doing nothing," she told everyone again to make it clearer. "That's why I applied for a job at delivery. Sending goods from one part of town to another."

Applejack remembers that on the way to work yesterday, she walked past several establishments that weren't there before. "Hang on," she realizes. "That was a job opening that was recently added. Ever since Pentagon Gym has opened a location at the nearby town, there has been a flood of establishments opening job opportunities for workers. I saw several well known companies opening new locations near the main street on the way to work."

Knuckles raised his hand. "That Pentagon Gym job as a manager and trainer has been taken my me," he told the others. "I'm expecting my first work shift there to be tomorrow morning until the afternoon."

"I'm going to be a baker!" Pinkie cheerfully declares. "There's not enough of those around selling baked goods here in town!"

Manic is a little lost about thinking about a potential job. "Uh...I have no idea what I should be doing as a job," he said.

Pinkie wrapped her arm around Manic's neck and brings him closer to her. "Well, you can always work with me!" she told him.

Manic looked at Pinkie, glancing to the side while blushing. "Hehe," he nervously chuckles.

Twilight has said nothing, and the young ones are not old enough to get jobs of their own.

Rarity thought about opening a boutique in this location and expanding her business, but after thinking about it she declined to do it. "I'm just going to stick with doing commissions, sorry," she told everyone, much to their disappointment. "I would really love to open a boutique at the nearby town but...someone already beat me to the punch."

Pinkie looked at Rarity with a confused look. "What punch?" she asks.

Applejack stares at Pinkie with a disapproving look.

"I had an opportunity to do it," Rarity explains, "but this town already has a clothing store open, both casual and formal. I don't want to look redundant."

"Same with me," Silver said, siding with Rarity. "I'm just going to...continue maintaining our weapons. Besides, what am I going to do as a job to pass the time? Sharpening people's knifes?"

This prompted the others to chuckle in the strange reason why Silver refused to get himself a job.

As for the others, it is unsure about what job they would be getting. Even if they had an idea, they're in the middle of combat. They don't think they have the mental capacity to both communicate and fight at the same time. Unless they can find a brief period of calm, but still.

Amy looks at her watch and sees that her first shift should be starting in a few minutes. "Well, I'll be one my way to my place of work for my job interview," she said. "See you later!" She then runs to the teleporters.

Everyone bids a brief goodbye to Amy as she heads off for her job interview.

"Tell us how it goes!" Pinkie asks Amy a favor.

* * *

Amy gets out of the alley riding on her bike and rides down Main Street WE while looking at the letter she got saying that she is eligible for an interview. In it contains the address of her place of work.

"Hmm..." Amy grunted as she reads her letter. "According to this mail, my workplace should be at the main street, going north and south. Get to the plaza and take a right turn to-"

She suddenly hears a bike bell go off and Amy looks ahead. She finds that a cart is heading towards her and she makes a quick move out of the way of the cart.

"Whoa!" Amy yelps as she makes the hard turn. She looks behind her as the cart passes by.

The man pulling the cart looks at Amy with a disapproving look.

Amy takes a moment to breathe. "Oh, dear. That was close call," she said. Then she snaps back to the mail she received. "Okay, so, from Main Street WE, take a right turn onto Main Street NS. After a short trip, you'll arrive at-"

"Watch out!" someone yelled.

Amy looks up from her letter and finds Applejack's brother, of all people, heading straight towards her.

"Wha!" Amy screams as she quickly applies the brakes.

This wasn't enough to slow her down to safe levels. Mack jumps out of the way while Amy impacts the apple cart nearly at full speed and she is flown out of her bike. She flies though the air and crashes into a nearby empty market stand. She crashes down arm first, breaking the wood and impacting the ground hard. Amy felt a sharp pain in her body after she lands.

A woman gasps at how poorly this ranger handles safety. "Oh, goodness!" she gasps. "You weren't even wearing your safety gear! How could you do this to yourself?"

Mack gets up and runs over to Amy. "Are you okay?" he asks.

Amy only responded with grunts and cries of pain as she rolls over. She holds on to her left arm tightly.

* * *

The interview was postponed for a later time. Mack called Applejack, and she sends the others to carry the injured Amy back to base. While Amy is recovering. everyone seems a bit baffled that a ranger like her would be able to get injured.

"How did she get hurt?" Twilight asks the others. "She wasn't fighting any monsters or robots or anything of that sorts. How did Amy managed to get hurt from a fall?"

Median sigh as he gives the truth to his rangers. "It's been a while since Amy has last transformed into her ranger form," he told the others, which sends them gasping in shock. "During her period of being unmorphed, she slowly loses out on durability. She is hovering right above the durability of a normal human who has never been exposed to the morphing grid. She'll never actually reach that point due to the math governing this factor, but after a while she'll be close to normal human durability."

Amy whines as another wave of pain pulses through her body. "Why didn't I get myself involved in these missions more often?"

"When you morph into your ranger mode, you get a surge of energy," Median explains. "This grants the user extra durability, strength, and reactions. This carries over even into their civilian form, for a while. After not being in ranger form for a while, you're pretty much close to what you would be if you were never exposed to the morphing grid. At all."

"So this happened because Amy was not active enough?" Tails asks. "Man, we must be so cruel to her, and we didn't know it."

Twilight brings her communicator up to her mouth. "I hope they don't mind if I interrupt," she said. Then she activates the communicator to make a call. "Fluttershy! We need your help! Amy has been injured, and we could use your healing abilities."

Fluttershy sounded nervous as she spoke. "Uhh, we're in the middle of a battle right now," she said. "Can you give us a moment?" The call then abruptly ends.

Twilight lets her arm down while giving out a frustrated groan.

* * *

Soon, Amy is in Room 5 sitting on her bed. Rarity is next to her checking on her condition. Amy is given an ice pack to help calm down her nerves.

"Feeling better?" Rarity asks.

Amy felt the pain going away. It seems to be working. "Yeah, I feel better," she replies. "But I need some rest now. This pain...it still hurts."

Rarity lifted the ice pack and squeeze Amy's arm in the area she applied the ice pack. Amy reacted with a yell. Rarity got frustrated. "Ugg," she grunted. "This ice pack isn't enough to heal those injuries," she said. She looks at where the pillows should be and finds that there are none. "And we shouldn't have removed all the pillows for cleanup at the same time." Grumbling, she calls for some help. "Applejack! Can you get a spare pillow for us?"

Applejack walks in the room, though not with a pillow in her hands. "What are you talking about?" she asks. "You ain't the boss of me! Our leaders are!"

"Sonic and Rainbow expected us to follow their orders only in battles unless otherwise stated," Rarity reminded. "We are expected to help out a injured friend recover faster."

"Can't she just lay there on her bed until we can get the pillows finished?" Applejack asks,

"I don't want to sleep with my head on the bed!" Amy cried. "I need a pillow now!"

Rarity glares back at Applejack with an angry look "Applejack! Get a spare pillow if you can find one!" she yells in a demanding done.

Applejack rolls her eyes upon being tasked with something. "Ugg," she groans. "Fine." She then heads upstairs.

Amy looks at the bed, bare from having no pillow for her head to rest on. "Why did we wash all the pillows at the same time?" she questioned.

"Don't ask me," Rarity answers, not looking at Amy. "Ask the fool who decided this!"

"Who?" Amy wonders.

"You don't want to know," Rarity replies.

Before Amy could guess, Applejack comes back in holding a pillow like Rarity requested. However, she doesn't look pleased.

"Here! Have a pillow!" Applejack said as she tosses the pillow.

The pillow landed right on Rarity's face, much to her displeasure. Rarity takes of the pillow and stares at Applejack displeased. "Ugg. You're just plain rude," she told her friend. "How about you hand me the pillow nicely?" She then tosses the pillow right back at Applejack.

Applejack catches the pillow and growls at Rarity in disgust. "I need to get back to work as soon as I can!" she told them. "Here!" She tosses it back at Rarity.

Rarity then responds by tossing the pillow back to Applejack, then she tosses it back to Rarity. And back. And then to Amy's face. This got a displeased look from Rarity directed to Applejack.

Median caught notice that two girls are arguing over a pillow of all things and intervened to stop them "Whoa there! Stop!" he told them. "What are you two doing? You were supposed to be helping a friend heal up. Not having a fuss over minor things. We need to help Amy recover as fast as possible. Fluttershy isn't returning until the mission is completed, so help her out as best as you can."

Applejack grumbled and stormed out of the residential building, heading back to work in a bad mood.

Median then "stares" disapprovingly at Rarity. "What's gotten into you two?" he asks. "Why are you tossing pillows around?"

Rarity does not answer. Meanwhile, Amy looks at Rarity with an annoyed face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Silver is at the workshop performing inpections of the weapons used in the most recent completed mission. He looks at Espio's katana. Since he made it in only a few days, he got a little worried that the lack of time spent on making it might lead to it breaking in the middle of battle.

"Let's see..." Silver said as he took in several angles. "No major damage, just scratches." He then gives the blade a firm push. "And it doesn't look like its even close to breaking." Seeing that he has done a good job, he smiles. "That's good. This will survive for months." He then picks up the katana, heads over to the suit chamber corresponding to Espio, opens it, then places the katana back into its scabbard. Afterwards, Silver closes it and sends it back to Espio. Then he makes a call. "No need to worry about it breaking while you're fighting," he assures him. He waits for a response as he heads out the door. "You're welcome. See you guys soon."

Finishing the call, Silver exits the workshop, only to find a grumpy Rarity on the other side.

"Oh," Silver said, nearling jumping in surprise. "Hey, Rarity. Why are you so grumpy?"

"I asked Applejack to hand me the pillow nicely," Rarity grumbled. "Instead, she tossed it at me! How rude!"

"Well, she did say that she was in a hurry to get to work," Median said. "Cut her some slack."

Rarity covered one side of her face, shaking it and sighing. "Couldn't she spent a moment to help out a friend?"

"Really?" Silver said. "I thought you two cared for each other. I thought that you two are willing to help each other out. But lately, outside of battles, I rarely see you two work together. Why is that?"

"Oh! It's just..." Rarity began, before she realizes something. "Oh dear..."

"What?" Silver reacted. "What do you mean 'oh dear'?"

"I just realize something," Rarity answers, remembering how long ago the last major interaction was. "Applejack and I haven't had any major interactions in a while!"

Silver got baffled. "What?"

Suddenly, Knuckles comes along, heading these two having a chat.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Knuckles said, stepping into this conversation. "What are you talking about?"

Rarity turrns her attention towards Knuckles. "I was angry at Applejack for being rude to me while we are taking care of Amy!" she answers. "And also, I'm kind of sad that she and I don't interact that much."

"What?" Knuckles yelled. "But we're friends!"

Silver rolled his eyes. "Some friends are closer than others, my friend," he muttered.

Then, the rangers got a call.

"Aww man!" Knuckles said in an annoyed tone. "Who's it coming from now?"

Silver answers the call on his communicator. "Hello?" he spoke.

"Guys!" Amy yelled. "I need some water!"

"Thirsty already?" Rarity gasps. Then she snaps herself back. "Okay, Amy! I will get some for you." She then takes a step towards the residential building, only to be stopped by Knuckles.

"Hey!" he shouted. "You take a break while I fetch some water for Amy." He then goes to the residential building, only to be stopped by Rarity.

"But isn't the responsibility of healing her falls on me?" Rarity asks.

"It falls on all of us!" Knuckles shouted back.

"We have no projects that we are working on as of now," Silver said, stepping up to defend Rarity. "Let her fetch some water for Amy."

Knuckles leans forward, pushing his face into Silver. "No, it should be me!" he yelled.

Rarity watches the two boys having a fight and can't help but feel the same about herself and Applejack.

Just then, Applejack poked her head out from a corner, overhearing the two boys arguing. "What are you boys doing tryin' to get into our responsibilities?" she asks. Then she walks up to the friends.

"Applejack, what tare you doing here?" Rarity asks. "I thought you were at your apple stand."

"I was," Applejack answers, "and then I heard that you two were having an argument."

"How was that work shift?" Knuckles asks.

Applejack presented her morpher to the them. "I had to cancel early after Median told me that something was going on back at base," she answers.

"Why would you do that?" Silver asks. "Don't you have apples to sell?"

Suddenly, Amy calls back on them, this time sounding more annoyed. "Guys! Get me water now!" she screams. "I'm getting thirsty!"

This was immediately followed by another call, this time from one of their friends who decided to go out there and fight Eggman.

"Hey, guys!" Sunset calls. "We'd-"

"You stay out of this!" the four of them shouted at their morphers.

"Whoa," Sunset responded. "That's just harsh. Yelling at your teammate with disrespect, come on! We just finished that mission. Give us some respect for doing our job."

"How are you guys back at base treating Amy?" Thunder asks.

The four of them realize that this was an uncomfortable, awkward topic to discuss. They turn their heads towards the residential building. "Well...it's..." Rarity began, before trailing off into silence.

"Did you help her recover?" Fluttershy asks.

"Well...we-" Rarity said, trying to delay revealing the answer until they come back. Unfortunately for her, Applejack just had to step in.

"We sort of had an argument broke out over...minor things," Applejack said. She paused when she got to trying to explain the reasoning behind their arguing. "I don't really know why this argument broke out."

"What? You didn't know?" Sunset said, shocked to hear this from her friends. "Then why are you guys fighting in the first place?"

"Umm, guys?" Espio said, his voice being heard through the communicator. "I thought we already defeated Eggman. How did he survive that?"

The sound of an object flying over their friends' head is heard from their communicators.

Sunset groans. "This is what we get for not bringing along a finisher," she said with regret.

"Guys, Eggman is heading in your way," Median alerted. "Get ready to intercept him!"

Silver looks at this teammates. "Well, time for us to drop the disputes," he told them. "Let's finish this job!"

The others (reluctantly) nodded in agreement. Then they run off to get ready for the upcoming fight.

Meanwhile, Amy is getting increasingly annoyed that she isn't getting what she asked for. She called her teammates several times asking them to get her some water, as the glass set besides her bed is empty. After calling them several times, she gives up. "Fine!" she snapped. "If you aren't willing to give me water, then I'll do it by myself." She got off her bed and makes her way towards the kitchen. Due to her injured legs and back, she trips and falls on her chest. "Whoa!" she yelped, and then she hit the floor, hurting her arm further. "Ow..."

* * *

The team runs over to intercept Dr. Eggman. There, they saw that he is using the Egg Dragoon. But it's not the same one that was fought the last time he bought it out. This was a new version with new features and built up fighting experience. It now has a shield replacing one of its hands.

It appears to be dented in several places, from the pain body to the shield itself. Despite this, according to the observations made by their friends, this thing is still working.

"Oh, those fools," Eggman said, rolling his eyes. "They thought they can do it without a finisher, but they've forgotten why a finisher is so important in a ranger fight. They thought I was finished, but turns out, I'm not."

Silver grins. "Lucky for us, we have our own finisher."

Applejack looks at the two white rangers. "Why didn't you guys go with them?" she asks.

Not wanting another argument to spark, Silver and Rarity gave Applejack a disapproving look.

Silver and Rarity transforms into ranger mode, combining both of their bows together to form the Twin Bow. Then they pull back on the drawstring, aiming it at the Egg Dragoon. As they charge up the attack, Eggman grins with confidence and readies his shield, placing it between him and the rangers. Then, they release the arrow, sending it flying. It collides with the shield, stopping and generating sparks as it attempts to pierce through it. Everyone nearby watches in anticipating, expecting for this finisher to break the shield. Then, the arrow exploded, knocking everyone off their feet and making them land on their backs.

As the smoke clears, it was revealed that the Egg Dragoon remains unscathed.

"What?" Silver gasps, shocked by this.

"He blocked it?" Rarity gasps, letting her jaw drop.

"Ha!" Eggman mockingly laughs. "Fools. I saw that coming from a mile away!"

Growling, Knuckles transforms and leaps high into the air, diving towards Eggman fist first. "How about this?" he asks as his fist is surrounded by aura. He slams his fist in to the shield...before jumping off while covering his hand. "Ow!' he cried. "That hurt!"

Eggman laughs at Knuckles, who was foolish enough to slam his powered up fist into his shield at full force.

Not wanting to have an embarrassing loss, Applejack decides it's her time to shine. She leaps up, transforms, then bring her leg down towards the Egg Dragoon, powered up by Aura Power. She slams it into the shield, only to feel a sharp pain going up her leg.

"Hey!" Applejack yelled, holding on to her leg and rubbing it. "What's with that shield?"

"This machine might have lost a little bit of combat power, but it's still enough to take down even you," Eggman said. Then he goes into a whisper. "Just as long as that hammer tossing dude doesn't cross my path again."

Surprisingly, Eggman was not as quite as he thinks he as, as his voice was being transmitted through the integrated speakers. Everyone discovers what this robot's weakness is, and the explanation behind all those dents.

"Hammers?" Silver asks, baffled by such a weakness. "So your weakness is-"

"Oh!" Eggman gasps, realizing that they hard him. "Did you really heard that? I thought I was quiet enough!" He beings to regret having his speakers on at all times.

Knuckles hears that hammers are the key to finishing this robot off, then throws that advice away. "Who needs hammers when you have fists of steel?" he asks. He then charges towards the Egg Dragoon, getting ready to punch it. His fist then collides with the shield, causing him to hurt his hand once again.

"How about a powerful kick?" Applejack asks as she swings her at the Egg Dragoon. It too was intercepted by the shield, causing her to injure her leg. "Ahh!" she scream.

At this point, Thunder calls the rangers once again. "Guys, his weakness is hammers," he them. "Earlier, I tossed my hammer at him and-"

"Okay! We know!" Silver interrupted, having known that information already. "That 'genius' told us that!"

"Oh? He did?" Thunder asks. "Well, we're getting close to your location. In the meantime, how is Amy doing? Taking care of her like you should?"

Rarity looks behind her at the residential building. "Well..." she said, trying to hide the truth away.

Suddenly, the door swings open, with a very angered Amy waiting outside.

"Do you even know how much I had to suffer?!" Amy yells, breathing heavily in anger.

"Oh! Sorry!" Applejack apologizes. "We've forgotten about you in that battle!"

"How could you?" Amy cried. "I thought you are supposed to be my friends! Instead, you left me in the dark!"

The Egg Dragoon fires off several missiles at the rangers. Rarity jumps in and creates a shield to protect them. The shots hit her diamond shield, and Eggman continued to fire hoping to break though it. While she is protecting her friends, Rarity gazes over to Amy. "How are we supposed to help Amy now?" she asks. "I can't put my shield down, otherwise we'll get hit!"

Suddenly, the five rangers that went out and fought Dr. Eggman arrives.

"Sorry if we're late," Sunset apologizes. "That thing was faster than we expected. Didn't expect a busted up robot to be able to fly so fast."

Thunder then lands right in front of Eggman. "Hi there again," he said. "Great to see each other, aren't we?"

Eggman suddenly gets frightened. "Oh no, not you again!" he said.

Thunder spins his hammer around his fingers. Then he grasps the handle. "Let me put a few dents into your powerful mech!" he said.

"Good luck with that," Eggman said. "Reinforcements, attack!"

Things turn chaotic once the Egg Pawns and foot soldiers show themselves. Planes fly over them, dropping an army of them onto the battlefield. Rangers are fighting against them. So much is going on that it's getting hard to keep things in track.

This is when the remaining rangers show up, hearing about the troubles their friends are having. Deciding that they do not want to miss out, and seeing that their friends could use some help, they transform and join in.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy runs up to the downed Amy, who is unable to help her friends out. She kneels down near her. "You okay, Amy?" she asks.

"Not much," Amy replies. "My arm and leg really hurts."

Fluttershy did a full analysis of Amy's body, checking for anything that might raise serious medical red flags. "No broken bones," she observes after touching Amy's legs and arms. "Nerves might be damaged, some wounds on the affected regions...how does it feel moving your arm and leg?"

Amy feels a slight pain when Fluttershy touches her legs. "It hurts to move them," she responded. "Even when keeping them still, I still feel the pain."

"No worries," Fluttershy assures. "Just give me some time to heal you up. Rarity?"

While Rarity is maintaining a shield, she looks off towards Amy and sees that Fluttershy is requesting some protection. She gazes over to nearby Silver, and they nodded in agreement in what to do next. Using their Power Bond ability, they created a protective shield around Amy and Fluttershy, coated with a cyan glow. Their brains might get strained from maintaining such a shield, but it's worth it for the sake of their injured friend.

"That's a little excessive," Amy remarks, looking at the shield created around her.

"I know," Rarity said, her voice sounding strained. "Just in case."

As Eggman focused his fire on the shield, Orbot comes along and taps Eggman on the finger. "Umm...master?" he said, pointing towards Amy.

Eggman looks over and sees Fluttershy healing the injuries of Amy. "Hey, who dares to heal up?" he asks. He then looks at the two shields and tries to figure out which one is the better option. "Well, a healer is the more important target. I'm going to attempt to break through that shield instead!"

Eggman then ordered his Egg Dragoon to fired multiple missiles at the shield surrounding the rose haired girls. He expected the shield to give away given how much attacks they have to endure. However, the upon impact, the missiles suddenly gain a cyan aura surrounding them, and they get fired back at the Egg Pawns and foot soldiers, creating several explosions that knock them out.

"What?" Eggman yelled, seeing that his plan has failed. "How? I thought only Sonic and Rainbow can use the power of friendship to boost their own abilities."

"Not just them," Silver said,

Eggman turns around and sees Silver in his ranger form, pointing his arrow at him. Silver releases the drawstring, sending his arrow flying towards the Egg Dragoon. Rarity opened up a brief hole in her diamond shield, allowing the arrow to pass through. The arrow hits the Egg Dragoon, causing it to fall down.

"Gah!" Eggman cries. "This thing doesn't like it when it falls over."

Just then, Fluttershy has fully nursed Amy back to full health. All of her injuries disappeared, letting her stand up again. "Alright! You're fully recovered," Fluttershy said.

Amy jumps back onto her feet. This time, she feels little pain. She looks at Fluttershy. "Thanks," she said.

After this, Rarity's shields disappears and she and Silver fell to the ground, holding onto their heads. Knuckles and Applejack rushes over to hold them up.

Eggman suddenly gets into a panic as he pushes on the levers. "Get up!" he yelled at his machine. "Get up! Get up! Get up, please!"

Thunder then lands near Amy. With all the minor minions defeated, it is time to focus on the Egg Dragoon. "This thing's main weakness is hammers," he told Amy. "Since we are both hammer users, let's bust this thing together. Ready Amy?"

Amy looks at her morpher, which she has kept on all day just in case. "It's been a while since I last transformed," she said, recalling how long ago she has last got into her ranger mode. "Now it's time for my time to shine again."

Thunder smiles. He patted on Amy's back as they face the Egg Dragoon. "Let's do this!" he said.

Pressing on their morphers, Thunder and Amy pointed their arm up into the air, firing off a circle that descends down on them. As it passes through them, it puts on their suit. First the body suit, and then the helmet.

Amy felt a surge of energy she hasn't felt in a long time. "Ahh!" she said. "There's nothing more satisfying than feeling the surge of energy when you morph." She then pulls out her hammer, grasping the handle with both hands.

Eggman looks over and sees that he has two hammer uses that he has to deal with. "What? Oh no, the hammer girl is back?" he asks. "And hers is even larger than his."

"Don't you remember doctor?" Orbot asks.

This causes Eggman to scream at his assistant that he decided it would be a great idea to bring along.

Thunder and Amy then attack the body of the downed Egg Dragoon, with each strike leaving one more dent on it. As his machine continues to get hit, Eggman slumps into his console looking like he's starting to cry.

"Man, why didn't I account for hammers out of all things?" Eggman asks himself. "Oh, Eggman. Did you account for everyone in the team? Who cares? They aren't use as often, so why would I account for them?" he said, imitating someone else's voice. "This is why. Why did I not listen to my allies, not even my advisors that I created?" He then sighs. "Well, it doesn't matter as long as I use this embiggening fluid to force them into their giant robot." He then pulls out a vile of embiggening serum and pours it into the hole. He anticipates his machine growing to a giant size, but instead nothing happens, much to his confusion. "Wait, why didn't I work this time? I swear, this pipe looks perfectly fine."

Outside, Thunder and Amy stopped attacking the Egg Dragoon, seeing that it is unable to move.

"Well, that should be enough," Thunder said. "Why would we need to hit it a few more times?"

Eggman starts to get frustrated. "Okay, why is this thing not growling larger like it intended?" he asks himself. He grabs a pipe cleaner and stuffs it down the pile he poured the substance through. It hit a stop halfway through the stick. This is when the worst comes to him. "Aww man. Did the pipe leading into the fluid processing compartment got damaged? Or did all those dents cause this thing to fail?" Eggman then grunted, pounding on his control panel. "Man, I should've packed all of these machines into one single part."

The rangers watch the body of the Egg Dragoon as it sits there, unable to move. They watch as Eggman slowly descends into madness.

"Well, since it's down," Applejack begins, "let's bring out our finisher." She gazes over to Rarity. "Bring it out!"

Rarity lifted herself up, covering her forehead as if she has a headache. "Sorry, but that shield exhausted me," she said. "I can't do it."

Silver breaths heavily as he lays there on the ground, feeling something burning in his head. "Neither than I," he added.

"Darn!" Applejack shouted. "I was hoping for-"

"Wait a minute!" Knuckles said, looking at the two hammer users. "Look over there! Their morphers, they're glowing."

The rangers look at Thunder and Amy, noticing that their morphers are glowing.

"That looks like a very good sigh," Rarity commented, "because it is indicating that a bond is growing!"

"Welcome to the club within a club," Silver congratulated."

Amy watches as the bond between her and Thunder grows. She looks at him, reminding him of something she said before. "Hey, remember that time when I decided to hook up with you because we both use hammers?" she asks.

"Oh yeah," Thunder said, recalling that memory. "That. Well, let's see what out Power Bond Ability looks like!"

Thunder and Amy then tosses their hammers up into the air, fusing with each other in the process. The team is amazed to see that these two's Power Bond ability is a finisher.

"Come on!" Eggman yelled, flicking on the controls. "Work with me! You can't fail on me, not at this point!" At this point, Orbot looks behind Eggman and notices something horrifying. Eggman turns around and sees something he did not expect. "Uh..."

Amy is holding a massive glowing hammer that sparks with electricity.

"Eggman, this is what you get for forgetting about someone!" Amy shouted. She swings the massive hammer, sending the Egg Dragoon flying.

"Cure you rangerrrrrs!' Eggman screams as his Egg Mobile gets launched out of the Egg Dragoon. The Egg Dragoon then explodes, finally giving in to all the damage it's receiving.

The mission was finally over.

* * *

After the fight, the four rangers tasked with helping Amy heal up got berated for ignoring the task set by them. The rest of the team stares at them with disapproving looks, with the most displeased coming from Amy.

"Look, Amy," Rarity began. "We're sorry for not taking care of you when you needed it. Our schedules are quite busy. I couldn't make time to take care of you."

"And I'm sorry for getting into an argument without having anything meaningful to argue about." Applejack admitted. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Tails was a bit distracted looking at his left arm. Then he turns his attention back to the other friends. "Applejack, remember when you escorted me to a hospital room when I lost my arm?"

"Huh?" Applejack said, suddenly remembering that moment. "How did I forget that?"

"You were already in the middle of checking on another friend who had a similar experience," Median reminded Applejack. "Also, it was your day off. Your workday isn't getting in the way of helping your friend out, so you were able to do it without question."

Applejack was still confused. "Wait...what?" she asks.

Nearly everyone burst into laughter. Espio just shook his head, while Knuckles and Shadow covered their faces, letting out a frustrated groan.

As the laughter calmed down, Median turns his attention to Amy. "So, Amy. How are you and Thunder doing?" he asks.

"Well," Amy begins to respond, having her eye on Thunder, "it looks like I've found someone who I can truly love. After I changed my attitude, of course. My old attitude drove Sonic away and he chose Rainbow over me." Amy blushes in embarrassment over that blunder. "I know. I was crazy back then."

"Come to think of it," Thunder ponders, "as the only members that have a different gender than the rest of the team-"

"Don't you mean each side of the team?" Pinkie asks, interrupting Thunder. "This is the result of two teams that just mashed together, after all."

Everyone else gave Pinkie a disapproving look, because the circumstances surrounding this team is complicated. Sure, it might've come from two separate teams, but the terminology describing each side of the team is complicated. Should they be considered sub-divisions? No, that's too specific. And the members have a lot of interactions with each other, especially those who can be considered couples.

Glaring at Pinkie with a disapproving look, Thunder turns his attention back towards the other friends, while walking towards Amy. "Anyway, as the only ones who are different than the others in the initial team, in terms of gender..." He then wraps his arm around Amy neck. "We are bound to be together someday."

"Aww!' Pinkie squeals.

Pinkie has once again gotten the attention of the other rangers. This time the looks are coming from pairings that are very close, excluding Manic who is giving her a confused look.

"What?" Pinkie asks.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Many episodes ago, the pairing between Amy and Thunderlane has been teased right after the rescue mission to save Rarity has succeeded...in an unexpected way. And around the beginning of the "Limb Debt" arc, we are introduced to the concept of "Power Bonds", special abilities that are unlocked between rangers that share a close bond.

The process of choosing which characters should be rangers is complicated. Sure, we must have the main characters come into play, but that leaves _Sonic the Hedgehog_ with five rangers: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Shadow. Meanwhile, _My Little Pony_ has six characters chosen to become rangers, all of which are female. To balance out the gender ratio, I choose Thunderlane as a ranger. Why him? Well, it's because that even though he's a minor or supporting character, he has plenty in common with the main (mane?) cast, such as having a younger sibling and being part of the same elite flight squadron that Rainbow is a part of. No, not the Skyrangers. The Wonderbolts.

Then, I pair one character from each franchise involved that both share something in common. Thunder, Espio, Fluttershy, and Amy are the only ones whose thing in common is their physical trait rather than a personality trait. So...if Thunder and Amy are paired, expected to see some relationship development between Espio and Fluttershy.

Now, if you excuse me, I need to see why there was a suspension of the "Off the Rails" segment because things are behaving strangely around here.

* * *

 **Off the Rails**

 **"Back in Action"**

Okay, so the off the rails section is back! Time to make some-

*presented with a completely trashed comedy theater*

Uh...what happened here?

"Apparently, a unmanned plane decided to crash through this building while we are in the middle of setting up a skit," Manic explains.

Oh! So that's why my publisher advised me to not publish the previous "Off the Rails" section. I thought that it was deemed insensitive. Turns out that it was a cover up for something terrible that happened to take place around the same time I was writing that episode.

"Yeah, we had to keep the news away from you," Pinkie added. "Your publisher doesn't want you to know the reality."

Huh. That explains why my access to news articles was mysteriously revoked temporarily...

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands


	50. Episode 50: My Little Plant Shop

**Episode 50**

 **"My Little Plant Shop (of Horrors)"**

* * *

Twilight was tasked with taking care of a gardener's plants while the owner goes away to perform some errands in her hometown. As a ranger, Twilight assures the owner that she'll do a great job in taking care of these plants, and that this will be a nice part time job between battles.

Meanwhile, Tails is approached by a farmer who wants some genetically modified plants to be tested as crops. While his requests are strange, Tails agrees to this. After all, he wants to do something other than lounging around and doing his hobbies all day.

Once these two jobs come together and create a horrifying monster, Tails realizes that there must be something suspicious going on with the one who tasked him with this.

Based on Sonic Boom episode, _How to Succeed in Evil Without Even Trying_ (S1E16).

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

With the recent job openings in Transition Outpost, the team members are hoping to make some money doing part time jobs to support their base and themselves. While the families of the rangers did pay for operational costs, it is time for the rangers to go independent, preparing them for the adult life they're about to get to.

Twilight is taking a brief job taking care of a garden for one of the residents. She stands in front of the doors while a woman is nearby talking to her.

"I'm so glad that you came here to help me," the woman said.

Twilight bowed to the woman. "No worries, Mrs. Walrus," she said. "I'll take good care of your indoor garden while you're away to do some errands."

Mrs. Walrus took one step towards the station, looking at Twilight. "I'm planning to move here soon," she told Twilight. "Even though this town experiences a lot of attacks, it's still a nice place to live in otherwise. In an age where everyone gets in their car to go to work, it's nice to see a town that embraces the design layout of densely populated places of days long gone. Like the big four major cities of Columbia."

Twilight recalled in her head the four major metropolitan areas of Columbia, and how they embrace the dense core layout and walkability of cities long ago. "Emerald City, Canterlot City, Coulee Banks, and Aqua River Plains," she said. "High populations, founded during the founding days of Columbia, and designed so that nearly everything is in a walkable distance. What's not to love about these four major cities?"

"I'll be gone to prepare for my new home here," Mrs. Walrus said. "I will be back in a few days. When I see that you've done a great job, I will reward you dearly."

Twilight bowed again. "Thanks," she said.

"Good luck," Mrs. Walrus replies. And then she walks away, heading towards the station. Now that it is repaired and a new train has been placed, the residents are finally connected to the rest of the network. Although, the cost of a ticket has been bumped up to repay the initial cost of a new train, but she doesn't mind.

Once Mrs. Walrus is gone, Twilight takes out her list of things to do in the garden. The species of each plant, their needs, how much water they need, and the humidity each garden should get. "Okay. First thing on my list," she said, going through the list. "Check the conditions of the plants. Okay. I can do that." With that in mind, she enters the garden house. In it, she sees flower pots all around the building. In each are flowers native to this climate area. On the walls are various gardening tools, such as a watering can, a scythe, some shears, and gloves. Why would Mrs. Walrus pack a scythe? It's for cutting grass, not small plants. Still, Twilight let these details slide as she got to work.

* * *

Last night, Tails didn't get enough sleep. He is working long an hard on a project that was started not long ago in the lab, and while working on it, he went asleep for the night. He lays on a bench, snoring away.

"Miles?" someone called from outside. They entered the door, revealing that Scootaloo has been looking round for a while. "Miles?" Then she looks at the bench, finding Tails there. Grumbling that he was there all this time, she decides to shake him awake. "Miles, wake up already!"

Tails catapults his body up with a surprised look. "Huh? What?" he said breathing heavily. He felt scared for a moment, then he looked at the one who woke him up. It's his friend, much to his relief. "Oh, it's you, Scooter. What are you doing in this lab?"

"I came in to check on you since I'm supposed to take over Twilight's role when she's not available," Scootaloo explains. "Since she is not here to do her of duty-" She stopped to correct herself. "Duties, sorry. I guess I'm stepping into her position until she comes back."

Tails felt a bit fuzzy. He had just woken up from a dream he was in the middle of and suddenly he's awake. He forgot what happened the last several seconds. "Uh...what are you here for again?" he asks.

Scootaloo got excited. "I came in here bopping to get some engineering lessons from you," she said. "I had a class in material science when I was your age."

"Huh," Tails replies. "Interesting. So we are not very different, aren't we?" He thought about all the things he and Scootaloo have in common, and thinking about how it parallels the big sibling that they idol so much.

Scootaloo thinks otherwise. "Oh we are so different!" she said, shocking Tails. "I nearly got myself flunked out of that class at the beginning of the semester." She looks at her hand, remembering how she gashed her hand while trying to cut a piece of soft wood. She was berated for not paying attention. "Oh, were those days just embarrassing. I'm hoping to improve my skills by performing sessions with you. Want to take a shot?"

Tails jumps off the bench and landed on his feet. Then he looks at Scootaloo with a enthusiastic look on his face. "Deal!" he said, feeling the energy inside him suddenly jump.

Then, there was a knock on the door. Tails opens it up, and he find Silver waiting for him. He is holding a cardboard box.

"I found this in the mail this morning," Silver said. Then he picks up the paper that came with the box. "It's a contract, but it's not for me. It's for you."

Tails' smile grew. "Oh, sweet!" he said. "Something to do in here for once! What's it say? What's it say?"

Silver hands Tails the box and contract, and almost immediately, Tails reads the contract.

"After reviewing your track record, we decided that you are the right person to be tasked with this," the contract reads. "Food is a precious commodity, and every creature that has ever existed needs it. Plants produce the energy, animals eat them to get their energy. One of the big issues facing humanity as we continue to increase our population is food supply. We use a lot of them, to feed us and to feed our livestock. Growing them fast enough to keep up with current demands while still using the same amount of land is the solution to this problem. For this reason, we're asking you to help us develop solutions to this looming crisis. You'll find a development kit included with this letter."

While Tails is reading the contract, Scootaloo is unpacking the box and taking out the contents.

"Don't ask me what these seeds are doing near our mailbox," Silver said. Then he closes the door and heads off to do his own business.

After hearing "seeds", Tails turns around and see the experiment he's about to work on.

Scootaloo picks up a glass container full of seeds. She reads the label. "Genetically modified seeds," she reads. "Engineered to grow faster and last longer." Remembering the contract, she makes her conclusion. "It doesn't look like it is finished completely."

Tails walks up to the workstation, where the seeds and the associated equipment are located. "But, why would they outsource the work to us?" he asks.

"Maybe to give us a first hand look at these seeds and what they can do?" Scootaloo assumes. "Maybe to teach the world about these fast growing crops? I mean, someone adverted a food crisis in one of the most populated places in the world by discovering a variant of rice that can be mass produced to feed the hungry. If it happened before, then it can happen again."

Tails shook his head. "I wouldn't count on it," he said. "These innovations in food production will take years before their effects are seen, and even then farmers are working on solutions to increase the upper supporting limit on our population. Maybe we don't need a crop like that, but it helps for decades down the line. If doing this means more food for the future then I'm in!"

"I don't know," Scootaloo said, barely containing her excitement, "but this will be a great project to work on!"

And with that, the two of them got to work.

Unbeknownst to them, or any of the rangers for that matter, there was a spy drone that is watching their actions.

* * *

"Perfect!" Trixie said after reviewing the captured footage. "They fell for the trap! It won't be a matter of time before they completed our work."

Eggman then walks in, brushing his mustache with his fingers. "Did they really expected a monster to be accidentally created by one of them?"

"They try and avoid it, but something like this is bound to happen," Fuhrer said. "It already happened once, without our influence, and without them knowing better. Now, we're making them create a monster. And best of all, they're not aware of it."

"Oh yeah," Eggman said, grinning. "Going diabolical as usual, I see."

* * *

Back at the garden and plant shop, Twilight was making meticulous observations about the status about every single plant in the building, from the moisture level of the soil, to the intensity to the shade of green on their leaves, to their general health. Anything she can practically measure, she can, and she compiled a table of the status of every plant.

"You're doing fine," Twilight said, filling in one of the grid rectangles. She moves on to another plant. "You can live without some water for at least a little bit longer. Some plant food is needed, need some water, humidity might need some adjustments...perfect!" She then hung the clipboard containing the graph on the wall and grabs the squirt bottle. "Now, all that's left is to tend this garden."

A little water here, some pruning down over there, and getting some insects that have found their way into the garden. Perfect! After putting in several minutes of work, Twilight is done with her job for now.

"Phew!" Twilight said, wiping the sweat off her head. "My job is done. Now, I'll have to return in a few more hours and check on them once again." She then sets the gardening equipment back where she found them, then exited the indoor garden.

"How was your time in that garden, Twilight?" Median asks.

"It went perfectly well, just as I planned," Twilight replies.

"You know that you're going to continue to go back to this, aren't you?" Median brings up.

"Until Mrs. Walrus come back, I'll continue to tend her garden for her," Twilight responded back.

"Good," Median replies. "Though, I think you might be overwatering the plants in the main garden. You know, the one that is physically on the ground."

Twilight stopped in her tracks for a moment. "What?" she asks.

"That soil has a limited thickness to absorb water," Median points out. "It might not look like it, but the soil only goes down a couple of feet, maybe a few centimeters at its shallowest. Drowning plants is a possibility."

"No worries," Twilight said. "The soil has a lot of volume to work with. I'm sure that they can handle plenty of water, even if I accidentally overwater them."

"You sure about that?" Applejack questioned. Twilight looks up and finds her friend standing there in front of her. "I'm pretty sure that even with a little bit of overwatering is enough to drown a plant. Take my word for it. I'm a farmer. And as a farmer, I know precisely how much water a plant needs."

"Clearly, the only thing you know is crops because these plants are different," Twilight responded.

Applejack didn't buy into that. "Did I tell you that I took biology in school?" she asks.

"Oh," Twilight reacts. "So you are smarter than you look. Just like all of us."

Applejack can hear her belly grumbling. She rubs her hand over her belly. "You know, I should be taking mah lunch break for now," she said. "How 'bout we head back to base to grab a bite? I'm sure I'll make a meal for us all." She then walks away.

"Yeah, thanks," Twilight said. Then she follows after Applejack. As she does so, she talks to Median once again. "Median, set a reminder this evening to go back and check on the plants. Got it?"

"Affirmative," Median responds. "I'll make sure you'll be back around 6:00 in the evening."

* * *

The team enjoys a nice apple themed meal, courtesy of Applejack. She bakes for the team some apple pie, as well as serving everyone apple juice, However, she notices that one person is missing.

"Okay, where is Tails?" Applejack asks. "It's lunch hour now, and we've haven't seen him in a while. Just what is that kid up to?"

Twilight notices that someone is absent. She looks at the clock on the wall. "He must be really hungry at this point," she said. "Surely, that would be enough to convince him to take a lunch break."

Hearing this, Scootaloo raises her hand. "Oh! I know!" she said. "I know where MIles is!"

Applejack sighs. "Man, keepin' track of two different namts for one person is getting really confusing," she said. Then she focues back on the topic at hand. "So, sugarcube. How do you know that?"

"I was working with him on a project," Scootaloo answers. "When lunch hour arrives, I decided to go. But he is refusing to go. I decided to let him continue on that project rather than trying to convince him. That project has a strict deadline, and it's not set by him."

"Well, he can't work with an empty stomach," Applejack said. "He's not going to do as well if he's hungry!"

"Hey guys!" Median said, stepping in. "You must be in the middle of an argument, so how about a compromise? Why don't we let Scootaloo finsih her lunch, and then let her continue with the project while Tails has his lunch? Then, they can achieve-"

"I'm not going to let Tails go hungry," Applejack said as she begins to storm out of the lunchroom. "I'm draggin' him in!"

"Applejack!" Scootaloo shouts as she stands up, leaving her meal behind. "Wait up!"

The rest of the team watches as Scootaloo goes after Applejack.

"Well, so much for me trying to find a compromise..." Median sighs.

* * *

As promised, Tails continued to work on the seeds he was commissioned to do. In the middle of modifying the DNA sequence like how the instructions told him, the door to the lab suddenly opened. Applejack storms into the lab, with Scootaloo entering soon after. She leans on the door frame as she catches her breath.

"Tails!" Applejack shouted.

"Wah!" Tails shrieked, tossing the veil containing the DNA altering agents in the air.

"What are you doing?" Applejack asks. "You're supposed to be having a lunch break."

Tails turns around, looking at Applejack. "Lunch?" he asks. "But this project has a strict deadline. I'm giving Scooter a break wihle I continue this project, and when she comes back I will have my break." Then he sees that Scootaloo is there as well. "Why is Scooter here? Has she eaten her lunch."

"Oh," Scootaloo begins to answer. "I was going to have my lunch when Applejack came in here to drag you into lunch." Then she remembers that she didn't finish her lunch. "Oh! And sorry for leaving my food behind for someone else to eat."

Applejack stares at Scootaloo with a disapproving look. She does not appreciate having her food wasted.

"Mind if you bring some food in?" Median asks

Tails jumps off his chair and walks out the door. "Not a chance," he answers. "I don't want any contaminates getting in my way." He then approaches Scootaloo. "Well, it's time for my lunch break now. Take over for me while I'm away, Scooter." Then he leaves the lab.

"There's only one slice of my apple pie left!" Applejack warns. "Make sure nobody takes it!" Then she goes after him.

Now alone in the lab, Scootaloo looks back at the workstation. As expected with the short amount of time when she was absent, Tails did not achieve much. However, the sudden unexpected opening of the door and subsequent shouting has startled him into making a mess, meaning this is what she has to do in his absence.

* * *

After Scootaloo cleaned up the mess, she resumed Tails' work until he came back. Tails returns to the lab, having finished his apple pie meal. He doesn't look to happy. Apparently, a fight broke out over the last slice of apple pie, and Tails threatened them all with the blades of his arms of all things. He did get the last slice, though he feels that he got it at the expense of his friends. Good thing that they forgive him, and with a hug from Scootaloo, he is back to work in a good mood.

Reading the instructions carefully, the two got into the genetics of the seeds and found the right places to modify them to get the desired results. With some a few letter changes, they created a huge outcome. First seed they tested, they spotted a sprout within fifteen minutes. But this wasn't enough according to the contract. Whoever sent them this demanded that they needed the seeds to grow faster. And so they pressed on, determined to get as much progress done in one day as possible.

* * *

Back at the residential building, and Twilight is watching the clock anticipating her evening shift. 6:00 arrives and Median tells him so.

"Ready for your evening shift?" Median asks. "It's six past noon, just like I promised."

"I've been preparing myself for this," Twilight answers. "Got to go, everyone! See you in a moment."

She then runs down the stairs and into the back end of the lab, hopping on a teleporter. A few minutes later, Twilight returns while talking to Median.

"Okay. Evening shift is done," she reported. "Plants are doing fine. I can finally go back to base to have my night's rest." She then walks up to the lab door, knocking on it."Hey, Tails," she asks as she enters. "How's the-?" Twilight then enters the building, only to find Tails asleep. Scootaloo is sitting next to him, poking him with a ruler.

Scootaloo then had her eye caught by the sight of Twilight. She turns towards her. "Oh hey, Twilight!" she greeted. "Uhh, Miles fell asleep in the middle of working. He must've gotten tired after all that working."

Median does not sound pleased towards Twilight. "I warned you," he said. "You should call him to wake him up, not enter the lab only to find him asleep."

Twilight then walks towards the workstation, taking the ruler away from Scootaloo. "Watch," she said. "This is how you wake up a coworker." She then raises the ruler high up while Scootaloo ducks. Then Twilight slams the ruler down on Tails' back, startling him awake with some pain on his back.

"Ow!' Tails shrieked. Then he rubs his back. "Who did that?"

"I caught you asleep in the middle of a project you're working on," Twilight answers.

"What?" Tails responded. "How much time has passed?"

Scootaloo points to the clock hung on the wall, staring at Tails with a disappointed look. "Not a whole lot," she answers.

"You two must've been working on this for nearly the entire day," Twilight observes. "You guys better take a break from this in preparing for our upcoming bedtime.

Tails looks at all the work he has done. "But I'm almost done with this," he complains. "The deadline is getting nearer. I can't afford to take a break."

Twilight takes the two young scientists and escorts them back to the residential building. "You two have tired yourself by working on this project," she said. "Time for you to take a rest. You can continue working tomorrow."

Before they enter the residential building for dinner and the eventual bed time, Median gives a warning to everyone. "Uh, fair warning," he said. "Experiments conducted on the seeds has made them sensitive to water. They are rapid growth seeds, and they will absorb any water they can find. It's going to drizzle tomorrow morning, so please do not expose them to the rain. Got it?"

Scootaloo looks at Tails. "Did we really turn these seeds into rapid growing, water sucking machines?" she asks.

"You know," Tails began to answer, "I'm kind of impressed. We turned seeds from sprouting in just minutes to sprouting in seconds. I wonder how fast these seeds can grow..."

Night then falls, but the two young scientists could not contain their excitement over their results. They were tempted to go back to the lab to continue their work, but games, friends, and tiredness made these planes unable to arise. The rangers sleep peacefully, unaware about the monster they just created.

* * *

Meanwhile, the ranger's enemies watch from afar as the rangers leave behind the monster they created unattended.

"Perfect," Eggman said. "We are ready to put this plan into action."

"These seeds plus some rainwater equals giant plant monsters created by them," Trixie said. "It's the perfect plan. And best of all, they aren't even aware of it."

Eggman and Trixie then laughs, anticipating the time when their plan goes into action.

Rita then leans over on the two of them. "Oh yeah!" she said, getting an idea. "How about we sprinkle in a little bit of paranoia by leaving them a note?"

Eggman and Trixie laughed harder. "Yes..." Eggman said. "Putting fear into their minds is the way to go."

* * *

The following day, Twilight, Tails, and Scootaloo walk outside in their raincoats, preparing to do their morning work.

"I'll be working at Mrs. Walrus's garden for a few minutes," Twilight told the two youngsters. "You two continue your work on those seeds until they are due. Which should be coming in a few hours, according to the contract. I'll see you in a bit!" She then runs off to take the teleporters.

"Bye!" Tails said as he and Scootaloo waved at Twilight. "See you in a few minutes."

Then, the two marched their way towards the lab, having a conversation about their work.

"Man, I can't believe that we modified the seeds to grow within seconds of being exposed to water," Scootaloo remarks. "Imagine how much water we'll save if we only needed a little for a sprout to pop up."

"Sure, this might take years or even decades before they're implemented," Tails added, "but still. Small steps are being taken to solve problems we'll surely be facing in the next decades."

Unbeknownst to them, sprouts have appeared at the ground. With the rain continuing to give them water, they grow bigger at every second.

Tails and Scootaloo entered the lab turning on the lights as they entered. Before they could even grab their lab clothing, they saw, to their horror, a ruined worktable. It is now a mess, with dirt and some seeds scattered all over the table.

"T-the seeds!' Scootaloo gasped.

Tails runs over to take a closer look at the ruined worktable. Something terrible has happened here. "Th-they're gone!" he gasps. "So many of them...gone!" He then activates his communicator. "Median, what happened to the seeds overnight? Why are they missing?"

"I detected someone trespassing onto this ground overnight," Median answers, "but some of you are a bit tried from yesterday. I couldn't push myself into warning you in fear of making you even more tired. Trust me, it's so rude to startle you guys awake in the middle of the night."

Tails looks off to the side and spotted a note. He picks it up and reads it. What he read was bone chilling. "Oh no..." he said.

"What?" Scootaloo asks, curious about the note. "Let me see!" She takes the note and reads it herself. She too was shocked at what she read. "Oh no! They place some in the garden?!"

Tails knew that someone was about to get into trouble. "Twilight..." he muttered. Then he taps Scootaloo. "Come on, Scooter! Let's warn Twilight before it's to late!"

The two then runs out of the lab. They opened the door and find that some plant monsters have sprouted from the ground. They attempted to bite at them.

Scootaloo clings on to Tails, shaking in fear. "Uh...is that our work?" she asks. "Did we create some monstrous plants without knowing?"

Tails gulped in nervousness. "Uh...I think so..." he answers. Then the two makes a run for the teleporters. "Median! Sound the alarm!" Tails commanded.

Alarms then begin to sound off across the base, notifying everyone to investigate outside.

"What in tarnation is-" Applejack began as she steps out of the door. Then she looks at the base grounds and sees that there are a lot of biting plants snapping at them. "Oh mother of nature...what are those?"

"Uh, remember that time where we accidentally created a bread monster by giving it the teleporter treatment over and over?" Median asks. "This is that...except our enemies let us do the hard work for them."

Applejack was infuriated to hear that the team's enemies are giving them the tools to create a monster disguised as something for the future. She angrily turns to Silver. "I knew we should've not accepted that contract!"

"Sorry," Silver apologizes. "But it's for the future. You guys want to solve problems before they get worse, right?"

Rarity shoves them both aside. "Quit arguing and exterminate these weeds!" she roars as she reaches for her morpher.

* * *

Twilight enters the garden and reaches for the watering can. She goes over to a row of flower pots and sprinkle some water on them. Midway through, however, Tails and Scootaloo burst in with panicked faces.

"Twilight!" Tails yelled. Stop!"

Twilight stops to look at the two kids. "What?" she asks. "What are you here for? Are you done? Why do you look like you're panicking?"

Tails and Scootaloo were a bit to tired and nervous to speak up, so Median fills them in. "Alert, Twilight!" he yells. "The garden might have some suspicious seeds planted!"

"Seeds?" Twilight asks. "What seeds?" Suddenly, she hears the sound of a pot breaking behind her. She turns around to investigate. At her feet are the remains of the pot, spilled dirt, and a standing plant. "Uh..."

The plant saw the watering can and immediately starts reaching towards it. Twilight shrieked and steps away from the freak plants that are now roaming about. Along thw way, several more sprouted and got to the ground.

"W-what are those?" Twilight asks.

"Somebody tricked us into making these monsterous plants for then," Tails answers.

"What?!" Twilight shouted, shocked to hear that this was the work of her friends. She doesn't look very happy to hear that a monster was created by one of them...again.

Then the communicator begins to ring. Twilight answers the call with a tap. "Hello?" she began.

"Guys!" Applejack yells. "Get back to base! A giant plant is attacking us!"

"Uh," Twilight answers, looking back at the plants. "We're kind of in the same situation here..."

"Just get to here as soon as you can!" Amy yells, sp hard that it's starting to hurt their ears.

"We can't allow these plants to get outside," Tails said. "They will grow if they get exposed to water."

Scootaloo looks around the walls of the garden and spotted something. "Hmm...a scythe," she said. "Not sure what that's doing in a garden but...I hope it helps." She gets the scythe and runs over to the plants. "Stand back!"

Tails and Twilght pressed against the door as Scootaloo griped the scythe. She swings it back and forth, bringing the blade through the plants. Some of them panicked and attempted to run away, but Scootaloo walks up to them and cuts them.

"Wow! That is really effective!" Scootaloo observes as she cuts the last of the plants in half. "I'm taking this with me. Don't worry. I will return it when we're done."

Tails lets out a sigh of relief. "Glad that's over for now," he said, "Now, to the base!"

The three exited the garden and into the streets. There, they find that the streets are covered in these monterous plants. They snap at them and at the nearby people.

"Oh no, the streets too?" Scootaloo gasps.

"Don't let them slow you guys down!" Tails shouted.

The three then ran up the streets towards where the teleporters are. Along the way, Scootaoo held the scythe so they as she passes by the monsterous plants, she will cut them in half. Everyone they pass by jumps out of the way of the incoming scythe.

* * *

Back at the base, the rangers are finding that fighting against the monster plants is difficult. Sunset tried to use fire, but the water extinguish her flames. Thunder attempted to summon lightning, only to find that the planes are unaffected. Amy tried to slam them to the ground with her hammer, but the plants bounced back up and snap at her. Fluttershy tired to talk them down, but they won't listen to her.

With all of their attempts resulting in failure, it seems that the only solution is to use swords. But that belongs to Sonic and Rainbow, who are both gone and are probably using the swords right now. So they can't use that. The only other one that did have a sword is Espio. He tried to slice them clean, but the vines got his hand before the blade made contact. Knuckles comes in to pull Espio out of the tight situation.

Finally, Tails, Twilight, and Scootaloo arrives.

Applejack notices that everyone is finally here. "Glad you can make it, guys," she told them. "We could use a little help here."

Tails sighed. "Hate to admit it," he began, "but that's my fault." Everyone else gasps in reaction to this. "Yeah, remember that contract telling me to develop rapid growing plants? Yeah, that was a trick made by our enemies. Sorry!"

"Save the apologies for later," Espio said, trying to pull his leg out of the vine's grasp. "For now, get rid of these plants!"

Scootaloo holds up the scythe she got. "No worries!" she said, assuring the others. "I've got a solution! Hold it right there!"

Scootaloo rushes in to the plant that's tying Espio down. She swings the scythe into the stem, severing it into two and defeating it. The vines loosen their grip on Espio's leg. Espio then lets out a sigh. "Thanks," he congratulated.

"Everyone!" Median orders. "Leave it to Scootaloo! Silver! Hold them in place!"

"No, problem!" Silver said as he uses telekinesis to hold one of the plants in place. "Scootaloo! Go for that plant!"

Scootaloo heads over to the plant that is held in place. She slices it in two. Silver then holds another plant in place.

"Now, go for that plant!" Silver said, watching Scootaloo making quick work with the plants. "Now this one! And this! And-" Suddenly, he hears the sound of glass breaking. He turns in the direction of where the sound came from. "Hey, who dropped a...glass...of..." He frowns upon seeing a giant plant towering over all of them.

Plant Titan roars out a nearly deafening sound. The rangers covered their ears as it screams at them. While everyone is distracted, a vine pops up out of the ground and grabs her scythe.

"Hey!" Scootaloo yells. "Give that back!" She pulls against the pull of the vine. Plant Titan responds by gripping the scythe with another vine, snapping it in two. "No!" Scootaloo yells as the scythe gets broken.

Tails watched as Scootaloo loses her scythe. Now the only bladed weapons they can use at the time are Espio's katana and the blades within the replacement limbs. Tails pulls up the sleeve of his left arm, looking at his replacement arm. Looking back at Plant Titan, he growls and tightens his fist. "You leave me with no choice," he told Plant Titan as he summons his arm blades. "I'm coming for you!" He then starts running towards Plant Titan.

Twilight watched as Tails runs foolishly into Plant Titan. "Wait! Tails!" she screams. "Watch out!"

Tails yelled as he swings his arm at Plant Titan. With his bladed arm, he expects to cut it cleanly. However, he has mad himself stuck in Plant Titan, stuck by his arm. "Huh?" he exclaims, looking at his stuck arm. He then begins to pull himself out. "Come on...pull out!"

Scootaloo watches as her friend got himself stuck in Plant Titan, as well as being attacked by whipping vines. "Hang on, Miles!" she said. "I'm coming to help you!"

Applejack's eyes widen as she saw another foolish attempt into defeating Plant Titan. "Scootaloo! Don't!" she warned.

Scootaloo grabs Tails by the arm and begins to pull him out. At the same time, she feels something tightening its grip on her legs. Before she can look down, she is suddenly lifted up. "Ahh!" she screams.

Tails found himself dangling in the air, with one arm being held by Scootaloo and the other being stuck to Plant Titan. "Scooter!" he yells. "Now look at what you've done! We've accidentally created this monstrosity without knowing and tried to clean up this mess we created ourselves."

Scootaloo sheds a tear. "Sorry!" she shouted.

Applejack growls at the two young heroes. "Stupid young ones..." she grumbles. "Knuckles!"

Knuckles jumps along side Applejack. "Yes, cowgirl?" he asks.

"Let's save these two young ones," Applejack declares, "who are probably more foolish than the siblings they admire." The two then rush in to save Tails and Scootaloo, with their friends helping them out.

As they approach Plant Titan, several vines pop up to try to either whip them or grab them. To make sure this doesn't happen, Shadow fired at the vines while Rarity provided them some protection with diamond shields. The two then grabs Tails and Scootaloo and pulls them out. Thanks to their super strength, they pulled them free.

The arm blades left a huge gash at the base of Plant Titan. The large plant looks at the scar on its stem and screams angrily at the rangers for harming it this badly.

"Ooh! That looks effective!" Pinkie observes. "Do it again! Maybe this time, you can cut through that plant!"

"No way I'm getting my arm stuck in that thing again," Tails responded. "How about instead, we bring out the really big one?" He then eyes Twilight.

Twilight nodded in agreement. "Oh, I know what you mean," she said. She then calls into her morpher. "Grand Six! We need your power now!"

* * *

The Grand Six Megazord comes together and the rangers get teleported inside. There, they face off against Plant Titan in their own yard.

"I hope you don't trample over your base," Median warns them. "It'll suck if you were the cause of your own base's destruction."

"I already made one mistake in helping out the enemy," Tails replies. "I don't need to do two in a single day."

The Delta Knight flings a box towards one of the hands, transforming into the Delta Blade. The right hand grabs it with a frim grip.

"Let's do this, guys!" Tails yelled as he pushed the control stick forward.

The Grand Six steps up to Plant Titan, making sure it doesn't step over the buildings. It slashes at the giant plant, while it snaps back. While its opponent was distracted cutting it in two, Plant Titan sends a few vines into the legs. The vines grip on the left leg, and it got suddenly yanked.

The cockpit tilts as the Grand Six gets knocked off balance.

"Ah! We're tied up, Miles!" Scootaloo screams.

"Don't worry, Scooter," Tails reassures his friend. "We'll make it through. I'm sure of it as always. We just have to get ourselves out of this!"

The Grand Six pulls against the vine with its left legs, eventually freeing itself from the vine's grasp. Shortly after that happened, another vine sprouted up and grabs the right leg. Then another comes out of the stem to grab it by the torso. Then another grabs the right arm.

"Gosh darn it!" Applejack yells. "Tails, how could you?"

"Like it said!" Tails shouted back. "I didn't know better!"

"Why did I accept that contract in the first place?" Silver pondered to himself.

Rarity is getting frustrated over not being able to free the right arm that she's piloting out of the vines. "Get off us!" she yells as she summons a giant diamond construct and brings it through the vine. It didn't cut it, but it did knock it back, loosening its grip on the arm.

"Alright, this is getting insufferable," Median remarks. "Finish it off now!"

Agreeing to this, everyone yells out, "Delta Sword! Ultra Slash!"

The Grand Six brings its sword back, charging it up for a powerful strike. It then swings it at Plant Titan, cutting through the step and splitting it in two. With its source of water now no longer available, it withers as it screams and falls. The remains of Plant Titan then smash into the ground. It shows no sign of it coming back.

Everyone in the cockpits celebrated in Plant Titan's defeat as the rain disappears and the first signs of light begins to emerge.

Tails relaxed on his chair. "Phew, glad that mess is cleaned up," he said.

Scootaloo leans near Tails. "Yeah," she agrees. "Who knew that our enemies would trick us into completing the work for them?"

The Grand Six then prepares for the disassembling phase for storage until future use.

* * *

Normal life resumes as daylight pierces through the clouds. While everyone is minding their own business, Tails, Scootaloo, and Twilight are at the streets pulling weeds out of the ground.

"Ugg..." Tails groans as he pulls on a weed. "Not only did those seeds summon a legion of monstrous plants, they're also weeds."

Twilight gets up and wipes some sweat, exhausted from todays' work. "I just wish Mrs. Walrus wouldn't figure out," she hoped.

Just now, Mrs. Walrus arrives on the scene.

"You just had to open your mouth Twilight," Scootaloo remarks.

Mrs. Walrus gasps when she sees the ruined state of her garden. "Oh my goodness!" she gasps as she runs towards the ruins. "What happened to my indoor garden?" She turns around and finds weeds covering the streets. "And why is there weeds everywhere?"

Tails got up and approached Mrs. Walrus, feeling embarrassed to admit it. "Yeah, so I thought I was helping out humanity by modifying some seeds," he begins to explain. "Turns out, our enemy has tricked me into helping them advance their plans of...taking over the world using monstrous plants. And since this is my fault for not knowing, I get to pull the weeds that are the result from that accidental enemy assistance. Sorry about that."

Mrs. Walrus gasps again. "Oh, what travesty!" she cried. "Self-imposed punishment, oh the cruelty is limitless! I'm just going to help you get these weeds out, okay?"

Feeling like this was not her problem, Tails and Scootaloo face faulted to the ground. Twilight, remembering the reward that she was supposed to get, looks at Mrs. Walrus.

"Uhh, can I get my payment, please?" Twilight asks, ending the question with a nervous smile.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

 _Little Shop of Horrors_ is perhaps one of the most iconic musical comedies ever released, where feeding plants results in monstrous creations that try to eat people. This episode's plot loosely follows the same concept, except the deal is not known until too late. Basically, poor Tails succeeded in evil without even trying or knowing it was a lesson on being evil. Great job Tails...

Well, if there's one thing that Tails and Scootaloo has to take away from this experience, is that they're one step closer to reaching adulthood.

* * *

 **Off the Rails**

 **"Singing Plant Shop (of Horrors)"**

"Little shop, little shop!" the plants sang. "Welcome to the Little Shop of Horrors..."

Tails, Scootaloo, and Twilight watch as the plants sang out a song...strangely enough.

"Well, this is going to freak out Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo remarks in a deadpan tone.

Tails looks freaked out by the sight of singing plants. "If there's anyone who will be freaked out by singing plants, it's Sonic," he added.

Twilight, meanwhile, goes for her communicator. "Umm, Sunset?" she asks. "Can you please come here and torch these singing plants? They're...freaky!"

The plants heard this and suddenly went into am uproar. Freaked out by this, the three of them ran out of the plant shop as fast as possible. Hopefully, no one comes in here while the plants are in an uproar. Hopefully.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands


	51. Episode 51: Project Restoration

**Episode 51**

 **"Project Restoration"**

* * *

There was a...unexpected message from Median one day. He has been holding on to this for a while, but the rangers are a bit to busy for him to him to think that they have time to do the task he wanted them to do. Now that everything has cooled down for now, Median asks them to do this: find a way to restore the town of Griffon...whatever.

Earlier this week, Sonic and Rainbow passed through this town on their vacation to retrieve an object that once belonged to the resident. Now that the mission has failed, the two have no choice but to leave the task of restoring this place to their friends.

With the project revived, it is up to the rangers to figure out what should set the residents of that town on the right path to their former glory. Question is, what path?

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Today, something unexpected happened. Right after breakfast, Median summoned everyone to the command center for a meeting.

"Rangers," Median began. "I summoned you to this command center to ask you of one thing."

Twilight stared at Median, propping herself up on the table with one arm while tapping the table with her fingers. "Great. Another pointless meeting," she said unenthusiastically. "Go figure."

"This is not pointless, Twilight," Median replies. "I'm asking you guys to do this because your friends had the opportunity to do it, but they can't."

"What are you talking about?" Twilight wondered, still sounding like she doesn't want to be in this. "Our allies? The Skyrangers?"

Median shook his head. "No," he replies. "Your leaders."

Suddenly, Twilight got interested. She lifted herself up upon hearing about the team's leaders. Then, the map of Columbia showed up, with a flag marker placed at the mountains separating the west from the east.

"Marked on your map is the town of Griffon..." Median began. He paused for a moment to try to figure out the word that goes with the town's name. With a large group such as the Sonic Rainbooms, there is bound to be differences. This team doesn't have a centralizing motif, after all. To avoid accidentally sending the team into an argument like before, he tries to find a word that everyone can agree on. After a moment, he still has no clue. "You know what? I'm afraid of telling you the town's name because I might spark unnecessarily arguments."

"Why is that?" Pinkie asks.

Seeing as this is beginning to go off the intended path, Median changed the subject. "Forget about it for now," he told them. "That's not important right now. This location is where Sonic and Rainbow Dash have passed through on their first day of their vacation. They were being tested by their mentors to see if they are worthy of welding the legacy powers they have. However, some monster got revived and attacked them. Their mentors then said that they are worthy anyways. I won't get into more details since the area outside of that town speaks for itself."

The team stared at the map for a moment, memorizing the coordinates displayed on top of the flag.

"So this is what you've been doing," Sunset realizes. "You're not responding to our calls because you are busy observing them instead of us."

"I talked to them about restoring that town, and they declined the offer," Median said. "So, I'm leaving the task of restoring that town to you guys."

Rarity scoffed at the idea. "Why would we?" she asks. "We get attacked, like, all the time. Do you really expect us to find enough time between attacks to go out of our way to restore a town of all places? And I don't know about this place."

Tails sighed as he stood up. "Well, Median asked us to do it," he said. "And it looks like we're in a peaceful period. So we have plenty of time."

"Well, if you insist," Applejack said as she stood up, walking out the door.

* * *

It has been agreed upon that the following rangers will be traveling to Griffon Town/Stone/Rock to help them restore the town back into its original form. Twilight, Tails, Scootaloo, Knuckles, Applejack, Manic, Pinkie, Sunset, and Shadow. The remaining team members will be staying behind to watch out for attacks on their own base.

Applejack takes them to the destination via her monster truck. The rugged terrain has rendered normal vehicle traffic impossible, with only spiked wheels capable of traversing such uneven terrain. The squad eventually enters a flat area that looks like it was used as a runway for airplanes. Up ahead is a windy path that goes up the plateau.

Applejack stops her truck at the foot of the plateau. She looks up. "So, this is the place?" she asks.

"Sure looks like it," Knuckles replies.

"You're getting close," Median replies. "Your destination is right on top of that plateau just in front of you."

Applejack takes a closer look at the plateau. "Hmm, that sure is close," she said. She turns behind her, looking at her tired passengers. "Hang in there, everybody." She then hovers her foot over the gas pedal.

"Uh, fair warning," Median warns. "The roads leaving up to Griffon Town are poorly maintained and narrow. There's a lot of rocks and the ground beneath isn't so stable."

"Aw shoot," Applejack groans. "I was hoping that we will made it all the way on this truck."

Everyone got off the truck just as Applejack shuts off the engine. They'll have to make it on foot from now on.

Manic was dizzied by the winding path and the heights that they're currently at. "We'd have to walk all the way up there?" he asks, sounding worried. "With the risk of the ground collapsing below us?"

Knuckles tapped on Manic, assuring him otherwise. "Oh, don't worry about it," he said. "The worst that can happen is our progress being knocked down a bit."

"We'll go on ahead," Twilight said, bringing Tails closer to her. "We have the ability to fly, so we can bypass this obstacle."

Scootaloo stepped up to the two of them. "Oh! Can I join?" she asks.

Tails nodded. "Sure," he answers. "But only you, since you're the lightest."

Tails and Twilight then transformed into their ranger forms, sprouting tails and wings on their backs respectively. Once that's one, they hovered in the air, carrying Scootaloo along with each holding on to one arm.

Scootaloo looks down at the rangers, ignoring the fear that comes with being so high up. "Wee!" she cheers. "Everything looks tiny from up here!"

Midway up, they suddenly dropped down. "Whoa!" Tails yelped as he felt a sudden tug. "Man, for being so light, you sure are heavy, Scooter."

"Actually, we are the heavy ones," Twilight corrected. "Our flight gear is barely supporting our weight, plus her."

"Oh really?" Tails asks. "Huh. I thought I was pretty light myself."

As the rest of the team watched as three of their friends flew off ahead of them, Sunset looks forward at the trail they were about to walk on. "Well, this is going to be one painful walk," she said. She turns around with a nervous smile on her face. "Anybody packed hiking boots?"

* * *

In the air, the trio surveyed the area they were about to enter. They saw decaying buildings, wind turbines, and some battered land. The last of which catches their attention.

"My goodness," Twilight said, looking at the ruined fields. "That area just outside the town is battered! It looks like a battle has happened there between two giant...things!"

At first, Tails and Scootaloo was confused. "Wait, didn't the Grand Six stay where it was?" he asks. "What other giant robot fought in that area?"

"Another Megazord has fought in that area," Median explained, "and it's from the adventure themed squadron. But let's not focus on the details. For now, let's focus on the town down below."

Suddenly, the winds picked up speeds. Scootaloo almost lost her grip from the strong winds. "Man, this place is windy!" she remarked.

Twilight and Tails tightened their grip on Scootaloo, while also fighting the wind. "Gah!" Twilight gasps as she felt herself losing control. "The winds here are so strong!"

"You'd better lower down now," Median advises. "Go any higher and you'll be blown away by the strong wings, just like all those other brave people who have tried to recover the town's lost idol before your friends came in and almost recovered it."

"What did you say?" Tails asks.

"None of your concern for now," Median responded. "You'd better get more information from the people down below."

The trio then landed in the middle of the town, reverting back into their civilian forms upon touching the ground. The winds here are still pretty strong, though not strong enough to blow them off their feet. They're aren't in the middle of a strong pressure gradient. Once on the ground, the troubled state of the town becomes clear. Residents are miserable, their houses are crumbling, and everyone is a jerk to each other. They caught someone stealing something from another person, but they do not intervene.

Twilight was scratching her head at the sight of the town. It does not look like what she expected it to be. "So this is Griffon..." she began, pausing when coming across the second part of the name. The name has been in dispute for years, leaving her stuck there wondering what to call it without causing disputes among the team. "What's the place again?"

Tails tried to answer Twilight's question. "Griffin-" he began, before realizing that he said the wrong word. "Sorry, I got mixed up here," he apologizes. He tries again. "Griffin-" he stopped again. The temptation to say the more familiar version was strong, and he finds it hard to resist it. Taking a deep breath, he tries once again. "GRIFFIN-nah, I can't resist."

Seeing that her friend is unable to pronounce "Griffon" without stumbling into the more common and familiar "Griffin", Scootaloo tries to pronounce the name. "Griffon..." she began. "Griffon...Griffon..." Like Twilight, she gets stuck on figuring out the second part of the name. "You know what, I can't figure it out since cartographers can't seem to agree on that second word."

Frustrated, Median decides to reveal the answer. "It's Griffon Town," he said. "Griffon Town!"

This surprises Scootaloo. "Oh? That's what it's called?" she asks. "Who would do such a thing?"

"Blame the cartographers who thought it would be a great idea to spark uproar over the name of a decaying town," Median added. "What's with people these days? Taking advantage of artifacts from our early days...come on!"

Tails looks up and sees that nearly every building in this town has a wind turbine to generate a small amount of electricity. "Well, at least the people are taking advantage of the windy conditions," he remarks.

"Hey guys!" someone yelled from behind them.

The trio turns around behind them, at the path leading up to the town. There, they saw the rest of the group that came here, hunched over and gasping for air.

"Hey, you've caught up with us," Twilight said, smiling at them.

Sunset stoop up straight. "True," she replies, "but the trek there was exhausting. Who knew how sluggish we would be against rugged roads?"

Behind Sunset, Manic and Pinkie grew tired from climbing this high up. They soon fell down at the ground, turning the other's attention towards them for a moment.

* * *

"The Idol of Boreas," Mayor Grampa Gruff began as the rangers listened to him in his office. "The symbol of our pride, our accomplishments, and the winds that blow through this area. Four Wind Idols are known to exist, each given to a town in the mountains. Out of all of them, only the Idol of Boreas was lost. A monster stormed in and stole our idol, only to fall into the nearby ravine. Ever since, many people tried to recover the idol. Nearly all of them failed."

Grampa Gruff explained everything the rangers need to know about this place, the decaying town of Griffon Town. They were told that the population is declining, not because of the conditions, but because much of the younger population left home to search for work and opportunity, never to return again.

When Grampa Gruff ended on the idol recovery missions and how they all failed, Pinkie was questioning this. "Failed?" she asks. "From what?"

Grampa Gruff remembered those times where people attempted to recover the Idol of Boreas. Some of them give up, others were blown off to a horrible fate. This was not something that he is willing to talk about, so he answers with, "You don't want to know."

The one thing most of them could imagine is that at least one person who tried to recover the Idol of Boreas lost their grip and fell into the abyss, never to be seen again. Manic froze in place when he thinks about it, but Pinkie is not getting it.

"What? Why did they fail?" Pinkie wondered. "Did they not find the idol or-"

Grampa Gruff shook his head. "You're mistaken," he responded. "Some people held this myth that the Idol of Boreas fell to the bottom of the Abysmal Abyss, but this is not true. The idol, along with the monster that stole it, landed on a ledge, where it decayed into bones. For a long time, we could do nothing but watch it sitting there taunting us to get it. If it was really lost, there won't be any point in trying to recover it, right?" At this point, most of the rangers got what's going on. "It wouldn't be until your friends came along and finally recovered the idol, only to lose it when the monster mysteriously got revived and slapped the idol out of the boy's hands just as he was climbing up."

Scootaloo was in anticipation to know what happened, only to be met with disappointment when she discovered that the mission failed. "Dang it!" she shouted. "I was hoping my sister figure and my friend's brother figure would recover it!"

"Wait, are you two related to the two that tried to recover our idol?" Grampa Gruff asks.

Scootaloo and Tails suddenly stared at Grampa Gruff, surprised that he said that. They find it hard to describe what's going on.

"Uh, it's nothing like that," Tails said, starting off nervous. "You see, I treat Sonic like a big brother because he defended me when I got in trouble and he's so awesome! I strive to be as awesome as him, not because I wanted to, but because he motivated me to defend myself."

"Same deal with me," Scootaloo added, "except with Rainbow Dash. And a shorter time to develop my skills."

Grampa Gruff continued to stare at the two young rangers, trying to figure out how they could possibly be related to the ones that just visited this place. He tried to look for anything that could indicate a genetic relationship, except he found that the two younglings have a lot more common with each other than the siblings that they claim to be.

"This is not your business, Grampa Gruff," Twilight said. "We just went out on a tangent, sorry. We're here to restore-"

Grampa Gruff correctly guesses that they're here to restore the town back into its former glory. "Ah yes," he began. "The project to restore this town. It was brilliant on paper, but some bad players squandered all chances of this town ever rising again. Seriously. They were so desperate and impatient. The project had to be abandoned because the people behind it got so frustrated."

"Well, that's a bummer," Sunset sighed. "What were they thinking?"

"I assume that this has been going on for so long that when it was announced that this town was going to be restored, people got excited," Tails guesses. "However, it took so long that the more impatient ones stole resources from those trying to do the work and try to do it themselves. Needless to say, it didn't go well."

"Actually," Grampa Gruff corrected, "our idol was stolen shortly after the whole multi-colored superheroes in spandex-"

Suddenly, Tails went berserk upon hearing the suggestion that the suits are spandex. "Hey! How dare you call that thing spandex?" he begun to yell, much to the surprise of everyone. "The material is a self-assembling nanofiber material that forms around the wearer providing protection and strength-" His mouth was soon covered up by Pinkie.

The topic of the suits being made of spandex has been a hotly debated topic among developers of the suit, because although the material looks like spandex it's not actually spandex. Still doesn't stop people from calling it, though,

"Uhh…" Scootaloo said, still looking at Tails. "Don't mention that to anyone smart enough to know that it's definitely not spandex."

"Also, our suits aren't even made out of the same materials as the ones most ranger teams uses," Manic added. "Our suits are more metallic, stony, and crystalline material than that. Plus, we can-"

"You guys are getting off track," Median reminded. "Stay focused on the task at hand, which is restoring this town."

"What?" Pinkie gasps. "Have we've gotten so far off the track?"

"I was about to kick you out for getting sidetracked," Grampa Gruff grumbled. "Now pay attention and listen to me! No interruptions! Anyways, this town has been decaying for the last four decades, and I have been watching over this town ever since. I am the mayor of this town, though reluctantly." The memories of the previous mayor passing the touch to him still brings Grampa Gruff bad feelings.

"I'm sure that we can fix this, Mayor Gruff," Sunset said, standing up. "There has to be something that can be done that can fix this town."

"Go ahead, rangers," Grampa Gruff ordered. "If you can defend a country many times, then you can restore this town. Prove that you're this good."

* * *

Outside the town hall, the rangers are sitting and walking around trying to find something that can explain the current situation.

"Hmm..." Twilight began, trying to put together the pieces. "What was it that lead to the failure of the original plan? Something did happen, like the residents becoming greedy and impatient, but what about the project made it took so long that it pushed the residents into making an irrational decision?"

No gave an answer. All they know is that some bad players ruined the project for everyone involved. Sure, projects like this take a very long time to complete, but what made these people so impacient?

"We'd better look around," Sunset suggested. "Let's interview the residents, especially the older ones who lived here for a long time, seeing this town wither before their very eyes. Then, we could get something out of them. Let's split up and go around various sections of the town. Maybe by interviewing many of them, we could piece together what's wrong with the town. Got it?"

Everyone agreed to this. So far, the only pieces of the puzzle so far is that the town lost its idol and people got impacient. They still need more pieces to figure out what led to the current state of the town.

"Oh, and one more thing," Median added before anyone could go. "Mayor Grampa Gruff has mentioned that the people have gotten greedy and impatient over the progress of the original project. Who knows if it has completely faded away. I advise that you watch out for those bad players."

With everything set, the group spits up and travels to various parts of the town, in hopes of figuring out why the project failed and what they can do to fix this town up.

* * *

In the residental district, which seems to be the entire town, Sunset walks around knocking on doors or approeching elders to get infomation out of them. She knocks on one door, and a grumpy looking old man answers it.

"What?" he asks.

"Hey, can I an explanation of how this town got into the state that it's in right now?" Sunset asks.

"Only if you pay me a few coins," the elder asks as he holds out his hand.

"What?" Sunset said.

"I really needed the money to pay for the rent," the elder explains. "It's getting unlivable at this stage."

Sunset patted around her pockets, trying to find some spare change. She realizes that she has forgotten her wallet back at the base. "I'll go talk to you later," she said. "Bye!" She then runs off to another house, not bothering to pay the elder anything.

"Would you mind of you pay me a dollar?" another elder asks.

Shadow stared at the elder for a moment and considered about accusing him of ransom. He then patted his pockets to see if he has brought along any spare change by any chance. "Dang it. Forgot my wallet," he said after finding all his pockets empty. "Uh, I'll go talk to someone else. Bye!" He then runs off.

In another part of town, Manic is looking for any clues that might reveal about the missing pieces of the town. Any words from the people, any messages on the walls, anything that can tell a story. The first thing he finds is a resident doing some petty thievery.

"Hey!" a woman screams. "Get back here with my shoes you thief!"

A delinquent runs off with someone else's footwear. They look like ones that only people who can't afford quality footwear would have,

Manic snidely snatches the shoes as the delinquent passes by. He looks at the delinquent with a smug look. "How it feels to have what you've stolen taken from you?" he asks. He then chuckles. Hearing the chuckle, the delinquent realizes that the shoes he stole was stolen from him. He looks at Manic and rushes up to them, ramming him into the ground as he tries to take back the shoes. "Wha! Ouch!" Manic yelped as he is brought down to the ground. He then gets grabbed by the wrists. "Hey! Stop attacking me!"

Tails and Scootaloo found someone that can reveal the answer, but not before asking them to give a huge amount of money for him to help pay for the rent. They went away. "Well this stinks," Tails remarked as they walked off to another place. "They're asking us to pay nearly our entire allowance."

"And I don't even have an allowance," Scootaloo added.

As Pinkie walked through the town, a wave of depression fills up her soul. The atmosphere is miserable and she is not having fun in figuring this mystery out. There's a growl in her stomach.

"Aww man. This town is boring," Pinkie complained. "It's just houses out of stacked stone held together by paste. Is there anything fun in here?" Then she smells something in the air, and immediately, her mouth starts to water. She looks around and spotted something. A place where food is being sold. "Oh hey! A bakery!" She then runs up to the storeowner running the place. She doesn't look to happy. "Hey, lady! What do you sell here?" She looks at the lamps of dough What? Tell me! What are those?

"These are scones," the storeowner replied in a bored, monotone voice. "Want to try? It's straight out of the oven."

"I'll take one!" Pinkie happily replied as she tosses a coin into the storeowner's hand.

"Here you go," the storeowner said as she shoves the scone into Pinkie's mouth.

Pinkie chews on the scone she just ate, only to gag and cover her mouth. "Eww! What did I just ate?" she asks, her voice slightly muffled.

"Eh, the wheat used has aged for a while," the storeowner explains.

"Gross!" Pinkie shouted as she went away, still covering her mouth.

"Hope to see you again," the storeowner said, waving Pinkie farewell.

* * *

"Ten households visited and asked," Sunset announced after hearing from everyone. "All asked for some money before they can give out information."

After going around the town to try to find answers, the group reunites at the town hall to talk about their findings. So far, they've got nothing.

"Is there anyone that doesn't ask for money?" Shadow asks.

"Half the time, they're not willing to tell us anything," Applejack reported. "Or are unsure about what we are talking about."

Sunset shakes her head and punches her nose. "This is getting frustrating," she said. "We can't even start when we have nothing to work on."

"Well, the mayor has mentioned that the people are getting frustrated over the slow progress of the project," Twilight pointed out. "Still doesn't give us the complete picture, though."

Pinkie was mysteriously absent from the group when they reunited. They continued the discussion without her. Just when they think they are stuck, suddenly, Pinkie comes in with her mouth covered. She appears to be screaming, however.

"Pinkie! You're here!" Manic said, happy to see her.

"We were wondering where you went," Twilight added. "What were you doing without us?"

"I tried some scones," Pinkie explained, tears coming out from her eyes. "They were the worst things I've ever tasted. It left a bad taste in my mouth." She continued to whine as the taste lingered. "Anyone got water?"

Manic immediately starts to check his pockets, while everyone else realizes that they drank all the water that they've brought with them.

"Water?" Tails asks. "I...I think we've brought water, but I also think we drank all of them during our visit...is there any way we can get more?"

"Well, you can get water...from the well," Applejack answers. "It's not very reliable. It's super stiff, and the underground water reserves are pretty far down. Trust me. I checked.?

Manic finished checking his pockets and comes to the conclusion that he doesn't have any spare water bottles yet, or any that has a decent amount of water in them.

"Oh, what was it that lead to the failure of the project?" Sunset asks, getting increasingly frustrated with every passing second. "Think...think! There has to be something fundamentally wrong with this place, but what?"

"I did catch a thief stealing someone's shoes," Manic brings up. "Maybe everyone in here is just so nasty to each other?"

They briefly considered this to be a possible major problem, but then tried to get a little bit deeper. There has to be something else that's making this place continue to be its miserable state.

Right when they were about to piece together the full picture, the last thing they expected happened. "Rangers!" Median began to alerted. "We have an emergency." At the same time, everyone's morpher beings to vibrate. Twilight initiates the call to whoever sent that call.

"Hello?" Twilight asks to the caller.

"Anyone speaking?" they heard Rarity ask. "This is Rarity speaking, and we're chasing a monster that is heading your way."

"What?" everyone reacted.

"A monster? Attacking this town?" Shadow asks, stunned to hear that someone is willing to beat this already ruined village even further. "This town already has it bad enough. Why would anyone target this place? Because it's an easy place to destroy? Because we're here?"

"The monster is heading to your location fast," Rarity warns. "You need to hurry up and prepare for the invasion." The call then ends, leaving the rangers in Griffon Town with little time to both prepare for the attack and to figure out the problem.

"Oh, this is bad," Sunset grumbled. "Listen, guys. We need a solution to this problem of this town, and fast. If we don't find a quick solution, this town will be flattened and our mission will be rendered pointless."

Twilight walked back and forth, thinking about the town at every step. "Come on...what is this place missing?" she asks. "What does this place really need?"

While everyone is trying to find more pieces, Pinkie thought about the town for a moment and notices a pattern. "Wait a second..." she began to say, ignoring the bad taste in her mouth. "I've got it! I know how we can restore this place!"

Everyone looked at Pinkie with a bewildered look. Almost everyone. "Huh?" they all said.

"I walked around this entire place, and I've found no fun house, no parks, nothing to entertain the people, nothing fun to do!" Pinkie reveals. "This place is miserable and full of grumpy old people who probably can't even support their household. This place is a miserable wasteland, but the people's refusal to change that has left this place in ruins." She looks at everyone and sees a sea of confused looks. "What? It's just an observation."

Tails took those observations and put together the pieces of the puzzle. A complete picture is forming in his mind. "Hmm...maybe the solution is not to restore the project, but to change the attitude of this town," he said. "We know that this place became miserable ever since they lost the idol, but they did nothing to change that."

Scootaloo is going on the same track. A similar picture formed in her mind. "Come to think of it, maybe that's why the project failed," she said. "People are getting impatient not because the project is taking a long time, but they have nothing else to do while they wait. With nothing to occupy their time, they were unable to wait."

"Right," Pinkie agreed. "But there's one more thing left to solve this puzzle. They need friends! They are bitter towards each other and just don't feel like talking without one of them paying the other."

Manic reaches into his pocket and pulls out a single shoe which was worn out from being nearly torn apart several times in a few minutes. He remembers the moment where he saw that delinquent steal someone else's stuff. "Hmm...no wonder everyone was doing bad things to each other such as stealing," he said. He then drops the shoe on the ground, no longer wanting to keep it in his pockets.

"If friendship is what's missing in this place, then I say we reintroduce it to them!" Twilight concluded. "Let's do this!"

The team rallies up before going around the town to convince everyone to change their attitudes about life.

"I'll go on ahead and watch out for the monster!" Shadow announces as he runs outside the town.

* * *

Pinkie, in her true fashion, convinces everyone to gather around near the town hall. She does this in her most cheerful voice, confusing the residents who find the sudden cheerful attitude of the girl to be a bit jarring. Nevertheless, they were curious why they were summoned to the town hall, so they followed her there. Standing on the podium, Pinkie delivers a speech to the locals telling them what to do.

"Look," Pinkie began. "Times might be terrible around here, but that doesn't excuse you from doing horrible things to your neighbors. The only way this town can be restored is if you guys united to improve this town. You're all in the same boat. Don't make anyone worse off. Also, do you have anything fun to do?!"

The residents began to mutter with each other, wondering if they should change.

"I know that you are bitter about losing your idol and having that project canceled on you," Pinkie continued. "But that doesn't mean you should be miserable. This town has been like this long enough, so let's change it! Make a few friends! Be nice to each other! And keep those spirits up! It might be the only thing separating you from a dull life!"

Pinkie got pretty loud at the end of that short speech, so loud that it begins to hurt everyone's ears.

"She's louder than a rooster right next to my ear," Applejack remarks.

"What about a squealing pig next to your ear?" Knuckles asks.

"...Or that." Applejack responded.

Suddenly, the morphers begin to ring. Twilight answers her first. "Hello?" she asks the caller.

"Guys! We're here!" Silver told them. "Did you figure it out yet?"

"Uh, yeah," Twilight responded. "We've found two things that was missing from this town. Friendship and something to pass the time."

"Oh? That's what's missing?" Rarity said in surprise. "I was hoping to beautify it as much as possible, but I think the residents can do that on their own. By the way, mind if you join us?"

Twilight thought about it for a moment. She looks off in the distance, trying to find the Grand Six Megazord. While she is looking out, Shadow makes a call.

"Guys, I can see the monster from here!" Shadow alerted. "It's here now!"

The latest monster coming from Rita and Fuhrer, Cyclopes Titan, has arrived. It lands on the town, crushing a few buildings under his feet. It roars at the rangers as people run for their lives, screaming as they got away.

The rangers took a ready stance at the towering beast, getting ready to fight him. As they stand there, Tails watched from the corner of his eyesight the Grand Six coming in for an attack. He focuses on the monster. "Hey one-eyed giant," he began. "Look behind you."

Cyclopes Titan was confused by the statement he just heard a moment ago. Seconds later, he felt something kick his shoulder from behind. He stumbles forward for a moment, steeping onto the streets and some buildings. The Grand Six then lands in front of the rangers.

"Get in," Median orders. "It's time to drive this monster out."

Shadow then comes back to the group. Everyone nods in agreement in what they're about to do. Afterwards, they got teleported up to the cockpit of the Grand Six, sitting in their respective seats.

"Let's protect this town, even if it's already ruined," Sunset said.

Cyclopes Titan regained his sense of balance and turns around to face the rangers. The Grand Six then rams forward, shoving Cyclopes Titan out into the open fields on the outskirts of the town, where the scars of another Megazord battle lays.

"Yeah! That's the ticket!" Median said, cheering the rangers on.

Cyclopes Titan retaliates by shoving the Grand Six back towards the town, setting it up for it to ram it again. The Grand Six recovers and sidesteps out of the way of the attack. It then grabs Cyclopes Titan around the waist and lifts it up.

Scootaloo looks off to the side and notices a large ravine splitting the field in two. "Hey, that looks like a good place to toss that one-eyed beast," she said.

"Hey, that's exactly what your big sister did the last time she went here," Median comments. "Make sure you use the finisher while you're at it, though."

"And, toss!" Tails ordered.

The Grand Six then tosses Cyclopes Titan towards the ravine. As their target flies through the air, the Grand Six picks up its sword and charges it up.

"Delta Sword!" everyone shouted. "Ultra Slash!"

The Grand Six slices at Cyclopes Titan, finishing it off as it fell down the ravine. The wind then picked it up, and the monster was scraped against the rocky walls of the ravine, dealing the final damage before it inevitably explodes into a fireball. Which doesn't take long, by the way. With the monster finished and the town defended, it is time to declare this mission a victory.

* * *

A resident runs over to his house, only to find it destroyed. He digs through the rubble trying to find any hopes of anything important surviving. However, he found nothing. Devastated, he beings to cry. A woman, likely not a relative or a spouse of the man, finds him crying over his lost home. She once considered dismissing him, but the words that Pinkie spoke resonated with her. Plus, the town is pretty small, no more than a few hundred residents living at a time. Building-err-repairing a community shouldn't hurt. She beings to comfort the man, calming his sorrows down. The man suddenly felt a warm feeling with the presence of that woman, and his grief disappeared.

Those were the events witnessed by the rangers and Mayor Grampa Gruff, just hours after Pinkie made her speech.

"Well, rangers. I'm happy to say that you've nudged my town in the right direction," Grampa Gruff said. "Hopefully, things will get better over time. I might have to enforce what you told them from time to time, but still. Small steps into restoration."

"Ooh! I hope that project gets revived!" Pinkie said, excited to see that her plan worked. "Now that interest in this town has risen, I hope someone will come here and help these residents out."

"With their attitudes changed for the better, I'm sure nothing bad will happen," Applejack added. "Unlike last time..."

"I sure hope that one terrible event won't ruin them like what happened decades ago," Knuckles remarked.

"Well, rangers. I'm happy to say that your mission is successful, for now," Median said, concluding their mission here. "As a bonus, you defeated a monster that was sent out in your absence."

With everything they needed to do done, it is time to head back home to base. The rangers and Grampa Gruff bid farewell to each other, promising that thy will see each other again someday.

"Man, we did a lot in one day," Sunset remarked as they walked down the train. "Restoring a town in one day, we do things fast."

Twilight looks at the sky and watches the sun as it nears the horizon. They were between noon and morning when they left for this place.

"I wonder if we're getting more done in one day since these days take a long time to pass," Scootaloo asks.

Tails was scratching his head at this question, which seems to be bringing up more questions the more he thought about it. "Err, are we slowing down time, or is it just me?" he asks the others.

"Oh! I know!" Manic said, coming up with an answer. "We're moving as fast as our missions demand!"

Twilight stared at the grass haired boy, giving him the same weirded out look as she does to Pinkie. "Wait, how does that work?" she asks.

Manic stopped when he was asked to explain this. The group stopped with him, looking at him expecting an answer. Manic looked at everyone for a moment and wondered how he should respond. Pinkie gave a shrug to him.

"Eh. Don't think about it too hard," Pinkie told everyone. "It's probably just us."

The group then continues downhill back towards Applejack's truck. Tomorrow will bring in something new, hopefully.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

"Friends are worth more than some dumb chunk of gold."

Those were the words that Gilda spoke when she realizes that maybe going after her kingdom's idol wasn't the best solution if she wanted her homeland to ever rise again. Sure, it brings the griffons pride, but it's nearly worthless if you're nasty to each other.

Updates are getting rarer these days, mostly because I have so many things on my mind. Hopefully, I will speed things up towards the end of the year. Just as long as those constant reminders to keep this series going doesn't annoy me to much.

Oh, and that joke about the argument about Griffon Stone and Griffon Rock? Griffon Rock is a corruption of the town Griffon Rock, the setting for _Transformers: Rescue Bots_ , where Roger Craig Smith happen to lend his voice into. Now, why would anyone want to label a town with two conflicting names? Is it because nobody cares or...no people are arguing over that, so that's not it. Why would anyone misname a town...

* * *

 **Off the Rails**

 **"Bad Ravine Exposition"**

Sonic, Rainbow, Manic, and Pinkie are on a climbing expedition down a ravine. Rainbow is descending down the side of the cliff, when suddenly the rope holding her snaps on a protruding piece of rock. She is at a ledge clamping on to her injured leg.

 **"** Help!" Rainbow cried. "I need medial assistance at once!"

Sonic looks over the cliff at his friend. "Hold on, Rainbow!" he calls from above. "I've got you!" He grabs one of the ropes and hands it to Pinkie. "Here, tie this rope into an anchoring point."

Pinkie ties the rope around Manic's waist and then hugged him tightly for additional weight.

Sonic leaps down with the rope holding him up. He comes down to Rainbow's place and reached out his hand to her. "Here! Grab my hand!" he shouted. "I-"

"Waa!" they heard Pinkie and Manic scream.

Pinkie and Manic were seen falling down, taking Sonic down with them. Rainbow then catches Sonic in the arm, and he hangs on to her while the other two dangle from Sonic's waist.

"Aww come on!" Rainbow exclaimed. "Really?"

Sonic looked at Pinkie with a disapproving look. "You considered Manic an anchoring point?" he asks.

"What?" Pinkie asks. "It's the only one I can find."

"There's a pin attached to the ground!" Sonic shouted. "Did you not see that?"

Pinkie is starting to wonder how she or Manic could've missed that important detail. "Oh," she said.

"This is why we never go on missions together," Rainbow grumbled as they wait for someone to pick them up.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands


	52. Episode 52: The Past and the Future

**Episode 52**

 **"The Past and the Future"**

* * *

Silver gets a mysterious message telling him to use the Time Stone to transport himself 1000 years into the future. There, he gets a shocking message. He and his family originate from the future! And their ties to the Power Gems and several important artifacts gets revealed. With this, Silver is starting to realize his place in the world.

Meanwhile, Rarity gets a call from home telling her to come back. There is something there that might interest her. When she arrives, a power from the early days of rangers is there...

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

"Aww!" Silver yelled just as the round ends with his defeat.

Silver and Thunder are playing a popular online game with lanes and turrets. Silver is playing as a combo knight while Thunder is playing as a inventor welding a large hammer.

Thunder laughed at Silver's defeat. "That's what you get for being around incompetent teammates," he said. "Actually, everyone just idled around, leaving us to carry the team the entire way."

Silver was shaking his head, mad at the other players who just stood there watching them play. "Well, if they're going to sit there and watch us play, they might as well watch it on a stream watching us fight one on one."

The boys are actually streaming this. However, it seems that the other players are more interested in finding and watching it rather then playing the game. They were stuck playing this one round for over an hour.

Thunder continued to laugh at the victory he made all by himself. "Okay, play time's over," he said as he calmed down. "Let's play some other game the next time we have game time."

Silver was covering his face and shaking his head. Apparently, online games with random people isn't going to cut it now. People are going to be there just to see them and nothing else. This is why they spent most of their time in their own private server. After that one on one match, Silver admitted defeat and chuckled along. "Yeah. Sure," he said.

"And that, rangers, is why you shouldn't leave all the work to only one person, even if they are famous," Median commented.

"And I'm not even the best out of my team," Silver added. "One of them is a rank higher than me, yet they still idol around."

Thunder opened up the stream window and looked at the chat. He saw many messages sent by viewers going all at once. "Oh. Watch the chat," he said, laughing up some more. "It's going wild."

Silver can see the same thing from his screen. "Yeah. It's really going wild," he observes. "The viewers are spitting out message after message after-" Then something caught his eye. He didn't have time to read the whole thing, but it appears to be important. "Wait, what did I just saw?"

"What thing?" Thunder asks. "I didn't see any strange message." One look at the chat says the opposite. "Oh."

"Hold on," Silver said as he scrolls up the long list of messages. "I think I can read it before it is gone forever."

After a bit of fighting against the constant stream of messages, Silver got up to the message that caught his eye. Sure, he can just read what other people wrote, but what's the chance that he'll ever get it. The message that caught his attention reads, "Silver, this is a really important message. But now's not the time to discuss it. Open up your e-mail inbox."

"Huh?" Silver said, confused about the message he just read. The message then disappears under the torrent of messages, mostly about people talking about the mysterious message.

Silver terminated communications with his friends as he searched through his online inbox. He looked at the most recent e-mail in his inbox, and opened it up.

"What did you find?" Median asks.

The message Silver got is, "Silver, there is something my team has been meaning to tell you for a long time, ever since you became a ranger. There's something shocking about you and your family that you did not know before. Now's the time to go there. Use the Time Stone and transport yourself 1000 years into the future. Someone will be waiting for you there, ready to explain everything. Sincerely, W. C."

"Silver, what did you find?" Median asks.

Upon reading the postscript, Silver discovers something that shocks him. He discovers a piece of information that made him question his own life and his place in this world. Stuttering, he speaks to his communicator. "Median...call everyone to the command center," he said.

* * *

The information that Silver shared has everyone both stunned and filled with questions. They are starting to wonder who Silver really is.

"Wait, so you're from the future?" Twilight began after hearing this.

"I'm not sure we can conclusively say that without more evidence," Silver replies, shaking his head. At the same time, he feels a bit uncomfortable living in this time period. He wonders if he is really meant to be in this world right now.

"So...are you actually displaced from your original time?" Tails asks.

Like last time, Silver just shrugs.. "Not that I know of," he replies. "As far as I know, I was born and raised in this time period. I don't remember any weird time travel events that I experienced before."

"Maybe it's because those events happened when you were a baby," Pinkie suggested. Then she begins to ask everyone in the room. "Hey everyone. Remember anything from your first...hmm...year on this planet?"

Nearly everyone is weirded out from the sudden shift in topic.

Silver is getting frustrated over these questions. So far, the only answer he could come up with is that he doesn't know. "That's not it," he said, raising his voice. "As far as I know, I've been in this time period my entire life. My birth certificate says so, so why should it be otherwise?"

"That doesn't rule out the fact that you come from the future," Applejack said. "You might come from the future and your official documents were altered to look like you were born on this period."

"Or maybe your parents come from the future and you were born in today's period," Manic suggested. "Has anyone thought of that?"

This is starting to get ridiculous. This one question from Silver about him questioning if he is really part of the modern day has turned into a lot of theories about him being thrown across the room. It's starting to look like this question can't be answered properly.

"Listen, Silver," Median speaks up. "The only way to find out is to use the Time Stone and transport yourself into the far future. According to the person who send you that mail, someone will be waiting for you on the other side, explaining everything you need to know about you and your family."

Those words echoed in Silver's head. "Time Stone..." he said. He reaches into his suit pockets and pulls out the Chrono Morpher. Memories about the day he got this race into his mind. "I remember that when I transported myself back into the past to warn my past self not to worry so much, only to trigger an endless time loop of anxiety. I bet there is a version of me somewhere that is still suffering anxiety over the future." He laughs over it, remembering how foolish he was to interrupt himself. "Has anyone seen the Time Stone lately?"

"Oh!" Twilight responded. "I kept it in a cupboard in the lab. I think it's recharged."

Silver then stands up, ready to time travel again. "Well, time to travel through time again," he said. He then hears some chucking. He turns around and finds that Pinkie is giggling, possibly laughing at the pun he created. "Seriously Pinkie..." he said, frowning at her. "No pun was intended."

* * *

"You're okay with doing this, darling?" Rarity asks Silver.

"It's okay," Silver said, assuring Rarity. "I've experienced this before. You saw me do it." He pulls out the Chrono Morpher that he has brought along, Legacy Power #24. "I also have this Chrono Morpher because that's the one the Time Police use to fight against their main enemies. Hopefully, when the people waiting for there saw that I have this, I will be accepted in."

Tails checked the setting on the time machine, making sure that it transport Silver 1000 years into the future, just like what the letter said. "Time Traveler set!" he announces as he inserts the Time Stone and closes the lid. "Alright, Silver. You're ready to go! This time, you'll have a lot more time to do what you want in a different time period. Hopefully, you don't get zapped back to the present before you've found out everything."

"I hope so," Silver replies.

Tails smiles back at Silver. "Now, stand back, everyone!" he told everyone. "This is about to get stormy!"

Everyone in the lab takes a few steps backwards, leaving Silver out in the open. Tails then points the Time Traveler at Silver and pulls the trigger, sending a beam at Silver. Winds then swirl around him as he brings to time travel. Silver takes one more look at his friends before closing his eyes. He then glows as his body is being taken through time.

"Safe travels, darling!" Rarity bids as she waves farewell for now.

Silver then disappears in a flash of light, having gone through time.

The lab was left in a mess of papers and loose objects after the Time Traveler has been used.

"Well, now that he's gone," Tails said. "Let's wait until he comes back. See what he finds out."

Scootaloo is at the near the lab computer watching everything happen before her eyes. As everyone beings to head back to their norml routine, she notices a notification at the computer screen. "Uh, there's another e-mail in our inbox."

"What?" everyone gasps.

Twilight races over to the computer and opens up the inbox. At the top is a message containing the same initials as the message that Silver got.

"W. C.," Twilight reads. "That must be the same person who sent Silver that letter. And-oh...Rarity. It's for you."

Curious, Rarity rushes over to the computer to look at the recently received message. There, she was as shocked as Silver when she reads what the message contains. "My home?" she gasps. "There's something waiting for me back home? Oh! It's been a long time since I left. Who knows what...oh, what's the name? Sweetie Belle and Honey?"

"Yep. That's the names," Applejack said. "Your store is still running smoothly in your absence. Trust me. I checked."

"I've got to go," Rarity told everyone. "I'll be back too in a moment. See you guys soon!" She then went out the lab, heading back to Canterlot City.

"You too, Rarity!" Twilight said as she waves goodbye.

Tails waves goodbye to Rarity as she exits the base, only to catch on the computer yet another notification. "Wait, another e-mail?" he said, bewildered at the sudden appearance of another letter. He goes back to the inbox. "From the exact same person?!"

"What?" everyone gasps upon hearing this.

* * *

The strange sounds suddenly stop and the winds die out around him. Silver opens his eyes and is amazed at what he is seeing. In front of him is a large platform holding five futuristic aircraft. Towering over them is a giant robot. Silver looks down and finds that he is standing on a piece of rail that looks like it was meant for those aircraft. He looks behind him and finds a huge gate that towers over him.

Silver then looks around. The sky is just like the modern times that he lived in for years. The city looks nothing like what he remembered. Nothing in this place is recognizable. There is a sea of white buildings that stretch on seemingly down towards the horizon.

"So this must be...the future," Silver said, amazed at the sight of the setting. He looks around a little more. "Where am I, exactly? This doesn't look like anyplace I've been. Is this what future cities will be like? All that history, wiped out? Or maybe a disaster did it...I don't know. It's hard say what happens in those hundreds of years between here and the past...my present." He then looks down and spotted a thin white tube. "Hmm? What's this?" he asks as he picks it up.

Silver holds the tube in front of him, and it opens up to reveal a blue screen inside. He grasps the tablet looking device with both hands. A file then opens up, and the tablet speaks to him.

"Dear Silver, Gemranger number M6, the Silver Ranger," a female voice began. "If you are hearing this, you're in the right place, at the right time. What you're about to hear will shock you. I'm J. S. Current manager of the Time Police."

As the data log continues, Silver is forming a picture about his history. His family's history. How he managed to be stuck in the modern age for everyone else that he knew.

* * *

"Gold and Copper are two employees who are studying time travel and its effects on the body," the data log reads. "200 years ago, 800 years into the future for you, they were working on an experiment when a criminal shoves both of them into a time machine and sends them back hundreds of years. Some employees tried to stop him, but he escaped and destroyed the time machine. They assume that people couldn't spent very long outside of their own time, as previous experiments have shown. However, they never returned, along with the perpetrator."

The included pictures show the company Id cards of both of his parents. He recognizes them as being the same ones that his parents carry. He begins to realize that his parents were gone for long periods of time because they were so busy trying to find a way to get back to their own time period safely and permanently. It's probably the reason behind the company they founded. Tomorrow Cooperation, a non-profit organization aiming to achieve futuristic technologies.

"It's not just them that got displaced out of their own time. We also detected a disturbance around 300 years before your own time when two people, both married, were kidnapped and got taken away from their own time. We think it's the same person, but we're not sure. After that, multiple disturbances were detected across time, from 1400 years before this time to 100 years. At this point, enough was enough and the Time Police was formed to prevent abuses of time travel to do nefarious things. Not only that, but crime is starting to get out of control what with these mutants running amok.

"Thanks to our efforts, crime is all but a memory in the public conscious, with all current criminals cryogenically frozen, and those that reformed have been integrated back into society. There was that one moment where a major criminal escaped with a lot of other criminals, but that's none of your business since we recaptured all of them."

The next part of the data log contains something that surprises Silver, and it beings to add more questions to this topic.

"There is one strange thing that we notice while analyzing the displacements," the data log continues. "All of them have one thing in common. They are genetically linked. Remember that blacksmith that you are related to, the one who was responsible for your original ranger powers? Well, the rings aren't the only thing that he created. He also created small crystals that contain the same power as the rings. He probably comes from a time where knowledge of creating powerful artifacts was common and he happened to be displaced in a different time, one that happened to be the time when this country, your home country, was being formed.

"Oh, and about your parents that disappeared. Turns out that this wasn't the whole story. When it was expected that the time limit spent outside of the native time was about to expire, their friends hoped to see their friend after a long disappearance. What they got instead was someone else. Someone who is related by blood, but not quite the same person. Turns out, it wasn't just a displacement. People that are a part of this linage are being swapped between time periods. People are being taken away from their original age, only to be replaced with someone from the same time period.

Upon reading the next section, Silver was blown. He couldn't believe what he had just read.

"And looking from the data on your time period, it turns out that there are two households which got taken away to your friends' time period," the data log reveals. "And those two are yours and..."

* * *

"Rarity!" Sweetie Belle exclaims upon seeing her sister. She runs up to Rarity and gave her a hug.

Rarity has returned to her boutique and home after months of absence. She is glad to see that it's still up and running, thanks to Honey who has taking over the position as manager during her absence.

"Sweetie! Honey!" Rarity said, happy to see the two of them.

"Glad for you to be back, Rare," Honey greeted. "I've been managing this place in your absent, and business is running smoothly. Your parents contacted me one day and they said they are proud of my efforts. So, what are you doing here, today? What brings you back to home? Did you miss it?"

"Well, not really," Rarity replies. "I have a workshop where I design and maintain the clothing used by my friends."

Honey smiles. "Good to see that some things never change," she said. Then she notices that Rarity has gotten some new accessories. "Oh, and nice bracelets."

Rarity proceeds to show off her golden bracelets. "Thanks," she replies. "I made them myself to store the mysterious psychic powers I was getting, along with my dear friend and darling Silver."

Honey remembers Silver. He was her friend growing up, and continues to be her friend to this day. "He's great, isn't he?" she asks.

Rarity responds in a cheerful tone. "Yeah!" she replies.

Honey nodded, agreeing with Rarity. "Good," she said. Then something hits her. Turing to the counter, she remembers that someone has sent in a mysterious package that is tagged to be for Rarity. "You're here because someone sent you here, am I right?" she asks.

Rarity remembers the e-mail her team got telling her to come back here. "Oh, yes," she said, her voice suddenly saddened.

Honey proceeds to open the box. "Well, you see, someone came in here and delivered this strange...thing," she said. She pulls out a cylindrical thing that's the size of two fists stacked on top of each other. There's a glass viewing window, and behind it is a diamond card. At the top of the cylinder with the window at the top is a button.

Rarity does not recognize the strange looking device. "What is it?" she asks, curious about the device Honey is holding.

Honey takes a few more angles of the device, remembering the words on the piece of paper that came with it. "Well...I think it resembles those impractically large Strengthening Capsules used by the Card Cyborg Squadron," she guesses. "Seriously, do you see how large those things are? Those rangers have to go back to their base just to transform into their ranger form. No wonder it got changed back to being handheld. Oh, and did I mention that you have to physically stuff your body into those things?"

Rarity starts to remember the archived documents on every single ranger team that has ever existed, and remembered the laughs they got from looking at them. "Yeah," she said, remembering those old days. "It's a good thing that they were handheld because you're going to have to transform at any place, not just your base. How long they lasted before they were booted by someone better?"

"Did you girls even notice how seemingly little defense the old suits provided?" Honey asks, as if she also got herself a copy of the archives. "No wonder a few rangers perish in the line of duty."

"Cloth does not give protection," Rarity stared. "...Against anything but cold. Cloth keeps you warm, right?"

Honey was done with the laughs over old ranger suits. "I think we're done with this," she said. "By the way, did you notice what was inside this device?" She presents the device to Rarity with the window facing her friend.

Rarity takes a look at it and spotted a diamond symbol on it, just like the diamonds that she would be often associated with. "So this is why you called me," she realizes as she grabs a hold of it. "It has a diamond symbol on it. Just like the ones I commonly see on myself and everything important that I own."

"I see that you're holding Legacy Power #2, Card Cyborgs," Median points out. "Didn't last long, though."

"That team was so unnecessarily," Rarity remarks. "I can't believe that the first ranger team stepped in and defeated the main enemy for them. What was the point of creating cyborgs specifically designed to fight evil?"

Honey shrugged as she responded. "It was a decision that someone made back then and they saw that it did not pay out as well as they expected. So, can you really say that they did their jobs?"

Rarity was about to answer, but then her communicator rings up, informing her of a call. "Excuse me for a moment," she said as she answers the call. "Hello?"

"Rarity! Watch out!" Twilight alerted. "There's someone on your path!"

"What?" Rarity asks.

Suddenly, a monster showed up, pressing his face against the window. "I have found you," the monster, nicknamed Cronos, said. "One of the selected ones."

Sweetie screams as she runs behind Honey, who goes behind Rarity.

Chronos kicked the door open and marched forward towards Rarity, who is guarding both her younger sister and her friend. "I thought that you would be wiped from being in a different time from your own. But it turns out...your linage was resilient! I've been informed of my mistake, and searched all across time to look for you."

As Chronos approached her, Rarity backed off, taking the other girls with her.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sweetie asks, worried about her sister.

"Trust me, Sweetie Belle," Rarity responded as she reaches for her morpher. "I have dealt with worse situations that this. Don't worry about me." With a press on the display, she transforms.

* * *

"All of those who is linked to that person, both past and present, were targets by this one entity. He saw the power and wanted it for himself. He chased the man he desired, but ended up nowhere. Then someone else came to him and promised that he would be able to achieve his goal if we accepted the deal. He did, and went on a short rampage taking those he targeted and sending them out of their time, hoping to wipe them out like he was told. But somehow, that linage of people was immune to the negative effects of time travel."

"So...this is it?" Silver asks. "All this way for a mind bending speech about me history? So...this is where I really came from. The future. Or as the locals will call it...the present. This must explain why I was being taught the art to forging tools. My parents must've thought that hundreds of years ago, we were using tools like..." He stopped himself, trying to find the right words to describe what he is feeling in this moment. "This is hurting my brain. I can't find the words for it."

"The time machine used to transport you to this time period may not have been as stable as the one used by us," the data log warns. The final part then ends with this. "You will be taken back to your home time period shortly...your origin one, the one where you were raised in. Good bye, Silver. I hope your stay in the future was worth it."

Silver looked at himself and notices that he is glowing, indicating that his time here is running out.

"Well...so much for learning what my parent's life would've been like if they had remained in this time period," Silver sighed. "I was hoping that I would find out, but time wouldn't let me. So long, future." He then closes the tablet, sets it back down, and backs off. He knew that he wasn't supposed to bring it along with him anyway. As he vanishes, he takes one last look at the futuristic buildings before closing his eyes, never to see them again in his life.

* * *

Silver felt his body warping through space and time, going back to his intended time period, the present. He opens his eyes as soon as the time travel process ends, only to discover that he's in someplace else.

"Huh? What the-?" Silver gasps as he looks around, finding himself in the city of all places. Judging from the looks of the buildings, he determines that he must be in the other major city of Columbia. "I'm...I'm in Canterlot City? But...why? I was supposed to be back at base after the Time Stone exhausted its energy. It did so the last time I try, but..." He stopped himself for a moment. He realized that he's going on a tangent that moment, so he refocuses on what matters now. "What am I doing here in this city?" he asks himself.

A possible clue to that answer comes in the form of a scream.

"Heeeelp!" he heard Rarity scream.

Silver's ears perked up. He looks behind him and sees that he's right near the boutique that Rarity works at. "What? Rarity?"

From outside, he can tell that something terrible is happening inside.

"Stop!" Rarity screams. "Get your dirty hands off my chest! Ahh!"

Following his gut, Silver rushes towards the boutique. "Hold on Rarity!" he calls out. "I'm here to save you!"

Silver is halted when he witnesses Rarity being thrown out her boutique through the windows. She rolls down towards the middle of the street. Nearby, pedestrians who didn't get the memo when Rarity screams now runs away when they see the monster behind it all.

Rarity gets up off the ground and notices Silver standing above her. "What? Silver?" she gasps. "What are you doing here?"

Silver helps Rarity back up. "I don't know!" he responded. "I went back to today, and I found myself in this place for some reason."

"Ahh, look who's here to stop me," Chronos said, catching their attention. "The second of the two rangers who are displaced in time."

"What?" Silver exclaimed. Silver knew that he was one of the rangers who got displaced in time. But the monster's words implied that there is a second one who is also displaced, someone among the team who shouldn't have been here. He soon realizes that the girl next to him is also displaced in time. "So...Rarity...you..."

"I know!" Rarity shouted. "I was as confused as you are when I heard that!"

"Well then," Chronos continued, "I'm going to finish you off like I should've done eons ago!"

"Oh yeah?" Silver questioned. Then he hovers his fingers over his morpher. "Well, try to face off against-"

"Stop!" Rarity yelled. "Don't, darling!"

Silver looked at Rarity in confusion. "What? Why?" he asks.

"Your bow might be missing!" Rarity answers. "I tried to morph once, and I noticed that my bow is missing."

"Only for you," Silver said, dismissing Rarity's warning. Then he morphed anyway and attempted to pull out his bow. "For me, I-" And then he stopped when he notices that he's grabbing the air, with his bow seemingly missing. "What? My bow?"

"I warned you!" Rarity berated.

"Ahahaha!" Chronos laughed. "Look at you! Helpless without your weapon of choice. And now, take this!"

Chronos blasted out electrical beams at the two rangers, who then jump out of the way of the attack. While Silver remained distant to keep Chronos occupied, Rarity went in and attempted to use physical force to beat her enemy down. Since she was not specialized in that field, her punches and sweep kicks did nothing.

"Arg! It's no use!" Silver yelled. "We can't fight him!"

"Haha!" Chronos said. "Do you really think you can get away with that?"

After failing to do anything, Rarity jumped back before Chronos could strike her down. She then went next to Silver and put up a diamond barrier that separates them from Chronos.

"Hey!" Chronos yelled. "What are you? Cowards? Get out of that hiding spot and fight me like real rangers!" He then attempted to blast through the barrier.

Rarity grunted as the attacks came in, the damage putting a strain on her body. "Ugg, I can only hold this for so long!" she said. "There has to be something else we can do, right?"

Silver then took a peek at Rarity's back and noticed that there is a cylindrical device attached there. He has never seen an object like it before. "Wait, what's that?" he asks.

Rarity looked behind her, grabbing the device. "Oh, just a legacy morpher that I found in my house," she answered. "My real one."

Silver looked at the legacy morpher Rarity is holding. He then takes a look at his Chrono Morpher. As he stared at them, he can't help but feel like this is their only solution at hand. With their normal ranger powers rendered useless due to the absence of their bow, going for their backup plan is their only option. "Rarity, I think we must use our legacy powers," he said.

Rarity looked at Silver for a moment in silence. "What?" she asks.

"If we can't use our Gem powers, then maybe these legacy powers can provide us with the tools needed to finish the job," Silver replies. "I know. I can't help but feel that this is the answer that we need."

Rarity looked at her legacy morpher for a moment. "Well, if going for legacy powers is going to get us anywhere, then I'm in," she said, taking in a deep breath. "I hope this works."

Silver crosses his arms in front of him, presenting his Chrono Morpher forward...while still in his Gem Ranger form. He then spreads his arms wide as he shouted, "Chrono Morpher!" before twisting his body. He presses on the buttons to activate the transformation.

Rarity raises the capsule above her head, as high as she can reach. She then brings the capsule down as she yells, "Diamond Capsule!" before pressing on the button at the top. The diamond symbol visible behind the window then glows.

* * *

During the transformation sequence, Silver is surrounded by a green wall with clocks above and below him. The colors of the hands are white. He clutches one of his arms close to his torso while extending another away from him. From his feet to his head, his suit is being put on, with the upper chest showing a downward pointing arrow with swept sides. The helmet then forms, starting out from the temples, then closing in front of his face with the final piece being the arrow.

Meanwhile, Rarity has a version of the Diamond Capsule enlarge to be bigger than her with the door open. The capsule remains there for a few seconds before disappearing, revealing Rarity in her legacy ranger form, the Diamond Jack. She poses with one hand at her hips and one feet being in front of another.

Now with their legacy powers, it is time for them to tip the scales in their favor...in ways that they did not expect.

* * *

While this is happening, Chronos is continuing to attack the diamond barrier, in hopes of breaking through it and attacking the rangers behind. "Come on," he said, getting tired from the monotonous task. "Break already!" All of a sudden, the diamond barrier shatters into his direction and he is knocks off his feet. "Ahh!" he screams as he falls. After recovering from the unexpected blast, he gets up and tries to figure out what triggered the explosion. He looked at where his two targets one stood, only to find two other rangers taking their place. "What?"

Despite seeming being different rangers, the people inside still retain their voice. Chronos was too baffled by what happened to even notice this.

Rarity takes one look outside and notices that the shape of her visor in this ranger form greatly resembles the one she used to see from in her original ranger form. "Hmm, for some reason, I'm getting vibes from my original ranger powers," she said. "But I like it."

Silver, meanwhile, is trying to find his available tools form his toolbelt. He pulls out a sidearm that at first looks like the standard Chrono Blaster, but one look reveals that it's completely different. "Hey, this looks nothing like a Chrono Blaster," he remarked. Touching his waist, he soon feels another weapon that wasn't there the last time he used this legacy power. He takes it out, and at first it looks like a laser pointed. "What's this?" he asked. One press of the button reveals this weapons' true nature. Out from the handle springs out a beam of light that's about the size of the blade of a longsword. "Whoa! A plasma blade?" Silver is quite surprised at his new toys.

Meanwhile, Rarity checked out her new weapons. "Seems that those are futuristic weapons," she points out. She looks at the weapons she got and at first felt disappointment. A revolver? A rapier? "I feel like I'm being cheated out of quality weapons."

Chronos looked the two rangers he's facing against and notices that the weapons they're using comes from two distant, but different, time periods. "What are you?" he asks mockingly. "A team divided in time? Get your act together!"

Rarity looked at Chronos and quickly wore her angry face. "I don't think so!" she yelled as she pointed her revolver at Chronos. One pull on the trigger reveals that this revolver is just like the modern weapons under an old look. Her sidearm fires off a pellet that is larger than the nozzle. The pellet hits Chronos and it disappears upon impact, sending him stumbling backwards. "Whoa! I did not expect that to happen."

"I guess this is what we have to use from now on," Silver concluded.

Chronos was infuriated that he was shot by a pellet, something he was not expecting from these two rangers. "Gah!" he roars in fury. "You fight nothing like how I expected."

"Only because we weren't relying on our weapons and abilities," Rarity replied. "They were taken from us. Taken!"

"Sometimes, you just got to adapt," Silver told, "like us!" He then whips out his blaster and fires away, sending out laser beams at Chronos.

The original information on these two rangers mentioned that they use bows as their primary weapon, as well as having telekinesis and the ability to form protective barriers. None of them are featured in this battle. Chronos tried to keep his distance and move a lot, but he finds himself bombarded with pellets and laser beams. When that doesn't work, he instead opted to charge headfirst into battle.

As Chronos charged towards them, the two rangers switched to their melee weapons and swing away. Rarity jumps and flies into the air, stabbing Chronos at every opportunity. Once she lands, she makes a lot of movement on her feet, jumping back and forth while going forward with a thrust. Silver, meanwhile, uses more swings into his melee fighting style, going for wide swings that cover a large area around him. He dodges by leaning to one side, as demonstrated when Chronos tried to punch him when he got close and firing off a blast.

After getting the equivalent of many stabs and slices on his skin, Chronos opted to return to his original strategy of keeping his distance and firing off blasts from his hands. The two rangers went back to using their sidearms and fired away at Chronos while also dodging his attacks. Chronos made no effort to dodge the bombardment, while Silver and Rarity kept on moving.

"Gah!" Chronos screams in infuriation. "Why can't I hit you?"

"Stubborn doormat!" Rarity yelled, insulting the monster. "Why can't you realize that you're just standing there taking in our attacks?"

"See? I told you to adapt," Silver commented. "Your strategy consist of switching between charging in and keeping your distance, while making no effort to dodge. Face it, time vandalizer. You're finished!"

Silver and Rarity suddenly began to glow, much to everyone's confusion. Chronos got worried as he saw something change in front of his eyes.

"Oh no!" he gasped in horror. "Not another change! I can't deal with that!"

Silver and Rarity were enveloped in a gleam of light, and when it fades out, they are revealed in their standard Gem Ranger forms. This time, the weapons they have welded in their legacy ranger forms came with them.

"Whoa!" Silver said in surprise. "We're back in our normal ranger forms."

"Our weapons..." Rarity said, looking at and admiring her new arsenal. "They got transferred over!"

Silver reaches behind him and felt something that he was been waiting for the entire battle. He brings it in front of him, and there, he holds his personal bow. "And best of all..." he began.

Rarity takes her bow and the crystals sparkle in her eyes as she is excited to see this again. "Great! Our bows are back!" she said. She glared at Chronos and developed a confident smile. "Now it's time to finish this!"

Chronos panicked, knowing what's coming up next. "Oh no!" he exclaimed. "I know what's coming!" Panicking, he tried to run away, only to be halted by Silver and Rarity.

"And stay still!" Silver shouted.

The Twin Bow is formed, prompting Silver and Rarity to pull back on the string and pointed it at Chronos. Keeping their aim steady, they release the string and send the arrow flying. The arrow pierces right through Chronos, finishing him off once and for all.

Chronos collapses on his knees, seeing his imminent end. "My reign of messing with timelines...it's over," he muttered. After muttering out his final words, Chronos faceplants on the ground, where he disappears into a cloud of smoke and dust that float away in the wind.

Honey and Sweetie are watching from the boutique the entire time. The fight has them stressed out for a few moments, but the ending has it all paid out.

"Alright! They won!" Honey cheered.

"Way to go, big sis!" Sweetie cheered. "Oh, and her partner as well."

Silver and Rarity celebrated this victory by giving each other a high-five. They got back to their civilian forms shortly afterwards.

* * *

On the way back to their base, Rarity and Silver have a talk about their thoughts on discovering that this was not their intended place in time.

"What a weird history that we share," Rarity remarked. "Not our lives, of course, but how we got here."

Silver rolls his eyes. "Yeah," he replied. "I can't believe that I'm hanging out with someone who's about to be a princess."

"And I can't believe that I'm hanging out with someone who thinks he is in my time," Rarity replied back.

"Well, that was back when my parents thought technology advanced slower than actuality," Silver added, justifying the silly mistake.

The two of them came back to the base grounds. Rarity made her diamond platform disappear, and the two of them headed off to the command center to get their reports back to their friends.

However, their friends are expecting their arrival back. When Silver and Rarity entered the building, they are met with confetti cannons blasting confetti onto their faces.

"Surprise!" Pinkie shouted.

Rarity spits out some pieces of confetti that was caught in her mouth. Silver found some pieces of confetti that had stuck to his suit, so he brushes them off.

Pinkie's smile disappeared when she saw them not seeing the funny side of her surprise entrance for them. "What? Did you like our prank?" she asks.

"What prank?" Silver asks, wondering what Pinkie is talking about.

Manic came along to explain what happened and why they haven't heard from Median for the entire battle. "We took your bows away to see if you are capable of using your new weapons," he said.

Silver and Rarity glared at Manic in shock. "You did what?" Rarity gasped.

"And, it looks like you can," Median said, nodding in agreement. "Great job. You now have new weapons in your arsenal, along with your abilities. I hope that you'll be using them in future missions. Oh, and did you enjoy using Legacy Power #2? That was why you went to your home, right?"

Rarity takes out her Diamond Capsule and takes one look at it. "Wait a second," she realizes. "Is this a elaborate way of getting us new weapons? Why didn't you hand it to us in the first place?"

"Like I said," Median answers, "handing you weapons his not enough. You need to show that you are able to use them when you can't rely on your primary weapon. Got it?"

Silver sighs at the elaborate prank on them for some weapons. But this is something to be taken out of that experience. "If there's one thing that it did," he began, "is that it brought us back to the past when we-" He suddenly heard chuckles coming from around the room, and soon he finds that several friends are laughing for seemingly no reason. "What? What's so funny?"

No one bothered to give a response, leaving Silver to figure it out himself. He turned to Rarity for some assistance, but it turned out she didn't catch what was making them laugh and so she shrugged. Nevertheless, they got their new weapons.

The final message from the mysterious person W.C. tells the ranger that the mission was a success. New information is revealed about Silver and Rarity and their new weapons reflected the time periods in which they came from. Well, their parents, actually. They were born in the modern day.

As everyone chuckled at the unintentional pun, a storm is brewing in the horizon from the west...

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Uh...what was just revealed? Seems rather strange that Rarity, of all people, has been revealed to have come from the past. Three centuries ago, to be precise. And yet, nobody pointed this out to her, not even her parents. And are you even surprised to see that Silver, this incarnation of Silver, comes from the future? Come on! He's been stated to have come from the future in every game he's appeared in where he has a major role. Don't tell me that you're surprised, because you should've been. Unless you're not a long time follower of Sonic...

Please note that although Rarity's sidearm is modeled after a real life firearm, the pellets it shoots will only cause surface level injuries since the pellets disappear upon impact.

Our white rangers of the team needed the extra diversity, since there's only so much you can work with telekinesis, bow usage, and shielding. These additional weapons, while may not be used as much, will hopefully expand their skill set and make them more applicable in more situations. Yes, even if the ability to summon shields and throw enemy projectiles can be useful, it's also a bit taxing.

Oh, and about that time travel weirdness. Apparently, someone knows who to look for to displace, but forgot which time period they placed their captives in. Someone hasn't heard of recording.

* * *

 **Off the Rails**

 **"You're Mistaken"**

On a visit to the Canterlot City Movie Studio, Silver, Rarity, Espio, and Thunder are trying to look for a clue to the scavenger hunt that they're on, when suddenly...

"Heeeelp!" someone hollered.

Everyone turns around, looking at the screaming "civilian".

"What?" Espio asks, needing information.

"We have an emergency!" the person screams. "A monster attack! In that building! You must hurry!" He pointed to one of the buildings and ran away.

Rarity sighed. A monster attack was the last thing she expected on her list. "Well, here comes another monster threat," she said. "Ready boys?" The group nods in agreement. "Let's transform!"

Activating their Gem Morphers, the group points them to the sky and fires off a circle which descends down on them. They then burst into the building the "civilian" pointed to and got to work.

Or at least, that's what they thought.

"Ha!" Silver yelled as he plowed through the door holding his drawn bow out. "Fear us monster! Because we're...uh..." He stopped himself as soon as he saw what's going on.

Turns out the "civilian" was a P.A. worker who thought that a cameo made by the rangers would be a great idea. Sure, it might've worked last time, though retroactively. Surely, it'll work this time.

"Cut!" the director yelled, seeing that a scene has been ruined. And they're not even a full minute into the scene. "Who are these teens?"

"They're the Power Rangers!" the P.A. answers, initially with a smile in his mouth. As the director stared at the P.A. with a displeased look, the smile turns into a frown. "Uh...I'm fired aren't I?" the P.A. asks.

"So fired," the director said in a deadpan tone.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters, property of Sega

My Little Pony characters, property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands


	53. Episode 53: Power Outage

**Episode 53**

 **"Power Outage"**

* * *

A sudden storm as knocked off power lines, and a town has a power outage due to a fallen tree. Thunder and Espio have agreed to restore power to the town even in unfavorable conditions. However, while doing so, someone unexpected arrives: Thunder's father. Then something terrible happened to him and Thunder blacks out.

Thunder reveals to the team why his father filed for divorce with his mother and why he has not bothered to talk about it until now. As power outages go rampant across the country and people observed the power coming into Coulee Banks, it is time Thunder-and the rangers-to confront his father and hopefully restore his family's relationship with him.

On the plus side, two rangers are returning.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

This was something that nobody expected.

The local news forecast this to be a typical rainy night with only light rain going for hours. Instead, everyone got a thunderstorm with heavy rain. Thunderclaps were heard everywhere and they happened frequently. One of them struck the wires of a electrical tower, causing the wire to sever. And that was right next to the solar power plant that provides the city with all it's electrical needs.

Thunder and Espio are called in to fix the wire...in the middle of the storm.

"You sure this is a great time to repair a electric wire?" Espio questioned, remarking the dangerous conditions that they're in.

Joining them are a group of electrical maintenance workers who are called in to the same location. They provide Thunder with the tools he needs to repair the wire.

"Who knows when another monster attack or a robot attack will come," Thunder answered. "Actually, maybe we should be worried about those monster attacks. If we wait until the storm clears up, there's a chance that a monster will show up and attack us in the middle of the night. And without power, comes no lights, which means that we're left fighting in the dark. And none of us want to deal with a monster that has night vision."

A workers comes up to Thunder's side. "Sir, this is a dangerous situation," he warned, reminding him about the strong sparks that are going out of the wires. "You could get electrocuted. Or maybe lighting will strike you. This is no time to work. We must wait until the storm calms tomorrow morning."

Thunder turns around at the worker who warned him of the danger. "Sir, I am a ranger," he responded. "I can handle dangerous things. Also, I've gotten several safety measures in hand, including this jacket. It may not look like it, but this jacket can direct electricity away from my body. And if that's not enough, I'm immune to electricity." He notices that the other workers are looking at the gloves he is wearing. "Don't ask why I even bother to wear safety gear." He then walks up to one of them and asks them to hand over a piece of electrical tape. He gets a roll of them. Afterwards, he turns around to face the severed wire. "Now, step aside. This is a job for a ranger."

Grabbing a painted, wooden ladder, Thunder sets it up underneath the severed wire and climbs up it. Espio comes in and grabs a hold of the ladder as Thunder ascends higher.

"Come on, Thunder," Espio begged, clutching his fists. "You can do it!"

Thunder reached the location of the wire break. Both of them are within reaching distance of his hand. He grabs both parts of the wire and holds them together with one hand. Then, picking on the cut end of the tape roll, he pulls out a long piece of tape before wrapping it around the wire. "Just got to wrap this tape around these wires," he said as he moves the roll around the wire.

Just then, someone unexpected arrives. A car pulls up towards the site where the wire was severed. Someone gets out and looks up towards Thunder as he fixes up the wire. "What the-" the man gasped. "My son?"

Despite being separated for years, Thunder still recognized who that voice belongs to. He looks away from the wire he's working on and stared at the person who once tried to influence him into something different. Tesla Strike. "Dad?" he asked.

"What?" Espio gasped. He looks back and fourth between the two figures. The only connection he can make are the gold eyes that they both share. "Is that your dad?"

Thunder presses on the tape to make sure that the wire is properly sealed up and attached. He then climbs down the ladder, jumping off towards the last couple of steps. He then walks towards his father. "Dad, what are you doing here?" he asks.

"Son!" Tesla yelled as he approaches his son. "What are you doing? You're pursuing the job of an electrician? I trained you up to be a military officer! And you didn't listen to me!"

Thunder does not appreciate the sudden, unexpected reappearance of his father. "Dad!" he yelled back. "Did you forget about what mom said about you? We don't need a lot of those anymore. It's unnecessarily! The war is over, and yet you're convinced that the world needs more military forces?"

Espio stared at the father and son as they bicker, during which, he eyed at the other workers who is just as confused as he is. "Does he have any idea why he thinks that way?" he asked the workers. All of them gave a shake of their head, telling Espio that they know nothing about them.

"Son, listen to me," Tesla said, trying to hammer his words into his son's mind. "My vision of you in the future is different from your vision. This world is in danger, and we need the forces to combat these threats!"

"An army can't stop monsters," Thunder argued, "at least normal ones."

"Monsters aren't the only thing on my list of worry," Tesla told Thunder. "The world is teetering on the brink of war. Tensions between counties are rising. If we don't prepare for that future, we might not have a-"

Suddenly, lighting struck right between Thunder and Tesla, knocking everyone around them to their backs.

"Ah!" everyone screams as they fell.

Espio impacted the ground on his back. He is dazed for a moment. After a quick recovery, he gets up, strained by the sudden lightning strike. "What was that?" he asked.

Another lightning strike happened, this time going for the worker's vehicle. "Ahh!" the workers screamed. "The monsters have conspired against us! Evacuate the site!" The workers then hop on their electrical service vehicle and hightail it out of here.

Tesla gets up, looking at his son as he too get back up. "Son!" he shouted again. "Do you even realize how dangerous that life you're pursuing is? You're risking your life to repair lines in dangerous situations. Listen to me! Military forces are what we really need. We need-" Suddenly, there was yet another lightning stike, this time directed straight at Tesla. "Ah!"

Thunder watched in horror as his dad gets struck by lightning. "Dad!" he yells.

From where Tesla once stood, there is now a humanoid creature made up of nothing but electricity. Sparks flew everywhere from where he stands, and the surface is crackling.

Espio gets up, shocked by the appearance of a monster. "Thunder!" he yells as he runs up to grab Thunder by the collar. "Time to get away!"

Espio attempted to get away to safety with Thunder being dragged along, but the electrical monster fires off a lightning bolt from his hands, striking the golden-eyed boys.

"Gah!" the two boys screamed as they got struck.

* * *

Thunder had blacked out, quite like a electrical bulb. Something's wrong with this head. There is an aching pain in his head. The last thing he could remember was that he and Espio were struck by lightning. People claim that lightning never strikes twice, but he knew that this is not true. Even without magical influence, lightning prioritizes metal and tall objects over anything else.

There's a soft platform pressing against his back. Was he back in the base?

"Thunder?" he heard Amy spoke as he felt himself being shaken. "Thunder? Thunder! Wake up!"

Thunder opened his eyes to the sight of his room. He is still dazed. "What...happened?" he asked.

Around Room 7, the friends gathered around the beds. Right next to Thunder is Amy. Espio is sitting on his bed next to Fluttershy, who is caring for his injuries.

"You were stuck by lightning," Median answered. "It was rather strange, however. Some workers clamed that the monsters conspired against them, so we suspected that this must be the work of our enemies. Turns out, that's true."

Thunder lifts himself back up. He wobbles as he sat there on his bed. "Ugg...what do you mean?"

"We heard a voice while we were dragging you back," Knuckles answered. "I think it's Rita's."

"What?" Thunder gasped. Then he remembered that she was one of the team's main enemy. "Oh, that accursed lady..." he grumbled, shaking his head. "Took my dad away just when we saw each other again."

"Your dad?" everyone asked, everyone except Espio.

Thunder sighed. "I didn't bother to mention you this," he began, "but my father and I have this...stormy relationship."

Pinkie leans up to Thunder. "What? Because your family is weather themed?"

Everyone stared at Pinkie with a baffled look, except for Manic who couldn't help but chuckle.

Thunder shook his head. "No...it's much worse than that," he said.

* * *

"My dad was a military officer," Thunder recalled, "one who helped defended this land during the Columbia War. He really wanted to be honored as a hero, as he defeated many robots that invaded his home. But when the title went into the parents of Sonic and Rainbow...he grew jealous."

A memory flashed in his head. Tesla is at the awards ceremony where the four defenders of Columbia are awarded metals. Tesla is in the background disgruntled over not taking the role. He felt that he did not contribute enough to the war, but he also felt that this peace will not last long.

"When the monster threat came back and appeared to be looming, he demanded that he wanted his children to be military officers," Thunder continued. "So, in my childhood, I was subjected to intense and exhausting training. When those four heroes came to him and questioned about his methods, he lashed out on them. His jealousy only grew when they mention that they are raising their kids with love and care, preparing them to become the next generation of defenders should the need arises. After a heated debate, he snapped."

Thunder remembered that moment where he saw is father got into an augument with the four defenders. He recalled all those harsh words, which further tainted his image of his own father. He remembers his brother, Rumble, being next to him witnessing the fall of a long relationship. This isn't the only argument that witnessed that day.

"My mother told him that this path is unviable," Thunder said. "He's subjecting their children to dangerous exercises that may strain them later on. He would later file for divorce and demanded that he would take over the boys, but my mother banished him, declaring that he'll never step foot on his house ever again."

The last moments Thunder remembered about his father was him walking away, pausing to turn back and look at the household he was once a part of. That was the last that Thunder will see of his dad, until last night.

"My mother took care of me and my little brother with care. And tired of the exercises, I pursued the career of electrician."

* * *

Thunder couldn't help but be shaken by the events that he witnessed hours earlier.

"I can't believe that I saw him there, after years of sepration," Thunder said, feeling a wave of sadness. "And then lightning struck, taking him away from me moments after we lock eyes."

The others are shocked by this story. Pinkie was on the verge of tearing up. She sobs anyways.

Wow. That's so sad.

"So, your parents have a connection with the parents of our leaders, right?" Scootaloo asked.

"It's not just them," Twilight reminded. "All of our parents have endured the Columbian War one way or another."

Manic reads a clipboard containing everyone's birthdays, with two exceptions. The two that didn't answer don't remember their birthdates anymore. "According to our birthdates, while I was compiled thanks to our resident party girl, all of us are born within a decade of the end of the Columbian War," he stated. "So in all likelihood, our parents did went through that. Unless they're from a place other than here. Looking at you two." He eyed on Sunset and Shadow, the only ones who had forgotten their birthdates.

Median pondered for momentm thinking about the team's parents. "Hmm, last time I checked, the only parents that did have a strong connection are the parents of both Sonic and Rainbow Dash," he said. "They did end it with the death of the mastermind behind the war, after all, and I heard they the four of them do talk to each other a lot."

"Huh. Looks like the relationship runs in the family," Sunset remarked.

"So, let me get this straight," Applejack said. "You told us that your father was jealous and he tried to push his boys into being soldiers in case of future threats, right?"

"And these threats we are dealing with...they are leagues above what normal humans are capable of," Silver added. "What are the chances that an army of normal people that served in the army are going to stand against them?

"And worse, we are reaching a point where the only ones who can stop these threats are the rangers themselves," Fluttershy added. "Doesn't that seem a little...unsettling?"

They haven't considered this until recently, but it appeares that the threat level of the monsters they're facing has only increased drastically ever since they started becoming rangers. It's only matter of time before a monster flattens an entire city, especially nearby Transition Outpost.

Suddenly, alarms go off throughout the base, causing everyong to jump. "Rangers! Warning!" Median alerted.

Twilight answered the call. "What is it, Median?" she asked.

"We've got multiple blackouts across the country!" Median reported. "Across the Columbia Desert, people are losing power left and right."

Wondering where the site the incident is taking place, Twilight and several others rush towards the command center and take a look at the map. There is a blinking dot indicating an attack, and it's on the great Columbia River.

Twilight regonized the location on the map. "Grand Coulee!" she said. "That's the site of the large dam that provides power to much of Columbia!"

Tails looked at the map, noting that the attack must've occured quite recently. "We'd better hurry," he warned. "Sooner or later, our power is going to get cut! Err...suffer a severe blackout."

* * *

Instead of sending some of the team members in, Median decided that everyone should join in on the investigation. According to him, their enemies are a bit inactive lately, so it's safe to have everyone out for once.

Unfortunately, some of the members are stuffed at the back of Applejack's truck while six others are outside following the truck with their own means of transport. They've been sitting here for hours with no sign of ending.

Twilight yawns as she sits at the back of the truck as the travel time reached unbearable heights. "How long is this trip going to be?" she asked, woozy from the extreme boredom. "Is it too late now?"

"The monster is still at Grand Coulee draining the city of all its power," Median answered. "You must keep going. Sooner or later, it'll leave and go to another place, forcing you to travel there again."

Scootaloo jumped when she heard that she's about to be stuck in here for a long time. "More traveling?" she asked. "No! I don't want to be in this place any longer! I want to get out!

"Where's the end of this road, anyway?" Tails asked as he looked outside the back. It doesn't help. "I swear, if we spend another minute in this tiny truck, then-"

"Calm down, y'all," Applejack announced, "because we're here! Grand Coulee!"

Tails lets out a sigh of relief. "Finally," he said.

Everyone disembarks the truck and their transport vehicle as they stand at the edge of the valley in front of them. A large dam is visible, separating the water reservoir upstream from the rest of the river downstream. Water rushes out from the top of the dam to keep the river flowing. The site is a beauty to look at; as an engineering marvel it's amazing how construction workers managed to get this dam up and running.

"Welcome to the largest hydroelectric dam in this continent," Median introduces everyone to the area. "Welcome to Grand Coulee, and the city that shares its name. Columbia is mostly powered by hydroelectricity, and this dam contributes the most by a big margin. Built around the Second World War and getting upgrades over the decades, this engineering marvel provides power to much of Eastern Columbia and beyond."

Everyone then glances over towards the nearby city and spotted some people outside. Upon further inspection, they noticed that many of the buildings have their lights off. This is one of the strangest sights that they ever witnessed.

"Huh..." Twilight said. "For a dam that generates a huge amount of electricity, it's not doing its job."

"Something inside that dam is absorbing the electricity," Median pointed out, "denying many who might want some electricity to power...say...anything. Lights, computers, fans, anything. If you don't solve the problem, there might be riots."

Shadow shakes his head while sighing. "Petty people," he mumbles. "Riots over a need that vanished for no reason? Who's investigating this?"

"Uh, you guys," Median answered. "And only you."

"At least send in the police to investigate!" Pinkie shouted. "Or wait, did they?"

"Hey! What are you doing standing over there?" Tails shouted from a distance. The team's attention turns to find that some of the members have gone ahead. "We can't investigate if you're left behind. Come over here!"

Everyone suddenly remembers what they're supposed to be doing and goes after the rest of the team.

* * *

They entered the generator room within the dam, walking down the entrance corridor. Lights are blinking out every few seconds, and some of the lights are off.

"I can't believe that we waltzed into this thing without opposition," Manic remarked. "Where are the employees? Aren't that supposed to stop trespassers?"

"Apparently, they evacuated," Applejack answered.

"Oh," Manic reacted. "Well, that makes sense."

They then hear some shouting from further down the corridor. They ran ahead towards the source of the shouting. To their right is a series of windows that gave them a view of the generator room. The peek out from the corridor and witnessed a fight going on. At the generator side of the room, there is a large humanoid being made out of electricity, with sparks occasionally jumping out of its body. At the other side, workers are hiding behind cover shooting at that the electrical being.

The being is known as Electric Titan, and it is sucking up electric power from the generators.

"It's no use!" one of the workers whined as he took cover behind a container. "It's not dealing any damage!"

"Oh, quit whining!" an electrician replied. "I'm sure that we're knocking some electricity out of his body."

Scootaloo is awed by the actions civilians are taking against the monsters. "Whoa!" she gasped. "Cowards or not, these civilians are just as persistent as us when it comes to defending what matters to them."

"They sure are," Median commented. "It seems that they are inspired by you guys to take action whenever danger crops up."

Thunder peeks out the windows, staring at Electric Titan. As he observed the monster, Electric Titan stops for a moment and stares back at Thunder, locking eyes with him. As soon as it did that, Thunder suddenly hears a voice in his head. Shrieking, he fell on his bottom.

The others stare at Thunder as he drops to the ground. "What's wrong, Thunder?" Amy asked. "Did something happened?"

Thunder breathes rapidly as he tries to catch his breath. He pointed out the window at Electric Titan. "That thing..." he began, stuttering. "It stared into my eyes. I-I feel something...familiar when I look into that thing's eyes. I think..."

Electric Titan then got provoked and started attacking the rangers.

"Ahh!" Tails yelped as Electric Titan banged on the windows. "Time to get away!"

The team then runs out towards the exit as Electric Titan is left behind to bang on the windows.

"He's getting away!" a worker alerted.

"Don't let him break out!" the electrician responded.

The workers continued to attack Electric Titan with laser beams fired from their ray guns as Electric Titan attempts to demolish the windows. They got close to ridding him of all the stolen electricity, but then Electric Titan broke out of the generator room and started going after the rangers.

The workers lowered their weapons as they saw their target escape. "...He got away..." the electrician grumbled.

* * *

The rangers escaped the interior of the dam, running out into the open field. They stopped for a moment and turned around, seeing how much distance they have covered. They saw that ran quite a distance away from the entrance, giving them plenty of time to react should anything escape. Before any sighs of reliefs can be made, Electric Titan was seen escaping the dam interior, charging towards them. He stops just in front of the rangers.

Twilight adjusted her glasses. "Time to do what we always do," she said as she presented her morpher.

Thunder stumbled backwards for a moment, as if he's reacting to something the others aren't aware of. Espio catches him just in the nick of time.

"Whoa there," Espio said, stopping Thunder from going further backwards. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry," Thunder apologizes. "I was freaked out for a moment." He then stands up straight and shakes the unsettling feeling off his chest.

The rangers pressed on the display of their morphers, putting on their suits and making them ready to fight. They then face off against Electric Titan.

The rangers have their bout against Electric Titan, attacking him from all angles. Scootaloo finds safety behind some rocks, with Twilight standing nearby to make sure that nothing dangerous gets near her.

Tails is very close to Electric Titan, to the point where he's within grabbing distance of Electric Titan. This has Median worried. "Uh, fair warning, Tails," he began to advise. "That thing emits electricity, and your wrench is made of metal. If you hit this...Electric Titan if you would call it...you'll be electrocuted."

Tails spins his wrench around his fingers. "That's okay," he assures the mentor. "As long as I hold it with my rubber glove, I should be fine."

Just then, Electric Titan pulls out a whip of lightning and smacks Tails with it, right at his left arm. Tails felt a nearly paralyzing jolt going up his left arm and he falls down shortly afterwards, his left arm twitching as he lays there.

"Tails!" Twilight cried.

"Miles!" Scootaloo cried. She ran out of her hiding spot to check on Tails, with Twilight behind her to stop her from advancing any closer. Scootaloo holds the injured Tails in her arms. "Oh, Miles. How could you do this?" Electric Titan then sends out another whip of lightning, this time directed towards her replacement leg. "Ow!" she shrieks.

Twilight then runs up to the two younglings to check on them, making sure that they aren't seriously injured.

"What I meant to say is Tails shouldn't be involved in this since," Median clarified, "you know...a part of him is made of metal. And Scootaloo, I suggest that you get away before that thing strikes you."

Electric Titan pulls back his whip for another slap on a vulnerable person who gets herself caught in the fight. As he beings the whip down, suddenly a diamond barrier appeared between him and the younglings. He gets confused as his whip harmlessly bounces off the diamond barrier.

"No way!" Rarity roared. Electric Titan turns his attention towards Rarity, who is maintaining the barrier. "I am not letting you put your electrifying hands on these younglings!"

Next to her, Silver is charging up an arrow shot directed at Electric Titan. He lets go of the string, sending his arrow flying. When it reaches Electric Titan, he expected it to stick to him, dealing damage. Instead, it passes right through him, which makes him confused for a moment as he watches the arrow fly off into the distance. Then he looked at Silver and got even more provoked.

"What?" Silver gasped in surprise. "It passed through!"

Electric Titan lunged towards Silver and Rarity and they both jump out of the way. Then, Amy jumps from nearby and swings her hammer at him. This knocks him back a little bit, sending sparks of electricity down towards the ground.

Twilight observes that Electric Titan doesn't seem to be getting any smaller or weaker, despite the multiple blows he has suffered. "How much electricity has this thing absorbed?" she asked herself. "Our hits are knocking our sparks, but it does not seem to be getting smaller."

During the battle, Thunder gets himself right up to Electric Titan. He slams his hammer into Electric Titan, who stops it with his hand. Thunder pushes his hammer against the opposing push as if Electric Titan was tangible.

Thunder pushed harder on his hammer as he fights the opposing push. "Here!" he yelled. "How about I have you grounded?"

Electric Titan locked eyes with Thunder once again, this time speaking to him. "No...I have you grounded," Thunder heard. "For ignoring me." Electric Titan then won out the pushing war, shoving Thunder down.

Thunder can hear a familiar voice calling to him from Electric Titan. He couldn't help but shrivel upon hearing the dreaded voice.

"Thunder!" Espio cried as he and Amy ran up to check on Thunder. They help him get back up. "Are you okay?"

Thunder felt dizzy for a moment. He held on to his face, trying to keep his head stable. "That voice..." he said, his voice sounding strained. "I think I heard my father speak to me."

"What?" Amy asked.

"I'd bet that lightning strike that hit him was no ordinary lightning strike," Thunder theorized. "It was a beam sent by Rita to transform him into a monster."

"She did what?" Median gasped.

"You persistent rebel," Electric Titan said to Thunder. "I'll show you the true terrifying power of electricity. I've stockpiled enough power to do this!"

All of a sudden, Electric Titan grew from adult size to a giant size that towers over the rest of the rangers. Although puny compared to the size of the nearby dam, his size compared to the rangers intimidates them.

"What the-?" Twilight gasped. "He grew larger without that serum?"

"Oh dear..." Tails muttered. "We are so crushed right now..."

"Well...that's shocking..." Scootaloo remarked. "Deadly shocking..."

Electric Titan lifted his foot up and attempted to crush the trio under his feet. They ran out of the way of the step, narrowly missing the foot.

Twilight looked up along with the others as Thunder, Espio, and Amy hurried to rejoin the rest of them. "Well, this calls for our Grand Six to come," she remarked.

"But how?" Silver asked. "They're so far away back at our base. We'll never get to it in time."

"I have to say otherwise," Median said.

Electric Titan focused on crushing some rangers, only to be distracted by the arrival of several large vehicles coming through a portal.

"Whoa!" Scootaloo said in awe. "Our zords can do that?"

"It's been a while since that was necessary," Median remarked, "since most of your giant battles take place really close to your base. Don't expect the portal to be used often, unless the giant fights take us beyond your base."

Electric Titan stared at the vehicles in confusion about their purpose. He looked down at his feet. "What's this?" he asked. "Your little box of toys?"

Thunder looked up at Electric Titan, shaking his head in disagreement. "Oh, father," he said. "You'll see..."

Sunset looked at Thunder with a confused look. "Who are you talking to?" she asked.

"Doesn't concern you," Thunder replied.

Sunset began to reach out to Thunder. "No seriously," she replied. "I really want to know."

Shadow and Twilight then pulled Sunset away from Thunder. "Hey! Save it for later, Sunset!" Twilight yelled. "We have a giant to defeat!"

"Hey, let go!" Sunset yelled as she struggled against the grip of her two friends.

The rangers were soon teleported away to their respective seats.

* * *

The Zords transform and combine together to form the Grand Six once again. After a long time of the feature not seeing any usage, the rangers are finally using their Megazord far away from their base.

When the Grand Six is completed, everyone gets teleported in, sitting at their respective sections.

* * *

The Grand Six faces off against Electric Titan. As soon as the fight starts, Electric Titan swings electrical whips at the Grand Six. The Grand Six sidesteps out of the way of the attack, countering back with a punch. Unfortunately, upon contact, the Grand Six and its occupants were affected by the electricity, shocking them.

"Aww, I regret this!" Twilight said after witnessing a surge of electricity course through the Grand Six.

"Quick! Switch it up!" Median advises.

The Grand Six brings up its Gamma Gun and starts to blast away. The laser pellets had little effect on Electric Titan.

"Aww, it's no use!" Silver whined at their futile efforts.

Rarity grew annoyed at how useless their attacks are against their opponent. "Well, if you absorb all our attacks like its nothing and electrocute us every time we made contact, then try to get past this!" she said. She swings her arm, summoning a diamond shield that protects the Grand Six, but it prevents them from attacking. Electric Titan attempts to get past this barrier by bashing on it.

Thunder stares at the monster for which his father is possessing. "Father, this is what you get for being envious," he told him. "The world has enough soldiers. But they won't help against the current threat level."

In his cockpit, Silver is getting worried about his partner. He glances over to where Rarity is stationed. "Rarity, are you doing alright?" he asked.

Rarity felt herself becoming strained the longer her diamond shield remains on. "This...this is getting me a headache," she answered.

In the core cockpit, the rangers are evaluating the monster they are fighting. They find that this is a unique scenario.

"Well, this is interesting," Twilight remarked. "We are dealing with a giant monster, but he is also part human. What do we do after we weaken him?"

Scootaloo pondered for a moment, and she responded, "Well, we could use the Blade of Deities..."

"But those are carried by Sonic and Rainbow Dash," Tails pointed out, "who are not here, by the way."

The diamond shield begins to crack. Rarity is unable to continue to maintain it.

Amy calls up Thunder about the opponent they are facing. "Thunder, what do you think about your father?" she asked.

Thunder sighs. "I have to admit, as cruel as he was to me in the past, I knew he has good intentions," he answered. Then he recalls those moments where they are close to losing. "Well...those intentions might've been worthless now, but they are worth pursuing anyways. I can't kill my father. I have lived most of my life without one, under the care of my mother."

"If you don't want to kill him, then what other option do we have?" Sunset asked.

All seemed to be lost for the rangers. They are unable to advance without risking themselves. With the conditions of the battle, the outcome is clear. They will fall.

That is, until Knuckles and Applejack spotted something on the right windows. There appears to be something moving towards them. Not only that, but the shapes of the figures seemed a bit familiar. "Wait, is that-?" Applejack spoke, taking her hat off.

Knuckles stood up, surprised to see them again. "It's our leaders!" he said, announcing it to everyone else. "They're back!"

"Wait, what?" everyone gasped.

Sure enough, they are back. Sonic and Rainbow returned after what seemed to be a long time, for both them and the rangers back home. The chest panel opened up, allowing them inside. The two got into their positions while riding on their bikes. Electric Titan looked at them for a moment as they fly around, confused by their sudden appearance.

Scootaloo could not hold her excitement. "Hooray!" she cheered. "Their vacation is finally over!"

Rainbow turns around and waved at her friends, with Sonic doing the same. "Hey guys!" she greeted. "Good to be back in here."

"We were on our way home, but then we spotted a battle going on below us," Sonic explained. "We just had to jump in and assist you." He then turns around, focusing his attention at the monster they are fighting. "By the way, what are you dealing with?" As he asked, he takes out what seems to be a handheld device with a grip and button.

"Wait, what's that?" Twilight asked, wondering about the device and what it does.

Sonic looks back at his friends for a moment as he uses a device to analyze the monster. "Oh, you'll see when we reach the conclusion that-" he answered, and then he got cut off when his device gave back an output. To his surprise, it does not detect any mythical energy.

"It's not a Mythical Creature?" Sonic gasped.

Shadow glances over to Sonic. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "You just got here and spat out something confusing."

"We can explain later!" Rainbow responded, shouting at Shadow. Then she looks back at the monster in front of the Grand Six. "For now, what is that thing? It's a...human shaped blob of electricity..."

Thunder jumps up from his seat and points outside. "That's my father!" he shouted. "Rita has transformed him into that!"

Espio then grabs Thunder and forces him to sit back down.

"There's a human being inside of it?" Rainbow asked. "Well, at least we know exactly what to do."

Transforming into their ranger forms, Sonic and Rainbow pulls out their swords. The door then opens, with Electric Titan fully on sight.

Sonic looked at his sword, gripping it tight. He glances over to Rainbow. "Ready, Rainbow?" he asked.

"Don't even have to ask, Sonic," Rainbow replied.

They combine the Chaos Sword and the Harmony Sword to form their ultimate weapon. "Blade of Deities!" they both shouted. "Harmony Mode!"

Electric Titan continued to attack the shield, seeing that he's making cracks in it. Sooner or later, it'll break. Before he can continue any further, a bight light comes from the chest of the Grand Six, catching his eye. He stops for a moment to look at what's going on.

"Son..." Thunder heard his father spoke. "W-what is this? What is happening?"

Thunder refused to give a response. Instead, he closed his eyes and spoke the following words. "Father...forgive me."

Sonic and Rainbow pointed the Blade of Deities at Electric Titan. The Blade of Deities glows white and extends out to pierce Electric Titan through the chest. Electric Titan stumbles back for a moment as he felt the electricity coming out of him.

"Ahhhhhh!" Electric Titan screamed as he turns into a explosion of sparks that goes in all directions.

The rangers braced themselves as the sparks fly out towards them through the opening at the chest. Some of them struck the Grand Six, but it had little effect. Once the storm of sparks was over, everyone checked to see if everything is working fine. Sure enough, it does. Everyone cheers as they add another victory under their belt. Thunder was relived that his father was calmed down and knocked out of his monstrous form.

But the fight isn't over yet. At the ground where Electric Titan once stood is Thunder's father.

* * *

The Strike household has gotten a message saying that Thunder has found his father again. Thunder suggests that they go to Grand Coulee to have a reunion. The mother was worried, fearing that nothing has changed since she last saw her former husband, but Rainbow assures that he has changed for the better. She asked her to pay him a visit to him, just to reconnect.

She agrees.

A car stops near the site where the giant fight has taken place. Out of the car came Thunder's mother and his brother, Rumble.

Rumble's eyes began to sparkle when he saw his brother same and sound once again. Tears went out of his eyes. "Brother!" he cried. Rumbles runs up to Thunder, who responds by hugging him. It's been a long time since they last saw each other in person.

Thunder's mother went up to him. "Oh, I am so worried about you," she told her oldest son. "I've gotten word that you're in danger and that you're fighting my...ex-husband..."

"Oh, don't worry, mom," Thunder assured. "I got in danger multiple times, and I got out mostly fine in all of them. As for my father..." His eyes shift over to his father, who is sobbing.

The mother walks up to her ex-husband. The father looks up and sees the tears coming from his ex-wife's eyes.

"Circuit..." Tesla muttered, continuing to cry. "Is it really..."

Circuit felt pitiful for her ex-husband. She helps him get up to his feet. "Tesla, it's about time we have a talk," she said, sighing. She glances off, holding her fist over her heart. "I know it's been a long time since we last saw each other but, I must ask. Have you changed?"

"I'm...I'm sorry for mistreating your kids..." Tesla apologized, tearing up. "Our kids. I thought I was trying to do my world a favor, but these kids have taught me that they will not be helpful these days."

"And seriously, Mr. Strike, do you really think that jealously is a good justification behind treating your kids like...soldiers in training?" Amy asked.

"Oh, and all of your names aside from Rumble has something to do with electricity," Manic pointed out. "Why can't you teach them about that? Also, why is Rumble the odd boy out?"

"If you think about it long enough, I'm not the odd boy out," Rumble replied.

Manic was confused for a moment. He glances at Thunder to look for an answer, but all he got was a gestor with a finger tapping a palm.

Sunset then comes up with her own statement. "Oh, and I looked through his memories," she said. "He's a pretty lonely man, with that bitterness carried over through after his divorce."

"Tesla..." Circuit said. "Are you really that focused on your past?"

Tesla wiped the tears from his eyes. "It's nothing," he replied.

Circuit sighed. "Well, that's all behind us," she said. "Now that I learned that you are better now, will you marry me again?"

Tesla stared into Circuit's eyes, seeing how sad she was that he abandoned his family. Tesla sighs, promising that he won't do the same thing again. "I do," he replied.

Circuit was so overjoyed that she hugged Tesla. A once broken relationship is now fixed. Thunder was happy to see them together again, while Rumble hopes that he won't have to suffer through those exercises. Those were pretty unnecessary in his eyes.

As for the rangers, it's time for a welcoming party back at the base.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

This episode, which does feature Sonic and Rainbow returning, is finished before the side series was finished. As such, there may be spoilers about their condition and the events that happened that haven't been featured yet. If you want to see the details about how they got here, be sure to have a read at the side series where they are featured.

We're getting close to the end of the season, and man I really need to step up my game. I've been quite inactive when it comes to finishing these episodes, with some sitting there for weeks since beginning them. I'd better be more active...

If you watched Disney-Pixar films a lot, you should recognize the skit below being inspired by a curtain scene. If you can't, did you not hear about their movies?

* * *

 **Off the Rails**

 **"Tastes Like Lightning"**

Pinkie and Thunder are on a rooftop of a building just as the storm clouds roll in, with the sound of thunder audible in the background. Pinkie is cooking some food over a ventilation fan while Thunder is on the lookout for anyone who may catch them doing strange things. They're right next to a ledge, so one misstep can send them tumbling down.

Pinkie is cooking a large mushroom. She has it skewered on a stick and rotates it over the vent as if its a rotisserie. She sniffs up the warm smell of the cooked mushroom. "That's it..." she said. "Easy does it. Let the warmth cook this food."

Some more rumblings can be heard from a distance. A bolt of lightning is also visible.

Thunder shakes as he hears the sounds. "These rumblings are making me nervous," he said. "The storm clouds are getting mighty strong." After looking at the sky, he focuses back on Pinkie. "Maybe we should probably just-"

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck near them, electrocuting them both. The bolt releases a shock explosion that knocks both of them off the building, with Pinkie still holding on to her mushroom on a stick.

They crashed down on the ground below, leaving a crater at where they landed. Smoke comes out of their bodies as they groan. As they lay there partially unconscious, Pinkie lowers the stick so that she can get a taste of the cooked mushroom.

"O-oh man!" Pinkie snapped as she lifted herself up. Nearby Thunder also regains consciousness, staring bewilderingly at Pinkie as he rubs his head. Pinkie then shoves the seemingly burnt mushroom up Thunder's face. "You've got to taste this! It's the perfect mix of electricity and smoke! here! Have a try!"

Thunder looked at the mushroom with a strange, disgusted look. He then looked at Pinkie, who looks a bit too eager to see him try the food out. He gazes back at the mushroom. It looks edible, though not appetizing. He takes a small bit out of it just to make sure.

Thunder gagged and spitted out upon realizing what he just ate: a mushroom that is cooked by both electricity and smoke. "Gak!" he screamed. He spits out what little mushroom he ate on the ground. "This tastes like a cross between electrons, smoke, and burnt bread!"

Pinkie looked at Thunder, confused about why he is reacting this way. "What" she asked. "Do you not like it?"

Thunder waves his hand at Pinkie. "I need a rinse," he told her as he gets up, beginning to walk away. His voice is muffled by him covering his mouth. "This taste is gross!"

Pinkie looked at the cooked mushroom, wondering how it could taste bad. She gives a shrug as she threw away the question, and proceeded to happily take another bite out of the mushroom.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands


	54. Episode 54: Triple Threat

**Episode 54**

 **"Triple Threat"**

* * *

With Sonic and Rainbow back, the full team is reunited and they're now at their full strength once again. However, they bring bad news. They have gained a third evil faction fighting against them, increasing the number of enemies to six. To make matters worse, this faction specializes in Mythical Creatures, dangerous monsters that have their origin in mythology. Because their age grants them special protection, they cannot be defeated by normal means. Sealing hem is their only option.

To fight them, Sonic and Rainbow have brought with them two special items. One that can find out if they are fighting a Mythical Creature, and another that can seal them. The sealing process can only work if the monster is mythical in nature, so they'll have to be careful with using it.

But that's alright. Just as long as any of their other enemies don't decide to jump on top of them. Oh wait...

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

After a week of adventuring with their parents and their two teachers, Sonic and Rainbow are finally back. Though it seemed like forever since they left, they came back just as fine as before.

They celebrated their first morning back in the base in the command center, talking about their findings and their experiences.

"I'm so glad that you two are back," Scootaloo said as she hugged Rainbow.

The typical warm feeling fills the room once again. Sonic and Tails watched as Scootaloo embraced the return of Rainbow, and Tails couldn't help but do the same to Sonic. Sonic patted on his surrogate brother's back, warming his heart.

Rainbow patted Scootaloo on the head. "Yep," she said. Scootaloo then lets go of Rainbow. "Though, I have to admit, that was the craziest vacation that I have ever taken, and probably the only one of that kind that I'll have. We expected a break from all the crazy events that happened around here, but instead got taken along for the ride of the lifetime."

Sonic stood up with his palms on the table. "This isn't even all of the events that happened over that vacation," he said. Then he lists out all the major events he and Rainbow experienced over the vacation. "A friend was kidnapped, and I was forced into a classic game duel against my will. Then, someone had the bright idea of destroying a seal, in hopes of taking us down with it. Then, we were blackmailed by some genie to do him a favor and-"

At this point, Median is starting to feel like that this is taking things a bit to far. He vented out on the two leaders. "Alright! Sonic! Rainbow! That's enough!" he shouted, shutting them up.

Sonic sat back on his seat frowning, disappointed that he didn't get to share everything he wanted.

"So, all of that happened over the course of your vacation?" Twilight asked.

Sonic and Rainbow nodded. "Yeah..." they replied.

"Well, with that out of the way, let's talk about something that is important right now," Sonic said, moving on to the next topic. "Something that we witnessed during our vacation. Now, let me warn you, this affects all of us. This entire team and our allies."

This has everyone curious. "What? What is it?" Tails asked.

"Tell us already!" Scootaloo asked, shoving Tails aside.

"Calm down," Sunset told the younger members. "I'm sure that a simple glance at their memories will-"

"Hold that off," Median said. "They're about to tell us. Besides, this isn't the type of stuff someone wouldn't be willing to reveal to others, now would they?"

Sonic then took a deep breath, anticipating their reactions. "Guys," he said, pausing for a moment so that everyone pays attention to him. "We have gained another enemy."

"What!?" everyone responded, shocked about the news.

"And his name is Ahuizotl," Rainbow added.

Applejack scratched her had, confused about the name. "Wait a minute," she said. "Ahui...what now?"

"Ahuizotl," Rainbow clarified. "He's one of the Mythical Creatures of this world, and he's a dangerous one. He's a water dweller known to drag unsuspecting creatures to their deaths. Stories of him originate in the central regions of this continent."

"And trust me, this is the type of enemy that I would really fear," Sonic added. "I really don't want to drown."

The others still stared at their leaders with baffled looks.

"I don't get it," Twilight said.

While Rainbow covered her head, shaking it at the individual that should know about this stuff, Median conveyed what they said in a more understandable form. "They mean that this creature comes from Central America," he explained. "He hangs underwater, awaiting his pray. When he senses one nearby, he'll dragged them into the depths, never to be seen again."

"Or at least, that's what the myths would tell us," Rainbow added. "The Ahuizotl that we encountered, the one that we witnessed being awakened from his slumber acts very differently than the water creature we know and fear. He's a fierce, loud, and diabolical villain who will stop at nothing at achieving his goals. As of now, it's wiping us off what he's aiming for."

"Naturally, he has made an alliance with Dr. Eggman," Sonic said.

Everyone gasped at the idea that their job at defending the world is about to get a lot harder.

"What? We have three factions fighting against us at the same time?" Rarity gasped. "THREE? Oh, I'm feeling so dizzy." She then fainted.

Silver is shaking his head in disbelief. "This is getting too much for us," he said. "No other ranger team has to deal with something like this. I thought we had it bad enough when we have-what? Four villains acting against us, with a handful of ordinaries turning against us?"

"Guys, this is bad," Sunset said. "It means that we'll have to be dealing with more enemies with shorter breaks in between attacks. They're going to tire us, and I bet that's exactly what they wanted."

Sonic stood up with his fist pumped. "Well, if they're going to tire us, that means that we must stay strong and energized we're going to have a chance at taking them down," he told everyone.

"Sonic's right," Median said. "Our enemies are turning to the tactic of war of attrition. They're betting that if they keep on attacking us, we're eventually going to get tired, leaving us vulnerable for a devastating blow. You'd better not allow this to happen."

Manic flipped through a calendar, where each date that has a attack event marked. At the beginning of the year, most of the attacks happen once or twice a week. Now, these attacks happen upwards of four times a week. He panicked as he looks through the history of this team. "These attacks are happening so frequently that we're not getting a chance of invading one of their bases."

Twilight then turned on the map at the table. There are several dots on the map marking off the reported locations of Eggman's bases. Columbia is still peppered with them. "Yeah...that's a problem that is long overdue of addressing," she commented.

"How are we going to plan out an attack?" Applejack asked. "People have reported seeing so many of his bases around Columbia, and we've still have no idea where he's at right now. Those mad men are jumpin' around more frequently than a bull knocking off his rider!"

Pinkie was lost in the discussion for a moment. "Wait, didn't they hope every-" she asked.

Shadow nudges Pinkie with his elbow. "Not our biggest concern," he said.

"So, how are we going to prepare for such an attack?" Knuckles asked.

* * *

Back in one of Eggman's many bases, Eggman brought along his newest ally to his allies.

"Oh! Oh ho!" Fuhrer said as he applauded Dr. Eggman. "Brilliant work there, Dr. Eggman."

"It's about time you came back after taking that 'vacation' and chase those rats as they travel around the world," Rita said.

Trixie watched as the adults talked to each other about the new ally that they've just made. She can't help but feel that she's forced to listen to two old friends talking to each other after a long time apart.

Suddenly, Orbot and Cubot pop up in the Egg Mobile behind her, startling her. "Oh, that egghead," Orbot remarked. "Just as persistent as the ones he's trying to eliminate."

"He's fighting someone who acts like him, but is perusing different goals!" Cubot commented.

Trixie is still annoyed by those two robots that Eggman still insist on keeping. "Would you two please shut up?" she asked. "I thought we've forgotten about you since we didn't bring you along for the past several attacks." Groaning, she looked at Eggman, who seemed a bit embarrassed that this is even brought up. "Eggman, why are you keeping these two around? They're driving me nuts while you were absent!"

Eggman scratches the back of his head. "I...haven't gotten around to dismantling them," he said. "They have a personality, and they are sentient. And you know, sentient things tend to fight for their survival."

"No they're not!" Cubot responded. "We're perfectly willing for you to dismantle us!" Orbot responded by slapping Cubot in the spine.

"Why would I turn a robot with personality into scrap metal?" Eggman asked. "Of course I won't."

Trixie groaned again. Looks like these two are permanent additions, even if they serve little purpose now. Shaking the feeling off, she walks towards the newest ally. "So, who are you?" she asked the creature.

"I am Ahuizotl," the creature introduced himself, "creature of the waters and the master of the Mythical Creatures that now plague this land. I will sway these roaming monsters from myths and turn them against our enemies. These Mythical Creatures are so strong, that normal means can't defeat them. Only sealing them away would. Now, as a Mythical Creature myself, I will not allow this to happen to me. I will seek shelter besides you for as long as possible."

"Ah! A perfect choice to add to our alliance," Rita cheered.

"Just one catch," Ahuizotl bought up. "I have only swayed a handful of Mythical Creatures as of now, so I won't let them out as often as, say, you guys."

"Don't fret!" Fuhrer replied. "Because we have something that's been sitting in the training room since we've found his body." With a snap of his fingers, someone walks out of the shadows.

Ahuizotl looked towards the creature in the shadows, anticipating the first monster or robot that he'll get to send out. He got a human in an aviator's suit, much to his disappointment. "What? A puny human?" he asked, bewildered. "Is this a joke? Are you going to start off my career with a human?!"

"You're incorrect," the human growled. "Because I'm a lot like you, a water dweller." He then took off his disguise, revealing his amphibious skin and armor. "I'm Kappa!"

Ahuizotl was confused at first, but then Eggman explained what Kappa really is.

"Kappa's one of the Mythical Creatures," Eggman explained. "That's how he survived that electrical blast. But he was stunned long enough for those rangers to get away."

"Now that I'm revitalized, I can now fight those rangers and defeat them once and for all!" Kappa roared.

Ahuizotl was still bewildered.

Eggman then leans on Ahuizotl to give him a suggestion. "Now, how about we throw our own creations into the mix, just to infuriate those rangers even more?" he asked.

* * *

On the table, there were two golden items that resembled sidearms. One of them has a screen attached above the grip, the other is bulged above the grip. The one with the bulge has a trigger, which the one with the screen has the trigger replaced with a button.

"These two items, categorized as Precious, are our only tools to help us identify and capture Mythical Creatures," Sonic explained the function of the items. "The first step is to scan them. There are many different types of monsters that have existed in myths, so much that it's hard to keep track. Should a monster show up, we can use this. I call this one the Monster Analyzer. Point this at an unknown creature and it will give out its threat level and reveal whether or not it's a Mythical Creature. If it's not, we can defeat it though any means we have available. But if it is, then we switch to this. The Sealing Gun." He grabs the Sealing Gun and presents it for everyone to see.

"That used to be a genie lamp," Rainbow added, "but it has transformed into this...golden gun." She makes a grabbing motion with her hand. "It shoots out this...hand, grabs the Mythical Creature, and drags it into the nozzle. But I have to remind you that this only works on Mythical Creatures."

"I compare this to strangling someone who you don't want around and sentencing them to a live in prison by grabbing them by the neck and dragging them to their prison cell," Sonic said. "Does that make sense?"

Everyone stared at Sonic with blank looks. No wait, they look pretty surprised.

"That...sounds a bit much," Sunset commented.

"Sorry," Sonic apologized for the rather harsh analogy. "I've been through a lot over the course of a single week. Man, I felt like I'm a different person when it finally ended."

"So why are you hunting down these Mythical Creatures?" Shadow asked. "Are you doing it because of a bounty?"

Rainbow pinched her nose, shaking her head. "Have you seen the news lately?" she asked everyone. "There are a ton of Mythical Creatures that are walking around the world, with some being more threatening than others. And believe me, some of them have the potential to level entire cities."

Everyone gasped upon hearing how dangerous these new enemies could potentially have.

"The only way we can defeat them for sure is to seal them away," Sonic said. "But much of the sealing methods have been lost to time, and no one knows exactly how they work or are practiced." He holds out the Sealing Gun. "This is one of the last methods remaining that can seal them away. Unless people have invented more ways to seal away these Mythical Creatures, this is what we'll be sticking with."

Everyone looked quite interested in the Sealing Gun. They were eager to see it in action.

"So, how long will it take before we encounter one of those Mythical Creatures?" Scootaloo asked.

Not too long after, alarm bells began to go off, alerting the rangers to another threat.

"Not long, apparently," Median responded. "Rangers! There's an enemy approaching your base!"

Rainbow groaned upon hearing this. "Old habits die hard, don't they?" she asked.

Sonic looked at the Sealing Gun, feeling the urge to use it. "If this is a Mythical Creature, then this'll be your chance to see how this sealing device works," he said. "Come on!"

They all then ran out the door.

* * *

Upon running out the command center, they immediately ran into what appears to be a human in a pilot's attire.

"Hey, what's this?" Manic asked. "A trespasser?"

The stare that this person gives them sends some of the team shivering.

"Uh, it's not just any trespasser," Thunder warned. "It's-"

"You guessed right," the human spoke. He then spins around, taking off the disguise and revealing his amphibious skin and armor. Kappa has returned. "I'm back!"

Espio stared at Kappa bewildered at his return. "Kappa?" he asked. "Didn't we just defeat you? I swear, that shock you received had to be enough, right?"

Sonic used the Monster Analyzer to scan Kappa. He gets back a moderate reading, as well as an indicator. "Apparently not," he replied as he pus the Sealing Gun away. "He must be a Mythical Creature."

"What?" Tails asked, wondering what they are talking about.

"Mythical Creatures cannot be defeated by normal means," Rainbow explained. "They can only be sealed away."

"We'll just have to weaken him first and then we-" Sonic began.

"What are you going to do?" Kappa asked, growing impatient. "Stand there and talk?"

Sonic also began to grew impatient. His urge to fight has grown to the point where he cannot resist it. "Let's not stall for any longer," he said. "Let's morph!"

With a tap on their morphers, the team transformed into their ranger forms. They got into a fighting stance, ready to fight.

"Ah!" Kappa said, seeing his enemies in a more powerful state. "That's more like it!"

Sunset stared at Kappa for a moment, thinking about what action they should take. Considering that they are nearly reaching a hundred missions, she felt like the fights are getting a bit extraneous. "He might be a Mythical Creature, but that doesn't mean that this won't stop him," she said. "Form the Dynamic Crossbow!"

Sonic and Rainbow had their eyes widen when they hear that their ultimate weapon was forming right after they transform. "Wait! Don't!" they both shouted.

Too late. The Dynamic Crossbow gets formed anyway. Everyone who contributes to the weapon stands besides Shadow, except for Sonic and Rainbow is staring at their friends baffled by this decision.

Meanwhile, Kappa finds himself trapped in both telekinesis and a diamond barrier that locks his arms. "Ahh! Let me go!" he screamed as he tries to wiggle his way out. "You're rude! Starting off a battle like this, that's not the way I expected!"

Pinkie and Manic also formed their combination weapon. They noticed that Sonic and Rainbow don't look very happy. They saw them staring at their friends with an infuriated look. "Uh, why do you look like you're about to explode?" Pinkie asked.

Sonic and Rainbow could not hold it out any longer. "Imbeciles!" they both shouted. "That's not going to work! You're going to disarm us for nothing!"

"What?" Twilight asked, confused about what they are saying.

"I highly advise that you return the weapons to your teammates," Median said. "There's no way that this'll do the job."

"What are you talking about?" Sunset asked. She tapped on the Dynamic Crossbow. "This thing has a lot of firepower."

Shadow eyed at Sonic. "Sonic, give me the signal," he said.

"No!" Sonic shouted.

"Give us back our weapons!" Rainbow insisted.

Shadow grew impatient, with the leaders' shouting not helping his case. "Fine!" he roared. "If you don't give me the signal, then I'll do it myself!" He then starts to pull on the trigger.

"No! Don't!" Sonic and Rainbow cried, jumping in to try to take their weapons off at the last moment.

The Dynamic Crossbow shoots out a beam what goes right through Kappa. Pinkie and Manic also fired off their weapon at Kappa, dealing additional damage. There was a huge explosion what engulfs all of them. When the smoke clears, Kappa is seen shaking around for a few moments, stumbling with every step.

"I've...haven't even started..." Kappa said before collapsing.

They expected an explosion to happen, which is usually the case for much of the enemies they faced. Instead, they got total disappointment.

"What? It didn't defeat him?" Silver gasped.

"And it was so powerful!" Rarity cried.

"That isn't enough?" Scootaloo asked.

"Oh no, I think they have a point," Twilight gaped, realizing their mistake.

"Well, thanks for the help," Sonic sarcastically said to his friends. "We can defintely defeat him without the help of the Dynamic Crossbow."

"What are you saying?" Sunset asked, desperate for answers.

"Rangers, I advise that you listen to your leaders," Median told them. "They have something to say."

Rainbow facepalms, shaking her head and sighing. "Did you forget?" she asked. "Mythical Creautres can never be truely defated. They will come back over and over again with no end in sight. To prevent that from happening, we must seal them away. Luckiiy for us, this Sealing Gun will do the trick. Just watch."

Kappa was then seen getting up, though only standing on his knees. "That shot of yours is very powerful..." he said, "but I'm still standing!"

"I highly doubt that you'll be back once I do this to you," Sonic said as he gets out his Sealing Gun.

Kappa felt something upon seeing the Sealing Gun. "Wait...what is that?" he asked.

Sonic pointed the Sealing Gun at Kappa. "Your prison," he answered. Then, he pulled on the trigger, firing it off.

The Sealing Gun releases a orb that arcs through the air. It then stops in the air to transform into a hand that grabs Kappa before dragging him back.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Kappa asked as he was being grabbed. "Let go! LET GOOOOO!" He screams as he gets sucked into the Sealed World via the Sealing Gun.

Its not done yet. Sonic pays attention to the Sealing Gun, watching it shake. It first shakes vigorously, then slightly less, then to barely noticeable. Once the last shake has passed and it is shaking no more, Sonic knew that the sealing process is completed.

"And that's how its done," Sonic announced as he twirls the Sealing Gun on his finger.

"Wow. Did you just seal Kappa up?" Espio asked, awed by what happened..

"Sure did," Sonic replied. He then rubs the bulge on the Sealing Gun. "I hope he has some fun time with the other Mythical Creatures."

"Well that was quick," Rainbow remarked, remaining silent for a few moments. "Can we take a break now?"

"I say no!" someone else shouted.

A monster, half-man and half-bull, arrives on the scene. Minotaur Titan is now their new enemy. Joining alongside him is a actual bull, though the eyes are glowing red as if its really a mechanical bull. Their second enemy is a creation of Eggman, named Bullseye.

Scootaloo stood there in shock, gulping. "There's more?" she asked nervously.

Sunset was a bit stunned to see that this fight isn't over yet, before she shook the feeling out and replaced it with anger. "You know what? Stay out of this," she declared, "because you'll be out before the minute has passed! Go for it, Shadow!"

Shadow pulled the trigger again, only for nothing to happen. "It's not firing," he noted.

Sunset stared at Shadow, confused for a moment. "What? It ran out of ammo?" Then she remembered about the first time they used the Dynamic Crossbow. "Oh, right. It only works once per battle. Oh, why did I do that?"

While everyone else is busy being distracted by Minotaur Titan, Applejack and Knuckles paid more attention to Bullseye, who has its eyes on them in return.

"Hey buddy! Come over here!" Knuckles said, waving his arms in the air. "Toro! Toro! You know you want to go for us. It's programmed right into your body!"

"Hey! What's it goin' to be?" Applejack asked, taunting Bullseye to charge for either of them. "Me? Or him? Come on, don't be afraid to choose. We're both good options to tackle."

Bullseye looked at each potential target and considered which of the two would be a better target to strike first. Knuckles is decked out in red, but Applejack is a cowgirl. Both of them contain an element that triggers its response, but each have only one. After gazing at the two for a while, it comes to a conclusion. If it can't chose between two, it choses to attack both of them at the same time. It runs and attempted to ram into them from their sides, but both jump at just the right time. Also, they landed right on top of it, meaning they can attack it while holding on at the same time.

"What a foolish bull," Knuckles remarked. Then he starts pounding on the metal coating.

Applejack clings on as hard as she could, steering it away from the rest of the team. "Heh, looks like y'eh can't decide," she said. "How 'bout this? Yee-haw!" She proceeded to kick Bullseye in the back, causing it to charge faster.

While the two powerhouses are dealing with Bullseye, the rest of the team confronts Minotaur Titan.

Sonic took a glance at Minotaur Titan, feeling like something's up with him. "You look pretty suspicious," he said. He pulls out the Monster Analyzer

"What?" Minotaur Titan asked. "Is it because I'm a walking talking bull-human hybrid?"

Sonic got back moderate numbers, but he did not see an indicator. He has a feeling that the monster is one of them, but it turns out he's not. "Darn!" he grunted in disappointment. "I was expecting that you will be one of those Mythical Creatures. You look like you could be one of them."

Minotaur Titan felt insulted because this implies that they are expecting him to be much more threatening than he actually is. "Hey!" he shouted. "I'm based one of those Mythical Creatures that you speak of. I'm not actually one of them!"

"Well, guess that means that you're vulnerable to many of our regular attacks," Rainbow remarked as she grabbed her Harmony Sword from the Dynamic Crossbow. She pointed it at Minotaur Titan. "Including this one."

Minotaur looked at the sword and concluded that he has less potential than the combined weapon he saw earlier. "So, you're going for a weaker attack to finish me off?" he asked.

Sunset gazed away from Minotaur Titan. "Well...let's just say that I wasted a shot on a weaker enemy," she said, feeling embarrassed for making such a bad call.

"If you're going to use a finisher, then you'd better catch me!" Minotaur said. Then he starts to make a run for it away from the rangers. He looked behind him, taunting them to keep him still, only to find himself slamming into a diamond wall. "Ow!" he yelped. He stared at the wall in front of him. "Who did that? Who would-" He then found himself hovering above the ground against his will. "Hey! What are you doing? Stop that! Put me down!"

"You won't escape from this alive, you walking talking bull," Silver declared as he tightens his grip on Minotaur Titan.

Minotaur Titan wormed his way out of Silver's telekinetic grip. "Grr...why does this keep on happening?" he asked. He wormed some more, then shouted to the sky. "Masters! Why can't you make your future minions immune to telekinesis?"

With their weapons separated, the ranged members pointed their weapons at Minotaur Titan.

Twilight pointed her wand at Minotaur Titan. "Give him you all!" she shouted, giving everyone the call to fire upon him. Everyone threw Minotaur Titan everything they have, from lasers to fireballs to electric bolts to explosive cupcake projectiles.

"Gah!" Minotaur Titan screamed. "Stop this! Stop this this instant!"

Everyone stopped firing upon Minotaur Titan as soon as he screamed that.

Minotaur Titan was left shaking as he was kept in a telekinetic bubble. He looked up, as if begging for mercy. "Is...is it over?" he asked. "Am I done?"

"We're not done with you yet!" Rainbow responded.

Sonic and Rainbow combined their swords together, forming the Blade of Deities.

"Get ready for some chaotic action!" Sonic announced.

The blade glows yellow, and the two brought the blade down towards Minotaur Titan. The blade extends, piercing right through Minotaur Titan. Minotaur Titan screamed as he is helpless to fight back.

Once the attack ends, Minotaur Titan is left standing there, swaying back and fourth on his legs. He glanced up, taking one last look at the team he's facing. "I'm...finished," he announced. Then he fell on his back, followed up with a small explosion at where he was.

"Two down, one more to go," Median announced. "How's it going over there, guys?"

"We're doing great," Twilight replied as Sonic and Rainbow separated their swords. "Thanks for asking."

"Hey!" Applejack shouted. Everyone looked around looking for her. They soon spotted both her and Knuckles riding on Bullseye. They cling on to it as it runs around, frantically trying to fling them off. "Y'all forgetting something?"

Rarity brings her hand close to her body. "Here!" she shouted as she flung it forward.

Bullseye tried to hard to knock Applejack and Knuckles off, its skin dented from the many hits. It soon collided with a diamond wall courtesy of Rarity. The impact sends both of its riders flying.

"Ow!" Knuckles yelped as he impacted the ground.

Applejack got up on one fist. She turned to Rarity. "Y'ah really sure his is necessary?"

"Of course it's necessary!" Rarity replied. "Now its stunned!" She turned to Silver. "Ready, darling?"

Silver presented his bow forward. "You bet!" he replied.

They combined their bows to create the Twin Bow, then pulled the string back to charge up the arrow. They then fire it off, sending the arrow towards Bullseye.

"Now we're done," Silver said.

They thought they were done, only for the arrow to bounce right off.

"What?" Silver and Rarity gasp.

At the last moment, Rarity put up a shield while Silver slowed the arrow down with his telekinesis. As soon as the arrow disappeared, they look at Bullseye wondering what happened.

"Well, that didn't work out," Knuckles remarked. "You're going to need something a bit more blunt than an arrow than that."

"Something blunt?" Amy asked. "We can do that. Ready Thunder?" She pulled out her large hammer.

Thunder pulled out his smaller hammer, holding it by the strap and swinging it around before grabbing it by the handle. "I've been waiting to do something significant," he said.

Thunder and Amy activated their Bond Power and fused their hammers into one. Bullseye stood up, recovering from slamming its head on a solid diamond wall. It then heard a scream, and turned towards the source. It found Thunder and Amy charging at them with a giant hammer. It prepares to charge at them again, standing on all fours and puffing out air. The two hammer users then swung the hammer in a sweeping motion, striking Bullseye. The hammer then sends Bullseye flying into a mountain, where it lets out a scream before slamming into a mountain side, exploding shortly afterwards.

"And that's a wrap!" Amy announced as everything returned to normal.

* * *

Back at the command center, everyone is wondering why Sunset made the call to form their ultimate weapons when they can deal with the threat without the help of them.

"What were y'eh thinking?" Applejack asked. "I'm sure we can hold off the Dynamic Crossbow until we're nearly done with a monster or a robot. Why'd you make the call?"

Sunset scratched the back of her head. "Yeah...sorry about that," she apologizes. "We were doing this for so long and so many times that I felt like I wanted to end it early so that we can get back to our usual business."

"That's what I'd like to have," Rainbow replied. "Unfortunately, we can't expect fights like these to last a short time."

Sonic was holding the Monster Analyzer, unable to help but wonder of the threat level of the monster they just faced matched up with how well he was able to resist their attacks. "I have a feeling that something's...off about that monster we faced," he said. "I got back a moderate reading, yet that Minotaur was taken down like it was nothing. Is there something off here? Have we've gotten stronger because of that vacation?"

"I'm not sure," Median replied. "I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Eggman's absence during that vacation. Or maybe it was something else entirety."

Shadow thought about the ultimate weapon they had used to defeat Kappa swiftly. He felt like they were doing something wrong. "Say, isn't these combiner weapons supposed to be used as finishers," he asked, "when the target is already weakened?"

"Oh yeah," Sunset realized. "I might've forgotten about that part when I made the call. Well, we're not an ordinary team, so team, so that's okay, right?"

The rest of the team either responded with laughter or stern disapproval.

* * *

Eggman was disappointed that Kappa did not spent one minute back on the battlefield before being defeated once again.

"Wow. Just...wow," Eggman said, shaking his head with disapproval. "Your debut monster was something that was used before. And he was defeated in less than a minute."

Ahuizotl waved his hands, trying to defend himself. "Hey, don't blame me," he told them. "It's their fault that they pulled out that ultimate weapon of theirs as soon as Kappa shows his face to them."

Trixie sighed, shaking her head. "They just don't act like usual ranger teams, do they?" she asked.

Fuhrer scratches his head for a moment. "You know, for a team of rangers, they don't act like rangers," he commented. "They do things that are unexpected among ranger teams, they don't use their Megazord for every attack that we did, and they're much bigger than most ranger teams. They act more like a team of powerful soldiers than a group of transforming soldiers.

Trixie stared at Fuhrer, puzzled about the last item. "Uh, was it really necessary to include size to prove that they're different than most ranger teams?" she asked.

"It's called the Rule of Thr-" Fuhrer tried to explain, only to have his mouth covered up by a annoyed Rita.

Ahuizotl was left to scratch his head as he tries to come up with another attack on the rangers. "So, what do we do now?" he asked.

Eggman began to walk away. "I say that we do something interesting to them before the angry mobs come knocking on our doors," he said.

Everyone stopped in their tracks and stared at Eggman in confusion. "Angry what?" Trixie asked.

That can't be a great sign...for the villains.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

I have no idea what was going on in my head when I wrote this. Apparently, the sheer amount of time they have to defend their home is getting a bit exhausting, so they tried to end it a little early. Or maybe the monster that was sent out was a bit of a rush job and couldn't reach its full potential. Or maybe it could be both.

Well, this episode marks the time where this team will face harder challenges as they have to deal with an additional enemy. It won't fully go into effect until later in the series, so they have some time before they have to deal with Mythical Creatures. Or maybe not, since Eggman mentioned that they're about to have angry mobs knocking on their doors.

* * *

 **Off the Rails**

 **"Sarcastic Butler"**

In Silver's house, Silver is busy working on his school work when his butler, Dmitri walked in his room.

"Silver!" Dmitri called.

Silver put down his pencil. "Yes, Dmitri," he responded without looking at him. He stretches on his chair. "What do you want?"

"We have unauthorized house guests attacking our authorized house guests," Dmitri replied.

Silver stopped for a moment as he wondered what that meant. "What?" he asked.

"Your house guests are under attack, sir," Dmitri replied.

Silver ran out his room and looked down over a half-wall looking into the foyer. He spotted several of his friends fighting against some monsters that have found their way in.

"Oh dear," Silver said, "my family's estate is going to be trashed!"

Dmitri glanced at Silver, giving him a stern look. "Well then, do something," he said. "It's your house. You sure you're willing to see it become wreck as if it's not your home?"

Silver is starting to get annoyed with the way Dmitri is saying things. "Dmitri, enough with the tone," he said. "I'm going down."

Dmitri watched as Silver went for the stairs. He stopped him and lifted him over the wall. "Why don't you take the shortcut?" he asked. "It's totally faster."

Silver flailed his arms as he is being lifted. "Wait! No!" he shouted. "Put me down!" He then gets lifted over the wall and crashed down into the floor, grabbing the attention of his friends. Silver looked up from the floor, angered at Dmitri for doing that to him. "You're the worst!" he shouted.

"Ah, if only my paycheck reflected this," Dmitri remarked.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands


	55. Episode 55: Bad Magician

**Episode 55**

 **"Bad Magician"**

* * *

The vacation has cost their family a lot to get them there. Renting out that plane and paying those affected civilians for the damages is going to cost a fortune. To help pay for this debt, Sonic and Rainbow got a job, joining the rest of their friends who held jobs at Transition Outpost.

During one of those days, however, their enemies have enlisted the help of an evil magician who likes to make their lives miserable for his own amusement. Now faced with an enemy that can bend reality to his will, the rangers are having trouble defeating their current target. That is, until they get something that can even the odds.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

One day, the team members are lounging around at the command center talking to each other about...whatever. Sonic and Rainbow are mysteriously absent this morning, and nobody knows why. Well, Median knows why, but he couldn't bother to tell them. Their answer comes, however, when the doors to the command center open up, revealing Sonic and Rainbow on the other side.

"Hey guys!" Sonic greeted. He and Rainbow are wearing different outfits than usual.

"Whoa! Sonic! Rainbow!" Tails called. "You're here! We were wondering where you two have been. You've been out since this morning."

"That's because we applied to get a job, just like you guys," Rainbow answered.

"Oh? You've got jobs?" Amy asked. "That's pretty neat. Though, I must ask. Why did you get a job? Didn't we have enough workers on this team already? The payment we get is enough to support this facility."

Sonic and Rainbow looked at each other, having the vacation they took in their minds. "Well, that vacation that we took is going to cost us a lot of money," Rainbow answered. "Sure, most of the payment is covered by A.K. and Cliff, but that's not enough."

"Did you guys catch the news stories over the past week?" Sonic asked. "Many of the places that we visited has suffered a lot of damages and losses due to the monster attacks that are going on, and donating to help them out isn't exactly cheap. That's why we're taking some part time jobs. It's to raise money."

"Wow!" Scootaloo said, amazed by the actions the leaders are taking to help out the world beyond Columbia. "That's cool of you to do that!"

"So you're giving up some time to raise money?" Rarity asked. "That's so generous of you!"

"By the way, what jobs did you two take?" Twilight asked.

Sonic took out a hat with a pizza logo imprinted at the front. He places it on his head. "I'm a pizza delivery boy!" he answered proudly.

Amy had her eyes sparkling. "Wow! So you're having the same job as me!" she said. "Except you deliver food to customers. That's fine by me." She then glances over and notices that Manic and Pinkie are staring at her with a strange look. She glared at them with a disapproving look. "What? What are you looking at me for?"

Sunset eyed towards Manic and Pinkie, also giving them a disapproving look. "Manic, Pinkie, don't get the wrong idea."

"What about you, Rainbow?" Scootaloo answered.

Rainbow almost forgot to tell the others what her job is. "Oh, I'm just checking the item stock for the local sporting goods store," she responded.

"Okay then," Scootaloo replied.

Median nods approvingly at the jobs most of the rangers are about to take for the day. "It's about time you guys all have a work day together," he said. "Let's see you guys together, this time at your workplaces."

* * *

In one of Eggman's bases, they are trying to figure out a way to toy with their enemies after several failed attempts at defeating them. Rita decided to show off one of the monsters she created while Eggman was gone, and he is a reality warping monster called Wizard Titan. He introduces himself by changing the gravity of several people, and now Trixie, Eggman, and Ahuizotl found themselves standing on the ceiling.

Trixie looked "up" towards the "ceiling" and immediately felt dizzy from looking at her allies, which appears to her as being upside-down. "Uh...are you sure that this is a good idea?" she said, wobbling around.

Eggman also felt dizzy from just standing and looking around. "Ugg...this place is sickening..." he mumbled as he stumbled. "You sure that this isn't too powerful?"

"Oh, don't worry!" Rita assured. "Wizard Titan may be powerfu, but trying to go beyond would likely break his brain before long."

"Sure, we can go further," Fuhrer remarked, "but that'll probably break this dimension down and make it unstable. Limits exist for a reason, and that's so that people don't get absurdly powerful."

Wizard Titan looked at his masters, squinting at them. "You do realize that I can only be as powerful as you are," he muttered.

"And since he can just enlarge himself," Rita pointed out, "he doesn't need that embiggen serum. We can send him out without further preparations."

Ahuizotl rolled his eyes. "So what?" he asked. "Can't we just keep him around forever, casting spells on our monsters and robots to make them more powerful?"

"For support?" Fuhrer asked, questioning the idea. He then responded with a weak laugh. "Nah, he'll get destroyed anyway since our enemies can just figure that the source is him. How about we use him to...of you know, mess with them?"

"What?" Eggman barked. "You're going to mess with them? Are you crazy? Our goal is to eliminate them from the equation, not toy with them. Have you forgotten our plans when we made an alliance?"

"Well, constantly attacking them the traditional way is getting a bit boring," Fuhrer explained. "After all, we've done this many times before and failed every single time. How about we have a little bit of fun?"

"Fun?" Trixie asked. "What do mean fun? We already had enough fun plotting out our plans for those pesky teenagers."

Everyone suddenly went into an uproar over how they should approch this fighting against the rangers thing.

"Hey, constantly attacking them will only get us so far," Fuhrer stated amongst the voices being thrown around.

Outside, below a window, a witch that is riding on her broom evesdrop on the villians' plot against the defendes of this world. She starts to get worried. She pulls out her communicator and spoke to it. "Arle?" she called. "Arle, can you hear me?"

* * *

Late at night in Japan, two girls are seen standing on the rooftop of an academy. One of them appears to be making something, the other is walking towards her. The girl's name is Arle, the master of falling block based puzzles and competition. She is preparing an arrow, with a brush next to her. Behind her is Sonic's sister Sonia.

Arle heard footsteps behind her. She stopped for a moment to look behind her. "Oh, hey, Sonia," she greeted. "What brings you here?"

Sonia stopped in her tracks. "Arle, what are you doing here this late at night?" she asked.

"I got a message from my friend, the Witch," Arle replied. "She's been spying over at Columbia looking out for any plots those enemies of your brother might be getting. She told me that they are plotting to send out someone who has the power to change the world...for his benefit."

Sonia gasped upon hearing this. "Oh no!" she said in horror. "How will they handle a monster with such huge power?"

"Luckily, I have a present from the gods," Arle said. She whipped out a brush, presenting it to Sonia. "See this? I present to you Legacy Power #33."

Sonia stared at the brush, not getting interested over it. "It's just a brush," she said.

"Yes, I know it's just a brush," Arle replied. "The team that uses this has their brush integrated into their phones. But this is a special brush. This is the Elemental Brush, able to summon spells of any element the user desires. All they need to do is to draw out the corresponding kanji in the correct stroke order." She then went back to making her arrow.

Sonia is at first interested, but worry fills her as this seems forgien to...whoever they're sending this to. "But what if the recipient knows nothing about Kanji and stroke order?" she asked.

Arle whipped out a booklet she created just for this purpose. It has a hole in the upper right corner of the book, right next to the spine. "I've included a small handbook on some useful elemental Kanji, as well as their stroke order," she said. "One glance at this and the welder will be brushing spells in no time." One recall at what she said and she realized how wrong that sounds. "That sounded better in my head." She went back into making the arrow.

The arrow is soon completed, with the brush serving as the arrowhead and the booklet pinned to the tail. Arle placed the arrow into a bow and pulls back on the string.

Sonia waited for Arle to fire the arrow, growing impacient. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked. "Just shoot the arrow! Who knows how long my brother has left before that reality changing beast comes barreling in." She then stared to the east.

"Give me a moment," Arle said as she adjusted the angle of her shot. After figuring out a sweet spot, Arle released the string and sends the arrow flying across the sky, leaving behind a multi-colored trail behind it. Arle lowers the bow as she watched the arrow go. "I hope this goes far enough."

* * *

Sunset is working at an Asian restaurant, serving food to customers. Some of the customers happened to be her friends, who came here for lunch. She comes hold holding a bowl full of rolls. She walked up to the table that is occupied by Thunder and Espio.

"Here you go," Sunset said as she set the bowl down.

"Thanks," Espio replied, bowing down from his seat. "I appreciate it."

"Ooh! A pile of rolls for lunch?" Thunder asked. He picked up a pair of chopsticks. "I'll take one!" Using his chopsticks, he grabbed one of the rolls and put it in his mouth.

"Don't take all of them," Espio reminded, picking up his chopsticks. "I'm hungry for some."

The two boys then took turns grabbing rolls and eating them. The others watched as they enjoyed their meal.

Sonic came in with the latest announcement. "Orders are in for the pizzas around town," he told them. "Guess it's time for my shift to start. See you later!" He then runs off to the pizza place.

"Bye, Sonic!" Sunset bids, waving at him. "Hope you have a great shift!"

Rainbow then walked by them, stopping for a moment to have a little chat. "The store I'm working at has gotten their delivery," she told them "It was delayed...for unknown reasons. I'll be right back. See you at our base." She then runs off, with her friends waving at her.

Sunset blessed Rainbow, hoping that her first work shift would be great. She then turned on her communicator and talked to the others, starting with Amy. "So, how is everyone's jobs going?"

The sound of a box being set down can be heard from the communicator. "I'm doing great!" Amy replied. "I got the packages delivered to their intended recipients on time! Hmm...maybe I should give Sonic some tips in the delivery business."

"Nah, he can totally figure it out for himself," Sunset replied. "Besides, you're only in the job for a few days and have done a couple of work shifts."

"Aww..." Amy groaned in disappointment.

"I'm sure that everyone else is doing fine," Sunset said. "Applejack's food stand is still running and Knuckles is doing fine as manager of a gym."

As Sunset and Amy continued to chat, Pinkie came in, going towards Shadow who's sitting alone at a table, nudging a piece of sushi with a chopstick.

Pinkie leaned on Shadow's table, going up to him. "Let me guess, still considering on getting that police job?" she asked before giggling.

Shadow shifted his gaze towards Pinkie, having a bored and annoyed look in his face. "Please...don't tease me," he replied.

* * *

The manager rung a counter bell as Sonic stood there waiting for his time to deliver the pizzas.

"The deliveries are in!" the manager announced. "We've got five orders from our customers today, and you're going to be our delivery boy today." He picks up the stack of pizza boxes and hands them over to Sonic. "Now remember the addresses on those pizza boxes. We don't want any mix up unlike our previous delivery boy."

Sonic glanced over to the side of the order counter, watching Big struggle to understand where the addresses on his list are. "Uh...yeah," he remarked. "I won't totally mix the deliveries up."

The manager reached over and patted Sonic on the head. "Now be a good boy and get these pizzas to whoever ordered them," he said. "Get them out as soon as possible."

Sonic paused for a moment as he realized that he can turn a regular delivery shift into something interesting for him. "Hey, this looks like a challenge!" he replied. "How about I challenge myself and get all of these deliveries around town in three minutes or less. Are you on board?"

"Uh...payment is by the hour...for most jobs," the manager replied as he reached for his payment guide for his employees. "But in the field of delivery, payment is based on the amount of deliveries and not based on work hours."

"I'll breeze through this before I notice," Sonic replied. Then he makes a break for the door, keeping the stack stable. "See you soon!"

"Bye!" the manager said as he waved to Sonic. "And don't mess up!"

Sonic slams his way out of the doors of the pizza place, nearly hitting some pedestrians in the process. "Excuse me!" he apologized. "Coming through!" As he ran, he sung a catchy song that really resonates with him. "Gotta go fast. Gotta go too fast for you-"

As he ran, the soles of Sonic's shoes suddenly disappeared, which tripped Sonic off. He slipped as he made a brief fall, falling on his chest and dropping the stack of pizza boxes.

"Whoa!" Sonic yelped as he slammed his chest on the ground. "Ow..." He lifted himself back on his feet, only to hear several people gasping. "Huh? What are you gasping about?" he asked as he rotated. Everyone pointed to his shoes. Confused, he checked his shoes, and he discovered something that ruined his shoes. "Ah! My soles!" he screamed. "What happened to them?" Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain going up his leg. "Ow...I think I scrapped my knee..."

* * *

"Alright, Miss Dash-" the store manager greeted.

"Please, I prefer Rainbow," Rainbow interrupted. "Though, if you want, you can call me by my full name, just as long as you don't mention my middle name."

The manager stared at Rainbow for a moment. She looked back at this new employee's information. "Alright, Rainbow M. Dash...okay, what's your middle name?"

"Don't ask..." Rainbow nervously replied, as if she felt a bit embarrassed over having her current middle name.

The manager stared at Rainbow again. "So, Rainbow," she began. "We've got some stock deliveries today, right here on your first shift. They were delayed for some reason. Not sure why, just like to point that out to you. What I want you to do is to put these items where they belong. There are labels on the shelfs, so you won't make a mistake. We're currently in the middle of operating hours so, ignore the customers that pass by."

"No problem!" Rainbow replied, suddenly becoming cheerful before running off to do her job.

Rainbow picked up several sports equipment and memorized where they go do. She first got some rackets, so she searched for the shelf that contains rackets. Then she got some clothing, so she went for the clothing section and sorted out the various pieces of clothing. Finally, she retrieved sports balls, so she went to the ball section of the store.

There were a lot of balls in this delivery order, so much that Rainbow will have to go through a few aisles to get the job done. She started at the Kickball section, putting up all of balls there.

Rainbow put up the last ball on the shelf, making sure that it doesn't fall. "Phew!" she said. "This aisle is done." She walks up to a cart containing several types of balls. "Time to move on to the-" She was interrupted when she heard something bouncing on the ground. She turned around. "Huh?" she gasped. She was confused for a moment, so she looked at the shelf for answers. Sure enough, it was about to fall on top of her. "Whoa!" The shelf then slams right on top of her. "Ow..."

The manager of the store heard the thud and walked up to the fallen shelf. "What the-?" she gasped. "I swear! That floor right there is level!"

* * *

This isn't the only strange incident happening around town

Knuckles was busy making sure that no equipment was scattered on the floor, when suddenly one of the lifting weights fell apart and sends the weights crashing down. They nearly hit someone else's feet, causing them to shriek. The impact of the weights caught everyone's attention.

"Huh?" Knuckles asked, baffled at the sight of the broken lifting weights. "How'd that happen?"

In Applejack's food stand, Applejack is about to retrieve more apples that a customer ordered. She opened up a barrel, only to find that there were no apples left. "What the hay?" she gasped. She closed the barrel, looking back at the customers. "Uh...guess I ran outta apples. He-heh..."

Her customers responded with groans of disappointment.

"Last roll!" Espio announced.

Thunder and Espio were nearing the end of their meal. It appeared that there was an odd number of rolls in the bowl because there was only one roll remaining for them to eat. Both of them are hungry and both of them are eager to get their chopsticks on the last roll.

In the background, Pinkie and Manic stood nearby, watching them eat. Pinkie is shaking, anticipating something to happen. "Oh man!" she said. "I sense a duel!"

Thunder and Espio lunged forward, grabbing the roll with their chopsticks at the same time. "Ha!" they grunted. Upon grabbing it, however, the roll suddenly flew up. "Huh?"

The flying roll caught everyone's attention. They looked up at the roll, wondering what happened to it. It was if it was alive, jumping at the first sign of danger.

"Dibs!" Pinkie shouted as she opened her mouth. The roll then landed right into her mouth, and she closes her mouth to eat the roll. She is delighted. "Mmm...tasty!" She looked ahead and noticed that both of the boys are staring at her with shocked expressions. "Oh, were you two about to eat that? Sorry!"

Sunset and Shadow stared at their friends, wondering what just happened.

"Guys!" they heard Knuckles shouted. They turned around and saw him and Applejack running up to them. "Did you catch what's going on?"

"What's going on?" Sunset asked. "All we witnessed is a roll flying out of some chopsticks. What are you talking about?"

"That's not the only thing that's happened," Applejack said, frowning.

They are soon greeted with the sight of Rainbow in a stretcher. She has bandages all over her body.

Pinkie gasped in horror. "Oh no!" she cried. "Rainbow!"

"Is she okay?" Sunset asked.

Applejack silently shook her head. "She's not the only one," she replied.

They were then treated to the sight of Sonic being escorted by Amy. He is limping. "Okay, Amy!" Sonic shouted. "Does the job of delivery person include having your soles stolen as part of the job offering?"

Amy responded with a growl.

"This is not even the end of it!" Knuckles added. "I saw a lifting weight collapse suddenly! The weights nearly crushed someone else's foot. It was weird!"

"And mah apples...they're gone!" Applejack hollered. "Even though I had a full crate in stock when I started and barely gotten through half of it!"

All these reported incidents of strange things happening has everyone confused. "What is happening around us?" Sunset asked. "I swear, this is not supposed to happen."

Their morphers blared sirens, alerting them of something. "Rangers!" Median alerted. "We have a warning! There's a monster detected in your immediate area!"

Everyone suddenly looked around them. "What? Where?" Shadow asked.

"Scan the area to find the one that is causing all of this," Median told them. "Whoever is doing all of this must be somewhere nearby."

Many of the team members present agreed to scout Transition Outpost in hopes of finding the one that is causing these strange events. They ran off in many directions.

Sonic is escorted by Amy to a chair, where he sat down to recover.

"You stay here, okay?" Amy told Sonic. "Don't try to join us in this search."

"Don't worry," Sonic replied. "I won't be joining anyway." He rubbed and covered up his injured knees.

Amy nodded in agreement and soon turned around to join the search. As soon as she did, she spotted Rainbow getting up as well. "Oh! We have your best friend getting up," she said. She escorted Rainbow to the table Sonic is sitting at, letting her sit down next to him. She then runs off to resume the search.

Sonic noticed that Rainbow is not looking well today. "So, what happened to you?" he asked. "My shoe soles disappeared, tripping me up and making me fall. What about you?"

Rainbow coughed out her pain. "I got crushed..." she replied weakly. "I could use our medic..."

"Stay there," Sunset ordered. "I'm calling Fluttershy to come here to heal you two up. In the meantime, we'll be looking out for that troublemaker...wherever they're at."

Sunset and Shadow stayed behind, making sure that nothing suspicious happens in front of their eyes.

* * *

Manic scouted the alleys between buildings, searching for the troublemaker behind the recent strange events. He looked back and forth through the alley. "Okay, so that troublemaker has to be somewhere around town...where could it be?" he asked himself. He then pondered some more. "If I were a troublemaker, where would I hide?"

As he walked around, pondering, he passed by a stack of boxes that have eyes looking out through the gaps.

Wizard Titan watched as Manic passed right by him without realizing that he's been watched. He snickered as he watched. "How about...right here?" he asked quietly as he snapped his fingers.

As Manic pondered, he suddenly felt himself being pulled towards one of the walls. "Ow!" he yelped as he impacted the "ground". He soon gets up back on his feet, only to notice midway that the "floor" doesn't felt like soil. "Huh? What? Since when did the floor just-ow!" He bumped his head on the "ceiling", which appears to be much shorter than usual. As he rubbed his head, Manic discovered that the pedestrians are doing something...unusual. "Ah! They're walking on the walls!" he shrieked.

Meanwhile, everyone walking by watched as Manic freaked out as he pointed at them. There was something strange about him as well, as he is sitting on the wall as if gravity has shifted.

"Um...what is he doing sitting on a wall?" a pedestrian asked, scratching his head. "How did he get there?"

* * *

"You sure that this is the right place?" Thunder asked as he and Espio trudged through the alleys.

Espio looked around, keeping an eye out for any signs that might give away their the hider's location. "If someone is sneaky, they'll be hiding somewhere here," he replied. "The alleys are infamous for shady business."

"So where is this monster of a troublemaker hiding?" Thunder asked.

Right when Thunder asked, they heard some boxes falling on the ground. They turned their heads to face the recently fallen boxes.

Espio pondered for a moment, feeling like someone is hiding behind those boxes. "Hmm...that could be a good sign," he said. "Come on. Let's investigate."

Espio and Thunder talked towards the boxes, passing by a large garbage bin. The lid opened up, revealing a set of eyes that watched as the two boys walked right past him.

"Oh, you foolish boys," Wizard Titan said. "Did your mentor told you to not trust your eyes? Because I'm really right over here!" He then made another snap with his fingers.

Espio looked around the boxes, only to find nothing much to his dismay. "Not again..." he groaned. "I was hoping that there was something behind there and-"

Espio was interrupted when he heard lightning strike right behind him. He turned around to investigate, and found Thunder singed, persumably by the recently struck lightning bolt. Baffled, Espio started to look up, wondering what made the lightning bolt in the first place.

"How did a lightning bolt appear on a sunny day?" Espio asked.

* * *

"Hey, prankster!" Pinkie called as she walked around, looking through market stands. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" She then looked through the crates within those stands. "Where are you? You know you can't hide forever!"

Wizard Titan eavesdrop on Pinkie and knew that she must be nearby. As he remains hiding in a crate, he twirls his finger in the air to pull out a spell, ending it with a snap. "Hehehe..." he chuckled quietly.

Pinkie took a few more steps as she searched, only to discover that she's not touching the ground anymore. Everyone around her began to gasp, and she doesn't know. Only when she looked down did she realize what's going on with her: She's hovering! "Ooh! Floaty!" she said. As she rose, she gets a more spectacular view of Transition Outpost. "Wow! The view is spectacular from up here." She looked down and noticed that many of the boys are blushing. "Huh? Hey! Stop looking up my skirt!" She shoved her skirt down. As she continued to rise, Pinkie realized that something is wrong with her. "Uh...is this thing going to end? Hello? Guys? GUYS?"

Applejack and Knuckles were in the middle of searching for the troublemaker behind the strange incidents, only to get distracted when they saw Pinkie slowly floating up into the air.

"Oh dear...that looks uncomfortable," Applejack remarked. "At least she's wearing leggings. Otherwise...she might get embarrassed."Just

As they they watched Pinkie float off into the air, Sunset and Shadow came in joining the investigation. They too also noticed Pinkie in the air. "Did you find anything?" Sunset asked asked.

"Just Pinkie acting like a balloon," Knuckles replied. "Probably against her own will, though."

"What about the others?" Sunset asked again. Applejack and Knuckles just gave a shrug, having nothing to share about the situation. They knew that the others have gone further to search, so they decided to call them to see if they found anything. "Guys, got anything?"

"Get me out of here!" Manic screamed.

For some reason, they heard that from both their communicator and somewhere else at the same time. They walked down the street to investigate and found that Manic is on the walls for some reason.

"What the hay is Manic doing?" Applejack asked.

Shadow frowned. "Doesn't matter," he replied. "What about Espio?"

They then called Espio to see if he and Thunder found anything. This is what they got.

"Ah!" they hear Thunder shriek.

"Hey, you scared Thunder," Espio shouted, berating them. "How dare you!"

"Oops. Sorry," Knuckles appogized. "Didn't mean to startle you."

Sunset frowned upon getting the startled response. "I'm taking that as nothing," she said, interpreting their words. "As in, we couldn't find that troublemaker."

Back at the Asian foods stand, the others are just starting to arrive, having gotten word that several strange events are happening within Transition Outpost. Tails, Scootaloo, and Fluttershy have come out to join the investigation, and the first person they spotted was Sonic and Rainbow, sitting at a table.

"We're here!" Fluttershy announed.

Sonic looked up and saw the trio there down the street. "Oh, you've arrived," he said. "We were waiting."

Tails rushed up to Sonic and noticed that something is wrong with Sonic's shoes. "Sonic, what happened to your shoes?" he asked, pointing at the missing soles.

Scootaloo grabbed Rainbow just as she begun to slump. "Rainbow! Keep it together!" she cried.

"Don't worry," Fluttershy assured. "I'll restore them to good health. Give me a moment." She then kneeled down and hovered her hands over their bodies. First, she heals up Sonic's knees. Then, she moves on to healing Rainbow back to full health.

As Fluttershy healed Sonic and Rainbow back to good health, Silver and Rarity had just arrived.

"What is happening around here?" Silver said as he arrived.

"It's a long story," Sonic replied. "But basically, a lot of weird things happened today. A lot. Like, so many that I can fill an entire list with them."

Rarity stared at the floating Pinkie in the distance, wondering what's up with her. "Is she strung to an invisible balloon?" she asked. She then threw a diamond sheet into the air, going above Pinkie's head. Nothing happened, except for startling Pinkie. "Nope. She isn't."

Just then, the rest of the team that is not looking around rejoins them.

"See anything?" Sonic asked as the rest of the team comes back.

Sunset shook her head. "All we found were more strange events," she replied. "I mean, we have Pinkie who is floating up in the air for some strange reason. Then we have Manic who ignoring normal gravity. And then, we have-" She is stopped when she heard a lot of strange sounds coming from around her. "Wait, what?"

Upon looking around, everyone discovered that all of the civilians are strangely absent.

"Huh? Where the hay is everyone?" Applejack asked. "This street used to be full of people, but now it's empty. It's so strange!"

"Not so much with me around!" someone announced.

Turning around, the team is faced with someone decked out in a robe and a pointed hat. The face is concealed, with it not being identifiable.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"I'm Wizard Titan!" the monster claimed. "The one who is behind all of the craziness you are seeing."

"You did what?" Sunset barked, angered upon discovering that he is the one behind the previous nasty events. "For what?"

Wizard Titan twiddled with his finger, looking away. "You know, this formula of constantly attacking you, it's getting old," he remarked. "How about I drive you insane? You know, just to try something different."

Rainbow pointed at Wizard Titan. "We're not losing our sanity to you today!" she announced. "Like your many collogues, you will fall to us."

"Gem Power! Activate!" nearly everyone shouted as they pressed on their Gem Morpher. They expected a transformation squence to happen, but what follows instead is several moments of silence.

Everyone looked at their morphers with confusion. "Huh?" they said.

"Isn't something supposed to happen?" Tails asked.

"I swear!" Sonic complained. "It happens every time!"

"But it's not happening in this instance..." Rainbow observed.

Sunset realized something. "Hold on," she said, collecting her thoughts. "That means-"

"Haha!" Wizard Titan laughed, mocking them. "I took away your access to your powers, and now you're helpless!" He continued to laugh as he conjured up some more spells.

Sonic leered at Wizard Titan and clutched his hands. "Oh no you don't!" he shouted as he begun to sprint off towards the troublemaker. Then he found himself off the ground, helplessly floating away into the air. "Hey! Who turned off the gravity for me?" He flailed his limbs around.

It's not just Sonic that's floating around. Rainbow, Tails, Twilight, and Scootaloo all floated into the air, with varying reactions.

Sunset started to get annoyed with Wizard Titan. All these crazy events is driving her mad. She took a step towards him, only to hear a thud on the ground near her. She looked around and found Applejack and Knuckles on their chest.

"Ow...I feel so heavy," Knuckles groaned.

Sunset continued to be baffed by these strange events that are happening to her friends. Rarity is trapped in a crystal, Silver is stuck in a metal sphere, and Fluttershy is trapped in vines. Just when things look like they are getting bad enough, something else also happened.

"Um, Sunset?" Shadow said, seemingly coming from below her.

"What?" Sunset responded. Then she looked down at her feet and noticed that her shadow is not shaped like herself. Instead, it is shaped like one of her friends. Upon closer inspection, however, she freaked out. "Wa! Why is my shadow look so different?" She went down to the ground, patting the area where her shadow is.

"I am your literal shadow!" Shadow yelled. "Ugg...I think he's using my abilities against me..."

"Hahaha!" Wizard Titan laughed. "How fun it is to mess with the logic of your world." He then stared at Sunset. "And now, you're next!"

Sunset readied herself to fight, even through she cannot transform. The powers that Wizard Titan hold is powerful, and he can turn the tide of the battle at any moment. It'll take a miracle for her to win. Sure enough, out of the blue, an arrow fell down to the earth, striking the ground right in front of Sunset.

"Whoa!" Sunset gasped as she tripped over from being startled.

Wizard Titan was baffled at the sight of the arrow. "What? What is an arrow doing here?" he asked. "I did not summon an arrow."

Sunset picked up the arrow and studied it. "What's this arrow doing here?" she asked. She then noticed that there is something else attached to the arrow. "It looks like...a brush is attached to it." Looking at the tail, she also spotted a booklet. "Huh? What's this?"

Taking out the booklet, Sunset flipped through the pages expecting to see instructions on how to use the brush. Too bad for her that none of the text is readable for her.

Sunset sighed. "Darn...the instructions are in an language that I don't under-" she began. Then she realized that even though that the text is unreadable to her, she can still read and remembered them from the Asian restaurant she worked in. "Wait a second, I regonize some of them! They must be kanji!"

Shadow got confused for a moment. "What's kanji?"

Sunset looked down at her shadow, and felt weird that her shadow is shaped like Shadow. She tried as hard as she can to keep her cool. "It's a way of writing in Japan that uses Chinese characters," she explained.

Median pondered for a moment, looking back at his memories. "Hmm...I think one team has used kanji before."

Sunset then stumbled across a kanji that is glowing. "Huh? This one's glowing!" she observed. "I think it means something!" Getting an idea, she gripped the included brush and pointed in front of her.

Wizard Titan was too baffled by the sudden appearance of the arrow that he didn't bother to do anything while everyone else is distracted. By the time he snapped back to focus on what he is doing, he noticed that Sunset has a brush pointing forward. "Hey! What are you planning to do with that brush?" he asked.

Sunset then brushed the air with her Elemental Brush. First, she made a stroke that goes down, then paused for a moment to look at what she is going. She then continued with another stroke that bends sharply. The third stroke bridges the two vertical parallel lines, and the fourth completed the box. After the symbol is completed, Sunset swiped her brush across it.

* * *

The sun kanji wrapped around Sunset's body, putting on a fire colored suit that lighted the nearby area. The suit has two bands that go across the chest, with one covering up the other. There are white gloves that go up to the elbows. The leggings are black, with orange boots at the bottom. At the belt, an ink canister appeared.

* * *

There was a flash where Sunset was at, forcing everyone nearby to shield their eyes.

"Ah...I wasn't expecting that," Wizard Titan said, dazed from the suddenly flash. Then he snapped himself out of dizziness and looked at Sunset, and found that she looked completely different, "What the-hey!"

Sunset stared at Wizard Titan, pulling off a smug look. "How do you like my new look?" she asked.

Wizar Titan was stunned. "I-I thought I took away your ability to transform," he said. "How did you bypass that?"

Meanwhile, Shadow has no idea what's going on, unable to see what's happening. "Sunset, what is happening outside?" he asked in a worried tone.

Sunset looked down at her shadow. "Quiet, please," she replied. "I'm trying to understand this power." She is unsure about what to do now, so she consulted with her booklet to get any tips. She flipped through the pages, trying to find the right kanji for the job. "Let's see...what shall I draw out?P she asked herself as she pondered. She came across a kanji whose meaning felt familar to her. "Hmm, this looks interesting. Let's try it!"

Sunset then drew a four-stroke kanji that starts at the top, then down and to the left, then has a line segment going off the first stroke, then finally has two quick strokes going off the middle stroke. As soon as she is finished, she swiped the Elemental Brush across which sends the kanji flying towards Wizard Titan. Wizard Titan made no effort to stop it, as he is curious about how it works. As soon as he is hit with the kanji, he is greeted with a scorching burn.

"Ouch!" Wizard Titan screamed as he leap into the air. "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"Hmm, interesting," Sunset remarked. She looked through her booklet looking for more kanji to write down. She then stumbled across another elemental kanji, which gave her an idea. "You know, you're burning right now. How about a little thermal shock?" She then drew a kanji that starts from the top, then hooks to create a line with a sharp turn, then finally finishing it off with two strokes that first go towards the middle line, then away. She flicked the Elemental Brush across once again.

Wizard Titan desperately attempted to pull off a spell that will remove the fires off of his body, be he is unable to concentrate with a burn. He tried rubbing the afflicted spot on the ground, he tried blowing on it, he tried patting on it, but the fires refused to be extinguished. Then he is hit with another kanji, where he is greeted with a waterfall that dumped water on his head.

"Ahhhh!" Wizard Titan screamed. Good news, the fires have been extinguished. Bad news. He is soaking wet.

Sunset gets another idea. "Speaking of shock," she said before drawing another kanji. She starts off with a horizonal line at the top, then a lid shape, a vertical line that stops at the halfway point, four small strokes, then finishing off with a window drawing at the bottom. Flicking the Elemental Brush across, she sends the kanji flying.

Wizard Titan is having trouble creating spells, as he is not made with defense in mind. He can deal out a lot of damage is he set things up correctly, but he can't take a hit. This weakness is exploited even more when he is greeted with a lightning strike when he is soaking wet. He's so concentrated on drying himself that he didn't remember being hit with a kanji.

After being struck three times, Wizard Titan snapped at Sunset. "I swear!" he yelled. "It must function like that! You are granted the same powers as me!"

Sunset was skeptical of this. "Oh really?" she asked.

"Yes!" Wizard Titan responded. "You have the power to alter reality, just like me!"

"I wouldn't call it altering reality," Sunset replied. "It's more like summoning spells than mingling with reality. By the way, try this!" Very quickly, she made a stroke across, then down, then across again. "Try this!" She swiped the Elemental Brush across the kanji, summoning a piece of the earth that she then threw at Wizard Titan.

Wizard Titan watched as the chuck of earth fell down towards him. "How about no?" he said as conjured up a spell that sends the earth flying in the opposite direction and growing larger.

Sunset watched as the large boulder fell down towards her. Quickly, she drew up a kanji that will counter that. She started by drawing the kanji for sun, except it's thinner. Then she moved on to drawing a box with a larger base before making two sweeping strokes. Upon swiping her brush, she summoned a wall on top of her and pushed back against the boulder.

"Heave...ho!" Sunset grunted as she tossed the boulder back towards Wizard Titan.

The boulder flew back at Wizard Titan at a lower angle, giving him less time to come up with a counter. He gets smacked with a boulder that crumbles into a pile of rocks. He laid on the ground stunned for a moment, then beings to get back up. "Impossible..." he said, coughing. "Only someone like me can make this happen. I'll destroy you!" He tried to come up with another spell that will make the fight easier for him.

Too bad for Wizard Titan, Sunset learned a lot about kanji, partially from Espio and partially from seeing them everywhere at her workplace. She knows what to draw out next. She starts with a T with two diagonals below the intersection, then at the bottom she drew a box. "Not so fast!" she said as she swiped the Elemental Brush across.

Suddenly, the spark on Wizard Titan's finger disappeared, much to his confusion. "Huh? What did you do?" he asked.

"I denied you the power to change reality to your will," Sunset answered, walking up to Wizard Titan, "whether to deal damage to me or to give you an advantage. Listen, you fiendish wizard! Your reign ends here."

"I'm not done yet!" Wizard Titan proclaimed as he began another spark. "I can enlarge myself at-" Then he noticed that Sunset is drawing out the exact same kanji as before. "Wait! Stop!"

Sunset smirked as she stared at Wizard Titan. "Too late," she said. She then swiped it across.

Wizard Titan has the spark on his finger disappear. "Aww man," he groaned. "I was about to do something to crush you!"

"We don't want too accidently step on people's property," Sunset said. "And we're not willing to lure you out. How about we finish you off here and now? But first..." She drew out two diagonal lines, one on top of the other, then drew a vertical line below them.

"No, stop!" Wizard Titan said, waving his hands.

Sunset paused for a moment, leering at Wizard Titan. "What, do you want me to continue?" she asked. Then she drew two more diagonal lines and a horizontal line next to it.

"What are you doing?" Wizard Titan asked.

"What am I doing?" Sunset asked. She then nonchalantly drew a box with a horizontal line going through the middle. "Oh, you'll see when I do this!" She finishes it off with three curved lines at the bottom right. After she is done, she swiped the Elemental Brush across, filling the area with a blinding light.

* * *

"Ow!" Sonic yelped as he crashed down to the ground.

Rainbow got up, rubbing her head.

Sunset drew up a restoration spell, which freed everyone. Everyone recovered from being trapped. Not only that, but the civilians have returned, albite a bit confused.

Shadow laid there next to Sunset looking a little dazed.

"Shadow! You're back!" Sunset said, happy to see her friend back. She helped Shadow get back to his feet.

Shadow wobbles as he stands, trying to find his balance. "I feel dizzy..." he said.

Wizard Titan shut his eyes as the flash consumed the area. When he opened them up, he found himself stuck in between humans. "What the-?" he said. "Ah! Stinky humans! Get away from me!" He shoved them aside. The civilians retaliated by fighting back freaked out at the sight of a monster.

Sonic looked at Wizard Titan, watching him fight against the humans. "Now's our chance!" he said.

"This is why I made you disappear!" Wizard Titan shouted, bashing on the civilians. "You guys just interfere with my plans!" They then clear up, which made him wipe his hands as he gets ready to face off against Sunset and her friends. Upon seeing them, he noticed that they are holding a weapon that is pointed at him. They are also transformed. "Huh? What the-?"

"Hey, buddy!" Sunset called. "Eat this!"

The Dynamic Crossbow is fired, sending a beam towards Wizard Titan.

"Ahh!" Wizard Titan screamed.

Wizard Titan fell on his back, exploding into a sparkle show as everyone celebrated.

"That's the end of him," Sunset said, "and his reign of causing us trouble!"

In that moment, Thunder and Espio walked out of an alley, much to their confusion.

"Huh?" Espio gasped, looking around.

Thunder scratched his head in confusion. "I swear that there was a dead end here," he said.

Espio noticed that the rest of his friends are here. "Wait, were we trapped in a maze?" he asked. "I swear, the architect must be losing his mind when he designed this town."

In another part of town, Manic is one the ground, rubbing his back.

"Manic! Are you okay?" Pinkie said as she came in.

"My head..." Manic mutters. "It feels like mush."

The others are talking to Espio and Thunder, wondering what happened to them.

"What happened to you?" Sunset asked.

"We were just searching the alleys, only to lose our way out," Thunder explained. "Just when we lost hope, we find ourselves out on the streets!"

"Trust me, it was a strange experience," Espio remarked.

"I think that was caused by the monster we just faced," Sunset said. "He's the one doing all of that."

Espio gasped at this. "What? Seriously?"

"Yeah, he showed his face and..." Sunset began, only to feel like this is getting long. "It's a long story. We'll get to it later."

Espio nodded in agreement, agreeing to discuss this after they got back to base. Then he looked at Sonic and noticed that he looks different. "Um...Sonic? Why are you look shorter?" he asked.

Sonic glanced at Espio, raising an eyebrow. "What? Me? Shorter?" he asked. He then inspected his shoes and noticed that the soles are still missing, much to his chagain. "Aww, man! My soles are still missing!" he cried. "Why? Those were my favorites!"

Sunset sighed. "Guess a restoring spell has its limits," she remarked.

* * *

"Legacy Power #33 has been collected," Tails announced as he set the Elemental Brush on the display. "Though, can you really call it a legacy power when its so much different than the powers they were based on?"

"Well, the Shinkengers do use kanjis as their attacks," Twilight pointed out, "though not to the extend that Sunset does. By the way, Sonic is delivering some pizzas for dinner tonight. You don't want to miss that!"

Nodding, they both walked out of the lab, hoping to grab a bite.

* * *

"Here you go," the manager said as he placed the pizza box in front of a dismayed Sonic. "Final order of the day. Hey, don't be such a frowner. It's not like losing some soles can be that important."

"Thanks for the support..." Sonic muttered. He then took the box and walked out the door.

"You're welcome!: the manager responded, waving to Sonic. "See you tomorrow, delivery boy."

Sonic checked the address on the top of the pizza box. "Okay, who is this for?" he wondered. Reading the address, he discovered that it's the base. "The base? Just what I expected." He then sprinted off towards the base, not minding the comfort his feet are experiencing.

* * *

"Here's the pizza that you guys ordered," Sonic said as he set down the pizza box.

The team ordered two pizzas, with additional food courtesy of Applejack complimenting the dinner.

"Thanks Sonic," Pinkie said.

"You're welcome," Sonic replied, still sounding said. "Enjoy your party. I'll be in my room." He then walked out the door and back to Room 1.

Rainbow watched as Sonic exited the cafeteria. She felt bad for him, since his favorite shoes are ruined. Then she remembered something she spotted while working at the sporting goods store, something that she brought. She decided to go after Sonic, ignoring the meal before her.

* * *

Sonic sat on the bed, staring at the bottom of his shoes. He felt depressed. Those were his favorite shoes, going though many tough times but still going strong. And all it took was a monster to took that away from him. He begins to doubt that he'll be running again. He then heard the door open.

"Hey, Sonic," Rainbow greeted as she walked in holding a box.

Sonic glanced up. "Oh, hey Rainbow," he said.

Rainbow sat down next to Sonic. "You know, I've got to tell you something.," she said. "I ordered those pizzas for the team to share."

Sonic was surprised to hear that out of all the people who ordered the pizzas for his team, it had to be one of his closest friends. "What? You did?" he said.

Rainbow nodded. "Yeah," she replied. "I was so sorry for you when your favorite shoes got ruined. But believe me, I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw this on shelves." She then gave Sonic the box she is holding.

Sonic opened the box and felt a rush of happiness as he saw what's inside. "What the-?" he gasped, picking up the shoes. "They're the exact same shoes!" The shoes he is holding had red coloring, white laces, a white band, and gold buckles that go on both sides of the shoe.

"Exact same brand," Rainbow corrected. "You know, that shoe that you own used to be hard to find, but now they're more common. Thanks to you."

Sonic tried on the new shoes, and sure enough, they fit him well, plus a little bit of breathing room. "And it fits perfectly!" he said, suddenly happy again. "Oh, thank you, Rainbow!" He then hugged Rainbow for giving him a gift to replace something he lost.

Rainbow couldn't help but blush. They've been though so much together, but now's not the time to get close.

"Let's not get too intimate," Rainbow said, nudging Sonic away. "Not right now." She then stood up. "Now, let's grab that pizza before they run out." She then sprinted out the door, leaving Sonic behind.

"Hey, wait for me!" Sonic yelled as he ran after Rainbow.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

More jobs, more legacy powers, more references. Did you know that Roger Craig Smith used to do voiceovers for pizza commercials? He once tried to get his job back, and failed. There is some more references here and there such as Sunset working at a sushi station and Rainbow working at a sports goods center...and a reference to a video game centered around Japanese Mythology.

Sorry for the lack of updates lately. I've been quite distracted with my new gifts and haven't gotten enough time to work on these. Hope to see you soon!

* * *

 **Off the Rails**

 **"Battle of the Roll"**

Thunder and Espio are in second round of fighting over the last roll, possibly started by Sunset. They fought over it quite well, grabbing it with their chopsticks while blocking the other from grabbing it. Eventually, they tossed the included bowl out and fought in the air, cumulating in Espio pulling down while Thunder pulls up. Eventually, one of the chopsticks snapped, sending the roll flying.

Unfortunately, for either of them, the roll flew right into Pinkie's mouth.

"Mmm!" Pinkie said as she swallowed the roll. "Tasty!"

Espio and Thunder fell on the nearby tables, and couldn't help but groan in another defeat...to Pinkie.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog and Puyo Puyo characters property of Sega

My Little Pony characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands


	56. Episode 56: The Chase

**Episode 56**

 **"The Chase"**

* * *

Recent events has made Dr. Eggman a huge target. The collaboration of many conspiracy theorists as well as civilian accounts at Columbia has everyone setting their eyes on the infamous doctor.

The rangers jump in along the act, hoping to end the reign of the bad doctor once and for all. They narrowed his location down to the last known base, and they're planning a full scale invasion of said base.

As with many bad guys, getting to Eggman is not going to be easy, for he has a lot of tricks up his sleeves.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Alarm bells kick off the start of the team's day. Everyone rushed towards the command center to get the latest information, but not before grabbing a small bite. As they sat around the central table, Median informs them of what happened outside Transition Outpost.

"Rangers, civilians are taking action," Median said. "They are getting tried of being constantly attacked for the past two years. Now, they are invading Eggman's bases and wrecking everything in sight."

"Talk about a total embarrassment," Sonic commented. "Our enemy getting himself defeated by a bunch of civilians when he's been targeting us? What a lousy way to have it all end. Though, I must admit, it does feel disappointing that we're not the ones that's going to finish off Eggman. We're going to do all that work in protecting them, only for them to do us a big favor."

"They're not going to do it," Median reminded. "Over the several invasions that have happened on all of Eggman's bases, they have yet to capture him."

"Man, that doctor is not willing to lose to civilians," Rainbow remarked.

"Now, all except one is destroyed," Median continued. On the table, a map of Columbia opened up, with several grayed out dots marking the locations of Eggman's many bases. Only one of them is colored, and that's the one on the easternmost parts of Columbia, nearing the eastern border. "It's the last of the hidden bases. Unsurprisingly, it is also one of the most difficult ones to reach. It's in the middle of the mountains with no road access visible. It is reported that this base has high security, not allowing anyone inside. As the last of the bases, Eggman will not hold back. He'll do anything that allow him to continue. It's the most difficult one to reach, as such, we are called in to raid that base."

Sonic leaned back on his chair, letting out a sigh. "After missing out on all these raids, we're finally asked to finish the job by the very people who did most of the work for us," he said. "Thank goodness. I was worried that we might miss out on the fun."

"I must warn you, rangers," Median reminded them. "This mission will be one of the most difficult ones for you to execute. You're going to need a lot of practice and warming up if you're planning to make it in one piece. Memorize the skills that you think will be important and hone them out to your best. When the time calls for it, you may call me to summon the Grand Six. Rangers, I bid you good luck with this mission. You're going to need it."

* * *

Eggman's allies lounged around the command room, waiting for him to come back. The mastermind would later come back on his Egg Mobile through a door on the wall. He got off, looking panicked.

"What's your report?" Trixie asked.

Eggman waited a moment to catch his breath. "They were so close to capturing me," he said. "It was so terrifying. I've gotten reports that many of my bases scattered around Columbia have been attacked and destroyed."

"What?" Trixie gasped. "Did the rangers split up and decided to attack multiple bases at the same time?"

Eggman disagreed as he shook his head. "Remember that comment about planning our next course of action before we have angry mobs near our base?" he reminded them. "That's what I've been warning you about. News have gotten out that we are behind the devastating events that happened around the world. The rangers, our enemies, certainly didn't cause them. But they did attract us to their location, bring trouble to wherever they go."

Ahuizotl stared at Eggman with his jaw dropped. "That's what happened in the days leading up to my awakening?" he asked.

"They've gotten news about the ruins caused by the release of Mythical Creatures," Eggman replied, "and now everyone is united against us. It's been two days since this began and already they've wrecked most of our bases. I tried to secure one of my bases that will serve me an advantage, but I was unable to defend it."

Trixie now gets why the leader of this alliance has been missing for the past couple of days. "So that's why you're gone," she realized. "You're trying to save the precious bases that will serve you an advantage in our fight against the rangers."

"I tried, and I failed," Eggman said. "I nearly evaded capture." He then looked at the computer screen at the back of the room. "But this won't last long. This is our last stronghold in Columbia, the most protected one of them all. Given that civilians have destroyed all but one in just a few hours, I'm afraid that this won't stand for very long."

"So what are we going to do?" Fuhrer asked. "Turn ourselves in? Surrender? Escape to another place where we can't be reached?"

That last item sparked an idea in Rita's head. "Wait! That's it!" she shouted, grabbing everyone's attention. "Heads up. I'm commissioning a base for us to reside in that is secure, but we cannot get out of it. It's too risky at this point. We can only send out our creations and recruited soldiers." She went into the communications corner and asked someone to build a place for them. She stopped to talk to them. "Give this a few hours, and then I'll create a portal for us to escape. You guys find a way to slow them down as much as possible."

Eggman rushed to the communications corner and shouted into the microphone, blaring an announcement into the intercom. "Egg Pawns, get into positions!" he shouted. "This is our last stronghold that we still have. Defend it against any incoming threats. This is our last chance to make our escape, so make it count!"

While they are waiting for Eggman to get ready, Orbot popped out of the Egg Mobile and looked at the nearby Trixie. "So what are you going to do while you're stuck in another base?" he asked. "Torture yourself with board games all day?"

Trixie gazed at Orbot with an annoyed look. "Honestly, Orbot, you should be quiet," she said.

* * *

After around a few hours of training and remembering their moves, they are ready. They attacked the dummies many times to practice the moves they think they're going to need. The dummies look battered from all the attacks. Still, they learned and remembered several moves, which will hopefully be put into use.

"This should be sufficient enough, Rangers," Median said. "I hope that you use your skills wisely. As the base you're about to enter has no incoming roads, you'll have to find another mode of transportation."

"What are we going to use?" Twilight asked Median. "Not all of us can fly and getting to there on foot is going to take a while."

Sonic heard a motor going off in the air. "Wait, do you hear that?" he asked.

Rainbow looked at the sky and spotted a low flying plane. "Hey look! It's a plane!" she pointed out.

"Landing in a valley?" Applejack asked, baffled by this. "Are these pilots crazy?"

Heading down towards the road in the valley, the team approached the plane. A window opened and they spotted Chuck and Firefly.

"Hey, children!" Firefly said, waving to the children below.

Rainbow was happy to see her mom once again. "Mom!" she called.

"Dad! You're here!" Sonic said.

"I heard that you're about to invade a base," Chuck said, "and that said base has no roads entering it. Which reminds me: how did it get built?"

Firefly stared at Chuck. "Chuck, no need to question it," she said. "It'll get stuck in your head for you to ponder."

Chuck rolled his eyes, forgetting that he ever asked that. "Looking for something to get there?" he asked. "No worries. This is a military plane for dropping troops down. We've got enough parachutes for everyone on your team. Well, technically a little extra since some of you have a way to slow your descent."

"But what about our allies?" Sonic asked. "Shouldn't they join us?"

Chuck looked behind him. "Eh, they're busy dealing with their own enemies," he said. "They can't bother with something that's not their problem. Now hop on board!"

The door to the plane opened up and out pops ladders that grant access to the plane. Sonic entered first, followed up by Rainbow, and then the rest of the team. As soon as everyone is boarded, it is time to take off. The plane turns around to face the other direction, building up speed and taking off to the final Eggman Base.

* * *

The plane flew towards a base in the distance. The base is situated in the middle of a valley surrounded by mountains. The base is built into the mountain, making detection from the air difficult. Despite this, people managed to find the location of that base thanks to the large amount of people searching for some bases to wreck. Once they realized that this is going to be the last of Eggman's bases, they left the job to the Sonic Rainbooms to finish it off. After all, they've been missing out on every past invasion. Might as well have them join in on the fun.

Looking at their coordinates, they can tell that they are nearing the location of Eggman's last base, even though they can't see it. Joining the pilots in the cockpit are their children, who is standing behind their seats.

"We're about to reach the final base of Dr. Eggman," Chuck announced. "If we can capture him, we can end this. If we can seal those two away..." He paused for a moment as he tried to remember the names. He turned to his son for answers. "What is their names again?"

"Rita and Fuhrer," Sonic replied.

"Right," Chuck responded, nodding. He looked back ahead. "If you can seal them away, all of this will be over. And is we can send that...thing back to where he should belong, our goal will have been achieved. However, I suspect that this won't be easy. Eggman knows that we're after them. People have reported seeing him during a raid on one of his bases."

"So, we've got to act quick," Rainbow said. "We must get to Eggman as fast as we can so that we can capture both him and his allies before they have a chance at escaping. Am I saying this correctly?"

Firefly nodded. "Affirmative," she replied.

They then heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in," Chuck said.

The door opens and Scootaloo peeked her head out. "Are we there yet?" she asked.

"We're getting close, kid," Chuck replied. "Just give us a minute."

Tails then came in and closed the door behind him. "Hey, guys," he greeted.

Firefly looked behind her and spotted Tails there. "Oh! That reminds me of something." She then glanced at Scootaloo. "Hey kid. I heard that you would like to be a ranger, just like my daughter."

Scootaloo glanced down, putting her hand behind her head. "Well, yeah," she said, feeling embarrassed to admit it. "I'd love to be one, but-"

Firefly sat back down on her seat. "Let me tell you something, kid," she began. "Being a ranger is a tough business. You'd have to face life threatening situations every week in the name of protecting your world and your friends. I know I did once. Or twice." She then glanced behind her seat. "But don't let your age discourage you. For a young kid, you're pretty extraordinary. Just ask Miles. Or Tails, if you prefer."

Tails and Scootaloo looked at each other for a moment.

"I prefer Miles," Scootaloo stated.

"I prefer Scooter," Tails added.

Firefly was touched that these two kids are affectionately calling each other by their real names rather than their nickname. "Aww, you two are like a young couple!" she squealed.

Sonic and Rainbow weren't exactly pleased that a parent, especially theirs, implied that there is some romance going on between two kids.

"Mom!" Rainbow yelled.

The parents had a laugh over this.

As Chuck laughed, he glanced outside and spotted Eggman's base, just there peeking out the side of a mountain. "Well, enough talking," he said as he stopped laughing. "We're almost at the drop zone!" He then picked up the microphone. "Heads up, Rangers. Get ready to be dropped."

Sonic, Rainbow, and Tails walked out of the cockpit to join their friends. Scootaloo, however, was stopped before she can step out.

"Scootaloo, I've prepared a starter kit within this backpack," Firefly said as she handed over a parachute backpack to her. :With this, you'll be on your way to becoming a ranger."

Scootaloo opened up the backpack and peeked inside. In one pocket, there is a folded parachute. In the other, there is a arm cannon and some armor. She takes them out and puts them on. The armor covers her chest and head, while she gripped on the arm cannon with her right hand. With these equipment now on, she looked up to Firefly. "Thank you," she said before going out the door.

"Good luck out there," Chuck said. "Especially to you, children."

As the plane flies over the drop zone, the back of the plane opens up to reveal a skydiving platform to jump off of. With their parachutes on their backs, they jump off one by one. Scootaloo was among the last of those who jumped off, holding hands with Rainbow as they both took a leap.

* * *

As they fell, the Rangers activated the drogue parachutes to slow their descent for the main parachute. As they fell, cameras installed outside the base spotted them and send alarms to Eggman.

Trixie watched as the alerts came in. "Intruder alert!" she announced. "We have a plane flying over our airspace! Shoot it down!"

Meanwhile, Orbot was checking in with the camera and noticed that something is dropping out of the plane. "Uh, doctor?" he alerted. "The plane is dropping soldiers. The military has send some troops to us."

Eggman rushed over to the display on his Egg Mobile to check. Using the zoom function, he can tell that these aren't soldiers. He can tell because the clothing they are wearing is colorful. "Those aren't any normal troops," he corrected. "Those are our enemies! The Sonic Rainbooms!"

"What? They're getting to us?" Fuhrer gasped, jumping in shock. "Shoot them down instead!"

Eggman looked at the communications corner, where Rita is monitoring the progress of their new base. "Rita! How's our new base?" he asked.

"The essentials are almost done," Rita reported. "Just give them a few more minutes. Once they finished the command room and living areas, we will be able to teleport ourselves out of this base and into a hidden one."

"Nice!" Eggman said, grinning. "They won't be able to find us from here on out!"

Rita frowned as she brings in the bad news. "Unfortunately, we can't bring many monsters or robots with us," she said, "so we either have to start from scratch or we work with only what we've brought along."

Eggman frowned as he realized that he has several robots that are just waiting to be sent out.

Fuhrer walked up to Rita. "Where will our new base be?" he asked.

"I have no idea," Rita replied. "I haven't gotten details about the location of our new base, just the fact that we know it's under construction."

* * *

As they dive down towards the landing zone, The Sonic Rainbooms find themselves bombarded with enemy fire.

"Ah!" Scootaloo shrieked. "They're shooting at us!"

Rarity is aggravated. She reels her hands back as she prepares her shield. "No thank you!" she shouted. She swept her hands across, forming a diamond barrier below them and protecting them from the enemy fire. This continues up until they completely landed. The main parachutes opened up, slowing their fall even further.

Once they landed, the real fight begins. Everything went into a frenzy at the entrance to the base, with the entire team fighting against the army of robot. In one part of the field, Sunset scorched the robots with her fire powers. Thunder overloaded the robots' circuits with his electric powers, slamming them with his hammer to finish them off. Shadow then grabbed Espio and sneaked their way behind the enemy lines. While the robots are searching for them, they emerged out of the ground. While they are unaware of their positions, Espio slashed one of the robots in the back. Shadow then grabbed him to go back into the ground before anyone could notice them there.

Other members are doing their part in the fight. Rarity danced around, waving her rapier around. Occasionally, she would pull out her bow and shoot at the robots. Silver is seen doing the same, except he's standing still firing his futuristic gun. Manic and Pinkie are having a great time taking down the robots, even laughing along as they mow down hordes of them. Knuckles punched them into the sky, while Applejack hammered her foot on their heads.

Twilight blasted the robots from afar with her magic. As she does so, she glances at Sonic and Rainbow. "You two are going ahead, right?" she asked.

Sonic grabbed a robot then proceeded to throw it to the ground, curling into a ball and sawing through the metal coating. He jumps off and wiped his hair. "If speed is important, then yes," he replied as he rushed off to take down another robot.

Shadow and Espio emerged from the ground, with Shadow being exhausted from hiding in the shadows. "What about stealth?" Espio asked.

"They already know that we are here," Rainbow pointed out, "so what's the point if you're going to be caught?"

The entrance to the base opens up, allowing more robots to get out and continue the fight.

"Now's our chance!" Sonic shouted. He and Rainbow soon ran into the base, plowing through the army of robots.

One of them stopped to observe them entering the base. It makes a report to its masters. "Intruder in the building," it said. "I repeat. We have a-" It was interrupted when Knuckles punched it in the head.

* * *

Alarm bells went off around the base, panicking everyone.

"Gah!" Eggman screamed. "Not one minute since they touched down and already we have intruders in the base."

"It's probably those two speedsters," Ahuizotl pointed out. "I can tell because the camera picked up both a rainbow trail and a blue trail."

"Ugg," Fuhrer grumbled. "They're going to reach us at this rate." He then turned to the communications corner. "Rita! What's the progress on our new base?"

Rita continued to monitor the progress on the new base. She made a call to those constructing the base and got back answers. "It's almost ready!" she responded. "It might be under construction by the time we arrive, but it'll be ready nonetheless."

Trixie stared at Dr. Eggman, shaking from nervousness. "How are we supposed to hurry up when they're so close to us?" she asked.

"Just do what you can!" Eggman shouted. "Slow them down as much as possible to buy us enough time to escape! Send the robots their way!"

Trixie stared at the control panel, gulping as she nervously considers her choices.

"Gah!" Eggman grunted, shoving Trixie away from the control panel. "If you won't do it, then I will!" Pressing buttons on the control panel, he ordered several armies of robots to divert their path so that they intercept Sonic and Rainbow.

* * *

They had just plowed through some robots that were passing by them, so they continued their way through the corridors as they searched for the command room.

Sonic sprinted down the corridor, looking behind him to see Rainbow lagging behind. "Come on! Step it up!" he told her. "Don't let them slow down us!"

They then reached a crossroad, where they encountered some more robots ahead of them.

"Oh, that's going to be a tough one to get past," Sonic remarked. "Any alternate paths?"

Rainbow glanced at the two remaining paths, only to spot more of Eggman's robots. "I guess we're facing them anyway," she answered. "One of them has to be the right one, though."

They looked at the three corridors before them, considering which path will reach Eggman the fastest. While they are pondering, Median steps in to give them a bit of advice.

"Hey. Here's an advise," Median began. "Don't bother fighting them. Just continue on through and you'll catch them off guard."

Sonic grew doubtful that this plan will work. He spoke to his communicator. "But if we do that, we'll end up with an army of enemy soldiers by the time we've caught our enemies," he reminded. "We'll get swarmed!"

"They're not important right now," Median told them. "Just move on and-"

"NO!" Sonic shouted. "I'm not willing to get swarmed when I'm so close to capturing Dr. Eggman! We're taking them out now!"

Sonic and Rainbow soon sprinted in opposite directions, doing quick work with the robots. They then meet up and went straight ahead, navigating their way through the base.

"What?" Median said, baffled by their choices. "Why'd you do that?"

"Look, we might need to rush," Rainbow said, "but there's no need to rush that much. We've got plenty of room for error."

The tone of Median's voice sounded like he does not appreciate the actions they're taking. "You're going to regret doing that..." he said, warning them of potential consequences.

* * *

Outside, the rest of the team is having an easy time fighting against the army of robots. The constant flow of them, however, puts doubt into their minds as they wonder how long this fight will last.

Twilight felt the exhaustion coming to her. She is not willing to let this continue any longer. She contacted those in the base to check on them. "Sonic! Do you copy?" she began.

"I am listening!" Sonic replied through the communicator.

"How close are you to getting our enemies?" Twilight asked.

"Not sure," Sonic replied. "I'm unfamiliar with this base, so I have no idea where I am right now. I can't tell where I am right now, so I won't know how close I am to Eggman."

Twilight then heard an explosion coming from her side. It might be coming from Scootaloo's direction. She gets worried. "Can you excuse me for a second?" she asked Sonic. Then the turned to Scootaloo. "Scootaloo! You sure you could use a little help?"

Scootaloo is seen having her arms trapped by some robots who grabbed her. She attempted to pull them out of their grasp. "No! I don't need help!" she shouted to Twilight. "I got this!" She then yanked her left arm out of the robot's grasps and jabs her elbow into it. The loosened grip allowed her to yank her right arm out, allowing her to blast the robots out of her way.

As Tails fought, he can't help but think about Sonic and the trails he had to overcome. He gets distracted by Eggman's base towering over him. As he stared, he recalled the story from Sonic about how he almost perished during the previous vacation he had with Rainbow. He started to worry that he's about to face the same situation.

"I'm not letting this happen to you again," Tails muttered, closing his eyes. "The fight isn't over...not now. We can't afford to lose you." Open his eyes, he spotted the front doors opening, making way for another wave of robots. With an opportunity now open, he rushed for the entrance before it closed on him.

Twilight noticed that Tails is running towards the base. "Tails! Wait!" she shouted. "What are you doing?"

Knuckles spotted Tails running past him as he wrestled with another robot. "Hey, come back!" he ordered.

Scootaloo then noticed that Tails is heading into the base. She gets worried...over being excluded. "Hey, Miles!" she shouted, beginning to run after him. "Wait for me!"

Twilight and the others watched in horror as another young kid is making their way into an enemy base. "No, Scootaloo!" she cried. "That's a negative! Scootaloo!"

By the time Scootaloo entered the base, the doors close behind her. If they wanted to go after both her and Tails, they'll have to wait until another wave of robots comes out. Sure, they are able to punch through the door, but they might get a surprise attack by the robots. Knuckles and Applejack dropped what they were doing and attempted to go after them, but was soon stopped when a small army of robots blocked their way.

* * *

As Sonic and Rainbow continued their way down the corridors, they began to feel like they were getting close to catching their enemies. At the same time, however, they felt like they were getting nowhere. They don't know their way around this base, so navigating around is going to be tricky. As they ran, they received a word from Median.

"Uh, you've got someone following you," Median alerted.

"We're being followed?" Sonic asked. "By who? Some more robots?"

As Rainbow groaned, she received a call through her communicator. She answered the call.

"Rainbow!" Twilight shouted. "Tails and Scootaloo are going towards you. You must stop them!"

Sonic and Rainbow skid to a screeching halt after they heard that their surrogate younger siblings are going after them.

"What?" Rainbow shouted.

"Are you kidding me?" Sonic responded. "These kids have no idea what's-" He stopped himself for a moment to cool off. This isn't the time for heating up, he thought. He shook his head, dismissing the worried feeling. "You know what? Let them do as they please. We'll keep them safe. Don't worry about them." He then turned off the communicator.

As Sonic went back to finding the location of Eggman within this base, Rainbow spotted something down the corridor.

"Hey, check this out!" Rainbow pointed out.

The two then ran out in front of a giant door. It's not really that giant, taking up nearly the entire height of the corridor which seemed to be two stories tall. As they inspected the door, something tells them that behind this door lays something that they are looking for.

"Oh. Of course," Sonic dully remarked. "Because the main room of the villain is always behind a giant door. They couldn't have made it any more obvious."

They then hear voices coming from the other side of the door.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Rainbow asked.

Sonic pressed his ear against the door. "Sounds like talking," he determined. "I'm just gonna catch their attention." He then knocked on the door.

They heard someone jump upon hearing the door being knocked.

"What was that?" they heard Trixie asked.

"Oh no!" they heard Eggman said, presumably in horror. "Could it be..."

"Ahh! Quick! Accelerate the construction process!" they then heard Fuhrer shouted. "Expedite it! Motivate the builders to work!"

"What? They're here already?" they heard Ahuizotl ask.

"Sounds like we've caught ourselves some villains," Sonic said, grinning with confidence. "Let's bust this door!" They then backed off and rammed the door at running speeds. They ended up bouncing off of it, creating a loud noise that echoed through the base. "Ow..." Sonic groaned.

Rainbow checked her arm for damages. "That's a nice crack in my bone," she remarked.

"Mine's more severe," Sonic added.

Suddenly, they heard their enemies hollering. "Oh no!" they heard Trixie cried. "They're about to break through! Hurry! Fire me so that I will not have to suffer this! Shove me out of this room!"

"Fire you?" Eggman questioned. "You've done great service to me in the time you've spent here. How could I fire you?"

"Because I'm about to put up with our enemies!" Trixie responded.

Growling, Eggman made another order to his robots. "Robots! Defend us from those rangers!"

As Sonic and Rainbow stood there scratching their heads over how to break through that door, they heard someone shout out their names.

"Sonic!" they heard Tails shouted.

"Rainbow!" they heard Scootaloo shouted.

They turned around and saw them ran up to them.

"Oh, there you are," Rainbow said. "We've been expecting you. How'd you get here anyway?"

"We followed the trail of busted robots," Tails explained. Then he looked at the giant door in front of them. "Uh...what's with the giant door?"

"Behind that door lays our enemies," Sonic answered, pointing to the door. "Now, how are we supposed to get past this?"

Tails eyed on the control panel next to the door. He gets pondering. "Hmm...maybe can hack our way in," he said.

"No need!" Scootaloo declared. "I got this! Stay back!"

Everyone backed out as Scootaloo pointed her arm cannon towards the giant door and started charging up a shot. A ball of energy formed in front of the nozzle and winds blow back away from Scootaloo. After a few seconds of charging up, she releases the shot and sent it beaming towards the door, creating an explosion upon impact.

* * *

The explosion blasted a hole through the door and left a crater on the nearby walls and floor. As the smoke cleared up, the four Rangers are revealed, though covered in dust and their hair being blown back. The explosion was so big that it knocked out all of the robots that are waiting to fire upon them.

"Oh no!" Fuhrer hollered. "They're here!"

"Aww...this is going to suck," Eggman muttered.

Scootaloo then spotted Trixie and got quite surprised. "Wait, is that Trixie?" she asked. "She's part of this alliance? Since when?"

"Since we humiliated her," Tails answered.

"That's what happened to her?" Scootaloo gasped. "No wonder I've never heard of her since."

Panicking, Fuhrer turned to Rita. "Is the base ready, Rita?" he asked.

"Almost there!" Rita reported. "Just need to make a portal."

"Not so fast!" Sonic shouted, running towards Rita to stop her.

A robot then fell down, landing right in front of Sonic. He jumped back at the last moment, preventing a collision. He then looked around and found that they were surrounded by even more robots.

"If you're going to catch us, then try to get past them!" Eggman shouted.

The robots then fired upon the four rangers. They jump and sprinted around, trying to avoid enemy fire while also destroying them to clear the way. All of this chaos is generating a lot of noise, making them hear nothing but the sounds of lasers firing and metal clanging.

Ahuizotl approached Rita as she made a portal. "Is it ready?" he asked.

Rita then generated a portal in front of her. "The portal is ready!" she announced. "Time for us to jump through!" Then, she and Fuhrer jumped in first, followed by Ahuizotl.

Eggman dragged Trixie into his Egg Mobile and drove it towards the portal. As he drove, he wrestles with Trixie who is unwilling to go with them. "Stay still, Trixie," he ordered, trying to tame the rebellious partner that he hired. "You're coming with me!"

Trixie pulled Eggman's arm off of her mouth. "But I don't want to go!" she whined.

"You shut your mouth okay?" Eggman berated. "Now, don't even bother trying to resist me, got it?" He then remembered that this base is special. Other than being the most protected out of all of them, it also contains something that is to be used as a last resort. He stared at the control panel, getting an idea. "Oh, and one last thing before I leave." He reached into his coat and pulled out a remote, pointing it at the control panel and pressing a button. A light on the control panel is turned on and blinks every few seconds. After that is done, he continues onward to the portal.

Trixie reached out to Sonic, letting out a scream. "Save me!" She is then dragged into the portal, which then closes as soon as everyone has made it.

Sonic and his friends are down to the last few robots. After all of them are dealt with, they'll move on to capture Eggman and his allies. While they're doing it, they heard someone scream from somewhere within the facility.

"Did I hear someone scream?" Sonic asked as he kicked down a robot.

Tails whacked a robot with his wrench, knocking it out. "I don't know," he replied. "I don't hear anyone scream, not among this chaos.

Rainbow finished off the last of the robots by landing on it and jumping off, performing flips in the air before landing on the ground. "That should be the last of them," she told then. "Now let's move on to-" She stopped when she noticed that aside from them and the remains of the downed robots, there is no one else in the room. "Wait a second...where is Eggman? Where is Trixie? Where is everyone else?"

"Huh?" Sonic responded. He looked around the room, searching for their targets. They found none of them. "Aww man! Did we let them escape again?"

They heard Median groan in shame. "This is why I told you to ignore anything insignificant," he told them. "You're going to get sidetracked and miss the important details. These robots are nothing more than cannon fodder for your attacks, and by focusing on them you allowed them to escape unharmed."

Scootaloo stared at Sonic and Rainbow in a disappointing look. "Seriously?" she questioned. "So much for being the leaders of this team."

"And now, he's doing one last thing that will destroy you all if you don't act now," Median alerted.

The light on the control panel blinked in an increasingly rapid rate, to the point where it sounds like one continuous noise. As soon as it reached that point, the entire facility started to shake.

"Whoa!" Sonic gasped. "Is there an earthquake going on?"

Everyone tried as hard as they can to keep their feet on the ground.

Suddenly, Rainbow received a call from her communicator. She answered it. "Hello?" she said.

"Rainbow!" Twilight yelled from the communicator. "Something's going on with that base! It's transforming!"

"What?" Rainbow gasped in surprise. "This is a transforming base?"

"You have to get out of here!" Twilight yelled.

Suddenly, everyone felt like they were being pulled to the ground. It's as if the room they're in is being lifted up.

"Hold on, guys!" Sonic commanded. "We're getting out!"

Everyone opened the door and ran down the corridor, following the trail of robot remains.

* * *

They followed the remains of robots as they made their way to the exit. There's a light at the end of the tunnel, indicating that they are nearing the exit. Excited, Sonic continued to sprint towards the exit. Shortly before exiting, he discovered that they're not at ground level. "Whoa!" he yelped, startled to discover this. He skid to a halt and stopped just before falling over a ledge. Below his feet, he can see the ground and the rest of the team as they looked up on top of the scraps of metal.

Behind him, Sonic could hear Rainbow being impatient, despite waiting for a single second. "Jump! I'm right behind you!" she commanded.

Sonic made a leap off the ledge, followed by Rainbow carrying Scootaloo, then finally Tails. They slowed their descent as they approached the ground.

"What is happening to that base?" Sonic wondered. Then he joined the rest of the team, looking up behind him. "Oh, I see."

The base has transformed into a giant robot, with the entrance being located in the lower chest. To their side is a cavity left behind by the transforming base, where the ground soon collapsed into a pile of dirt, stone, and trees. The robot towers over them, being even higher than the nearby trees.

"Well, time to bust out the Grand Six," Twilight declared after seeing the giant robot before them. Then she brought her communicator to her face. "Median! Send it out now!"

The Grand Six fell out of the sky through a portal and everyone is teleported in. They soon discover that even the giant robot before them dwarfs them. Just how large is that thing? A little over twice the height of the Grand Six? Even the nearby trees look small. There's very little space for them to fight. Some trees might get toppled due to the fight.

Twilight inspected the giant robot, dubbed the Eggman Giant, wondering how its even functioning. "Is there anyone left to pilot it?" she asked.

"No. Our enemies have already left," Sonic answered. "This one is operating on its own."

The Eggman Giant then used its giant body and kicked the Grand Six away, shoving them into some trees and causing them to topple.

Scootaloo was knocked to the ground. She stared outside in awe and fear. "Wow, that's so big!" she said. "How are we supposed to deal with that?"

Twilight grew a determined face as she gripped the controls. "We just need the power of teamwork and friendship!" she answered.

The Grand Six to up and attempted to punch the Eggman Giant in the jaw. However, the Eggman Giant grabbed its hand shortly before it reached its maximum reach and falling short of its jaw. It then tossed the arm away and punched the Grand Six as it recovered.

"Arrg!" Rainbow yelped as she and her friends felt the pain being transferred. She stared at the Eggman Giant, gritting her teeth and tightening her grip.  
"Hand to hand combat isn't working! We need to use our weapons!"

"On it!" Knuckles and Espio responded at the same time.

The Grand Six summoned its weapons to its hand, with one hand grabbing the Delta Blade and the other grabbing the Gamma Blaster. They soon realize that they are welding to weapons at the same time.

"We're duel welding?" Silver questioned. "Seriously? You're going to leave us without a free hand?"

"Whoops," Knuckles apologized. "Sorry about that."

Angered, Applejack looked over her seat and down a floor. "You should've clarified what weapon we should use!" she shouted.

Rainbow rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "Well, two weapons is better than having none," she commented. "How about we use both at the same time?"

The Grand Six slashed at its opponent and fired away. The Eggman Giant is hit in the chest, but is unfazed by the damage. It then countered by punching the Grand Six in the chest. The Grand Six stumbled back, knocking over the nearby trees, before falling on its and uprooting even more trees.

Sonic and the others grunted as they continued to feel the pain. They felt themselves being dragged to the back. Outside, they can only see the sky, but the head of the Eggman Giant is visible, with more of its body coming into view. "Keep it together guys!" he ordered.

The Grand Six then used its Gamma Blaster to shoot laser beams at the Eggman Giant, sending it stumbling back a little bit before falling over. The Grand Six then stood up and walked towards the Eggman Giant, continuing to shoot at the chest with every step. Then, it reached the chest of the Eggman Giant, and the Grand Six lifted the Delta Blade up with the blade pointing down.

"This is it!" Rarity declared. "We had him cornered!"

Before the Grand Six could thrust the Delta Sword down, the Eggman Giant suddenly moved and kicked the Grand Six away with both feet, sending it stumbling down.

Rarity laid on her back, dazed from the impact. "Or not..." she remarked.

The two giant robots then got back to their feet, through being severely damaged. They both hunch down, their components nearly failing and about to give way.

At this point, Applejack gets frustrated. "Ugg, can we please finish that robot off now?" she asked. "It's nearly finished, but we're nearly finished as well."

The Grand Six lifted its weapons up higher, preparing to do an attack.

Silver stared outside at the Delta Blade. He takes a few breaths, relaxing his mind. "No use in holding off our ultimate attacks for any longer," he said.

"Let's use our robot's finishers, one after the other!" Sonic declared. "Here we go, guys!"

"Ultra Slash! Hyper Shot!" everyone shouted. "Go!"

First, the Delta Blade glowed and the Grand Six swings it at the chest of the Eggman Giant, leaving behind a giant gash. Then, it pointed the Gamma Blaster at its opponent, firing off a charged shot that exploded at the chest. A big hole was blown into the chest, and the Eggman Giant stood there stunned for a moment. Then, it began to fall over, collapsing into a collecting of parts and also taking out some more trees.

The Grand Six stood up straight, having gained victory of the final creation the villainous doctor has left behind before escaping.

"And...we're done!" Sonic announced.

* * *

Lounging around outside the remains of the base, the team stared at their work. In the background, Knuckles and Applejack are carrying fallen trees and stacking them up, leaving them to be collected. Fluttershy planted the seeds to replace the fallen trees, while Silver and Rarity are seen trimming the branches of the fallen trees. Smoke is rising at the location they're in, making it easy for people to spot where they are.

Sonic thought about the final moments of Dr. Eggman before he escaped. He sighed as he stared at the remains of Eggman's final base. "We were so close to getting him this time..." he said. "So close, yet so far."

"If only you listened to me..." Median grumbled.

"We were only trying to stop us from getting swarmed later on," Rainbow explained their actions.

Median implied that he is shaking his head in disappointment. "Those robots are nothing more than fodder for your attacks," he said. "You should've focused on who you're really after: your enemies. By focusing your attention on the foot soldiers rather than the enemies, you've allowed them to get away with whatever they're doing."

"You just had to stop, didn't you?" Twilight remarked, staring disapprovingly at Sonic and Rainbow.

"Come to think of it, I wonder where they escape to," Tails wondered.

They then look up at the sky, wondering the current whereabouts of their enemies.

* * *

"Uh...where are we now?" Trixie asked, shaking in place from uncertainty.

Dr. Eggman and his allies find themselves in a place surrounded by metal. There is a command area, a place to house their minions and foot soldiers, a place for them to stay, everything they wanted to make this into a base. The thing that baffled them most is the location.

"I was never told that our new base would be in a metal labyrinth," Rita remarked.

"So, this is our new home?" Ahuizotl asked. "This is what we're stuck in until...whatever happens?"

Fuhrer walked forward, staring into the giant expanse beyond the base. "What's with this giant area in front of us?" he asked. "What are we going to use it for?"

Eggman looked around the metal labyrinth, taking in the metallic air. As he breathes, he started to notice that the air smelled familiar. Not only that, but the aesthetics even looks familiar. "Hey, I swear I saw this before," he said. "Are we in-"

A giant robot then comes in, peeking into the base. "Welcome, allies," he greeted, his voice booming across the base. "I heard that you requested a new base to escape to, and so I created this place for you to stay."

Everyone except for Dr. Eggman stared at the robot with a puzzled look.

"Who are you?" Trixie asked.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Not again. You were so close to capturing them, yet to fell short because you were distracted by the cannon fodder. And now, they are able to continue their work soon, continuing their reign of terror for who knows how long.

It's like they were too confident in their abilities considering how many wins they had at this point.

* * *

 **Off the Rails**

 **"..."**

A moment of silence for all the losses suffered throughout the history of the Rangers.

...

...

...

Okay, that's enough.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters, property of Sega

My Little Pony characters, property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands


	57. Episode 57: Circus of Mayham

**Episode 57**

 **"Circus of Mayhem"**

* * *

Well, that didn't went well. Their enemies have escaped, meaning that they'll still operate to fight another day. Fortunately, that means that there won't be any attacks from them for quite a while, so this is a good opportunity to catch a break and hone their skills.

That doesn't mean that their troubles are over. A traveling circus arrived at the nearby down, and already people are not excited. When questioned, they say that it's because the visiting circus has a history of making people act against their will. The Rangers initially don't believe this has they have never heard about that circus before. Once they volunteer to be a part of the circus, they realized that their fellow civilians were right.

They must escape from this circus and take down the circus owner before they're stuck performing acts to their expense. In the meantime, a young boy tries to make an overpowered ranger mode into something more useable, as it is currently too powerful to be practical.

Based on the Sonic Boom episode, "Circus of Plunders" {S1, E12}.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Looking at the map with each dot representing Eggman's bases, they've determined that there are none left. All of them have been crossed out, indicating that it's either cleaned out or destroyed. With Eggman and his allies gone, there is no need for them to exist. All of them are in the process of either dismantling or repurposing.

"Well, that's the last of Eggman's bases," Twilight sighed, staring at the map. "Now, there is no more left waiting to be found, and he is nowhere to be found."

After failing to capture Dr. Eggman and his allies, the general tone of the team is more somber than usual. Pinkie tried her best to cheer everyone up by instead celebrating the destruction of the last of Eggman's bases, by decorating the command center.

"Don't fret for too long, rangers," Median reminded. "I'm sure that your enemies are still around...somewhere, plotting their next attack against you. Fortunately, I don't see the next attack happening within the next few weeks, so feel free to use the time to take a break or hone your skills. Trust me, you will need them. And hey, if you want, why don't you help you your allies over at Sapphire Shores? I'm sure they can use a helping hand."

Rainbow snapped when she overheard that. "No! No!" she shouted. "Sign me out of that! I have helped my parents enough during that vacation. I don't need to help him out more!"

"Same deal with me," Sonic added.

"Okay, that's understandable," Median commented. "After all, you two have spent an entire week on an adventure with your parents...that turned into something nasty."

Suddenly, Silver walked into the command center carrying a box in his arms. "Hey guys, I found this one in the mail," he said.

Rainbow felt like groaning. She leaned back on her chair, covering her face. "Oh, please don't be a thank you gift from my parents or our archeological friends," she hoped. "I've spent-"

Silver read the packaging on the box to see who sent it out to them. "It's from the parents..." he began, "of Sonic and Rainbow Dash."

Sonic then slams his face on the table. "Oh come on..." he grumbled.

Excited, Tails and Scootaloo ran up to check out the box. "What's inside?" Scootaloo asked.

Silver shook the box and felt something tumbling inside it. "Feels like something loose is inside it," he answered. Then he placed down the box and pulled out a cutting knife to open it up.

Right after Silver is done cutting the tape, Sonic snatched the box from him. "Let me open it," he insisted as Silver stared at him with a puzzled look. Sonic opened the box up, wondering what's inside. Once he saw the contents, he felt unsurprised. "Oh, more legacy powers."

Everyone except for Rainbow crowded around Sonic to take a look at the contents of the box.

"What the-?" Tails gasped before reaching into the box and pulling out a phone with a wheel at the bottom. He and Scootaloo stared a the device in awe. "What are those?"

Scootaloo then looked at Sonic and Rainbow, but found that they do not look surprised at all. They might've looked surprised, at least to them receiving these devices, but it's hard to tell. "Why aren't you surprised?" she asked. "You were surprised initially. Why'd you drop that?"

Rainbow rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. She stood up from her seat and walked up to Sonic. "You know, maybe we should've communicated with you during that vacation because that turned nasty in a few days," she said. Then she pointed to the phone device. "This is one of the Legacy Powers. Legacy Power #30."

"What?" Twilight asked, wondering what Rainbow meant.

"It's the Boukengers," Sonic explained, "the adventuring squadron. Me and Rainbow, we used them during our vacation alongside out archeological friends." With the device in hand, he stood up from his seat and told everyone to give him space. "Here, let me give you a demonstration."

Sonic flipped open the phone, except the top half rotated rather than opening up like a clamshell. Below the screen, there was a keypad. He then pressed on the button at the top before pressing on "9" on the keypad. Afterwards, he dragged the wheel down his arm, which caused his body to glow. The glow then disappeared, leaving him in a dark blue suit with a white band going down the middle from neck to feet. The chest has a compass symbol on it. This suit amazed the team, except for Rainbow who's seen it before.

"Whoa!" Tails gasped, jumping in surprise.

"No way," Twilight said. "These extra suits exist?"

Sonic showed his friends his alternative suit. He glanced off to another direction as he pondered about Twilight's question. "I think they were made, but were never used," he guessed, "at least by the core team."

Rainbow then dug into the box and pulled out a letter. She reads it. "Huh. According to this letter, the SGS has donated these Adventurer's Scanners into our collection of Legacy Powers," she said.

Everyone then stared at Rainbow with a confused look.

"Wait, who are the SGS?" Sunset asked.

Sonic and Rainbow had their eyes widened upon being asked that question.

"You know what?" Rainbow declared. "I'm taking this to our collection. I'm not willing to talk about it."

Sonic transformed back into his normal form. "This is something we're not allowed to reveal yet," he told them. "Don't bother asking."

Sonic and Rainbow then carried the two Adventurer's Scanners that they received and began to walk out the door. As they looked away, the others continued to dig deeper into the box, pulling out a set of two braces.

"Wait, what about these things?" Silver asked as he held them up to his face. "These...braces?"

Sonic and Rainbow stopped for a moment to look behind them. They spotted that they are holding some braces. "Oh! That's another Legacy Power!" Sonic answered. "Legacy Power #19. The powers of the Super Five Rangers."

"The Super Rive Rangers?" Rarity said. Everyone got a bit curious. "Who are they?"

Sonic and Rainbow went silent upon behind asked that question. They felt a bit...uncomfortable talking about it.

"Uh, is there something that you don't want to say?" Scootaloo asked.

The two leaders only stared at each other with cringed looks.

"Come on, spit it out!" Knuckles said, waving his arms. "We're waiting for an answer!"

Sunset grew impatient with their unwillingness to speak up. "If you don't say anything," she began with a threatening tone, "I will look into your minds and see-"

"They're our parents!" Rainbow shouted, snapping from the pressure and startling Sonic. She then realized that maybe she should've causally reveal it rather than keep it a secret. "Uh, sorry about that," she apologized. "You guys put me under pressure."

"The Super Five Rangers are your parents?" Applejack asked.

Sonic rubbed the back of his head, chuckling nervously. "Uh, yeah," he said. "That's true." He then returned to his normal tone. "They didn't use them very often, by the way."

"What? Why?" Sunset asked.

"It has something to do with the energy source their powers run off of," Rainbow answered. "It's so powerful that us normal humans can't tolerate the huge energy flow."

Tails then stared at the braces he's holding and started to wonder why it's so powerful, yet exhausting to use.

"Well, that'll be a useful thing to us..." Sunset remarked, "if we can handle all that power."

"I doubt it," Rainbow responded.

"Well, time to take this to our collection," Median declared. "Here comes another addition. Guys, put the morphers back in the box."

The Legacy Morphers are put back into the box, where it is closed up. Rainbow soon picked it up.

"Alright, we'll be doing our workday shifts," Sonic announced, "so see you this afternoon." He and Rainbow soon exited the command center.

Sunset checked her watch and noticed that it's almost time for their shifts to start. "Oh! Our workday is about to start!" she said. "Time to go, everyone!"

Those who held jobs went out the door and into the town of Transition Outpost. Then, the others walked out as well. The last person to leave is Tails, who sat there pondering about the morphers that were sent to them. There was a thought in his head. The Super Five powers are said to be so powerful, it exhausts the user. Couldn't the developers of those powers have toned down the power output so that they're still powerful, but not to an overwhelming degree. An urge sparked in his head, and he soon exited the command center intended to head for the lab.

* * *

Sonic and Rainbow are on their way to their jobs to begin their shifts when they come across a crowd of people gathering near the bulletin board.

"What the-?" Sonic gasped upon seeing the crowd.

"What's up with that crowd?" Rainbow asked.

The two walk up to the bulletin board and attempted to see what's on it. The crowd blocks their view, and the chatter is making their voices illegible. They soon turn to someone who is making his way out of the crowd to resume his business.

"Excuse me," Sonic said as he and Rainbow walk up to the man. "What are you looking at?"

The man looked behind him, trying to recall what he had saw. "It's a poster," he answered.

"A poster for what?" Rainbow asked, needing more infomation.

"There's a traveling circus that's about to come to this place," the man added.

Sonic and Rainbow were surprised to here this. "What? Seriously?" Sonic responded. The two of them had excited looks on their faces.

The man looked away from them. "I wouldn't recommend getting excited over it," he told them. "Rumor has it that the circus is using local residents in their acts. Some of them are trained, but most of them have no past stunt work experience."

Their smiles tuwn into frowns upon hearing this. But this isn't enough. They looked back on the crowd and wondered why they are crowding around the bulletin board. If that circus mentioned has a bad reputation, wouldn't they ignore that circus rather than generating interest? They were so baffled.

"So if they're doing all of that, what are the people gathering around the poster for?" Rainbow wondered.

The man begun to walk away. "I think they're going to jeer and toss whatever they can at the circus people behind it," he answered.

"When are they coming?" Sonic asked.

"Uh...today," the man said. "This afternoon." Then, he left to do his own business.

Sonic and Rainbow wondered how soon this circus would arrive. That man said that it's coming here to set up this afternoon. They then look at their watches to check the time. It's 9:00 in the morning.

"Aww man, that's so soon!" Rainbow groaned and complained.

"I'm going to set up a reminder for us at noon," Sonic said. "We're ending our shifts a little early to do some investigative work."

* * *

As the afternoon rolled around, Sonic finished his deliveries for the day and declared to the manager that he's ending his shift. He explained that he is doing an investigation and will need time away from his workplace to do it. After getting the okay, he called his friends to come with him.

The team went into the outskirts of Transition Outpost, where vans and workers are setting up what seems to be a tent.

The manager of this traveling circus coordinates the efforts put into making this tent. He is dressed in a high-class style with bright colors and a top hat. A cane is bring held in his hands, and he often spins it around on his wrist. While coordinating the set up, he hears footsteps coming from behind him. He turned around to have a look, only to find a group of teenagers, most of whom are giving him a glare.

The manager smiles upon seeing them. "Ah! Look who has finally came to have some fun!" he said. "Best of all, it's the rangers that's going to agree to partisipate. I am so lucky!"

Applejack put up a stern look and walked up to the circus manager. "Alright, mister," she began. "Who are you and what's your business here?"

The man was unfazed by Applejack's attempt to intimidate him. "Why, I am T. W. Parker," he proudly answered, "traveling circus owner. Pleased to meet you." He goes and shake Applejack's hand...by grabbing her hand.

Applejack stared at her arm being shaking. "Uh, actually, I'm an investigator," she said, yanking the arm from T.W.'s grasp. "I just came into your circus wondering what's the deal with it."

"Oh, don't arrest me," T.W. said, waving his hands in the air to defend himself. "And don't trust the words from those around you. This is a perfectly fine system. Nothing suspicious. Nope. Nothing."

Applejack looked at her friends and they all had a suspicious look, with the exception of Pinkie. They are pretty sure that what that man said is denying any evidence that he's doing something devious. She leaned up to his face, keeping her suspicious look. "Yeh sure 'bout that?" she asked.

"Really!" T.W. responded. "I didn't hire untrained civilians. I hire passionate people who just wanted a job at performing." he paused for a moment. "Though, I'm afraid that many of them have gone sick. There's an outbreak going on."

"Outbreak?" Knuckles barked. "What outbreak?"

"I'm going to need replacements," T.W. said, "and since you are Rangers, hopefully you'll make great replacements. And besides, I could use the revenue to keep this thing floating. Are you in?"

"I'd-" Sonic said, opening his mouth to speak, only to be shoved by Pinkie.

"This looks like fun," Pinkie said. "How about we volunteer?"

Sonic growled at Pinkie for rudely interrupting him. He was about to tell T.W. that he's not interested.

"Right," T.W. said, nodding. "So. First things first. You'd have to be capable off doing them and-"

Sonic perked up and shoved Pinkie out of the way. He then proceeded to speed around the circus, jumping up and from vans and trucks. He performs various stunts as he flies into the air. Then he landed on his feet right in front of T.W., stunning the workers around him. "Capable is my middle name," Sonic claimed.

Manic stared at Sonic with confusion. "Really? I thought it was Maurice," he responded.

Sonic turned to Manic with a disapproving look on his face. Someone snickered at the middle name. "Manic..." he grumbled.

T.W. couldn't help but laugh. "That's your middle name?" he asked. "I was wondering what that 'M' stands for." He then contained his laughter and continued explaining about his circus and the hiring process. "Anyway, some of these stunts could be dangerous so-"

Rainbow suddenly leapt into the air and climb up a tree. She then took a big leap off the top, performing multiple flips as she fell. She then landed on her feet right in front of T.W., aweing the workers again. "Danger is my middle name," she claimed. "Rainbow "Danger"-"

"I swear it was Miriam," Pinkie pointed out.

Rainbow realized that the middle name that she tries so hard to keep hidden has to be revealed. She curled up into a ball, covering her face. Meanwhile, Sonic is angrily staring at Pinkie for embarrassing Rainbow just as much as his embarrassment when his middle name was revealed.

"Another hidden middle name that starts with a 'M'?" T.W. said in disbelief. He felt like he has found the right person, even if they proved themselves to be great in a circus. "Wow! Looks like I have the prefect actors for my circus. Come on in, Rangers!" He then snapped his finger, signaling the workers to escort them inside.

Sonic and Rainbow found themselves dragged into the incomplete circus tent by the collar, much to their dismay and discomfort.

"Uh, Mr. Parker?" Applejack said as she is being dragged in. "I'd like to say that-"

"Just accept the work already!" T.W. barked. "You'll be fine! I promise!"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the lab, Tails and Scootaloo are hanging out in the lab doing their own thing. The remaining team members who did not investigate the circus pretty much walked around the base doing their business.

Tails is inspecting a Super Five morpher. There is something that is itching his tinkering skills ever since he heard that these things are strenuously powerful. Not even highly trained individuals who are built to overcome their limits are able to handle the powers coming from this for very long.

"Come on..." Tails said, trying to find a screw to loosen. "There has to be some way that we can make this work for us. I just need to look at the inner workings."

Meanwhile, Scootaloo is curious about the new Legacy Powers received, picking up the Adventurer's Scanner. "How do these work?" she asked, wondering how she saw Sonic demonstrate. "And what's with the wheel? Does it do anything?" She spins the wheel with her thumb, trying to get it to activate. Nothing happens.

Tails glanced over at Scootaloo, wondering why she is even here with him in the first place. "You know you could've joined Sonic and Rainbow in the investigation," he said. "You have nothing else to do here. Why are you still here?"

Scootaloo turned around towards Tails, only to look down and grab her arm. "Oh. I'm...kind of afraid of clowns," she revealed. "It's their painted smiles. Their mouths...they seem unnaturally large."

Tails seems unconvinced that seemingly big mouths is a reason to fear clowns. "Oh, quit worrying," he said, dismissing the fear. "It's not like our friends are going to encounter a scary clown. Let alone an incident in a circus. Don't worry about them. They'll be fine."

It's a slight feeling, but Tails could feel as if Median is giving him a look, asking him to verify they there is nothing to worry about. It seems that Median has a strange feeling about this.

Scootaloo walked towards Tails to look at what he's doing. "What are you doing, Miles?" she asked.

"I'm trying to figure out a way to make this work for us," Tails explained. "You know, reducing the power level so we can tolerate them?"

Scootaloo was bewildered and shocked that Tails is trying for a really unlikely goal to aim for. "Are you-" she began, only to stop herself once she ran out of words to describe it. "Forget about it. It's not going to work. You're probably going to break it and be unable to repair it."

"I'm not going to break it!" Tails assured. "I'm a professional mechanic."

* * *

"Welcome to my circus," T.W. Parker introduced, "where your powers will be used for entertainment purposes."

As they look around the circus tent, they saw various things that are pretty much stables of circus acts. Tightropes, swings, platforms, net, a small arena, pretty much everything that makes a circus function.

One thing stood out to them, and that's the giant hallow sphere to their side. "What's that over there?" Sonic asked, pointing towards it.

"That is the Sphere of Fear!" T.W. explained. "Reach unprecedented speeds inside that thing, without going anywhere!" He then nudges Sonic over to the hatch. "Here! Why don't you have a try?" He then opens the hatch up.

Sonic enters the Sphere of Fear and looks at the sphere he is inside. The radius of the sphere is a bit less than his own height, with the top of the sphere being just above his head. The entire sphere seems to be made out of glass, six metal rings serving as a frame, crossing over a right angles. He then took a single step forward and the metal rings seemed to move. He walked around for a moment and noticed that while the metal rings are moving, the sphere itself isn't. He then tried going at sprinting speed and the entire sphere moved around him.

"Whoa!" Sonic gasped in awe. "This is actually quite fun. Do I have to worry? Will I break this?"

"No need to worry," T.W. assured. "You won't be breaking it anytime soon."

As T.W. walked away, Sonic can be seen experimenting with what he can do inside the Sphere of Fear. He curled up into a ball and rolled around it. Well, on in inner surface of the sphere as it moved beneath him.

Fluttershy stared at the lions in the cage, and couldn't help but hear their voices. It seemed that they wanted to be out. Fluttershy tried to think of a way to give them some time to roam, but isn't sure how to approach it.

"I see that you're interested in my lions, miss," T.W. observed as he walked up to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy grew nervous as she glanced at T.W.. "I-I was just checking them out," she said.

T.W. smiled, knowing that he has found the right person for the role. "You will make a great lion tamer," he said. Then he rubs her head.

As T.W. leaves, Fluttershy looked behind her at the lions. She wondered if they really chose right.

As T.W. looked around, trying to come up with roles for the Sonic Rainbooms members, he took an interest at Knuckles' muscular build. "You, guy with the muscles," he said, grabbing his attention. He then walked up to him. "You are formidable with your fists, but have you tried using your head?" He tapped on Knuckles' head before walking away.

As Knuckles looked at his fists wondering what his head has to do with it, Pinkie comes up next to him with a giant cannon. "Hey look! A cannon!" she pointed out before firing it. The explosion from the cannon shoots out smoke which clung to the unfortunate Knuckles. He then fell on his back shortly afterwards, stunned from being blasted in the face.

T.W. continues down the Rangers present, assigning them roles as he pass by. "You are going to be the acrobat," he told Applejack, "you will walk on a tightrope," he told Manic, "and you will be a clown," he told Amy.

Amy snapped when she heard that she was going to be a clown. "I'm a what?" she barked. "A clown?! Wha-are you trying to make a joke out of me?"

Rainbow soon notices that she wasn't assigned a role in the circus. "What about me?" she asked. "What do I have to do?"

T.W. wrapped his arm around Rainbow's neck. "Well, you're going to be in the Sphere of Fear," pointing his hand to the sphere Sonic is in.

"But there's only one!" Rainbow pointed out.

"I have another one just for you," T.W. told her.

Rainbow blinked for a moment, staring at Sonic. Then she heard something being rolled up besides her. She turns around and found that there is another Sphere of Fear, ready for her to be in. She frowns and slumps. "Oh come on..." she groaned.

T.W. then shoved Rainbow into the Sphere of Fear. "Have fun being stuck in the same boat!" he said as he closes the hatch.

Now, half the team is stuck in a circus with roles that they have no idea how to pull off. It seems that the residents have a point in not trusting this circus owner.

* * *

Back in the base, Tails is continuing to figure out how to make the Super Five powers usable to even a normal human being. He had just opened up two of the devices, and is now able to get into the inner workings of the device.

He held his eyes over one component that he feels contained the answer he was looking for. He pondered for a moment. "Maybe if I adjusted the energy flow, then we can tune it down to a manageable level," he guessed.

"That could be a great idea," Median replied. "Though, I don't know how sensitive it is to change."

"Maybe a tiny adjustment would help," Tails said. Then he heard someone morph behind him. He turns around and found Scootaloo in an orange Ranger Suit. "Scooter! Stop playing with the morphers!" he yelled.

"Sorry!" Scootaloo apologized. "I was just trying out things!" She then went back to her civilian form and put the morpher away.

Tails grumbled at Scootaloo for a moment before going back to his work. He tweaked the energy flow of the device so that it doesn't transfer as much power to the user than before. "That looks good. Let's check the energy flow levels this time." He then rolled his chair over to grab some wires, then attached them to the Super Five morpher. He checks the monitor measuring the energy flow rate then compares it to the measured flow it before he tweaked the energy flow rate and found that he has decreased the energy flow rate eightfold. Scootaloo comes along to see the results.

"Wow! What a difference!" Median remarked. "Now, it should put less strain on the user than before."

Tails rubs his hands together in satisfaction. "Okay! First one is done!" he announced. Then he handed over the morpher to Scootaloo. "Here, seal this up while I work on the second."

Scootaloo stomped her feet rapidly on the floor in anticipation. "Oh, this is going to be so exciting!" she said.

* * *

Back in the circus, the act has just opened up and customers are pouring in to see the event for themselves. As T.W. prepares for the introduction, some of the performers noticed something strange about their spectators. They can spot several things being tossed into the air.

"Man, the people look like they're going to get angry before this even starts," Applejack remarked.

"I hope they don't throw them in my direction," Fluttershy said, shivering. "Or anyone else."

T.W. enters the stage with a spotlight on him, sliding on his shoes as he came to a stop. "Ladies and gentlemen!" he said. "Welcome to the Circus of Wonders! I am T. W. Parker, the owner of this traveling circus. Today is a unplanned special edition that came along during set up. Our show will be featuring your favorite rangers as they use their powers for entertainment purposes." Unbeknownst to T.W., seemingly, there is a wave of groans coming in from the audience. "Starting off our show, we have our two favorite speedsters!"

The lights shone on the two Spheres of Fear. Sonic is one of them, while Rainbow is in the other.

They stare at the groaning audience for a while before looking at each other. "Do you think that the audience have a point?" Sonic asked. "They don't look happy." Rainbow gave a shrug.

"What are you standing there for?" T.W. yelled, berating them. "Get moving!"

Sonic and Rainbow soon ran in the Spheres of Fear. They zoomed around the sphere for a bit, getting it rotating. They then get the idea of running around on the walls, moving around the equator in a circle. They tried to do that, but found that the sphere keeps moving under them. They then tripped and fall, ending up being dragged by the sphere around and around. This entertained the audience, but they aren't sure that the audience is convinced enough that this circus is saved.

"Wow! What a show they proved," T.W. announced. "Next up, the lovable girl that you just want to hug. Here comes Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy started out with her arms tucked in and far from the cage. She looked around for a moment, then took a step towards the cage. As soon as she did that, the cage opened up and released a lion, who immediately lunged towards her. Freaked out, Fluttershy began running around, being chased by a lion. "Ahh! No! Stay away!" she screamed. "Bad cat, bad!"

This sends the audience into a uproar. They started to throw random objects at T.W..

T.W. shields himself from the objects being thrown at him. "Hey! Stop tossing things at me!" he screamed. "You people treasure them, don't you?"

The lion stopped for a moment, prompting Fluttershy to slowly walk up to him. "Calm down, it's just me," she said, assuring the lion to not freak out. "I'm here to-" Suddenly, the lion lunged at Fluttershy, forcing her to run away again. "Ahh!"

T.W. gets up, dusting off his suit. "Well, that didn't go as well as planned," he remarked. "Luckily, we have more stunts for you to enjoy! Watch and-"

The audience is then treated to Manic falling from the tightropes and landing on the lion. He soon gets up and finds himself on the lion, which freaks him out.

"Err...what just happened?" T.W. asked. Then he shakes the feeling off. "Well, how about this?"

Applejack is seen attempting to transfer between swings switching between using her arm and legs. She got up to the second swing before realizing that the swings are placed with two people in mind. Despite being quite tall for a girl her age, the other swing was just beyond her reach. She swung back and fourth handing on her legs, staring and frowning at the audience with her arms crossed.

Amy is then seen attempting to juggle while balancing on the ball at the same time, all in a silly makeup. Naturally, she tripped and tumbled.

Then, Pinkie is about to shoot Knuckles out of a cannon to hopefully fly through the rings set up ahead. She fired her cannon sending Knuckles flying into the air. Knuckles crashed into the first ring he encounters and hung off it, kicking his legs in the air.

All of this happened while T.W. is subjected to the full fury of the dissatisfied audience, who are throwing things at him non-stop. After minutes of torture, he finally snapped. "Alright, you know what?" he declared. "Enough with this!" He then pulled out a remote from his pocket and pressed it.

The seats then closed around the audience's legs.

"What the-?" one audience member gasped.

Another attempted to wiggle her way out of her seat. "Hey! My legs!" she screamed.

T.W. got up, dusting his coat once again. "The last time I did a circus performance, the audience stormed out once they saw their friends as the performers, and they don't look happy. Some got off their seats and liberated the last batch of performers. This time, I have you guys trapped, so you are forced to watch my terrible show at your expense. Hey, you agreed to view this yourself! Might as well punish you for having terrible decision making skills."

Everyone in the audience blared up in fury.

Sonic witnessed as the audience members got trapped. "You might be able to trap civilians," he told T.W., "but we'll save them! Just you wait." He then ram into the side of the Sphere of Fear in an attempt to break out. He bounced off without making a crack, much to his confusion. "Uh, can I get out please?" He tried again multiple times, before coming to a horrifying conclusion. "I'm trapped!"

Rainbow is having similar troubles trying to get out of her Sphere of Fear, attempting to bash her way out with no signs of her escaping.

"Hahaha!" T.W. laughed manically. "The Sphere of Fear is able to withstand high speeds, because it is unbreakable!"

"What?" Sonic and Rainbow gasped.

"That's right," T.W. confirmed. "Try to break out of that all you can."

Applejack let go of the swing, landing on her feet. "Oh yeah? Well, can it stand against this?" she asked. "Knuckles, rescue-" She then heard a clang. She looked over and found that Knuckles had attempted to free Rainbow by punching the Sphere of Fear, only to hurt his fist in the process. He sat down rubbing his fist in pain. Applejack sighs as she realized that she is left to do the work. "Fine. I will try to rescue both." She then performed a roundhouse kick at Sonic's Sphere of Fear in an attempt to free him, only to hurt her leg in the process. "Ow! My leg!"

"Ha! Told you!" T.W. taunted.

Applejack rubbed her leg, feeling the pain coming from it. "Aww man, we need a medic!" she said. She looked over to the arena to call for help. "Fluttershy! Mind if you help?"

Fluttershy is soon seen jumping over and running around the entire circus. This forced everyone caught in the path to run away from the lion, much to chagrin of Applejack who is forced to run with a injured leg. Meanwhile, Manic s trying his best to slow down the lion.

Seeing a disaster unfold in front of their eyes, Rainbow signaled to the base for assistance. "Guys! We could use some help here!" she shouted urgently.

* * *

Back at the base, Tails had just finished making adjustments to the second of the Super Five morphers and is about to put it back together. He lowered the backplate onto the circuitry as Scootaloo watched by in excitement.

"Almost there..." Tails said as he placed it down. After placing it down, he grabbed the screws he removed earlier and twisted them in. As he went, his communicator suddenly shook on his wrist.

"Wa!" Tails screamed as he fell down his chair.

Scootaloo rushed over to help Tails get back up. "You okay, Miles?" she asked.

Tails rubbed his back, aching in pain. "I'm fine," he replied. Then he paid attention to his communicator and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hello?" they heard Rainbow scream out amongst the background noise. "Is anyone there? We need help! We're trapped in a circus!"

"You're trapped in a circus?" Tails asked. "What?"

"Wait, this was happening this entire time?" Median asked. "I'm sorry, I was so focused on Tails that I didn't paid attention to you. So let me guess. You didn't listen to the civilians?"

"We were just trying to investigate the circus," Rainbow began to explain as the noise continued, "then we found ourselves performing an act in the circus, and then everything fell apart and everything is going wild and-" Then, she snapped. "Would can somebody get us out of this unbreakable sphere please?"

The noise is getting irritating, so much so that Tails turned off his communicator. He cringed after turning off the communicator, briefly being unable to unhear the chaotic noise in the background.

Scootaloo noticed something that Rainbow said about the sphere she's in. "Did Rainbow just said unbreakable?" she asked.

"Well, nothing is truly unbreakable," Median remarked. "Sometimes, they are really hard to break. You're going to need a lot of power for this job."

This reminded Tails. He got up and looked at the Super Five morphers on his workstation. He picked them up to have a look, repeating the words that echoed in his mind. "A lot of power..." he said, feeling like using this is their best bet on saving their friends.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Median asked. "Sonic and Rainbow did warn that the Super Five powers wear down the user. You sure you've decreased the power output enough?"

After thinking about it for a moment, Tails took off his main morpher off his wrist and put it in his jacket pocket. He then grabbed the Super Five morpher and placed them on both of his wrists. He then grabbed his communicator one more time for one more talk. "I'm sure I did," he said. Then he glanced at Scootaloo. "Scooter, take the other Super Five morpher," he ordered. "We'll use them to free our friends."

Nodding in agreement, Scootaloo took the second Super Five morpher and placed them on both her wrist. With everything ready, they rush out the lab and meet up with the rest of the team.

Near the teleporters, the rest of the team are still waiting on Tails and Scootaloo. One by one, they each took their turns at using the teleporter. They were down to the last three present when they saw them running up to them.

"There you guys are!" Twilight said, smiling. "We were waiting for you!"

Thunder looked over his shoulder just as Espio got teleported. "Let's hurry up and rescue the others," he said before jumping in.

Twilight then noticed that Tails is not wearing his usual morpher right now and instead has the Super Five morphers on both of his wrist. She also noticed that Scootaloo is doing the same thing. She then feared something. "Uh, are you seriously bringing over the Super Five Morphers?" she asked. "They warned that they drain the user!"

"Don't worry!" Tails assured. "I've decreased the power output, so I won't feel drained."

Twilight was skeptical. "You sure?" she asked.

Tails was about to speak, but Scootaloo covered his mouth before he could. "Let's not focus on that," she said. "Right now, half of the team is in trouble. We need to rescue them this instance!"

"Understood," Twilight replied. "But don't say your surrogate siblings didn't warn you when you started to feel drained, okay?" She then jumped into the teleporter, followed up shortly by Tails then Scootaloo.

* * *

Everything is falling apart in the Circus of Wonders. Pillars are collapsing, there's a lion on the loose, the audience is trapped in their seats, and Sonic and Rainbow are trying their best to escape from their Spheres of Fear. Meanwhile, T.W. is laughing manically over the chaos that is trashing his circus.

"Hahaha!" Tw laughed. "This is the entertainment that you all have paid for. You inflicted this on yourself, you know! Go ahead. Jeer at me all you want. You're not going to escape from this." As the audience continued to ridicule the man who trapped them, the lion passed right by him. Manic, its rider, saw the remote on T.W.'s hand and snagged it. T.W. then looked at his hand, wondering where his remote went.

"Ha! Take that, Mr. Parker," Manic taunted as he pointed the remote at the audience and pressed the button. "I stole-" Then he noticed that none of the audience members are standing up, much to his confusion. "What?"

T.W. laughed at Manic with his foolish act. "Fool!" he shouted. "That was a decoy. The real one is in my pocket." He took out the real remote from his coat. "I switched them while you're not looking. Try to catch me now!"

Manic then slammed the remote into the ground, shattering it and revealing that there's nothing inside.

Inside the Spheres of Fear, Sonic and Rainbow are trying their best to break out of the spheres, and all they managed to do is make a small, almost unnoticeable crack on the walls.

Sonic breathed heavily as he stared into the crack. "All this time, I only made a crack!" he whined. "A crack! How's that going to make me escape?"

T.W. then noticed that Sonic and Rainbow are about to break out. He spotted a small crack in the Spheres of Fear. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I thought those were unbreakable!"

"More like incredibly tough!" Rainbow corrected. Then, she fell to her knees. "Man, this is so exhausting. I don't think I can continue anymore."

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Knuckles yelled as he went by T.W., almost slamming into him.

"No, I'm not going to stop this!" T.W. said. "In fact, this is entertaining! Don't you guys in the audience agree?"

All he got was even more outcry.

Suddenly, a diamond wall formed between the group of Rangers that are running around and the lion, stopping it to a halt and flinging Manic off.

"Whoa!" Manic yelped as before crashing on the ground.

Everyone then sighed in relief that they were no longer being chased by a lion. Fluttershy used this as an opportunity to nurse the others back to good health.

"What the-?" T.W. gasped. "Where did that come from?"

"I'm afraid that we'll have to shut down this circus," Rarity declared.

Everyone then turned their heads to the entrance of the circus. There, the remaining members of the Sonic Rainbooms are there, ready to rescue everyone from this circus.

"It's the rest of our friends!" Sonic announced.

"They're here!" Rainbow added.

"Whoa there!" T.W. yelped. "What are you? The police? You know, I think that you would make some excellent-" Suddenly, the remote in his hand got taken away. "Hey! Give that back!"

Silver used his telekinesis to steal T.W.'s remote and pointed it at the audience. He then pressed the button, which opened up the locks putting the audience's legs in place.

"Now's our chance!" a man said as everyone made their escape.

Silver then stared at T.W.. "You know, I thought our enemies are reaching a low by unleashing a world threatening genie," he said. "But making our friends your slaves? That's just unforgivable!"

"Whoa there!" Tw said. "It's not slavery. They're volunteers."

They don't look convinced. "Volunteers?" Thunder questioned. "Sorry, no pass for you."

Silver then grabbed T.W. using telekinesis and flung him out of the tent, where an angry mob awaits him.

"Get him!" someone said.

T.W. got up, seeing what's about to come for him. "What?"

Then the angry mob jumped on T.W., attacking him from all directions.

The rest of the team then reunited.

"Are you guys okay?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah," Applejack replied. "We're fine, thanks."

"Uh, aren't you forgetting someone?" Median asked.

They then heard some banging on glass and they looked at the Spheres of Fear. Sonic and Rainbow are still inside, begging them to free them.

"How are we supposed to save you?" Shadow asked. "Did you try the hatch?"

Sonic then rolled the sphere around until the hatch is visible. Knuckles ran up to it to attempt to open it. He pulled with all his might, but nothing happened. "It won't budge!" he said.

"Aww man!" Sonic groaned. "Who is going to save us now?"

"Hey Sonic! Rainbow!" they heard a kid spoke. "Guess who's going to save you?"

Sonic and Rainbow then look outside and saw Tails and Scootaloo.

"What? You two?" Rainbow gasped in disbelief.

"Yep," Tails nodded. "And guess what we're using." He and Scootaloo presented their wrist to them.

Sonic saw two devices on both of their wrist, one containing a crystal and the other containing a lens. Sonic immediately recognized what they are. "What? The Super Five Powers?" he asked. "Take them off! That's dangerous!"

"You may collapse because of them!" Rainbow warned.

"Don't worry!" Tails assured. "I've tuned it down a little." Then he turned to Scootaloo. "Ready, Scooter?" he asked.

"You bet, Miles!" Scootaloo replied. Then she and Tails began to cross their arms.

"Don't!" Rainbow screamed, panicking. "You're going to make yourself black out from the energy surge!"

Tails and Scootaloo crossed their arms, making the crystal point to the lens that popped up. Their bodies are then surrounded by a mesh that transformed into the suit. On the visors, Tails has his shaped like a five-pointed star, while Scootaloo has hers shaped like a triangle pointing down.

Immediately, they feel the power coursing through their bodies.

"Whoa! Is this for real?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yes, this is real!" Tails confirmed. "I can feel the intense energy!" He then take out a sword with a star symbol at the hilt. "Hang on, Sonic!" Jumping up, he then swung the sword down on the Sphere of Fear. Sonic crouched down to protect himself as it came down. The sword then impacted the Sphere of Fear, turning its surface into a field of cracks that soon collapse down. Shards of glass fell down, creating a hole big enough for him to escape. "Yeah! Sonic is free!" Tails cheered.

Silver then helped Sonic out of the pile of broken glass, carrying him back into the team..

Scootaloo welded a blasted shaped like a triangle. She faced the Sphere of Fear that is containing Rainbow. "Brace yourself, Rainbow!" she said as she blasted away at the walls. Rainbow braced herself for the impact as the shots fired turn the Sphere of Fear into a field of cracks on its surface that soon crumble down into a hole big enough for her to escape. "Hurray! Rainbow is free!" Scootaloo cheered.

Rarity then helped Rainbow out of the pile of broken glass, escorting her back into the team.

Sonic took several breaths as he calmed down. "I'd never thought I'll be rescued by you," he said to Tails. "You must be crazy to use the Super Five powers. Pushing yourself beyond your comfort zone...is that what you're going for?"

"Well, that's the way to develop your skills," Tails said. "Do things that you would never imagine yourself doing when you-Ah!"

Suddenly, Tails and Scootaloo began to collapse, groaning and yelping from the pain.

"Scootaloo! Tails!" Median yelled. "Are you okay?"

"I thought I lowered the power output," Tails mumbled. "Is that crystal really that powerful?"

"Kids, you must power down," Twilight advised. "It'll work the best for you."

Tails and Scootaloo nodded in agreement and powered down to their civilian selves.

* * *

They gathered in the trashed circus. There are damages everywhere and there is debris on the ground. The lion is being cared for by Fluttershy as she combs his mane.

"I can't believe that your parents are actually Rangers like us," Scootaloo said. "I know that they're heroes and once defended Columbia, but I didn't know that your families are a family of Rangers."

Sunset inspected the Super Five morphers. "So is this what your parents have to go through when they're using these powers?"

"Yep," Rainbow answered, nodding.

"Well, if the people behind these powers knew that the power source is too powerful to handle, why couldn't they tone it down?" Sunset then asked. "Reduce the power output to make it a viable option?"

"Beats me," Sonic replied, shrugging.

Manic took a peek outside for a moment and pulled his head in shortly after. "Um, guys?" he said, catching their attention. "Check out what's going on outside. You might feel a feeling of catharsis."

Everyone then ran out the circus and found a bruised T.W. begging to a police officer.

"What the-?" Shadow gasped.

"Ahh! Stop beating me!" T.W. begged after getting another beating.

The officer pointed at T.W.. "You, sir, are charged with multiple incidents of endangering untrained civilians in your acts, as well as imprisoning multiple people to make them suffer," he said. "Try to weasel your way out of it now!"

"Please!" T.W. cried. "I have a family to support! I-" Then he gets whacked again.

"Nope! Not going to work on us," the officer replied.

"No! Please!" T.W. cried.

Seeing this scene made most of the Rangers laugh at T.W.'s misery. Well, except for Espio, Shadow, and Fluttershy.

They've been fighting monsters and robots for a long time. When they fight humans, they are usually powered up to a level matching them. Foiling the plans of an evil circus owner is sure to give them something to freshen up the things they are experiencing.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Ah, T.W., expert con artist that people knew since his debut, but the Sonic Rainbooms never heard of before. Someone should've told them about him before this all started.

Like in the episode this was based on, Sonic and the team find themselves stuck inside a circus doing acts against their will. Only difference here is that the knowledge that he is a bad person is known before Sonic and the team decided to join in and help him out. Yeah, when you have people who are untrained in circus acts that their powers don't agree with, things will go bad. T.W. didn't even account for many of their powers aside from Sonic and Rainbow.

I think I can come up with more scenes of the Sonic Rainbooms trying, and failing, to perform various circus acts. I can imagine Sonic's hubris tripping him up when performing the limbo. I can imagine Rainbow attempting to run a tightrope, only to trip and fall. I can also imagine Amy being given orders to toss things at the audience, only for the things she tossed actually being smoke bombs. But I don't have enough time and these came late into the writing of this episode. So these scenes won't be included.

One more thing: This isn't the last that we'll see of T.W.. Here comes another scene straight out of _Sonic Boom_...with a twist!

* * *

 **Off the Rails**

 **"It's a Sunroof!"**

After failing to get Rangers into being a part of his circus, T.W. turned to a different industry: looking after people's homes while they are away. Unfortunately for him, his first work failed miserably.

While Fluttershy and her family are away, T.W. was called in to look after her home and the shelter to make sure the rescued animals don't go rouge. Fluttershy then came back and she was escorted by T.W. into her room. This is what she found.

"Uh, there's a hole in my ceiling," Fluttershy pointed out.

"Oh, that's not a hole," T.W. said. "It's a sunroof. It lets light shine down without you having to turn on the lights."

Fluttershy then looked nervously at T.W.. "But, what if it rains?" she asked.

"Instant waterfall!" T.W. answered enthusiastically. "You love nature, right?"

Fluttershy then stared at T.W. for a few seconds, where her look transformed from a nervous one into a steel stare. "Mr. Parker, you do realize that you just punched a hole in my roof, did you?" she asked, becoming more assertive.

"I figure that it would work for you," T.W. replied.

Fluttershy then sighed, knowing that she has no choice but to do this. "Well, Mr. Parker, I do not want to do this but..." she said as she grabbed T.W. by the collar.

"But? But what?" T.W. asked. "Hey! Let me go!" He flailed his arms around as he tried to escape.

Fluttershy then opened the front door and tossed T.W. out. "Your service is terminated!" she yelled. "Stay out of my house!" She then slammed the door.

T.W. then got up, dusting his suit as he looked back. "Wow," he said. "For a timid girl, she can get pushy."

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands


	58. Episode 58: Overpowered

**Episode 58**

 **"Overpowered"**

* * *

A mysterious crystal is brought to their attention, and it's name is the Ultra Crystal. Capable to extending one's power level far beyond normal levels, the team hoped that incorporating this crystal into their powers will make it easier to defeat their enemies. But instead of a power boost, their powers are enhanced to comical amounts, which makes their abilities into liabilities.

A rouge monster that was left behind by their enemies is on the loose, and those that are able to fight proceed to do so. However, their overcharged powers proved to be a hindrance, producing many unintended side effects. Can they keep their powers under control and figure out a way to defeat the monster?

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

This bizarre experiment all started when a mysterious deliveryman knocked on their door. They were minding their own business lounging around at the second floor of the residential building when they heard someone knock on the door.

"Huh? Who is that?" Sonic asked.

Manic took a peek outside and saw some men in black suit and black sunglasses. "Oh no!" he gasped. "Are we in trouble?"

"Trouble?" Applejack questioned. "Trouble for what? Did we do something in one of our missions?"

"I'm going to check," Sonic said as he walked down the stairs.

The knocking continued until Sonic answered the door. In front of him are one of those men in black, holding a box in his arms. "So, what are you doing here?" he greeted before the box caught his eye. "What's with that box?"

The man looked firm, but his tone said otherwise. "You must be Sonic," he said, "son of the defenders of Columbia. One of your friends has parents that are also defenders." He then pondered as if he forgot the name. "Who is that again? She must be the namesake of the second part of your team's name. Your name makes up the first, but who's that second person?"

At that moment, Rainbow came walking down the stairs to investigate, and Sonic noted this as he gazed behind him.

"Oh, that's Rainbow," Sonic responded as he turned to face the man. "Yep, you're meeting the right team."

There was a slight smile visible on the man's face. Then he handed over the box he was holding. "Sonic, I want you to have this," he said.

As Sonic took the box, he inspected it from several angles, even giving it a shake to check its contents. The lid of the box seems loose, as if nobody had bothered to seal it up. Sonic then opened up the box, revealing that there's a crystal inside.

"What's that?" Rainbow asked.

"That is one of the many artificial crystals that is developed by the same company that made the Trinity Crystals," the man explained. "I present you with this: The Ultra Crystal. They contain a huge amount of power, able to enhance the abilities of those who carry this. Imagine this: with this, you are able to be stronger, faster, and smarter than ever before, which will prove to be useful in your ongoing fight against Dr. Eggman."

That name rang a signal in Sonic's head. "Oh, him?" he asked as he and Rainbow exchanged looks. They then face the man again. "He...escaped us. Again. He is gone. He won't be coming back for a long time."

"Just because he is gone doesn't mean that this is useless," the man reminded them. He then moved aside to show them some men hauling a machine into the lab. "Here. Our agents installed a power extractor in your base to extract the power from this crystal and transfer that to your morphers. Once you place this in, you will see results."

Sonic looked down on the Ultra Crystal, feeling a bit nervous about using it. "Uh, how much power does this thing output?" he asked.

Rainbow analyzed the Ultra Crystal and weighed the power it will give them with the powers they already have. Given that that are able to hold up a fight with the power levels that had, getting a buff seems illogical. "This seems useful," she remarked, "but where's the fun in being comically overpowered?" She then rolled her eyes as her next words are said in a deadpan tone. "Yeah, we totally could use that."

"There is little testing on the Ultra Crystal on its power output," the man warned them, "and to gather data, you'll be our test subjects. I'll leave that here in your hands for now. I'll be leaving. If you're not satisfied, notify us, and well come in to take it back."

The men in black then left on the van that they came in.

"Did he just call us test subjects?" Rainbow asked.

Sonic looked at the bottom of the lid of the box. Attached is the phone number that can be used to contact the men who sent them the Ultra Crystal. He then closed the lid, focusing on the fact that the man referred to them as test subjects. "He could've picked anyone else," he sarcastically remarked. "But no, it had to be us who's testing out unknown things. Oh, joy."

* * *

The installed machine, the Power Modifier, alters the powers of those who are connected to the network. At the top is a slot that is perfectly shaped like the Ultra Crystal. Several team members gathered in the lab, looking at the new machine that was installed.

"Why would they install this into our lab?" Twilight asked, scratching her head. "So we have a way of modifying our own powers?"

Sonic stood nearby, holding the Ultra Crystal on his hand. "Not just that, but they also gave us this crystal," he replied. "The Ultra Crystal. He said that once we insert that into the slot, our powers will be enhanced."

"By how much?" Tails asked.

Sonic's hand trembled, feeling the huge power that was stored inside it. He doesn't feel excited over obtaining this. "I'm not sure," he said, frowning. "This feels...tempting." Looking back at the Power Modifier, Sonic felt an urge to place the Ultra Crystal in the slot.

"Rangers, if you insert that crystal into that slot, you admit that the powers that you have do not satisfy you enough," Median warned them. "You're implying that you are not strong enough to take down Eggman and his allies, even though you're sixteen strong. Are you sure you're going to put that crystal in?"

Sonic stared at the Ultra Crystal and the Power Modifier, with the urge to insert it getting stronger. He shut his eyes, gripping on the Ultra Crystal tighter and tighter, until he finally broke the urge and snapped. "No!" he shouted. The he began to walk away, only for the Ultra Crystal to be snatched by Tails.

"What? Why?" Tails questioned. "This is a new electronic that they installed for us, and you dismissed their work? How about we try this out for once?" He then reached his hand out to insert the Ultra Crystal in.

Sonic, in a panic, grabbed the Ultra Crystal back. He was sweating a lot and looked really paranoid. "No! Do not insert the Ultra Crystal into that slot!" he insisted.

"But why?" Twilight wondered. "This could give us something new."

Sonic was sweating even more. He'd never expected that out of all the situations he could sweat, facing a hard decision was the last place he could expect him to sweat. Just holding the Ultra Crystal was enough to make him sweat. "I'm...I'm kind of scared of what might happen if we did that," he said, his body shaking. "I have no idea how much this amplifies our own powers, and that scares me."

"Didn't the man who gave you this said that you'll be better than ever before?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah, but...I'm okay with the powers that I have," Rainbow answered. "Besides, where's the fun in trying to take down an opponent that is weaker than you?"

"Come on. It's just an experiment," Scootaloo asked.

"Experiment, yes," Rainbow pointed out. "But I sure hope that we don't use the Ultra Crystal as a power boost in our missions. Otherwise, it'll become very boring very quickly."

"Just for a moment, please?" Scootaloo begged, putting on baby bog eyes to convince Rainbow to say otherwise.

Rainbow stared at Scootaloo with a stern look. Between Sonic's adamant refusal to insert the Ultra Crystal and her being happy with what she has, her conclusion is decisive. "I'm going to say the same thing as I did the last three times you guys asked," she said. "No."

Scootaloo then sulked in disappointment.

Tails signed. "Well, so much for a potential experiment," he said. "They might as well chose another person as test subjects other than us. Or maybe do the testing themselves before bring it to anyone."

"Oh yeah. Why couldn't they have done that?" Sonic remarked in a deadpan tone as he put the Ultra Crystal back in its box.

"I don't know," Median responded. "Because they trust you so much that they are willing to have you test out new things?"

Sonic put the box in a drawer. Then he turned to the rest of the team. "Now, don't insert the Ultra Crystal into that machine, not even for experimental purposes," he told them. "Let's not speak of this again." He then walked out the lab.

Pretty soon, everyone exited the lab to mind their own business. Except for Tails, who stood there staring at the drawer Sonic put the Ultra Crystal in. He then exited the lab, though the thought still lingered throughout the entire day.

* * *

As the sun goes down, another monster showed up just outside the town limits of Transition Outpost. His name is Soldier Titan, one of the last of the monsters created by his masters before they escaped somewhere. He felt bitter about them leaving him operating on his own terms, as he looked up to them greatly. Them abandoning him doesn't sat well with him. And here he is, standing within sight of those Rangers. Behind him is an army of foot soldiers, those that were left behind.

"Well...here they are," Soldier Titan sighed. "Right next to a town." He paused for a brief moment as he looked up at the sky. "I can't believe they did that rather than surrender. They could've ended this cycle of defeat, but instead chose to continue it. Even after so many defeats, they still won't give up. They might've left me behind to operate on my own, but that doesn't mean that I no longer work for them."

Looking in the direction of the Ranger's base, Soldier Titan clutched his fist. "It's time for me to finish this job for you, masters," he declared. "Rita, Fuhrer, Dr. Eggman, and that kid Trixie. I'm doing this for you four...and that creature that you decided to bring along." The fifth member of their little circle had his name slipped his mind.

Soldier Titan looked back at the wise words of many professional solders who came before him. "They say that in order to win, you must know the enemy," he recalled. "I must do some scouting, seeing what they are really capable of, before attacking them."

With a plan in mind, Soldier Titan led his foot soldiers into the hills overlooking the base, where he camped out and observed the Rangers.

* * *

At the dark of night, when everyone else is sleeping, Tails snuck into the lab to try to test out the Ultra Crystal himself. He located the place where it was hidden and took it up to the Power Modifier.

"Come on. We just can't pass on a potential experiment," Tails said to himself. "Besides, it might give us a little boost to our powers and nothing more. He's just worrying too much. Okay, time to put it in. Okay, let's see what happens."

Tails inserted the Ultra Crystal into the slot and backed off, waiting for something to happen.

"Hmm...I'm not noticing a change in your power levels," Median noted.

"What?" Tails said, surprised. "I swear, he said that it'll take effect immediately."

"By immediately, did he meant that the powers will gradually get more potent over time?" Median suggested.

Tails stood around the lab for a few moments, waiting for something tp happen. After a few seconds of waiting, he yawned. "Well, I can't sit around and wait for something to change," he said. "Time to go to bed." Then, he left the lab with the Power Modifier still running. Little did Tails know that he's about to cause one of the strangest episodes his team will ever experience.

* * *

Sonic's morning was weird today. HIs day started when his alarm clock went off as usual, though it seems lower pitched than usual.

"That was weird," Sonic thought to himself. "I don't remember that alarm clock sounding like that."

He then moved his hand to turn the alarm clock off, only to crunch as he accidentally smashed the alarm clock.

"What the-?" Sonic gasped.

Rainbow soon got up, groaning from her aches. "What was that sound?" she asked. "It sounded so low pitch."

Sonic was shocked over smashing his alarm clock. "Uh, I may have smashed my alarm clock."

"What?" Rainbow said, gasping.

Sonic then went for the door, when he opened it up before closing it. Apparently, that sounded like a slam, much to their shock.

"Ah!" Rainbow shrieked. "That was loud!"

"Ah!" Sonic shrieked. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't close it that hard!" He then looked down the hallway and noticed several of his friends, with Tails right in front of him. "Oh, there's our friends. Oh, we're going to get a mouthful from them." He then covered him up for the mouthful he's about to receive.

Tails opened his mouth and spoke. Strangely, it took longer for him to speak than usual, and his voice sounded lower pitch. "Sonic, did you just-" Tails said.

"Hey, can you talk a little faster?" Sonic asked. "You're saying things too slowly for my tastes."

Tails opened his mouth again. "Hey, please talk a little slower," he said, his voice still going slow. "You're talking so fast that I-"

That's when it hit him. "Oh dear," Sonic realized. "I just realized something."

Tails just stared at Sonic with a confused look.

Sonic hollered as he realized what's been going on. "Everything is slow for us!" he whined.

* * *

The first place that they decided to go is the cafeteria, where they discuss the strangeness of their newfound powers. As of now, the Rangers living in Rooms 1, 2, and 4 are present in the cafeteria. So far, Tails, Scootaloo, Twilight, Manic, and Pinkie do not seem to have any trouble. The same can't be said for Sonic and Rainbow, and there may be more of the team that is experiencing trouble with their powers.

"Okay, what's going on?" Twilight began asking.

"I am getting so tired of having to hear them talk this fast," Scootaloo complained.

"Well, I'm also getting tired of having to wait for you to finish talking!" Rainbow complained, with her voice being sped up.

Wait, so if you two are talking fast, how are you able to understand each other? Okay, I think I know why.

Well, I hope this isn't the last of them.

The sound of the doors being broken told them otherwise. They turn around and found Knuckles holding a door that is dislodged from its hinges.

"Gah! Not again!" Knuckles groaned as he tossed the door he just broke aside. "I should've let someone else open the door for me."

Applejack doesn't look too pleased with the property damage happening around here. Behind her are the remains of their room door. "You're gonna have to pay for that," she said as she lowered her hat.

"Aww man," Sonic groaned at a rate so rapid that it's hard to keep up and understand.

Twilight gets irritated that Sonic talks too fast. "Would you please slow down your talking?" she asked furiously. "I don't quite understand what you're saying!"

"And your slowed down talking is getting annoying!" Rainbow responded.

"They can't help it," Tails said. "Everything is slow to them and they are fast to us. And they are stuck in it."

Suddenly, they heard Thunder yell out from the hallway. "Guys! What's with Shadow and Sunset?" he asked.

Everyone then hurried up to Room 8 and took a peek inside. There, they find that Sunset is clamping on to her head and shutting her eyes. They can also see Shadow, but he's a silhouette. They can presumably see him move, but it's hard to tell what he's doing.

"Ahh! Stop thinking!" Sunset screamed. "Your thoughts...they are clouding my mind!"

Shadow is presumably looking at his body parts. "This feels weird!" he said.

"That's not the last of our problems, isn't it?" Twilight wondered.

"Oh no," they heard Silver from near the entrance. "It gets worse."

Everyone aside from Sunset and Shadow ran out the doors and came to a screeching halt when they discovered that their base is on a floating island.

"Uh...okay," Sonic said. "This is getting ridiculous."

Silver eyed at Sonic when he noticed that he is talking faster than usual. "Since when did you talk so fast?" he asked.

Tails is starting to realize that what he did last night was a terrible thing to do. "Oh dear..." he said. "That doesn't look good."

"Wait a second..." Rainbow realized before looking at Tails with a shocked look. "Are you implying that YOU did it?!"

Suddenly, everyone's eyes are on Tails.

Tails rubbed the back of his neck, chucking from embarrassment. "Yeah, I was hoping that the Ultra Crystal will do us good, but instead...heh..." he said nervously.

"You did what?!" Scootaloo gasped.

"I-I told you not to do that!" Sonic yelled. "I was worried that it'll increase our powers to uncontrollable amounts. This is what I warned you about!"

"I'm sure that there is a way to fix this, alright," Applejack said. "Silver, mind if you lowered this chuck of the earth?"

Nodding, Silver agreed to lower the chuck of earth holding the base back down into its place. After he does so, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head after using his psychic powers. "Ow...that really hurt my head," he said. Then the pain went away as fast as it came. "Oh wait, the pain's gone. Huh."

As they let the ambient sounds fill the air, they can hear what sounds like a bunch of birds gathering around in one place.

"Say, did you hear birds?" Scootaloo asked.

They soon figure out that the sounds are coming from Room 5, so they head there. Upon opening the door, they soon discover that Room 5 is filled with birds. Fluttershy is seen staring blackly towards somewhere while Amy is getting annoyed at all the chirping birds.

Gulping, Sonic stared at Tails. "Tails?" he said.

"Yes?" Tails responded.

"We need to talk," Sonic replied back.

* * *

Once again, the team gathered in the lab surrounding the Power Modifier. Oddly enough, Sonic and Rainbow are absent in the lab despite being with them as they walked towards the lab. They saw them disappear halfway into the trip, and they caught them doing some work on the pipes that were busted. They ignored them, as they'll probably ignore them should they try to talk to them.

"It's your fault that you caused everyone to have extreme levels of power," Median said. "Now, it's time for you to fix it."

Tails knew that inserting the Ultra Crystal was a mistake. It felt so tempting. He grabbed the Ultra Crystal and attempted to yank it out of its slot, but it won't budge. "I'm trying," he said, strained from pulling the Ultra Crystal, "but I can't figure out a way to remove the Ultra Crystal. It's stuck!"

Just before Tails could break his fingers, Knuckles shoved him out of the way into the opposite wall. "Here! Let me try!" he said as he made his attempt. Surely, with his drastically increased strength, he is able to pull the Ultra Crystal out, right? That's what he thought at first. Then he attempted to pull it out and at first it worked, but then he began to yank the top off, which released a surge of energy.

"Ah! NO!" Applejack screamed as she pulled Knuckles away. "Not that way! Not that way!" Then she looked at the Power Modifier and saw that it's not releasing energy anymore. "Phew, that was close. I was worried that a discharge might happen, which could've destroyed this base."

Tails then walked back up to the group, growling at Knuckles for being rude to him.

Then, Scootaloo entered the lab after visited the second floor of the residential building.

"I just got back from the second floor," Scootaloo told them. "Sonic and Rainbow have gotten so bored with waiting for others to finish that they are playing board games upstairs. They've done a lot of things such as...fixing up a pipe that was busted when our base got lifted up."

Tails signed. "Well, this is getting ridiculous," he remarked. Then he looked at the Power Modifier, wondering how to remove the Ultra Crystal. "We can fix this, I'm sure. We just have to get rid of this before-"

Suddenly, the alarm bells went off.

"...That happens," Tails groaned.

"Sorry if I did this while you're powers are increased beyond control," Median apologized, "but we have a monster in our grounds! Hurry! Drive them away!"

The group then ran outside to investigate what's going on.

* * *

After getting a power surge, the last thing this team has on their list of expectations was a monster attack. Since they have become so overpowered, it seemed that whoever is attacking them stands no chance against them. Much to their annoyance, the monster is right in their base, so they'll have to be careful with their powers to make sure that their base doesn't get accidentally wrecked.

"Ah, look at what I have here," Soldier Titan said. "A bunch of Rangers which have uncontrolled powers. I was worried about being utterly wiped out for a moment, until I saw you guys struggle with your increased power levels. I'm sure that even with your increased levels, you will fall before me." Looking at the squadron before him, he noticed that someone is missing. "Hey, where are your leaders? Aren't they supposed to be with you in every battle?"

"Well, not every battle to be honest," Applejack said. "They didn't join us because..." She paused to look at the residential building's second floor. "They got bored."

"Bored?" Soldier Titan asked, bewildered by this reason. "Bored for what?"

Applejack opened her mouth, but soon threw that thought away. "Cut the chat," she said. "We need to finish him off. Ready?"

As usual for every monster attack, the team presented their morphers forward and pressed on the display. "Gem Power! Activate!" they shouted. They got into their suits and prepared to fight off against Soldier Titan and his army of foot soldiers that he'd brought along. Unexpectedly, an explosion was triggered behind them, startling them and tripping Manic up.

"Ahh!" Manic screamed as he was being knocked down.

"What?" Tails said, bewildered by the explosions. "We have explosions behind us now?"

Pinkie stared at the craters that was left behind, scratching her head. "Did the special effects department decided that it is time to bring that back?" she asked.

"Man, we are so powerful thanks to the Ultra Crystal that our morphers couldn't even transfer the full amount of power to us," Twilight remarked. "The explosion behind us must be because of the runoff energy."

"I swear this wasn't happening to you guys the last time you transformed," Median remarked. "You seem to be able to transform without trouble. Then the Ultra Crystal came in and suddenly you have excess energy. What a bummer."

Manic lifted his head up and shook the dirt out of his face. Upon hearing a little closer, he noticed that one particular piece of music was being played, one that hasn't been heard since the last explosion. "Aww man, not that music again!" he complained. "I thought we were done with the Explosion Squadron's theme!"

"I got this!" Pinkie said as she fired an explosive round at the nearest stereo she can find, blowing it up in a gigantic puffy explosion. Everyone coughed the cloud out as it cleared out.

"Good choice," Tails said as he continued to cough. "It seems that it's not just our powers that are being boosted."

"Ahhh!" someone screamed from near the base. It sounded like a girl. Upon turning to the residential building, they saw an irritated Fluttershy surrounded by angry squawking birds.

"You're harming the birds!" Fluttershy whined. "That's it! I'm going away so these critters don't get caught!" She then ran away.

Silver frowned as he saw Fluttershy go away, trailed by a group of birds. "Well, there goes our healer," he sighed.

"I think she is hearing a lot of voices," Median guessed.

For a brief moment, Tails swore that he is being watched from above. He looked up for a brief moment at he second floor windows, only to see that there is no one looking at him. He assumed that Sonic and Rainbow heard the explosion and so looked out to investigate, only to get bored and resume what they're doing. How long have they've been staring at him for? A few seconds for everyone else? To them, it must've felt like several minutes. He wondered if they're going to join them anytime soon.

"Something wrong?" Median asked.

"I thought somebody was watching me," Tails responded.

After being the witness of a pink explosion, Soldier Titan wiped his face and faced the Rangers. "Okay, now that you stopped freaking out about that explosion, how about I take a look at your powers?" he asked. Then he focused on Knuckles. "You go first."

"What me?" Knuckles said, pointing to himself.

"I'd like to see how strong you've become," Soldier Titan said, intrigued about their increased power levels. He then nudged one of his foot soldiers forward.

Knuckles locked eyes with the foot soldier for a moment before looking at his hand. He wiggled it for a moment before turning it into a fist. "How many punches does it take to defeat you?" he wondered. He then winds his hand back really far behind him before lowering the intensity, thinking that a winded up punch would be more than necessary. He then lightly tapped the foot soldier with his fist, as if he's giving someone a fist bump. The light tap sent the foot soldier flying into the mountains.

"Yikes!" Soldier Titan shrieked as he watched his foot soldier fly. Then he turned to Knuckles with a shocked expression. "What did you do?!"

"It was a tap!" Knuckles responded. "It was just a tap, I swear!"

"Get him!" Solider Titan commanded.

Knuckles soon found himself swarmed by foot soldiers and doesn't know how to deal with them with his overpowered fist. He felt afraid of using his powers in fear of accidentally damaging the buildings. Applejack soon came to the rescue and walked up to one of the foot soldiers. She considered swinging her leg in full force, but then decided to give the foot soldier a light tap. She tapped the foot soldier's crotch lightly with her leg, only to send it flying into the air. Everyone paused for a moment to watch the fling foot soldier.

"Whoops," Applejack said.

Thunder soon joined the fight, having not experienced any power surge recently. He flies towards a foot soldier with his hammer in his hand, thinking that he is totally fine. "How about this?" he asked as he swung the hammer down. Upon contact, a powerful lighting bolt struck Thunder, defeating the foot soldier but also leaving him singed, much his dismay. His eyelid and arm twitch from pain. "Ouch..."

Meanwhile, Manic is having a blast firing at the foot soldiers, bringing them down in only a few shots. "Why does this feel so fun to do?" he asked.

"You know what's even more fun?" Pinkie asked as she leaned over to Manic. Then she pulled out her party cannon and pointed it at the army of foot soldier Manic was busy fighting. "My Party Cannon!"

Twilight blasted a foot soldier to somewhere far away with her magic, much to her confusion. Then she looked over to Pinkie and noticed what's about to happen. "Wait! Pinkie!" she screamed as she rushed to intercept.

The others are busy dealing with the other groups of foot soldiers with their own powered up abilities. Then they heard Twilight's scream and turned around, wondering what's going on. They had a brief moment to realize until Pinkie pulled the trigger, consuming the entire battlefield in a cloud of smoke.

Soldier Titan was knocked down to the ground by the massive explosion. He grunted from irritation. "Gah! How strong have you've become?" he asked, demanding answers.

Applejack got up, clamping on to her hat. "Umm...to ridiculous amounts?" she said. "To be honest, we didn't ask for this."

"Didn't ask for this?" Soldier Titan screamed. "Are you implying that you got your increased strength through another method? I thought you trained yourself to be this strong!"

Knuckles crawled up to Applejack. "We need to stop this and tone our powers down," he said.

"Yeah," Applejack agreed, "but not before we finish off that thing!"

"How are we going to approach this?" Knuckles asked. "We are faced with two problems. The first is dealing with that monster and the second is getting that Ultra Crystal out. What's our plan?"

"Uh...go back to our normal forms?" Applejack suggested.

At this point, Soldier Titan loses it. All of his foot soldiers were gone by a single explosion, and the same explosion weakened him severely. It seemed picking a fight against a really powerful group of Rangers is a really bad idea. "Ahh...you're too powerful!" he hollered. "I'm afraid that I'll have to abandon this and attack when you aren't so powerful! Good-bye for now!" He began to make his escape.

Not done with Soldier Titan yet, Silver holds his hand towards him. "Not so fast!" he said.

Soldier Titan was picked up by telekinesis but found that his neck is being squeezed. "Ahh!" he screamed. "Stop...choking...me..."

Silver wondered why Soldier Titan is choking. Then he looked at his hand and realized that he is too tight with his grip. "Whoops. I squeezed too much," he said. "Maybe if I loosen up my grip." He loosened his grip so that he doesn't squeeze on Soldier Titan too much. He looked back on Soldier Titan every time he made an adjustment, only to find that he is still choking.

"It's no use, darling," Rarity whispered to Silver. "You can't seem to stop crushing him."

Silver then attempted to stop the telekinesis, only to discover that even after he opened his hand, the telekinetic effect still remained. "Why won't I let go?" he asked. "Come on! Release the grip already!"

"Oh no," Twilight said. "Is this what's going to happen if we leave the Ultra Crystal there for too long? This can't continue." She then started to shout. "Spare that monster! We'll deal with him properly later!"

"Ahh...the pain," Soldier Titan gasped.

Silver disagrees. "No! I don't want to deal with him later," he shouted. "Let's finish him now!"

Silver and Rarity formed the Twin Bow to finish Soldier Titan off, only for Knuckles to deliver an uppercut to Soldier Titan, sending him flying into the sky. Everyone watched as he disappeared into the air as the telekinetic effect disappeared from Silver's hands.

"Or we can send him flying faraway," Rarity remarked.

Tails transformed back into his civilian form as he ran up to the lab doors. "Well, glad that the monster has been gotten out of the way," he said. "Let's focus on getting that Ultra Crystal out!" He then opened the door up and ordered everyone to come inside.

* * *

After that strange mission, the team hurried into the lab and look at the Power Modifier. Tails took out the energy flow rate machine and analyze the amount of energy the Ultra Crystal is giving off. It started out as a high number, into the triple digits. Then it slowly increases higher, and higher, and higher. Although the rate of increase is low, it only took an entire night before the power increase becomes noticeable.

"My goodness. It's really surging in power," Rarity observed.

"When will this stop?" Twilight asked.

Tails removed the energy flow machine. "We need to stop this," he said. "At this rate, who knows what will happen." There are a lot of potential outcomes that he couldn't find the time to list out. Then he got an idea. "We need to contact the one who sent us this," he said. "Somebody make a call."

"I'll do it," Silver said as he used his telekinesis to grab a phone. He then also used it to grab the box that carried the Ultra Crystal. Opening the box up, he read and memorized the phone number written and made a call. He waited for someone to pick it up.

"Hello?" a man answered.

"This is the Sonic Rainbooms speaking," Silver spoke. "We're having a bit of a power surge thanks to that Ultra Crystal you gave us. Our powers are in overdrive and we can't control it. Even without having our morphers on, we still experience the effects."

"Is that everything that the Ultra Crystal brings?" the man asked.

"Uh..." Silver began as he recalled the events of the previous fight. "Well, we had giant explosions going off behind us when we morph, our weapons are powerful to the point of damaging us, and it turned our abilities into liabilities."

The man took a moment to process what he has heard. "Hmm...so that's the effect of the Ultra Crystal?" he questioned.

"Yes!" Silver shouted.

The man sighed. "Well, that does it," he concluded. "We've gotten the results we needed. The Ultra Crystal is too powerful for our own good. We'll be on our way to take it back."

Silver took a moment to look back at the Power Modifier. The last time they attempted to remove the Ultra Crystal, it released a powerful surge as the runoff energy gets released. He wondered if there is any way to remove it without causing that to happen.

While Silver is distracted, Rarity took over the call. "But, we can't remove it from its slot," she told the man. "It won't budge, even with enhanced super strength. What do we do now?"

The man paused for a moment, as if he's wondering who'd he just heard. After a brief silence, he came up with a solution, but it's not a pretty one. "Looks like you have no choice," he responded. "Destroy that machine holding it. I'll see you when I came to retrieve the Ultra Crystal. Take good care."

The call ended with a buzz. Silver noticed that the call has ended and soon moved the phone back to where it found it.

"Well, here's the situation," Twilight began. "We have an Ultra Crystal that needs to be removed. Problem is, if we tried, that machine sends out a surge of electricity. We can't allow that to happen."

"We'll just have to carry it out and let it release its energy outside," Knuckles said. Then, he and Applejack walk up to both sides of the Power Modifier and picked it up. They were beginning to carry it outside where it can release its energy without damaging the buildings, but then they squeezed it a bit too hard and ended up putting a dent in the metal plating, releasing a bunch of energy.

"Nonononononono!" Tails screamed in a rapid, panicked fashion. "Stop!"

"Ah!" Knuckles and Applejack yelped as they dropped the Power Modifier.

"Aww, shucks," Applejack groaned. "We can't even lift it without accidentally crushing it. Who's goin' to carry that out?"

Silver looked at his hands and his bracelets. An idea sparked in his head. "I'll do it," he said. "I can carry it out without accidentally crushing it. Stand back." With the way cleared up, Silver proceeded to lift the Power Modifier with his telekinesis."

Rarity son realized that there may be the potential for accidents when carrying the Power Modifier. She formed a diamond sphere around the Power Modifier, absorbing any energy that might've escaped. "Just for protection, darling," she said.

Silver and Rarity proceeded to carry the Power Modifier outside towards the track and field just north of the buildings with everyone else following them.

Along the way, Silver notices that dents are forming in the metal plating, releasing even more energy. "Ah! I think I'm squeezing it!" he shrieked.

Rarity tensed up as she absorbed the energy. "Loosen your grip!" she said.

Silver relaxed his hands, but found that he'd only slowed the rate of crushing. The metal plating continue to dent and buckle. "How much farther?" Silver questioned. "I can't loosen any more!"

"We'd just have to hurry up!" Rarity said as she began running. Silver soon ran after her, followed by the rest of the team.

Once they got to the middle of the field, it is time to drop the Power Modifier and end this episode of powers in overdrive. However, they can't just let it drop. They'd figured that if they did, it'll create a massive explosion that'll probably engulf them. They're not sure if they're outside the blast radius. So Silver just slowly let the Power Modifier down, making it touch the ground softly.

"Steady...steady..." Tails said, encouraging Silver to be a bit more careful.

Silver sweated as he placed the Power Modifier down. He can't afford to mess up. He tensed up as he placed the machine down. Once it safely touched down, he relaxed and deactivated his telekinesis. "Phew! It's in an open area," he said. "Now, we can finally destroy it!"

Everyone then ran away to a presumably safe distance away from the Power Modifier. From their place, Silver and Rarity formed the Twin Bow and aimed it at the Power Modifier.

"I really hope this works," Tails said. "That machine can't be that durable. I mean, you two nearly crushed it while trying to grab it." He glanced at Knuckles and Applejack.

"I wasn't even squeezing it that hard," Knuckles remarked.

"It's just that our grip..." Applejack said, "our grip was that of a machine."

Meanwhile, Silver and Rarity are continuing to focus their aim on the Power Modifier.

"Steady...steady..." Rarity said as her arm wobbled. Then she and Silver managed to lock on for more than a second. "Perfect!" she declared as she and Silver released the arrow. The arrow pierced through the Power Modifier machine, punching a hole through it and causing it to unleash a huge amount of energy, leading into an explosion.

"Did it work? Have we've solved our power surge problem?" Silver asked.

When the smoke cleared, all that remained was a circle of burnt grass, a crater, some machine parts, some metal, and a stone that shone light. Silver used his telekinesis to grab it and bring it to his hands.

"Well, it's no longer transferring power," Median pointed out. "I can sense your power levels dropping to normal."

"I'm just gonna check," Applejack said as she smacked Silver on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Silver yelped as he dropped the Ultra Crystal. Rarity caught it after it fell out of Silver's hands.

"Oops. Sorry," Applejack apologized. "Didn't mean to hurt you."

"That didn't hurt as much as I expected," Silver remarked as he rubbed his patted shoulder.

"Oh, really?" Applejack wondered.

Fluttershy then came running back, no longer surrounded by birds. "Phew! All these birds have gone away," she said. "I was swarmed by them."

Everyone sighed in relief as they saw all of their powers being toned down to what they were used to.

Suddenly, Tails realized something. "Wait, does that mean-" he said. Then he suddenly ran inside the residential building. He was followed by Scootaloo, who is also excited to see Rainbow return to normal. Then everyone followed them inside.

* * *

For the entire morning, everything seemed slow to both Sonic and Rainbow. During their time with extreme super speed, they did things they'd never imagine themselves doing in minutes what would take normal people hours. They'd fixed up the damages caused by their rooms being lifted up, cleaned up the rooms, then found enough time to play several rounds of board games with each other. They'd played board games for several hours straight, due to them getting bored and wanting something to do. This went on for so long to them that they've fallen asleep.

Then they started to hear voices coming from downstairs. Strangely, it's no longer slowed down, much to their confusion. "Sonic! Rainbow Dash!" they heard Tails shout out. "Good news!"

Sonic woke up, lifting his head off the table. "Huh? What?" he asked.

Rainbow got up rubbing her head. "What was that?" she asked. "Was that...normal pace?"

They then turned to the stairs and saw their friends standing there.

"Guys, what happened?" Sonic asked.

"The power surge has ended," Tails answered. "We've returned to normal."

"What really?" Sonic asked, shocked to hear this.

"Yes, really!" Tails said, nodding. "Can you hear the evidence?"

Sonic looked around, looking for signs that his and Rainbow's perception of time has returned to normal. Meanwhile, Rainbow dropped things to see how fast they fall. Sure enough, everything is going at the rate in which they are familiar with. "Huh. Everything is now sounding normal to us," Sonic remarked.

"Thank goodness," Rainbow sighed in relief. "I was getting worried that we might be stuck frozen in time forever. I mean, everything will seem to be frozen for us."

That's not the only good signs that everything is returning to normal. Sunset spent the entire time paralyzed by all the background noise she is hearing. Once the Power Modifier is destroyed, all these voices disappeared into silence.

"Huh?" Sunset said, wondering where all the voices went. "Since when did all these voices go away?"

"Sunset?" Shadow asked.

Sunset looked over to the bed and saw that Shadow has returned to normal. "Shadow?" she asked. She felt a powerful smile coming to her. "You're back!" Then she leapt over to Shadow to give him a hug.

"Hey!" Shadow yelped.

* * *

After that episode is over, Sonic handed over the box the Ultra Crystal came in with, along with the Ultra Crystal.

"Here's your Ultra Crystal," Sonic said. "Now, don't go around asking random people to perform experiments on untested objects. Isn't that what scientists are for?"

The man who got the Ultra Crystal back chuckled. "Haha. I was only trying to get data through unconventional means," he said.

"Unconventional means?" Sonic questioned. He looked around to his friends and they all agreed that making them test subjects was a bad idea. "Well, here's a lesson to you: Don't dump random objects into our hands that we don't know of."

"Okay. I won't try," the man promised. Then he turned around an walked back to the van. As he did, he gazed back slightly for a moment. "For now."

The van drove off, taking the troublesome crystal with it. Most of the team are glad that they're back to their normal levels. However, those last words imply that this won't be the last time they'll have something dumped into their hands.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Here we go again, back with another episode. This time, the team has some issues with their powers: they are soo strong! Sure, a team that can end battles and enemies in a single strike would make for a hilarious series about trying to find a worthy opponent, but this is not that show. Becoming too strong will not only drain the fun out of the battles, but they'll likely turn into the monsters they were trying to defeat, which would not be great for their reputation. Also, abilities that are liabilities? No thanks.

I'd bet that when Sonic and Rainbow are staring at their friends waiting for them to go anywhere, they were thinking, "So this is what feels like to be Quicksilver." Everything will be so slow to them that even though they're powerful, they'll get bored from simply waiting for the enemy to do anything. That's just infuriating.

And now, for our next edition of the Off the Rails segment, the most unorthodox way to play Tug of War.

* * *

 **Off the Rails**

 **"Tug of Pain"**

Sonic, Rainbow, Shadow, and Sunset were all playing a party game when suddenly they've found themselves in a tug of war where a large chunk of their collected wealth is on the line. It's a two-on-two battle with the boys on one side and the girls on another. However, the method of pulling the rope back is really unorthodox. Instead of pulling the control stick back in rhythm and in sync, they instead have to rotate the control stick in order to pull. Naturally, they experienced pain on their hands.

"This is going to burn through my flesh," Shadow said as he mashed his hand on the control stick.

"STOP!" Sonic cried as the pain deepened. "Make it stop!"

"Come on, Sunset!" Rainbow said. "We can do this! We just need to-"

"I am questioning the game designers right now," Sunset remarked.

Rainbow snarled at Sunset's rude interruption. Then she noticed that the boys are nearly out. "Come on, we're winning!" she said. "We just need to outdo them, and then-"

"Guys, time ran out," Median pointed out.

Everyone stopped and sighed in relief, only to scream in pain.

"OW!" Sonic cried, clamping on to his hand.

Shadow stared at his hand, admiring the dent on his hand. "Nice sore on my hand," he observed.

"Mine's bigger, by the way," Rainbow said as she presented her hand to Shadow. Her glove has a tear in it.

The bad guy responsible for putting the players in a painful position roared furiously that the previous minigame ended in a tie, so he declared that everyone is the loser.

"EVERYONE!?" Sunset shouted.

"What?" everyone questioned.

Suddenly, their wealth gets sapped away.

"OH, COME ON!" Sonic and Rainbow shouted.

"WHAT?! NO!" Sunset screamed at the same time. Then she covered her face in shame. "No!"

As everyone groaned, Shadow made a remark. "I should've known that there was going to be a catch," he said. "It seemed too simple."

"I was going to use the money I collected to pay for a glove replacement!" Rainbow shouted. "Aww...man."

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands


	59. Episode 59: Into the City

**Episode 59**

 **"Into the City"**

* * *

With their main enemies inactive for the moment, the team decided to go back to their homes after a long absence. There, they witnessed the changes that happened thanks to them and the effects of their presence on their community. It's a bit of a refreshing experience to return to familiar lands after spending a long time living in their base. They lived there for so long that their base felt more like home than their actual home.

While visiting their hometown, they are notified about some crime about someone stealing stuff from a store. Even though they've fought against monstrous creatures and terrifying robots, doing something that has lower stakes is a breather experience for them. But just stopping crime isn't enough for Sonic. He wanted to catch that criminal with nothing but their base abilities.

Just because a criminal seemed insignificant compared to Dr. Eggman, that doesn't mean that they get to have a challenging time.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Sonic is lounging on the couch with no drive to do anything. He laid there pondering on what he should do next, but cannot come with anything else to do with his free time. Rainbow is with him on this second floor, browsing through the shelf looking for a board game to play.

"Man, I am so bored right now," Sonic yawned. "I feel like I have nothing to do. I've done everything I wanted for the day and I don't have the drive to do anything."

Rainbow gave up in finding something to do, as she and Sonic have pretty much breezed through at least one round of several board games back to back. She felt burned out from the seemingly hours of playtime. She then looked at the console and wondered if they could use it. She turned over to Sonic. "Mind if we turned on that console for some multiplayer fun?" she suggested.

"Save that for later," Sonic replied. "I don't want to have a rollercoaster of emotions several nights in a row. Those party games...they drained me."

Rainbow was left scratching her head with nothing in her mind right now. So she decided to head over to where Sonic is lounging and sit next to him. "So...anything else that you wanted to do?" she asked.

Sonic looked down at the floor and began to form a realization. He turned over so that he sat down straight. "You know...we've been living in this base for months at this point," he reminded. "Ever since we came here, we've been protecting this base and the nearby town from the attacks our enemies throw at us. We've been living here for so long that this felt like home. It's a strange feeling but..." He then thought about his actual home, the one back in Emerald City, and realized how long he's spent outside of that home. An idea formed in his mind. "I think we should visit our actual homes."

Rainbow raised an eyebrow at this suggestion. "Really?" she questioned. "Didn't we just did that before starting our vacation?"

"Yeah, but not all of us have revisited their homes," Sonic said. Upon further thinking, he realized that less than half of the team has revisited their homes. Since he has nothing better to do today, this would fill the rest of the day quite well. "Tell you what. Why don't we call everyone to the command center, just to explain what we're planning to do?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Rainbow agreed. Then she pulled up her communicator. "Median, call everyone to visit the command center. We have something to say."

* * *

The team sat in the command center, listening to what Sonic has to say.

"So you want us to return to our homes..." Twilight repeated. "Right?"

"Tell me...do you miss your homes?" Sonic asked. "We've lived here for months, and in that time, we turned this base into a home. Has anyone, by chance, felt that this base looks more like home than your actual home?"

Everyone pondered about it for a moment.

"You do realize that we can't leave this base until our main enemy has been defeated," Applejack reminded. "Did y'all remember that?"

"Sure, but it's clear that they're not coming back for a while," Rainbow said as she stretched. "I just wanted to spend some time at home since I'm out of things to do. That time situation Sonic and I were in? We burned through our entire library of board games."

"That's...impressive," Tails reacted.

"I must remind you that you can't remain at your homes for long," Median reminded. "Though Eggman and his allies are gone, there is still a chance that they could strike us."

"No need to worry so much," Sonic responded. "Besides, we're in a safe period where we can relax. We have to make the most out of this peace time."

"But we don't know how much time we have before they strike again," Median replied. "It's been days since we last saw them. They might be prepping for their next attack."

"Guys, guys. How about this?" Sunset said. "Let's spend one night at our original homes before going back to our base. That way, we have time to spend in our hometown while also preparing ourselves to another attack. Sounds fair?"

Everyone pondered about that idea for a moment. "Hmm...well one night is better than nothing," Rainbow concluded. "Plus, we'd get to see the effects of our actions on our hometowns. Anyone with me?"

Pretty much half of the team raised their hands agreeing to take a visit back to their homes. Applejack and Espio did not, since they had already visited their homes before. Sunset and Shadow refused to join, as their original homes have been long gone and they've forgotten where their original homes were. Surprisingly enough, Scootaloo and Tails did not raise their hands.

"Scootaloo?" Rainbow asked. "Why'd you not raise your hand?"

Scootaloo rubbed her arm nervously. "Uh...I'm not willing to come back to Canterlot City," she said, curling up. "I'm just thinking about those bullies."

"Okay..." Sonic responded after a brief pause. "That's understandable. What about you?" He turned to Tails looking for answers.

"I am working on something in the lab that will do something to this base," Tails told the team. Then he glared at Sonic and Rainbow with a disapproving look. "Seriously you two, why do you have to interrupt my progress?" he grumbled.

"Well, that's it really," Sonic responded. "Okay, so everyone on my side of the team will go with me. Everyone on Rainbow's side will go with her."

Sunset has some questions about this arrangement. "Uh...isn't this so connected that the lines between boundaries are blurred?" she asked.

"We know where we came from," Rainbow said. "The lines are clear."

* * *

Team Sonic, minus a few members, departed the train that is stopping at their station. Even though the associated school has since been destroyed, this station is still called Emerald High Station. Why couldn't they rename this something else? Perhaps the name felt sentimental to its residents that changing its name would remove that value, even if the school it was named after was no longer around.

Sonic breathed in the air as he stepped out of the station. "Ahh, Emerald City. Hometown sweet hometown," he said. He was smiling as he felt a familiar wave of emotions every time he pass through this area. Then he frowned suddenly. "This feels weird."

Knuckles looked at Sonic with a confused look. "What feels weird?"

"This is the city that we grew up in," Sonic pointed out. "But...I feel like I'm a visitor here."

"A visitor of your home city?" Amy questioned. "I heard of visitors that share the same country with the visited place, but I've never heard of someone being a visitor to their own home."

"Looks like all those months spent in your base has made your more comfortable to the base than your home," Median remarked.

Sonic then looked at the station sign and started to wonder about the school that was no longer there. "You know...how about we take a look at our old school, just to see where it's at?" he suggested. He then walked off towards the site of the school, followed by the rest of the team.

* * *

The Rainbooms, minus a few members, exited the train station named Canterlot High Station. The name no longer applies since the associated school has been destroyed. There may have been talks to change the name to something else, but so far no ideas have come to the table. So far, it has been accepted that the name would remain an artifact of the past, reminding its older residents of the school that was once there.

Pinkie leaped out of the station in a cheerful manner. "Yippee! We're back in Canterlot City!" she cheered. "Wahoo!"

Rainbow peeked out into the area she's in. A familiar air fills the area around her. At the same time, she felt like she didn't lived here.

"Tell me, does it feel weird to be a visitor of your home city?" Twilight asked.

"Yes," Rainbow replied. "Yes it feels weird. It's familiar, but you feel like an outsider at the same time. Does that make sense?"

"Sounds like something Pinkie would say," Thunder remarked. Then he glanced at Pinkie, who is staring at him wondering what he had meant. "No offence," he replied.

"This brings back so many memories, even if I only spent a few days here," Rainbow remarked. "How about we visit our old school? Remember Canterlot High?"

Twilight suddenly remembers that their old school was destroyed, which resulted in them being sent to their base. That has slipped her mind for a moment, but she caught it one reminded. "Oh yeah. Let's go there," she said.

The team then walked the way towards Canterlot High...or what's left of it.

* * *

Team Sonic went over to the original site of Emerald High. Last time they checked, it was a pile of rubble that was brought upon by their enemies. Now, it seems that the rubble has been cleaned up, leaving behind an empty plot of land.

"Yep. It's still a flat plot of land that is waiting for development to start," Sonic remarked. He then sighed. "Wonder why they didn't bother to update the satellite view of this area."

"It's been months since our school was destroyed," Amy said, "and they couldn't update the map? How often do they update the map?"

Sonic's gaze wandered off into the sky. He wondered what the other part of the team is doing. "I need to know what the others are doing," he said as he made a call to his communicator. "Rainbow, where are you at?"

"Oh, I'm surprised that you decided to call," Rainbow said. "We're at the former site of Canterlot High School."

"What's it like?" Sonic asked.

Rainbow paused for a moment, implying that she had the same idea. "Uh...what does Emerald High look like?" she asked back.

Sonic turned around, facing the fenced off area of land. "A flat plot of land," he answered.

Meanwhile, up in the north, The Rainbooms are standing at the former site of Canterlot High, which has been fenced off. The nearby houses are still under repair.

"Well...same here," Rainbow replied.

"That place is still waiting for development to happen?" Sonic asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah..." Rainbow sighed.

Sonic implied that he'd pretty much heard enough about the two schools as he'd ended the call. It seemed that he was stunned that a major school has yet to see any plans for rebuilding.

"Well, at least we know what's going on with our schools for the past several months," Rainbow concluded. Her eyes then wander off to someplace else. "How about to take a look at the other locals?"

"Like the other schools?" Thunder suggested. "Such as...oh I don't know...the one where our little siblings attend?"

Rainbow thought about it for a moment and realized that those little siblings could use a visit from their older siblings. "Sure. Let's go there," she said. Them she and the rest the team went on their way to the next destination.

As they walked, Pinkie got a bit confused over their plan for today. "Hey, aren't you going to visit your homes?" she asked. "I thought you were visiting this place for reasons other than checking out schools."

"We'll do that later," Rainbow replied.

"Besides, it's been a while since I last saw my dear sister Sweetie," Rarity replied. "She'll be so happy to see us back!"

* * *

The little siblings were initially happy to see their big siblings back. The same can be said for older siblings, with the exception of Twilight. One look at her adopted little brother Spike revealed that there are some things that never change. All that happiness went away when they revealed what happened with Scootaloo from here time in this school to her running away. One of them even came to the principal's office to tell her about the current whereabouts of Scootaloo and assure her that she's in good hands now.

After hearing about the troubles that Scootaloo had to endure, they were unsurprisingly shocked.

"Yeah, she was that harassed when she came back," Apple Bloom said after seeing the horrified reactions of the team. "She'd accidentally broke a bully's hip when she retaliated, and it shamed her so much that she ran away and never came back."

"Wh-what kind of person would do that to her?" Fluttershy asked, still shocked.

"The girl could use some respect," Rainbow said. "She survived having her leg amputated, has the mind of someone older than her, and defeated several monsters with us!" She then clutched her fist as she growled. "Scootaloo, I will talk those bullies to cut it out when I meet them. I swear, I will-"

"Hey look! It's that prismatic-haired girl!" a group of boys said before walking up to her. "Hey, Rainbow! How's Scootaloo? Are you considering bringing her back here? "I'm sure she's going to be so glad to see us."

Rainbow initally stood up, ready to talk down on the boys who look like the ones that bullied Scootaloo. However, she is stopped by Fluttershy when she reminded her that there might be a better way to deal with these bullies. Rainbow soon realized that these are not her bullies, meaning that it won't help her much. After a brief ponder, she decided that the best way to handle these bullies is to ignore them. She stood up and walked out of the school, followed up with the rest of the team. She did make a quick trip to the principal's office to pick up someone, just so they don't leave her behind.

"Hey!" the one of the bullies cried. "Come back!"

"Just ignore them," Rumble told them.

The bullies responded by shouting at them. Inspired by their actions, the group of siblings do what their older siblings did: ignore the bullies. They just want attention, they thought. It'll be best if we don't give them what they desire.

* * *

Team Sonic's next destination is the local youth center. There's not much of a point in visiting the other school. There are only two kids associated with them who attend that school, which is Cream and Charmy. Cream is more like the younger version of Fluttershy, who is not with them at the time. Charmy, on the other hand, sees Espio as a big brother from their time together with Vector, but has not interacted much since the group dissolved.

Upon arriving, the team discovered that in their absence, the local youth center is not only still standing, but is quite crowded. The line for food and drinks is so long that it spilled out through the door. From the looks of things, it looks like more students from different schools are using that place as a hangout spot. There are even tables and chairs outside the building, spilling out into the sidewalk.

"That's...a lot of customers," Manic remarked.

"I think we made it more popular than ever," Sonic guessed. "I also think that its counterpart in Canterlot City is experiencing the same boom in popularity. So many people are hanging out at that spot!"

"It's like we are popularity tools," Amy said. "Wherever we go, we make that place even more popular, even saving it from the verge of cancelation." Speaking of that, her mind wandered off to the Columbia Games. "Does anyone remember the time where we saved the Junior League from being shut down because one school keeps on winning? You know...the Columbia Games?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Sonic replied, reminiscing those moments in the Columbia Games. That felt like it happened so long ago.

"Okay, so we visit some places in our home city," Knuckles said. "That's fine. Now, can we please visit our homes?"

"Oh, right!" Sonic replied. "Go on ahead. Take a rest at your homes and say hi to whoever lives there. I'll be back at the base to wait for you guys."

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"I already visited my home before my vacation," Sonic replied. "It is doing fine. Now if you excuse me, I'll be on my own for a while." He began to walk away.

Knuckles grabbed Sonic's arm and dragged him closer to him. He held Sonic by the collar. "I swear, if you abandon us again-" he growled.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted as he gripped on Knuckles' fists. "Let go!"

"Hey, calm down!" Silver said, trying to break this fight up. "We're only separated for a day in a peaceful time. There's no need to worry. It's not like there's going to be an emergency that involves us, right?"

Just then, while the boys are arguing, a group of police cars went by them, catching everyone's attention except for the arguing boys.

"He just had to open his mouth, didn't he?" Manic asked.

Amy gulped. She turned to the boys. "Boys?" she called.

"The last time you did that, you nearly perished!" Knuckles shouted right at Sonic.

Amy got irritated over the boys ignoring her. "Boys!" she shouted.

"It was a curse, okay?" Sonic responded in an attempt to defend himself. "It was a passive effect that drained my health and-"

"Boys!" Amy snapped, forcing everyone to turn their attention towards her. "A police car went by us. We've got to follow them!" She and Manic ran after the police cars to investigate.

Silver stared at the police cars wondering how they did not manage to pick up the passing sound. "How did we miss that?" he wondered.

"Doesn't matter," Sonic replied. "After them!" The rest of Team Sonic soon ran after the police cars, curious about what they're after.

* * *

Arriving at the local museum, Team Sonic saw that a crime is currently under effect. Alarms are going off and people are evacuating the museum. Police cars and officers surround the museum, ready to capture the suspect as they ran off.

"A crime scene in a museum?" Silver asked.

"That's a pretty strange place to commit a crime," Manic remarked.

"If Shadow were here, he would've been triggered," Median remarked.

"Of course he would," Sonic replied. "Shadow would've been too occupied with his thoughts to do anything, even if nothing exploded."

An officer held a megaphone over his mouth. "If you come out, we will stun you," he threatened. "Do not attempt to exit the building."

Several officers readied their weapons, preparing to shoot at the criminal as soon as they came out. Seconds pass, and it seems that the criminal has plenty of time to do whatever they want and escape out through any alternative exits, if they are available. Then, something was thrown out the front door, where it bounced down the steps, flew past the officers, then landed right before Sonic's feet. Sonic stared at the object, wondering what it does. Suddenly, it exploded, filling the area with a cloud of smoke. Everyone coughed, and got irritated when it became hard to see anything.

"Ah! Smoke bombs?!" Sonic yelled. "I thought nothing was going to explode!"

As the smoke cleared up, an officer spotted the criminal running away with a bag over his shoulder. "He's getting away!" she shouted.

"After him!" another officer ordered.

The officers went after the thief. Some got in their cars, while others continue on by foot. Team Sonic decided to join in the chase by running after the thief.

The chase commenced through the streets. Civilians are noticing that a chase is going on, and so attempted to intercept the thief by blocking his path. The thief plowed through them without breaking a sweat. As the civilians wondered how the thief managed to get past them, another smoke bomb went off, filling the air with a cloud of smoke. The officers got caught in the explosion and so came to a halt. Team Sonic, however, continues on without much trouble. The cars are having trouble catching up to the thief, as he took alleys that lengthen the distance needed to travel to catch him. Well, they can, but stopping to turn around is going to cause trouble for the other cars using this street.

Team Sonic continues the chase with little assistance. They have no officers, no police cars, and the civilians aren't being helpful. Even if they try, the thief will find a way to get past them. Sonic is leading the chase while the others are lagging behind.

"You think you can go any faster?" Knuckles asked, breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"Where's the fun in that?" Sonic asked. "This isn't some monster or robot we're dealing with. This is a normal human! How about we use our natural abilities to capture him? You know, without being buffed by our powers?"

"You can boost yourself to high speeds," Amy pointed out. "Why don't you use them to end this already?"

"This is way more exciting!" Sonic proclaimed.

"Exciting for you," Median remarked. "By the way, someone's calling you on your communicator."

Sonic looked at his wrist and noticed that his communicator is vibrating. He answered the call and spoke to it. "Hello?" he began.

"Sonic!" Rainbow's voice shouted. "We just got a report that someone stole something from a museum!"

"What? Again on your side?" Sonic gasped, surprised to hear that a similar event is going on in Canterlot City. He wondered if there's anything linking the two events together.

"Wait, you too?" Rainbow replied back.

"That's so strange..." Sonic remarked. "Could they have been related? What are they trying to do?"

"I don't know," Rainbow replied. The sounds of footsteps coming from the communicator implies that she is also running. "I didn't get a chance to see what was stolen."

Sonic grumbled. He needs more information to piece together the two thieves. "We'll just have to wait and see," he told Rainbow before ending the call. "I'm going to get you, thief!" He continued to sprint off after the thief, who seem to be getting closer.

Behind Sonic, the rest of Team Sonic stopped from exhaustion. They leaned on the walls and sat down for a break.

"Man, even without using his super speed, that boy is fast!" Manic remarked. "I think he'll fit better in a sprinting event."

"I've forgot how fast that boy is," Amy said, taking in deep breaths. "I'm so used to seeing him in super speed that I didn't remember how fast he is on his feet naturally."

* * *

Earlier today, The Rainbooms have caught someone stealing from the local museum and went after them. Judging by the timing, that happened at around the same time as the Emerald City museum theft. They were suspecting that the two events are linked together and that the two thieves are partners working towards a single goal, but they're not sure that this is true. Fighting against a big group has made them slightly paranoid when it comes to suspicious suspects, as they could be working for Dr. Eggman.

But enough about that. Right now, Rainbow is trying her hardest to catch that thief. Well, as hard as she's willing to. Despite having her morpher on, she does not use her super speed to easily catch the thief. Instead, she challenged herself to catch up to that thief using only her natural speed. It seems to be working for her, though the same cannot be said for the rest of her team.

"Stop that thief!" Rainbow commanded as she weaved her way around pedestrians. Some of them attempted to intervene, but the thief found a way to get past them. Rainbow got irritated at the civilians' inability to help her out. "I swear. You civilians are not being helpful."

As Rainbow raced ahead, the rest of The Rainbooms slowed to a halt. They took a break to catch their breath.

"Aww man!" Pinkie complained. "We can't keep up!" She then glanced at Thunder. "Thunder! You should've been able to keep up with Rainbow!"

"I never said I was quick on my feet," Thunder replied.

Fluttershy fell to her knees. "Oh...if only Applejack were here..." she said.

"Applejack said that her legs are more built for kicking than running, right?" Median asked.

"Well, if you kick strong, then surely you must be abe to run fast," Pinkie said, making a kicking motion with one of her legs. "Right?"

Twilight shook her head. "Nope," she answered. "I have never seen Applejack sprinting."

* * *

The chase continued on, with Sonic pursuing the thief on the sidewalk. He'd almost caught up to the thief, but stopped for a moment to check behind him. His friends are still not visible. How long are they resting. As Sonic wonders how long his friends are resting for, he heard a loud crash further up the sidewalk. Looking ahead, he saw the thief crash into another man by accident. While it did stop the thief for a moment, it wasn't enough to catch the thief for good. The thief soon ran away.

Sonic ran up to the man to check on him. He looked familiar. "You okay?" he asked.

"That almost broke my ribs," the man replied, holding on to his chest.

Sonic inspected the man, wondering why he looked familiar. "You're Dmitri," he said. "Silver's butler, right?"

"That's me alright," Dmitri replied. Then he sighed. "I can't believe I'm about to see Silver once again. By the way, tell him that his parents aren't here. They went back for a few days before going back to work once again."

"I'm going to let Silver check on you," Sonic said as he stood up. "I have a thief to catch." He then sprinted off, continuing his chase with the thief.

As Dmitri watched Sonic run off into the distance, he noticed someone coming up to him.

"Dmitri?" he hard Silver said.

Dmitri turned around and saw Silver standing over him, along with the rest of his friends. "Ah, Silver!" he greeted. "Good to see you, sir."

Sonic managed to catch up with the thief, closing in on him. However, he started to feel himself getting exhausted from all the running. How long has this chase been for? Five minutes? Already halfway there until he is exhausted. He needs to end this and fast."

"Somebody help me in stopping that thief!" he cried.

The thief looked back, confident that he has this secured. Then he turned around and saw that his path is blocked by a large, intimidating man.

"Sorry, delinquent," the man said in a deep voice, even for someone as young as him.

The thief looked around, trying to find a way around it. He noticed that he is right next to an emergency ladders that were down to the ground for some reason. Sonic is right behind him. He jumped to tackle the thief down, but then the thief climbed the ladder, causing Sonic to faceplant right on the ground.

Sonic lifted his head up and off to the side. He spotted the thief as he climbed up the ladder. He looked back at the man who attempted to stop that thief. "Oh yeah. Right in front of a ladder," he said in a snarky tone. "So helpful." He got up and began to climb the ladder. "Thanks, genius."

The man looked up at Sonic as he climbed up. As he watched, he couldn't help but feel insulted, judging by his tone. "Did he just insult me?" he wondered.

The emergency ladder reached all the way up to the rooftop...for some reason. Sonic reached the top and spotted the thief running on the roofs. "So, you decided to take this into the rooftops?" he asked. "Well, good think I have music for that." Putting on an earphone, Sonic played a piece of music that he founds to be quite fitting. This music plays throughout the rest of the chase.

* * *

On Rainbow's side, she spotted the thief going through an alley and using the two walls to perform a wall jump to gain height. Rainbow took notice and does the same. She's a bit out of practice on the maneuver, so the distance between herself and the thief increases. Nevertheless, she did made it to the top along with the thief and continued the chase on the rooftops. Hopefully, whoever is in the top floors won't complain of noise coming from above.

Back in Emerald City, Sonic and the thief made leaps above the gaps between buildings. Sonic closed the gap and was about to catch the thief, but then the thief made a sharp turn and going back the way they came, throwing Sonic off and forcing him to restart the process all over again.

Meanwhile, the thief found herself on the edge of a building with no way out but to jump off. Seeing Rainbow catching up to her, the thief jumped off and pulled a sheet out, holding it above her head to slow her descent. She then let go of the sheet and continued onwards at ground level, only suffering from minor injuries. No one had enough time to catch her. Rainbow saw this and decided to jump off herself. needing no way to slow herself down. The chase continues.

After multiple trips around the buildings, the thief decided to add another twist by jumping back down to street level. Sonic accidentally jumped over the gap, thinking that the thief continued on at the rooftops. Turning around, he jumps down and into the alley. Looking around, he spotted the thief running off from his right, so he continues onwards there.

After nearly ten minutes of straight running and jumping, exhaustion kicks in for both thieves. With them slowing down, it is time to close the gap! Sonic and Rainbow catch up to their respective thieves and jumped on them, tackling them to the ground.

"Got you!" they both shouted at the same time.

* * *

The thief that Sonic caught appeared to be athletic, explaining his speed and ability to move his body around fast. He growled and fretted over not being able to get away with it.

"Grr!" the delinquent boy growled. "I was about to sell it on the black market. After all, what good is keeping stuff like that in a museum?"

The rest of Team Sonic caught up to Sonic, pushing their way into the crowd.

"Phew," Amy said. "Thank goodness you captured him. Now, let's see what his delinquent has stolen."

Sonic reached into the coat pocket of the thief while said thief growled at him. Sonic felt something in the inner coat pocket. He pulls it out and found...

"Rings?" Sonic questioned as he held a set of five rings of various colors.

* * *

The Rainbooms have caught up with Rainbow and take back what the thief has stolen. The thief is uncovered, revealing a seemingly athletic girl underneath. They then found a small bag in her pockets and opened it up to find...

"Seriously?" Rainbow questioned. "Small crystals? From a museum?"

"Those aren't just any crystals," Rarity pointed out. "Those are our old transformation objects from our early days as Rangers."

"You use them?" the delinquent girl asked.

"Well, used to," Rainbow replied. "We used to power up by inserting these crystals into a device and pressing a button. The morphers used to activate our old powers have been destroyed in a...rather disastrous mission."

"When was that?" the girl asked again.

"The same mission was when the two teams met up," Rainbow answered. "You know, the namesakes behind this current team."

"What two teams?" the girl asked. Then she realized something. The name of this team is fusion of the names of its component teams. "Oh."

"Well, I'm not going to stay here," Rainbow said, looking at the crystals. She puts them back in the bag and carried it with her back to the museum it was stolen from. "Let's head back. We have something to return."

The girl glanced down, fretting over her losses. She then heard someone coughed and looked up. She sawl several police officers

* * *

Team Sonic is questioning why this boy stole rings from a museum.

"Out of all the objects he could have stolen, it had to be our Power Rings," Sonic remarked. "Why?"

"We used to transform with these, right?" Silver asked.

"You use those to transform?" the boy asked.

Sonic looked at the boy and kneeled down next to him. "It used to work like this," he explained as he set a blue ring on his wrist and brushed it with his thumb, as if he spins it around. "Then, after our old morphers got destroyed, we replaced them with this." He presented his morpher to the boy.

The boy grew curious about the thing that he just stole. "What were they like?" he asked.

"It-" Sonic began, but then it slipped from his mind. He looked at the others to see if they remember, but it seems that their days as their old selves have long since been passed. "You know what, I don't exactly remember our early days as Rangers," he said.

"The only thing I can say about our team's history is that we stared out as two teams of five," Silver said.

"Two teams of five?" the boy asked, getting more curious.

"Then both teams expanded to six members," Silver continued. "At this point, both teams were considered one, but don't operate as one full team. I think. Then our numbers expanded to seven each, bringing our total to fourteen. Then two more joined. Then our schools got destroyed and we were exhaled to our base. And all of that leads up to where we are now."

"Wow," the boy said, amazed. "I can't believe you guys had such a deep history."

Sonic nodded, agreeing that the team's history is long and complicated. Then he stood up, taking the five Power Rings from each of his friends. "Well, we'd better get these back to the museum," he told them. "Meanwhile, the police will deal with this delinquent."

Team Sonic walked away with the Power Rings secured in their possession. Behind them, the boy looked up and noticed that he has a few officers about to take him away.

* * *

Back at the museum, Sonic is having a chat with Rainbow and Median talking about the success of this mission. The museum is busy getting the stolen items back on display along with repairing the damages. So they are closed for now. Night will fall upon them soon, and Sonic is planning to head back to the train station soon. The rest of the team is heading back to their homes to spend a night there.

"That was fun," Sonic remarked. "Getting to take down a normal human without using any powers other than one's own is a great refresher from the monsters and robots we had to deal with every week."

Rainbow giggled. "Funny thing," she began. "I thought the clones of us have returned. I wondered if they were connected, if there was a reason behind these simultaneous crimes. Nope. Turns out to be a coincidence."

They shared laughs over their experiences today.

"How funny," Median said. "You guys thought that it was something bigger, only for it to be just a regular thief." He then chuckled.

"I'll be catching the train back to Transition Outpost soon," Sonic said. "See you soon."

"Call you later," Rainbow said before ending the call.

Sonic stood up and prepared to leave. As he did, he had a faithful encounter with Cliff. "Oh, hey Cliff!" he greeted. "Good to see you after that vacation. How are you?"

Cliff sighed. He knew that it's time for him to tell Sonic this. "Sonic, there is something that you need to do tomorrow," he told him. "Off the coast of Emerald City, there is an island known as Chaos Island. On it, there is a former campsite that was destroyed sometime ago. There is something there that I want to show you."

Sonic began to wonder what Cliff is talking about.

"Tomorrow," Cliff said. "Get all of your friends to come." He then walked away, leaving Sonic with a reminder to meet him tomorrow with all his friends.

At the same time, Rainbow encountered Miss Yearling. "Hey there, A. K.!" she greeted. "How's it going?"

Miss Yearling turned to look at Rainbow. "Rainbow, this may be an inappropriate time to ask you this, but I have a favor to ask you," she said. "North of Canterlot City, there is a piece of forested land known as Harmony Forest. In it, there is a former campsite that was destroyed sometime ago. Tomorrow, get your friends and meet me near my house. There is something there that you must check. I'll remind you tomorrow morning." She then walked away.

Rainbow is soon left with a reminder to gather all her friends and meet Miss Yearling. But for what, she thought. This question hovered over her head for the remainder of the day.

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Man, all those fights with their enemies must've changed their minds, because they're treating the theft of their old transformation items like a threatening event that they'll have to fight against. They thought the thieves might have a connection with each other, or worse, their enemies. They thought that they were going to do something with it. They thought that they were going after clones of themselves, due to how athletic the two thieves are. Turns out, it was none of those things. The thieves just stole them for personal reasons. Lesson here: Don't think everything is connected. Even if they seem connected, it is likely to be a coincidence.

So far, this is their 99th mission as Rangers in this current team. The next mission will be their 100th mission performed. Not every mission is shown here, but there's a sense that this is one of the most experienced teams that have ever existed. And they're not even at the end.

* * *

 **Off the Rails**

 **"Too Easy"**

This is an alternate series of events that detail a much more clearly minor crime of someone breaking in and stealing stuff. This is also a showcase over why the speedsters refuse to use their super speed to catch the thief.

A thief broke through the glass window of a jewelry shop and runs off with a necklace and a ring.

"Help! My jewelry!" a storeowner hollered.

Team Sonic witnessed the event, and they're all angry at the thief.

"This is just unforgivable!" Silver growled. "He'll pay for breaking that pane of glass. Time to transform and-"

Earlier, Sonic stated that there's no fun behind simply using super speed to catch a thief. To demonstrate, he sprinted off, caught the thief, and dragged him back to the team.

"See?" Sonic told everyone, putting on a bored and annoyed look. "This is exactly why we don't use our Ranger for mundane tasks. Like this!"

The thief grumbled over being caught swiftly.

In Canterlot City, another thief broke into an antique shop and stole a pot. The woman who is selling her collection groaned, implying that this has happened several times before.

"Why do I keep getting targeted?" the woman wondered.

The Rainbooms caught the thief running away with an ancient pot.

Rarity growled at the thief. "Looks like the sightseeing will just have to wait...for justice!" she said, starting off with her normal tone before bringing it down to a menacing one. She transforms into her Ranger form. "Bring it on, girls. We-"

Before Rarity could finish, Rainbow ran off to catch the thief and came back with the stolen pot. "Already did it," she said. Her face doesn't scream happiness. It instead screams annoyance. "You know, you could've asked, me, right?" she asked. "The fast one? This is exactly why we only use our powers when fighting against enemies."

Clearly, the reason Rainbow looked annoyed is because she ended this in seconds. She doesn't felt like she earned it.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands


	60. Episode 60: The Two Camps

**Episode 60**

 **"The Two Camps"**

* * *

An investigation has started located at the two campsites, and the team is invited to join in.

Emerald Camp and Camp Everfree are two former campsites that was once popular tourist destinations. They got destroyed...twice. Once at the beginnings of the transforming Rangers and another during a war, and after the second destruction, the camps were eventually abandoned.

These camps held a history that fascinates many campers, and within them contains something that might send the Sonic Rainbooms shivering.

Speaking of shivering...

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Just off the west coast of Emerald City is an island that goes by the name of Chaos Island. It is an island connected to ancient times, featuring many different ruins for residents and visitors to explore. It once housed a popular place for campers to go to, but ever since the came is closed the island has seen fewer and fewer tourists every year, meaning tourism is no longer a major industry. Doesn't stop residents from living here, though.

Team Sonic is being transported into the forest via a van driven by Cliff. This is part of a joint trip in conjunction with The Rainbooms to get into the camps in order to learn about the history of Columbia.

Sonic sits in the front seat next to Cliff, the driver. Right behind them is Tails, who is grumbling.

"I can't believe that I had to cancel my project just so I can be in this with you guys," Tails grumbled.

"Please, stop worrying," Sonic said, sounding annoyed. "You can continue later. You've been complaining for the past hour. I don't want to hear any more of your fretting. We're getting tired of it."

They soon stop in front of a blocked off entrance gate. The gate is blocked off not with a gate, but with road blockers. The gates appear to have been dislodged from their hinges. The road ahead is covered in branches, leaves, and cracks, suggesting that it has not been maintained in a long time.

"Here we are! Emerald Camp!" Cliff announced. "Or is it Emerald Forest?" He pondered as he tired to find the name. The signpost leading up to this place has been rendered unreadable, so the actual name slipped. "No, I think I got it swapped-bah! Point is, we are at an abandoned campsite. Used to be popular back in the day. I know I did when I was younger." He then elbowed Sonic, catching his attention but not really. "Hey, I remembered seeing your mom when I came here. Did she mentioned her time here with you?"

Sonic has his eyes widened when he heard about his mother. "Cliff!" he yelled as he turned around, prompting the others at the back to burst into laughter.

* * *

Up in the north, at the outskirts of Canterlot City, a van approached the remains of a camp. It stopped at the point where the road is no longer traversable due to the tree branches and cracks on the road. In the van is Miss Yearling. Joining her on this trip are The Rainbooms, who she had invited over to go to this place.

Miss Yearling looked outside as she sign comes into view. "Here we are, everyone," she announced. "Camp Everfree!" She then proceeded to unlock the doors.

Rainbow got out first through the front passenger door. She took her first steps into Camp Everfree, looking at the parking spot in front of her. "Whoa! This place is amazing!" she said, awed by the environment. "I wish I get to visit this place."

"I do too," Twilight replied. "It's a shame that it's been left in this state. They could've just repaired it like the first time this was wrecked. Why couldn't they do it when it was wrecked a second time?"

Rainbow couldn't come up with any answers since she was not born back then to have witnessed its destruction. She asked Miss Yearling to get answers.

"Don't ask me," Miss Yearling replied, shrugging. "It really is a mystery." She then gets a call through her Adventurer's Scanner. She picked it up to receive the call. "Oh, so they're here too? That's perfect! Call you later." She then ended the call as she turned to the Rainbooms. "Okay, time for a private history lesson!" she announced. "But first, how about we have a look around? I'm sure that some of you are pretty excited to see this place."

Rainbow chuckled nervously for a moment. "Yeah, totally," she replied. "I think my parents mentioned being here at one point."

* * *

The stunning environment is what awed Team Sonic upon entering Camp Emerald...whatever the name is at this point. Entering a forest clearing, they spotted several buildings which appear to be cabins for the campers. There are four cabins visible from the central plaza, with several paths leading out. Two are paths leading up to the cabins, which are battered and covered with moss. One leads into a large building, presumably the cafeteria. It too is in a state of disrepair, with parts missing and moss growing on it. The remaining three paths are trails going deeper into the forest. At the center of the plaza is a totem pole overlooking a campfire. The totem pole looked very old, and the remnants of a civilization long ago have yet to be erased. All of the buildings have moss covering them and are breaking down due to lack of maintenance. Craters dot the ground everywhere, giving the impression that this place is not in great shape.

"I've never been to this place before," Sonic said as he looked around. "This place feels...mystifying. It's almost like walking into a disaster zone that's long since been destroyed." Looking at the totem pole raises a question. "What's this? Some tribal grounds?"

"Yep," Cliff confirmed. "This place used to be the grounds of an ancient civilization. It was reserved to become a camp grounds and museum by the descendants of the ancient people. That's why you see this laying around everywhere." He pointed to the totem pole to grab everyone's attention.

Further inspection of the plaza revealed stone structures that are presumably public places for the ancients. Knuckles took a look around and spotted a pool, a stage, and a bunch of structures whose purpose is difficult to decipher. "My ancestors used to live like that?" he asked.

"They were quite civilized," Cliff noted, "though not to the extend of modern day. They were as civilized as...people living around the start of the Common Era."

"So, thousands of years ahead of time, right?" Tails asked.

"Way far ahead," Cliff clarified. He walked towards one of the branching paths leading deeper into the forest. "Now, follow me. I'm going to take you to someplace special. Don't go off the trails. We need all of you present." He then walked off into the forest.

Sonic followed Cliff into the forest, curious to see what this forest holds. He and the rest of the team never got a chance to visit this place before with the rest of their schoolmates, so it's nice to get a private visit courtesy of their history teacher. The rest of team soon followed.

They were quite curious about what this forest holds and are tempted to go off on their own at the branching paths. However, many of the paths are such in a terrible state that it would be impractical to travel through. So they continued to follow Cliff towards their destination.

* * *

Stepping out into the main area of Camp Everfree, nearly all of the Rainbooms were excited to see this place that the adults often talk about. Except for Rarity. She is grossed out as soon she enters, what with all the moss, decaying buildings, and the loose tree branches on the ground. The many craters on the ground also freaked her out, though it didn't faze the others at all.

"Ugg, can't we go to a nicer camp?" Rarity asked while complaining. "One that's not littered with tree branches? Or one that doesn't have decaying buildings? Or maybe one that doesn't look like a warzone?"

"We'll get to that later," Miss Yearling said. "Have a look around while I plan out our path."

Rarity groaned. "Why do we have to go here?" she asked.

"We're invited to this place for a reason," Rainbow replied. "We're not camping. We're visiting this place. That's why I told you earlier not to bring any camping gear."

"Aww, but I'd rather go to a much nicer place than this!" Rarity whined. "That's it! I'm getting out of this place!" She then stormed her way out of the main area.

"Hey! You're not going anywhere!" Applejack shouted as she ran after Rarity. "Stop!"

Looking around at the main area, there are many things that are typical of an outdoor retreat. There are cabins, a large building, a campsite, a lake with a dock, and many activities. All of them seemed to be in a ruined state, however, preventing them from being used.

Twilight looked around and spotted something that caught her eye. There are poles with various animals stacked on top of each other, with the top sprouting wings. They look old, yet they are still standing. "Totem poles?" she asked.

"Yep, that's a totem pole," Miss Yearling said. "It's a common thing to see here in Columbia, especially in places like this. We're standing in an old living area of the ancients."

"So, is this some sort of former living area?" Twilight wondered.

"Yep," Miss Yearling replied. "Those ancient people lived here a long time ago, way before settlers arrived and definitely before the Great Catastrophe."

As they talked, Rainbow walked up to them. She overheard Miss Yearling mentioning the Great Catastrophe that struck ancient Columbia a long time ago. She recalled what she remembered about it. "I remember the Great Catastrophe being caused by monsters that the ancient Babylonians accidentally brought over when they came to this land," she said before looking at Miss Yearling. "Isn't it?"

"That's true, but it isn't the whole story," Miss Yearling replied. She then headed off towards a trail leading deeper into the forest. "Follow me. I have a place to show you." She ran off into the woods.

Rainbow ran after Miss Yearling, followed shortly by Scootaloo. "Hey, wait for me!" she said as she ran past Twilight.

The rest of the team went after Rainbow deeper into the woods. Pinkie, however, tripped on a crater and fell on her front. She got up and continued onwards. Twilight then decided that she should join them, as they could learn a lot from this experience. She ran off into the trail. Right behind her, however, Applejack is seen dragging Rarity by the collar.

"Let me go, you cowgirl!" Rarity shouted as she flailed her arms.

"You stay with me, lady," Applejack shouted back. "We don't wanna lose you because you decided to run away."

Rarity grabbed Applejack's hands in an attempt to free herself. The hands held a tight grip, and she's not in the mood to attempt to shove Applejack away. "GET ME OUT OF THIS CAMP!" she cried as she is dragged into the forest.

* * *

Team Sonic and Cliff continued onward deeper into the forest. It's been a while since they last rested, so they're getting tried from the walk. Along the way, they passed by many structures that seem to be used by the ancients long ago.

"How long must this trip last?" Silver asked. "My feet are getting tired."

"Just hold on a little longer," Tails said. "It's a long walk, yes. But just hold on. We're almost there, so we can rest as soon as we-"

"Wait, is that-?" Sonic asked. Then he ran off ahead.

"Well, here we are!" Cliff remarked as he saw Sonic running past him.

Sonic passed through a doorway that seems to be leading to someplace special. He stopped as soon as he saw a giant pit in front of him. The pit is pretty wide, as if it's built to support a shrine. The pit runs deep, with a steep slop going down to the bottom. At the bottom is a flat circular surface where a marking is visible.

"Whoa!" Sonic gasped, almost falling down and taking a tumble. He looked down the pit towards the bottom, breathing heavily from the shock. "That was close. I didn't expect it to be coming this quickly. I think I remember seeing this pit before in the air. I'd never imagine myself standing here, looking down at the bottom of it." After he hovered his gaze at the bottom, he suddenly felt dizzy. "Whoa. My head is spinning. I shouldn't have stared down at pits for too long."

Soon, the rest of the team arrived, also encountering the large pit.

"Whoa!" Tails gasped.

"Is it-" Knuckles began to spoke.

"My goodness..." Amy said.

"This, Rangers, is the Chaos Pit," Cliff introduced. "Or rather, the place a powerful crystal known as the Master Emerald used to sit. If you can recall, the deity Chaos lifted the chunk of land where his shrine sits upon to seal a monster up and sit on top of it so that it wouldn't escape. However, he found that the monster resisted the land, and so hid the chunk of land to a far out place." He looks off into the distance.

"So, where is that place then?" Silver asked.

"I have no clue," Cliff said, shaking his head. "There is no clues pointing to their exact location. Though, maybe that's a good thing considering how powerful the Master Emerald is. Nobody wants thieves figuring out their location and stealing a valuable crystal."

Suddenly, Sonic felt something radiating from the pit. "Hmm? What's happening?" he asked. Then he found himself surrounded in a golden aura, which enveloped him completely. Then the light died down, revealing him in his Ranger suit. He doesn't remember activating his morpher during this time, so this is something unexpected.

"Whoa!" Tails gasped. "You transformed without your morpher!"

At this point, Median has decided to remain silent because he feels that he has no business getting in the way of this trip. Then Sonic transformed for some reason, which left him completely baffled. "W-what?" he said. "What just happened? Sonic, did you...wait! What is happening?"

Sonic felt something rumbling on his back. He grabbed his sword and pulled it out, presenting it to the pit. "My Chaos Sword..." he said.

"Ah, I see that your Chaos Sword is reacting to this pit," Cliff said.

Sonic looked down at the pit, wondering what triggered this. He then looked behind him. "What? Does this mean I can reinforce the seal?" he wondered.

Cliff shook his head. "I'm afraid not," he answered, bringing disappointment to many. "The only one I know who can do that is Chaos. But he has hidden himself to places unknown. I'm not sure if he can come in and help us."

* * *

Miss Yearling lead The Rainbooms to a cave where she wanted to take them. This cave looked like it could be used as a shrine for something. The top of the cave seems to have been ripped off, indicating that something was lifted out of this cave. Below the hole in the cave is a giant pit, a bit smaller than the hole above. The bottom is flat with markings on it.

"Here we are," Miss Yearling said as she stopped. "Welcome to the Tree of Harmony!" She then looked behind her. "Well, it used to be long ago."

"That used to be the Tree of Harmony?" Scootaloo asked.

"True," Miss Yearling replied, "but Harmony has hidden herself away from the area since, you know, she found that she couldn't place the chuck of land her tree sits upon back down?"

Rarity's mood suddenly changed from disliking this trip to embracing it. "Ooh...never mind the journey," she said. "I'd love to see such a beautiful crystal in the shape of a tree." Then she took a sniff at the cave and immediately took back her original feelings. "Ugg...if it wasn't in such a dank place! Ugg! This place stinks! When was it last washed?"

"Hold on. I'm feeling something," Rainbow said, holding her arm out in front of her.

Twilight looked at Rainbow. "Feel something?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

Rainbow took a few steps forward, slowly approaching the pit. Just as she was about to drop down, her body suddenly glowed. When the glow faded away, she was revealed to have transformed.

"Whoa!" Scootaloo gasped along with everyone else.

"What the...did you just transform?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow looked at herself. "I don't know," she said. "I didn't touch my morpher. Something in here did." Then she felt something vibrating on her waist. "Wait, my Harmony Sword!" She pulled it out and held it in front of her. It glowed and wobbled as she held it in front of her. "What is happening?"

At this point, Miss Yearling received a call through her Adventurer Scanner. She spoke to whoever is on the other end and she received confirmation that the other group is at the intended location. She then agrees to do what they're planning now. She ended the call and set it away.

"I believe now is the time where it's time to tell a story," Miss Yearling said. "Because you see, Chaos and Harmony aren't the only deities in Columbia." This prompted everyone to gasp, as the truth that they were told this entire time isn't exactly the full story. "Keep your communicators on. The entire team needs to hear this. Yes, including Team Sonic, the other part of your team."

They turned on their communicator as prompted and sat down along with Miss Yearling. Except for Rarity, though. She refused to sit in what she considered a stinky place.

* * *

In the beginning, there exists four deities in ancient Columbia: Order, Chaos, Discord, and Harmony. Order represents law, and she decides what's fair and what's unfair. She likes things organized, so that she doesn't lose stuff just because things are so messy. Chaos represents disorder, unpredictability. He likes things in a disorganized fashion, and enjoys uncertainty in outcome. Discord represents disagreement. He enjoys making people fight each other over the most petty things. Sometimes, he would ruin perfectly good music just for amusement. Finally, there is Harmony, the one who represents unity. She prefers if everything is working together to create something greater than the sum of its parts.

The relationships between these four deities is pretty wild. There's the obvious ones such as Order opposing Chaos and Harmony opposing Discord, and vice versa. But there are more relationships beyond them.

For example, Chaos gets his power from variance, where as Harmony gets her power from many working together. Chaos cannot realize his full potential when its working parts aren't cooperating, and Harmony cannot access all of her power if nothing is different.

Also, despite seeming to align with each other, Harmony has a distaste towards Order since he has a tendency to force all of the followers to be the same, which Harmony disagrees with. Chaos really disliked Discord since why should everyone argue with each other for being different when they can cooperate and work with or around their differences? Think of this as being like creating music. A single, unified tone won't do much. Add in a few more tones and experiment with the order, and you can create something greater, something beautiful.

Accompanying the four deities are a set of seven crystals. Two of them are the famous Chaos Emeralds and the Harmony Crystals, elusive and difficult to find. The other two correspond to Order and Discord. They presumably share their name. All four sets have a Master Unit that controls their powers.

During the calamity that nearly wiped out the inhabitants of ancient Columbia, all four deities attempted to fight off the dangers that the ancient Babylonians accidentally and unknowingly brought along. They used everything they had in this great battle, but ultimately, Order and Discord were killed. Their respective gemstones were also destroyed. Chaos and Harmony are among the few survivors thanks to their mutual relationship. Working together, they fought back against the monsters and stayed alive long enough to seal them away.

While they were victorious, the victory came at a great loss. Many lives were lost and the damages were extensive. Chaos and Harmony were also severely weakened and fell into a slumber inside the Master Units, waiting until they've fully recovered before waking up.

Order, Discord, and their respective crystals have been long forgotten. Only a few that studied this land's extensive history are able to know that they exist.

* * *

After hearing that story, Median began to comment on what he just heard.

"Hmm...for some reason I am getting flashbacks to my days when I was alive," Median said. "I swear, I was not named Median for nothing. I man, all I remembered from my past life is that I am their protégé, Chaos and Harmony's protégé. I vaguely remember this, but I also served as a mediator between the deities in the case that they would get into a fight."

"You were alive back then," Sonic pointed out. "Couldn't you remember, say, Order and Discord, the deities that perished? What do you remember about them?

"I can't," Median replied. "I did not have fond memories of these two. To me, they feel like the total opposite of that Chaos and Harmony stood for: Many different things coming together to create something greater. For some reason, I am feeling that the same applies to you, this team. Is that correct?"

Thinking about it, Sonic realized that the same can be applied to this entire team. He stood up and took a few steps away from the rest of the team.

"The Sonic Rainbooms...' Sonic began. "This team...a team of sixteen. All of us, the entire team, comprises of people who are different. Sure, there is some overlap between member such as most of the pairs. Each of them have something in common. But the point is, everyone is different. Either our differences come from our backgrounds, our personality, our experiences, our looks, feelings, opinions, skills, anything." He then turned around. "We are a bunch of parts that are different. But when those parts work together, we can create something greater."

The rest of Team Sonic agreed with this thought. It can be assumed that The Rainbooms agree with this as well.

Manic looked down at the seal at the bottom of the pit. "So...what's at the bottom of this pit?" he asked. "Who is sealed down there? What was it that cased that catastrophe?" He then turned to Cliff. "You know a lot about this place, right? It's history? Surely, you must've figured out who they are at this point."

Cliff shook his head in response. "I have no idea," he replied. "I've spent years in my free time traveling to the two abandoned camps, searching long and hard for any clues about the identity of the two attackers. But all I can find is a vague drawing depicting a snake and a centaur. That's it. I've found no hints to their names. None. None of the survivors remembered their names."

"Well, that's helpful," Sonic sarcastically remarked.

Knuckles pondered for a moment. "Hmm...the only thing I know about the two that caused this cataclysmic event in the past was that their names rhyme with each other," he mentioned. "But even with that, we still cannot draw a conclusion. It's still too vague."

"About as vague as faded millennia old paintings," Cliff added.

Amy looked back and recalled the craters they saw on the way here. She is wondering about those. "Say, what's with these craters?" she asked. "Did a fight happen here?"

"Ah yes, the 1995 destruction when that way happened," Cliff remarked, being reminded of that event. "I remembered those moments defending this camp." His gaze then wandered off into the distance. "I remembered the horror in my eyes as one of my favorite places to visit got destroyed in front of my own eyes..."

* * *

Miss Yearling explained how the craters found around the camp came to be. It happened during her visit to Camp Everfree. She was part of the final group of students the camp will ever see. She talked about her experience being caught in the event. She also mentioned that this isn't the first time this camp has been destroyed, but she also mentioned that this camp has been destroyed twice in its history.

After hearing this, The Rainbooms now understand how this camp got its current state.

"That explains why there were so many craters around here," Sunset responded. "Which reminds me: Why couldn't that have just rebuild this camp? It's not like its very hard to repair the damages."

"Like I said before, I still have no idea," Miss Yearling said. "I guess that since the second destruction, no one was interested in visiting this forest anymore. I believe that there were rumors that this place is haunted with the spirits of the original inhabitants, which could explain why no one bothered to repair this camp. Then again-"

"Rainbow! What are you doing?" they heard Twilight shouted.

Turning their attention to the pit, they caught Twilight grabbing on to Rainbow, trying to pull her away from the pit.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Rainbow shouted. "I'm just checking out the pit."

"Can't you wait until she is finished?" Twilight asked.

Miss Yearling then grabbed Twilight and pulled her away from Rainbow. "What are you thinking?" she asked. "If she yanked herself out of you, she's going to fall into that pit. Understand?" Twilight then nodded, prompting Miss Yearling to turn to Rainbow. "Rainbow, what are you doing?"

Rainbow is seen hovering her hand over the pit. "I...I think I feel something," she said. "Something is emitting from that seal."

"What?" everyone responded.

Rainbow checked the seal for a little longer, only to come to a chilling conclusion. "The seal...it's getting weaker!"

"What?" Sunset shouted. "Something's about to break out?"

"We've got to find a way to reapply the seal," Rainbow said, "and fast!"

"None of our business!" Miss Yearling responded. "We've still have quite some time before we have to really get worried. That seal might take months or years before it breaks. Nothing to worry about at the moment. Plus, the only one that I know that can reapply the seal is Harmony. She's a very hard lady to track down, and we don't even know where she is yet."

"But...my Harmony Sword-" Rainbow attempted to counter.

"Your sword is not enough to reapply the seal," Miss Yearling said. "Sorry to kill your excitement, but we're going out of this place. I've shown you everything that I wanted to show you. Let's go!"

"Ugg, finally!" Rarity groaned. "I can get out of this stinky cave!"

Miss Yearling then walked out of the cave. The rest of The Rainbooms followed after her, with the exception of Rainbow. Rainbow looked behind her at the pit and stared at her Harmony Sword. She rubbed the blade. She wondered if she can restore that seal and reverse the effort of whatever's under that seal. Given her current powers, she doubted that she can do it. Coming to the conclusion that she can't repair the seal, Rainbow ran after her friends and rejoins them on the way back.

* * *

Sonic and Cliff are at the bottom of the pit, getting up close to the seal to check on it. The rest of Team Sonic is at the top of the pit looking down with a rope next to them.

Sonic held his hand up, halting Cliff. "Hold up," he said. He kneeled down and touched the seal. "This aura...it's getting stronger here. The seal...it's getting weaker. Sooner or later, whatever is under there will burst out. There must be a way to reinforce the seal." He pulled out his Chaos Sword and looked at the seal. He considered thrusting his sword into it in an attempt to repair the seal.

"Sonic, are you sure that this will work?" Median asked. "Because if it does, the seal will be restored, but you will lose your Chaos Sword."

"Sorry, but I've got no choice!" Sonic said as he thrusted his sword into the seal. The blade then bounced off the rock, stunning Sonic for a brief moment.

"Or that could happen," Median remarked.

Sonic soon fell on his back.

Cliff pounded the ground with his feet. "This bedrock…it's really hard,," he noted. "This would make for a great place to place buildings on. Though, just looking at the seal just makes me nervous." He shivers as he stared at the seal. Something about it just makes his nervous. He then turned around and grabbed onto the rope. "Time to head up, Sonic. That seal could break sooner or later, and none of us want to be around when it happens." He then climbed his way up.

Sonic got up and stared at the seal. "Someday, seal, I will figure out a way to fix you up," he muttered. "I promise." He then turned around and climbed on the rope, making his way back to the top.

As soon as Sonic reached the surface, Cliff announced that it's time to get out. Everything he wanted to show them has been seen, so there's no point in staying around here. They went back the way they came.

Unbeknownst to either team, there is a drone that is spying on them. It is not interested in their actions, however. They are more interested in the pit below them. Moreover, next to no one is aware that there is a third seal in the shape of a pit somewhere within Columbia, one that is placed in such a way so that if the location of these three seals is a vertex, the resulting shape forms a triangle with the base of the Sonic Rainbooms placed right in the center.

* * *

"Alright, so we know where those seals are," Ahuizotl stated. "So...now what?"

After a few weeks of living in this base in its unfinished state, their new base is finally completed. Now, they have access to a robot factory, a minion training ground, a storage area, and living quarters. Their base is pretty much just made out of metal, with only a few objects that are not metal inside the base. Luckily, the beds are still soft.

In the central room that connects to everything else in the base, there is a tube, a table with a map in it, and a computer.

Earlier, they were told by their landlord that they were not allowed to leave this base unless he gives the clear. That means that unless necessary, everyone has to operate from this base.

Dr. Eggman and his allies had enough of their hiatus and turned to the map looking for something to do. "Well, we have to do something other than attacking their base for the hundredth time," he said. "We've got to mix it up somehow."

"Oh! I know!" Rita said, suddenly getting a solution. "How about we go back to attacking their home cities? That'll force them out of their base!" Remembering how large the team in question is, she quickly realized how they can deal with this plan, even if they tried attacking both at the same time. "That won't work. They're too big!"

"We have to directly threaten them somehow," Fuhrer mentioned. "What to do?"

While the others are busy planning out their next plan, Trixie looked at the map and noticed something strange about the locations. The map is a heavily simplified version of Columbia, showing only coastlines. Sections are colored either green or blue, indicating land and sea respectively. On the map there are three dots. Two of them are filled in and are placed close to the two major cities of Emerald City and Canterlot City. The third is outlined and is placed on the west side of the mountains, over where the enemy's base is.

Trixie studied the map and noticed that something is arising. "Hmm..." she began. "It appears that there's a pattern in Columbia, and it has..." She went into an intelligible mutter. Speculating that there must be something, Trixie walked up to the console and pressed on some buttons. After a few estimations, she placed a dot with a question mark in it. Looking at the map, a triangle formed with the three filled dots serving as vertices and the base serving as the center of the triangle.

Eggman noticed that Trixie is toying around with the map. "What are you doing, Trixie?" he asked as he came up to her. Then he looked at the map and saw the fourth dot. "Are you sure that this should be our next action? There where you placed a dot?"

"Those seals..." Trixie said. "They look suspicious. They look too conveniently placed. Shall we go there?"

Eggman considered the option for a moment. "Well, we can't leave this base unless our landlord gives us the signal to leave," he said. "We'll send our soldiers out to that spot armed with a bomb. If there's a seal there, we'll blow it up." He then walked up to the console, ordering his newly manufactured squadron of robots to travel to the marked spot on the map to investigate.

Ahuizotl walked up to Dr. Eggman with a question. "Say, couldn't we blow up the seals that we do know exist?" he asked. "There might be a really powerful monster that we could use."

"The drones reported that someone is watching over that seal," Eggman replied, "and I'd bet that they're an ally of the Rangers we are attacking. If we go there, two things will happen. Either they'll report it to the Rangers, or destroy the robots themselves and then report it. Sensible option, but our enemies have figured that out."

Ahuizotl then realized that they're not going that route for a reason. "Oh! So the reason you don't go there is because our enemies have accounted for it, which means that the reason behind investigating that spot is to take them by surprise."

"A brilliant strategy!" Rita remarked.

"I must say," Fuhrer replied. "They'll never expect that one coming."

"I've never heard of that place before," Eggman stated. "But we've got to try. Our returning battle against those Rangers will be this."

 **[End of Episode]**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

The idea of mysterious fissures around the world was once a concept that I came up with in the early days of this series. As time marched on and as I went for a less ambitious goal, this idea was dropped. Originally, these fissures would release monsters because...of some complicated stuff. It maybe the links between the many alternate worlds to this one where our story takes place. The locations of two of these fissures was in the two camps in the exact same place where the seals are located.

Speaking of seals, it turns out that there is a third seal that is similar to the ones in the two visited camps. This one completes the triangle that the base of the Rangers is located right in the middle of. However, next to no one is aware of the seal so Dr. Eggman and his allies don't really know about its existence until now. All it takes, however, is speculation that there might be more to the seals than what many people realize. When this happens, a once forgotten location is known.

The following gag is based on an event that happened to a trio of gamers.

* * *

 **Off the Rails**

 **"Busted Machine"**

After so many rounds of bad luck, poor rolls, and screaming at the game, it has finally come down to the final turn. Sonic, Rainbow, Shadow, and Sunset are about to end the nightmare that they had subjected themselves into for the last two hours. Their gloves are ripped, they are getting tired, and its taking a toll on their sanity. Joining them for the last few turns are several of their friends. They are watching from behind in anticipation of the end and the winner.

Everyone got tense when Sunset landed on a Chance Space.

"Oh dear..." Shadow mumbled.

"We could see something big here," Pinkie stated.

"This could change the course of this nightmare," Rainbow added. "Something big is about to ha-" She then notices that the panels showed herself giving herself a handful of coins. "I apparently love to give stuff to myself."

"Oh boy," Sonic said. "I can't wait to see the outcome."

The others giggle as Sunset stops the first panel, which determines what will be traded. It landed on Trade Badges, which could change the outcome as they are the objects that determine the winner.

"We've got something big here!" Manic announced.

"I'm getting tense," Tails replied as he clutched his fist.

"Who's giving away?" Rainbow asked.

Sunset stopped the second panel, which landed on Shadow.

"Oh no..." Shadow groaned. He realized that if he traded Badges with anyone else, it'll cost him the game. He has the high amount of Badges out of anyone, which means he'll lose no matter who he is forced to trade them with.

Everyone gets riled up in anticipation for the eventual winner. There's a lot of shouting in the room.

"Okay! Shadow's about to give away his lead!" Sunset announced in a shouting voice. She hovered her finger over the button, about to press it and stop the final panel. "Whoever I land on is winning the game. Whoever this is wins the game."

All eyes are on Sunset as she pressed the button. She was expecting to hand on herself so she wins which would hut Shadow a bit less. On the other hand, the others are anticipating anyone to win, so it's only a matter of timing. Sweating, Sunset pressed the button to stop the panel. It landed on...Rainbow. Shadow curled up into a ball in defeat.

"YES!" Rainbow cheered. "YES! I win!"

"NOOOO!" Sunset screamed furiously. "Curse this busted machine! I hate it! I never get the results I wanted!"

Everyone laughed hysterically at the expense of Shadow and Sunset, with Manic laughing rather...well...manically.

"Oh, that was amazing!" Sonic said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

After cheering multiple times, Rainbow proceeded to hug Sunset to thank her for making her win.

"AH! She's hugging me!" Sunset screamed. "AH! Let go!"

"Thanks!" Rainbow replied.

Sunset then grumbled in defeat, as she had lost an opportunity to turn the game into her favor.

All of this happen in the span of less than a minute.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters, property of Sega

My Little Pony characters, property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands


	61. Episode 61: Crystal Quest: Part 1

**Episode 61**

 **"Crystal Quest: Part 1"**

* * *

The Wendigos...mysterious creatures that have existed in northern folklore. They are said to contain mysterious powers, one of which is sending the area they're in a winter that will last for as long as they remain there. They've taken many with them, with no one captured coming back. They are among the most feared creatures in the world, and one of them wandered into ancient Columbia.

There is a forgotten seal somewhere that next to no one remembers or even figured out. That seal contains the Wendigo what wandered here. Since no one remembered where it was, they'd figured that it was secure since its location was hidden. They were about to be proven otherwise.

When the Wendigo strikes back after a long slumber, the Sonic Rainbooms tried all their best to defeat this powerful creature, but at devastating costs...

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

The area the robots are investigating is a cold one. The air is nearly freezing, yet the ground is not covered in snow and ice. Trees surround the area they're in, and it's difficult to see through them. After much walking, the robots arrived at a pit. They look down. At the bottom of that pit is a seal. It appears to be the same as the seals that they've found earlier.

A drone flies up to record what its seeing, transmitting the footage back to its owner's base.

* * *

Dr. Eggman and his allies are celebrating over their discovery. In front of them is a tube in which someone slept inside. While everyone is celebrating, Trixie had her back turned not willing to join in.

"Hahaha! At long last, we've found it!" Dr. Eggman celebrated with laughter. "We've figured out what's going on!"

"The two camps that was destroyed..." Fuhrer added, "out of all the camps they chosen to destroy, they chose those two. That seemed strange."

"It's not about the destroyed camps," Rita pointed out. "It has something to do with the fact that the seals are within pits. We were wondering about this ever since the drones spotted them."

"I must say, those ancients are very clever with their placement," Ahuizotl remarked. "They sealed three of their major threats so that they formed a triangle. I'm starting to wonder if this is what they're planning. It seemed too conveniently placed for it to just be a coincidence."

Trixie glanced at the map screen for a moment and sighed. She remembered all the pain and speculation she had to go through just to find that hidden third seal. It was at first just a thought until she plotted the locations out on the map. That's the moment when everyone realized that there might be more to the seals than just those two. But even though she is the one who started this, Trixie doesn't feel like joining her allies.

"Hey, it was me that suspected that there might be something to those camps," Trixie told them. "Why aren't you thanking me?" They do not listen. "Hello? Are you listening to me? You know I'm thinking of getting out of this, but I'm not going to right now. You guys listening to me? Hello?" After several attempts in getting their attention, Trixie gave up and turned away from her allies.

After exchanging a few talks, Dr. Eggman nudged his allies to the side and walked up to the tube, looking up to its face. "He might be weak when we first found him, but thanks to our efforts, we've strengthen him back to his original powers, and exceed them." He then turned around with one of this fist pumped. "Now, we have ourselves a weapon that will surely wipe out those Rangers. And his name is Wendigo, spirit of the cold!" He then turned around, facing back at the tube. "Wendigo! Time for you to shine! Encompass Columbia in an endless winter, dumping snow down on them! Soon, the residents will suffer and weaken, enough for us to easily wipe them out! Don't fail me, Wendigo. This is our chance!"

Wendigo's eyes suddenly open up to reveal dark red eyes.

* * *

It all started out on a normal day. Everyone is doing something. Tails is still in the lab, Silver and Rarity are polishing their equipment, Applejack is preparing food, and everyone else is in the upper floor lounging around. They chatted with each other, played games together, all that fun stuff.

Everything grinded to a halt when they received alarms.

"Huh?" Rainbow grunted, feeling her morpher vibrating.

Everyone else stopped as soon as they felt their morphers vibrating.

"What the-?" Sonic said before being cut off by the alarm bells going off.

"Rangers, this is a special emergency," Median alerted. "Look out to the north. Now!"

Everyone gathered around the north windows to watch what is happening.

"Whoa! What is happening?" Manic asked.

"A snowstorm?" Sunset gasped.

"What?" Pinkie wondered. "Does that mean that we can play around in the snow?"

"No," Median said. "It's much worse than that."

Tails, Silver, and Rarity dropped what they're going and rush out the doors. They look to the north and saw clouds coming in. In the distance, something white can be seen falling.

Tails realized what's going on. "What? A snowstorm?" he gasped. "At this time of year, at this location? Okay first off, we're in the middle of Spring. It's too warm for snow to form. Secondly, we're in an area that doesn't have a lot of snowfall! At best, we get frost on the ground."

"Yeah, that's some really strange weather patterns going on here," Silver remarked. "I thought the increasingly erratic weather patterns is the least of our problems going into the future."

"Did we have coats

The snowstorm then arrives, blasting snow into their faces.

"Ah! It's here! It's in our face!" Tails cried. "Hurry! Get inside before we get buried!"

The trio then headed inside for safety and warmth.

* * *

Hours passed, and it did not take long before people started to pay attention to the snowstorm. It's now everywhere on the news.

"If witnesses were to be believes, there is a snow storm going on right at the heart of the Columbian Mountains," a reporter stated. "Good news to those who like a snow day, but it's becoming detrimental for everyone caught in it. Shelly is near one of the affected towns."

"Just moments ago, this mountain town was warm and sunny, an expected scene for Spring," Shelly reported. "Now, it's blanketed in a heap of snow, and locals are totally unprepared for the onslaught of snow. Witnesses also reported that they heard something growl in the distance. They reported hearing a deep, growling voice among the loud blowing of the snow."

"Satellite imagery of Columbia has revealed a terrifying storm going on," another reported said. "Snow is being dumped into this region, a rare sight in Columbia. The storm is observed to be getting larger every second. In this continues, soon major cities will be faced with a snowstorm never seen before."

The mayor of Emerald City urged a warning, even though the snowstorm has yet to reach them yet. "We're warning you now!" he shouted in a public announcement. "Get inside buildings and put on warm clothing. This is an unnatural weather phenomenon. I repeat! This is unnatural! Nothing about this should've happened!"

* * *

The team puts on their mountain expedition outfit without the pickaxe. They are color coded respectively. Boots are available to most of them, but some were unlucky and are forced to just wear shoes, locking them from going outside.

Scootaloo checked the thermometer. In that single hour, the temperature of the room dropped one degree. A frightening amount. "We're losing heat fast!" she shouted.

Tails panicked over the heat loss. "At this rate, we'll all be frozen!"

"Like popsicles?" Pinkie wondered.

"We won't be tasty, that's for sure," Twilight responded.

"I wonder what we'll taste like..." Manic pondered.

"It's okay!" Sunset assured as she held a flame in her hand. "As long as I'm standing, we'll be warm. Right, guys?"

Shadow stared at Sunset. "I doubt this will help us survive," he said.

Sunset delivered a disapproving look to Shadow in response.

Suddenly, Sonic and Rainbow came back upstairs covered in snow. They wiped them off their clothing.

"Don't mind the melted snow after this," Sonic said before moving on to what really mattered. "We tried using our wind abilities to hopefully reverse the wind. Turns out, it's too big at this point."

"We'll have to go back and fourth so many times for what amounts to nothing in the end," Rainbow added. "So...let's don't bother trying to fight it. Instead, what we should be focusing on his surviving this."

"Uh, don't we have a limited food supply?" Applejack pointed out. "I'm sure that this storm will kill our harvests and we'll gradually run out of necessitates to survive on and-"

Suddenly, a loud growl boomed into the air. It was very faint, but they can still hear it. "Hold on," Tails said, his ears perked up. "Sorry if I interrupted, but did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Knuckles said. "All I hear was-"

"Quiet!" Tails said. "Listen."

After a few moments, they heard the growl again. They immediately knew something was up.

"Get outside. Now!" Median ordered. "I don't care if you get buffeted by the snow, get out now!"

Everyone rushed downstairs and outside.

* * *

They swear that they heard it from the north. It sounded like it was coming from that direction.

Sunset grew tired the longer she maintained the flame. "This flame..." she said, sounding exhausted. "I can't maintain it."

Sonic cringed. "Uh, don't remind me of that," he said as he shivered. He then touched his chest. "I still have nightmares over that vacation..."

Fluttershy covered her mouth upon thinking about the critters. "Oh, think of the poor critters..." she said in worry. "They're going to freeze, just like us eventually."

The growl was heard again, this time sounding a little louder.

"This is nothing like what we've experienced before, right?" Tails wondered.

"Well, part of the world nearly ended and we're caught in the middle of that," Rainbow remarked. "This...I wonder when it'll stop."

"Would it create another Ice Age?" Pinkie wondered.

"No...it's too sudden," Twilight replied.

The growl has heard once again, and this time it sounded really loud.

"Ah! It's louder this time!" Scootaloo alerted.

"Does it mean that it's coming closer to us?" Applejack asked.

The ground then started to shake, seemingly in rhythm to footsteps.

"I think it is," Rainbow confirmed. Then the entire team looked to the north, where they saw a figure surrounded in a cloud of black smoke. "And here it is!"

It seems vaguely human-shaped. It doesn't seem solid, yet it felt like it had weight. Is it a collection of compressed air? Was it from the crystal and metal armor that surround its limbs and chest respectively? So many questions popped in their heads on the first look.

"What in...tarnation?" Applejack asked as she stepped away.

"What is that thing?" Tails asked.

Sonic reached into his coat and pulled out the Monster Analyzer. He pointed it at the giant figure and get back results. "It's a Mythical Creature," he read. "That means that it has mythological properties, such as only being able to be defeated by sealing it away. It is also rated at a high number. That means that its very dangerous."

"Seal..." Twilight repeated. "Could it be that what we're seeing has been sealed away at one point?"

"Uh, guys?" Median alerted.

The team looked up and saw that they're about to be smashed by a crystal arm. Screaming, they jump out of the way of the attack.

"Save the questions for later, Twilight! Rainbow shouted. "This is a giant we're dealing with here, and we all know what that means." Calling to her communicator, she shouted, "Grand Six! Come out now!"

* * *

The components of the Grand Six roll out of their garage and blasted at Wendigo for a bit of starting damage. They then combine together to form the Grand Six. The Sonic Rainbooms then get inside the cockpit to pilot it, with the four bike riders getting in with their bikes. As soon as they enter, they felt a blast of warm air.

* * *

"Phew!" Rainbow said as she took off her coat and placed it behind her. She felt so hot that she is sweating. "Good thing that it's warm in here."

Sonic held his coat in front of him. "I won't be needing this for now," he said as he set it down. "I'm going to get baked in that."

The Grand Six then faced Wendigo across their base.

"Just what is that thing?" Applejack asked.

"I don't how exactly what that is," Twilight replied, "other than it is a Mythical Creature. Who knows what kind it is, though."

"Well, we can't having this thing near our base," Knuckles pointed out. "We have to move the fight somewhere else!"

"We'll just have to lure it!" Tails replied. "Come on!"

The Grand Six then ran away, forcing Wendigo to go after it. The Grand Six ran towards an empty field near Transition Outpost, where it has plenty of room to fight without having to worry about crushing buildings.

As the Grand Six ran, Sonic grabbed his coat and reached into its pocket. He pulled out his Adventurer Scanner, much to the surprise of Sunset.

"You grabbed that before jumping into this cockpit?" Sunset asked Sonic. "What are you planning to do with it? Transform?"

"This thing has communication properties," Sonic explained, "just like many of the modern morphers. I'm going to make a call. One moment." He reached towards the call button to make a call to the other holders, only for it to rumble.

"Or someone could do the work for you," Rainbow responded.

Sonic answered the call and placed the Adventurer Scanner over his ear. "Hello?" he greeted.

"Sonic! Rainbow! What's going on?" Cliff shouted, startling Sonic into dropping his Adventurer Scanner. "What's with this blizzard?"

"We've got freezing weather over here in Canterlot City," Miss Yearling reported. "Tell me...what is causing this?"

Rainbow picked up the Adventurer Scanner and handed it over to Sonic. Sonic grabbed it and resumed the call.

"Sorry, you startled me," Sonic replied.

"I'm saying this again, Sonic!" Cliff shouted again. "What is with this blizzard?"

"Uh..." Sonic began as he tried to memorized what he had saw. He couldn't find he words for it. "This is unlike anything I've seen before."

"Okay," Miss Yearling replied. "Can you describe it for us? I need to figure out what you're facing."

The Grand Six turned around for a brief moment so that its pilots can catch a glimpse of Wendigo. It then continues to run away.

"Uh...it seems that this blizzard is caused by...that creature," Sonic recalled. "I've managed to identify it as a Mythical Creature, and a really powerful one."

Some typing can be heard coming from the Adventurer Scanner. "Anything more?" Miss Yearling asked.

Sonic breathed heavily. He can feel the chilly air coming close. He tried to remember what he had saw in that brief moment where he can see Wendigo in its fullest. "Uh...it's spirit...that looks like a human..." he said as he shakes. "It looks like it's nothing but bones, skin, and armor...uh..." Once again, he lost the words he was looking for.

"You're panicking?" Cliff asked.

Rainbow helped Sonic to calm down. However, she too can feel the chilly air coming close, so it barely helps Sonic. "I can't really fully describe what I'm seeing," Sonic said.

After a few moments of using the information she got to narrow down the options, Miss Yearling has figured out what is the cause behind the current blizzard.

"Got it! You're looking at a Wendigo!" Miss Yearling concluded. "It's a spirit that represents the taboos of those who first saw it. It is found in northern parts of America, ne-r the countries of-" She then realized that the sound quality is dropping. "Hey! W-y am - losing re-ep-ion?"

"Hello?" Sonic called. "Miss Yearling, do you copy? Miss Yearling? Cliff, what about you? I'm receiving static from you."

"I'm lo-ing c-nta-t!" Cliff screamed.

Suddenly, there was nothing but static coming from the Adventurer Scanner. Their communication lines were shut down. Sonic lowered his Adventurer Scanner, staring at it with his trembling hands. "We've lost contact," he said.

"Oh dear..." Rainbow said, clutching her chest. "Everything's falling apart because of this blizzard!"

* * *

As soon as it found a suitable place to fight in, the Grand Six turned around to face Wendigo. Grabbing its Delta Sword, it readies itself for a fight.

Inside, the sound of the snow clanging against the skin of the Grand Six is starting to irritate them. At first, they heard nothing. Then, they heard something clanging as they are searching for a place to fight in. Then, the clanging came in at a rapid pace. It's as if the snow is turning into small ice chunks, as if the Wendigo is changing the properties of the snow to gain an advantage.

"Aww man, I hate the sound of that," Scootaloo said, cringing. "I wonder how long the metal skin will last against the snow."

Sonic tighten his grip on the controls. "I don't care how battered our robot's skin is," he said. "As long as our target is defeated, It'll be worth it. We just have hold on for the entire fight."

"I'm going to give us protection so that we can survive for just a little longer," Rarity said as a diamond barrier surrounds the Grand Six. "Hopefully, it will be enough."

Wendigo inspected the barrier surrounding its target. It concluded that it'll never be able to break through it with brute force. Instead, it drops the temperature of the surrounding area, hoping to cripple its enemy.

The Rangers yanked on the controls, yet they find that they're unable to move. Other electronics seem to be working fine, but the joints seem like they are unable to move.

"Aw man!" Rainbow groaned. "Are we stuck? Did our joints got jammed by ice?"

Sunset shivered a little bit. "Say, isn't it getting colder around here?"

Suddenly, Twilight realized something. "Oh no..." she said. "I just realized! I think Wendigo is trying to cripple us instead of fighting us directly!"

Tails then realized that Wendigo is waiting for a chance to strike, since neither can damage each other at the moment. "Oh dear, this can't be healthy..." he muttered.

Rarity then began to feel the strain of maintaining such a huge barrier. "I can't...keep this up...any...longer..." she said before fainting, making the barrier disappeared.

Upon seeing that the barrier has disappeared, Wendigo prepares to hit it with a punch. However, Silver intervenes.

"Not so fast!" Silver shouted as he grabbed Wendigo's fist with his telekinesis. A aching pain developed in his head as he tried to hold the arm still. Wendigo notices that one of its arm is being hold still, so it tried to attack with its free arm. Silver intervenes this as well, putting a halt to both of these attempts. However, it won't be long before this ends. The pain continued to develop in Silver's head, with the stopping of the other arm accelerating this process.

Rarity breathes heavily as she regains consciousness. She looks over to her side. "Doing well, darling?" she asked, referring to Silver.

"Not...good," Silver replied. "I think...I'm about to faint..." he said. He then lets go of the arm as he collapsed into the controls.

Wendigo grinned, seeing that both of its hands are free. It then punched the Grand Six at the arm holding the Delta Sword, knocking it out of its hands into the ground behind the Grand Six.

"Ah! Weapon lost!" Espio announced, panicking. "I repeat! We've lost a weapon!"

Knuckles looked forward, growling at Wendigo. "You're going to pay for that," he said as he reached for a button. The Gamma Gunner leg launched a box up to the hands. They expected the Grand Six to grab it, but instead the hand did not grab the Gamma Blaster.

"What?" Knuckles gasped.

"Why didn't it grab it?" Applejack asked.

"Our joints are stiff, remember?" Median reminded them.

Seeing that the Grand Six is now defenseless, Wendigo decided that it was its time to strike. It pulled back its right arm, forming a shell made out of black crystals shortly before striking.

The team is shocked at this sight. "What?" everyone gasped.

"Did that thing just-" Tails asked before being cut off when Wendigo slams the Grand Six.

The Grand Six stumbled backwards, shaking the entire cockpit. Sparks fly out from everyone as everyone struggles to regain control.

The Grand Six shook so hard that Sonic's face ended up slamming into the handlebars of his bike. He rubbed his head in pain. "Ow..." he said.

Wendigo saw what it did to the Grand Six. It seemed that it is able to take it out without much trouble. Much to the surprise of everyone, it spoke. "Worthless garbage," Wendigo concluded.

"What?" everyone gasped in shock.

"Did that thing just...spoke?" Sunset said, shuttering from surprise.

"All this power you're putting on to me..." Wendigo continued, "even though you're the largest squadron to have ever existed your power pales in comparison to mine."

Scootaloo got confused. "What is it talking about?" she asked.

"Did it just call us weak?" Shadow asked.

Rainbow assured her grip on the controls. "I've seen worst things before," she said. "You're going to eat those words, Wendigo!"

Wendigo covered its face, shaking its head. "Wendigo?" it asked as if questioning its own name. "That's just a broad term that describes these creature like me. I may be a wendigo myself, but my name is not Wendigo." The cold air surrounding Wendigo disappears, revealing a dark giant in black armor and a red horn on its head. The creature is revealed to be a male. His roaring voice shook the air as he reveals his true identity. "I. AM. SOMBRA!"

The Sonic Rainbooms were shocked at this revelation. The air suddenly felt even colder than before, and they could hear the words "Menacing" echoing in their minds.

"Sombra?!" Rainbow shouted. "W-what?"

"No...it can't be you," Median muttered. "I thought the ancients sealed you away and just forget about you. Did...did your seal just broke?"

Sombra chuckled, as if he heard what Median had said. "That seal that you thought would remain a secret forever?" he asked. "Turns out that all you need is to recognize patterns and speculate that there is something to the placement of these seals."

"But...how did you manage to get these powers?" Sunset asked.

Sombra grinned as he held his hand in front of him. A stream of cold air flows from him, pelting the Grand Six. "I trekked the far north in the wintery cold, banished by my tribe for having traits deemed undesirable," he explained. "I walked around the snowy wasteland, trying to find a place to call home, when I stumbled across a dark crystal. A cold aura surrounded me, sending the area around me in snow and darkness. A layer of black crystals coated my body, and I discovered that I can summon crystals at my will. I tried to get back at the tribe that banished me, armed to rule it with a crystal fist. I got so close towards my goal until those two massive pests showed up. Chaos and Harmony."

"It's a good thing that they banished you again as soon as they could," Median replied. "Who knows what damage you'll do to the ancient people, what with your abilities to summon crystals and make the world around you colder. Crops will die, people will become trapped, and everything will soon crumble."

Looking at the Grand Six, Sombra can't help but feel like the aura of those he hated is in the cockpit. "Hmm...I sense a familiar presence nearby, coming from you," he said. "I'd bet it's the spirits of Chaos and Harmony! At last, I can enact my revenge! All those years have made me weakened, but with this power upgrade I have achieved greater heights than I could ever dream of! Take this!" He then sent out a storm of crystals at the Grand Six, pelting it to the point of denting the surface and putting a crack on the windows.

Everyone screamed and yelped as they were being pelted with dark crystals, knowing that they are unable to fight back.

Rarity suddenly felt a sudden movement downwards in her cockpit. She look towards the torso and saw that there's a gap forming between the Alpha Core and the Epsilon Dragster. Her eyes widen in horror as she realized what's about to happen. "Ah! The connectors! They're about to snap!" Then the arm she's in fell. "No!"

"Rarity!" everyone cried.

The arm Rarity is in crashed down on the ground. While everyone morns her fall, Silver saw that Sombra is about to strike with a black diamond sword. They were struck in the shoulder.

Silver was knocked to his side. All he could do is watch in horror this arm began to fell. "Looks like you'll have to continue armless!" he told everyone. "I'm going down!"

"Ah! We're falling apart!" Twilight cried as alarm bells drown out her voice. "Median! Got any tips for this?" Median did not respond for a moment. "Median!"

"I..." Median began, but he quickly lost the words he was looking for. "Sorry, I was so shocked at what he did. I didn't think that he'll overpower you this easily. I don't know much about Sombra, so I cannot provide information about him."

"Hahahaha!" Sombra laughed, mocking them. "You're helpless without your arms. Now, time for me to finish you off!" He then transformed his body into one giant crystal when he used to slam into the Grand Six, finally finishing it off and bringing it down.

Everyone fell into the back wall as the Grand Six crashed down. The power is out and there is no way that the Grand Six will ever see another battle.

"Everyone okay up there?" Amy asked. "We're evacuating!"

Sonic climbed his way back to the top. "We've got to get back up and continue this fight!" he said.

"The system's been shut down!" Twilight pointed out. "We can't do a thing!"

"Aw man," Rainbow groaned. "Has this thing been destroyed? We've only used this for what? A quarter of our missions and battles?"

"We have no choice," Median reminded. "You've got to get out of there and fast!"

Sonic climbed his way to the top to get to his bike. The others follow not to far behind him in an attempt to get to the exit. Those at the top floor got out via the two emergency exit doors to the side. Those at the bottom floor climb up to reach the panel. They did transform for a brief moment to help with escaping.

* * *

Bursting out of the chest panel, Sonic, Rainbow, Shadow, and Sunset rode their bikes down into the lower chest of the remains of the Grand Six, where everyone is gathering. Shortly after, Tails, Scootaloo, and Twilight all made their way out.

"You okay, guys?" Amy asked.

"Well, the Grand Six is no more," Tails said as he arrived. He turned around to look at the wreckage. "It's been wrecked beyond repair. We're going to need a replacement."

"You're still alive?" Sombra asked, grabbing their attention. They turn around and look up at Sombra as he towers over them. "That's what I expect of humans containing the power of deities. No matter. I shall crush you!" He lifted his foot up and surrounded it with crystals. He then began to bring it down.

Silver and Rarity activated their Bond Power and formed a shield around the entire team shortly before Sombra could stomp his foot down. His foot gets knocked back by the shield, causing him to lose his balance.

"We've got to get back to the base!" Silver said.

"Finally! I can put that machine I've been working on into good use!" Tails said.

They jump off the Grand Six and head towards Transition Outpost proper. The bike riders lead the way. but remain close by to remain under the protection of the barrier.

Sombra watches as his targets run away under a shield. "Stop hiding under that sphere of yours and fight me like the Ranger team that you are!" he roared as he gets up to chase them. "I've been waiting for that fight, Chaos and Harmony!"

"Did he called the two deities?" Rainbow asked Sonic.

"They're not here, are they?" Sonic replied.

"For some reason, I feel like he's challenging me to a battle," Rainbow said. She pulled out her Harmony Sword. "Maybe it has something to do with the swords..."

Sonic took his Chaos Sword out and stared at it as he ran. "Hmm...maybe he felt something coming from them," he guessed.

"I said, get back here!" Sombra roared again. "You are more brave than this!"

* * *

They scurried around the streets of Transition Outpost, which has been abandoned since everyone retreated indoors. They head into the shed containing the teleporters, as this is their only practical way out. The bike riders go off ahead, this time they head directly towards the base. Bad news is that Sombra is now going in their direction for some reason. The good news is that the rest of the team is no longer in danger, so they took the teleporter.

Scootaloo is the last person to travel through the teleporter. She regroups with the rest of the team at the center of the base.

"Okay! We're all here!" Tails said. "Now, stay there and don't leave the premises! I'm heading to the lab to retrieve something. Wait just a moment." He then heads inside the lab.

"So, what is that thing that Tails has been grumbling about every time he leaves the base?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not allowed to tell," Scootaloo replied.

"Why not?" Rainbow wondered.

"It's more exciting that way," Scootaloo replied. "Come on. This is something that we thought we never needed, but it turns out to be helpful." She then heard the lab doors opening. "Oh! Here it is!"

Tails ran out in front of the team and set down a device. He kneels over and presses some buttons.

"Oh my! What is that thing?" Rarity asked.

Tails remains silent as he configures the device.

Pinkie looked off into the distance and spotted something. Crimson red eyes beam through the snow, sending a shivering message. "Ah!" she screamed. "Here he comes!"

"I'm coming for you, Chaos and Harmony!" Sombra roared as the ground shakes with every step.

"Everyone, don't panic," Tails ordered. "I just need to activate this."

The red eyes come closer and a figure forms in the snowfall.

"He's coming closer!" Twilight cried.

"Brace yourselves!" Tails shouted as he activated the device.

Everyone closed their eyes as Sombra gets nearer, thinking that they should prepare themselves for the eventual invasion. Suddenly, a wave passed through them and it suddenly felt like there was no more snow falling on them. A nearly deafening thud is heard, causing some of them to peek open their eyes. What they saw is astonishing.

"Ah!" Sombra yelped as he stumbled backwards. He then looked at what's in front of him. To his dismay, its a force field. "What?"

Tails was delighted at the sight of Sombra thinking that he has won, only to run into a force field. "Haha! It worked!" he cheered.

Sunset was baffled by what happened. "What did you just do?" she asked.

"This is a device that generates a protective force field that prevents any enemy units from entering," Tails explained as he held up his device. "It also protects against enemy attacks, so we're safe for as long as we remain under its protective dome.

"Why'd you create that?" Applejack asked.

"I was getting tired of how frequent our base becomes the target of enemy attacks that I developed this just for that purpose," Tails answered. Then he looked back at Sombra as he pounded on the force field trying his hardest to break through it with no avail. "And it seems that I have finished it at the perfect time."

Tails gave a satisfying explanation, but there are still others who still don't get it.

"Don't you see?" Tails asked. "We were being attacked so many times right here on this base. Our enemies are jumping straight into attacking our base as soon as we arrived here. How about we give our base a break for once?"

Sombra gave up with trying to break through the force field, so he decided to wait them out. "Grr!" he growled. "If you insist of being cowards, then fine! I will be waiting for you outside. I'll be waiting until you guys succumb to the cold and then victory will be mine! Do you understand, Chaos and Harmony?"

"I'm getting tired of him calling out entities that are not there," Sonic commented. "Let's head inside and talk about our current situation."

Nodding in agreement, the team rushed inside the command center.

* * *

Sonic planted his elbows into the table, covering his face with his hands. He groans and shake his head. "I can't stop thinking about it," he said. "Why? Why did Sombra called out Chaos and Harmony when they're clearly not with us? They've pretty much sealed themselves away to be healed up, never to be heard of again. There has to be something here that indicates that they are here." He took out his Chaos Sword and placed it on the table. "Maybe this Chaos Sword will provide the answers."

"I don't know," Rainbow replied, doubting the idea that something is in their swords. She is seen inspecting her Harmony Sword from various angles, trying to figure out why Sombra is calling out Harmony. She found none. "The only thing this Harmony Sword would have any indication that Harmony is present is..." She tapped on her sword. "It's harmonic aura."

"Aura..." Twilight repeated. She thought about it for a moment before coming across an idea. "Could it mean that they're here with us all this time?" she suggested. "Contained within those swords?"

Sonic doubted that, scratching his head as he ponders on that idea. "I swore that I heard voices the first time I saw this," he recalled. "But after that, I've never heard anything coming from this. What about you, Silver?"

Silver shook his head. "I didn't hear a thing coming from those two," he answered. "Trust me, I've cleaned up those two swords since we were sent here, and not once while I was maintaining our weapons did I ever hear mysterious voices."

"That, or only you can hear it," Rarity added.

"No...it's always silent after our first encounter," Rainbow replied.

"This encounter has left us with so many questions," Tails stated. "Why did he call out Chaos and Harmony? How can we defeat him? What is going to put an end to this unnatural winter? Just...what can we do?"

As everyone was coming up with a battle strategy, there was a ring in the table.

"Guys, incoming message from A.K. Yearling!" Median announced.

"What? Incoming message?" Sonic reacted. "I thought all communications networks were too damaged for calls to happen."

"They were, but you can still send messages to others," Median pointed out. "You'd still have to read them, but please, open them up."

Tails pressed some buttons and opened up the message. As soon as he pressed open, two dots appeared on the map.

"Huh?" Tails said as the dots caught his attention.

The dots that just appeared are located over Canterlot City and Emerald City. What they mean, however, remains a mystery until more information is gotten.

"What are those?" Sonic asked.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **From the Author**

Who knew that Sombra will mark this team's 100th mission and will be the final enemy faced for the end of this season. Yes, this season is coming to a close after over a year of work. However, the adventures will continue onwards as the main enemy has yet to be defeated.

Sombra is based on the character of the same name from _Friendship is Magic_. Only instead of being a banished tyrannical king, he's a corrupted guy whose a bit too ambitious. He likes to pretend that he is in charge, even though he is not.

Funnily enough, this arc was written while there was a big snowstorm at the area I'm living in. It's not to the extent of what is depicted in this episode. The snow is only up to ankle height. Aw well. By the time I'm done with this arc, the weather will warm up and everything will be back to normal. I hope this doesn't happen again next year...

* * *

 **Off the Rails**

 **"High Ground"**

Sonic and Knuckles are having a battle together, with Sonic on a cliff that goes above Knuckles. Rainbow and Applejack are the spectators.

Sonic is higher up than Knuckles, so naturally he claims this.

"Give up, Knuckles!" Sonic shouted. "I have the high ground!"

"Oh yeah?" Knuckles asked, doubting about Sonic's height advantage. "Well, I have the bigger arms!"

"You may have the greater strength," Sonic stated, "but I can maneuver myself to dodge your attacks. I also can do crazy things you'll never imagine someone like you would do."

Knuckles grinned as he is interested in seeing what Sonic can do. "Prove it," he said.

Sonic leap off the cliff, letting out a battle cry as he unleashes his attack. Rainbow's eyes are sparkling while Applejack is biting into her hat. Sonic performs a front flip and wedged Knuckles' head between his legs. He then performs a backflip, lifting Knuckles into the air.

Sonic expected this move to finish off Knuckles and win the battle. Instead, he ended up planting both his face and Knuckles' face into the ground. The girls are shocked by this turn of events.

"...That didn't come out the way I expected," Sonic remarked.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands


	62. Episode 62: Crystal Quest: Part 2

**Episode 62**

 **"Crystal Quest: Part 2"**

* * *

The Wendigo that the Sonic Rainbooms were fighting against was really an evil ancient from the past! Sombra! With his regained strength, he is able to overwhelm them and made the Grand Six unusable. The Rangers are now trapped in a dire moment, one that seems to have little escaping from. In addition, Sombra seems to be calling for the two deities: Chaos and Harmony. Why is he calling them when they're not here?

The Sonic Rainbooms are now trapped in a snowstorm that won't end unless they could defeat Sombra, which doesn't seem to be an easy fight for them. All hope is not lost, as an incoming message revealed that there is still hope to be found. It has something to do with the two sets of powerful gemstones that have alluded treasure hunters for years, and there are signs that retrieving them might be within reach.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Here's the current situation: A mysterious snowstorm has been inflicted upon Columbia, and The Sonic Rainbooms are caught right in the middle of it. Thanks to the mysterious third seal that nobody knows about, a powerful entity known as Sombra was released. He seemed to have a grudge against Chaos and Harmony and is actively seeking them out as revenge. He seems to have sensed their presence somehow despite them hiding themselves away in a distant place.

The Sonic Rainbooms tried to fight him in the Grand Six Megazord, but it was destroyed forcing them to retreat and formulate a plan to take him out. While they are talking about Sombra, a message popped up. As soon as they opened the message, two dots appeared on the map.

"I can't believe this," Sonic said. "Did they transmit this to our base? I thought communication lines were nonfunctional."

"Well, no one can call each other anymore," Tails replied, "but we've still have other means to communicate." He then studied the dots that appeared. "Those two dots...they're right over both Emerald City and Canterlot City. But why? Does it have something to do with the camps?"

Upon further inspection, Median notices something odd about the placement of the dots. "Wait, check out their locations," he said, notifying the team about something that he discovered. "Notice something odd?"

"What's odd?" Pinkie asked.

Rainbow looked at the dots and realized that something is up with them. "Wait, did you guys notice?" she asked. "The dots! They're not centered at the middle of the cities! Look at their locations!" She then pointed to the dots, tapping on the table.

Twilight studied the dots and their locations. They seem a bit familiar. "Hmm, isn't our schools located right where the dots are located?"

Tails went back to the inbox and noticed that there are more messages that are being sent to them. "We need to check," he said. "Hopefully, this message has the answer." He opened up the message only to find two more messages inside. "Oh! Two messages! Let's read them both."

The first message that they read is from Cliff. They can tell because his name is signed at the bottom.

"Team Sonic Rainbooms?" the message began. "Are you reading this? If so, then phew! I'm so glad that we are able to send messages to each other. Anyway, I want you to know this. There is something glowing in the sky. I went to the location of the glow and found that there's a temple floating in the air! But it's not just any location: This is the exact spot of Emerald High! Hurry, investigate that temple before the enemy could reach it! I've never seen that temple before and I'd bet that there is undiscovered treasure waiting to be found. I need to study the temple a little more. Give be a few more minutes. Best of luck, Clifford 'Cliff' Drake."

Tails closed the message as he found himself being surrounded by shocked eyes.

"Did Cliff just told us to go back to Emerald High?" Sonic asked. "I mean, to where Emerald High once was?"

"That must've correspond to the dot near Emerald City," Twilight concluded as she pointed to Emerald City. "What about the other message?"

Tails opened up the second message sent to them, this time coming from Miss Yearling.

"The Sonic Rainbooms," the message began, "if you are reading this, hear me out. Recently, I've spotted something in the sky floating right above what I think is the former site of Canterlot High. It appeared out of nowhere! It must've responded to something, presumably this terrible snowstorm. I'm going to investigate that temple and observe it. I'll send out another message as soon as I'm done. In the meantime, fight off whoever is causing this snowstorm. The fate of Columbia is your responsibility. Good luck out there. Amy Keating Yearling."

Tails closed the message as soon as he finished reading it. The others don't look surprised, considering that they've heard basically the exact same thing just coming from a different person. However, Amy looks a bit surprised.

"I don't remember that lady sharing my first name," Amy remarked.

"That's why I usually refer to her as Miss Yearling," Rainbow replied. "It was confusing when I unintentionally refer to you. Personally, I prefer to call her by her initials."

Knuckles scratched his head as he pondered about the temples. "Say, what's with these temples?" he asked. "No one mentioned that these two exist, right? Or maybe they already exist and they've been hiding in plain sight."

"If that were true, then wouldn't the treasure, or whatever is inside, have already been found?" Applejack asked.

Tails received a notification that another message has arrived. "Oh dear, a third?" he cried.

"What? There's more?" Sonic gasped. "How are they making them so fast?"

The message reads, "Important! To be read by only The Sonic Rainbooms. I believe that what's inside the temple over Emerald High contains the Chaos Emeralds, and the temple over Canterlot High contains the Harmony Crystals. There is something powerful radiating from the temples and I remembered it as the same feeling as when I first encountered the two swords. It must be for someone special. Sonic, Rainbow, if you two are reading this, go now! Our world is in danger, and those gemstones might just be our last hope. Good luck." The messenger is unknown, as there was no name signed. From the words mentioning that whoever wrote this is one of the archeologist allies, but they're not sure which one.

Tails closed the message after he finished reading it.

"Why did they call Sonic and Rainbow out?" Scootaloo wondered. "Why would they do that?"

"It must have something to do with the swords..." Median guessed.

Something echoed in Sonic's mind. "Swords..." he muttered. "Then it got to him. "Wait! Of course!" He pulled out his Chaos Sword and held it in front of him. "These swords came to us when we're in danger after we saw them. The Chaos Sword went to me, while the Harmony Sword went to Rainbow. I wonder...did they chose us?"

"I believe that this has significant meaning," Median said. "Sonic, Rainbow. You two are the children of the heroes of Columbia. You are among the most targeted out of all of us. You are the leaders of this team and the namesake of this team. You two, I believe that it's up to you to get to those temples and use the two sets of gemstones to finish off Sombra. Are you up to this task?"

Sonic looked to his friends and they all agreed to this. He and Rainbow then exchanged looks and they both nodded in unison. Their friends have trusted them with the task of getting the two sets of powerful gemstones created long ago. They also trust themselves with this task, having experienced dangers time and time again with some missions involving putting their lives at risk. They might fear that giant monster that's attempting to smash through that force field, but they're not going to let that get in their war. Turning to Median, they agreed to do this.

"We're on it!" Sonic and Rainbow responded.

* * *

Sombra continued to pound on the force field, having little hope in breaking through. The thought of taking a break skimmed his mind, but he decided not to. He's losing his patience over waiting for a rematch with Chaos and Harmony. He can't seem to resist taking revenge on the ones that sealed him away.

"Grr...I am losing my patience!" Sombra roared! "Come on, Chaos and Harmony! I want to destroy you! I'll never forgive what you did to me!" He continued to bash on the force field.

Down at the ground, Sonic and Rainbow look up at Sombra from their bikes. They held their helmets in their hands.

Rainbow felt something hitting her chest, and she reacts accordingly. It felt like a physical object, like a stone or a icicle shard. Yet she doesn't see any signs for either.

"Something wrong?" Sonic asked.

Rainbow panted as she stared at Sombra. A strange feeling was felt inside her. "Yeah," she responded. "I think I felt something radiating from Sombra. I don't know why, but it's a familiar feeling."

Sonic nodded and panted as well. "Yeah, me too," he replied. "I don't know, Rainbow. Something about him...I felt like I fought him before."

Rainbow put on her helmet as she started up her motorbike. "Let's head into the sports store that I work in," she suggested. "I'm going to grab something just in case."

Nodding in agreement, Sonic puts on his helmet. He and Rainbow soon speeded off into the distance, passing harmlessly through the force field barrier and going past Sombra. The rest of the team remains behind outside, keeping an eye out for Sombra.

Sombra watches as Sonic and Rainbow make their escape. His anger rises up. "What? You passed through?" he gasped. He then clutched his fist as he riled up. "Chaos! Harmony! I'll get you!" He then began to go after them, but stopped in his tracks. He looked behind him at the team that was left behind. He thought for a moment of which is the greater threat. If he goes after his original targets, then the team he is fighting against could go out and fight him when he's not prepared. If he stayed behind, that means that his targets will escape. Two tough choices, each with its drawbacks.

Then he remembered his moments with his newfound powers the first time he got them. He was an ambitious man, full of pride and a lust for power. His deranged mind would often lead him into being cruel to his subjects without him realizing it. He remembered why he was banished in the first place. He tried to take over the town he was banished from with an army of his own. An army of Crystal Soldiers. Remembering those moments, he planted his hand into the ground spreading crystals everywhere. Rising from them are humanoid figures made of nothing but crystal. Some of them are ground troops, others have the ability to fly. Upon summoning them, he sends a group of the ground and flight troops out after Sonic and Rainbow, while he and the soldiers that was left behind continued to batter the force field.

This shocked the team.

"What?" Rarity gasped.

"Did he created soldiers?" Silver asked.

"He sent some of them after Sonic and Rainbow!" Twilight cried.

"We've got to warn them!" Scootaloo shouted. Then she shook Tails. "Come on, Miles! Alert them!"

Tails hold his communicator up to his mouth. "Sonic! Rainbow! We have an alert!" he shouted. "Sombra has summon these Crystal Soldiers at is and has sent some of them after you!" There is no responce from either of them. He tried again. "Sonic? Rainbow? Are you listening to me? Hello?" After a few moments of waiting, Tails gave up.

* * *

Rainbow entered the sporting goods store that she worked with and haggled with the owner to get what she wanted.

"Hey, can I get some skiing goggles?" Rainbow asked.

"You chose a strange time to plan out a skiing trip," the owner remarked.

"Well, our eyes will get destroyed by the snow if we don't have protection against them," Rainbow said. "Sure, our motorcycle helmets will provide us with protection, but what if those got destroyed?"

The owner as skeptical of the scenario Rainbow described. "Don't you think-" he began again.

"Listen, this is a desperate situation right now," Sonic told the owner. "Give us the goggles and we'll leave as soon as possible."

The owner looked outside at the blizzard. He thought that maybe they could use a little protection. He grabbed two ski goggles and handed them to Rainbow. Rainbow in return exchanged them for some of her own money.

"Thank you!" Sonic said as he put on his ski goggles.

"I'll send you the receipt later!" Rainbow said as she put on her ski goggles.

The owner wave goodbye as they exited the store.

Sonic and Rainbow put on their helmets and gets ready to fly off. Before they can start moving, Sonic notices that there is an army coming from behind. He and Rainbow turn around and finds that there's an army of Crystal Soldiers going after them. Looking up, they spotted several Crystal Flyers.

"Oh dear," Sonic groaned. "That can't be good."

Rainbow turned around and gripped on the handlebars as she gets ready to speed off. "Well, we're going to split up anyway," she said. "You know where you're going, don't you?"

Sonic turned on his motorbike. "I'll go south, you'll go north," he responded.

"I'd knew you'll remember that," Rainbow responded.

Sonic and Rainbow soon fly off into the distance, spiting off into two shortly afterwards. The army of Crystal Soldiers stop as they watch their targets escape while the Crystal Flyers continue onwards chasing after them. They then split off into two, with each heading towards their home city.

* * *

Sonic is heading southwest towards Emerald City. For almost the entire trip, all he could see is snow covering his vision. Even the ground is not visible at this height. Ahead, dots of lights are seen in front of him. He knew that he was nearing Emerald City. He just have to keep going for just a little longer. Looking behind him though reveals that there are several Crystal Flyers that are going after him. Now, he as the additional objective of surviving this ambush until he arrives.

"If you could just leave me alone..." Sonic growled as speeded along. The Crystal Flyers were having none of that and proceeded to bombard Sonic with dark crystal shards. Sonic maneuvered his way around them, all while grumbling over the additional stress. "Not gonna make this easy, aren't you?"

"Don't focus on the enemy units too much," Median told Sonic. "Focus on getting to your destination. You have a few minutes remaining. Keep at it."

Sonic continued to find himself being bombarded with the shards. He tried his best to dodge them, but some of them barely missed him. One barely scapped his cheek. As he flinched from the near miss, one of the shards collided with Sonic in the back of his head, knocking his helmet off.

"Ah! My helmet!" Sonic cried as he reached out to his helmet. He watched his helmet disappear below the blowing snow, way out of his reach. Snow continued to bombard his face, but his eyes are still safe. "Well, it's a good thing that Rainbow brought us those goggles. It's like she saw this coming. Just a little more."

A few moments later, a floating structure is visible in the distance. It is glowing green.

"There it is!" Sonic shouted as he pointed forwad. "Okay, I've got to travel for a few more seconds and-" He is interuped when something exploded behind him. Turning around to investigate, Sonic discovered that his motorcycle is damaged. "Ah! My bike!" he cried. Then he found his bike being bombarded with crystal shards, causing smoke to come out everywhere. Sonic now finds himself plummeting towards the ground. At this point, he freaked out. "Oh no! This can't be good!" He looked up and saw the structure nearby. He was a few seconds from arriving there. "And I'm this close to that temple. How could they take my victory away at the last moment? NOOOOOO!"

Sonic then crashed on the ground along with his motorcycle.

* * *

Rainbow flew her bike high above the ground, so high up that the ground is invisible. Actually, her vision is getting covered up. She is sure that she is heading northwest towards Canterlot City, but without any landmarks she is left to wait until any lights show up. Scratch that. She needs to see a bunch of lights.

Rainbow wiped away the snow that was covering the visor. "Man, this snowstorm extends so high up and extends so far out," she said. This is just horrible. It's like we're living in an ice age, except more sudden and with a lot of snow everywhere." She then hears the sound of some wings flapping and turned around behind her. She discovered that there are several Crystal Flyers going after her, much to her dismay. "Oh dear, I'm not liking this! Why won't they just give up with following me?"

"It's not about the enemies in this instance," Median reminded. "You're trying to get to your destination. Save the fighting for later. You've got to make it. Keep up the pace."

The Crystal Flyers then shoot out crystal shards towards Rainbow. Most of them went right past Rainbow. Seems great until she realized that she can't dodge to avoid them, as moving will result in herself getting in the path of another one.

Rainbow felt her fingers twitch towards her morpher. She reasserted her grip on the handlebars. "Must...fight the urge...to fight back..." she told herself. Then she felt something hitting the back of her head. "Ah!" Looking down, she spotted her helmet falling towards the ground. "Well, there goes my helmet. I must get myself a new one after this. Good thing that I got those goggles." She then wiped the snow off of her goggles. Feels like frost, however.

A few moments later, Rainbow spotted a collection of lights to her left of her view. Straight ahead is a glowing structure. It is glowing light purple.

"At last! I've made it!" Rainbow cheered. "I'm almost there! Now, just got to hold on for just a little longer and-" She then heard something explode behind her. She invesigated the explsion only to discover that it's coming from her motorcycle. "WHAT? My bike! It's getting damaged! I've spent all this time getting to my destination under this pressure and they decided to take my victory away at the last moment?" Her motorcycle then got hit by multiple crystal shards, damaging it to the point that it can no longer stay in the air. It plummeted to the ground, taking Rainbow down with it. "Ah! I'm going down!" Rainbow sceamed. "NOOOOOO!"

Rainbow then crashed on the ground seconds before arriving at her destination.

* * *

The streets of Emerald City are blanketed by a thick sheet of snow. In one of those many streets, something broke the nearly uniform surface that the piled up snow created. A pillar of smoke rises up from debris. Several blue spikes poke from the top of the snow.

Sonic lifted his head from the ground, spitting and wiping the snow off of his face. He shook his head to fling away the snow. He then got up and stood on his feet. The snow is up to ankle height. He can feel his feet and legs getting cold, even if he is wearing boots.

Looking behind him, Sonic is horrified to see that his vehicle is wrecked. "Oh no! My bike!" he cried. He went down to inspect the remains of his motorcycle. It's been in his possession for several months at this point, used many times throughout the weeks. And now, it's been wrecked. It is no longer ridable. "Oh, we've been through so much together, but now it's time to say farewell. I'll miss you." He then hugged his motorcycle. Standing up, he looked off into the distance observing a floating structure. A nagging feeling formed in his gut. "That temple...it's taunting me and I don't like it."

Several Crystal Flyers landed and transformed into Crystal Soldiers. They readied their weapons as they prepare to attack Sonic.

Sonic glanced over at the small army of Crystal Soldiers he's about to face. "And I don't like the presence of you guys as well," he said as he reached for his morpher. "You're going to pay for what you did to my bike." Transforming into his Ranger form, Sonic then lunged towards one of the Crystal Soldiers, swinging his sword at them.

The Crystal Soldier that was about to be attacked held out its arm in front of it. Sonic then hit a Crystal Soldier, only to discovered that instead of slicing through cleanly, he wedged his sword into it.

"What? You resisted it?" Sonic gasped, shocked that the Crystal Soldier withstood that attack. Sonic then yanked his sword from the arm, stumbling backwards and nearly tripping.

"I'm not sure what the properties of these Crystal Soldiers," Median said, "but I bet that Sombra designed these to counter the power of you guys."

Sonic continued to flail his sword around, and all he can manage to do is lodge his sword into the body. He can't seem to get a clean cut. "My goodness!" he shouted. "They're tough!" He yanked his sword out of their body once again.

"Can you use your super speed to get past them?" Median suggested.

Sonic sheathed his sword and attempted to sprint past the Crystal Soldiers. Despite having the ability to go really fast, the strong wind and heavy snow were enough to nullify most of the speed. All Sonic could achieve through this method is a light jog, which the Crystal Soldiers could easily reach. "This wind...it's too powerful!" Sonic shouted. "I can't simply sprint through this." He then attempted to go around thinking that he could benefit from the wind, only to trip and have his face become smothered by snow. He lifted his head from the snow. "This doesn't help either, and it won't even get me closer!"

"What about your wind powers?" Median suggested.

Sonic stood up and faced the approaching Crystal Soldiers. He spread his arms wide and clapped them together. The wind stopped for a brief moment before resuming to blast snow in his face. "Nope. All I did is cancel out the wind for a moment," he said.

"Looks like you have no choice," Median said, fearing the for the worst. "You'll have to wade through it!"

Sonic decided to return to using his speed to get through this snowstorm. He jogged into the streets, wiggling his way around the Crystal Soldiers. They then proceed to follow him.

* * *

Among the blanketed streets of Canterlot City, there is a streak of rainbow that dotted the white background. Next to it is a destroyed motorcycle.

Rainbow lifted herself off the ground, shaking off and wiping away the snow on her face. "Ugg...that really hurts," she said as she rubbed her head. She then looked behind her at her motorcycle, now a pile of parts and metal. "Well...that bike's totaled," she remarked. "No way I'm using that destroyed pile of parts." She lifted herself up and wiped the snow off her coat, still looking at her motorcycle. "I'm going to get myself a new motorbike." She then looked at her communicator. "Hmm...communications between people has been disable, but that's because the phone towers are damaged. What about using our communicators? Do they still work?" She hovered her finger over her communicator, wondering if something will happen.

Rainbow then heard something touch the ground near her. Turning around to her right, she saw that there are several Crystal Soldiers who looked prepared for a fight with her. "Oh, it's you guys again, huh?" she asked. "You're the ones who destroyed my bike. You're going to pay for that!" Transforming into her Ranger form, Rainbow pulled out her Harmony Sword and leaped towards the Crystal Soldiers. One of them held their arm out to block their face and Rainbow's sword collided with it, lodging itself into the arm in the process, much to her surprise. "What? But how?" She then leapt off of the Crystal Soldier, yanking off her sword. She then stared at her sword in bewilderment. "This thing is powerful! How are you able to withstand an attack like that?"

"Sombra fought against Chaos and Harmony before," Median said. "He must've built these crystal foot soldiers to be tough so that they can stand a chance against them. And, by extension, you. There's nothing you can do to get around this. I tried getting Sonic to use his abilities to his advantage, but it is futile. You'll have to save them for later."

Rainbow suddenly felt the urge to use her communicator. "Speaking of Sonic, mind if I-" she asked as she reached for her communicator.

"Forget about it," Median responded. "I would like to inform you that your morpher's communication properties are still functional, but now's not the time to use them. Just focus on getting to that temple in the distance. I know it must be taunting you, but don't let yourself be taunted."

Rainbow nearly dodged a crystal spear that was heading towards her. It went between her legs. She looked at the Crystal Soldiers as they weld their weapons, also made out of the black crystals. An uncomfortable feeling formed in her gut.

Rainbow felt nervous, but shook that feeling off. She put her focus on the temple ahead. "Right," she responded. She then makes a run for it, checking the barely visible street signs to track her position. She's been living in his city for her entire life, and she knows her way around. Behind her, Crystal Soldiers chase after her in an attempt to het her into their range of their attacks.

* * *

On the way to the temples, Sonic and Rainbow experienced difficulties just from trying to get through the snowstorm. The Crystal Soldiers that are following them are now right behind them. They're so close right now. They can't afford to lose at this point.

All hope is not lost, however. Several civilians went out of their homes and fought against the howling wind as they fight against the Crystal Soldiers with...their laser guns. The laser beams did little damage to them, but it stings enough to catch their attention.

With the Crystal Soldier's focus now turned towards the civilians attacking them, Sonic and Rainbow could now continue onwards confident that they will make it without trouble. Minutes later, they've arrived.

* * *

Sonic ran down a road going through a forest. He stopped in front of a clearing. In front of him is a giant floating temple, around the size of Emerald High. There's a door that leads into it, but it's floating above ground.

"Here I am," Sonic said as he looked up. "We've finally met, temple. Now, allow me to get inside!" He held his Chaos Sword in front of him, expecting something to work. Nothing happens, however, much to his confusion. "Huh? Why don't it give access to me?"

Sonic then turned to his jetpack to get to the entrance. He figured that if he flew there and got closer, maybe the temple will respond to his sword. Too bad for him, he forgot the account for the winds, which blew him off course. "Whoa!" he yelped as he crashed. He lifted himself back up, shaking his head. "No, that wouldn't work." He then tapped his foot as he wonders what he must do to gain access. "Just what is that temple asking from me?"

* * *

Rainbow stumbled in front of a plot of land, almost losing her footing for a moment. She then turned around and saw the giant temple floating right above where her old school was once located. The entrance is high above the ground.

"That took way longer than I expected," Rainbow remarked. "Who knew that wading your way through deep snow would be so slow, let alone trying to run through it. Thank goodness those civilians jumped in and gave me a breather." She now focuses on the temple ahead. "Now, time to get inside this temple!" She pulled out her Harmony Sword and placed it between her and the temple.

Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed her right arm, causing Rainbow to drop her sword. "Ow!" she shrieked. Then she saw something that made her eyes widen. "What?"

It's that man again, Dr. Caballeron.

"You were trying to get my treasure, aren't you Rainbow Dash?" Dr. Caballeron asked.

Rainbow felt a rush of fear entering her body. "No way...you're-!" she gasped.

"That's right!" Dr. Caballeron confirmed.

"Dr. Caballeron!" Rainbow shouted. "What are you doing here at time like this?"

"Why, searching for unknown treasures!" Dr. Caballeron answered. Then he pointed at the temple. "This temple appeared out of nowhere, which means that there is treasure to be found! I just need to get inside and claim it for myself!"

Rainbow yanked her arm out of Dr. Caballeron's grip and kicked him in the belly. "You can't!" she yelled. "That temple is for me and for me only." She picked up her sword and pointed it at the evil treasure seeker. "Stand back. Don't get in my way!" She then turned around and faced the temple, holding her sword in front of her. Her sword then glowed as well as the door leading into the temple.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic has been trying several things to get the temple to respond. He held his Chaos Sword between him and the temple, shaking it back and forth and up and down in hopes of getting it to respond. Then his sword glowed along with the temple door. A flight of stairs extended out, linking the ground with the temple.

"Whoa! It worked this time?" Sonic gasped. "I swear, I've been trying for the past several minutes and it worked just now?" Sonic is confused of what just happened, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that he has access to the temple. Climbing the flight of stairs, Sonic came to the door and pushed on it, only for it to not budge at all. "Aww, the door's still locked," he groaned. He looked at his sword and wondered if the same thing will happen. "Maybe if I just..." He held his sword in front of him once again. Nothing happened, much to his frustration.

"Come on!" Sonic cried. "You worked for me before. Why'd you refuse now?"

* * *

Rainbow climbed the flight of stairs that just appeared. She found herself in front of a locked door, to which she assumed that presenting her sword will unlock it. She does so, and got attacked by Dr. Caballeron again.

"Come on!" Dr. Caballeron shouted, sounding more desperate as he tightens his grip on Rainbow's arm. "Just let me in."

Rainbow breathed heavily as she faces against the clearly insane treasure hunter. She can tell that his past failures in getting his goals is making him lose his mind. "If you do, I must warn you that there will be severe consequences," she said threateningly. "I don't want to hurt you, nor do I want you to hurt yourself."

"What?" Dr. Caballeron questioned. "So are you implying that you've become my friend?"

Rainbow closed her eyes and shook her head. "No," she replied, "I am saying that you have no business around here!" She then yanked her arm out. "Get away from that door! Let me enter on my own!"

"Never!" Dr. Caballeron declared. "You must open the door for me and allow me to claim the treasure inside! Please! I beg you!"

"You won't be getting out of this with your treasure!" Rainbow declared. "Get your dirty hands out of this place!" She then struck the treasure hunter with the pommel of her sword, causing him to tumble down the stairs. After he has been dealt with, Rainbow can now safely present her sword to the temple without worrying about interruptions.

Dr. Caballeron lifted his face out of the snow and looked behind him. He saw that the doors was closing and his about to leave him out. "Wait!" he cried as he hurried up the stairs. "Don't leave me behind!" The doors then close, leaving Dr. Caballeron to smack himself into the doors.

* * *

After several more moments of frustration with the temple not responding, the temple finally responded to the presence of the Chaos Sword and allowed Sonic access to the interior.

"Oh! Now it works!" Sonic shouted. Then he ran inside before the doors close behind him. "I've been wondering this entire time why it refused to work." He looked at his surroundings. This room is a corridor that leads up to...whatever that is at the end of the tunnel. He then used his communicator. "Rainbow, where are you now?"

"I'm inside the temple that showed up over Canterlot High," Rainbow replied, her voice sounding like it's echoing. "What about you?"

"I'm inside the temple over Emerald High," Sonic replied back, his voice echoing. "For some reason, the temple just refused to respond to my sword, even when I waved it several times. What about you?"

"Me?" Rainbow responded. "I experienced a minor difficulty trying to get in. An enemy of ours tried to intervene, attempting to get the treasure for himself."

"Who? Dr. Eggman?" Sonic asked.

"No...it's our archeological enemy," Rainbow answered.

Sonic remembered who that person was. He and Rainbow just fought him alongside Dr. Eggman during their vacation. They were the ones behind the majority of their troubles. "Oh," he said, getting who Rainbow is referring to. "But...that doesn't explain why the temple refused to work with me."

Rainbow looked behind her at he entrance doors. Sounds like someone is trying to break into it, but that's nothing to worry about. She formed a theory about the troubles that Sonic is experiencing. "Those two temples...they must've been connected to each other," she guessed. "Only when both swords are presented in front of them will the path open up."

"So, that's why this temple refused to work initially?" Sonic asked. "Was it waiting for its counterpart to receive a signal?"

"Yes," Rainbow confirmed.

"Well, that does it," Sonic concluded. He then looked ahead down the corridor. "Well, did you spot something down a corridor? Let's head there. I saw something at the end of it."

Rainbow then looked ahead down the corridor. She spotted something at the end of it. Curious, she went there to investigate.

* * *

Back at the base, the remaining team members watch as Sombra continues to batter the force field with even more punches along with his army of Crystal Soldiers. At this point, the barrier surrounding them starts to become weaker. Sooner or later, the force field will be demolished leaving them with the full fight. For now, they only have a few more minutes remaining before it all comes crashing down.

"The barrier's getting weaker!" Tails reported as he saw his force field getting weaker.

"Oh dear...I hope they'll be back," Fluttershy begged as she covered her mouth. "I really don't want to be left dealing with those."

"If Sombra ever breaks through, we're doomed," Twilight said. "He defeated the Grand Six without much effort at all. I'm sure he'll do the same to us, crush us under that crystal feet of his." She looked at what's below Sombra and got nervous from seeing the army of Crystal Soldiers as they try to break the force field down. "It's not helping that we have a huge army of Crystal Soldiers to deal with along with him, ready to overwhelm us with strength and numbers."

"I'm not sure if even my diamond barrier can handle that..." Rarity said, doubting her ability to shield herself and everyone else from an attack of this titanic scale.

"You know what they say, diamond is unbreakable!" Pinkie spat out, much to the confusion of everyone.

"Wait..." Rarity responded. "Are you saying that I can-? Are you crazy?"

"What's next?" Manic asked. "We'll be sailing around the universe looking for stardust?"

"You mean Stardust Speedway?" Amy asked. "Like, a section of a highway that runs through Emerald City?"

"No, a different kind of stardust," Manic replied. "Something like...um..." He tried to figure out what word he was looking for, but it seemed that it had slipped his mind.

Knuckles readied his arms and fists. "I'd bet that we'll cruise along to the beat of..." he began. Manic suddenly realized what word he was looking for, only to be interrupted by Knuckles delivering a flurry of punches. He moves his arms rapidly, almost as fast as Sonic or Rainbow, all while shouting the same word over and over and over again.

Espio listened to Knuckles and can't help but feel that what he is saying would suit him better. "Isn't that my line?" he asked.

Knuckles stopped punching and shouting as he turned to Espio. "You don't punch, do you?" he asked.

"I may not punch, but I do have the voice to do it," Espio remarked.

While everyone else is making jokes and references, Shadow and Sunset are watching nearby listing to what everyone has to say.

"How long must we joke around in a time like this?" Shadow asked, feeling dazed from the sudden shift in tone.

Sunset sighed before giving a reply. "As long as our morale is high, we'll have to listen to this," she said.

The rest of the Sonic Rainbooms continued to have a little fun in what little time they have remaining.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

One step closer to getting those elusive Chaos Emeralds and Harmony Crystals. One they obtained them, they will come back and face off Sombra once and for all. The snow continues to pile up. It'll be a long time before it all melts away.

The final scene is a reference to _Jojo's_ _Bizarre Adventures_ , the tale of a family's endless battle against the supernatural...using supernatural powers. The parts referenced in that scene are parts 3 and 4 of the manga franchise: _Stardust Crusaders_ and _Diamond is Unbreakable_. Pinkie just make a remark commenting on the durability of diamond, only to dissolve into a flurry of references. I became a fan of that franchise after watching several episodes from Part 1 to Part 4. Hmm...maybe I should try that out sometime...

* * *

 **Off the Rails**

There are no gags to be found here. We will return when this arc ends.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands


	63. Episode 63: Crystal Quest: Part 3

**Episode 63**

 **"Crystal Quest: Part 3"**

* * *

Sonic and Rainbow have arrived at the temples. Their long journey as Rangers have taken them to the place where it all began: their schools. Or at least where their schools used to be. With the two sets of powerful gemstones within their reach, it is time to turn the tide in their favor.

However, this journey is not without its difficulties. While the journey in is nothing troubling, the journey out and back to the base is not. Their enemies are determined to slow them down as much as possible by any means necessary, threatening to drag out their suffering for even longer.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Sonic and Rainbow walk down the corridor. Memories of their past began to flow into their heads.

"This is exactly how I feel when I first walk into the Ranger Temple so long ago," Sonic remarked. "Only this time, I'm not with my best friend Rainbow and I'm retrieving a different kind of gem. A very powerful set of gems, a set that contains unimaginable amounts of power. It's a good thing that no one stormed into this before I did. We would've been doomed if they fall into the wrong hands...those Chaos Emeralds..."

Meanwhile, Rainbow wondered about the man that tried to enter this temple and the reasoning behind it. "What part of Dr. Caballeron thinks he can waltz into a temple that is clearly not meant for him and take a set of gemstones that are definitely not his?" she asked. "The Harmony Crystals were hidden away for a reason, and it's because they're incredibly powerful. To top that off, their use is restricted to a few select individuals. What sane man or woman would be willing to get their hands on powerful artifacts that they're not worthy of using? Whatever the answer may be, I will get them, those Harmony Crystals..."

* * *

Sonic entered a large chamber with a giant crystal in the center. It is green in color and is in a diamond cut. Surrounding it are seven pillars. All of them have a crystal in the diamond cut, each in a different color.

"So this must be the Master Emerald," Sonic guessed, "surrounded by the Chaos Emeralds." He then walked towards the Master Emerald and attempted to touch it. His hand went right through it. He retracted his hand as he made a discovery. "It's a hologram. It looks so real, yet it's not really there..." He spent a little more time wiggling his fingers in the hologram, trying to feel something.

"Sonic, what you're looking at is the Shrine of Chaos," Median lectured. "It's one of the four shrines that are dedicated to the four deities of ancient Columbia, and one of the two remaining shrines that correspond to the two remaining deities. I think Rainbow is seeing a similar thing as you." He paused for a brief moment, as if looking aside. "I'm going to leave you alone for a while. Try to figure out what you can do."

Sonic spent a few moments looking around the shrine. He approached a pillar and observed the crystal. "These must be the legendary Chaos Emeralds," he said. They are within his reach, so he reached out and attempted to grab them. His hand, however, passed right through them. "What? They're holograms as well? Aww man! They're clearly meant for me go grab, yet I can't get them yet?"

As Sonic got angry over not being able to get the thing that he deserved, he turned around and noticed something near the Master Emerald. It's a raised small stone slab. There is a slit on it. Sonic walked up to it and inspected it. It's actually there, not a hologram.

Sonic pondered for a moment. He called back to all those moments in entertainment where stabbing a special sword into a stone would cause something to happen, or a sword being placed into a stone. His Chaos Sword is a special sword. An idea popped into his head. "Hmm...maybe this slit will provide me with the answers," he speculated. He took out his sword and slid it gently into the slit. It slides in perfectly, much to his excitement. "It fits! That's perfect! I'd bet that when I stab my sword into this slit, it'll do something!" He then pushed his sword as far deep as it can. He then waited for something to happen as he cling on to his sword.

After a few moments, nothing happened. No doors opening, no glowing things, nothing!

"Huh?" Sonic grunted when noticing that nothing happened. He grew frustrated again, feeling like this temple just loves to mess with him. "Why won't this work?" He yanked his sword in several directions in hopes of finding a sweet spot. He found nothing. He also found that he is stuck to his sword and thus is unable to let go. "Aww man!" he whined. "I got all the way to here and this temple refused to work with me again?! What gives?"

* * *

Rainbow ran into a large room containing a beautiful crystal tree. It is white in coloration, but it shines in all colors. The tree has five branches, each of which as a slot for a crystal. The remaining two slots are at the trunk at the tree, one high up and the other near the ground. Each slot contains a hexagonal shaped crystal. Each crystal is colored differently.

Rainbow recognized the tree from her times studying with Miss Yearling. "Well, would you look at that!" she announced. "The Tree of Harmony! Look at all those colors. It's arranged perfectly! The six colored crystals are arranged in a hexagon, while the white crystal is placed at the center! Oh, this'll make Twilight joyful at the sight of this!" She then walked up to the crystal closest to the ground and attempted to grab it, but her hand passes right though. "Huh? It's not there?" She looked at the tree once again. "But it felt so real!"

"Rainbow, that giant crystal you're seeing there is called the Tree of Harmony," Median lectured, "but the location itself is known as the Harmony Shrine. It's one of the four major shrines and one of two of the remaining shrines dedicated to the deities of ancient Columbia."

Hearing about the other two deities of Columbia made Rainbow ponder about the other shrines. "Huh. I wonder what the Law and Discord shrines would look like," she said.

"Probably not very different from the ones you're seeing here," Median said. "By the way, I just got back from observing Sonic and he's having trouble with something at the moment."

"What is he stuck on?" Rainbow asked.

"He's currently waiting for your input," Median answered.

"Waiting for my input once again?" Rainbow asked. Then she sighed. Looks like she'll have to do something once again. "Oh, that Sonic. Lived up to his name once again by not reading the murals."

"So that is what's been taking you so long to get here," Median concluded.

Rainbow scratched her head for a moment, wondering what she should be doing. "So, what should I do?"

"Did you see a slit at the bottom of the tree?" Median asked. "It's probably below you."

Rainbow looked at her feet and spotted a raised slab with a slit on it. "Huh. How come I didn't notice that?" she asked. Then she rolled her eyes. "Oh well." She took out her sword and pointed it a the ground. She hovered the tip of the blade above the slit as she thought about what she's about to do. "If I recall correctly, stabbing a sword into a slot usually leads to something. I think this is no different!"

Rainbow then thrusted her sword into the slot, firmly gripping it in her hands. Seconds later, a light turns on below her and the world around her transforms.

* * *

Sonic waggles his sword in the slot trying desperately to get it to work.

"Come on, sword!" Sonic growled. "Work! Work with me! Don't stall me out! I've been waiting for a long time!"

The sword suddenly moved down, which caused Sonic to nearly jump.

"Huh? Did it work now?" Sonic asked. "Did it really go much deeper than I thought? Is this-"

A light turns on below him and the world around him transforms. Sonic is interrupted as he is transported into a hidden world.

* * *

Sonic lost his footing and fell on his head. "Ow!" he said. "My head..." He got up and rubbed his head. He didn't expect himself to be falling. He got up and rubbed his head to ease the pain.

"Sonic?" Rainbow's voice called from a distance.

Sonic's ears perked up. He snapped and looked ahead. There in his sight was Rainbow. She looked surprised. "Huh? Rainbow?" he asked. "You're here too?"

Rainbow ran up to Sonic and helped him get back up. "I thought we would be separated for this mission," she said. "I'd never thought that we would see each other again."

"Yeah. Totally," Sonic replied. Then he looked at the room they're in right now.

There are eight doors. One of them is behind them, while the remaining seven are arranged in front of them. Three of them are to their left, three more are to their right, and the seventh is placed in front of them.

A wave of familiarity and memories flowed into their minds. "So, we're doing this together, aren't we?" Sonic remarked. "This brings back old memories, doesn't it?"

"Oh yeah," Rainbow agreed. "We started our first mission as the Sonic Rainbooms by working together and retrieving small gemstones that provide us and our friends with power, concluding that with a fight that uses the powers that we just got. This is our 100th mission, right?"

Sonic tried to think back to all the missions that they did. He remembered a few such as the Imposter Saga, but there were a few more that slipped his mind. That's not even counting their vacation. "You know, maybe I should check," he answered. "I think I lost count when we went on that vacation."

Rainbow closed her eyes as she recalled about their first mission. "We had our first mission as retrieving gemstones," she said. "Now, we're collecting crystals that held immense power. What a great way to bring it all back together." She then opened her eyes and assess their situation. "So...where are we? Have we teleported ourselves into another dimension?"

As Sonic attempted to come up with an answer, something strange happened. Something appeared in their chest, and it's coming out!

"Huh?" Sonic said as he looked at the orb on his chest. "What's happening to my body?"

Rainbow felt something coming out of her body. "I think...something's coming out!" she screamed.

"Me too!" Sonic replied. "Ahh!"

The orb flew out of their chests, knocking them off their feet. The orbs landed in front of them, transforming into figures! They are colored after themselves, with one being blue and the other cyan.

The blue figure is a humanoid creature with large limbs compared to its torso. Its arms and feet are also quite large. The head has a featureless face aside from two yellow eyes. Protruding out the back of its head are two spikes, not looking too different from the bottom hair spikes from Sonic.

The cyan figure takes the form of a horse with a horn protruding out of its head. It also has wings. Combine it with the horn, this is a sign that this horse is quite a powerful one. Its eyes are white, and its mane and tail are in six colors, exactly the same color as Rainbow's hair.

For some reason, the features of these two figures seem to match up with Sonic and Rainbow. They don't remember them seeing these two figures before.

The blue figure turned around and gazed at Sonic. "Welcome, chosen heroes," it said. Its voice is masculine and deep.

The cyan figure turned its head to the side and gazed at Rainbow. "We've been waiting a long time for this," it said. Its voice is feminine and motherly.

While the figures don't seem familiar, the aura that they emit is almost exactly the same as the Chaos and Harmony Swords. No...they're exactly the same!

Sonic couldn't believe it. "Y-you're-!" he spoke.

"No way..." Rainbow spoke. "Are you-?"

The blue creature introduced himself. "I am Chaos," he said. "The deity of unpredictability, variation, and change."

The cyan creature followed with an introduction. "I am Harmony," she said. "Deity of patterns, constants, and friendship."

"We've been waiting for this moment to show us to you," Chaos continued. "You and your team have worked long and hard in protecting your country, continuing the legacy left behind by your parents."

"You've proven us time and time again that you can face danger that would make most people crumble under the pressure and not be phased by it," Harmony added. "From pursuing dangerous artifacts in a race against time..."

"To defending your base against the near constant attacks."

"From performing battles high in the sky..."

"To bouncing back from failure when things don't go your way."

Hold on a second, Sonic and Rainbow thought. What these two are saying implied that they've been watching their actions the entire time. But they are said to have sealed themselves away after the cataclysm that ravaged ancient Columbia. Could it be that they've put a part of themselves hid themselves with these swords? Could that explain the voices they heard when first encountering their swords? Could this be the reason why Sombra call them out? Are they hiding within them this entire time?

"Now...about that thing you're dealing with..." Chaos said, looking off to the side. "That Sombra..."

It seemed that they are not very interested in explaining what they are doing here. They are more interested in trying to push them in the intended direction.

Sonic and Rainbow shook the shocked feelings out of their minds as they lifted themselves up. "Yes," Sonic replied. "We came here to obtain the items that will change the tide. The Chaos Emeralds and the Harmony Crystals."

Chaos and Harmony remained silent.

"What? Something wrong?" Rainbow asked.

Harmony closed her eyes as she sighed. "It's been a long time since we last fought that tyrant wannabe," she said. "I know that he's after us."

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked. "You're right here, while he's over at our world threating our friends and Columbia. What's your concern?"

"Truth us..." Chaos began, "part of us is with you this entire time, housed within your swords."

"What?!" Sonic and Rainbow shouted. They were shocked to hear that the two deities were with them this entire time. They've been watching their actions from the moment they acquired their swords all the way up to this very moment.

"They're not called the Chaos Sword and the Harmony Sword for nothing," Harmony explained.

"They were forged long ago during my time," Chaos added. "We donated a part of us during its creation process to grant it immense power and special abilities."

"So if that's the case, then why can it combine with each other?" Rainbow wondered.

"If you're thinking it's because Harmony and I are able to fuse with each other, then you're thinking too hard," Chaos replied. "They're designed to combine with each other. That's the reason."

Hearing all of this made Sonic and Rainbow silent. They had no idea how to react to all of this other than silence. They were too shocked to speak.

"Anyway, back to Sombra," Chaos said, moving back to the original topic. "He felt us nearby, thinking that we are actually there."

"We've fought with him before," Harmony explained, "and that made him mad with a desire for revenge. I should know. We were as shocked as you when we heard him call out our names."

"Y-you are?" Rainbow asked.

Harmony paused for a moment to consider a response. "Yes," she replied.

Chaos then walked up to Sonic and Rainbow, stopping just in front of them. Harmony did the same, going right besides Chaos. "Well, since you've bothered to come all the way here, here's your reward!" Chaos said he clapped his hands. "Oh, and this is also your reward for all your hard work."

Fourteen colored stones appeared around Sonic and Rainbow. Half of them surrounded Sonic, while the other half surrounded Rainbow. The stones surrounding Sonic are in a diamond cut, while the ones surrounding Rainbow are shaped like hexagons. Each stone is colored in seven colors: Red, yellow, green, cyan, blue, purple, and white. Each color is represented twice, and one of each color surrounds Sonic and Rainbow.

"Behold!" Harmony announced. "The two sets of gemstones that you've been waiting to get your hands on! The Chaos Emeralds and the Harmony Crystals!"

Sonic and Rainbow were initially happy to get the items they were looking for, but then they start to wonder how they're supposed to carry them around. Each gemstone is about the size of a fist, so carrying around a small bag to carry them around is necessary. However, is this really needed?

Chaos rubbed the back of his head. "Umm...I'm not sure if having seven of them individually was really necessary," he said. "I think they were meant to be used by a team. One member would get the gemstone that has the trait that they best represent. They were split among the entire team, but they're all yours for now. They'll be used by you and only you, so how about we simplified them?" He then clapped his hands together.

Suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds and the Harmony Crystals stop in place as they converge onto a single point. The Chaos Emeralds went for Sonic's chest while the Harmony Crystals went towards Rainbow's chest. With a flash of light, these gemstones transform into medallions about the size of the palm of a hand. On the medallion are seven dots, each in a different color. Etched into the medallion is an outline of the master unit; the Master Emerald for Sonic and the Tree of Harmony for Rainbow.

Rainbow took a moment to appreciate the gift. "Whoa! Check out these medallions!" she said.

Sonic inspected the medallion he was given, admiring the details created in the short time of its creation. "Well, at least we'll keep these close to us just in case we needed them," he remarked.

"I hope you will find the medallions a lot more practical to carry around than a bunch of gemstones," Chaos said.

It seems that Sonic and Rainbow are ready to leave. However, Chaos and Harmony still have one more thing to talk about.

"Now that we're done...how's our protégé?" Harmony asked. "Is he doing fine?"

Sonic and Rainbow noticed that they still have their morphers with them. They tried to use their communicators, but nothing happened.

"Median is not responding..." Rainbow said.

"Oh, Median...doesn't want to talk right now, does he?" Chaos responded. "Or maybe he's not around this place. Who knows."

Suddenly, the entire place began to glow. Sonic and Rainbow saw as parts of them rise into the sky. Chaos and Harmony are also vanishing.

"Now, it's time for you to go back to your world," Chaos announced.

"Go! Show that Sombra what you're made of!" Harmony ordered.

The world that they are in faded from their view.

* * *

Sonic felt something coming back into his body. It's as if his spirit has returned to him. He yanked his sword out of the slit, stumbling backwards.

"Ah, Sonic. You're back," Median greeted. "Did you get what you're looking for?"

Sonic looked at the medallion hung from his neck. He knew that the mission is successful. "Got it!" he replied. "Time to leave!" He then sprinted out of the temple.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rainbow felt like she had just returned to her body. She lifted her sword out of the slit. She then held the medallion hung from her neck. Something tells her that she got what she is looking for. "Here they are," she said. "The Harmony Crystals." She then sprinted out.

* * *

The door opened up, allowing Sonic to exit the temple. He didn't travel long before encountering those Crystal Soldiers. "Whoa!" he gasped as he skid to a halt. "Hey! Since when did you guys show up?"

One of the Crystal Soldiers lunged towards Sonic, forcing him to swing his arm and smack it out of the way.

"Ah, you're waiting for me to come out, aren't you?" Sonic guessed. "Well, I'm having enough of this! Out of the way!" He then attempted to plow his way through the army of Crystal Soldiers.

* * *

Rainbow exited the temple and at first it looked like the way forward has no obstacles. There are no Crystal Soldiers to be found, just a field of snow blanketing the entire neighborhood. As soon as she took a single step outside the temple however, something grabbed her.

"Ha!" a man roared.

"Ah!" Rainbow shrieked. She looked up and recognized the face. "Dr. Caballeron? What are you doing?" She then wrestled her way out. "Stop!"

Dr. Caballeron reached for Rainbow's medallion. "I must have the treasure!" he declared. "You've got it for me, didn't you?"

"This isn't for you, Dr. Caballeron!" Rainbow responded. "It's for me!"

"Ha!" Dr. Caballeron laughed. "You must be egotistical. Always wanting to get things for yourself! Well, time for me to teach you to share!"

A person who steal things telling someone else to share? No way I'm trusting him, Rainbow thought. I'm not being egotistical. I deserve this!

Rainbow continued to wrestle against Dr. Caballeron. His grip is tight on her. She felt like passing out since her neck is being grabbed. This seemed hopeless and wasteful. All that effort to get this medallion, only for all that work to be wasted. Rainbow wondered if there is a way for her to get out of here. Slowly, she began to black out,

"Rainbow Dash!" Harmony suddenly and unexpectedly shouted.

Rainbow suddenly felt a rush of energy. It felt like she was revived at the last minute. "What?" she gasped.

Median got bewildered by this sudden appearance. "What? Harmony?" he gasped. "What are you doing here? I thought you sealed yourself away!"

"I sealed most of myself away," Harmony corrected. "I hid a part of myself next to Rainbow the entire time."

Median was still bewildered. "What?" he gasped.

"I'll save the explanation for later," Harmony replied. "Now, it's my turn to be the mentor!"

"You can say the same to me!" Chaos replied through Rainbow's communicator.

Sonic also called with his communicator, sounding confused. "Rainbow, what is going on?" he asked. "Why am I hearing Chaos all of a sudden?"

Dr. Caballeron grew more demanding as he continued to clung onto Rainbow. "Come on...just give it to me!" he begged.

Rainbow resisted the evil archeologist's wishes.

"Rainbow," Harmony spoke, "now that you have acquired the Harmony Crystals, you have access to the most powerful source of power known in Columbia, next to the Chaos Emeralds. With them, you can teleport to whatever place you desire, as long as you've been there before."

"How can I do it?" Rainbow asked.

"Grab your Harmony Crystals and focus!" Harmony answered. "Think of a location you've been before and you'll soon be there! Trust me!"

Rainbow looked down at her medallion. When it was given to her, it was the result of a fusion of all seven Harmony Crystals. Each unit is said to contain unimaginable levels of power. Who knows how powerful all seven are when used together. Forgetting about the fact that she's in the middle of a struggle, Rainbow grabbed her medallion and closed her eyes.

Dr. Caballeron noticed that Rainbow is closing her eyes. "What? Why are you closing your eyes?" he questioned. "Are you admitting defeat?"

Rainbow shut her eyes harder, focusing on teleporting back to base. She then glowed, a white light enveloping her before she disappears in a flash.

Dr. Caballeron is knocked off his feet by the flash. When he regains his eyesight, he saw that, to his horror, Rainbow is no longer there. "WHAT?" he shrieked. He then patted the floor, trying to find where Rainbow had gone off to. He then realized that Rainbow had escaped. "NOOOO! My treasure!"

* * *

Sonic continued to fight against the Crystal Soldiers, slowly making his way out of the campus. His communicator is still on, but there is nothing coming out of it. The call suddenly ended, but Sonic didn't notice. He was too busy fighting to pay attention.

Chaos loses his patience. He started yelling. "Sonic! Stop focusing on fighting the enemy!" he shouted. "You need to regroup with your team. The Chaos Emeralds have granted you the ability to teleport!"

"Hey, wait until I'm done fighting!" Sonic responded, shifting his focus for a moment. That single moment is enough for one of the Crystal Soldiers to reach out and grab his medallion. "Hey, let go! Those are my Chaos Emeralds!" He yanked back trying to take back his Chaos Emeralds.

"Hold on to them and think of a location you wanted to travel to," Chaos said. "Calm down and focus on said location. You'll soon find yourself there."

"Got it," Sonic replied. He yanked his medallion out of the Crystal Soldier's hands and clamped his hand onto it. He closed his eyes as he focused on regrouping with the rest of the team. He glowed yellow as light enveloped him, disappearing in a flash. The Crystal Soldiers were then left behind with no one to fight.

Well, no one except for the angry mob of civilians behind them. They look like they want to smash the Crystal Soldiers and sell their remains off for a profit. Black crystals that are improperly cut probably won't sell for very high, especially it turns out they are the remains of a living creature.

* * *

Sonic soon found himself skydiving through a tunnel with Rainbow next to him. Several colors pass them as they plummet towards the bottom, if there is one.

"Waaaaa!" Sonic screamed.

"This feels so much weirder than using teleporters!" Rainbow shouted.

"I never thought that we'll be falling through this!" Sonic wailed.

Sonic and Rainbow screamed as their destination rapidly approaches them.

* * *

Back at the base, Tails is monitoring the force field while everyone else is preparing for the inevitable.

Tails watched as the force field gets weaker and weaker from all the attacks its receiving. "Shield levels dropping rapidly!" he alerted. "It's going to break in a few minutes!"

Scootaloo started to panic. "Ah! We need to prepare now!" she screamed.

"We've got nothing that can put a stop to Sombra," Twilight said. "All we can hope to do is stay alive for as long as we can while waiting for Sonic and Rainbow to-"

Suddenly, Sonic and Rainbow appeared out of the sky, landing on the ground. Sonic landed on his face again while Rainbow landed on her back. The rest of the team stared at them in surprise.

"Drop down..." Twilight finished.

Sonic and Rainbow lifted themselves up, feeling a bit dizzy from the trip.

"Rainbow!" Scootaloo said as she hugged Rainbow. "You're back!"

Amy helped Sonic get back to his feet. "Oh, we are so happy to see you two!" she said.

"Are you okay?" Silver asked.

"We're fine," Sonic replied as he shook the snow off his face. "Just ran into some difficulties..."

Rarity then spotted the two medallions Sonic and Rainbow are wearing. They are sparking. "My goodness," she said, admiring the new accessories. "Those are some pretty gemstones you've got there."

"They're not just any random gemstones," Rainbow pointed out. "They're the Chaos Emeralds and the Harmony Crystals."

Nearly the entire team screamed in shock. Those who didn't scream had their eyes widened and their jaws dropped. "WHAT?"

"They're real?" Twilight gasped in disbelief. "I thought those were the stuff of myths and legends! Did...did you guys found them?"

"Found them?" Sonic replied, skeptical that this is the case. He and Rainbow then looked at each other before looking back at the rest of the team. "More like handed to us. They were clinging on to their respective sets of gemstones until we came in."

Before anyone could respond, Fluttershy noticed that Sonic and Rainbow had some wounds that needs healing. "Can you guys give me a second?" she said as she hovered her hands over the wounds. "I need to heal their wounds up."

As everyone chatted with Sonic and Rainbow, Sombra looked down and felt a familiar aura emitting from the entire team. It's mostly coming from Sonic and Rainbow. He couldn't believe what he is sensing, now stronger than before.

"What is this?" Sombra asked. "Is this...no...Chaos? Harmony?" He then took another moment to shake his nervousness off. "So you've finally came out to put a stop to me, didn't you? I knew that this will happen. You've taken the form of these mortals, didn't you? What a shame, to have fallen so far from grace."

The team heard what Sombra was saying.

"Wait, so what is this Chaos and Harmony that Sombra is speaking of?' Twilight asked.

"Oh, they're here," Sonic replied as he held his sword out along with Rainbow. He points to his sword. "They're actually here for the entire time."

"They're what?"

"Surprised?" Chaos asked.

"You should be," Harmony added.

Everyone was stunned.

"But...it is said that you sealed yourselves away!" Twilight screamed. "What are you doing out here?"

Chaos chuckled. "It's simple," he said. "We donated a part of ourselves during the sword's forging process."

"Once we're weakened, we hid most of our bodies and power away in the Master Units," Harmony added. "The rest of us then hid in these two swords, where we reside today."

Everyone was stunned upon hearing this.

"Whoa..." Scootaloo gasped.

"I never knew that there are deities hiding in these swords," Silver said.

Once all the talking is done, Sonic and Rainbow turned to face Sombra and pointed at him.

"This ends here, Sombra!" Sonic declared. "We've got ourselves some powerful gemstones containing a power beyond imagination. Your crystals will be no match against us!"

"Is that so?" Sombra asked, doubting their abilities. "You've been out for quite a long time, Chaos and Harmony. I'd imagine that your power has weakened significantly after all these years just like me. Unlike you, however, I got my power back and exceeded them. I have not seen you getting the same treatment."

"Weakened?" Rainbow questioned. She then asserted her gaze. "You don't know the true power of us."

"You will fall again, Sombra," Chaos added,

"Don't expect this fight to be different," Harmony added.

Sombra smirked. "So you dare to challenge me?" he asked. "Fine then. I'll do this." He then flies off towards Transition Outpost, causing everyone to panic as they wonder what he could be planning.

"Wait, what is he doing?" Sonic shouted.

Tails deactivated the force field to allow it to recharge. "Quick, after him!" he ordered.

The entire team then ran off along the road leading up to their base.

* * *

Among the howling wind, something can be heard being built in the distance. The team fought against the blowing wind as they made their way towards Transition Outpost. After a few minutes of fighting against the wind and snow, they soon see a massive fortress made of crystals hovering above the buildings.

The team was stunned by the sight of this.

"What?" Sonic gasped. "Did he just-?"

The massive fortress emitted a menacing aura that will shiver even the bravest of heroes. It's as if the air had become colder and darker. The team got puzzled over the fortress.

"Why would he encase himself in a crystal fortress?" Knuckles asked.

"But he said that Chaos and Harmony have gotten weaker!" Applejack pointed out. "Why didn't he fight us now?"

Rainbow took a moment to look at her medallion. She was told she is weak by Sombra, yet she feels powerful. Something must be wrong.

"We might have gotten weaker since our last encounter with him," Harmony began to answer, "but even after thousands of years we are still powerful. That's not even including the additional power that our gemstones provide."

"He must've sensed that we are still a threat to him," Chaos concluded. "And together along this giant team, he speculates that he won't be winning this battle. That's why he retreated to this fortress. Its to isolate us so he can face us and us alone."

Sonic and Rainbow realized something. Since they have two objects related to Chaos and Harmony, this means that they'll...

"Wait," Sonic and Rainbow muttered from shock. They turn around to look at the team behind them. "So that means..."

"Sonic and Rainbow will have to go there by themselves," Median concluded. "I have a feeling that the Crystal Soldiers will be the toughest foot soldiers you guys have saw so far. Their powers is at about the same level as yours on your own. You're going to need a lot of power in order to get through the fortress. There might be an entire army of them inside that fortress."

Sonic and Rainbow stare at the fortress before them. Considering that they struggled to defeat only a handful of them earlier, this doesn't seem to be a pretty scenario for them to face. They started to suspect that they won't last long even with all the power they've gotten. There has to be another way around this.

But it turns out that they don't have to find another way. Suddenly, they felt a surge of power coursing through their swords.

"Wait, what's happening?" Rainbow asked.

Sonic looked over his shoulder at his glowing sword. "Our swords!" he shouted.

Quickly, Sonic and Rainbow took out their swords and held them in front of them. Their glow illuminated up the area around them. The swords feel more powerful than ever before. It feels like they can defeat someone equal in power to the rest of the team without breaking a sweat.

"The Chaos Emeralds and the Harmony Crystals have given your swords a huge power boost," Chaos said. "I hope you two will find these upgrades useful."

"You've grown quite a lot over the past year," Harmony said. "Before, you're just a kid with a lot of training. Now, you're the leaders of a team. You're carrying on the legacy left behind by your parents. Can you imagine yourselves before you became a Ranger?"

It's been so long since their first mission as Power Rangers and things have gotten so eventful that next to no one remembers exactly who they are an entire year ago. It's outstanding how much they've change from the time they've spent together.

Median then comes in with his closing bid for this mission. "Sonic, Rainbow," he said. "It's time. Time for you to head in there and put an end to Sombra. The fate of Columbia now rests in your hands. We cannot let this last long. Good luck. And you, Chaos and Harmony. My old mentors. Thank you for returning to us."

Sonic, Rainbow, and the rest of the Sonic Rainbooms stared at the fortress with a determined look, with Sonic and Rainbow standing towards the front. Sonic and Rainbow will go ahead and finish off Sombra while everyone else will stay behind and fend off any foot soldiers they come across.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Sorry for the delay. I've been getting myself distracted quite a lot in recent times. I really should've put more time into this.

Somehow, there's snow falling in the area I'm living in shortly before the publishing of this chapter. It's supposed to be warm enough for snow to not form, yet we are getting snow anyways. That's really strange. I wonder if what I write is having an effect on the real world...nah! This is a work of fiction, like pretty much all stories published in this site aside from Historical Fiction.

Oh look, I've named the Elements of Harmony the Harmony Crystals again. Sweet. Though, it is implied that the seven units are supposed to be split among seven people. I don't know the point of splitting it into seven units when only one person is using it, so as a solution I came up with a medallion for Sonic and Rainbow to wear. Now, they don't have to worry about being one unit short of transforming, as all seven units will be with them for as long as they keep the medallions.

In short, I turned seven fist-sized gemstones into a medallion for practical reasons.

* * *

 **Off the Rails**

Still not available

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands


	64. Episode 64: Crystal Quest: Part 4

**Episode 64**

 **"Crystal Quest: Part 4"**

* * *

As Sonic and Rainbow climb through the crystal fortress, the rest of Columbia continues to suffer from the severe snowstorm. In less than a single day cycle. the amount of snow piled up high enough to bury a feet. By the day's end, the snow would've went up to the knees.

They must hurry to saw their friends and their home from this storm, or else everything will come to a slow close.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

Back at Eggman's base, he and his allies are starting to question on whether or not releasing Sombra in his current state was a good idea to begin with.

"Okay, maybe we pumped a little bit too much power into that...thing we revived," Dr. Eggman admitted. "What's his name again? Wendigo?"

"He just revealed himself to them, Eggman," Ahuizotl pointed out. "He called himself Sombra, and I suggest that we do the same."

"Is that his name?" Eggman wondered. "Who calls their kid that? He must've have horrible parents..."

"Well, if that's not his birth name, then is Sombra just a nickname that people call him?" Ahuizotl asked.

Eggman and Ahuizotl went about discussing the origins of Sombra and how he got his name. There were a lot of contradicting things brought up.

Trixie came in and broke the argument. "Hey, let's not get into arguments over what his name is because Sombra is his definite name!" she shouted. "Seriously, there's so little history surrounding him it's a miracle that anyone remembered him."

"Did someone forgot to carve his history into a rock?" Rita asked. "Or did so and lost a copy?"

"That's not the point," Fuhrer replied. "The point is, we might've made him a bit too powerful. Sure, he may get the job done in eliminating those Rangers, but after they're gone...what's next? All we're left with is a pile of snow that goes as high as our legs. How are we supposed to rule over a land that is functionally useless?"

Eggman shook his head while punching his nose. He lifted up his glasses, adjusting them a little bit. "Ah, if only I'd judge his snow creating abilities a bit better," he grumbled. "Also, did you saw that? He just summoned a bunch of crystals to do his bidding. They're able to move on their own, attacking targets as if they're trained soldiers."

"Oh? He can summon soldiers made out of crystals?" Rita asked. "That's a lot more useful than dumping snow onto everyone. Why couldn't we focus on that?"

Fuhrer noticed that this group is not focusing on the point he's trying to convey. "Uh, did you guys forget what I said?" he asked. "There's so little history surrounding this guys...that Sombra. Barely anyone knows about that guy. All we know is that he tried to take over his village, got his plans foiled by deities, and then sealed away in a place that nobody but a keen eye would be able to spot. Of course we can't properly judge his strength. Nobody remembers him! Nobody!"

Everyone stared at Fuhrer after he shouted the fact that Sombra is a very unknown minion. None of them bothered to do research since there isn't any.

Trixie pondered her situation for a moment. "This might be the only time where I'm actively cheering for our enemies," she said, surprising everyone, "because once the snow has melted away, we can finally resume our plans without much trouble. Not that we're fans of them in the first place because they're our enemies. The snow will hamper our plans. It'll put everything to a standstill. Nobody wins in this scenario. And when nobody wins in the end, the effort is futile."

Eggman scratched his head. Combining the points that Fuhrer and Trixie are bringing up, he comes to a conclusion. "Maybe summoning a monster that buries entire regions in snow was a bad idea..." he concluded.

* * *

While everyone is making a plan for Sonic and Rainbow to follow, Tails noticed that their bikes are missing. They went away riding on them and they came back without them. When Tails asked Sonic about their bikes, Sonic said that his bike was destroyed on the way to the temple. Rainbow also said that she experienced the same thing. This meant that using their bikes to get to the fortress is not an option.

"I can't believe your bikes got destroyed on the way to the temples," Tails said, expressing sadness over his work being destroyed.

"Yeah, it really sucks," Sonic remarked. "If they were intact, we would've used them and easily get to that fortress without trouble."

"Well, it is hovering right over the nearby town," Scootaloo pointed out. "You've been there before, have you?"

"Oh, yeah. Several times," Rainbow replied. "I visited Transition Outpost so many times in the past few months that I lost track of them." She then got confused looks from the rest of the team. Seeing this, Rainbow went for a simpler answer. "Of course I've been there before."

"But you've never been to that fortress," Twilight pointed out. "Surely you wouldn't be able to teleport, can you?"

Sonic pondered for a moment. "You know, I might have to ask the deities for this," he said.

"Allow me to give another thing about your teleportation abilities," Chaos said. "When using teleport, you can chose whatever height you deem necessary. However, your only teleport spot would've been at the entrance gates, as that's the part hovering over the nearby down. Teleporting inside is not an option, as you have not been there before."

Sonic and Rainbow called back to the moment when they teleported. They didn't land exactly on the ground, only a few meters above it. Looking at the fortress, doing this might not be such a bad idea.

"Okay, I got it," Sonic said. Then he turned to the team. "Guys, step back. Me and Rainbow will teleport ourselves to the entrance of that fortress."

The entire team took a few steps back, just in case the teleportation process accidentally drags them along.

Sonic and Rainbow then closed their eyes as they cling onto their medallions. They then began to glow, enveloped in a bright light before vanishing.

"Stay safe, you two," Median said.

Shortly after Sonic and Rainbow disappeared, there is a flash of light over where the entrances to the fortress is located.

* * *

Sonic and Rainbow stand at the gates of the crystal fortress. How long have they've been transformed into their Ranger forms for? Ten minutes total? Including the time that they've recharged from turning back into their civilian form, that gives them twenty-five minutes to finish. That should be long enough.

Sonic gazed over towards Rainbow. "You ready, Rainbow?" he asked.

Rainbow gazed back at Sonic. "Are you kidding?" she asked. "I'm always ready! You know me as much as your best friends!"

Sonic nodded in agreement. "Well then," he said, "Let us proceed."

Sonic and Rainbow then transform back into their Ranger form for the closing fight of this mission.

"Ah, so you've decided to challenge me, Chaos and Harmony," Sombra said from far away. "Very well. I will grant access."

The doors open up, allowing access to the interior of the fortress. Instead of running in, Sonic and Rainbow declared that enough is enough. They are getting tired of being referred to as the deities within them. It's time to nail down their real names.

"For the last time, I am not Chaos!" Sonic shouted. "Chaos is with me, but I am not him! I am Sonic! Sonic Rush! As in, I will rush into your place as fast as possible."

"If you insist on calling on Harmony, then you're looking at the wrong person!" Rainbow shouted. "Harmony is with me, but I am not her. I am Rainbow! Rainbow Dash!"

Sombra seemed to be getting interested in them. "Is that your names, Chaos and Harmony?" he asked, much to the annoyance of Sonic and Rainbow.

Chaos scoffed. "I am no deity reincarnated into some mortal body," he said. "Who you think I am? Some other deity reborn as a mortal?"

"Besides, why would we?" Harmony asked. "We were dormant until you came. There's no way that I'm able to insert myself into someone else, nor willing to!"

"Well, if you're not in a mortal's body, then what are you?" Sombra asked.

"Gah!" Rainbow snapped. "I had enough of this banter!"

"Time to bust out our ultimate move!" Sonic declared.

Sonic performed a fist bump with Rainbow and together they used their Bond Power and boosted into the fortress.

Sombra was shocked at this. "What? They've burst into my fortress?" he asked. "Oh dear, they are a lot more terrifying than I thought."

* * *

It's been a few minutes since Sonic and Rainbow left. They heard them rush into the fortress at high speeds, followed up with sounds of things colliding. As everyone else watches, Tails had a chat with Median to see if he can make contact with Sonic.

Silence comes out of the communicator. Tails got worried for his friend. "I can't seem to make contact with them..." he grumbled. "Median, can you observe on Sonic and Rainbow for a moment? We would like to know what they're doing."

There was a brief moment of silence. They're not sure yet if Median is able to contact Sonic or Rainbow. They waited for something to come out.

Median returned with bad news. "I've lost contact," he said. "The fortress is blocking their signal."

"Oh no!" Scootaloo cried. "How are we supposed to know if they're fine?"

"We'll just have to wait and see," Median replied. "It's too dangerous to enter that fortress. I'm sensing a major enemy presence in that fortress. Sonic and Rainbow are speeding through using their Bond Power, but even with that, they're still not going at their full speed. In fact, they're going way lower."

"So are you saying that their max speed as drastically increased?" Tails asked.

"Yes," Median answered.

Seconds passed. Sounds of crystals shattering are still coming out of the fortress. It's been more than ten seconds since they saw Sonic and Rainbow speed into the fortress, yet they are showing no signs of stopping. This made some of them curious.

"Look at them," Twilight observed. "They're at it for more than ten seconds. How long can they maintain this?"

Median implied that he shrugged, not knowing the answer to the question. "I don't know," he replied, unable to figure out the answer. "The power increase has thrown my estimate of ten seconds out the window. Now, I can't accurately estimate how long their Bond Power will last."

"Wait...what window?" Pinkie asked, taking that word out of context. Nearby Applejack responded with a disapproving look.

There is something bulging out of the ground. It's unnoticeable at first, but the sounds they're making are starting to become audible.

Tails perked up, feeling something pushing on him from below. "Hang on. I'm sensing something," he said, causing everyone to look at him. He took a step backwards and look at the ground. The bulging becomes noticeable, scaring Tails. "It's coming from the ground!"

"Huh?" Pinkie asked, looking down.

"The ground?" Manic asked, looking down while lifting his feet.

Suddenly, a snowman popped up out of the ground, lifting Manic into the air.

"AH!" Manic screamed.

"Manic!" Pinkie screamed.

"Snowmen?" Knuckles asked, shocked from the sudden appearance of this new enemy. "Since when did snowmen became able to attack us?"

Amy swung her hammer a the snowman, shattering it into a pile of snow. Manic fell from the air and landed on his butt.

"These snow creatures are fragile," Amy remarked. Then she looked around and saw that there are dozens of snowmen popping out of the ground and walking up to them. "But we could end up overwhelmed if we're outnumbered."

Knuckles punched a snowmen with his fists, removing a portion of snow with each punch. It took him a few punches to turn one snowman into a pile of snow. "You call that fragile?" he asked. "They're harder to defeat than they look, though they can still take a few hits."

After destroying a handful of snowman, soon there are dozens upon dozens of snowmen that are coming out of the ground and approaching them.

"Oh dear..." Twilight groaned as she saw that they are surrounded. "There's hundreds of them! There's no way we can deal with them in our current forms!"

Median sighed. "Well, you guys know what to do in situations like these."

Tails presented his morpher in front of him. "Right," he replied. "Transform into our Ranger form!" He then pressed on the display.

In a few seconds, the entire team transformed into their Ranger forms, making the job much easier for them to handle the snowmen as they continue to swarm and surround them.

Sunset lit up a small fireball on her hand. "This one is a breeze," she said. "As long as I can keep the fire up." She then started to toss fireballs at the snowmen, melting them in the process. She prepared to launch another series of fireballs, only for a snowman to plant its hand on Sunset's hand, causing the fireball to be extinguished. Sunset then looked at her hand. "Oh, this isn't nice," she groaned. Then she gets ambushed by snowmen as they jump on top of her. "This isn't nice at all!"

Espio then swung his katana a the snowmen that are attacking Sunset, cutting away snow with each swing. The snowmen disintegrate until they are no longer a threat. He, Fluttershy, and Shadow all ran up to Sunset to check on her.

"You okay?" Shadow asked.

"I feel extinguished..." Sunset groaned.

Fluttershy kneeled down to help nurse Sunset back to good health.

"Looks like they noticed their weakness quick," Espio remarked as he elbowed a snowman that was attempting to ambush them. "They must've tried to eliminate you first."

At this point, Fluttershy had finished healing Sunset back to full health.

"Don't worry," Shadow said. "We're going to protect you." He then kicked an approaching snowman.

"Thanks, guys," Sunset replied. Then she sends out a stream of flames, melting away any snowmen that gets in its path.

The rest of the team is not having much trouble defeating the snowmen, defeating them in at best a single hit. However, the snowmen are popping up as fast as they are being defeated, possibly at a slightly higher rate. How long they can continue to defend themselves from this seemingly endless horde is put into question as the fight continues.

* * *

Sombra watches as Sonic and Rainbow continued to plow through his army as they make their way towards him. They've been at it for quite some time. At fist, he tried to make this a ridiculously long hallway that is longer than what the fortress would have an outsider believe. However, given the speed at which they're going, Sombra doubted that this is going to work for very long. Soon, they'll reach him. He soon tried to slow their progress in as many ways as he could think off.

First, he placed a large area with a very powerful Crystal Soldier. Surely, this'll with slow them down for a while, right?

Sonic and Rainbow encountered the arena and are slowed down for a moment from confusion and taking the time to regain their tracks. They soon encounter a single huge Crystal Soldier that towers over them. It looks intimidating at first, but after twenty seconds of flying around the room at high speeds, Sonic and Rainbow smashed the Crystal Soldier without breaking a sweat.

"Nice try," Sonic taunted as the door opens.

"It sure is powerful," Rainbow remarked, "just not nearly at our levels."

After taunting Sombra over his mistake, Sombra grew angry. He then tried to fill the next room they encountered with as much Crystal Soldiers as it could carry. Sonic and Rainbow encountered this room, only to proceed to fly around the room.

"What's this?" Sonic asked. "A room full of weak enemies?" The door opens behind them.

"Good try," Rainbow remarked, "but that won't slow us down for long."

The next logical step is to create a room with no exit. Seems perfect, until Sonic and Rainbow realized that they can go back the way they came.

Sombra grew frustrated over his plans being thwarted. "Grr! You're so strong, at least physically," he shouted. Then he came up with a idea. "But what about your mental status? Maybe this will force you to yield."

It was fine sailing for Sonic as he continued to run through the corridors of this fortress at high speeds. Then he found himself slamming into a wall that he swore wasn't there the last time he looked forward. "Ow!" he yelped ae slammed against the wall. He then fell on his back briefly stunned.

Moments later, Rainbow came in and found Sonic laying on his back. "Sonic!" she called as she lifted Sonic back up. "Are you alright?"

Sonic rubbed his head and his chest. "Yes, I'm fine," he replied. He got back to his feet as he dusted off his suit. "It's just that the layout of this fortress is messing with me. I swear, this fortress goes down deeper than it looks."

Rainbow took a moment to check her surroundings. They're in a small room that is tall. The walls are lined with crystals, with the bottom portioned smoothed out. The roof is a clear ceiling where light is pouring through. Something about this room just doesn't feel right. "Where are we?" she asked.

Sonic turned around, expecting a doorway. He saw that it was no longer there. "Huh? Where did that door go?" he asked. "I swear, we entered through that."

Rainbow then noticed a door on the wall. She grew curious. That had to lead somewhere. She reached her hand to grab the doorknob, but before she can do it the door shifted over to the other side.

"Whoa!" Rainbow yelped.

Sonic saw a door come into his view. "What the?" he gasped. "The door moved!" He reached out to it, only for the door to move again.

The door came in front of Rainbow. She felt that it was taunting her, getting under her nerves. "Come on...stay still!" she said as she reached out. The door moved again.

The door moved back and forth. Sometimes it stopped in front of Rainbow, other times it stopped in front of Sonic. It moved before the doorknob could be touched.

"Come on..." Sonic grumbled as the door moved out of the way again. "Stay still!"

"What are we going to do?" Rainbow asked after the door moved yet again. "Corner it?"

Sonic attempted to intercept the door as it moved, but it moved away from his hand. That's when he got an idea. "Hey, try grabbing the doorknob with both hands," he suggested. "Maybe that'll work."

Rainbow grabbed the doorknob with both hands as soon as it appeared in front of her. "Ha!" she grunted as she grabbed the doorknob. "I've got you!" She then opened the door, revealing a bright light behind it.

* * *

Rainbow opened her eyes and came across a ruined city scene. That's strange. Last time she checked, she was inside a fortress that seems to defy space. She looked around, trying to figure out where she is right now.

"What? What is this place?" Rainbow asked. "What am I doing here? Why is everything in ruins?"

Rainbow looked at her feet and saw a body. It's a blue body dressed in various shades of blue. The hair is spikey, going down past the shoulders. Rainbow's eyes watered as she recognized who that person is. She couldn't believe it. "Sonic!" she cried. "No...no! This can't be happening!" She shook Sonic's body. "Sonic! Are you alright? Sonic?" He is unresponsive, mush to her horror. "No..."

As Rainbow clung on to Sonic's body, she looked around the city and saw her friends buried in the debris. Their bodies are scattered everywhere among the ruins, all unmoving and unresponsive.

Rainbow tear up even more. "What is this? Are those...my friends?" she asked. She looked around even more and came to a horrifying conclusion. "Is this...is this the part where I fail? But...that's impossible! Me and my friends, we've saved the world many times during our times as Rangers! There's no way that we'll let something like this happen! Right? Right?"

This can't be happening. The thought of failing is an impossibility. How? How could they fail? They've won to many times before. How they could suddenly fail?

Rainbow looked down at Sonic's body, tearing up. "So this is it..." she cried softly. "This is the end. How could this happen to me?" She then hugged Sonic's body.

Out of nowhere, Rainbow heard her name being called out. "Rainbow? Rainbow?" the voice spoke. The voice is familiar.

Rainbow opened her eyes. "Huh? Sonic? Is that you?" she asked. She then look at Sonic's body. The voice has too much energy to have come from a knocked out person. She is unable to process what is happening right now. "But...you're supposed to be..."

* * *

"Rainbow!" Sonic shouted right into Rainbow's ear.

"Gah!" Rainbow shrieked as she fell down. She rubbed her ear as the moans in pain.

They are still in the same room as before. The bright light knocked them out of their Ranger forms. Sonic looked like he'd had spent the last five minutes trying to get Rainbow's attention. Who knows how long they've spent in this place. They've lost track of time at this point.

Sonic reached out to Rainbow, checking on her. "You okay?" he asked. "You started to freak out about something. Calling my name, crying for seemingly no reason, and-"

Rainbow then turned around, locking eyes with Sonic. She then began to tear up, suddenly hugging Sonic tightly.

"Hey!" Sonic yelled as he is being squeezed. "Let go of me!"

"It's true!" Rainbow cried. "I can't let you be gone from my life! I just can't!" Her hug then became tighter.

"I know," Sonic replied. "You're my best friend. We know that. Now, can you please let go of me? You're about to make be suffocate!"

Rainbow let go of Sonic, wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

Sonic accepted the apology. He then stood up and looked at the door. It's still there. Rainbow had opened it and started to talk about random things. Something about what she is saying doesn't make sense to him. "Okay, so what's the deal with this door?" he asked. He inspected the door, looking for anything suspicious. He then started to reach for the doorknob.

Rainbow started to freak out. "Wait! Don't touch that!" she warned as she jumped in to stop Sonic.

By the time she acted, she was too late. Sonic had already touched the doorknob just as Rainbow was about to grab him by the collar. By the time Rainbow had an opportunity to pull him away, Sonic had already opened the door. Another flash of light blinded Rainbow and knocked her to the ground.

A few moments later, Rainbow regained consciousness. She felt blinded by the bright light and rubbed her face. Her head was hazy. Nothing is clear. What she can catch, however, were Sonic's voices.

"What the-?" Sonic gasped as he stared into the light. "What is the world? What is this place? Is this home? Why is there Eggman's insignia all over the place? Is this...is this the empire he envisioned? And...where are my friends? What happened to them? Is this...is this the world where I failed?"

Rainbow got up and stared at Sonic. He was saying the same things that she said when she opened that door. He sounded like he had just faced his worst fear, sounding eerily similar to when she saw a ruined world around her. Rainbow thought for a moment as Sonic continued to ramble.

There has to be a connection, Rainbow thought. Seeing a world where I failed is just unbelievable. Me and my team have won so many battles before. What enemy did we face to cause the scene in the first place? And what about those friends? Seeing them gone from my life is something I absolutely do not want. Is that enough to make a connection?

Then, Rainbow heard Sonic blurt out, "Rainbow...no...this can't be!" And that's when it clicked. An answer formed in her head! She is excited to tell this to Sonic, but first she has to snap him back to reality.

Rainbow slammed the door shut. "Cut it out with your ramblings!" she shouted angrily at Sonic.

Sonic felt shock as he is suddenly pulled back to reality. "Ow..." he moaned as he clamped his head. "My head hurts."

Rainbow stared at the door. She walked up to it and touched it, sliding her hand down. She then turned around, clutching her heart. "There's something about this door that terrifies me," she said. "When we opened it up, it showed us a vision of a world where..." Her voice trailed off.

Sonic got eager to hear something from Rainbow. "A world where?" he asked. "Come on, tell me!"

Rainbow stared at the door. "This door," she began to conclude. "It's showing us our greatest fears!"

"A door that shows whoever touched it their fears?" Sonic gasped.

"Our greatest fear must be failure, Sonic," Rainbow concluded. "It's something that we don't like to admit. But...we've been through so much together. We've faced a hundred challenges against our enemies at this point, and so far we've overcome all of them. Even when we are down, we bounced back up and claim victory eventually. To think that we would fail...it's just unimaginable."

Sonic was stunned by Rainbow's conclusion. "Wow," he responded. He then paused to think about it for a moment. "But...what about our dead friends we saw?"

"Our other greatest fear might be the loss of our friends," Rainbow answered, "especially in a battle. The bonds we formed over those many battles...we can't afford to lose them. We can't afford to lose our friends in a battle, especially us. It's just...the thought of losing our friends breaks us."

Sonic analyzed what Rainbow said about their fears and came to a conclusion about why they're being shown what they just saw. "I get it," he concluded. "So he wanted us to be broken on a mental level. An excellent plan. Even the strongest person may fall to their inner fears because although they trained themselves to be strong physically, they haven't prepared their mental strength to take on challenges. Interesting choice." He then closed his eyes for a moment as he shook his head. "However, he forgot that we are strong mentally as well as physically. We have yet to reach our breaking point. What we saw might break us for a moment, but we will repair the damages quickly and prevail above challenges."

Rainbow nodded in agreement. "You're right," she said as she turned around to face the door. "This isn't the real us. We know that we will win eventually, no matter what we face. We know that we won't lose our friends. We know that we won't lose each other. We know that out minds are strong enough to face the task at hand."

Sonic applauded Rainbow's motivational speech. "Wow, excellent speech there, Rainbow," he cheered. "You'll make a great motivational speaker." He then stopped applauding as he tried to find a way to escape. "Now, time to get out of this room we're in. It's kind of a tight squeeze in here even though we can move freely." He then started to push on the walls, thinking that there is a passageway behind them.

While Sonic was bust looking at the walls, Rainbow looked up to find a way out. At the top of the room they're in is what appears to be a glass roof. Light is pouring through the window and she felt a dangerous presence nearby. Knowing this, she pondered. "That ceiling looks suspicious," she said, grabbing the attention of Sonic.

"The ceiling?" Sonic asked as he looked up. He too felt something dangerous nearby, and it's coming from above. "Something's above us. It must be Sombra!"

"Let's head up there!" Rainbow said.

* * *

Outside the fortress, the rest of the team struggled against the seemingly endless horde of snowmen. It's been nearly half an hour since Sonic and Rainbow left and a little over twenty minutes since they transformed. They began to feel exhausted as they continued to fight, feeling like they're about to transform back to their civilian forms at any time.

Knuckles sat down as he rested his arms. He felt exhausted from using his aura too many times. "Man, what is he planning to do with these snowmen?" he asked.

Tails smashed another snowman, almost tripping over from exhaustion. He breathed heavily as he supported himself with his wrench. "I think..." he wheezed. "I think he's trying to drain our energy with easy to defeat enemies before moving in with his stronger army."

"You don't think-" Knuckles asked.

"Yes," Shadow confirmed. "He's fighting dirty. Well, the only dirty thing I'm willing do is sneak up behind them."

"How are goin' to do that?" Applejack asked, resting her legs from the hundreds of kicks that she has to do. "The sun's blocked! We ain't casting any shadows! How are you supposed use your ability when you have no shadow?"

Sunset thought about it for a brief moment. "Maybe if I can create a light source..." she said as she created a fire in her head. Luckily, the fire is bright enough for shadows to form. However, before Shadow can take advantage of that, a snowman threw a snowball that landed right on Sunset's hand, extinguishing the flame must to her annoyance. "Oh come on!"

Espio sat down on the ground with his back against Thunder.

"Man, I feel so tired from fighting these snowmen," Espio said, breathing heavily.

Thunder checked his watch. The timer indicated that they have only a few minutes remaining. "I think we're reaching our thirty minute time limit," he observed.

"What?" Knuckles shouted. "We're that close?"

"if the timer's correct, we only have a few minutes before the much stronger Crystal Soldiers arrive," Twilight said in a worried tone. She looked at the fortress and saw something coming out. "Oh dear...this can't be good."

Scootaloo cowers in the middle. She is down to the ground covering her head. "Oh, I hope they hurry up," she said. "We're about be crushed!"

Tails stared at the fortress as he began to pass out from exhaustion. "Come on, Sonic," he muttered. "Come on, Rainbow. Hurry up for your friends' sake, for the world. We're all counting on you two." Then, he passed out.

* * *

Considering on how little sense this fortress is space wise, it was a surprise to be in the throne room facing against Sombra head on. Sonic and Rainbow burst through the ceiling, shattering the clear glass and landing in front of the hole they created. They look forward and see Sombra, sitting at a throne created.

Sonic and Rainbow stared at Sombra, waiting for a response. Sombra just stared at them and grumbled. "What? You weren't startled by our sudden appearance?" Sonic asked. "You've must have some really solid nerves to not flinch."

Sombra shook his head while covering his face with his hand. "I thought I could break you by showing you your greatest fears," he said. "Your power...it terrifies me. I wanted to make you lose your fighting spirit, to break you in your minds so that I can break your bodies."

"Yeah, well that won't work on us!" Sonic responded.

"All it took to restore our minds is realizing that the world you showed us isn't reality!" Rainbow shouted.

Sombra got surprised at the response, as he sat up straight. "You did what?" he asked.

"We've been through so much together over the months," Sonic told Sombra. "We're bound to face hardships like this at some point. In every single instance, however, we're able to overcome the setbacks and bounce back mightier than before!"

Rainbow pointed at Sombra. "You've made a big mistake, Sombra," she said with a determined look. "By trying to break us, you've only made us stronger! Face it, Sombra! Your days are over!"

Sombra looked shaken. He trembles in fear of them. "Your power..." he began to remark. "It has truly reached a terrifying point. I'm scared of the idea of challenging you." He then grew a smirk, as if he regained his confidence. "However, that doesn't mean that I will give up. Like you, I will overcome this challenge and prevail above you!"

"Oh yeah?" Sonic asked as he rushed in while transforming. "Speak your yourself!" Upon transforming, he jumped towards Sombra, his sword pulled out and ready to strike.

Sombra flinched. "You almost scared me for a moment," he said.

"I'll get you!" Sonic declared. He fell down towards Sombra and began swinging away. Sombra held his right arm in front of him, intercepting the attacks. Sonic struck once, getting his sword lodged in the arm. He then pulled it out and began to swing rapidly, hitting the arm multiple times a second.

Sombra looked at Sonic as he swung vigorously. His fears disappeared once he felt the true extent of the damage. Even with dozens of his, he doesn't felt like he's in peril. He grinned as he put down Sonic. "Futile, futile, futile!" he shouted. He moved his left arm at the last word, punching Sonic in the stomach and sending him flying.

"Ah!" Sonic screamed as he was hit. He flew across the room and landed on his chest, sliding to a stop next to Rainbow.

"Sonic!" Rainbow cried as she reached out to Sonic. When he landed, Rainbow checked on him to see if he's okay. She gave him a few shakes, but he is unable to respond. Rainbow felt crushed by this, but also furious. She stood up, looking towards Sombra. "I won't forgive you for this!" she growled. She ran up to Sombra, transforming and pulling out her sword before swinging away.

Sombra held his left arm to intercept Rainbow's attacks. Like Sonic before, the dozens of attacks did little to damage him. Sombra grinned, knowing that he has the upper hand. "Didn't you learn from your friend?" he asked. "Your efforts are futile, futile, futile!" He prepare his right arm to prepare for an attack.

"Don't you dare say that on me!" Rainbow responded.

"Your attacks are doing nothing on me!" Sombra declared. "Now I have the upper hand! Take this!" He then punched Rainbow in the stomach.

Rainbow was sent flying through the air, landing on her back and sliding to a stop next to Sonic.

Sombra got up and cleaned up his arms. "Remember what I said about your power levels having me terrified?" he asked. "Well, that's only speaking from my base form, before I gained my new power. This isn't even my strongest form! That's right, I can make myself even stronger! Not even your stupid gemstones will be able to bail you out of this corner!"

Sombra then spread his arms wide as he surrounded himself in a dark cloud. The cloud covered him up as he grew to a giant size, spanning the entire room from floor to ceil. The cloud then dissipated, revealing Sombra in his new form. It resembled his Wendigo form, but with the colors of Sombra. It's mostly black with streaks of red. The eyes are green and red. This is Sombra's final form. This is Ultimate Sombra.

"This is my ultimate form!" Ultimate Sombra announced, his voice deep and reverberating. "The world shall be shrouded in darkness. The world shall be covered in eternal cold. Everything will perish. Nothing can stop me, not even the mightiest of all deities. Try to stop me now, Chaos and Harmony! This won't be like the last time we've fought together!"

Sonic and Rainbow did not respond. Their bodies laid there unmoving, unable to respond.

Chaos and Harmony the grew worried.

"Are they unconscious?" Chaos asked.

"The knockback must've knocked them out cold," Harmony replied.

"Speaking of cold, this floor is shivering!" Chaos added. "It feels like water could freeze upon contact with this floor."

Harmony then panicked. "What are we going to do?" she asked. "He's stronger than ever before! How are we going to stop him now?"

Chaos stared at Sonic and Rainbow. He know that neither he nor Harmony can do it just by themselves. They're not complete yet. They need them to reach the high power they can achieve now. Knowing this, he came to a conclusion. "We just have to wake them up!" he determined.

Harmony agreed that this is the solution they should take. She joined Chaos as they tried to get Sonic and Rainbow to wake up.

"Hey, snap out of it!" Chaos shouted. "Wake up!"

"You can't fail at this moment!" Harmony cried. "You can't afford to lose!"

"Your world is at sake here!" Chaos alerted. "Come on! Get up!"

"This is not the end!" Harmony yelled. "You've got to recover!"

Ultimate Sombra looked down and noticed that Sonic and Rainbow are not moving. He smiled at this response. "Ah, so you chose to remain unmoving," he observed. "Was it from the shock of my powers? I expected that." He then formed a ball of black crystals in between his hands before raising it above his head. "Well, so long, Chaos and Harmony! It's nice that we've got to fight each other once again after all these years, but now I have the advantage! Farewell!"

 **To Be Concluded**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

The end of their 100th mission is upon them, and just when victory is within reach the goalposts are moved far back, making the job much harder. This season comes to a close as we reach the conclusion.

I have to say that writing this is a long journey for me. It's been a while since I first began writing stories on this site. Through numerous delays and many distractions, writing the sixty-five episodes of this series took me much longer than it should've have. I rewrote the beginning episodes several times to find my footing, took several hiatuses, and often left several episodes waiting to be published.

It's tough being a writer, as I have learned through this. To those of you who are reading this from start to finish, thank you for the support.

The conclusion to this mission will be coming soon. I'm sure that it will.

* * *

 **Off the Rails**

Nothing to see here...yet.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters, property of Sega

My Little Pony characters, property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands


	65. Episode 65: Crystal Quest: Part 5

**Episode 65**

 **"Crystal Quest: Part 5"**

* * *

With Sombra increasing his power to unimaginable amounts, it won't be long before his influence spreads throughout the entire world. The snowstorm that started in Columbia has spread far beyond its borders, seeping into the neighboring countries. Mass panic will ensue as the snowstorm continues to spread, and soon another ice age will fall upon the world.

The 100th mission of the Sonic Rainbooms will come to a close. Whoever rises on top will determine the fate of this world.

* * *

 **[Beginning of Episode]**

This battle is not going well for them.

For the last several hours, the members of the Sonic Rainbooms have found themselves in a difficult situation regarding the sudden snowstorm in the middle of the spring season. Even in those few hours, they frequently thought about how they're going to endure this should this continue.

It looks like they won't be making it through the day.

As the battle reaches its closing minutes, many members collapsed in exhaustion as the snowmen stopped appearing. Tails had fainted. Rarity had collapsed. Amy only held herself up through her hammer.

Twilight gasped and wheezed with exhaustion. "How much time do we have remaining?" she asked.

Applejack checked her watch. "One minute," she replied. "One minute until we turned back into our normal selves." She then looked towards the fortress, seeing that the Crystal Soldiers are nearly there and are about to drop in on them.

Scootaloo tried her best to revive Tails. She looked up at the approaching Crystal Soldiers. She is not in the mood to panic, however. "So, this is it," she said. "This is where we end." She then planted her face onto Tails, sobbing.

Tails briefly opened his eyes, seeing Scootaloo crying on his chest. He looked off to the side, seeing the Crystal Soldiers approaching them. His voice was weak. He barely found the strength to talk. "Don't worry, Scooter," he said nearly inaudibly. "I'm sure they'll make it. We know them." He then fell asleep, having used up the last of his strength.

* * *

Eggman and his allies are monitoring the conditions Columbia is under. From the drones they sent out, the footage they got back contained nothing but vast fields of snow. The skies are blackened, the sun no longer visible. There's no way that they can produce or harvest resources from an environment like that. It's too harsh for anything to last long.

Rita began to lose her sense of time. So little things are happening in this base ever since they sent out Sombra that she forgot what the time is. "So...how long has this been going for?" she asked.

Fuhrer tried to recall the time when he released Sombra out onto the world. "Less than a day?" he concluded, unsure about exactly how long ago the snowstorm started.

"It spread out that quickly?" Rita asked, shocked by how quickly the ground was completely buried under snow. She was also surprised by how little time has passed from the moment they released Sombra. This worried her. "Oh man! I underestimated the amount of power we've been pumping into our new minion. That monster is terrifying! I mean, we've made it terrifying for everyone, including us!"

Eggman covered his face in disgust. "If somehow, our enemies managed to defeat that terrifying thing," he began, "I'm sure we'll be more terrified of them."

Trixie stood by, hearing everything that Eggman has to say about this. She covered her face with her hand, shaking her head in disappointment. "I'm beginning to doubt my trust in you," she muttered. "First, you dragged me to here, and now you've made your creation too powerful."

Fuhrer then had a thought come into his mind. "You know, there this theory about the Ranger's source of powers that has me wondering," he said, grabbing everyone's attention. "You see, if we increase the power level of our minions, the Rangers' power level will soon increase to compensate, making our efforts futile. If they increase their power levels, even without our knowledge, we would find our own minions becoming stronger to compensate, making their efforts futile."

"So are you saying that this...multi-dimensional field which forms the basis of the Rangers' powers tries its best to keep things in balance?" Eggman asked.

Rita then began to walk away. "You know what?" she declared. "I'll just create a few more monsters for our next attacks. And commission the construction of robots, since we didn't bring them along. I'll make them match the power levels of the Rangers we're fighting against, since going overboard may come with disastrous consequences."

"Such as...?" Trixie asked.

"If that multi-dimensional field works as Fuhrer stared, then I think we've might've made our enemies stronger," Eggman concluded. He then signed. "Now I know why we can't seem to win for long."

* * *

Sombra has charged his attack for nearly a minute, and during this entire time he has looked down at the bodies of Sonic and Rainbow. He waits for a response. "So?" he asked. "Have you decided to make your move, Chaos and Harmony? Or have you admitted that I am greater than you? Huh? What is it? Answer me! I've been charging this attack for a while, and I'm waiting for something from either of you two. So what's it going to be?"

Sonic and Rainbow did not move a bit. Meanwhile, Chaos and Harmony began to panic as they hurried to wake their hosts up.

"Come on...work!" Chaos yelled, beginning to get frustrated. "Work for me!"

"I don't want to lose to that being!" Harmony cried.

"Huh?" Sombra grunted. "I can't hear you!"

Chaos then gives up after several attempts at trying to wake Sonic up. "It's no use," he said. "They can't wake up!"

"Really?" Harmony asked. Then she gave up as well. "So now what?"

"I'm losing my patience!" Sombra declared. "The longer you wait, the stronger my attack becomes!"

Chaos thought about something, then came up with an idea. However, he isn't sure if Harmony would be okay with it. His plan would involve a takeover, something that Harmony would hesitate to do. After a brief consideration, he decided to say something. "You know what?" he said. "I'm thinking of a plan, but I'm not sure if you're comfortable with that."

"Well, we're in a desperate situation," Harmony pointed out. "Anything goes in the situation we're in."

Chaos understood that. "Okay," he replied. "So, here's the plan. We activate their medallions to activate-"

Sombra then snapped from all the waiting. "That's it!" he snapped. "I'm tired of waiting! Time for you to die! You've defeated me the last time we've fought, but now I'm going to be the one that wins this battle! And you're not even trying to resist! How pathetic!" He then launched the sphere of crystals and dark energy, throwing it at the bodies of Sonic and Rainbow.

"It's coming!" Harmony alerted.

Chaos focused on the incoming attack. He got interrupted in the middle of conveying his plan, but hopefully Harmony understood what they're about to do. Staring at the incoming attack, he shouted, "Now!"

The sphere collided with the ground, creating a giant explosion that rocked and damaged the entire throne room. The walls got disfigured by the shockwave and Sombra felt recoil damage from the explosion.

Sombra looked through the cloud of smoke and concluded that there was no body to be found. He relaxed on his throne, knowing that he has finally won a battle he wanted to win. "My work is done," he said. "I've won this battle."

As the smoke clears, two glowing lights appeared. One is yellow, the other is white.

"What?" Sombra gasped.

The smoke cleared up to reveal that Sonic and Rainbow are no longer there. Looking at the lights however, their shapes formed showing that they're not gone, but have transformed. Before Sombra can get a better look, the two lights flew away, smashing a hole in the wall.

* * *

Outside, the rest of the Sonic Rainbooms are fighting a losing battle against the incoming horde of Crystal Soldiers. They are outnumbered heavily. Not only that, but several of their teammates have fainted from exhaustion, giving them even less power to fight off against the powerful army.

Applejack has grabbed one of them. She gripped onto its arm while pushing on the body with her foot. She can feel her leg getting strained, and the arm doesn't appear to be getting anywhere close to being ripped off. This doesn't look great for the entire team. She glanced over to Knuckles. "Any luck?" she asked. "I'm havin' trouble ripping their arms off!"

Knuckles tried to do the same thing, only grabbing both arms with both of his hands as well as pushing the Crystal Soldiers with his foot. He too is not making any progress. "These guys are tough!" he said before giving up. He let go of both arms. As the Crystal Soldier recovered, Knuckles punch it in the chest to knock it down. He shook his hand to relieve him of the pain. "Not even my strength can tear them apart!"

Fluttershy has healed her teammates multiple times over the last several minutes and she is having trouble keeping up with the damage her friends are taking. As fast as she makes them recover, her teammates got knocked out by the Crystal Soldiers. She sat next to Tails, who she healed up several times, gasping for air from exhaustion. "So...we're done for, aren't we?" she asked. "That's what I was expecting from someone who wrecked the Grand Six."

Espio is downed. He kneeled on one knee as he clutched his arm. He looked at Fluttershy. "Fluttershy...maybe you shouldn't have focused your healing on reviving teammates," he said.

"Sorry..." Fluttershy apologized. "I thought we could use the extra help, but my efforts were wasted." She then shed a tear.

The fight continued up until there were only four fighters remaining. The pressure is getting too much for these four to handle.

Shadow faced against the seemingly endless army of Crystal Soldiers. Critically injured and with no hopes of survival, Shadow decided to just take all the hits. "Well, guess this is the end for me," he said. "Goodbye, cruel world." He closed his eyes and made himself a target for the Crystal Soldiers.

Sunset looked at Shadow and immediately freaked out. She jumped at him to pull him away, tears streaming from her eyes. "Shadow! Don't leave me!" she cried as she yanked Shadow towards her. Shadow thrashed around, trying to free himself. Sunset turned Shadow around so that he is facing her. "We've been through so much together! You can't perish like that!" Her grip on Shadow grows tighter. "You can't-"

Suddenly, a loud boom rippled throughout the entire area. Suddenly, everyone regained their strength. It's not enough to turn the tide, but it is enough to make them stand up.

Tails suddenly woke up. He quickly stood up. "Huh? Did you hear that?" he asked.

The Crystal Soldiers recoiled back, surprised to see their enemies suddenly energized. They got worried over what would happen next now that their enemies have suddenly recovered.

Scootaloo stood up, holding her hand behind her ear. "It sounds like-" she replied.

"Look!" Pinkie shouted, pointing to the fortress.

Everyone turned their attention to the crystal fortress.

Two lights emerge out of the fortress. One is yellow, the other is white. They flew down from the sky towards them. Some members clung on to each other, worried at what might happen. To everyone's surprise, the lights went for the Crystal Soldiers. They flew through the army, destroying the Crystal Soldiers in their wake. Everyone is awe by what they were seeing. The Crystal Soldiers were defeated at a rapid rate. Soon, there were no more Crystal Soldiers to be found. Everyone is safe.

Manic is shocked by what he saw. "W-what are those?" he asked.

Twilight covered her mouth. "Could it be..." she began to ask.

Median grew enthusiastic, judging from the tone of his voice. "They've done it!" he cheered. "They've finally done it!"

"Huh? Done what?" Thunder asked.

"They've unlocked the secret!" Median answered. "The Chaos Emeralds and the Harmony Crystals! They used them to transform into something more powerful than their previous forms! They now contain unimaginable powers!"

Pinkie grew puzzled. "Wait, a powerful form?" she asked.

"Are you saying-" Tails said before being interrupted.

"Yes," Median said. "This is their Super Forms! The pinnacle of their strength!"

* * *

The two lights came crashing down on the floor of the throne room. Sombra shrieked as they crashed.

"Ah! How did you do that?" Sombra asked.

The smoke cleared, revealing that Sonic and Rainbow have survived the attack. However, their appearance seems to be different.

Sonic is now primary yellow. His blue colors have turned into yellow colors. His outfit is in shades of yellow. Even his skin and hair have turned yellow. His eyes have changed from green to red. The hair is golden yellow, raising up and pointing to the sky.

Rainbow has turned white. Nearly everything about her is white aside from her eyes which subtly turned red and her hair which retained the rainbow colors. It's raised just like Sonic's hair, though the hair also looks like a flame.

"That's a nice new look to you," Sombra observed. "And you terrify me as usual."

Sonic pointed to Sombra. "You reign ends here, Sombra!" he declared. Although, his voice is completely off. His does not sound like himself. Rather, he sounds exactly like Chaos.

Sombra has his eyes widened. "What? Chaos, is that you?" he asked. "I swear, I heard a different voice coming from this boy!"

"That's not the real him you're fighting," Rainbow said. Her voice too is different. She does not sound like herself. She sounded exactly like Harmony. She pointed to herself with her thumb. "That's right! We're having a rematch!"

"What? You too, Harmony?" Sombra gasped. "Wh-what is going on? Are you speaking through these kids?"

"We are controlling them," Chaos said via Sonic. "I'm sure they can easily handle this immense power coursing through their bodies, but since you knocked them out we had to step in.

"That's right," Harmony said via Sonic. "We took over their bodies and fight you that way."

Sombra was infuriated. "Impossible!" he screamed. "I have made myself much stronger than usual! My power towers over yours!"

Chaos moved Sonic so that he is wagging his finger at Sombra. "True, but have you forgotten that we can increase our powers as well?" he asked. "By using our respective sets of gemstones as power sources, we are able to power ourselves far beyond our usual levels. You might think that you've got the upper hand in your current form, but against us, you don't stand a chance."

"Grr!" Sombra roared. "I will destroy you!" He then lunged forward for an attack.

For a brief moment, time seemed to stop. Chaos and Harmony took the time to talk with the ones who own the bodies they are controlling.

* * *

Darkness. That's the only thing that Sonic can see around him. He floated around as if he's falling. Is he falling? He can't tell.

A bright light appeared in front of Sonic. Its glow is golden. Sonic can make out the shape of Chaos from that glow.

"Sorry if I used your body for this," Chaos apologized. ""You were knocked out cold. Are you okay with this?"

Sonic's head hurt. He's not sure if he's asleep or lost consciousness. What he is sure is that he is in no shape to fight. Knowing that, he gave Chaos permission. "Sure. Go on ahead," he replied, his voice weakened. "I can't really fight in this state. It's up to you, Chaos."

Chaos nodded, knowing that Sonic doesn't mind having his body being taken over by somebody else. "Good," he replied. "I'll use your recovery time to deal with Sombra. When you wake up, you will feel revitalized. Just give me a moment." He then flew away, disappearing into the darkness.

Sonic then closed his eyes, giving himself a nice rest.

* * *

Rainbow stood on top of a void, severely weakened by the previous attack. She breathed heavily as she regained her strength. A light is shining down on her. She looked up to find Harmony there looking down on her.

"I hope you don't mind if I hijack your body," Harmony said. "It's a necessity."

"I'm fine with that," Rainbow replied in between breaths. "I'm too weakened to really fight. It's now up to you, Harmony."

Harmony nodded in response. "Heal up, champion," she said. "When you wake up, you will be restored to full health. I'm sure of it." Harmony then disappeared into the darkness.

Rainbow took the moment to lay down and rest.

* * *

Time seemed to flow back to normal as Chaos and Harmony reacted to in the incoming attack. They darted sideways and proceeded to strike Sombra in the back as punishment.

Infuriated, Sombra began to retaliate. He flung a large cloud of small crystal shards at the targets flying around and surrounding him. While the rain of crystals seem impassible, Chaos and Harmony managed to maneuver Sonic and Rainbow's body so that they touch none of them. Not a direct hit, nor a scratch. They dodged all of them.

Sombra thought about his options. Doing a charge attack is too risky. He'll be open to attacks long enough for him to be destroyed before he could even get a chance at using it. Sending lots of crystal shards won't either, as his targets have proven too be more maneuverable than he thought. A planned, calculated attack won't work either. They might outsmart him. Weighing all of his options, he has no choice but to flail around at his targets so that he might get a chance at hitting them.

Sombra then procced to flail his arms around in the air with no pattern to them. Chaos thought that was foolish, so he flew in and attempted to swing his sword at the arm. He gets to the shoulder and swung his sword with all his might. He slashed at the arm...and only got his sword stuck. Chaos tried as hard as he can, trying to get Sonic to pull his sword out. Sombra looked over his shoulder and laughed at Chaos.

"Hahaha!" Sombra laughed. "It seems that I am able to match you in power level. This battle will end sooner or later, and I will rise above you." He then moved his other arm, clutching it in a fist. He gets ready to punch his own shoulder to get Chaos. Before he can thrust his arm, he felt another sting on his upper arm. Looking at his other arm, he discovered that Harmony had moved Rainbow towards his arm, doing the same thing as Chaos did. "That was only a sting," he said. "I barely felt both! Guess what, Chaos and Harmony? I now win!"

Chaos and Harmony are in a bad position. They managed to let Sonic and Rainbow lodge their sword into the arms with no hopes of getting them out. Sombra looked like he is about to hit himself in the arms, just so he can knock both of them down. Things are looking grim. Their defeat is imminent if they don't act now.

Despite this, Sonic and Rainbow grinned.

"What?" Sombra gasped. "You don't fear failure? But...I thought that was your biggest fear! How could you overcome such a fear in a short time?"

Harmony chuckled. "I'm not overcoming my fears," she said. "I'm about to activate the decisive action."

Sombra was stunned.

"Guess what?" Chaos said. "This isn't the best that I can do. My Chaos Sword and the Chaos Emeralds are linked. They both contain Chaos Energy, a force that permeates throughout the entire universe. It is an unpredictable force, sensitive to the slightest changes. On the outside, my team seems like it's in complete disarray. There's no single unifying theme that links all of them."

"You know what they say?" Harmony asked. "With Chaos comes Harmony. The differences between each member fuels their relationships. On their own, they sing a different tune. It might seem incomplete at first. But combine them together, you can create an epic musical piece. The power of Harmony Energy lies in relationships. The stronger the bonds, the stronger Harmony Energy gets."

"Now you see, Sombra?" Chaos asked. "Did you see that from the chaotic mess that is our team rises a harmonic force that fights against evil?"

Sombra is unable to process what they are saying. "Nonsense!" he roared. "You're talking nonsense! How can so many different people form a bond with each other? How is this so powerful?"

"Watch and learn!" Chaos and Harmony shouted.

With the power of the Chaos Emeralds, the Chaos Sword glowed as bright as it can. It then melted into Sombra's arm. Sombra felt the sharpest pain he ever felt in his life. "Ah! My arm!" he screamed. He then tuned around and saw that his other arm is slowly being cut through by the Harmony Sword, powered by the Harmony Crystals. "No! Not my other arm!" Eventually, the two arms were cut through and Sombra was welt armless. He let out a scream so loud it could shatter the crystal walls of the fortress. "I will crush you!" he declared.

"What?" Chaos said, taunting Sombra. "Like what happened with our old friends Order and Discord?" He then laughed at the idea. "Don't think like that."

"We have learned from their deaths," Harmony said. "Thanks to that, we're now stronger than ever before!"

Sombra breathed heavily as he catches his breath. "I will..." he began. "I will take my revenge...on you..."

Chaos and Harmony flew up next to each other, staring at the nearly defeated Sombra. They look at each other.

"We had a good fight, but it's time to say goodbye to this monster," Chaos said.

"So?" Harmony asked as she lifted Rainbow's right arm, the arm that has her morpher. "Shall we use their Bond Power?"

Chaos lifted Sonic's right arm, the arm that has his morpher. He put on a determined look. "Bring it!" he said.

Harmony nodded in agreement.

The two flew away from Sombra, punching a hole into the wall. The outside can be seen through the hole.

Chaos and Harmony flew far from the fortress, taking Sonic and Rainbow with them. As soon as they get to a good distance away, they stop to turn around. In the distance, the fortress is but a dot from their view.

Chaos and Harmony made Sonic and Rainbow perform a fist bump with their right hands, charging up a powerful move. Power courses through their bodies, amplified by their respective set of gemstones. They gaze at the fortress in the distance, ready to perform their ultimate move.

"Super Sonic Rainboom!" Chaos and Harmony shouted.

The two of them blasted off towards the fortress, leaving behind a colorful shockwave and trail in their wake. The colors are more intense than before, lighting up the area around them.

* * *

Everyone was recovering from all that battling. It's been an exhausting day. They drained themselves so much that they felt like sleeping in early. As they recovered they heard a loud sound coming from far away. By the time they spotted the source of the sound, they spotted something spectacular. A rainbow laser pierces through the fortress, creating a giant explosion that breaks the fortress. Parts of the fortress began to crumble away, falling to the ground in pieces.

Everyone was impressed by this feat. When they turned to their left, however, they got even more impressed. They saw a rainbow-colored shockwave in the distance, illumining the sky as it expands.

Pinkie began jumping and cheering, seeing the spectacular move once again. "Woo! A Sonic Rainboom!" she cheered. "Yeah! They did it! They did it! Woo!"

"Whoa," Tails gasped. "Did they pull that off?"

The fortress the vanished in a giant explosion, evaporating the pieces of the fortress. Everyone was knocked off their feet by the shockwave from that explosion.

"Everyone okay?" Silver asked as he got back on his feet.

"I wasn't expecting that..." Rarity groaned.

Scootaloo looked up and saw something in the sky. "Whoa!" she said. "Check that out!" She pointed to the sky and everyone looked at where she is pointing.

The clouds began to clear up, letting in sunlight as it moves out. The clouds move away to reveal a sun in its midday position. It was morning when this all started, meaning that it had been only a few hours since all of this began. They were shocked at how fast the snow piled up. But also, they were shocked at how quickly it ended. All of this happened within the span of an entire day. It was astounding.

Twilight began to tear up as more and more of the sky became visible. "It's...it's over..." she said before collapsing to her knees. "I can't believe it...it's over!"

Median implied that he shed a tear when he saw this happening. He became grateful of the team that was assembled before him. He gave his thanks to the leaders of this giant squadron. "Sonic, Rainbow..." he began. "I'm proud of you."

* * *

Sombra laid there in the mountains with a hole in his chest. His arms are missing and most of his body had been severely damaged. He gasped for air as he tried so hard to regain his breath. He can't believe that he had been defeated with all this power given to him. Not only that, but he was defeated by the same people that sealed him away, although they were using the bodies of his two opponents to achieve this. He looked up at the sky as it clears up. The daytime sun shines down on his eyes. If only he had his arms still, then he would've been able to shield his eyes.

Sonic and Rainbow then looked down on Sombra, still in their Super Form.

"D-don't you see?" Sombra spoke, his voice severely weakened. "I cannot be destroyed. I can only be weakened. Do you remember that?"

Chaos closed Sonic's eyes. "That's right," he replied. "You can only be sealed away. Your power was terrifying to us. We had to seal you away before you do any more trouble."

"But now that you're weakened, its time for you to say goodbye to this world," Harmony added.

"Goodbye?" Sombra questioned. "But how? All your sealing methods won't work on me! What works before won't work now!"

Chaos disagreed. He reached into Sonic's coat pocket and pulled out the Sealing Gun. He pointed it at Sombra.

Sombra was not intimidated by the Sealing Gun. He thought he was going to be shot, which wouldn't matter since he would still be alive. Then he remembered the warning that Ahuizotl gave to him before sending him out. "Wait, is that the thing that...Ahuizotl warned about?" he asked.

"Yes," Chaos confirmed. "It's a good thing that he brought this along."

"Since you're a Mythical Creature..." Harmony began before trailing off. She assumed that someone who is a Mythical Creature had given Sombra the warning before. "Well, you know what's up, do you?"

Chaos smirked. "Enjoy your stay, Sombra," he said.

Shooting at Sombra, the Sealing Gun grabbed him and dragged him inside. Sombra turned into a cloud of dust and crystal shards. He screamed as he was being taken in, eventually being absorbed into the Sealing Gun.

With everything done, Chaos and Harmony closed their eyes.

* * *

Sonic and Rainbow appeared before Chaos and Harmony. The two deities have something to say before giving control back to them. Sonic and Rainbow had recovered from their injuries. Regaining control of their bodies should be no problem for them.

"It's over, Sonic," Chaos said. "We've done it."

"For real?" Sonic asked.

"It was an exhausting move," Harmony remarked. "Sombra was a terrifying opponent. His powers were way beyond what he has the first time we've fought him, but we've beat him."

"So, it's over, right?" Rainbow asked.

Chaos and Harmony nodded.

"Before we wake you two up, I'd like to tell you something," Chaos said. "It's about our old friends, Order and Discord."

Sonic and Rainbow looked at each other. They haven't thought about the other two deities of this land besides Chaos and Harmony. It hadn't occurred to them about how they died. They asked them questions.

"What do you want to say about them?" Sonic asked.

"Do you want to know the reason they died and we survived?" Chaos asked.

Sonic and Rainbow nodded.

Chaos went over a brief summary of their old friends. "Order gains her power from control and organization," he explained. "As long as a person in power is present, she'll continue to operate as usual."

"Discord prays on disagreements," Harmony added. "People argue all the time even back then, and these disagreements and fights ensure that he remains in power."

"But, these two thing are ones that we have now," Rainbow responded. "Why couldn't they come back?"

Chaos felt like he was about to regret saying this, but it's a necessity. "Once they're dead, they can no longer regain their powers," he explained.

"Remember that cataclysm that was being tossed around all the time?" Harmony asked. "Well as it turns out, during times of crisis, order is broken. Everything falls into disarray. And when people are in a crisis, they unite together no matter their differences. There is no room for discord. As a result, we are able to remain powerful during that crisis. We continued to fight for our people."

"So that's why you two are still here to this day," Rainbow said, understanding what the two deities said.

"How interesting," Sonic remarked. "I remembered during the Columbian War that people were less concerned with fighting with each other than fighting against the actual enemies. Considering how many disasters this land has went though, no wonder you two are still standing."

Chaos and Harmony agreed to that.

The world they're In began to fade away.

"It's almost time for you to wake up," Harmony said. "May we see each other again."

Sonic and Rainbow watched as the world around them disappears.

* * *

The rest of the Sonic Rainbooms went back to base. They began searching for their leaders, wondering where they went.

"Has anyone seen Sonic or Rainbow?" Thunder asked.

"Still haven't seen them yet..." Espio replied.

"They can't be gone, right?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, they did went out a fair distance," Amy pointed out. "Though, I'm sure traveling back here shouldn't be too hard for them. In fact-"

"Hey look!" Pinkie shouted, pointing to the sky. "It's Sonic and Rainbow! They're glowing!"

Sonic and Rainbow were seen descending from air, still in their Super Form.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted.

"Rainbow!" Scootaloo cried.

Everyone gathered around in front of the two leaders.

"I see that you guys are okay," Sonic remarked, although his voice is different.

"Huh?" Tails responded.

"Sonic, what kind of voice is that?" Knuckles asked.

"He's not the only one," Rainbow said. Like Sonic, her voice is different.

Everyone looked at Rainbow with confused looks.

"You too, Rainbow?" Scootaloo gasped.

"Funny story," Chaos chuckled. "We had to hijack their bodies to continue the fight. They were knocked out by Sombra."

"But don't worry," Harmony assured. "When you see them again, they will be fine."

Everyone looked at each other for a moment.

"So...we were saved by deities?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yep, you guys were saved by us," Chaos confirmed.

"I can't believe this is our third time doing this," Harmony muttered, "saving the world from a crisis."

"Our time is running out," Chaos said. "Soon, you'll see the friends that you always know."

Harmony nodded. "Take care," she said.

Sonic and Rainbow reverted back to their civilian forms. Almost immediately, they fell over, as if they were collapsing from exhaustion.

"Sonic!" Tails cried as he rushed over to catch Sonic.

"Rainbow!" Scootaloo cried as she grabbed Rainbow as she fell.

Tails and Scootaloo struggled to hold their friend up, but luckily, Applejack and Knuckles came in and held Sonic and Rainbow.

"Are you alright?" Tails asked.

Sonic opened his eyes. He looked at his friends and chuckled. "We're fine..." he said.

Rainbow chuckled as well. "That has got to be the most awesome thing I've ever seen," she said.

And with that, their 100th mission is over.

* * *

Days pass without any trouble, and slowly the snow melted from the Spring weather. Over time, two new tubes were constructed to fit Chaos and Harmony as they requested. Now the Sonic Rainbooms had three mentor figures watching over them.

After the tubes were constructed, the team gathered in the command center for one more meeting.

"Ah, it's good to be with you two again," Median said with satisfaction, "even if it turns out you're here the entire time."

"This isn't even our complete selves," Chaos said. "The rest of us is hidden away somewhere."

"You hid most of your body within your Master Unit after you two got severely damaged, right?" Sonic asked.

"Of course we did." Harmony replied.

"Great!" Twilight said. "Now, can you tell us where you hid the Master Emerald and the Tree of Harmony?"

An awkward moment of silence hovered over everyone. Chaos and Harmony aren't sure about how to respond to that question.

"Uh..." Chaos spoke.

"We've might've..." Harmony added.

"You've might've what?" Twilight asked, sounding more pressing.

Chaos felt uncomfortable admitting this, but he couldn't resist telling the truth to this team. "We've might've forgotten where we placed those two," he admitted.

This came as a shock to the entire team. "WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"Unfortunately, we'll have to save those two for later," Harmony added. "But what we can do is this. As a reward for making it this far, it's time for your power upgrades."

The table suddenly lit up. Sixteen colored circles are at the circumference of the table. The table is divided into eight wedges, with each wedge containing two colors.

"Whoa!" Manic yelped as he yanked his arm off the table. He almost tripped over and fell, but he was caught by Pinkie at the last moment.

Rainbow observed the table. Since the deities mentioned that they will be getting power upgrades, she inferred that this is where they'll be upgraded. "This must be from our milestone of reaching a hundred missions together," she said.

"Go ahead," Chaos ordered. "Put hand with your morpher on it. It won't hurt, I promise."

Sonic looked around the table as everyone gathered in front of their respective color. When everyone is ready, they nod in agreement.

Sonic nodded with them. Then he looked down at the table with his hand ready. "Here we go!" he shouted.

Everyone then placed their hand on the table. As soon as they did, the wedges glowed, sending energy into their morphers, up their arms, and into their bodies. They can feel themselves changing.

* * *

Sonic has powered up! He can now go much faster than before! He is now much stronger than before! He can now transform into his Super Form at any time he wants, though the form is quite draining. The same can be applied to Rainbow.

Knuckles has powered up! His maximum strength has greatly increased! His ability to use his own Aura has improved! The same can be said for Applejack.

Manic has powered up! His weapons have improved! His weapons can now turn into sticks with a flick of a wrist.

Pinkie has powered up! Her weapons have improved! Maximum explosion radius has increased as well as range and speed!

Amy has powered up! Her hammer has increased in power! She'll feel less pain when swinging her hammer!

Fluttershy has powered up! Her healing abilities have improved! She can now heal the entire team at once at will, though it is much more draining.

Silver has powered up! His weapons have improved! Psychic powers have improved! Weapon quality will be retained for longer in battle! He has learned Counter! Most of these can be applied to Rarity, with the difference being that clothing and accessories will not wear down as much during battle.

Espio has powered up! His weapons have improved! Enemies are less likely to detect him if he's sneaking around, even during broad daylight!

Thunder has powered up! His weapons have improved! Electric attacks have become more powerful!

Shadow has powered up! His weapons have improved! He can now hide in other object's shadow, not just his own. He has also gained the ability to use a special power.

Sunset has powered up! Her wand has been replaced with the ability to perform Fire spells from her hand. She has also gained the ability to use a special power.

So far, that's fourteen out of the sixteen members. However, there are still two more that have yet to got their power upgrade.

* * *

Everyone took their hands off the table, admiring the additions that they got. Sunset lamented over not being able to use her wand anymore, but soon discovered that the fires she shot out are much more powerful...as well as dangerous. Thunder wan to get a fire extinguisher before the resulting flames could spread.

As a quarter of the team panicked over the fire, the rest stared at Tails and Twilight. Tails has his hand on the table, but not Twilight. They began to question her refusal to accept the upgrade.

"Huh? Twilight?" Rainbow said.

"Twilight, aren't you gonna place your hand on that circle?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles took a closer look at the table. "Huh," he said. "I thought that if each of us placed our hand on the table, we would get an upgrade. But it seems that we'll only get an upgrade if our partner placed their hand on the table."

"Since Twilight is the partner of Tails, that means he'll never get that upgrade," Applejack concluded. She glanced at Twilight. "Twilight, why are you refusing that upgrade? Your partner is waiting."

Twilight was nervous about saying this. But if she doesn't tell, everyone will pester her for the answer for the rest of the day. She gathered up the courage to announce to everyone, "I...retire."

Everyone was shocked by this.

"You what?" everyone gasped.

Twilight signed. "Being a Ranger is stressful business," she said. "With each passing mission, my urge to quit grew larger and larger. But I couldn't since I'm a core part of this team. I've been out of practice for quite a while, not really contributing much to the fights. That is why I declare that I retire and pass on my position to someone a little more worthy of this position." She turned around and looked at Scootaloo. Soon, all eyes were on the young girl.

Scootaloo pointed to herself. "Me?" she asked.

"Yes, you," Twilight answered. She then took off her morpher and held it in front of Scootaloo. "Scootaloo, I hereby give my position as Ranger to you. Now that I think about it, you're a much better companion to Tails than I could ever dream of. You're younger than the rest of this team aside from Tails, you're a huge fan of one of the leaders, you've got one artificial limb, and I've seen you two interact more than me with Tails. Plus, you two calling each other by your birth names is kind of cute." She then handed over her morpher to Scootaloo.

Scootaloo began to feel a wave of excitement as she held the morpher in her hands. "I can't believe it...I'm actually becoming a Ranger myself?" she said in disbelief. "Not being one temperately, but being one permanently? This. Is. Awesome! I'm so glad to be with you guys!"

Rainbow smiled at Scootaloo. "Scootaloo...I can't believe you're an official member of our team now," she said.

Scootaloo placed the morpher on her left wrist. The morpher accepts her as its new owner. It attached itself to her wrist. Scootaloo admired the morpher as it sits on her wrist, as it has become a status symbol of her growth. With her morpher ready, she is ready to power herself up. She walked up next to Tails and readied her arm. "Now, time for the upgrade!" She then slammed her hand on the table in the purple circle.

Tails has powered up! His main weapon has changed! He has grown an additional set of tails on his suit.

Scootaloo has powered up! She has inherited the powers left by Twilight! Her weapon has changed.

Seeing these two kids power up is heartwarming enough. Then, everyone got surprised upon seeing their new weapons. They resemble wrenches, just like with Tails before, except now they have a colored bulb at the open end of the wrench. For Tails, the bulb is blue. For Scootaloo, the bulb is purple.

"Whoa!" Tails gasped. "Our wrenches!"

Scootaloo tapped on the bulb. She felt something upon touch. Something like...magic? "Are these...wands?" she asked.

"Looks like Twilight's magical capacities transferred to both of you," Median observed.

Tails discovered that he is in hi Ranger suit right now. He also felt something on his lower back. Upon turning around, he noticed that he has four tails instead of two. "Oh look, I grew a pair," he observed. "I've got four tails now!"

This reminded Twilight of something that transferred over. "Oh, and if I recall correctly, your suit comes with an Aviation Crystal," she said, "which should allow flight..."

Scootaloo looked behind her and discovered wings. "Hey look! I have wings!" she said. "Now I can fly!" She jumped up and attempted to fly. All that amounted to was a extended jump. All everyone heard was a buzzing noise coming from her. She crashed down on the floor, much to everyone's dismay.

Tails looked at the downed Scootaloo. "Uh...was that supposed to happen?" he asked.

Twilight took a closer look and discovered that Scootaloo has small wings. "Oh dear, it looks like you're a flightless bird," she observed.

"A flightless bird?" Scootaloo shouted as she jumped up from the ground. She looked behind her and discovered that her wings are too small to sustain flight, much to her dismay. "Aww man, I hate being called that! I wanted to fly!"

Scootaloo started to whine about nor being able to fly, which forced everyone to try and calm her down. Meanwhile, Espio, Thunder, Sunset, and Shadow watched from a distance. The boys have been a bit singed from the accidental fire.

"Hmm...according to legend, the number of tails on a kitsune represents how powerful a kitsune is," Sunset said, "with nine tails being the maximum and the most powerful. Tails might've gotten a bit more powerful thanks to that extra pair."

Shadow glanced at Sunset. "When did you learn about that?"

"I taught her that during her time in the sushi place." Espio answered. Shadow looked at him. "What? What do you expect from someone of Japanese origin? You do remember that I also taught Sonic a little Nihon-go."

Shadow got confused again. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"Oh my goodness..." Thunder groaned. "I thought that was dropped a long time ago!" He then looked at Espio. "You're not going to add on to all those references we made, are you?"

Espio remembered all of those references the team made during the snowstorm, and it all started over a remark about diamond's durability. He decided that it was time to add on to that. He glanced at Shadow with a disapproving look. "Yare yare daze..." he grumbled.

Shadow got so confused got frustrated. "What does THAT mean?!" he shouted.

Sunset eventually had enough and grabbed Shadow. "Hey, Shadow! Cut it out!"

As Espio, Sunset, and Shadow had a fight, Thunder watches from nearby not wanting to get himself involved. "I should've known that this will come back," he remarked.

Pinkie suddenly showed up, walking up to besides Thunder. "What?" she asked.

"Shadow being unable to understand Japanese language," Thunder answered. "I knew this will crop up as soon as Sunset got a job at the sushi place."

Pinkie stared at Thunder for a moment. "Really? I thought it cropped up when we made all those references," she said.

The fight continued on while Espio attempted to each Shadow some basic Japanese while Sunset attempted to stop him as that might irritate Shadow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman and his allies breathed a sigh of relief as their creation got defeated. Now that the snow had melted, it's time to move on and continue this battle. This time, they've got some monsters and robots that won't be as overpowered as their last creation, but they'll be much more suited to counter the Sonic Rainbooms thanks to the data they have collected over the many battles.

They will return soon, just stronger and more threatening than before.

* * *

The Sonic Rainbooms gathered around outside the command center, talking to Twilight in front of them.

"So...what are you going to do now that you're retired?" Rainbow asked.

"Actually, I retired to go for a much more fitting position," Twilight explained. "I'm going to provide tactical support for you guys. I'll still be staying in this base, but I will no longer fight during missions."

"So you're staying here?" Tails asked.

Twilight bowed down. "Yep, for as long as it takes to defeat our enemies," she said.

"So, you're retiring..." Manic said. "But you're not leaving?"

"Oh course," Sonic answered. "We still have a long way to go. We might've taken down a huge threat, but that doesn't mean that our adventures are over. Our enemies are still around, ready for the next attack. Now that they know us a lot better, they are able to create monsters and robots that better counter our abilities."

"Don't let that discourage you, team," Rainbow added. "As long as we've got the strength, determination, and the bonds of friendship, we will prevail over even the toughest of challenges. We'll grow even stronger over the next set of battles, making us the mightiest team of Rangers everyone will have ever seen."

"Don't forget, you guys have us on your side," Chaos reminded.

"We will provide great assistance," Harmony added.

"Sixteen strong and there's still more to come," Median said. "The Sonic Rainbooms, behold! The next chapter of your life!

 **End Of Season**

* * *

 **From the Author**

I've done it.

They've done it.

We've reach the end of this season.

It's been a rather stagnate right up until this point, but I've done it. I've completed my dream. Well...part of it at least. There is still more adventures waiting for this massive team. Changes will come in the following season.

This task was quite exhausting for me. Having to commit time to do all of this can get pretty tough at times. I'm glad that I'm able to finish this for myself and for everyone who has been waiting for the conclusion to this arc.

I will see you again soon when the next season comes out.

* * *

Written by TheAPPstore

Sonic the Hedgehog characters property of Sega

My Little Pony characters property of Hasbro

Series inspired by Super Sentai/Power Rangers, property of Toei Company/Saban Brands


End file.
